Rompiendo Las Reglas
by Soi Yo
Summary: -Siempre he tratado de vivir en control,tengo mis propias reglas conforme a lo que creo, tengo límites y pensé que eran infranqueables, rompí muchas de esas reglas por una persona y ella rompió mi corazón. -Mi apellido es una caraga, puedo lograr todo y no se me puede negar nada, debo ser la mejor,quería ganar el mundo y en esa búsqueda perdí mi corazon y lo mejor de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches...esta es una sorpresa mas para aquellos que siguen mis hitorias y una compensacion por mi tardada publicacion, no he estado sin hacer nada he estado escribiendo otra histiria la cual intento actualizar al mes si mi trabajo lo permite. espero sea de su agrado y ...espero leer sus opiniones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 1**

 ** _"_** ** _Que otra cosa puedo hacer, si no olvido moriré,_**

 ** _y otro crimen quedara, otro crimen quedara…sin resolver."_**

 ** _Crimen- Gustavo Cerati._**

* * *

 **Barrio Ginza 09:26 Am Tokio- Japón.**

La quietud y normalidad de la mañana fue interrumpida en Ginza, específicamente en un exclusivo edificio de apartamentos. Una camioneta y dos patrullas estaban apostadas casi en la entrada, mientras que de un lujoso automóvil dos de lo que parecían ser detectives bajaban e inspeccionaban el lugar para luego ser recibidos por un elemento policial que les indicaba algo y a la vez les dirigía a la entrada del edificio.

Unos minutos después en el apartamento No 9 del quinto piso, mostraba una escena triste y a la vez extraña, en el cuarto de baño yacía el cuerpo desangrado e inerte de una joven.

Quien dio la alarma- pregunto un detective.

Fue una llamada, dijeron que se escuchaban ruidos extraños en este lugar- dijo un oficial- al llegar notamos que la puerta entreabierta, así que entramos y la encontramos.

Parece suicido- dijo uno de los detectives- la llamada fue del teléfono público de la esquina, según los registros.

El lugar estaba siendo inspeccionado por los peritos, en busca de pistas que pudiesen encontrar, el forense estaba revisando el cuerpo con total detenimiento en especial las muñecas- uno de los cortes es irregular, no hay señal de lucha.

Hay un vaso de vodka en la cómoda- dijo uno de los detectives- además no creerás quien es el propietario de este apartamento- dijo con una cara de incredulidad, mientras le pasaba unos papeles al otro detective que al tomarlos y comenzar a leer abrió los ojos de sorpresa y una media sonrisa dibuja su boca.

Debemos buscar un buen fiscal que tome el caso- dijo con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño.

Pero eso es muy anticipado aun no tenemos nada claro- espeto el detective un poco más joven- podemos meternos en un problema y no cualquier fiscal pondría las manos al fuego imprudentemente, mas cuando sepa a quien pertenece el inmueble ya que no es cualquier fulano.

Por lo mismo- espeto molesto el detective- debemos mostrar que nadie está encima de la ley- dijo con seriedad, saco uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió mientras parecía meditar en algo- podíamos buscar al fiscal Sōsuke tal vez quiera tomar el caso.

Primero debemos ver lo que realmente paso a esta joven Kaname- aclaro el detective- no se tu pero yo quiero ser muy objetivo, solo hacer mi trabajo conforme a la ley y no busco fama a través de un caso, además depende del jefe.

El detective le miro serio y dio una gran calada de su cigarrillo- eres un buen detective Shūhei aunque un poco joven, mira la suerte que tenemos frente a nosotros- dijo señalando todo el lugar- esto llama a la prensa y fama aunque no lo queramos y si lo resolvemos el jefe estará feliz de la publicidad.

Señores- interrumpió un oficial que llevaba una cartera en sus manos- esto parece ser de la víctima, todo está en regla, hay billetera con efectivo e identificación de la joven, celular y cosméticos.

El detective tomo la cartera y la vacio sobra la cama de la lujosa habitación, tomo la billetera y comenzó a revisarla, mientras que el otro detective tomaba el teléfono móvil y lo revisaba- hay que ver los registro de este número.

Misako Yumuri, veinte años, originaria de Tokio, estudiante- leyó rápidamente- sabes lo que estudia- pregunto a su compañero con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro- leyes en la Universidad de Tokio- sonrió levemente- una coincidencia no crees.

El peli negro suspiro- falta mucho que ver aun- dijo serio.- el lugar no fue forzado y aun así estaba la puerta entre abierta, todo parece estar en orden excepto por eso- dijo señalando a la joven muerta que estaba siendo examinada por el forense- que ves a grandes rasgos Kurotsuchi.

No hay señales de lucha- dijo con seriedad y de manera monótona- la causa de la muerte podía decir que es desangramiento por corte en sus muñecas- aclaro - el lugar no indica actividad sexual reciente y para ver si ella la ha tenido tendría que hacer un examen más minucioso, a simple vista yo diría que esto es un suicidio- suspiro levemente y cerro la bolsa donde ya había puesto a la víctima- los jóvenes de hoy no saben el valor de la vida.

Bien llévala a la jefatura- dijo uno de los detectives- nosotros terminaremos de ver que mas encontramos acá.

Para cuando tendrás resultado Mayuri- espeto el moreno.

Dos horas a más tardar Kaname- dijo el científico- pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones que será un gran caso.

Porque lo dices- pregunto el moreno.

Pinta a un suicidio irrefutablemente- espeto el forense.

Eso lo arrojara las investigaciones- dijo algo serio- además falta ver porque esta en este apartamento, la relación que tenia con el propietario del inmueble y las causas de su muerte.

El forense rio levemente- creo que buscas cazar a un fantasma o mejor dicho un depredador- dijo suavemente- pero recuerda que el gato tiene nueve vidas- el forense salió con su equipo y el cuerpo.

Idiota- espeto Kaname ante lo dicho por el forense- hay cosas que se deben hacer y es mejor que uno lo haga.-dijo para sí mismo- Hisagi- llamo el detective- démosle vuelta al lugar para ver que mas encontramos.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kyōto- 10:55 am Universidad de Kyōto**

La clase de derecho romano estaba a punto de terminar cuando en las últimas filas del salón 2 figuras entraban furtivamente y tomaron asientos, el salón estaba atiborrado de estudiantes la mayoría de ellos jóvenes entre 19 y 22 años que ponían total atención a quien daba las últimas notas acerca de la clase.

No entiendo muy bien cómo es que siendo tan antisocial le agrade dar clases a adolescentes inconscientemente lujuriosos y chicas calientes- espeto una voz algo ronca.

El hombre a su lado sonrió- cualquier persona cuerda sabría el prestigio que se tiene al ser uno de los catedráticos más jóvenes de la escuela de derecho en la universidad de Kyōto- dijo con total solemnidad- tampoco debes olvidar la fama que tiene en las cortes de Kyōto y los alrededores- se encogió de hombros- además hay una pequeña satisfacción en enseñar.

Si lo sé- dijo con monotonía la mujer morena a su lado- lo que no entiendo es porque con tanto prestigio y todo se quedo acá o en todo caso hubiese aspirado a estar en uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos de Tokio o de Kyōto.

El hombre bufo suavemente- los de acá le hicieron una jugosa oferta y otros más intentaron incorporarlas a sus filas, pero ya sabes como es.

Si, más fiel que un perro- rio suavemente la mujer y el hombre negó con su cabeza, de pronto se quedaron en silencio pues la clase parecía terminar.

Como era de esperar después de unos minutos la clase había terminado y los jóvenes guardaban sus libros e implementos y charlaban unos con otros, mientras otros salían apresurados por la puerta posiblemente hacia otra clase- te lo digo esa mujer me tiene loco, es que se nota que es caliente- espeto un joven emocionado, mientras otros que iban junto a él y se burlaban- búrlense pero sería capaz de dejar la clase solo para poder verla el otro semestre.

Hey- llamo la mujer morena que se encontraba ataviada con un traje color negro que dejaba ver un escote sugerente- deja de hablar así de mi novia, además no te conviene dejar esta materia.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la persona que le hablaba, era una mujer morena rubia hermosa, voluptuosa, sensual, llena de cuervas y con unos pechos enormes, toda ella parecía ser un sinónimo de sexualidad y al mirar hacia enfrente en la pizarra y ver a su maestra de derecho romano no puedo evitar ponerse más nervioso- lo siento señora, no quise faltarle el respecto a la doctora…yo debo - dijo torpemente.

Si, lo que sea, ahora ve a tus clases y más vale que pases esta materia- sentencio por ultimo al ver que el joven asentía con una mirada de pánico y salía tras sus amigos que le habían dejado rezagado.

Ella no estará feliz si el joven expande el rumor- dijo el peliblanco con seriedad- vamos que debemos darle la gran noticia sobre el caso.

Ukitake, ella nunca está feliz con nada desde que la conozco- dijo secamente la rubia mientras hacían su camino hacia la persona que iban a buscar.

Lo sé- susurro el peliblanco y fue junto a la morena.

Soi- dijo la mujer voluptuosa llamando la atención de su amiga.

Una mujer de complexión menuda, delgada vestida elegantemente, con cabellera azulada y un mirar acerado levanto su vista y sonrió levemente ante la visión de su amiga y amigo que estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella- que hacen aquí- pregunto secamente.

Si, también es bueno verte- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente haciendo que su interlocutora sonriera levemente-venimos a darte la buena noticia- dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa- ganamos el caso y hoy por la tarde dictaran el monto de la demanda.

Eso suena muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, ahora debemos ir a almorzar para celebrar- dijo el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa- se que por hoy ya no tienes clases.

Rio suavemente- me imagino que Kyōraku averiguo mis horarios- respondió secamente y suspiro- bien, vamos a ese almuerzo aunque me parece que aun es muy temprano para eso- dijo resignada.

Así se habla- dijo con una enorme sonrisa la morena y los tres salieron del lugar unos más alegres que otros, pero eso era totalmente normal.

* * *

Eran las 11:25 en la morgue de la estación policial de Tokio el forense limpiaba sus manos en el fregadero, ya había terminado la autopsia y como había supuesto había sido una joven insulsa con poco cerebro y quizá una vida insustancial y con poco juicio, pero lo extraño eran esos pequeños detalles que no tenían cabida y lugar en ese departamento o más bien en esa escena, el cuerpo ya se encontraba cosido y listo para llevarlo al congelador mientras los detectives hacían lo suyo y buscaban familiares para que llegaran a reconocer el cadáver.

De pronto irrumpió uno de los detectives al laboratorio y rápidamente vio que el forense no tenía nada en su plancha, lo que dejaba entrever que todo había terminado- que me tienes Mayuri- dijo masticando en su boca un chicle.

Ahora mismo estaba por hacer el papeleo- espeto el forense- pero para bajar las ilusiones a tu amigo a grandes rasgos, eso parece un suicidio.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente- bien eso me hizo ganar un almuerzo- aclaro- pero los exámenes mas afondo.

Mayuri lo miro entre divertido y algo molesto- si preguntas por el examen sexual, debo decir que ni encontré ningún tipo de fluido reciente o anterior a la hora del deceso, por supuesto ella no era virgen.

Por lo tanto, nada de semen o fluidos femeninos- pregunto raudamente.

No recientemente- dijo algo molesto- aunque parece que sus parejas sexuales eran variadas, no sé si me entiendes- dijo haciendo una seña con sus manos, algo vulgar.

Quiere decir que era bisexual- cuestiono el pelinegro.

Si le quieres poner un término- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ahora si puedo resaltar algo es el hecho de que había bebido alcohol y de paso ingerido algunos analgésicos.

Alguna muestra o señal de maltrato físico- preguntó Hisagi.

Jummm- bufo levemente Kurotsuchi- para ser sincero me he topado con algo singular y con esto no digo que he encontrado maltrato en la joven, pero en su cabello encontré unas fibras de tela, les hice las pruebas correspondientes y el resultado dio positivo en seda- dijo con una mueca de molestia- de las más fina en el mercado si tengo que aclarar.

Kaname fue por los familiares de la chica, me imagino que estarán acá en cualquier momento- dijo Shūhei y suspiro- seria inteligente pensar que hay gato encerrado.

El gato al que te puedes referir no es cualquier gato- se encogió de hombros- yo que tu tendría mis reservas, puede que su fama le preceda pero no es idiota y esa chica parecía tener un cartel en la frente con la palabra problemas, quizá solo sea una de esas niñas que creía en eso de seremos felices por siempre.

El pelinegro suspiro- no lo entiendo, digo- sonrió levemente- entiendo que ella es bonita y tiene dinero, encanto, pero hacer algo tan estúpido como suicidarse.

Mayuri enarco una ceja- la has visto en corte, decir que tiene encanto es poco y déjame decirte la he visto detenidamente, es como hipnotizante y decir que es solo bonita se queda corto- negó con la cabeza- no es mi tipo ya sabes pero es un buen ejemplar para estudio, por lo cual no voy a negar que es de esas personas que se les puede decir dioses o en su caso una diosa en la tierra- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- dinero, prestigio, inteligencia, poder y un encanto casi fuera de este mundo y lo sabe aprovechar.

Ese es el problema- dijo Shūhei con seriedad- tiene una fama muy peligrosa que se puede voltear en su contra.

Mayuri sonrió- yo diría que esa fama también atrae a muchos enemigos, cuantas mujeres con esperanza de matrimonio ha dejado tras de sí.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono celular sonó- Hisagi- respondió y se quedo atento a lo que su interlocutor al otro lado del teléfono decía- bien- dijo con molestia- debemos ver como se filtro la información a la prensa, yo iré en busca de ella para informarle.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin 12:49 P.M.**

En una residencia en los lugares más exclusivos de Tokio se situaba la antigua y prestigiosa familia Shihōin, una de las familias más antiguas y con linaje noble de todo Japón, desde siglos atrás habían sido prestigiosos maestros de la Ley, Jueces y hoy por hoy era una de las firmas más poderosa y prestigiosa de toda Asia, ellos junto a la familia Kuchiki socios y amigos cercanos por años habían formado una excelente alianza de negocios, llenando de triunfos y fama al bufete Shihōin & Kuchiki.

La noble familia Shihōin, era conformada por Shiro Shihōin, su esposa Minako y su única hija y heredera Yoruichi, desde pequeña se esperaba grandezas de su parte y a pesar de ciertos detalles ella había superado con creces los altos estándares que su mismo padre le marcaba, graduada en Leyes y Jurisprudencia en la prestigiosa Universidad Imperial de Tokio, con medalla al merito estudiantil por ser la primera de su clase y de todo el país, una joven muy inteligente y bella, una combinación mortal para cualquier humano simple. Después curso una maestría en derecho Internacional en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra y hasta hace poco había terminado su Doctorado en Derecho Penal en Tokio, muchas mujeres y hombres habían intentado enamorarla o en todo caso echarle el lazo del compromiso para un futuro matrimonio, pero para desgracias de muchos ella era una feliz soltera, nunca le faltaba compañía en su cama y parecía tener el don de enamorar y conquistar sin esfuerzo, creando una fama de Play-girl.

Era una costumbre para Yoruichi Shihōin visitar a sus padres dos veces por semana, desde que había regresado de su maestría en Inglaterra se había independizado y aunque a su padre no le parecía la idea desde un principio, el estilo ajetreado de vida y los constantes romances de días o semanas de la morena le hacía pensar que había sido la decisión más sana, aun así su madre Minako le exigía el quedarse en casa al menos dos veces a la semana para compartir en un ambiente familiar y sobretodo tratar de que su hija intentara sentar cabeza.

El almuerzo se llevaba a cabo con mucha tranquilidad, la plática era tranquila pues por mandato de Minako Shihōin en la mesa solo se habla de asuntos familiares y cosas banales como política, noticias de sociedad etc., platicar del trabajo era estrictamente prohibido así que por ahora hablaban de los planes que harían para las futuras vacaciones de lo cual la morena parecía querer evitar a toda costa.

Qué te parece ir a una isla privada hija- pregunto Minako- playa, sol.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- mama, la verdad es que tengo trabajo- dijo seria- no sé si será prudente dejarlo.

Que dices- cuestiono Minako- Shiro ayúdame con ella.

Shiro se le quedo mirando seriamente- según he sabido no tienes casos tan absorbentes e importantes en la firma, a menos que sea esa tu otra oficina de ayuda a personas de bajos recursos o quizá es alguna chica a la cual andas correteando la que te lo impide.

Papá, no hay tal chica - dijo la morena seria- la otra oficina no afecta mi trabajo en la firma.

Minako suspiro, volvía el tema del trabajo donde era prohibido- bueno ya, he dicho no hablar de trabajo en la mesa- dijo muy seria, Yoruichi y Shiro le miraron sorprendidos e hicieron caso y guardaron silencio al mismo tiempo.

El sonido del timbre se escucho ante el silencio en el elegante comedor, al momento uno de los sirvientes venia y comunicaba algo al señor Shihōin de forma muy confidencial.

Pásalo al estudio y ofrécele algo- ordeno.

Si señor- dijo el sirviente y al instante se marcho, mientras el moreno suspiraba sonoramente y tenía su rostro serio, se levanto de su asiento y al momento sonó su teléfono que al momento tomo la llamada, sin importarle el rostro de molestia de su esposa.

 ** _-Señor Shihōin, la prensa esta como buitre tras una noticia de una muerte en un apartamento en Ginza, que según se es propiedad de alguien con su apellido- dijo una voz algo juguetona._**

 ** _-Te tardaste en llamar- dijo de forma reprochante._**

 ** _-Estoy ocupado acá, tratando de frenar a los perros de la prensa- dijo una voz un poco molesta- la noticia se coló y aun no sé cómo._**

 ** _-Como no se iba a filtrar- suspiro- esto será un festín para los amarillistas._**

 ** _-Solo le aviso por cortesía, la prensa está averiguando y sabe que esto no se puede ocultar por tanto tiempo- advirtió la voz._**

 ** _-Que saben por ahora- pregunto el moreno y veía como su hija y su esposa le miraba con total expectativa._**

 ** _-Un posible asesinato o suicidio en un lugar exclusivo- dijo el hombre viendo su computadora- alguna foto o tomas del lugar pero nada cercano- dijo el peli gris- si son un poco inteligentes buscaran quien es el propietario._**

 ** _-Puedes retener los rumores o la curiosidad un poco- pregunto el moreno- desviar la atención o algo así._**

 ** _-Lo intentare- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- pero si algo se sale no podre hacer nada._**

 ** _-Entiendo- gracias Gin- el moreno colgó el teléfono_**.

* * *

Yoruichi ven conmigo- dijo Shiro algo molesto.

Shiro que sucede- pregunto Minako- al ver que parecía molesto y muy serio, por su parte Yoruichi suspiraba al solo la mención de Gin la cosa podría augurar alguna posible discusión con su padre, así que hizo lo que su padre le ordenaba y se puso de pie.

No es nada Minako- dijo Shiro serio- hay cosas que debemos atender- comenzó su camino para dejar el comedor y la morena fue tras de él.

Hisagi miraba con total detenimiento el lujoso despacho y bebía un poco de té que le había servido como cortesía, la verdad no deseaba estar ahí pero era preferible que fuese él y no su moreno amigo el que estuviese en ese lugar, siendo como era posiblemente hablaría más de la cuenta. El solo debía informar la situación, pedir la colaboración y sobretodo que la joven heredera estuviese a disposición de la investigación y a la vez advertirle o más bien pedirle que no salga de la ciudad.

Shiro se detuvo en la puerta del despacho y miro a su hija que parecía no entender lo que sucedía- pase lo que pase déjame hablar a mí.

Pero papa yo no…- la morena guardo silencio al ver que su padre ponía un dedo en su boca.

Ya sabrás de lo que se trata, yo aun no se mucho- dijo él y suspiro- sé cómo eres- dijo serio y le sonrió- dueña de ti misma.

La morena asintió, aun no entendía lo que sucedía pero debía hacer lo que su padre decía, el abrió la puerta del despacho y al entrar pudo ver a un sujeto alto, delgado con

el cabello negro y una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, traje gris y arma en su cinturón a toda vista era un detective.

Disculpe la tardanza oficial- dijo Shiro con seriedad y educación- pero estábamos en nuestro almuerzo.

Buenas tardes- saludo Yoruichi.

Buenas tardes, señorita y señor Shihōin- saludo respetuosamente- lamento la interrupción, pero deben saber que esto es algo oficial y no podía esperar.

Yoruichi frunció ceño tomando asiento, su padre tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio- puede sentarse y dígame en que podemos ayudarle.

Hace unas horas se encontró el cadáver de una joven en el apartamento de la cual es propietaria su hija- espeto el detective y vio como la morena tenia la sorpresa marcado en su rostro y su padre parecía de piedra.

Ella paso acá la noche- espeto el moreno- desde ayer hasta ahora no ha salido de esta casa.

Señor- dijo Hisagi con una pequeña sonrisa- esto por ahora se encuentra en curso de investigación, no queremos suponer cosas que no son, pero la noticia se filtro a la prensa, por lo que debíamos de poner al tanto a los involucrados.

Entiendo- dijo el moreno- que necesita.

Bueno, primeramente que ella no salga de la ciudad- dijo señalando a la morena- toda la colaboración de su parte y espero que ella nos ayude con algunas preguntas.

Interrogarla- cuestiono el moreno- lo hará junto con un abogado- aclaro prepotente.

Papa- regaño la morena- estoy a su disposición detective- dijo suavemente- puedo saber el nombre de la joven.

Misako Yumuri- respondió Hisagi y vio como la morena cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba- la conoce- cuestiono.

Yoruichi estaba por contestar, pero su padre la interrumpió- ella contestara sus preguntas con un abogado presente.

Papá- regaño la morena- si, la conozco…la conocí- rectifico al instante.

Hisagi sonrió levemente y guardo silencio- espero hablar con usted y su abogado pronto- dijo con total respeto- le aseguro que lo único que buscamos es resolver lo sucedido y el que la joven se encontrara en ese lugar fue algo fortuito, las investigaciones sacaran a la luz el porqué y la señorita no tendrá problema alguno.

Estoy seguro que así es- espeto Shiro- como le dije ella esta acá desde ayer.

Entiendo- dijo el detective- aun así tendré que confirmar su coartada y a la vez, hablar con usted señorita Shihōin- dijo dirigiéndose a la morena.

Estoy a sus ordenes detective…- la morena aun no sabía el nombre.

Hisagi Shūhei- dijo entregando una tarjeta- estoy a cargo del caso junto con otro detective, posiblemente pronto le llamaremos para su declaración.

Ahí estará- dijo el moreno muy serio- junto con el abogado.

Bueno – dijo sonriente- debo retirarme- dijo inclinándose en forma de despedida- lamento haber interrumpido su comida.

Entiendo- dijo el moreno y le mostro la salida, el detective sonrió y salió rápidamente de ahí, aun tenia cosas que corroborar como la cuartada de la morena y otras cosas más.

Al momento en que Shūhei salió del despacho la morena y su padre aun estaban ahí, la morena parecía meditar y su padre más bien parecía impaciente, tomo el control del televisor que tenía en el despacho y lo encendió en las noticias.

La noticia del momento, parecía ser la muerte de esa joven en un barrio de la alta en la zona exclusiva de Ginza- míralos, parecen perros tras la noticia- espeto el moreno molesto- es solo una joven tonta.

¡Papa!- espeto la morena- ten respeto, podría ser yo u otra persona más, porque eres tan despectivo.

Al diablo- dijo molesto- sabes lo que significa eso, un problema- suspiro- no te pones a pensar que si se dan cuenta que tu, una Shihōin eres la propietaria del apartamento la prensa hará más algarabía, vendrá un escándalo y no solo será una tontería como otras veces.

La morena suspiro- lo sé- dijo suavemente- pero no había sabido nada de ella desde hace más de cinco meses, le había dicho que no quería seguir tratando con ella, hasta cambie el número de celular por eso.

Que te dije la última vez que hubo escándalo por faldas o cosas como eso- espeto molesto el moreno- que mejor te buscaras una dama de compañía si no querías compromiso con nadie, pero no tu prefieres ir enamorando niñas que sueñan con boda y quien sabe que cosas tontas que tú no estás dispuesta a darles.

Yo no les busco- contesto molesta- es mas ella ha sido la última y desde ahí no he tenido nada con nadie.

La llevaste a tu apartamento-pregunto- como apareció ahí.

Una vez- dijo suspirando- pero porque estaba ebria y ella me llevo.

Debemos llamar a Hirako para que investigue a la chica esa- dijo el moreno- a quien quieres como abogado.

La morena suspiro- no se- Rukia? – cuestiono y vio como su padre negaba- Byakuya?- dudo y vio como su padre lo consideraba.

Le llamare para reunirnos con él y Ginrei- dijo rápidamente- no le digas nada a tu madre aun, lo resolveremos lo más rápido y será como si nada ha pasado.

Bien- dijo la morena- me avisas entonces- la morena salió del despacho a su habitación, quería saber con prontitud lo que se sabía de ese hecho y a la vez debía de resolverlo, para poder así poder pasar desapercibida como lo venía haciendo desde hace 4 meses.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches, me adelante un poco a publicar porque simplemente hay tiempo y veo que esta nueva historia parece de su agrado, igualmente espero pronto poder terminar el otro capitulo de historia de una guerra y asi darles una que otra buena sorpresa.

Gracias a aquellos que dejaron su comentario, es una aliciente y sobretodo un gusto leerlos.

Silbido, me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo y mmm espero la intriga no te coma mucho XD

BrenBren, mm cfeo que esperaras un poco para que Soi y Yoruichi se encuentren y espero te guste la continuacion.

Mariana, como siempre un gusto saber que te agrad lo que escribo y que siempre estas siguiendo el yorusoi.

saludos a todos, los que siguen la historia, los que leen, los que dejan sus saludos, animos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 2**

 ** _"_** ** _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._**

 ** _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._**

 ** _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._**

 ** _Till then I walk alone. "_**

 ** _BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS_**

 ** _Green Day_**

* * *

Minako dio por terminado el almuerzo familiar y se dirigió al jardín de su casa, específicamente se dirigió al pequeño vivero que ella misma había adecuado para cuidar de algunas plantas y flores, extrañamente y para molestia de su esposo ella era la que trabajaba en ellas con sus propias manos, aunque siempre tenía alguien que le ayudaba, pero solo hacia labores menores, ahora mismo necesitaba de la calma que le otorgaba ese lugar ya que al parecer el trabajo o saber que asuntos había metido a su esposo en el despacho junto a su hija, quizá luego Shiro le cuente de lo que se trataba.

Yoruichi se encontraba en su habitación frente a su computadora, devorando toda información que salía con respecto al crimen de una joven en una departamento lujoso en la zona de Ginza, así se podía encontrar el hecho en la redes para su molestia e incomodidad, también el televisor estaba encendido en el canal de noticias hasta ahora la noticia parecía muy vaga, de poco interés lo cual era bueno, hubo un instante en que con hastió cerro su computadora y se puso de pie.

Eres una tonta Yoruichi- se dijo a sí misma- sabia que ella sería un problema- suspiro y puso sus manos en su frente con un poco de ansiedad, aun así no podía creer que esa niña estuviera muerta, ahora debía pensar el porqué ella estaba en su apartamento, suspiro al pensar en los reproches que recibiría de Byakuya al enterarse del lio en el cual ella podía salir afectada y no solo ella, la firma, la familia muchas personas.

Pero esta vez en verdad ella no había hecho nada, era cierto que había tenido un pequeño romance con Misako pero había sido por un periodo muy corto quizá un mes, quizá menos ella era muy posesiva y celosa, quería algo formal y ella definitivamente no quería nada de eso, por eso mismo la había dejado y aunque la joven había insistido, rogado y hasta acosado, al final se había perdido o eso es lo que creía porque desde hace cinco meses ella misma había quedado en claro que no la quería volver a ver.

* * *

En la Jefatura Policial de Tokio el detective Hisagi corroboraba las cintas de seguridad del complejo de apartamentos, hasta ahora no podía creer que extrañamente la cámara de la entrada parecía haber tener un mal ángulo y solo se veían los pies de las persona o mejor dicho de algunas personas, que entraban y salían del edificio.

Por otra lado el había mandado oficiales a corroborar la cuartada de la señorita Shihōin con los empleados, allegados y algunos que le hubiesen visto, averiguar que había hecho en el transcurso del día si es que se podía, hasta ahora no había mucho que indagar sobre ella pues aun nada indicaba que ella estaba involucrada salvo el hecho de que el cuerpo de la joven apareciese en el departamento de su propiedad, eran las 4:30 de la tarde y el estaba listo para bajar a la morgue pues los padres de la joven no tardarían en llegar junto con Kaname.

No tuvo que esperar mucho una señora menuda con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y un hombre serio algo tosco llegaban a la estación junto al moreno que tenía su rostro serio, el se acerco y saludo a su compañero con un movimiento de cabeza y el moreno hizo lo mismo, los cuatro entraron a una pequeña sala antes de pasar a la morgue.

El ambiente parecía incierto y estaba muy silencioso hasta que la señora rompió el silencio- por favor puede decirnos donde esta nuestra hija- dijo un poco angustiada- desde el día de ayer que salió para la universidad no sabemos nada de ella y usted dijo que tenía noticias sobre ella.

Señores por favor- les pidió Hisagi- debemos hacerles algunas preguntas.

Preguntas- inquirió el padre de la joven- sobre qué.

El moreno comenzó su interrogatorio- ella tenía novio, algún pretendiente- pregunto y vio como los padres de la joven tenían sus rostros contrariados y con leve semblante de molestia.

Lo hemos acompañado hasta acá porque dijo que tenía información acerca de nuestra hija- dijo algo molesto el hombre rechonchón- la vida privada de mi hija no está a discusión o ser de su interés.

Creo que debería responder a lo que se le pregunto- contesto algo molesto Kaname, pero al instante Hisagi le interrumpió.

Señor Yumuri- dijo pasivamente y con tono tranquilizador- hemos encontrado a su hija- vio como la madre daba un pequeño suspiro de alivio y el hombre sacaba el aire contenido en su interior- con sumo pesar debemos informarles que su hija fue encontrada sin vida y si se les ha traído hasta acá es para que identifiquen su cuerpo y sepan que ahora mismo estamos en vías de investigación para aclarar su muerte.

Kaname se quedo un poco serio, su compañero había ido directo al grano y frente a él los padres de la joven tenían el rostro pálido y confuso, hasta que de pronto la señora comenzaba a gimotear ante la noticia de la muerte de su única hija, su esposo rápidamente le abrazo para consolar a su esposa con signos evidentes de contrariedad, incredulidad y molestia- como es posible- espeto al final- mi hija, como es que está muerta.

Kaname puso un vaso de agua y un taza de té frente a ellos- tomen – dijo casi en un susurro- lamentamos su perdida, pero necesitamos que identifiquen el cuerpo, luego deben responder nuestras preguntas- la madre lloraba inconsolable y niega con su cabeza y el padre de la joven parece muy enfadado, se seca unas lagrimas y asiente.

Vamos debemos ir al reconocimiento- ordeno levemente el detective Shūhei y el padre de la joven asiente.

Shūhei- llamo el moreno- yo iré con él, quédate con la señora, preguntas de rutina si es que puede contestar- el joven detective asiente y el moreno sale de la pequeña sala junto al señor Yumuri con dirección a la morgue.

* * *

Eran las 5:05 de la tarde en la lujosa mansión de los Shihōin, Shiro, Ginrei, Byakuya y Yoruichi se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del moreno, Byakuya Kuchiki tenía una expresión de incredulidad y Ginrei estaba pensativo, luego que Shiro les explicara lo que había pasado con su hija que ahora solo pensaba en ir a su oficina y salvaguardar sus archivos más importante e investigaciones de casos en los que trabajaba, ya había salvaguardado la información de su computadora personal.

Todo parece circunstancial- dice Ginrei con seriedad- me imagino que conoces a la chica.

Si- responde de manera seria la morena- tuvimos algo por un mes quizá menos.

Byakuya pone los ojos- un affaire- aclara el joven Kuchiki y niega con la cabeza hacia la morena.

Sera mejor apresurarnos con esto y salir lo menos involucrados- espeta Shiro- necesita un abogado que la represente y que mañana mismo vayan al interrogatorio o lo que la policía desee saber.

Crees ser capaz de esto-pregunta Ginrei a su nieto que lo mira serio como en forma de reproche y es entonces cuando una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Byakuya resuena en la habitación.

Claro que el es muy capaz- sonríe Yoruichi y suspira- yo confió en el, claro si es que quieres ser mi abogado.

Byakuya le mira serio y le da una media sonrisa- gracias Yoruichi, sé que puedo hacer esto pero desearía hablar contigo en privado.

Creo que estamos en confianza- dijo Shiro un poco reacio y mira que Ginrei le dirige una mirada repronchante.

Shiro- advierte el mayor de los Kuchiki- creo que sabemos las reglas sobre la relación abogado y cliente.

El padre de la morena bufa levemente y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio- bien lo que sea- dice con derrota y un poco de molestia- quieres beber algo- pregunta y el mayor de los Kuchiki sonríe y se pone de pie.

Sería bueno hacerlo en el jardín, de paso saludo a Minako- dijo el alto y serio Kuchiki.

Por supuesto, estoy seguro que ella estará muy feliz de verte- los dos caminan directo a la puerta y al salir el moreno suspira- Minako aun no sabe nada Ginrei y….

Ginrei pone su mano en el hombro de Shiro- no te preocupes amigo, de mi no sabrá nada- suspira y siguen su camino hacia el jardín.

* * *

Byakuya y Yoruichi se quedaron en silencio por unos instante y de pronto la morena suspira- vamos suéltalo- El joven Kuchiki se queda serio y reflexivo- se que quieres decir algo así que por favor no te calles.

No se Yoruichi- dijo serio- que quieres que diga más de lo que los dos sabemos- dijo exasperado- hace tiempo te lo dije, andar en esas fugaces relaciones te meterán en más problemas y mira ahora.

La morena lanzo un largo suspiro- lo sé y créeme, no la veo hace casi medio año y la verdad no he tenido ninguna relación o otra cosa con nadie en este tiempo.

El joven Byakuya frunce el ceño-otra cosa- pregunto algo intrigado y vio que la morena hacia una sonrisa algo picara- mejor no me des detalles, no te lo creo que la rompecorazones Shihōin este en abstinencia, a que se debe- pregunta inquisidor y con un dejo de duda.

Quizá al fin me está llegando la madurez- sonrió y el pelinegro puso los ojos- la verdad es que estoy centrada en un caso- dijo suavemente - es de mi oficina privada- aclaro al instante ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo- en verdad, quiero que esto quede solo entre tú y yo- suspira y sonríe con malicia- es un caso del que tengo un gran presentimiento en que me puede llenar de mucho prestigio, con esto quizá papa se alegre y se olvide de todas mis meteduras de pata.

Mira Yoruichi- dijo el pelinegro con tono serio- a pesar de lo que parece, tu llenas de orgullo a tu padre y madre- la morena le mira y suspira- aun con los pequeños problemas ellos lo están, pero ahora lo que importa es lo que viene- suspira con pesadez- sabes muy bien que ahora todo es circunstancial, pero si los medios meten su mano será una verdadera tortura.

Lo sé y realmente prefiero que todo esto pase rápido, no quiero que esto se cague el apellido Shihōin y de paso la firma en la que trabajo- bufa- necesito me acompañes a mi oficina para sacar lo que pueda de este caso y otros más, si me investigan quiero que esto quede fuera de las narices de policía y Fiscalía- Byakuya le mira con el ceño fruncido- no escondo nada pero son cosas muy privadas.

Podemos ir ahora mismo si lo deseas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- posiblemente te estén vigilando y si te ven conmigo quizá no sospechen que vaciamos tu oficina de información.

¡Oye! con quien te estás juntando- pregunta sonriente- Kuchiki siendo rebelde- dice en tono burlón la morena.

Byakuya sonríe- con nadie en especial, creo que tus mañas se me pegan.

La morena sonríe y de pronto se pone seria- no vas a preguntar- espeto seria y vio como su amigo le miraba confuso- si tengo algo que ver en eso.

Byakuya suspira- puedes ser toda una enorme astilla en el trasero, romper muchos corazones o mejor dicho himen- sonríe levemente y ve como la morena sonríe sonrojándose fugazmente- pero sé que no quebrantarías la ley más por una relación fugaz o tonta, si no hiciste nada por alguien que valía y te…- el joven Kuchiki guardo silencio al instante que vio la mirada asesina de su amiga- bien, donde está tu oficina.

Las afueras de Tokio en el barrio bajo- respondió la morena.

Después de un momento de incomodidad de parte de los dos y de que Byakuya volviese a ser el tipo que respetuoso que no se mete en asunto de otros, optaron por salir de la casa en busca de lo que se es necesario y a la vez hablando de lo que pasara el día de mañana, deben liquidar toda sospecha para poder seguir con sus vidas como siempre.

* * *

 **Estación Tokio**

El señor Yumuri está casi acurrucado sollozando levemente y temblando a las puestas de la entrada de la morgue, Kaname sale y suspira- creo que ha reconocido a su hija, lamento mucho su perdida.

EL señor se pone de pie- no lo entiende era nuestra única hija, una brillante niña, como es que pasa esto- grita indignado.

Eso es lo que queremos averiguar señor Yumuri- dice con veracidad el moreno y sabe que tiene toda la atención del padre de la muchacha.- por lo mismo pido que puedan responder nuestras preguntas- la confusión y la duda se muestran latentes en el rostro del señor Yumuri, las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer y con eso el cielo de Tokio es llenado por el completo gris el moreno ve su reloj, sabe que debe de apresurarse son las 5:51 de la tarde deben saber algo antes que caiga la noche por completo.

Responderemos a sus preguntas lo mejor que podamos- expresa con cansancio.

Bien- Kaname no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa- quiero su permiso para que podamos revisar la habitación de su hija, pero eso lo haremos mañana a primeras horas, por ahora regresemos donde su esposa y responde las preguntas necesarias.

Los dos regresaron a paso rápido a la sala que antes habían abandonado, ahí se harían las preguntas necesarias y luego dejarían que los Yumuri regresaran a casa, a su vez les dieron permiso para que pudiesen retirar el cuerpo de su hija para ser sepultado.

Unas dos horas después el informe preliminar estaba hecho, tenían 2 máximo 3 días para ver si el caso merecía el trabajo de dos detectives o el caso pasaría a otras instancias que al final significaba ser engavetado y olvidado, en un caso fortuito podía ser tomado como un suicidio.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kyōto- 9:45 PM **

En un barrio muy tradicional y antiguo a las afueras de Kyōto en el norte de Arashiyama, una figura delgada y un poco adormitada vestida con un yukata color negro sale de su habitación en dirección a la cocina al encender la luz queda un poco sobresaltada.

¡Qué carajo!- espeta rápidamente.

En el comedor sentado en una mesa una persona con un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, una camiseta hawaiana color rosa, una botella de licor y un vaso con bebida sin ningún atisbo de inquietud o alarma alguna al notar a la dueña de la casa entrar y alarmase al verle- pensé que ya estaba dormida Soi-chan.

Soi Fong pone los ojos en blanco- no puedes ser como cualquier persona normal y llamar para decir que vas a venir- dice mientras va al refrigerador y toma un poco de agua en un vaso.

Si llamo me dirías que tienes algo que hacer- dice el pelo castaño bebiendo un poco de su vaso- quería charlar contigo.

Soi frunce el ceño- hablamos en el almuerzo y hablamos en la corte- señala con un tono exasperado- además estas bebiendo.

Siempre bebo- dice indignado y la peli azul asiente en confirmación- además en la corte hablamos de trabajo y en el almuerzo, con los demás es difícil charlar de otras cuestiones, ya sabes hablar cosas intimas.

Has discutido con Nanao- pregunta y ve que el sujeto niega- Shunsui son casi las diez de la noche, mañana tengo que dar clases y no veo cual sea el asunto de que debemos hablar, mejor deja de beber y ve con Nanao no vaya ser que se moleste.

Shunsui levanta su sombrero y le mira a los ojos- Nanao sabe que estoy acá, es mas creo que estaremos los dos más tranquilos si tu y yo hablamos un poco- el semblante era serio mucho para venir de Shunsui Kyōraku, gesto que hizo que Soi suspirara y accediera tomando asiento frente al castaño.

De que quieres hablar- pregunta en tono tranquilo.

Hoy ganamos mucho e hicimos que nuestro cliente se llenara los bolsillos de dinero y tú más bien parecías- se encogió de hombros- como distante, se puede decir que el único momento en que parecías tu misma fue en corte dando el alegato final- suspiro y bebió un poco más de su vaso- No soy el único que lo he notado, hace ratos todos han notado eso.

La peli azul suspiro y se froto la frente- realmente vienes por eso- pregunta y luego al ver que Shunsui espera serio y callado, decide responder lo mejor que puede- estos casos así tratan de lo mismo siempre Shunsui, dinero- dice despectiva- me gusta hacer mi trabajo bien y lo sabes, eso es lo que me emociona y es por lo cual he estudiado, ahora solo trato de vivir tranquila pero no niego que hay cosas que me aburren.

Cuando intentaras el conocer a alguien- pregunta directamente y al instante puede ver como esa misma expresión impasible vuelve al rostro de su amiga- tal vez deberías…

No- espeta rápidamente- Shunsui no quiero a nadie, no me interesa y tu sabes muy bien eso- deja escapar una media sonrisa- no es porque no tenga oportunidad- dice con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

Jajaja- ríe jovialmente Shunsui- por supuesto que lo sé yo, esa última niña en tu oficina de la universidad fue muy creativa e insistente.

Soi Fong sonrió levemente- realmente no sé cómo es que la juventud de hoy es tan osada- dijo indiferentemente- gracias por avisarme de eso y por el sistema de vigilancia en mi oficina, ha sido de gran ayuda.

Shunsui levanta su sombrero haciendo una reverencia- que puedo decir me encanta adelantarme a los acontecimientos y vigilar a los pubertos poco inteligentes, un día debemos hacer una reunión y reírnos viendo esos videos, estoy segura que Tia y Nell lo disfrutarían mucho.

Estoy segura que lo disfrutarían demasiado- dice Soi con una gran sonrisa.

Shunsui sonrió- lo sé, ellas también se preocupan por ti- suspiro sonoramente y miro su reloj- bueno creo que es mejor que regrese a casa y de paso te deje dormir.

Gracias Shunsui- dijo sonriente- saluda a Nanao de mi parte.

Descansa Soi- dijo sonriente y despidiéndose con la mano.

Soi regreso a su recamara no sin antes percatarse que todo debía estar totalmente cerrado, aunque sabía que solo Shunsui Kyōraku era capaz o más bien tenia las agallas para meterse en su casa, en su cocina, en su trabajo y en su vida completa. Suspiro la pequeña charla y los cuestionamientos de su amigo y saber que sus allegados que hasta ahora eran casi como una familia para ella resultaban inquietos por su falta de entusiasmo le hacían pensar que es lo que veían de diferente si ella más bien se sentía igual que siempre.

Obviamente no iba a dormir enseguida por lo cual descarto el libro en su mesita de noche y puso la televisión en las noticias.

 ** _En otras noticias: esta mañana se ha encontrado el cadáver de una joven en un complejo exclusivo de apartamentos en el lujoso barrio de Ginza, las causas de la muerte aun no se han dado a conocer al igual que el nombre de la joven._**

Soi frunció el ceño y cambio el canal- apuesto que se sorprende que los ricos mueran en situaciones extrañas- dijo con sorna y luego puso una película de kung-fu, luego de un rato se quedo dormida.

* * *

 **Jefatura de Tokio 8.00 Am **

Bajando de un Mercedes Benz color plateado, Byakuya y Yoruichi llegaban a la jefatura para responder las preguntas o las inquietudes de los detectives y zanjar el problema lo más rápido posible.

Los dos entraron a la estación con su semblante serio y las personas no podían dejar de notarlos, Byakuya estaba ataviado con una traje sastre negro impecable, Yoruichi vestía una falda negra recta ceñida al cuerpo, con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra que envolvía su cintura y acentuaba sus pechos, al llegar a la recepción la oficial a cargo parecía estar falta de palabra por la impresión de tener esa agradable vista.

Buscamos al detective Hisagi Shūhei- dijo con voz varonil el joven Kuchiki, mientras Yoruichi miraba seria a la oficial que parecía impactada por su amigo, algo que internamente le daba risa.

Permítame un momento- dijo con leve nerviosismo, tomo el teléfono y tecleo unos números- detective Shūhei lo buscan un... sus nombres por favor.

Kuchiki Byakuya y Shihōin Yoruichi- respondió serio Byakuya.

El señor Kuchiki y la señorita Shihōin- especifico rápidamente la oficial y al momento asintió y luego de colgar el auricular sonrió ampliamente- vayan a la tercera planta ahí los esperan.

Los dos tomaron camino hacían el ascensor en completo silencio hasta que las puertas se cerraron- bien lo haremos como siempre creo que sabes cómo hacerlo y si lo haces así no habrá problemas- espeto Byakuya- algo que quieras decir antes de lo inminente.

Todo claro—dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando sonó el timbre del ascensor anunciando la llegada al piso #3 y las puertas del ascensor se abrían, saliendo pudieron ver a unos metros que dos detectives charlaban amenamente, al darse cuenta que alguien les observaba voltearon, el detective más alto se acerco con ellos cordialmente.

Señorita- dijo con un poco de sorpresa en su voz- no la esperaba tan pronto- dijo saludando a la morena que sonríe.

El es mi abogado y amigo-aclara la morena- Byakuya Kuchiki- así que estoy lista para sus preguntas y poder ayudarle en su investigación detective Hisagi.

Bueno síganme- dice dirigiendo el camino- mi compañero estará presente- les señala al moreno que se acerca con seriedad- él es el detective Kaname Tōsen, también está asignado a este caso.

Mucho gusto detective- dijo Byakuya educadamente y Yoruichi hizo lo mismo.

El moreno saludo educadamente y con seriedad a los dos- creo que mejor pasamos al salón.

* * *

Para el registro oficial, son la 8:15 am en la sala se presenta la Señorita Shihōin Yoruichi para ser interrogada sobre el conocimiento o relación que tenga con la señorita Yumuri Misako- la voz de Kaname resonó en la sala de interrogatorios.

En una pequeña sala con una amplio escritorio, Byakuya y la morena en un lado de la mesa y Shūhei Hisagi sentado en una silla frente a ellos, junto a otra silla vacía que obviamente era para el detective Kaname que estaba en una esquina de la sala junto a la mesa que correspondía a una taquígrafa que tomaría nota del interrogatorio.

Podía decirnos donde y desde cuando conocía a la occisa- pregunto amablemente Hisagi.

La morena suspiro- voy a dar charlas a las universidades cuando se me es requerido, fue ahí donde la conocí hace casi diez meses.

Hicieron amistad o algo por el estilo.- pregunto el detective Hisagi.

Yo no hago amistades- respondió la morena- la mayoría de personas son las que buscan de mi, ya sea por admiración o ver en que puedo ayudarles.

El moreno sonrió- cree que todas las personas la ven irresistible por su belleza o por su dinero o fama.

Yoruichi sonrió- todos saben quién soy, no necesito mucho para llamar la atención, el dinero y mi apellido solo son parte del paquete.

Cuanto tardo en meterse en sus bragas de Misako Yumuri - pregunto fríamente Kaname, todos los miraron fijamente ante la pregunta poco ortodoxa, Byakuya parece fulminarle con la mirada mientras la morena solo abre sus hermosos ojos color oro.

Objeción- espeta con seriedad y molestia el joven Kuchiki- hace parecer como si ella está siendo atacada y no es forma de…- la mano de Yoruichi sobre la suya parece callar la diatriba verbal y términos legales que podía ocupar muy hábilmente, se inclina para decirle algo al odio y el joven Kuchiki suspira- tiene suerte que mi cliente desee colaborar en su investigación, porque yo podía demandarlos por su poco profesionalismos.

Nuestras disculpas- dijo urgida mente el detective Hisagi dando unas sinceras disculpas ante la falta de profesionalismo de su compañero- se puso de pie e hizo ademan de que su compañero lo siguiera, y salieron de la sala dejándolos solos.

Byakuya miro molesto a la morena- que diablos se cree- espeto molesto.- podríamos demandarlos y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Yoruichi señalo hacia la puerta donde los detectives parecían discutir, ella soltó un suspiro- se que podemos y que ese detective es un idiota, pero…- piensa un momento, Byakuya sabe que la morena tiene decidido qué hacer y nada la sacara de ahí- quiero terminar con esto y evitarme los problemas que pueden causarme- suspira- causarnos.

Ese detective no lo merece- dice molesto Byakuya- nuestros apellidos y las comodidades no son algo en la cual nos apoyemos, siempre ha sido una carga y tú más que nadie lo sabes.

La morena le sonríe- Calma Byakuchi- le sonríe ante la mirada gélida al escuchar el apodo con que ella le molestaba desde niños- todo saldrá bien, confió en ti y lo sabes.

Lo sé- dice con seriedad y suspira suavemente- espero que así sea.

* * *

Qué diablos te pasa- grito Hisagi al no más salir de la sala- pueden demandar y con justa razón.

Solo hice la pregunta más importante- espeto Kaname- me sulfura su prepotencia.

Pues mantente al margen si no sabes controlarte- espeto el alto peli negro- parecía que la atacabas y la acusabas, ella vino por su propio pie, no jodas las cosas.

Bien lo acepto perdí los estribos.- dijo con suavidad- pero es culpa del niño rico se puso altanero.

Kaname- advirtió el pelinegro- trata de ser profesional- el moreno asintió y los dos volvieron a la sala tomando sus asientos- mis disculpas- dijo casi por obligación Kaname y ellos asintieron.

Bueno seguiremos con esto- dijo Shūhei tratando de botar toda la tensión.

Para contestar su pregunta- dice con total seriedad Yoruichi- ella me intercepto a la salida del conversatorio- suspiro.- dijo que necesitaba una cita porque tenía un proyecto que consistía en un trabajo de clase sobre derechos humanos.

Acepto la cita- pregunto Shūhei.

No- dijo rápidamente- pero, ella era muy insistente por lo que me canse de rechazarla y al final accedí recibirle.

Su interacción como fue- pregunto Kaname y luego agrego- como era ella.

Puedo decir que me asombro mucho y me agrado, porque para ser una estudiante de segundo año resulto ser inteligente, su trabajo sobre derechos humanos era prometedor así que acepte ayudarle con su pequeña tarea, al principio solo la vi para esas ocasiones, luego las cosas cambiaron.

Porque cambiaron- pregunto Kaname.

Después de ayudarle en su proyecto, creí que todo había terminado y no le volvería a ver- suspiro- me equivoque, porque a la semana siguiente estaba en mi oficina esperándome, según ella había llegado a darme las gracias por la ayuda ya que su tarea resulto con un excelente.

Así que siguieron viéndose después de forma más personal- pregunto Hisagi con mucho tacto.

Byakuya miro serio a Yoruichi que asintió levemente y luego carraspeo un poco- fue más personal, comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales a partir de nuestra cuarta cita personal.

Por cuánto tiempo usted y la occisa mantuvieron su relación- pregunto el moreno con seriedad.

Mes y medio- dijo seria- desde el principio le advertí que no sería su pareja o novia, es obvio que ella al final deseaba algo más serio.

Usted rompió el contacto con ella- pregunto el larguirucho peli negro.

Si, debo decir que fueron reiteradas veces ya que ella se volvió insistente y demasiado molesta, hasta tuve que cambiar hasta mi número telefónico por su causa.

Acá traigo la documentación del cambio de numero, puede verificar el documento ya que aparece la fecha en que cambio su número telefónico, además anexamos un correo electrónico con fecha y descripción del remitente donde se expresa a la administración del edificio la petición sobre negar la entrada a la joven- dijo Byakuya extendiendo la documentación que Kaname rápidamente comenzó a hojear.

Porque no puso una queja o puso una orden de restricción- pregunto el detective Kaname.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- soy una Shihōin, no creo que sea algo inteligente para mi atraer a la prensa para un escándalo por pequeñeces, además ella es…era una joven con un buen futuro como abogada y una orden de restricción hubiese sido un problema para su futuro profesional.

Qué lindo de su parte- dijo Kaname con sorna, al instante Shūhei se metió en la plática.

Ella tenía llaves de su apartamento- pregunto con rapidez.

No llevo a nadie a mi casa y mucho menos darles entrada libre a personas que creen que pueden llevarme al altar o enamorarme- aclaro la morena.

Entonces como es que envió un correo a la administración para evitar el ingreso de esa joven- pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi suspiro y bajo el rostro un poco- una noche fuimos de fiesta, yo me mal pase con la bebida y ella se ofreció llevarme a casa, fue la única vez que ella entro a mi apartamento, las otras veces solo llego a la puerta del apartamento y a la entrada del edificio.

Desde cuando no tenía contacto con ella- pregunto Hisagi.

Desde hace com meses- dijo vacilante- realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ese es el tiempo estimado.

Kaname y Hisagi se echaron una mirada y al momento Kaname decidió que era todo por ahora- creo que es todo por hoy señorita Shihōin.

Por hoy- cuestiono Byakuya- creo que se ha aclarado lo necesario y solo espero se resuelva este caso para que mi representada sea desvinculada de cualquier responsabilidad lo mas antes posible.

Kaname puso cara de palo ante la declaración del Joven Kuchiki, Hisagi fue el que rápidamente hablo antes que volviese la tensión anterior- por supuesto que haremos nuestras investigaciones y esperamos todo se resuelva favorablemente para todos.

Gracias detective- dijo la morena con amabilidad y comenzó a tomar camino seguida rápidamente por su amigo.

Creo que no necesitamos advertirle que no debe salir de la ciudad o del país- advirtió Kaname antes que abandonaran la sala, vio como asentían y salían de ahí- idiotas- espeto algo molesto.

Eso no era necesario- aclaro Hisagi- ya le había dicho eso antes.

Ese imbécil es un engreído, y esa mujer que se cree una afrodita- dijo molesto Kaname.

Shūhei suspiro- es un Kuchiki, si tuvieses ese apellido seguro también lo serias y ella creo que ya has oído de su fama.

El moreno asintió serio- Vamos, hay que ir a ver que encontramos en la casa de la niña esa- dijo Kaname apurando a su compañero que rápidamente puso un cigarrillo en su boca y salieron de ahí.

* * *

Byakuya y Yoruichi salían de la estación policial con calma, cuando de pronto se encontraron con un rostro familiar frente a ellos.

Vaya, vaya mira que sorpresa Shihōin Yoruichi y Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa- que hacen estos ilustres abogados en la estación de Tokio.

Sōsuke Aizen- siseo con molestia Byakuya.

Por otra parte Yoruichi se puso seria- Aizen, no podemos decir el motivo de nuestra visita ya sabes, eso del secreto cliente-abogado.

El hombre ajusto sus gafas y sonrió- comprendo, espero todo quede saldado y no tengas problemas, ya que la fiscalía se anoto la victoria en sus dos últimos casos con muy buenos alegatos contra su firma.

Si bueno, a veces se gana a veces no- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto y vio su reloj- se nos hace tarde y tenemos mucho que hacer, si nos disculpas Fiscal.

Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo- que les vaya bien- les sonrió ampliamente, al verlos salir, luego se puso serio.

Ese idiota- espeto Byakuya molesto- tenía que mencionar sus victorias.

Olvídalo, ya sabes que siempre ha sido un imbécil total- dijo suavemente- no le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarnos.

Los dos llegaron al automóvil y subieron, saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí, tomaron camino directo a la oficina donde sabían Shiro y Ginrei les esperaban, para ver cómo les había ido en el pequeño interrogatorio.

Gracias por defenderme ahí- dijo de pronto Yoruichi.

Byakuya la vio de reojo, pues le gustaba mantener su vista en la carretera mientras manejaba- no agradezcas, ese detective es un idiota resentido.

Bueno Byakuchi, no todos saben o pueden entender lo que es llevar un legado en tus hombros- la morena miro hacia la ventana algo nostálgica- se me olvidaba lo orgulloso que puedes llegar hacer.

El joven Kuchiki no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con su mirada triste y perdida ante la ventana y suspiro- no soy orgulloso, solo creo tener la razón - espeto con un poco de burla tratando de romper el momento extraño, aun así su amiga no dijo nada más y el prosiguió con su camino.

* * *

 **Casa Familia Yumuri 10:45 am**

Los detectives habían llegado a la 10:35 am para ver la habitación de la joven y revisar sus posesiones, quizá podían encontrar algún indicio de la persona que le había asesinado, por otro lado Hisagi había mandado a un policía para verificar como era la joven en la universidad y de paso hacer unas preguntas a compañeros o conocidos.

Los padres de la joven se encontraban en casa y también algunos familiares y conocidos ya que por la tarde se llevaría a cabo en funeral mientras que ellos habían sido conducidos a la habitación de la joven, parados ahí a la entrada tras el padre de la joven que tenía su rostro desmejorado quizá por el dolor de su pérdida- pueden revisar lo que deseen- dijo el padre de la joven- no hemos tocado nada, como dijo que lo hiciéramos.

Muchas gracias señor Yumuri.- espeto Kaname.

Por favor- dijo el señor Yumuri con sus puños apretados- quiero que hagan pagar a quien hizo eso a mi pequeña.

Lo haremos- dijo Kaname muy serio- encontraremos a quien hizo esto.

Los dos vieron como el padre de la joven se marchaba y los dejaba solos en la habitación que parecía muy juvenil para la edad que la occisa tenia, había peluches por todas partes, posters de grupos musicales demasiado fresas y la habitación estaba pintada de rosa suave, en un orden casi normal en el escritorio una computadora y libros en una pequeña librera al lado del mismo.

Bien por donde comenzamos- pregunto Hisagi a su compañero.

Creo que sería interesante revisar su ropa y la cama- dijo sonriendo y poniendo una cara de pervertido.

Muy chistoso- dijo Shūhei mientras su compañero se ponía serio- bien yo veré el escritorio, la librera y lo demás- dijo suavemente.

Estamos de acuerdo- dijo el moreno- entonces, manos a la obra.

Buscaron exhaustivamente durante un buen tiempo, al parecer todo parecía limpio y normal en la habitación, hasta que Shūhei llamo la atención de su compañero- oye hay unos archivos en su computadora a los que no puedo acceder.

Que- dijo rápidamente Kaname y se acerco a su amigo- déjame probar a mi- el alto pelinegro le dio el asiento y el moreno se dispuso a probar si podía acceder a esos archivos- pero qué diablos, es inútil- espeto después de unos minutos con molestias.- creo que debemos llevarla para que los de informática haga su magia en esto.

Creo que tienes razón, pero aun falta que revisar este lugar- dijo Shūhei.

Los dos siguieron con su tarea de revisar la habitación de la víctima hasta que habían revisado cada rincón del lugar, al final pidieron la autorización a los padres para llevar la computadora personal de la joven a la jefatura para una revisión exhaustiva.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas tardes, espero tengan un buen fin de semana y que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a los que leen, siguen esta historia y a aquellos que dejan comentarios para hacerme saber sus impresiones y a la vez darme ánimos.

BrenBren, esperaras un poco para que Soi y Yoruichi se encuentren y con respecto al otro fic; espero poder actualizarlo pronto.

Okami, gracias por leer y el esfuerzo por dejar comentario, espero no ser solo yo la que no deje morir el YoruSoi, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

XD, jaja fue raro escribir cosas así saliendo de el pero hay que diversificar un poco, espero te guste este capítulo.

Saludos a todos y mucho ánimos en sus actividades diarias y en la vida misma.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 3**

 ** _"_** ** _Podrían Acusarme ella es menor de edad,_**

 ** _Iremos a un Hotel, iremos a cenar,_**

 ** _Pero nunca iremos Juntos al altar."_**

 ** _Hace Calor- Los Rodríguez._**

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin & Kuchiki 11:38 Am Tokio- Japón**

En las lujosas oficinas Legales de Shihōin- Kuchiki, se encontraban Byakuya y Yoruichi terminando de preparar una oferta para un cliente el cual verían en la hora del almuerzo, por suerte para ellos no tenían que ir a ningún lugar pues ellos mismos habían dispuesto la sala de juntas para ese fin y los respectivos colaboradores habían hecho los arreglos, para que un caro y elegante restaurante sirviese la comida en el lugar era esencial para ellos la privacidad y comodidad y las oficinas lo eran.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Yoruichi había ido a la estación Policial de Tokio a rendir su declaración y aun con eso, todavía no había podido regresar a su apartamento para recuperar sus posesiones, era obvio que en un tiempo razonable vendería el lugar y buscaría otro mejor, aunque ahora estaba viviendo muy cómodamente en la casa de sus padres para alegría de Minako Shihōin, si por ella fuera se quedara ahí sin ningún problema pero estaba su padre y eso si era un gran pero que tomar en cuenta.

Para Byakuya eso parecía que las cosas habían sido solo algo circunstancial y que su amiga se había librado de un problema, por su parte la morena aun tenía en su mente el desconcertante evento y sobre todo deseaba averiguar porque esa joven había aparecido muerta en su apartamento, ella podía intuir que algunas cosas o acontecimientos no son casualidad y el silencio en torno a ese caso parecía aun mas sospechoso, aun así no había tiempo para detenerse en esos pensamientos estaban a punto de atraer a ellos un nuevo cliente y después de eso la morena planeaba ir a su pequeña oficina cerca de las afueras de Tokio hasta hace dos días esa oficina se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y aunque ella tomaba casos de personas con pocos recursos económicos, después de lo ocurrido en su apartamento y por ser ella puesta para investigar decidió cambiar su localización y a su vez mover archivos y documentos importantes que no debían de ser visto por nadie y que solo ella sabía de su existencia.

Estas lista- pregunto Byakuya con seriedad al ver que la morena parecía muy pensativa.

Claro- dijo con una sonrisa- yo nací lista- dijo bromeando, cosa que hizo que su amigo pusiera los ojos.

Los dos estaban por dirigirse a la sala de juntas cuando una de las pasantes venia hacia ellos dos junto con los dos detectives y un oficial de la policía junto a ellos, los dos se detuvieron y al momento de llegar la pasante hablo- señorita Shihōin estos detectives buscan de usted- No hubo más palabras o algún aviso uno de los oficiales saco las esposas y se las entrego a Kaname quien con voz seria y clara se acerco a los dos.

Yoruichi Shihōin, esta arrestada por ser sospechosa de la muerte de la joven Misako Yumuri- dijo mientras se colocaba tras la morena y tomaba sus manos de forma lenta y decidida, por su parte la morena y Byakuya se había quedado sin reacción alguna y a su vez la joven pasante miraba incrédula lo que sucedía- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que hable puede ser usado en su contra.

Pero- dijo Byakuya saliendo de su shock inicial.

Aquí está la orden de arresto- dijo Shūhei- por ahora la llevaremos a la estación donde podrá recibirlo ya que usted es su abogado.

Estoy es un atropello- dijo un poco exaltado.

Byakuya- llamo la morena y este respiro profundamente- llama a papa, ya sabes que hacer- dijo seria- los espero en la estación.

Kuchiki se quedo apretando la carpeta que llevaba en su mano mientras veía como su amiga de infancia era llevada arrestada por algo que ella no había cometido, miro el papel en sus manos ese que había entregado el detective y lo miro molesto, al notar rápidamente la firma del fiscal del caso- Sōsuke…- dijo con enojo- Kaori llama al señor Shiro Shihōin y a mi abuelo, llama también a Rukia y Kurosaki diles que tomaran este cliente junto conmigo- dijo mirando su reloj- el señor Yamada ya se encuentra en la sala de juntas- pregunto rápidamente.

Si señor Kuchiki- dijo suavemente la pasante mientras tomaba nota.

Bien, iré con el- suspiro- no digas nada a nadie, esto es confidencial.

Por supuesto señor- dijo la joven y dio media vuelta para hacer lo que se le indicaba, mientras Byakuya se dirigía a la sala de juntas, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza y sobre todo sintiéndose responsable de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Como paso esto- dijo suavemente antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala de juntas, suspiro largamente, por ahora tenía que pensar en convencer al nuevo cliente y luego pondría todo sus pensamientos y esfuerzos en solucionar lo que parecía ser un desagradable problema.

* * *

 **Comisaria Central Tokio**

En el parqueo de la comisaria el automóvil negro de los detectives apagaba su motor y bajaban con cuidado el detective Hisagi junto a Yoruichi Shihōin, todo el trayecto desde su arresto, la salida del edificio de las oficinas del bufete y hasta ahí había estado en un profundo silencio, no solo por la orden explicita en el momento de su arresto, había mucho que pensar y lo que venía por delante solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran lo más pronto posible, caminaron con un Kaname Tosen encabezando el camino a diferencia de Hisagi Shūhei que parecía hacer su trabajo, Yoruichi pudo notar que el moreno parecía disfrutar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de subir por el ascensor y llegar a la planta baja, se dispusieron a ser el procedimiento de rutina que consistía en despojar de todo objeto de valor a la arrestada, al mismo tiempo se le volvieron a decir sus derechos cosa que ella lo sabía de memoria, luego le tomaron sus huellas digitales para asombros de algunos, después del procedimiento de rutina fue llevada a una pequeña sala donde la sentaron en una silla y esposándola por seguridad en una mesa, unos diez minutos después la puerta fue abierta y los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la persona que hacia acto de presencia.

Debo aclarar que esto es algo que jamás pensé que pasaría- dijo con voz seria y tranquila el hombre con un traje sastre color gris de marca, gafas y un rostro serio con papeles en mano- tengo en mis manos la orden y los cargos que se te imputan- dijo extendiendo la orden de captura- homicidio en primer grado en la persona de Yumuri Misako, si en estos momentos aceptas los cargos puedes firmar la orden y puedo arreglar que los cargos cambien a homicidio en segundo grado para así bajar tu pena.

La morena levanto una ceja ante lo expresado- soy inocente, quiero a mi abogado- dijo seria y firmemente.

El hombre suspiro y paso su mano por el cabello- No tengo nada contra ti- dijo suavemente y se inclino para estar más cerca de ella- yo que tu zanjo esto lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por la advertencia fiscal Sōsuke- dijo suavemente- puedo llamar a mi abogado- cuestiono y vio como Aizen sonreía de medio lado y se ponía de pie.

Te darán la llamada para tu abogado, luego te llevaran a una celda- suspiro y antes de salir volvió a decir- esto no es nada personal Shihōin, solo hago mi trabajo y lo hare lo mejor posible- salió del lugar dejando a una morena en silencio.

Al instante entro un oficial y la llevo para hacer la llamada de rigor y después la llevo a la celda, al llegar le fue un poco incomodo en una celda habían tres prostitutas, en otro más unos borrachos y ella fue colocada en una que estaba vacía, tomo asiento y suspiro ya que solo le quedaba esperar a su abogado.

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin- Kuchiki 12:45**

Como pudo pasar eso- grito molesto Shiro- se suponía que todo ya estaba resuelto- dijo paseándose de un lado a otro.

Debemos movernos rápido y no estar preguntándonos como sucedió esto- dijo Ginrei con seriedad- Recibiste la llamada de ella.

Hace unos minutos- respondió Byakuya metiendo algunos papeles en su portafolio con rapidez- Rukia e Ichigo se están encargando de los últimos detalles con Yamada-san, hace rato prepare un amparo para sacarla de la cárcel.

Homicidio en primer grado- espeto el moreno molesto mientras volvía a leer la orden de arresto- el fiscal Sōsuke llevara el caso y bien sabemos que puede ser un maldito en la corte.

Hablemos de todo y ultimemos detalles en el auto- dijo Ginrei y todos asintieron- le dirás a Minako- pregunto a su amigo.

El bufo levemente- espero no tener que decírselo, confió en que podamos sacarla antes de que las cosas pasen a más, pero si las cosas se ponen mal tendré que hacer muchas llamadas y pedir favores para ver quién puede ayudarnos.

Subieron al automóvil con rumbo a la estación de policía, Byakuya leía una y otra vez la orden de arresto, hacia anotaciones y a la vez Ginrei y Shiro veían el amparo que este había hecho y parecía muy bueno. El silencio fue abruptamente detenido para darse cuenta que habían llegado a la estación policial, bajaron rápidamente como almas que lleva el diablo el joven Kuchiki se identifico como abogado de la señorita Shihōin al momento fue llevado hacia una pequeña oficina.

Unos cinco minutos pasaron y la puerta fue abierta y para molestia de dos de los que ahí estaban el fiscal Aizen Sōsuke hacia su aparición- buenas tardes- dijo sentándose en una silla mientras los otros tres le miraban- me imagino que vienen en representación de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo con una media sonrisa al ver el rostro de Byakuya que parecía molesto aun con esa cara de seriedad que tenía en ese momento.

Por supuesto- dijo Shiro tomando rápidamente la palabra- la orden de aprensión carece de elementos en los cuales podamos saber el porqué del arresto sin pruebas contundentes.

Señor Shihōin- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el fiscal- tengo entendido que el abogado llamado por su hija es el joven Kuchiki, y si en estos momentos ustedes están acá es solo por cortesía profesional y porque conozco a su hija de cuando era estudiante.

Byakuya rápidamente saco el amparo y se lo entrego- esto es para acordar una fianza para la señorita Shihōin.

La fianza por hoy no podrá ser- dijo rápidamente Aizen leyendo brevemente el documento que Kuchiki le había entregado- aun no eligen el juez para la audiencia inicial, hasta mañana a las diez el juez asignado dirá si hay evidencias suficientes para hacer formal los cargos e ir a juicio o en un caso más positivo para ustedes, indicar si hay fianza mientras se aclara la acusación.

Quieres decir que ella tendrá que pasar la noche en prisión- pregunto Byakuya- ceo que eso sería un poco inseguro para mi cliente.

Aizen lo miro seriamente y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica- ponte atento Byakuya, ella fue arrestada, donde más crees que deban estar los que tienen cuentas pendientes con la ley, además mande que la llevaran a una celda donde no estuviese nadie para su propia seguridad- vio como el joven Kuchiki hacia una gesto de molestia ante sus palabras- deberías buscar alguien con quien poder llevar este caso si es que no te sientes lo suficientemente preparado porque yo no quiero perder casos y arruinar mi record- luego de un instante, agrego- un oficial vendrá para llevarlos a su celda.

Después que Aizen saliera de la habitación, Byakuya reacciono- Quizá tenga razón- dijo suavemente- debería buscar quien me ayude con esto.

Hijo- regaño rápidamente Ginrei.

Vamos Bya-kun- animo suavemente el moreno y con calma hablo- te he visto crecer, convertirte en un gran profesional y un hombre de bien, sé que mi hija puede ser un dolor de cabeza y aun con todo eso han sido grandes amigos, ella confía en ti y nosotros también.

Hijo, Yoru-chan necesita que tengas la cabeza fría, sin tener dudas en tus capacidades- regaño Ginrei- sé que es difícil saber que su libertad está en tus manos, pero también sé que te esforzaras.

Al momento fueron interrumpidos por un oficial que les mostro camino a las celdas del recinto, antes de pasar tuvieron que ser despojados de cualquier objeto de valor y de comunicación, por lo cual Byakuya solo llevaba su portafolios y nada más, entraron a las celdas del recinto y para molestia de Byakuya e incomodada de Shiro y Ginrei los presos ahí comenzaron a chiflarles, hacer comentarios molestos y de mal gusto, el oficial les hizo ponerse a un lado al llegar al final de una celda y luego la abrió- pueden pasar, tienen quince minutos para hablar con ella luego vendré por ustedes- los tres asintieron y entraron a la celda junto a la morena que se encontraba sentada en una esquina.

Yoruichi- Shiro se abalanzó en un efusivo abrazo con su hija- saldremos de este embrollo te lo prometo- dijo aun fundido en una abrazo con su hija.

Lo sé padre- suspiro levemente - esto se está saliendo de mis manos, nos tomaron por sorpresa.

Dime por favor, que no te has buscado este problema o con alguien que no debes- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y viendo a su hija que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Por favor papa- dijo suavemente la morena- Byakuya, Ginrei- dijo saludándolos y dando una leve inclinación de respeto para el Kuchiki mayor- lamento los problemas.

No te preocupes, trabajaremos en ellos- dijo Byakuya y suspiro- negaron fianza por ahora, mañana a las diez tendremos la audiencia.

Quien es el juez del caso- pregunto la morena.

Aun no ha sido asignado- aclaro Ginrei- lo primero que debemos hacer es pedir una fianza y luego prepararnos para el juicio, ver con formalidad las pruebas y los cargos que se te imputan, aun así creo que fue muy rápido el arresto y como ha sucedido todo.

Llamare a Ichimaru para que averigüe todo sobre esa mujer y su familia- dijo con mucha molestia Shiro- debemos evitar a toda costa que la noticia se filtre al público.

Tienes razón, si la noticia se hace pública puede ser más difícil salir del problema- dijo Ginrei Kuchiki.

Padre- llamo la morena un poco seria- deja los muertos en paz y a esa familia.

Shiro lanzo una bofetada a su hija- despierta, ellos te han metido acá y todavía los defiendes- la morena tomo su mejilla y sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos y confusos ante la respuesta de su padre pues hasta hace poco estaba muy amoroso, al instante Byakuya se puso delante de ella en una forma protectora y Ginrei se coloco junto al moreno tomándolo del hombro.

Shiro, este no es momento para actuar de esa manera con Yoruichi- regaño el mayor Kuchiki.

No lo entiendes- exclamo muy molesto- como le digo a tu madre lo que está sucediendo, crees que no la destrozara saber que pasaras la noche acá, no ves a futuro Yoruichi pueden manchar tu record con este asunto, quitarte el derecho de legislar y al final tus esfuerzos y trabajo se irán por la basura.

Creo que en este punto tu padre tiene razón hija, aun así Shiro esta no es la forma- el Kuchiki mayor suspiro-el fiscal dio una advertencia que debemos tomar en cuenta.

Que dijo ese imbécil- pregunto la morena.

Que debemos buscar apoyo porque él no piensa perder- dijo Byakuya- el joven Kuchiki se acerco al oído de su amiga haciendo como si le revisaba su golpe- quizá debería dejar que tu padre se haga cargo.

Byakuchi- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- confió en ti- dijo suavemente- se que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y mucho mas, por eso te elegí.

Byakuya suspiro- bien, ya sabes que no te defraudare- dijo con firmeza - preparare el caso, pasare por la fiscalía para ver que puede proporcionarme sobre el caso y las pruebas, aunque creo que no obtendré mucho- saco algo de su bolsillo- toma, es lo único que pude guardar para ti.

Chicles- dijo curiosa la morena con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa- gracias Byakuya.

Fueron interrumpidos por el oficial- termino su tiempo señores- dijo de forma seria y abriendo la celda para que los tres salieran no sin antes despedirse, el último en hacerlo fue Shiro.

Perdóname- dijo suavemente- cuídate y mantente firme que te sacaremos pronto de este lugar- la morena solo atino asentir y dejo los brazos de su padre para verlos salir de la pequeña celda y abandonar el lugar.

* * *

La noche llego rápidamente para los Kuchiki y los Shihōin, Shiro había comunicado a su esposa lo que estaba sucediendo y como lo había supuesto el momento se torno molesto, triste y angustioso. Minako Shihōin amaba a su hija más que nada en el mundo y esa noticia le había puesto muy mal. Por su parte en la mansión de los Kuchiki Byakuya desde su llegada había buscado información, casos parecidos y revisado cada letra y cada parte de la orden de arresto, todo lo que habían hecho en su entrevista con los detectives y 0 la poca información que se le había entregado en la oficina del fiscal, no quería fallar en la audiencia de mañana hubo un momento en que tomo el teléfono dispuesto a marcar un teléfono pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, cavilando su decisión en su mente, no supo cómo pero de pronto tenía a su abuelo frente a él- abuelo.

Como va todo- pregunto el viendo a su nieto pensativo y mirando el teléfono de manera exhaustiva- puedo echarle una ojeada para ayudarte en lo que puedas.

Gracias abuelo, eso sería de mucha ayuda- dijo el joven mientras veía como Ginrei tomaba asiento frente a él y comenzaba a leer la documentación que el tenia en sus manos.

Abuelo- llamo el joven después de un rato de silencio y de que el anciano revisara una y otra vez lo que leía al momento este le miro- que piensas del caso- pregunto al instante.

El Kuchiki mayor suspiro sonoramente- extraño y difícil, todo ha pasado demasiado rápido- dijo el serio- tener al fiscal estrella como acusador puede ser un obstáculo muy grande- guardo silencio un rato y miro a su nieto firmemente- crees que ella es inocente.

Por supuesto- respondió Byakuya un poco incrédulo de la pregunta y con un leve todo de molestia- Yoruichi puede ser una verdadera molestia pero no es una tonta, acaso tú crees que ella…

Por supuesto que creo en ella- dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki con convicción- los he visto crecer a los dos- bajo un poco la mirada- se lo difícil que ha sido para ella salir adelante aun con las metas y expectativas que Shiro ha puesto sobre sus hombros- sonrió levemente con un dejo de tristeza- cuando pensé que quizá tenía a su lado lo que necesitaba Shiro se encargo de que lo perdiera- suspiro y luego tomo los documentos que tenía su nieto en la mano- esto está muy bueno, los alegatos y las bases que tomas como ejemplo están bien adaptados.

Gracias abuelo- dijo el serio, entonces hizo la pregunta que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba externar- acaso Shiro-san no la quiere.

Ginrei sonrió levemente-le ama hijo- bufo levemente- lo que sucede es que muchas veces uno como padre se equivoca y se nos olvida que en el fondo lo más importante no es ganar fama y fortuna, aun así ahí ha estado Minako-san, ella es una parte muy esencial en lo que Yoruichi hoy en día, has terminado- pregunto Ginrei.

Ya casi, quiero volver a revisar esto una vez más y luego iré a la cama- dijo suavemente, mientras veía a su abuelo ponerse de pie.

No te desveles demasiado- recomendó serio mientras iba por la puerta- mañana debes estar más alerta que nunca.

Si, abuelo- respondió mientras tomaba los documentos para volver a leerlos- que descanses- dijo suavemente mientras veía como su abuelo decía adiós con su mano, suspiro y paso su mano por el cabello, se preguntaba cómo podría dormir sabiendo que su amiga de infancia pasaría la noche en una celda apestosa, frunció el ceño fuertemente y volvió a su trabajo porque por ahora era lo único con que le podía ayudar.

* * *

En la celda donde la morena se encontraba, había un leve silencio después de un jaleo enorme por culpa de unos borrachos que habían llevado recientemente cosa que evito que la morena pudiese pegar un ojo en el transcurso de la noche, estando ahí se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en cómo había terminado ahí, todo parecía fuera de lugar y a la vez algo en su interior no la hacía sentir segura. La visita de su padre no ayudo en calmarla puesto al fin y al cabo el tenia razón, ella tenía mucho que perder y no solo hablaba de su profesión y lo que le apasionaba que era ejercer como abogada, también estaba el hecho de que su familia, amigos también podían salir afectados, pensaba en su madre que la amaba mucho y lo que estaría sufriendo por la noticia, luego estaba el hecho de que podía terminar en una cárcel y perder su libertad, aunque no quisiera pensar en eso ella sabía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no podía ser que luego de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo las cosas se perdieran así como así.

Shihōin- llamo un oficial.

Al instante ella salió de sus pensamientos- si- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Tienes una llamada- dijo extendiéndole un teléfono celular, ella se acerco un poco incrédula de lo que sucedía y a la vez con curiosidad- apúrate, que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

 _ **-Al instante ella tomo el teléfono y lo llevo a su oído- si- dijo algo dudosa.**_

 _ **-Que tal es la cárcel- dijo la voz un poco ronca que no reconocía la morena- esta es una advertencia Shihōin- hablo claro, fríamente y de modo amenazante.**_

 _ **-De qué habla- pregunto poniéndose alerta- quien habla…- no hubo respuesta porque al instante solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la llamada terminada- se acerco a los barrotes frente al oficial- quien llamo- pregunto algo impaciente.**_

Dame el teléfono- dijo de modo arbitrario el policía y esta con duda le entrego el aparato- agradece que te pase la llamada- dijo con molestia- además- dijo con un tono serio- date cuenta donde te encuentras niña mimada, yo no soy tu secretario- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yoruichi vio como el policía reía y se marchaba, mientras ella se quedaba ahí confusa ante lo que acababa de pasar- advertencia- repitió suavemente las palabras que escucho en el teléfono, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y volvió a su asiento bufando levemente y con mas pensamientos de los que tenía antes- advertencia de que- repitió incrédula de esas palabras.

* * *

La mañana se hizo presente y para los Kuchiki y Shihōin comenzó el ajetreo, Byakuya se había despertado muy temprano pues quería estar temprano en la corte pues aun no estaba asignado el juez del caso, por lo que adelantarse era una prioridad para el debía de saber de antemano con que juez tendrían que enfrentarse.

Yoruichi por su parte no había podido dormir muy bien que se diga y nos solo por el hecho de encontrarse en una fría cárcel, si no por la llamada extraña que había recibido dándole una advertencia, pensó en muchas probabilidades sobre esa llamada, algún cliente insatisfecho, un novio cuernudo molesto y buscando venganza, alguna o algún envidioso que quería darle una lección. Se había devanado los sesos pensando en cada cosa pero todas parecían tontas, trato de despertar de su letargo por el cansancio pues hoy era su audiencia para ver si el caso procedía con los cargos que tenia o podía variar, tenía confianza en Byakuya y su capacidad para al menos darle un poco de tiempo consiguiendo una fianza y así poder ella limpiar su nombre y averiguar quién estaba tras esas llamada amenazantes, mientras duraba el juicio.

La familia Shihōin estaba desayunando muy temprano, Minako no había podido dormir mucho y su esposo tampoco. Dese su llegada por la tarde le había contado todo lo sucedido con Yoruichi desde el descubrimiento del cuerpo de la chica hasta ese día en que había sido arrestada y se encontraba en la cárcel, Minako reprocho a Shiro el haberle mantenido al margen e ignorante de los problemas graves en los que se encontraba su hija amada, por su parte Shiro había hecho lo que podía hasta ayer, lo primero había sido llamar a Gin Ichimaru para que estuviese pendiente de la prensa y los noticieros y el buscar información de la chica Misako y la familia Yumuri, también había llamado a un juez que era amigo suyo para averiguar si el tenia a cargo la audiencia de su hija algo que fue infructuoso ya que él no sabía nada al respecto.

* * *

En la universidad de Kyōto en un auditorio anexo Soi Fong se preparaba para las exposiciones de sus estudiantes que correspondía al trabajo final de derecho romano, este era uno de los momentos más agradable de todo el semestre porque ahí podría ver el potencial en bruto de unos principiantes en la carrera, a su vez era una forma de saber que tan bien sus estudiante habían captado todas sus enseñanzas, como siempre era una clase extendida que comenzaba a las 8:00 Am, terminando a las 11:00 de la mañana y para molestia de los principiantes muchos otros estudiantes ya más avanzados venían a ver qué tal les iba, era una especie de novatada y un placer de ver como en una pequeña exposición de alegatos en casos ficticios Soi Fong escogía a dos de entre grupos expositores para armar un grupo de defensores y acusadores, muchos estudiantes y hasta maestros del derecho venían y hacían sus apuestas aun sabiendo que esto le disgustaba mucho a Soi Fong.

Por otro lado, Yoruichi era trasladada hacia los tribunales con medidas estrictas de seguridad y confidencialidad aun era un caso que estaba en la cuerda floja porque no sabían si la acusación iba ser aceptada o rechazada por el juez y si el caso salía a la luz y la imagen o el apellido Shihōin era afectados podían salir demandados, la morena había dormido poco en todo la noche y su aspecto parecía desastroso, para muchos que le veían como a una de las abogadas más exitosas del país, la que siempre parecía impecable, vestida a la moda y aun con ropa sencilla podía verse su porte y estatus, si la viesen hoy podía fácilmente pasar desapercibida o ser un escándalo de desastre para la moda, aun así su audiencia era una de las primeras de la mañana y aprovecharon que no había muchas personas en los tribunales para que ella fuera ingresada al lugar sin temor de encontrarse con alguien de la prensa o algún noticiero.

Ya en los tribunales se asombro al ver que Byakuya ya se encontraba ahí junto Shiro, su madre y Ginrei, Minako al momento de verla ingresar tuvo que mantener la calma y compostura al ver como se veía aun así no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un abrazo apretado- hija pronto saldremos de esto- le dijo suavemente al oído, la morena asintió y le mostro una leve sonrisa.

Trajimos algo para que se vea presentable en la audiencia- dijo Byakuya extendiendo una pequeña mochila.

Nos encargaremos- dijo Shūhei con tono amable y tomo la pequeña maleta y siguieron su camino dejando a una Minako un poco angustiada, luego optaron por entrar al salón donde les habían señalado que sería la audiencia.

En el pequeño cuarto que era la corte no había muchas personas para alivio de Shiro, Ginrei y Minako solo podían ver al fiscal que hablaba con un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello negro que vestía formalmente, Byakuya lo miro con un poco de desconfianza porque jamás le había visto en corte.

Por su parte Yoruichi había sido escoltada a uno de los baños de mujeres para que pudiese cambiarse de ropa y asearse en lo que pudiera, minutos antes Kaname había revisado junto con otro policía el baño de arriba abajo para ver que no hubiese nada sospechoso que pudiera llevar a una fuga de la sospechosa, luego dieron paso para que la morena tuviese su tiempo a solas y se alistara, ella hizo lo suyo rápidamente cambio sus ropas y como pudo se refresco un poco, estaba acomodando su cabello de la mejor forma cuando de repente escucho como un zumbido a lo lejos, rápidamente cerro el chorro de lavamanos y suspiro al ver que quizá ese sonido lo había imaginado por su nivel de estrés y falta de sueño, pero cuando hizo ademan para volver abrir el chorro volvió a escuchar más claro el zumbido que a su parecer venia de el dispensador de papel al lado de un lavamanos, lo abrió con cuidado y ahí estaba pegado con cinta un pequeño teléfono, lo miro asombrada y a la vez con temor mirando de un lado a otro aun así el aparato no dejaba de zumbar y ella lo tomo llevándoselo al oído- si…

 ** _-Vaya, por fin- se escuchó una voz que le pareció conocida- pensé que no te percatarías del pequeño regalo que deje para ti- dijo la voz un poco emocionada- que tal tu noche en la cárcel Shihōin- pregunto es voz masculina que reconoció la morena como la misma que ayer le había llamado en la cárcel._**

 ** _-Dime quien eres- exigió la morena rápidamente._**

 ** _-No, no- replico la voz con calma- no arruines la interacción con preguntas que sabes no responderé, por lo que pasemos a lo más interesante._**

 ** _-Qué diablos quieres- dijo rápidamente Yoruichi._**

 ** _-Quiero saber si pensaste en lo que te dije anoche- preguntó la voz masculina._**

 ** _-No entiendo porque de la advertencia- dijo la morena suavemente._**

 ** _-Yoruichi, por favor- dijo, el sujeto riendo levemente- hay cosas que son buenas de recordar y tener en mente- explico suavemente el sujeto- como el poner atención y cuidado a las advertencias, mira como están las cosas, hoy eres tu metida en este embrollo, en otra ocasión quizá sea la señora Shihōin - sonrió burlescamente- ni Dios lo quiera que le pase algo a tu santa madre- la morena palideció ante esas palabras- ahora que creo tengo tu total atención, debo apuntar que lo más importante es olvidar u obviar ciertas cosas- dijo bajando la voz y siendo con un tono frio- como eso de andar metiendo tus narices y buscando gente que es simple basura._**

 ** _-La morena trago lentamente y escogió sus palabras con sumo cuidado- no sé a qué te refieres- Yoruichi escucho un leve golpe al otro lado del teléfono como si alguien lanzara algo._**

 ** _-No juegues conmigo- grito exasperado el sujeto- solo dime que te olvidaras de lo que no tienes una pizca de idea y me olvidare de ti- suspiro- pudo dejarte en paz si tú sigues con tu vida en total olvido de lo que le sucede a la basura._**

 ** _-Hubo un largo momento de silencio, la morena pensaba muchas cosas y el tiempo parecía ser eterno, aun así no podía dejar que esa persona que le hablaba ganara, eran muchas cosas que dependían de ella, cerró los ojos y respondió lo mas calmadamente que pudo- lo siento, no sé de que hablas._**

 ** _-Un bufido molesto se escucho y luego un breve silencio- No sé si te crees lista o simplemente no aprecias tu vida y libertad pero te mostrare que es lo que pudo hacer para que la basura se quede donde está, no te molestes en llevar el aparato si estas pensando en cómo localizarme porque ese juguetito lo hicieron para destruirse en diez minutos así que te recomiendo lanzarlo al retrete y salir de ahí como flash._**

La llamada se corto y la morena rápidamente por acto reflejo tiro el celular en el primer retrete, tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente del baño al salir vio que Kaname y Shūhei charlaban calmadamente- estoy lista- dijo y comenzó su camino con ellos como escolta, salieron del perímetro y la morena iba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos aun cuando llego a la sala donde sería su audiencia, antes de entrar vio como dos seguridad y un equipo de los que parecía mantenimiento caminaban hacia el baño del que ella había salido.

Al entrar fue rápidamente a su lugar junto a Byakuya, muy detrás de ellos Shiro, Minako y Ginrei se encontraban sentados, al llegar rápidamente tomo asiento y bebió un poco de agua de un vaso que estaba colocado en la mesa.- calma, veras que todo sale bien- dijo Byakuya con una expresión seria pero calma- tu padre acaba de averiguar quién presidirá la audiencia, creo que estamos de suerte es un nuevo juez hasta hace poco fue embestido y solo lleva tres lo mas cuatro casos.

Eso suena bien- dijo la morena con una media sonrisa, aun con las palabras amenazantes de aquel hombre dando vueltas en su cabeza, miro al lado de fiscal y vio a Aizen totalmente serio en su lugar y con esa aura arrogante y de sabelotodo que siempre había odiado, luego vio hacia sus padres y vio como Minako le sonreía como lo hacía siempre que mostraba su apoyo incondicional y a su padre serio y expectante, luego vio a Ginrei con su gesto amable, volvió su vista enfrente con seriedad y decidió preguntar algo a su abogado y amigo- dime Byakuya- este le miro serio y le puso su total atención- qué harías tu en un caso que tengas que salvar el pellejo o hacer lo correcto.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- no me dirás que eres culpable verdad- dijo con una leve sonrisa y esta sonrió levemente, el Kuchiki suspiro e hizo una mueca muy rara de el- ya sabes, uno siempre debe hacer lo correcto.

La morena bufo una risa levemente- lo sabia- dijo por lo bajo y luego suspiro- se que lo harás bien Byakuchi, confió en ti- dijo con convicción y una gran sonrisa y este le miro extrañado- te puedo pedir un favor- pidió y este asintió- no dejes que papa meta sus narices en mi trabajo independiente y tú no sabes nada de nada, busca de mi ayudante la encontraras en mi agenda por haineko puse su nombre en clave, cuida de ella mientras yo este pueda.

Yoruichi, no sé de qué…- no pudo seguir su cuestionamiento pues el juez hacia su entrada y todos se ponían de pie mientras anunciaban el comienzo de la audiencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches a los que leen, espero que esta historia les este gustando y agradezco a las personas que toman su tiempo para dejar comentario y los que siguen la historia.

Hoy vengo a dejar esta actualización ya que hay algunos que parecen muy curiosos ante los pequeños misterios que espero poco a poco se vayan develando.

No quiero entretenerlos mucho, espero que tenga una buena semana y mucho ánimo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 4**

" _ **Era una piedra en el agua, seca por dentro,**_

 _ **Así se siente cuando la verdad, es la palabra sometida,**_

 _ **Fui tan dócil como un guante, tan sincero como pude**_

 _ **Y ella uso mi cabeza como una revolver."**_

 _ **Ella Uso Mi cabeza Como Un Revolver**_

 _ **Soda Stereo.**_

* * *

 **Tribunales de Tokio – 9:00 Am**

Después que el juez se presento y comenzó la presentación formal de los cargos a la joven Shihōin por parte del secretario y fue dada al juez la copia de la acusación este, llamo al orden y el comienzo de la audiencia, la defensa fue la primera en dar sus alegatos y pruebas de que la acusada tenía una cuartada en el día que el cuerpo había sido encontrado en su casa de habitación y de un día antes, la declaración de su relación con la occisa que fue dada en la estación de policía de Tokio, Byakuya había indagado mucho y a la vez explicaba que ese arresto y acusación eran arbitrarios contra su cliente y amiga, también mostro las pruebas sobre el cambio de número telefónico móvil de Yoruichi para cuando había dejado de relacionarse con la joven Yumuri la exposición de su defensa era inteligente, congruente se podía ver que ese era un caso importante para él. Mientras el fiscal Sōsuke daba pequeñas anotación y parecía impasible en su lugar, luego de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos la defensa termino y Aizen comenzó con la presentación de su caso y de las pruebas que decía tener en contra de la acusada, evito meterse con el hecho de que la acusada tenía una cuartada bien establecida por lo que se centro en su relación con la joven y tomo varios hechos pasados de la morena con otras parejas que fueron un poco escandalosos y problemáticos, algo que parecía muy cliché para tomarlo en contra de la morena según Shiro Shihōin que a su vez parecía un poco confiado de que podían lograr que esos ridículos cargos sean tomados en cuenta por un juez mas si este era novato y poco conocido, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el fiscal pedía permiso para que presentar una nueva prueba al caso.

Objeción- reacciono rápidamente Byakuya- la fiscalía tubo mucho tiempo para respaldar con pruebas su caso.

Señor juez- hablo calmadamente el fiscal Aizen- esta prueba fue recuperada hasta hace poco por los técnicos informáticos del departamento de policía de Tokio, por ese motivo la estamos presentando a este momento.

El juez guardo silencio un momento meditando su respuesta- objeción, denegada- la voz del juez pareció resonar en la sala, Byakuya se puso más serio de lo que estaba mientras veía como Aizen se acercaba al estrado y entregaba lo que parecía ser un dispositivo USB, al momento regreso frente a su escritorio.

Acá tienes una copia de la prueba- dijo suavemente y con notoria arrogancia.

Rápidamente todos pusieron el dispositivo en la computadora para ver de qué se trataba, al instante se veía que era un pequeño video de una fiesta en una discoteca, el video enfocaba la puerta de un salón privado de la misma, siguió corriendo hasta que de pronto se paro y se vio en la imagen una pequeña habitación que estaba a media luz y se veía una joven que se encontraba acostada semidesnuda en una cama con sus ojos vendados, manos atadas arriba de su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama al instante se ve a la morena sobre ella sonriendo ampliamente y comenzado las caricias un poco desesperadas hasta ser un poco agresivas…..- la grabación de detuvo, al instante Kuchiki miro a su amiga que parecía reclamarle con la mirada, mientras que el juez carraspeo, al instante Aizen se puso de pie y comenzó su exposición de la prueba.

Como pudieron ver en las imágenes que aparece la señorita Shihōin con la ahora occisa, reafirmando que la relación que ellas mantenían, quizá esta relación término abruptamente y con malos términos.

Objeción- dijo rápidamente Byakuya- la relación fue detalla en la declaración dada por mi representada ante los investigadores del caso, le hago entrega de la copia de la declaración de la que hago mención, se puede decir que el video solo muestra las intimidades que tuvieron en su tiempo.

A lugar- dijo el juez y el fiscal suspiro pesadamente.

Ya que la prueba no muestra nada nuevo o relevante en la acusación que sustente o incrimine a mi defendida- dijo el pelinegro un poco envalentonado- pido revisión del caso y una imposición de fianza ya que nunca ha tenido problemas y tiene un expediente limpio con la ley, a su vez pedimos descartar el cargo de homicidio en primer grado.

Objeción- reclamo Aizen y dio una leve sonrisa- la prueba antes presentada no está solo para mostrar las intimidades de la acusada, según prueba del forense la occisa fue encontrada atada de manos con una mascada de tela fina- tomo un sobre en sus manos y saco dos fotos de ahí, una se la entrego a Byakuya y otra al juez- la misma que aparece en el video antes entregado- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la prueba que había aparecido de pronto y se mostraba irrefutable- ante estas pruebas, la fiscalía solicita se deniegue la fianza ya que la acusada posee facilidad para pagar cualquier cantidad que esta corte pueda estipular dándole así ventaja, además pedimos se acepten los cargos ya antes mencionados y se estipule una fecha para pasar a un juicio.

Objeción- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro- es su primera transgresión y acusación no pueden negarle la fianza.

No ha lugar- dijo el juez, un silencio frio y expectante se instaló en la sala, mientras todos esperaban la decisión del juez- voy a tomar un receso de diez minutos- dijo el juez con voz clara, se puso de pie y todos junto con él, al instante el salió de la sala a una habitación continua, mientras todos volvían a sus asientos.

De donde sacaron eso- pregunto Byakuya a la morena- tú, tenias eso.

Por supuesto que no- respondió la morena y suspiro- pensé que se me había perdido, no tomo cuidado de accesorios, ella quizá lo guardo como recuerdo.

Shiro se acerco- cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido Yoruichi- recrimino rápidamente el moreno.

Shiro, este no es el momento- regaño Minako y le sonrió levemente a su hija para transmitirle un poco de ánimo- tengamos fe- dijo rápidamente.

Al momento el teléfono de Shiro comenzó a vibrar y este rápidamente comenzó su camino a la puerta de la sala, no había terminado de salir cuando respondió su aparato telefónico.

 _ **\- Que sucede estoy en audiencia y esto es delicado- dijo Shiro con un tono autoritario.**_

 _ **-Le tengo malas noticias- dijo la voz profunda y seria al otro lado de la línea- hace poco alguien llamo a las cadenas de noticias informando sobre una acusación para la heredera de la familia Shihōin.**_

 _ **-No puede ser- dijo algo molesto Shiro- me imagino que las malas noticias no es solo esa.**_

 _ **-No pude hacer nada para desvirtuar ese hecho, dentro de unos minutos tendrás a la prensa- dijo algo molesto- la noticia se está expandiendo como regadero, sé que hay personas envidiosas, pero dime por favor que no te has metido en problemas con alguien.**_

 _ **-Sabes bien que a mí, siempre me ha importado mantener una buena imagen y pueda que en el paso haya hecho enemigos, pero nunca han sido causa de preocupación para mí- respondió.**_

 _ **-Entonces, es cosa de la princesa- dijo suavemente.**_

 _ **-Ichimaru, agradecería tu ayuda si te es posible- pidió el moreno- por ahora debo dejarte, veo que los primero miembros de la prensa viene llegando.**_

Shiro cortó la llamada telefónica rápidamente volviendo entrar a la sala, por suerte aun no había regresado el juez y para colmo hoy se sumaba otra preocupación pues la prensa estaba llegando y no habría forma de que la noticia del arresto de su hija no fuera el titular en las noticias del día, llego junto a su esposa y Ginrei- la prensa ya se entero y esta acá.

Como saben- pregunto Ginrei.

Gin dice que recibieron una llamada anónima- dijo algo molesto Shiro.

Ella no ha hecho nada no debemos preocuparnos- dijo Minako rápidamente, Shiro estaba a punto de responderle a su mujer cuando el sonido de una puerta que era abierta detuvo sus palabras, todos se pusieron de pie pues el juez regresaba a la sala, con total calma llego hasta su asiento y luego de sentarse dio la señal para que todos tomaran asiento.

Cada una de las partes ha presentado pruebas para sostener sus alegatos- hubo un momento de silencio de parte del juez- he meditado mucho en el hecho de que la señorita Shihōin tiene un record perfecto, sin contar que es parte de una de las familias más importantes del país- Shiro pareció sonreír mientras que Aizen se mostraba incrédulo y molesto con las palabras del juez ya que parecía que favorecería a la defensa- tomando eso en cuenta y todo lo demás he tomado una decisión- hubo un breve silencio que solo fue interrumpió por la puerta del salón abriéndose para mostrar como entraban lo que parecía algunos miembros de la prensa- la acusada, puede ponerse de pie- pidió el juez, a su vez Byakuya y Yoruichi hicieron lo que se le mandaba, al instante Aizen también se puso de pie mientras todos parecían contener la respiración.

En el caso de homicidio en primer grado en contra de la persona de Yumuri Misako, esta corte encuentra pruebas suficientes para que este caso pase a juicio y se demuestre la culpabilidad o inocencia de Shihōin Yoruichi- todos en la defensa se quedaron petrificados, Shiro no se lo creía, por su parte Aizen sonrió levemente ante su triunfo de reojo vio a los sujetos de la prensa escribir como locos pues unos ya se habían apersonado dentro de la sala y supo que ahora la noticia se expandiría como pan caliente- dada su capacidad monetaria se le niega derecho a fianza para no parecer favorecer a la acusada y se ordena ser llevada lo más pronto posible a la prisión preventiva de Tokio mientras se da la fecha para la preparación del juicio- dos golpes del martillo sonaron casi como eco para la familia Shihōin y Kuchiki- hemos terminado por hoy- el juez se levanto y salió de la sala

Byakuya rápidamente miro a la morena que extrañamente parecía muy pensativa y luego reacciono- lo hiciste bien- dijo rápidamente cuando vio como el pelinegro le miraba con su rostro angustiado y su cuerpo temblaba en enojó- confió en ti Byakuya, recuerda eso.

Como…- fue callado rápidamente cuando sintió que Minako paso a su lado totalmente consternada, con llanto en sus ojos y tomo a su hija en un abrazo.

Hija- dijo suavemente- haremos todo por sacarte de este lio.

Mama, no llores- dijo la morena- estaré bien, se que ustedes trabajaran en esto- dijo la morena al ver que todos estaban a cerca.

Por supuesto- dijo Shiro molesto por la situación, al lado de su esposa- ya verá ese juez de quinta en lo que se ha metido.

Shiro- regaño Ginrei- no es el lugar para hablar así- recrimino y al momento dio una leve son risa a la morena- sabes que moveremos cielo y tierra para aclarar esto.

No hubo respuesta más que un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven Shihōin, pues vieron que unos oficiales se acercaban- con permiso- dijo uno de ellos- debemos hacer efectiva la orden del juez- todos se apartaron y la morena fue esposada de nuevo.

Shiro sostuvo a Minako de un brazo mientras ella no podía con el hecho que su hija iba a una prisión preventiva, si ayer el saberla en la celda de la delegación de policía le había angustiado ahora parecía no tomarlo muy bien.

Mamá debemos ser fuertes, ten confianza- dijo suavemente la morena mientras era llevada por sus custodios que la sacaban de la sala dejando a su familia, amigos atrás, por otro lado la prensa evidenciaban como era sacada, tiempo en el cual se abalanzaron como aves de rapiña preguntando al fiscal Sōsuke sobre el caso y todo los por menores.

La salida de la corte fue molesta y desesperante para los Shihōin y Kuchiki, la prensa no solo estaba en la sala, si no que abarrotaban la salida de la misma ya que se había comenzado a reportar, especular sobre el caso y el arresto de la joven heredera de la familia Shihōin.

* * *

En la universidad de Kyōto la exposición estaba por terminar después que los mejores grupos habían sido elegidos, expusieron su caso mediante la presentación de alegatos y no faltaron las preguntas que Soi Fong les hacía a cada uno, ahora quedaba esperar saber cuál era el grupo ganador, en eso estaba cuando de repente se comenzó a escucharse leves murmullos que fueron creciendo a su vez, al ver esto Soi se acerco a uno de los jóvenes que estaban como eufóricos contando algo que veía en su teléfono.

Sucede algo importante que desea comentar a esta clase- dijo con un tono demasiado serio y frio.

Ehh no, digo- el sujeto se avergonzó- mis disculpas Fong-sama, es solo una noticia increíble del ámbito legal, no quise faltarle respeto a usted y a la clase.

Sois suspiro- está bien, puedes sentarte- como decía el grupo ganador tendrá créditos extra para la su nota final, además de quedar exentos del examen final que es la otra semana- explico Soi aun cuando todavía seguían los murmullos pero en tono más bajo y controlado- los ganadores son el grupo dos, los felicito- dijo con una leve sonrisa- sus alegatos son precisos y basados en la base del derecho, felicito también al grupo siete que supo defender su postura ustedes tiene dos puntos extras para el examen- todos comenzaron a aplaudir a los ganadores y las personas comenzaron a abandonar el lugar.

Tu- señalo Soi al joven que antes le había llamado la atención, el se acerco con cautela pues era sabido de lo estricta que ella era en su clase- ahora dime cual era esa noticia impresionante de la que tanto hablas- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Ohh- exclamo un poco sorprendido dudando un poco en que fuera una noticia importante para Soi Fong- es sobre Shihōin Yoruichi, ha sido acusada de homicidio en primer grado y hoy fue enviada a una cárcel preventiva- la ojigris se quedo muy seria y en silencio- todos los noticieros están hablando de eso- al ver el joven que ella no parecía decir algo solo atino a preguntar- ya sabe, Yoruichi Shihōin, heredera de la familia Shihōin, exitosa abogada y…

Si, se quien es- dijo suavemente- puedes retirarte- dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa, el joven no espero que le dijeran nada más salió del auditorio, al instante de que el joven se había ido la peli azul tomo asiento en el primer lugar que se encontraba frente a ella y volvió a decir suavemente- si…se quien es Yoruichi Shihōin.

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin & Kuchiki 11:00 AM**

En las oficinas todo era un hervidero, muchos periodistas querían las impresiones de la familia, amigos, socios y trabajadores del lugar, pero para molestia de periodistas y gente de la prensa el cuerpo de seguridad los había sacado del lugar y no tenían permitido sobrepasar la propiedad sin permiso de Socios de la firma legal.

Ginrei para bien había sido el primero en llamar a Rukia para que se hiciera cargo de eso en las oficinas pues ya se imaginaba que correrían para saber de primera mano o más bien de allegados a la joven Shihōin lo que había sucedido, hace mucho tiempo habían implementado un protocolo para casos infortunitos, aun cuando Rukia había insistido en ir a la corte con ellos, su abuelo le había pedido no ir y quedarse en las oficinas por si era necesario, aun así al instante de que las noticias comenzaron a correr Rukia recibió el llamado de su abuelo para implementar el plan de emergencia.

Al instante Rukia junto a Ichigo había llamado al personal a una reunión y les comunicaron las nuevas disposiciones de seguridad para los próximos días, a su vez llamaron al encargado de seguridad para que estuviesen al tanto de lo que se esperaba de ellos, las órdenes eran claras no dejar pasar a personas de la prensa o alguna persona que no presentara su identificación de trabajador de la firma, de ahora en adelante tendrían una lista de las personas que en el transcurso del día visitarían las oficinas legales.

Por último- dijo Rukia con voz fuerte y clara- debo y me es necesario recordarles a todos lo que estipula su contrato en la clausula de confidencialidad en su inciso primero- dijo y se hizo un largo silencio de partes de todas las personas- no comentar o hacer mención a nadie sobre cualquier caso de esta oficina, especialmente de los importantes- hubo un leve murmullo- aclarando el concepto- dijo con tono serio- nadie, incluye, familiares, prensa, amigos, conocidos, allegados, colegas, saben antes de firmar su contrato lo que conlleva el transgredir ese inciso en especial.

Despido y Demanda- dijo Ichigo en voz alta- creo que muchos de ustedes conocen a Yoruichi- muchos asintieron ante esa mención- esto no es más que tratar de ayudarle en un momento confuso y difícil, así que les pedimos su discreción en este asunto y si usted no sabe nada de lo que sucede, es mucho mejor quedarse así- muchos de los empleados asintieron y otros solo guardaban silencio.

Antes de que demos por terminada esta pequeña reunión- dijo Rukia con una leve sonrisa- si en algún momento alguno de ustedes está inconforme con estos requerimientos o nuevas exigencias, yo Rukia Kuchiki tengo la autorización de la presidencia y socios para aceptar su renuncia, serán compensados por su tiempo de trabajo en la firma según la ley laboral y con recomendación de trabajo si les es necesaria- todo el personal quedo petrificado y en un silencio absoluto ante las últimas palabras de la joven Kuchiki, Ichigo le miro impresionado pues no se espero algo por el estilo Rukia siempre había sido amable con todos aun cuando era socia de la firma nunca había ocupado su estatus o poder con nada y con nadie.

Creo que eso no será necesario Kuchiki-san- dijo uno de los empleados del lugar y otros más asintieron y repitieron lo mismo, Ichigo suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de todos.

Entonces- dijo con seriedad- Volvamos al trabajo- mando Rukia y todos asintieron y comenzaban a dejar el lugar, mientras que Ichigo abría la puerta y agradecía a cada uno de los que salía- Kaori- llamo Ichigo a la muchacha que estaba saliendo en ese momento- necesitamos que te quedes un momento.

Por supuesto- dijo la joven y se quedo a un lado mientras todos los demás volvían a sus labores, al salir todos Rukia la invito a tomar asiento junto a Ichigo, algo que la puso un poco nerviosa.

Sé que tú eras la asistente de Yoruichi Kaori- dijo Rukia- necesito que pases todos los archivos de ella en esta unidad USB- dijo entregándole el pequeño dispositivo que ella tomo con temor- esto lo necesita mi hermano para ayudar a Yoruichi.

Entiendo- dijo la joven más calmada- si eso es de ayuda hare como se me indica.

Ichigo ira contigo y a él le entregaras la información- Rukia suspiro- el señor Shihōin vendrá pronto y re pedirá lo mismo o quizá otras cosas, pero esto es importante que lo hagas antes que otros tomen posesión de información concerniente a Yoruichi.

Los dos salieron del lugar y Rukia suspiro- hermano espero no nos estemos metiendo en un lio con esto- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Shiro, Minako, Ginrei y Byakuya entraban al lugar a los quince minutos con rostros serios, como era de esperar había sido difícil entrar dado que la prensa cercaba la entrada y ahora caminaban a paso rápido a la oficina de la presidencia- me alegro que Rukia implementara el plan de emergencia con rapidez- dijo Shiro a Ginrei.

Pedí que nos esperara en la presidencia para darnos los por menores- dijo Ginrei y vio como su nieto parecía como muy pensativo y a la vez había notado que en el camino venia pendiente del teléfono.

Al entrar Shiro fue directamente al pequeño bar, con urgencia y temblando tomo un vaso para llenarlo de sake- esto es insólito- dijo muy molesto y tomo todo de un trago.

Que paso con los empleados- pregunto Ginrei a Rukia que estaba ahí sentada y con un poco de asombro al ver la acción impulsiva de Shiro Shihōin.

Todo salió bien- dijo con voz clara- actué según lo indicaba el protocolo y ninguno de ellos protestó o se sintió amenazado, es mas dieron su total apoyo a la firma y a Yoruichi.

Debemos ver los casos que Yoruichi llevaba, asignarlos a otros abogado y los de clientes importantes sería bueno los tomaras tu o Ichigo- dijo Shiro a Rukia- dile a la pasante que venga, creo que sería bueno mandarla de vacaciones o algo así.

Creo que es mejor preguntarle si quiere vacaciones, en todo caso ella sabe de los casos y puede ser de ayuda para Rukia, Ichigo y otros que tomen sus casos- dijo Ginrei.

Bien, iré por ella- dijo Rukia y salió de la sala.

Preparare un amparo para sacarla de prisión preventiva- dijo Byakuya con suavidad, Shiro estaba a punto de seguir la plática y los cuestionamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta y al instante se abrieron dejando pasar a Rukia con una joven junto a ella.

Toma asiento- dijo Rukia amablemente- Ella es Kaori Aiza, la pasante de Yoruichi- la joven hizo como Rukia le indicaba aunque se sentía muy nerviosa al estar con los socios mayoritarios y presidentes, no sabía que pensar.

Minako le saludo, Ginrei hizo lo mismo y Shiro solo asintió en reconocimiento- te pedimos venir, ya que tu eres la asistente de Yoruichi- comenzó explicando el Kuchiki mayor.

Tienes la agenda de mi hija, sabes de los casos que llevaba y todo sobre su trabajo independiente- comenzó a interrogar Shiro, pues no quería perder tiempo en nimiedades.

Tengo su agenda de los casos en los que trabaja para la firma, de su trabajo independiente no sé nada señor- respondió lo más rápido que pudo- todas sus citas con clientes las manejo yo, igual tiene un plan de recordatorios para ella del cual estoy al pendiente.

Nunca te hablo sobre algún caso o menciono algo que fuera ajeno al trabajo de que conocías- pregunto insistente Shiro.

No señor- respondió con un poco mas de cuidado la joven- ella nunca habla de cosas privadas, jamás menciono que tenía otra oficina.

Increíble- espeto Shiro molesto.

Shiro- regaño Minako a su esposo, luego sonrió a la joven que parecía nerviosa- dime Kaori, deseas tomarte unas vacaciones o seguir trabajando como asistente en los casos que eran de mi hija, ayudando a Rukia e Ichigo.

La joven miro directamente a Minako- preferiría ayudar acá en lo que se pueda señora.

Entonces así se hará- dijo Minako- Rukia, querida encárgate de eso.

Por supuesto- dijo la joven Kuchiki y acompaño a la joven Kaori a su lugar.

Al instante de salir Shiro hablo- que alguien de mantenimiento vaya por su equipo y copie todo para revisarlo, que nadie entre a la oficina de Yoruichi, debemos revisar todo lo que tiene para ver que encontramos, también iremos a su oficina privada esa de mala muerte- dijo con desdén.

Shiro, debes solicitarle permiso a ella antes de hacer eso- dijo Ginrei- profesionalmente ella tiene secreto cliente-abogado.

El abuelo tiene razón- dijo Byakuya- Yoruichi no permitirá que metamos las narices en su trabajo privado.

Esto es inaudito- espeto Shiro molesto- no deberíamos preocuparnos por los clientes ofendidos de Yoruichi o si ella se molesta, nuestra preocupación debe estar en nuestra firma y en los socios de la misma.

Es así como comenzaban las discusiones con respeto al caso de la morena, empezando por lo exterior y muchas otras cosas que abordaron, la audiencia, las pruebas, los alegatos, revisaron los casos que tenía en la oficina Shihōin & Kuchiki, al mismo tiempo Byakuya empezaba a trabajar el amparo para sacar de la cárcel a la morena, Shiro llamo a Gin Ichimaru para que les comentara como estaba la situación con la prensa y lo que se decía, almorzaron ahí, siguieron por todo el transcurso de la tarde, Shiro intento buscar con un poco de influencia saber sobre el nuevo juez, Ginrei movió sus hilos e influencia con conocidos en corte para ver qué juez sería mejor para así poder buscar la destitución del juez que había mandado a Yoruichi a la cárcel sin posibilidad de fianza.

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio- 12.00 PM**

La cárcel preventiva estaba en al este en el área de mas pobreza del esplendoroso y gran Tokio, Yoruichi ya había estado ahí muchas veces pero como abogada, conocía muy bien al encargado de la misma el mayor Kirihara Suzaku y al momento de saber su destino supo que sería un lugar muy duro para estar.

al momento de subir al transporte que la llevaría, al entrar por las enormes puertas de hierro maltrechas y con señales de moho en sus orillas, no pudo evitar recordar la llamada telefónica en el baño unos minutos antes de su audiencia, la había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza y no hallaba algo que le pudiera dar una pista de quien pudiese ser, aunque en el transcurso de su audiencia y como al final se presentaba una prueba casi sacada de la manga por Aizen, ahí supo que no tenia oportunidad y que efectivamente las advertencias habían terminado para ella.

Al entrar al lugar fue recibida por la persona de ingreso al lugar, esta le tendió una bolsa para que colocara todas sus pertenecías de valor y otros que cargara consigo, pidió la documentación a los policías que le custodiaban y le habían llevado, se hizo el registro correspondiente y a la vez, la llevaron a un cuarto para su revisión y entregarle su uniforme, ahí mismo se cambio y la persona comenzó a decirle las reglas.

Según la orden del juez estarás en prisión preventiva mientras dure el juicio, hay tres comidas diarias, estarás con la población en general, como es una prisión preventiva debes saber que las celdas son compartidas por lo tanto tendrás una compañera, si tienes algún problema ya sea con alguna autoridad o algún incidente con alguna de las reclusas podrías ir a parar a la celda de castigo, ahí son tres días sin pan ni agua, las luces se apagan a las 8 y se encienden a las 5 de la mañana- explico con tono monótono- tienes algún problema con ello.

No señora- dijo la morena al instante.

Entonces, te llevare a tu celda- dijo la guardia de ingreso pero al instante de buscar la puerta esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al encargado de la prisión el Mayor Satuo Kirihara.

Deseo hablar con la reclusa, puedes darnos un momento antes de que la lleves a su celda- dijo el hombre de mediana edad, barrigón y con un bigote grueso, al instante la mujer dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación- Shihōin Yoruichi.

Mayor Kirihara- saludo la morena.

Te has convertido en la estrella de las noticias- dijo el hombre apagando el televisor que estaba encendido y ella aparecía con un titular casi amarillista- tu padre debe estar devastado y tus antepasados revolcándose en sus tumbas.

La morena bufo levemente - pienso que deberíamos dejar a los muertos en sus tumbas mayor- dijo y este frunció el ceño- no creo que mi padre este devastado como usted lo dice, pero sí creo que este molesto.

El hombre la miro con desde y comenzó a jugar con su bigote, una señal de que estaba por tomar autoridad- muchacha, date cuenta donde estas- dijo el mayor- esta es una cárcel, acá el ser lista o tener comentarios inteligentes te puede traer problemas y créeme- dijo poniendo hincapié - no te tratare diferente solo por tu apellido, acá tu eres una presa, alguien que quebranto la ley y debe ser castigada por ello.

Eso me queda claro mayor Kirihara- respondió con total seriedad la morena.

El hombre regordete bufo levemente- déjame darte un consejo- la morena lo vio con más atención pendiente de saber si el mayor sabía algo o era parte de todo ese embrollo- pueda que yo sea el principal en esta cárcel, si no me das problemas yo no me meteré contigo- dijo suavemente- pero allá afuera- dijo señalando el patio del lugar- hay muchos otros que mueven los hilos y ahí yo no puedo hacer nada sin meterme en problemas, me conoces y sabes que yo no tolero faltas a las reglas.

Lo sé muy bien mayor- respondió la morena.

Uhmm- bufo y sonrió levemente- aun no sabes lo dura que es la vida niña- dijo con una sonrisa altanera- guardia- llamo el hombre y la mujer entro a la sala- puede llevarse a la prisionera.

la mujer tomo a la morena de su brazo y la condujo hacia la que ahora sería su celda, en el camino no pudo evitar mirar el lugar muy diferente a lo que ella conocía, la sala de visitas y los cuartos de enfermería muchas veces para visitar clientes de ella, muchas de las reclusas al verla no podían evitar señalarla, otras murmuraban a su vez al pasar, mientras que otras parecían solo observarla y por ultimo estaban aquellas que al pasar le decían cosas sucias, ofensivas y le tiraban besos, aun así la morena camino digna y seria, la guardia le mostro la biblioteca, la enfermería, la sala común, el camino al patio, el comedor, los baños y por último la llevo hasta llegar a su celda.

Esta es tu celda- mostro la guardia- tu compañera ha de estar en el patio, no creo que tengas problemas con ella- dijo con una media sonrisa- recuerda en los altavoces se anuncia la hora de la comida, no te retrases.

Gracias, no lo hare- dijo la morena viendo el pequeño lugar que parecía una caja de fósforos para dos personas, coloco su manta en la cama que parecía vacía y se sentó en ella y miro todo a su alrededor- estoy en un gran problema- dijo suavemente.

* * *

 **Kyōto -Norte de Arashiyama 1:45 PM**

El lugar como de costumbre guardaba una quietud, Arashiyama era una ciudad tranquila donde todavía se podían ver algunas viviendas tradicionales y otras con una mezcla de modernismo y antigüedad, era un lugar donde no se podía ver el ajetreo de las personas como en el centro de Kyōto y otros lugares, Soi Fong al momento en que decidió mudarse para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Kyōto había llevado consigo lo que quedaba de la pensión que sus padres le habían dejado, alquilo la pequeña casa en Tokio con lo cual vivía mientras terminaba sus estudios aun así le había costado muchos pesares y trabajos terminar sus estudios y sobrevivir, cuando se graduó y siguió su trabajo como abogada junto a Jushiro y Shunsui, se había puesto como meta que lo que primero que haría era comprar una casa en un lugar tranquilo en Kyōto y no volver a Tokio, mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese entonces, pero el tiempo es relativo porque para unos el tiempo puede pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para otros cada segundo puede ser una eternidad.

Soi había salido de la universidad cuando pudo terminar sus labores de maestra, si muchas veces optaba por ir a la oficina legal donde ella era socia propietaria, hoy había salido directamente hacia la comodidad de su hogar, alejada del bullicio, el ajetreo y las aglomeraciones, aun así tomo tiempo para pasar por una buena comida para pasar una tarde de ocio y tranquilidad, aun así sabia que tenia notas que pasar en limpio, revisar los trabajos escritos y muchas cosas más que la mantendrían muy ocupada.

Estaba en la sala, había puesto la televisión como hacia siempre para ver un rato las noticias y comer a gusto, al momento de dar el primer bocado de su comida los anuncios publicitarios habían terminado.

 _ ******Estas son las noticias del canal 10, buenas tardes a usted que nos sintoniza******_

 _ **En la mañana de hoy nos ha sacudido la noticia del arresto y audiencia de una de las más prestigiosas abogadas y heredera de la noble familia Shihōin, por delito de Homicidio, según información del fiscal del caso Sōsuke Aizen la heredera Yoruichi Shihōin fue puesta a las órdenes judiciales y se traslado a una cárcel preventiva, por si no conocen a la hermosa joven y hermosa heredera de una de las familias más emblemáticas y antiguas de ….**_

Soi bajo el volumen a la televisión y cambio de canal, había noticias y para variar eran sobre el arresto de Yoruichi Shihōin, al ver cada canal de noticias el rostro de la morena, saliendo de corte, sonriendo ante una que otra entrevista, captada en plan romántico junto a chicas, etc. Todo parecía estar plagado de Yoruichi Shihōin, su vida y todo su entorno- Solo espero que todo sea amarillismo- dijo la peli azul, sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, suspiro y apago la televisión al instante la programación parecía ser más de lo mismo, dejo su comida a un lado y decidió ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

 **Cárcel preventiva- Tokio**

Yoruichi estaba en la celda que le habían asignado espero un rato para ver si su compañera de celda aparecía tenia curiosidad de conocerla pero al ver que no daba señal decidió aventurarse y ver de cerca como era estar en una cárcel quien sabe, quizá conocía a alguien ahí, esa idea le hizo poner los ojos aun así salió con su actitud confiada y aventurera, aunque luego de unos minutos se estaba arrepintiendo de ello las presas se le quedaban mirando y otras comentaban que la princesa y celebridad de las noticias se encontraba ahí, aun así guardo su distancia y mejor tomo camino a la biblioteca, ahí paso parte de la tarde que se fue volando pocas personas visitaban el lugar y en cierta forma la morena agradecía eso lo que menos quería ahora era tratar con la población, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en cómo un caso fortuito se había vuelto un gran problema aun recordaba los hechos extraños aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor esas dos llamadas no eran extrañas, ahora no la misma persona lo había dicho eran advertencias y por lo visto se habían terminado ahora ella debía ser muy cuidadosa porque si alguien se había tomado tantas molestias no descansaría hasta quizá obtener lo que deseaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse doblegar.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio con una mujer joven de buen parecer, blanca con gafas y con aspecto intelectual le llamaba- Shihōin ya es hora de ir al comedor, baja de tu nube acaso no escuchas- le dijo un poco seria.

La morena parpadeo y rápidamente se puso de pie- si, gracias – dijo al momento y fue tras los pasos de la mujer que le acababa de hablar.

Llegaron al comedor y para su sorpresa muchas de las presas estaban tomando sus alimentos y unas pocas en la fila para recibir sus alimentos, ella no perdió tiempo y fue a colocarse de ultima, mientras avanzaba y esperaba su turno veía disimuladamente a su alrededor y trataba de ubicar un lugar donde sentarse, llegando su turno recibió su cena dada por una mujer malhumorada que había dicho algo como que no era un restaurante cinco estrellas, hizo un pequeño mohín al ver su charola, esperaba que la comida fuera mala pero no que fuera tan poca.

Busco un lugar solo para sentarse pero parecía que todos tenían una o más personas así que opto por hacer lo que era inevitable buscar la mesa que tuviese menos personas y se viera menos terrible así que fue directamente a una mesa de un rincón donde estaba la mujer blanca de gafas que le había hablado en la biblioteca, tomo asiento y comió su cena en completo silencio, no hubo ningún problema para la noche ella conoció a su compañera, era muy silenciosa, algo quisquillosa con lo cual ella lo tomo como algo bueno, era simple no se metería con ella y viceversa, aun así decidió que dormiría con una ojo abierto en su primer noche en una cárcel de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas Noches, espero les agrade esta actualizacion ya que la de la otra Historia aun no esta lista.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y que esten pendientes de lo que acontese a cada capitulo; saludos a XXXXX, BrenBren, Okami-Tetsuga que dice lee tambien esta historia y lo cual agradezco como a todos aquellos que le dan una hojeada de vez en cuando.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 5**

 ** _"_** ** _When my time comes_**

 ** _Forget the wrong that I've done_**

 ** _Help me leave behind some_**

 ** _Reasons to be missed_**

 ** _Don´t resent me_**

 ** _And when you're feeling empty_**

 ** _Keep me in your memory_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest"_**

 ** _Leave Out all The Rest._**

 ** _Linkin Park._**

 **Mansión Shihōin 9.07 PM**

Minako veía las noticias con decepción y la cena estaba intacta en su plato, después de la larga reunión en la oficinas Shihōin & Kuchiki llena de tantos planes por llevar a cabo, llamadas telefónicas por parte de Shiro ya que intentaba mover sus influencias y tratar de que el juez revocara la orden de prisión para su hija, ella estaba angustiada al pensar o imaginar todas las cosas terribles que su pequeña estaría pasando en ese horrible lugar, debía ver de qué manera ella podía colaborar aun mas o cómo podía sacarla lo más pronto posible, había algo en toda esa mala situación que no la dejaba en paz era un presentimiento extraño uno que le apretaba el corazón y no la dejaba en paz, su hija siempre había sido un poco tonta y atolondrada en ciertos aspectos y por ello había cometido muchos errores algunos ingenuamente, otros por su total arrogancia y ese estúpido carácter rebelde e inmaduro de desafiar a su padre, confiaba en Byakuya, Ginrei y Shiro para hacer lo necesario, aun así ya había averiguado con Byakuya a qué horas eran las visitas en la cárcel y ella estaría ahí a primera hora para ver como se encontraba su hija porque por nada del mundo la dejaría sola.

Son unos idiotas- dijo Shiro con desdén despojándose de la corbata que llevaba puesta- dicen que no puede ayudarme con ese juez- dijo suspirando-de que sirve entonces que sean amigos influyentes- espeto Shiro- quizá Ginrei y yo deberíamos encargarnos del caso de Yoruichi.

Byakuya lo hace bien y lo sabes-expreso Minako- además Yoruichi confía en él y su capacidad.

Tu hija no tiene buen juicio Minako, deberías de saberlo muy bien porque si fuera lo contrario, no estuviéramos en esta situación vergonzosa- dijo molesto- mira las noticias- dijo señalando el enorme aparato pantalla plana- nuestro apellido vituperado por la mala cabeza de Yoruichi, que dirán nuestros clientes.

Me tienen sin cuidado las habladurías de la gente y mucho menos lo que digan los clientes- dijo Minako- si tu mostraras un poco de comprensión y buen juicio Yoruichi no estuviera en esta situación- Shiro la miro indignado y estaba por replicar- no me mires así que sabes bien a lo que me refiero- espeto un poco molesta- siempre diciéndole que se merece lo mejor, que es exitosa y no debe conformarse con poco, de que sirve todo eso cuando no tiene alguien que le importe de verdad y que le dé rumbo a su vida- Minako coloco su mano en la sien que parecía palpitarle a mil por hora- debes sacarla de ahí como sea.

Shiro suspiro y se acerco a su esposa para darle un abrazo confortante - lo sé- dijo suavemente- crees que no me importa lo que esté pasando en ese lugar- guardo un momento de silencio- he tratado todo el día de mover mis influencias, ver con amigos pero hasta hoy nadie puede ayudar más que dando apoyo en lo necesario.- Shiro dio un beso en la frente de su esposa brevemente- debemos descansar, mañana seguiremos buscando la manera de sacarla de ahí.

Minako asintió, aunque sabía que era inútil el intentar dormir sabiendo que su hija estaba en un lugar horrible, Shiro por su parte pensaba que mañana a primera hora iría con el gobernador de la provincia de Tokio que era un conocido suyo desde la universidad, pediría de su ayuda y quizá lograra algo concreto.

* * *

En una mansión en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad un hombre hacia una llamada, luego de unos minutos la llamada fue respondida.

 ** _-Diga- espeto la voz rasposa._**

 ** _-He visto las noticias- dijo el hombre suavemente- creo que enviarla a la cárcel fue muy precipitado, las noticias no hablan de otra cosa._**

 ** _-Señor, ella no ha colaborado ni un poco- dijo suavemente la voz cargada con un poco de molestia- se le advirtió dos veces, lo ve como algo sin importancia, es tan arrogante._**

 ** _-Un leve bufido se escucho de parte de la otra persona- Igual a su padre- comento levemente- Has buscado en su oficina privada._**

 ** _-No había dirección del lugar, pero ya sabemos donde está ubicada señor- dijo la voz fría- dentro de unas horas partimos para ver lo que encontramos._**

 ** _-Quiero que esa información desaparezca junto con toda esa investigación de casos que tiene en sus manos- ordeno el hombre- mi nombre y reputación esta en ello._**

 ** _-No se preocupe señor- dijo la voz fría- teniendo el gato en la jaula, podría pasar muchas cosas y yo me encargare de ello, es mas déjeme decirle que Yoruichi Shihōin comenzara a tener una estancia más interesante en la cárcel._**

 ** _-Realmente no me importa lo que suceda con ella- dijo la voz con desdén- mi carrera quedara destruida si ella sigue husmeando._**

 ** _-Me encargare señor- dijo la voz fría y rasposa- no tendrá que preocuparse mas por ser expuesto._**

 ** _-Eso espero, para eso te pago- dijo el hombre- el juez salió un poco caro, pero creo que fue efectivo._**

 ** _-Lo ha sido señor- dijo la voz fría y confiada- comenzare a encargarme de los cabos sueltos, veremos hasta donde sabe ella y sus allegados, luego usted dirá como procederemos._**

 ** _-No necesito que me informes todo- dijo el hombre- te he dicho haz lo que sea necesario, tienes libre acción en eso, ahora si me permites debo ir a descansar pues mañana tengo muchos compromisos._**

 ** _-Por supuesto mi señor, tenga buenas noches- el sujeto no espero respuesta y colgó rápidamente._**

* * *

La mañana llego muy pronto para muchos y para otros un poco lenta, Byakuya Kuchiki había dormido poco leyendo casos y consultando libros legales, ya tenía listo el amparo y a primera hora iría a la corte no sin antes ir a la cárcel preventiva, quería ver como estaba su amiga, había terminado su desayuno y ahora se preparaba para salir eran las 8:00 am y aunque las visitas comenzaban a las nueve el ser el abogado defensor le permitía verla de manera privada antes de las visitas regulares.

En la Cárcel preventiva el movimiento comenzaba a las 5:00 de la mañana, las presas iban al baño en grupos para tomar su ducha, Yoruichi había optado ser de las primeras ya que poco había podido dormir, tenía mucho en su cabeza para meditar y hasta ahora una cosa era segura su investigación reciente y que tanto cuidado había tenido de no dar a conocer parecía haber inquietado a alguien aunque aun no sabía el porqué, solo esperaba que nadie pudiese encontrar la información que sabiamente había escondido en un lugar que nadie sabía.

Yoruichi estaba terminando su baño cuando de pronto dos mujeres se pusieron frente a ella- vaya aun sin ropa eres sorprendente- dijo una de ella viéndola de pies a cabeza de manera lujuriosa.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

La mujer hizo una mueca y bufo y la otra no pudo evitar reírse un poco- te crees muy inteligente verdad- dijo la mujer- veremos si mantienes esa sonrisa idiota después de que te haya dado una lección- al instante las mujeres se abalanzaron contra la morena y entre golpes y forcejeos comenzaron su pequeña pelea que no duro mucho pues alguien advirtió gritando- ¡las guardias!- al instante las dos mujeres salieron dejando a la morena en su lugar.

Yoruichi salió de la ducha son un labio partido, pero sabiendo que no había sido la única con golpes- parece que al final sirvieron de algo las clase de karate- dijo la morena para sí misma, al instante fue a su celda a cambiarse para luego ir a tomar su desayuno.

Después del desayuno, la morena fue llamada por una de las guardias- te busca tu abogado- dijo extrañada- que te paso ahí- dijo señalando su labio.

Me tropecé en la ducha- dijo sin importancia y se dirigió donde sabía que estaría Byakuya, al llegar a la puerta donde sabia que del otro lado estaría su amigo de toda la vida, trato de poner mejor cara aun sabiendo que las preguntas y preocupación de parte de Byakuya sería inevitable.

Yoruichi entro a la sala donde Byakuya se encontraba sentado con unos papeles y algo más que traía, al momento de escuchar que ella llegaba no pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera un poco- que te ha sucedido-pregunto alarmado.

Un pequeño problemas en el baño- dijo suavemente y suspirando.

Como es posible- exclamo molesto- hablare con el mayor Kirihara para…- la morena levanto su mano.

No hagas de esto un problema mayor- dijo Yoruichi- además es una muestra de que no voy a dejarme de nadie- dijo con convicción y vio como el joven Kuchiki asentía, después de un momento ella le vio más detenidamente- creo que no has dormido bien- pregunto.

El puso su rostro serio- tu lo haría si yo estuviese en tu lugar- vio que ella negaba y suspiro- tu mama vendrá a primera hora- bajo sus hombros- al salir de acá voy al juzgado a presentar un amparo, tu padre ha llamado a sus conocidos para ver si pueden hacer revocar la orden del juez de no fianza.

La morena sonrió levemente- gracias Byakuya- dijo la morena bajando su rostro y de pronto recordó algo que le había pedido- has hecho lo que te pedí.

Byakuya suspiro- aun no, creo que lo inmediato será sacarte de aquí, luego veré por lo que me pediste.

La morena sonrió de medio lado- se que harás lo necesario y mas Byakuchi- dijo la morena.

Pero- dijo el pelinegro- te conozco- le acuso- hay algo que no quieres decirme, Yoruichi no soy solo tu abogado sino tu amigo- dijo el suavemente- puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

Lo sé- afirmó la morena- esto no es por falta de confianza, es por seguridad.- dijo bufando levemente- quizá solo son especulaciones mías pero esto- dijo señalando el lugar- no creo que sea casualidad.

Byakuya se puso erguido en su asiento mi miro de soslayo de un lugar a otro- esto no tiene que ver con la ley- pregunto suavemente.

La morena sonrió levemente y vio el pequeño paquete que estaba en la mesa- que hay ahí- pregunto.

El pelinegro suspiro y supo que no sacaría nada mas- te traje algo que comer- dijo suavemente.

Gracias- exclamo con una gran sonrisa- acá dan poco de comer- dijo indignada y comenzó a comer de su plato, mientras que el Kuchiki le mira y meditaba las últimas palabras de la morena, luego recordó algo.

Que le dirás a tu mama- pregunto el pelinegro.

Llámale y dile que no puede visitarme- dijo la morena- que son órdenes del juez.

Byakuya bufo- y crees que eso la detendrá- expreso poniendo un rostro de susto- ayer estaba muy alterada y créeme tu madre iría directamente ante el juez si no puede verte hoy.

La morena detuvo su arremetida con la comida para ver a su amigo- papá que ha dicho- pregunto con cautela.

Dijo que hoy iría con el gobernador para ver si le ayudaba- dijo suavemente- ayer estaba muy molesto, quiere ir a tu oficina para ver en que trabajabas.

Byakuya no permitas eso- dijo la morena rápidamente- aunque sé que no encontrara nada no quiero que nadie vaya ahí.

No te preocupes por eso, Minako-san y el abuelo le recordaron sobre el privilegio abogado/cliente- explico rápidamente, al instante la morena asintió y siguió su cometido, mientras Byakuya le miraba- quieres que traiga algo para la tarde- dijo suavemente.

Vendrás de nuevo – pregunto un poco curiosa- no tienes trabajo que hacer- dijo la morena levantando una ceja.

Tengo, pero espero terminarlo pronto- dijo el – Rukia e Ichigo están tomando tus casos en la oficina, mis clientes pueden esperar- vio su reloj y suspiro- debo irme para estar en el juzgado y ser de los primeros.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias Byakuya- suspiro mientras el se ponía de pie y le sonreía diciendo adiós con la mano.

* * *

 **Universidad de Kyōto- 8:00 Am**

La clase de Derecho Romano estaba comenzando y como otras veces todos guardaban absoluto silencio mientras Soi Fong daba su catedra, era de las ultimas ya que el semestre estaba a punto de terminar, aunque Soi podía percibir que la clase parecía un poco inquieta y hasta cierto punto aburrida, así que luego de media hora hizo una pequeña pausa.

Bien, vamos a tomar un momento para dar las evaluaciones del día de ayer.- dijo la peli azul haciendo que todos se animaran un poco, fue así como comenzó a repartir los trabajos con sus respectivas notas y a la vez les indicaba en que podían mejorar para la próxima vez, pasado casi los diez minutos indico que si tenían alguna pregunta o consulta podían hacerlo ahora.

Muchos guardaron silencio mientras otros cuchicheaban levemente- Nadie- volvió a preguntar la peli azul hasta que vio que alguien levantaba su mano- cuál es tu pregunta.

Más bien es una curiosidad- dijo la joven- me imagino que ha visto las noticias recientes- pregunto la joven y Soi asintió a su pregunta.

Usted cree que la señorita Shihōin sea culpable- dijo algo nerviosa.

Soi hizo una leve mueca de sonrisa- para eso tendría varias respuestas- suspiro- una como tu maestra, otra como abogada y una más como persona, como tu catedrática diría que especulaciones no hay que hacer en un caso tan delicado, recuerden que lo primero en esta profesión es que no se es culpable hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, mientras en el juicio no se demuestre con pruebas que es culpable no se puede creer o decir si es culpable o no.

Pero la prensa… trato la joven de dar una réplica.

La prensa puede decir muchas cosas- dijo suavemente- sea lo que sea no podemos juzgar como profesionales si una persona es culpable o no solo por lo que dice la masa mediática.

Otra persona levanto su mano y Soi le dio permiso de hablar- pero señorita Fong, los hechos indican que ella es una mujer con indicios de tener muchos romances y la prensa dice que fue pareja de esa chica muerta.

Soi hizo una mueca de molestia, hablar de un caso mediático y problemático como el de Yoruichi Shihōin no era cosa de su agrado es mas hasta había optado por no ver la noticias que estaban plagadas de ese tema, carraspeo un poco y luego hablo- Mira esta joven- dijo señalando a una de sus estudiantes- viste falda corta, está muy bien maquillada y es relativamente linda- dijo Soi Fong haciendo sonrojar levemente a la señorita frente a ella- estoy segura que ella tiene muchos pretendientes que le invitan a salir- dijo reflexionando- imagínate un día la vez con un chico y otro día con otro diferente- todos hicieron un pequeño sonido de uhh- solo por eso tu dirías que es una chica fácil- dijo Soi y todos abrieron los ojos con asombro- pero tú no sabes si alguno de esos chicho puede ser su hermano o amigo, eso es lo malo de la prensa… la especulación, no les digo con esto que ella no es culpable o que todo está viciado, solo quiero que sean personas pensantes y no se dejen llevar por especulaciones o habladurías, los hecho sea como sea pueden tomarse de diferentes maneras, si quieres ser un buen profesional no debes ir juzgando, tu trabajo es tratar de mostrar la verdad o que vean tu verdad -hubo un silencio- pero eso lo irán viendo más adelante, como abogados siempre debemos procurar que tu cliente salga beneficiado- la peli azul suspiro- la clase a terminado y de ahora en adelante hasta que termine este semestre que será muy pronto no se hablara mas de ese tema amarillista- dijo seria- están despedidos, nos vemos en la otra clase.

* * *

 **Cárcel preventiva- 9:00 AM Tokio**

La hora de visita había comenzado en la cárcel preventiva y como lo había dicho Minako Shihōin estaba entre las primeras en la fila para ingresar, Byakuya ya se había ido mucho antes de que ella había llegado al lugar y ahora estaba muy nerviosa por saber cómo encontraría a su hija, estaba en una pequeña silla cuando vio que su hija venia en camino, su rostro se contrario mucho al notar esa herida en su labio, al tenerla cerca no pudo evitar acercase para abrazarla- hija- dijo casi con voz ahogada.

Señora- grito una guardia- nada de contacto físico con las presas- regaño y al instante la morena separo a su madre del abrazo.

Madre- dijo la morena haciendo que su madre tomara asiento.

Pero que te ha pasado- dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos- tenemos que sacarte de acá lo más pronto posible- dijo indignada- tendré que ir con el encargado de este lugar y…

Por favor- llamo la morena- mama se defenderme y lo sabes- dijo la morena- solo fue un pequeño altercado.

Hija- dijo Minako con un nudo en la garganta.

Mama- dijo la morena tomando levemente al mano de su madre en un pequeño apretón, luego la soltó- por favor necesito que seas fuerte por mí, confía en que puedo defenderme y darme a respetar por mi misma- Minako asintió y trato de poner su mejor cara y después de un breve momento prosiguió por hablar de cualquier cosa con su hija aun así ahora más que nunca sabía que debía de sacar a Yoruichi de ese lugar antes de que otra cosa pasara.

* * *

Shiro se encontraba en un gran despacho miraba el reloj con total impaciencia, su cita era para las ocho llegando puntual pero mirando la hora marcaban las 8:27 y aun no había podido ver al gobernador, esta era una de su más preciada carta a su favor Barragan Louisenbairn había estudia con él en la universidad y aunque al final el había tomado un camino muy diferente como la política siempre había mantenido buena relación y comunicación.

Lamento la tardanza- dijo el hombre regordete vestido con un traje color blanco- ya sabes como es este asunto de la política.

Shiro sonrió levemente- me imagino que la burocracia es más evidente.

Por supuesto- dijo el hombre tomando asiento, luego respiro largamente- en que puedo ayudarte.

Shiro se puso serio- Ya sabes cómo están las cosas en mi familia, con el problema de Yoruichi.

Desafortunado Shiro- dijo el viendo el periódico que en primera plana y titular hablaba del arresto de Yoruichi Shihōin- esto no es bueno para ti y tu familia.

Lo sé- dijo un poco apenado- la prensa está teniendo su navidad con todo esto- dijo mirando el periódico con molestia- quería pedir tu ayuda con esto.

El hombre lo miro serio- no veo como pueda ayudarte- dijo rápidamente- el fiscal es el niño bonito de la fiscalía y su gran estrella, no soltara este caso imagínate las repercusiones renombre y prestigio, dicen que es incorruptible e implacable.

Entiendo muy bien eso Baraggan- dijo Shiro exasperado- pero tampoco vengo a pedirte algo fuera de este mundo, solo quisiera saber si puedes hacer que el juez cambie su opinión para una fianza.

El hombre regordete frunció el ceño- no te concedió fianza- Shiro asintió- que idiota cualquier otro juez lo hubiese hecho, ya sabes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- dinero de los contribuyentes ayuda a la burocracia y esas cosas.

Yo mismo pensé en es, pero fue totalmente sorpresivo que denegara la fianza- dijo molesto- debo sacar a mi hija de ahí.

No has pensado que ella se habrá metido en algún lio- comentó - tu sabes – dijo cuidado- meterse con personas que no debe- Shiro puso cara de confusión y el trato de darse a explicar- alguien que desee vengarse o alguien a quien ella molesto, Yoruichi es una play-girl y todo mundo sabe eso.

No creo, además con quien- cuestiono Shiro suavemente-Yoruichi no es tan tonta sabe que hay cosas que no valen la pena, además me lo hubiera dicho- dijo Shiro meditando las palabras que su amigo decía- pero hay algo innegable en todo lo que dices, Yoruichi en su camino pudo acarrear varios enemigos, creo que todos los tenemos.

De eso no hay duda-dijo el moreno- todos tenemos enemigos sea para bien o para mal- exclamo Barragan, luego de un momento de silencio el hablo con voz suave- mira Shiro, no creo poder ser de mucha ayuda pero veré que puedo hacer, ya sabes- dijo moviendo sus manos- mover los hilos y esas cosas, tal vez así pueda darle a ustedes una oportunidad de ayudar a tu hija.

Los dos estrecharon sus manos- en verdad lo agradecería- dijo Shiro.- ahora debo irme y ver que han averiguado- Barragan asintió y con una media sonrisa vio como su amigo se marchaba y el daba un leve suspiro, mientras tomaba a siento y retomaba su trabajo.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki había pasado casi toda la mañana en el juzgado, luego de enfrentarse con la burocracia de las oficinas y por fin lograr que el juez encargado del caso de Yoruichi le diera audiencia este prosiguió a hacer su pedido y presentar su apelación para solicitar fianza, después de dos horas el juez volvió a denegar la fianza para la morena alegando que su cargo es delicado y no puede dar beneficios a una persona solo por ser parte de una familia noble, recordándole que dentro de una semana tendrían la audiencia para la notificación de la fecha del juicio formal.

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Byakuya salía derrotado y desanimado de su pequeña audiencia con el juez, miro su reloj sabía que si se daba prisa podía llegar antes de que terminara la hora de visita en la cárcel y darle la mala noticia a la morena, estaba por arrancar su automóvil cuando su celular sonó- Kuchiki- respondió.

Byakuya- una voz alarmada le hablaba- la policía acaba de llamar, preguntando por ti, dicen que tu nombre aparece como referencia de un inmueble por si hay una emergencia.

Que inmueble- pregunto el Kuchiki al ver que era Rukia quien le llamaba y parecía bastante alarmada.

Un pequeño local en un edificio a las afueras de Tokio- respondió Rukia- parece que ha habido un incendio.

El pelinegro no necesito saber más, pues hasta hace unos días había conocido el lugar junto a su propietaria- Esta bien, sé donde es- dijo suspirando- voy para allá, Rukia esto que sea algo entre tú y yo- dijo muy serio.

Por supuesto- dijo ella rápidamente- ten cuidado, hermano- una suave respuesta fue lo único que escucho la pelinegra y luego la llamada fue terminada por su parte el joven Kuchiki tomada rumbo a lo que era la oficina privada de Yoruichi, por ahora debía ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, mañana iría a visitar a su amiga.

* * *

 **Cárcel preventiva- Tokio**

Shiro miraba su alrededor con desde, había llegado a tiempo para visitar a Yoruichi pero estando ahí podía sentirse muy molesto con ella por tener a su propia familia en esa situación, pues nunca pensó que le tocaría andar en esos lugares deplorables, la morena llego rápidamente y su mirada lo decía todo, no pensó ver a su padre ahí.

Papá- dijo extrañada- pensé que….

Shiro bufo rápido- soy tu padre para bien o para mal- espeto con tono molesto- no es que esté contento de estar en esta situación o que tu estés en este lio- movió su cabeza- que te sucedió- dijo extendiendo su mano al rostro de su hija, pues había notado el leve corte en su labio.

No es nada de cuidado- dijo la morena-ya sabes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tuve que darme a respetar.

Al diablo con eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño- hablare con el mayor, debes recordarles que eres una Shihōin no una fulana cualquiera.

Papá, date cuenta donde estoy- dijo la morena bajando un poco el rostro- eso no ayudara a que mi estancia pase desapercibida o tranquila.

Hoy te preocupas por eso- dijo sarcástico- estuve hablando con amigos y verán si pueden ayudarnos en esto, ahora dime- dijo clavando sus ojos color oro en su hija- No te has metido en problemas con alguien que no debes.

La morena frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su padre, había cosas que en verdad no podría ni en un millón de años compartirlas con su padre, era cierto que lo amaba mucho pero Shiro desde que ella era muy pequeña le había mostrado que el vendería su alma y a todos con tal de salvar su noble pellejo y no ensuciar su apellido, era lo único que le importaba tanto que era capaz hasta aplastar a muchos con tal de salir airoso, muy diferente a como era su madre, con todo ella sabía que lo mejor era no meter a su familia en sus asuntos y si se iba a hundir ella lo haría sola, así que opto por lo de siempre que era hacerse la desentendida y ofendida- que cosas dices, con quien me voy a meter- dijo lo más seria que pudo- de donde sacas esas ideas.

Shiro profundizo su mirar- Mira Yoruichi, recuerda que soy tu padre y te conozco- dijo con exasperación- tú, eres de las que no piensan en el apellido y todo lo que afecta un estilo de vida despreocupado como el tuyo, tu madre tiene la culpa por asolapar tu manera de ser y no dejar que yo te corrigiera como es debido.

La morena para este instante puso los ojos en blanco y empezaba a molestar su estado de ánimo, así que se puso de pie de forma exasperada- si has venido para regañarme o humillarme como siempre, te ahorrare el trabajo y la molestia de venir- dijo con seriedad y vio como su padre ponía cara de alarma- no tengo problema con nadie que yo me dé por enterada papá, regresa a tus negocios que la verdad yo no tengo nada más que decir- dijo a la vez que dio media vuelta- tu no cambias- murmuro por lo bajo y salió de la sala de visitas dejando a un Shiro Shihōin descolocado, al momento el se levanto y se retiro del lugar muy molesto.

* * *

 **Afueras de Tokio- Barrio Bajo**

Byakuya miraba como los bomberos terminaban de apagar el fuego en la pequeña casa maltrecha y hecha cenizas en el barrio bajo en las afueras de Tokio, ahí donde hasta hace una semana Yoruichi le había traído con el afán de sacar documentación sobre unos casos que ella tenía en esa pequeña oficina, luego de casi media hora todo había terminado y los bomberos junto con unos oficiales de policía le daban su informe de que es lo que había sucedido cuando ellos se apersonaron al lugar.

Usted aparece como referencia de la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi que según registros rentaba este lugar- dijo un oficial.

Soy su abogado y apoderado- dijo rápidamente el joven Kuchiki.

Ya avisamos al dueño del inmueble del desastre- dijo el oficial anotando quien sabe que en una libreta- según los informes el departamento de bomberos recibió una llamada alertando que había un incendio, creo que aun con todo el esfuerzo el inmueble quedo en su totalidad hecho cenizas- el oficial miro al pelinegro- había objetos de valor o algo que se pudiese perder.

Solo papeles y cosas que se tienen en una oficina- respondió Byakuya- puedo saber la causa del incendio.

Eso tendrá que verlo con los bomberos- dijo el oficial- aun así tengo sus datos por si los bomberos ven mano criminal.

Gracias oficial- dijo el Kuchiki tratando de seguir sus pasos hasta el lugar que chorreaba agua y del cual emanaba humo extinto, miro su reloj y suspiro, había perdido mucho tiempo y sabia que ver a su amiga seria hasta el día de mañana, por el momento ya que estaba ahí averiguaría que era lo que había pasado, llegando junto a un bombero que hablaba con otro- disculpe- llamo a uno de los hombres- podía saber la causa del fuego.

El hombre levanto una de sus cejas- eso no se puede saber por el momento señor- dijo el hombre serio- la investigación será para el día de mañana ya que necesitamos que el lugar este seco para hacer las evaluaciones y ver la causa que ocasiono el fuego, aunque debo decir que estas casa son viejas, de baja calidad y muy propensas a que no se les haga un mantenimiento adecuado a las instalaciones eléctricas.

Byakuya suspiro y saco algo de su bolsillo- esta es mi tarjeta, pueden llamarme cuando tenga que fue lo que ocasiono el incendio.

Entendido señor- el hombre miro la tarjeta- Kuchiki, le llamaremos cuando tengamos resultados.

Byakuya volvió a su automóvil con la extrañeza de que un hombre que aprecia un vago o una persona sin hogar estaba a un lado de este, el miro a todos lados precavido pero vio que aun estaba una patrulla a unos metro y los bomberos cerca del incendio se acerco y el hombre le miro- es un buen auto jefe- dijo el hombre suavemente, tenía un suéter desgastado de capucha que no dejaba denotar por completo su rostro, vestía un jeans medio roto, era flaco y alto- me regala una monedita por cuidárselo- Byakuya no se lo pensó pues quería salir de ahí rápido y saco un billete de su bolsillo lo extendió al sujeto guardando una distancia considerable por precaución, pero el sujeto al tomar el dinero lo tomo completamente de su mano- no te asustes Kuchiki, actúa normal y escucha cuidadosamente- dijo el hombre en un susurro.

Byakuya lo miro más detenidamente- Hirako- susurro- que haces…

Esto no fue un accidente- dijo con prontitud- unos sujetos entraron al lugar a media noche y le dieron vuelta por completo, al final creo que decidieron quemar todo- lo miro con un poco de suplica en sus ojos- saquen a Yoruichi de la cárcel, dile a Shiro que haga lo que sea para sacarla de ahí.

Déjame llevarte y…- Byakuya trato de llevarlo consigo para charlar con más calma para saber qué era lo que sucedía y lo que sabía, pero al instante él le soltó.

Yo debo salir de la ciudad- dijo rápidamente dando una inclinación en forma de saludo y vio como Byakuya estaba visiblemente preocupado- no te preocupes por mí pues intentare salir por los muelles, dile a Yoruichi que es horrible volver solo donde una vez fuimos felices- suspiro- no podre comunicarme en un tiempo, Byakuya- aclaro y dijo casi suplicante- sáquenla de ahí- dio media vuelta y con paso rápido alejo de él.

Byakuya le vio marcharse en total confusión, pues todo era muy raro, suspiro y entro rápidamente al auto se quedo pensando un momento en el asiento, llamo a través de su celular- Rukia, llama a Shiro y al abuelo diles que dentro de una hora estaré en las oficinas debemos tener una reunión urgente.

Entendido- dijo rápidamente Rukia- paso algo.

Realmente no entiendo que está sucediendo- dijo casi en un susurro- creo que en estos momentos no se qué hacer o pensar.

Rukia suspiro- sea lo que sea que decidas estoy segura que todo será por el bien de Yoruichi, ella confía en ti hermano- no se escucho respuesta alguna más que el sonido de llamada terminada del teléfono, Byakuya tomo la llave y arranco el auto, tenía como 40 minutos para pensar muy bien lo que haría, lo único que sabía con certeza es que mañana por la mañana iría a la prisión preventiva y hablaría con Yoruichi muy seriamente.

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin & Kuchiki**

Ginrei se encontraba esperando a su nieto y a Shiro, había sido un día atareado entre reuniones con clientes prominentes y amigos abogados con los cuales podía al menos buscar alguna ayuda o ver que veían del caso o que conocían del nuevo juez, miraba su reloj Shiro había dicho que estaría ahí en unos minutos y parecía estar retrasado, el viejo Kuchiki había estado analizando todo lo que le había dicho sobre lo que conocían del caso y lo que sabían del juez y ahora mismo intuía que era mejor sacar a Yoruichi de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada arrebatada de Shiro Shihōin.

Creerás que no he podido comunicarme con Shinji- dijo Shiro algo molesto- esta es la quinta llamada en el día y el muy idiota me manda al buzón.

¿Hirako?- pregunto el Kuchiki- pensé que ya habías hablado con él.

Lo intente, pero no lo he conseguido- dijo suspirando y tomando asiento- le llame a su privado, a la casa y a su celular, acaso no ve las noticias y como están las cosas.

Quizá esta en alguna investigación importante Shiro- dijo Ginrei tratando de calmar a su amigo- acuérdate que él no solo trabaja para nosotros, ahora dime- pidió- fuiste a ver a Yoruichi, como lo está llevando.

El rostro de Shiro se ensombreció- mal- dijo suavemente-realmente no lo sé- dijo algo molesto- cuando la vi tenia laceraciones en su rostro, le dije que hablaría con el Mayor y me dijo que no me involucrara que deseaba pasar desapercibida y…

Discutiste con ella- cuestiono el Kuchiki mayor y vio como su amigo ponía su cara de yo no fui- Shiro, escúchame muy bien- dijo colocando sus lentes fijamente- ahora lo que importa es sacarla de ahí sea como sea, estuve hablando con conocidos y nadie puede darme referencias del juez, solo que de pronto apareció, algunos no entienden porque no fijo fianza.

Crees que no se qué debo sacarla de ese lugar- dijo exasperado- pero ella es tan…

Como tu- señalo Ginrei- Byakuya me hablo, el juez denegó el amparo y la fianza.

Maldito- espeto Shiro y se levanto directo a la pequeña refrigeradora que tenía en la oficina- quieres algo de beber- pregunto y el pelo blanco asintió, al instante sirvió dos pequeñas tazas decoradas y sirvió sake, se lo entrego y los dos tomaron- hoy hable con el gobernador para ver si me ayudaba.

El anciano Kuchiki suspiro- creo que debes dejar de esperar que las influencias y tu apellido ayuden a Yoru-chan-dijo resignado- en eso tu hija tiene razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando al momento entro Byakuya a la oficina- buenas tardes- dijo serio y como cosa extraña en el fue directamente a la refrigeradora y tomo un vaso de sake para él, Shiro miro de reojo a Ginrei que parecía impasible ante la acción de su nieto-creo que saben que el juez denegó el amparo- dijo el joven Kuchiki con tono cansino- pedí copias de todas las pruebas que tienen los de la fiscalía de Yoruichi para estudiarlas, creo que debemos sacarla lo más pronto de la cárcel, realmente el juez dejo claro que denegara la fianza hasta que haya fecha de juicio y por supuesto que aun no la tiene, vengo de la oficina privada de Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- hubo un incendio, todo se quemo.

Esa oficina solo era una tonta distracción- dijo Shiro con desdén- no creo que haya perdido mucho en que todo se hiciera cenizas.

Aun que sea así Shiro- regaño Ginrei- no crees que es un poco extraño que eso pase estando Yoruichi en la cárcel, creo que debemos buscar ayuda con otros bufetes.

No creo- dijo Shiro- está en un lugar de mala muerte, en el barrio bajo a las afueras de Tokio- miro a Ginrei- siempre creí que tenemos la creme de la creme en nuestras oficinas.

No tenemos a todos los mejores y lo sabes bien- dijo el anciano Kuchiki y Shiro frunció el ceño.

¿Conoce el lugar?- pregunto Byakuya.

Claro, debo cuidar de lo que hace Yoruichi- dijo el moreno- le pedí a Hirako que investigara el lugar y todo eso, hablando de el- Byakuya- dijo Shiro poniendo alerta al pelinegro- has hecho uso de los servicios de Hirako Shinji en estos días.

No- respondió- no he ocupado de sus servicios.

Bueno en ese caso veamos qué podemos hacer, ya es tarde y ha sido un día muy largo- señalo Ginrei, al instante los tres tomaron lugares y comenzaron a buscar alguna forma de sacar a la morena de la cárcel, mientras tanto Byakuya parecía tener algo en mente que haría justo hoy en la noche, las palabras de Hirako aun le daban vuelta y sabia que en esas advertencias había mucho peligro y ahora temía por su amiga, solo esperaba que Hirako Shinji también haya encontrado un lugar seguro donde esconderse de lo que sea que se ocultaba.

* * *

 **Kyōto -Norte de Arashiyama 10:45 PM**

Soi Fong revisaba documentos sobre un caso que su oficina estaba atendiendo, era algo simple ya que Tia había hecho un excelente trabajo como siempre y ahora ella solo revisaba que nada se saliera de orden para así poder ganar esa querella, estaba guardando toda la documentación en un sobre para mañana pasarlo a dejar a casa de Jushiro y luego ir a impartir sus clases en la universidad, unas horas antes había estado revisando los últimos detalle del examen final de la asignatura que impartía sabia que terminando el semestre en la universidad su vida se volvía mucho mas monótona, pero había pensado meterse de lleno en el trabajo en la oficina Legal, estaba por ir a su habitación y tomar su respectivo descanso cuando el teléfono sonó, rápidamente fue al aparato para contestar quien llamara a estas horas quizá lo hacía por alguna emergencia y si no era eso haría saber su molestia rápidamente.

Hola- respondió suavemente.

Soi Fong- pregunto una voz seria.

Si, quien habla- pregunto rápidamente pues no asociaba la voz con nadie conocido que pudiese llamarle a esa hora y con tanta confianza.

Byakuya…Kuchiki- respondió rápidamente y ella guardo silencio- disculpa la hora de la llamada.

No te preocupes por ello, es bueno escucharte después de tanto tiempo- dijo Soi un poco seria.

Sí, bueno he seguido tu carrera profesional y debo decir que no me sorprende lo que has logrado- dijo Byakuya con total sinceridad.

Soi hizo una media sonrisa, Byakuya era totalmente sincero en sus palabras pero también sabía que la charla ociosa no era el motivo de su llamada y ella no era la que se iba por las ramas- bien, dime que sucede.

Byakuya bufo- creí que sería buena idea ser cortes- dijo un poco más relajado- necesito de tu ayuda profesional- hubo un momento de silencio- créeme he pensado mucho si hacer o no esta llamada.

Si es por el caso Shihōin, debo decirte que no puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo rápidamente y escucho como el pelinegro resoplaba al otro lado de la línea- Byakuya, tienen un buen bufete de abogados podía decirse que su fuerza laborar es muy talentosa y de las mejores en el país, tienen gran prestigio y grandes nombres que lo respaldan.

Soi- dijo Byakuya- no creo que esta oficina o el prestigioso nombre ayuden en este caso-guardo silencio y suspiro- debo sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, es como si todo se viniese sobre ella y nosotros a la vez.

Has intentado una apelación para la fianza- pregunto rápidamente.

Ya lo hice y fue denegada, el juez me advirtió que cada apelación sería rechazada porque no cambiara de opinión- explico con tono afligido.

No has visto si pueden hacer cambio de juez, acaso las pruebas son contundentes e incriminatorias- pregunto, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la pita del teléfono.

Mañana probare una petición para cambio de juez, pero según procedimiento se hace hasta que comienza el juicio- respondió rápido el pelinegro- las pruebas a mi parecer y según todos son circunstanciales- aclaro y suspiro- por favor ayúdame con esto prometo pagar muy bien por tus servicios y el de tu oficina.

Soi bufo- deberías saber que no se trata de dinero Byakuya- aclaro la peli azul- dime una cosa, el señor Shihōin sabe de esta llamada.

Nadie sabe de esta llamada- dijo el rápidamente- si decidí hacerla es por mi propia cuenta, pero estoy seguro que Shiro no le importaría con tal que se obtengan los resultados.

La peli azul no pudo evitar reír levemente- Byakuya, créeme cuando te digo que al señor Shihōin si le importaría saber de esta llamada, pero como te dije antes no puedo ayudarte en este caso.

Soi por favor- pido el joven Kuchiki- se que te pido mucho al saber que le ayudaras después del da…

No, Byakuya- corto rápidamente- no es por lo que paso antes o por ella- dijo con un poco de amargura- creo que todos sabemos quién era y es Yoruichi Shihōin- suspiro y froto su sien sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a emerger- puedo darte unos consejos que me imagino tu ya los debes saber, pero no está de más recordarlos como intenta buscar como desestimar cada prueba que tenga la fiscalía y hacerlos parecer que sea dudosa, intenta que el juicio no sea con jurado si en un caso las cosas van muy lejos, averigua la vida de la chica y la de su familia, la vida del juez y algo que pueda hacerlo ver como poco fiable o capacitado para ese caso.

Gracias, ya había pensado en alguno de esos- dijo Byakuya, luego hubo un momento de silencio antes de hablar nuevamente- no habrá forma de que pueda hacer que cambies de opinión.

Lo siento Byakuya- respondió suavemente.

Entiendo- dijo resignado- disculpa la interrupción, fue un gusto volver a escucharte y espero descanses.

Gracias Byakuya- respondió ella.- fue un gusto saludarte tambien.

Igualmente- dijo él y colgó la llamada- Soi aun mantenía el teléfono en su oído, incapaz de moverse aunque la tensión era palpable en ella pues apretaba con fuerza el auricular, lo puso en su lugar apago la luz de la sala; fue a la cocina tomo un vaso y fue a la refrigeradora, tomo la botella de sake que guardaba para cuando llegaban Tia, Jushiro o Kyōraku y bebió de el de un solo golpe sintiendo al instante como la bebida le quemaba la garganta a su paso, con lo anterior sabía que era la única forma en que conseguiría un poco de sueño. Mientras tanto en la Cuidad de Tokio Byakuya tomo de su bebida colocada en su escritorio privado, la segunda en el día era bueno que haya regresado a casa aun así dejo todo en el despacho y prefirió ir a descansar pues debía madrugar para ir a la cárcel- era una buena idea el llamarle- dijo el pelinegro al momento que apagaba la luz del despacho e iba a su recamara, aunque sabía que no iba a lograr mucho.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin- 10:30 PM.**

La mansión parecía una tumba con tanto silencio, Minako se había negado a cenar y Shiro lo había hecho en el despacho pues desde su llegada lo único que hacía era hacer llamadas a amigos, conocidos, etc. Después de la reunión sostenida con Ginrei y Byakuya era imperativo buscar cómo sacar a Yoruichi de la cárcel y en su interior sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaba era más difícil sacarla, parecía que ni su apellido, influencias o amistades habían hecho algo para ayudarle y ahora estaba sin opciones con todo en contra, Ginrei tenía razón debía buscar una oficina de abogados sobresaliente y con muchos casos ganados a su favor, para su molestia solo una parecía llenar las expectativas y estaba a la altura, guardo todo lo que hacía en su portafolio y decidió ir a su habitación, no había hablado con Minako y sabia que estaría muy deprimida y quizá hasta molesta.

La puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión Shihōin se abrió dando paso a Shiro Shihōin, Minako lo vio pasar por la puerta y había esperado por él impacientemente, quería saber cómo iba todo y que pensaba hacer, preguntaría si había ido a visitar a su hija, estaba por comenzar su cuestionamiento cuando Shiro comenzó hablar.

El juez denegó la apelación- dijo rápidamente- Byakuya dijo que intentara el cambio de juez pero no creo que tenga éxito hasta que el juicio comience.

Minako suspiro y se sintió más desesperanzada- fuiste a verla Shiro- pregunto.

Si- respondió el moreno lacónicamente.

Si- pregunto ella- y no te fijaste que ya tuvo su primer percance ahí o es que acaso eso no te importa- reclamo.

Claro que si mujer- respondió el moreno- le dije que hablaría con el mayor y se sintió ofendida dejándome ahí.

Discutiste con ella—pregunto y vio que el dio media vuelta- Shiro debes sacarla de ahí como sea- exigió Minako- no me importa lo que cueste, podemos pagar lo que sea si es necesario vender mis acciones no importa- vio que al moreno no le hacía gracia la propuesta- tal vez si buscas ayuda con otra oficina legal- Shiro la fulmino con la mirada pues intuía el camino por el cual iba esa conversación, pero Minako no se intimido- ve a Kyōto ofréceles ser parte de la firma, hazlo por Yoruichi, por mi.

No es tan fácil, según he averiguado esa pequeña firma tiene 3 socios, digamos que ya son 4 y ella es un hueso duro y lo sabes bien- dijo suavemente- no después de todo lo que …

Lo que le hiciste- dijo acusatoriamente- crees que no estoy enterada de lo que paso en la Universidad- el moreno abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y luego pareció un poco avergonzado de que su esposa supiera- siempre que te dije que ella era diferente a todas las demás, pero tu…- estando casi frente a frente Minako le tomo de la solapa del saco que llevaba puesto- ya es tiempo de que arregles tus injusticias, Minako bufo y le soltó molesta- así que iras a Kyōto a pedirle sus servicios y si es posible le rogaras de rodillas que te ayude con esto.

Minako…- pidió casi en un susurro un poco indignado.

Lo harás o te olvidas de que soy tu esposa- dijo Minako casi temblando del enojo, tomo su almohada y el libro que leía para así buscar la puerta.

A dónde vas- pregunto el moreno contrariado, al ver que su mujer abría la puerta.

Dormiré en la recamara de Yoruichi, hasta cuando tú me digas que fuiste a pedirle a Soi Fong que te ayude y ella acepte – Minako cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un Shiro contrariado.

Esto es increíble- dijo el moreno suavemente y suspiro - ella no aceptara.


	6. Chapter 6

Buen día a todos los que entran en esta historia y en esta nueva actualización, gracias por leer y estar pendiente de esta historia y la otra.

Saludos a los que como siempre dejan su comentario sobre lo que piensan de la historia, del capítulo, de lo que puede pasar, paso o pudo haber pasado…. son sus comentarios los que me animan a intentar avanzar en los capítulos ya que algunos parece que les da por ser impacientes y luego de un capitulo ya quieren otro.

Saludos especiales:

\- BrenBren- gracias por amar mis fics y con respecto a las intrigas, de a poco se irán aclarando o tu misma puede que aclares algunas con tus teorías, Shiro creo que no seguirá agradándote, saludos.

-Tetsuga- es bueno dar una que otra plegaria de vez en cuando y mira que bien funciono ya que tus dos comentarios aparecieron, no te desesperes por saber la verdad todo sale a la luz a su tiempo, además la paciencia es una virtud, espero el perro solo te saltara y no te mordiera. Saludos.

-Fanfan- gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario y que esta historia sea de tu agrado, creo que lo que Shiro hizo a Soi se irá develando de a poco pero para muestra un botón con este capítulo. Saludos.

-XXXXX- muy insistente en las actualizaciones y apenas subo una pides otra, la historia no es perfecta como dices solo es una idea desarrollándose en una mente imaginativa, espero este capítulo sea un indicio de lo que puede venir, intrigas, sorpresas, recuerdos, felicidad, dolor, amor, desamor….ya di mucho spoiler.

PD. Te amo

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 6**

" _ **Do you know what it's like when**_

 _ **You're not who you wanna be**_

 _ **Do you know what it's like to**_

 _ **Be your own worst enemy**_

 _ **Who sees the things in me I can't hide**_

 _ **Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender"**_

 _ **Never Surrender.**_

 _ **Skillet.**_

* * *

 **Cárcel preventiva- Tokio 10:51 Pm.**

Yoruichi había estado en su celda desde la vistita desastrosa de su padre, el único momento en que la abandono fue para ir por su cena pero al instante de terminar regreso pues no quería tener más problemas, al estar sola trato de pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado en su día por mucho que le había molestado a Shiro lo que había dicho ella sobre mantener su perfil bajo era lo mejor por hacer, lo sucedido en la mañana en las duchas podía repetirse así que debía estar alerta y tener cuidado, quizá el pasar tiempo en la biblioteca era lo mejor que podía hacer pues había notado que el lugar no era muy concurrido, la morena frunció el ceño al recordar que Byakuya no había regresado por la tarde como le había dicho, solo esperaba que nada extraño haya pasado, estando en sus pensamientos su compañera de celda llego y como había sido en las pocas veces que se había topado con ella entro silenciosa y se acostó a dormir sin decir ni una palabra, aun con todo lo malo era un alivio que su compañera fuese tan extrañamente silenciosa, suspiro y decidió que era lo mejor descansa.

El tiempo había sido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos pues ya estaba amaneciendo y las luces comenzaban a ser encendidas en todo el recinto y el movimiento de mujeres yendo a tomar su respectivo baño hizo que la morena bufara molesta ante el hecho de que era la hora de levantarse, era su segundo día ahí y estaba segura que esa no era vida para ella, toda la noche había tenido pequeñas pesadillas que siempre la llevaban a recordar la única vez en que se había sentido feliz, plena y sin miedo de ser ella misma, pero ahora que despertaba solo podía sentir un profundo dolor y vacío que odiaba en gran manera.

Despabiló y decidió dejar de sentir lástima por su situación e ir a la ducha miro a su lado izquierdo y rio internamente su compañera ya se había ido eso dejaba entrever que se hacía tarde, salió de su celda cuando de pronto alguien chocho con ella botando su jabón y shampoo- oye- se quejo la morena.

Lo siento- dijo la persona que choco con ella, mientras las dos estaban recogiendo los utensilios con total rapidez- no vayas ahorita a las duchas que las mismas de ayer están esperando tu llegada.

Que- se quedo la morena viendo como la extraña chica se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para irse rápidamente, aun extrañada no dio mucho pensamiento y tomo sus cosas dando media vuelta para regresar a su celda y seguir el consejo de la extraña.

* * *

Eran las 7:30 am cuando Shiro Shihōin abordo su mercedes benz beige y tomo camino hacia la universidad de Kyōto, había llamado a Ginrei por la mañana para comunicarle lo que haría y a donde se dirigía por si surgía algo, Minako se había puesto exigente ante el hecho de tomar acción para sacar a su hija y aunque él lo había pensado no esperaba hacer algo como lo de hoy y menos tan pronto, para su molestia no podía negar que esa era una carta buena que jugar, aunque eso le supusiera perder un poco su orgullo, pedir o rogar como le había dicho su amada esposa.

En la prisión preventiva Yoruichi por estaba desayunando luego de ser una de las ultimas en tomar la fila, después de ese extraño incidente a fuera de su celda espero unos veinte minutos según creyó necesarios luego de la pequeña advertencia de una desconocida para ir y tomar su ducha, en el gran comedor por momentos levantaba su vista para ver si podía encontrar a la chica con la cual había tropezado, pero sus intentos eran infructuosos, terminando su desayuno fue cerca del salón de visitas, casi era hora y esperaba que su madre y Byakuya le fuesen a visitar.

En las afueras del recinto penitenciario Minako Shihōin hacía fila para entrar cuando vio que Byakuya Kuchiki hacia aparición, le hizo ademan saludándolo y el la vio en la fila cargando unas bolsas, era la tercera de la fila posiblemente había despertado temprano para ser una de las primeras, vio su reloj y noto que eran las 8:40 y la visita comenzaba a las 9:00 por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a ella.

Buenos días, Minako- san- dijo dando una leve reverencia.

Buenos días hijo- respondió ella- vienes a ver a Yoruichi.

El asintió rápidamente y le saco de la fila- puede venir conmigo yo como su abogado puedo entrar antes que sea la visita, no creo que haya problema si digo que viene conmigo- dijo el joven Kuchiki y rápidamente Minako Shihōin fue junto a él.

Como Byakuya había dicho no habían tenido problema alguno para entrar, unos minutos en privacidad le vendrían muy bien quería constatar que estuviese bien y de paso revisar ese pequeño golpe que tenía ayer, estaban los dos esperando en la sala común de visitas pues así lo había dispuesto Byakuya, Yoruichi no tardo más de 5 minutos para llegar aunque al principio se alegro al ver a su madre con Byakuya hubo un momento de confusión pues sabía que faltaba para la hora de visitas.

Hija- se lanzo Minako en un abrazo apretado que dejo al instante pues había decidido revisar como se encontraba su hija- tu labio esta mejor.

Claro mama- dijo la morena- te dije que era algo sin cuidado- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa- Byakuya- saludo rápidamente.

El saludo levemente con un movimiento de cabeza- Yoruichi, debemos hablar- dijo serio y rápidamente los tres tomaron asiento, mientras Minako comenzaba a sacar de su bolsa unos pequeños bocadillos y los colocaba en la mesa, leche y al momento la morena comenzó a comer- lamento no haber venido ayer- fue lo primero que dijo el joven Byakuya- el juez denegó el amparo y advirtió que no aceptara ninguna fianza.

Era de esperarse- dijo la morena-has probado ver si puedes cambiar de juez- pregunto la morena.

En eso estoy trabajando- dijo rápidamente y sonrió levemente ante el hecho de saber que las grandes mentes pensaban iguales- ayer hubo un percance en tu oficina privada del que tuve que atender.

Yoruichi lo miro seria y Minako lo miro con un poco de incomodidad tanto que no pudo evitar hablar- no nos han informado nada de eso, Byakuya.

Mis disculpas Minako-san, fue ayer por la tarde y no creí prudente mencionarlo a Shiro-san- se disculpo el pelinegro.

Está bien Byakuya- dijo la morena tratando de que la noticia no fuera tomada con mucha importancia aunque para ella había sido algo totalmente diferente- Madre, sabes que a papa nunca le gusto lo de mi oficina y posiblemente el que eso distrajera a Byakuya lo hubiese tomado para mal, yo le pedí a Byakuya estar pendiente de mi oficina mientras yo esté acá.

Tu padre es una cosa y yo otra- reprocho Minako y rápidamente suspiro- Byakuya, de ahora en adelante puedes decirme o informarme cualquier cosa de esa oficina a mí y yo me hare cargo en lo que haga falta, así como cualquier cosa que necesites para mi hija.

Por su puesto Minako-san- dijo el joven Kuchiki con el cuidado de mirar que su amiga no se sintiera molesta o incomoda con ello.

Y que sucedió- pregunto al final la morena, sabía que no podía refutar a su madre en nada pues ella decía y hacia a su voluntad hasta con su padre.

Un incendio- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro- los bomberos están investigando el motivo, aunque indicaron que el lugar no parecía haber tenido un mantenimiento reciente- ante esas palabras la morena tuvo un momento de desconcierto internamente, no quería ahondar mas ya que su mamá estaba ahí así que intento cambiar de tema.

Bueno el lugar no era muy moderno que digamos- dijo- ahora que directrices seguirás para buscar fianza o la defensa en sí- dijo la morena un poco más relajada.

Pensamos que debemos buscar apoyo y creo que es lo mejor- indico Byakuya bajando un poco el rostro- aunque creo que será difícil, tu padre está tratando de ver que puede hacer en los medios de comunicación y con conocidos.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño ante esto último- apoyo- pregunto curiosamente- apoyo de que Byakuya- este al momento solo atino a guardar silencio -creo que lo más saludable es ver que podemos hacer nosotros como firma- expreso la morena.

Hija- llamo Minako tratando de calmar la situación- debemos usar cualquier recurso disponible, como firma y socia de la misma creo que es un buen camino a seguir, sin contar que como tu madre yo no deseo verte más en este lugar.

De pronto las personas comenzaron a llenar el lugar entre visitantes y presas, ya era la hora reglamentaria de visitas en todo ese barullo hubo silencio entre ellos, Byakuya sabía de antemano que no debía decir nada de lo que él había hecho la noche de ayer llamando a Soi Fong pues ese era un tema delicado en todo ámbito, por su parte Minako rogaba internamente porque lograran al menos obtener esa ayuda extra que pensaba era la adecuada, pues había algo que le decía que debía sacar a su hija de ese lugar sin importar el costo.

Yoruichi se sentía muy inquieta, lo que sucedió antes de ir a las duchas la había puesto alerta, mas aun al saber sobre el incendio a su oficina privada cosa que le indicaba que posiblemente la persona que le había llamado el día de su audiencia había tomado mas acción para molestarle y ahora podía estar un poco más segura de que el caso que investigaba podría ser el motivo por el cual ella estaba siendo atacada de una forma muy extrema para su gusto, aun con todo esperaba saber al final a que había investigado Hirako…de pronto recordó que de él no sabía nada- Hirako a investigado algo sobre la familia de la joven- pregunto la morena.

Tu papa no ha podido localizarlo y eso lo tiene exasperado- respondió la madre de la morena y al instante Yoruichi miro que Byakuya había puesto la cara de palo, cosa que hacia cuando algún tema o algo le incomodaban.

Mama- dijo la morena cariñosamente- agradezco que vengas a visitarme, pero no me agrada que estés en lugares a si- dijo suavemente- vio como Minako estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese instante alguien les interrumpió.

Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo una mujer de tez blanca, pelo negro, delgada y que usaba unas gafas que la hacían ver un poco intelectual, haciendo que todos voltearan y le pusieran atención, al instante Yoruichi le reconoció era la chica que le había advertido de no ir a las duchas y que extrañamente en su primer día se había topado con ella.

Tu quien eres- pregunto rápidamente Kuchiki, tratando de evitar algún problema, pero vio que la morena le hacia una seña que dejara que la mujer se sentara.

Siento mucho molestarlos- dijo rápidamente- disculpen mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Lisa Yadōmaru, un placer señora Shihōin, señor Kuchiki- dijo con seriedad, Byakuya puso su expresión molesta al saber que esa mujer sabia quienes eran y no había dejado de mirarla detenidamente desde que tomo asiento pues se le hacía un poco familiar y al momento lo recordó.

Yadōmaru Lisa, puesta en prisión por delitos de hacker- dijo el pelinegro.

Muy bien dicho Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo esta muy seria- la verdad es que no niego que metí mis narices donde no debía, pero debo insistir que algunas de mis acusaciones son infundadas- dijo guiñando un ojo a la morena- creo que tenemos cosas en común Yoruichi.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que un guardia que vigilaba las visitas se encontraba a su lado- Yadōmaru que diablos haces acá- dijo y al instante tomando de manera un poco brusca el brazo de la joven.

Es mi cliente- dijo rápidamente Byakuya y el guardia lo vio con incredulidad- bueno, no soy su abogado en sí pero uno de mis colaboradores lo es, por ahora solo le tenía informar sobre la visita y entregar la tarjeta de quien tomara su caso- saco una tarjeta de su chaqueta y rápidamente se lo dio a la mujer que parecía muy seria y alerta, esta tomo la tarjeta y leyó el nombre, _**Kurosaki Ichigo**_ al momento guardo la tarjeta.

Gracias, estaré esperando su visita- dijo rápidamente y comenzó su camino fuera de ahí sin despedirse, como si antes no hubiese sido amable.

Como decía- volvía la morena a retomar el tema.

Tu no dices mas, soy tu madre y hare lo que crea conveniente para ti- dijo un poco molesta Minako- por lo tanto si decido acampar a las afueras de este lugar lo hare- dijo muy resuelta y se levanto al momento- regresare en la visita de la tarde y espero que te acostumbres a verme acá aunque no te guste, buen día para ti Byakuya- el asintió con una media sonrisa y vio como la elegante mujer salía con decisión del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Debes entenderla- dijo Byakuya a la morena- está muy preocupada, sabes bien que ella te ama mucho- suspiro- pero por otra parte también te entiendo, me alegro que al menos pueda hablar contigo a solas ya que esto es algo urgente- su tono era muy serio y el semblante en su rostro denotaba que estaba por decir algo importante o delicado.

Que pasa- pregunto un poco alarmada la morena.

Me encontré con Hirako Shinji- dijo suavemente y mirando cuidadosamente alrededor y vio que la morena abría sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa y alarma- más bien él fue el que busco como encontrarnos.

Donde esta- pregunto rápidamente la morena- que te dijo.

Cálmate- dijo suavemente- el...Bueno, lo vi en una calle afuera de tu oficina, estaba oculto- dijo suavemente- me dijo…no, me imploro que hiciéramos lo que fuera para sacarte de acá y me aseguro que estabas en peligro, que le dijera a Shiro y …- vio que la morena parecía ida y algo pálida- Yoruichi…

Donde está el- pregunto al momento.

No lo sé- dijo con pesar- me dijo que saldría de la ciudad para ocultarse.

Ocultarse- pregunto Yoruichi con un poco de sorpresa en su cara- ocultarse de que, no te dijo nada más- su tono era un poco molesto y a la vez desesperado, entonces Byakuya comenzó a contarle paso a paso todo lo que había sucedido desde que recibió la llamada de los oficiales y como llego a la oficina privada que estaba casi calcinada, lo que le habían notificado los bomberos y oficinales a la llegada del lugar y como al llegar a su automóvil fue abordado por lo que parecía un mendigo que al final había resultado ser Hirako y le volvió a repetir todo lo que este le había dicho sin olvidar detalle o alguna palabra.

Es horrible volver solo donde una vez fuimos felices - repitió con sumo cuidado de no perder algo de la frase o más bien para tratar de entender lo que significaba.

Yoruichi que mandaste hacer a Hirako, sabes que tu padre lo anda buscando desde que te arrestaron- dijo un poco molesto- ayer mismo me pregunto si lo había visto o si le había mandado a alguna investigación- bufo con molestia- tuve que mentirle y hacerme el que no sé nada de él.

Byakuya, no mentiste a mi padre- dijo con cuidado- no le mandaste hacer nada y no le viste…viste a un mendigo- dijo con suavidad- con respecto a lo que le mande, solo debía ir a investigar y preguntar unas cosas- suspiro -pensé en muchas cosas que podrían pasar en ese caso, cosas que podrían ser una realidad y ahora no sabré nada.

Y que es eso que imaginas o piensas, que clase de caso es ese- dijo un poco cansado.

Byakuya- advirtió la morena.

Soy tu amigo y abogado, creo que esto es algo importante- refuto con seriedad.

Este no es tu asunto- dijo Yoruichi con seriedad tratando de dejar el tema zanjado.

Byakuya puso su cara de incredulidad- acaso no confías en mi- pregunto con un dejo de incredulidad y dolor en su voz.

Te confió mi vida Byakuchi- dijo la morena rápidamente, vio que el trataba de entenderla y escucharle - pero si Hirako dijo que se ocultaría por algo que aun no sabemos porque o de sus advertencias, no puedo meterte en el saco donde yo estoy ahora, solo quiero mantenerte alejados a todos aquellos que aprecio y amo, de algo que se está tornando un problema.

Kuchiki medito un momento cada palabra, aun así podía sentir una aflicción en su interior, las palabras dichas por la morena sonaban tan reales, apremiantes que podía intuir que había un peligro que no alcanzaba a ver o comprender y que parecía venir sobre Yoruichi, mientras él sentía impotencia e inutilidad al no saber qué hacer, la mirada de su amiga parecía suplicar entendimiento y a la vez inquietud, al final suspiro- estoy pidiendo el cambio de juez- dijo suavemente tratando de cambiar de tema y le paso los documentos a la morena… así comenzaron a discutir y hablar sobre nuevas directrices para la defensa tratando de obviar su anterior platica, unos minutos antes de que terminara la hora de visita Byakuya recordó algo que deseaba preguntar y este era el momento- bien, ahora dime porque ayudamos a la hacker.

La morena sonrió- ella me advirtió de algo y solo quiero pagar el favor, creo que al menos tengo acá alguien en quien puedo apoyarme- dijo suavemente- me imagino que era la tarjeta de Ichigo la que le entregaste- el pelinegro sonrió – bueno, que le eche un ojo al caso, yo me hare cargo de los honorarios al salir de acá.

Los honorarios es lo de menos ahora- dijo el pelinegro- no te preocupes por eso, que Kurosaki hará el trabajo pues le diré a Rukia- los dos rieron levemente, después se despidieron con una brazo, la morena vio como su amigo de infancia salía del lugar mientras ella caminaba despacio hacia lo que ahora era su realidad, pero como siempre decía, no había nada mejor que un buen libro para dispersar tu mente, eso mientras llegaba el almuerzo.

* * *

 **Universidad de Kyōto 10:15 am**

En la Universidad de Kyōto Soi Fong estaba casi por terminar la clase, ya que en esos momentos escribía unos términos en la pizarra mientras sus estudiantes tomaban notas en total silencio como era costumbre, muy ajenos a lo que sucedía en las afueras del salón de clases y muy ajenos a lo que pronto estaba por ocurrir, la peli azul parecía muy metida en su trabajo como lo era siempre pero muy en el fondo ella esperaba con ansias el momento de terminar la clase para regresar al confort y soledad de su casa ya que había tenido una mala noche, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia.

Después de la llamada telefónica de Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi había intentado olvidarse de todo e irse a dormir pero como era de esperarse el insomnio aparto sin mucho esfuerzo a Morfeo de su lado y aunque ella lucho por dormir sus pensamientos no le dejaban en paz, era como ver una mala película una y otra vez, el recuerdo de la llamada de Byakuya y cada palabra dicha que a su vez con su gran imaginación trabajando en cada palabra que recordaba venían imágenes y otras locas ideas, al despertar esa mañana deseo quedarse en casa pero su responsabilidad siempre era más fuerte que su cansancio o el desanimo que parecía estar anidando en su interior.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguir su rutina era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado ya que dando clases mantenía su mente ocupada y su imaginación era relegada y apagada, terminando de poner los últimos conceptos en la pizarra se preguntaba que haría para el resto del día pues no había ningún caso nuevo que necesitara de su intervención, vio el reloj encima de la enorme pizarra faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase y echo una última ojeada a los conceptos escritos anteriormente y a lo lejos pudo escuchar que de pronto sus alumnos parecían inquietarse y cuchicheos aquí y acá comenzaban a hacer eco en el salón.

* * *

Shiro había llegado a la universidad de Kyōto y fue directamente a la oficina del rector pues ya le conocía por haberse cruzado con el unas veces con anterioridad, la visita fue rápida y nada de ceremoniosa pues su intención era no perder mucho tiempo buscando de aula en aula donde Soi Fong impartía su cátedra, luego de unos cinco minutos el salía de la oficina guiado por un colaborador para que lo llevara al aula donde se impartía Derecho Romano, su andar era seguro y sus pasos firmes aunque podía decirse que su temple y su seguridad innata evitaban que se notara en como él se sentía en realidad, sabía que su propósito era un poco absurdo y su fracaso inminente e improbable pero debía hacerlo, primero apelaría al prestigio, luego tomaría el camino monetario y si todo eso no funcionaba estaba dispuesto a pedirle su ayuda no por el sino por su esposa y por Yoruichi, tan ensimismado iba que no se percato que ya habían llegado, aunque también estaba el tentar a la firma de la que era socia y mostrarles los grandes beneficios económicos, de nombre y muchos otros que él podía ofrecerles.

Es en este salón, señor Shihōin- dijo el colaborador- algún otro asunto estoy para servirle.

Muchas gracias, pero creo que de acá en adelante estaré bien y puedo hacerme cargo yo solo- dijo el moreno y vio como el hombre de mediana edad daba una inclinación y se iba por el lugar donde habían venido, había un silencio casi ceremonioso en el lugar había caminado por varios salones y aulas unas vacías, otras llenas donde impartían clases y podía decirse que esta parecía muy tranquila, se asomo un poco a la puerta y vio al fondo una figura delgada y alta, vestida de manera muy formal que escribía en la pizarra, sonrió al ver algunos concepto básicos de Derecho Romano y de pronto tomo la decisión de entrar y ver los últimos minutos de la clase pues el colaborador durante el camino le había contado sobre el horario y a qué horas la Doctora Fong estaría desocupada y dando un vistazo a su reloj casi era la hora que terminara la clase, con cuidado y tratando de pasar desapercibido entro al salón y se coloco de pie a un lado de la puerta, no fue extraño que los jóvenes que se encontraban atrás le vieron y al instante sin esperarlo o evitarlo todos comenzaron a cuchichear dándole una vista con caras de asombro y notable curiosidad.

Soi Fong no pudo dejar de pasar desapercibido los susurros molestos que se escuchaban en su clase y parecían ir en aumento por lo que dio frente para ver cuál era el motivo de ese comportamiento poco habitual y justo al darse vuelta lo vio ahí, sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes oro y plata, ese dorado inconfundible que le miraba con rostro serio; vestido con un traje impecable en esa actitud altiva y segura muy pagado de sí mismo, solo fue un momento y luego noto que todos sus alumnos no paraban de comentar sobre el recién llegado pues era muy conocido en el ámbito legal sin contar que desde hace dos días el arresto y encarcelamiento de su hija estaba en boca de todos con ayuda de la prensa, radio, televisión y redes sociales.

Les pido que guarden silencio- dijo con voz suave y al instante todos hicieron lo que pedía- tienen 3 minutos para terminar sus anotaciones, luego de ese tiempo la clase se da por terminada- sentencio y todos ni lentos ni perezosos comenzaron a escribir como si la vida se les fuera en ello, mientras Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar como toda la clase parecía estar en control de Soi Fong, pero lo más significativo fue cuando sus miradas se conectaron por un momento y vio que esa joven que había conocido hace mas de 19 años no era la misma que había conocido pues al verse no pareció haber notado sorpresa o sentir algún tipo de aprensión, esperaba que eso fuese una buena señal

Nadie mas dijo nada y Shiro Shihōin no se movió de su lugar, Soi Fong comenzó poco a poco a ordenar sus cosas para el momento en que terminara la clase con un poco de desconcierto, mientras todos parecían ir contra el tiempo en sus anotaciones- la clase a terminado- dijo Soi Fong y fue como si diera una orden de salir porque en silencio cada uno de los asistentes guardaba sus cosas y salía de forma ordenada del salón no sin antes echar un vistazo al hombre en la puerta y como algunos iban comentando sobre quien era esa persona.

Shiro comenzó su camino a donde estaba Soi Fong al ver que casi no había nadie en el lugar y ella no espero a que el llegara a donde estaba más bien avanzo para darle frente a lo que viniese lo más pronto posible.

Veo que tienes buen control de la clase- dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa- eres una caja de sorpresas pues jamás me hubiese imaginado que la docencia fuera tu fuerte también.

No creo que haya viajado kilómetros para ver mi dominio en la clase- dijo la peli azul con total calma y seriedad- que le parece si nos ahorramos molestias y va directo al punto.

Shiro hizo una mueca de sonrisa- bien, iré al punto como deseas- hizo una pequeña pausa- vengo a solicitar de tus servicios profesionales - dijo con seriedad aunque las palabras parecían forzadas.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa- acaso se congelo el infierno señor Shihōin- pregunto al instante y vio que Shiro parecía un poco incomodo - según lo recuerdo eso fue lo que dijo la última vez que nos vimos.

El moreno parecía molestarle que recordara algo como eso pero hizo una mueca de sonrisa- sé lo que dije, pero debes admitir que este es un momento muy desesperado para mi familia- aclaro- deberías estar contenta de tener la satisfacción de que me trague mis propias palabras.

Sé que no es un buen momento- dijo Soi Fong con mucha seriedad- pero creo que pierde su tiempo viniendo conmigo, porque no estoy interesada.

Puedo hacerte socia de la firma– dijo rápidamente y vio que la peli azul le miraba con interés y algo más que no sabía cómo interpretarlo, por lo que prosiguió a ofrecer un poco más- en todo caso la firma en la que trabajas puede serlo junto a ti si lo deseas, piensa en el prestigio que puedes obtener, además pagare muy bien por este trabajo.

Ya soy socia de una firma- respondió Soi – tengo prestigio y un buen nombre señor Shihōin, el dinero para mí no es un aliciente pues tengo lo necesario y un poco más para vivir tranquila.

Entonces que deseas pídelo y te lo daré, debe de haber algo- exclamo un poco molesto y luego respiro profundamente- todos tienen un precio.

El león cree que todos son de su condición-refuto con seriedad- entienda, que mi respuesta es no- dijo la peli azul con total calma

Sabía que no aceptarías- dijo suavemente, paso la mano por su cabello, miro su reloj y cerró los ojos un instante para pensar en cómo convencerla- mi esposa cree totalmente que tú podrías ayudarnos – dijo con un tono despectivo- me dijo que te rogara si fuese posible, entonces- exclamo extendiendo los brazos- quieres que me arrodille pidiendo tu ayuda- pregunto.

Soi le miraba muy seria y a su vez miraba todo el lugar, esperaba que nadie estuviese cerca y viera esa escena pues hasta para ella era un poco incomoda, trago un poco ante las palabras del moreno, había cosas que ella no podía hacer por mucho que las deseara- creo que su esposa se equivoca conmigo- dijo suavemente- no me interesa su propuesta, tampoco me interesa verle perder la poca dignidad que tiene- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y pudo ver que en esos dorados se encendía de pronto, pero ya no le daba importancia pues lo único que siempre había deseado desde que llego a Kyōto era dejar el pasado atrás, aunque ese pasado parecía volver y no dejarla en paz.

Shiro la miro de pie a cabeza- quizá no estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa al creer que podías ayudarnos, pero para mí molestia puedo asegurar que rara vez esa mujer se equivoca.

Soi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, Minako Shihōin podía decirse era de los pocos buenos recuerdos para ella y sintió un poco de alegría saber que la matriarca Shihōin siempre había sido tan diferente a su esposo, aun así su posición estaba dada- lamento defraudar a su esposa.

Shiro suspiro internamente, hubiese hecho lo que su esposa le pedía aunque su orgullo fuese pisoteado, pero ahí mismo algo parecía molestarlo en gran manera por lo cual internamente pensó que aun con todo lo que había sucedido entre él y esa muchacha podía tener una oportunidad, Minako había sido la única que había sido amable con ella, pero él podía presionar más y fue así como decidió usar puentes para llegar a convencerla- esa es tu última palabra- pregunto.

Creo que lo he dejado muy claro- dijo Soi Fong- si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

Shiro vio como la peli azul pasaba a su lado y salía del lugar con pasos firmes y sin mirar atrás, bufo levemente- debo admitir que Minako tiene razón, ella es un caso totalmente diferente- dijo en aceptación, suspiro al final y tomo su teléfono- bien veamos donde esta ese bufete- dijo para sí, luego de unos momentos sonrió levemente- lo tengo, ahora veremos si a tus socios no les mueve la oferta- salió del lugar con su aire de que el dinero y el prestigio todo lo pueden, el debía tomar la oportunidad que fuese para tratar de doblegar a la niña, pero primero iba a pasar por algo de comer pues ya era la hora.

Por su parte Soi había llegado a su oficina pues tenía que asesorar a un grupo que preparaba un tema para su tesis, ella solo debía ver que ideas y temas tenían para la misma, para al final recomendarles un ayudante – imbécil- dijo suavemente al momento que ponía su portafolio en el escritorio y se dejaba caer en su asiento, se quedo mirando a la nada en silencio su respiración parecía agitada, como cuando se ha corrido un maratón, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, al momento miro su reloj y alzo sus cejas ante el hecho que el grupo era puntual, tomo su portafolio y lo coloco en su lugar- adelante- dijo suavemente y vio al grupo de tres chicos entrar con orden y educadamente, lo de hace rato debía quedar atrás y centrarse en el ahora- bien, tomen asiento- dijo y los chicos obedecieron- saltemos los preliminares y digan que tiene en mente- dijo con una media sonrisa y fue así como comenzó a escuchar una exposición sobre temas y muchas cosas más.

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos entre discusión y charla Soi había quedado sola en su oficina y se preparaba para ir a su casa y pasar una tarde tranquila si es que eso era posible después de la inesperada e incómoda visita que había tenido por parte de Shiro Shihōin, debía admitir que el viejo tenia agallas para después de todo lo que había pasado viniese a pedir de su ayuda aunque como el moreno había dicho, su esposa había pedido que el viniese; bufo si quería que el almuerzo no le fuera a caer mal debía olvidarse de los Shihōin.

Camino hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su automóvil, acomodo sus cosas y al instante sin perder tiempo puso el auto en marcha y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Habían pasado al menos diez minutos de camino cuando el teléfono de la peli azul sonó, esta lo miro y tomo el manos libres rápidamente para contestar al ver quién era el responsable de esa llamada.

 _ **-Halibel- respondió al momento.**_

 _ **-Hola, Soi- respondió esta- llamaba para decirte que te esperamos en la oficina para almorzar.**_

 _ **-Soi puso los ojos- ya voy camino a casa Tia- dijo suavemente.**_

 _ **-No seas aguafiestas- dijo rápidamente- todos están estarán acá solo faltas tú- dijo y luego se escucho que alguien hablaba.**_

 _ **-Soi Soi- tienes que venir- se escucho una voz casi infantil por el auricular- mira que es de esos pocos días libres que tengo.**_

 _ **-Nell- pregunto Soi con una media sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Quien más podría llamarte Soi Soi- dijo una voz seria- así que no acepto negativas y te vienes rápido que tengo hambre.**_

 _ **-Bien estaré ahí en uno minutos- dijo la peli azul y pudo escuchar unos por fin al otro lado de la línea.**_

 _ **-Apúrate que la comida vendrá pronto- dijo Tia y luego colgó.**_

Soi sonrió levemente y movió la cabeza en negación, quizá si era buena idea reunirse con los amigos y así despejar un poco la mente, además tenía casi un mes de no ver a Nell pues sería bueno saber que había sido de ella en todo este tiempo y porque no salía del campo de concentración, por lo que giro en la primera intersección y tomo rumbo a las oficinas al centro de Kyōto donde estaba el despacho el cual había sido como su segunda casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Buen dia, les traigo una actualizacion aunque aun quedo en deuda con el capitulo de la otra.

Como siempre gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, saludos a Tetsuga y Brenbren gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 7**

 ** _"_** ** _Tengo tantas cosas que decir,_**

 ** _que no puedo recordar_**

 ** _pienso que es muy tarde para mi_**

 ** _pienso que es momento de olvidarme ya de ti._**

 ** _Llueve sobre la ciudad, porque te fuiste. "_**

 ** _Llueve sobre la Ciudad._**

 ** _Los Bunkers._**

 **Centro de Kyōto- Oficinas Legales & Investigación Los Socios **

Soi había llegado al estacionamiento del lugar, como era de esperar los autos de todos ya estaban ahí alzo su vista a la entrada de las oficinas y vio que un joven repartidor salía contando el dinero muy feliz, Soi sonrió al imaginar que Tia había sido la que se había encargado de pagarle no sin antes poner al pobre joven en una situación difícil y como no viendo una mujer como lo era Tia, salió de su automóvil directo a la oficina.

El edificio donde estaban las oficinas del despacho era de dos plantas un poco pequeño y discreto, la primera planta era ocupada por la recepcionista y una sala de espera, ahí mismo estaban 4 oficinas y una pequeña bodega muy al final, en la segunda planta estaban dos oficinas más amplias y un pequeño salón de juntas, estas eran más privadas porque rara vez dejaban que alguien que no fuese socio estuviese ahí, no era un lugar muy lujoso o que se viera muy elegante pero era cómodo, aun así era muy serio y de buen gusto pues estaba remodelada entro lo moderno y lo tradicional, Soi aun recordaba la pequeña bodega que antes fungía como oficina el cómo poco a poco fueron saliendo adelante como bufete, como profesionales y como personas ella sabía que les debía mucho a Ukitake y a Kyōraku y eso valía más que todo el oro y prestigio del mundo, por mucho que ese despacho obtuviese mucho prestigio y hasta ahora era la número cinco de las firmas más influyentes y reconocidas en Japón, eran una firma muy diferente ya que era muy notable y reconocida por el hecho de hacer actividades de carácter social y de filantropía, ellos no solo atendía a personas influyente, pues de igual manera atendían personas de bajos recursos a las cuales les ayudaban si era meritorio, solo hacían una buena investigación de por medio, de igual manera tenían un tenían un programa para los que estudiantes que desearan hacer sus prácticas profesionales y a su vez otro programa donde ayudaban a becarios a obtener ingresos para sus gastos, aunque siempre y cuando cumplían con los estándares puestos por ellos, eso sería una notas excepcionales, buena conducta y la situación familiar de la que provenían.

Entro al lugar y como lo esperaba la recepcionista estaba en su hora de almuerzo y el vigilante que custodiaba el lugar le dejo pasar, no sin antes decirle que la estaban esperando en la sala de juntas, ella trato de caminar lo más aprisa que podía, al llegar a la segunda planta podía escuchar las voces y el movimiento, llego a la puerta y suspiro largamente, por fin había llegado y por ahora todo lo que parecía molestarle o estresarle pareció desvanecerse, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Todos parecían esperarla pues al momento que se abrió la puerta todos miraron hacia ella ya que estaban sentados en la gran mesa de conferencia listo para comer, pero la única persona que estaba de pie y parecía estar repartiendo la comida al momento se abalanzo sobre ella siendo víctima de una abrazo asfixiante, escuchaba las risas divertidas de sus amigos- Soi Soi- decía la voz con tono infantil de Nell, ese que siempre empleaba para cuando era cariñosa.

Nell, déjala que la mataras- se escucho de pronto y Soi supo que Tia le había salvado la vida una vez más, al momento el agarre de la mujer fue cediendo de a poco hasta dejarla tranquila- lo siento- dijo esta – es una costumbre.

Llegas a tiempo la comida acaba de llegar, siéntate- dijo la rubia.

Hola Nell- dijo Soi saludando y siguiendo su camino a la mesa junto a la peli verde, ella le sonrió y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

Hola- respondió, luego comenzó- tenía ya casi un mes de no verte- dijo ella- te ves un poco delgada y parece que no duermes bien- dijo ella señalando las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Nell- dijo suavemente la voz de la rubia- déjala comer en paz, mas tarde la regañas.

Soi puso los ojos, Kyōraku le guiño el ojo, mientras Ukitake hablaba suavemente con Nanao, pero luego todos comenzaron pronto a comer, en un breve momento todo fue el sonido de los cubiertos, pero después de un rato de degustación comenzaron la charla.

Es bueno que por fin tengas unos días libres- dijo Ukitake con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, ha sido casi un mes seguido- dijo la peli verde- aunque solo he venido por cuatro días, luego debo regresar, el coronel va de vacaciones y quiere dejar todo perfecto.

Y quien llegara a relevarlo mientras tanto- pregunto Kyōraku, mientras que Tia sonreía maliciosamente.

Nadie- respondió- el coronel piensa que no necesita que alguien fuera del recinto llegue a husmear, así que yo estaré a cargo mientras el regresa.

Nell sonrió con suficiencia- que te parece- dijo a Kyōraku que tenía en su rostro la sorpresa escrita por todas partes- mi mami es toda una dominatrix.

Tia- regaño la mencionada y todos parecían reír- se que para muchos es como un campo de concentración o algo así.

Dime, ya no han tenido problemas con amnistía Internacional- pregunto Ukitake.

Claro que no- respondió Nell- eso fue cosa del pasado, además desde que el general tomo las riendas del lugar ha sido un poco más tolerante con los reclusos aunque siempre seguirá siendo una prisión ejemplo de rectitud y disciplina.

Creo que eso solo disfraza lo que antes decía derechos humanos- dijo Nanao con seriedad.

Nell frunció el ceño- aunque no les agrade, puedo decir que esa prisión esta fuera del radar de los corruptos, no como en otros lugares- todos le dieron la razón y dejaron el tema por la paz, aunque seguían bromando con el hecho que ella seria la mandamás del lugar, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta- pase- dijo Ukitake con suavidad y la joven recepcionista aparecía con un rostro sorprendido.

Hay alguien que busca a los socios de la firma- dijo con un tono cauteloso- dice que necesita contratarlos y quiere dar su oferta.

Dile que estamos en hora de almuerzo- dijo Kyōraku con desinterés- que venga más tarde.

Pero señor Kyōraku, no creo que quiera hacerlo esperar- dijo un poco vacilante- se trata del señor Shihōin- hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Soi Fong y los otros dos pares tenía un rostro de sorpresa.

Yo, lo atenderé- dijo Ukitake mientras se ponía de pie, al instante Kyōraku también se ponía de pie.

Te acompañare- dijo este.

Oigan- llamo Tia la atención de todos- el quiere a los Socios, creo que como todos estamos acá ya reunidos, porque no viene el- al instante se hizo un silencio y Nell los miro a todos con curiosidad.

Creo que Tia tiene razón- dijo Soi con suavidad- el debe tener la oportunidad de dar su oferta para ustedes.

Para ustedes- repitió Tia- querrás decir para nosotros.

Ya sé de qué trata la oferta- dijo esta y vio como le miraban sin entender.

El fue a pedírtelo a ti- pregunto Nano con un poco de incredulidad.

Hoy por la mañana estuvo en la Universidad, ya le deje claro de que no estoy interesada- respondió ella.

Que te ofreció- pregunto Kyōraku.

Fue mejor que la ultima vez- dijo ella suavemente y sonrió levemente- me brindo ser socia de su firma, prestigio, renombre- dijo poniendo los ojos- ya sabes cosas típicas de él- hubo otro silencio pero este parecía estar lleno de sorpresa, incredulidad.

Porque no aceptaste- preguntó Tia.

Soi la vio con un mirada fría, una que jamás ella había mostrado- no quiero tener nada que ver con la familia Shihōin, además ya soy socia de una firma, tenemos un buen prestigio como bufete, creo tener el dinero necesario.

Nell sonrió ante la respuesta de la peli azul pues eso era típico de Soi Fong, desde que la conoció supo que ella no era como todos obviamente no era perfecta porque tenía sus cositas como cada persona, pero podía decirse que ella no era del tipo materialista, aun así sabía que había algo mas en todo esto, la mirada que le había hecho a Tia era de esas que guardaba para aquellos que no eran de su agrado, por otra parte Ukitake suspiro y volvió a tomar su asiento, mientras Kyōraku tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Nanao saco a todos de su cavilación cuando hablo- trae al señor Shihōin- ordenes simples que la recepcionistas asintió y salió a su encargo, todos habían estado tan ensimismados en su conversación que se habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí y ahora posiblemente comenzarían los cotilleos sobre la oferta de Shiro Shihōin a esa firma legal.

* * *

Shiro esperaba a la recepcionista en la sala de espera, había llegado al lugar y ahora le causaba mucha curiosidad pues aunque parecía tener una buena fachada y una interesante decoración que era entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, no podía compararse a sus oficinas era una diferencia tan abismal, sin mencionar que hasta ahora había visto muchos chiquillos que parecían estar aun en la universidad, nada de ver esos abogados imponentes, experimentados y de traje, por lo que pensó que podía tener una buena oportunidad al ofrecerles un mejor lugar para sus oficinas o colaboración para hacerlos más grandes, por ahora solo debía esperar para jugar muy bien sus cartas dándoles una buena oferta porque no todos ahí podían ser como la mocosa orgullosa.

Shiro miraba su reloj pues a su parecer la muchacha había tardado un poco en su anuncio, no quería tardar tanto en convencerlos porque el camino a Tokio seria un poco tedioso en las horas pico, ahí esperando un pensamiento lo invadió y aunque se había negado darle cabida a la posible negativa de los socios de aceptar su propuesta, no se imaginaba como sería darle la noticia a Minako y como ella reaccionaria, pero salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que la joven venia.

Los Socios lo esperan- dijo suavemente- por favor, acompáñeme- el moreno asintió y siguió a la joven hasta la segunda planta, sonrió al ver que ahí las cosas parecían un poco más serias o mejor dicho unas buenas instalaciones nada parecido a la planta baja, la chica toco y luego escucho un voz y ella le sonrió- puede pasar señor Shihōin.

El moreno entro a lo que parecía ser la sala de juntas y los vio ahí, sentados en la mesa a los Socios, frunció levemente el ceño al ver que había más personas cuando sus datos decía que esa firma solo poseía 4 socios- buenas tardes- dijo suavemente- lamento haber interrumpido su almuerzo- dijo al notar los platos recogidos en una bandeja.

No te preocupes por ello Shiro- dijo amablemente Ukitake- puedes tomar asiento- dijo señalando la silla frente a él- hizo como le indicaban y tomo asiento no sin antes mirar a todos, no podía negar que se veía como una gran familia.

Dicen que vienes a solicitar de nuestros servicios- pregunto Kyōraku.

Si- dijo el moreno muy serio- como ustedes sabrán mi hija está siendo acusada de un delito que no cometió y ahora está en la prisión preventiva de Tokio- comenzó su explicación- hemos intentado como bufete y por todos los medios posibles que fijen una fianza y se nos ha denegado, aun con nuestras propias capacidades creemos que necesitamos ayuda extra, por eso he venido acá. Minako pensó que la joven Fong podía aceptar ayudarnos por lo que me avoque primeramente a ella, pero dadas las circunstancia pasadas ella no acepto aun cuando le ofrecí mucho beneficios, mismos de los cuales ahora les ofrezco a ustedes como firma.

Esos beneficios de los cuales habla- interrumpió Tia- cuales son.

Como le dije a la Lic. Fong lo primero sería un porcentaje en la sociedad Shihōin & Kuchiki, su firma llegaría a ser parte de nuestra sociedad y gozaría de los mismos beneficios como prestigio, recursos y muchas oportunidades de crecer como firma, sin contar el dinero en efectivo por ganar el caso y dejar el nombre de mi hija completamente limpio, hasta podría ofrecerles mejores instalaciones para su bufete.

Todos parecieron quedar con el último comentario un poco serios, era como decir que su casa no era muy buena- insinúa que este lugar es de baja categoría- pregunto Soi suavemente.

Soi…- llamo Nanao, tratando de que las cosas no tomaran un mal rumbo.

Por supuesto que no intento decir eso- replico un poco ofendido el moreno- solo digo que podían estar mejor posicionados en el mercado, pero eres demasiado necia y orgullosa para ver más allá y no aprovechar las oportunidades que se te ofrecen.

Al menos yo mantengo mis principios- respondió Soi un poco harta de aguantar a Shiro Shihōin- ya antes había tenido ese tipo de ofertas de su parte y me ha ido muy bien sin tomarlas- dijo desafiante- y como aquellas vez vuelvo a repetirlo no me interesa trabajar para usted, eso sería como ser abogada del diablo.

Hablas por ti misma, pero que dirán tus socios ellos deberían buscar lo mejor para esta firma- dijo el moreno- les negaras la oportunidad de decidir.

Tia, Nell parecían ver una telenovela dramática pues jamás habían vistos a Soi Fong de esa manera, era como si esta era la continuación de una pelea que venía de siglos atrás, una cosa era segura Nanao, Kyōraku y Ukitake posiblemente sabían toda la historia y ellas debían saberla, Soi apretó sus puños y respiro fuertemente- cierto- dijo un poco más calmada- creo que ustedes deben elegir y como siempre aceptare lo que se decidan, pero deben saber que yo estaré fuera de ese caso si lo aceptan.

Todos se miraron unos a otros aunque se podía esperar que Tia parecía más que confundida y Nell a su lado intentaba que las cosas no llegaran a ser un problema que terminara por dividirlos, Ukitake obviamente estaba de lado de Soi y Shunsui ni se diga, el moreno aprovecho el momento para poner un poco mas de presión a la decisión- por favor Jushiro- dijo mirando a cada uno- Kyōraku les pido me ayuden no por mí, sino por Minako.

Que dices Tia- pregunto Ukitake y esta pareció tensarse al lado de Nell que se inclino levemente a su oído.

Responde- dijo Nell susurrando.

Es una gran oferta- dijo Tia Halibel- pero creo que esta por demás decir que si Soi Fong no acepta, nosotros tampoco deberíamos.

Nanao- pregunto el peliblanco.

Lo lamento por su esposa, pero no acepto- respondió seria.

Kyōraku- cuestiono por última vez Jushiro.

No- dijo este con firmeza.

Shiro pareció ponerse blanco, mientras que Ukitake suspiro- creo que es unánime la decisión Shiro, me disculpas con Minako-san pero no aceptamos tu oferta.

Kyōraku, Ukitake- dijo el moreno con un tono un poco suplicante- yo hare lo que sea pero por favor, necesito sacar a Yoruichi de ese lugar- hubo un silencio casi sepulcral en el salón de parte de todos, al ver como el orgulloso y prestigioso Shiro Shihōin que hasta hace ratos parecía muy dueño de sí mismo y todo poderoso casi suplicando ayuda y que se le diera una oportunidad parecía tan irreal, por su parte el moreno miro hacia la peli azul y frunció el ceño- donde quedaron tus sentimientos, es que ahora odias a mi hija- pregunto sacando su frustración con Soi.

La peli azul frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, mientras todos parecían expectantes ante lo que el moreno había preguntado- mis sentimientos no son de su incumbencia- dijo con mucho énfasis- ahora le pido abandone estas oficinas, si no quiere que llame a seguridad.

Soi…- dijo Nell un poco incrédula de las acciones algo extremas con que se trataba al señor Shihōin.

Vamos, Shiro- dijo Ukitake poniéndose de pie y llegando junto al moreno- te acompañare a tu auto- el moreno suspiro y supo que era mejor salir de ahí, por lo que no dijo nada más y siguió al peliblanco hacia la salida, mientras todos quedaban ahí en completo silencio.

Bajaron a la primera planta en completo silencio y aunque no lo quisieran algunos ahí los miraban asombrados y otros disimuladamente al quizás reconocer a Shiro Shihōin, llegaron al estacionamiento y el moreno fue directo a su auto, lo abrió y subió al mismo.

Ve con cuidado- recomendó Ukitake- lamento mucho no poder ayudarte en esto.

Shiro sabía que Ukitake hablaba con sinceridad, aun así no pudo evitar insistir- estoy seguro que si tu le insistes, tal vez.

Shiro…- dijo el suavemente.

No lo hagas por mi- dijo el suavemente- hazlo por Minako y Yoruichi.

Jushiro suspiro- ella no va a cambiar de opinión Shiro, lo que ha pasado entre ustedes…tu más que nadie debe saberlo muy bien- el moreno bajo su rostro avergonzado, pero el peliblanco no pudo evitar decir- no prometo nada- dijo suavemente- pero prefiero comunicarme con Minako-san para ver en que puedo ayudar desde aquí.

Gracias- dijo el moreno muy agradecido, arranco el automóvil y salió de regreso a Tokio.

* * *

Ukitake no perdió tiempo y regreso donde estaban los demás, se imaginaba que Tia y Nell estarían un poco perdidas con lo que acababa de suceder y debían al menos explicarles un poco como era la situación, al llegar escucho voces.

…..mejor nosotros te llevamos Soi- decía Nell con seriedad, mientras se escuchaba a Nanao estar de acuerdo….- al momento el peliblanco entro.

Ukitake- dijo Tia con un poco de alivio- que bueno que regresaste.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras miraba como Soi tenía el portafolio en la mano dispuesta a irse, frente a Nell y Nanao evitando su paso.

Pasa que es tiempo de irme a casa- dijo Soi indignada- y no me lo permiten.

Estas, bien- pregunto Ukitake y vio como Soi asentía, a la vez que miraba hacia Kyōraku para ver que hacía y este solo se encogió de hombros- ya te irás a casa

Es lo que quiero si me dejaran pasar- dijo con seriedad.

Me imagino que no querrás que nadie te acompañe- pregunto suavemente.

Tengo que preparar la clase de mañana- explico esta y Ukitake asintió, nadie dijo nada más o impidió que la pali azul se marchara, se despidieron y vieron como Soi dejaba las instalaciones.

Tia fue a la ventana después de unos momentos vio como Soi subía a su automóvil, frunció el ceño levemente al notar que había tomado su tiempo para dar arranque y salir de ahí- podrían explicarme que paso acá- pregunto al momento en que giraba y veía directamente a todos- quiero decir, conocen a Shiro Shihōin y para ser más específicos Soi y el parecen odiarse a muerte.

Kyōraku bufo levemente- tenías que tener esa vena de policía- dijo el castaño- pero creo que no somos los indicados para darte los detalles más interesantes.

Jushiro tomo un vaso y dispuso tomar la botella de sake que Shunsui tenía frente a él, sirviéndose un poco y tomándolo de un solo trago dejando a todos atónitos- lo siento, lo necesitaba.

No crees que pueda hacerte mal- pregunto Nanao.

Déjalo- dijo Kyōraku con un puchero- uno al tiempo no hace mal.

Han escuchado que hablamos mucho de los malos tiempos- pregunto el peliblanco, Tia y Nell asintieron, este rio amargamente- realmente fueron muy malos-dijo el suavemente con una media sonrisa nostálgica- yo había caído muy enfermo y necesitaba una operación, medicinas, cuidados y esta oficina estaba viniéndose abajo.

En verdad fueron muy malos tiempos- dijo Nanao- yo hacía mis practicas de gratis, hasta ponía de mi dinero para ayudar- explico Nanao- Jushiro había caído enfermo y necesitaba un costosa operación, Shunsui cuidaba de el casi todo el día y eso permitió que se descuidara de la oficina, yo llevaba el trabajo lo mas que podía pero siendo aun estudiante las personas no confiaban plenamente en mi capacidad.

Al final hipotecamos la casa de Jushiro para pagar la operación, perdimos el local que teníamos como oficina y decidimos mudar todo para mi casa- explico pausadamente Shunsui- perdimos muchos clientes y dinero en ese tiempo.

Nanao aun con todo se quedo con nosotros, pero estaba por terminar sus estudios y no podía apoyarnos demasiado con la oficina, mi operación había sido un éxito y ahora debíamos recuperar lo que antes era nuestra oficina, así que pusimos algunos anuncios en las universidades- explico Ukitake.

Fue una tontería de anuncio- dijo Nanao poniendo los ojos y Ukitake no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Oye!- dijo indignado Kyōraku- fue una genialidad, además funciono- dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Soi vino por ese anuncio- Nanao puso los ojos.

El peliblanco sonrió ante los recuerdos- el anuncio ciertamente funciono luego de un mes, Soi Fong apareció en la puerta de la casa de Kyōraku, preguntando por el anuncio- suspiro- ella tenía dos meses de haber llegado a la cuidad y estudiaba Leyes en la prestigiosa Universidad de Kyōto, eso ya era decir mucho al saber la fama que tiene la facultad de leyes en el país.

Deseaba el trabajo, pero sabíamos que tenía necesidades y no podíamos darle un sueldo fijo ya que estábamos casi en quiebra y aunque ella no pedía mucho dinero como sueldo, era muy difícil pues los clientes iban y venían.- explico Nanao.

Le dijimos que no podíamos ofrecerle mucho, sin contar que ella iba tener que casi volver a comenzar su carrera pues se había trasladado de Tokio a Kyōto por una media beca que había obtenido, aunque nos parecía bien no podíamos contratarla con las necesidades apremiantes de alimentación, casa y otros mas- explico Kyōraku.

Al final conseguimos un financiamiento muy oportuno con la cual al final comenzamos a levantar esta oficina, así fue como al final pudimos contratarla y ella se mudo con nosotros para ahorrar dinero que necesitaba para cubrir gastos de estudios, comenzamos de a poco y fuimos creciendo y al final decidimos hacer una Sociedad, Soi había tenido muy malos tiempos en Tokio y a partir de eso se había propuesto ser la mejor abogada de su clase- termino el peliblanco.

Y así fue- dijo Kyōraku muy orgulloso- la primera de su clase y la mejor del país, con ofertas de trabajo de las mejores firmas de la ciudad y para nuestra sorpresa la famosa y prestigiosa firma Shihōin & Kuchiki solicito sus servicios.

De ahí lo conocen- pregunto Nell.

Jushiro sonrió- nosotros sí, de ahí- afirmo el peliblanco- cuando Shiro Shihōin apareció en la puerta de casa Soi no se encontraba y charlo largamente con nosotros, nos ofreció una compensación por la pérdida de nuestro mejor recurso, dijo que en su firma ella subiría de prestigio como la espuma, era una oportunidad que no se le da a cualquiera, le estaba abriendo las puertas para un futuro mejor- dijo Jushiro- eso pensamos nosotros también.

Estábamos dispuestos a dejarla ir por su propio bien, todo lo que hablamos fue fantástico- dijo Kyōraku- hasta que ella apareció.

Ella y yo veníamos de la Universidad- dijo Nanao- su excelente promedio le permitía optar por una beca completa para la maestría y una especialización que no dudo en aceptar, pero en cuanto llegamos y vio el coche lujoso- Nano se ajusto las gafas- fue como si hubiese visto al diablo, entro como un bólido y le seguí un poco asustada de pensar que sucedida algo grave, al entrar el señor Shihōin estaba de pie saludándola y ella tenía esa mirada fría que pocas veces muestra.

Ella le negó el saludo- dijo Kyōraku- dejo al poderoso Shiro Shihōin con la mano extendida y esto pareció no caerle en gracia, aunque eso no impidió intentar conseguir que ella fuese parte de su equipo de abogados.

Shiro le ofreció lo mismo que ahora, excepto ser socia y como sucedió hoy, ella se negó rotundamente- dijo el peliblanco- pero aquella vez fue un poco diferente, después de mucho apuros económicos y al ver una buena recuperación de mi parte Kyōraku comenzó a tomar más casos y al tener a Soi las cosas fueron mejorando paulatinamente.

El salir de esto entre los cuatro nos hizo convertirnos no solo en Socios, si no que en algo parecido a una familia y hasta ahora lo sentimos así junto con ustedes- dijo Nanao.

Pero como decía Jushiro, ese día Soi entro con un rostro que jamás había mostrado, la mirada fría y fulminante- Kyōraku se encogió de hombros- pero al final no pudimos recriminar nada y tampoco lo hacemos ahora pues el mismo Shiro Shihōin mostro su lado ególatra de ese que cree que el poder y la riqueza todo lo pueden.

Nell parecía muy interesada a todo lo que decían, por su parte Tia intuía que había algo más que una lucha entre poderes, egos u orgullos pero aun así puso total atención sin interrupciones hasta ese momento- al final que paso en esa ocasión- pregunto.

Ukitake sonrió casi irónicamente- Shiro se sintió ofendido, fue como si algo dentro de él se hubiese disparado y comenzó a decirle a Soi que era una engreída, que cualquier otro en su lugar estaría dando brincos por el honor de ser tomada en cuenta para trabajar con su firma legal- todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que exponía el peliblanco- que nunca triunfaría en la vida y jamás seria más que una simple abogaducha, que él había tenido mucha razón al afirmar que no tenía la capacidad y visión para ser una persona exitosa, solo era una más del montón.

Pero como…-dijo Nell un poco molesta.

Una chica simple, con metas simples- prosiguió Kyōraku- rodeada de gente simple, al final dijo que se alegraba no tener que lidiar con ella en su oficina y que primero se congelaría el infierno antes de volver a pedir que trabaje para él.

Es un idiota prepotente- dijo Nell.

Creo que hoy fue de esos días en que se congelo el infierno- dijo Tia con una sonrisa y luego se unió al silencio que había ahí.

Pero eso no es todo, verdad- pregunto Nell.

No- dijo Nanao- hay mucho mas, Soi tuvo muchos malos momentos y tropiezos antes de llegar a Kyōto y uno que otro de esos tropiezos tiene la firma de Shiro Shihōin.

Conocen a Soi- dijo Ukitake- ella no habla de su pasado y el único pasado del cual habla es desde el momento en que llego a Kyōto y trabajamos juntos, si ustedes quieren saber más deben preguntarle directamente.

Eso es algo imposible- dijo Tia- como buscarle pareja.

Todos rieron levemente- si, algo un poco imposible- sentencio Nell.

Solo deben buscar el momento adecuado y luego será cosa de ella si desea compartir su historia- dijo el peliblanco.

Bien creo que esta reunión ha terminado- dijo Kyōraku- tenemos que trabajar porque el dinero no cae del cielo.

Bien yo si voy a descansar- dijo la peli verde y se acerco a Tia para darle un beso en los labios- nos vemos en casa- dijo y busco la salida.

Es una dicha tener vacaciones- dijo Tia haciendo Puchero y todos fueron a sus labores.

* * *

Soi llego a su casa, había sido un día muy cansado no de forma física si no de una muy personal, quizá mental y lo primero que había hecho era el tomar un baño con agua fría ya que sentía que todo su ser estaba a punto de tener una combustión instantánea y todo por culpa de ese hombre, hasta cuándo podría librarse de ellos, de ese pasado del que había escapado y dejado atrás y que ahora amenazaba por volver y atormentarla.

Saliendo de su ducha fue por un vaso y tomo un poco de sake para sacar todo eso que parecía querer salir a flote, aun así se negó a caer en la debilidad de la nostalgia del pasado y pretendió ponerse a trabajar como les había dicho a sus amigos.

Después de haber transcurrido unos 35 minutos Soi se dio por convencida de que el trabajar no era posible, pensar en términos legales o cosas concernientes a la jurisprudencia le hacían preguntarse del porque con todo el personal capacitado en las oficinas Shihōin & Kuchiki habían venido por ella, la menos indicada y odiada por el todo poderoso Shiro Shihōin, suspiro era obvio que la señora Minako Shihōin quizá había tenido mucho que ver y quizá también Byakuya pues el mismo había intentado buscar su ayuda el día anterior.

Por enésima vez Soi Fong se reprendió a si misma por dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran en terrenos no convenientes, suspiro hondamente y se dirigió directamente a su habitación y luego de unos minutos tomaba su chaqueta y salía del lugar dejando su automóvil, estaba a media tarde por lo que pensó que un paseo a pie quitaría la ansiedad y toda la opresión que sentía estando en su casa de habitación.

* * *

Shiro Shihōin había manejado hacia Tokio como un endemoniado, por mucho que hizo no obtuvo nada más que negativas y humillación de parte de esa niña malcriada, tozuda y orgullosa, pero Minako tenía la culpa por pensar que la niña maravilla era diferente a todos y al final aceptaría ayudarles; pero no y eso le daba la razón a él.

Era más que obvio que después de lo que él le había hecho en el pasado no querría tener tratos con él o en todo caso con Yoruichi, al final lo sentimientos mueren o en todo caso nunca son lo suficientemente fuertes en contra del tiempo, el orgullo y el odio.

Golpeo levemente el volante de su mercedes- ¡maldición!- exclamo con frustración y molestia, hubo un momento en que creyó que era posible el que los socios aceptaran su propuesta, pero tal como ella eran unos idiotas que no veían el horizonte que él les ampliaba y se conformaban con lo que tenían frente sus narices, se desvió hacia las oficinas antes de llegar a casa para así prolongar el darle la mala noticia a su esposa además debía calmar su molestia, Ginrei que era el único que sabía lo que había salido hacer durante el día podía ser el único en dar una opinión más imparcial de lo ocurrido.

El moreno cruzo la puerta sin mirar a nadie mientras saludos iban y venían, muchos sabían que dada la situación actual él no estaría con el mejor humor, mientras él pensaba en que iba hacer de ahora en adelante las cosas no podían seguir así y esperar al juicio era un poco incierto, no sabían porque el juez no daba fecha aun y mucho menos sabían que pruebas podían tener en la policía y los investigadores y ellos sin su mejor investigador que por cosas de la vida nadie sabía de él.

No toco la puerta y entro como Juan por su casa, Ginrei miraba unos documentos alzo su vista al frente y vio como su amigo tomaba asiento frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción aunque era algo de esperar después de todo lo que el moreno había hecho a esa chica para apartarla del camino.

Quieres una copa- dijo suavemente en anciano Kuchiki mientras se ponía de pie e iba por dos vasos y los llenaba con sake.

El moreno bufo- al final fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo al momento que Ginrei llego a su lado y le entrego su copa, bebiendo al instante un sorbo- no sé como lo tomara Minako.

Ginrei Kuchiki suspiro- era lo evidente Shiro, que esperabas- dijo suavemente- que dijera si y olvidara todo lo que le hiciste.

Shiro frunció el ceño- podríamos dejar de lado el pasado- dijo suspirando.

No- dijo tajante el Kuchiki mayor- de cualquier forma que lo veas, hiciste un gran mal y no solo a ella, también a Yoru-chan y hasta el día de hoy el karma te da en la cara-dijo muy serio- cuantas veces te dije que dejaras el asunto por las buenas.

Como podría- dijo algo molesto- esa chica era un tropiezo para…

Esa chica- dijo Ginrei- Era muy inteligente y lo es hasta este tiempo, la conocí por Byakuya, siempre mostro una innegable rectitud y educación- suspiro largamente– que ella no tuviese un flamante apellido o una fortuna que le respaldaba fue lo único que viste en ella.

No fue solo eso y lo sabes- dijo un poco indignando- acepto que mi juicio fue errado pero no podía permitir que desviara la atención de un futuro prometedor para Yoruichi y todo porque- dijo bufando- un amor adolescente y efímero con una chiquilla se había metido en sus pantalones, Yoruichi podía encontrar a otra mejor y tener a quien quisiera.

Tu necedad y Orgullo, te ciegan- recrimino el anciano Kuchiki- por ese pensamiento tuyo es que Yoru-chan de forma inconsciente se metió en tantos escándalos y problemas y ahora por eso mismo ella seguirá en la cárcel- dijo suavemente Ginrei, al instante guardaron silencio y terminaron sus bebida.

Creí que podía convencer al menos a sus socios- dijo lamentándose el moreno- pero parece que son más leales que un perro, idiotas que no ven lo que pueden conseguir.

El Kuchiki negó con la cabeza- cuando entenderás que para otros hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, un buen nombre y poder, ese siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles Shiro- suspiro- no creo que tus padres te educaran con ese pensamiento, realmente tienes una suerte de tener a Minako contigo.

Quién sabe si seguiré con esa suerte- dijo bajando sus hombros en derrota- estará furiosa al saber que no conseguí nada.

Creo que ella más que nadie entenderá por mucho que espera otro resultado, es mejor que no tardes en ir con ella- dijo Ginrei.

Lo sé- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie- gracias por escucharme y…

No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos- dijo el anciano Kuchiki mientras Shiro sonreía levemente y buscaba la salida, pero antes irse Ginrei hablo- es tiempo que cambies Shiro, por tu bien y por el de tu familia o al final quedaras solo-después de esas palabras el moreno desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Soi había caminado un buen tiempo de manera calma y el anochecer se vislumbraba en el cielo, la vida nocturna comenzaba a resurgir, Kyōto la antigua capital de Japón en la antigüedad aun mostraba en sus calles, construcciones y templos un ambiente lleno de las creencias de los antepasados y las tradiciones antiguas, como las geishas, los monjes y muchas bares que se mezclaban entre lo antiguo y lo presente.

No sabía cómo pero ahí estaba frente al único bar el cual podía ser bienvenida sin problemas y a la vez pasar desapercibida, Soi no era de ser fiestera o de ser asidua al ambiente nocturno y de la vida desenfadada, aun así ella misma sabia que el día de hoy necesitaba un escape, un pequeño alivio a lo que cargaba en su alma y que mal podría hacer solo un poco de sake no era que se iba a perder en el fondo de una botella, suspiro y con paso determinado entro al lugar.

El lugar estaba a media luz, implacable como siempre y la música evocaba relajación y daba pie para la charla ociosa de sus clientes que a la vista eran pocos posiblemente por la hora temprana, la peli azul camino directo a la barra y tomo asiento.

Podías darme un privado- dijo suavemente.

Humm- la mujer en la barra abrió los ojos en incredulidad, luego los restregó con sus manos- vaya, vaya miren lo que trajo la noche.- sonrió ampliamente.

Mila Rose, por favor no estoy para bromas- dijo seria la peli azul.

Esta hizo un puchero- Soi-chan eres mala no me dejas deleitarme ante tu presencia- suspiro y se puso seria- el privado de siempre está bien para ti?.

Si- respondió suavemente- para beber lo de siempre.

Todo está bien en el trabajo- pregunto y Soi asintió- bueno entonces, necesitas algo más.

No- respondió mientras hacia su camino- no pienso molestarte por mucho tiempo.

La morena sonrió ante las palabras, era extraño verle por ahí y le daba gusto ver que seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero podía confiar en que su buen juicio y no tenia que preocuparse.

Oye tu- llamo la morena a uno de sus meseros- lleva este al privado 2- dijo colocando una botella y un vaso en la bandeja- si intenta pagar no lo aceptes y dile que va por cuenta de la casa- el joven asintió y siguió el camino que Soi había tomado.

Soi entro al pequeño privado y tomo asiento en el sillón, miro a su alrededor con un poco de curiosidad y suspiro con una media sonrisa, el lugar había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que había estado ahí pues ahora habían colocado un plasma además del equipo de sonido, estaba encendiendo la televisión cuando el mesero llego y coloco la bandeja en la mesa a la vez que servía un poco de vodka en el vaso, al momento el joven pareció que recibía una llamada y se disculpo saliendo del lugar, la peli azul puso el canal donde pasaban película antiguas de monjes Shaolin de las cuales eran su favoritas, tomo un sorbo de su vaso y pudo sentir como quemaba por dentro calmando aquello que parecía estar atorado en su interior…y así siguió con otro vaso, uno más y otros más.


	8. Chapter 8

Buen día y buen inicio de semana para todos, espero que se encuentren bien y todo en sus vidas sea bueno y si no es así mucho ánimo para ustedes, no desfallezcan y a seguir adelante.

Quiero disculparme por no actualizar la otra historia como muchos lo esperan, pero con la novedad que he tenido uno que otro bloqueo con ese capítulo y esta a la mitad y para no dejarlos sin novedad he decidido y por peticiones de alguien por ahí subir esta actualización.

Saludos a los que me dan sus ánimos con sus reviews, a los que siguen la historia y leen en el anonimato, muchas gracias.

 **MariaD24-** gracias por salir de las sombras para dejar tu comentario, espero no caigas en depresión como Soi porque sería terrible XD. Las canciones que coloco al principio son como para darle un poco de música al capítulo y que a la vez este acorde al momento, debo agregar que son de mi gusto personal. Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **BrenBren** \- esa canción de los búnkers es muy buena y guardo un gran recuerdo de ella, me alegra saber que mis actualizaciones alegran tu día y espero siga así. Creo que en unos dos capítulos más vendrá lo interesante del pasado de Soi, tienes esperanzas en Ukitake? humm hay que esperar para ver, perdón pero te seguiré debiendo el capítulo de Historia de una Guerra. Saludos.

 **Tetsuga-** ansioso por el pasado de Soi y quieres echar a Shiro en la hoguera, deberás esperar para ver ese pasado en el cual no Soi no solo sufrió, pero también creo que pensaras que Shiro no solo merece ser quemado al ver lo que sucedió. El dinero, el apellido o simplemente el orgullo todo parece ser el problema. Shiro casi suplico y aun falta para ver qué sucederá, gracias por tus comentarios y leer. Cuídate.

 **Mariana Rosas** \- Lamento leer que has tenido problemas y espero que todo mejore para ti, mucho ánimo, con respeto a Shiro pensé mucho en cómo hacer el personaje que ahora lees y realmente por ahora hasta yo misma lo detesto, y con lo otro es una buena pregunta…Yoruichi y Soi se encontraran cuando deban hacerlo XD. De apoco se sabrá el intrigante pasado de Soi del cual espero les guste y a la vez les sorprenda. Cuídate mucho, saludos y ánimo.

 **Anonimous-** gracias por considerar de este un gran fic, como el otro y más que nada por leer y dar una oportunidad a esta pareja que amo mucho, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y como dices tú. Saluditos Saludones. Cuídate.

 **XXXXX** \- Ruegas para que no pierda la inspiración? eso es lindo, como tú dices la historia dará giros interesantes y todo lo que sucedió con Soi y los Shihōin se vera de apoco, porque los tres Shihōin en cierta forma tuvo que ver en lo que es Soi Fong ahora... huyy un spoiler XD. Yoruichi no creo que le tenga que echar ganas, tendrá que pedir un milagro nada más y mucho mas Shiro para que Soi acepte llevar el caso, solo espero sorprenderlos a todos y que todo sea de su agrado.

PD. Te amo…

Quiero dar una mención especial a **Kari-chan** pro su MP y agradecer su palabras que son un aliciente para mí, agradecida el que le gusten estas historias, saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 8**

" _ **And when your fears subside**_

 _ **And shadows still remain,**_

 _ **I know that you can love me,**_

 _ **When there's no one left to blame.**_

 _ **So never mind the darkness,**_

 _ **We still can find a way.**_

 _ **'Cause nothing lasts forever,**_

 _ **Even cold November rain. "**_

 _ **November Rain.**_

 _ **Guns and Roses.**_

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin 6:25 PM**

Minako se encontraba en el pequeño invernadero ubicado un poco más allá del jardín, ella misma había sugerido el diseño, ubicación pues era su orgullo y uno de los pocos lugares donde podía olvidarse de los problemas, a la vez que le servía para enfocarse y pensar mejor en la solución de problemas, entre plantar, abonar, regar y recortar las flores y plantas se le pasaba el tiempo, pero esta vez era muy diferente a otros días pues no podía dejar de mirar a cada momento hacia la puerta.

Shiro había salido desde la mañana y en el transcurso del día no se comunico para nada, estaba demasiado ansiosa sin contar que Yoruichi casi le había pedido no ir a visitarle y eso también le tenía con los nervios de punta, pensándolo mejor ella quizá debió ser la encargada de ir y pedir a Soi Fong que le ayudara en el caso, luego de todo lo que Shiro le había perjudicado en el pasado era posible que ella no quisiera nada que ver con él y en ese punto ella le daba toda la razón a la peli azul aunque debía de valorar que ahora estaban en un momento muy difícil y la ayuda que le pedían no era para el moreno, si no para Yoruichi.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que la puerta que daba al jardín se abría y su esposo caminaba con paso raudo hacia donde ella estaba su expresión parecía seria podía decirse que un poco indescifrable, el moreno vio que su esposa dirigía su mirada hacia él y apresuro sus pasos, era mejor darle las malas noticias lo más pronto posible.

Shiro abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro al invernadero que tenía un ambiente fresco y fue a la mesa de trabajo donde Minako estaba cortando las ramas de un bonsái- que tal el trafico- pregunto Minako sin dejar de mirar el pequeño arbolito.

El tráfico fue lo de menos- dijo Shiro y vio como su esposa tensaba levemente las tijeras en sus manos- la chiquilla orgullosa no acepto mi oferta- dijo y al momento Minako cortó una rama que no era por error.

Suspiro y puso las tijeras en la mesa de trabajo a la vez que comenzaba a despojarse de los guantes tierrosos- intentaste pedir disculpas por tu mal comportamiento con ella en el pasado- pregunto y vio que Shiro ponía los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

El pasado es pasado- dijo el – además le dije que le daría lo que quisiera, hasta le dije que le pediría de rodillas su ayuda si es lo que deseaba.

Minako negó con la cabeza- era más que obvio que no aceptaría con tu actitud y forma de hacer las cosas- recrimino- mejor hubiese ido yo.

Por dios Minako- dijo elevando un poco la voz- ella ya no es la niña que conociste y es obvio que lo que dijo sentir antes no era verdad, quizá hoy la odie y es feliz de verla en esa situación.

Minako se tenso ante esas palabras, su tez blanco pareció palidecer pues no podía ser que las palabras de su esposo fueran verdad- no creo eso-dijo suavemente, su esposo parecía molesto y a la vez satisfecho de sus palabras- tu estarías más que feliz que así fuera, porque daría la razón a tus argumentos y a todo el mal que obraste contra ella, pero si ella hoy se niega solo es por tu culpa- dijo Minako señalando acusadoramente a su esposo- hoy hablas de esos sentimientos que antes afirmabas con vehemencia que ella no sentía - bufo un poco molesta- eso es muy infame y bajo hasta para ti.

Tenía que ver cómo convencerla- se excuso el moreno- le ofrecí dinero, fortuna, poder, fama- alzo sus brazos en rendición- que más quería, cualquiera hubiese vendido su alma por menos que eso, pero ella….- negó con su cabeza.

Tal vez una disculpa sincera- dijo suavemente su mujer- arrepentimiento por tus acciones- respiro profundamente- no entiendes Shiro, no puedo creer que hasta el día de hoy no sientes un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que le hiciste pasar- el moreno ladeo su rostro- sigues con la creencia que fue lo mejor cuando la verdad es que tus errores los pagara Yoruichi al no recibir ayuda de la única persona que posiblemente hubiese vendido su alma para sacarla de ahí.

No creo que hoy ella diera su alma, además no sabemos si al final ella podría hacer algo como eso- dijo el moreno- solo apostamos al talento y de eso tenemos mucho en la firma- guardo un momento de silencio y se coloco frente a su esposa- Minako aun podemos luchar y sacar a Yoruichi.

Minako suspiró, su esposo era imposible y aun con tantos años no daba su brazo a torcer con respecto a Soi Fong- los socios de Soi no dijeron nada- pregunto.

Shiro suspiro- Jushiro dijo que haría el intento por interceder, claro esto me lo dijo a solas- dijo el moreno al ver que su esposa parecía retomar esperanzas- pero esa chiquilla es muy terca, además están los socios que también le apoyaron, pensé que eran solo 4 socios pero ahí estaban 6 personas, así que realmente no creo que él tenga resultados.

Ya veremos- dijo Minako con un poco de esperanza, mientras guardaba los utensilios en una gaveta, luego de haberlos limpiado- vamos a cenar- dijo suavemente.

Jushiro dijo que cualquier cosa se comunicaría contigo- dijo el moreno y luego pregunto- como es que él sabe como contactarte.

Minako sonrió- Jushiro es amante de las plantas igual que yo- dijo la mujer- nos hemos topado un par de veces en eventos y exposiciones.

Shiro bufo- que aburrido- dijo suavemente y su mujer sonrió aliviada de ver que su esposo quedaba satisfecho de su explicación, fueron directo al comedor aunque desde hace días sus apetitos se habían reducido por la situación, sabían que debían mantenerse saludables para seguir buscando la solución a un problema que se estaba tornando muy serio.

* * *

 **Bar las Noches 7:45 Pm**

Porque no me dijiste antes- grito exaltada la mujer morena tras la barra al joven mesero que parecía un poco abatido, puso una botella que tenía en sus manos en la barra- Apachi ponte a cargo- dijo a otra mujer que delgada que estaba tras un puerta que parecía bodega un poco contrariada al ver que la morena salía tras el mesero a uno de los privados, pero no tenía tiempo de husmear pues debía preparar las bebidas para los clientes.

La morena abrió la puerta y suspiro al ver la escena- ve por un jugo de limón y trae agua- dijo al muchacho que venía y tras ella- suspiro y camino a la esquina para levantar el basurero y ponerlo cerca del sillón- ya decía yo que era extraño verte- dijo suavemente y comenzó a dar pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas pálidas y coloradas por el alcohol- Soi- una palmeada- Soi, me escuchas- pregunto dando otro golpecito.

Uhmm- bufo la susodicha.

 _ **-Mila Rose tomo su teléfono y suspiro- seguro me mata- dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono, pero le mando al buzón- increíble que le pasa a este día- dijo y marco otro número, sonó y de pronto alguien al otro lado de la línea contesto.**_

 _ **-Mila Rose, hace días que no hablamos- dijo la voz un poco alegre- a que se debe el placer.**_

 _ **-Nell, estas en casa verdad- pregunto la morena- Tia no se encuentra contigo.**_

 _ **-No, tenía trabajo que hacer- dijo la peli verde- pasa algo, te urge hablar con ella.**_

 _ **-Mila suspiro- si algo importante, quizá urgente- dijo con seriedad- Soi Fong está en el bar en mal estado y creo que es mejor que alguien venga por ella.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dices?- pregunto la peli verde con extrañeza- Soi Fong, pero si ella...- guardo silencio por un momento- bien Mila, yo iré por ella y veré si en el camino puedo contactar a Tia.**_

 _ **-Eso suena genial- dijo con un poco de preocupación- espero no me mate por esto.**_

 _ **\- Mila Rose- dijo Nell con suavidad- eres encargada de un negocio muy bueno y nunca he visto que metas tu mercadería a la fuerza a ningún cliente, no te preocupes por Halibel que de ella me encargo yo.**_

 _ **-La morena sonrió levemente y vio que el joven mesero entraba con lo que le había pedido- debo colgar- dijo Mila Rose.**_

 _ **-Estaré ahí dentro de unos minutos- dijo la peli verde mientras escuchaba que la llamada se cortaba.**_

* * *

Mila Rose al momento en que el joven le entrego la bebida, dio todo el contenido del jugo de limón a Soi y acto seguido esta había vomitado en el pequeño basurero que la morena había colocado cerca esperando dicha reacción, la peli azul despertó abruptamente de su inconsciencia- que carajo- replico y trato de enfocar su mirada y sonrió bobamente- hoy eres rubia- dijo hipando un poco.

Soi- dijo la morena extrañada por el comportamiento extraño de la peli azul- soy Mila Rose- dijo y volvió a darle pequeños golpecitos para que reaccionara.

* * *

Por otro lado Nell marcaba una y otra vez el numero de Tia sin parar mientras se cambiaba para ir por Soi Fong, aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en la tarde Soi había dicho que iría a su casa a preparar las clases de mañana y resulta que estaba en el bar de Mila Rose cuando era conocimiento de todos que ella odiaba beber, lo más que hacía era beber una o dos copas y muchas veces nada de eso, por mucha celebración o lo que fuera, subió a su automóvil y dio marcha mientras ponía el manos libres para intentar comunicarse con Tia.

Después de un momento y unas calles que la peli verde había recorrido por fin pareció que respondían la llamada.

 _ **-Pasa algo, a que se debe tanta impaciencia- dijo suavemente- vamos saliendo de una reunión, estaré dentro de una media hora en casa.**_

 _ **-Donde estas- pregunto Nell.**_

 _ **-En el centro como a seis cuadras de las noches- dijo Halibel- fue idea de Shunsui reunirnos con los clientes en este lugar, porque estas tan controladora- dijo con seriedad.**_

 _ **-Quédate ahí, ya pasare por ti y no digas nada a Kyōraku- dijo muy firme.**_

 _ **-Tia suspiro, pues le parecía que su pareja estaba muy extraña y mandona- bien, te espero acá- dijo resignada.**_

* * *

La morena se instalo en las afueras de un establecimiento de comida con su portafolio en mano, vestía un traje sastre color negro compuesto por una falda que se amoldaba a su figura curvilínea y una camiseta azul y chaleco negro, con sus zapatos de tacón a su paso las personas no podían dejar de notarle a la vez que muchos caballeros hasta volteaban para verle bien, suspiro de pie en su lugar porque no sabía que pensar de la actitud de Nell, pues no era como otras veces y eso le ponía a pensar en miles de situaciones, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues ahí estaba ella llegando a su lado, subió al auto y este rápidamente siguió su camino.

Cuál es la urgencia- pregunto la morena.

Vamos a las noches- dijo Nell.

Tia puso los ojos- todo el drama para unas copas- dijo Tia incrédula- Nell si quieres un poco…- cayó ante el dedo que había colocado la peli verde en sus labios.

Escúchame antes de que hagas conclusiones, pero no te pongas demasiado estricta con lo que te diré- advirtió Nell- Mila Rose llamo hace ratos- dijo y miro de reojo a su pareja que aun parecía perdida con lo que sucedía- Soi está en las noches y su estado no es muy bueno.

Tia parpadeo un par de veces- ¿Soi?- pregunto incrédula- estas bromeando verdad.

Nell puso los ojos y freno de pronto, pues ya habían llegado al lugar y se había estacionado justo enfrente- vamos hay que sacarla de ahí- por inercia la rubia parecía hacerle caso y se apresuro a entrar al lugar que al ingresar noto que estaba medio vacío quizá porque aun no era fin de semana, caminaron directamente a la barra donde se encontraba la delgada mujer con pelo negro.

Dones esta Mila Rose Apachi- pregunto la morena con tono mandón.

La mujer en cuestión se asusto un poco al verla tan seria, dejando de lado el saludo fraternal y cualquier broma- en el privado dos- dijo con nerviosismo.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron al pequeño cuarto que estaba a unos pasos de la barra, Nell le medio sonrió Apachi en forma de disculpa pues su pareja parecía haber asimilado un poco el problema, abrió la puerta abruptamente y se quedo parada justo ahí ante la escena que vieron, Mila Rose daba lo que parecía jugo de limón a una casi inconsciente Soi Fong.- qué diablos ha pasado, Mila Rose- pregunto Tia con voz demasiado fría.

La morena al instante soltó a la pobre pali azul del susto dejando que esta resbalara sobre el sillón casi como una muñeca de trapo- Tia, Nell- dijo un poco nerviosa la morena.

Halibel, olvida el mal genio y deja que Mila Rose cuente lo que sucedió- advirtió Nell.

Contar que, si esto es más que evidente- dijo la morena- esta hasta el copete de borracha- dijo abriéndose pasó entre Mila Rose y Soi Fong, no sin antes lanzar una mirada envenenada a la morena.

Mila Rose puso los ojos- como siempre hermana, sacando conclusiones al ver el cadáver y sin mirar toda la escena- termino no sin antes sacar la lengua en manera de disgusto, mientras la rubia parecía darle a fuerza el contenido del jugo a la peli azul.

Entonces que sucedió, como termino así- pregunto Nell.

Vino hace casi una hora, me sorprendió verla con solo llegar a la barra- comenzó el relato la morena- me dijo que deseaba un privado, intente molestarla por dejarse ver ya que tiene mucho de no venir, me dijo que no estaba para bromas y que deseaba tomar lo de siempre- Tia le lanzo una mirada molesta- lo que siempre toma es una o dos copas de vodka, dijo que se iría rápido- explico la morena- le di este privado y mande que le sirviera el nuevo mesero con la orden de que las dos copas eran cortesía de la casa, pero no sabía que el idiota le había dejado la botella completa que estaba casi llena, el tonto llego luego de casi media hora llego a decirme que Soi estaba en mal estado.

Nell abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Tia puso los ojos- Mila Rose no se te ocurrió que era extraño verla acá- dijo la rubia.

Me extraño, pero es Soi- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- ella siempre es tan seria y no es dada a la bebida, como iba a imaginar que terminara así.

Mila Rose tiene razón- dijo la peli verde tratando de calmar los ánimos de la rubia- será mejor que la saquemos de acá, lo que necesita es una ducha y mucho café.

Llamare a uno de los muchachos- dijo Mila Rose poniéndose de pie.

No- dijo en tono firme la morena- yo la llevare- tomo a la peli azul cargándola como pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- estas castigada Mila Rose- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Mila Rose puso los ojos- ya estoy grande, hermanita- dijo algo molesta.

No le hagas caso- aconsejo Nell a Mila Rose- ya se le pasara- sonrió levemente- gracias por cuidarla.

No tienes porque agradecer- dijo la morena mientras ellas seguían a Tia que parecía salir con rapidez del lugar- me avisas cuando esté bien- dijo Mila Rose mientras la peli verde asentía y se apresuraba a subir al automóvil mientras la rubia colocaba a Soi Fong en el asiento de atrás y ella al lado del copiloto, se despidieron con un ademan y Nell arranco el auto y puso marcha.

A donde vamos- pregunto la peli verde.

Vamos a su casa por sus cosas y luego nos iremos a la nuestra- dijo la rubia con un rostro muy serio.

Ahh castigada- bufo la morena- que mierda, tengo 26 años- dijo para si Mila Rose mientras veía como el auto se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

 **Muelle de Tokio 8:39 PM**

Un barco de pesca estaba atracado en los muelles más alejados que eran de menor tamaño en el gran muelle de Tokio donde el comercio, el turismo se mezclaban en un movimiento de personas, mercaderías y otros más, en la noche el movimiento en los muelles era mínimo y lo que más se veía eran los grandes contenedores de mercancía y uno que otro pequeño barco pesquero que gustaba de salir en su faena en horas nocturnas.

Un hombre alto de complexión delgada apareció en el muelle y con una pequeña mochila en su hombro, vestía de forma casual con una boina que le cubría un poco el rostro, caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia el pequeño barco pesquero con la cabeza gacha, tanto que no había notado que dos sujetos se le acercaron por detrás.

Escapas como las ratas cuando se hunde el barco- dijo uno de los hombres, una vos que era desconocida y al instante el hombre delgado se detuvo.

Disculpé, me habla a mi- pregunto serio.

A quien mas- dijo el sujeto con suficiencia- me parece que esta noche no es buena para navegar amigo- con sumo cuidado se acerco al larguirucho y puso un arma amenazadoramente en su costado- será mejor que no hagas algo tonto y simplemente nos acompañes.

Y si me niego- dijo serio el rubio que ya había levantado su rostro y tenía una mueca desafiante en su rostro.

Sería una lástima- dijo el otro sujeto fortachón- se supone que te llevemos enterito.

Una mueca con un dejo de sonrisa cruzo por el rostro pálido del hombre delgado que había sido interceptado por los dos sujetos- bien, me rindo- dijo levantando sus manos.

Al instante uno de los sujetos tomo la mochila que este llevaba en su hombro derecho, mientras que el otro que le apuntaba con el arma le tomaba del brazo- una decisión sabia- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y comenzaron a caminar hacia un auto que estaba unos metros adelante el cual montaron poniendo al sujeto en el lado del copiloto, ataron sus manos y vendaron sus ojos antes de arrancar y salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Kyōto -Norte de Arashiyama 8:55 PM**

Nell y Tia habían llegado a la casa de Soi Fong, la rubia había entrado a recoger ropa y lo que suponía era el material de la clase de mañana en la Universidad y algunos implementos personales que pensaba necesitaría la peli azul, estaba muy molesta en el camino habían parado dos veces pues el jugo de limón hizo reacción y Soi casi había vomitado en la alfombra del auto si no fuese por Tia, no entendía cómo diablos la chica del control había llegado a esas instancias era obvio que la llegada de Shiro Shihōin tenía algo que ver en eso y ahora más que nunca ella debía averiguar qué había sucedido.

Nell por otro lado se había quedado al cuidado de la peli azul y hasta hace poco le daba un poco de agua para quitar un poco el olor a vomito y borracha que parecía impregnarse en el vehículo, aun con todo podía decir que la situación era algo para contar después de un tiempo en esas reuniones y poner en vergüenza y evidencia a Soi y Tia, su mujer era tan relajada y tranquila pero hoy parecía que su vena detectivesca se había elevado a mil y como siempre odiaba no saber qué sucedía, mientras que la otra que siempre había sido controlada y tranquila con casi todo mas con la bebida, hoy había excedido con creces cualquier sueño de muchos de verla perder los papeles, vio hacia la casa y supuso que Tia siendo como era no tardaría en regresar con todo lo necesario que encontrara a su paso, suspiro y quito del rostro pálido de Soi unos mechones rebeldes, lo ocurrido hoy en la oficina debió ser un detonante en su amiga, ahora se preguntaba cuanta carga emocional había contenido y por cuanto tiempo para terminar de esa manera.

Como lo había pensado Tia regreso con una maleta realmente considerable pero sin tardar demasiado, subió al auto y tomo el volante- como sigue- pregunto la rubia.

Igual- respondió Nell- posiblemente al ducha le caiga muy bien, pero necesitaremos ir a lavar el auto porque apesta.

Bueno, eso será después que lleguemos a casa- dijo arrancando el auto- odio que viva en este sector tan alejada de todos.

Creo que sabe a lo que se atiene si viviera un poco cerca de todos y ella prefiere la paz y tranquilidad- dijo Nell sonriendo.

En todo caso, que crees que haya pasado- pregunto la rubia- Soi no es de las que beben hasta perder la conciencia.

No lo es, pero hay veces que vivimos tratando de mantenernos fuertes todo el tiempo y eso es muy cansado- dijo la peli verde- trata de dejar tu curiosidad a un lado y esperemos que ella tenga la confianza de contarnos como dijo Ukitake- Tia lanzo una mirada un poco molesta a Nell y esta le sonrió en respuesta, eso era un indicio que haría lo que ella decía aunque no le pareciera por lo que siguieron su camino y en media hora se encontraban estacionando el auto en un complejo privado de apartamentos donde ellas vivían.

* * *

En una pequeña bodega abandonada en el fondo del lúgubre lugar un hombre delgado medio alto se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla, su respiración era agitada y tenía su cabeza gacha y su rostro golpeado y ensangrentado, mientras que otros tres sujetos estaba a su alrededor de pie en silencio sobando sus nudillos.

Vamos, en verdad crees que vale la pena guardar silencio- dijo uno de ellos.

Déjalo descansar- dijo uno de ellos mientras acercaba una botella de agua y se la colocaba en la boca al sujeto de la silla- bebe un poco.

Eres demasiado blando- espeto el otro sujeto.

El jefe dijo que deseaba hablar con él- espeto el hombre que ahora le daba de beber agua- entiendes eso Hirako- dijo el hombre al largurucho en la silla que levanto la vista para ver al sujeto- si sabes algo es mejor hablar ahora mismo.

Ya dije- susurro levemente- no sé de lo que hablan, ni porque estoy aquí.

Bien como digas Hirako, por ahora descansa un momento- dijo el sujeto que le había ofrecido agua- dejaremos que pienses lo que vas a decir porque la próxima vez que te interroguemos no seré yo el que decida tu suerte- con esas últimas palabras los sujetos salieron del pequeño cuarto maloliente dejando a un lastimado Hirako Shinji.

Ja… pensar- dijo suavemente y escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca- idiota, ya sé lo que va suceder, pero de mi no obtendrán lo que desean aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

En el apartamento de Nell y Tia Halibel todo parecía calmo, la peli verde ahora tomaba un poco de jugo de durazno junto con un plato de ramen mientras que la rubia secaba su cabello enfundada en una cómoda bata y con su rostro muy serio.

Ven a comer algo y quita esa cara de amargura- espeto la Nell- el baño le cayó de maravillas y es bueno que duerma.

No estoy amarga- respondió la morena y tomo asiento mientras picaba uno pedazos de manzana de su plato- es solo…

Si, lo sé- puso los ojos la peli verde- es esa vena detectivesca que tiene y que te mata esa curiosidad.

En parte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que aun no entiendo porque no nos tiene confianza- un silencio lleno la habitación y solo se escuchaba levemente el sonido que provenía de la televisión encendida.

Nadie sabe el porqué dejaste la policía y te hiciste abogada- dijo la peli verde- si me lo contaste a mí, ha sido porque somos pareja.

Es diferente Nell- dijo esta defendiéndose- ver morir a un compañero y…

Ver como un abogado sacaba al culpable de la cárcel por un tecnicismo y otras cosas más- término la peli verde la narración- puede que sea diferente pero hasta hoy hablar de eso te afecta, sin contar las pesadillas y los recuerdos- Tia puso los ojos- cada quien tiene sus demonios o su cadáver escondido en el closet.

Y cuál sería el tuyo- pregunto Tia un poco sonriente.

Pues yo no tengo y lo sabes bien- dijo mientras cambiaba el canal y ponía las noticias que para variar eran con respecto al caso de la morena y otras cosas más sin importancia, de esa manera paso el tiempo entre televisión y revisar las clases de la peli azul para ver si le faltaba algo y dejar todo listo para el día de mañana aunque para Nell era mejor que Soi no fuera a impartir sus clases y descansara para variar, mientras que Tia pensaba que el trabajar le haría mantener su mente ocupada y fuera de problemas.

* * *

Un golpe seco se escucho entre los jadeos cansinos y el silencio de la noche, faltaban un cuarto de hora para media noche en la pequeña bodega y Hirako Shinji estaba hasta este punto molido a golpe y para frustración de sus atacantes este no había dado mayor indicio de lo que deseaban saber.

Ya… dije- escupió por enésima vez el flaco y desgarbado Hirako.

Vamos, no seas necio- espeto la vos del sujeto que desde el principio había llevado el manejo del interrogatorio y la golpiza que hasta ahora había subido de nivel y ahora uno de ellos llevaba unos cables y otro había cubierto de agua el cuerpo flacucho de Hirako.

Ahhhhh- un grito desgarrador por parte del hombre sujeto a la silla el cual ya había recibido la primera descarga eléctrica y con esto era entendido que no soportaría mucho, jadeante y cansado, mojado y ensangrentado.

Responde- dijo gritando más molesto que antes el que parecía de mayor rango en esa situación- que encontraste en tu investigación y quien más sabe de eso, espero un momento y no hubo respuesta de parte de su interrogado, ante eso estaba por darle otra descarga eléctrica, pero una voz le detuvo.

Espera- dijo una nueva persona en ese lugar que aunque estaba a media luz Hirako había distinguido los rostros a la perfección, el sujeto vestía elegante y su rostro pálido, de ojos negros alto y flaco, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro- deja que hable con el- dijo y se acerco a Hirako que estaba con el rostro caído y este le tomo del cabello para estar cara a cara con el- tenemos una grabación de la cámara de seguridad en donde se muestra a alguien que entro en horas nocturnas y valiéndose de mañas a una pequeña oficina en los muelles al este de Tokio- dijo este con seriedad- esta persona hurgo en unos archivos según nuestros expertos informáticos.

Hirako bufo agitado y mostro una media sonrisa con su boca llena sangre- la seguridad no es como antes, verdad- dijo con burla.

Cierto- dijo este sonriendo- pero ellos ya fueron despedidos sin derecho a indemnización- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- pero veraz, yo no dejo ninguna rata suelta, tu y yo sabemos que ese sujeto eres tú, entonces ahorrémonos el drama y dime lo que deseo saber.

No he visto esa información y no sé de qué se trata- dijo este con seriedad- pero después de algunos incidentes de los que me di cuenta pensé que era mejor desaparecer por seguridad.

Inteligente- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo- pero inútil, ahora me dirás quien más sabe de tu aventurilla, mi paciencia está al límite.

Nadie sabe- dijo Hirako y el sujeto se acerco más a su rostro.

No mientas Hirako Shinji- espeto este- no me dirás que la princesa Shihōin para la cual trabajas no sabe nada.

Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo extrañado- apenas sabe mantener las bragas puestas, para hacerle participe de mis aventuras.

El sujeto le miro serio examinando su rostro en lo que podía, mientras Hirako parecía más que impasible ante el escrutinio- porque mientes- espeto el hombre y acerco mas su rostro al ensangrentado de Hirako Shinji- La princesa no vale tu valentía- Hirako cerró sus ojos y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dio un fuerte cabezazo al pelinegro que se tambaleo levemente y los que estaba alrededor se lanzaron a golpear a Hirako en respuesta-¡Alto!- dijo sobando su cabeza, metió su mano en su bolsillo y lentamente volvió acerca su rostro al de Hirako- valiente hasta el final – dijo y saco su mano de su bolsillo sacando una navaja la cual paso por el rostro de Hirako- eres tan interesante Hirako Shinji- mientras bajaba por el cuello y el pecho golpeado del flacucho y de pronto clavo fuertemente la navaja en el muslo derecho- Ahhhhhhh- otra exclamación de dolor y este se dio media vuelta- según la historia los valientes son los primeros en padecer Hirako, pero eso tu ya lo sabías verdad- dijo mientras veía como él se retorcía de dolor en la silla.

Termina con el- dijo el sujeto vestido elegantemente al otro y este asintió sin más.

Sí, señor- respondió y dio la señal, mientras el otro salía de la habitación y tomaba su teléfono celular, a lo lejos se escuchaban los últimos golpes que le eran impartidos a Hirako Shinji.

El hombre limpio su frente, sobando disimuladamente el golpe en su frente y marco el numero que sabía de memoria en su teléfono el cual sonó una, dos y tres veces hasta que escucho que alguien respondía.

 _ **-Hay noticias- pregunto la voz firme y mandona.**_

 _ **-Ya hemos contenido la fuga de información- dijo el hombre- mis hombres llevan unas horas recabando información y hasta ahora parece que no sabe muy bien en lo que se metió.**_

 _ **-Un bufido molesto se escucho en el otro lado de la línea- tu le crees- pregunto.**_

 _ **-ha sido muy firme, tanto que parece cierto- respondió este- no sé si solo finge o fue alguien muy estúpido que se topo con algo que no debía y vio que armo un lio.**_

 _ **-Involucro a alguien más- pregunto el sujeto al otro lado de la línea- menciono a Shihōin.**_

 _ **-Dijo que apenas sabe mantener sus pantalones puestos- dijo riendo un poco- ya sabe que cuando las personas ven de cerca la muerte no les interesa los demás, así que no podemos culparlo por ser de los que muerden la mano que le da de comer.**_

 _ **-Independientemente que sea verdad o no- espeto el hombre con seriedad- no quiero correr riesgos con eso.**_

 _ **-Lo sé mi señor- sonrió levemente- pondré toda la carne al asador, es mas ya filtre una recompensa para quien la acabe en la cárcel.**_

 _ **-Eso llamara la atención- advirtió el hombre.**_

 _ **-No señor- dijo suavemente- el anuncio expresa que debe parecer un accidente y bien sabemos que en la cárcel, los accidentes suceden a diario.**_

 _ **-Estaré satisfecho hasta que todo termine- dijo el hombre suspirando- sabes bien que mi carrera está en juego y por consiguiente tu cuello, no quiero errores de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **\- No los abra señor- dijo este con seriedad- vera que todo se resuelve en la semana que viene y volveremos con los negocios.**_

 _ **\- hablando de eso- dijo este con un tono más preocupado- los clientes de Singapur se han quejado de las condiciones de la mercancía, procura mandarlas saludables así que las que tienes por ahora mantenlas enteras.**_

 _ **-lo hare señor- dijo con un tono molesto- aunque sabe muy bien que la mejor mercancía la mandamos a Europa pues ellos pagan mejor, Singapur solo es una pequeña parte del negocio.**_

 _ **-Solo haz lo que te digo- espeto el sujeto- no me falles porque si caigo yo, caes tu.**_

 _ **\- No tiene que recordármelo señor- dijo este con un poco de molestia y escucho como la llamada fue cortada.**_

No permitiré que una puta cara me joda y mucho menos un detective venido a menos, no saben con quién carajos se han metido, pero ya vas ir viendo de lo que soy capaz Shihōin Yoruichi.

* * *

En el apartamento de Tia y Nell las cosas parecían demasiado tranquilas, Tia había ido a dejar el auto al carwash que estaba a unas dos calles de su casa y luego de regresar a pie, veía televisión en la sala mientras que Soi se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de visitas, después de su llegada la habían duchado para que estuviese limpia y de paso le bajara el efecto etílico en su organismo aun así ella nunca dio señal de despertar o darse cuenta de algo pues parecía inconsciente.

Pero casi llegando media noche sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza que incrementaba y casi parecía taladrar su cien, la peli azul se movió como pudo y trato de buscar la pequeña lámpara de noche que estaba a su lado izquierdo donde no había nada y de pronto cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, al instante que ella trataba de ubicarse y levantarse la puerta era abierta y la luz fue encendida cegándola al instante.

Trae un vaso de agua- ordeno la morena y la peli verde fue por ella.

Soi frunció el ceño y trato de abrir los ojos a pesar de las molestias- ¿Tia?- dijo extrañada y molesta pues su garganta la sentía seca y carrasposa.

La morena se apresuro para ayudar a la peli azul a levantarse- vamos, siéntate en la cama- Soi se dejo ayudar y tomo asiento como la rubia le había dicho y de pronto Nell aparecía con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en su mano.

Toma, Soi- dijo entregándole el caso de agua y las pastillas- tómalas que te harán bien.

Que hacen aquí- cuestiono la peli azul y al instante se bebió el agua junto a las pastillas.

Acá vivimos- dijo Nell con una sonrisa, mientras que ya adaptada a la luz Soi miraba el lugar que realmente de arriba abajo cayendo en que no era su casa como lo pensaba, luego miro a Tia y Nell que estaban de pie frente a ella, luego se miro a si misma vestida un juego de pijama de su pertenencia- que hago aquí, porque estoy lista para dormir, como es que tengo mi pijama puesta- pregunto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Nosotras te duchamos y cambiamos de ropa- explico Nell de lo más normal posible, mientras Soi intentaba procesar todo lo que le contaba la peli verde.

Que es lo último que recuerdas- pregunto Tia cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Soi frunció el ceño y trato de recordar lo último que su mente le recordaba y era el bar y el saludo a Mila Rose- hay no- exclamo suavemente.

Mila Rose nos llamo, dijo que no estabas muy bien- explico Nell- fuimos por ti a las noches.

Soi se recostó en la cama y tomo su cabeza- ahora entiendo porque me duele la cabeza- dijo suavemente- que hice- cuestiono en un tono que pareció más un quejido.

Emborracharte hasta perder la conciencia- respondió Tia y Soi pareció escuchar un dejo de molestia en el tono que lo había dicho- aun no entiendo el porqué hiciste tal cosa Soi.

Tia- regaño Nell, vio como Soi parecía perdida sin saber que hacer o decir y la rubia salía de la habitación al saber que había reclamado la actitud de la peli azul aun cuando su novia le había pedido ser paciente- discúlpala, solo está preocupada por ti- Soi le miro y como siempre la peli verde le sonrió con cariño de una hermana- será mejor que descanses, por si acaso trajimos tus cosas para la clase de mañana, está en ese escritorio- dijo señalando a un lado de la habitación y salió de la misma cerrando la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Seré breve, un capitulo para que no pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar aunque aun estoy en deuda con muchos de ustedes.

Gracias a los que leen y siguen esta historia. Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 9**

" _ **Don't ask me**_

 _ **What you know is true**_

 _ **Don't have to tell you**_

 _ **I love your precious heart.**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **I was standing**_

 _ **You were there**_

 _ **Two worlds collided**_

 _ **And they could never**_

 _ **Tear us apart"**_

 _ **Never Tear Us Apart**_

 _ **INXS**_

* * *

La madrugada del día viernes traía consigo un poco de lluvia, la mayoría de personas dormía mientras que un auto sin palcas, polarizado llegaba a un lugar muy apartado de las afueras de Tokio, dos sujetos bajaban de él y mirando a todos lados se dirigieron al maletero para sacar una enorme bolsa de plástico negra, la cargaron y terminaron por lanzarla en un previo baldío, subieron al automóvil satisfechos y regresaron por el camino el cual habían llegado.

Mientras que Soi, Nell y Tia dormía cada una después de una noche un poco diferente a la normal, la peli azul luego de que Nell saliese de la habitación fue hasta el escritorio donde estaban todas sus cosas y comenzó a revisar si algo faltaba, al mismo tiempo vio que en un perchero estaba colgada su ropa de trabajo que ella siempre tenía lista con antelación, se asomo a la ventana y vio que solo estaba el auto de Tia por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era que mañana muy temprano llamara un servicio de taxi para ir a su casa y luego salir a la Universidad para cumplir sus responsabilidades aun con todo lo que había pasado, por lo que apago la luz y se acomodo en la cama para volver a dormir, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de Tia y Nell que parecían charlar, era obvio que les debía una explicación y por supuesto ella se las daría, pero no hoy no lo soportaría pues era demasiado para traer sobre si tanto recuerdo, pero de mañana no pasaba.

En la cárcel preventiva de Tokio un guardia nocturno caminaba a paso rápido en los pasillos solitarios de la prisión, su actitud era molesta y refunfuñaba para sí mismo en sus manos movía las llaves y bajaba las escaleras para llegar a lo mas refundido o bajo del lugar donde se encontraban las celdas de castigo, para muchos era un lugar deplorable pues era un poco húmedo y había poca iluminación al momento se dirigió a la celda número 3 de las 5 que habían ahí, coloco la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta con cuidado- vamos sal de ahí, tu castigo ha terminado.

Las luces de la celda fueron encendidas y ahí en un rincón tirada en el piso una mujer parecía despertar y abrir los ojos con molestia, el guardia tapo su nariz y miro a un lado donde había excrementos, la celdas de castigo eran muy pequeñas donde no había nada más que el piso, al momento la mujer se puso de pie como pudo y el sujeto se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Dios, eres un asco- espeto aun con la mano en su nariz- pasaremos a las duchas así que apresúrate- la mujer estaba pálida y demacrada aun con todo eso se apresuro a salir de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos la mujer se encontraba en la ducha muy a gusto pues parecía recibir el agua como bendición, sabía que luego iría directamente a la cama donde dormiría plácidamente. Al terminar se puso su ropa limpia y como lo sabia había de ser escoltada a su celda, pero para su sorpresa su ruta fue cambiada hacia la de la sala común.

Entra ordeno el guardia y esta hizo como le ordenaban pero parecía ponerse en guardia, al entrar vio que uno de los guardias de mayor rango que estaba en el área de revisión y era muy conocido en el recinto por ser un poco corrupto, le sonrió.

Sorprendida- exclamo el guardia- ven toma asiento, tengo un poco de comida para ti.

La mujer vio el plato que ponían frente a ella y como no había comido en días, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo asiento en la silla frente al hombre que sonreía satisfecho ante la escena pues la mujer parecía engullir la comida como una niña hambrienta de Somalia aunque no bajaba su guardia- porque tanta amabilidad Grimjow- pregunto entre bocados.

No es amabilidad- dijo este y se puso de pie y con un gesto de su cabeza ordeno al guardia lo dejase solo y ella volvió su cabeza para ver como el guardia cerraba la puerta tras de sí, al instante romo con fuerza el cubierto en su mano, lista para atacar si lo ameritaba- tu eres como el cáncer- dijo este- estas podrida, quien iba imaginar que una dama de sociedad resultara ser tan…-movió su mano buscando un calificativo y luego sonrió- malota- dijo riendo un poco- pero ese no es el punto, sabes esta noche recibí una llamada importante, alguien quiere dar una lección a una reclusa y paga muy bien por ello.

Yo que vela tengo en ese entierro- espeto un poco molesta y siguió con su comida.

El guardia sonrió- si mi memoria no me falla, tienes 9 meses en prisión preventiva y tu juicio por el homicidio culposo de tu esposo y su amante está en su fase final y luego de acá pasaras a una cárcel común- la mujer puso los ojos con molestia y arrugo un poco la cara- pero por ser la finolis del lugar tuviste que sacar las uñas ya que muchas querían tenerte como su geisha- dijo este riendo- para su sorpresa y de muchos resultaste ser una fichita.

La mujer le miro molesta- para oír esta charada me trajiste, porque realmente preferiría estar en la cama.

Sabes, la paciencia es una virtud- dijo este seriamente- qué harías si te digo que la mujer que te metió a la cárcel y ha hecho todo lo posible por que seas encontrada culpable esta en esta prisión.

La mujer estrujo su cubierto con fuerza y miro al hombre con duda- ella- pregunto-no te creo- espeto molesta.

Pues créeme- dijo este sonriendo- Shihōin Yoruichi tiene 4 días en este recinto y espera fecha para el inicio de su juicio- este se puso cara a cara con la mujer- dime, no te apetece darle una lección.

La mujer se puso de pie al instante- esa maldita- espeto molesta- ya verá con quien se metió- dijo molesta.

El guardia sonrió ampliamente- bien, la verdad no quiero saber que harás pero debo decir que si le haces algo recibirás tu castigo porque en eso yo no puedo meter mis manos.

Dijiste que alguien paga muy bien porque esa puta tenga un accidente- dijo esta con astucia.

Te daré el 20% de la recompensa- dijo el guardia.

50% ya que yo me juego el pellejo- refuto la mujer.

No abuses de mi Rikura- dijo el guardia- hay muchas allá afuera que lo harían por unos míseros yenes, además no creo ser el único que sepa de ese rumor- dijo este- 25% es lo mas que puedo ofrecerte y debes poner manos a la obra.

Treinta por ciento- dijo- con esto me darán más años.

Treinta por ciento de $ 15,000.00 no está muy mal- dijo el guardia y vio como la mujer sonreía- como te dije posiblemente tengas competencia allá afuera.

No te preocupes, yo seré la que tendré la satisfacción de darle el ultimo adiós- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

Recuerda que debe parecer un accidente- dijo el guardia.

La mujer bufo- no veo el porqué, todos sabrán que yo la mate por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar en este maldito lugar.

Bien, realmente no me importa el drama de por medio- dijo el hombre poniendo seriedad- solo espero resultados lo más pronto posible.

Espera nada más que recupere fuerzas- dijo la mujer pues en su castigo no había probado nada más que agua- luego veras que le doy su ultimo adiós.

Vete a tu celda- ordeno- ¡Guardia!- grito y este al momento apareció- llévatela a su celda- el guardia fue y la tomo del brazo y esta se soltó al instante y salió delante del guardia a su celda, mientras el guardia de mayor rango los veía salir.

La mañana del viernes fue normal en la cárcel preventiva pues hasta ahora no había nada que fuese extraño, Yoruichi recibió la visita de Ichigo y Rukia que le llevaban algo de comer, luego Ichigo procedió a entrevistarse con su nueva cliente Yadōmaru Lisa para hablar sobre su caso, mientras Rukia contaba los por menores de todo lo que se hablaba por radio, televisión y los cotilleos de la oficina Legal, Minako había mandado saludos ya que no había ido a la visita por tener algo que hacer fuera de la ciudad, mientras que Byakuya había ido por lo que parecía haber sido un encargo de Yoruichi del cual Rukia no supo explicar pues su hermano no le había informado.

* * *

 **Universidad de Kyōto 09:15 am**

Soi Fong se encontraba lista para dar su clase pues todos ya se encontraban puntuales como siempre en esa asignatura, el día había comenzado muy temprano para ella pues después de despertar, tomar un baño y cambiarse en una casa ajena no había sido muy cómodo sin contar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que parecía martillarle la sien, Nell le había dado un buen jugo de naranja y unas tostadas de las cuales ella había tomado casi obligada pues aun no quería causar más incomodidades a la pareja, Nell parecía muy reacia a dejarle marchar con el estomago vacio, y aunque Tia se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa el taxi que la peli azul había pedido a muy tempranas horas hizo ese trabajo, llegando a su casa dejo todo lo innecesario y partió a la Universidad para impartir su cátedra el cual para molestia de sus alumnos consistía en un pequeño laboratorio sorpresa y tan sorprendente que había dado solo media hora para resolverlo pues ahí mismo entre ellos lo calificarían.

Después de lo previsto todos se daban a la tarea de calificarse unos a otros mientras Soi daba respuesta a cada pregunta y todos calificaban, para alivio de muchos las preguntas no eran demasiado complicadas y este día en particular la doctora Fong no parecía muy estricta pues permitía dar medios puntos si la respuesta parecía coincidir un poco a la suya, al ver el reloj y después de que todos los laboratorios habían sido calificados la peli azul vio la hora para ver si hasta ahí terminaba la clase pero aun quedaban unos 15 minutos y por mucho que quisiera terminar e ir a casa no podía darse el lujo de despacharlos antes de tiempo, así que dio un tiempo para preguntas y aclaraciones.

Bien, pueden preguntar- dijo Soi con seriedad y poco entusiasmo.

Una mano fue levantada al instante y Soi señalo que podía hablar- este laboratorio se sumara a las notas existentes o ayudara al examen final.

Soi sobo su sien y con calma respondió- como les dije antes, este laboratorio se sumara a la nota su examen final, les pido pongan atención y eviten hacer números ante su futura prueba- hubo murmullo entre los alumnos pues sabían que si Soi advertía algo debían tomarlo en cuenta, aun con todo había algunos que tenían unas enormes ganas de preguntar pero no era respecto a la clase, pero luego hubo otra pregunta con respecto a la clase dejando a los curiosos frustrados hasta luego de tres preguntas que uno tomo valor y alzo su mano.

Doctora Fong- dijo respetuoso tanto que hizo que Soi alzara una de sus cejas en extrañeza- mi pregunta no es respeto a el laboratorio o la clase en sí, pero me atrevo a preguntar- dijo y tomo aire- la visita de ayer del señor Shihōin es por el caso de la hija.

Soi miro al chico seriamente y aunque vio el efecto inmediato de temor, podía ver la chispa de curiosidad que no se iría hasta que respondiera, mas cuando vio a su clase y supo que no era el único que deseaba escuchar una respuesta- Si, fue por eso.

Las murmuraciones comenzaron y unos parecía felices de la respuesta, la peli azul pensó que estaban satisfechos con su respuesta hasta que vio que una mano se alzaba, dando permiso de hablar- entonces usted tomara ese caso- más murmullos y comentarios que fueron acallados cuando una chica levanto su mano y Soi dejo que preguntara.

Bueno, no es una pregunta en sí- dijo la chica un poco seria- creo que es evidente que la doctora Fong no trabajaría para una mujer como Yoruichi Shihōin- Soi elevo sus cejas ante ese comentario pero no hubo oportunidad de decir algo pues algunos de los propios estudiantes comenzaron a gritarles cosas, como "envidiosa, ya quisieras tu ser Yoruichi Shihōin, fea y otros comentaros ofensivo", Soi suspiro y vio que el pequeño momento de tranquilidad se iba por la borda y decidió aclarar algunas cosas.

¡Silencio!- dijo con un tono alto de voz y de a poco el salón volvió a la compostura y silencio acostumbrado- ahora que estamos en silencio debemos recordar que el principio básico en un crimen o cualquier acusación legal es: - pregunto y todos respondieron- _**Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.**_

Correcto- dijo la peli azul- ahora les daré un consejo que les vendría muy bien para su futuro profesional, en especial a usted señorita Alice- dijo y esta frunció el ceño- como personas y profesionales no debemos menospreciar a las personas dado a condición económica, orientación sexual, trabajo que efectúan o cualquier otra forma de hacerlos menos, si deseas buenos resultados debes aprender a ser tolerante ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista, porque si no te vuelves un arrogante y prepotente abogado como al parecer lo es el gran fiscal Sōsuke Aizen- las risas se escucharon en el salón pero luego guardaron silencio- lo siento si algunos de ustedes le admiran, pero respondiendo su pregunta, no me considero la persona adecuada para tomar ese caso en particular.

Una mano se alzo rápidamente, tanto que los murmullos fueron acallados- pero doctora Fong, su record en corte es impecable hasta el día de hoy, en la revista de Leyes del año pasado usted aparecía como la única con una record de victorias en corte, pues solo lleva una anulación de juicio y ningún caso perdido, creo que no soy la única que piensa que usted podría ganar ese juicio-espeto muchos movían su cabeza en afirmación a las palabras de la chica que había hablado y Soi quiso reírse de eso, sus alumnos realmente le seguían la pista y parecían muy bien informados.

En todo caso- dijo mirando su reloj- este no es el lugar para hablar de esas cuestiones privadas- dijo con una leve sonrisa- debo decir que me sorprenden que tengan conocimiento de mi vida profesional fuera de las aulas- dijo guardando de a poco sus cosas en el portafolio- creo que eso vale una ventaja en el examen final- dijo y vítores se escucharon en la clase- pero- advirtió y el silencio volvió a la clase- ya había advertido que no se hablaría de este tema en mi clase, pues de eso dependerá su ventaja de ahora en adelante- dijo y muchos parecían frustrados y decepcionados- pueden retirarse que esta clase termino.

Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo en orden de la clase dejando a una peli azul pensativa y un poco molesta, era obvio que los Shihōin estarían hasta en la sopa de ahora en adelante aun cuando ella no quisiera, se dispuso a ponerse de pie cuando vio que alguien entraba al salón y traía consigo una sopa en sus manos.

Una ventaja para el examen final- dijo la pelinegra- que barbaridad, parece que hay un corazón ahí dentro.

Muy chistosa Nanao- dijo la peli azul y sonrió levemente- creo que pasas mucho tiempo escuchando los malos chistes de Kyōraku.

Eso pasa cuando vives con el- dijo y extendió la sopa a Soi- te traje esto, ayudara a tu dolor de cabeza- dijo tomando asiento.

Soi suspiro y olio la sopa que venía como caída del cielo, agarro la cuchara para tomarla- ya te enteraste- dijo luego del primer bocado.

Tia, llamo ayer- dijo suavemente- estaba preocupada por ti.

Lo sé- dijo suavemente- creí que ya lo había superado y que algo así no volvería a pasar- bufo levemente- es algo un poco frustrante.

Nanao sonrió levemente- creo que es normal, es la tercera vez y quizá la vencida- dijo y vio que Soi lanzaba una de sus miradas incrédulas y molestas- nunca te diste la oportunidad de enamorarte o conocer a alguien que hubiese sanado tu corazón herido.

Soi puso los ojos- enamorarme había hecho que todo quedara atrás, dices.

Si- dijo muy resuelta Nanao- el amor tiene la capacidad de construir y destruir, mientras no hubo alguien que reconstruyera tu roto corazón quedo el amor que te daño, por lo que aun te duele- se encogió de hombros- es así aunque me pongas los ojos.

Bien- dijo Soi frustrada- no diré más.

Tia y Nell ya han preguntaron qué había pasado contigo y Shihōin- dijo la pelinegra- lo de ayer solo puso a Tia mas alerta y preocupada.

Ustedes no le contaron- pregunto Soi- aunque conociendo a Nanao y Jushiro la respuesta seria no.

Por supuesto que no- dijo esta muy seria- solo le contamos la visita anterior, lo demás no nos competía decirlo, eso solo te corresponde a ti y me parece que deberías decirles.

Lo sé- dijo Soi fastidiada- solo tenía la esperanza de que ustedes hubiesen contado- vio como Nano ponía los ojos y se ajustaba la gafas.

Cuando les contaras- preguntó muy resuelta.

Hoy- dijo desanimada- al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Estas bien como para recordar todo otra vez- pregunto.

La peli azul suspiro- hasta hoy no sé que es peor, el tratar de olvidar o rememorar- dijo suavemente.

Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Nanao con una leve sonrisa.

Eso siempre lo he sabido Nanao- respondió Soi con una sonrisa- todos ustedes siempre han sido como mi familia desde que llegue a Kyōto.

Una familia que algunas veces se torna un poco disfuncional- dijo está riendo levemente y vio que Soi terminaba su sopa- andas en tu carro- pregunto.

Si- respondió- quieres que te lleve, por cierto donde esta Kyōraku.

Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- respondió Nanao y vio que Soi iba a decir algo- fue con Ukitake, pero no te preocupes ando en el auto ya que tengo que ver un cliente.

Entonces - dijo tomando el envase vacio de la sopa y poniéndolo en el bote de la basura- será mejor partir antes que te demore el tráfico, además quiero tomar una siesta para luego ir con Nell y Tia.

Promete que llamaras por cualquier cosa- dijo Nanao y vio que Soi asentía y la pelinegra sonrió conforme, las dos comenzaron su camino al estacionamiento en completo silencio al llegar se despidieron y cada una fue a su propia automóvil y al salir del recinto educativo cada una tomo un camino diferente.

* * *

En el centro de Kyōto en un exclusivo restaurante Minako Shihōin se encontraba mirando el menú mientras esperaba que aparecieran las dos personas con las que deseaba charlar con prontitud, había sido un poco difícil hacer ese viaje desde Tokio a Kyōto primeramente por Yoruichi pues no había ido a visitarla en la cárcel y su corazón de madre no podía estar en paz, segundo porque Shiro no debía enterarse y para ello había pedido a Ginrei que le ayudara a cubrir su salida. Y ahí estaba sentada en un lujoso restaurante y de pronto alzo la vista y los vio venir hacia ella junto a un mesero.

Buenas tardes Shihōin-san- saludo Kyōraku.

Oh deja eso y dime Minako- dijo suavemente- tomen asiento y veamos que comeremos.

Los dos tomaron asiento y el mesero les dio el respectivo menú, ellos se miraron extrañados pues pensaban que lo primero sería el hablar del asunto que ya imaginaban cual era- Minako-san no crees que deberíamos hablar de la situación- dijo Ukitake.

Minako alzo una ceja- Jushiro, he venido desde Tokio al menos vamos a comer a gusto y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía después de tanto tiempo, luego abordamos el asunto- dijo resuelta y vio seria a los dos hombres que tenía frente a ella.

Es un gusto verte- dijo el peliblanco y sonrió levemente- aun en estas circunstancias.

Claro, aun con los años te ves tan hermosa como siempre Minako- dijo Shunsui con una leve sonrisa, luego vio su menú- ya tengo lo que pediré – dijo con una enorme sonrisa- pero antes debemos brindar.

Hicieron como Kyōraku había dicho, brindaron y luego comieron muy a gusto charlando de la vida y cosas banales la comida fue muy buena y después de una hora y el postre la conversación fue menguando y los tres reunidos sabían que la verdadera charla estaba por comenzar.

Han pasado muchos años, desde la última vez que compartimos de esta manera- dijo Minako.

Unos cuantos nada más-señalo Ukitake- lamento la situación por la que te encuentras.

Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine algo como esto- dijo Minako muy acongojada- admito que Yoruichi jamás será perfecta, tiene ese carácter terco y arrogante de su padre el cual él mismo ha incentivado, ha cometido muchos errores y unos muy estúpidos pero de eso a ser una asesina es absurdo.

Kyōraku miro a su compañero que se había quedado en silencio y vio la desesperación en la mujer frente a él, aunque hubiese querido hacer algo el simplemente no podía ayudar- dinos, como llevan el caso.

Según Shiro y Ginrei, las cosas pintan mal- dijo desanimada- Byakuya Kuchiki ha interpuestos 2 apelaciones a la decisión de cárcel preventiva, se supone que siendo su primer delito deberían haber aceptado la fianza, el juez denegó las dos apelaciones Yoruichi lleva una semana ahí y hasta ya tuvo un percance.

Kyōraku no pudo evitar mirar hacia el peliblanco, pues los dos sabían muy bien que el simple hecho de no poner fianza ya era extraño aun cuando el crimen fuese grave- ella está bien, no fue nada grave- pregunto Ukitake.

Dijo que solo se daba a respetar- sonrió levemente- siempre ha sido un poco atolondrada, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que debo sacarla de ahí a como dé lugar.

Han intentado apurar la fecha del juicio- pregunto Ukitake- cambio de juez, buscar conciliar con el fiscal o algo así.

Sōsuke Aizen es el fiscal- informo Minako y Kyōraku negó con su cabeza mientras Jushiro suspiraba- es un fiscal muy implacable sin contar que él y Yoruichi coincidieron en la Universidad y al parecer no se tienen en buena estima, según me dijo Byakuya.

Eso no es de mucha ayuda- dijo Kyōraku.

Estamos desesperados- dijo Minako- Shiro ha intentado a través de sus contactos e influencias, pero hasta hoy no ha conseguido nada por otro lado Ginrei ha hecho lo mismo sin resultado alguno, legalmente nos encontramos imposibilitados pues cualquier acción es rechazada o venida a menos y todo parece no salir bien o empeorar, por eso mismo yo pensé en ustedes, en buscarla a ella.

Shunsui bajo el rostro apenado y Ukitake puso una pequeña sonrisa triste- Minako, Shiro ya estuvo aquí y sabes muy bien su respuesta, ella quiere estar fuera de todo eso y alejada lo más posible de su pasado en Tokio- explico el peliblanco.

Sé que enviar a Shiro fue un error después de todo lo sucedido- dijo Minako- el es un bobo arrogante que nunca dará su brazo a torcer por un tonto orgullo, también conozco a mi hija y sé que tarde o temprano puede pasarle algo en ese lugar, ella es tan arrogante o más que su padre- dijo con tristeza- solo quiero pedirles de favor llevarme donde ella para ser yo la que le pida esa ayuda que necesitamos, al menos les pido esa oportunidad.

Minako-san- dijo suavemente Ukitake- no creo que ella cambie de opinión de la noche a la mañana, se que te debemos mucho…

Oh, vamos- dijo un poco molesta- no vengo a cobrar favores del pasado, no estás hablando con mi esposo- dijo muy seria y vio como el pálido Ukitake se sonrojaba avergonzado- solo les di una pequeña ayuda en compensación por el daño que se le hizo, mas la ayuda que ustedes brindaron a Soi Fong- suspiro- siempre desaprobé lo que Shiro le hizo y aunque en ese entonces no pude hacer nada para ayudarle, siempre pensé que es algo que debía hacer, además ustedes mismos saldaron esa cuenta pendiente.

Ella ya no es la chica que salió de Tokio Minako-san- dijo Kyōraku pero lanzo una de sus sonrisas - te llevaremos, pero no podemos asegurar que ella aceptara y tú debes estar consciente de eso.

Entiendo muy bien- dijo Minako y sonrió con tristeza- he visto a mi hija andar de fiesta en fiesta, cambiando de chica como de ropa en todos estos años, siempre he pensado que algo dentro de ella se perdió cuando el amor se fue de su vida, si eso le ha pasado a ella no puedo imaginar lo que sucedió con Soi Fong después de que todo lo paso y los malos momentos que Shiro le hizo pasar.

Te llevaremos con ella- dijo Ukitake, miro su reloj- a estas horas estará en su casa y sería bueno ir ahí para que nadie sepa de tu visita, Kyōraku paga la cuenta mientras yo acompaña a Minako- san en su auto.

Bien- dijo el castaño suspirando, pues no pensó que a él le tocara pagar la comida por lo que rápidamente pidió la cuenta y pago para irse tras de Ukitake y Minako, obviamente este se estaba volviendo un día de esos donde su mamá le había dicho que se encomendara a Kami sama.

El camino fue en silencio y Minako parecía muy nerviosa, era cierto lo que había dicho Kyōraku Soi no podía seguir siendo esa niña tímida y amable que conoció, Shiro se lo había dicho, aun así ella estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella y pedirle de una u otra forma que le ayudara, Ukitake terminaba de dar unas indicaciones al chofer y este al final se estación frente a una pequeña casa con una fachada muy bien cuidada que evocaba esas casas antiguas y de antepasados japoneses, una mezcla entre lo actual y lo antiguo era obvio que la joven Fong tenía un buen gusto.

Hemos llegado- dijo el peliblanco- creo que será mejor que vaya y la prepare el terreno- estaba por salir del auto cuando la mano de Minako le detuvo.

Espera- dijo Minako y salió del automóvil con Ukitake- prefiero entrar contigo- el peliblanco asintió y caminaron a la puerta junto a la mujer vestida elegantemente, al momento Kyōraku estaba estacionándose tras el coche donde ellos se habían transportado, al llegar a la puerta Jushiro toco el timbre y espero un poco nervioso a que la puerta se abriera y justo cuando eso sucedía su amigo ya estaba junto a ellos.

Soi abrió la puerta un poco extrañada, pero después de lo de ayer era obvio que alguien llegara a verla, aunque al ver quienes estaban en su puerta se quedo un poco incrédula al notar que una de esas personas era nada más y nada menos que Minako Shihōin- buenas tardes- saludo la peli azul que vestía con un jeans y una camiseta.

Podemos pasar- dijo rápidamente Kyōraku y Soi instintivamente abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

Todos entraron y Minako no pudo evitar mirar toda la decoración de la casa y su arquitectura, las plantas que adornaban el jardín entrante y le pequeña estancia antes de entrar a la sala- lamento venir hasta tu hogar e importunarte- dijo Minako ofreciendo una pequeña disculpa, la cual Soi respondió amablemente con un asentamiento de cabeza- tienes una hermosa casa- dijo Minako- mientras giraba para ver todo el lugar, mientras tanto Soi hacia una mirada de "qué diablos pasa aquí" a Kyōraku y Jushiro que se hacían los desentendidos.

Iré por un poco de agua- dijo Kyōraku- ustedes sería mejor que comiencen los asuntos importantes- así fue como el castaño dio el tiempo y el momento propicio para que esto terminara lo más pronto posible, al llegar a la cocina saco el sake que tenia escondió y se sirvió una copa que no tardo en beber de un solo golpe- en verdad este es uno de esos días.

Puede tomar asiento- dijo Soi amablemente, mientras Minako le sonreía como ella lo hacía a todos y como Soi lo recordaba, amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa nada pretensiosa.

Gracias- dijo esta mientras tomaba asiento y Ukitake lo hacía a su lado, no pudo evitar apreciar las facciones de Soi que aunque era ya mayor su rostro mantenía esa fineza y hermosura aun cuando su mirada parecía un poco dura y estricta- Creo que sabes muy bien el motivo de mi visita- comenzó la señora Shihōin y vio que Soi asentía y daba pie para que continuara- vengo a pedir tu ayuda con respecto al caso de Yoruichi, sé que mi esposo ya vino a pedírtelo y de paso a ofrecerte muchas cosas-hubo un momento de silencio- yo también podría ofrecerte muchas cosas pero ahora solo vengo como una madre angustiada a pedirte por favor nos ayudes.

Soi suspiro internamente Minako Shihōin, se podía decir que era la única persona que hasta hoy podía decir que había sido un placer conocerle, una madre amorosa y comprensiva, un gran ser humano, amable, misericordiosa con los desafortunados, mujer elegante, humilde y sabia, aun así ella debía entender que su decisión estaba tomada- lamento mucho por lo que usted y su familia están pasando en estos momentos señora Shihōin, pero como le dije a su esposo- dijo suavemente y vio como la mujer frente a ella tomaba su bolso con fuerza- no quiero por ninguna razón tener algo que ver con algo que implique el apellido Shihōin y no es por venganza o algo que tenga en contra de su familia como posiblemente cualquiera pensaría, es solo que simplemente no tengo muy buenas experiencias con el noble apellido de su esposo.

Entiendo eso, se que Shiro no se ha portado bien contigo- dijo Minako un poco acongojada- pero no viniese a ti, si no fuera porque estoy desesperada- se puso de pie al ver que Soi lo hacía- por favor Soi Fong, te lo suplico- intento ponerse de rodillas para rogarle.

Soi la tomo del brazo al ver que estaba por ponerse de rodillas - Minako-san, por favor no haga esto- dijo muy seria y lanzando una mirada de ayuda a Ukitake y Kyōraku que ya había llegado con una bandeja que dejo a una lado y se apresuraron a sostener a Minako Shihōin que comenzaba a derramar unas lagrimas ante la negativa de la peli azul.

Soi vio como Ukitake y Shunsui llevaban al pequeño sillón a Minako y el castaño le entregaba un vaso con agua para calmarle, era algo penoso pero ella no debía quedarse más tiempo ahí- Ukitake- llamo al peliblanco que se acerco a ella- porque la trajeron- regaño al instante- sabias muy bien mi decisión.

No podía negarme- dijo suavemente- se lo debía- Soi miro con incredulidad sin entender lo que decía, pero negó con la cabeza y tomo las llaves que estaban en la mesita.

Quedan en su casa- dijo suavemente- no puedo verla así por más tiempo- dijo suavemente.

Donde te diriges- pregunto alarmado el peliblanco.

Estaré donde Tia y Nell- dijo y salió de su caso dejando una Minako Shihōin llorando, Soi subió a su auto y se quedo pensando un momento, era cierto que iría donde había dicho pero era muy temprano para eso, aunque había un lugar que quizá sería bueno visitar antes de evocar las penas de su alma, así que tomo toda la velocidad permitida rumbo a uno de los templos más conocidos de Kyōto y el cual había sido el primero que había visitado en su llegada a esta ciudad, el templo de Kiyomizu que se encuentra en la cima de un cerro tiene una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad de Kyōto.

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio 12:45 PM**

El almuerzo estaba terminando en el comedor de la cárcel, la mañana había sido tranquila y la morena aun con las visitas de Rukia e Ichigo había extrañado la compañía de su madre, esperaba verla en la visita de la tarde pero ahora mismo debía de ir a la biblioteca, quería despejar su mente un poco y charlar con Lisa pues era el único lugar donde podían hablar libremente, ya que por seguridad era mejor para ellas el mantener distancia, había ya pasado una semana y para la morena se sentía eterno odiaba la sensación de cuidar su espalda constantemente y de preguntarse que pasara allá afuera, no sabía nada de Hirako, lo que hacía su padre para salvaguardar el noble apellido Shihōin y eso era ya mucho por lo cual estar afligida, pero aun así no podía olvidar al sujeto que le había llamado en la cárcel y en el día de su audiencia, había decidido no contarle a nadie puesto ni ella sabia o imaginaba quien era o el porqué de sus advertencias, lo único que sabía es que posiblemente por el estuviese en esa situación.

La hora de la visita llego y un poco desilusionada Yoruichi recibía a su amigo de infancia Byakuya que para su pesar cada día parecía que las bolsas bajo sus ojos aumentaban, desde su llegada el pelinegro le informaba lo que había hecho en la corte y los nuevos intentos para que apuraran la fecha del juicio y darle los pormenores del proceso.

No me escuchas- regaño Byakuya y la morena pareció sonreír de pronto.

Si, entendí lo solicitar la fecha del juicio- dijo la morena- pero ya pusiste a alguien de confianza para investigar los hechos, lo del apartamento.

Byakuya sonrió, por un momento había olvidado como era su amiga de perfeccionista con los casos- tu padre está esperando que Hirako aparezca- dijo con suavidad.

Sabemos que no aparecerá, así que busca uno muy bueno y que sea de confianza- dijo la morena- no has sabido nada de él.

No- dijo un poco frustrado- comencé a buscar a tu mmm- dijo tratando de recordar- Himeko…

Haineko- dijo un poco divertida la morena- cuando la encuentres mantenla lejos de papá y que nadie sepa de donde la conoces.

El pelinegro suspiro- en realidad no la conozco- aclaro rápidamente- Ichigo ya está trabajando en el caso de tu amiga, sabias que Aizen la metió aquí.

No me digas- dijo la morena poniendo los ojos- si, ella me conto, sé que no es un alma pura y todo pero creo que no hizo mayor cosa.

Meterse en la red privada del gobernador, no es gran cosa dices- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Al final no vio nada- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- solo quería probar que se podía hacer.

Eso no es muy tonto para una genio en informática- se quejo Byakuya- aun así hay posibilidades de que se pueda hacer algo, su próxima audiencia es el lunes y el pelos de zanahoria dice que ha conseguido algo muy bueno para que pueda alcanzar una fianza o la libertad definitiva.

Eso suena bien- dijo la morena- Byakuya, no sabes porque mamá no vino.

No- dijo rápidamente le pelinegro- pero tu padre te manda saludes, tenía una reunión con el gobernador para ver si podía echarte una mano.

Si se da cuenta que ayudamos a la hacker que lo fastidio, no creo que quiera ayudarnos- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Mañana no creo poder venir pues iré a buscar tu encargo- dijo este muy resuelto- posiblemente tu madre estará acá, Rukia dijo que vendría y posiblemente Ichigo aprovechara para ver a su cliente y ponerse de acuerdo para la audiencia.

Está bien Byakuchi- dijo la morena- creo que te vendrá bien un pequeño descanso.

Byakuya guardo silencio un momento- creo que descansare mejor cuando sepa que tu lo haces en tu casa junto a tu familia- suspiro- Yoruichi, ayúdame a ayudarte y dime que es lo que investigabas junto con Hirako.

La morena sonrió con un dejo tristeza y puso su mano en el rostro de su amigo- sabes que cuando te pones así de intenso me recuerdas mucho a ella…

El pelinegro suspiro y no pudo evitar ser tajante e hiriente en su comentario- pero no soy ella Yoruichi, anhelas ver algo que tú misma echaste fuera de tu vida- vio como la morena retiraba la mano de su mejilla y bajaba el rostro- discúlpame por decirlo en un momento así pero es la verdad, además sabes muy bien que yo mismo te lo advertí.

Lo sé- dijo un poco molesta- no tienes que decírmelo de nuevo.- los dos suspiraron, el tema innombrable y del cual siempre terminaban discutiendo, hasta este día y después de muchos años parecía no darse por terminado.

Debo irme- dijo el pelinegro y vio como la morena se ponía de pie- cuídate- dijo y salió de ahí, había sido un mal momento y no era el sitio para hablar ese tema en particular.

Yoruichi dejo la sala de visitas y vio que ya quedaban pocos visitantes, era mejor irse al comedor para ser de las primeras en la fila y así ir a la cama temprano, cuando cruzaba por un puesto de guardias alguien le llamo- Shihōin, tienes una llamada- el guardia con cabello azulado le entrego el auricular y la dejo sola.

 _ **-Si- dijo la morena con cautela.**_

 _ **\- Así que la gran Yoruichi Shihōin ha sobrevivido a ese ambiente tan peligroso- una media sonrisa burlona se escucho en la línea y la morena rápidamente supo quien le llamaba.**_

 _ **\- Que quieres- pregunto y miro hacia todos lados para tratar de advertir al guardia que había desaparecido- como diablos consigues hablar conmigo.**_

 _ **-Vamos, ya te he dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo el sujeto serio- si no me crees, solo espera las noticias y veras que lo que digo es cierto.**_

 _ **-Yoruichi se quedo en silencio tratando de entender lo que el sujeto decía- no entiendo de qué diablos hablas.**_

 _ **-No no no- dijo el sujeto- cuidado con esa boquita Shihōin, para que veas que no soy tan malo te daré una advertencia para que estés preparada- el corazón de la morena palpitaba a mil por hora pues sabía que el sujeto no bromeaba- hay alguien que conoces que quiere darte una lección, así que cuidado cuando te topes con ella.**_

 _ **-Claro y contundente era una advertencia que debía tomar en serio- dime porque haces esto- pregunto la morena- no creo conocerte para que me estés jodiendo la existencia.**_

 _ **-Shihōin acaso tu madre no te enseño a cuidar tu vocabulario- dijo este un poco molesto- escúchame bien- dijo serio- ni tu papi ni tu mami podrán hacer algo para ayudarte, ni tu flamante y noble apellido, así que ve poniéndote a cuentas con el creador porque de mi depende tu existencia.**_

 _ **\- De que estás hablando, quien eres t…- la llama término abruptamente y la morena supo que esto era más enserio y estaba en peligro, pero a quien se lo decía.**_

Termino la llamada- pregunto el guardia y arrebato el auricular de la mano de la morena- ve por tu comida- ordeno molesto.

Puedo saber cómo se identifico la persona que llamo- pregunto la morena.

La llamada no era para ti- pregunto el guardia.

Si, lo era- respondió la morena.

Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas y ve a tomar tu cena o te enviare a la celda de castigo- amenazo el guardia y Yoruichi se fue de ahí obedientemente, aunque con un mal presentimiento en su corazón.

* * *

 **Centro de Kyōto 6:35 Pm Apartamento de Nell y Tia**

Soi había llegado a las 6:15 minutos con la cena al apartamento de Nell y Tia, desde su llegada había dicho que era una manera de pedir disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas el día anterior y para su alivio la peli verde y la rubia habían aceptado sin ninguna pregunta o comentario molesto, pero la cena había pasado rápido y ahora debía decirles el motivo real de porque estaba ahí.

Nell, Tia- llamo Soi luego que la peli verde retiraba los platos sucios de la mesa.

Que pasa Soi- pregunto Nell.

Creo que les debo una explicación- dijo de manera seria- hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen y aunque tenemos ya algunos años de conocernos, no pensé que fuera necesario que supiesen algunas cosas que son parte del pasado.

Te refieres a lo que paso con Shiro Shihōin- pregunto Tia.

Tia no seas impaciente- regaño Nell.

Soi sonrió levemente- en parte- dijo un poco seria- creo que no saben mucho de mi pasado en Tokio o las razones reales del porque me vine a vivir a Kyōto.

Que no fue porque ganaste tu media beca para estudiar derecho- pregunto Nell.

La peli azul sonrió tristemente- la media beca fue una salvación para mí- dijo y al instante Tia y Nell tomaron asiento ya listas para escuchar todo lo que Soi estaba por contar- saben muy bien que no tengo más familia que ustedes pues desde que nos conocimos lo sentimos así- dijo Soi y vio que Nell sonreía ampliamente y Tia asentía en afirmación- naci y viví en Tokio, mi madre era una mujer trabajadora, mi padre fue un borracho que nos abandono cuando supo que mi madre me esperaba, ella murió un año antes de que yo me graduara de secundaria por una enfermedad- explico Soi- desde siempre le prometí que sería la mejor en mis estudios y saldría adelante- sonrió levemente- cumplí mas allá de lo esperado ya que termine ganando una beca completa en la Universidad imperial de Tokio para la facultad de Jurisprudencia.

Tia se irguió ante ese comentario- no entiendo- exclamo la rubia- tenias una beca completa y viniste a Kyōto por una media beca.

Tia- regaño Nell- si tienes algunas dudas o preguntas déjalas después, ahorita deja que cuente sin interrupciones.

Solo trato de entender- se excuso Tia- como es posible que dejes una beca completa por una media beca- pregunto la rubia.

Soi sonrió con un dejo de amargura- es algo tonto en verdad- dijo la peli azul- ese solo fue el resultado de mi estupidez al enamorarme y hacerme pareja de Shihōin Yoruichi.

¡Qué!- gritaron incrédulas las dos mujeres frente a ella.

Lo que dije- dijo Soi- Yoruichi Shihōin y yo, fuimos pareja- aclaro –yo rompí reglas de vida y comportamiento que me había auto impuesto para alcanzar mis metas por amor o porque simplemente fue que uno de joven es tonto - hubo un momento de silencio en que la peli azul parecía pensar sus palabras- al final todo resulto muy mal, sin contar que fui del desagrado de su padre.

Pero porque- pregunto Nell-que fue lo que sucedió en realidad.

Es una larga historia- dijo Soi.

Pues tenemos tiempo- dijo Tia poniéndose de pie- vamos a la sala y llevemos algo de beber- Nell sonrió animando a Soi y esta al momento se puso de pie para seguir a la rubia a la sala acompañadas de algunas bebidas y una que otra fruta, para escuchar todo lo que Soi guardaba de su pasado y enterarse de todo de una buena vez.

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero esta actualizacion sea de su agrado, como sabran estos capitulos veran un poco del pasado de Soi Fong con Yoruichi y los Shihoin pero a la vez estaremos en el tiempo presente, por lo que espero no sea confuso para ustedes leer.**

 *** _cursiva_ \- PASADO**

 *** recta-ACTUALIDAD**

 **Un saludo para todos los que leen y esperan por esta historia y la otra, animo en sus vidas y un abrazo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 10**

 ** _"_** ** _You and I are like oil and water_**

 ** _And we've been trying, trying, trying_**

 ** _Ohhhh, to mix it up._**

 ** _We've been dancing on a volcano_**

 ** _And we've been crying, crying, crying_**

 ** _Over blackened souls."_**

 ** _Oil and Water_**

 ** _Incubus_**

* * *

Jushiro y Shunsui estaban en la oficina en silencio, hace más de dos horas Minako Shihōin se había despedido de ellos con la pena en su corazón de no haber obtenido nada de su viaje, todo se había tornado un poco penoso para los dos ya que después de que Soi se había ido dejándolos en su casa les fue difícil controlar los nervios y el llanto de la siempre controlada Minako, hablaron poco y aun en la despedida Minako no paraba de llorar dando más preocupación al par que no sabía qué hacer más que prometer que tratarían de convencer a la peli azul de que cambiase su decisión o ver en qué forma ellos podían ayudarle desde afuera.

Al final Minako se despidió y ellos advirtieron al chofer que cuidase de ella en el camino y cualquier percance les llamara a ellos directamente pues era sabido que Shiro Shihōin no sabía nada de ese asunto, ahora ellos dos estaban más que desanimados sintiéndose divididos con ese asunto, sentados en silencio sin poder ayudar a la persona que una vez brindo su mano para ayudarlos pero sabiendo que debían de apoyar a su amiga y compañera de años- tal vez si le decimos- rompió el silencio Shunsui.

El peliblanco bufo levemente- Minako-san nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nunca nada de eso.

El castaño se hundió de hombros- ella no va a cambiar de parecer Jushiro, es cuestión de orgullo.

No creo que sea por orgullo- dijo Ukitake, luego suspiro y los dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

El peli castaño suspiro- creo que debemos entenderla.

Ukitake suspiro- la entiendo más de lo que crees, pero debemos ser justos- bajo la voz levemente- ella solo ha visto lo malo de los Shihōin, no está enterada de lo bueno que se hizo por ella… es nuestro deber.

Shunsui suspiro- no creo que sea el momento amigo, quizá debemos esperar un tiempo prudente, mira lo que le causo la visita de Shiro, por más que a mí me encante empinar el codo sé muy bien que eso no es lo de ella y que lo haga hasta la inconsciencia es cosa de preocupación.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso- dijo el peliblanco- pero no creo que solo sea la visita de Shiro la que le afecto, desde siempre hasta hoy nunca se habla de Yoruichi y mucho menos de mencionarla, eso no es sano.

Siempre pensamos que era mejor no meter las narices en ese tema en específico- dijo Shunsui- tu mismo y Nanao dijeron que lo dejáramos por la paz.

Jushiro suspiro- si, lo sé- guardo silencio- le daremos tiempo y veremos cómo ayudar a Minako, creo que debemos hablar con Nanao, Tia y Nell para contarles lo que nosotros sabemos hasta ahora y de lo que no se sabe.

Shunsui sonrió- creo que ese es un buen comienzo y no incumplimos nuestra promesa a Minako-san.

Entonces, hagamos nuestra parte- dijo el peliblanco- solo debemos esperar que Soi les cuente su parte.

Hablando de otra cosa- dijo Shunsui- no crees que sea extraño que nieguen fianza y apelaciones de un tajo.

Es muy extraño- dijo el peliblanco- realmente todo esto parece extraño.

* * *

 **Kyōto 6:35 Pm Apartamento de Nell y Tia**

Acomodadas en la sala del apartamento Soi suspiro largamente pues era este el momento en que traería de vuelta aquel pasado que con ahincó había querido tantas veces dejar en el olvido- como les decía antes, con la beca bajo el brazo comencé a estudiar Derecho en la ilustre Universidad Imperial de Tokio- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- estaba muy orgullosa de ese logro, pues me daban una buena cantidad mensual en gastos que eran para rentar un apartamento que fuese cercano a la universidad, comida, gastos varios en papelería y útiles, yo solo debía mantener un promedio de ocho en mis asignaturas, junto a la buena conducta y eso por supuesto para mí no era mayor problema, la renta la ahorre pues viví en el apartamento que herede de mamá que no era muy cercano a la universidad, pero tampoco estaba tan lejos- dijo Soi- tu más que nadie lo has de saber Nell- la peli verde asintió con su cabeza en afirmación.

El primer año fue muy bueno pues mis notas fueron sobresalientes, no tenía amigos tan cercanos y los que había hecho era personas tranquilas y estudiosas, no quería hacer demasiada vida social aunque debo decir que vi muchos que fueron perdiendo el norte ante la tentación de hacerse de amigos de personas influyentes o colgarse de niños de papi y mami que por supuesto ahí abundaban.

Cuando fue que conociste a Yoruichi Shihōin- pregunto Nell y vio que Tia le lanzaba una mirada de reproche- ¡que!- exclamo- acaso tú no quieres saber- la rubia puso los ojos y Soi dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

Uhmm, veamos- dijo Soi tratando de recordar los hechos a la perfección– estaba en mi segundo año de carrera, ya lista para comenzar el segundo semestre- hizo una breve pausa y sonrió- yo tenía una consejera fue muy buena conmigo, era unas de las encargadas del comité de becas y por ello debía de estar pendiente de mi desempeño y me daba uno que otro consejo para tomar en cuenta, pero esa vez antes de empezar el semestre me llamo a su oficina …..

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

 _Sé que es imprevisto el que tuvieses que venir a la Universidad- dijo una mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro muy largo y voz amable que revisaba unos papeles en su mano._

 _No hay problema alguno para mí- respondió la peli azul._

 _Sé que no lo hay, pero también tienes derecho a descansar y divertirte- explico la mujer con una sonrisa- pero lo importante es que revisaba tu expediente y las asignaturas que llevaras el semestre que viene._

 _Hay algún problema con ellas Unohana-san- pregunto Soi Fong._

 _No exactamente Soi- dijo dejando el expediente en el escritorio y mirando a la joven frente a ella- me parece muy bueno, pero cada año se volverá más demandante y las materias a cursar serán difíciles y tienes que pensar en las horas servicio para la universidad y las horas sociales- explico y vio que la peli azul le ponía total atención- he pensado que este semestre podías hacer tu servicio para la universidad sin que interfiera en tus materias._

 _Soi frunció el ceño- pero se supone que el servicio se hace hasta el tercer año- dijo esta y vio que la mujer amable sonreía._

 _Para los que son becarios en la Universidad hay una excepción y lo pueden hacer en su segundo año- explico- viendo tus hábitos y aptitudes he pensado que el trabajo en la biblioteca es lo mejor para ti._

 _Soi dio un respingo-¿la biblioteca?- cuestiono y vio que la pelinegra asentía- que hare ahí, cuál sería mi función._

 _Estarías en el despacho, entregar, recibir libros, cuidar que haya orden y que vayan a estudiar no a otras cosas- dijo esto muy seria- creo que es lo más tranquilo y aceptable para ti, además se que pasas mucho tiempo ahí._

 _Soi suspiro- es verdad paso tiempo ahí, es una biblioteca muy completa._

 _Tu horario será en la tarde d de la tarde de lunes a viernes- dijo esta- es una hora que no interfiere con ninguna de tus asignaturas._

 _La peli azul suspiro, sabía que era una buena idea pero….no sabía porque esa palabra aparecía en su mente, solo debía ir a la biblioteca y hacer su trabajo por seis meses y solo quedaría las horas sociales, así que al diablo con los peros- bien señora Unohana, cuando comienzo- pregunto._

 _A si me gusta- dijo la mujer- acá esta tu ficha, debes llenarla- dijo y le dio un pequeño libro- este es el instructivo de la biblioteca y trae los documentos que te piden en tres días a mi oficina- dijo poniendo todo en sus manos- empiezas al momento que inician las clases- la joven asintió y tomo lo que le daban, se ponía de pie para despedirse- Soi Fong, una cosa más- dijo la mujer- llevaras Civil con Tomoe-san- pregunto._

 _Si Unohana-san- respondió- he escuchado que es uno de los mejores._

 _Lo es- dijo ella- pero debo advertirte algo sobre el- dijo y la peli azul asintió- como dice él, no le agradan las sabelotodo._

 _Entiendo- dijo Soi- intentare no ser muy evidente con él._

 _Más que todo- no le lleves mucho la contraria- dijo y vio que Soi fruncía el ceño- solo dale por su lado, si algo no te parece o está mal todos están en derecho de decirlo._

 _Soi sonrió- lo hare- dijo está dando una leve inclinación- muchas gracias doctora Unohana Retsu._

 _No hay nada que agradecer- dijo esta sonriente- ve y trata de disfrutar tus últimos días de vacación- vio como la peli azul sonreía levemente y salía de su oficina._

* * *

 ** _-_** **Tiempo Actual-**

Un momento- dijo Tia interrumpiendo- estás hablando de Retsu Unohana, la médico forense más prestigiosa de todo Japón.

Tia Halibel- replico la peli verde con un leve puchero- dijimos que escucharíamos y luego vendrían las preguntas- Soi puso los ojos un momento.

Si – respondió Soi- ella era decana del departamento de ciencias y parte del comité de becas para la Universidad.

Dios- exclamo la rubia y sonrió- esa mujer es toda una eminencia en Ciencias y Medicina, sin contar sus logros en el área Forense- dijo suspirando- una vez llego a dar una capacitación sobre como procesar una escena y como cuidar de las pruebas para no contaminarlas, claro eso fue cuando estaba en la policía - suspiro- desde ahí fue mi amor platónico.

Nell puso los ojos- Si, lástima que fue desacreditada por liarse con una estudiante- dijo la peli verde.

Solo fue un mal entendido y cosa de envidia- refuto Tia- nunca fue procesada judicialmente, posiblemente alguien le tenía envidia y el hecho de ver una pareja del mismo sexo era un tabú para muchos y eso trajo el escándalo.

Cierto- dijo Soi- la prensa y los conservadores hicieron que ella dejara todo cargo público, mientras otros envidiosos tomaban sus cargos.

Nunca te hizo ojitos o algo así- pregunto Nell.

No- dijo Soi muy seria- siempre fue respetuosa con todos, no creo que hiciera algo malo.

Además la chica se quedo con ella al final- dijo Tia- viven felices y la gente quizá ya ni se acuerda de eso.

Bien, es una santa- dijo Nell poniendo los ojos- Obviamente Soi no eras su tipo, la chica con la que se lio era alta y tenía dos razones muy convincentes- dijo la peli verde, Soi puso los ojos y la rubia no pudo evitar reír un poco- sigue tu relato- pido la peli verde y Soi suspiro.

Bien, hice todo lo que me pidió y el primer día de clases llego tan pronto que fue un poco extraño volver a la Universidad, mas cuando me di cuenta que coincidía solo en una clase con mi amigo Byakuya, desde la primer clase veníamos juntos y habíamos hecho un buen equipo de trabajo y estudio, como lo había dicho Unohana-san las clases de civil desde el principio fueron un problema pues Tomoe-san tenía un genio de los mil demonios sin contar que Yoruichi Shihōin estaba en esa clase.

Tia tomo un poco de su bebida, mientras Nell sonreía levemente, ya que eso indicaba que la mejor parte de la narración venia a continuación.

La verdad nunca me había tomado la molestia de conocerle en persona o ver alguna que otra fotografía, pero desde el primer día en que puse el pie en la Universidad me di cuenta que su fama era muy alta entre los estudiantes, tanto que hasta algunos profesores la tenia etiquetada y advertían de no liarse con ella... la primer semana ni se presento a la clase de Tomoe y a él parecía darle igual, pero a la segunda semana….

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

 _Era la segunda semana de clases y la peli azul se encontraba en la biblioteca era día lunes y gracias a Dios estaba por terminar, moría por irse a casa y descansar un poco pues había sido un día extenuante aun cuando la biblioteca no había tenido muchos visitantes tanto que eran las 5:42 y ella estaba ordenando los libros mientras la señora de la biblioteca revisaba el archivo._

 _Ella camino y vio que en una mesa alejada una persona aun se encontraba ahí, vio la hora y aunque faltaba un cuarto de hora para cerrar el reglamento indicaba que los estudiantes y otros usuarios debían devolver los libros y regresar mañana._

 _Disculpa, pero ya estamos por cerrar- dijo y vio que la persona bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo- puedes regresar mañana._

 _Unos ojos dorados dejaron la vista del libro para ver a la persona quien le había interrumpido y a la vez se osaba a sacarla de la biblioteca- me estas echando de la biblioteca- pregunto elevando una de sus cejas y con esa mirada color oro que parecía encenderse como el sol._

 _Soi parpadeo por un instante y la morena le lanzo su mejor sonrisa- no te estoy echando, solo te indico es hora de salida pues ya estamos por cerrar._

 _Los ojos de la chica morena se abrieron en sorpresa, como era posible que esa niña le hablara de esa manera, todas las chicas la adoraban- acaso no sabes quién soy- pregunto y vio que la joven parecía no conocerla._

 _Frunció el ceño al momento de la pregunta- mira, no me interesa si eres la reina de Inglaterra, las reglas dicen que los alumnos deben abandonar las instalaciones 15 minutos antes de las 6 y hasta ahora estas retrasada._

 _Era inaudito, donde diablos había estado esa joven en un maldito convento- solo termino mi informe y me voy- dijo resignada al ver que era un caso imposible._

 _Lo siento- dijo la peli azul- deberás terminarlo en casa- dijo – puedes pedir el libro con tu ficha de estudiante para que no pierdas el hilo de lo que llevas en tu informe._

 _Yoruichi puso los ojos, esa chica no daba su brazo a torcer- bien, ya entendí- dijo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- cómo te llamas…- pregunto pero al ver al frente la chica ya no estaba- para colmo- dijo un poco molesta, nadie hasta ahora le había tratado como si fuese cualquier persona, que era eso…acaso estaba perdiendo su toque._

 _Era día martes y Soi estaba puntual en su clase de Civil, el doctor Tomoe había resultado todo lo que Unohana-san le había advertido odiaba a los sabelotodo sin contar que era de su gusto ridiculizar y ser un déspota completo en su primer semana los había llenado de trabajo y en las clases todos debían de responder a sus cuestionamientos sin chistar o dudar._

 _Este día en especial era un poco estresante, pues ayer mismo había dejado una tarea que consistía en un informe sobre derechos civiles en el siglo XVIII ella había trabajado parte de la tarde y en la noche al llegara al apartamento ya que según lo había dicho el Dr. Tomoe lo consideraría como un 20% para el laboratorio._

 _Bien- dijo revisando los informes presentados en su escritorio- se ven muy bien, solo espero que el contenido sea como la presentación- dijo con una media sonrisa- vaya, vaya miren que tenemos acá- saco uno de los informes y luego miro todo el salón- por favor demos un aplauso a la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi que nos digna con su presencia en la clase luego de una semana- todos giraron su vista para la última fila del salón en una esquina con una media sonrisa, unos lentes de lectura que la hacían ver un poco intelectual y sexy a la vez- vamos denle la bienvenida con un aplauso no sean tímidos, es probable que algunos de ustedes le conocen más íntimamente._

 _Por inercia y por casi intimidación algunos aplaudieron y otros casi contados se quedaron quietos- gracias por la bienvenida Doctor Tomoe- dijo la morena con amabilidad- lamento mi retraso en esta asignatura, pero estaba de viaje y recién regrese el fin de semana, aun así como vera estoy poniéndome al día con mis estudios._

 _Como sabe la asistencia tiene un porcentaje de su nota final por lo que creo que por ahora tiene un poco de desventaja para con sus compañeros- explico el maestro- ahora bien comencemos la clase_

* * *

 ** _-_** **Tiempo Actual-**

No la conocías- pregunto Nell-ni por foto ni nada.

No era algo que me interesara- Soi encogió de hombros- no hacía mucha vida social, además con la fama que cargaba tras ella no me hubiese parecido buena compañía.

Las ironías de la vida- dijo la rubia- fuiste su pareja al final.

Soi sonrió levemente- que puedo decir soy culpable- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- la fama que tenía en ese entonces me daba igual pues obviamente no coincidíamos en nada, pero al conocerla en clases pude darme una idea de cómo era en su carácter y la verdad ella parecía una niña mimada y egoísta.

Pensé que te habías enamorado de ella desde el principio- pregunto Nell.

No voy a negar que cuando la conocí en persona, primeramente supe que era la chica que casi eche de la biblioteca el día anterior y que al verla en clases me aprecio que era atractiva, pero su actitud era tan odiosa que causo muchos problemas con el doctor Tomoe- Nell y Tia sonreían- no fue nada divertido, cada clase se volvió como una lucha de poderes, el doctor Tomoe queriendo dar una lección a Yoruichi y esta siempre teniendo las respuestas apropiadas y sintiéndose muy lista, a la tercer semana de haber comenzado la clase muchos estábamos hartos porque además de los trabajos de la clase nos tocaba leer extra o investigar sobre lo que ellos discutían porque Tomoe pedía opiniones.

Entonces como es que tú y ella se juntaron- pregunto Tia- por lo que dices su actitud era de esas niñas mimadas que hacen y deshacen.

Tia, por favor- dijo Nell- deja que Soi continúe.

Soi sonrió levemente- un día sin querer Tomoe en cierta manera quiso molestar a Yoruichi y a su vez afecto nuestras vidas…..

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

 _La clase de Civil se llevaba en una extraña calma después de que el día de ayer como era costumbre, las preguntas del profesor chocaran con las respuestas de la morena y estuviesen en un ir y venir de cuestionamientos, cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clase cuando el doctor Tomoe decidió dar un anuncio- como sabrán tenemos en agenda una evaluación para el próximo lunes- todos asintieron- como la señorita Shihōin está en desventaja por faltar la primer semana deberá hacer un reporte sobre la lucha de los derechos civiles de las personas de color en América._

 _Ohh es muy amable de su parte doctor Tomoe- dijo la morena con un leve tono se sarcasmo._

 _El catedrático sonrió levemente y miro la lista de asistencia- como veo que se queja de mi amabilidad le daré una carga extra, veamos la lista- dijo el señor acomodando sus anteojos- ya esta, Fong le ayudara en su investigación y con esto ella ganara o perderá puntos todo dependerá de su reporte- sonrió al ver que la peli violeta quedaba en silencio con extrañeza y un poco desubicada- sin nada más que decir, pueden retirarse que la clase llego a su final._

 _Todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del salón en orden, unos comentando y otros en silencio mientras una joven delgada caminaba hacia el catedrático con expresión seria, mientras que la morena caminaba con paso rápido por el otro extremo hacia el hombre que parecía haberle tomado un poco de saña, la primera en llegar fue Soi Fong._

 _Doctor Tomoe- llamo la peli azul con total calma y educación- creo que no es justo que yo haga el trabajo con Shihōin- Yoruichi que había llegado junto al doctor Tomoe y la joven Fong enarco una ceja ante lo que decía la chica._

 _El doctor Tomoe levanto su vista- Fong, soy el maestro y acá no hay justicia más que la que yo dicto- tomo su portafolios- tienen 2 días para su reporte, lo quiero el lunes antes de comenzar la clase, feliz fin de semana- dijo y salió de ahí, dejando a una Yoruichi pensativa y una Soi Fong muy molesta._

 _Bien- bufo la morena- cree que me arruino el fin de semana, pobre iluso- exclamo y de pronto vio que la chica delgada de tez blanca salía tras el maestro y salió tras ella hasta alcanzarla a la puerta del salón- oye._

 _¡Que!- exclamo la peli azul._

 _¡Hey!- dijo con asombro- no eres tú la chica de la biblioteca- la peli azul puso los ojos ante esa mención y el hecho que la morena recordara, pero al instante ella le sonrió con esa mirada gatuna que le había visto la vez anterior- así que te llamas Soi Fong, me parece que debemos ponernos de acuerdo para….- Soi la había dejado hablando sola y había seguido su camino, la morena no se lo podía creer pues nadie le había hecho eso en mucho tiempo, es más si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente jamás le habían hecho eso pues desde que recordaba todos morían por ser su amiga o amigo, el hablar con ella o su atención y esta niña la dejaba como si fuese nadie- no es posible- dijo suavemente y se quedo ahí, pues al final había perdido de vista a la chica aunque ya sabía dónde encontrarla._

* * *

 _Eran las 4:25 de la tarde cuando la morena apareció en la biblioteca junto a dos chicas que parecían un séquito tras de ella, aunque al parecer las dos se peleaban por llamar su atención esta se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el mostrador, pues ahí se encontraba la persona que buscaba._

 _Menos mal que se dónde encontrarte- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro- hay que ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo._

 _La peli azul dejo la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo junto a otros 4 mas esparcidos en el escritorio y la morena pudo sentir que parecía mirarle con total frialdad- hare el trabajo sola, gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando un libro de su escritorio para llevarlo a su lugar, ante la mirada dorada y las otras dos que le miraban de pies a cabeza._

 _Yoruichi suspiro y fue tras de ella- sabes que es un trabajo entre tú y yo, Tomoe no aceptara otra cosa- dijo con seriedad._

 _Deberías de estar agradecida que tienes como compañera a alguien como Yoruichi- dijo la peli roja con una mirada desdeñosa sobre la peli azul, al instante Soi puso los ojos y les ignoro vilmente causando más molestia en la pelirroja- oye que no escuchas._

 _Grethel, Mindy por favor- dijo la morena- que tal si nos vemos en el estacionamiento y las llevo a casa- las mencionadas sonrieron complacidas y asintieron dejando a la peli azul y la morena en el pasillo de la biblioteca._

 _La morena suspiro- ahora como decía._

 _No- dijo la peli azul._

 _No sabes lo que quiero decir- se excuso la morena._

 _Aun así no me interesa- expreso la joven Fong._

 _Deberías dejar esa actitud, relájate un poco- dijo la morena con una media sonrisa._

 _Soi la fulmino con la mirada, ante esas palabras- ¿relajarme?- repitió sarcásticamente deteniendo su paso- tengo que hacer el un trabajo para legislación laboral, estudiar para un laboratorio, leer para una disertación sobre el uso legal de las pruebas físicas y científicas de la doctora Unohana Retsu, hacer el informe de civil- hizo un ademan de pensar- ahh, de paso otro más sobre los derechos civiles en Estados Unidos gracias a tu incapacidad para segur las reglas de la clase._

 _Yoruichi se quedo callada un momento- entiendo tu punto, pero date cuenta Tomoe la ha tomado contra mi desde que llegue a la clase._

 _Eso no sucedería si dejaras de refutar todo lo que el doctor Tomoe dice y dejaras de jugar en clase- recrimino Soi Fong- a diferencia de ti mucho necesitamos esforzarnos para mantener un promedio en esta Universidad, no todo se nos da tan fácilmente._

 _Este último comentario no le caía en gracia a la morena y se puso seria- no me conoces para que afirmes eso._

 _Tu fama te precede Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul y dejo como otras veces a la morena ahí parada y sin palabras._

 _Yoruichi masajeo su sien un poco frustrada- eso no significa que sepas quien soy- dijo suavemente y se fue hacia el mostrador con una lista de libros en mente y se fue de la biblioteca con rapidez tanto que en su camino se olvido de las dos chicas que la esperaban en el estacionamiento porque ella tomo un atajo y se fue al apartamento que tenía asignado en la Universidad, ya que solo algunos fines de semana o días festivos se iba a casa de sus padres._

 _Llegando a su apartamento limpio su escritorio y comenzó su búsqueda sobre el tema en la computadora y abrió los libros que había pedido en la biblioteca, pero luego tomo el teléfono y marco rápidamente._

 ** _-Departamento estudiantil, buenas tardes- dijo una voz jovial._**

 ** _-Buenas tardes, habla Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo la morena con total seguridad._**

 ** _-En que puedo servirle señorita Shihōin- dijo la recepcionista._**

 ** _-Acabo de encontrar una carpeta con apuntes de civil a nombre de Soi Fong y quisiera enviar un mensajero para entregárselo, pero para eso necesitaría la dirección._**

 ** _-Sabes muy bien que no se puede dar información confidencial del alumnado- dijo la recepcionista._**

 ** _-Lo sé muy bien- dijo la morena- pero el lunes abra que entregar unos informes con el doctor Tomoe y no sería justo que por perder los apuntes ella repruebe._**

 ** _-Un suspiro largo se escucho en el otro lado de la línea- bien Shihōin, por esta vez te ayudare pero solo porque se como es Tomoe-san, pero hay de ti si me entero que usas la información indebidamente._**

 ** _-No haría algo como eso- dijo con jovialidad- tendrás un enorme arreglo floral el lunes por tu buen corazón- dijo mientras la otra persona le dictaba la dirección._**

 _Bien, ahora hacer el dichoso informe- dijo la morena con seriedad y comenzó su cometido- veras que el gato no es como lo pintan._

* * *

 _Era sábado por la tarde y Yoruichi estaba junto a un mensajero entregándole un paquete para ser entregado- bien, que lo reciba en sus manos por favor._

 _Si señorita Shihōin- dijo el joven y salió corriendo a su tarea, mientras la morena cerraba la puerta tras de sí._

 _Bostezo fuertemente- creo que merezco una siesta- dijo y fue a su cama._

 _Mientras unos treinta minutos más tarde Soi en su apartamento terminaba de tomar su cena, cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta- si- pregunto al abrir la misma, al ver a un chico de entregas de la oficina postal._

 _Entrega urgente para Soi Fong- dijo el muchacho._

 _Soy yo- dijo._

 _Necesito un documento para corroborar- dijo el joven y vio que la peli azul ponía los ojos e iba por la documentación._

 _Acá esta- dijo esta- que es- pregunto._

 _Ni idea- dijo el joven- muchas gracias- dijo y se marcho._

 _La peli azul entro a su apartamento y empezó a desempaquetar el paquete, que traía consigo una pequeña nota que abrió al momento para leeela._

 ** _Este es el informe sobre los derechos civiles en estados Unidos, puedes estudiarlo y veras que sobrepasara tus expectativas ya que esta genial, lo digo humildemente._**

 ** _Ahora ya debes preocuparte por un trabajo menos y disculpa las molestias._**

 ** _Atte. Shihōin Yoruichi._**

 ** _Pd. El gato no es como lo pintan_** _._

 _Termino de leer y vio que tenía una carpeta color negro bien presentable, tomo asiento y comenzó a leer todo el trabajo, para su sorpresa en cada página podía sorprenderse de que las ideas eran mucho mejor que las que ella había pensado, después de todo parecía que Yoruichi Shihōin no era del todo una cabeza hueca._

* * *

 _Eran las 7.49 de la noche y Byakuya Kuchiki con un paquete de comida en una mano aporreaba una puerta en la residencia estudiantil ante la mirada curiosa de algunos que salían de paseo y de fiesta-ya se ah de ver ido de fiesta- dijo un joven que pasaba por ahí._

 _Quien te pregunto idiota- replico el pelinegro para sí muy serio y siguió en su cometido de tocar la puerta sin parar, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría._

 _Que sucede- dijo un poco soñolienta- Byakuya que haces acá-pregunto mientras el pelinegro entraba con el ceño fruncido y semblante serio._

 _Tu mama me llamo, te estuvo marcando toda la tarde y yo también- dijo este mientras miraba el lugar como inspeccionando- ¿pasa algo?- cuestiono- ¿estás enferma?- volvió con sus cuestionamientos._

 _No- replico la morena- estaba dormida, mama es exagerada._

 _Dormida- pregunto- pero si ayer no te fuiste de fiesta, Kukaku me llamo para preguntarme por ti diciendo que no habías ido a celebrar su triunfo._

 _Tenía que hacer un informe- dijo tomando la comida que Byakuya llevaba en sus manos y sentándose en el sillón._

 _El pelinegro se acerco y toco su frente- te sientes bien- dijo con una preocupación un poco sarcástica._

 _Ja, chistosito- dijo la morena aventando la mano de su amigo que tenía en su frente- es culpa de Tomoe, es una astilla en el trasero._

 _Deja de pelear con él y asunto arreglado- refuto el pelinegro._

 _Tú no sabes cómo están las cosas- se defendió la morena._

 _Pues lo sé y de buena fuente- dijo con un poco de satisfacción el joven Kuchiki- no le tienes respeto y sueles refutarle cada cosa si algo no te parece- la morena le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ves, tengo la razón._

 _Como es que sabes- pregunto._

 _Tengo una amiga que lleva esa clase- dijo resuelto._

 _¿Amiga?- cuestiono con una mirada picara._

 _A diferencia de ti, tengo una regla- dijo sonriente- mis compañeros son amigos, no comida._

 _En todo caso- dijo la morena haciendo una mueca- tu siendo como eres no tienes amigos, hasta el día de hoy creo que yo soy la única, te llevas con pocos o más bien los toleras y eso que son escogidos._

 _Es porque soy selectivo- se defendió- prefiero calidad que cantidad, además Fong es diferente, todas las chicas que suelen hablarme solo lo hacen para coquetearme y mostrarme sus atributos físicos, ella es inteligente y podía decirse que tenemos pensamientos similares._

 _¿Fong?- cuestiono la morena y sonrió ampliamente- hablas de Soi Fong, acaso la conoces._

 _Byakuya se puso serio- si, desde el primer semestre hemos llevamos asignaturas juntos pero hoy solo tenemos una clase en común._

 _Que coincidencia- dijo con una sonrisa- pensándolo bien tienes razón, son un poco similares pues los dos tienen un carácter amargo, del cual pienso que deberían relajarse de vez en cuando._

 _El pelinegro enarco una ceja- que no seamos unos cabeza huecas no quiere decir que seamos amargos, además- dijo con seriedad- te advierto Yoruichi, ella no es como esas niñas tontas que andan tras de ti y mucho menos de esas a las que llevas a la cama._

 _La morena alzo los brazos- dios no puede uno comentar porque ya luego piensas que voy tras de ella- luego se puso seria- pero tienes razón, ella es diferente- dijo suavemente._

 _Yoruichi- advirtió el pelinegro- hablo en serio, Soi es de las pocas personas con la cual me llevo bien y tú eres mi amiga a pesar de todo, así que te pido por favor, nada de ir tras ella._

 _La morena puso sus ojos- Byakuya yo no voy tras de nadie, todas vienen a mí- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ahora, vamos llévame con mamá ya que mi fin de semana no fue por culpa de Tomoe._

* * *

 _La mañana del día lunes trajo consigo la clase de civil y para extrañeza de muchos Yoruichi Shihōin había llegado puntual, la clase fue extrañamente clamada y en orden, sin interrupciones para extrañeza de muchos hasta del mismo Tomoe, que a primeras horas había recibido el informe de manos de Yoruichi y que luego de haberlo leído no supo más que aceptar que el trabajo era merecedor de una buena calificación pero antes debía de hacer unas pregunta, por lo que al finalizar la clase llamo a Soi Fong._

 _Dime- dijo el maestro- tú hiciste el trabajo._

 _Me gustaría decir que sí ya que me parece un excelente informe- dijo la peli azul- pero todo fue idea de Shihōin, lo que yo había comenzado a hacer no es tan bueno como esto._

 _Ya veo- dijo meditando un poco - ere su amiga- pregunto._

 _No- dijo la peli azul haciendo una cara de indignación._

 _Lo siento- dijo el maestro- no lo quise decir de manera inequívoca, quiero decir si ya habías tenido alguna materia con ella._

 _No- dijo muy resuelta y encogiendo los hombros- la verdad ni la conocía, más que solo lo que se dice por ahí._

 _Suspiro- eso es muy aparte, su carácter me hace recordar mucho a su padre- dijo negando con su cabeza- altanero, demasiado listo para su beneficio y al parecer el fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol, aunque puedo decir que ella viene con paquete bajo el brazo- Soi puso los ojos, pues a su parecer no era una conversación que le interesara en lo más mínimo- de todas maneras, permíteme felicitarte, pues con este trabajo has adelantado tu nota aun aprobatorio para el examen y solo te resta preocuparte por tu promedio- dijo guardando sus cosas en el portafolios- por cierto agradezco lo que fuese que le hayas dicho a Shihōin porque hoy se comporto como lo espero de todos._

 _Yo no le dije nada- dijo un poco dudosa y luego pregunto-entonces, el informe obtuvo buena nota._

 _Eres una chica sensata además de inteligente por eso te asigne con ella- bufo con una media sonrisa- no voy a negar que esa chica tiene un talento para las leyes y este trabajo fue una genialidad, por eso les puse un sobresaliente- se puso serio- esta unos pocos puntos debajo de ti, al parecer con poco de su esfuerzo, espero que esto que digo quede entre tú y yo, porque ella no necesita inflar mas su ego- le entrego el informe calificado._

 _Por supuesto doctor Tomoe- dijo la peli azul con seriedad._

 _Bien, que esperas para ir a tu próxima clase- dijo con seriedad, cosa que la peli azul interpreto como de lárgate y así hizo._

 _Llevaba unos metros fuera del salón cual alguien detuvo su paso- que quería ahora Tomoe- pregunto una seria Yoruichi._

 _Soi le extendió el informe- dar la nota del informe- dijo suavemente y vio como la seriedad se difuminaba en el rostro de la morena dando paso a una sonrisa brillante y genuina que hacía que sus dorados ojos brillaran como el sol, algo que hizo que perdiera las ideas y lo que iba a decir._

 _Sobresaliente- dijo la morena- lo sabia- dijo mirando a la de mirar plata que parecía perdida o en las nubes- lamento los inconvenientes que te cause- dijo un poco seria._

 _Soi asintió- gracias por esto- dijo suavemente- debo irme- dijo y salió del lugar apresurada, mientras la morena enarcaba una de sus cejas confusa._

 _De nada- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar el camino que la peli azul había tomado._

* * *

 ** _-_** **Tiempo Actual-**

No me digas, fue ahí cuando te enamoraste de ella- pregunto Nell.

Soi pensó por un momento- no fue tan sencillo- dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul- pero creo que ahí vislumbre a otra Yoruichi de la que estaba acostumbrada y había escuchado _._

Al final nunca se conoce al 100% una persona- comento Tia.

Entonces cuando fue que se dio el flechazo- pregunto la peli verde un poco impaciente.

Bueno, si lo recuerdo bien después de ese día no hablamos mas ya que era obvio que no teníamos nada en común, pero extrañamente ella cambio un poco su actitud pues en clase se portaba a la altura y ya no tenía esa necedad desafiante con Tomoe-san, es mas llegaba puntual y trataba de pasar desapercibida y cuando él hacía preguntas sus respuestas eran acorde al tema e inteligentes- dijo Soi- pasaron dos semanas cuando de repente comenzó a visitar la biblioteca.

Nell sonrió ante lo que venía y Tia negaba con su cabeza aunque también mostraba una pequeña sonrisa- ella fue tras de ti- pregunto la peli verde.

Si y no, cuando le pregunte después de mucho tiempo me dijo que tenía curiosidad y quería conocerme por lo que hacía comúnmente - respondió la peli azul- aunque la verdad fue lo más tonto que hizo, pues siempre alguien se le pegaba y terminaban siendo sacadas por conducta indebida o por perturbar la paz y eso no ayudaba al concepto que yo tenía de ella.

Ósea que tú la cachaste haciendo cositas- pregunto Tia.

La mayoría de veces la señora Ho quien era la encargada de la biblioteca, les llamaba la atención muchas veces y se quejaba tanto de que la morena le diera por visitar la biblioteca, una vez hasta la expulso junto a otra chica pues al parecer las encontró en situación indecorosa, pero una vez que ella no estaba me toco a mí ir para llamar la atención a quien perturbaba la paz y vaya que fue una sorpresa para ella y vergonzoso para mí….

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

 _La queja había llegado de uno de los chicos que siempre visitaba la biblioteca, estaba frente a Soi y le había comunicado que al parecer en uno de los cubículos de estudio se habían metido dos personas y no hacían más que hacer ruido._

 _La señora Ho, salió un momento y no puedo dejar el lugar solo- decía la peli azul._

 _Yo puedo cuidarlo mientras tú vas y le sacas- dijo el joven muy amable._

 _La peli azul suspiro y salió detrás del despacho- bien iré, que esperen si vienen por libros- dijo y el joven asintió, mientras ella caminaba con paso firme hacia los cubículos de estudio, no tardo mucho cuando lo escucho una chica parecía hablar incoherencias._

 _Si, ahí justo- exclamo un poco- por Kami eres maravillosa- decía mientras Soi se acercaba lentamente, el cubículo era uno de los del final del pasillo y al parecer muchos estaban con sus auriculares puestos y estudiando ajenos a lo que sucedía en ese cubículo._

 _Creo que es suficiente- decía una voz un poco seria- es mejor que te vayas o vendrá la señora Ho a sacarnos._

 _Déjame regresarte el favor- decía otra voz._

 _No- dijo la otra voz- ya ha sido suficiente._

 _Soi abría la cortina y ahí justo frente a ella una chica estaba subiéndose la panti mientras Yoruichi parecía arreglar su atuendo y quedando las tres quietas por la sorpresa, unos de ser encontradas de esa manera y la otra por lo que encontró- por favor salgan de estas instalaciones- dijo de manera fría y con seriedad._

 _Ya vamos, si nos dieras privacidad- dijo la peli roja._

 _Si quieren privacidad váyanse a un motel- dijo la peli azul._

 _Yoruichi sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Soi mientras la otra chica parecía molesta- acaso estas celosa- dijo esta con molestia y la vio de pies a cabeza- es obvio que nadie se fijaría en ti._

 _Me largo- dijo la morena que paso al lado de Soi Fong- disculpa- dijo suavemente mientras que la otra chica tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar, refunfuñando y quejándose de que la morena se escapara, no sin pasar dando un pequeño empujón a la peli azul._

 _Soi negó con su cabeza- es increíble- dijo suavemente mientras abría las cortinas y salía del lugar._

* * *

 ** _-_** **Tiempo Actual-**

Así que estaban teniendo sexo en la biblioteca- pregunto Nell.

Si- respondió la peli azul.

Como es que tu…- Tia guardo silencio, no quería ofender a su amiga que siempre le pareció muy sensata.

Que puedo decir- se encogió de hombros- me enamore de ella- dijo suavemente.

Aun con lo que se decía de ella y viste- pregunto la peli verde- que hizo para que te enamoraras.

No se- dijo suavemente- solo paso.

Tia suspiro- entiendo eso- dijo suavemente- que paso luego de ese incidente, cuando fue que te enamoraste de ella- pregunto con seriedad.

Si no les importa, necesito ir al baño- dijo la peli azul y en ese momento, las tres dieron una leve sonrisa.

Que tal un receso- dijo la peli verde y las otras dos asintieron.

* * *

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Buen dia a todos, saludes a todos los que siguen esta historia y están a la espera de la actualización.

gracias por los reviews de Rukia 189 y mab 1986 y a todos los que leen y siguen mis historias.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 11**

" _ **Y cuando bailas, bailas, bailas,**_

 _ **Tan contenta y Frágil, te soñare tan fuerte**_

 _ **Que será tan puro, que será Bellísimo.**_

 _ **En tus ojos yo, me enamorare**_

 _ **Rozando tu piel, buscando tus besos**_

 _ **En tus ojos yo, así viviré,**_

 _ **Te llamare amor, amor, amore mío."**_

 _ **En tus Ojos**_

 _ **Davide**_

* * *

Luego del breve receso, cada una volvió a su lugar y Soi Fong hablo- después del incidente en la biblioteca, Yoruichi no se apareció en casi un mes y cuando la encontraba en clases no me daba la cara- explico Soi- era como si le apenaba la situación, aunque no entendía el por qué, era obvio para mí que era típico de ella.

Un día Byakuya y yo estábamos en una cafetería en las cercanías de la universidad, platicando sobre las materias y terminando una tarea de la clase que teníamos en común.

Byakuya- pregunto Nell- hablas de Kuchiki Byakuya, el joven y guapo heredero de la noble y prestigiosa familia Kuchiki.

Si- dijo Soi poniendo los ojos- es un buen tipo, al conocernos hicimos buen equipo de trabajo, como persona él me agradaba y creo que lo mismo fue para él.

Pero el es un amigo muy cercano de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo Tia- los he visto juntos en corte y él es el abogado defensor, acaso el le ayudo a conquistarte.

Soi sonrió levemente- para nada- dijo y volvió a la compostura- si son amigos desde pequeños, pero él nunca me incentivo a algo para con ella, es mas fue todo lo contrario.

Entonces que paso- pregunto Nell.

Como decía- retomo Soi el recuerdo- estábamos terminando lo del trabajo cuando de pronto…

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Creo que con esto terminamos- dijo el pelinegro._

 _Si, al parecer todo está perfecto- respondió la peli azul- lo llevare a empastar y el lunes te espero a primera hora en la clase._

 _Iré a pagar la cuenta- dijo Byakuya, mientras se ponía de pie y Soi guardaba todo en su mochila, cuando de pronto Yoruichi Shihōin entraba sola en la cafetería y al verla no pudo evitar acercarse._

 _Hola- dijo esta y viendo la silla vacía frente a la peli azul que parecía había estado alguien sentado con ella- que haces aquí- pregunto con curiosidad._

 _Soi elevo su vista y frunció el ceño un poco- hola- respondió seria- estoy sentada tomando un té- respondió_

 _Sola- pregunto la morena y rápidamente tomo asiento en donde antes estaba sentado Byakuya- puedo acompañarte- dijo esta con una media sonrisa._

 _Soi estaba por responder, cuando Byakuya estaba detrás de la morena- No creo Yoruichi, ya nos íbamos._

 _La morena no pudo evitar mostrarse levemente sorprendida, pero lo supo disimular un poco- Byakuya- dijo con una sonrisa- así que, tú estás con Soi._

 _La peli azul frunció el ceño y Byakuya se puso un poco serio- si, terminábamos un trabajo- aclaro- pero ya nos íbamos- comenzó a tomar su portafolio, mientras Soi se ponía de pie- puedo dejarte cerca de tu apartamento- se ofreció, ante la mirada seria de la morena._

 _Lo agradecería- respondió la peli azul._

 _Que amable Kuchiki- dijo la morena con un poco de sarcasmo, este le miro serio._

 _Siempre lo he sido Yoruichi- dijo- nos vemos- se despidió._

 _Adiós- dijo Soi y se fue junto a Byakuya._

 _La morena les vio salir sintiéndose un poco molesta- ¿amigos?- bufo y se fue a pedir al mostrador._

 _En al auto Byakuya arranco el motor despacio, mientras Soi se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad- son amigos- pregunto la peli azul._

 _Byakuya sonrió levemente- desde que somos bebes, creo- respondió- mi familia y su familia son socios de una firma legal._

 _Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- y en verdad son amigos._

 _Lo dices como si fuese imposible y no te culpo, realmente es de esas cosas extrañas- dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- creo que aun con las diferencias de carácter hemos sabido llevarnos bien y cimentar una buena amistad._

 _Eso suena bien- dijo la peli azul- pensé que eras más bien del tipo solitario._

 _Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- me gusta la tranquilidad y debo decir que Yoruichi trae un poco de caos consigo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo imaginar mi crecimiento sin ella y un futuro sin su amistad._

 _Eso me da entender que muy en el fondo eres un tipo desenfadado- dijo Soi- aunque viéndolos me parece como si ella fuese tu hermana mayor._

 _Jumm- bufo levemente- con una hermana así, creo que más bien yo sería como su hermano mayor- se puso serio y no pudo evitar preguntar- tu, te llevas bien con ella._

 _Soi enarco una de sus cejas- realmente- pregunto- la verdad, prefiero mantener mi distancia- suspiro- ella siempre trae cola tras de sí, además que no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con ella- dijo poniendo los ojos y recordando su última aventura._

 _Byakuya sonrió levemente- creo que es mejor eso- dijo suavemente y vio que Soi le miraba asombrada- que- pregunto._

 _Soi se encogió de hombros- me dices que es mejor mantener mi distancia- pregunto._

 _Byakuya suspiro- mira Soi, ella es mi amiga y la quiero como a una hermana, pero no voy a negar tampoco que ella tienes muchos defectos- miro a la peli azul- a ti te considero una amiga- bufo- como dice Yoruichi no tengo muchos y a ti te considero uno de ellos._

 _Soi sonrió y asintió- entiendo y gracias- suspiro- pero no creo que entre Yoruichi y yo se dé una amistad._

 _Cuidado con lo que dices- dijo el pelinegro, haciéndose a una lado para parquearse- ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí- Soi soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y miro extrañada a su amigo-_ _ **El pez por su boca muere**_ _._

 _Sí, bueno- dijo la peli azul abriendo la puerta del automóvil- pero el pez lo hace por la carnada- dijo y cerró la puerta- gracias por todo Byakuya- el asintió y dijo adiós con una manos mientras la peli azul entraba a un edifico de apartamentos._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Así que él te advirtió- pregunto Nell haciendo un puchero- que mal amigo.

Yo pienso que fue buen amigo- dijo Tia- aun así al parecer Soi no hizo caso.

Pero con lo que cuentas de Yoruichi, me pareció que ella si te tenía echado el ojo- dijo la peli verde.

Soi sonrió- no creo que fuera consciente de eso, porque ni ella ni yo pensamos en que podríamos tener una relación, pero desde ese día ella pareció tomar una actitud diferente pues se empezó a acercar, primero fueron cosas sin importancia como el sentarse junto a mí en la clase de Civil, unas veces atrás, otras adelante, pero siempre cerca.

Quizá solo tanteaba el terreno- dijo Tia seria.

Soi sonrió- posiblemente, ella sabía que a mí me era indiferente por mucho que ella intentaba entablar conversación ociosa o ser amigable, hasta que un día faltando un mes para terminar el semestre…...

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Deberías de poner atención a la clase- dijo suavemente Yoruichi tras la peli azul, se inclino un poco para ver cuando Soi miraba de reojo hacia ella- que haces- pregunto._

 _No es tu incumbencia- dijo resuelta la peli azul._

 _Entiendo- dijo poniendo los ojos la morena- hoy te encuentras más agria que de costumbre- dijo para sí misma._

 _No estoy agria- refuto Soi- tengo algo que necesito resolver para mejorar mi promedio en laboral._

 _Yo lleve laboral el semestre pasado- dijo la morena- con quien la llevas._

 _Soi suspiro- Miyazono-sensei._

 _Ella- pregunto- porque con ella, es implacable y te mete el código a raja tabla._

 _Es la mejor- refuto Soi._

 _Yoruichi suspiro- muy cierto, pero deja eso que Tomoe puede verte y sabes que no le gusta que se haga cosas que no son de su clase._

 _Soi enarco una ceja, sabiendo que la morena tenía razón- bien- dijo y guardo su cuaderno y siguió atenta a la clase de civil._

 _Unos 20 minutos después la clase terminaba y La morena salió rápido del salón, mientras que Soi parecía tardar un poco como siempre pues trataba de salir en calma pues ese día no tenía más clases, pero luego de unos pocos pasos dado de la puerta la morena le dio alcance poniéndose a su lado._

 _Entonces- dijo sonriendo- cuál es el problema con Laboral._

 _Soi la miro de soslayo- no creo que puedas ayudarme._

 _Yo la lleve con Miyazono- dijo la morena haciendo que Soi detuviese su paso- puedo ayudarte si tu quieres por supuesto- la peli azul frunció el ceño- no siempre es bueno hacerlo todo sola si alguien puede ayudarte Soi- dijo la morena._

 _Soi suspiro, en verdad necesitaba ayuda y ya había intentado conseguirla pero la mayoría en su clase tenía el mismo problema que ella- no se – dudo pues sabía que le debería algo a Yoruichi Shihōin._

 _Apuesto que es con la ley a las indemnizaciones en despidos y renuncias- dijo y vio como la peli azul abría los ojos en asombro, pero no hubo respuesta- bien, estaré en la biblioteca en el área común por si cambias de opinión._

 _Soi puso los ojos- no tienes permiso para ingresar a la biblioteca Yoruichi- dijo recordándole el último incidente donde ella dio el reporte y desde ese momento la señora Ho denegó el ingreso al recinto hasta que terminara el semestre._

 _Yoruichi detuvo su camino y suspiro- con respecto a eso- dijo muy seria- quería disculparme contigo por ese incidente._

 _Soi se encogió de hombros- está bien, aunque creo que debes ser un poco mas consiente de tu entorno y respetar._

 _Yoruichi sonrió- en verdad que te pareces a Kuchiki- suspiro- entonces vamos a la cafetería donde te encontré con Byakuya- dijo y las dos comenzaron a caminar._

 _En la cafetería la morena fiel a su estomago pidió mucha comida, mientras que Soi solo pidió un té y comenzaron su discusión con respeto al trabajo escolar de Soi, entre charla y discusión sobre leyes laborales Soi pudo ver de nuevo esa Yoruichi muy distinta a lo que siempre pensaba, pues no cabía duda que era inteligente, astuta en la carrera de Leyes que llevaban, sin contar que nunca intento charlar de cosa vanas o coqueteo con ella, pasaron 3 horas y no las sintieron porque fueron amenas aun cuando solo hablaban de estudios, al finalizar Soi enarco una de sus cejas al ver la cantidad de platos y vasos vacios de lado de la morena._

 _Vaya, pareces que eres un barril sin fondo- dijo asombrada y curiosa de ver que aun con lo que comía la morena parecía tener buen cuerpo._

 _La morena se encogió de hombros- Si no vas a dormir, hay que comer- dijo suavemente y sonrió con esa sonrisa verdadera que pocas veces mostraba- el pensar me da hambre._

 _Bueno, yo pagare esto por tu ayuda- dijo e intento ponerse de pie para ir a cancelar la cuenta cuando la morena la detuvo._

 _Si quieres pagar de alguna manera, tengo una idea- dijo y rápidamente la peli azul cambio su rostro relajado a uno tenso- no pienses mal- se defendió._

 _¿No?- cuestiono un poco seria Soi._

 _No- dijo Yoruichi muy seria- hay una fiesta el fin de semana- dijo y vio que Soi fruncía el ceño- no llegues a una conclusión antes que te explique._

 _Yoruichi, por si no lo sabes yo no voy a fiestas- dijo la peli azul._

 _Lo sé- dijo suspirando- pero esta es diferente, va gente del ámbito, ya sabes abogados, fiscales, jueces, estudiantes prominentes y con futuro o un buen nombre- explico- más bien es para ver el terreno donde podrías hacer tu pasantía, Byakuya ira._

 _Soi se extraño ante la referencia- que tiene que ver que vaya Kuchiki- pregunto la peli azul- además cual es el punto de que me invites o me digas que vaya a esa dichosa fiesta._

 _Que puedes ir con el si deseas- dijo la morena- además, tu y el necesitan relajarse de vez en cuando, aunque creo que mas tu._

 _Soi se puso seria- Yo sé como relajarme- refuto._

 _Yoruichi sonrió maliciosamente y elevo una de sus cejas- deberás- dijo con una leve risa._

 _Soi se sonrojo levemente- no es lo que tú piensas- se defendió._

 _Posiblemente no lo es- dijo mirando a la peli azul de arriba abajo y luego desviando su mirada- no te preocupes, yo pagare mi atracón de comida y tu té, solo piensa en lo de la fiesta._

 _Soi se puso de pie- gracias Shihōin, me lo pensare pero no prometo nada- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse._

 _Que lo piense ya es ganancia- dijo suavemente la morena mientras tomaba su portafolio e iba directo a la caja a cancelar._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Fuiste a esa fiesta- pregunto Tia.

No- respondió Soi.

Pero porque- dijo la peli verte haciendo puchero.

Estaba agradecida con Yoruichi ya que con su ayuda obtuve una calificación que me ayudo a mejorar mi promedio en laboral el cual hasta ese entonces me había dado problemas, pero tenía una regla y esa era no ir a fiestas, mucho menos en época de laboratorios- dijo Soi- hasta esa fecha seguía mis reglas al pie y no las rompía por nada.

Entonces, que hizo cambiar tu manera de pensar y rompiste tus reglas- pregunto Halibel.

Soi bajo su mirada y una leve sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro- Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- ella comenzó a ser como una amiga para mi, quiero decir aguantaba mis desplantes y como ella decía, el agrio carácter y aun con todo hacia chiste de eso y aunque parecía extraño para muchos e incluso para mí, no intento nada de nada.

Entonces tú comenzaste a verla como una amiga- pregunto la peli verde.

Si- respondió la peli azul- como dije comenzó a sentarse conmigo en la cafetería y aun cuando yo la ignoraba ella se quedaba ahí, algunas veces en silencio y otra contaba cosas de su diario vivir, sus aventuras con la niñas y cada lio tonto que se metía, ahí fue cuando empecé a conocerla desde otra perspectiva, al verla como se expresaba de su madre que amaba mucho y de lo molesto que algunas veces le resultaba su padre por muy inteligente y gran señor que pareciera.

Que dijo Byakuya de eso- pregunto la rubia- me imagino que él vio que ustedes se hacían más cercanas.

El algunas veces nos acompañaba- dijo Soi- Byakuya era muy reservado, seguro el no vio que nada malo ocurriría entre nosotras, luego vinieron las vacaciones de navidad antes de que terminara el semestre- dijo Soi.

Entonces, en esas vacaciones del semestre eran amigas- pregunto Nell y vio que Soi asentía en confirmación- como es que terminaron siendo pareja.

Estábamos de vacaciones navideñas- explico Soi- Yoruichi, llamaba casi siempre cuando llegaba borracha a su apartamento después de una fiesta y me contaba cada disparate, era un poco divertido y a la vez triste- dijo la peli azul con un dejo de tristeza- me di cuenta que ella y su padre no se llevaban muy bien - suspiro y tomo un poco de aire- como el semestre que comenzaría era de nuevo ingreso, las facultades hacían fiestas para los novatos, entonces un día de esos a Yoruichi se le ocurrió que los tres fuésemos a una.

Aceptaste- pregunto Nell un poco esperanzada.

No- dijo la peli azul- pero después de esa fiesta tuve que ayudarla con un pequeño problema que tuvo del cual cuando volvimos para terminar el semestre se vieron las consecuencias.

Qué problema- pregunto Tia.

Aizen Sōsuke fue su enemigo declarado- dijo Soi- aunque nadie sabía el porqué de tanto odio de él contra Yoruichi, por supuesto esto a ella le resbalaba y trataba de evitar problema alguno.

Estas hablando del ilustre fiscal de Tokio- dijo Nell.

Ilustre- enarco una de sus cejas la rubia- más bien creo que es un falso que se cree señor juez, fiscal y defensor él solo.

Entonces- pregunto Nell un poco seria- tú y ella era amigas, para cuando entro el bicho del amor.

Soi suspiro- la primer semana de regreso a clases en efecto nuestra amistad era más cordial y cercana, peligrosamente cercana pero jamás pensé que yo podía interesarle a Yoruichi y a la vez que yo me sintiera interesada por ella….

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Yoruichi estaba esperando en el parqueo luego de tener su última clase, había optado por salir primero pues tenía una fiesta a la que asistir ya y no deseaba ser abordada por niñas para que le preguntaran que haría el fin de semana, Soi se había quedado atrás pues tenía que pasar con su consejera, muchas veces sentía una admiración por la peli azul era inteligente, dedicada y responsable muy a pesar de que estaba sola y no tenia familia que le estuviese exigiendo un estándar de calidad o lo que fuese, no tenia que tratar con un padre que se creía dios o algo por el estilo, aun con lo reservada y su mal genio era una buena amiga y de confianza pues le contaba problemas que ella tenía con su padre y nunca dijo nada malo o juzgo de alguna manera su vida, su actuar o algo de su familia y si opino fue de manera respetuosa, realmente Soi era como diferente, nada parecido a otros que había conocido antes y eso era algo que ella valoraba aun así tampoco podía dejar de notar que era linda, sus rasgos eran finos y aunque no eran una mujer muy curvilínea o muy femenina su forma de vestir era elegante y aunque muy casual algunas veces no dejaba de tener ese aire de fineza en su entorno, miro su reloj quería esperar a la peli azul y darle un aventón pero se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía una fiesta a la que asistir luego de sus malos días teniendo a su padre sobre su hombro regañándole o señalando lo mal que llevaba su vida a su parecer, era justo un poco de relax._

 _Soi salió de la reunión con su consejera y al llegar cerca del parque vio como el auto deportivo de Yoruichi salía a toda marcha por la salida, suspiro levemente en tono cansino hoy sabia que la morena iría de fiesta después de una semana llena de malos momentos en su casa o mejor dicho con su padre, por una parte entendía la manera de ser de Yoruichi aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ello, la morena era un genio en sus estudios y eso parecía no bastarle a su padre que al parecer podía estándares casi perfectos, Yoruichi por muy divertida y juguetona que era en su vida necesitaba aprobación, comprensión y cariño era una suerte que tuviese a su madre de la cual hablaba maravillas, posiblemente si la morena no fuese un poco irresponsable, juguetona y hasta un poco inconsciente con las consecuencia sería toda una estudiante modelo, pero aun así dejaría de ser ella, porque al final de todo la morena era como un espíritu libre, por ello Soi algunas veces le tenía un poco de paciencia y hasta hoy era una de sus pocas amistades en la Universidad, Soi había descubierto que Yoruichi no solo era esa fama de noviera, fiestera y muchas otras cosas más que circulaban por ahí pues había conocido una chica sensible, deseosa de ser aceptada por más que su fama y su apellido, alguien que batallaba con la carga y exigencias de un padre rigorista y casi déspota, una hermosa chica que podía iluminar con una sonrisa sincera y esos ojos de gato que ponía ante lo simple de la vida que le hacía feliz, la peli azul sacudió su cabeza sabia que pensar de ese modo casi romántico de ella era peligroso, pero no podía evitar el notar que Yoruichi Shihōin era una chica linda y sensual, que no con todos compartía su verdadero yo y ella era una de las privilegiadas, en efecto su amistad quizá estaba pasando al plano romántico y eso no era posible, no cuando su carrera comenzaría a tomar más retos y exigencias, además por regla general no debía poner sus ojos en alguien coqueto, nada fiel y con una gran falta de madures como Yoruichi Shihōin, no ya que por regla esas personas al final te rompen el corazón._

 _Esa noche fue como las anteriores, una llamada en la madrugada de la morena donde le contaba su ultimo altercado familiar y le preguntaba cosas que la peli azul hacia, había una tonta tranquilidad en la morena al escuchar lo que Soi hacia de su vida y aunque la peli azul pensara que luego lo olvidaría, se asombraba al saber que la morena días después o el siguiente día le preguntaba por algo que ella le había contado, así siguieron las cosas por espacio de mes y medio, hasta que una noche paso algo extraño._

* * *

 _Los primeros laboratorios habían pasado y como era de esperarse Soi Fong había pasado con buenas notas y hasta la morena llevaba un excelente promedio junto con Byakuya, que parecía un poco molesto porque la morena tuviese un punto más que el aun cuando la morena saliese de fiesta de vez en cuando, los tres hacían un buen grupo de estudio y trabajo y se ayudaban en las materias que no llevaban juntos, hoy era sábado y la rutina para Soi era la misma leer un poco y ver televisión antes de dormir, luego quizá recibir una que otra llamada de la morena donde se quejaría de su padre y le preguntaría su día, pero estaba por dormirse a las 11.45 pm cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, primero pensó que el sonido provenía del apartamento de a la par, pero luego lo escucho más fuerte, por lo que se apresuro a la puerta y al abrirla se quedo extrañada por la persona que estaba frente a ella._

 _Sorpresa- dijo la morena con una sonrisa idiota y levantando una botella de cerveza._

 _Estas ebria- pregunto Soi- que no estabas en una fiesta._

 _No estoy ebria- refuto la morena- estaba, pero llego Aizen y Momo así que pensé que era mejor salir pitando, ya sabes no fuera que…_

 _Si – dijo y puso los ojos- no quiero más detalles- dijo cansinamente- y creo que tú deberías olvidar ciertas cosas._

 _Puedo pasar- pregunto la morena y sonrió al ver el atuendo de la peli azul que consistía en un diminuto short y camiseta deportiva que dejaba poco a la imaginación y a la vez dejaba ver su figura delgada y bien ejercitada, al parecer la delgadez no solo eran huesos si no que también masa muscular que denotaba que ella hacia ejercicio de vez en cuando._

 _Soi suspiro- pasa, pero deja que me voy a cambiar- dijo, la morena sonrió y a la vez se apropiaba del sofá y terminaba la cerveza que tenía en su mano aunque en todo el trayecto de la peli azul no dejaba de verle hasta que se perdió de vista._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Soi apareció con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta más amplia que la anterior- vaya, solo falto que te pusieses sotana- exclamo la morena y la peli azul puso los ojos- tengo una curiosidad- dijo la morena._

 _Yo tengo muchas más- respondió la peli azul- como el porqué estas acá en vez de irte a tu casa- la morena le lanzo una mirada de asco- o tu habitación en la Universidad._

 _La morena sonrió- puedo responder todo lo que preguntes, pero tu tendrás que responder lo que yo pregunte- la peli azul estaba por negarse- no seas una cobarde-Soi frunció el ceño y la morena sonrió sabiendo que había picado el anzuelo._

 _Bien- dijo- no soy cobarde, soy precavida- se quejo la peli azul- no preguntas muy intimas- dijo esta- está de acuerdo- la morena se lo pensó pero sabía que era eso mejor que nada._

 _Acepto- dijo la morena- yo comienzo- dijo y la peli azul puso los ojos- porque no tienes pareja, no eres fea o algo así._

 _Soi se quedo extrañada ante la pregunta, pero respondió – como regla mis estudios son primero y como tú lo sabes tengo una casi inexistente vida social- se encogió de hombros- no se la verdad ni pienso en eso- la morena enarco una de sus cejas y quería preguntar algo mas pero fue interrumpida- ahora me toca a mí, que haces acá._

 _Sabes cualquiera se sentiría ofendida, pero te conozco así que tu amargura no me afecta- dijo la morena y se encogió de hombros- creo que me canse de llamarte y preferí hablarte en persona, si voy a casa estará mi papa jodiendo mi existencia y si me iba al apartamento en la Universidad no tendría el placer de charlar contigo._

 _Soi se quedo seria ante la respuesta y la morena extrañamente también estaba seria, obviamente esa era una respuesta honesta y verdadera de parte de la morena no sabía porque pero desde que comenzó a conocer a la morena podía decir que siempre era así de honesta con ella y eso lo agradecía, así que por un poco más de una hora las preguntas vinieron de una y de la otra, sobre familia, amigos, traumas, miedos y uno que otra vergüenza, hasta que el sueño las venció ahí en la pequeña sala del apartamento de Soi Fong una tirada en un sillón y la otra dormida en el otro._

 _A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Yoruichi pues tenía un poco de sed, se levanto y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y volvió a la sala donde la peli azul aun dormía, la morena se quedo ahí parada mirándola dormir, así le parecía que no se veía tan amarga y tensa, es mas su cara era total paz y relajación, aun cuando al moverse parecía mover sus labios y susurraba algo, Yoruichi se acerco mas para ver qué era lo que decía entre sueños, pero era difícil entender aun así pudo notar el aroma que emanaba de la peli azul, como atrayéndola más hacia ella y estando a centímetros de su rostro la morena cerro sus ojos y se dijo a sí misma- no, ella es solo una amiga, solo eso- se dijo y volvió a recostarse en el sofá para seguir su sueño y olvidar lo que acaba de hacer._

 _Al despertar Soi pudo ver que la morena aun seguía dormida, era día domingo y se dispuso a tomar su ducha para luego preparar algo de comida, eran las 10:21 am, Yoruichi despertó y miro que Soi no estaba suspiro, había robado un beso de la peli azul y sentía la culpabilidad recaer sobre ella, no era la primera vez que robaba un beso ni más ni menos ella era Yoruichi Shihōin, pero Soi no era como todas las demás, no como cualquiera ella era especial, la morena salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la peli azul apareció y le miro extrañada._

 _Está bien- pregunto un poco seria- estas pálida- dijo poniéndose casi cerca de la morena e inspeccionando su rostro._

 _Estoy bien- respondió la morena suavemente- yo, será mejor que me vaya a casa- dijo un poco atropelladamente._

 _Soi frunció el ceño- iba a preparar algo de comer- dijo suavemente._

 _La morena sonrió- no quiero causarte mas molestia Soi, pero gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie- gracias por aceptarme en tu casa- dijo mientras salía de la puerta._

 _De nada- dijo Soi mientras la morena cerraba la puerta tras de sí, suspiro y fue a preparar algo de comer, no pudo evitar recordar lo que habían pasado la noche anterior, fue agradable y Yoruichi como siempre dejaba de lado esa su actitud de conquistadora y dejaba ver su yo que tanto le gustaba a Soi- un momento- dijo esta y sus ojos acerados de abrieron en sorpresa- no, no- exclamo- no puede ser a mi no…._

 _La semana comenzó y las clases vinieron con ella, después de ese fin de semana algo extraño sucedió, Yoruichi y Soi parecía distantes la una con la otra de manera sutil siempre Soi tenía algo que hacer y se quedaba rezagada después de la clase de civil y la morena siempre salía pitando de esa clase o se excusaba que tenía algún compromiso o de paso siempre estaba rodeada de chicas._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Así que fue esa noche- dijo Nell con una sonrisa satisfecha y de manera picara.

Si, fue desde ese día en que las cosas cambiaron aun mas- dijo la peli azul.

Pero por lo visto se alejaron- dijo la rubia- como es que al final se hicieron novias.

Nos alejamos o más bien lo intentamos pero eso solo duro una semana- dijo y Soi suspiro- teníamos junto a Byakuya horas de estudio y tratamos de que esas no se afectaran porque a pesar de todos nos ayudaban en nuestras materias, era un poco tenso el ambiente entre las dos y él lo noto porque extrañamente se ponía un poco hablador algo que era extraño en el.

Como es que llegaron a…- Tia no termino de preguntar al ver como Soi se sonrojaba levemente, Nell sonrió ampliamente pues esto parecía muy interesante.

Ser pareja- pregunto y puso los ojos-me imagino que se refieren a todo lo demás también, realmente puedo decir que nunca pensé comenzar una relación y menos de la forma en que sucedió….

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Estábamos por terminar el semestre y con los exámenes encima, decidimos estudiar en el apartamento de Yoruichi para la materia que tuviésemos más problemas, el examen era el lunes y estábamos disipando dudas el día viernes y aunque era época de exámenes para algunos las fiestas no paraban Yoruichi había apagado su teléfono para no ser interrumpidos y estudiamos con total seriedad hasta más allá de la media noche._

 _Porque no paramos- dijo el pelinegro- a mi parecer lo tenemos todo claro._

 _Yoruichi levanto una de sus cejas extrañada- quien dijo que estudiaríamos seriamente._

 _Sé que fui yo- dijo Byakuya poniendo los ojos- pero tampoco quiero terminar con un derrame cerebral._

 _Soi no pudo evitar sonreír- creo que vendría bien descansar, además esta no es la única asignatura en la que debemos estudiar._

 _Yoruichi puso los ojos- cancele en una fiesta porque íbamos a estudiar- se recostó en el sillón que se encontraba y Byakuya se puso de pie._

 _Me voy a casa, porque no quiero que tú me arrastre a alguna de tus fiestas- dijo el pelinegro- y comenzó a guardar sus cosas- deseas que te lleve Soi._

 _A estas horas las fiestas están por terminar su punto más divertido- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie-no te preocupes, yo la llevare a su casa._

 _Soi tomo sus cosas y como había hecho Byakuya las guardo en su mochila, Yoruichi tomo las llaves de su auto y los tres salieron del complejo de apartamentos de la Universidad no sin antes toparse uno que otro que venía de fiesta y saludaba a la morena preguntando porque no había ido de fiesta; llegaron a sus respectivos autos y salieron del complejo uno tras otro y unas cinco calles adelante se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes._

 _La morena manejaba en silencio y Soi miraba a través de la ventana cuando de pronto vio que la morena desviaba la ruta que le llevaría directo a casa- creo que..._

 _La morena sonrió- no me equivoqué- dijo suavemente- quiero llevarte a un lugar- Soi frunció el ceño dando a entender que no le parecía la idea, mientras que Yoruichi ponía los ojos- es una lugar que ya conoces, solo quiero mostrarte lo diferente que se ve de madrugada._

 _Unos minutos después la morena se detuvo en la entrada del un parque en el centro de Tokio, pocas personas transitaban a pie por el lugar y algunas ventas de comida o algún que otro que venía de su trabajo o alguna fiesta pasaba por ahí, la morena invito a Soi a bajarse y esta le siguió hasta una pequeña banca donde tomaron asiento y se podía ver el parque y sus árboles con hojas caídas por el invierno, era una escena que se veía rara vez pues en el día el tumulto de personas y trafico que transitaba por la zona no permitía ver lo hermoso que era la ciudad._

 _Muy absorta estaba la peli azul que no pudo notar que Yoruichi la dejo un momento y regreso con un pequeño refrigerio que consistía en una bebida caliente y unos pequeños postres- toma- dijo esta y Soi tomo lo que se le entregaba no sin antes dar las gracias- que te parece, verdad que te da otra perspectiva._

 _Soi sonrió- Si, se me había olvidado lo hermosa que es la ciudad de noche._

 _Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- como es que, acaso sales de parranda y no invitas- dijo la morena causando una pequeña sonrisa a Soi._

 _Cuando era más joven mamá, trabajaba casi todo el día- comenzó su explicación- así que para compensar algunos fines de semana me traía de noche a pasear por Tokio- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia- ahora, dime tu como es que sabes de lo diferente de la ciudad._

 _Bueno lo mío es no es tan bueno como lo tuyo- dijo con una media sonrisa- salgo de fiesta- dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros y luego suspiro- cuando estaba en la escuela fui a una fiesta, fue la primera vez que probé lo que era pasarse de copas y cuando regrese a casa fue una sorpresa que papá y mamá habían regresado de viaje, la verdad fue un desastre total desde la regañada, la decepción de mi madre y los gritos de papá, así que ese día muy molesta dio media vuelta y salí de casa aun con los reclamos de mi padre tras de mí, termine acá hasta que el chofer y mama me encontraron en esta banca luego de dos horas, creo que me gusta venir acá porque ese día fue como un escape al desastre que había causado- hubo un momento de silencio ante las palabras de la morena- anda que quieres decir._

 _Yo- pregunto Soi- nada._

 _Ohh vamos- dijo la morena._

 _Bien- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- porque no intentas llevar la fiesta en paz con tu padre, tu eres muy inteligente y tienes potencial- la peli azul vio que la morena enarcaba una de sus cejas- el señor Tomoe me lo dijo tras el informe y debo admitir que pienso igual._

 _La morena suspiro y sonrió- mamá dice lo mismo, pero también se queja que soy como mi padre- dijo poniendo los ojos- es tarde, vamos te llevare a casa._

 _Las dos caminaron hasta el auto y subieron en silencio, la morena dio marcha al motor y se dirigieron en ruta al apartamento de la peli azul, la música suave llenaba el silencio Soi miraba tras la ventana del auto y pensaba en lo paradójico de todo hasta el principio del semestre no hubiese pensado estar de madrugada en el coche de la chica más popular de la universidad y a la vez conocer que es más que todo eso que la gente dice de ella y de paso que despertara en ella muchas cosas, por su parte Yoruichi miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando al lado del pasajero y se preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba la peli azul, luego pensaba en que era extraño el compartir con otra persona que no fuera Byakuya los problemas familiares y personales, Soi se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida y no quería perder eso, pero a su vez no podía dejar de notar que ella cada día le gustaba como mujer y eso era peligroso, acaso ella debía arriesgar la amistad por algo tan bueno como su amistad por un beso o ese deseo de ella de algo más._

 _Unos minutos después estaban en la entrada del edificio y Soi bajaba del auto- gracias por todo._

 _De nada- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- cuídate y estudia- dijo y vio como la peli azul asentía y se despedía con un ademan y entraba al edificio, la morena se quedo ahí un momento y luego partió a su apartamento, pero a media cuadra dio la vuelta y regreso._

* * *

 _Soi estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, extrañada fue haber quien era pero se quedo sorprendida al ver que era la morena- Yoruichi, pasa algo._

 _Si, algo que deseo hacer hace mucho- dijo la morena y se lanzo sobre la peli azul en un beso apasionado que por un momento sorprendió a Soi, pero para fortuna de Yoruichi Soi Fong respondió después de unos instantes con un ímpetu e intensidad inusitada, el beso menguo unos momentos ya que les faltaba el aire aun así la morena tomo ese momento para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y llevar a la joven Fong al sofá, donde siguió con los besos al no tener resistencia de esa boca que desde hace mucho le llamaba para ser besada, Soi parecía estar como en un trance llevada por las sensaciones que la morena había encendido en su ser puesto muchas veces había tenido esas fantasías con la morena aunque nunca aceptaría tal cosa en su sano juicio, todo parecía ir muy rápido y al momento que también las manos de cada una se ponían inquietas y comenzaban la tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de cada una. Soi fue un poco atrevida y metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de la morena algo que tomo por sorpresa a Yoruichi pero que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejando que las sensaciones le llenaran los sentidos por completo, luego abrió los ojos y Soi no pudo evitar sentir que esos ojos color oro ardían como el sol y la envolvían en un calor incandescente, la morena tomo a Soi por la cintura mientras esta envolvía sus piernas esbeltas en la cintura de la morena y esta la llevo hasta la habitación._

 _La morena deposito suavemente a la peli azul en la cama mientras con rapidez se despojaba de su ropa, por su parte Soi se quedaba viendo el espectáculo ya que realmente Yoruichi tenía un cuerpo espectacular, toda curvas y su pecho bien proporcionado, aun así podía verse un cuerpo atlético y su piel color moca parecía una exquisitez, por otro lado Yoruichi en ropa interior se acerco a la peli azul subiendo y gateando como un felino listo para tomar a su presa que parecía estar muy excitada ya que sus ojos color acero parecía tan afilados bajo su vista y noto que para su fortuna Soi Fong llevaba su conjunto para dormir que consistía en un pequeño top y un short deportivo que le resultaba muy conveniente ya que era diminuto, no perdió tiempo y tomo a la peli azul de sus tobillos y la acerco hacia ella y en un movimiento rápido la despojo de sus prendas y comenzó a besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello._

 _Soi disfrutaba del tacto de la morena y sus besos que la devoraban con deseo y hambre, mientras ella no perdía tiempo y palpaba esa piel morena con sus delgados dedos y de pronto sintió que las prendas estorbaban más de la cuenta y comenzó a despojar de la poca ropa que la morena llevaba encima el tiempo parecía eterno entre besos caricias y la exploración de sus cuerpos tanto, sus cuerpos por fin desnudos y perlados de sudor la morena no pudo evitar en su deseo subir sus manos por las piernas delgadas y pálidas en contraste a su piel morena, para abrirlas de un movimiento y unir su cuerpo al de Soi que al momento no pudo evitar gemir y así comenzaron sus cuerpos a unirse en un vaivén sensual y rítmico que las llevo al éxtasis intenso y sublime, después de un momento en que sus cuerpos volvían a la calma, Soi comenzó a dar besos a la morena que rápidamente volvió a tomar energía y para su gusto la peli azul parecía no querer parar pues volvieron a las caricias, jadeos y besos hasta volver hacer el amor llegando casi la mañana y otro orgasmo delicioso, la morena se abrazo a la peli azul, beso su frente y las dos cayeron presas del cansancio._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Un silencio incomodo había en la habitación según la peli azul, mientras que las dos personas frente a ella parecían atónitas y sorprendidas- bien- dijo una sonrojada Soi Fong- así fue como es que llegamos a estar juntas.

Nell sonrió un poco y miro rápidamente su pareja que parecía un poco seria- se acostaron- pregunto la peli verde y Soi asintió un poco avergonzada.

Como es que tú- dijo suavemente la rubia - siendo como eres, te dejaste llevar por….

No hay escusas, solo puedo decir que fue una de esas cosas que piensas que no harías nunca, pero te das cuenta que todos no somos exentos de equivocarnos- dijo Soi muy seria.

Bueno es de entender la carne es débil y más cuando estás en abstinencia y se te presenta una diosa del sexo que... – Nell sonrió y prefirió mejor guardar silencio ya que Tia le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Entonces, después de ese día fueron pareja- pregunto la rubia y Soi asintió levemente.

Algo así, todo fue dándose paulatinamente- suspiro- para mí y para ella las cosas fueron extrañas.

Me parece que extraño es muy vago y creo que hasta hoy has contado mucho- la rubia miro su reloj- es más de media noche mañana y es sábado así que puedes seguir mañana con tu historia- dijo Tia poniéndose de pie- me imagino que estarás un poco cansada.

Si, gracias- dijo Soi tomando un poco de agua, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ir a la habitación donde el día de ayer había dormido.

Luego de un breve momento la peli verde hablo- creí que solo escucharíamos y no juzgaríamos- regaño Nell después que Soi había salido, la rubia rápidamente respondió con seriedad.

No juzgo, solo veo los hechos- se defendió.

Como si no hubieses sido joven y nunca te dejaste llevar por la calentura- regaño la peli verde.

Acepto que todos nos equivocamos Nell, pero deberías ver todo el panorama esa relación comenzó mal y no fue solo por culpa de Shihōin- dijo rápidamente la morena.

Aun así, todavía no sabemos cómo término- dijo Nell un poco molesta- y tú ya estás viendo las cosas como un detective o policía.

No vamos a discutir por esto verdad- pregunto la rubia acercándose y abrazando a la mujer que hacia pucheros y negaba con su cabeza- entiendo que Soi era joven, así es fácil hacer tonterías y con ello tendemos a equivocarnos muchas veces, pero también Shihōin era joven y posiblemente ella también se equivoco quizá un poco más, no lo sabemos aun.

Nell abrazo a su esposa- lo sé, me lo dices muchas veces- dijo suspirando- en una relación hay dos y las dos tienen responsabilidad en todo, aun así parece que Soi se llevo la peor parte.

Ya sabes lo que dicen- dijo la rubia y dio un beso a su esposa- hay alguien que siempre ama más que el otro, pero eso no quiere decir que el otro no amo- apagaron la luz y se fueron a su habitación entre besos, risas y uno que otro toque atrevido.

Soi estaba parada recostada en la puerta, en su camino había escuchado un poco de lo que hablaban y ahora su mente no paraba de pensar pues lo que Tia había dicho no dejaba de tener coherencia, froto su cien de repente sintió un dolor en su cabeza, estaba cansada pues el recordar su pasado era exhausto mental y anímicamente, se tiro en la cama y pago la luz, solo esperaba que el día de mañana no fuese peor que hoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por leer, gracias por sus comentarios que a decir verdad tomo muy en cuenta y a su vez son un aliciente.

Para quienes también esperan por la otra historia espero muy pronto darles una actualización, mis disculpas por eso.

Mucho ánimo para todos y a salir adelante aun con las cosas tristes y difíciles.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 12**

" _ **Adiós dijo ella y no alzo la voz,**_

 _ **Pero antes le abofeteó**_

 _ **Por aquella escena infiel**_

 _ **El orgullo tapo su dolor, detrás de la rabia**_

 _ **Pero ya las lágrimas se echaban a correr.**_

 _ **Y un coro canta: ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres,**_

 _ **Si dos ya no se llevan bien**_

 _ **Siempre habrá un tercero para complacer,**_

 _ **Y al son que le toquen el corazón**_

 _ **Bailara sin calcular, cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás"**_

 _ **Uno y Uno es Igual a Tres**_

 _ **Jeremías.**_

* * *

 **Día Sábado, Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio 5:12 Am**

El movimiento en la cárcel comenzaba en las duchas y este día había una especie de algarabía, era como si algo importante se estaba gestando en ese lugar de mala muerte, un ambiente de ansiedad parecía flotar o era lo que sentía la pelinegra desde el momento en que entro a tomar su ducha percibió, Lisa no era de las que tenia amigas pues evitaba meterse en problemas y hasta ahora eso le había funcionado, pero este día podía escuchar cuchicheos y algunas de las presas andaban como expectativas de algo y eso no era una buena señal en lo más mínimo.

Lisa Yadōmaru llevaba 7 meses en la cárcel preventiva y su juicio por delitos informáticos estaba casi por terminar y como le había dicho su nuevo defensor estaba con un pie en la calle pues el lunes tendría lista la carta de libertad, nunca creyó que un pequeño desliz o el probar sus habilidades de genio de la informática fuesen las que le llevaran a la cárcel más aun cuando lo único que había hecho era transgredir la red privada del gobernador de Tokio, nada de robar información o sacar a relucir algún secreto vergonzoso, solo por irrumpir en la deficiente seguridad, eso para ella era inaudito, pero las personas en el poder puede llegar a castigar solo porque pueden, y ella estaba en fila de purgara de uno a tres años de cárcel si no fuese por Yoruichi Shihōin que le había brindado su ayuda y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida.

Yadōmaru en todo su tiempo ahí había aprendido a pasar desapercibida ante los guardias, las presas mas locas y las más violentas y peligrosas, en la cárcel servía mucho el lema ver, oír y callar y para la pelinegra no fue problema practicarlo, en ese tiempo había aprendido mucho no solo de la conducta humana en general, sino que del sistema penitenciario, no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que ese lugar era tan corrupto que cualquiera podía conseguir droga, alcohol y otras cosas con el dinero suficiente, la delincuencia y alguno que otro crimen muchas veces se gestaba influenciada desde afuera ya que algunos guardias se vendían al mejor postor y las presas que ya no tenían oportunidad más que de engrosar las estadísticas de delincuentes halladas culpables se prestaban por unos cuantos yenes a hacer uno que otro trabajo.

Era evidente cuando algo se estaba pasando entre las presas y la pelinegra lo había podido identificar rápidamente, pues había cuchicheos y esas sonrisas sardónicas en sus caras, mientras que las que no querían problemas solo evitaban meterse en el camino de aquellas que eran conocidas por su mal genio, brutalidad o mal carácter, este día era sábado y como todos sabían el fin de semana era donde las presas recibían mas visita que de costumbre y para que todo saliese bien si algo se tramaba debía de ser antes del medio día, por lo que Lisa solo se debía esperar que no fuera algo que arruinara su último fin de semana ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lisa por fin terminaba su ducha y estaba por salir cuando al acomodarse sus gafas, palideció de pronto al ver la persona que esperaba en una esquina que alguien saliera de las duchas, un poco pálida y demacrada pero con esa cara de pocos amigos y su altivez conocida, la pelinegra bajo el rostro y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo- no puede ser, Rikura- dijo para sí misma mientras aceleraba sus pasos - como me pude olvidar que ella está aquí- dijo suavemente.

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban risas y burlas de otras reclusas- ya les dije esa puta tiene precio, nada de rumores en el desayuno- ordeno una mujer con total calma a un pequeño grupo que se dirigía hacia las duchas- pero he escuchado que Rikura la quiere para sí- replico una mientras Lisa pasaba al lado de ellas y disminuía su paso- Rikura acaba de salir de la cueva, no creo que tenga muchas fuerzas y yo voy tras ese dinero.

Lisa se tenso ante lo que escucho era más que obvio que el objetivo era la Shihōin, por lo que debía de hablar con la morena lo más pronto posible para advertirle y tenía que hablar con Kurosaki para que les advierta a los Shihōin y la sacaran de ahí lo más pronto posible, si era cierto lo que decía esa reclusa la morena estaba metida en saber qué problema y su cabeza parecía tener precio si se quedaba ahí saldría en una bolsa.

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio 7:30 AM**

En el amplio comedor la fila para tomar los alimentos terminaba con la morena y muchas presas ya estaba sentadas comiendo, Yoruichi se había levantado tarde después de devanarse los sesos pensando y recordando cada palabra de ese sujeto, hasta ahora la morena podía decir que cada vez que ese tipo le llamaba su situación empeoraba y sus advertencia eran como un juicio que dictaba sentencia y así sucedía, le preocupaba saber con que se iba a encontrar ahora o que iba a enfrentar, pero una cosa era segura iba tras de ella aun recordaba las palabras diciendo: _**ve poniéndote a cuentas con el creador porque de mi depende tu existencia.**_

Tomo la bandeja, hizo la fila y fue directamente a la mesa donde sabia no se sentaba casi nadie más que la muda de su compañera de celda y otra loca mas, extrañamente no estaban en la mesa así que pensó que eso era un alivio, posiblemente hoy vendría su madre y la morena había pensado disculparse por su tonta actitud, si en verdad debía de ponerse a cuentas con el creador iba a comenzar por ponerse a cuentas con aquellos que amaba, por si acaso.

Lisa ya había comido pues ser madrugadora fue una de las primeras, por ahora intentaba llegar en la sala de espera pues Ichigo llegaría para ultimar los detalles para su última audiencia y posiblemente obtener su carta de libertad, pero ahora lo importante debía de ser el alertarle el peligro de que se cernía sobre la morena, Lisa sonrió al ver que al menos Kurosaki era puntual en su horario, ahí estaba siendo revisado por un guardia mientras la pelinegra se tronaba los dedos en total ansiedad.

Ichigo entro después de unos minutos y sonrió- no pongas cara de aflicción, traigo una gran noticia- dijo este y le mostro un papel mientras ella se quedo como sin saber que era-vamos Lisa no adivas que es, esto tu carta de libertad- dijo mostrando un folder y sonriendo.

Pero…como, se supone que el lunes tendremos la audiencia- dijo está un poco sorprendida y aturdida.

Pude llegar a un acuerdo con el fiscal que lleva tu caso, has mostrado buena conducta y es tu primer delito- dijo este con una sonrisa luego se puso serio- por lo que tenemos un acuerdo de que no tendrás acceso a una computadora o más bien a la red de internet en un espacio de dos años.

Gracias, pero como lo lograste, mi defensor anterior dijo que no se podía hacer nada al respecto más que cumplir una pena de uno a tres años de cárcel- dijo Lisa.

No lo sé, quizá no quiso hacer más esfuerzo- dijo el peli naranja- además creo que el fiscal estaba harto de un delito tan simple.

Es extraño- dijo y de pronto se quedo pensando por un momento y de pronto tomo una actitud cuidadosa ya que miraba a todos lados.

Pensé que estarías feliz- dijo el peli naranja pues vio que la chica no parecía muy efusiva- pensé que esto es lo que querías.

Kurosaki- dijo suavemente- debes decirle a los Shihōin que deben sacar a Yoruichi.

Ichigo frunció el ceño- se está trabajando en eso-dijo suavemente- no te preocupes.

No- dijo está un poco seria y angustiada- no entiendes, deben hacerlo pronto Rikura está en esta cárcel, acaso no sabes qué….

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con temor y angustia al entender el porqué de la actitud y la aflicción de la pelinegra-hablas de Rikura…- Ichigo pasó su mano por el rostro.

He escuchado cosas- dijo esta muy despacio- algo está por ocurrir y creo que no será nada bueno para Yoruichi- está bajo el rostro- no soy del tipo de acción pero créeme que estoy pensando en ver como alertarle aun cuando eso sería echarme la soga al cuello.

Escúchame- dijo el peli naranja- no debes hacer nada que se afecte tu libertad, estas a un paso Lisa, si le vas a ayudar que no afecte tu conducta.

Como podría hacer algo así, si no le ayudo- dijo está un poco molesta- lo mejor sería mandarla al hospital pero no soy del tipo golpeador.

Piensa Lisa- dijo Ichigo- diablos, debo avisarles- miro su reloj- tengo una cita con el Mayor pues debe firmar tu carta de libertad, me imagino que el ya debe estar en su oficina, pero recibe a los abogados a partir de las 8.30 y según se soy el único que tiene cita, lo escuche del guardia.

El mayor, Dios- dijo poniéndose de pie- el da rondas todos los sábados a las 10:00 de la mañana- la morena suspiro y sonrió al recordar que gracias a él estaba por salir de ese lugar- muchas gracias por todo Ichigo, en verdad créeme que los Shihōin no se arrepentirán de haberme ayudado- se puso de pie para irse.

Lisa- dijo este poniéndose de pie- no hagas nada loco- advirtió y la pelinegra sonrió ampliamente.

Soy una cerebrito Kurosaki- dijo esta- no soy del tipo físico, pero tampoco soy una cobarde- dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Ichigo miro su reloj, eran las 7:45 y su teléfono estaba en el depósito con el guardia con todas sus pertenencias de valor, podía prestar un teléfono pero eso alertaría a los guardias o podría meter en problemas a Lisa y Yoruichi.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en el salón principal, la televisión estaba puesta como siempre en el canal de las telenovelas y eso era muy patético, aun así ese era un lugar tranquilo y ella trataba de evitar problemas, el desayuno era como siempre un asco pero el hambre era mucha, esperaba que su mama le trajera algo rico de comer, ahora que lo pensaba Byakuya no había llegado y siempre era de los primeros, quizá también estaba molesto por lo del día anterior, perdida en sus pensamientos el murmullo y las quejas la sacaron le sacaron de su nube, sonrió al ver que un guardia había puesto las noticias para variar.

Un reportero estaba dando una noticia, la morena suspiro noticias era un cambio pero era más de lo mismo.

 _ **Como les decía, el sujeto fue encontrado en la madrugada por unos trabajadores del limpieza que pasaban en su unidad recogiendo escombros- señor podría decirnos lo que vio- preguntaba el reportero a un trabajador.**_

 _ **Bueno, pasábamos por nuestra ruta y cuando íbamos a recoger la bolsa esta se rompió y uno de sus brazos salió, dándonos un buen susto- dijo este con tono de aflicción- inmediatamente llamamos a la policía.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias- dijo el reportero y luego prosiguió- según la policía el sujeto tenía documentos falsos, pero su identidad fue encontrada rápidamente por sus huellas digitales pues tiene un permiso de investigador y detective privado, su nombre es Shinji Hirako.**_

La morena palideció y se puso de pie- No- dijo suavemente, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, algunas presas aun se quejaban que cambiaran de canal y el guardia un poco molesto se puso de pie, para no tener reclamos y quejas volvió al canal de novelas, Yoruichi se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo- Hirako…esta muerto- repitió suavemente, su cerebro estaba en shock pero a su vez venían el recuerdo de las palabras que le habían dicho… _ **Solo espera las noticias-**_ la morena puso sus manos en la cabeza-ese sujeto… lo mato- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Byakuya estaba en la oficina forense junto a Shiro Shihōin, eran las 8:20 Am, Shiro fue el primero que había recibido la llamada de que Hirako Shinji había aparecido y debía ir a la estación de policía, luego de que Shiro lo supiera y despotricará insultos, amenazas y muchas cosas más de que ya vería el rubio cuando lo viese por haber desaparecido cuando más se le necesitaba, todo quedo en nada al momento del informe policial, ya que les sobrevino la noticia de que Hirako estaba muerto y alguien debía encargarse de ir a identificarlo, Shiro le había llamado a Ginrei y ellos se encontraban en la morgue junto a Byakuya que estaba pálido y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pues el mismo hace unos días le había visto con vida y ahora estaba muerto, era una suerte que el día de ayer había localizado a Haineko….o mejor dicho a la señorita Matsumoto Rangiku la que trabajaba junto a Yoruichi en esa oficina, le había ido a recoger a un motel de mala muerte muy alejado del centro de Tokio, ahora solo pensaba en que tendría que tener una plática muy seria aunque la mujer parecía una maldito gato escurridizo.

 **-Su celular vibraba ya que lo tenía en silencio, a estas horas el debía estar en la cárcel visitando a la morena pero ahora era más importante ese lugar pues debía estar ahí y saber de primera mano que era lo que había pasado, como es que Hirako había terminado en una bolsa plástica sin vida en un lugar de mala muerte, tomo el celular por inercia y contesto- Kuchiki.**

 **-Por fin- se escucho con un poco de molestia.**

 **-Kurosaki, este no es un buen momento- dijo con seriedad el pelinegro.**

 **-Kuchiki escúchame, acabo de salir de la cárcel- dijo con rapidez- Lisa me dijo que Rikura está en este recinto y que posiblemente intente algo contra Yoruichi.**

 **-Byakuya salió de su letargo- Rikura- pregunto.**

 **-El caso de la viuda negra- dijo este- así le decía Yoruichi, recuerdas, es la mujer que encontró al marido con la amante.**

 **-Byakuya se puso de pie y abrió sus ojos con pánico- si, la que dijo que se vengaría, Ichigo que te dijo Yadōmaru- pregunto Kuchiki.**

 **-Estaba muy nerviosa- conto suavemente- dijo que algo tramaban, que algo iba a pasar y que Yoruichi corría peligro, que había que sacarla de ahí como sea mientras ella vería como ayudarle y ponerle alerta.**

 **-Byakuya guardo silencio y luego hablo- escúchame Ichigo, vuelve a entrar como visita para Yoruichi, llama a Rukia y que vea si Minako-san ya salió a la visita, debemos avisarle que tenga cuidado- miro su reloj- intentare, No- dijo rápidamente- voy para allá inmediatamente- colgó la llamada y tomo su portafolio y salió de la morgue como alma que lleva el diablo.**

* * *

Minako estaba muy molesta en el asiento trasero de su auto hace unos momentos había recibido la llamada de Rukia preguntando si ya estaba de visita en la cárcel pero no era así, el chofer estaba en una larga fila en medio de un tráfico que hasta ahora le había retrasado en su visita a la cárcel y eso se lo había dicho a Rukia, el hombre le había dicho que había un accidente más a delante y ese era todo el retraso, posiblemente luego de que las autoridades se hicieran cargo ellos seguirían con más rapidez, eran las 9:15 de la mañana y ya llevaban una hora y cuarto de retraso, el día de ayer no le había visitado con la esperanza de hacer algo por ella pero todo había sido una decepción porque en el fondo esperaba que Soi Fong pudiese cambiar de opinión y brindarles su ayuda, pero ni su suplica hicieron cambiar su decisión, esperaba que Ukitake y Shunsui tuviesen mejor suerte ya que le habían prometido ayudarle.

* * *

Ichigo esperaba en la fila para pasar la inspección y poder entrar a la visita, si lo hubiese sabido que debía regresar hubiese hecho la fila desde hace mucho ya que hoy era un día de lo más concurrido, miraba su reloj Byakuya aun no llegaba tampoco y como le había dicho Rukia Minako-san estaba parada en un accidente de tránsito.

En el interior del recinto penitenciario Yoruichi se encontraba cerca del salón de visitas, estaba como ida pensando tantas cosas y ansiosa de esperar que alguien llegara, por ahora ni su mamá, ni Byakuya había hecho acto de presencia dejándola más nerviosa, había pasado del desconcierto hasta el llanto después de la noticia de la muerte de Hirako camino hasta su celda y ahí pudo desahogar su rabia, el dolor y la impotencia de no saber el porqué estaba pasando eso quizá todo lo sucedido era su culpa pero no entendía cual era la causa, estaba como en su mundo y eso era muy malo no ponía cuidado de su alrededor y en el fondo una pelinegra ya lo había notado y se devanaba los sesos pensando que hacer o como acercarse para advertirle, el único inconveniente era que había muchas presas a su alrededor y eso era peligroso.

Lisa vio que desde la segunda planta el mayor Kirihara hacia su ronda como era costumbre los días sábados, era muy sabido que desde que Yoruichi puso un pie en la cárcel el mismo hablo con ella pues posiblemente sabia que la morena era una cosa seria y aun con todo era una Shihōin y no permitiría que aun ella se saltara las reglas, un movimiento saco de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra, ese cabello teñido de rubio lo conocía muy bien y a ese grupo que venía en dirección a la morena era el mismo que hablaba de hacer algo en contra de ella, Lisa no se lo pensó tanto y se apresuro para ponerse frente a la morena con la cual choco levemente sacándola de su letargo- oye que pasa- dijo Yoruichi.

Golpéame- dijo suavemente Lisa y como no vio que la morena se movía, la empujo levemente- hazlo- dijo y la morena reacciono como por inercia dando un golpe con mucha fuerza en el rostro.

Se hizo un pequeño tumulto y la morena al ver que la pelinegra había caído al suelo por el golpe quiso ayudarla a levantarse- espera yo…- pero era muy tarde pues los guardias ya estaba tras de ella sosteniéndola.

Guardias, me golpeo- acuso Lisa- está loca, solo pasaba y me golpeo- las presas detuvieron su andar y de pronto la morena ya estaba siendo retenida y ella trataba de explicar.

Shihōin- la voz entre la multitud del mayor Kirihara se hizo notar y muchas de las presas se apartaron y aquellas que venían en pos de la morena se dispersaron no sin ver todo lo que sucedía- acaso no te explique las reglas.

Mayor, esto ha sido un error- dijo la morena- Lisa que haces- pregunto.

No quiero escusas, yo lo vi- dijo con altivez- la golpeaste solo porque choco contigo, tendrás 5 días en la celda de castigo.

Pero- dijo la morena y vio a Lisa que solo agachaba su rostro.

Nada de peros- dijo este con total autoridad- llévenla a la celda número 2, el castigo habitual- los guardias asintieron y se llevaron a la morena que no hizo resistencia alguna, el mayor miro a la chica en el piso- Yadōmaru, esta mañana tu abogado me trajo la carta de libertad, ve a la enfermería, pasaras ahí hasta el lunes que tu abogado venga por ti- la pelinegra asintió, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y su nariz sangraba abundantemente, pero tenía el pesar de que la morena pasaría en la celda de castigo 5 días, sin alimento y en situación muy precaria, nunca había estado ahí pero había escuchado como era y lo que las presas vivían día a día, era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer antes de que otras hicieran más daño, al menos la morena tenía 5 días en donde estaría aislada y así nadie podría causarle daño.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Ichigo iba camino a la enfermería con un poco de aflicción y nerviosismo, le habían negado la visita a Yoruichi sin explicación alguna y posiblemente también se la negarían a Minako-san y Byakuya, aunque esperaba que por ser Byakuya el abogado defensor le dieran razón el porqué la morena no recibía visitas ese día en particular.

Ichigo entro a la enfermería y ahí vio a la pelinegra que estaba siendo atendida por una enfermera- Lisa que paso- pregunto al instante.

Señor, debe esperar que termine de curarla- dijo algo molesta la enfermera- tome asiento allá- señalo una silla y este hizo caso al instante, después de 10 minutos de larga y tediosa espera la enfermera dejo a Lisa en la camilla y se fue.

Ichigo al instante se puso a su lado- que paso- pegunto rápidamente.

Lo siento- dijo la pelinegra con un tono gangoso- no halle otra manera- dijo suavemente.

Lisa, porque te disculpas- pregunto con calma- parece que alguien te golpeo muy fuerte, acaso defendiste a Yoruichi.

La morena negó- iban por ella- dijo suavemente- solo se me ocurrió que me golpeara y la castigaran- dijo con culpabilidad- estará 5 días en la celda de castigo, pero estoy segura que mientras se encuentre ahí nadie podrá hacerle nada- suspiro y bajo el rostro que parecía un poco inflamado- lo siento en verdad.

Ichigo suspiro- entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Minako estaba en la sala de visitas casi discutiendo con un guardia, cuando Byakuya llego a toda prisa, estaba sudando y parecía que había corrido- Byakuya, diles que no pueden negarme ver a Yoruichi.

Soy el abogado defensor- dijo Byakuya- que sucede con mi cliente.

Señor Kuchiki, Shihōin Yoruichi está confinada por 5 días en la celda de castigo por atacar a otra reclusa, como usted sabrá no se permiten visitas de ningún tipo en ese tiempo.

Pero como dicen eso- dijo Minako- eso es un error, mi hija no haría tal cosa.

Minako-san, por favor- dijo Byakuya tratando de calmar a la mujer y bufo- podía tener una cita con el mayor Kirihara.

Espere un momento- dijo el guardia y fue al teléfono.

Esto es inaudito, iré contigo- dijo la señora Shihōin.

Lo siento Minako-san, pero iré solo- dijo este y vio como la señora Shihōin lanzaba una mirada de no admitir tal cosa- el mayor es muy quisquilloso con respecto a las quejas que se dan a su recinto y a la seguridad, sin contar que necesito hablar con el de algo importante- Minako frunció el ceño, algo muy raro en ella- prometo contarle todo usted de lo que hable con él, pero por favor le pido tener un poco paciencia- la mujer suspiro y asintió.

* * *

El mayor lo espera- dijo el guardia que les interrumpió al momento- dijo que tiene 15 minutos nada más, Byakuya asintió y se arreglo un poco el traje y siguió al guardia mientras Minako tomaba asiento.

El mayor estaba tras su escritorio cuando Byakuya entro- bien qué es eso importante de lo que quieres hablar, pero te advierto no le quitare el castigo ya que golpeo a una reclusa sin razón.

Byakuya suspiro- no pretendo tal cosa Mayor, ella sabe las reglas y yo también las sé de memoria- dijo el pelinegro- aun así me avoco a usted porque temo por la vida de Yoruichi- dijo Byakuya y el Mayor le miro serio- usted sabrá que Rikura de Bland está en este lugar y casualmente Yoruichi fue quien llevo su caso como abogada acusadora.

Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema Kuchiki- dijo el hombre- además, crees que infringirán las reglas en mis narices- dijo un poco exaltado.

No señor- respondió Byakuya- pero usted no pasa todo el tiempo acá.

Insinúas que no tengo suficiente autoridad para que hagan acá lo que se les pegue la gana cuando yo de media vuelta- dijo molesto- eres abogado Kuchiki, si tienes algún problema has un maldito amparo y no me vengas a decir que debo de hacer en mi cárcel.

Mayor, con todo respeto no es mi intención ofenderlo- dijo este con el tono de voz un poco alto- pero Yoruichi ha tenido amenazas a su integridad y aunque confía en su forma de llevar la seguridad la familia y yo como su abogado debo advertirle que si algo le sucede haremos todo lo que sea necesario para demandar al estado.

El mayor Bufo y miro al joven delante de él, en verdad no era solo un niño bonito pues al decirle eso se veía que tenia los pantalones bien puestos- hay 5 días de castigo Kuchiki- dijo el mayor- ahí nadie puede hacerle nada, pero si tú dices que su vida corre peligro será mejor que busques como sacarla de acá en el transcurso de ese tiempo- suspiro y tomo asiento- esa muchachita aun sin hacer nada siempre trae problemas tras ella- dijo quejándose- si es verdad lo que dices advertiré a dos guardias de ese sector para que le tengan puesto un ojo- dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta- eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti y por los Shihōin, ahora si me permites debo trabajar.

Byakuya suspiro y se puso de pie- muchas gracias Mayor- dijo mientras salía de la oficina, ese día iba hacer muy largo y como el viejo había dicho tenían cinco días para sacar a Yoruichi de ahí o hacer algo para ponerla a salvo, pero primero debía de explicarles a todos lo que estaba pasando, había tanto por hacer lo de Hirako era una cosa que la tenía entre ceja y ceja, en la noche iría a su apartamento y hablaría muy seriamente con la señorita Matsumoto, debía interrogarla y saber en que estaban metidos todos ellos.

* * *

Minako lo esperaba y para su sorpresa solo espero 12 minutos- que paso- dijo al ver que Byakuya salía con cara de pocos amigos.

Tiene 5 días de castigo, sin visitas por golpear a una reclusa sin razón- explico el pelinegro- pero eso no es ahorita lo que importa, debemos ir a la oficina – dijo y miro su reloj- no ha visto a Kurosaki- pregunto.

Porque golpearía a alguien Yoruichi- pregunto la señora Shihōin cuando de pronto Byakuya estiro su mano, al ver a quien se dirigía vio que Ichigo Kurosaki venía con su rostro pálido hacia ellos.

Salieron del recinto y afuera parecía que los tres discutían y hablaban, Ichigo fue el primero y les conto todo lo que había hablado con Lisa y lo que le había sucedido a Yoruichi, Minako estaba muy acongojada al escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no por gusto su intuición de madre le decía que debía sacar a su hija de ahí, no demoraron más tiempo que solo 5 minutos y luego cada uno monto su automóvil con dirección a la oficina.

* * *

 **Kyōto - Apartamento de Nell y Tia 10:05 AM**

Nell y Tia terminaban de desayunar y ver las noticias, era extraño que hubiese algo interesante o alguna noticia diferente y el caso del investigador privado les había llamado la atención por el simple hecho de que Tia y Shunsui había veces que hacían encargos o trabajos de investigación, así que habían comentado el hecho de ahora en adelante tener cuidado y por si acaso estar armados, según recomendación de Nell.

Parece que aun no despierta- dijo Nell haciendo un puchero.

Debió ser cansado recordar- dijo la rubia- debemos ser pacientes, como dijo Ukitake.

Hablando de el- dijo la peli verde- para que llamo- pregunto.

Quiere que nos reunamos mañana para cenar, en su casa- dijo la rubia- pero no quiere que Soi se entere.

Porque- pregunto Nell.

No lo sé- respondió Tia- pero creo que como van las cosas es mejor seguir las instrucciones.

No me agrada- dijo Nell frunciendo el ceño- es como ocultarle algo.

Entonces no vallas- dijo resuelta la rubia y Nell hizo un puchero, pues ella quería ir y saber de qué se trataba todo ese secretismo, luego Tia le sonrió y guardaron silencio.

Sabes que iré aunque no me parezca- dijo la peli verde- además el lunes a primera hora regreso a Tokio.

Lo sé- dijo Tia- me gustaría que ya no trabajaras en ese lugar.

Nell sonrió- me gusta mi trabajo- dijo y vio que su novia asentía en conformidad, al momento vieron que Soi venia entrando a la cocina.

Buenos días- dijo Soi, para sorpresa ya se encontraba bañada y vestida.

Vaya- dijo Nell y se fue a darle un abrazo- pensé que aun estabas con Morfeo- la peli azul negó.

Siéntate, serviré tu desayuno- dijo Tia y Soi hizo como le decía- espero hayas descansado.

Si, gracias- dijo Soi- mm, llevan mucho despiertas- pregunto.

No tanto, solo vimos las noticias y desayunamos- dijo Nell mientras Soi comía su desayuno con calma.

En que nos quedamos ayer- pregunto la peli azul.

Termina tu desayuno- dijo Tia- luego vienes a la sala y sigues con lo que paso luego de su primera vez juntas.- Soi asintió y la rubia salió de ahí dejando a Nell y Soi sola.

Segura que quieres seguir contando- pregunto Nell.

Soi sonrió y se encogió de hombros- hay que terminar lo que empecé, además hace mucho tiempo no hablaba de eso- dijo jugando con la comida- Nanao me decía muy frecuentemente que es bueno sacar los recuerdos de vez en cuando, creo que al final le hice caso unos 5 años tarde- Nell sonrió ante el pequeño chiste, pero al momento se puso seria mientras Soi siguió con su desayuno- que pasa- pregunto la peli azul.

Solo pensaba- dijo Nell y miro directamente a los ojos acerados de su amiga- aun le amas- pregunto y vio que Soi parecía extrañada y luego de un momento bajaba el rostro.

No se- dijo suavemente- no creo que se pueda seguir amando a quien me hizo daño.

Nell sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia- la odias- pregunto y Soi frunció el ceño- perdón no quise molestarte- se disculpo y Soi suspiro.

Lo preguntas por el hecho que no ayudo en su caso- pregunto y la peli verde asintió con un poco de vergüenza- creo que es complicado- dijo Soi- no solo es ella, es su padre, su familia son muchas cosas- dijo un poco alterada, se puso de pie y llevo su plato al lavabo y lo limpio al instante- realmente no me había preguntado eso- dijo suavemente- pero al darse vuelta vio que estaba sola- suspiro y luego de unos momentos fue directamente a la sala y ahí estaban las dos charlando y al verla callaron, vio en la pequeña mesa del centro Tia y Nell tenían una copas y una botella y la peli azul tomo asiento.

Creo que necesitare una copa- dijo suavemente- pero luego de un rato- dijo un poco sonriente al ver que Nell ponía cara de sorpresa junto a Tia.

Bien ayer deje la historia en que dormimos juntas, aun cuando no habíamos hablado sobre lo que sentíamos o pensábamos fue solo dejarse llevar- dijo Soi y Tia y Nell asintieron- sé que es extraño para alguien como yo, aun para mi hasta el día de hoy no tengo una excusa alguna y no logro entender como las reglas o el modo en que llevaba mi vida parecía torcerse, pero si he decir algo solo diré que Yoruichi no solo fue una buena amiga o alguien de quien me enamore así por así, ella me hizo sentir especial de una forma que nunca pensé por mí misma, quiero decir, soy inteligente y todo lo demás pero para mí eso era algo normal o algo que yo hacía naturalmente y no había para mi nada especial en ello- guardo un instante de silencio y sonrió levemente- Yoruichi me hizo ver que lo que parecía normal o mi manera de ser tenía una valía y que cualquier persona que me conociera y tuviese la paciencia de romper mi amargura inicial podía ver que era especial, ella me hizo sentir especial- suspiro- sin contar que ella me hizo sentir y hacer cosas que nunca creí sentir o hacer.

Cosas como acostarte con tu amiga por simple calentura- dijo Tia y Nell le dio un codazo.

Soi sonrió y se sonrojo levemente- si, algo como eso.

Que paso cuando despertaron- pregunto Nell.

Bueno- dijo Soi haciendo memoria…

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _El sonido alejado de un teléfono sonando saco del mundo de los sueños a Soi Fong, se estiro suavemente y suspiro, mientras que Yoruichi ya despierta sonreía ante tal espectáculo, ella había despertado unos segundos antes ante el mismo molesto e insistente sonido y después del letargo inicial y de ubicar donde es que estaba pues le pareció extraña la cama y la habitación, luego recordó lo que había sucedido y pensó que debía estar lista para ver las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero una cosa sabia en su interior no quería perder a Soi Fong de ninguna manera y haría lo que fuese._

 _Soi abrió los ojos grises y lo primero que vio fueron los dorados ojos de la morena, algo que le hizo sonrojarse de pie a cabeza, la sonrisa que esbozo la joven Shihōin fue como la calidez del sol, Soi suspiro y cerró sus ojos unos instantes al pensar que sucedería ahora- Yoruichi- dijo con voz un poco ronca._

 _No hagas esa cara- dijo – no es un error, si tu y yo lo queríamos._

 _Soi suspiro- pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Yoruichi- dijo y comenzó a ponerse de pie hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y la morena sonreía complacida._

 _Sé que no lo es- dijo esta- mírame acá estoy aun en tu cama, contigo- dijo esta y vio que Soi no alcanzaba a entender- me acuesto y luego salgo corriendo al nomas abrir un ojo, no me quedo a contemplar el sueño o el rostro de nadie y que luego me entre el pánico de perder a una amiga- dijo esta._

 _Soi suspiro- yo no hago esto- dijo suavemente y con un tono de carmesí en su rostro- no me acuesto con mis compañeras o conocidos- suspiro- no soy del tipo que solo es de una noche Yoruichi, no me dejo llevar- dijo esta- eres mi amiga pero siento algo mas por ti y sé que tu…_

 _Mira- dijo la morena- sé que soy la del cuento del lobo y esas cosas, pero esto no es una simple calentura, tú me importas- dijo suavemente- por eso aun estoy aquí y pensar o imaginar lo que sería salir de tu vida o que me sacaras de ella, no soy del tipo romántico, no soy perfecta y creo que tu más que nadie lo sabe, no se ser pareja pero quiero intentarlo… contigo._

 _Soi se quedo casi sin palabras y con la boca medio abierta, no podía ser posible que Yoruichi Shihōin tuviese los mismos sentimientos de ella y que le estuviese pidiendo una oportunidad de ser pareja- estás segura- pregunto suavemente y vio como la morena iba sobre ella con una sonrisa muy picara, no perdieron el tiempo y se perdieron entre besos, caricias y sus cuerpos unidos que aprecian reconocerse y fundirse entre sudor, gemidos y jadeos incoherentes, había un hambre que parecía no saciarse de la una con la otra._

 _La medio día la morena dejo el departamento de la peli azul a regañadientes, pues esta le había recordado de los exámenes y las responsabilidades, era día sábado y ella necesitaba estudiar y por consiguiente le dejaba a ella con la orden de hacer lo mismo, no quería fallar en eso así que decidió irse a su casa para evitar las tentaciones y estudiar como lo mandaba su ahora novia._

 _Era sábado en la noche y Yoruichi llevaba un poco de comida a su habitación para sobrellevar la noche de estudio, cuando de repente según ella había tenido la mala fortuna de toparse con su padre._

 _Yoruichi, estas en casa- dijo este con una media sonrisa- vaya que sorpresa._

 _Lo mismo podía decir yo padre- dijo esta con un semblante serio- ahora si me permites debo ir a estudiar- dijo y comenzó su camino a su habitación._

 _Ohh- dijo este con admiración- sabes que es estudiar- pregunto- creí que tu solo sabias de fiestas y perder el tiempo- la morena detuvo su paso y se giro lista para comenzar una diatriba contra su padre que como era costumbre pero de pronto su madre apareció._

 _Shiro- dijo esta con seriedad- Yoruichi está desde el medio día estudiando y sería bueno que si no vas a ayudarla en algo la dejes tranquila- el moreno estaba a puto de decir algo cuando Minako Shihōin volvió hablar- ten buenas noches hija- dijo y se acerco a para darle un leve beso en la frente- no le hagas caso- dijo esta suavemente y vio como su hija suspiraba y comenzaba su camino a la habitación._

 _La mal crías Minako- se quejo el moreno- por eso es como es._

 _Minako puso los ojos- danos un respiro Shiro- dijo esta quejándose- si estaría de fiesta estuvieses quejándote, ahora estudia y te quejas- dijo esta camino a su habitación con su esposo a su lado- que diablos quieres de ella- reclamo la mujer- podías por favor darle un poco de valor a lo que hace, ella ha estado cambiando de a poco y creo que por fin está sentando cabeza y aun así tu solo le vez peros y faltas._

 _Es mi hija y créeme, Yoruichi no hace nada porque si- dijo este quejándose- ella no es de las que estudia o pasa por su propio gusto el fin de semana en casa, solo trato de evitar que salga con algo que pueda arruinar su futuro, no puede ser que de un día para otro Yoruichi se vuelva una estudiante abnegada._

 _Minako suspiro- es nuestra hija, tu hija- dijo tras su esposo- porque te cuesta tanto darle un respiro y dejarla ser, acaso no la amas._

 _Shiro suspiro- por supuesto que si mujer- dijo este- cada vez que la veo puedo verme a mí mismo, solo que con un poco más inteligente y talentosa, ella siempre ha estado a la altura de las expectativas pero tiende a ser tan rebelde- se quejo con molestia- quiero un futuro brillante para ella cuando sea mayor y tome las riendas de los negocios, no debo dejar que nadie ni ella misma arruine su futuro por tonterías de adolescente._

 _Es una joven Shiro- dijo Minako- no puedes olvidarte del hoy por el mañana._

 _Tu como ella al tiempo me darán la razón- dijo este y los dos se prepararon para descansar._

 _Yoruichi estaba en su habitación estudiando, hace una hora había marcado su teléfono y llamado a la peli azul y después de casi una hora de charla que a su parecer había sido corta e insuficiente luego de su pequeño percance con su padre, había apagado su teléfono y estaba terminando de estudiar pues tenía un poco de sueño, nunca entendería porque todo lo que parecía hacer nunca estaba a la expectativas de su padre, en cambio su madre siempre estaba ahí para darle ánimos, en la tarde habían pasado un tiempo juntas y aunque no hallo el valor o la manera de decirle que tenía una pareja al menos pudo decirle que tenía una amiga que era muy especial cosa que hizo que Minako tuviese esa sonrisa amable y amorosa que ella nunca entendía pero le hacía sentir amada y comprendida._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Así que fueron pareja desde ahí- dijo una alegre Nell.

Si, terminamos el semestre con excelentes notas y pensando en cómo llevar el siguiente haciendo el tiempo para nosotras, Yoruichi comenzaría su cuarto año y yo el tercero lo cual significaba más carga académica.

Como reacciono la gente al saber de su relación- pregunto la Tia.

Soi se puso seria- pensamos que era mejor no hacerlo ver tan evidente- dijo esta y vio que Nell ponía cara de no entender y Tia tenía esa mirada de querer saber más- yo pensé que era mejor, Yoruichi era muy popular y eso traería muchas miradas y ya saben cómo es la gente, por su parte Yoruichi no quería que su padre se enterara porque posiblemente seria un problema mayor pues su relación no era la mejor del mundo, aunque Byakuya se dio cuenta.

Que dijo el al respecto- pregunto la rubia.

Soi suspiro- no le agrado la noticia, pero dijo que la respetaba, era amigo de las dos y al final él dijo que se suponía que sabíamos en lo que nos habíamos metido.

No fue muy amable decir eso- dijo la peli verde.

Byakuya solo fue el amigo que se esperaba- dijo la peli azul- creo que él en verdad deseaba que lo nuestro funcionara.

Si- pregunto un poco dudosa Tia.

Si a mediados del semestre hablamos de eso- dijo Soi- fue una de esas pláticas que nunca olvidare…

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Yoruichi se encontraba con su familia de viaje en un fin de semana y Soi lo había aprovechado para poner más empeño en sus estudios, este año era muy importante sin contar que comenzaba a ponerse más pesado en cada semestre, aun con una novia tras de sí todo parecía estar saliendo bien, Yoruichi para asombro de muchos estaba cambiando y ahora se hablaba que quizá la madurez le había llegado pues ya no era la típica fiestera o de las que jugaba en clase, es mas desde el final del semestre pasado y a mediados de este no se le conocía de nuevas conquistas o de andar tras alguna chica, era como si el celibato le había llegado de pronto cosa que no era ni por cerca verdad pues la morena y ella hasta ahora parecían conejos en extinción con la urgencia de aparearse para preservar la especie en cada oportunidad, el único que sabía la verdad del porque del cambio de la morena era Byakuya quien era como una tumba._

 _Por otra parte a este tiempo Yoruichi había llevado a Soi Fong a su casa aprovechando uno de los viajes de negocios de Shiro, para que conociera a su madre que le había recibido con mucho amabilidad y dejando notar lo agradecida que era por hacer que Yoruichi sentara un poco de cabeza gracias a su influencia, era sábado por la tarde cuando Byakuya llamo a la puerta del apartamento de Soi Fong._

 _Byakuya- dijo la peli azul- pasa._

 _El moreno entro y le entregó una bolsa de comida china, la que siempre compraban cuando se reunían a estudiar los tres- quiero hablar contigo- dijo este- sobre Yoruichi._

 _Soi suspiro- comemos antes o después- pregunto y vio que el pelinegro sonreía levemente._

 _Tengo hambre- dijo este y los dos tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a comer con total calma y silencio la comida, luego de casi veinte minutos y los platos casi vacios la peli azul no quiso esperar más._

 _Entonces de que se trata- dijo esta._

 _Me imagino que Yoruichi te cuenta lo que pasa en su casa- vio que Soi asentía y esto le dio un poco de alivio- su padre está cada vez más molesto y está dispuesto a saber que hay en el trasfondo del cambio de Yoruichi._

 _Soi se puso seria- no entiendo cual es el problema- dijo la peli azul- Yoruichi ha mejorado en la Universidad y como persona, bueno eso fue lo que dijo Minako-san._

 _Conoces a la mamá de Yoruichi- pregunto el pelinegro y sonrió- eso es muy bueno._

 _Soi se sonrojo levemente- si ya nos conocemos, pero no entiendo a su padre, cualquiera estaría contento._

 _Byakuya suspiro- no lo conoces muy bien, es un buen padre créemelo y ama a Yoruichi pero su idea de cuidar es un poco…- suspiro - el abuelo dice que solo va por el camino equivocado, se llevo de viaje a Yoruichi para averiguar qué es lo que la ha hecho cambiar, además quiere ponerle un guardaespaldas._

 _Soi enarco una de sus cejas- está loco- dijo suavemente- si Yoruichi se da cuenta._

 _Si, lo sé- dijo este- será como la tercera guerra mundial-Byakuya suspiro- es mi amiga y tu también, pueda que al principio no me pareció todo esto de ustedes dos juntas pero he visto como ella ha cambiado para mejor y tu también lo has hecho._

 _Gracias Byakuya- dijo Soi con una sonrisa._

 _No tienes que agradecer- dijo este- el abuelo teme que Shiro-san haga algo contra Yoruichi "por su propio bien" como él dice, por eso he venido para que tu le ayudes o le mantengas cuerda por si algo malo pasa, sabes bien que tu puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa._

 _No creo que su propio padre haga algo en contra de su única hija- dijo Soi- pero como dice Yoruichi- dijo con una media sonrisa- aun no conozco al diablo- Byakuya sonrió ante el mote que su amiga había utilizado con su padre._

 _Después de esa charla, pasaron la tarde intercambiando experiencias de sus vidas y como siempre de estudios, estaban a medio semestre y Byakuya en vacaciones iría de viaje a Londres para mejorar su Ingles._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Haber- dijo la rubia- Yoruichi se estaba comportando y aun así el viejo no parecía estar satisfecho- frunció el ceño- que clase de padre es ese.

Soi se encogió de hombros- nunca lo entendí- dijo esta y se quedo pensativa- pienso que si él no se hubiera metido quizá las cosas serian distintas, pero eso tampoco puede ser una certeza.

Quieres decir que hasta la mitad del semestre de tu tercer año todo entre ustedes era maravilloso, mucho amor, sexo y todo lo demás- dijo Nell con una sonrisa picara.

Sí, todo era muy bueno- dijo la peli azul- termino el semestre y lo pasamos con buenas notas, Yoruichi en vez de irse de viaje como era su costumbre al final de cada semestre no lo hizo, ya que ella había planeado quedarse en mi apartamento aunque para su padre ella había ido a Paris, su madre le ayudo a cubrirla en ese aspecto, fue un mes muy extraño- dijo Soi con un dejo de anhelo- de convivir como si viviéramos juntas y todo parecía no importar más que nosotras dos- suspiro- puede decirse que ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de nuestra relación.

Nell vio a Tia que parecía muy seria, Soi de pronto había cambiado su semblante y parecía un poco nostálgica de momento era como si recordara muy bien esa felicidad pero a la vez le causara un poco de dolor, por lo visto después de esa felicidad venia lo más difícil de recordar, quizá debían poner un poco de pausa y preparar el almuerzo, con una copa y beber por recuerdos amargos y dolorosos.

Quizá debemos preparar el almuerzo- dijo de pronto Nell- vamos a la cocina- dijo la peli verde- ustedes serán mis ayudantes- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a la peli azul y rubia de sus manos para llevarlas a la cocina donde comenzaron a decidir que preparar y a la vez que comenzaban a colaborar pelando verduras y muchas otras cosas más.

* * *

Hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos a los que leen, espero se encuentren bien y esta actualización sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 13**

" _ **Me quedo inmóvil aquí, sin decir nada,**_

 _ **Sin poder aburrirme de ti,**_

 _ **Y eliminar, cada momento que**_

 _ **Nos trajo el viento y poder vivir,**_

 _ **Como si no nos hubiéramos amado.**_

 _ **Como si nunca me hubiera amado,**_

 _ **Como si no hubiese estado así,**_

 _ **Y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme,**_

 _ **Pero me quedo otra vez,**_

 _ **Sin decir nada, sin gritarte, que no te vayas,**_

 _ **No me abandones, sola en la nada amor."  
**_

 _ **Como si no nos Hubiéramos Amado**_

 _ **Laura Pausini.**_

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin & Kuchiki 11:28 Am**

Byakuya había llamado a su abuelo al salir de la prisión preventiva para que todos pudiesen reunirse en las oficinas ya que debían de hablar de lo urgente que se tornaba la situación. Minako, Ichigo y el había salido a las 10:38 hacia la oficina y ahora esperaban por Shiro y Ginrei ya llevaban como veinte minutos en esa espera mientras Byakuya buscaba con un poco de desesperación entre documentos para ver que se podía hacer, Ichigo le había contado a Rukia lo que el hasta ahora sabia, aun así no podían especular o buscar que hacer, por otro lado Minako-san parecía muy nerviosa pues no dejaba de estrujar la servilleta en su mano, ya que le habían servido un poco de té, mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás.

Que pasaba en ese día, primero la noticia de la aparición de Hirako y luego la sorpresa de que estaba muerto en circunstancias no muy claras o más bien extrañas, justamente ahora que más se le necesitaba, las noticias no hacían mucho énfasis en ello y la policía parecía no darle mayor importancia, Byakuya aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno se miraba taciturno.

Rukia se acero a él- alguien te llamo- dijo esta y el no puso atención- dijo que era urgente no quiso dar su nombre, solo dijo que era Haineko.

Al instante el pelinegro le puso atención- que dices- pregunto pero al instante que las puertas eran abiertas y un molesto Shiro entraba y por detrás un serio Ginrei- y ahora qué diablos sucede- pregunto Shiro algo impaciente.

Es Yoruichi- dijo Byakuya y estaba por explicar la situación cuando Shiro se puso de pie.

Ahora qué diablos hizo para variar- dijo este molesto y al momento Minako se puso de pie con evidente molestia.

Típico de ti- reclamo molesta- no puedes escuchar antes de juzgar- todos guardaban silencio pues parecía que la discusión era mas de familiar que de otra cosa.

Sabes de donde vengo- dijo este- no verdad- pregunto - no sabes que vengo de la morgue- dijo este muy serio-¡Dios mujer, dame un respiro! –exclamo.

Shiro cálmate- dijo Ginrei con serenidad- Minako, Hirako fue encontrado muerto y tuvimos que ir a identificarlo- dijo este y todos se quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa.

Shiro se tiro en el sillón- su rostro estaba… irreconocible- dijo suavemente- como si hubiese recibido una paliza- Ginrei se acerco y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

No creo que sea bueno recordarlo de esa manera- dijo el peliblanco- las circunstancias de su muerte no son muy claras, parece que fue vapuleado o algo así, aunque no encontraron nada de valor para descartan el robo.

Un robo- repitió Ichigo- pero eso es estúpido, el era un detective y estaba como perdido.

¡Ichigo!- grito Byakuya- este no es el momento, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por Yoruichi.

Que sucedió- pregunto Ginrei.

Byakuya le dijo a Ichigo que contara su parte y lo que había pasado con la morena, lo del golpe a Lisa y su castigo de 5 días, el que Rikura Bland se encontraba en ese recinto y que posiblemente Yoruichi corría peligro con esa viuda loca, luego de que Ichigo terminara el conto de su reunión con el mayor Kirihara, el silencio era tan profundo y a la vez pesado, nadie se miraba y todos parecían como perdidos, hasta que Minako hablo.

No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- dijo ella- mi hija está en peligro y nosotros que hacemos- miro a Byakuya- el mayor dijo que tenemos 5 días para hacer algo.

Si- dijo este- yo estoy viendo si interpongo un amparo o veo un cambio de cárcel.

Ya hemos intentado los amparos- dijo Shiro con cansancio- hemos intentado todo lo posible pero…- el moreno guardo silencio pues Minako se encontraba frente a él, su expresión era como nunca le había visto, entre el enojo y la decepción, quiso decir algo pero no hubo tiempo más que el sonoro y fuerte bofetón.

Como te atreves- dijo esta- es la vida de tu hija acaso no te importa- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras todos se quedaban atónitos, Shiro por su parte se puso de pie.

Claro que me importa- grito- pero que mas podemos hacer de lo que hacemos, siempre tratando de arreglar los problemas que ella trae tras de sí- dijo en tono molesto.

Ginrei se puso junto a Minako- Shiro este no es el momento- dijo y tomo a Minako de un brazo- Rukia, lleva a Minako-san a su casa y que tome algo para sus nervios.

Ginrei...—trato ella de suplicar, pero le era difícil estar de pie sin ayuda pues toda ella temblaba.

No te preocupes- dijo este- haremos lo que sea necesario y mas- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa- pero debes descansar y estar bien para poder ser de ayuda.

Vamos, Minako-san- dijo una amable Rukia- Ichigo podrías acompañarnos- dijo esta y el joven miro a Byakuya y Ginrei que asintieron.

Los dos tomaron a Minako para llevarla y salieron junto a ella, primero pasarían por la enfermería para que le aplicaran un calmante, luego la llevarían a casa y verían que debían hacer, este día parecía empeorar conforme a los minutos.

* * *

Luego que salieran del lugar Shiro fue al mini bar por un vaso de sake, mientras Ginrei tomaba asiento en un sillón y veía como su nieto parecía demasiado tenso, aun así todos permanecían en silencio.

El lunes debemos presentar los amparos que sean necesarios- dijo de pronto Ginrei.

Ya estaba estudiando eso- dijo Byakuya.

Creo que Shiro y Yo debemos trabajar en eso- dijo este y Byakuya se puso un poco molesto.

Pero abuelo- dijo este- yo soy su abogado.

Lo sé, pero hasta ahora todo lo que has interpuesto en la corte ha sido desestimado y hoy no podemos correr ese riesgo.

No es justo- dijo Byakuya- a él ni siquiera le importa- dijo señalando al moreno.

Byakuya- advirtió Ginrei y vio como Shiro enarcaba una de sus cejas y tenía una sonrisa un poco divertida.

Déjalo que diga lo que piensa Ginrei- dijo Shiro- apuesto que tiene mucho.

Byakuya se contuvo un poco apretando sus puños y bajo el rostro un poco avergonzado, no quería dejarse llevar por la ira y decir cosas que no le competían, entonces opto por dejarlos- voy a casa- dijo este y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Discúlpalo- dijo Ginrei y vio que Shiro parecía más pequeño que de costumbre- solo está molesto por la situación, ya sabes que crecieron juntos y aun con sus diferencias son como hermanos.

Shiro miro a su amigo- no creo que sea solo enojo- dijo este- Minako y Yoruichi parece que me odian y Byakuya parece estar sintiendo igual- suspiro- quizá tienen una parte de razón en culparme, con mi hija desde siempre hemos tenido problemas de carácter y aun cuando intente que las cosas fueran bien, ella parecía querer escapar de mi.

Ginrei guardo silencio y medito muy bien las palabras que iba a decir- hace tiempo te dije que dejaras que Yoruichi tomara sus decisiones, que cometiera sus errores, pero tú querías protegerla y en cierta forma hacerla a tu manera y lo único que lograste fue hacerle la vida más difícil amigo- su semblante era muy serio- un padre debe dar amor antes de responsabilidades, darles confianza y libertad, creo que te equivocaste en el camino que elegiste para ella y alejaste a la única persona que la ha hecho feliz pensando que era lo mejor según tu pensamiento, pero aun es tiempo para ti amigo, aun puedes arreglar todo este embrollo y a la vez recuperar a tu familia.

No creo poder arreglar todo lo malo que hice, Minako no me perdonara- dijo este con tristeza- si a Yoruichi le sucede algo será mi culpa, ella es mi hija, mi princesita y la única - tomo su último trago del vaso- nunca creí perder a mi familia de un día para otro Ginrei.

No digas tonterías- dijo fuerte Ginrei tomando la moreno de la solapa de saco- aun podemos hacer algo, levántate ya; deja de quejarte y vamos hacer algo- dijo este, Shiro asintió y sonrió levemente, se puso de pie al instante. Los salieron de la sala de juntas directamente a la oficina de Ginrei, sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Byakuya había salido muy molesto de las oficinas legales, la situación era desesperante y Shiro parecía un idiota, Minako-san había perdidos los nervios y no era para menos con todo lo que estaba pasando, su abuelo había tomado lo que era su responsabilidad haciéndolo sentir como un incompetente, ahora se preguntaba como estaría Yoruichi y en qué condiciones, luego estaba lo de Hirako su abuelo había dicho que estaba irreconocible pero porque alguien se tomaría el trabajo de perseguir a un sujeto y golpearle hasta morir que era lo que conseguía con eso, giro rápidamente su volante hacia su departamento, lo había olvidado por completo, Rukia le había dicho que ella le había llamado y le había dicho que era urgente, posiblemente de algo se había enterado Matsumoto Rangiku y era su oportunidad para saber algo que pudiese servir.

Este era el momento para interrogarla y ahondar en eso que era lo que estaba trabajando Hirako y Yoruichi, no podía ser que ella no supiera nada pues era la secretaria, al menos un poco debía conocer de lo que se trabajaba ahí, pero él lo iba averiguar aunque tuviese que pagarle, sobornarle o como último recurso amenazarla.

* * *

Mientras Minako Shihōin era recostada en su cama, por un atento y cuidadoso Ichigo, Rukia miraba la habitación con total detenimiento, había fotografías de Yoruichi y de ellos dos; parecía ser de muchos hace años atrás, se acerco para ver mejor una foto en la que estaban en un viaje de vacaciones pues aparecían en una playa, Rukia parpadeo Yoruichi parecía tan distinta y no solo porque era más joven, sus ojos brillaban como si fueran el sol y su sonrisa era tan autentica, no como la sonrisa de ahora.

Rukia- Ichigo la saco de su curiosidad- crees que debemos dejarla sola- pregunto señalando a Minako.

No- dijo esta- si quieres puedes regresar a la oficina, yo me quedare con ella.

Ichigo se quedo ahí de pie un poco contrariado- prefiero quedarme acá- dijo en voz baja- todos están muy tensos y la verdad yo no sé cómo ayudar.

Rukia sonrió con un dejo de tristeza- créeme, no eres el único que se siente así- dijo la pelinegra, los dos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en el pasillo.

Siempre creí que eran como una familia feliz- dijo el peli naranja y Rukia lo miro curiosa- ya sabes- sonrió levemente- Yoruichi siempre ha sido tan alegre.

Rukia suspiro- hubo un tiempo- dijo - recuerdo que ellos estaban en la universidad, yo tenía como 15 años, estábamos cenando y Byakuya le decía al abuelo que jamás había visto a Yoruichi ser tan feliz, pero luego de un tiempo las cosas cambiaron… Yoruichi siempre fue más divertida pero no creo que fuese completamente feliz- suspiro- sabias que mi hermano y ella se alejaron por un tiempo y nunca entendí porque.

No sabía que Byakuya y Yoruichi se habían distanciado, siempre han sido como una pareja dispareja pero se llevan bien- Ichigo suspiro- hoy ha sido un día totalmente horrible y nunca me he sentido tan incompetente como profesional, no imagino lo que está sintiendo tu hermano.

Rukia suspiro- debemos ayudarle, debe haber alguna forma- dijo esta- pero por ahora debemos cuidar de Minako-san.

Cuanto durara el calmante- pregunto el peli naranja.

Seis horas- respondió- pero el doctor dijo que debía tomar otro más el día de mañana.

No me digas que pasara el fin de semana dopada- pregunto el peli naranja y vio que Rukia afirmaba con su cabeza- eso no está muy bien, ella posiblemente quiera ayudar.

Ichigo, creo que por ahora él lo mejor, es fin de semana los juzgados y cortes se encuentran cerradas hasta el lunes- suspiro- sé que eso apesta pero hasta el lunes volveremos a la lucha, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver en que ayudamos.

Bien, traeré la computadora- dijo este y salió de ahí acompañado de la pelinegra que fue a la sala.

* * *

Byakuya había llegado a su apartamento y al instante pudo sentir el olor a comida, puso su portafolio en el sillón, tiro a un lado su saco y corbata. Fue directamente a la cocina sin perder el tiempo- llamaste- pregunto y una pelirroja salto del susto.

Dios no hagas eso- dijo esta mientras apagaba la cocina, fue a la alacena y tomo dos platos y dos vasos, sirvió la comida y un poco de agua- listo, vamos a comer.

No gracias- dijo Byakuya aun cuando su estomago hizo su protesta ya que el olor era delicioso.

Pues vas a comer- dijo la pelirroja y tomo asiento y con una ceja levantada espero a que el pelinegro le siguiera y así fue- te llame- dijo esta- espero no haberte causado problemas.

No- dijo este serio entre bocado- pasa algo.

Escuche algo- dijo esta con su rostro un poco afligido- en la radio policial.

Como es que puedes oír la radio policial- pregunto este pues hasta ese momento habían dejado de comer.

La pelirroja bajo el rostro y parecía querer llorar- Hirako me enseño.

Lo siento- dijo este- creo que ya lo sabes verdad- vio como la pelirroja asentía-lo encontraron muerto en circunstancias un poco extrañas, hoy fueron a identificarlo.

La pelirroja guardo silencio y luego de instantes todo fue como un estallido emocional de llanto incontrolable, al momento Byakuya se puso de pie para darle su pañuelo pero en ese momento los nervios de la pelirroja la traicionaron y callo desmayada, si fuera porque Byakuya estaba cerca hubiese caído al piso pero él con rapidez la tomo en sus brazos y le llevo a la recamara para que descansara, mientras el revisaría todas la pertenencias que había traído consigo que no eran muchas a decir verdad, luego esperaría a que ella estuviese más tranquila para hacerle algunas preguntas.

* * *

 **Kyōto - Apartamento de Nell y Tia 1:45 PM**

El almuerzo había pasado y ahora parecía que se relajaban un poco limpiando la cocina y el comedor no habían hablado mucho salvo para reír un poco de un tonto programa de televisión que Nell había puesto mientras almorzaban, Tia aprovecho que había terminado su labor y se encontraba en el desayunador preparando unos entremés y bebidas para lo que faltara de la tarde, la poca charla en el almuerzo y el ceño fruncido perenne en la peli azul solo indicaba que lo que estaban por contar posiblemente era la razón del porque ella no deseaba tener algo que ver con los Shihōin.

Dejaron la cocina y luego de un momento se encontraban en la sala, Nell se recostó en el pecho de su novia y esta la abrazo, Soi por su lado tomo asiento en el sillón individual y no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de tristeza al ver a sus amigas pues hasta hace poco también recordaba esas tardes en que ella y la morena la pasaban frente al televisor, Soi suspiro largamente y comenzó su relato- como les había dicho termine mi primer semestre del tercer año y todo marchaba de maravilla entre Yoruichi y yo llevábamos casi 7 meses de relación y la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa- hasta ese día éramos my felices la una con la otra, luego comenzamos el segundo semestre y aunque todo comenzó bien pudimos ver el cambio Yoruichi llevaba su cuarto año por lo cual también comenzaba sus prácticas y aunque las pensaba hacer en la Universidad, su padre le dijo que era mejor hacerlas en el despacho de la familia pues así obtendría mas visión que en una oficina legal de ayuda como era la universidad.

Me magino que Yoruichi estaba emocionada- dijo Nell.

Soi bufo- al contrario, ella estaba teniendo muchos más problemas con su padre y le frustraba mucho en no saber porque no parecía estar contento aun cuando en la Universidad hasta los catedráticos le felicitaban por su cambio de actitud y el que se mostrara más responsable, al final si ella acepto fue por darle gusto a su madre y porque yo le aconseje que aceptara para llevar las cosas por la paz.

Porque no quería aceptar- pregunto Tia- para cualquiera esa sería una gran oportunidad.

Yoruichi decía que era mejor estar lejos de su padre, que podía forjarse un futuro sin que el estuviese de tras de su hombro criticándole o exigiéndole- dijo Soi- pensaba que al terminar nuestros estudios podíamos hacer algo juntamente.

Tu, lo conociste- pregunto Nell y vio que Soi asintió- fue normal, desagradable o…

Soi puso los ojos- al terminar el semestre hubo una cena donde cada año los patrocinadores y beneficiarios de becas eran reunidos, ahí fue donde lo conocí aunque solo fueron unos instantes pues Unohana-san le presento a los 4 que éramos becarios del área de leyes, luego volvimos a vernos de nuevo y esa vez no fueron buenas las circunstancias.

Bien, la primera vez como fue el- pregunto Tia.

Lo normal, amable y obviamente mostrando su aura toda poderosa- dijo la peli azul.

Y la segunda, que fue lo que paso- pregunto la rubia.

Soi suspiro largamente- como dije el semestre comenzó y Yoruichi acepto a regañadientes la proposición de su padre, nuestro tiempo juntas se redujo considerablemente pero las cosas funcionaban bien a pesar de todo, digo esto porque con el tiempo parecía que Shiro ponía mucha presión o exigencias a Yoruichi y ella buscaba la manera de complacerlo o más bien llevar la fiesta en paz, pero al parecer nunca era suficiente….un día al parecer todo exploto.

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Era día viernes y gracias a Kami el día de estudio terminaba para Soi al medio día, aunque había pasado por la biblioteca para llevar unos libros que necesitaría y camino a casa por un poco de comida, aprovecharía que Yoruichi pasaría en sus horas de practica en la oficina de su padre para avanzar en tareas y poner toda su atención a la morena cuando llegara por la noche._

 _Eran las 2:15 de la tarde cuando Soi abrió la puerta de su apartamento y de pronto escucho que la televisión estaba encendida, entro rápidamente y para su sorpresa Yoruichi se encontraba sentada cómodamente con un plato de comida en sus manos y veía la televisión._

 _Por fin llegaste- dijo Yoruichi en medio de un bocado- traje un poco de comida, me imagino que debes estar cansada._

 _Soi pestaño y frunció el ceño- no se supone que debas estar en tus practicas- pregunto suavemente mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa del centro._

 _Yoruichi suspiro, bajo su plato y se puso un poco seria- ya no iré a las prácticas en la oficina de papá, veré si puedo hacerlas en la Universidad._

 _Soi se quedo en silencio por un instante luego pregunto- que paso, no creo que sea buena idea lo del cambio Yoruichi, las practicas comenzaron hace casi mes y medio no puedes solo cambiar así por así._

 _Es complicado Soi, no entenderías- dijo un poco exaltada._

 _Pues explícate para poder entenderte- dijo la peli azul._

 _Discutí con papá y mande todo al diablo- Soi puso esa cara de incredulidad que dio a entender a Yoruichi que no estaba de acuerdo o lo le parecía la situación- soy inteligente y con mi promedio puedo conseguir donde hacer mis practicas, no necesito tener a mi padre sobre mi cuello todo el tiempo criticándome o aconsejándome sobre lo mejor para mi, así que le deje todo claro._

 _Estás loca, no lo has pensado bien- dijo Soi- sabes lo que darían muchos por tener tus oportunidades._

 _Tu no entiendes- recriminó la morena- es como trabajar para el diablo, sabía que no lo entenderías Soi, para ti todo es todo o nada, blanco o negro, no hay grises para ti._

 _Es que no piensas bien- replico la peli azul- no pensaste en los problemas que puedes acarrear en tu casa, como se sentirá tu mamá._

 _Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión sin fin y para desilusión de la morena solo esperaba un poco de apoyo y comprensión- se puso de pie y levanto sus manos- sabes pensé que tendría al menos un poco de apoyo de tu parte- camino hacia la salida- si conocieras a Shiro Shihōin me darías la razón- salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando una contrariada Soi Fong._

* * *

 _Eran las 11.26 de la noche y Soi terminaba la segunda de sus tareas, después de su discusión con Yoruichi había quedado con el sentimiento que había hecho mal al no apoyarla pero también tenía un poco de razón en todo, Minako Shihōin había estado feliz cuando supo que la morena haría las practicas en las oficinas legales de las cuales eran socios pues con eso esperaba que esas asperezas entre padre e hija menguaran, pero ahora todo parecía peor porque al parecer la discusión daba pie a un distanciamiento mayor sin contar que su relación había tenido un tras pie ya que desde que la morena salió de ahí no había regresado, llamado para charlar como lo hacían esas veces que discutían, fue sacada de sus meditaciones al sonido del teléfono._

 _ **-hola- respondió la peli azul.**_

 _ **-Disculpe, hablo con Soi Fong- pregunto un hombre.**_

 _ **-Sí, que desea- respondió.**_

 _ **-Hablo de parte de Yoruichi Shihōin, debes venir por ella a la discoteca Némesis, estamos ubicados al norte de Tokio.**_

 _ **-Ella está bien- pregunto la peli azul.**_

 _ **-Esta ebria, no puede manejar y anda sin compañía o algo así, por lo que le preguntamos a quien llamar.**_

 _ **-Entiendo- dijo Soi- llegare en unos quince minutos, por favor me le da una taza de café bien cargado.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre y colgó la llamada.**_

* * *

 _Soi tomo un taxi y a los 16 minutos estaba entrando a la ruidosa discoteca donde se encontraba Yoruichi, era extraño andar por ahí ella la que no acostumbraba a lugares de fiesta o muy poblados, pero ahí estaba en busca de la persona que desde hace más de dos seis mese había dejado todas esas actividades como la bebida, fiesta y el coqueteo con otras personas, fue directamente a la barra y llamo al cantinero con voz fuerte entre la música._

 _Vengo por Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo con tono serio._

 _Esta en esa dirección, una puerta donde dice solo personal- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda, Soi camino rápidamente hacia la puerta señalada y entro, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba recostada en la mesa con una taza de café terminada a un lado._

 _Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y la morena se movió levemente._

 _Estoy molesta contigo- dijo con un leve arrastre de las palabras._

 _Lo sé- dijo la peli azul- perdón por eso, pero por ahora es mejor llevarte a casa- Soi se acerco a ella y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, Soi subió al automóvil y comenzó su marcha todo en completo silencio directo al apartamento de Soi._

 _Yoruichi levantó la vista hacia el frente y suspiro- mejor vamos a mi casa- dijo esta y vio que Soi le miraba como si estuviese delirando- mamá se preocupara si no llego ya que ha de saber que discutí con papá._

 _Soi suspiro y giro el volante cambiando de dirección- te dejare ahí y yo me regresare a casa- vio que Yoruichi hacia un puchero- es para evitar más problemas de los que ya tienes- la morena asintió y luego de unos veinticinco minutos estaban entrando en la mansión Shihōin._

 _Era su tercera vez ahí y siempre que entraba por el portón principal tenía esa sensación de sentirse insignificante y fuera de lugar, aun cuando Yoruichi y Minako Shihōin le había hecho sentir como en casa, parqueo el vehículo y vio como la pelinegra salía del auto y caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde la vez pasada le había explicado que era la puerta de servicio y fue tras ella._

 _Yoruichi, déjame ayudarte- dijo la peli azul y fue con ella hasta dejarla cerca de su habitación, pero la morena se negaba a soltarle y la llevo con ella hasta su cama donde las dos se tendieron y aun con las replicas y regaños de Soi las dos terminaron por dormir en el lugar._

* * *

 _Eran las ocho y media de la mañana del día sábado cuando Soi despertó de su sueño, al momento recordó donde se encontraba y se dispuso a salir de ahí no sin antes interrumpir el sueño de la morena- que haces- pregunto la morena un poco soñolienta._

 _Debo de irme antes de que te metas en más problemas- dijo Soi deshaciendo el abrazo de la morena y poniéndose de pie._

 _Entiendo- dijo Yoruichi y se puso de pie- vamos por la salida de empleados y te llevare a casa- dijo la morena y las dos salieron de la habitación con total silencio y cuidado, caminaron por las habitaciones y luego rápidamente fueron a la parte donde salían los empleados, se despidieron a la salida y Yoruichi regreso a su habitación rápidamente sin notar que su padre desde la habitación había visto todo lo sucedido._

 _Minako, no me habías dicho que Yoruichi estaba en casa- dijo Shiro y al instante su mujer respondió sin importancia alguna._

 _No te dije porque seguramente seguirías la discusión- dijo resuelta- deberías ser menos severo con ella Shiro._

 _Solo quiero que aproveche su talento- dijo este- no que lo desperdicie en cualquier distracción._

 _Ella ha mejorado, lo has escuchado en la Universidad y la verdad es que se nota- dijo Minako con una sonrisa- esta mas aplicada en clases, no va de fiesta en fiesta y está tomando las cosas en serio, tanto que acepto el hacer las practicas contigo; deberías darle crédito por eso._

 _Shiro suspiro- puede conseguir más cosas Minako, es joven, talentosa y tiene ese carácter Shihōin- dijo un poco orgulloso el moreno- se que puede lograr muchas cosas importantes y eso es lo que ella debe entender, lo sucedido ayer puede que haya mandado a la basura el crédito que se supone debo tenerle._

 _Minako suspiro- voy a ver si el desayuno está listo- dijo un poco resignada, su marido nunca entenderá que Yoruichi no necesita ganar cosas materiales, porque esas ya las conoce y las posee, esa siempre era la disyuntiva entre padre e hija._

 _Shiro vio salir a su esposa y rápidamente tomo el intercomunicador-señor Shihōin- respondió una voz._

 _Dime Sao, quien era la joven que acaba de salir por la puerta de servicio- dijo el moreno._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio y la voz respondió- es Soi Fong la joven amiga de la señorita Yoruichi, ayer ella la traía en el auto al parecer su hija venia en estado inconveniente- respondió._

 _Ya ha venido antes-pregunto el moreno._

 _Esta es su tercera visita, señor- respondió el guardia._

 _Gracias Sao- el moreno corto la comunicación y suspiro- amiga, por Kami bien es sabido que Yoruichi no tiene amigas- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- Soi Fong, ese nombre me suena- dijo pensando- bueno, posiblemente su amiga debe estudiar en la Universidad, veré que puedo averiguar el lunes que vaya a la reunión informativa._

 _En el desayuno la morena no apareció, para molestia de su padre y durante el día parecía no dar la cara o más bien evitarlo, pero para la hora de la cena no habían excusas y ahí estaban los tres tomando los alimentos en el comedor familiar en un silencio muy tenso e incomodo._

 _Casi al terminar la cena el tema volvió a salir- mañana tengo una reunión en la Universidad- dijo Shiro._

 _Deberás- pregunto Minako- para que._

 _Es sobre los becarios- dijo Shiro con un dejo de indiferencia- te espero mañana en la Oficina Yoruichi- dijo este._

 _Ya habíamos hablado que no iré mas- dijo la morena._

 _Hija, por favor- pidió Minako- solo dale una oportunidad más a tu padre._

 _No, mamá- dijo con un tono algo molesto._

 _Déjala Minako- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa ladina- posiblemente termine rogando porque le dé una oportunidad y cuando eso pase será en mis términos._

 _La morena frunció el ceño- primero se congelara el infierno._

 _Shiro sonrió satisfecho- pues ve comprando un abrigo mi princesa._

 _Shiro- regaño Minako y vio como Yoruichi se ponía de pie._

 _Realmente eres detestable- dijo la morena y fue donde Minako y le dio un beso- me iré al apartamento de la Universidad._

 _Pero hija- reclamo Minako y luego suspiro al ver que ya iba de camino- siempre tienes que molestarla de esa manera._

 _Solo intento que aprenda Minako- dijo este muy serio- tú le asolapas todo y eso no es bueno- Yoruichi necesita mano dura._

 _Minako suspiro- ella lo que necesita es a su padre- dijo poniéndose de pie- no un déspota insensible._

 _Fueron las últimas palabras de Minako pues así como Yoruichi abandono el comedor, dejando a Shiro con sus pensamientos, mañana tenia cosas puntuales que hacer y hoy más que nunca se iba a encargar de que Yoruichi comenzara a allanar su camino al éxito, pero primero debía de quitar toda distracción y estorbos que no le permitieran tener esa actitud y mente ganadora digna de una Shihōin._

* * *

 _El día lunes Shiro se encontraba en las oficinas de la Universidad mientras escuchaba al principal hablar sobre los logros de los becarios y los nuevos requisitos para los elegibles a una beca, todo era lo mismo cada año y lo único que deseaba era que terminara la charla para averiguar sobre esa chica que posiblemente era la nueva distracción de Yoruichi, lo extraño y lo que le había llamado la atención es que esa niña había sido llevada a la casa por Yoruichi por lo tanto conocía a Minako, revisaba los expedientes de los becarios actuales cuando se detuvo en un nombre conocido que al momento sonrió- así que una becaria- bufo un poco molesto._

 _Al término de la reunión Shiro fue a la oficina del decano de ciencias y medicina Unohana Retsu, pues ella se encargaba de los becarios de ciencias y jurisprudencia y necesitaba ver el expediente de Soi Fong para conocer su curriculum escolar y a la vez tener nociones de donde proviene, su familia, etc. Luego hablaría con el rector para que le hiciera el favor de cerrar las puertas al programa de prácticas Legales a su hija._

* * *

 _Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Yoruichi irrumpió en la sala de estudio donde Byakuya y Soi Fong se encontraban en completo silencio- es increíble- se quejo._

 _Shihōin, si hablas tan fuerte nos echaran de la biblioteca y créeme puede que tu estés acostumbrada, pero para mí sería un bochorno- se quijo Byakuya._

 _Que sucede- pregunto Soi._

 _No aceptan que entre al grupo de prácticas legales de la Universidad-dijo la morena-dicen que ya está cerrado y que Supuestamente- dijo haciendo el ademan entre comillas con sus manos- yo ya tengo una asignación en el despacho de mi querido y adorado padre._

 _El abuelo dijo que Shiro-san no dejaría que te libraras de hacer las practicas con el tan fácilmente- dijo el pelinegro._

 _La morena frunció el ceño- obvio que metió su mano en esto- dijo un poco molesta._

 _Que harás- pregunto Soi._

 _No voy a volver con el- dijo la morena- eso es lo que él espera._

 _Y como lo solucionaras- pregunto Byakuya- el te lo pondrá muy difícil Yoruichi, porque mejor no das tu brazo a torcer._

 _La morena suspiro- si doy mi brazo a torcer en esto posiblemente me hará la vida de cuadritos, más que antes._

 _Soi tomo la mano de su novia- haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero por todos los medios intenta no tener más problemas con él._

 _La morena sonrió levemente- gracias Soi- suspiro- créeme, intentaré no hacer más grande el lio, pero por ahora veré si encuentro en otra parte y si no- negó con su cabeza- tendré que volver con el aunque no lo deseo._

* * *

 _Paso una semana y Yoruichi no encontró oportunidad en ningún despacho legal, pequeño, mediano o grande de la cuidad. La mayoría le preguntaban porque no estaba en la oficina con su distinguido padre y toda una oficina familiar a su disposición, otros le decía que no podía cubrir sus expectativas y aunque elogiaban sus notas y referencias no podían aceptarla._

 _Por otra parte Shiro Shihōin había hecho bien su trabajo pues había contratado a un detective para saber de Soi Fong, quien era, de donde provenía, que clase de familia tenía, si tenía antecedentes o algún problema, tenía su dirección, su número telefónico y hasta su número de identidad junto con un archivo de su historial académico desde la primaria hasta el día de hoy, había leído toda la información a conciencia y podía decir que la chica era una listilla en los estudios y alguien bastante madura aun siendo menor a su hija por unos años, vivía sola y no tenia familia. Su padre había sido un borracho que pocos años después había muerto en una riña fuera de una cantina de mala muerte, le había abandonado a ella y a su madre una pobre trabajadora en una fábrica que le había criado de ella sola con mucho esfuerzo hasta que el cáncer había dado fin a su vida, heredando así un pequeño apartamento en las mediaciones de Tokio y una pensión con la que sobrevivía, además de la beca que había conseguido._

 _Para Shiro no era la chica adecuada para su hija y mucho menos alguien que fuera su futuro, si todo se trataba de una relación sentimental era obvio que no era el momento adecuado, si era solo sexo no había problema porque probablemente la morena se cansaría de ella y luego conseguiría otra mas con quien pasar el rato, pero no podía desestimar el hecho de que Minako tenía razón en una cosa, Yoruichi había dejado de pasar de una chica a otra y de fiesta en fiesta de una tiempo acá- quizá ella- dijo suavemente- no- negó al instante- es una donnadie y Yoruichi merece una chica mejor, una con clase, con apellido, con títulos Universitarios- bufo molesto- alguien que le muestre el mundo, que le dé un poco de ambición, de carácter._

 _Miro su reloj y sopeso sus posibilidades en silencio, Yoruichi estaba aun negándose a volver a la oficina en sus ayudantías pero sabía que pronto volvería con él, era con lo que contaba y a partir de eso vería que hacer, aunque sería bueno dar una pequeña advertencia a la niña y ver qué pasaba. Después de 30 minutos se encontraba entrando en la biblioteca de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, el expediente daba un detalle de las actividades de estudio en el alma mater y según ha esa hora la peli azul se encontraba estudiando en los cubículos privados, no tardo mucho en encontrarla sentada en el cubículo más alejado su mesa estaba llena de libros y ella estaba tan concentrada que no tomo detalle de que él estaba parado frente a ella miro su reloj eran las 3.45 pm y lo que iba a hacer le tomaría lo mas 10 o 15 de su tiempo._

 _Carraspeo y vio que Soi alzaba la vista de sus libros con ese tono acerado de su mirada y mirada firme- vaya, es bueno ver que los recursos a los becarios no son tirados a la basura- vio que la peli azul parecía extrañada, sonrió maliciosamente- Soy Shiro Shihōin- dijo y tomo asiento frente a la peli azul._

 _Buenas tardes- respondió la peli azul- puedo ayudarlo en algo- pregunto suavemente, tratando que no notase su evidente la confusión y el asombro de verle ahí._

 _Realmente no creo que puedas ayudarme Soi Fong- dijo serio y sonrió de manera altiva- que podría una jovencita como tu- lanzo una mirada desdeñosa – es mas vengo darte un consejo a ti o más bien darte una advertencia._

 _Soi enarco una de sus cejas- advertirme, sobre qué, cómo es que sabe mi nombre- pregunto._

 _Sé que eres la amiguita en turbo de Yoruichi- dijo este y vio que Soi abría un poco los ojos en asombro, lo cual le dio un poco de satisfacción- crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que hace mi hija._

 _Aun así, yo no soy su amiguita- aclaro Soi Fong._

 _Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo con un tono burlón- oh vamos no te engañes, todos saben como es Yoruichi y es obvio que cuando se canse de ti o encuentre otro juguetito nuevo y más interesante te vera como realmente eres, una donnadie._

 _Soi guardo silencio, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que Yoruichi tenía razón ya que su padre era todo lo que ella decía, pero no iba darle gusto de sacarla de quicio o que viese que le molestaba- creo que hay cosas de su hija que hasta usted desconoce, señor Shihōin._

 _Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ella es mi hija- se puso serio- así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te hagas ilusiones o creas cosas que no son, mejor seria para ti olvidarte de ella y fijarte en alguien que sea de tu clase- termino despectivamente._

 _Que quiere decir con alguien de mi clase- pregunto la peli azul de manera indignada._

 _Pues no eres más que una pobre huérfana sin un apellido y familia de estatus que te respalde y que pueda considerarse de interés- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros- mira tu madre, se junto con un borracho que las abandono, hasta ella supo a lo que aspiraba y cuál era su lugar en este mundo._

 _Soi Fong apretó sus puños- puede decir lo que quiera, pero no tiene derecho de hablar así de mi madre._

 _No importa- dijo este- creo que ya estas advertida y no tengo porque seguir perdiendo mi tiempo- dijo con una leve sonrisa- medítalo niña, no vaya ser que la realidad te golpee la cara en un futuro y digas que no hubo advertencia- le miro con un dejo de arrogancia y bufo molesto- debes estudiar mucho ya que las exigencias de una beca no son un juego- dio media vuelta y salió así de rápido como había llegado, con la mirada confundida de Soi y sus palabras resonando en el cerebro._

* * *

 _Yoruichi llego a su apartamento esa noche y ella decidió que era mejor no decir nada ya que eso implicaría otra discusión entre padre e hija, aunque era evidente que el señor Shihōin ya sabía de su relación y por lo visto no le caía en gracia._

 _Esa noche Yoruichi se quedo con ella, cenaron frente a la televisión y charlaron de sus estudios y lo que habían hecho durante el día, La morena le conto a Soi que aun no tenía un lugar donde seguir sus prácticas y si tardaba más tiempo se retrasaría por lo que si mañana no encontraba nada no tenia mas remedio que regresar a la oficina legal de su padre, esa noche hicieron el amor como lo hacían cada que tenían oportunidad, aunque siempre era diferente y a la vez con su pasión, lujuria, deseo y amor incluidos en el acto de amarse, esta vez pareció tan diferente pues no fue de forma arrebatado sino mas bien calmo, paciente y deleitándose cada una en el toque de su cuerpo, en cada pliegue en la expresión de sus rostros, en la mirada gatuna de la morena y en esa mirada firme y acerada de la peli azul, sus cuerpos fundiéndose y grabando cada caricia y toque que las llevaba al cielo, la gloria, el nirvana era más que evidente que las dos sentían que no había nada mas en el mundo que ellas y su amor._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Eso paso- la segunda vez que vi a Shiro Shihōin- dijo la peli azul.

Te fue a advertir- señalo Tia- porque no le dijiste a Yoruichi.

La relación entre ella y su padre era mala y con los problemas de que no tenía donde hacer sus prácticas, no podía decirle.

Me parece que fue muy difícil para ti- dijo Nell.

No lo fue, en ese momento sabía que era lo mejor- dijo- admito que el que Shiro supiese de la relación fue lo peor que pudo suceder- guardo silencio un instante- creí que la advertencia era una tontería de su parte, pero…

No fue así- término la rubia y Soi asintió.

Soi respiro profundamente- Yoruichi no encontró donde hacer sus prácticas y como lo había dicho el día anterior tuvo que ir donde su padre y volver a pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad.

Nell hizo un puchero- me imagino que fue muy difícil para ella.

Lo fue, esa noche se quedo en su casa y charlamos por teléfono durante más de tres horas, donde ella me conto todo lo que había hablado con su padre, estaba muy molesta consigo misma y con él pues al parecer le dijo que estando ahí tendría que hacer lo que se le pidiera sin refutar y si no perdería la oportunidad porque era la última vez que perdonaba sus desplantes.

Eso es malo- dijo Tia- pero eso en que afecto, su relación.

Si antes nos veíamos poco, luego fue un gran trabajo el vernos y hasta comunicarnos por teléfono era complicado- explico la peli azul- nos veíamos en la Universidad solo unos minutos, su padre le había puesto mucho trabajo y a la vez desde su regreso era su obligación el asistir a reuniones de la firma legal, ya fuese cenas, cocteles, fiestas, etc. Yoruichi terminaba extenuada algunos días y los fines de semana aunque venia al apartamento algunas veces estaba tan cansada que mejor le dejaba dormir.

Nell puso cara de tristeza y Tia negaba levemente con la cabeza- no se te ocurrió pensar que eso era cosa del viejo Shihōin para separarlas.

La verdad no creí que fuese así, además Yoruichi me decía que él lo hacía por darle una lección a ella cosa que no parecía tan descabellada- explico Soi- luego de un mes comenzó a ir a cenas, cocteles, fiestas Yoruichi parecía alejarse mas y mas- suspiro- fue ahí cuando comenzaron las asperezas entre nosotras, el no vernos y no tener tiempo juntas, era obvio que fue una molestia para mi, aunque ella también lo resentía pues volvía a beber, era como si no fuésemos más que unas desconocidas que ocasionalmente coincidían, una noche tuvimos una pequeña discusión y fue cuando le conté lo que su padre había dicho de ella.

Se lo dijiste todo- pegunto Tia.

No solo le dije que su padre tenía razón y ella siempre seria la misma de siempre- dijo Soi un poco avergonzada.

Me parece que eso fue injusto- dijo Nell y Tia asintió levemente.

Lo sé- dijo la peli azul- Yoruichi no podía creer lo que yo le decía y cuando pregunto porque decía eso y le conté de que su padre había ido a verme y que sabía de nosotros se puso muy molesta y aunque intente que calmara su enojo, no lo hizo y al final fue a su casa.

Que paso después de eso- pregunto Nell.

Yoruichi tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, su madre me llamo porque al final de toda la pelea ella había salido de la casa muy furiosa y no contestaba su teléfono, así que le dije que yo le buscaría y que no se preocupara, por lo que no perdí tiempo y salí en busca de ella, no fue un gran problema porque la encontré en su apartamento estaba muy molesta y aunque quise saber lo que había pasado, ella solo me dijo que me olvidara de su padre y que estaríamos bien porque ella no permitiría que el arruinara lo más importante para ella.

Entonces las cosas se arreglaron, ¿el viejo quedo contento?- pregunto Nell.

No- dijo Soi con tristeza- Yoruichi pasó una semana y media un poco tranquila, pero luego volvió el trajín de los cocteles, las cenas y las fiestas, el siguiente sábado fue el día donde todo comenzó a desmoronarse para nosotras.

Que paso- pregunto la rubia.

Lo peor que pudo haber sucedido- dijo Soi.

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Eran las 8:45 pm del día sábado y Soi Fong se encontraba en su apartamento terminando de estudiar ya que la semana que venía era de exámenes, aun así estaba pendiente de su teléfono ya que Yoruichi le hablaría luego de que terminara el coctel al que su padre le había exigido estar presente ya que estaban por cerrar un trato importante para representar una empresa extrajera, algo extraño que a esa hora aun no le llamara puesto que el coctel estaba pactado para las 4 de la tarde y obviamente que esas cosas tardaran demasiado, fue de pronto saca de sus pensamientos al sentir la vibración de su teléfono y el sonido de un mensaje entrando._

 _ **De: Yoruichi.**_

 _ **Ya estoy en el apartamento de la Universidad, sería bueno que vinieses, quiero verte.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_ _._

 _Soi sonrió y como si fuese que alguien le inyectase vida, se puso de pie y cerrando los libros para meterlos en la mochila, comenzó a prepararse para irse al apartamento de la morena._

* * *

 _A los 25 minutos me encontraba subiendo las escaleras de edificio donde Yoruichi tenía su apartamento, al estar frente a la puerta toco suavemente y espero que la morena abriese la puerta pero no sucedió de esa manera aun cuando se escuchaba cierto movimiento dentro del apartamento, por acto reflejo tomo la manija de la puerta y lo giro, al instante la puerta se abrió dando a entender que la morena había sido descuidada y no había puesto llave al entrar, posiblemente de lo cansada que estaba._

 _Soi suspiro y entro al lugar, encendió la luz y vio que estaba un poco desordenado y se dirigió directo a la habitación ya que vio que la luz estaba encendida a unos pasos, alguien abrió la puerta._

 _Yoruichi dejaste la puerta abierta- dijo y luego se quedo de piedra._

 _Hola- dijo una chica que parecía terminar de vestirse y arreglar su cabello en una cola alta, era bien parecida- me imagino que tu serás la compañera de Yoru- como vio que la peli azul no decía nada prosiguió- no te preocupes, ya me voy- dijo con una sonrisa amplia- le dices por favor que me llame que lo de hoy fue maravilloso y me agradaría repetirlo- siguió su camino buscando la salida, sin esperar que Soi Fong respondiese o dijera algo._

 _Soi sintió que su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, dio un paso y con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba la morena acostada en la cama, desnuda, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que acababa de pasar, aun así su cerebro parecía no poder procesar a cabalidad la situación._

 _La morena parecía despertar de su sueño, pues se movió un poco molesta en su cama totalmente desordenada y al hacerlo Soi pudo ver toda su desnudez por completo- Soi- pregunto la morena un poco desubicada- que haces aquí- pregunto._

 _¡Cómo pudiste Yoruichi!- dijo de pronto la peli azul._

 _La morena despertó aun con el leve dolor de cabeza que sentía y lo desubicada- yo que hice- pregunto._

 _Que hiciste- pregunto Soi- acaba de ver salir a la mujer con la cual te acostaste._

 _Yoruichi, abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero a la vez parecía algo confundida- que mujer._

 _Soi bufo molesta- posiblemente estabas tan borracha que ni te acuerdas._

 _Yoruichi frunció el ceño- oye, yo solo recuerdo que bebí una o dos con la hija de….-no lo recordaba pero si tenía flashazos de imágenes con la chica riendo, siendo cariñosa y luego nada- Soi no es lo que crees._

 _No- dijo un poco sarcástica- tu padre tenía razón._

 _Por favor no digas eso- pidió la morena- solo deja que te explique._

 _Soi negaba con la cabeza, que a la vez parecía darle vuelta ya no podía estar en ese lugar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que algo dentro de ella se rasgaba- no hay nada que explicar Yoruichi- dijo fríamente y apretó uno de sus puños- todo para mí está claro- dio media vuelta y camino a la salida- no quiero volver a verte- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Soi por favor- le siguió la morena, pero fue en vano- no te vayas- dijo y vio como la peli azul cerraba la puerta y ella al momento como pudo busco algo que ponerse para ir tras de ella._

 _Soi bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la salida del edificio vio que estaba lloviendo, pensó en que hacer pero a lo lejos escucho que alguien bajaba rápido las escaleras y suponiendo que fuese Yoruichi salió del edificio sin importarle que lloviese y posiblemente llegaría a casa empapada. Por otro lado al Yoruichi llegar a la puerta vio que estaba lloviendo y sabiendo que Soi no le había importado ella también fue tras de ella aunque no le viese por ningún lado._

 _Soi lloro todo el camino a su apartamento, por una parte la lluvia había sido buena pues aun con las pocas personas en las calles pudo disimular su llanto que se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía en su rostro, al cabo de 40 minutos llego a su apartamento totalmente empapada y con un frio que le helaba los huesos, pero sobretodo con el alma destrozada, cerró la puerta y puso la mochila a un lado y ella tomo asiento en el piso, era obvio que al final Yoruichi no podía dejar de ser ella misma y si de esa manera le había conocido no tenia porque reprocharle nada, ella se había equivocado desde el principio, al no alejarse de ella, al dejarle entrar y sobre todo al confiar en Yoruichi Shihōin._

 _Uno minutos más tarde alguien toco a la puerta- Se que estas ahí Soi- dijo con suavidad Yoruichi- por favor debemos hablar, realmente no se que lo ha pasado pero si me he equivocado te pido que me des una oportunidad, yo no quiero perderte- silencio, espero unos momentos y volvió a tocar la puerta- Soi._

 _Vete- se escucho del otro lado- eres libre de andar con quien quieras y olvídate de mi._

 _Yoruichi suspiro largamente y puso su cabeza en la puerta, sabia como era Soi pues ya habían hablado de esos temas muchas veces, ella no era de las que no daban segundas oportunidades, ella estaba empapada y seguramente Soi estaría igual, lo mejor sería irse a casa y ver como mañana arreglaba las cosas, porque una cosa si sabia no quería perderla._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Así que la encontraste con otra chica- dijo Tia y Soi asintió, hubo un silencio incomodo.

Dios necesito una bebida- dijo Nell como rompiendo el hielo y se puso de pie.

Creo que nos vendría bien un buen trago amor- secundo Tia y las tres fueron a la cocina, pues los que habían dispuesto ya los habían bebido.

* * *

hasta el próximo capitulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos, se que debo una enorme disculpa para los que siguen la otra historia y prometo compensarlos pronto con una actualización. Pero por ahora traigo este capítulo pensaba esperar un poco pero este día para mi esta fecha es el cumpleaños una persona muy especial para mí, espero recibas muchas bendiciones.

Como dije una vez, escribo por terapia.

Para sosegar las penas y calmar el corazón,

Pero nunca pensé que con unas letras llegaría,

A tu hermoso corazón.

Feliz cumpleaños, mi cielo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 14**

" _ **Te diría una mentira… mía, si dijese que,**_

 _ **No he tenido compañías, ni roce otra piel;**_

 _ **Busque en cada boca encontrar, Tu nombre, tu nombre.**_

 _ **Espere demasiado y al fin ya te borre de mí,**_

 _ **Ya te aleje de mí, lo sabes.**_

 _ **Escucha atento el mensaje que mando aquí,**_

 _ **Dime si estás ahí,**_

 _ **Que yo te conozco y mi puesto no es junto a ti,**_

 _ **Se depender de mí,**_

 _ **Añoraras, cosas de mí que ya nunca más tendrás jamás."**_

 _ **Escucha Atento.**_

 _ **Laura Pausini.**_

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio 5:30 PM**

Un grito se escucho en la celda contigua- _**Sáquenme de aquí**_ \- cosa que hizo que la morena despertara de su leve sueño, esa chica de al lado llevaba mucho tiempo gritando y llorando que le sacaran de ahí como una energúmena y como no entenderla, las celdas de castigo eran tan pequeñas como una caja de fósforos, mal oliente, sin nada de luz, obviamente no había cama o mueble alguno, ni un escusado para hacer las necesidades y posiblemente por ello ahí apestaba a rayos, no les brindaban comida y por lo que le dijo el guardia que le había conducido al lugar, solo les daban un poco de agua tres veces al día.

Por lo tanto Yoruichi había decidido hacer lo posible para dormir la mayoría del tiempo, pero hasta ahora la chica de al lado no dejaba que lo hiciera en paz; sin contar esos leves sueños o recuerdos recurrentes que tenia, extrañamente hoy parecía ser uno de esos días con un maratón de recuerdos tristes del pasado. Yoruichi había aceptado su castigo resignada ya que el mayor Kirihara era muy testarudo y aunque aun no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Lisa, había decidido confiar en que si todo lo que había pasado fue hecho por Lisa seria para bien de ella, aunque ese bien parecía relativo o una mierda, estando ahí no podía adivinar la hora, si ya era de noche y aunque había tenido un buen desayuno desde hace tiempos su estomago se quejaba de la falta de alimento, solo esperaba que estos 5 días de su castigo pasaran rápido.

* * *

 **Kyōto - Apartamento de Nell y Tia 6:15 P M**

Después de unas bebidas y uno que otro aperitivo, trataron de que las cosas no fuesen tan densas y tristes por lo que habían pasado a pensar en que cenarían y como al parecer no deseaban tener el trabajo de cocinar habían decidido pedir comida a domicilio y ahora estaban a esperas de una nada saludable pizza.

Luego de media hora la pizza estaba llegando a casa y cada quien agarro su porción, aunque Soi no era mucho de pizza se había decidido por pedir una lasaña de pollo y aunque no parecía tener mucho apetito opto por comer ya que tampoco quería que lo que recodara le hiciera beber sin control o sin sentido alguno.

Por su parte Nell parecía un poco inquieta, no cabía duda que lo último que había contado Soi Fong sobre su pasado le había puesto un poco triste pero también quería saber más, el saber porque Soi había dejado Tokio, quizá el padre de Yoruichi le había amenazado o porque había abandonado todo y arriesgado mucho en otra ciudad y con una media beca.

Tia, tenía quizá las mismas incógnitas pero a la vez su notable agudeza policial y detectivesca le permitía ver ciertas cosas, pero no podía hablar de ellas abiertamente por el simple hecho de que no era el momento, aun cuando quizá ella tuviese un poco de razón todavía no sabía toda la historia completa, una cosa era muy cierta en todo esto Shiro Shihōin se había comportado como un maldito.

Soi terminaba su lasaña, no creía muy prudente el esperar para terminar su historia pasada con los Shihōin y aunque ya había contado lo más trascendental debía terminar y guardarlo en un cajón en el fondo de su memoria con el cartel de no abrir que eso es pasado y ya paso, luego a centrarse de nuevo en el presente.

Soi puso el depósito desechable en la mesa, tomo su bebida y suspiro- creo que es mejor seguir para terminarlo ahora.

Tia enarco una de sus cejas y Nell le vio un poco dudosa- estás segura Soi- pregunto la peli verde y Soi solo atino a levantar los hombros en respuesta como diciendo ni modo.

Puedo preguntar algo- dijo Tia al instante y Nell hizo un puchero porque ella también tenía preguntas, pero quizá eran las mismas que las de la rubia, Soi asintió- Yoruichi no intento arreglar las cosas.

La peli azul suspiro- Yoruichi llego el día siguiente, llamo por teléfono casi todos los días, en la Universidad intento hablar conmigo muchas veces, pero realmente yo no deseaba saber nada de ella ya que para mi toda la situación era muy dolorosa.

Te dio alguna explicación- pregunto Tia.

Lo poco que pudo- suspiro- la verdad no quería escuchar escusas pues ella solo decía lo mismo- puso los ojos como fastidiada- que no recordaba muy bien y que la chica posiblemente solo le acompaño al apartamento pero que ella no recuerda el haberse acostado con ella- bufo- realmente para mí eso no importaba, ya que desde ese momento parecía que todo se venía abajo.

Nell frunció el ceño- todo, con respecto a Yoruichi y tu.

Soi guardo un momento de silencio- admito que lo de Yoruichi fue un golpe muy duro, ese fin de semana pase muy deprimida y triste, tanto que no estudie nada y estoy segura que aunque lo hubiese intentado habría sido en vano porque realmente me sentía muy mal y destrozada, en confianza, en orgullo, en mi alma y corazón, el lunes fui a la Universidad e hice las pruebas lo mejor posible, trataba de estudiar en la biblioteca y de mantener las cosas lo más normal posible durante el día, a la vez de escabullirme de las personas, huía de Yoruichi cuando le veía, me escondía y a la vez evitaba a Byakuya, llegaba a casa muy cansada, comía poco, ponía la radio y me tiraba a llorar en mi habitación y aunque no quisiera no podía dejar de sentirme deprimida y triste era como si todo lo que había soportado en el día se rompía por la noche en la soledad de mi apartamento y luego el sentir la angustia cada que sonaba el teléfono con las insistentes llamadas nocturnas y otras de madrugada que Yoruichi hacia.

La semana siguiente fue peor y si yo creía que el terminar mi relación con Yoruichi había sido un golpe muy duro, todo cambio el fin de semana siguiente de clases cuando recibí los resultados de los exámenes que no eran muy favorables, sin contar que Yoruichi comenzó sus andanzas y volvió a su actitud coqueta con mucho mas descaro como si quisiera probar algo con cada chica que le acompañaba, el día era como una alivio para mi, lleno de actividades entre estudios, pero no negare lo difícil que eran las noches, el corazón aun dolía porque sentía una pena desgarradora, de esas que te consumen y hacen que te den ganas de llorar en lugares inoportunos, cuando no podía dormir miraba el teléfono por largo periodo de tiempo ocupando toda mi sensatez y fuerza de voluntad para no llamarle, para decir un hola o lo mucho que la extrañaba, creo que no lo hice porque mi cabeza me recordaba que posiblemente ella no sentía lo mismo y la interrumpiría con quien fuese la chica en turno.

Entonces ella no intento explicarte más o al menos arreglar las cosas- pregunto una indignada Nell.

Creo que aunque lo hubiese hecho Nell- dijo Tia con evidente seguridad- Soi no es de las que dan segundas oportunidades- la rubia encogió de hombros- posiblemente Yoruichi en lo que la conoció y trato debió saberlo y por eso opto por lo más fácil.

¿Dejarla?- dijo la peli verde- eso es muy estúpido- dijo cruzando sus brazos en total molestia.

Soi suspiro- creo que lo que dijo Tia tiene mucho de verdad- dijo la peli azul y luego guardo un poco de silencio- aunque creí que paulatinamente y con el tiempo las cosas quizá volverían a su cauce y mejorarían- sonrió amargamente- no me imagine lo que pasaría más adelante.

Que paso Soi Soi- pregunto Nell con un poco de aflicción.

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Habían pasado 4 semanas y Soi Fong se encontraba en las afueras de la Universidad en una pequeña cafetería en un rincón casi aislada de la vista de muchos y Byakuya por fin había dado con ella- Fong.- dijo este al ver que ella ni lo había notado._

 _La peli azul levanto su vista y suspiro- Kuchiki- dijo suavemente y cerró los ojos un instante._

 _Byakuya tomo asiento sin esperar invitación y se puso muy serio- no tienes que decirme nada- dijo este con un poco de amargura y severidad- hay cosas que saltan a la vista y no tiene caso echarle mas sal a la herida- dijo este con suavidad- me considero tu amigo y al menos espere que no te alejarías._

 _Soi suspiro- eres su amigo Byakuya._

 _El pelinegro bufo- eso no me hace idiota- dijo un poco molesto- yo… pensé que había cambiado pero al parecer ella sigue siendo igual o quizá hoy está peor ya que anda con cada chica- guardo silencio rápidamente al ver que Soi bajaba la mirada- lo siento, no quería._

 _Está bien Byakuya- dijo la peli azul cansinamente- tengo ojos y no puedo evitar ver la realidad- hubo un largo silencio entre ellos._

 _Byakuya suspiro y saco un papel y se lo tendió- Toma, es de Retsu Unohana- dijo y Soi abrió los ojos en sorpresa- una chica llego a buscarte al salón y tu ya te había ido por lo que me di la tarea de buscarte para dártelo._

 _Soi lo tomo y lo leyó- lo que me faltaba- dijo suavemente._

 _Que pasa- pregunto el pelinegro._

 _Soi comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias- es una cita para verme con urgencia- explico brevemente- seguro ya recibió las notas de la segunda evaluación._

 _Byakuya suspiro- has bajado tus notas- pregunto y la peli azul asintió- aun falta la prueba final y puedes mejorar el promedio._

 _Fue una mala semana- dijo suavemente- más bien todo el mes lo ha sido, pero tienes razón en eso-sonrió levemente- debo irme, gracias por todo._

 _Soi- dijo este tomándole del brazo antes de irte- cualquier cosa, sabes que estaré para ayudarte- Soi sonrió y asintió, él le soltó y la dejo ir._

* * *

 _Unos treinta minutos más tarde Soi Fong se encontraba en la sala de espera de la facultad de Medicina y Ciencias en espera de que la Decana Unohana Retsu que estaba atendiendo a unos estudiantes, no era de extrañarse el llamado de Unohana ya que era la encargada una de las encargadas de comité de becas y su consejera asignada en ese caso y todo lo relacionado con notas, actividades extracurriculares y conducta eran monitoreadas por la Doctora Retsu que hasta ahora se había tardado en llamarle, obviamente no tenia escusas y no las iba a dar._

 _La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente y un grupo de tres estudiantes salía de la oficina con mucha seriedad, tras de ellos Retsu se despedía con una sonrisa amable y de pronto clavo su mirada en la peli azul- Soi Fong, ya puedes entrar._

 _No espero tanto y se fue tras de ella, mientras la doctora Unohana tomaba asiento en su escritorio y sacaba de una gaveta un expediente que para la peli azul era conocido como su record estudiantil- buenas tardes Doctora._

 _La pelinegra suspiro y sonrió- dejémonos de cortesías, toma asiento y hablemos de lo importante- se puso seria al instante- tengo tus notas desde hace una semana y realmente no son lo esperado- sonrió mas ampliamente, cosa que hizo que Soi se estremeciera un poco en su asiento- la verdad están muy por debajo de lo que se espera de ti y eres capaz, puedes explicarme porque._

 _Soi sintió que su estomago se hacía pequeño- debo admitir que no estudie lo suficiente, he tenido algunos problemas de concentración y distracción que me afectaron._

 _Unohana le vio detenidamente y noto al momento que se veía un poco ojerosa y más delgada que de costumbre- mira Soi Fong, sé que hay cosas que pueden afectar y que eres una joven, pero sabes muy bien los requerimientos para seguir con la beca._

 _Lo sé Doctora- respondió Soi Fong- realmente no tengo escusas- dijo con un poco de vergüenza._

 _Retsu bufo- realmente no habría problema ya que es tu primer llamado de atención y yo fácilmente podría dejarlo pasar pero uno de los patrocinadores de becas se está poniendo muy quisquilloso y exigente con las becas y los becarios, tanto que está pidiendo informes mensuales de los becarios- hubo un minuto de silencio que para Soi fue eterno mientras Retsu pensaba o meditaba que hacer y al momento le vio muy seria- Soi Fong, te comprometes a llegar a tu promedio en el último examen._

 _Soi abrió los ojos y pensó un instante- yo me comprometo, pero- suspiro- aunque saque 10 en derecho familiar no creo llegar al promedio de 8._

 _Pero pasarías la materia- dijo Retsu y la peli azul asintió- seria un problema a asumir en su debido tiempo, por mi parte yo hare lo posible para que no afecte tu beca._

 _Soi sonrió levemente- Yo, le agradezco mucho Unohana-san- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie e inclinando su cabeza en agradecimiento, era mucho más de lo que merecía._

 _No tienes porque agradecer Soi- dijo Retsu- desde que ingresaste a esta Universidad he visto que tienes un gran futuro como abogada y no soy de las que deja perder un talento como el tuyo, créeme no será fácil convencer al mayor financiador de las becas, pero tengo un as bajo la manga que me ayudara, ahora será mejor que vayas y quemes tus pestañas estudiando._

 _Así lo hare Doctora- dijo Soi y antes de salir se detuvo- gracias, esto será algo que no olvidare._

* * *

 _Llego el tiempo de los exámenes finales, con ello el final del semestre para todos y como lo había prometido Soi a sí misma y a la doctora Retsu llego al promedio que dictaba el comité de becas en todas las materias excepto en una que era derecho familiar, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que sucedería con el comité de becas y si al final no tendría problemas._

 _Por otra parte Byakuya y ella ya se veían más a menudo, el se comportaba como buen amigo y tenían sus momentos de estudio y de sana distracción, el pelinegro no hablaba nada de Yoruichi y menos de mencionarle cosa que era una alivio para Soi Fong, pero aun así sabía que era algo muy extraño porque aun cuando se encontraban en los pasillos Byakuya y Yoruichi no se dirigían palabra alguna o la mirada._

 _Byakuya estaba un poco animado de que el otro año comenzara lo más pronto posible porque haría sus prácticas y las haría con su abuelo, sin contar que estaba embocinado de que su hermana pequeña también había decidido estudiar leyes al fin, pues se debatía entre eso y medicina forense._

* * *

 _Era día viernes y en la sala de reunión de la Universidad se encontraban reunidos el rector y decanos de cada carrera y miembros del comité de becas Ad-Honorem por meritos estudiantiles y hasta hace dos semanas las clases habían terminado, los ahí reunidos tenían como tarea el hablar sobre presupuesto y financiamiento a becarios para el siguiente año, hasta ahora todo parecía marchar conforme a lo esperado, pues estaban estudiando los expedientes de los futuros becarios para el nuevo año, Unohana Retsu esperaba que nadie mencionara el hecho de que una de las becarios tenía una nota por debajo del requisito, la reunión duro por el largo y tedioso tiempo de 3 horas y mucho de los ahí reunidos llevaban expedientes de los tomados en cuenta para becas a sus casa para apoyar o no según su criterio, todo parecía terminar muy bien hasta que el rector llamo a Unohana a su oficina mientras el despedía a los invitados._

 _Unohana supo que eso posiblemente era con respeto a Soi y estaba preparada para argumentar a su favor, espero por espacio de 5 largos y tedioso minutos, estaba por salir a buscar al decano cuando escucho que venía por el pasillo a la vez que escuchaba que otra persona venia con él._

 _La puerta de la oficina se abrió y un viejo bigotón algo regordete sonría- lamento la espera Retsu- dijo este con un tono de disculpa._

 _Si, disculpa Retsu-san- dijo Shiro con seriedad que venía tras el decano- pero ya sabes cómo se ponen todos cuando se habla de dinero._

 _Unohana sonrió levemente- está bien- dijo suavemente._

 _Bueno- dijo el rector- la verdad es que hay algo un poco delicado de lo que debemos hablar._

 _Unohana le miro atenta- bueno, de que se trata- dijo con total seguridad._

 _La verdad es que…- comenzó el rector, pero Shiro le interrumpió._

 _Bueno Kazumi, creo que debemos zanjar el asunto con brevedad posible ya que tengo una reunión de negocios- dijo Shiro mirando su reloj- Mira Retsu, no he querido hacer mucho barullo con el asunto en la reunión porque se podría afectar a muchos, pero le comentaba a Kazumi que es preocupante que ver que uno de los becarios este debajo del promedio establecido._

 _Esperaba aclarar ese problema- dijo Retsu con seriedad- si pudieron verificar sus notas estaba muy difícil el que alcanzara los promedios establecidos con las notas que había obtenido en su segunda evaluación, pero Soi Fong lo logro y aunque no le alcanzo en una materia es notable su capacidad, hable con ella y se comprometió a hacerlo y lo cumplió._

 _Y a que se debió su bajo rendimiento- pregunto el rector._

 _Problemas personales- respondió rápidamente Retsu- es una joven Kazumi, cualquiera a su edad pasa por un sin fin de cosas, el caso es que ella misma rectifico a tiempo y estoy segura que no tendremos más problemas en ese aspecto, su record estudiantil le respaldan y debo decir que su talento es admirable para dejarlo perder por una falla, yo misma puedo respaldar su compromiso y su responsabilidad._

 _Shiro sonrió- Retsu, me sorprendes y a la vez es admirable la fe que le tienes y debo admitir que la chica es lo que dices, pero esto supondría un precedente ante otros becarios- dijo este con seriedad- la becas Ad- Honorem son un caso especial ya que no hay retribución alguno por parte del estudiante, por ese motivo lo único que le podemos exigir es el obtener el promedio establecido y una intachable conducta, pero si obviamos una falla- el morena levanto los brazos- que moralidad tendremos con otros estudiantes._

 _Un punto muy importante Shihōin-san- dijo el rector- es obvio que en estos casos deberíamos actuar regidos por lo establecido en los requisitos y estatutos del consejo de becarios._

 _Retsu estaba mucho más seria que de costumbre- están sugiriendo que la beca le sea retirada- pregunto con incredulidad._

 _Creo que sería lo más razonable- dijo Kazumi con total seriedad._

 _Eso sería un problema para Soi Fong- dijo la doctora._

 _Vamos Retsu, no se le esta echando de la Universidad- dijo Shiro – solo se le retirara la beca, de ella dependerá que hacer._

 _Si, solicito una beca es más que obvio que no tiene facilidad económica- señalo._

 _Eso hubiese pensado antes de bajar su promedio- dijo el rector._

 _Retsu le lanzo una mirada de muerte y luego suspiro- el protocolo dice que casos especiales deben ir a votación y creo que es lo justo._

 _Shiro miro serio a Unohana- bueno Retsu, realmente no creo que sea prudente que los otros miembros se enteren de este percance ya que nadie querrá enterarse que su dinero no se emplea adecuadamente, en mi caso debo decir que yo podría fácilmente retirar mi ayuda para el siguiente año y dejar de patrocinar a la Universidad- negó con su cabeza- ahora lo que deben pensar es que si esa chiquilla lo vale._

 _No serias capaz- dijo Unohana y vio que el moreno parecía no importarle- Shiro esto arruinaría su record académico y posiblemente su futuro._

 _Por favor- dijo el hombre regordete tocando su bigote con nerviosismo- obviamente no debemos precipitarnos en todo esto y las cosas no deben ser tan trágicas Unohana, creo que debemos calmarnos y llegar a un acuerdo donde todos quedemos satisfechos._

 _Shiro miro su reloj- lo siento, pero he dado mi postura y no pienso cambiar de idea por nada ni nadie, las reglas son reglas y no deben torcerse para favorecer a nadie- se ajusto el traje y suspiro- si me permiten, debo retirarme, espero saber cuál es su decisión para lunes a primera hora Kazumi- salió del lugar sin despedirse, dejando al rector sudando copiosamente y a la doctora Retsu con un rostro impasible._

 _No puedes permitir que le quiten la beca- dijo Unohana._

 _Por favor, piensa muy bien lo que está en juego- dijo el hombre regordete- si el deja de patrocinarnos y otros se enteran el programa de becas posiblemente termine, sin contar que su nombre asociado a la Universidad da un prestigio y apertura para los estudiantes que es una ventaja a la hora de graduarse, no podemos permitirnos el perder eso- suspiro y tomo aire- no hay otra opción más que retirarle la beca a Soi Fong y con ello toda ayuda financiera, si ella desea seguir sus estudios en esta Universidad deberá pagar la matrícula y mensualidad a partir del siguiente año como los otros estudiantes._

 _Como si tal cosa fuera posible- replico molesta Retsu y salió de la oficina indignada y azotando la puerta al irse, realmente no esperaba algo como esto ya que era muy contundente y sin darle oportunidad de salvar o lograr algo, no entendía el porqué Shiro Shihōin parecía ensañarse con Soi Fong, pero aun podía ver si lograba una pequeña ayuda ya que era el último recurso._

* * *

 _Paso el fin de semana y el lunes como lo esperaba Shiro Shihōin en el transcurso de la mañana recibió la noticia de que se le retiraría la beca a la estudiante Soi Fong por su bajo rendimiento, y con ello todo recurso financiero, algo que era la más lógico de parte del decano de la Universidad ya que obviamente preferían perder una don nadie y mantener consigo la ayuda y respaldo de alguien como él, con ello por fin quitaría ese estorbo para siempre de la vida de Yoruichi cosa que le ponía de buen humor ya que no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero siempre habrá un perdedor en todo y el no era de ese bando._

 _Por otra parte Unohana había decidido el retener la noticia y no decirle nada Soi Fong, no le parecía justo que después de su esfuerzo y sacrificio por sacar los promedios por una materia perdiese la oportunidad de estar en una excelente Universidad, no entendía a Shiro Shihōin era como si se ensañara con la pobre chica solo por un pequeño error que sería muy natural en una joven de su edad, acaso no entendía eso ni porque tuviese una hija._

 _Había revisado todos los estatutos de las becas y no encontraba manera de revertir la decisión, busco ayuda en maestro que diesen una buena referencia para ver si podía encontrarle otras becas que le ayudaran a terminar sus estudios ahí cosa que se miraba difícil, mando una petición de ayuda en sus contactos y amigos profesionales para ver como se le podía ayudar a la peli azul._

 _A media semana un amigo de ella recibió un correo de un colega de la Universidad de Kyōto, el doctor Hachiguen Ushōda un químico e ingeniero que era decano de la facultad de química en Kyōto comunicándole que había una media beca disponible y que la joven podía tener una oportunidad por sus notas y con referencias de ella, algunos maestros y el que pondría su confianza solo por ser referida de Unohana pero debía mandar la documentación antes del fin de semana._

 _Había una luz después de todo aunque sabía lo que podía significar para Soi Fong el tener solo una media beca y sobre todo el que la aceptara por lo que al momento tomo su teléfono y marco un número que era su último recurso._

 _ **-Hola- dijo una voz amable.**_

 _ **-Hola, habla Retsu- respondió la pelinegra.**_

 _ **-Ohh, que bueno escucharte- dijo la voz un poco animada- como va todo en la Universidad y con los becarios.**_

 _ **-La verdad es que por esa razón te he llamado- explico Unohana- necesito verte hoy, pero prefiero darte los detalles personalmente.**_

 _ **-Bien, dame cuarenta minutos y estaré por ahí para charlar- dijo la vos con total calma y seriedad.**_

 _ **-Gracias- dijo Retsu y colgó, suspiro- espero que esto sirva.**_

* * *

 _Una hora más tarde Unohana estaba recibiendo a la persona que le había llamado y con toda la calma del mundo le explico lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que ella planeaba hacer, esperando tener un apoyo más con que ayudar a la peli azul._

 _Es inaudito lo que ha hecho Shiro- dijo la mujer en cuestión- porque no me llamaste antes._

 _No quería provocar un problema entre ustedes Minako- explico rápidamente- pero hasta hoy no entiendo porque parece no importarle los logros de ella._

 _Créeme uno mas no hubiese importado- dijo la mujer muy seria- obviamente Shiro quiere quitarla del camino de Yoruichi o que vuelvan a ser pareja._

 _Que dices- pregunto Unohana- Yoruichi y Soi Fong ahora entiendo porque Yoruichi cambio su actitud y se hizo un poco más responsable, pero según escucho ella volvió a las andadas._

 _Minako suspiro- lo sé, no me ha dicho pero al parecer termino su relación y hoy esta mas rebelde que nunca y que hace Shiro, la premia con una viaje a Inglaterra- suspiro largamente- quizá por eso Soi Fong tuvo ese altibajo en sus notas._

 _No sería de extrañar que ese fuese el motivo ella es una chica muy centrada y responsable aun para su edad- dijo Unohana- pero porque Shiro le hace esto si no están juntas._

 _Minako medito unos momentos- Yoruichi siempre ha sido un poco rebelde, pero aun así nunca se había enfrentado a Shiro hasta hace poco y fue por Soi Fong- Unohana le miro atenta- fue una discusión bastante fuerte y Yoruichi le advirtió que si seguía metiéndose en sus asuntos o molestando a Soi Fong, se iría de la casa y se olvidaría de todo lo que se refería a ser una Shihōin._

 _Palabras muy fuertes- dijo Unohana._

 _Lo eran, pero lo más sorprendente es que si la veías y escuchabas te dabas cuenta que no eran solo palabras- sonrió levemente- estaba decidida a luchar, no le agrado para nada a Shiro, pero no creí que hiciera algo como esto, algo tan vil._

 _Minako- dijo Retsu- el que le quiten la beca es inminente, pero logre conseguirle otra en la Universidad de Kyōto lo malo es que es media beca pero es mejor que nada._

 _La Universidad de Kyōto es muy buena, casi tiene el mismo prestigio de esta- dijo Minako- dime en que puedo ayudarte, porque me imagino que para eso me has llamado._

 _No te molestaría con esto, pero no tengo nadie más que pueda ayudarme de la forma en que se que tú podrías- dijo un poco seria la doctora._

 _No es molestia- dijo la mujer- es justo que trate de arreglar o revertir el daño que Shiro está haciendo a la pobre chica._

 _Le planteare la solución a Soi Fong para que siga sus estudios, aun así será un gran problema el que tendrá que afrontar pues tendrá que volver a cursar el tercer año de la carrera, sin contar que debe mudarse a una ciudad nueva y buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo para sus gastos._

 _Esa media beca, en qué consiste- pregunto Minako._

 _Solo el pago de la Universidad, lo que es vivienda, materiales, alimentación y otros es por parte del estudiante- explicó Retsu- en lo que pido tu ayuda en simplemente un colchón monetario para ella, una pequeña cantidad._

 _Minako suspiro y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sensible- no puedo creer que Shiro haga algo como esto- respiro para calmarse un poco- puedes contar con el dinero que necesites Retsu._

 _No será mucho Minako- dijo rápidamente Unohana- no creo que ella acepte una cantidad considerable._

 _Lo sé, ella es algo orgullosa, Yoruichi me lo dijo- explico Minako- creo que con 3,000.00 al menos para que pague su alojamiento en seis meses y comida mientras encuentra trabajo._

 _Espero que o acepte- dijo Retsu._

 _Dile que es la compensación por su beca perdida, que es para que pueda seguir sus estudios en otra Universidad, porque si Shiro sabe que permanece acá posiblemente no la dejara en paz, mientras veré si puedo conseguirte información sobre habitaciones para estudiantes y donde pueda conseguirle trabajo, hay un chico que le esta le hace trabajos de investigación a Shiro, siempre se queja de el porqué no es tan obediente a él pero sé que hace un buen trabajo._

 _Minako eso sería muy amable de tu parte- dijo Retsu con una sonrisa- pero puedes meterte en problemas._

 _No te preocupes que él no se enterara, yo arreglare lo que el destruya si puedo- dijo muy seria, ahora debo irme y preparar todo lo más pronto posible- se puso de pie y Retsu hizo lo mismo, se despidieron dándose un abrazo- mantenme informada._

 _Gracias Minako- dijo Retsu y dejo escapar un largo suspiro al verle salir, ya tenía un problema menos y ahora solo esperaba a Soi Fong que había sido citada para darle la mala noticia._

* * *

 _Soi llego a la Universidad unos minutos antes de la hora que Unohana le había dado, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que había escuchado mucha seriedad de parte de la doctora Unohana cuando le cito y no dio más detalle pero presentía que era algo de la beca, al llegar a las oficinas vio que habían pocas personas, era obvio que después de terminado el semestre hubiese un tiempo de vacación para docentes y personas de la oficina, llego a la oficina de la Doctora Retsu y toco al instante._

 _Pasa adelante- se escucho la voz de Retsu y la peli azul entro de inmediato._

 _Buenas tardes doctora- tomo asiento y vio que Unohana no tenía esa sonrisa característica y esa su sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo, es mas parecía que había tenido unos días malos y su semblante cansado y ojeras alrededor de sus ojos lo denotaban._

 _No sé cómo decirte lo que está pasando y no quiero andarme por las ramas- dijo Retsu con seriedad- pero hay malas noticias._

 _Soi al momento sintió que su estomago se encogía- es con respecto a la beca- pregunto y vio que la pelinegra asentía- que tan malo es._

 _Tan malo que por consejo y acuerdo del rector y por el más importante financiador de las becas se te ha retirado la beca por completo- dijo Retsu con seriedad y vio como la peli azul se quedaba de piedra y sin palabras- se que hiciste tu parte al salvar las materias que podías, pero esto es algo que al parecer estuvo fuera de mis manos desde siempre._

 _Yo…- no sabía que pensar y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, esto era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, la cabeza le daba vueltas._

 _Escúchame Soi Fong- dijo Retsu al ver que la peli azul se quedaba como perdida._

 _Bufo- es mi culpa- dijo suavemente- si yo hubiese…_

 _No- Dijo Retsu poniéndose de pie- olvídate de culparte porque ya tomaste tu responsabilidad mucho antes._

 _Pero..,- replico Soi Fong._

 _No hay peros que valgan- la doctora se puso de pie- todo esto es algo injusto por el simple hecho de que el miembro de que te hablo es Shiro Shihōin y el mismo expreso su deseo de retirarte la beca y si no se hacía como el "sugería" retiraría la ayuda a esta institución._

 _Soi le miro incrédula- pero porque- dijo—yo no le he hecho nada._

 _Nada, pero hay cosas que sin querer afectaron en tu relación con su hija- Soi se hundió en su asiento- se que dije que te ayudaría y por eso mismo me di a la tarea de ver cómo puedes terminar tus estudios en una Universidad prestigiosa como esta y gracias a un amigo me entere de una oportunidad de obtener una beca._

 _Una beca en otra Universidad- cuestiono Soi._

 _Si, sería un poco complicado para ti y muy difícil porque estoy hablando de la Universidad de Kyōto- comenzó Retsu a explicar- es media beca y consiste en el pago de tus estudios nada mas, cosas como vivienda, alimentación, gastos de material y papelería corren por cuenta del estudiante, sin contar que según reglamentación de la Universidad debes tener cursado en esa Universidad 3 años de estudio para graduarte._

 _Tres años- dijo suavemente- tendría que volver a cursar mi tercer año y mudarme a Kyōto- se quedo callada y sumida en sus pensamientos._

 _Si tendrías que hacer eso y buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo para tus gastos- dijo Unohana- el fondo de becas que te fue retirado te da una compensación en efectivo para que puedas seguir tus estudios en esta u otra universidad, sería un buen colchón para gastos de vivienda y comida durante los primeros meses en Kyōto mientras encuentras algún trabajo._

 _Soi suspiro- que me recomienda usted doctora Retsu._

 _Hubo un silencio, Soi Fong estaba como perdida y a la vez saturada de saber todo de golpe sin contar el hecho de saber que era el padre de Yoruichi el que por el hecho de ser quien le quitaba todo por lo que ella había trabajado en todos esos años de estudio, Retsu podía sentir que la joven frente a ella que siempre era tan segura, en ese momento se sentía tan perdida y tan insegura de que hacer- te recomiendo irte a Kyōto y ser una de las mejores abogadas que tenga el país, se que puedes Soi Fong se que ahora sientes que todo está cuesta arriba y posiblemente será así por un tiempo, pero recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo con total convicción- si te quedas acá Shiro no te dejara en paz- suspiro- aun no he mandado la documentación para la beca, solo esperaba saber qué es lo que tú decides._

 _Seguiré su consejo- dijo suavemente y vio que la pelinegra sonreía amablemente._

 _Bien- dijo esta y tecleo algo en su computadora- sabia que eras sabia, ahora- dijo y se puso de pie para ir a un archivo- acá esta tu expediente académico, lo pedí desde el lunes para que no tengas mas porque venir- se lo entrego y esta lo tomo- es lo que te pedirán en la otra Universidad y anexo a eso en un sobre aparte que veras hay recomendaciones para ti que espero te sirvan de algo, una es mía y la otra es de Tomoe, te aconsejo hacer los arreglos para partir lo más pronto posible, acá está este sobre con el dinero que te dije es de parte de un miembro honorario del comité que vio el talento que tienes y que no debía ser desperdiciado- Soi se sentía un poco nostálgica porque en verdad esa era la última vez que estaría en esa institución, Unohana saco algo de su gaveta y la extendió a la peli azul- esta es mi tarjeta, prométeme que cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarte te comunicaras._

 _Soi Fong la tomo- si- dijo suavemente y se puso de pie- yo, no sé como agradecerle todo- dijo al instante que la voz se le quebraba- estos años que ha sido mi guía y consejera._

 _Solo demuestra lo que vales Soi Fong- dijo Retsu- se la mejor en todo y con eso yo me sentiré satisfecha- ahora escucha muy bien, habrán días muy difíciles y malos pero recuerda siempre quienes confían en ti y te brindan su mano, olvídate de las personas que solo dañan porque tarde o temprano el karma les cobrara cada mal hecho._

 _Lo intentare- dijo esta y salió de ahí limpiando sus lágrimas._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Tiempo Actual-**

Como ven fue así como perdí mi beca- dijo Soi con suavidad- si creí que el terminar mi relación con Yoruichi había sido duro, el perder el esfuerzo por lo cual trabaja tanto tiempo solo por alguien que me quería alejar de alguien de la cual yo no podía ni ver fue más doloroso.

Ese viejo- exclamo Nell en total enojo.

Realmente Unohana Retsu fue mucho más que una consejera- dijo Tia con una gran sonrisa- te brindo una ayuda que posiblemente no podrías pagar jamás.

Si- dijo Soi con una gran sonrisa- sabia que nunca iba a pagarle por tanto que hizo por mí, pero al menos un poco pude retribuirle cuando ella tuvo dificultades.

Que quieres decir- pregunto la rubia.

Yo fue su defensora en el caso de acoso a un estudiante- respondió Soi con una sonrisa.

Pero ella nunca fue procesada y no se hablo que hubiese ido a la corte- señalo Tia rápidamente.

Bueno, eso fue porque las autoridades educacionales no querían un escándalo y dado que la estudiante en cuestión no se dio por ofendida, se hizo todo a puerta cerrada y el caso se llevo hasta la corte suprema de Justicia- dijo Soi con un dejo de orgullo- se desestimaron los cargos y logre una muy buena compensación por daños y prejuicios a su persona, dejando su record limpio y aunque no pude hacer mucho por lo que la prensa y el prejuicio del público en general, ella quedo mucho más que satisfecha con la cantidad que se le otorgó para un retiro anticipado y junto a la chica que ama.

Nell sonreía ampliamente y Tia no lo podía creer- eres una puta genio- exclamo con alegría la rubia- le salvaste el pellejo, yo me hubiese dado por satisfecha si fuese ella.

Soi sonrió nostálgicamente- lo estaba, debo decir que aunque era mi primer caso importante y estaba muy nerviosa- dijo suavemente- ella nunca dudo de mi capacidad.

Que sucedió con el cambio de ciudad y todo eso- pregunto Nell.

Bueno, trate de hacer todo lo más pronto posible como Retsu me había aconsejado, pero no contaba con la vista de Byakuya el día viernes pues llegaba a despedirse porque iría de vacaciones junto con la familia, se dio cuenta de todo aunque obvio el hecho de que Shiro Shihōin había metido mano sucia en todo el asunto y aunque quiso ayudarme al hablar con su abuelo para conseguirme ayuda, solo le pedí el favor de encargarse del contrato para el alquiler del apartamento pues él me dio la idea de poner un anuncio en la Universidad y otros lugares, sin contar que antes de irse de viaje me obligo a aceptarle 1,000 dólares, que según me dijo era lo único que tenia a la mano ese día.

Vaya- dijo Tia- al parecer el frio Kuchiki no es tan insensible.

Soi rio levemente- no lo es, muy en el fondo- suspiro- como Unohana me había dicho los primeros meses fueron difíciles, aunque busque trabajo no lo encontré- dijo un poco molesta- al parecer Shiro Shihōin había sabido que estaba en la ciudad y uso sus influencias para que ningún despacho de buen nombre me contratara, por lo que tuve que bajar mis expectativas un poco y tomar lo que fuese pues el dichoso colchón se me estaba acabando.

Fue cuando viste el dichoso flamante anuncio de Shunsui- pregunto Nell.

Soi puso los ojos- créeme de flamante no tenía nada, era un poco ofensivo, poco convencional y si te detenías a meditar en ello hasta era algo divertido- explico con una sonrisa- el anuncio decía: "se busca señorita estudiante de leyes para oficina legal, requisitos haber cursado tercer año de su carrera, no tan fea, que se vea bien y sea sexy, se pagara conforme a su trabajo, pero no espere mucho ya que es una oficina en reconstrucción"- todas rieron- un poco ingenioso y torpe, realmente solo alguien muy desesperado tomaría en cuanta un anuncio así.

Y tú estabas desesperada- apunto Tia y la peli azul asintió.

Cuando vi ese anuncio llevaba cuatro meses de buscar trabajo y tenía unos quince días para pagar la renta retrasada de un mes o desalojar el lugar donde vivía-suspiro- aun así a las primeras ellos fueron claros al decirme que no podían ayudarme con un sueldo fijo y todo eso, debo decir que a simple vista pude ver que también ellos estaban pasando malos momentos, por lo que preferí buscar otro lugar.

Pero no fue así, como es que al final ellos te contrataron- pregunto Nell- siempre hablan de los malos tiempos y eso, pero lo único que nos han contado es desde que tú comenzaste a trabajar y vivir con ellos.

Soi suspiro- aun cuando no me quede con ellos se quedaron con mi hoja de vida, a la semanas estaba yo saliendo de mi clase de Derecho familiar cuando vi a este tipo con una camiseta hawaiana de color rosa lanzándole piropos a cada chica y siendo regañado por una joven pelinegra que venían hacia mí.

Nanao y Shunsui- dijo Tia con una sonrisa y vio que Soi asintió.

Me buscaban ya que tenían un caso importante y para nuestra buena suerte habían tenido la fortuna de conseguir un socio capitalista que les aportaba el dinero para levantar la oficina y de paso que pudieran contratarme dándome con ello un sueldo fijo- explicó Soi- realmente fue una salvación pues ya estaban a punto de echarme a la calle, al mes de conocernos y comenzar a trabajar Shunsui al saberlo me convenció junto a Ukitake y Nanao de mudarme con ellos y así fue como comenzó todo, el resto ustedes saben bien la historia ya que han sido parte de ella.

Lo sabemos- dijo Tia con una sonrisa- después de 3 años en la policía y luego de un año como detective y con el infortunio de que mi compañero había sido asesinado y el culpable salió bajo fianza por un maldito tecnicismo opte por estudiar leyes y aunque intente que el trabajo en la policía no fuera un obstáculo se torno más difícil a mi tercer año de carrera, fue ahí cuando busque un trabajo que me facilitara las cosas y alguien me hablo de Shunsui y su oficina, el me contrato junto a Ukitake recuerdo que tú estabas de vacaciones ya que acababas de graduarte y en ese entonces yo hacía trabajos solo de investigación, por lo que nos relacionábamos poco pero siempre recuerdo que trabajabas incansablemente, Shunsui hablaba muy orgulloso de la niña maravilla de la oficina.

Soi puso los ojos- Shunsui siempre fue un adulador.

Aun así no estaba muy lejos de la verdad- dijo Tia- cuando comencé a meterme mas en las cuestiones legales me fijaba que para ti todo era como un reto, cada caso que tomabas lo estudiabas y le dabas vuelta una y otra vez.

Me hubiese gustado conocerlas en ese tiempo- dijo Nell con un puchero.

Soi se encogió de hombros- vamos Nell tu apareciste casi en ese tiempo, recuerdo cuando Tia fue a fuchū conmigo a ver a un cliente- explico Soi Tia se sonrojo levemente- nunca entenderé ese fetiche de los uniformes que ustedes dos se traen.

Tia le guiño un ojo a Nell y esta le sonrió- bueno, el que ha sido policía o ha estado en el ejercito sabe de eso Soi Soi- trato de explicar la peli verde haciendo un puchero- han sido muy buenos tiempos desde que los conocí.

Hubo un minuto de nostalgia y silencio- vamos a brindar- dijo Tia y al instante llenaron los vasos y cada una lo tomo en sus manos para ponerlos juntos- por esta familia disfuncional- chocaron sus vasos- hasta el fondo- dijo Nell con una enorme sonrisa y las tres bebieron de un solo trago.

Esto estaba fuerte- dijo Soi luego de beberse su vaso por completo.

Sera mejor irnos a descansar- recomendó Nell- debes estar muy cansada Soi.

Algo- dijo la peli azul y se puso de pie al instante tambaleándose un poco.

Necesitas ayuda- dijo Tia poniéndose de pie junto a Soi, pero esta negó al instante.

Puedo sola, creo que con lo que bebí al menos dormiré bien- dijo y se encamino a la habitación- gracias por escuchar y buenas noches.

Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotras- respondió Tia y Nell asintió.

Descansa- logro decir la peli verde cuando la peli azul ya no podía escucharla- no puedo creer por todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Nell abrazando a su pareja.

Tia suspiro- aun así Nell, hay cosas en esos sucesos que no están muy claros y no me digas que no tengo razón.

Nell suspiro- acepto que el saber cómo Yoruichi le engaño esta turbio, pero Soi es inteligente y debió darse cuenta.

Eran jóvenes- dijo Tia- ya sabes, muchos sentimientos, muchas hormonas y poco cerebro.

Pero lo que hizo ese hombre- dijo Nell frunciendo el ceño.

No tiene justificación- dijo rápidamente la rubia- quizá el tiene parte de culpa y eso puede significar que no todo es culpa de Yoruichi Shihōin.

Pero tuvo culpa ya que no lucho, se puso idiota en esa actitud de play-girl- se quejo la peli verde.

Eso no lo podemos negar- señalo la rubia- pero tampoco debemos olvidar que Soi fue muy orgullosa y obtusa de pensamiento, eso hasta hoy les está afectando tanto a una como a la otra- las dos suspiraron largamente.

No creo que debamos hablar ahora de eso- dijo Nell.

Vamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana será tu ultimo día en Kyōto por lo que pasaremos el día juntas y por la noche iremos a la cena en casa de Ukitake- recomendó Tia, la peli verde asintió y las dos fueron a su habitación.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Actualizacion...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 15**

 ** _"_** ** _I could never love again the way I loved you_**

 ** _Oh, I could never cry again like I did when I left you_**

 ** _And when we said goodbye_**

 ** _Oh the look in your eyes just left me beside myself_**

 ** _Without your heart_**

 ** _I could never love again now that we're apart_**

 ** _Oh can´t you see I´m not fooling nobody?_**

 ** _Don´t you see the tears are fallin' down my face since_**

 ** _You went away?_**

 ** _Break my heart, you slipped away_**

 ** _Didn´t know I was wrong_**

 ** _Never meant to hurt you now you´re gone"_**

 ** _Foolish Beat._**

 ** _Debbie Gibson._**

* * *

La mañana del domingo llego y después del desayuno Soi Fong decidió que lo mejor era irse a su casa pues debía preparar la clases que eran las última del semestre que consistían en un pequeño repaso, solventar algunas dudas de sus alumnos, ya que el miércoles era la prueba final del semestre para el día jueves dar las calificaciones y a la vez decir quién pasaba su materia y quien no, además aun a estas horas de la mañana sentía el efecto de la reseca pues no estaba acostumbrada a beber y lo más importante era que posiblemente Nell y Tia necesitaban tiempo juntas ya que esta regresaba el día de mañana a su trabajo en Tokio, Nell se despidió de Soi con sus excesos de cariño que siempre tenía para ella, el lunes a primera hora regresaría a Tokio para trabajar, por otro lado la pareja ya tenían planeado que harían desde el día de ayer y esperaban que esa dichosa cena planeada por Ukitake y Shunsui fuese satisfactoria ya que después de lo que Soi había contado de su vida pasada habían quedado algo tristes y a su vez podían entender algunas actitudes de la peli azul y el porqué tanto se negaba a tener algo que ver con los Shihōin.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Byakuya Ginza- 8:09 Am**

Byakuya había dormido poco y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo sabía que no hubiese podido, se quedo cuidando de la pelirroja por si despertaba en medio de la noche, a la vez que había llamado a Rukia para saber cómo se encontraba Minako-san, obviamente Rukia se quedaría en la casa de los Shihōin pues Minako no había despertado luego de que se le aplicara el calmante y la joven Kuchiki no veía prudente el dejarla sola mas cuando su abuelo le había informado que Shiro se quedaría en la oficina.

Byakuya era consciente que todo alrededor parecía derrumbarse de a poco, como si todo había sido un mal sueño, primero con la morena en la cárcel, luego con la muerte de Shinji y ahora con la pelea del matrimonio que aun con todos los desacuerdos había sido muy sólido, y él no sabía qué hacer sin contar que toda la noche se atormentaba pensando en Yoruichi imaginando lo mal que lo estuviese pasando, había escuchado muchas veces como eran esas celdas de castigo, lo inhumanas y lo que les hacían física y psicológicamente a las presas, pero algo le decía que eso era mucho mejor que verle en una bolsa de plástico.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto que la pelirroja se removía en la cama, tomo un poco del café caliente que tenía en la mesa al lado del sofá en que se encontraba y vio al fin que su espera terminaba, pues Matsumoto Rangiku despertaba por fin.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos un poco desubicada ante el lugar donde se encontraba pues no era la habitación en que había dormido el día anterior- donde estoy.

En mi habitación- respondió rápidamente el pelinegro- en la de visitas no podía quedarme a acompañarte- explico al momento.

Rangiku miro el lugar y vio que en la pequeña mesa además de la taza de café había una botella de vino y un vaso- no has dormido, estuviste bebiendo- pregunto.

Byakuya suspiro- dormí lo que pude y no estoy ebrio o algo así.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el pelinegro se debatía en preguntar lo que deseaba saber a la mujer que parecía muy pensativa y por otro lado la mujer voluptuosa no podía creer lo que había sucedido- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando- dijo suavemente- hace poco más de una semana estaba en la oficina y recibí la llamada de Hirako para que encendiera la televisión era sobre el arresto de Yoruichi, no lo podía creer me dijo que me marchara a casa y que borrara el disco duro de la computadora que no regresara a la oficina y que buscara un lugar donde quedarme que no fuese mi apartamento- Byakuya escuchaba todo en silencio, ya antes le había preguntado por Hirako y si sabía algo pero ella había negado saber algo y ahora parecía lista para decir todo- nunca imagine que el terminaría muerto- unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

En qué caso trabajan Matsumoto-pregunto el moreno- tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo.

Trabajaban en cosas normales- gente obrera que era despedida y no les pagaban sus indemnizaciones, maltrato intrafamiliar- dijo tratando de pensar- divorcios para personas de bajo recursos, custodia de menores, gente que buscaba de sus hijos desaparecidos.

El pelinegro bufo- no puede ser que solo sea eso- se quejo, suspiro- trata de recordar bien, en los últimos días antes de que sucediera lo del encarcelamiento de Yoruichi o en la última vez que Hirako estuvo ahí.

Es que…- dijo la pelirroja un poco acongojada- no puedo- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Byakuya respiro hondo y tomo la mano de Rangiku- está bien, lo siento- dijo este suavemente- quizá estoy presionándote demasiado.

Matsumoto le miro detenidamente- pasa algo- pregunto.

Yoruichi está en peligro, por eso buscamos sacarla de la cárcel- dijo el pelinegro.

Rangiku soltó la mano de Byakuya un poco incomoda- creo que iré a preparar el desayuno- el joven Kuchiki estaba por replicar o decir algo pero los dedos finos de la pelirroja en sus labios le hicieron callar- ve a ducharte para desayunar, luego iremos a mi apartamento por algunas cosas que quizá nos ayuden a saber en que trabajaban Hirako y Yoruichi.

Byakuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa- pero...- volvió a guardar silencio.

Luego hablamos- dijo la pelirroja y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Después de que cada uno había tomado una ducha y desayunado los dos salieron con dirección a donde Matsumoto vivía, según le había dicho a Byakuya ella por seguridad había guardado un respaldo de los casos en que hasta ahora trabajaban en la oficina, no era mucho porque la información era general y en si solo era por llevar una bitácora o un registro de los clientes de cada caso y el oficio que se le había hecho.

Al llegar al lugar los dos se quedaron en el automóvil y cuando se disponían a bajar, la pelirroja detuvo a Byakuya- espera- dijo esta rápidamente.

Que- se quejo.

Hay algo extraño, mira ese sujeto que esta fumando- señalo a uno de los dos sujetos en un carro negro polarizado- se ven sospechosos, además nunca los había visto por acá y mucho menos un auto así.

Byakuya suspiro- esperemos un momento para ver si se marchan- dijo suavemente- tu también hacías investigaciones- pregunto.

No- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero Hirako me enseño a ser mas observadora de lo que era- dijo con un aire de nostalgia- Yoruichi decía que era mejor tratando a los clientes y hacerlos charlar.

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas ahí, tanto que fueron por un aperitivo y aunque fueron y vinieron los sujetos estaban ahí- estos sujetos no se cansan- exclamo Byakuya un poco molesto.

Porque no regresamos por la noche, quizá se cansen o algo- dijo Rangiku.

Byakuya miro el reloj y suspiro frustrado- tienes razón, te llevare al apartamento.

Tú que harás después- pregunto la pelirroja.

Veré como está la mama de Yoruichi y de paso hablare con mi hermana- el pelinegro suspiro- no vayas a abrirle a nadie y no salgas.

La pelirroja puso los ojos- desde cuando te pones mandón- se quejo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Byakuya estacionaba su automóvil en la mansión de los Shihōin, bufo al ver que el automóvil de Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba ahí, no tardo mucho en saludos y protocolos de educación de las nobles familias.

Hermano- saludo Rukia con un beso y un abrazo.

Como esta Minako-san- pregunto al instante.

Está en su habitación, el doctor le receto calmantes por tres días y eso la mantienen un poco adormitada y calmada- explico Rukia- que has sabido- pregunto.

Byakuya puso un semblante frio y molesto- no sé exactamente, el abuelo me saco del caso, ya que ellos dos harán los oficios necesarios.

No creo que te hayan sacado Byakuya- dijo la pelinegra con un poco de tacto y vio la mirada de su hermano que le advertía que ese tema terminaba- le vendría bien hablar contigo.

Que le puedo decir- dijo un poco molesto- créeme, hasta hoy nunca me he sentido tan inútil e incompetente y es frustrante.

No eres el único- dijo suavemente la pelinegra- pero no es tu culpa- suspiro- esto parece una mala película de misterios por resolver, no me imagino lo que estará pasando Yoruichi.

Ni lo digas- advirtió Byakuya- Minako puede oírte.

Ve con ella- aconsejo Rukia- dile lo que sabes y que se está haciendo lo imposible.

Donde esta Kurosaki- pregunto al no verle por ahí.

Fue a su casa, dejo el automóvil por si lo necesitaba- explico rápidamente - además está un poco preocupado, mañana dan libertad para la chica que ayudo a Yoruichi y según los registros ha perdido su apartamento ante una demanda por daños al gobernador Baraggan Luisenbarn y no tendrá lugar donde quedarse.

Que la ponga en un hotel mientras tanto- dijo Byakuya.

No podemos tenerla en un hotel por siempre, además el juzgado pidió un responsable que haga que ella cumpla su castigo- explico Rukia y suspiro- estuve pensando en tu apartamento- el pelinegro puso los ojos ante la propuesta de su hermana.

Desde cuando mi apartamento se convirtió en posada de chicas- se quejo el pelinegro y vio que su hermana le veía con recelo.

Solo es una chica, no seas dramático- señalo la pelinegra pero vio que Byakuya se quedaba pensando- es solo una verdad- pregunto un poco dudosa- acaso vives con alguien.

¡No!- exclamo con un tono un poco elevado y suspiro- bien, es un favor que le hago a Yoruichi- trato de explicar bajando el tono- es la chica que trabajaba con ella y que hacía de secretaria.

Rukia abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa- esa es una buena noticia, podemos preguntarle en que trabajaban y ver si sabe donde están los archivos, Shiro-san estuvo hablando sobre una chica…

Olvídalo- dijo muy serio Byakuya- le prometí a Yoruichi que Shiro-san no se enteraría sobre el paradero de ella y nadie más- dijo con una mirada de advertencia- sé que es una buena oportunidad y créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por averiguarlo pero a mi manera.

No los entiendo- se quejo Rukia- pero no diré nada y tu aceptaras a Lisa en tu apartamento- extendió la mano- dame las llaves.

No es necesario- mañana estaré ahí para recibirlos- hubo un momento de silencio- iré a ver a Minako-san.

* * *

Byakuya llego a la puerta de la habitación que le había mostrado Rukia, se detuvo un momento para escuchar si había movimiento o algún ruido que indicase que Minako Shihōin se encontraba despierta y para suerte de él la televisión parecía encendida en las noticias, suspiro y toco la puerta.

Adelante- se escucho la voz un poco más baja que de costumbre, el pelinegro entro al instante y tuvo que poner mucho control de sí mismo al ver la apariencia desmejorada que Minako Shihōin tenía en su rostro- se que no me veo muy bien- dijo con una media sonrisa- espera que se acabe el efecto de estos calmantes y volveré a luchar por sacar a Yoruichi.

Lo siento mucho, no hice lo…- la mano temblorosa de Minako detuvo las palabras de Byakuya.

Sé que has hecho todo lo posible, los he visto crecer a los dos juntos aun con las diferencias abismales de carácter- suspiro- por eso mismo ella te eligió, ahora dime que están pensando hacer porque al parecer Rukia prefiere evitar hablar de ello.

Byakuya suspiro- estoy fuera, el abuelo y Shiro-san harán todos los oficios legales.

Minako bufo levemente- bueno al menos así sabrán con lo que tú has estado luchando día con día - miro al pelinegro- no te sientas mal por eso- guardo silencio y suspiro- si ella nos ayudara.

El pelinegro hundió los hombros y bajo el rostro- no lo hará Minako-san, es una opción descartable- suspiro- ya se lo pedí y se negó rotundamente, debo decir que no la culpo ya que tiene motivos para negarse.

Lo sé, fui a pedírselo en persona- dijo Minako y vio que el pelinegro abría los ojos en asombro ante esa información- creo que el karma nos hace pagar por lo que antes hicimos mal.

Usted no hizo nada malo- señalo Byakuya.

Ese es el problema, hijo- bajo la voz- no hice nada para detener las injusticias de Shiro, cuando me di cuenta y pude hacer algo para remediarlo, fue demasiado tarde- Minako apretó su puño.

Debe estar calmada- recomendó el pelinegro- para volver a la lucha- dijo con una media sonrisa, Minako asintió- tengo cosas que hacer.

Lo sé- dijo Minako- gracias por todo hijo- Byakuya sonrió y se despidió con un beso de Minako dejándola en su cama, era obvio que aun cuando los calmantes la mantenían un poco adormitada en sus sentidos y acciones, se podía ver la angustia por Yoruichi.

Byakuya Kuchiki salió de la mansión Shihōin no sin antes darle instrucciones a Rukia para que no dejara a Minako sola y aun cuando ella volviese a retomar sus sentidos por completo estuviese pendiente de ella, por su lado el vería como ayudar a Yoruichi y lo primero seria ver esos archivos que Rangiku había copiado y tenía en su poder, solo esperaba que nadie más los haya tomado antes que ellos.

* * *

 **Club las noches Kyōto 8:00 PM**

Una muy seria Tia Halibel se encontraba sentada junto a una sonriente Nell, pues se encontraban en una de los salones privados del club la noches que dicho sea de paso era propiedad de su hermana Francesca Mila Rose y dos de sus amigas y compañeras de toda la vida, Emilou Apacci y Cyan Sung-Sun, pocas veces le gustaba visitar ese lugar ya que desde que ella era policía no estuvo de acuerdo con que su hermana menor después de graduarse en Hostelería y Turismo, se asociara con sus amigas que habían tomado para bien camino distintos y se unificaran en un negocio, una de ellas había estudiado para ser bar ténder y la otra era experta en finanzas, aun asociación que llevo a la creación de ese antro de diversión, relax y de vez en cuando problemas con borrachos, como decía Tia Halibel.

Bueno- dijo Mila Rose colocando el ultimo plato- tengan buen provecho y por favor hermana no te atragantes- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la seriedad tirándole a inconformidad de encontrarse ahí justamente.

Gracias Mila Rose- dijo amablemente Nell y Ukitake casi al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo un alegre Shunsui, mientras que Nanao solo suspiraba y comenzaba a comer con total calma, por su parte Ukitake se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa y comenzó a comer de su plato con lentitud, Nell sonrió a su novia y esta no tuvo más remedio que comenzar su cena para que la noche terminara lo más pronto posible.

Después de una satisfactoria cena y unas bebidas, pasados unos 30 minutos todos parecían haber terminado, luego de pasar los tensos momentos la calma llego para tomar el asunto delicado por el cual se había propuesto esa reunión.

Creo que ha llegado el momento- dijo Ukitake y todos parecieron guardar silencio.

Primero quiero saber algo- interrumpió Tia- porque escogieron este lugar, ya habíamos quedado en tu casa- dijo señalando a él peliblanco.

Shunsui sonrió- no queríamos sorpresa y que mientras todos charlábamos llegara Soi, en cambio acá es posible que no vuelva a parecerse en un buen tiempo.

Es un buen punto- sentencio Nanao- debo de admitirlo -suspiro y se puso seria- me imagino que Soi ya les conto su pasado con los Shihōin- Tia y Nell asintieron al instante- creo que con lo que se enteraran hoy no sabrán que pensar al respecto.

Que acaso hay algo mas- pregunto Tia con extrañeza.

El peliblanco sonrió nostálgicamente- recuerdo el día que Soi llego a pedir el trabajo, iba vestida muy formal, llevaba una excelente hoja de vida y debo admitir que sus recomendaciones y notas eran muy arriba del que había esperado- tomo un poco de agua- aun cuando hubiese deseado contratarla era muy obvio que ella necesitaba un sueldo fijo y en ese tiempo no podíamos darnos ese lujo, estábamos casi en banca rota y habíamos perdido el local de las oficinas, mi casa y casi a todos los clientes.

Aun cuando ella bajo sus expectativas sobre el sueldo y pidió el trabajo- interrumpió Shunsui- no entendía como una chica brillante casi nos suplicaba que le contratáramos, era más que obvio que en cualquier oficina media-alta la podrían tomar como aprendiz, mi Nanao estaba terminado su tesis y lo poco que podía trabajar con nosotros iba solo a pagos de lo básico.

Hasta un día- dijo Ukitake- era viernes por la tarde, Shunsui había salido a comprar algo de comida y yo estaba solo en casa, fue cuando ella apareció- Nell y Tia se miraron al no entender de quien hablaba Ukitake.

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

 _La puerta sonó levemente en la casa un poco desordenada, Jushiro Ukitake se encontraba en el sofá revisando algunos pendientes de pagos, anuncios y otros documentos más, hasta hace unos meses no era capaz de hacer ciertas cosas ya que aun estaba en recuperación luego de una operación muy delicada que le había salvado la vida, pero con ello había perdido su casa, la oficina y los clientes, hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir que estaba recuperando su salud, sus fuerzas y con ello posiblemente recuperar todo lo que antes tenía, un buen trabajo y cierto prestigio, ya no quería sentir esa sensación de ser una carga y un problema para sus amigos y socios, sacado violentamente de sus pensamientos en los que estaba sumido el golpeteo un poco más fuerte de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

 _Ya voy- dijo suavemente mientras iba a la puerta, el golpeteo se detuvo y el abrió la puerta y se quedo ahí erguido y con curiosidad al ver a la mujer frente a él- le puedo ayudar en algo._

 _Buena tardes- dijo una sonriente mujer vestida elegantemente- usted es Jushiro Ukitake- pregunto, viendo una pequeña tarjeta que sostenía en sus manos- podría pasar- dijo con una sonrisa- vengo porque me interesa hablar sobre negocios._

 _El peliblanco parpadeo pero dio la bienvenida a la mujer y le indico un pequeño sofá donde ella podía sentare y el tomo asiento frente a ella- lamento el olor a medicamentos- dijo excusándose levemente- desea algo de beber, señora..._

 _Shihōin- respondió la mujer amablemente y este se quedo un poco petrificado- Minako Shihōin, un té estaría bien_

 _Jushiro fue a la cocina rápidamente y puso el agua para preparar té, a la vez que miraba la alacena en busca de la mejor marca de té que pudiesen tener, fue por una taza y suspiro- debe haber un error acá- dijo suavemente._

 _Minako miraba el lugar con detenimiento, era notorio aun el olor a medicamentos y como decía el informe del investigador que había hecho el trabajo, el señor Jushiro Ukitake junto a su socio y amigo de toda la vida Shunsui Kyōraku, vivían en una casa en el centro de Kyōto, al haber caído en banca rota y a su vez perdido el local de las oficinas y la casa del señor Ukitake luego de sus costosa operación y su recuperación, el mismo informe daba un detalle de sus carreras como abogados y detectives que si no fuese por el problema de salud del peliblanco la firma hasta este tiempo estuviese bien posicionada en el mercado legal, cosa que ahora se le dificultaba por su falta de liquidez y aflicciones económicas- casi lo mismo que le esta ocurriendo a Soi Fong- dijo suavemente._

 _El peliblanco apareció luego de tres minutos con una bandeja y una taza de té humeante y la puso en la pequeña mesa de centro- acá esta- dijo suavemente y tomo asiento- dijo que quería hablar de negocios, pero como ve no creo que tenga algo que ofrecerle, no será señora Shihōin que se ha equivocado de lugar._

 _Minako bebió un sorbo de su té- eres Jushiro Ukitake y tu socio es Kyōraku Shunsui- el peliblanco asintió levemente- entonces estoy en el lugar correcto- dijo muy decidida._

 _Pero de que negocios- dijo un poco confundido- no tenemos nada que ofrecerle- dijo señalando el lugar- como ve, hay mejores bufetes de abogados y…_

 _Minako levanto su mano para detener lo que Jushiro estaba por decir- preferiría esperar a que su socio y amigo este acá para no tener que repetir la propuesta que les tengo para ofrecer._

 _El silencio en el que habían caído los dos fue roto por el sonido de la puerta que era abierta bruscamente- Jushiro, hay un auto…- el castaño detuvo sus palabras al notar a la elegante mujer sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala, luego miro rápidamente a su amigo y este solo se encogió de hombros- no creo tener cuentas pendientes con usted y en todo caso, puedo asegurarle que hasta hoy tenemos nuestras cuentas al día- explico, pensando que era alguna cobradora o algo así- con dificultad pero al día._

 _Shunsui- regaño el peliblanco un poco avergonzado._

 _Buenas tardes- dijo Minako poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano- soy Minako Shihōin, usted debe ser Kyōraku Shunsui, estábamos esperándolo- dijo suavemente mientras el castaño extendía su mano por inercia y saludaba- como le decía a su socio tengo una proposición de negocios para su firma._

 _¿Firma?- dijo un poco confundido el castaño- creo que alguien de su categoría puede poseer mejores servicios con otros despachos- señalo el lugar y a ellos- mírenos, estamos en banca rota y tratando de levantarnos, posiblemente alguien de su estatus puede encontrar mejor lugar que este._

 _Minako sonrió levemente y saco un pequeño folder de su bolso- hice una investigación muy exhaustiva sobre ustedes, antes de que la salud de Jushiro-san afectara su diario vivir tenían una oficina que se perfilaba a tener un gran éxito, tenían un buen prestigio entre sus clientes y hasta ese tiempo no tuvieron ningún fallo en contra, aunque si dos casos nulos- Ukitake abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Kyōraku frunció el ceño- tome para bien los servicios del nuevo detective del que cuenta la oficina de la que soy socia, como dice mi esposo, Shinji es un poco joven e irrespetuoso pero hace un buen trabajo y sabe ser discreto cuando es necesario._

 _Aun así no veo que podamos ofrecerle, o cual sería el tipo de negocio- dijo Ukitake, mientras Shunsui servía un vaso de sake para él y un jugo para su amigo._

 _Eso es cierto, no estamos al cien de nuestras capacidades y no creo que podamos hacer el trabajo que necesite al cien por ciento- explico el castaño._

 _Minako cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro- aunque no lo crean son los únicos que pueden ayudarme y como en todo negocio es de obtener una ganancia- dijo seriamente- se que necesitan una inyección de capital y yo puedo dárselos, a cambio ustedes tendrán que hacer tres cosas que necesito- vio que los dos fruncían el ceño y le miraban con recelo- todo esto es apegado a la ley y lo único que pido es que todo sea en total confidencialidad- agrego rápidamente._

 _Su esposo, obviamente sabrá de la fuga de capital en sus cuentas- señalo Shunsui._

 _Minako sonrió- antes de ser esposa de Shiro Shihōin yo era de una familia acomodada, tengo la herencia de mis padres y lo que haga con el no es asunto de mi esposo._

 _Shunsui sonrió y Ukitake también lo hizo- cuál es su proposición de negocio- pregunto el peliblanco._

 _Financieramente recibirán una inyección de capital, por la cantidad estimada que según un inversionista que contrate, es necesaria para levantar su oficina de nuevo, según sus registros bancarios están sobregirados y el monto de la hipoteca de esta casa es un problema- detuvo su explicación al ver las caras sorprendidas de los dos hombres frente a ella- les dije que tenía un buen detective, por lo que tengo en mis manos- dijo rápidamente y saco un cheque- este cheque con el monto de $ 30,000.00 dólares, con lo cual podrán cancelar su hipoteca, los sobregiros y tener un margen más o menos de seis o siete mil para los gastos varios mientras se levantan, financiera y profesionalmente._

 _Uhhh eso es mucho dinero, que pide a cambio- dijo rápidamente Shunsui- porque hace esto, si no nos conoce._

 _Minako sonrió- como dije los investigue y no tengo dudas en que son unas personas honorables que simplemente han tenido malos tiempos- dijo suavemente y luego suspiro- lo que ganare serán dos cosas y una más que deseo me cumplan._

 _El que- pregunto Ukitake._

 _Sé que hace días una chica llamada Soi Fong vino a solicitar trabajo en esta oficina, la primera petición es que sea contratada por ustedes y que le den un sueldo fijo, lo segundo seria que la hicieran socia de su firma en un futuro, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de tenerla con ustedes, ella tiene un gran futuro._

 _Todo ese dinero por esas simples cosas- pregunto Kyōraku un poco sorprendido._

 _Shihōin-san- llamo el peliblanco- aunque dijéramos que si, posiblemente la chica ya tendrá un lugar donde laboral, con sus recomendaciones y sus notas cualquier firma estaría más que dispuesta de tenerla en su nomina._

 _Minako sonrió amargamente y negó con su cabeza- te equivocas, nadie hasta hoy le ha contratado y nadie lo hará- bajo su rostro- eso lo puedo asegurar ya que mi propio esposo se ha encargado de cerrarle las puertas en cualquier oficina legal en todo Kyōto, por lo mismo mi petición final sería que nadie sepa que yo les ayude a ustedes y a esa chica en especial._

 _Aun así, todo parece muy simple- dudo Ukitake._

 _Minako sonrió- obviamente al final ustedes tendrán que pagar el dinero que les estoy prestando en su debido tiempo, sin intereses o ganancia alguna- dijo seria- si eso les parece justo._

 _Y qué pasa si no logramos levantarnos, como….- Ukitake hablaba un poco pesimista y Shunsui solo bajaba su cabeza, pero la mujer frente a ellos solo negaba con su cabeza con determinación cosa que hizo que se quedaran en silencio._

 _No voy hacer una inversión en algo que no me dará beneficios- explico seria Minako Shihōin- obviamente no será en un años o tres, pero una cosa es segura para mí y es que ustedes se levantaran, que harán una gran firma de su sociedad, con la ayuda de Soi Fong y la otra chica que les colaborara, y para que crean, hoy estoy aquí apostando por ustedes con mi dinero._

 _Ukitake y Kyōraku se miraron uno al otro en silencio por un minuto quizá pensando o meditando la situación que parecía irreal, de pronto podían sentir esa confianza invadirlos, los dos asintieron juntamente- lo haremos, no se arrepentirá- dijeron al unisonó- no sabemos cuándo pero saldaremos esta deuda._

 _Minako sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro- espero el contrato de la sociedad y el de la deuda, junto con todos los detalles- vendré en tres días para que arreglen todo lo legal y luego se nos olvidaremos de esto hasta cuando sea el pago- se dieron una apretón de manos y ella les entrego el cheque- hasta ese día liberare los fondos._

 _Como haremos para contactarla- pregunto Ukitake._

 _Tengo tu tarjeta y tu número telefónico- dijo esta muy resuelta y con una sonrisa- les llamare en tres días._

 _Puedo saber porque hace esto- pregunto Shunsui._

 _Minako suspiro- solo trato de reparar lo que mi esposo hizo mal, aun así espero que sea lo suficiente.- se despido y salió de ese lugar dejando a un peliblanco y un castaño anonadados e incrédulos de su suerte que después de mucho tiempo les sonreía._

* * *

 ** _-_** **Tiempo Actual-**

Eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo suavemente Ukitake- ella nos dio el capital para comenzar de nuevo, solo por ayudar a Soi Fong.

A la siguiente semana fui a buscarla a donde vivía y ya le habían echado de ahí, Nanao me acompaño y la buscamos por toda la universidad y la encontramos- explico Shunsui- solo cargaba su computadora portátil y una mochila con sus pocas pertenencias ya que donde alquilaban le habían retenido sus posesiones hasta que no cancelara el mes que debía de renta.

Shunsui la trajo a casa y desde ese día se quedo con nosotros- dijo Ukitake- desde ese día comenzó a formarse nuestra sociedad, esta familia.

Así que ella, les soltó ese dinero así por así- pregunto Nell- no hubo ganancia alguna.

No- respondió el peliblanco.

Al final le pagaron- pregunto Tia.

Shunsui sonrió- el dinero exacto justo como ella había dicho, sin intereses y sin ganancia alguna.

Tardamos unos 6 años, Soi estaba comenzando su maestría y la sociedad iba en ascenso, al siguiente año ustedes se unieron a la sociedad y a la familia- Ukitake suspiro- en todo ese tiempo ella no llamo para cobrar o recordarnos la deuda, nunca pidió un favor o algo parecido, aun hasta el día de hoy no quiere que se sepa la ayuda que brindo y creo que no es justo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar, como Nano había dicho anteriormente de lo que hoy se habían enterado cambiaba las perspectiva de las cosas como la conocían, no podían culpar a todos los Shihōin por uno solo, en si Minako había sido como una ángel guardián, muy diferente a su esposo y con respecto a Yoruichi, era más que evidente que eso eran cosas de jóvenes y pareja, con respecto a las relaciones no todo es miel en hojuelas y si miraban las cosas fríamente no era justo que por una persona que había obrado mal, otra no recibiera ayuda legal solo por culpa de su apellido, no era justo que se le pagara mal a una persona que hizo un bien y nunca pidió reconocimiento por ello.

Soi Fong debe saber de esto- dijo Tia.

No podemos decirle- dijo rápidamente Ukitake- le prometimos a Minako-san no hacerlo.

Creo que hay una salida en eso- dijo Nanao con seriedad- ustedes no le van a decir y así cumplirán con su promesa y su contrato.

Tia sonrió- cierto, pero nosotros podemos decirle- palmeo efusivamente a Nanao en su espalda- eres una genio.

No es tan simple- dijo Shunsui- Soi Fong estará muy molesta cuando se dé cuenta, que le ocultamos ese detalle importante.

Oh por dios- dijo Tia- ella casi siempre está molesta- dijo quejándose.

Nanao rio levemente- puede que se moleste, pero también es justa e inteligente y tenemos a favor que no les gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Nanao-chan, eres tan inteligente- dijo Shunsui.

No creo que sea bueno decírselo aun- reflexiono Nell un poco pensativa- es más que evidente que todos tienen razón y estoy a favor de que ella se entere y quizá cambie su opinión de ayudar a los Shihōin legalmente, pero que pasa con Yoruichi, quiero decir que no sabemos si Soi la odia, la ama.

Nunca lo sabremos- dijo Ukitake- nunca habló de ella y no se puede ni decir su nombre, además creo que lo importante acá es lo profesional, referente a lo personal es algo que Soi misma debe arreglar.

Esperemos ver cómo se van dando los acontecimientos- dijo Shunsui- luego le diremos, aunque debo decir que hay algo torcido en todo ese encarcelamiento y juicio que está por venir para Yoruichi Shihōin.

Hay muchas cosas que a mi parecer están muy oscuras y torcidas- dijo Tia- esta sería una buena oportunidad para sacar la basura escondida.

La reunión termino entre reflexiones y charlas vanas, una cosa era segura la perspectiva había cambiado y todos estaban seguros que no debían de dejar que justos pagaran por pecadores y que cuando se necesitara tendrían que revelar a Soi Fong lo que no sabía que los Shihōin, en este caso Minako Shihōin había hecho por ella.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Tokio 8:45 Pm**

Byakuya se encontraba muy enfurruñado en el asiento delantero de su automóvil, junto a una aburrida Rangiku, habían llegado desde las 7 de la noche a las afueras de su apartamento con la esperanza de que los sujetos no se encontraran pero para su mala suerte los encontraron ahí y hasta ahora no se movían, era más que obvio que no lo harían y eso tenía al pelinegro muy molesto pues con ese problema no podrían entrar por los archivos y averiguar algo que pudiese ayudar a saber si en lo que la morena trabajaba había sido el problema que la tenia ahora en la cárcel con una acusación grave de homicidio.

No será mejor irnos- dijo la pelirroja con un tono cansino.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos- no entiendo porque no vamos a tu apartamento, en todo caso no debes nada y no entiendo porque debemos escondernos.

Ni yo entiendo porque tuve que salir de mi apartamento una noche- dijo suavemente Rangiku- pero es lo último que Hirako me dijo que hiciera.

El pelinegro suspiro largamente- esas advertencias, posiblemente Hirako era el único que en verdad sabía lo que estaba pasando o lo averiguo y por eso el...- guardo silencio- vamos a casa, debemos descansar y terminar de arreglar el lugar para la nueva huésped.

Rangiku sonrió levemente- será bueno tener compañía.

Byakuya negó con su cabeza- aun con todo esta semana será un poco difícil, solo espero que todo salga bien para Yoruichi.

Hay que tener fe y esperanza- dijo Rangiku mientras el pelinegro salía del lugar con dirección a su apartamento.

* * *

El día lunes llego con todo su ajetreo, como era de esperarse Shiro Shihōin y Ginrei Kuchiki eran los primeros en el juzgado para interponer sus amparos y su pedido de libertad condicional para Yoruichi, Mientras que en la cárcel preventiva de Tokio Ichigo Kurosaki esperaba en la sala de visitas a Lisa Yadōmaru para que por fin saliese en libertad libre de cargos y solo con un castigo en corte y a la vez para darle la mala noticia de que había sido despojada de su apartamento como pago de daños y prejuicios al gobernador de la ciudad.

Por otro lado Minako aun padecía los efectos de los calmantes que el doctor le había recetado y por consiguiente aun no podía salir de casa o en todo caso mantenerse al 100 por ciento de sus capacidades; Rukia había ido a casa a cambiarse e ir por mas ropa, a la vez que aprovecharía para ir al apartamento de Byakuya para ver como había arreglado el lugar para su nueva inquilina.

Aun no había nada de noticias sobre Yoruichi pero hoy era su tercer día en la celda de castigo y mientras el tiempo pasaba era más frustrante para Ginrei y Shiro, todos sus oficios eran rechazados con forme el día avanzaba y aunque trataban de hacer uso de sus amistades y sus apellidos nada les valía, mientras tanto Lisa ya se encontraba junto a Ichigo en el apartamento de Byakuya que dicho sea de paso lo primero que había hecho era lanzar un interrogatorio sobre cómo era el estar en las celdas de castigo y lo que pasaría luego de todo eso y para tristeza de todos los ahí presentes las cosas no eran tan positivas.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Tokio- 2:49 PM **

En una un amplio jardín de una casa acomodada al este de Tokio, un hombre vestido con un sobretodo y traje formal, entraba con paso apresurado y sigilosamente por la entrada trasera de dicha propiedad, con el ritmo que llevaba no tardo mucho en llegar a una puerta de un lugar que parecía una bodega, la abrió y mirando a todos lados entro al lugar que estaba llena de sacos de alimentos, botes con algunas especies, unas cavas de vinos y muchas cajas con whisky, ron, vodka, sake, camino hasta el fondo y palpo la pared como buscando algo y al escuchar el clic una puerta con unas escaleras se abrió ante sus ojos y el no perdió tiempo para entrar, un pasadizo secreto que se ocupaba como ruta de escape para aquellos poderosos, al subir las escaleras salía a un despacho elegante.

El humo de cigarrillo inundaba el ambiente y el inmediatamente se puso serio y erguido- llegas tarde.

Lo siento señor- se disculpo rápidamente- pero tuve que atender el ultimo envió a Europa.

Obviamente es algo que no se puede dejar de lado, el compromiso con nuestros clientes es algo que tomar muy en serio- el hombre dio una calada a su cigarro- pero te olvidas de lo urgente- dijo fríamente- aun no veo ningún obituario en los periódicos.

El hombre apretó sus puños- lo sé, parece que tiene más vidas que un maldito gato.

No quiero escuchar escusas- alzo la voz un poco molesto el hombre y con fuerza apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero- quiero resultados ya.

Señor- dijo este suavemente- le puedo asegurar que el trabajo estaba por hacerse pero lamentablemente ella fue enviada a la celda de castigo.

Pues has que la maten ahí mismo- dijo el hombre- solo ofrece más dinero- sabes que no podre estar en paz si hay cabos sueltos y si yo no estoy en paz, tu tampoco lo estarás.

Eso lo sé muy bien señor- dijo el hombre bajando su rostro- pero debo de admitir que en estos momentos no podemos acabarla, independientemente del dinero es una mujer de apellido y fama, obviamente nadie se atrevería a matarla de en la celda de castigo a sabiendas de que Kirihara fue quien la castigo- suspiro- solo debemos esperar que salga de su castigo y todo terminara.

No debes dejar pasar más tiempo, termina con la joven Shihōin, encuentra a su secretaria- dijo este- estoy teniendo mucha presión y como tú mismo me dijiste, el juez se está acobardando.

Tengo hombres buscando a la secretaria y media vez de señal de vida, será cortada de esta tierra y con respecto al juez- suspiro- creo que sería bueno darle un buen susto o si me da su autorización lo cortamos de la nomina de un tajo.

El hombre miro su reloj- haz lo que te parezca mejor, lo único que quiero son resultados inmediatos, ahora debo irme pues tengo una reunión muy importante- el hombre se detuvo antes de salir del despacho- no juegues mas al gato y el ratón con ella, solo mátala y punto.

Lo hare señor- respondió el hombre inclinándose obedientemente- maldita seas Shihōin, te has vuelto en un dolor de cabeza pero de esta no te salvas eso lo aseguro.


	16. Chapter 16

Saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que le dan una leída, espero les agrade este capítulo y como muchos esperan el reencuentro entre la pareja estrella esta cerca.

Agradezco a MarianaD24, mab 1986 y Lilisu por sus comentarios, saludos y cuídense.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 16**

" _ **I don't want to call my friends**_

 _ **They might wake me from this dream**_

 _ **And I can´t leave this bed**_

 _ **Risk forgetting all that´s been**_

 _ **Oh I am what I am**_

 _ **I´ll do what I want**_

 _ **But I can´t hide**_

 _ **I won´t go**_

 _ **I won´t sleep**_

 _ **I can´t breathe**_

 _ **Until You´re resting here with me"**_

 _ **Here With Me.**_

 _ **Dido.**_

* * *

 **Mansion Shihōin- 7:45 PM**

Ginrei estaciono en la entrada de la mansión- entonces, vas a entrar- pregunto al lado del pasajero donde Shiro Shihōin se encontraba.

Con las noticias que le tenemos- dijo con sarcasmo- ayer lo dejo claro, no me querrá ver mientras Yoruichi no salga de esa prisión.

Sé que este día no fue para nada bueno- dijo Ginrei- no sirvió de nada el apellido, la experiencia y todo lo demás.

Shiro bufo- debes de darle crédito a Byakuya, es obvio que hizo todo lo necesario y más, simplemente se topo con el mismo muro que nosotros.

El Kuchiki quito su cinturón, abrió la puerta de su lujoso BMW y se bajo- me cuidas el carro- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras que el moreno ponía los ojos y lo veía alejarse hacia la puerta.

* * *

Ginrei se encontraba en la sala hablando rápidamente con Rukia, que obviamente le informaba sobre la salud de Minako y a la vez tranquilizaba a su abuelo con respecto a su hermano, ya que desde ayer que el mismo le había sacado del caso en cierta manera no le había visto y no sabía nada de él.

Debes entenderlo abuelo- decía Rukia- está en su apartamento y se encarga de sus asuntos.

Entiendo- dijo este- pero el debe entender que debíamos intentar a nuestra manera, espero Ichigo esté llegando a trabajar y no solo pase acá- dijo mirando a todos lados.

Rukia puso los ojos- no abuelo, el ha ido a trabajar.

Bueno iré a ver a Minako-san- dijo y subió rápidamente las escaleras, llego a la primera puerta que era la habitación donde ella se encontraba, toco y al sonido del pase entro con su rostro serio y estoico- buenas noches.

Minako suspiro- deberás son buenas- respondió de una vez- por la cara que traes, es más que evidente que no lograron nada.

Ginrei meneo su cabeza negándolo- es como dar cabezazos en la pared- suspiro largamente- no entiendo cómo es que todo oficio legal ha sido rechazado de manera tan desdeñosa.

Creo que le debes una disculpa a Byakuya- señalo Minako y vio que Ginrei no entendía el porqué- lo sacaste del caso, quizá pensando que tu experiencia haría más que su juventud.

Yo no creí que fuese incompetente y no lo saque del caso- explico el mayor de los Kuchiki- solo optamos por otro frente y a la vez hacer nuestra parte.

Minako suspiro- aun así, el sigue siendo el defensor de Yoruichi, al menos le debían que el estuviese presente en sus oficios- hubo un momento de silencio- que piensan hacer.

Por ahora descansar- hizo una mueca- Shiro intentara otra vez hablar con el gobernador- Minako puso los ojos y este sonrió- lo sé, no es de gran ayuda y más bien se comporta como lo que es.

Un político- señalo Minako- donde se está quedando Shiro.

No te preocupes por eso- respondió Ginrei- por ahora se está quedando en casa.

Minako bufo- no me preocupo, es mas pienso que debería estar en un hotel y no molestando en tu casa.

Ginrei lanzo una mirada incredulidad- se que no lo dices de corazón, tú no eres así.

Eso crees- dijo muy seria.

Sé que a pesar de todo aun lo amas- dijo Ginrei y sonrió levemente- es tu esposo y aun con sus defectos y faltas, tiene sus cosas buenas y lo sabes muy bien.

Minako bajo el rostro- estos días he estado pensando en eso mucho Ginrei, tienes toda la razón en lo que dices- hubo una pausa- pero en todo caso creo que ese ha sido uno de mis errores en el pasado y ahora lo estamos pagando, perdone cosas que él hizo mal y en algunas solo lo deje pasar porque le amaba, nunca lo enfrente o le hice ver su error porque pensé que al final cambiaria su proceder- cerro los ojos un momento- lo que le hizo a Soi Fong, te imaginas lo diferente que serian las cosas ahora.

Ginrei suspiro- sé que ahora es una excelente abogada, pero no podemos asegurar que ella podría lograr lo que hasta ahora nosotros no hemos podido- explico Ginrei con total calma- sé muy bien lo que Shiro le hizo a esa chica y estuvo mal, no creo que solo tu pecaras en omisión porque yo también hasta hoy me siento culpable de no hacer algo- suspiro- y aunque intente ayudarle en su momento por petición de Byakuya, era más que obvio que ella fue lo suficientemente orgullosa para aceptarla- el mayor de los Kuchiki tomo la mano de Minako entre las suyas- las cosas buenas o malas nos suceden a todos, lo importante es lo que sacamos de todo eso, Soi Fong salió victoriosa aun cuando tuvo muchos obstáculos, quizá ahora es tiempo de ver que aprende Shiro de todo esto.

Minako bufo- y todo eso acosta de mi hija Ginrei, eso no es justo- una lagrimas se derramaron en su rostro- solo sé que el karma nos ha alcanzado y que mi pequeña lo está pagando por él, así que mientras no la vea sana y salva de vuelta en mi casa, no quiero ver a Shiro Shihōin y eso quiero que se lo digas.

Ginrei cerró los ojos y suspiro- se lo diré, pero debes prometerme estar calmada- vio que Minako sonreía un poco aunque sus manos temblaban levemente- prometo que lucharemos hasta el cansancio estos dos días.

Gracias Ginrei- dijo esta- no se te olvide hablar con Byakuya y disculparte- el mayor de los Kuchiki asintió y sonrió ante la insistencia de Minako.

* * *

Te lo dije- exclamo suavemente Shiro en el asiento del pasajero en el auto de Ginrei cuando iban camino a la mansión Kuchiki, desde que Ginrei había regresado de la casa le había contado lo que habían hablado con Minako, obviamente no todo pero si le había dado el pequeño recado- posiblemente al final de termine pidiéndome el divorcio.

Ginrei suspiro- podrías arreglarlo si tú en verdad lo quisieras.

Claro, solo debo sacar a Yoruichi de la cárcel y que desestimen los cargos por homicidio agravado- puso los ojos- pero antes debemos contratar a la chica Fong como su abogada, ya que es algo que Minako piensa salvara el pellejo de todos.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo- Shiro, bastaría con que aceptaras tus errores, buscaras cambiaras tu forma de pensar con respecto a la chica Fong y dejaras que Yoru-chan viva su vida como ella lo desea de ahora en adelante- vio que el moreno le miraba con molestia- creo que un poco de humildad también no te caería mal.

Shiro sonrió- siempre he tratado de hacer lo mejor para mi familia, acaso de eso no creo que debo arrepentirme, siempre buscando lo mejor para mi princesa.

Yo también creí hacer lo mejor para mi familia cuando me aleje de mi hijo al saber que embarazo y se caso con una joven que termino siendo una maestra de kindergarten, para el honorable apellido Kuchiki eso no era lo esperado- dijo serio mientras tomaba el volante con fuerzas- nació Byakuya y siete años después Rukia, aun así mi arrogancia y la reglas familiares hacían que mantuviese mi distancia hasta que- hubo un momento de silencio- no esperes a perder lo que más amas, para darte cuenta de tus errores Shiro, yo perdí a mi hijo y desde ese momento me di cuenta que perdí tanto, el nacimiento de Byakuya y Rukia, el conocer como era su esposa y como era convivir en familia, hasta hoy sigo reclamándome a mi mismo por ese error, date cuenta que uno trae a los hijos a este mundo pero ellos deben hacer y vivir sus propias vidas, a uno solo le queda estar ahí para apoyarlos.

Shiro suspiro pero guardo silencio, él sabía muy bien cómo iba esa historia de pie a cabeza, Soujun Kuchiki tendría quizá 8 años menos que el si aun viviera pero había muerto junto a su esposa en un accidente de tránsito, la historia era un poco triste y Ginrei rara vez hablaba de ello. Soujun tenía 15 años cuando embarazo a la novia de la cual juraba amar con toda su alma y corazón. Una chica pobre de los suburbios de Tokio que al parecer enamoro al joven Kuchiki, se casaron a escondidas y con todo en contra Soujun se fue de su confortable casa para vivir de arrimado con la familia de la chica, luego poco a poco con sacrificio termino sus estudios mientras trabajaba en una oficina con una paga miserable para sacar adelante a su primogénito Byakuya, con el tiempo consiguió mejor estatus de vida y a la vez su esposa también comenzó a trabajar de maestra, después de graduarse y terminar una carrera como profesora, Ginrei desde el momento en que supo del embarazo dijo que lo desheredaría y lo repudio, no tuvo contacto alguno con él o su familia, aunque Soujun intentaba mantener la comunicación sin pedir nada a cambio pues el mismo había aceptado las reglas de su familia, la esposa de Soujun le aconsejaba el mantener cercana a la familia aun cuando ellos no quisieran, le mandaba fotos de sus nietos y cartas contándole de su familia y como mejoraban su estatus de vida ya que eran una familia de clase media- baja, todo cambio el día que Rukia iba a nacer pues llovía copiosamente tanto que al momento de ir al hospital tuvieron un accidente que les costó la vida siendo la única sobreviviente la niña recién nacida a la que la madre antes de morir llamo Rukia, con el dolor de la perdida desde ese momento Ginrei se hizo cargo de sus nietos hasta el día de hoy, ahora Shiro se preguntaba qué haría si le pasara algo parecido, al menos Ginrei tenía a sus nietos pero él se quedaría solo con su noble apellido y su riqueza, totalmente solo como un perro.

* * *

Los dos días pasaron como un calvario de decepciones para los Kuchiki y Shihōin, por una parte todo oficio legal era revisado minuciosamente por el juzgado y al final siempre era desestimado o rechazado por el juez y para colmo de males la noche del día martes el juez había tenido un accidente de tránsito y se encontraba en cuidados intensivos con lo que ahora debían esperar o ver que el juzgado asignara otro juez al caso, por otro lado Byakuya junto a Rangiku no habían podido ingresar a su apartamento ya que siempre estaban esos sujetos y daban por hecho que esperaban el que la pelirroja apareciera o alguien que los condujera a su paradero, por lo que frustrados en no poder hacer nada, pero aun con todo faltaba más aflicción para los Shihōin y los Kuchiki, mañana era miércoles, por lo que se acababa el castigo para Yoruichi, con ello también se acortaba su endeble seguridad pues regresaría con a su celda y a convivir con todas las reclusas.

Mientras que en la ciudad de Kyōto las cosas parecían estar llegando a su fin para Soi Fong, pues mañana miércoles era el examen final y con ello solo le quedaba dar los resultados finales de quien pasaba su materia y quién no, Nell había regresado a Tokio para su trabajo y las cosas en la sociedad marchaban bien y el tema Shihōin parecía haberse calmado y la vida volvía a la normalidad como Soi la conocía y con la cual estaba cómoda, aun cuando había sacado su pasado a flote podía sentir que al fin estaba por cerrar un ciclo en su vida y por fin cambiar pagina o cerrar el libro por completo, aunque quizá no de la manera que ella deseara o quisiera, porque la vida tiene maneras y circunstancias muy diferentes a las que uno espera y Soi Fong estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio- 4:30 Am**

En la total oscuridad con ambiente impregnado del horrible olor de heces y orina, en las celdas de castigo reinaba el silencio y uno que otro roedor deambulaba por las celdas, hasta este día tres presas aguardaban en su interior para que su castigo terminase cada una en su debido tiempo, aunque no variaba de cinco a siete días aunque lo más común por motivos de salud eran 5, ya que el mantenerlas solo con agua les llevaba a una descompensación debilitándolas a gran manera, Yoruichi lo había resentido mucho el día dos de su castigo la falta de alimento causo mella en su organismo y al tercer día pasaba casi todo el tiempo sumida en un letargo entre el sueño y la realidad, soñando con días felices casi olvidados o dejados muy en el fondo de su memoria y que salían a flote cada vez que ella parecía débil, siempre soñaba con ella, esa mirada severa y fría como el acero, los labios finos y con ese dulce néctar parecido a la miel, su cabello azulado, su cuerpo temblando en cada toque, parecía tan real que se estremecía ante ese recuerdo o quizá solo era la falta de alimento eso en este momento no lo podría distinguir, Yoruichi Shihōin era conocida por su larga lista de conquistas y siempre lo quisiera o no tenia compañía, pero por muchas mujeres en su haber ninguna había borrado a la única que podía hacer que su corazón se detuviese o acelerara, que le hiciera ser ella misma con libertad, la única persona a la que amo de verdad y que le mostro la felicidad de las cosas simples y verdaderas.

Unos metros de las instalaciones de las celdas de castigo dos guardias se dirigían a paso lento con llave en mano hacia el lugar con órdenes específicas y era necesario cumplir al pie de la letra su camino era tranquilo, hasta que alguien los alcanzo.

Oigan para donde van- pregunto el guardia con cabello azulado y sonrisa altiva.

No es de tu incumbencia Grimjow- respondió uno de los guardias y vio su reloj- tu turno comienza en media hora, será mejor que vayas y te prepares.

Ya estoy listo- dijo este- y como mi turno está por comenzar debo saber que está pasando.

Vamos díselo- dijo el otro guardia en tono cansino- de todas formas se sabrá.

El otro guardia suspiro- vamos a sacar a Shihōin de su castigo.

Pero aun no ha cumplido su tiempo en totalidad- dijo este un poco molesto.

No es nuestro asunto- respondió el guardia- es orden especifica del mayor Kirihara, sacarla y llevarle a que se asee para terminar con una comida.

Grimjow les miro con seriedad y extendió su mano- yo puedo hacer eso, dame las llaves.

No- respondió el guardia rápidamente- estamos asignados y con órdenes de que nadie más que nosotros debemos hacerlo, créeme no es por gusto ya sabes que odio ir a esas celdas apestosas pero si el viejo te manda hacer algo en específico le gusta que se haga como él dice y si no te lo hará pagar.

Si, lo sé- respondió el peli azul- pues diviértanse- dijo y volvió sus pasos por donde venia- este viejo no me va arruinar mis planes, será mejor adelantar todo ahora que estará débil por falta de alimento.

Los dos guardias llegaron a la celda número 2 y la abrieron al instante- diablos que apesta- exclamo uno de ellos- Shihōin – no hubo respuestas y el otro guardia alumbro con su lámpara y la vieron ahí tirada en el suelo durmiendo y al instante le alumbraron el rostro- Shihōin levántate que termino tu castigo- grito más fuerte y por fin la morena despertó- por inercia la morena despertó y con total torpeza se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta- dios apestas- dijo uno de ellos con asco y se aparto para darle paso- muévete, vamos a las duchas primero- Yoruichi caminaba casi tambaleante y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados ya que la luz le lastimaba al estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad debía volver a acostumbrarse al resplandor.

* * *

Como habían dicho los guardias llevaron a la morena a las duchas para que se aseara y le dieron un uniforme nuevo que usar, después la llevaron al comedor para que comiera algo ligero, luego la llevarían a la enfermería para un chequeo.

Mientras tanto Grimjow había ido a la celda de la Riruka y la había sacado de forma arbitraria con protestas de esta y la condujo con orden de guardar silencio hacia el comedor quedándose a unos metros de la entrada, su ceño se frunció en total molestia ante la persona que veía, Yoruichi estaba vestida, recién duchada y al parecer estaba degustando alimento.

Que hace esa perra afuera- dijo un poco molesta la peli ocre.

Termino su castigo- dijo Grimjow- pienso que es ahora o nunca, debes acabar con ella.

Riruka lo vio un poco incrédula- con guardias a su lado- dijo indignada- eso sería un suicidio, una cosa es que la quiera ver muerta pero otra jugarme el pellejo a lo tonto, porque si algo me pasa el único beneficiado serias tú.

Es obvio que no sería en este lugar- dijo Grimjow algo molesto- pero debemos aprovechar el que ella este débil y no pueda defenderse, camino hacia las celdas entre el cruce que lleva a la enfermería podrías tener oportunidad- le entrego un cuchillo maltrecho- esto te ayudara.

La peli ocre miro el cuchillo y lo tomo- no veo porque la urgencia, aunque debo aceptar que el que este acaba de salir de las celdas de castigo es una ventaja.

Alguien se nos puede adelantar y el dinero ya no seria para nosotros- explico el guardia, la mujer aun meditaba cada palabra y lo que debía hacer- solo debes ser precisa en el apuñalamiento, los guardias no estamos autorizados para matar a la reclusas por si eso te preocupa, posiblemente solo te someterán, por lo que tu se mansa y ríndete sin oponer resistencia.

El movimiento en el comedor los saco de su plática pues al parecer Yoruichi había terminado y ahora posiblemente la llevaban a su celda, pues era el procedimiento normal, la peli ocre apretó el cuchillo en sus manos y los dos salieron a donde esperarían a la morena para por fin acabar con ella, por otra parte Yoruichi parecía como aletargada pues aun cuando ya se había duchado y probado alimento, sus sentidos aun parecían estar en la penumbra de la celda y no era muy consciente de su alrededor, al llegar al lugar el guardia siguió de largo.

A dónde vas- pregunto Riruka.

Debo comenzar mi guardia- sonrió con malicia- seria sospechoso que me encontraran con una interna- la mujer le miro un poco molesta al guardia- que pasa- pregunto Grimjow- tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo.

Miedo- dijo ella con sarcasmo- la venganza corre por mis venas y esa perra me las pagara como sea.

El guardia se le puso en frente- entonces, no falles- dijo y salió del lugar.

La peli ocre se escondió lo mas que podía entre la bifurcación y tomo con fuerza la navaja en su mano izquierda pues los pasos lejanos cada vez se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba, odiaba a Yoruichi Shihōin ciertamente había sido la abogada acusadora por parte de la familia de su marido y por su culpa su sentencia fue resolutoria dándole como castigo la cantidad de 25 años en prisión, de la cual desde el primer día que puso un pie en prisión preventiva fue una pesadilla solo por ser como era, ella Riruka de Bland siempre había sido de niña de familia y por provenir de la clase alta las prisioneras se lo hicieron pagar entre insultos, golpizas y algunas que otras cosas jamás imaginadas e impensables para ella, que aun con todo eso no amilanó su manera de ser altiva y desafiante, Yoruichi Shihōin extrañamente la describió en el juicio como una manipuladora, egocéntrica niña rica que era como la viuda negra, debía cobrarse el estar ahí y lo que faltaba porque dentro de 2 semanas tenia fecha de traslado a una prisión para pagar su condena.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi no entendía el porqué esos guardias iban con ella de un lado para otro, que caso tendría después de un inhumano castigo que ahora le tenía en tal condición, cada paso parecía tomar un esfuerzo de su parte y aun podía sentir esa molestia por la luz después de estar prolongadamente en total oscuridad y aunque había por fin probado alimento aun sentía tanta hambre que la comida de hace poco solo fue como un pequeño bocado, su mente parecía en blanco o más bien todo lo que había recordado, soñado y meditado en estos días que duro su calvario en ese lugar mal oliente y sucio parecía que le habían robado el ingenio y su agilidad innata, aun cuando los guardias hacían que apresurara el paso ella se movía a su propio ritmo, estaban por llegar a la bifurcación entre el camino a las celdas y la enfermería.

Fue un movimiento rápido y de pronto Yoruichi vio a la persona que se había lanzado sobre ella como una fiera y como mejor pudo intento detenerla pero al instante sintió un extraño ardor en su costado izquierdo- muere perra- escucho con un tono lleno de odio a lo lejos mientras ella parecía caer casi en cámara lenta al suelo, dejando atrás el sonido de los guardias sometiendo a la mujer que se había atrevido a lastimarle luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Byakuya entraba en la cárcel preventiva de Tokio lo más rápido que sus pies le daban aunque no corría, muchos un guardia lo escoltaba directo a la oficina del director, al legar el guardia toco la puerta y un leve pase se escucho desde el interior.

Director- dijo Byakuya al entrar un poco acelerado, pero se detuvo rápidamente al notar que el director le miraba raro- que- pregunto.

Es raro verte de esa manera- respondió el mayor, pues el pelinegro llevaba unos pantalones casuales y una camiseta tipo polo- pero bueno, eso es lo de menos.

Salí de prisa, que sucedió- pregunto Byakuya- como esta ella.

EL mayor Kirihara tomo dos vasos de una mesita, una botella y los llevo al escritorio tomando asiento y señalando el asiento de enfrente a Byakuya- no fue grave, ella está bien- dijo y sirvió un poco de sake en los dos vasos- no sé cómo ella se las arregla para ser un constante dolor de cabeza, pero debo admitir que tenias razón Riruka Bland intento dañarle de muerte- el mayor tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Byakuya palideció un instante- ¿intento matarla?- repitió como incrédulo- como es que sucedió- bebió de golpe el trago servido.

Tómalo con calma muchacho- dijo el mayor un poco asombrado- se me ocurrió sacarla cuando las reclusas aun estaban en sus celdas, claro que iba escoltada pero ni yo hubiese imaginado que esa mujer estaba ahí, según uno de los guardias le ataco con un cuchillo que parece artesanal cuando iban a la enfermería para un chequeo médico, ya que sabes bien lo que viven las reclusas en las celdas de castigo, ella trato de defenderse pero dada su condición fue alcanzada ganándose unas pocas puntadas según la enfermera de turno.

Puedo verla- pregunto.

Claro, pero antes- el mayor se puso de pie hasta ponerse junto al pelinegro- muchacho que paso con sacarla de acá lo más pronto posible- Byakuya pareció abatido y culpable ante el reclamo- tienes suerte que ahora está en la enfermería porque así le puedo asignar un guardia que le vigile día y noche, pero esto no será duradero y por más que quiera no podre garantizarte su seguridad.

Shiro Shihōin y mi abuelo tomaron el caso- dijo este un poco desanimado.

Pero tú estás nombrado como su defensor joven Kuchiki, por eso mismo te llame a ti no a sus padres- dijo este- ahora recuerde la responsabilidad que tiene con su cliente, desde hoy tienes los días contados y si las cosas siguen igual posiblemente no será la última vez que alguien atente contra su vida- se puso de pie- el guardia afuera lo llevara a la enfermería.

Puedo obtener un permiso de su parte para que sus padres vengan a verle- pregunto Byakuya.

No abuses de mi niño- dijo el mayor y sonrió levemente- solamente a la madre, Shiro Shihōin es demasiado insufrible para mí, pero será solo por este día que podrá estar con ella en horas no hábiles, de las 12 a las 5, pueden cuidar de ella.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- agradezco mucho esto mayor- salió del lugar, notando como el mayor tomaba el teléfono era obvio que daba las órdenes pertinentes.

En su caminar hacia la enfermería el paso aunque fue normal el trayecto lo sintió casi eterno y todos los instantes de ese día se agolpaban en su mente, el sonido del teléfono muy temprano para su gusto, la voz fría y directa del guardia que le informaba que Yoruichi había tenido un percance y estaba en la enfermería, la incredulidad y sorpresa de la noticia, fueron rápidamente cambiadas a la aflicción y ahora que estaba camino a verle sentía que esto en parte era su culpa, por no hacer lo justo y necesario para sacarla de ahí, por sentirse golpeado en su orgullo y dejar que lo sacaran del caso así por así.

Puede pasar- dijo el guardia frente una puerta que decía enfermería en la cual al atravesarle noto que otro guardia estaba ahí y le señalo donde ir.

El lugar no era muy grande pero si parecía muy limpio y quieto, miro hacia donde le señalo el guarida y en la cuarta cama la vio, apresuro sus pasos hasta llegar a su lado y con su quijada totalmente rígidas y sus manos en un puño- puede relajarse- dijo suavemente la enfermera del lugar, mientras parecía revisaba a la morena- la pusimos a dormir ya que la encontré un poco débil obviamente suele suceder por estar en las celdas de castigo- explico la enfermera- el doctor se fue ya que la lesión no era de gravedad, solo tuvo una leve cortada que más bien fue como un rozón y necesito unas pocas puntadas, creo que ella detuvo la puñalada un poco con su mano ya que parecía tener cortes más profundos.

Cuanto tiempo estará en la enfermería- pregunto Byakuya- cuando despertara.

El doctor estimo d días- sonrió con tristeza- por política y reglas no se pueden tener mucho tiempo a las reclusas en la enfermería mas cuando no es algo de gravedad- suspiro- podrá despertar quizá al medio día.

Gracias- dijo el pelinegro y la enferma se retiro, suspirando- ojala estuvieses despierta, yo no sé cómo se lo diré a tu mama, pero apuesto que haría lo que fuera por estar aquí y yo debería estar afuera luchando por sacarte de aquí- tomo la mano de la morena- no sé cómo lo haremos pero saldremos de esta- se alejo un poco y tomo su teléfono, marcando el numero que era el primero en su lista.

 **-Abuelo- dijo este rápidamente- estoy en la prisión preventiva, Yoruichi está en la enfermería.**

 **\- ¡Cómo!- dijo el anciano Kuchiki- pero que sucedió.**

 **-Nada grave gracias a Kami, pero hay que decirle a Shiro y Minako-san- explico rápidamente- conseguí un permiso para que Minako-san la acompañe del medio día hasta las 5 de la tarde.**

 **-Porque no fuimos notificados de esto- pregunto el mayor de los Kuchiki.**

 **-Porque yo soy su abogado, abuelo, debes hacer todo lo posible porque Shiro- san no haga un lio de esto, el mayor Kirihara amablemente me otorgó permiso pero con la condición que no fuese él quien viniese**.

 **-Entiendo- Ginrei suspiro- hijo, en verdad lo siento no debimos dejarte de lado en todo.**

 **\- Ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso abuelo- dijo el pelinegro- sería bueno que Rukia acompañe a Minako-san y este con ella mientras nosotros vemos como buscar arresto domiciliar.**

 **-Bien, nos vemos en una hora en las oficinas, por ahora iré con Shiro donde Minako y tratare de que Salgamos juntos de ahí.**

 **-Avisare a Rukia, para que se prepare y estén listas- dijo el pelinegro- pero tú debes darle la noticia.**

 **\- Bien- hubo un leve silencio- como esta ella- pregunto Ginrei- que clase de percance paso.**

 **-Riruka intento puñalearla- dijo el fríamente- aunque solo fue un rozón y no hubo perforación en la piel, la enfermera dice que se recuperara pronto.**

 **\- Por Kami- exclamo el Kuchiki mayor- será mejor apurarnos, nos vemos más tarde.**

* * *

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después Byakuya se encontraba aun sentado junto a la cama de la morena que no había despertado ni visto en ella señal alguna de molestia o incomodidad, posiblemente el que estuviese descansando era lo que necesitaba después de esos 5 días de estar en esa celda de castigo.

El abrir violento de la puerta de la enfermería le saco de sus pensamientos y al mirar no pudo evitar sentirse mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, el hecho de ver el rostro compungido de Minako Shihōin que no perdió tiempo y apresuradamente se puso a su lado, el solo atino a apartarse y darle su lugar.

Sus manos temblorosas acariciaron el rostro de la morena casi con devoción, Byakuya solo imagino que eso es lo que hacen las madres al ver a sus hijos enfermos- hija, ya estoy aquí y cuidare de ti- su voz era nerviosa - como esta ella- pregunto a Byakuya.

La pusieron a dormir, posiblemente despertara a medio día- respondió el pelinegro- en general la situación de salud no es grave…yo...

Minako negó rápidamente- no es tu culpa hijo, eso ya lo hemos hablado.

El pelinegro bajo su cabeza en vergüenza- debo irme- dijo suavemente.

Lo sé- dijo la mujer Shihōin- dicen que tengo hasta las 5, Rukia dijo que entraría a la hora de visita pero primero iría por comida y otras cosas.

Eso está muy bien- dijo Byakuya- le llamare en la tarde, para ver si puedo habar con ella.

Se lo diré- dijo Minako- no te preocupes que nadie me moverá de aquí- el pelinegro asintió y salió del lugar.

Byakuya salió a toda prisa y como Minako se lo había dicho no encontró a Rukia, posiblemente regresaría con muchas cosas como comida, artículos de primera necesidad y alguna que otra medicina por si acaso, por ahora el debía preocuparse por sacar a Yoruichi de la cárcel a como fuera lugar.

* * *

La mañana paso entre trabajo y escritos para pedir revocación de cárcel preventiva para la morena, petición de asignación de nuevo juez para el caso y adelanto de la primera vista pública del caso.

Por la tarde comenzaron las visitas a los juzgados y las instancias respectivas y aunque no fue como las veces anteriores debían esperar hasta el siguiente día para poder tener una respuesta para su petición, dejándolos casi como al principio, era casi hora de cierre en las oficinas legislativas y publicas de la ciudad y Shiro se descontrolo un poco ya sea por la situación o la frustración acumulada y se puso a discutir a voz suelta- mi hija tuvo un atentado contra su vida y quieren que espere, si ella muere ustedes pagaran, porque los demandaré - vocifero furioso y en el momento Ginrei lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, mientras Byakuya trataba de calmar las cosas con la persona que recibió el mal trato de parte de Shiro, sin percatarse que habían unos periodistas en el lugar que siguieron al moreno y su abuela interrogándolos, pero Ginrei fue más inteligente y se fue directo al automóvil donde los dos abordaron y esperaron que el joven Kuchiki llegar, que no tardo más que unos minutos.

La noticia no tardo en expandirse como fuego en maleza y todos los noticieros comenzaron a indagar ese dato, mientras otros se apresuraban para apersonarse en la prisión preventiva y saber de primera mano toda la información con más detalle.

* * *

 **Centro de Kyōto-** **Oficinas Legales & Investigación Los Socios 6:45 PM **

Todos se encontraban en la sala de conferencias, excepto Nell que se encontraba en su trabajo en Tokio el personal ya se había marchado desde hace mas de dos horas y ellos aprovechaban para ver cómo iba cada caso y de paso hacer sus evaluaciones sobre cada practicante y empleado de la Sociedad, por otro lado también aprovechaban para cenar y hablar de sus vidas personales o en todo caso molestarse unos a otros, la televisión estaba encendida pues la cena había terminado y para distracción Tia y Shunsui veían las noticias para mantenerse "informados" típico de detectives o ex policías molestaba Nanao, por otro lado Soi terminaba de ingresas las calificaciones en la computadora para así tener el promedio listo y dar las noticias a sus alumnos mañana a primera hora, Ukitake y Nanao jugaban ajedrez en total calma y silencio, hasta que el titular noticioso se dio a conocer.

 _ **A continuación….**_

 _ **Un golpe a la heredera Shihōin, tentado en la Prisión Preventiva.**_

 _ **De primera mano la investigación sobre el atentado a la joven heredera de la familia Shihōin, según dicen tuvo un percance lo cual le mantiene en la enfermería de la prisión ( al momento salen tomando e interrogando a un guardia de la prisión que evita ser presa de los periodista) El mayor Kirihara se refirió como a una exageración, pero Shiro Shihōin en el juzgado a viva voz y muy fuera de sí grito que si a su hija moría la ciudad, el sistema penitenciario serian demandados.**_

 _ **Hasta el cierre de esta nota todo parece estar en un hermetismo, no solo por parte de las Autoridades sino también por parte de la familia Shihōin y su abogado.**_

 _ **Pasando a otros Noticias.**_

Todos parecían hipnotizados viendo la televisión expectantes e incrédulos a la noticia que habían escuchado, un silencio sepulcral en la sala de conferencia se dejo sentir y Nanao lanzo una mirada a Ukitake, este miro a Tia que tenía sus ojos un poco abiertos de asombro, luego miro a Shunsui que rápidamente bajo su sombrero de paja que siempre cargaba con él y cubrió su mirada disimuladamente para de reojo ver a la peli azul que parecía haber contenido la respiración por unos instantes pero que como siempre trato de disimular su consternación con su ya acostumbrada frialdad o pasividad y como quien no quiere la cosa Shunsui apago la televisión y dio un bostezo muy sonoro y el teléfono celular de Tia comenzó a sonar.

 **-Hola- respondió al momento.**

 **-Amor, me imagino que Shunsui y tú ven las noticias- pregunto.**

 **-Sí, aquí estamos todos- dijo disimuladamente- te mandan saludes.**

 **-No te creo, que cara puso Soi al saber la noticia- pregunto pero al escuchar el sonoro respiro de incomodidad de Tia- lo siento, pero no creo que debamos estar sin tomar acción y no decirle nada a Soi.**

 **-Tia suspiro- pues seguir en lo mismo por ahora- dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos- realmente este no es el momento para hablar de eso, como va tu trabajo.**

 **-El trabajo bien, pero dadas las noticias no creo que seguir igual sea algo bueno- dijo Nell en un tono un poco mandón- que esperaremos ahora, los obituarios en los periódicos- dijo con sarcasmo, hubo un momento de silencio- cuando puedas diles a ellos lo que te dije, yo debo regresar al trabajo ya voy de noche este día, descansa y buenas noches.**

 **-Cuídate amor- dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa- les daré tus saludos.**

* * *

La llamada termino, pero Tia Halibel sabía muy bien que su querida y amada novia hablaba muy en serio ante el hecho de hablar con Soi y ver si de alguna forma se podía ayudar a Minako Shihōin, se lo había dicho antes de irse **"** _ **No es posible que alguien que ayudo a Soi no reciba la misma oportunidad de ser ayudada".**_ \- Tia no podía estar más que de acuerdo, cada cosa nueva que transcurría le daba un cosquilleo en su vena policial y sabía muy bien que a Shunsui le pasaba igual.

Pasa algo- pregunto Soi al notar que la rubia se quedaba como pensativa casi a la puerta de la sala de reunión.

Tia suspiro- nada, Nell tiene turno de noche y debo decir que nunca me ha agradado ese turno en especial.

Nanao sonrió levemente y Ukitake pareció relajarse- no puedes evitarlo, es parte del trabajo- dijo Shunsui levantando su sombrero.

Soi guardo sus cosas en su portafolio y tomo su computadora- es tarde, ya debo irme.

Ukitake sonrió- mañana es tu ultimo día, no seas muy dura con tus alumnos.

Nanao se puso de pie y fue junto a Soi- ella es justa- dijo con una sonrisa- hará lo correcto, descansa.

Hasta mañana- dijeron todos y Soi solo saludo con su mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, escucharon como se alejaba y todos se quedaron en silencio, luego de unos instantes se escucho el abrir de la puerta de un automóvil, en segundos el arranque y la partida, todos parecieron echar un largo suspiro.

Que dijo Nell- pregunto Shunsui.

Piensa que es el momento de decirle- dijo muy seria- que si esperamos mas, lo próximo que veremos serán los obituarios en el periódico.

Creo que tiene razón- dijo Nanao.

Es muy complicado y difícil- dijo Ukitake y Shunsui asintió en confirmación.

Nanao frunció el ceño- esas son tonterías, vi a Soi puede que se mirara como siempre con esa su frialdad natural pero la noticia le perturbo un poco aunque ella lo disimulara al instante.

Nanao-chan- se quejo Shunsui.

Nada de Nanao-chan- exclamo la pelinegra y cuando parecía comenzaría la discusión el teléfono de Ukitake comenzó a sonar y todos guardaron sus alegatos, quejas y ataques para después que terminase la llamada.

 **-Buenas noches Jushiro- dijo una voz suave del otro lado de la línea y el peliblanco abrió los ojos en sorpresa.**

 **-Minako-san- dijo suavemente y todos pusieron más atención- buenas noches.**

 **-Se que dije que esperaría, pero no puedo más con la situación- dijo ella- no sé si ya estas enterado.**

 **-Lo vi en las noticias, espero se encuentre bien- dijo Ukitake con total seriedad.**

 **-Mi niña- dijo con voz entrecortada- pueden matarla y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo, por eso estoy en Kyōto y voy a su casa.**

 **\- Ukitake palideció- espera que llegue y así hablamos juntos con ella.**

 **-Me parece que ya estoy llegando y no puedo perder el tiempo esperándote- dijo suavemente y la llamada término.**

* * *

Ukitake se quedo ahí sin reaccionar y de pronto algo en el despertó- debamos ir a casa de Soi, Minako Shihōin va hacia allá en estos momentos.

¡Que!- exclamaron casi todos al unisonó y cada quien tomo sus pertenencias y se precipitaron al parqueo, Nanao fue rápida y saco las llaves de su automóvil mientras Shunsui terminaba de cerrar las oficinas y colocaba la alarma.

Nanao lanzo las llaves a Tia- debemos llegar rápido- dijo con énfasis y Tia sonrió.

La rubia abrió la puerta del conductor y subió rápidamente acomodando el asiento mientras los otros subían al auto- bien, lo hare como cuando estaba en la policía- dicho y hecho pues no termino de decirlo cuando ya ponía en marcha y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las calles de Kyōto.

* * *

Minako estaba en la parte trasera de un taxi junto a Rukia que parecía contrariada y afligida, en su mente tenía una pregunta que no podía responder porque al parecer ella no sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Minako había pasado de la angustia a la templanza y al alivio, el estar ahí para Yoruichi y que fuese lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertar, el charlar con la morena y atenderle como una niña pequeña, dándole cuidados, alimentación y sobre todo cariño todo eso había sido como un bálsamo. Yoruichi había hecho un gran trabajo al tratar de que su madre quitara esa su angustia que hasta hace dos le tenía con una creciente crisis nerviosa de la cual parecía estarse recuperando, pero aun resonaban las palabras del medico recomendándole calma y no tener emociones fuertes cosa que hasta hoy eran lo que estaba a la orden del día. Sin contar ese arrebato del final de la tarde no lo entendía pero ella había prometido ayudarle en lo que necesitara y más cuando fuera para ayudar a Yoruichi, pero aun con todo no entendía que hacían en Kyōto y porque la urgencia de que debía de ser este día y no esperar a mañana, no fue difícil para Rukia alquilar una avioneta privada para el viaje porque en tren era d horas y el de automóvil 6 horas, tiempo que Minako quería reducir como fuera lugar y ahora ahí estaban en un taxi con destino saber donde, solo había podido escuchar el nombre de Jushiro a quien Minako había llamado pero al parecer no era la persona a quien le urgía ver, la pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Minako.

Ahí- dijo señalando una casa con fachada tradicional que se encontraba a unos 25 metros- es esa casa- la señora Shihōin junto sus manos pues temblaba levemente, sus nervios estaban en un punto crítico aunque había intentando mantenerse calmada para llegar a este momento, la mañana la había pasado fatal al momento que Ginrei se había presentado junto a Shiro para darle la mala noticia de que su hija estaba en la enfermería de la prisión, gracias a Kami en ese momento fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el dolor y la angustia, al estar en la prisión cuidando de Yoruichi, el verla despertar y hablarle fue esperanzador para su corazón de madre que pudo sentirse aliviado de cierta manera, pero al acercarse la hora en que saldría de la prisión y se despedía de su hija, la ansiedad y angustia fueron presa de ella, no quería que algo malo volviera a pasarle a su única hija, era más que obvio que Shihōin o Kuchiki estaban atados de manos y pies en los juzgados, por más que hicieran posiblemente no lograrían nada, ella lo sentía en su corazón de madre y esa idea no se iba de su mente…ella, Soi Fong, sus socios y amigos podrían hacer algo porque aunque eran una firma legal muy reconocida y parecían mantener un bajo perfil en Tokio, eran muy buenos por no decir que en Kyōto tenían una gran trayectoria y hasta ahora no habían perdido ningún caso, eso podría tomarse como ventaja ya que posiblemente el fiscal esperaba que Byakuya, Shiro o Ginrei fuesen los defensores de Yoruichi y el ya les conocía en corte, en juzgados y posiblemente sabia sus maneras de llevar la defensa.

El chofer del taxi se estaciono en la orilla por el camino de entrada a la casa, Minako bajo y junto a ella Rukia le seguía muy cerca- pregúntale si puede esperar por nosotros- Rukia se quedo haciendo lo que Minako le había pedido y ella siguió su camino a la puerta de la casa con paso lento pero firme.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba en la cocina de su casa tomando el último trago de sake que sintió lo necesitaba y luego iba a ver las noticias, el dejar a todos y salir de las oficinas era lo más sensato para ella pues al ver la noticia quedo asombrada, a la vez que sintió un poco de angustia y muchas cosas vinieron a su mente como el porqué aun la firma Shihoin&Kuchiki no le había conseguido fianza, era inaudito que las cosas en ese caso siguiesen empeorando, suspiro largamente pero el sonido del timbre la saco de su momento.

Llegando a la puerta diviso dos figuras y pensó que posiblemente eran Shunsui y Nano que posiblemente pasaban a ver si se encontraba bien, por lo que abrió la puerta y como si la noticia de Yoruichi no era suficiente sorpresa el ver a Minako Shihōin otra vez en su puerta junto con otra chica que le pareció tan conocida pero no recordaba donde- Minako-san.

Por favor Soi- dijo la señora Shihōin con tono suplicante, mientras la peli azul abría la puerta cosa que rápidamente aprovecho para casi ponerse a sus pies en forma de suplica- mi hija, ayúdala por favor- Rukia se quedo un momento petrificada ante la acción de Minako y Soi tampoco reacciono, pero al instante las dos intentaron ponerla de pie- te lo suplico- Minako Shihōin lloraba y parecía que se ponía fuera de sí.

Minako-san, por favor cálmese- decía Rukia mientras ella y Soi intentaban que se pusiese de pie, de pronto se escucho el chillido de unas llantas, puertas de auto cerrarse y pasos, los nervios de Minako Shihōin cedieron y cayó en un desmayo.

Shunsui fue el primero en entrar y rápidamente fue y tomo Minako en sus brazos- la llevare a un hospital, Nanao- dijo levemente.

Ahorita llamo a Isane-san- dijo esta tras el peli castaño que buscaba el automóvil, Tia se apresuro y se fue al volante, seguidos por Rukia.

Que sucedió- pregunto rápidamente Ukitake- que le dijiste.

Nada- dijo la peli azul suavemente- ella solo…- no entendía, todo había sido tan rápido y ahora estaban en la puerta viendo como todos subían al auto y al parecer Rukia no tenía lugar.

Vamos en tu auto- dijo Ukitake y Soi rápidamente tomo las llaves- ven- le dijo a Rukia y los dos subieron al auto de Soi que no tardo en subir e ir tras los otros que ya iban muy adelantados- Jushiro Ukitake- dijo este al ver que Rukia estaba a punto de hablar.

Rukia Kuchiki- dijo esta y tomo el teléfono- debo avisarle a mi hermano- dijo con angustia.

Soi giro la cabeza para verle y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- espera a ver que dice el médico a Byakuya le gusta saber todo de una vez- dijo la peli azul y vio que Rukia se sorprendía de que ella supiera de su hermano o que le conociera- no me recuerdas, pero fui compañera de tu hermano en la Universidad, tu aun estabas en la escuela.

Rukia se puso seria y le miraba detenidamente esperando recordarle, suspiro cansinamente daba igual ahora lo importante era que Minako estuviese bien ya que posiblemente era otra vez presa de una crisis nerviosa, pensaba en eso cuando el auto se detuvo en una pequeña clínica y los tres bajaron rápidamente, vio que una doctora ya se encontraba con Minako, por lo que Rukia apresuro el paso.

Que sucedió- pregunto la mujer alta de cabello gris.

Creo que fueron sus nervios- dijo Rukia con agitación de haber casi corrido- hace dos días tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

Algún medicamento en especial prescrito- pregunto la doctora y tomo lo que Rukia le mostraba- le daré un calmante para que hoy pueda descansar en paz, pero no le suministrare esos calmantes son muy fuertes y no le ayudaran mucho a su recuperación.

Como es que la traes estando así- se quejo Soi y Rukia le fulmino con la mirada.

Porque si me negaba ella posiblemente hubiese venido sola- dijo esta- se que fue un error.

Grave error- señalo Soi.

Se altero al verte- sentencio la pelinegra.

Por favor podrían guardar silencio, si van a discutir háganlo en otro lugar porque eso afecta a la paciente- dijo la doctora y Soi puso los ojos incrédulamente- es eso o los echo de la clínica.

Shunsui sonrió levemente- me hare cargo Isane-chan- dijo el peli castaño- vamos niñas, Ukitake, hay que hablar afuera- todos salieron y parecían bajar un poco los ánimos.

Lo siento- dijo Rukia- sé que es mi culpa.

No seas dura contigo- dijo Nanao- al menos, no vino sola y eso hubiese sido peor.

Aun no entiendo que hacemos acá- dijo Rukia- el porqué de la urgencia.

Ukitake suspiro- es obvio que vino a pedir ayuda para el caso de su hija.

Sois suspiro- es penoso que la prestigiosa firma Shihoin&Kuchiki no hayan podido al menos lo mínimo para una fianza, es necedad pensar que podríamos hacer algo y aunque fuera así- dijo Soi- no es posible.

Se ha hecho lo posible y mas- dijo Rukia- el juzgado parece que todo lo desestima o manda a archivarlo.

Tia, Nanao y Shunsui se miraron- podías dejarnos un momento- pidió Nanao amablemente a Rukia y esta asintió buscando la entrada de la clínica.

Podemos entender que odies a Shiro Shihōin, pero deberías considerar hacerlo por Minako Shihōin- dijo Nanao.

O por Yoruichi- dijo Tia muy seria y se llevo una mirada de hielo de la peli azul.

Ustedes no entienden- se quejo Soi.

Shunsui suspiro- no, no lo vamos a entender- dijo este- pero sé que si algo le pasa a la chica Shihōin tu conciencia no te dejara en paz, además hay cosas que no sabes sobre Minako-san- miro al peli blanco- Ukitake, es momento de decirle.

Soi miro a Shunsui y Ukitake- lo que sea no creo que me convenza, entiendan lo mejor es no tener nada que ver con los Shihōin.

Jushiro sonrió tristemente- el hecho es que lo quieras o no siempre has tenido que ver con los Shihōin Soi- la peli azul le fulmino con la mirada- hay cosas que no sabes- dijo Ukitake bajando un poco la mirada, mientras Soi fruncía el ceño- recuerdas nuestro socio capitalista, el que siempre mencionábamos que debíamos pagarle la deuda.

No...- dijo suavemente la peli azul y sus ojos parecían nublarse.

Minako Shihōin se presento a nuestra casa, sabia de nuestra mala fortuna, que estábamos en quiebra y en ese entonces tratando de empezar de nuevo- explico Shunsui- nos ofreció un trato que si lo veías en ese momento era descabellado, porque ella podía perder mucho dinero por nada.

No dio el capital para levantar la oficina- interrumpió Ukitake- un cheque en blanco con la cantidad justa para pagar las deudas, para contratar a alguien poder pagarle con un sueldo fijo, sus únicas peticiones fueron que te contratáramos a ti específicamente, que formáramos una sociedad y tu fueses parte de ella, que al final cuando estuviéramos posicionados de nuevo canceláramos la deuda sin interés alguno.

Y la más importante que tú no te enteraras de su ayuda- dijo Shunsui, Soi tenía los ojos muy abiertos- fue un contrato silencioso y no sabíamos el porqué de su ayuda, pero luego de conocerte con el tiempo supimos porque ella te ayudo.

Cancelamos la deuda a su tiempo- dijo Ukitake- pero ella nunca llamo para cobrar o pedir algún favor, ni en estos días.

Porque- pregunto- porque no me dijeron.

Era un contrato de silencio Soi- dijo Ukitake- seguramente ella estaría muy molesta si supiera que te lo hemos dicho.

Creo que eso te hace ver las cosas de distinta manera- dijo Nanao.

Además si tienes dos dedos de frente podría ver de lejos que todo el caso esta torcido por donde lo veas- señalo Tia- solo con no tener una fianza es sospechoso y de paso hoy la quieren matar.

No pude haberlo dicho mejor- dijo Shunsui.

Soi les miro molesta, Nano sonrió levemente- no eres de las que ven una injusticia y se sienta a ver qué ocurre Soi, eres justa y si alguien te tendió una mano sin esperar nada a cambio no dudarías en ayudar aunque sea un Shihōin.

Soi suspiro Nanao la conocía demasiado bien, cerró los ojos y puso sus dedos en sus ojos, luego de unos instantes hablo- aunque ayudáramos y tomemos el caso no garantiza que podremos sacarla- dijo la peli azul.

Realmente crees eso- pregunto Ukitake- Minako nos aseguro que no nos arrepentiríamos en contratarte porque contigo seriamos una firma exitosa- bufo levemente- decirnos eso cuando aun eras una estudiante era muy osado para mí.

Creo que siempre hemos apostado por ganar y yo hoy apostaría- dijo Tia con una sonrisa.

Claro- dijo Shunsui- todo si la jefa está dispuesta a ganar sea como sea, siempre hay un as bajo la manga Soi.

Realmente quieren hacer esto- pregunto la peli azul.

Todos sonrieron y Soi puso los ojos- los odios todos- dijo suavemente y las sonrisas se enchancharon mas- lo haremos, pero lo primero será que Minako se recupere, para darle la noticia y poner nuestros términos.

¡SI!- exclamaron todos a modo de celebración- guarden silencio o Isane nos echara- se quejo Soi.

Ukitake- dijo Soi suavemente- lo primero será dejar alguien a cargo en las oficinas para que se encargue de los casos pendientes que son importantes si es que los hay, luego pensar como supervisar a los practicantes y al personal de piso ya que debemos trasladarnos a Tokio para este trabajo.

Yo podría quedarme a supervisar y estar pendiente de todo aquí- dijo Ukitake- cuando este el juicio podre ir y ser de ayuda si lo crees conveniente.

Shunsui sonrió- entonces quienes van a Tokio a pasar unos días.

Tia, Nano y tú- dijo Soi- Ukitake puede venir en las audiencias cuando den fechas como lo dijo.

Entonces busco donde quedarnos- pregunto Nanao.

No, estaremos donde Nell- dijo Soi y Tia sonrió, la peli azul suspiro- necesitaremos trabajar mucho ya que quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con ese caso.

La charla se interrumpió ya que la peli azul vio que Isane venia donde ellos- ya aplique el calmante y eso le ayudara mucho, se quedara aquí o la llevaran a su casa- pregunto.

Está bien si la llevamos a casa- pregunto Ukitake.

Lo está- dijo Isane- pero no debe tener emociones fuertes y cero discusiones- dijo la peli gris- sería bueno que tuviese reposo, además hoy termina mi turno y regreso a Tokio, podría facilitarles una ambulancia para su traslado.

Eso sería estupendo- dijo Shunsui.

Gracias Isane- dijo Soi.

No es nada- respondió- mas te debemos nosotros, por cierto haber cuando nos vas a visitar.

Bueno, quizá vaya un día de estos- dijo Soi- posiblemente estaré en Tokio unos días.

Se alegrara al verte- dijo Isane- iré a preparar el traslado, por cierto donde la llevaran.

A mi casa- dijo Soi rápidamente y todos le miraron.

Bien, denme 5 minutos- dijo y los dejo a solas.

En tu casa- pregunto Tia.

Bueno, espero que puedan acompañarme ahí así planeamos un poco que hacer y como comenzar con el caso- dijo suavemente- además Rukia querrá estar muy pendiente de ella y aprovechare para llamarle a Byakuya.

Vaya- dijo suavemente Tia- así que invadiremos tu espacio con tu permiso ehh.

Nanao sonrió- creo que no hay que halar tanto la pita- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Los cinco minutos pasaron y fueron a casa como en caravana, ya que iba el auto de Soi el de Nanao y la ambulancia, al llegar los encargados colocaron a Minako en la habitación que Soi les señalo que era la de invitados, le dijo a Rukia que podía dormir ahí o en la otra habitación de lo cual ella prefirió quedarse ahí en un sillón-cama, por otro todos se reunieron en la cocina, no sin antes hablar con Rukia y decirle que debían llamar a Byakuya para informarle que estaban en Kyōto, la llamada fue un poco alterada ya que el pelinegro se preocupo mucho y a su vez regaño a su hermana, luego todo se calmo un poco al saber que Soi había aceptado ir y ayudar en el caso de Yoruichi, sorpresivo para el pelinegro pero fue como un alivio pues ahora tendría refuerzos aunque esperaría a saber cómo estaba todo el asunto cuando Minako y Soi llegaran a Tokio que según habían dicho seria mañana por la tarde.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…..


	17. Chapter 17

Actualización…. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 17**

" _ **You don't know how long I have wanted**_

 _ **To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh**_

 _ **You don't know how long I have waited**_

 _ **And I was going to tell you tonight**_

 _ **But the secret is still my own**_

 _ **And my love for you is still unknown**_

 _ **Alone.**_

 _ **Till now I always got by on my own**_

 _ **I never really cared until I met you**_

 _ **And now it chills me to the bone.**_

 _ **How do I get you alone?**_

 _ **How do I get you alone?"**_

 _ **Alone.**_

 _ **Heart.**_

* * *

La mañana llego tan rápido que a Soi se le hizo tarde para ir a la Universidad, aunque era su ultimo día debía hacer algunos cambios como el de presentar un permiso para ausentarse de la Universidad durante un tiempo por motivos profesionales, con eso terminaba con sus planes de dar clases de recuperación para cuando no había un semestre y de pasar un mes de tranquilidad, descanso y paz después de un semestre lleno de jóvenes irreverentes y muy activos sexualmente, aun con todo eso le encantaba dar clases y como lo decía darles un comienzo que los hace pensar en el futuro de su carrera.

Era un alivio que solo iba a dar las notas finales, la noche la había pasado pensando en todo y charlando con todos en la cocina de su casa luego que hablo con Byakuya, Rukia había cenado y dormido junto a Minako en la habitación de invitados, aunque Soi fue la primera en despertar, como no era habitual tener invitados en su casa tuvo que ir a comprar desayuno para todos y ese fue el retraso inesperado ya que cuando llego a la clase todos sus alumnos estaban esperándole.

Disculpen el retraso- dijo al entrar y rápidamente fue a su escritorio- bien, como me imagino creo que desean por fin ver sus calificaciones finales, debo decir que estoy sorprendida en este semestre pues solo dos reprobaron esta materia- se escucharon unos leves cuchicheos de parte de los alumnos y Soi sonrió un poco- llamare por numero de lista, en su papeleta verán la calificación y la palabra aprobado, si paso la materia y Reprobado si no lo hizo y tendrá que ir a recuperación.

Comenzó a repartir los exámenes con sus resultados, unos se acercaban serios y al ver que habían aprobado sonreían o exclamaban algo con alivio, por otro lado el que reprobaba solo se quedaba en silencio y triste, a los 15 minutos todos comentaban sus notas y veían sus papeletas- si alguno tiene discrepancia podemos revisarla y así aclarar, si tiene alguna duda o algo pueden decirlo ya.

Una mano se alzo y ella rápidamente le miro- diga.

Bueno, me preguntaba si usted dará clases de recuperación- dijo uno de los chicos.

No- respondió rápidamente.

Pero tengo entendido que usted siempre ha dado clases de recuperación, el año pasado un primo reprobó y en recuperación el curso de nuevo con usted- dijo el chico.

Lo sé- dijo ella- pero esta vez tengo un trabajo que atender, por lo que te recomiendo llevarla con el Lic. Sato él es eficiente y te será fácil aprobar, así que si no hay más preguntas de su parte, debo decir que fue un placer y espero sigan esforzándose en sus estudios- todos comenzaron a salir entre murmullos y platicas, Soi se dirigió a la rectoría donde tenía cosas que resolver.

* * *

Ukitake había ido a la oficina a primeras horas luego de ir a su casa para ponerse presentable, Nanao le había llevado y a su vez ella llego a empacar y alistar lo necesario para pasar un tiempo en Tokio, Tia había salido a su apartamento, no sin antes haberle llamado a Nell y darle la noticia de que pronto estarían visitándola en Tokio, cosa que le había dado alegría aunque le había puesto a pensar en tenerlos a todos ahí sería algo nuevo e interesante, luego se preguntaba qué pasaría con Soi cuando viese a la mujer que había roto su corazón, Shunsui se había quedado con Rukia y Minako, cosa que el castaño aprovecho para charla con la pelinegra y preguntar un poco sobre el caso de Yoruichi y saber sobre los por menores si es que ella lo sabía.

Ayer todos habían quedado de acuerdo en salir ese mismo día a Tokio, hablar con Minako sobre los términos de su representación para la morena cosa que posiblemente Minako aceptaría sin chistar, pero con Shiro Shihōin no sería lo mismo y eso sería un problema a resolver, con respecto a los Kuchiki Soi había dicho que posiblemente no habría problemas pero el tenia sus reservas, el niño Kuchiki era su abogado defensor según decía las noticias y sería un golpe a su ego el que fuese relegado y dejado a un lado, porque aunque Soi había dejado su orgullo a un lado aceptando ayudar a Yoruichi solo había sido por Minako Shihōin, obviamente con los demás sería diferente y que se preparara el fiscal porque si ella deseaba terminar ese caso rápido haría lo que fuera por ello, Shunsui la conocía bien y creo que todos sabían que cuando ella se metía de cabeza en un caso era capaz de vender su alma y la de todos ellos, es mas ella se convertía en un capataz esclavista.

Según Isane-san el calmante que le había dado a Minako duraría hasta media mañana por lo que posiblemente estaría despierta como a medio día o un poco mas, en ese momento Ukitake y el hablarían con Minako para darle la buena nueva, luego Soi entraría para entrar en detalles con Minako y ver si acepta sus condiciones pero ya había advertido antes que si Minako no parecía apta para el viaje retrasarían todo y se irían hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Rukia tenía un momento a solas luego de charlar con el señor Kyōraku, ya todos se habían presentado con ella y por fin conocía el motivo de porqué a Minako le urgía venir a Kyōto, todo se trataba de conseguir ayuda para Yoruichi, aun así le extraño saber que Byakuya era amigo de la chica Fong y aunque ella había tratado de recordar algo de eso no le fue posible, Byakuya había hablado con ella como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y eso ya era extraño porque su hermano no era muy sociable que se diga, por otra parte siendo un poco curiosa había hecho una llamada a Ichigo con el encargo de averiguarle sobre las mejores firmas legales de Kyōto y su historial, como siempre su novio tan atento a sus necesidades no tardo más que unos 10 minutos y le mando un correo a su celular para que viese la información que fue como darle al clavo ya que la primera y catalogada más exitosa era la de los "Socios" que tenía un historial en corte asombrosa todos los casos ganados, una anulación y sin probar una derrota, al ver quiénes eran los Socios no pudo más que sonreír puesto eran ellos, los que ahora ayudarían en el caso de Yoruichi y eso era esperanzador, aun así había cosas que no entendía y le ponían a pensar, como el porqué Minako se arrodillo para pedirle ayuda casi suplicándole, quizá eso solo lo sabría Minako, Byakuya, quizá su abuelo y Shiro Shihōin porque al terminar de hablar con Soi y ella tomar la llamada su hermano, este le advirtió no decir a nadie donde estaban y mucho menos mencionarlo a Shiro.

* * *

 **Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio- 10:30 Am**

Byakuya llego desde muy temprano a la cárcel preventiva y había pasado todo el tiempo con la morena, charlando y cuidando de ella, aunque estaba un poco cansado y eso la morena lo podía notar hoy parecía un poco mas aliviado o esperanzado y aunque le había extrañado no ver a su madre a primera hora haciendo guardia o prodigándole cuidados, el ver a su amigo de infancia le causaba un poco de alivio ya que había notado a su madre un poco decaída y quizá el que ella estuviese en la enfermería le había dado mucha más angustia de la que su madre podría soportar, el tiempo lo ocuparon charlando del caso y una que otra vez Byakuya intento sonsacarle información sobre lo que estaba averiguando Hirako y el caso que ella decía seria algo espectacular, pero ella siempre se hacia la desentendida o le cambiaba la plática.

Una cosa era segura, Yoruichi se iba a ir de boca cuando supiese quien estaría ayudando en la defensa, pero hasta eso era una cosa incierta porque el que Soi cambiara de decisión cuando él la conocía muy bien era como un milagro que obviamente Minako Shihōin era el artífice, ahora solo debía esperar el grito al cielo de Shiro cuando se diese por enterado, aunque a él le daba igual el posible berrinche del moreno y obviamente Soi tampoco estaría muy contenta de darle cuenta a Shiro de sus movimientos legales, pero lo importante de todo era la seguridad de Yoruichi y sacarla libre de toda culpa o responsabilidad a como dé lugar, por otro lado el aun tenia entre ceja y ceja el querer ir al apartamento de Rangiku.

Que pasa Byakuchi- dijo seria Yoruichi- estas en la luna, que piensas tanto.

Nada- dijo este un poco contrariado- no me digas así, pueden oírte- se quejo.

Te hablo y tú en la luna- dijo está un poco sonriente- de alguna forma debía hacerte reaccionar.

El pelinegro puso los ojos- parece que ya te estás recuperando.

No debería estar viendo como me sacas de aquí- dijo la morena con una sonrisa burlista.

El abuelo y Shiro-san están en ello- dijo el pelinegro-ten fe, veras como la suerte nos favorece pronto.

Yoruichi se puso seria y miro hacia otro lado- la suerte hace mucho tiempo me abandono Kuchiki.

Bueno aunque sea así, la fe es la última que debemos perder- dijo el pelinegro.

La morena le miro extrañada- quien eres- pregunto y el pelinegro puso los ojos con lo que ella sonrió ampliamente- gracias Byakuya- dijo suavemente y suspiro, el pelinegro no era alguien de pensar en cosas filosóficas y hoy se veía un poco confiado en que las cosas mejorarían, tanto que era un poco contagioso hasta para ella que sentía que solo debía esperar caer la muerte sobre ella sin saber exactamente el porqué de eso.

* * *

 **Kyōto- casa de Soi Fong 11:45 AM**

Nanao había llevado el almuerzo para todos, Ukitake ya se encontraba ahí y junto con Shunsui hablaban sobre cosas de la oficina y quizá también se ponían de acuerdo sobre lo que le dirían a Minako Shihōin, Soi no tardaría en llegar pues les había telefoneado para avisar que ya tenía todo solucionado en la Universidad y con ello obtuvo el permiso que necesitaba para irse sin problemas o pendientes.

Tia había empacado desde sus implementos de detective y sus mejores trajes, una cosa era segura para ella, es que habría mucho que investigar y posiblemente por eso Soi Fong decidió que ella y Shunsui fueran parte del equipo, Nanao por su parte era muy buena estratega y en lo legal era junto a Soi la de más experiencia, realmente la peli azul sabía bien lo que hacía aunque mantenía sus reservas con el caso pues aun no tenían los por menores o la información.

Te ayudo- dijo Tia al ver que Nanao comenzaba la tarea sacar la comida para servirla.

Gracias- dijo Nanao pasándole los platos y cubiertos y juntas comenzaron a servir, los primeros en comenzar a comer fueron los hombres de la casa y luego llevaron algo para las visitas, Minako aun no despertaba pero le llevaron algo ligero de comer para cuando despertara, Rukia decidió comer en la habitación por si Minako despertaba.

Era las 12:30 cuando Rukia salió de la habitación un poco agitada- ya despertó, pero parece estar un poco agitada y quiere hablar con Soi Fong.

Ukitake sonrió levemente- no te preocupes, nosotros iremos con ella y veras como sus nervios se calman un poco- dijo el peliblanco y Shunsui fue con él con un vaso de agua azucarada.

Entraron a la habitación con cuidado y rápidamente Minako les vio- Jushiro...

Por favor Minako-san- pidió el peliblanco- debes estar calmada, ayer tuviste otra crisis nerviosa y la doctora recomendó que estuvieses serena.

Es que no…- Shunsui tomo su mano que temblaba levemente.

Entendemos y tenemos buenas noticias al respecto- dijo el pelo castaño.

Soi acepto ayudar en el caso de tu hija- dijo Ukitake, al instante la mujer pareció no creerlo aun así unas lagrimas se derramaron en su rostro.

Pero…como es que- pegunto.

Shunsui suspiro- tuvimos que decirle todo Minako, ella lo sabe.

Eso no era lo que quería- dijo suavemente.

No pero a la postrer era la mejor opción- explico Ukitake- era algo que no podíamos ocultarle por siempre.

Como lo tomo- pregunto Minako.

No mucho le agrado el que se lo hayamos ocultado, pero es justa- dijo Ukitake.

Aunque tiene sus términos- dijo rápidamente Shunsui.

Ella hablara contigo cuando este en casa- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa- por ahora lo mejor sería que comieras un poco- dijo tomando el plato y ofreciéndoselo.

Debes estar fuerte para el viaje o tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para irnos a Tokio- dijo Shunsui y Minako abrió los ojos asombrada- ya sabes lo que dicen, a mal paso darle prisa.

Minako asintió y comenzó a degustar su comida mientras Jushiro y Shunsui le contaban sobre lo que había pasado al instante de que ella se desmayo, su visita al médico y la decisión rápida de ir a Tokio, mientras ella les contaba a groso modo lo que había pasado con Yoruichi, ya que como ellos mismos habían dicho debía permanecer serena, aun platicaban cuando Nanao los interrumpió tocando la puerta.

Ya llego- anunció- ahorita está comiendo.

Bien- dijo Ukitake- iré a ultimar detalles- dijo el peliblanco y Shunsui asintió, quedándose en la habitación.

Shunsui sonrió- no te preocupes, Ukitake se quedara en Kyōto por motivos administrativos y es de eso que hablaran, tu preocúpate de estar bien porque si ella ve que no tienes buen semblante es capaz de retrasar el viaje- Minako asintió y trato de calmar su ansiedad y volvió a su comida.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la casa desde hace unos 5 minutos y lo primero que había hecho era sentarse a comer, pues Tia y Nanao le abordaron rápidamente con su plato de comida y la noticia de que Minako Shihōin ya había despertado y parecía más calmada que el día de ayer, no le quedo más remedio que sentarse e ingerir sus alimentos en total silencio pensando en que luego de terminar subiría a hablar con Minako y poner todo sobre la mesa, aun así no podía evitar sentir las miradas curiosas, un poco molestas que Rukia le lanzaba y no la culpaba aunque le causaban un poco de diversión, Tia por su parte miraba la escena con seriedad desde una esquina y meditaba en lo que vendría de hoy en adelante para su amiga, Nano de pronto apareció junto a Ukitake que tenía un aspecto más relajado.

Como te fue- pregunto Jushiro.

Muy bien- dijo Soi- no hubo problema con el rector y solo 2 de mis alumnos reprobaron.

Eso es buena noticia- dijo Ukitake sentándose frente a la peli azul- Minako ya despertó y me parece que el calmante le sentó bien, mas cuando ya le dijimos que tomaremos el caso de Yoruichi.

Soi suspiro- como la ves, crees que está bien para que viaje hoy- pregunto.

Creo que le sentara bien regresar a su ambiente con la certeza de que cumplió su cometido, además pienso que es conveniente iniciar lo más pronto posible- dijo el peliblanco- ya tengo todo resuelto con los de la oficina, no hay casos importantes que se dejen de lado y no pienso tomar casos difíciles mientras ustedes no estén aquí- Soi sonrió complacida con lo que dijo Jushiro y luego hubo un momento de silencio, Ukitake le miro detenidamente y no pudo evitar preguntar- tu, estas bien.

Soi le vio y tenso su mandíbula un poco- realmente preguntas eso- dijo y rio sarcásticamente y luego de unos instantes hablo- cuando salí de Tokio me dije que no volvería.

Ukitake bajo un poco sus hombros- sabes que cuentas con nosotros Soi y si hoy vuelves no vas sola- Soi le miro fijamente y Ukitake le mostro esa característica sonrisa amable y esperanzadora que siempre la desarmaba, ella solo asintio.

Creo que es mejor apurar todo el asunto- dijo poniéndose de pie- iré hablar con Minako-san.

Quieres que te acompañe- pregunto el peliblanco.

No- dijo rápidamente- deseo hacerlo en privado- Ukitake asintió y ella fue rápidamente a la habitación de invitados bajo la mirada curiosa de Rukia y Tia.

* * *

Soi se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados y luego de unos segundos toco la puerta y entro- buena tardes- Minako alzo la vista y Shunsui se giro y le sonrió levemente.

Llegaste- dijo el pelo castaño- creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar- dijo Shunsui y se despidió de Minako con una sonrisa y un leve beso de su mano, al pasar al lado de la peli azul le lanzo una de esas miradas que Soi conocía muy bien e indicaban no ser muy dura.

Soi camino hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y tomo asiento- espero se sienta mejor- dijo rápidamente.

Minako sonrió levemente- lo estoy- dijo muy segura.

Me parece que ya sabe las buenas nuevas- preguntó Soi y Minako asintió rápidamente.

Sé que fue una decisión muy difícil para ti- dijo Minako- no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, solo no quería que te sientas obligada por circunstancias del pasado.

Soi suspiro- no me siento obligada- respondió seriamente- pero tampoco es justo que no reciba la ayuda de mi parte, cuando antes yo la recibí de usted sin saberlo- la peli azul suspiro levemente- aun así debe entender que las cosas no serán tan fáciles porque tengo mis términos y con respeto a eso quiero hablarle.

Minako suspiro y asintió- entiendo y creo que es justo- dijo suavemente- que es lo que pides y necesitas.

Soi guardo silencio por un instante y luego se puso seria- como tomaremos el caso y seremos la firma encargada de la defensa, ningún investigador, abogado o socio de la firma Shihoin&Kuchiki tendrá que ver con nosotros o el caso de Yoruichi, el trato será directamente de nosotros con usted nada más.

Hubo una pausa de parte de la peli azul- su esposo no tendrá injerencia en el caso, ni en nuestra manera de proceder en la defensa y en las decisiones que tomemos, toda información, investigación y documento que tenga que ver con el caso de su hija debe ser entregado a nosotros prontamente- Minako asintió- debe tener presente de que haremos todo lo necesario para sacarla de la cárcel, libre de todo cargo y con su expediente limpio, pero con todo nuestro esfuerzo no le doy garantías ya que hasta su firma no ha podido dar un acierto en el caso.

Minako suspiro- una vez le dije a Jushiro y a Kyōraku que apostaba por ti, hoy vuelvo a decirlo y en mi corazón lo creo, con respecto a tus demandas- sonrió un poco y pregunto - eso es todo- hubo un momento de silencio- prometes que me tendrás informada de la situación.

Hay cosas que salen en el camino, pero al final siempre le informaremos el porqué de algunas decisiones- trato Soi de que entendiera- no le puedo asegurar que todo sea informado con anticipación o que entienda nuestro proceder porque no solemos trabajar así, lo hacemos por resultados y por conveniencia de nuestro cliente.

Eso suena muy ambiguo- dijo Minako y suspiro- pero confió en ustedes, solo…- dudo un momento- Byakuya es el abogado defensor.

Si lo desea yo hablare con el – dijo la peli azul- le explicare la situación y creo que el entenderá.

Minako asintió con un poco de inconformidad pero asintió- cuanto será el monto de los honorarios- pregunto.

Soi frunció el ceño- no es…- Minako negó con su cabeza.

No es un pago de favores - dijo seriamente Minako- por lo tanto es normal que tú y tus socios reciban los honorarios correspondientes, además Shiro ya había dado una alta oferta monetaria antes- Soi suspiro, no le agradaba por donde iba el asunto pues no estaba en sus planes recibir pago y todos habían acordado eso- escucha- pidió la señora Shihōin- el que hayas aceptado tomar el caso es suficiente para mí, con eso me doy por agradecida y recompensada porque sé todo lo que ha pasado antes, pero el que tú y tus socios dejen sus hogares, las comodidades, la firma para viajar a Tokio y enfrascarse en un caso difícil es otra cosa.

Soi suspiro- la verdad no hemos hablado de honorarios pues no estaba en los planes una remuneración- dijo suavemente- pero se los planteare en estos días- dijo como queriendo dar por terminado el asunto un tanto incomodo.

Bien- dijo Minako- creo que sería justo que Shiro los pagara- dijo esta con una sonrisa y luego miro directo a los ojos grises que parecían más duros a como ella los recordaba- yo le comunicare a cuanto ascenderán los honorario- Soi asintió- gracias Soi Fong.

Soi sonrió levemente- gracias a usted por la confianza Minako-san, pero aún falta mucho- dijo Soi y guardo un momento de silencio- se siente bien para viajar- pregunto.

Si- dijo Minako- Soi, Rukia alquilo una avioneta para venir a Kyōto lo más pronto posible- dijo – falta el regreso y aunque creo que solo caben 4 pasajeros.

Soi sonrió- está bien, creo que será menos cansado para usted y acortara tiempo de viaje con lo que podemos adelantar las cosas con su firma.

Creo que eso será lo mejor- dijo Minako- podrías decirle a Rukia que venga.

Por supuesto- dijo Soi y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, al llegara a la puerta se detuvo y aun estando de espaldas hablo- puedo saber porque me ayudo.

Minako suspiro- supe lo que hizo Shiro- dijo suavemente- eso no fue justo, solo quise darte la oportunidad que él te arrebato, después de eso yo sabía que tu saldrías adelante.

Soi apretó la perilla de la puerta- gracias por confiar en mí, le aseguro que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarla libre de toda culpa- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a una Minako Shihōin asombrada y con una esperanza resurgiendo en su corazón, Soi suspiro y vio que Shunsui estaba a unos pasos- iré a empacar, podrías decirle a Rukia que Minako-san quiere hablar con ella.

Claro- dijo Shunsui- todo bien- pregunto y Soi asintió- me alegro- dijo y se dio la vuelta en busca de la pelinegra, mientras que Soi entraba su habitación y comenzó la tarea de empacar lo que creía necesario llevar y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Eran las 2:00 Pm y todos se despedían de Ukitake, Soi había pensado en irse junto a Nanao en la avioneta privada con Minako y Rukia, pero la pelinegra rápidamente declino por creer que la mejor persona para acompañarla y enfrentar a Shiro Shihōin y su poderosa firma legal era alguien que fuese un Socio fundador y sabia que Shunsui no se dejaría amedrantar aun cuando no parecía importarle el estar totalmente presentable, pues aunque traía consigo un pantalón sastre color negro y un saco del mismo color debajo de este portaba una de sus dichosas camisas hawaianas de color rosa que eran su marca registrada, por lo que casi veinte minutos antes Tia y Nanao fueron las primeras en partir ya que su camino seria más o menos de seis horas en auto, no esperando ningún inconveniente de tráfico y confiando en la capacidad al volante de la rubia que pensaba ir al máximo de velocidad permitido y cuando estuviesen cerca de Tokio todo lo tomarían mas calmado ya que no querían llamar la atención.

Rukia ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, aun cuando todavía tenía muchas preguntas prefirió guardárselas por ahora, Minako por su parte había pedido a la pelinegra el comunicarse con su hermano y ahora hablaban por teléfono en alta voz que por cierto parecía un poco ansioso y aliviado.

 **-Bien- dijo serio- cuando llegue a las oficinas, se lo diré al abuelo para que el sea el que le dé la noticia a Shiro.**

 **-Llegaremos más o menos en una hora y media quizá dos- dijo Rukia rápidamente.**

 **-Sería bueno que la sala de conferencia se encuentre desocupada ya que ahí los llevaremos mientras yo hablo con Shiro, Ginrei y contigo para ponerlos al tanto antes de hablar con ellos, ya que creo que esto es algo que te compete por ser el abogado defensor.**

 **-Hay algo más que desee arregle- pregunto rápidamente el moreno- alojamiento, renta de vehículo.**

 **-No- dijo rápidamente Rukia- según escuche dos van en automóvil, creo que ya salieron en camino.**

 **-Realmente no pensé en eso- dijo Minako- pero no hay que adelantarnos, cuando lleguemos atenderemos esos pendientes- hubo un momento de silencio- como esta Yoruichi.**

 **-Ella está muy bien me dijo la enfermera que posiblemente mañana le den de alta, estuve con ella hasta después del medio día- dijo Byakuya- pregunto por usted pues le extraño que yo estuviese con ella tanto tiempo- explico el pelinegro.**

 **-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Minako- nos veremos en Tokio.**

 **-Hermano- dijo rápidamente Rukia- debes tener toda la información con respecto al caso de Yoru-chan, ellos quieren saber todo y comenzar lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Es bueno que me dijeras eso- dijo el pelinegro- al llegar pediré que se recopile todo y le saquen copia.**

 **-Hijo- llamo Minako- que todo sea en original para ellos, las copias que queden para nosotros.**

 **-Entiendo- dijo pelinegro un poco dudoso, pero si era lo que pedían eso haría- tengan buen viaje.**

 **-Gracias- dijeron las dos y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Rukia terminaba de ayudar a Minako para estar un poco presentable cuando alguien toco a la puerta- ya están listas- pregunto Shunsui un poco sonriente.

Si- dijo Minako- vamos- dijo esta y rápidamente el castaño fue a su lado.

Me permites- le dijo a Rukia quien estaba al lado de la señora Shihōin para llevarle de la mano.

La avioneta esta en un campo privado a las afueras de Kyōto- dijo Rukia y Shunsui levanto una de sus cejas- tenemos un convenio con la firma más antigua de esta ciudad.

Shunsui sonrió- si, la toda poderosa Yamada, pues veras- dijo sonriente Shunsui mientras comenzaba su camino junto a Minako- puede que ellos sean la mas legendaria en Kyōto, pero hoy por hoy les llevamos la delantera.

Rukia sonrió y la señora Shihōin negó con la cabeza- no cambias Kyōraku- dijo ella y al llegar a la puerta y sonrió al ver que Soi se encontraba lista para el viaje, Rukia por su parte quedo un poco asombrada al verla pues a diferencia de Shunsui Soi estaba impecable en su vestuario que consistía en un traje sastre de pantalón negro entallado y una camiseta gris formal con un chaleco negro y zapatos de tacón alto.

Yo los llevare- dijo Jushiro con una gran sonrisa y todos subieron al automóvil-que rumbo- pregunto.

Afueras de Kyōto- en los campos de Yamada- Jushiro miro por el retrovisor con duda y Shunsui sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dio al encendido y comenzaron su viaje.

* * *

Luego de unos 20 minutos ya estaban en el aire y todo parecía estar en orden, Minako hablaba quedamente con Shunsui y había una que otra sonrisa de vez en cuando entre ellos, mientras Rukia y Soi estaban inmersas cada una en su computadora tanto que casi no prestaban atención a su alrededor, una buscando cualquier noticia referente al caso de Yoruichi y la otra buscando información sobre la firma los socios y de Soi Fong, Rukia se notaba muy asombrada del historial reciente de la firma pues acababa de terminar una demanda colectiva a una empresa constructora la cual ganaron una fuerte cantidad en pago por indemnización para los demandante y otras cosas más que podía colocarlos entre una de las mejores firmas Legales de Japón, aun cuando no era muy conocida o mencionada entre las más antiguas y grandes firmas Legales, por otra parte de Soi Fong solo había visto que era catedrática en la Universidad de Kyōto y que se había estudiado ahí y se había graduado con Honores y una beca para hacer su maestría, más un artículo en el periódico donde hablaban de las personas jóvenes con gran futuro y prominentes de Kyōto ahí le elogiaban por su agudeza, inteligencia y trabajo en la corte, pero nada de su vida personal o sus orígenes en todo eso la información era inexistente.

Soi había guardado todo articulo relacionado con el caso de la morena y a su vez adelantaba oficios que podían servirles a su llegada, esos serian sus primeros movimientos en la corte de Tokio, aunque lo primero que deseaba ver era el acta de acusación formal del fiscal Sōsuke Aizen para de ese modo poder valorar cual era su oportunidad en este caso, ella había dicho a la señora Shihōin que daría todo de su parte para sacar libre a Yoruichi, pero solo el hecho de que su propia firma no haya podido dar un acierto legal era señal de que las cosas no le seria fáciles para ellos que eran una pequeña y desconocida firma en Tokio, aunque también eso podía ser una ventaja.

Tia y Nanao habían salido un poco antes de las dos de la tarde y Ukitake se comprometió a estar pendiente de ellas, por su parte Soi tenía una sensación extraña desde que la avioneta había despegado de Kyōto y no solo eran esas miradas seria e inquisidoras que Rukia Kuchiki le lanzaba de vez en cuando, al principio eran un poco incomodas pero luego de un rato solo le causaron gracia era obvio que tenía sus dudas y quizá tenia muchas preguntas pero ellos no estaban para entablar lazos de amistad, tenían un trabajo que hacer y ella misma lo iba a cumplir.

Luego de casi una hora de vuelo el capitán anuncio que ya estaban en Tokio y a 10 minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto privado, al instante todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y se preparaban para el aterrizaje Soi suspiro y como un reflejo se aferro en su asiento como si fuera presa del nerviosismo, Shunsui la vio y solo bajo un poco su sombrero era obvio que estaba a punto de pisar la ciudad que pensó que nunca volvería a visitar y eso era una cosa en la cual pensar la peli azul era una persona que siempre cumplía con lo que afirmaba y con aquello que decía que haría y ahora estaba incumpliendo una de esas que se dijo no hacer que era volver a Tokio y ahora se preguntaba que otras más quebrantaría, la avioneta comenzó su descenso y Soi Fong apretó su quijada levemente desde que bajaran de la aeronave todo iba a cambiar para ella porque lo que había dejado atrás volvería y quizá le golpearían en su propia cara, aunque hoy ya no era esa chica que salió con el corazón roto y siendo casi una víctima del poderío y dureza de un hombre que se cree mejor que todos los demás mortales, la peli azul cerro sus ojos por un instante y respiro hondamente para que su mente se calmara y recordara que ya no era esa chica, ahora ella tenía autoridad y no dejaría que Shiro Shihōin le pisoteara de nuevo.

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Shihōin & Kuchiki 03:37 PM**

Byakuya había llegado a las oficinas a las 2:45 y como le había dicho a Minako había hablado con su abuelo para darle la buena nueva, unos minutos después Shiro se había enterado de todo explicado de la mejor manera por Byakuya y Ginrei que logro que lo tomara de la mejor manera posible.

Aun no entiendo como lo consiguió- dijo el moreno un poco asombrado- esa chica es mas necia que una mula.

Minako sabe cómo tratar a las personas Shiro- dijo Ginrei- en todo caso lo importante es que Soi Fong por fin acepto y creo que lo mejor es que no interfieras o metas tus manos en este asunto.

Shiro puso los ojos- soy el padre de Yoruichi, creo que debo…

Como su padre harás lo mejor para ella- dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki muy serio- si eso significa que te hagas a un lado y te quedes en silencio, eso mismo debes hacer.

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual Byakuya aprovecho- lo importante es sacar a Yoruichi de esa cárcel antes de que le pueda suceder algo mas- dijo el pelinegro y Shiro suspiro y tomo asiento.

Según el pensamiento de Shiro, Minako posiblemente había tenido que madrugar para llegar a Kyōto tan pronto y el que estuviesen por llegar era un poco extraño, acaso no le costó nada el convencer a esa chiquilla orgullosa, como pudo convencerle sin mucho esfuerzo o en todo caso el que habría ofrecido, Shiro cavilaba en esos pensamientos y en lo que le podría costar ese favor, pero Byakuya y Ginrei tenían razón lo importante era sacar a Yoruichi de esa cárcel y dejarle libre de todo cargo, en el camino vería que pasaba o quizá no tenía que esperar unos minutos pues ellas llegarían pronto, ya que escucho como alguien llamaba a Byakuya y este dijo los esperamos.

Rukia dice que estarán acá dentro de diez minutos- informo Byakuya y Shiro rápidamente vio a Ginrei.

Ginrei suspiro- Shiro, espero tomes en consideración lo que hemos hablado.

El moreno puso los ojos- no te preocupes, lo hare bien.

Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes esperen acá a Minako-san, para luego ir a la sala de juntas- Ginrei y Shiro asintieron y se quedaron en la oficina de Shiro, Byakuya salió rápidamente para ser el que recibiese a Soi Fong.

* * *

Cuando la avioneta aterrizo en el aeropuerto privado de Tokio, una camioneta ya les estaba esperando, todos subieron y Rukia dio las instrucciones al chofer al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su hermano pues lo mas que tardaría el viaje hacia las oficinas serian unos diez minutos, Soi parecía más seria que de costumbre mientras que Shunsui decidió guardar su sentido del humor y su forma relajada de ser.

Después de unos 10 minutos de viaje y el ver que a simple vista que tanto había cambiado la ciudad, Soi Fong vio que llegaban a la parte más importante de Giza, el cual constaba de mucho edificios de oficina lujosas que albergaban a grandes corporaciones y las tiendas más exclusivas, Shunsui enarco una de sus cejas en asombro al llegar a las oficinas Legales de Shihoin&Kuchiki era un edificio de tres plantas, con un amplio parqueo a su alrededor y su ingreso era resguardado por unos portones que se abrían eléctricamente y llena de custodios, ahora entendía el porqué Shiro Shihōin había hablado de mejorar sus oficina porque comparando a las de él, las de ellos parecía una champa. Rukia indico llevarlos hasta el edificio que poseía tres plantas y al parecer la primera era un parque para los socios y empleados.

Bajaron del auto y rápidamente se encaminaron al ascensor, Rukia pulso 2 y el ascensor comenzó su ascenso, mientras la típica música de ascensor era lo único que se escuchaba, llegando al piso la puerta se abrió y ahí parado con un semblante serio y erguido como todo un caballero el joven Kuchiki les esperaba, salieron del ascensor al instante.

Bienvenidos- saludo el pelinegro rápidamente y extendió su mano a Shunsui- Kuchiki Byakuya.

Shunsui Kyōraku- dijo este y al instante el pelinegro miro a Soi Fong y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Soi respiro un poco y cuando quiso extender su mano el pelinegro le sorprendió con una abrazo- Fong, es un gusto volver a verte- Rukia, Shunsui y Minako parecieron asombrarse pero más la peli azul que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la actitud poco usual de Byakuya- te ves bien- dijo este soltando el contacto.

También es un gusto verte, Kuchiki- dijo Soi un poco sonrojada.

Bien todo está listo, Rukia podrías acompañarlos a la sala de conferencias- dijo el pelinegro- ofréceles algo.

Por supuesto- dijo la pelinegra- me acompañan por favor- no hubo más que decir ya que Soi y Shunsui fueron con ella mientras Minako y Byakuya se quedaban atrás.

El abuelo y Shiro-san esperan por usted- dijo el pelinegro y los dos tomaron un desvió a la sala de conferencia, Byakuya abrió la puerta y Minako entro rápidamente y tomo asiento frente a Ginrei y Shiro que al no más entrar le miraron esperando una explicación o algo por el estilo.

Bueno iré al punto- dijo Minako rápidamente- Soi Fong acepto ayudarnos con el caso de Yoruichi, pero tienen sus términos y ahora mismo posiblemente hablará de eso.

Como la convenciste- pregunto el moreno.

Shiro creo que eso lo puedes preguntar después- dijo Ginrei- cuales son los términos.

Ellos serán los defensores y llevaran el caso solos- dijo Minako y miro a Byakuya- ellos tomaran las decisiones y el rumbo que tomaran como defensa, yo seré la única persona que le informen del progreso del caso.

Eso es…- comenzó el moreno.

Te pido por favor- lo interrumpió Minako- no opines y solo seas un oyente, caso contrario el día de mañana tendrás en tus manos mi demanda de divorcio.

Byakuya abrió los ojos en asombro ante las últimas palabras de Minako y Ginrei se puso serio- estoy seguro Minako que Shiro hará lo mejor para Yoruichi y por ti.

Creo que no debemos hacerlos esperar- dijo Byakuya mirando su reloj.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie para ir a la sala de juntas, Shiro se puso junto a Minako e intento tomarle su mano pero ella rápidamente evito el contacto, Ginrei trataba de mantener a su amigo calmado, tocaron la puerta y al momento Byakuya la abrió, Soi y Shunsui alzaron sus vistas y vieron entrar al los Shihōin y los Kuchiki que tomaron asiento frente a ellos.

Buena tardes- saludo Ginrei- soy Ginrei Kuchiki.

Kyōraku Shunsui- dijo el Cataño.

Un gusto volver a verte Soi Fong- dijo Ginrei y Rukia que se encontraba ahí con ellos se extraño de la familiaridad con la cual su abuelo trataba a Soi una cosa más que preguntar.

El gusto es mío, señor Kuchiki- dijo la peli azul inclinando su cabeza de manera respetuosa.

Byakuya se puso de pie y tomo dos cajas que se encontraban a un lado y las coloco a un lado de donde se encontraban Soi y Shunsui- esta es toda la documentación que hemos recabado del caso, la declaración que hizo Yoruichi frente a los investigadores del caso y los oficios que hemos intentado que el juzgado los tome en cuenta, en la otra caja esta todo lo que la fiscalía entrego que tiene en su poder como pruebas y lo concerniente a la experticias en el apartamento donde encontraron el cuerpo de la occisa, el informe del forense y la orden de aprensión- suspiro levemente- toda documentación en original.

Shiro lanzo una mirada molesta a Byakuya, como era posible que se les entregara lo original cuando ellos solo deberían tener copias- gracias Byakuya- dijo Minako.

Según tengo entendido el Juez que lleva el caso tuvo un accidente- dijo Shunsui.

Si, está en la Unidad de cuidados intensivos por ahora- explico Byakuya.

Ya nombraron un remplazo- pegunto Soi.

No, aun no- respondió el pelinegro.

Y los oficios que han presentado a quien fueron dirigidos- pregunto la peli azul.

Al Juzgado- respondió Ginrei- así como se les pidió asignar un reemplazo y acelerar la fecha de la primer audiencia- Soi y el castaño se miraron un instante.

Soi suspiro- bueno comenzaremos por ver la documentación y a partir de ello procederemos, aunque ya tengo pensado oficios con las cuales comenzar, necesito un acta que conste que somos de ahora en adelante los defensores de Yoruichi y que ustedes están fuera del caso.

Pero…- dijo Byakuya.

Sé que eres el defensor Byakuya, pero como dije a Minako-san nosotros lo tomamos y no queremos que la firma, socios o trabajadores tengan que ver con nuestro trabajo.

Lo siento hijo- dijo Minako al momento.

El pelinegro suspiro un poco frustrado- entiendo- dijo suavemente y Rukia parecía un poco molesta.

Podemos estar enterados de su trabajo- pregunto Ginrei.

Minako-san será informada de todo en cuanto podamos- dijo Soi – según tengo entendido Yoruichi sufrió un atentado en la cárcel.

Si- respondió Byakuya- ahí se encuentra recluida una mujer que odia a Yoruichi.

Soi enarco una ceja- ella es alguna novia dolida o algo así.

No- respondió rápidamente Ginrei- no sé si escucho hablar de un caso que coloquialmente le llamaron el caso de la viuda negra.

Yo si- dijo Shunsui- el apellido es ingles- Bland, la chica que encontró a su esposo con una amante en su propia cama y al parecer los mato en ese preciso momento, creo que quisieron alegar que le faltaba un tornillo o que el trauma le hizo actuar de esa manera, pero la encontraron culpable.

Eso es correcto- dijo Ginrei- Yoruichi represento a la familia del esposo como acusadora.

Entiendo- dijo Soi- no han hecho investigación alguna, quiero decir a la familia de la occisa y a ella misma.

Ginrei bajo el rostro un poco- estábamos pendientes de hacerlo pero…

No pudimos contactar a nuestro investigador y no confiamos en nadie más para un trabajo como este- dijo Shiro- el murió hace unos días.

Soi frunció el ceño, por su parte Shunsui miro atentamente a todos los presentes y vio como Byakuya parecía incomodo con el hecho de la muerte del investigador- un hecho desafortunado- señalo Kyōraku.

Lo es- dijo Ginrei.

Por una parte es favorable- dijo Soi- nosotros seremos los que haremos las investigaciones por primera vez, lo que no será un problema con el juez que asignen o la fiscalía, me imagino que el fiscal hará todo lo posible por poner muchas trabas y tropiezos.

El fiscal es el diamante de la fiscalía de Tokio- dijo Shiro.

Soi sonrió levemente- mucho antes de ser un diamante era un trozo de carbón.

Shiro se puso serio- no han hablado sobre sus honorarios.

Kyōraku miro extrañado a Soi pues se suponía que no cobrarían nada, esta guardo silencio- aun no hemos hablado de eso Shiro- respondió Minako- pero cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo te lo informare.

El moreno puso los ojos- para colmo- se quejo.

Le aseguro que nuestro precio será justo- dijo Soi.

Creo que el costo es lo de menos, siempre y cuando Yoru-chan salga libre- señalo Ginrei y Shiro supo que era mejor guardar silencio y dejar ese tema por la paz.

Creo que será mejor irnos y comenzar nuestro trabajo- dijo Soi Fong.

En qué hotel desean hospedarse- pregunto Byakuya.

No te preocupes- dijo Soi- ya tenemos donde quedarnos, pero gracias.

Podrían facilitarnos un taxi- dijo Shunsui.

Yo mismo puedo llevarlos- se ofreció Byakuya - el castaño miro a la peli azul y esta suspiro.

Está bien- respondió y comenzaron su camino a la salida, Soi se despidió de Rukia, Ginrei y Minako y Shunsui hizo lo mismo solo que el dio una leve inclinación de cabeza para Shiro y este asintió levemente.

Entonces niña- dijo Shiro dirigiéndose a Soi- podemos decir que hoy se congelo el infierno- al instante Minako lanzo una mirada molesta y Ginrei puso los ojos.

Soi se detuvo y sonrió levemente- si se congelo, creo que los condenados estarán un poco aliviados- con estas últimas palabras los tres salieron de ahí dejando a los Shihōin y Kuchiki.

Tenias que dar un comentario inteligente- regaño Minako.

Shiro suspiro- inteligente de tu parte dar un trabajo sin antes saber los costos.

Pues si tanto te molesta, yo pagare todo- dijo Minako.

Por favor debemos calmarnos- dijo Ginrei- Shiro Minako no debe tener emociones fuertes o tendrá una recaída.

Minako-san- dijo Rukia- creo que debe ir a descansar, para que mañana pueda ir a ver a Yoruichi.

Solo pienso que debemos estar preparados- dijo el moreno.

Ginrei lanzo una mirada de advertencia - Shiro este no es el momento- espeto- Rukia tiene razón Minako debes descansar- apoyo el Kuchiki- no te preocupes por el dinero sabes muy bien que cuentas con nosotros.

Oh Ginrei- se quejo el moreno- no me digas que tu también te someterás a lo que dice esa chica, si ellos trabajan para nosotros deben de rendirnos cuentas.

Shiro por favor- dijo Ginrei muy serio y alzando un poco su voz- olvídate de tu odio injustificado a esa chica y ayuda quedándote callado, sin ser un tropiezo para buscar la libertad de Yoruichi.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Shiro enarco una de sus cejas pues nunca en toda su vida de amistad, compañerismo y trabajo Ginrei le había alzado la voz y mucho menos el ser descortés aun cuando muchas personas parecían merecerlo, Rukia tenía los ojos abiertos no solo por su abuelo sino por lo que acababa de escuchar ya que al parecer Shiro odia a Soi y por lo visto era casi mutuo, Minako suspiro y Shiro bajo un poco su cabeza- lo siento- dijo suavemente- tienes razón Ginrei.

Rukia- llamo Ginrei y esta rápidamente se puso de pie- es mejor que vayan a casa y que Minako descanse.

Si abuelo- dijo esta y fue junto a la señora Shihōin- vamos- Minako asintió y las dos comenzaron su camino a la salida.

Gracias Ginrei- dijo Minako.

Luego de que ellas por fin se habían ido y luego de un momento de silencio el mayor de los Kuchiki hablo - debemos retomar nuestro trabajo en la firma.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el moreno sin mucha convicción.

Shiro, yo lo sien….- no termino de hablar Kuchiki ya que fue interrumpido.

Está bien- dijo el moreno- creo que lo merezco.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

Buenos días, primero que nada quiero disculparme por el posible retraso en la actualización de esta historia y de la otra y sé que no es su asunto pero debo decir que tuve una falla técnica pues me quede sin computadora y por ende no podía escribir y por ende publicar. Pero ya resuelto el problema he estado retomando las historias que debo decir que no las abandonare si no que llegare al termino de cada una.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos y sobre todo a los que se emocionan con cada capítulo, para los que esperan una pronta reunión debo decir que deberán esperar un poco más.

solo resta decir: Actualización…. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 18**

" _ **No te pares frente a mí, con esa mirada tan hiriente,**_

 _ **Pon tu mano en mi pecho y reconoce que este latido no se miente.**_

 _ **Lástima que sea así, es el juego del amor,**_

 _ **Cuando más parece firme un castillo se derrumba de dolor.**_

 _ **Estas llorando y no haces nada,**_

 _ **Por perdonar a nadie excepto a ti,**_

 _ **Estrechez de amor, egoísmo.**_

 _ **Estrechez de razón, no me miras.**_

 _ **Oye no voy aguantar, Estrechez de Corazón"**_

 _ **Estrechez de Corazón.**_

 _ **Los Prisioneros.**_

* * *

El viaje en automóvil fue en silencio al principio, Soi Fong iba en el asiento del pasajero y Shunsui se sentía como un anciano chaperón cuidando de la pareja sentada adelante, aunque de pareja no había nada más que el pequeño parecido en el carácter de la peli azul y el pelinegro, Byakuya era todo un noble de la familia Kuchiki una de las 4 familias más antiguas de todo Japón y aun con todo eso tras de sí era un sujeto poco expresivo y nada hablador, muy serio para su gusto, aunque eso no era de extrañarse ya que Soi Fong era parecida a él en ese aspecto quizá por ello habían sido buenos amigos en su juventud.

Pensé que ya no tenias el apartamento- dijo Byakuya rompiendo el silencio.

Soi sonrió levemente- estuve tentada a venderlo, pero es el único bien material que mi madre me dejo- suspiro- al final decidí quedármelo.

Eso está bien- dijo suavemente- me alegro verte, aun en estas circunstancias.

Soi le miro- gracias Byakuya- dijo suavemente- aunque tú no te ves tan bien, me imagino que el trabajo ha sido difícil.

Byakuya hizo una mueca- han pasado muchas cosas quizá demasiado rápido- dijo este y de pronto estaciono el automóvil en la entrada de un edificio- llegamos- dijo el pelinegro y Soi rápidamente vio el edificio de abajo hacia arriba, mientras que Shunsui abría la puerta y estiraba un poco las piernas.

Soi se quedo un momento en el automóvil aun cuando sintió como el castaño bajo del automóvil de Byakuya, el edificio en que vivió su niñez, su juventud y parte de su madurez a su vista parecía no haber cambiado mucho con el paso de los años que ella ha estado en Kyōto- gracias por traernos Byakuya- dijo la peli azul y cuando tomaba un poco de valor para salir del auto la mano de Byakuya no se lo permitió.

Soi- dijo este y ella rápidamente le miro con el ceño fruncido- por favor, podíamos hablar unos minutos- dijo y vio que Shunsui se acercaba para ver cuál era el retraso.

Está bien- dijo la peli azul y bajo el vidrio de su puerta- Shunsui podrías llevar la documentación y adelantarte.

Por supuesto – sonrió Kyōraku y saco las dos cajas y las cargo- gracias por traernos- le dijo al pelinegro- te espero arriba- dijo a Soi y comenzó su camino al interior del edificio.

Cuál es el asunto- pregunto Soi.

Sé que has quedado con Minako-san en cómo se harán las cosas y realmente me alegro que ustedes estén haciéndose cargo- comenzó a decir el pelinegro.

Pero- señalo la peli azul.

Quiero ser parte de tu equipo- dijo Byakuya y vio que Soi estaba a punto de negarse completamente- por favor, sé que no quieres nadie de la firma, debes tener tus razones y lo entiendo muy bien a mí tampoco me simpatiza mucho Shiro- dijo con un leve suspiro- pero entiende que ella es mi amiga, no podría quedarme tranquilo y de brazos cruzados mientras corra algún peligro.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas ante las últimas palabras de Byakuya pues le parecían muy exageradas- aun cuando entiendes no lo aceptas Byakuya y debo decir que no solo es Shiro Shihōin lo que me hizo tomar esa decisión- aclaro rápidamente- tu mismo lo has dicho, ella es tu amiga y estas muy involucrado, es mas ella es casi como una hermana para ti.

Por favor- pidió el pelinegro.

Soi suspiro- escucha Byakuya, te encuentras fatigado y en la cara se te ve- señalo al instante la peli azul al ver que el Kuchiki estaba por negar- no sabes cuál es el ritmo de trabajo que llevamos cuando quiero que el caso no se alargue, soy muy exigente en eso, hasta ellos mismo se quejan y se sienten explotados- rio levemente - nuestras decisiones podrían parecer contraproducentes e inadecuadas a tu forma de pensar, cuando es necesario torcemos un poco las leyes a nuestro favor y no creo que tu estés acostumbrado a ese tipo de procedimientos, además no quiero tener alguien que opine si algo no le parece conveniente.

Byakuya miraba serio a la peli azul y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, su abuelo una vez le dijo que cada abogado tiene su forma de legislar, así mismo debe hacer todo lo posible por favorecer a su cliente aunque use la misma ley para tal hecho _**"hay veces que debes poner la ley a tu favor**_ " hasta este día posiblemente el creía entender lo que quería decir esa frase, pero así como lo planteaba Soi podía intuir que aun le faltaba por conocer lo que significaba esa frase por completo– quizá tienes mucha razón en todo, pero si digo que quiero ser tu colaborador, eso hare- dijo el pelinegro con total convicción, Soi lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica Byakuya seguía siendo tan necio como lo recordaba y no iba gastar sus energías en llevarle la contraria- necesitaras otro automóvil, quizá dos – señalo el pelinegro- nadie de la firma sabrá lo que hago pues pediré unos días libres para descansar.

Soi puso los ojos y suspiro- está bien, pero no te será fácil- dijo la peli azul y el pelinegro sonrió sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad- tu primer asignación será que consigas la firma para que Yoruichi acepte en un acta que la representemos, pero ella no debe saber que yo estoy detrás de todo esto, es mas creo que nadie debe saber por ahora que tú no estás a cargo.

Byakuya enarco una de sus cejas- no crees que es ilógico, al final Yoruichi y todos se darán cuenta.

Soi frunció el ceño- lo sabrán, pero no ahora y eso será una ventaja a nuestro favor pues la fiscalía espera la forma en que tu llevas tus casos- dijo la peli azul- y con respecto a Yoruichi es necesario que ella entre a juicio lo más pronto posible y hasta ese entonces si es posible ella vera a sus nuevos defensores.

Byakuya quedo pensando en lo que Soi decía- debo admitir que es una buena idea y será una ventaja ante el fiscal, con Yoruichi- suspiro- quien sabe cuál sería la reacción si supiera que tú la defiendes.

Soi se tenso un poco al pensar en eso- entonces para este caso total discreción y eso puedes comunicárselo a tu abuelo y Shiro, nada de comentar sobre el caso a la prensa y con particulares- pauso un momento y suspiro- quiero el acta de aceptación para mañana, enviare a tu correo un bosquejo como quiero que lo redactes y lo envías con un mensajero que no sea de tu firma- pidió la peli azul.

Puedo traerlo yo mismo- dijo el pelinegro- así será más seguro.

No- dijo rápidamente -si vas a colaborar conmigo necesito que descanses hoy y mañana- Byakuya iba a negarse pero Soi le lanzo una mirada de advertencia- quiero que estés fresco, con todos tus sentidos listos.

Está bien- acepto Byakuya un poco cabizbajo.

Creo que debes decirle a Minako que colaboraras conmigo- dijo medio sonriente- y por favor, descansa- la peli azul abrió la puerta del auto y bajo al fin.

Descansare- dijo el pelinegro y vio que la peli azul comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio- Soi Fong, gracias- termino con una leve sonrisa, puso en marcha el motor con lo cual comenzó su marcha alejándose poco a poco del edificio.

Soi miro como el automóvil lujoso tipo sedan que se alejaba y suspiro- adiós a la regla de no tener ninguna persona de la firma Shihōin&Kuchiki- dijo para sí misma y puso los ojos- que otra regla romperé- pregunto y miro al cielo suspirando, luego de unos instantes comenzó su camino hacían el apartamento.

* * *

 **Afueras de la Prisión Preventiva - Tokio 4:20 PM**

En las puertas de la entrada de personal de la prisión preventiva Grimjow parecía sumergido en una llamada telefónica muy importante. Tanto que había retrasado su entrada al recinto penitenciario pues su turno comenzaba a las 4:30 PM y aun le faltaba cambiarse para ponerse el uniforme, marcar su entrada en su tarjeta de control y recibir el cargo en el ala asignada.

 **-Un hombre sonreía sarcásticamente sosteniendo sobre su oreja derecha un teléfono móvil- me estás diciendo que quieres cobrar la recompensa que se daba por Yoruichi Shihōin.**

 **-Eso mismo digo, hace dos días se le hizo una herida corto punzante- explico el hombre que aprecia un poco molesto- hasta la prensa hablo de eso.**

 **-Eso es correcto querido amigo, pero la prensa hablo sobre que ella resulto herida no muerta como eran las especificaciones para recibir la recompensa- dijo el hombre y guardo silencio- Grimjow dices que te llamas verdad- pregunto.**

 **-Si- dijo este.**

 **-Escúchame, si quieres el dinero tú debes terminar el trabajo que comenzaste amigo y luego cuando las noticias anuncien su la muerte de Shihōin y los periódicos se estampen de obituarios hablamos del dinero- dijo con mucha seriedad- entiendes bien, aprovecha su debilidad.**

 **-Pero, eso ahora es imposible- se quejo el peli celeste- ella se encuentra en la enfermería con un guardia asignado a su cuidado.**

 **-Si te es imposible entonces no llames pidiendo un pago que no te has ganado y mas cuando has complicado la situación- espeto muy molesto- es que acaso esa puta tiene siete vidas que nadie puede matarla.**

 **-Entienda- trato Grimjow de explicar- el mayor Kirihara no permitirá que un escándalo cubra el recinto penal que maneja, además la persona que lo hizo se jugó el pellejo y no querrá quedar con las manos vacías.**

 **-Ese no es mi problema, yo solo quiero resultados y es por ello voy a pagar- hubo un minuto de silencio- ahora escucha muy bien, no me gustan los cabos sueltos y si por alguna razón me entero que alguien sabe de esta oferta en circulación, yo mismo te buscare para despellejarte Grimjow.**

 **-El guardia respiro lentamente y trato de calmar su nerviosismo antes de hablar- no se preocupe que yo no hablare, además en mi trabajo no me conviene que esto se sepa.**

 **-Muy sabio de tu parte- respondió la voz grave atreves de la línea-pero según lo que dijiste tienes un cabo suelto que no hizo bien su trabajo y quiere recompensa.**

 **-Me encargare de que guarde silencio- dijo el peli celeste.**

 **-Eso espero- suspiro- la próxima vez que cobres alguna recompensa, has bien tu trabajo.**

 **-Lo hare señor—dijo un poco cabizbajo el peli celeste, la llamada termino y el se quedo ahí como un tonto, maldiciendo por bajo su mala suerte y la incompetencia de Riruka.**

Oye que esperas- dijo un guardia que iba saliendo del recinto penitenciario, el turno ya esta terminando y tu un no entras.

El peli celeste le miro molesto- ya estoy aquí no, metete en tus asuntos- siguió su camino entrando por fin al recinto, meditando en lo que acababa de hablar y pensando en lo que le diría a Riruka pues al parecer ninguno de los dos recibiría recompensa por su intento fallido.

* * *

 **Centro de Tokio Apartamento Soi Fong 5:55 PM**

Soi Fong había subido al apartamento luego de unos momentos, Shunsui ya había entrado y le había dejado la puerta entre abierta pues contaba con un juego de llaves de repuesto que Soi guardaba por si Nell perdía las que ella poseía, sentía un poco de nostalgia, ansiedad y alegría estaba volviendo al lugar donde había sido feliz y a la vez tenia momentos amargos y desdichados, aun tenia presente la vez que salió con su maleta y el corazón roto esperando no volver, de eso ya han pasado 9 años y aun con todo eso parada ahí en el lumbral de la puerta de entrada todo parecía como el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre el lugar, pues estaba exactamente como ella lo había dejado y de golpe todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, sus tardes sentada en el sofá leyendo o viendo televisión junto a la morena, sonrisas, juegos y por ultimo lagrimas, decepción y mucho dolor, por instinto miro hacia la pequeña mesa donde tomaba sus alimentos junto a los libros de texto o cuando aún era una jovencita y su madre le instaba a comer y dejar los libros de lado; respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos para tratar de controlar todas esas sensaciones que le invadieron de repente.

Soi- dijo levemente Shunsui que parecía venir de la cocina pues traía un vaso en su mano- pasa algo - pregunto.

La peli azul suspiro de pronto- nada- respondió suavemente y termino de entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El lugar se ve muy bien- exclamo el pelo castaño y vio que Soi asintió- que quería el estirado.

Soi suspiro - colaborar con nosotros en el caso- dijo está tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá y de pronto se dio cuenta que si había uno que otro cambio en el lugar, frente a ella se encontraba un plasma de 52 pulgadas junto a un teatro en casa – vaya - exclamo sorprendida- esto sí que es nuevo.

Que quieres decir- pregunto el castaño- pensé que no querías a nadie de la firma de la familia colaborando con nosotros- Soi puso los ojos- pero eso está bien si no hay ningún problema contigo- suspiro un poco- está muy bien la TV, no crees- sonrió levemente -cuando Nell llego luego de la primer semana de tomar el departamento, nos conto que el lugar le encantaba y que no pensaba cambiar nada aun cuando tu le habías dicho que podría cambiarlo a su gusto, le pareció que tenía ese aire sencillo que le hacía sentirse cómoda tal cual aunque lo único que había optado por cambiar eran los enseres domésticos.

Entiendo- dijo la peli azul- tendremos que organizarnos ya que solo hay 2 habitaciones y la que ocupábamos como bodega.

Creo que Nell ya se ocupó de eso- dijo suavemente- dejo una nota, pues según entra a las 6 a su turno- saco un papel del bolsillo y se la entrego a Soi que leía rápidamente en total seriedad.

Has llamado a Nanao, cuanto tardaran en llegar- pregunto unos segundos luego de leer la nota.

Estarán entrando a Tokio en como en 40 minutos- miro su reloj- por lo que imagino que tardaran entre unas dos y media- Shunsui bostezo- ahora dime que tienes en mente, con que comenzaremos en este caso.

Creo que lo primero será verificar la documentación que nos han dado- señalo las dos cajas- crees que es mucha para llevarnos dos días.

No- dijo suavemente- aunque son dos cajas, la segunda esta a la mitad y parecen ser oficios rechazados por la corte, posiblemente nos lleve un día- escudriñaba las cajas y de pronto noto una caja de CD- mira, hasta hay un video- lo leyó al instante- prueba A de audiencia acusatoria.

La peli azul frunció el entrecejo- primero veremos cómo está redactada la orden de aprensión y la acusación formal que hizo Sōsuke- hubo un momento de silencio- sabes que dijo Byakuya- pregunto y el pelo castaño negó con su cabeza- que le preocupaba la seguridad de Yoruichi y entiendo que con lo que le ha pasado tenga ese pendiente pero….

Shunsui frunció el ceño- pero…crees que suena muy exagerado- pregunto y Soi solo se encogió de hombros- mira, creo que para este caso en particular es preferible que veamos lo que tenemos y como fue hecho todo lo de su arresto y acusación, luego cada quien podrá tener una impresión y partir por lo más importante, por ahora es pronto para decir si son especulaciones o si solo es la angustia normal de una madre o del amigo, hay cosas que investigar y ahondar porque de su parte no lo han hecho y eso es algo bueno para nosotros y para Yoruichi Shihōin.

Soi asintió- bien creo que sería bueno descansar un poco y esperar que Tia y Nanao lleguen pronto.

Es una buena decisión- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa- me relajare viendo televisión y tomando un vasito de sake- dijo mostrando un vaso y una botella en su mano, la peli azul negó con su cabeza y fue a una de las habitaciones para descansar un momento.

* * *

 **Prisión Preventiva - Tokio 6:40 PM**

Yoruichi se encontraba en revisión por el doctor de recinto junto a un serio e inquieto Mayor Kirihara, era obvio que la morena ya estaba recuperada casi por completo y como dictaban las reglas no debía pasar más tiempo en la enfermería pero para su mala suerte el temía por la seguridad de esa chica y no solo por lo que le paso anteriormente si no por la evidente angustia y preocupación que el Chico Kuchiki le había manifestado, el ya estaba por buscar una jubilación y si algo le pasaba a esa chica era obvio que se armaría un escándalo manchando así su excelente hija de vida y servicio como miembro del ejército japonés y eso le hacía dudar en poner a la morena otra vez junto a la población general de la cárcel ya recibiendo el alta médica.

Los puntos han cerrado muy bien- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- creo que si sigues las indicaciones y sigues la buena alimentación no hay de qué preocuparse.

Eso se escucha muy bien- dijo Yoruichi- entonces doc ya puedo dejar la enfermería.

No- respondió el mayor Kirihara, dejando al doctor con las palabras en la boca- a mi parecer la reclusa tiene un grave problema de descompensación y debe permanecer unos tres días más en la enfermería.

Yoruichi y el doctor se quedaron un poco asombrados ante la orden implícita que parecía esconderse en esas palabras- por supuesto Mayor- dijo el doctor escribiendo rápidamente en el historial clínico de la morena- ella deberá permanecer tres días más en la enfermería, es mas daré una orden de que sea aislada porque puede ser algo contagioso.

Eso está muy bien- dijo el mayor- debería ir con la enfermera y preparar el lugar de aislamiento- el doctor asintió y los dejo solos.

Porque hace esto- pregunto la morena.

Desde que te conozco has tenido ese carácter desafiante Shihōin, no eres una mala chica- dijo el mayor- pensé que solo era parte de tu arrogancia por ser quien eres y de la familia que provienes, no me equivoque cuando pensé que traerías contigo muchos problemas- dijo – no pienso meterme en problemas por tu causa.

La morena sonrió y suspiro- vaya, pensé que mi ilustrísimo padre había metido manos en todo eso, pero al parecer no es así- dijo un poco seria.

Créeme, aunque me fuera al infierno no le haría ningún favor a tu padre- dijo este y la morena sonrió ampliamente- pero con tu madre es diferente, ya que estoy seguro que nunca me libraría de su ira si algo te pasara, los guardias me informaron cómo se puso de intransigente hace días.

La morena bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada- gracias Mayor Kirihara.

No me agradezcas- dijo el- mejor dáselas a tu abogado que hasta amenazo con demandarme si algo te ocurría- suspiro y sonrió- en todo caso, todos sabemos que no puedo protegerte por siempre de lo que sea estas metida.

Lo agradezco mayor- dijo Yoruichi y este solo asintió con seriedad y dio madia vuelta dejándola en su camilla, mientras el doctor y la enfermera parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Apartamento Soi Fong Centro de Tokio 8:52 PM**

Como lo había dicho Soi Fong busco rápidamente donde descansar o simplemente estar sola, mientras Shunsui fiel a su palabra se quedo viendo la televisión en la sala y de paso monitoreando el viaje de su Nanao y Tia, aun así el pelo castaño tenía muchas cosas en mente y por mucho que las deseara obviar no podía, hasta hoy Soi Fong no se había pronunciado sobre el cargo de homicidio que pesaba sobre Yoruichi, si le parecía culpable o inocente no lo sabían pues solo se había limitado a aceptar defenderla, ahora la peli azul estaba obligada a hablar del tema tabú ese que por años trato de olvidar y dejar a un lado, por fin llegaban a el punto que Nanao, Jushiro y el habían discutido desde que supieron la historia de Soi Fong y era el de hacer frente a sus sentimientos y cerrar ciclo.

Por su parte Soi daba vueltas en la mullida cama de su antigua habitación que al entrar no pudo evitar recordar instantes de su vida, era cierto que deseaba descansar pero ahora solo sentía sus ansias crecer, ya que desde hace ratos quería ver la documentación y meterse de lleno al caso y valorar que tan difícil seria lograr su sacar a la morena libre de todo cargo, obviamente el pensar que la morena era culpable de ese crimen que le imputaban era un poco fuera de lugar y nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente pensar en algo así, pero sentía que debía ver todo lo que había en esas cajas para cerciorarse que ciertamente ella no era culpable y eso era algo que le carcomía por dentro, una desconfianza arraigada y muy suya que siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles y a su vez de mucha ayuda para conocer a las personas, mas en su trabajo como abogada, pero unas voces a lo lejos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente pensó que quizá Nanao y Tia por fon habían llegado.

Tia devoraba un plato de comida y bebía un vaso de sake junto a una Nanao que sonreía al ver a su amiga devorar su cena como una niña de Somalia que había pasado por hambre por mucho tiempo, Shunsui ya había dado los por menores cuando Soi aprecio en la sala.

Como estuvo el viaje- pregunto la peli azul.

Tranquilo- respondió Nanao, ya que la rubia parecía tener el bocado en la boca- con ustedes, me imagino que todo salió bien.

Por supuestos- respondió Shunsui- todos felices, excepto uno- todos sonrieron un poco.

Sería bueno comenzar con el trabajo- dijo Tia luego de un trago a su bebida- claro, después de cenar.

Soi sonrió y asintió tomando asiento en el sillón donde Shunsui se encontraba- he estado pensando- dijo Soi y todos pusieron atención- después de empaparnos del caso, no debemos perder tiempo para comenzar la respectiva investigación y hacer nuestro propio peritaje con la pruebas científicas que la fiscalía tenga y las que podamos obtener.

Estas proponiendo ir a la escena del crimen y pedir la exhumación del cuerpo de la chica- pregunto Nanao.

Shunsui levanto una de sus cejas en admiración- creo que es un poco osado y una buena estrategia, pero procesar nuevamente la escena del crimen y ver quién puede ser lo suficientemente prestigioso y listo en el campo forense, debemos saber fue el científico encargado de la autopsia y el procesamiento de la escena.

Cuando aún estaba en la policía el jefe encargado del laboratorio era Mayuri Kurotsuchi- aclaro Tia- no creo que haya cambiado la situación pues él era muy bueno, tenía como 1 año en el cargo luego de la destitución de la doctora Unohana.

Sera un reto que el juez acepte esa clase de peticiones- dijo Nanao- además según dijeron el Juez encargado sufrió un accidente.

Ya estoy preparando una petición a la Corte Suprema para que asigne un juez con prontitud- dijo Soi.

Tia se atraganto un poco con lo que Soi dijo- la Corte Suprema, no es eso ir un poco lejos para comenzar con el caso.

Creo que si queremos que asignen un juez prontamente es la mejor elección- apoyo Nanao- aunque debes tener presente recordar que no debemos presionar mucho, Yamamoto sigue siendo el miembro más antiguo y por ende el jefe.

El castaño sonrió- será bueno ver al viejo- Nanao hizo una mirada de advertencia a Shunsui y este solo sonrió.

Nanao tiene razón- dijo la peli azul- después de tu desfachatez y mi obstinada manera de llegar hasta las últimas instancias por alargar un proceso que se hubiese arreglado fácilmente- Shunsui y Soi rieron y Nanao no pudo evitar soltar una que otra sonrisa, mientras Tia quedaba un poco perdida al no saber de lo que hablaban.

Nanao suspiro- Es sobre el caso en el cual defendió a Retsu Unohana, en cierta manera todo se había arreglado rápidamente pero con el inconveniente de que ella obviamente perdería su puesto como la jefa de criminología de la ciudad de Tokio, sin ninguna remuneración, Soi pidió una indemnización y para no hacer muy larga la historia llevo todo hasta la corte suprema.

Shunsui rio- llenamos de oficios a los miembros de la corte, presentamos muchos testigos que hablaron a favor de Retsu y amigos de Isane que corroboraban su relación que aunque no era de agrado de sus padres era conforme a la ley, luego de tanto argumentos dimes y diretes, quizá cansados de lo mismo fallaron a favor y así conseguimos una jugosa indemnización para que se pudiese retirar feliz y dignamente, pero para Yamamoto Genryūsai fuimos como un dolor de cabeza.

Posiblemente no le agradara saber que nosotros presionaremos para la asignación de un juez- dijo Nanao.

Pero ese es su trabajo y no podemos detenernos a esperar hasta que ellos lo crean conveniente- dijo Soi.

Entonces- interrumpió Tia- comencemos a ver toda la documentación y asi podremos proceder con tu ofensiva legal- Shunsui y Nanao rieron ante el comentario de la rubia, mientras Soi solo ponía los ojos.

Iré a poner café- comento Nanao, mientras Shunsui acercaba las cajas y las ponía en la pequeña mesa de centro en la pequeña sala y así comenzó su primera noche en Tokio, leyendo minuciosamente la acusación y el procedimiento del arresto, así como la declaración que Yoruichi Shihōin había ido a dar unos días antes a la estación de Tokio, ya que en su apartamento fue encontrado el cuerpo de la joven y por consiguiente siendo dueña del inmueble de una escena de crimen, todo era leído minuciosamente por Nanao y todo era grabado para luego tener audio y a la vez cada quien tomaba notas a aparte que les llamara la atención, las primeras 3 horas fueron de leer autopsia, el documento con el informe del procesamiento de la escena del crimen y luego de un pequeño receso para beber café, sake y tener uno que otro refrigerio del cual les tomo como media hora, prosiguieron por ver la acusación formal y la transcripción de la audiencia, las pruebas que la fiscalía había presentado y con las cuales el juez había llegado a su decisión de aceptar los cargos y llevar a la morena a una cárcel preventiva.

Eran la 1:24 AM cuando Nanao termino de leer lo que era lo más principal y ahora tomaba una pausa- creo que esto es lo más importante, de ahí solo son algunos oficios de la defensa que creo podíamos leerlos mañana si es que nos parece importante.

Pero según la acusación su prueba es una bufanda y este video que fue presentado en últimas instancias- dijo Tia y levantando una caja de CD que contenía un disco- no les parece que el juez ha sido muy rigorista.

Entonces veamos lo que contiene el video y no le demos más largas- señalo el castaño, por lo que Tia le entrego el CD y este se dispuso a colocarlo en el Dvd, tomo los controles del televisor y los encendió pero antes de darle play tomo su último trago de sake que tenía en su vaso- entonces veamos que nos presenta la fiscalía- dijo y puso play, el video comenzaba con la chica que era la víctima en una habitación con luz tenue sobre otra persona en lo que parecía una relación sexual explicita, de fondo había una canción un poco estridente para el gusto de Shunsui, a la par de leves gemidos y luego de un momento la persona que se encontraba bajo la chica con un dominio y fuerza sorprendente cambio su posición con la chica y todos abrieron los ojos en asombro al ver que la otra persona era ni más ni menos que Yoruichi Shihōin, al instante los tres disimuladamente dieron una mirada de reojo a Soi que parecía impávida ante la escena que se desarrollaba y que luego de unos minutos se pusieron mas subidas de tono hasta que vieron como la morena tomaba lo que parecía una servilleta y le vendaba los ojos y acto seguido con una mascada tomaba las manos de la chica y las ataba colocándolas arriba de la cabeza de la joven comenzando así unas caricias un poco desesperadas y hasta agresivas por parte de la morena el video siguió unos diez minutos mas y luego termino cuando al parecer alguien apareció porque se escucho que tocaban una puerta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio uno algo incomodo, el video era intimo y aunque no es que hayan visto uno anteriormente el hecho de que la protagonista fuese la persona por la cual Soi había estado vinculada sentimentalmente le daba una especie de incomodidad, pero Nanao tenía algo que no le dejaba mantenerse en silencio- en conclusión- dijo todos le miraron al instante- el video no deja entrever nada contundente a mi parecer.

Excepto la mascada que aparece como prueba numero uno- señalo la rubia- según la fiscalía.

Aun así a mí parecer, no es un motivo suficiente para la aprensión o en todo caso mandarla a la cárcel sin derecho a fianza- dijo Shunsui y hubo otro breve instante de silencio en el cual al parecer esperaban que Soi dijera algo referente a lo que acababan de ver.

Soi suspiro levemente y se puso de pie para estirarse un momento y de paso poner en orden sus ideas, ese video había sido un poco perturbador por el hecho de que hace mucho no veía a la morena más aun en esas circunstancias, lo poco que había visto era las noticias amarillista donde casi siempre le mostraban en sus trajes sastres o de diseñador, no podía negar que la morena era llamativa a la vista, sexy, elegante y que con el paso de los años eso se acentuaba aun mas, pero quitando todos esos pensamientos ociosos y fuera de lugar debía reconocer lo que todos señalaban, no había pruebas de peso o contundentes que hicieran que un juez emitiera una resolución tan severa y con eso en cuenta la peli azul aceptaba que tenían una oportunidad- creo que tenemos una oportunidad- dijo rápidamente- su prueba no es tan contundente y el juez fue demasiado rigorista, aun no comprendo porque dictamino llevarle a una prisión preventiva.

Shunsui sonrió levemente- entonces creo que lo primero seria saber lo qué cada uno piensa de todo esto, de la acusación y de la juzgada en este caso.

No sé qué respuesta quiera- señalo Nanao- pero a mi parecer no hay suficiente evidencia para que ella este en prisión preventiva, por otro lado si me preguntan si me parece culpable o inocente- guardo un momento de silencio- no la conozco pero me remito a las pruebas y diría que no hay nada claro que indique que ella es culpable.

Shunsui bufo como queriendo guardar una sonrisa y luego miro a Tia Halibel que más o menos sabía lo que ella pensaba- si lo veo como abogado diría que todo es circunstancial y si lo veo como detective, diría que hay vacios y falta investigación en todo, la fiscalía armo una buena estrategia y el juez compro- suspiro- antes de que tener todo esto en nuestras manos he sentido que este caso tiene como algo encerrado y creo que me atengo a mi intuición.

Entonces debo apoyar lo que dices- dijo el castaño- igual que tu y creo que como detectives vemos que acá hay algo que se pudre y con la rapidez que todo se ha dado hace sospechar aun mas, ya había una declaración por parte de la acusada de que no tenía desde hace un tiempo cero relación con ella y hasta cambio su número ya que al parecer la chica no aceptaba más negativas por parte de Yoruichi Shihōin, el juez a simple vista es un novato que se topo con un caso muy mediático y eso trae consigo presión, prestigio o fama, la chica Shihōin al parecer solo ha tenido mala suerte y no creo que sea culpable.

Shunsui terminó su opinión y hubo un momento de silencio con ello, Soi meditaba muy bien lo que todos habían dicho y ella estaba de acuerdo y a la vez sorprendida porque aun cuando ella lo había pensado el que los otros pensaran que la morena no parecía culpable le daba un poco de alivio- creo que Yoruichi puede ser muchas cosas pero no una asesina, como dices Shunsui solo fue estúpidamente desafortunada y ahora nuestro deber es demostrar que el fiscal se ha equivocado y el juez mucho mas.

Entonces estamos de acuerdo que no es culpable- señalo Nanao y todos asintieron en afirmación- ahora cual sería nuestro primer movimiento o que es lo primero que haremos.

Debemos dormir- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa y todos rieron un poco dando un poco de relajación a momento un poco tenso- Byakuya Kuchiki colaborara con nosotros y mañana enviara un acta donde Yoruichi Shihōin acepta que le representemos como defensores, será como un formalismo.

Mañana revisaremos los oficios que ellos han presentado- pregunto la rubia.

Soi miro la caja y suspiro- no creo que sea necesario, pero pueden ser una guía para evitar tener problemas como ellos lo han tenido, en todo caso Nanao mañana te enviare unos bosquejos de petición para solicitar asignación de un nuevo juez, Tia quiero que prepares petición para investigar la escena del crimen y otra para exhumar el cadáver de la chica.

Yo que hare- pregunto Shunsui.

Mañana iremos a contratar un forense- dijo Soi- necesitare de tu encanto para eso.

Shunsui rio levemente, Nanao y Tia le miraron con curiosidad- ya tienes alguien en mente supongo- pregunto Shunsui y la peli azul asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Eso será lo primero en que trabajaremos mañana- dijo Soi- luego comenzaremos con la investigación de la chica y su familia, debemos saber todo referente al juez y con ello las cosas irán tomando rumbo.

Con respecto al joven Kuchiki- pregunto la pelinegra- en que nos ayudara.

El vendrá pasado mañana- dijo la peli azul- quiero que Tia le interrogue para que diga todo lo que sabe de Yoruichi, sus casos, relaciones, en que trabaja, ya sabes que preguntar y todo eso- la rubia asintió y Soi suspiro- quiero que trabajemos con nuestro máximo esfuerzo en esto para salir lo más pronto posible.

Si habrán pruebas forenses no podemos ser tan impacientes o apresurados- dijo Shunsui- debemos tomar las cosas con calma y cuidado, se que tu quieres salir de esto lo más pronto pero también debemos salir con un veredicto a nuestro favor.

Y cuando interrogaremos a la chica Shihōin- pregunto Tia- eso sería algo importante y entre más pronto lo hagamos será mejor.

Soi no había prensado en ese detalle importante se quedo en silencio y de pronto sintió que Shunsui y Nanao le miraban expectantes de su respuesta- siendo sincera no había pensado en eso- respondió y suspiro- el caso es que no esperaba que nos entrevistáramos con ellas hasta conseguir la primera audiencia- todos le miraron con extrañez y para la peli azul fue como un desacuerdo o en todo caso algo fuera de lugar.

No creo que esperar tanto sea buena idea- dijo Nanao- siempre nos entrevistamos con el sospechoso para tener cada detalle que la fiscalía pueda usar en nuestra contra.

Soi se tenso levemente- entiendo pero este es un caso diferente- Soi sintió que enredaba las cosas y para sus amigos que le escuchaban era notorio que la peli azul estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable y eso al final podría ser contraproducente- lo que quiero decir es que debemos investigar y recabar pruebas y luego- suspiro- iremos con Yoruichi para tomar un interrogatorio.

Bien si en eso has pensado no veo problema en ello- dijo el castaño y con ello se gano una mirada de molestia por parte de Nanao y Tia que posiblemente pensaban que era mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos que ir dándole largas.

Entonces, vamos a descansar- propuso la rubia y todos asintieron.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 2:28 cuando decidieron ir a descansar, Tia iba a la habitación que ocupaba Nell, Shunsui y Nanao a la contigua y Soi a su habitación con muchas cosas en su cabeza, una imagen muy vivida y perturbadora de la morena con otra persona pero no era de extrañarse pues fue así como había terminado su relación.

* * *

 **Prisión Preventiva de Tokio – 4:02 AM**

El jefe de guardia en esos momentos caminaba simuladamente sin preocupación hacia las celdas de castigo, era la hora más tranquila pues la mayoría de presas aun dormía y los guardias eran presas del cansancio y aburrimiento, vigilo que nadie viera a donde se dirigía y con una pequeña bolsa en su mano camino hacia la celda número 5, la cual era la más recóndita del lugar y toco levemente la puerta.

Riruka- llamo suavemente- despabílate, te traigo algo que comer- dijo con suavidad y no espero mucho para que unos dedos sobresalieran de la hendidura de la puerta metálica donde les colocaban el agua, le entrego la bolsa y luego escucho como la mujer casi engullía la comida que le había llevado- hable con el contacto para ver lo del pago- hubo una pausa – dice que no pagara ya que ella no ha muerto.

Qué diablos- dijo la mujer con voz ronca- yo no me jugué el pellejo por nada Grimjow.

Eso le dije- replico el Grimjow- pero dijo que solo le complicamos la tarea, sabe que la Shihōin está en la enfermería con guardias cuidando de su seguridad.

Yo, aunque fui rápida ella lo fue mas y con la ayuda de los guardias nada pude hacer- bufo molesta- porque no intentas envenenarle o algo así.

La enfermería no es parte de mi área- respondió el peli celeste- creo que hemos tenido suerte que nadie preguntara porque estabas en los pasillos tan temprano, el mayor ansia el momento en que venga la orden de tu traslado ya que tu juicio termino, si no fuese por la burocracia el ya te hubiese mandado lejos.

Quiero a esa perra muerta y de paso llenarme los bolsillos- dijo Riruka con desprecio.

Por ahora eso es un poco peligroso, así como el que alguien me vea acá- dijo el guardia- mañana veré si puedo traerte más comida y te aconsejo no sueltes la sopa por tu propia seguridad- no hubo respuesta y Grimjow se fue de las celdas de castigo antes que alguien notara su ausencia, el ya había pensado un plan de reserva y era ver que otra presa iría tras la morena para sacarle un porcentaje.

* * *

La mañana llego en Tokio y con ello el movimiento habitual en la ciudad, Nell había llegado temprano de su turno y justo para compartir con todos que parecían haber tenido una noche de trabajo y planeación, el desayuno fue un poco ameno con preguntas sobre el viaje y lo que habían pasado en la reunión con los Shihōin y los Kuchiki, para la peli verde era notorio que sus amigos habían descansado poco y que posiblemente tenían muchos planes de trabajo para ese día, Nell rápidamente se fue a descansar luego de convivir con todos por el tiempo de casi dos horas, Shunsui y Soi no perdieron tiempo y se preparaban para salir a una de sus vueltas con respecto al caso, mientras que Nanao y Tia revisarían algunos documentos y harían una que otra averiguación, eran las 8:08 cuando Soi y Shunsui salieron del apartamento con rumbo desconocido para el castaño.

* * *

 **Prisión Preventiva de Tokio – 8:12 AM**

Byakuya se encontraba camino a la enfermería con un pequeño folder y el acta que había preparado conforme a lo que Soi Fong deseaba que fuera redactado que a la hora de verlo le pareció muy ingenioso y útil por si en un futuro Yoruichi se ponía obstinada y arrogante, además no sabía que reacción podría tener la morena cuando se enterara que Soi Fong era su defensora, aunque a decir verdad lo que más temía era el día en que las dos después de tanto tiempo se viesen frente a frente, para él la historia entre esas dos estaba inconclusa y para bien o para mal esta podría ser una oportunidad para cerrar un ciclo.

Estaba por entrar cuando un guardia lo detuvo- señor Kuchiki el mayor desea hablar con usted, puede acompañarme.- el pelinegro suspiro y siguió al guardia.

El mayor Kirihara se encontraba en el salón de visitas, viendo todo el movimiento cuando vio que Byakuya Kuchiki se acercaba con un guardia- buenos días mayor- saludo el pelinegro y el mayor asintió con un rostro casi enfurruñado.

No sé que le ves de buenos- dijo el anciano- pero no es de eso que quiero hablar contigo.

Dígame mayor, hay algún problema- pregunto un poco alarmado.

El problema es que Shihōin ya está totalmente bien- suspiro- pero aun puedo mantenerla en la clínica médica con supervisión por su estado.

Su estado- palideció el pelinegro.

El mayor puso los ojos- luego sabrás lo que tiene, lo único que puedo decirte es que ahora está en tus manos ver como la sacas de acá.

Entiendo mayor y créame que estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos, para no causarle mas inconvenientes a usted y a este recinto- dijo Byakuya.

El mayor hizo ademan con la mano de despedida- vete muchacho y haz lo que tengas que hacer- Byakuya sonrió levemente y volvió sus pasos hacia la enfermería.

Yoruichi tomaba su desayuno mientras veía la televisión maltrecha que había en la clínica, cuando vio que el pelinegro cruzaba la puerta y le miro extrañada, pues venia vestido casualmente y solo traía consigo un folder en sus manos y una bolsa que posiblemente traía comida, Byakuya no perdió tiempo y se puso a su lado entregándole la bolsa- vaya pintas que traes- dijo la morena.

Si, buenos días a ti también- replico el Kuchiki con un dejo de sarcasmo- y ahora que tienes- pregunto.

La morena sonrió mientras esculcaba la bolsa que su amigo le había entregado- pues, tengo descompensación de no sé qué y necesito ser monitoreada constantemente.

Vaya, siempre supe que tú estabas mal- dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, en todo caso hay que darle las gracias la mayor- suspiro- solo dime que mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- obviamente no- dijo este- bien sabes que el mayor no puede ver a tu padre ni en pintura- el pelinegro extendió el folder a la moreno- necesito que firmes esto.

Que es- pregunto y dejo de lado la bolsa de comida y comenzó a ojearlo.

Hay una firma que colabora en tu defensa y necesitan tener tu autorización- dijo Byakuya muy serio y seguro de lo que decía- además, incluí una clausula donde dice que tu madre es la responsable legalmente por si tu padre quiere meter mano, y sabes- dijo suavemente- Shiro se pone un poco especial algunas veces y tu madre preferiría ser ella la que tome decisiones para tu bien.

La morena suspiro- esta firma no la he escuchado, es nueva- pregunto.

No es nueva, tienen buen record en corte- respondió Byakuya- tu mama los conoce ya que al parecer conoce a algunos de sus socios.

Pero tú eres mi abogado Byakuchi- dijo la morena- no quisiera que alguien que no conozco hurgará en mi vida.

Sera una estrategia de defensa, además ya te dije es una colaboración- aclaro el Kuchiki- no te pongas especial y firma.

La morena frunció el ceño- papá y mamá han tenido discusiones por mí- pregunto.

Ya sabes cómo piensa cada uno Yoruichi- dijo el pelinegro- por eso mismo sería saludable que firmaras esa acta de aceptación.

Bien- dijo la morena arrebatando el bolígrafo que Byakuya le ofrecía- solo lo hago por evitarle más problemas a mamá.

Minako me dijo que te avisara que vendría en la tarde- dijo el pelinegro que sonrió levemente- veras que las cosas tomaran mejor rumbo- el moreno vio como su amiga parecía un poco desanimada y suspiro- debo irme, hay cosas que debo hacer.

La morena asintió- gracias Byakuya- dijo y vio como su amigo salía casi disparado a hacer sus cosas, parecía un poco más descansado y optimista, algo que ella no lograba asimilar por completo pues aunque pareciese ilusorio y doloroso lo único que sentía más real era esa sentencia de muerte que algún desconocido había dejado caer sobre ella sin saber el motivo.

* * *

Eran las 10:17 AM cuando Soi Fong salía de la carretera para tomar el camino a la parte más alejada de Tokio, al occidente donde la urbanización parecía desaparecer y solo se dejaban ver alguna que otra mansión o finca pues el lugar era mayormente boscosa la peli azul se detuvo en un camino adoquinado el cual tomo y se adentro, para el castaño no había manera que alguien que viviese en una choza en un bosque fuese de ayuda en el caso o algo por el estilo, llegaron al final de la calle y para sombro de Shunsui una enorme portón de madera se erguía frente a ellos.

Soi salió del automóvil y se acerco a lo que parecía un intercomunicador y aunque Shunsui deseaba ver o escuchar no había forma- soy Soi Fong- inmediatamente la peli azul volvió al auto y el portón comenzó a moverse automáticamente dejándoles entrar, un sorprendido Shunsui se maravillo del lugar cuando avanzaban entrando, lo que él pensaba seria una choza era una imponente casa con una fachada antigua pero que a su vez denotaba lujo en su arquitectura, no se imaginaba quien era que vivía ahí.

Soi detuvo el automóvil en la puerta del lugar y apago el motor- por favor- dijo con rapidez- se tu pero compórtate- el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y los dos salieron del vehículo directo a la puerta.

Buenos días- licenciada Fong- dijo una mujer que parecía ser del servicio- la señora le espera en el vivero- señalo hacia afuera- síganme por favor- los dos fueron tras la chica que los llevo por donde habían venido y les hizo pasar por un lado de la casa en un camino de pasto, la casa no era muy grande pero como lo había intuido era lujosa y el que estuviese en el campo le daba un valor muy especial porque podía sentirse el aire limpio y la frescura de el bosque a su alrededor, pasaron a lo que parecía el patio pero al fondo se erguía una estructura de cristal que al parecer era el vivero.

La mujer llego a la puerta y con cuidado les indico pasar- esta al fondo revisando los nuevos brotes- dijo con una sonrisa- solo sigan el sonido de la música.

La mujer se retiro y ellos entraron, al ingresa se podía ver que las paredes de cristal no eran transparentes ya que solo podía verse las siluetas de las personas, habían tres filas de lo que parecía ser sembradíos de flores entre las que se encontraban hortensias, orquídeas, rosas, tulipanes y una área de bonsái, podían escuchar la música al final del pasillo y a la vez podían sentir lo agradable que se sentía el lugar con la mezcla de los olores de cada especia de flores, al final se podía divisar una mesa de trabajo con diferentes masetas, tierra, fertilizantes pero el castaño no veía a la persona que buscaban- buenos días Soi Fong- una voz suave y amable se escucho tras de ellos.

Shunsui al instante giro y sus ojos se abrieron levemente en sorpresa, por su parte Soi sonrió y se acerco dando un abrazo a la persona que hace mucho tiempo no veía y había prometido visitar - Retsu, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

La pelinegra sonrió amablemente y saludo a Shunsui con su cabeza- no creí a Isane cuando dijo que habías dicho que me visitarías- dejaron el abrazo y ella se apresuro a la mesa de trabajo y tomo 3 tazas y una tetera de porcelana fina- por favor acompáñenme a un té- dijo mientras servía la bebida.

Shunsui no hablaba nada mas bien estaba anonadado por la mente maestra que era Soi Fong, el nunca hubiese imaginado que la persona a quien visitarían seria la forense más prestigiosa de todo Japón, Soi sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Unohana y luego se puso seria al ver que ya tenía su taza, bebió levemente de ella- exquisito como siempre- dijo ante la humeante bebida- pero si dije que vendría era porque lo iba hacer.

Retsu lanzo una sonrisa y bajo su tasa- aun así el que vinieses con refuerzos indica que la visita no solo es cordial, así que evitémonos irnos por las ramas y dime cual es el propósito de tu visita y sobretodo porque has venido a Tokio.

* * *

Pd. feliz navidad y les deseo muchas bendiciones para el nuevo año que esta por comenzar.

Gracias por leer, continuara…..


	19. Chapter 19

Saludos y Feliz año para todos, acá dejo esto para su deleite esperando que les agrade, como siempre agradezco su lectura y los comentarios que me animan a tratar de apresurarme….mis mejores deseos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 19**

" _ **¿Cómo se sintió?**_

 _ **Al tocar alguien que no era yo,**_

 _ **Al rozar las sabanas con alguien más**_

 _ **Sé que pensaste en mí**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayas gozado.**_

 _ **Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mí**_

 _ **Siempre existió temor que cometas fraude a mi amor**_

 _ **Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón**_

 _ **Merece una explicación.**_

 _ **¡Ven a Explicárselo!"**_

 _ **Solo a Terceros.**_

 _ **Panda.**_

* * *

Soi Fong estaba por apostarle a su suerte, era obvio que Retsu no era tonta y desde la última vez que ella había estado en Tokio que fue más o menos a casi 4 años, cuando ella se acababa de graduar y había recibido las credenciales para ejercer como abogada cosa que sirvió para defender a Unohana en el dichoso caso de escándalo sexual de maestra con alumna de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, desde ese día hasta hoy no había visitado a la doctora y amiga por la simple negativa de regresar a la ciudad aun cuando sabía que Retsu no vivía en la Cosmopolitan ciudad si no que en las afueras de esta; aislada de las personas, las habladurías y viviendo en un lugar tranquilo, sin ejercer el oficio de forense por decisión propia o por las injusticias de la vida, pero que ahora ella estaba a punto de pedir algo que no sabía si realmente podía obtener- tengo un caso- respondió al momento.

Unohana se puso seria- ahora le haces de abogada del diablo- pregunto y vio que la peli azul tomaba una actitud un poco tensa- creo que ahora entiendo- dijo suavemente- Isane me conto lo de Minako-san.

Soi suspiro- todo fue para que tomara el caso de Yoruichi- respondió.

Eso está bien Soi- dijo la doctora- porque fue ella la que ayudo financieramente a tu traslado de Universidad- Soi le miro un poco desconcertada ante ese nuevo dato del que ahora se enteraba- Minako siempre ha sido tan diferente a su esposo y ella aporto de su propio dinero para que pudieses tener un alivio a tus gastos, si yo no te lo dije antes fue porque sabía que tu no aceptarías su ayuda, aunque como dijo en ese entonces era apalear un poco el daño hecho por Shiro.

Eso que me dices es algo más que debo retribuirle y por eso estoy acá- dijo la peli azul.

Retsu se despojo de los guantes de trabajo llenos de tierra y los coloco a un lado- creo que será mejor ir a un lugar más cómodo para charlar- dijo y comenzó su camino fuera del vivero seguida muy de cerca de Soi Fong y Shunsui, que aprovecharon el trayecto para saludarse, ponerse al día con sus vidas y preguntar por Jushiro.

Entraron a la casa y Unohana los condujo a lo que llamaba su despacho, un lugar amplio y acogedor que era muy iluminado, tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala- que es lo que tienes en mente Soi Fong, ya que no creo que tu visita sea solo para recordar viejos tiempos o de simple cortesía.

Shunsui miro a Soi que estaba a su lado y en todo el camino no habían cruzado ninguna palabra y se preguntaba que hacia el ahí- necesito que se le practique una autopsia a la víctima y que se procese la escena del crimen nuevamente.

Me imagino que la fiscalía hizo lo pertinente, quien realizo la autopsia- cuestiono Retsu.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri- dijo Shunsui y Retsu alzo sus cejas en y sonrió levemente.

Imagino que sabes que Mayuri es el jefe del laboratorio criminal de Tokio y uno de los mejores científicos forenses del país- sonrió ampliamente- para ser justos aclaro que yo misma lo entrene para el cargo.

Shunsui puso los ojos y Soi frunció el ceño- alguien tenía el dato pero no estaba muy segura, pero- dijo rápidamente- tu misma los dijiste, es uno de los mejores, no el mejor y todos saben de aquí a China que la mejor eres tú.

Ahora eres una aduladora- dijo Retsu con una leve sonrisa y vio que la peli azul ponía los ojos- el caso es que conociendo a Kurotsuchi siendo como el maneja todo, difícilmente puede cometer un error o en todo caso olvidar algo, ya sea en la autopsia o la escena del crimen.

Shunsui sonrió- a mi parecer has entendido mal Retsu, Soi no quiere impugnar o desacreditar el informe del forense- explico el castaño y Soi asintió en confirmación.

Entonces cual es el punto- pregunto Retsu que lo más común era buscar alguien mejor para poner en tela de duda al forense oficial.

Que con tu experiencia y habilidad, encuentres algo que el forense o la fiscalía hayan pasado por alto- explico Soi.

Unohana medito un poco las palabras y suspiro luego de un momento- debo admitir que la línea de pensamiento es ingeniosa y no podría esperar menos de ti, pero también puede resultar contraproducente para Yoruichi, sin contar que necesitaríamos un laboratorio certificado o en todo caso uno de los mejores y de eso solo puedo mencionarte 3 de los cuales tengo conocimiento- comenzó a señalar con sus dedos- el primero es descartado porque pertenece a la realeza y es donde se les hace las autopsias a la familia real, el segundo podía decirse que es el de el departamento policial de Tokio y el tercero el de la Universidad Imperial que debo admitir tiene de los mejores instrumentos y puede codearse de tú a tú con el de la Policía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, para Shunsui lo que acababa de decir Retsu era de suma importancia, quizá un detalle que se les había pasado por alto y al ver la cara seria de Soi pudo imaginar que ella también pesaba lo mismo- contraproducente para Yoruichi no creo que sería- replico Shunsui para salvar un poco la proposición- la prueba concluyente no es científica, a mi parecer solo es mera coincidencia o en todo caso podía decirse que circunstancial si nos ponemos legalistas- suspiro- creemos que la chica Shihōin es inocente y por lo tanto no hay porque temer de lo que podamos encontrar -Soi sonrió, las palabras de Shunsui eran certeras y eso podía darle a Unohana en que pensar.

Me estás diciendo que la prueba principal que la fiscalía presento para su acusación no es para nada científica- pregunto con curiosidad y vio que los dos asentían en afirmación- traen consigo el informe de la autopsia y de la escena del crimen.

No- dijo la peli azul con una leve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros cuando vio que Retsu sonreía de manera desaprobatoria- imagine que lo que menos deseabas era entrar de lleno a los negocios.

Unohana dio un largo suspiro y luego sonrió - así que cuentas con que acepte ser tu forense- pregunto y vio que Soi ladea una media sonrisa- cuando paso el problema legal por lo de Isane y fue despojada de mi cargo pensé que mi jubilación llegaba demasiado pronto- miro hacia el vivero- aun así estoy pendiente de las investigaciones científicas en auge, de nuevas técnicas forenses y de repente hago una que otra investigación- sonrió levemente y miro hacia donde Soi y Shunsui que se encontraban sentados- no solo planto flores en ese vivero, también investigo posibles medicinas, algunos venenos y sus curas las cuales pruebo en un pequeño laboratorio que tengo en el cobertizo más allá del vivero- suspiro largamente- que yo sea tu forense no te garantizara que lleves puntos a favor.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- pero eres la mejor y los escándalos pasados no desmeritan tu capacidad y tu experiencia en el ramo forense y científico- Soi sonrió levemente- además tengo un fallo de la Corte Suprema donde dice que no eres culpable.

Retsu bufo levemente, cosa un poco impropia de ella- a la fiscalía no le importara el fallo de la Corte Suprema para desmeritar cualquier prueba que obtengamos que sea a favor de Yoruichi- hubo un momento de silencio- si acepto será por Minako-san y como un favor especial para ti, por lo que espero no tener nada que ver con Shiro Shihōin.

Minako-san es con quien he hecho el acuerdo y su esposo no tiene nada que ver con nuestra firma- sonrió ampliamente- debemos hablar de tus honorarios- dijo la peli azul rápidamente.

No lo hago por dinero- dijo la doctora- mejor ocupa ese dinero para conseguir el laboratorio lo más pronto posible, porque de nada te servirá obtener cualquier prueba de la escena si no tenemos un lugar certificado, donde también exhumemos el cuerpo.

Entiendo- dijo la peli azul.

Sera mejor que empiecen su trabajo legal para obtener la aceptación del juez para exhumar el cuerpo y revisar la escena del crimen, para comenzar manda a mi correo el documento emitido por Kurotsuchi sobre la autopsia y la escena del crimen- pidió la doctora.

Sera lo primero que haremos- dijo Soi con una amplia sonrisa- agradezco mucho tu ayuda Unohana-san.

Sera mejor ir a almorzar y de paso hablamos un poco mas- dijo Retsu.

Eso suena excelente- dijo Shunsui un poco más relajado- hasta podríamos brindar por el éxito de este caso- Retsu sonrió en afirmación y Sois dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, era obvio que había logrado un acierto para la defensa y el que Shunsui terminase con ese comentario era lo que esperaba pues con eso rompía toda tensión y formalismo y aunque el castaño no lo intuyera, para eso había sido elegido para acompañarle.

* * *

En la cuidad de Tokio en fuera de unos apartamentos el automóvil de Byakuya junto a una pelirroja se encontraban en una esquina un poco alejada, como la mayoría de veces que habían ido aun permanecían esos sujetos que al parecer esperaban la llegada de Rangiku, aun cuando Soi le había dicho que descansara el pelinegro había optado por hacer un último intento de entrar al apartamento y conseguir a si la información de los casos que la morena llevaba en su despacho privado, sabía que colaborando con Soi Fong no podría preocuparse o averiguar sobre eso ya que aun con todo no estaba seguro si esa era una línea importante de investigación para ayudar a la morena o solo un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Eran las 11:49 de la mañana y llevaba 1 hora ahí perdiendo tiempo, cuando venía de regreso de la prisión preventiva había pasado por una oficina de mensajería para mandar el acta de aceptación de representación que Yoruichi había firmado, no le había costado demasiado el obtenerla porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir la morena parecía más que optimista resignada a su situación. Más tarde aria donde Minako para informarle que colaboraría con Soi Fong y su firma, al ver su reloj supondría que la señora Shihōin a estas horas estaría llegando a la cárcel preventiva para ver a la morena.

Es obvio que no se irán hasta que me vean aparecer- dijo con un suspiro la pelirroja.

Algo imposible- dijo el pelinegro- prometí a Yoruichi ocultarte y cuidar de ti.

Vaya, que caballeroso- dijo la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar a Byakuya- pero también debemos pensar en sacarla de ahí y tu perdiendo el tiempo acá no es conveniente.

Otra firma se encarga de su defensa- respondió el pelinegro y Rangiku enarco una de sus cejas- mañana me presento a colaborar con ellos, hoy es mi día de descanso.

Les dirás de esto- pregunto Rangiku.

No lo sé- respondió rápidamente.

Lisa- dijo suavemente- estuve hablando con ella- sonrió- ella es simpática y en casa no tiene mucho que hacer, me dijo que si necesitamos ayuda que ella está dispuesta.

Tiene una sentencia que cumplir Rangiku- replico el pelinegro- así que no se hagan ideas locas y menos la incites a hacer algo que no debe.

Que ideas- dijo la pelirroja haciendo un mohín.

Byakuya dejo escapar una leve sonrisa- ideas que van desde romper las leyes o una sentencia, hasta ponerse en peligro- hubo un momento de silencio y hablo con seriedad- eso es algo que no permitiré y a Yoruichi no le agradaría saberlo- la pelirrojas sonrió ampliamente Kuchiki era lindo cuando quería, aun no entendía cómo es que Yoruichi no se lo había presentado antes.

* * *

Shiro Shihōin se encontraba en un restaurante exclusivo junto Ginrei Kuchiki y uno de sus clientes terminando detalles de su nueva patente, desde ayer habían retomado los casos importantes de la firma, Ginrei había hablado hasta el cansancio con su amigo que estaba más que necio y reticente de dejar que Minako se encargara de ser la única a la que le rendirían informes y sobre todo no saber qué pasos tomaría la chica Fong para la defensa de Yoruichi.

Estoy muy complacido- dijo el cliente sonriente y miro su reloj- me disculpo con ustedes pero tengo una reunión importante- explico- ya saben los negocios no censan.

No se preocupe- respondió Ginrei amablemente cuando vio que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito- nosotros nos haremos cargo, vaya sin cuidado- dijo y el sujeto hizo una reverencia y comenzó su salida del lugar.

Shiro suspiro- sabes que pienso-pregunto el moreno y Ginrei negó con su cabeza- que nos fallo legalmente en la defensa de Yoruichi.

Ginrei puso los ojos- deja el tema en paz Shiro.

Es que no entiendes- replico el moreno- darle total libertad, que clase de trato es ese, como confiar en alguien que obviamente nos odia.

Ginrei sonrió levemente- ella no los odia Shiro- luego se puso serio- tú la odias y eso es lo que te molesta, creo que Minako hizo bien y si Soi Fong logra lo que nosotros no hemos podido deberás estar agradecido, no me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ver a tu hija libre de todo problema, deberías estar agradecido y olvidar tu orgullo.

No se trata de orgullo- dijo este y de pronto sonrió ampliamente al ver quien se aproximaba a su mesa.

Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre moreno que era custodiado por dos guardias.

Gobernador- saludo Ginrei con seriedad.

Baraggan- saludo Shiro muy sonriente- acompáñanos- pidió y señalo una silla frente a ellos.

Gracias Shiro, pero me esperan- dijo suavemente señalando hacia una mesa y quedándose de pie- solo me acerque para preguntar por tu hija- dijo un poco de preocupación- la prensa dio una noticia que fue atacada en la cárcel- es verdad o solo chisme.

Lo fue- corroboró el moreno- gracias a Kami no fue grave- dijo este.

Sabes que si necesitas algo estoy a tu entera disposición, en lo que pueda - aclaro el hombre con seriedad.

Tal vez si el gobernador hablase con el juez- señalo Ginrei y el hombre le miro serio.

Si eso estuviese en mis manos- se quejo con pesar- pero como le dije a Shiro, no puedo valerme de mi puesto para hacer favores, no es correcto- Ginrei bufo levemente y Shiro solo guardo silencio.

Pero cuando es periodo electoral, lo correcto es intrascendente a la conveniencia política- señalo el mayor de los Kuchiki, el gobernador lanzo una mirada molesta ante el comentario.

Discúlpalo Baraggan- se disculpo Shiro- con lo de Yoruichi hemos tenido días terribles.

Se entender- dijo el gobernador un poco más serio- aunque pienso Kuchiki- san que si usted estuviese en la política, entendería más mi posición.

Kami me libre de tal cosa- respondió Ginrei con un poco de ironía.

Bueno- dijo el gobernador con una leve sonrisa- me alegro saber que no fue grave lo de tu hija- le dijo a Shiro- reitero que en lo que pueda estoy a tu disposición- se marcho no sin antes dar un apretón de manos con el Shihōin.

Shiro lo vio alejarse y luego puso los ojos- no debiste ser tan…- no supo cómo calificarlo.

Solo dije la verdad- se defendió el Kuchiki- si deberás quisiera ayudar lo haría, es de doble moral.

Es un político- sentencio Shiro- que esperas- dijo este- pero ayuda tener buenas relaciones.

Y eso de que te ha servido hasta hoy- sentencio el Kuchiki y suspiro- así como eres condescendiente con un idiota, deberías serlo con Soi Fong y su firma.

Porque la defiendes tanto- se quejo el moreno.

Porque has sido tú el que ha obrado mal- dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki- como te dije ayer Shiro, será mejor que recapacites y termines por aceptar tus errores o perderás a tu familia- Ginrei se puso de pie- será mejor que lo entiendas antes que sea tarde.

* * *

En el apartamento de Soi Nanao parecía terminar de imprimir unos documentos entre los cuales estaba la que Soi le había dicho que preparara y Tia había hecho lo mismo, mientras ella había optado por adelantarse revisando cada oficio al detalle y concienzudamente, Tia había estado haciendo averiguaciones y llamadas a algunos conocidos en Tokio alguno de ellos policías que había sido compañeros en la academia y en ese momento se prepara para salir a reunirse con alguno de ellos.

El reloj marcaba la 1:23 cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, la rubia no perdió tiempo y fue a la puerta, luego de unos minutos venia con un sobre en su mano y viendo el remitente supuso que era el acta de aceptación- tenemos la orden de aceptación- dijo Tia con una sonría.

Ábrela hay que ver que contiene- dijo Nanao y ni lenta ni perezosa la rubia abrió el sobre, tomando asiento junto a la pelinegra y las dos comenzaron a leer el documento muy bien redactado- entre mas pasa el tiempo me parece que mejora.

Tia sonrió- es una suerte que este de nuestro lado, si la chica Shihōin se pone especial con el hecho de que la defendamos tenemos esto para seguir adelante- levanto el documento- crees que eso pueda pasar.

Creo que la conoce lo suficiente para prever cualquier problema- dijo Nanao.

Me preocupa- soltó Tia – quiero decir, no quiere que la entrevistemos y eso es un aspecto importante.

Nanao suspiro- lo sé, pero que podemos hacer- sentencio- hay cosas que me preocupan más por ahora- señalo la pelinegra – esa preocupación desmedida de su madre por la seguridad de Yoruichi, es algo de tomar en cuenta.

Según procedimiento carcelario por ahora la atacante deberá estar aislada en una celda de castigo- explico la rubia- si mañana introducimos la petición a la Corte Suprema tendremos respuesta en dos días a mas tardar tres, tenemos un tiempo para ver cómo hacemos para pedir fianza.

Podemos pedir a la Corte Suprema una revisión- dijo Nanao- eso lo leí que se hizo en un caso en el año 2004- busco en su computadora y se lo mostro a Tia.

La rubia sonrió- debes decírselo a Soi, me parece que no solo Soi mejora con el tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y una leve charla les saco de su plática, Soi y Shunsui hacían acto de aparición el castaño con una sonrisa satisfactoria y Soi un poco relajada, lo que hayan ido hacer al parecer había sido todo un éxito- ya estamos en casa- dijo el castaño sonriente y fue al refrigerador- debemos brindar- dijo este y comenzó a colocar una botella de sake y cuatro vasos.

Que celebramos- pregunto Tia mientras Shunsui no perdía tiempo y servía el sake.

Un gran paso para la defensa- dijo Kyōraku- tenemos forense para las pruebas científicas.

Eso suena bastante bien- dijo Nanao- pero a quien contratamos.

Retsu Unohana- dijo Soi suavemente.

Eso es maravilloso- dijo la rubia- es wau- exclamo.

Nanao rio levemente- creo que científicamente es un gran acierto, pero como es que ella acepto.

Shunsui abrazo a Soi- no crees que es una genio- sentencio el castaño- ni yo hubiese imaginado lo que tramaba esta cabecita, hay veces que en verdad me dejas anonadado.

Soi puso los ojos- es alguien en quien puedo confiar para algo importante, además ella ha sido muy allegada a Minako Shihōin y esperaba con que no podía negarse.

Entonces brindemos- dijo Tia y los cuatro chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

Byakuya Kuchiki mando el acta- dijo Nanao luego de un instante- ya tengo impreso las peticiones para la Corte Suprema y Tia también hizo las suyas- la pelinegra le paso la documentación a Soi.

Yo voy de salida- dijo Tia- hable con algunos amigos policías y nos veremos para charlar.

Uhhh eso me suena a sacar información- dijo Shunsui- podía ir contigo- pregunto.

Sería bueno- dijo la rubia- tu deber será emborracharlos para que suelten la lengua más rápido- dijo y este sonrió.

Entonces, manos a la obra- sentencio Shunsui.

Nanao puso los ojos- tengan cuidado- dijo cuando vio que la rubia y el castaño chocaban las manos en un saludo que indicaba que harían de las suyas, se despidieron con un moviendo de sus manos, mientras Soi tomaba asiento en el sillón y Nanao suspiraba viendo irse a ese par, no era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso así que no le preocupaba.

He estado pensando que debemos pedir a la Corte Suprema con un amparo una fianza para Yoruichi- dijo Nanao y Soi le miro con un poco de asombro- sé que es fuera de lo común pero podemos alegar seguridad personal, dado que ya ha tenido un percance en la cárcel- aclaro Nanao.

Hubo un momento para asimilar la propuesta por parte la peli azul- hay algún antecedente para algo así- pregunto.

Si- dijo Nanao- en 2004 un caso de violación- señalo- te lo puedo mandar a tu correo.

La peli azul sonrió- no es necesario- dijo suavemente- si hay antecedente, podemos probar- suspiro- debo hablar con Minako-san, necesitamos conseguir un laboratorio para las pruebas, Unohana cito los mejores y creo que solo dos son factibles, uno es el de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio y el otro el de la policía de Tokio.

El de la policía de Tokio- pregunto Nanao- creo que ese deberíamos descartarlo por el conflicto de intereses- hizo una mueca y se lanzo a la pregunta importante- cuanto nos costara eso.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no lo sé, pero creo que tengo que hablarlo con los Shihōin si el que nos conviene es el de la Universidad hay una posibilidad de que no sea un costo exorbitante.

Si eso piensas, creo que está bien- dijo Nanao, vio que Soi tomaba de nuevo los oficios que ya estaban preparados para su revisión y opto por preguntar directamente algo que pensaba debía decir- Soi- dijo llamando a la peli azul que rápidamente alzo su vista- debo insistir en la entrevista con Yoruichi Shihōin, se que ya has dado tu punto de vista pero creo que debemos entrevistarla.

Soi suspiro ese tema no iba a acabar- hagamos una cosa- propuso- esperaremos ver que dice la corte Suprema y depende de eso pondremos fecha a la entrevista, si es que te parece.

Nanao sonrió- me parece- dijo suavemente y dejo que Soi se adentrara en la lectura mientras ella verificaba otra vez cada detalle de la audiencia, la documentación y pruebas que la fiscalía había presentado, ayer aunque fueron cuidadosos todo era nuevo y el cansancio podía haberles dejado escapar algún detalle importante.

Mientras tanto Soi revisaba cada oficio al detalle para no caer en errores o que les faltara algo que al final retrasara sus planes, aunque antes de aplicarse en ello mando por correo el informe de la autopsia y todo lo relacionado con las pruebas científicas de la escena del crimen, que consistía en fotos, documentos y otros más a Unohana.

Más tarde hablaría con Minako con respecto a lo del laboratorio, si iban por el de la Universidad podían aprovechar que los Shihōin habían sido unos benefactores reconocidos por años en la Universidad, aunque para eso tuviese que pedírselo al arrogante y prepotente Shiro Shihōin.

* * *

Minako caminaba junto a Rukia buscando la salida de la prisión preventiva, luego de visitar a la morena que para su sorpresa y alivio aun seguía en la enfermería. Yoruichi le había contado a grueso modo a su madre sobre el detalle del Mayor Kirihara de mantenerle en la enfermería aun cuando ya estaba bien de sus heridas, estabas llegando al control de salida cuando un guardia les detuvo- señora Shihōin, el mayor Kirihara desea hablar un momento con usted, Rukia miro un poco desconcertada a Minako que lo tomo la petición para bien por lo que siguieron al guardia hasta la oficina del mayor.

Al estar fuera de la oficina del mayor Minako índico suavemente a Rukia que no había de que preocuparse, pues al parecer la pelinegra temía por su bienestar algo que agradecía mucho- adelante señora Shihōin- Minako sonrió y entro a la oficina.

Buenas tardes- saludo el mayor- tome asiento señora Shihōin.

Minako tomo asiento- buenas tardes mayor, antes que nada quiero agradecer su ayuda en estos momentos para con mi hija.

El mayor suspiro- su hija- dijo suavemente- es un caso muy especial, debo admitir que siempre me ha parecido un constante desafío para la autoridad, pero debo señalar que no es tan mala chica aun con el padre que tiene y quizá eso se la deba a usted- Minako sonrió levemente- no hay mucho que deba agradecer, como le dije la ultima vez al joven Kuchiki es su responsabilidad sacarla de aquí antes que se arme un escándalo a causa de una tragedia.

Entiendo Mayor- respondió Minako- debo asegurarle que hacemos todo lo necesario para lograr sacarle de acá, aun así no dejare de agradecer su protección.

No lo diga de esa manera porque las paredes tienen oídos- dijo el mayor- aun con mi puesto hay cosas que no puedo hacer, pero me causa curiosidad una cosa.

Dígame- dijo rápidamente Minako.

El señor Shihōin, solo ha venido de visita una vez- señalo sin entender porque no visitaba a su hija.

Minako suspiro- Yoruichi y mi esposo siempre han tenido problemas para llevar una buena relación.

El mayor sonrió levemente- creo que eso es algo inesperado- dijo este y suspiro- no le quito mas su tiempo, espero todo mejore para ustedes señora Shihōin- extendió su mano y Minako rápidamente se puso de pie y la tomo en un saludo cordial.

Gracias por todo mayor- dijo esta y salió de la oficina.

Rukia le vio salir y rápidamente fue con ella- todo bien- pregunto cautelosa.

Todo bien- dijo Minako sonriente- vamos a casa.

* * *

Soi Fong había telefoneado a Byakuya para ver si podrían hablar con Minako ese mismo día ya que necesitaba conseguir el laboratorio lo mas antes posible, mañana seria un día muy ajetreado ya que irían a la Corte Suprema a dejar las dos peticiones que esperaban dieran sus primeros resultados, Nanao se había quedado en el apartamento haciendo revisión de algunos oficios antiguos donde hayan pedido una revisión científica a la corte y de paso preparar el cuestionario de preguntas que le harían a Byakuya Kuchiki, ya que Shunsui, Tia y Soi Fong darían aportes o simplemente darían su visto bueno.

Un sorprendido Byakuya había recibido la llamada de Soi y no dudo en ir rápidamente a su apartamento e informarle que Minako a esa hora regresaba de la cárcel preventiva de visitar a Yoruichi, pero que podían ir a la casa de los Shihōin para esperarle y charlar de lo que ella necesitará, para el pelinegro fue sorprendente ver que en una parte de la pequeña sala había una pizarra recién comprada con varios puntos sobre el caso, Soi Fong aprovecho para presentarle a Ise Nanao una amiga y colaboradora que dicho sea de paso le entrevistaría mañana a las 9:30 AM sobre el caso en general.

Entonces- dijo el pelinegro- te llevo- pregunto.

Soi suspiro y Nanao le dio un movimiento de cabeza indicando que si, cosa que ella había tratado de evitar- si no hay de otra.

Entonces vamos- dijo el pelinegro de lo muy optimista, mientras que Soi parecía un poco apagada.

Adelántate- dijo esta y el pelinegro asintió, saliendo del apartamento.

Nanao suspiro- no me digas que te estás acobardando.

Por supuesto que no- respondió la peli azul y suspiro- solo que pensé en que…

Que no volverías a pisar esa casa- acompaño la pelinegra- sabes creo que esto es bueno para ti.

Soi puso los ojos- si claro- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- debo irme, a mal tiempo darle prisa- Nanao sonrió levemente cuando la puerta se cerró tras la peli azul.

* * *

En el camino no hubo mucha charla y la que hubo fue ociosa, para molestia del pelinegro no hubo oportunidad de saber los movimientos que la firma de Soi empezaba a hacer y sabia que Soi no diría nada aun cuando le preguntara, además para su criterio la peli azul parecía algo tensa y lo que menos quería era importunarla.

El viaje un tedioso para la peli azul y aunque trato de calmar su ansiedad, molestia y quien sabe que sentimientos más acumulados, el transitar por las calles de Tokio fue como un calmante pues aun cuando no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita, habían algunos cambios, pero al tomar el camino que llevaba a la zona más exclusiva de Tokio Soi supo que el viaje turístico terminaba y había cosas importantes en que pensar y arreglar, además de su recurrente dolor en el pecho y ese hueco en la boca de su estomago.

La mansión Shihōin surgía ante sus ojos imponente, las rejas en color dorado oro y la caseta del guardia les daba paso hacia la entrada principal donde ya se encontraba un automóvil marca BMW color negro- parece que llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo el pelinegro que rápidamente estaciono su auto junto al otro y paro la marcha del motor.

Hay que anunciarnos o algo por el estilo- pregunto Soi.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- esas formalidades no van con Minako-san, el que las tenia era Shiro y por ahora el no está viviendo en esta casa.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- tan así están mal las cosas- pregunto.

Es una larga historia- dijo Byakuya.

Bueno, no es algo que me alegre de alguna manera- dijo Soi- ahora entiendo porque Minako-san ha estado con sus nervios al límite.

Byakuya se detuvo en la puerta y miro a su amiga- creo que no es reciente- aclaro el pelinegro- me parece que es un cumulo de cosas y ahora simplemente no pudieron quedarse en la caja de pandora.

Soi suspiro- Byakuya- llamo la peli azul y el Kuchiki rápidamente le miro atento- lo que vamos hablar en este momento deberá quedar aquí.

Así será- afirmo rápidamente el pelinegro.

No espero el tener un interrogatorio del porque o como- aclaro rápidamente.

Entiendo- dijo Byakuya- Soi, mi hermana está ahí- la peli azul enarco una de sus cejas ante el dato- cuida y acompaña a Minako desde su crisis nerviosa, por lo que me pregunto si eso sería un problema para ti.

Para mí no- respondió- pero para tu hermana no sé si lo será- soltó y el Kuchiki enarco una de sus cejas de forma interrogante- cuando estuvo en Kyōto tuvo sus precauciones y no la culpo por eso.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- ella solo trata de cuidar a Minako-san, desconfía porque no sabe nada de ti- bufo levemente- creo que nadie sabe.

Eso es algo que está a mi favor y obviamente a todos en estas circunstancias- dijo la peli azul- entre menos personas sepan será mejor.

No me parece muy acertado por completo- dijo el pelinegro.

Soi suspiro- velo de esta manera Kuchiki- pidió seriamente- así como de pronto estoy de regreso en Tokio cuando termine este caso así como vine me iré, mi hogar y mi vida entera ahora está en Kyōto- termino diciendo, Byakuya suspiro- ¿entramos?- pregunto Soi y Byakuya rápidamente toco la puerta.

* * *

Después de entrar y recibir una fría bienvenida por parte de Rukia, Soi se encontraba en la sala esperando por Minako y sola, Byakuya había ido con su hermana y a su vez era más que obvio que este aprovecharía para reprender a su hermana por su poca amabilidad con ella, aun así no podía evitar mirar esa sala que una vez hace años había visitado junto a la morena, era un poco contraste el lugar ya que pudo notar que así como todo la sala había sufrido cambios con el tiempo y ahora parecía más fría y solitaria que cuando Yoruichi le trajo a conocer a Minako Shihōin, para su molestia la mente resguardaba en algún recóndito lugar cada detalle, la mañana soleada y el olor a hierba recién cortada que se colaba por las amplias ventanas que ahora eran más que un par de ventanas de decoración y la hierba ya no estaba tan cercana a la puerta para sentir su olor refrescante, ahora todo parecía más solitario y la situación de la familia Shihōin era deprimente y en decaimiento, pero este no era momento para dejar sueltos los recuerdos- ahora no- dijo la peli azul a sí misma y dando un respiro trato de tomar de nuevo el control de su ser y su mente ponerle lista para el trabajo.

Por otro lado Byakuya estaba en el pasillo cerca de la recamara de Minako y aunque todo el camino había ocupado para reprochar a su hermana el trato poco amable hacia Soi, parecía que a su hermana no le importaban sus palabras- no lo volveré a decir, se amable.

La pelinegra se detuvo- ahora eres su defensor- recrimino- no entiendo, viene dando órdenes y poniendo condiciones, porque espero hasta que Minako casi…- alzo sus manos al cielo- tú no sabes todo lo que hizo Minako-san, verla ahí….

Lo que fuera, solo hizo lo necesario para Yoruichi- dijo Byakuya con seriedad.

Shiro no le tiene confianza- reclamo la pelinegra- no sabemos qué hará.

Shiro es el único- explico Byakuya- has visto acaso que el abuelo reclame o diga algo en contra, Minako-san confía y yo también lo hago.

Rukia y suspiro- eso no entiendo, mírate- señalo la pelinegra- se supone que tomaste unos días, es que ahora le sirves como chofer- pregunto.

Escúchame Rukia, lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es mi problema y si quiero ser su chofer o el que cargue su maleta- suspiro- lo hare, todo lo que sirva de ayuda a sacar a Yoruichi- hubo un largo tiempo de silencio entre ellos.

Porque Shiro-san parece que la odia- pregunto Rukia.

Es una larga historia, eso es lo que ahora puedo decirte- dijo el pelinegro- no hay que perder más tiempo.

Rukia toco suavemente la puerta y luego de escuchar el permiso para pasar abrió la puerta- tiene visitas- dijo Rukia y Byakuya apareció.

Hijo- dijo Minako- que bueno verte, Yoruichi me dijo que llegaste solo por un momento.

Fui para que firmara un acta de aceptación de la nueva defensa- dijo Byakuya- aprovecho para comunicarle que colaborare con Soi de ahora en adelante y esa fue una asignación para empezar, con eso espera que no haya inconveniente al momento del juicio.

Minako sonrió- debo admitir que es inteligente- señalo- así como es mi hija no sabemos aun como reaccionara cuando lo sepa, es bueno ir un paso adelante.

Lo sé- dijo el pelinegro y Minako comenzó a caminar buscando la puerta- Soi Fong desea hablar con usted y al parecer es urgente.

Sabes de lo que se trata- pregunto la señora Shihōin.

No- respondió Byakuya- aun cuando colaboro no sé exactamente su línea de defensa y prefiero no indagar aun cuando muero por saber.

Minako suspiro- hay que tener confianza, hijo- pidió Minako- ahora llévame donde ella y veremos qué es lo que tiene en mente.

* * *

Soi salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las voces que venían de arriba e imagino que Minako y compañía venían por fin, mientras que ella sentía que si pasaba más tiempo solas y en silencio iba caer en la desesperación de salir de ahí corriendo- buena tardes-saludo con una inclinación.

Deja la formalidad- dijo Minako con una sonrisa- vamos a la terraza- señalo hacia un lado de la sala y Soi asintió siguiéndole, llegaron a unas puertas amplias de vidrio y cuando fueron abiertas por alguien del servicio a un lado vio una glorieta en la cual se podía observar unos muebles de jardín, al tomar asiento la peli azul pudo notar que todo el lugar estaba estáticamente correcto y que aunque parecía sencillo había detalles de ostentosidad.

Podías traernos por favor té- pidió Minako a una de sus empleadas y esta asintió a su orden- espero que tu estancia en Tokio no sea un gran cambio- Rukia y Byakuya se quedaron un poco decepcionados ante el tema de conversación que Minako había optado por comenzar, ya que deseaban saber qué era eso que Soi Fong deseaba hablar de forma urgente con Minako para que viniese hasta la mansión Shihōin.

Soi pareció salir un poco de su seriedad ante la pregunta- el cambio es notable, como sabe mi casa en Kyōto es un poco mas retirada de grandes poblaciones y Tokio es...

Toda una Cosmopolitan- dijo sonriente Minako, al momento llegaba la empleada con una bandeja de tazas de porcelana a juego que sirvió con total cuidado- dio un sorbo a su bebida y casi todos hicieron lo mismo- entonces cual es el honor de tenerte en mi casa.

Soi sonrió ante la pregunto directa de Minako, era obvio que solo ella podía tener esa manera tan amable y a la vez no andarse por la ramas- estamos comenzando a trabajar en la defensa y como dijimos en la reunión, ya hemos pensado en hacer investigación no solo de manera personal sino que también lo haremos de forma científica.

Minako escucho atenta lo que Soi decía y mas sus dos acompañantes que al momento les pareció una apuesta bastante osada- como es eso de forma científica.

Bueno- comenzó la peli azul- se pedirá revisión de la escena del crimen y la exhumación del cuerpo de la víctima, para ver que nuevos indicios podemos obtener.

Rukia no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida ante lo que estaban planteando y Byakuya solo se quedo sin habla ya que era algo que ni en un millón de años el hubiese pensado hacer, aun así habían detalles importantes que saltaban a su mente- para eso se necesitaría un forense con experiencia y un laboratorio certificado.

Sin contar que el juez debe dar su aval- señalo Rukia- por si no recuerdan el juez asignado esta en cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Tokio.

No olvidamos esos detalles y trabajamos en ello- dijo con seriedad- con respecto al forense, deberían saber que se unió a nuestra filas este mismo día y ya revisa los informes del forense a cargo de la fiscalía.

Tan rápido- cuestiono Rukia- espero no sea algún novato.

Es lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Soi- no daría un trabajo tan delicado a alguien que no fuese de confianza.

Alguien así debe de costar una fortuna- señalo rápidamente la pelinegra- cuanto serán sus honorarios.

Rukia- regaño Byakuya.

No importa pagar lo que sea, si es el mejor- señalo Minako- con tal de ver a Yoruichi libre el dinero gastado será bien utilizado.

No creo que su esposo piense de la misma manera- señalo Soi y miro a Rukia con una leve sonrisa- pero para su tranquilidad- dijo mirando a Rukia- por años de amistad con Minako Shihōin, Retsu-san trabajara sin costo alguno en el caso aunque solo tiene una petición que me parece un tanto razonable.

Minako sonrió ampliamente y Byakuya no pudo evitar emocionarse pues era una gran noticia- hablas de Unohana Retsu- pregunto Rukia- creí que ella ya no ejercía.

No lo hace, pero hará una excepción con este caso- dijo Soi.

No creo que solo por mi haya aceptado- dijo Minako con una sonrisa- eso es una cosa más que agradecerte.

Cuál es la petición- pregunto Byakuya.

No quiere tener que dar cuentas a Shiro Shihōin- dijo y se encogió de hombros- le explique que Minako-san es la única a quien se le informara los avances y no tiene nada más que agradecer.

Si todo parece ir viento en popa, que es lo que…- el joven Kuchiki se detuvo- el laboratorio.

La peli azul suspiro- Retsu me indico los tres laboratorios que son los mejor equipados y que tienen alta certificación, pero el que creemos más factible y beneficioso es el de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio.

Cuanto seria el alquiler de un lugar así- pregunto Byakuya y Rukia solo supuso que sería una fortuna y posiblemente Shiro Shihōin pondría el grito en el cielo.

Pienso que su esposo debería saber de esto- dijo Soi- aunque primero esperamos tener la autorización legal para proceder.

Minako sonrió- dices que es factible por la historia que tiene la familia con la Universidad- pregunto.

Por una parte si, pienso que todas las donaciones, ayuda en becas debería al menos bajar un poco el costo del mismo- suspiro- sobre todo el que el rector y miembros de la alma mater den el permiso y aval para que Unohana Retsu haga uso de esas instalaciones- explico la peli azul, Byakuya sonrió levemente y Rukia no tuvo más que aceptar que la chica frente a ella era una genio o simplemente alguien frio y calculador que parecía tener en su cabeza un plan ya trazado y sobretodo alguien que era conocedora de todos los recursos y alcances que podía obtener con el apellido Shihōin, cosa que ni a ellos mismos como oficina legal o al mismo Shiro y a su abuelo con tanta experiencia se les había ocurrido.

No es necesario que tu hables con Shiro- dijo Minako- creo que yo misma puedo comunicarle lo que necesitas y conseguirlo- miro a Rukia y Byakuya- creo que hoy debemos cenar todos juntos como lo hemos hecho siempre- dijo bajando un poco su rostro- solo que hoy no estará Yoruichi- suspiro- podrías hacer los preparativos- dijo a Rukia y esta asintió.

Entonces, creo que eso es todo- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie y Byakuya le imito al instante pero se adelanto para alcanzar a Rukia que ya había avanzado para comunicar a los del servicio la orden de Minako.

Minako se acerco a Soi- muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

Soi suspiro- espero que se encuentre un poco más tranquila con lo que estamos iniciando, porque cuando todo vaya tomando forma será un poco difícil.

Minako asintió- hoy estuve en la cárcel- la peli azul asintió animando que siguiera su relato- Yoruichi está totalmente recuperada, pero gracias a Kami el mayor Kirihara está haciendo lo posible por mantenerle en la clínica para que no le suceda otro percance.

Ustedes le están favoreciendo de alguna manera- pregunto y Minako negó rápidamente- no creo que él pueda mantenerle para siempre en la enfermería.

Eso mismo dijo el- señalo Minako- por favor, trata de agilizar que den la fianza.

La peli azul guardo un momento para responder- lo intentare, pero si no resulta…

Minako le interrumpió- se que suena como una exageración, pero siento que algo malo puede pasarle- dijo Minako con total seguridad- es como un presentimiento, debe resultar porque el mayor no podrá protegerla por siempre- suspiro- el mismo me dijo que debíamos sacarla de ahí.

Soi frunció el ceño, si el mayor Kirihara le había recomendado sacar a la morena de la prisión que preside significaba que hasta el mismo sabia que en esa cárcel había mucha corrupción como Nell les había dicho una vez, entonces ellos debían poner cartas en el asunto aunque la situación pareciera un poco exagerada o extremista- no sé lo que pueda resultar, pero si no conseguimos fianza buscare otra manera de sacarle de esa cárcel, solo debe confiar y ser paciente.

Minako no pudo evitar abrazar a la peli azul- confió en ti, en ustedes- dijo suavemente y luego de deshacer el abrazo, comenzaron su camino a la puerta.

Mientras tanto Byakuya esperaba que Rukia estuviese de acuerdo con lo que le había pedido muy explícitamente de no decir a nadie y explícitamente a Shiro de lo que Soi había dicho en ese momento- entiendes- ni comentes con Kurosaki.

Rukia puso los ojos- ya te dije que si- suspiro- Ichigo preguntara que se del caso de Yoruichi, no puedo…

Si puedes- dijo Byakuya.

Rukia le fulmino con una mirada- con una condición- Byakuya espero para saber cuál era la condición- quiero saber porque Minako dijo que Unohana Retsu acepto no solo por su amistad.

Byakuya suspiro- eres demasiado curiosa, pero debo admitir que es una excelente pregunta- señalo y sonrió- te acuerdas el porqué Unohana fue destituida de su cargo en la Universidad y en el departamento de Investigaciones forenses de Tokio.

Por el escándalo de enredarse con una estudiante de la Universidad que se decía era menor de edad- respondió rápidamente.

Adivina quien la defendió ante la Suprema Corte- dijo Byakuya con seriedad y Rukia abrió los ojos en sorpresa- si, ella la libro de todo cargo y además logro que la Universidad le pagara una jugosa indemnización por daños y prejuicios a su persona, todo ello estando recién graduada.

Pero eso no se dio a conocer- dijo rápidamente- es mas todo quedo en nada.

El pelinegro bufo- la Universidad Imperial jamás admitiría algo como eso y la prensa es buena para el amarillismo Rukia, creo que con esto quedamos de acuerdo.

Si- respondió Rukia rápidamente- recuerda regresar lo más pronto para la cena.

Lo hare- dijo Byakuya y comenzó su camino a la puerta.

Los dos partieron sin perder tiempo y como había sido el viaje de ida fue el de regreso, poca charla y cuando ya estaba cerca del apartamento Soi comenzó a decirle a Byakuya lo que mañana haría que sería ser entrevistado por Nanao, la dejo frente al edifico y después de despedirse Soi miro como Byakuya partía con la misma dirección en que habían partido, solo esperaba que esa cena fuese provechosa y de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Soi llego al apartamento y como era de espera Nanao estaba comenzado a cocinar para la cena, según le conto Shunsui le había telefoneado que él y Tia comerían afuera y que posiblemente regresarían como a las 10 o 11 de la noche.

Soi y Nanao compartieron la cena y charlaron de lo que había ocurrido en casa de los Shihōin y lo que Minako le había pedido, aun cuando la petición de la señora Shihōin se veía un poco exagerada el que el administrador de la cárcel preventiva pensara que la morena podía correr algún peligro daba peso a la petición de Minako y ahora debían tomar muy en cuenta que la fianza debía ser otro de los principales objetivos.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin 8:20 PM**

Como lo había dispuesto Minako, Ginrei y Shiro llegaron a la casa diez a las ocho de la noche después que Rukia le telefoneara a su abuelo comunicándole el deseo de Minako de que tuviesen unos momentos juntos como hace mucho no la tenían, por consejo de Ginrei Shiro guardo sus comentarios y cuestionamientos para evitar cualquier confrontación que arruinase más la situación con su esposa, la cena fue servida a eso de las 8:05 y para complacencia de Ginrei hasta Byakuya se encontraba ahí y el ambiente parecía muy cordial y animoso.

Te ha sentado bien el descanso- señalo Ginrei- ya no te ves tan fatigado, cuando piensas volver al trabajo- pregunto.

Byakuya suspiro- aun no lo he decidido- respondido, era obvio que no le diría a su abuelo que ayudaría a la firma de Soi Fong estando Shiro presente- pero espero no tomar tanto tiempo.

Vamos Ginrei dale un respiro- señalo Minako- debe tomar su tiempo ha estado bajo mucha presión con lo de Yoruichi.

Shiro suspiro- creo que Minako tiene razón- señalo el moreno tratando de que Minako viese que también podía ser condescendiente- en estos momentos nos las arreglamos bien entre nosotros y el joven Kurosaki está poniendo de su parte, ahora que Rukia acompaña a Minako.

Minako elevo una de sus cejas en asombro y pensó que quizá era el momento propicio para sacar a colación el tema del laboratorio- hoy recibí la visita de soi Fong- comenzó su relato y rápidamente Shiro y Ginrei pusieron total atención- vino a comunicarme algunos pasos que dará para la defensa de Yoruichi.

Como es que no me avisaste- reclamo Shiro.

Shiro, la joven Fong explico la vez pasada que su trato es con Minako- aclaro el Kuchiki mayor.

Pero yo soy su padre- se quejo el moreno- tengo derecho de al menos estar informado.

Minako suspiro- por eso mismo hice esta cena- señalo.

Entonces- interrumpió Ginrei para que Shiro se calmara- que dijo la joven Fong.

Me dijo que pedirá fianza para Yoruichi- dijo rápidamente y Shiro estaba por replicar algo, pero Ginrei lanzo una mirada de advertencia- dice que están iniciando su trabajo y como uno de sus objetivos es la investigación, también lo hará de manera científica.

Científica- pregunto el moreno.

Si- respondió Minako- pedirá la exhumación del cadáver de la chica y la revisión de la escena del crimen- Ginrei no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado y Shiro solo guardo silencio.

Vaya, es una apuesta muy osada- señalo el mayor de los Kuchiki- pero debo admitir que es interesante.

Sí, pero imagínate quien pueda hacer el trabajo- se quejo Shiro- no hay nadie lo suficientemente capaz o calificado para un trabajo como ese- suspiro- sin contar la confianza.

Ya tiene forense y debo decir que esta mas que calificada- señalo Minako.

¿Sí?- pregunto Ginrei y Minako asintió- parece entonces que son buenas noticias y las cosas van viento en popa.

Y quien es, claro si se puede saber- pregunto el moreno.

Retsu Unohana- confirmo la señora Shihōin, Shiro abrió sus ojos dorados en total asombro y Ginrei no pudo evitar sonreír en complacencia ya que era sabido que ella era la mejor forense del país.

No te creo- señalo Shiro y su esposa le lanzo una mirada molesta- quiero decir, ella hace mucho que no hace ese tipo de trabajos.

Pues lo hará por amistad y como un favor especial para Soi- señalo Minako un poco orgullosa.

Entonces debo admitir que la chica Fong al menos hace algo bueno- señalo Shiro- solo me pregunto cuánto será el costo de todo eso.

Creo que lo vale- señalo Ginrei.

Si- afirmo Minako- el dinero es lo de menos, aunque Retsu no cobrara honorarios por eso.

Shiro se quedo mudo ante esa afirmación y un poco incrédulo- porque haría tal cosa.

Shiro, hay personas que lo hacen por simple amistad y recuerda que Soi Fong fue quien le represento como abogada, me imagino que es parte de su agradecimiento- Shiro bufo.

Aunque hay un pequeño problema- señalo Minako- debemos conseguir un laboratorio certificado para cuando el juez de permiso para todo eso.

Shiro puso los ojos y Ginrei prefirió ser él quien preguntara lo que parecía que Minako quería decir- me imagino que Retsu-san dijo que laboratorio convenía o era el mejor.

Soi dijo que menciono tres pero que para ella hay uno que podía ser más provechoso y factible por cuestiones de costo - dijo suavemente.

Cual- pregunto Shiro.

El de la Universidad Imperial- respondió Minako- cree que por las contribuciones y ayuda que los Shihōin han dado a la Universidad seria un costo más bajo.

Tiene razón- dijo Ginrei- sería muy mal que le negaran el uso de unas instalaciones que en parte han sido por donaciones y otros de la familia Shihōin- miro a Shiro- esas son verdaderas ventajas de tu apellido- señalo el Kuchiki para contrastar lo del gobernador.

Sí, pero hay un detalle- pensó Shiro- el catedrático en jefe de Medicina y Ciencias es Szayel Aporro Grantz, quien tenía una fuerte rivalidad con Unohana cuando él era solo su ayudante.

Minako suspiro- es ahí donde debes usar tus recursos- señalo su esposa- además no creo que la misma Universidad que retiro de sus labores de manera ingrata a Retsu acepte que ella vuelva a poner un pie en sus instalaciones.

Ginrei bufo- ese es un buen punto, pero como dice Minako-san es algo que tu influencia y manejo de situación les viene bien- Shiro puso los ojos.

Haz lo por tu hija- pidió Minako.

Shiro suspiro- lo hare mujer, si es que eso te hace despreciarme menos.

Hubo un momento de silencio- debemos señalar que Soi Fong es de armas tomar- dijo Ginrei y fue cuando todos dejaron de lado la tensión y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas mas triviales, gracias a Kami para Minako todo parecía haber salido bien aun con todo, Byakuya tenía en mente que mañana seria parte de todo ese engranaje de defensa que Soi parecía tener en mente, mientras que Rukia parecía cada vez más interesada en saber porque todos parecían conocer y admirar a la chica Fong y aun con la antipatía que Shiro profesaba para la peli azul tenía esa aceptación de que la chica era buena en su trabajo y en el fondo le admiraba.

* * *

Con el pensamiento de que la petición de fianza era un objetivo más en su lista y lo principal de hacer para mañana Soi Fong se fue a la cama, mañana debía ir salir a primera hora hacia la Corte Suprema de Justicia para dar sus primeros pasos legales para consolidar la defensa, esta vez se llevaría a Tia Halibel con ella, porque era hora de investigar a la víctima y para eso el mejor que podía hacer ese trabajo era Kyōraku, aunque con respecto a eso lo pensaría mañana.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Buenas tardes, les deseo un buen día y sobretodo mis mejores deseos para ustedes y que todo lo que hagan les vaya bien. Como siempre agradezco su apoyo a esta historia y sus comentarios que son un aliciente para mí.

Sé que muchos están esperando el reencuentro y aunque hoy se sentirán un poco defraudados, debo anunciar que para el otro capítulo les daré el gusto.

Sin otra cosa más que aclarar…..espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 20**

" _ **Es que te soy deudor de emociones,**_

 _ **Y cada sueño siempre nace, siempre muere.**_

 _ **Tal vez ya lo sabía así, pero es distinto**_

 _ **Vivirlo en tu piel como pasó ahora a mí contigo,**_

 _ **Mi ciudad me hizo encontrarte y pagar,**_

 _ **Una canción no habla solamente de amor,**_

 _ **De corazón yo todavía te lo digo**_

 _ **Aunque desde hace dos semanas no eres más**_

 _ **Mi amigo".**_

 _ **Desde Mañana no Lo Sé.**_

 _ **Tiziano Ferro.**_

* * *

Soi despertó temprano y aunque la primera noche ahí durmió con un poco de dificultad, ayer lo hizo relativamente bien ya que despertó y no escucho cuando llegaron Tia y Shunsui, cosa que en la mañana fue diferente pues había escuchado como Nell ya había llegado y para felicidad de Tia que ya estaba duchada y preparaba el desayuno esperaba saber que trabajo tocaría para este día y así decidir que atuendo usar; Mientras Shunsui y Nanao hablaban sobre lo que anoche había vivió el y Tia en su aventura investigativa con algunos miembros de la policía de Tokio.

Soi toma su ducha al momento, eran esos los instantes donde su mente parecía relajarse a tal punto y a la vez de ponerse alerta pues cuando el agua fría caía sobre su desnudez y ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación era donde tomaba las decisiones del día y de qué hacer, luego de vestirse con su mejor traje sastre y tomar consigo su portafolios salió a desayunar, donde ya todos departían- buenos días- dijo tomando asiento.

Soi soi, te ves arrebatadora- señalo Nell- créeme si estuviese soltera iría por ti- decía una sonriente peli verde haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara.

Tendrías que competir conmigo- señalaba Tia- porque yo también me lanzo por ella.

Risas y otro sonrojo mas, eso era el tópico entre la pareja cada vez que Soi Fong se vestía para ir a la corte o daba un alegato final, cosa que no era casi siempre- dejando un poco el tema acosador- dijo Soi dejando que Shunsui y Nanao rieran con mayor soltura, mientras Tia y Nell ponían los ojos- hoy vendrá Byakuya a lo de las preguntas a las nueve, Shunsui espero acompañes a Nanao y luego comiences las investigaciones sobre la víctima.

Yo que hare- pregunto Tia.

Tu iras conmigo a la Corte Suprema- dijo Soi- de paso me cuentas que resultados dejo su pequeña aventura.

Bueno- hablo Nell- al parecer la abeja laboriosa tomo control de Soi- suspiro- mejor me iré a descansar- se despidió de todos y Tia se puso de pie para acompañarle y a la vez cambiarse y ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias- hagan las cosas bien pero no se sobre esfuercen mucho- todos asintieron, era la recomendación de siempre aunque todos sabían que para Soi era un consejo en oídos sordos.

El desayuno siguió para la peli azul y Shunsui, Nanao ya había terminado y ahora limpiaba la cocina para luego lavar lo utilizado- con lo del estiradito, quieres que escuche las respuestas- pregunto.

Soi suspiro- si alguna respuesta te causa curiosidad puedes intervenir, pero deja que Nanao sea la que haga todo- señalo- con lo de la chica, investiga su familia, donde estudia, amigos, compañeros, aficiones, enemigos- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes lo de siempre.

De eso estoy más que listo- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa y se dirigió donde Nanao para ayudarle mientras Soi terminaba su desayuno.

Mientras Tia se vestía con una falda color beige hasta la rodilla y una blusa elegante color crema y un saco a juego con la falda, Nell se disponía a descansar ya que tenía entre sus manos el antifaz para dormir- deberías dejar de presionarla- señalo Tia.

Nell puso los ojos- lleva dos días aquí y está más tensa de lo normal, sin contar que como me has dicho rehúye de ver a Yoruichi.

Al final sabe que no huira por siempre- señalo Tia- y con verla no se arreglaran las cosas entre ellas.

Nell se tiro a la cama haciendo un mohín- debemos ser positivas- señalo- además me dijiste que si había oportunidad ayudarías a que ellas arreglaran sus diferencias.

Tia suspiro- arreglar diferencias no significa que serán felices por siempre, también puede ser que simplemente sus sentimientos terminen por fin y no sean una carga que les impida ser felices con otras personas- la peli verde frunció el ceño- descansa- dijo Tia acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso, luego salió y dejo a su amada descansar.

* * *

Eras las 7:45 de la mañana cuando Soi Fong acompañada de Tia Halibel tomaron el camino hacia la Corte Suprema de Justicia para dejar los oficios legales con la petición específica del nombramiento de un juez para el caso de Shihōin Yoruichi y el de una petición de fianza a su causa, como antes menciono Soi ese era un buen momento para saber qué era lo que había arrojado la pequeña aventura de ayer por la noche en algún bar de policías- entonces como les fue anoche- pregunto Soi mientras manejaba con tranquilidad.

Pues fue interesante- respondió Tia y la peli azul enarco una de sus cejas- casi todos los oficiales más cercanos con los que trabaje han sido trasladados o dados de baja honrosa- comenzó Tia a explicar- pero hay dos que aun están en servicio acá en Tokio pero son agentes normales.

Hablaron de algo que ayude- pregunto Soi.

Uno de ellos estuvo en la escena del crimen- sonrió Tia- resguardo el lugar de los curiosos, me dijo que el lugar está en la parte más exclusiva de Ginza y que el complejo de apartamentos aunque es de clase media alta, la administración parecía no ser muy eficiente.

Hay verificar esos datos- dijo Soi- la dirección del lugar aparece en el informe del forense y en el acta de aprensión.

Eso hare- dijo la rubia- dijo que el encargado de la investigación es un tal Kaname Tōsen, tiene cierta fama.

Que fama- pregunto la peli azul.

Se cree un justiciero o algo así- la rubia frunció el ceño- en su carrera mientras fue aprendiz de detective la hizo a base de llevar personas que escabullían de la justicia ya sea por tener buenos recursos económicos o por tráfico de influencias.

Soi frunció el ceño- eso puede ser un problema.

Lo es- dijo Tia- aunque todos sus casos anteriores han sido de personas de bajo perfil, podría decirse que peces pequeño, el de Yoruichi Shihōin le da un gran pez gordo, sin contar la publicidad y todo lo que puede conllevar el imponer justicia a una persona de cuna de oro y apellido noble.

Soi suspiro, lo que decía Tia tenía mucha razón que mejor que un asesinato pasional, una joven con mucha publicidad tras de sí y de familia noble- un caso indudablemente muy conveniente- señalo Soi.

Si- afirmo la rubia- el sueño de todo detective con aspiraciones a capitán o algo así, aunque casualmente en ese bar se encontraba un detective que es jefe de la unidad de narcóticos, pero antes estaba en homicidios- sonrió- hable con él un momento, su nombre es Sajin Komamura.

Que tiene que ver el en todo esto- pregunto la peli azul.

Fue compañero de Kaname- aclaro Tia- dijo que el tipo está obsesionado con ser un héroe o paladín de la justicia y que en un caso el quiso torcer un poco las reglas para llevar a juicio a alguien que parecía limpio- la peli azul abrió los ojos con asombro ante la nueva información- asuntos internos evaluó todo y al parecer hay una advertencia en su expediente, pero según Komamura si queremos saber más de el detective Tōsen podemos preguntarle a su compañero un detective novato que se llama Hisagi Shūhei.

Soi suspiro y rápidamente cruzo para introducirse en un parqueo subterráneo de un edificio que parecía una bodega ubicada contigua a un edificio antiguo con leves construcciones modernas- llegamos- anuncio la peli azul miro su reloj que marcaba las 8:12 Am - con respecto a lo del los detectives, sería bueno indagar un poco mas y ver si hay un mismo criterio para el caso.

Eso mismo pensamos Kyōraku y yo- señalo la rubia, comenzaron su camino a la Corte Suprema- entonces, que haremos ahorita- pregunto.

Entramos, nos revisaran y entregaremos los oficios- dijo son con una sonrisa burlista, mientras Tia ponía los ojos- nos dirán cuando posiblemente tendremos respuesta y por supuesto que debemos dejar nuestras credenciales y lugar de notificación.

Tia suspiro inconforme, no le encontraba caso el que ella acompañara a la peli azul pues solo debían presentar los oficios aun así camino a su lado y como le había dicho fueron revisadas por los miembros de seguridad de la Corte Suprema y después de entrar caminaron hasta el área de información donde les otorgaron unas identificaciones y fueron al lugar que les habían indicado.

Dos personas se encontraban en un amplio salón, donde otras 10 más parecían ordenar oficios según color de carpetas y quién sabe qué criterio, al llegar una de ellas le saludo de manera parca- necesito saber qué tipo de oficio traen y de paso sus credenciales con una dirección de notificación - pidió extendiendo la mano.

Soi saco el primer folder- es una petición de nombramiento de Juez al caso de Shihōin Yoruichi- al instante el hombre que había pedido la información enarco una de sus cejas y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, mientras la peli azul saco el otro oficio y se lo extendió- es una petición de revisión de medidas en primer audiencia para otorgamiento de fianza en el caso de Shihōin Yoruichi- el hombre detuvo su tecleo y luego comenzó de nuevo, era obvio para la peli azul que le parecía una petición fuera de lugar pero ella debía intentarlo.

Necesito otra credencial para el segundo oficio- pidió el hombre y Tia le entrego sus documentos y luego de un momento todo les fue devuelto- posiblemente deberán esperar de dos a tres días para ver si tienen una resolución favorable o en otro caso que sean llamadas para una audiencia particular con algún Magistrado.

Gracias- dijo la peli azul y comenzó su camino a la salida.

De dos a tres días- repitió la rubia indignada- es un tiempo considerable.

Lo sé –dijo Soi con un poco de molestia, pero comenzó a salir del lugar hasta que un pequeño grito le detuvo.

¡Fong!- se escucho un llamado un poco fuerte y la peli azul rápidamente giro al lugar de donde venia el llamado- sabia que eras tú- dijo una sonriente mujer un poco regordeta y con la túnica que corresponde a un miembro de la magistratura.

La peli azul se detuvo- Magistrada Kirio Hikifune- saludo Soi inclinando la cabeza.

Oh vamos, no seas tan formal- dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa- se acerco a la peli azul y la tomo en un abrazo- pensé que me equivocaba, pero mírate- dijo soltando a Soi y echándole un vistazo de pie a cabeza- no has cambiado mucho- luego miro hacia Tia- vienes acompañada.

Le presento a mi Socia y amiga, Tia Halibel- dijo Soi y al instante Tia extendió su mano.

Magistrada- dijo la rubia e inclino su cabeza.

Vamos, vamos- dijo con una sonrisa amable- deja las formalidades- miro a Soi- es muy bonita tu amiga, espero que tu lo hayas notado.

Lo es- dijo la peli azul con un leve sonrojo- y su pareja le cuida muy bien.

La mujer negó con su cabeza- debí saberlo, no podía estar soltera – se quejo- y dime qué haces por este lugar, después de tanto tiempo creí que desafiar a los magistrados ya estaba tachado en tu lista de proezas.

Soi sonrió- nunca fue mi intención mostrar desafío su excelencia- dijo la peli azul- y menos tengo una lista de proezas- suspiro- por ahora vine por unas peticiones- dijo suavemente- tengo un caso importante.

Kirio sonrió- me imagino que lo es- palmeo la espalda de la peli azul- no tomes las cosas tan seria, sé que no venias en tono desafiante, pero para mí fue divertido todo el proceso.

No creo que ha Yamamoto-san y Tenjirō-san les resultara divertido- señalo Soi.

Quizás no, pero estoy seguro que se divirtieron a su manera- dijo la Juez.

Debemos retirarnos- dijo Soi cuando vio que las personas comenzaban a notar que una de las magistradas se encontraba con otras personas.

Que les vaya bien- se despidió Kirio y las vio tomar camino hacia la salida y luego tomo camino donde se recibía la documentación legal que les llegaba- ya están preparando los oficios a revisar-pregunto.

Si magistrada- respondió el que estaba en recepción- están terminando la lista.

Los que acabas de recibir de la abogada que acaba de irse- pregunto- van en la lista.

No Magistrada- respondió el joven y vio que Kirio tenía un rostro serio que pocas veces se le veía- pero, podemos incluirlos si le parece bien.

Kirio sonrió- sería estupendo- dijo frotándose las manos- de que van.

Un caso complicado al parecer Magistrada- respondió el joven y vio que a la Juez se le iluminaron los ojos.

Perfecto, no esperaba menos- dijo juntando sus manos- pon los al principio y llévalos lo más pronto posible.

El sujeto suspiro y llamo a otros que estaban juntando en un carretón una considerable pila de documentos legales- pónganlos encima- señalo y estos hicieron como se les pedía, luego de cinco minutos salieron del lugar con el carro y los documentos a un salón donde se reunían los magistrados.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soi Fong 9:15 Am**

Byakuya y Nanao había comenzado con su interrogatorio, todo comenzó desde el comienzo de todo, desde la noticia y como Shiro se había enterado hasta como se desarrollo la primera declaración de Yoruichi en la delegación de Tokio como una manera de ayudar en el caso y desligar cualquier acusación o problema legal, luego comenzó a contar sobre el arresto y todo lo que había implicado ver a Yoruichi en la cárcel por primera vez, para eso ya habían transcurrido unos 30 minutos y aunque Shunsui estaba presente no encontró algún motivo para interferir en el trabajo que se le había asignado a Nanao.

Por su parte Soi Fong y Tia estaban ya en el edificio cuando el teléfono de Tia sonó y esta se dispuso a contestar.

 **-Halibel- respondió y sonrió- que hay Susano- pregunto y luego pareció que su rostro tomaba otra expresión más seria- entiendo, gracias por el dato- colgó rápidamente y suspiro.**

Era uno de los oficiales con los que me reuní ayer- explico a Soi que le miraba con curiosidad- hay malas noticias, el juez encargado del caso Shihōin acaba de fallecer.

Soi suspiro- realmente no sé si es mala noticia- dijo suavemente- pero puede que ahora nuestra petición tome más tiempo del que esperamos y eso no nos será favorable- Soi abrió la puerta con sus llaves y vio que Byakuya ya se encontraba ahí, junto a Shunsui y Nanao.

Pueden seguir con lo suyo- dijo Soi y siguió hacia la cocina, seguida por Shunsui y Tia.

Como les fue- pregunto Shunsui.

Hay que esperar- dijo Tia- pero acaban de avisarme que el juez a cargo del caso murió.

Pero eso es bueno o no- pregunto Shunsui.

Quien sabe- dijo Soi- como va Nanao- pregunto la peli azul.

Bien, hasta ahora no me pareció meter mi nariz en sus asuntos- dijo Shunsui.

Bueno, entonces yo me quedare y ustedes deben comenzar a investigar- señalo Soi- no hay que retrasarnos en nuestro trabajo.

Los dos vamos a ir por la familia de la muchacha- pregunto Kyōraku.

Tia irá a los apartamentos donde fue encontrado el cuerpo- dijo la peli azul suavemente- ve los alrededores, busca que hay en los contornos de ese edificio de apartamentos y luego preséntate como si buscaras arrendar y ve como esta su fachada y el servicio de vigilancia y todo eso- suspiro- tu, la chica creo que esta demás que te diga dónde y que buscar- se encogió de hombros- llévense mi auto.

Los dos sonrieron y asintieron- la dejare cerca de la dirección donde están ubicados esos edificios- dijo Shunsui y ella asintió, los dos salieron rumbo a sus asignaciones y Soi después de tomar su computadora e ir a la sala donde Nanao y Byakuya se encontraban, llevo consigo una botella de agua.

Byakuya vio salir al Kyōraku junto a Tia y se pregunto internamente donde es que irían, mientras Nanao solo les sonrió y luego vio que Soi aparecía con su computadora en mano y su rostro serio, era obvio para los dos que algo le molestaba pero no era momento para preguntar, así que las preguntas siguieron.

Entonces, porque ustedes no investigaron la escena del crimen y a la joven- pregunto Nanao y Soi aunque no lo pareciera ponía atención.

Byakuya suspiro- en la oficina hay- frunció el ceño- había un investigar de entera confianza para Shiro, había trabajado para muchos casos de Shiro, mi abuelo y de Yoruichi, yo nunca tuve necesidad de ocupar sus servicios pero lo conocía bien, lo intentamos contactar pero él no apareció hasta hace unos días.

Y porque en ese tiempo no le pidieron investigar o porque no contrataron a otra persona- pregunto Nanao.

El apareció muerto- dijo Byakuya y Soi puso más atención- Shiro no daría a cualquier persona que no conociese o tuviera confianza para un caso tan personal.

Soi se puso de pie y fue junto a Nanao- muerto – pregunto- cuál es el nombre del investigador- volvió a preguntar.

Shinji, Hirako Shinji- respondió Byakuya- la policía cree que fue un robo.

Tú, crees eso- pregunto Soi y Byakuya suspiro y guardo un poco de silencio.

Realmente no lo sé- respondió el pelinegro con un dejo de frustración- Soi y Nanao se miraron y Nanao al instante apunto algo en su libreta.

Yoruichi tenía alguna pareja en estos momentos- pregunto Nanao y Soi solo camino lentamente alejándose a donde estaba sentada con anterioridad.

No- respondió tajante- ella estaba completamente dedicada al trabajo en la sociedad y su oficina de ayuda legal.

Oficina de ayuda legal- pregunto Nanao.

Si, ella tenía una oficina legal para ayudar a personas de bajos recursos económicos o a quienes necesitaran ayuda legal y no tenían como pagarla- explico el pelinegro.

En que trabajaba- pregunto Nanao.

No se- respondió Byakuya- tendrían que preguntarle a ella.

Soi lanzo una mirada a Byakuya y Nanao sonrió- tu como su defensor no le preguntaste.

Sí, pero ella es una necia y se amparo a la regla de abogado y cliente- suspiro- no pude hacer mucho, si ella no quiere hablar simplemente no lo hará.

Soi volvió a su computadora con un pensamiento en su mente, la morena seguía siendo tan necia obviamente no le diría a nadie de sus cosas personales aun si su vida dependiese de ello, además en una oficina de ayuda que caso podría traerle tan serios problemas como el que ahora se encontraba, pero Nanao pensaba que simplemente esa era una de otras razones por la cual debían de entrevistarse con la Shihōin, pero aun así el interrogatorio siguió.

* * *

 **Corte Suprema de Justicia 10:45 Am**

En una sala amplia llena de cuadros que mostraban el principio de la implementación de Jueces y la Justicia desde tiempo ancestrales y pasados, cuadros mostrando con ilustración jueces y juicios en la antigüedad, la edad media y la actualidad así como los primeros Magistrados históricamente reconocidos y así como con el tiempo han sido relevados hasta la actualidad, 5 Magistrados y hasta hace unas décadas algunos de ellos mujeres que habían dedicado sus vidas al cumplimiento de la ley, defensores de la misma y hasta jueces en su tiempo. Un amplio recorrido para llegar a ser miembros de la magistratura de Japón, ese salón donde los Magistrados se reunían para revisar peticiones, juicios, credenciales, leyes y sentencias, colindaba con una que era donde se guardaba toda la historia legal y del derecho de todo Japón, en el centro del salón se exhibía una la segunda impresión de la primer Constitución política, junto con manuscritos de leyes o reglas del Shogunato y al fondo una amplia estantería de libros antiguos, sobre juicios, sentencias y leyes que han ido cambiando conforme los tiempos.

Tenjirō Kirinji, Kirio Hikifune, Senjumaru Shutara, Yamamoto Genryūsai y Sasakibe Chōjirō eran los 5 Magistrados de la Corte Suprema de Justicia hasta ese tiempo, todos con un amplio historial de trabajo y contribuciones sobre el derecho y leyes de Japón, intachables y responsables en su labor de impartir justicia y encargados de nombrar Jueces sobre cada prefectura de Japón, hasta ahora el más joven de los 5 era Sasakibe

Chōjirō y el más anciano de todos era Yamamoto Genryūsai.

Todos reunidos y listos para comenzar el trabajo diario de revisar lo que había de trabajo, luego de charlar y ponerse al día con las noticias del mundo y de Japón ya que nunca faltaban las charlas sobre el derecho internacional y sus cambiantes, cada uno de ellos con personalidades diferentes pero con un mutuo respeto hacia sus peculiaridades.

Sera mejor comenzar con el trabajo- sentencio seriamente Yamamoto que era el líder por ser de mayor edad y Sasakibe hizo como para ponerse de pie y tomo las primeras dos carpetas y las abrió.

El magistrado Chōjirō frunció un poco el ceño y su delgado bigote pareció hacer una expresión de extrañeza- que extraño- dijo en voz alta- parece que han cometido un error este oficio tiene fecha de recepción del día de hoy.

No es un error- señalo Kirio- yo les pedí que los incluyeran al principio- junto sus manos- a que no me adivinan a quien me encontré camino acá.

Eso que tiene que ver con el oficio- pregunto Tenjirō con un poco de tedio, cuando Kirio se ponía muy animada significaba que posiblemente ellos terminarían con jaqueca.

Sasakibe abrió los ojos al ver quien firmaba el requerimiento en sus manos- ¿Soi Fong?- pregunto y Kirio amplio más su sonrisa.

Justamente- señalo la de pelo lila- esta igualita, claro la madurez le sentó muy bien y tiene un caso importante.

Tenjirō estiro su mano pidiendo el requerimiento a Sasakibe y comenzó a hojearlo, mientras Shutara suspiro- Kirio se que le tomaste estima a la joven Fong, pero recuerda que somos imparciales y no era correcto adelantar la revisión de su oficio.

Oh vamos, no adelante la revisión solo quise saber de que trataba el asunto y aclaro que son dos oficios- señalo Kirio.

Tenjirō suspiro y paso el oficio a Shutara, mientras Sasakibe parecía leer el otro y por sus expresiones en su rostro intuía que era del mismo caso- es un caso delicado- suspiro el Magistrado.

Shutara paso el primer oficio a Yamamoto y este comenzó a leerlo- realmente no sabes de qué va el oficio.

No, solo me comento que eran unas peticiones- respondió Kirio.

Yamamoto tenía ya en sus manos los dos oficios y al parecer ya los había ojeado – es sobre el caso Shihōin- dijo con seriedad y Kirio se quedo casi sin aliento, mientras que los otros suspiraban ante su suerte- en el primer requerimiento piden nombramiento de un juez para agilizar el juicio y el otro piden revisión de negación de fianza y – miro el papeleo y sonrió levemente- habla sobre un caso del 2004.

Debo admirar el hecho de que Shiro Shihōin ha tenido buen ojo para conseguir a Soi Fong como defensora de su hija- señalo Shutara.

Sasakibe leía uno de los requerimientos- no entiendo porque no aceptaron la fianza si la chica Shihōin no había tenido ningún delito con anterioridad.

Cuál es la situación del juez en todo caso- pregunto Tenjirō y de pronto las puertas fueron abiertas interrumpiéndolos.

Sus señorías- dijo un mensajero inclinándose- mensaje urgente- Kirio se puso de pie y tomo el recado- con su permiso- dijo el joven mensajero y salió inmediatamente.

Kirio lo abrió al momento y su cara se puso muy seria, más de lo que comúnmente era- el Juez murió en cuidados intensivos hace diez minutos, se le realizo el procedimiento de resucitación y luego de ninguna reacción se declaro muerto.

Es del hospital- pregunto Tenjirō, Kirio asintió y volvió a su asiento.

Que coincidencia- comento Shutara- ahora por obligación debemos nombrar otro juez para ese controvertido caso.

Que piensas de esto- pregunto Sasakibe ya que Yamamoto no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Ya estamos enterados de los oficios- hizo un ademan con la mano- aunque no quisiéramos ya sabemos los por menores, saltándonos las reglas hace un momento, no veo porque detenernos así que sigamos con el protocolo.

Kirio sonrió levemente y Shutara solo bajo el rostro aguantando la sonrisa, mientras Tenjirō suspiro y Sasakibe se hizo el desentendido- entonces cual será nuestro proceder.

Creo que debemos evitar que esta Corte se vea envuelto en un caso tan controvertido y mediático- señalo Tenjirō.

Pero es nuestro deber nombrar un juez- dijo Sasakibe- más ahora que el Juez a cargo murió.

Creo que Sasakibe tiene razón- apoyo Shutara- ha sido una pena que el Juez que acababa de morir haya sido nombrado hace más de dos mese y que en su primer juicio a cargo haya sucedido tal tragedia, pero entre más rápido se nombre Juez, el caso podrá seguir su curso y con la fianza- suspiro- en su memoria, creo que deberíamos respetar las decisiones anteriores y no aceptar la fianza.

Kirio puso los ojos- creo que la joven Shihōin tiene el derecho como todos los demás de fianza ya que es su primer delito, además alega peligro a su integridad física, pienso que podíamos discutir ese punto.

Yamamoto suspiro y pregunto - en que prisión esta la joven Shihōin.

En la preventiva de Tokio- señalo Tenjirō- efectivamente las noticias hablaron sobre un atentado contra la joven.

Sabemos muy bien y no somos ajenos a los rumores sobre la cárcel preventiva- hablo Sasakibe- esa penitenciaria es corrupta hasta la cepa por más que se cambien de guardias y al mismo Alcaide.

Las cárceles son tema aparte- dijo Shutara- creo que debemos preocuparnos por nuestro trabajo que sería nombrar un Juez a ese caso- hubo un momento de silencio y luego comenzaron las discusiones y alegatos referente a lo mismo, los pro y los contra y cuál sería la base legal o como mantenerse al margen de un caso y no ver que favorecen o a la fiscalía o a la defensa.

Luego de un momento y más discusión Yamamoto tomo su martillo que utilizaba cuando las discusiones parecían no tener final y lo golpeo contra la base dos veces- por favor- llamo entre las voces de sus otros compañeros- debemos tener el nombre de un juez que sea experimentado y podamos confiarle un caso tan complicado.

Solo puedo imaginar una persona con la experiencia, personalidad autosuficiente y un criterio propio- dijo Shutara- yo nombraría a Nimaiya Ōetsu.

Creo que no se puede- señalo Tenjirō- recuerda que está en el famoso caso de los Yakuza- todos suspiraron.

Aunque nombremos algún otro juez la fiscalía y la defensa tienen derecho de apelar la decisión si se sienten inconformes- dijo Sasakibe- eso nos dejaría mal y como parece que la presura es un tema para la defensa, conociendo un poco a la joven Fong quizá se incline por solicitar que el juicio llegue hasta Corte Suprema lo cual sería inconveniente.

Con eso comenzó otra discusión sobre la certeza de las palabras de Chōjirō, Yamamoto dio otros golpes con su martillo y las voces cesaron menos una- bueno si eso sería un problema, yo me ofrezco como jueza, tengo la experiencia y el conocimiento- dijo Kirio.

Pero tú no eres neutral- señalo Yamamoto- todos sabemos que quedaste encantada por el despliegue legal que hizo la joven Fong siendo novata y muy joven.

Shutara y Tenjirō también pueden ser nombrados- señalo Kirio-Shutara siempre ha estado en defensa de los derechos de los niños y la mujer, Tenjirō ha estado más enfocado en juicios importantes de corrupción y otros mas que han sido delicados- señalo Kirio- cualquiera de ellos parece estar a la altura de caso.

Si es de escoger seria de inclinarse por Tenjirō- señalo Sasakibe- si es una mujer podría verse ventajoso para la fiscalía.

Oh por favor- se quejo Tenjirō- creo que nos estamos precipitando con la decisión.

Tenjirō, por el bien de la Corte Suprema y de esta Magistratura hay sacrificios que se deben hacer- señalo Shutara.

Votemos- dijo Yamamoto- a favor- pregunto y todas las manos se alzaron, menos la del susodicho- tu voto esta demás Tenjirō, aun así mañana citaremos a fiscalía y defensa para las 11:00 Am, para informarles que tú serás el nuevo juez estén o no estén de acuerdo.

Creo que debes pensar cual será tu primer movimiento como juez- dijo Shutara- la fianza será un tema primordial y la fecha del juicio como tal estará entre lo principal- Tenjirō suspiro lo menos que deseaba era entrar en un juicio como el de la joven Shihōin y más si era acusada por el fiscal más emblemático y carismático de todo Japón y defendido por la joven Fong que aunque no fuese tan conocida y afamada ellos mismos ya sabían su capacidad para las leyes con lo que el caso se antojaba para un festín mediático.

* * *

Nanao y Byakuya revisaban la declaración jurada que Yoruichi había hecho a la policía de Tokio cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Soi se dispuso a contestar.

 **-Buenos días- contesto.**

 **-Con la señorita Fong, de Los Socios, S.A. de C.V.- se escucho una voz de una mujer.**

 **-Sí, con ella habla- respondió la peli azul.**

 **-Le llamo de la Corte Suprema de Justicia- comunico la voz de la mujer y Soi abrió los ojos en sorpresa- le informo que tiene un llamado por esta magistratura para que se apersone a una reunión mañana a las 10:00 Am con respecto a sus oficios legales.**

 **-Hubo un momento de confusión y silencio- mañana- pregunto cómo dudando.**

 **-Si- respondió la mujer a cargo de hacer los avisos- en estos momentos le envió a su correo el citatorio escrito para que usted misma lo corrobore y vea en que sala esta citada.**

 **-Muchas gracias- dijo Soi Fong y la llamada termino.**

Soi se quedo un momento en silencio bajo la mirada inquisidora de Byakuya y Nanao que le extrañaba la reacción de la peli azul- pasa algo- pregunto Nanao.

La peli azul pareció salir de su letargo- era de la magistratura, mañana debo presentarme.

Para que- pregunto Byakuya.

Por los oficios que interpuse el día de hoy- respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero si esos tardan entre dos a tres días en obtener una respuesta- dijo Nanao- vaya, que hicieron Tia y tu.

Soi bufo levemente- nada- se defendió- lo único fue que nos topamos con Kirio-san.

Kirio Hikifune- pregunto Byakuya- ella es una de las magistradas.

Nanao sonrió, la recordaba ella había sido uno de los miembros de la magistratura que aun siendo fiel a su juramento de imparcialidad, tuvo una clase de empatía con Soi Fong - Kirio-san quedo muy impresionada la vez que llevaste el caso a la corte, quizá ella ayudo de alguna manera.

Soi no salía de su asombro y ahora revisaba el correó donde le confirmaban la noticia anterior y a la vez tenia la información completa- eso es algo bueno- señalo Byakuya.

* * *

 **-Un teléfono sonó insistente y la voz seca t fría se dejo escuchar- diga.**

 **-Acaso te me estas escondiendo- regaño la voz seria al otro lado de la línea- cuanto más alargaras el asunto, acaso para eso te pago- dijo muy molesta la voz.**

 **-Un largo suspiro se dejo escuchar- señor le aseguro que trabajo en ello- se excuso la voz- solo hemos tenido malos resultados al final, pero estoy más cerca que antes.**

 **-Excusas- se quejo el hombre al otro lado de la línea- lo has intentado pero has fallado, será mejor que no delegues a terceros y seas tú mismo el que ejecute el trabajo.**

 **-Señor, sabe muy bien que no puedo ir y matarla así por así- explico el hombre de voz fría- es poner en evidencia que hay algo mas en todo el caso, además tengo informes que estando en la enfermería la chica Shihōin permanece con vigilancia.**

 **-Escúchame bien- mano el que parecía el jefe- cueste lo que cueste, has que la maten no me importa el método, ya no quiero ese cabo suelto.**

 **-Jefe pienso que no hay que precipitarnos- aconsejo la voz fría- puede ser contraproducente, para el negocio y para usted.**

 **-No te pago para que pienses- señalo el hombre muy molesto- solo haz lo que te ordeno- el hombre iba a replicar pero la llamada termino sin darle oportunidad de nada.**

¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto y rápidamente marco un número.

 **-Diga- se escucho la respuesta en la otra línea.**

 **-Grimjow es tu día de suerte- dijo la voz fría- te pago el doble por terminar el trabajo como sea.**

 **-El doble- pregunto el guardia y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

 **-El doble o nada- dijo la voz fría- todo depende que la chica Shihōin muera cuanto antes, sea como sea no me importa.**

 **-Porque la urgencia- pregunto Grimjow.**

 **-Quieres el dinero si o no- pregunto la voz fría al otro lado de la línea.**

 **-Debo planearlo- dijo el peli celeste- es muy precipitado, si me diera unos días.**

 **-Esto no es un regateo Grimjow- espeto molesto el sujeto- tienes un día y si no tengo alguna buena noticia entonces doy por terminada mi oferta hacia ti y buscare otro que me de resultados.**

 **-El guardia bufo molesto- bien, tomo la oferta.**

 **-Creo que ya sabes cómo funciona esto- dijo la voz fría- si te atrapan espero que no sueltes la lengua porque si eso pasa, me encargare de que visites a tus antepasados.**

 **-No hace falta que me amenaces- se quejo el peli celeste- de pronto solo escucho el sonido de llamada terminada- maldito.**

* * *

Eran las 4:18 PM Byakuya aun escuchaba la historia completa de cómo Soi Fong siendo recién graduada y tomar su primer caso importante en su afán de defender a Retsu había llevado el caso hasta las últimas estancias que era la misma Corte Suprema, todo lo que habían pasado en la corte con los Magistrados, los pro y los contra y el final de una cruzada legal con el resultado positivo para Unohana Retsu y para la defensa en sí, en todo ese momento entre el relato y las cosas que Byakuya iba conociendo y eran ajenas para el de Soi Fong llegaba el entendimiento del porque Shiro había ido tras ella al no mas graduarse para hacerla parte de la Sociedad sin muchos éxitos, ahora mismo nacía en él una admiración para su amiga que aun con todos los tropiezos era una abogada exitosa sin mucha pomposidad y que ahora más que nunca entendía la necedad de Minako de que ella defendiese a Yoruichi sin importar el costo.

Luego de terminado el relato Soi se puso de pie y fue junto a ellos- no creas que todo fue maravilloso, es cierto que ganamos pero no con eficiencia.

Nanao suspiro- para ser recién graduada fue una apuesta muy grande y funciono.

Sí, pero después de un tiempo en este ámbito te cae el veinte- dijo Soi- pude hacerlo mejor, manejar el verdadero motivo y sacarlo a la luz.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- el verdadero motivo- cuestionó.

Nanao suspiro- Soi gano el caso porque dijo que era un caso de intolerancia de género y por ello hasta consiguió una compensación económica por daños y prejuicios a Unohana-san- Byakuya sonrió ampliamente- pero luego de un tiempo ella dijo que había sido muy vaga en su actuar y que si hubiese tomado el de daños y prejuicios por celos profesionales que era la razón real.

Pero el resultado fue bueno- dijo Byakuya- a mi parecer estuvo bien.

Sois sonrió con amargura- si lo hubiese hecho de la forma correcta quizá Retsu aun seria decana de la Universidad y seguiría como jefa forense de la policía de Tokio.

Realmente no sabemos si seria de esa manera- sentencio Nanao.

La charla fue interrumpida por la salida de Nell de su habitación- ya me voy- dijo muy alegre y se detuvo al ver a alguien no conocido.

Nell, es el Byakuya Kuchiki- informo Soi- Byakuya ella es Nell Tu Odelschwanck.

Un gusto- dijo Byakuya inclinando su cabeza.

Si, igual- respondió la peli verde- ustedes- dijo señalando a Nanao y Soi- nada de sobre esforzarse trabajando y me saludan a los demás- miro su reloj- se me hace tarde.

Que te vaya bien- dijo Nanao, viendo como Nell cruzaba la puerta de salida.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Byakuya con ganas de preguntar quién era esa chica que a su parecer era muy bonita y que había notado un guiño de ella para Soi Fong-ella es socia de la firma- explico Nanao- pero trabaja acá en la ciudad.

Otra interrupción interrumpió su plática, Tia y Shunsui venían charlando y riendo uno con el otro- trajimos la cena- dijo sonriente Shunsui y pusieron las cosas que traían en la mesa, Byakuya al instante se puso de pie- creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Oh vamos, traje para todos- dijo Shunsui.

Lo agradezco pero, me esperan para cenar- dijo el pelinegro- nos vemos mañana- se despido y se marcho.

Interrumpimos algo- pregunto Tia, mientras Shunsui y Nanao comenzaban el trabajo de repartir y servir la comida.

Nada en especial- explico Soi- mañana tenemos que ir a la Corte Suprema.

Para que- pregunto.

Tenemos un citatorio- informo y Shunsui que llegaba con los platos de comida sonrió.

Tan pronto- se extraño la rubia.

Lo mismo pensamos- dijo Nanao tomando asiento- quizá tuvieron suerte.

Mañana a las 10:00 en punto- dijo Soi- debemos estar puntuales.

Eso merece un brindis- dijo Kyōraku y las tres le lanzaron una mirada molesta-con Soda- se defendió- no solo se puede con sake, mal pensadas.

Así comenzaron su cena, con platica de lo que habían hecho en el día, Tia contaba sobre la magistrada en la Corte Suprema y Nanao hablaba sobre Byakuya y que le había parecido, Shunsui comenzó hablar sobre lo que había investigado de la chica asesinada que era por ahora lo más general, donde estudiaba, amigos, carrera, aficiones y sobre la familia y de donde provenía, por su parte Tia explicaba sobre los alrededores del edificio de apartamentos y cuanto costaba el alquiler y lo que a su vista era un complejo sobrevaluado ya que no parecía tan exclusivo a su manera de ver, pero como era sabido por los dos que todo lo que habían investigado debían de ponerlo en papel en un informe para que todos pudiesen manejar la información.

Después de la cena y que cada uno tomara para bien hacer nada más que charlar o estar sin hacer mucho, todo parecía tomar rumbo y eso calmaba un poco las ansias de Soi y de cada uno que sentía el ambiente un poco cargado aun cuando habían cosas pendientes de discutir y charla pero eso podían hacerlo otro día, mañana era un día importante y de eso partirían para todo lo demás, con ese pensamiento la peli azul y todos los demás se fueron a dormir esperando que mañana Kami les ayudara a que todo les saliese como ellos deseaban para bien de la defensa y de Yoruichi.

* * *

Eran las 7:29 Am y en el apartamento todo parecía una locura entre desayuno y Soi que se encontraba más tensa que lo acostumbrado, tanto que no le apetecía desayunar pero sabía en su interior que los demás no le permitirían faltar a la comida más importante del día, la peli verde como siempre les echaba porras y aunque parecía cansada trataba de darles mucho ánimo ante la cita importante que tenían, Byakuya iba a llegar a las instalaciones de la Corte Suprema ya que todos estarían ahí aun cuando solo Tia Halibel y Soi Fong podían estar en la audiencia, era una mañana importante y todos lo sabían.

Nell aunque deseaba saber que había resultado en esa audiencia, debía descansar y por lo tanto prefería saber todos los detalles completos al despertar o antes de irse a su trabajo que gracias a Kami hoy era su último turno de noche y sobre todo el ultimo día en que estaría a cargo de la famosa penitenciaria de Fuchū pues ya le habían notificado que alguien ya había sido nombrado para tal trabajo y ella como siempre estaría como su mano derecha al ser la más experimentada, con tanto en su cabeza se fue a dormir dejando a sus compañeros y amigos en estado de alerta y ansiedad.

Nanao preparo la documentación, copias y algún otro documento que les pudiese servir en la audiencia así como algunas notas para Tia como siempre lo hacía para ayudar, era sabido que Soi posiblemente ya tenía las de ella así que no hizo falta preguntar, la peli azul había pasado por el proceso por el cual pasaba en casi todos los casos importantes, poco sueño, mucha lectura y ansiedad molesta con un poco de mal humor y al final esa mirada implacable y determinada que no dejaba mostrar más que frialdad, ya teniendo todo listo Nanao y Tia iban con Soi para ajustarle el vestuario, era como una manía que hacia desesperar un poco a la peli azul pero que su única finalidad era que su mente pasara a otro ámbito.

Oh por favor -se quejo la peli azul luego de un rato y miro su reloj- creo que es tiempo de irnos- el reloj marcaba las 8:58 de la mañana y aunque la audiencia era a las diez Soi había decidido irse mucho antes por si había algún problema con el tráfico.

* * *

 **Corte Suprema de Tokio 9:39 Am**

Kyōraku se estaciono frente a la Corte y dejo que las chicas bajaran del auto para luego el alcanzarlas luego de dejar el automóvil en el parqueo, aun no había señal de Kuchiki lo que indicaba que quizá ellos habían llegado muy temprano, hicieron su registro y cada uno fue revisado por los miembros de la seguridad y luego fueron directo al lugar donde seria la audiencia, había un pequeño salón junto a uno con grandes puertas de caoba negro.

Todos tomaron asiento junto a una amplia mesa que estaba junto a otra- y ahora que- pregunto la rubia que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella nunca había estado frente a la magistratura.

Solo esperar a que llamen o vengan a corroborar que tú seas la persona que esta citada- explico Soi- Byakuya aun no ha venido- pregunto la peli azul.

Quizá se arrepintió y prefirió saber lo que habrá pasado para en la tarde- dijo Shunsui.

Disculpen- dijo un guardia- necesito el nombre de quien será el defensor del caso, porque aparecen dos nombres.

Yo- respondió la peli azul- Soi Fong- dijo mostrando su identificación.

Bien- dijo el guardia y tomo nota- ya saben que será a las diez- todos asintieron y vieron como el sujeto regresaba por la puerta que había entrado.

* * *

Byakuya se encontraba siendo revisado por los guardias cuando vio que Aizen Sōsuke venia junto a otro sujeto subiendo las escaleras para el ingreso a la Corte Suprema, fue cuando supuso que no solo era una audiencia para la defensa sino para las dos partes, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar y poder avisarles a los otros con anticipación y así lo hizo al momento de llegar a la sala donde se encontraban.

Aizen también está citado- dijo con un poco de agitación por la premura de llegar y avisar.

No puede ser- dijo Kyōraku.

Lo acabo de ver llegar cuando me estaba revisando en la puerta- explico Byakuya.

Eso puede ser un problema- dijo Nanao.

Soi suspiro- lo que sea estoy preparada- dijo seriamente- desde ya le pido que no caigan en provocaciones y no digan más de lo necesario- terminando de decir esas cosas todos asintieron y luego de unos segundos las puertas fueron abiertas y aun que al principio el fiscal entraba imponente y con aire importante hubo un breve instante en que se le vio un poco descolocado, pero luego se recompuso al notar que Byakuya Kuchiki estaba en esa sala.

Buenos días- saludo Aizen.

Buenos días- respondieron todos y cuando el fiscal pensaba en preguntar porque había tantas personas ahí le puerta fue abierta y los interrumpieron.

Oh, justo a tiempo- dijo el sujeto vestido de un traje implacable- la audiencia está a punto de comenzar, señor fiscal sus credenciales- pidió el hombre y anoto como lo había hecho con Soi Fong- bien señorita Fong y señor Sōsuke, en punto a las diez los espero en la puerta contigua.

Aizen rápidamente miro a Byakuya y luego a la peli azul, el sujeto abandono la habitación dejándolos solos y el fiscal aprovecho para ver qué era lo que sucedía- así que Kuchiki abandonaste el barco antes que se hunda- dijo con una risa burlista.

Byakuya apretó sus puños y estaba por contestar cuando Soi se adelanto y alzo su mano en un saludo- un gusto conocerlo fiscal Sōsuke- dijo Soi- su fama le precede.

Aizen le miro- buenos días…- tomo su mano saludando.

Fong, Soi Fong- se presento la peli azul- soy parte de la defensa en el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin.

Aizen asintió- Fong- repitió queriendo recordar algo y de pronto sonrió- no estás muy lejos de Kyōto- pregunto.

No tanto- dijo sonriente y vio que Shunsui hacia un ademan de su dedo en el reloj indicando la hora- creo que es momento- dijo y los dos comenzaron a salir de la habitación rumbo a la sala donde seria la audiencia.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación vieron que el sujeto que antes había ido por sus credenciales estaba en la puerta muy serio y les miro de pie a cabeza- lo lamento pero deben entrar sin ningún implemento- señalo los portafolios que cada uno de ellos llevaba en su mano.

Soi suspiro y extendió su mano entregando el portafolio, Aizen hizo lo mismo y el hombre los tomo- permítanme un momento- dijo y fue a la habitación donde ellos habían salido, cosa que el fiscal aprovecho para molestar y ver que sacaba de información.

Entonces- dijo sonriendo- me imagino que tú has sido una de tantas- le miro y vio que la peli azul parecía muy seria- acaso es tan buena en la cama que parece que nadie se le resiste en esta ciudad- pregunto.

Soi sonrió de medio lado- me preguntas a mi- se quejo- creo que tienes la respuesta a la mano- dijo mirando su mano izquierda del cual se veía un anillo de casado.

Lanzo una mirada airada y cuando estaba por decir algo el hombre regresaba- bien, entremos- dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola para dejarlos pasar.

Al entrar pudieron ver que estaban frente a cuatro de los magistrados dejando una silla vacía que obviamente correspondía al único que no se encontraba ahí y que los dos supieron identificar como Tenjirō Kirinji- por favor- llamo el sujeto que los conducía- deben acercarse a los Magistrados, los dos abogados se acercaron manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos dos.

Buenos días- saludo Shutara con todo serio y audible- han sido llamados a esta honorable sala para dar nuestra resolución a la petición de la defensa al nombramiento de un Juez a la causa del pueblo contra Yoruichi Shihōin en la acusación de homicidio en primer grado.

¡Objeción!- dijo el fiscal un poco descolocado-a mí no se me notifico sobre esa causa.

Yamamoto enarco una de sus cejas, Kirio frunció el ceño y aunque Shutara quiso darle una lección de leyes Sasakibe le ganó la partida- señor fiscal, es de dominio público que esta instancia es la encargada de nombrar a Jueces y la causa que presento la defensa se apega a su derecho de pedir una pronta solución un impedimento que afecta a su cliente que es juzgada sin tener la oportunidad de poder defenderse, según documento presentado ante esta magistratura.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el fiscal asintió- mis disculpas eminencias.

Como miembros de la Corte Suprema de Japón nuestro deber es que los jueces asignados a cada caso puedan llegar a un veredicto justo donde la justicia sea la que prevalezca ante todo, por lo que hemos asignado un juez que tiene la experiencia necesaria y una trayectoria impecable- comenzó Yamamoto- por lo que nombramos al Juez Tenjirō Kirinji.

Soi parecía contener la respiración y al escuchar el nombre del Juez asignado quedo un poco asombrada y aun así pudo mantener su frialdad y ecuanimidad, por otra parte el fiscal resoplo y no pudo evitar preguntar un poco inconforme- un magistrado.

Debo recordarles que antes de ser nombrados magistrados, cada uno de los aquí presentes ha tenido una larga trayectoria como jueces- explico Shutara.

Con todo respeto sus excelencias- señalo Aizen- la fiscalía se declara en inconformidad.

Soi guardo silencio y vio como cada uno de los Magistrados comenzaba a tomar sus documentos y entregarlos al secretario que escribía en una esquina de la sala- creo que debe declarar esa inconformidad al juez nombrado en el caso- señalo Kirio- esta magistratura ha terminado su trabajo- dos golpes secos del martillo a su base de madera que daban por terminada la discusión.

El mismo hombre que fungía como secretario se puso de pie – con ustedes el honorable juez, Tenjirō Kirinji- proclamó en voz fuerte y era obvio que no había marcha atrás, uno pequeño acierto para la defensa y un a piedra para la fiscalía.

Ataviado en una toga negra, con un rostro serio, un libro en su mano y el pequeño martillo utilizado común y tradicionalmente en el juzgado Tenjirō Kirinji tomo asiento frente a los dos abogados en el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin y el estado- sé que esto es un poco extraño pero la Corte Suprema toma sus decisiones conforme a la ley y sobretodo buscando la justicia- cito con seriedad- ahora bien, tengo dos asuntos importantes que tratar con ustedes- dijo- primero está la fecha de la primera audiencia y la otra es la invalidación de auto prisión preventiva y otorgamiento de fianza, veamos que tiene que decirnos el fiscal- dijo Tenjirō y Aizen suspiro un poco aliviado.

Su excelencia- comenzó Aizen su ponencia- el juez anterior había dado el plazo de un mes para la segunda audiencia y con respecto a la fianza, la fiscalía pidió negación de fianza dado que la acusada es capaz de pagar cualquier cantidad que fuera asignada para la fianza, dada su capacidad económica poniéndola en ventaja contra otros acusados.

Objeción su señoría- refuto la peli azul- según la ley por ser primer delito grave la acusada tiene derecho a fianza, jamás he leído que haya atenuante por tener capacidad económica.

A lugar- dijo Tenjirō.

Además mi defendida estando en esa penitenciaria ya fue agredida en su integridad física, por lo tanto en vista de que la constitución dice que todos tenemos derecho a la vida- dijo con convicción- el estado y este juzgado es responsable de que ese derecho sea para todos.

Objeción- espeto el castaño- la defensa responsabiliza al estado por la seguridad de Yoruichi Shihōin, pero no es nuestra culpa que alguna despechada o un antiguo amor aproveche para desquitarse, en todos caso es culpa de Shihōin Yoruichi ya que no le importa ir a la cama ya sea con casadas, jóvenes o alguna que otra chica necesitada de afecto.

Soi puso los ojos- objeción señoría- acá no se está juzgando la vida sexual de la señorita Shihōin, en todo caso creo que cada persona es consiente con quien se va a la cama.

Orden- espeto y con tres toques secos del martillo, las posibles objeciones de la fiscalía y así las de la defensa no pararían- podemos ponernos de acuerdo- pregunto el juez- tengo una fecha tentativa para la primer audiencia que sería dentro de 7 días, con la fianza he pensado que en memoria del Juez que anteriormente llevaba el caso dejarla intacta tal cual el ordeno.

Los dos parecían inconformes ante lo que Tenjirō les exponía, para Soi la negación de una fianza era algo que no debía permitir y para Aizen el que la primer audiencia fuese en una semana era un tropiezo a su agenda-¡objeción!- señalaron los dos casi al unisonó.

Vaya- dijo el juez un poco aliviado- al menos hay un común acuerdo- dijo- me imagino que ninguno está satisfecho con mi decisión pero creo que pueden llegar a un acuerdo que sea provechoso para las dos partes- Aizen miro a Soi Fong y esta asintió- les daré un momento- dijo el juez poniéndose de pie y saliendo un momento de la sala

Siete días es muy pronto para la audiencia- se quejo Sōsuke- con lo de la fianza estoy satisfecho.

No puedes negarme la fianza- se quejo la peli azul- por mí la audiencia seria para mañana.

Tres semanas para la audiencia- pidió Sōsuke.

Concede la fianza- pido Soi- pon tus términos.

No- sentencio el fiscal- Yoruichi Shihōin debe pagar por su delito.

Aun no sabes si es verdaderamente culpable- dijo Soi- no permita que alegue motivos personales.

Aizen bufo molesto- que motivos tendría yo.

Por favor- dijo Soi y se acerco un poco más a él- podría llamar a tu esposa Momo a declarar los motivos ocultos y personales que tienes en contra de Yoruichi Shihōin.

Sōsuke tomo con fuerza el brazo de Soi- que tiene que ver mi esposa en esto- dijo con los dientes apretados- de donde conoces a Momo.

Soi sonrió- la conocí cuando estaba en su último año de la preparatoria, estaba un poco ebria y molesta en una fiesta de Universitarios prominentes de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, al final creo que ya sabes la historia de cómo acabo todo.

Como sabes- pregunto molesto- dímelo- exigió.

Como se que…- pauso la peli azul- …esa noche Momo desilusionada se fue a refugiar en los brazos de Yoruichi Shihōin, terminando en una cama de motel.

¡Cállate!- dijo el fiscal con un tono un poco elevado y molesto- esa perra se aprovecho de Momo- dijo suavemente.

Doce días para la audiencia y fianza con tus términos- pido Soi Fong.

No- dijo el fiscal- no hay fianza y pido 20 días para la audiencia.

Soi puso los ojos- por favor, no quiero llamar al estrado a tu esposa y develar lo que sería un escándalo para tu carrera en la fiscalía.

Me estas chantajeando- pregunto el fiscal- porque estás jugando un juego peligroso por alguien que no vale la pena.

Soi suspiro- no es chantaje, solo busco un acuerdo provechoso y positivo para las dos partes.

Aceptaría los 12 días para la audiencia, pero no acepto la fianza- dijo el fiscal.

4 días y si no hay fianza- dijo dudando un poco y pensando en sus opciones- un traslado de prisión.

Traslado- pregunto Sōsuke.

Si, a la prisión de Fuchū en las horas de la tarde- dijo rápidamente y Aizen pareció un poco extrañado, esa era una prisión de máxima seguridad donde mandaban a los prisioneros con sentencias largas y de delitos peligrosos.

Hecho- dijo consiente que Fuchū era un infierno para alguien que nunca había estado con lo más bajo del mundo criminal, los dos se dieron las manos y rápidamente se soltaron como si su contacto mutuo les quemara, señalaron al secretario que ya estaban listo y unos segundos después apareció Tenjirō.

El juez tomo asiento- fiscalía y defensa llegaron a un acuerdo- pregunto y los dos asintieron- cuál es su decisión.- pregunto.

Soi dio un asentimiento y Aizen tomo un respiro- hemos llegado al consenso de 4 días para la audiencia y ya que la fianza no será aplicada, se llega a un acuerdo de traslado de la acusada a la prisión de Fuchū a partir de mañana a las 4.00 de la tarde.

Tenjirō les miro extrañado, la prisión de Fuchū era de máxima seguridad- están completamente seguros- pregunto.

Si, señoría- respondió el fiscal como la defensa.

Otros dos golpes secos del martillo- bien, doy por terminada la audiencia- dijo con seriedad- les sugiero preparar sus alegatos y lo necesario para el día de la audiencia, el secretario les dará la copia de la transcripción de esta audiencia y en treinta minutos se les entregaran las actas firmadas por mí para que se haga oficial el traslado de la joven Shihōin- se puso de pie- pueden retirarse.

No hubo más lo vieron salir por el camino que había regresado mientras el secretario se ponía de pie- pueden esperar el tiempo estipulado en la sala continua y luego se les entregarán el acta y las transcripciones de esta audiencia- los dos suspiraron y dieron media vuelta para volver a la sala donde otros les esperaban un poco impacientes, Soi Fong miro su reloj que marcaba las 11:31 am y ahora debía de pensar cómo arreglar y hacer de su decisión sacada de la manga un gran acierto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, les deseo un buen día y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Agradezco su apoyo a esta historia y sus comentarios que son un aliciente para mí, debo disculparme ya que este capítulo es esperado por muchos de ustedes, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente, quedo muy largo y aunque alguien me sugirió no cortarlo era demasiado extenso y decidí al final cortarlo en dos partes, por lo tanto hoy serán dos capítulos los que publique y esperando que sea de su agrado.

Sin otra cosa más que aclarar…..

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 21**

" _ **Donde esta nuestro error sin solución,**_

 _ **Fuiste tú el culpable o lo fui yo,**_

 _ **Ni tu ni nadie, nadie puede cambiarme**_

 _ **Mil campanas suenan en mi corazón,**_

 _ **Qué difícil es pedir perdón,**_

 _ **Ni tu ni nadie, nadie puede cambiarme.**_

 _ **Vete de aquí, no me supiste entender**_

 _ **Yo solo pienso en tu bien, no es necesario mentir**_

 _ **Qué fácil es atormentarse después, pero sobreviviré,**_

 _ **Sé que podre, sobreviviré."**_

 _ **Ni tú ni Nadie.**_

 _ **Alaska y Dinarama.**_

* * *

Después de ser casi echados de esa sala Soi Fong y Aizen Sōsuke regresaron a la pequeña habitación donde les esperaban las personas que le acompañaban a cada uno, pero antes que eso sucediese el fiscal tomo del brazo a Soi deteniendo de improviso su camino- como es que sabes - pregunto.

Soi vio con desagrado el agarre que Sōsuke tenía sobre ella y al instante le soltó- las personas hacen cosas estúpidas por despecho y algunas por tontas- suspiro- encaja la que crees para cada una.

Eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo Aizen y suspiro- debo advertirte que si se sabe algo de eso, conocerás quien es Aizen Sōsuke.

Es una amenaza señor fiscal- pregunto Soi y sonrió levemente- dependerá de que usted trabaje conforme a derecho y no por revancha- no hubo más que silencio- creo que estamos claros- siguió su camino a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos.

Soi- llamo Shunsui al ver que venía entrando y ella rápidamente fue con ellos.

Señor fiscal- hablo el sujeto que esperaba a Sōsuke.

Debemos esperar media hora- dijo cortando cualquier conversación que no era conveniente tener.

Soi tomo asiento- ya escucharon- dijo esta.

Tia sonrió y disimuladamente vio hacia donde se encontraba el fiscal que tenía un rostro tranquilo, pero su cuerpo entero estaba tan tenso que parecía una estaca y no apartaba la mirada de Soi Fong- al parecer has hecho un nuevo amiguito- dijo suavemente la rubia.

Yupi- dijo Soi suspirando, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá se había precipitado al sacar ese As que tenía a su favor muy pronto, pero era obvio que el fiscal aun odiaba a Yoruichi y en su memoria aun persistía lo que había sucedido como Momo Hinamori.

La media hora se torno un poco tediosa y eterna ya que en esa habitación nadie decía nada o dejaba escapar palabra o comentario más que no fuera un silencio lleno de tensión tedio, que fue roto a su tiempo por la puerta que se abrió y daba paso al secretario de la audiencia que traía en sus manos las transcripciones de la audiencia y actas firmadas por el juez para el traslado de Yoruichi Shihōin y otra para dar la fecha de la audiencia, hora y lugar- esta es para usted fiscal- dijo extendiendo la documentación- esta es para la señorita Fong- dijo entregando a la peli azul- pueden retirarse.

Nadie perdió tiempo y con todo el decoro del mundo cada cual salió lo más pronto posible de ese lugar en silencio porque aunque ya no se encontraban juntos algo que dijeran podía llegar a oídos de los otros tornándose inconveniente o ventajoso para la otra parte, pero algo totalmente extraño sucedió al llegar a la calle Sōsuke se detuvo y lanzo una mirada seria a Soi Fong y esta simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, luego de eso cada uno tomo su camino.

* * *

Que fue eso- pregunto Kyōraku.

Fue solo un aviso de que no soy de su agrado- dijo la peli azul y suspiro- tenemos mucho que hacer, hay audiencia en tres días y debemos prepararnos para eso.

Todos se miraron entre sorpresa y entusiasmo- esas son buenas noticias-dijo Nanao.

Soi puso una cara de pocos amigos antes esa expresión y todos supieron que era mejor esperar a llegar al a apartamento y dejar la algarabía y la celebración, por su parte Byakuya parecía más que contento eso indicaba un buen principio por más que a la peli azul pareciera ser nada, cuando su oficina y el mismo ya habían pedido fecha de juicio como dos veces siendo olímpicamente denegada, todos subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo al apartamento y de tras de ellos el auto lujoso de Kuchiki.

* * *

El fiscal tomo asiento en la parte de atrás de un lujoso Audi color negro, su asistente tomo su asiento al frente- a la fiscalía- ordeno.

Necesito que llames al detective Kaname y lo cites para hablar de cómo van las investigaciones en el caso Shihōin, dile que traiga todo lo que tenga- ordeno- también quiero que averigües todo lo concerniente a Soi Fong y su firma.

El hombre apuntaba todo en su agenda- algo en especial señor.

Hoja de vida en general- dijo un poco molesto- también quiero hablar con el padre de la chica, localízalo y tráelo.

Si señor- dijo el joven mientras terminaba de apuntar todo.

Luego de dar sus instrucciones el fiscal ajusto sus gafas y como un movimiento inconsciente toco con sus dedos el anillo de matrimonio y cerró los ojos, nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien más supiera de lo que había pasado con su ahora esposa y Yoruichi, aun en este tiempo persistía el rencor que sentía hacia la Shihōin aunque fuese menos a cuando las cosas sucedieron, con Hinamori había sido diferente ya que su amor por ella le había hecho perdonarle unas semanas después de lo ocurrido, siendo que al final la tomo como esposa y no se arrepentía de ello porque eran felices, pero lo de hoy había vuelto a reavivar ese rencor y algo en su ser pedía revancha, el tenerla en la cárcel era como hacerle pagar un poco por lo que él había sufrido al enterarse que su novia y ella había tenido una aventura.

* * *

Todos se encontraban ya en el apartamento y cada cual comenzaba a acomodarse en la pequeña sala de espera Soi suspiro y tomo asiento en el sillón pequeño que era individual- debemos preparas los oficios para pedir la exhumación del cuerpo de la víctima, tener acceso a las pruebas científicas que la fiscalía posee y por consiguiente en la escena del crimen- miro al pelinegro- Byakuya necesito que apures a Minako-san para ver cómo va con el asunto del laboratorio- el pelinegro asintió.

Tia y Shunsui, sigan la investigación de lo que ya habían comenzado y pónganlo en papel a mas tardar para mañana en la tarde- suspiro- el juez a cargo del juicio será Tenjirō Kirinji, aunque hemos logrado una fecha de primer audiencia, tenemos negada la fianza y no creo que la concedan aunque la pidiésemos a futuro.

Todos suspiraron, era algo con lo que contaban pero que se adelantara una audiencia no era tan mal- que no es un magistrado Tenjirō Kirinji- pregunto el pelinegro.

Lo es- respondió Soi- aun así la magistratura pensó que para este caso en particular se necesitaba alguien con experiencia.

Con ese nombramiento solo están impidiendo que lleves el caso hasta la Suprema Corte- dijo Nanao y la peli azul parecía un poco pérdida en la conversación.

Sucede algo, pareces distraída -señalo Kyōraku y Soi puso los ojos.

Estoy escuchando todo- aclaro- además de eso, los Magistrados no quieren ser parte de toda la publicidad que suscitara este juicio- se quejo la peli azul- pero hay algo que aun falta como resolver y en eso trato de pensar- dijo y puso una de sus manos en la sien- creo que tome una decisión precipitada ante la negativa de la fianza.

¿Qué decisión?- pregunto Tia.

El fiscal no cederá ante fianza y Kirinji anuncio que no ira contra una decisión póstuma del anterior juez y viendo lo importante que es para Minako mantener a Yoruichi segura, lo único que se me ocurrió fue un traslado de penitenciaria y tuve que presionar un poco a Sōsuke para que aceptara eso y una fecha cercana para la audiencia.

Todos quedaron un poco asombrados y a la vez descolocados con la noticia, Tia tuvo un presentimiento de lo más extraño y loco que le hizo preguntar- traslado a que prisión.

Soi no era buena evadiendo situaciones embarazosas y era obvio que no iba a engañar a nadie como Tia Halibel- Fuchū- respondió y por unos instantes solo hubo silencio.

Shunsui bufo- esa estuvo buena- señalo y todos le miraron reprobatoriamente.

Fuchū- pregunto Byakuya- pero es la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Se te olvido decir que su población ya tiene condenas y por lo consiguiente es donde van los más peligrosos del país-señalo Tia y se hizo otro incomodo silencio que hacía que la peli azul se sintiese culpable por su arrebatada decisión.

Creo que si lo miramos de otra forma puede ser beneficioso- dijo de pronto Nanao y Shunsui puso su mano en la frente.

Estas bien Nanao-chan- pregunto y la pelinegra aparto la mano a un lado, recomponiendo sus gafas.

No se olvidan quien duerme en la habitación- dijo señalando la habitación donde se encontraba Nell durmiendo y de pronto todos sonrieron menos un Kuchiki que no entendía al cambio de actitud más optimista.

Lo planeaste al momento o habías pensado en ello- pregunto Tia.

Quizá un poco de las dos- respondió la peli azul- pero aunque fuera así, es un comodín puede ser beneficioso y desfavorable a la vez.

Tia puso los ojos- casi todas las veces que te aventuras en algo no tan planeado y riesgoso resulta ser bueno, así que no te pongas a dudar ahora.

Creo que lo primero seria planear lo del traslado- dijo Nanao.

Tu y Byakuya irán hoy a entregar la orden de traslado firmada por el juez- dijo Soi- yo hablare con Nell y veré que arreglamos de todo esto.

No vamos almorzar- pregunto Shunsui.

Lo haremos en el camino- dijo Tia y tomo su abrigo y el castaño hizo un puchero siguiendo a la rubia- hoy conduciré yo.

Cuídense- fue la recomendación de Nanao al par que parecía inseparable cuando se trataba de investigar- revisa en mi computadora, ya había comenzado a trabajar en las peticiones que dices- señalo la pelinegra.

Soi sonrió- pidamos comida y me acompañan a comer, mientras dices donde están esos archivos- señalo Soi y Nanao sonrió- se puso de pie- iré por una ducha- informo y camino hacia su habitación.

Nanao tomo el teléfono y comenzó el pedido de comido ante la mirada pensativa de Byakuya- que sucede Kuchiki- pregunto la pelinegra.

Byakuya- aclaro el- Kuchiki suena muy serio- dijo con la seriedad característica del pelinegro- no entiendo muy bien- dijo suavemente- que tiene que ver la señorita Tu Odelschwanck en lo del traslado de Yoruichi a Fuchū- pregunto.

La pelinegra sonrió- lo siento, debimos aclarar ese punto- dijo la pelinegra- no lo sabes pero Nell es parte de la milicia de Japón- Byakuya puso un rostro de asombro ya que nunca hubiese imaginado que una mujer como ella que a simple vista era hermosa y de buen cuerpo fuese militar- posee el rango de Teniente y esta asignada como segunda al mando de la prisión de Fuchū desde hace 2 años.

Ohh- dijo el pelinegro- eso es….

Muy conveniente para nosotros en estos momentos - dijo Nanao- tenemos mucho conocimiento sobre cárceles por ella y créeme sacar a la joven Shihōin de la cárcel preventiva es algo bueno, esa cárcel aun con todo es una de la más corruptas de Japón.

Pero el Mayor Kirihara es muy impecable con las reglas- señalo Byakuya.

Aun así, hay cosas que son como son- señalo Nanao- y creo que el mismo Mayor debe saber cómo está la situación para retener a Yoruichi en la enfermería con un guardia a su cuidado.

Comprendo- dijo el pelinegro y ahora más que nunca se sentía optimista y confiando más que nunca en la peli azul - pero como habrá presionado al fiscal para favorecer a la defensa de alguien que desde la Universidad le ha odiado.

Nanao suspiro- creo que solo ella sabrá, si es que deberás tiene como eso que dices.

Byakuya sonrió- deberíamos poner en sobre aviso a Yoruichi- pregunto.

No veo que sea oportuno- dijo Nanao- además Soi ya dejo claro que se le dirá hasta que la audiencia este cerca.

Pero eso es en tres días- señalo Byakuya- cuál es la diferencia.

Tres días- dijo Nanao con una media sonrisa, dejando que el pelinegro sonriese un poco ante la ocurrencia de la respuesta, pero él sabía que Ise Nanao no iba a decir que en el fondo Soi retrasaba lo inminente que era el verse frente a frente con la persona que había roto su corazón.

Estaba pensando- se escucho la voz de Soi que pareció de pronto dejando a los dos un poco sorprendidos y con el temor de que su conversación haya sido escuchada- que pasa- pregunto.

Nanao suspiro- se supone que ibas a la ducha para relajarte y vienes con que estabas pensando.

Soi sonrió- me relajo tanto que el tumulto de ideas no chocan unas contra otras y es cuando pienso mejor.

Y que pensabas- pregunto Byakuya.

Sobre el traslado, es mejor que Shiro Shihōin no se entere porque seguramente pondrá el grito en el cielo- explico.

En todo caso, mejor que quede entre nosotros- dijo Nanao.

Byakuya suspiro- Shiro entenderá que todo es por la seguridad de Yoruichi.

Kuchiki- dijo Soi- sabes que tratándose de mi no hay alguna clase de entendimiento o beneficio- hubo un momento de silencio algo incomodo, aunque el pelinegro quisiera debatir ese argumento sabía con certeza que la peli azul tenía razón, el silencio fue roto por el llamado a la puerta.

Parece que la comida llego- dijo Nanao.

Iré por ella- dijo Byakuya y así lo hizo, luego de pasar un buen rato entre charla y hablar de vivencias y experiencias para alejar un poco el tema del trabajo, pero después de casi dos horas llego el tiempo en que debían ponerse serios.

Bien, donde están esos archivos que debo revisar- pregunto Soi.

Nanao se puso de pie y fue hasta su computadora y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas, luego de unos instantes se puso de pie y le extendió una USB a la peli azul- acá están, revísalos porque solo es un borrador.

Soi sonrió levemente- tus borradores parecen ser muy buenos- dijo la peli azul.

Aun así habrá cosas que querrás agregar o mejorar- dijo Nanao mientras guardaba su portátil y tomaba su portafolios- nos vamos Byakuya- pregunto y el pelinegro asintió.

Nos vemos- dijo a la peli azul que los despidió con un ademan.

* * *

 **Oficina del Fiscal Tokio – 2:45 PM**

El fiscal se encontraba en su oficina junto al detective en jefe del caso Shihōin, llevaban como una hora hablando sobre lo que había suscitado en esa mañana y lo importante que era agilizar la investigación y encontrar nueva evidencia o una prueba contundente que indique la culpabilidad de la morena.

La mascada es evidencia contundente- dijo el moreno- el juez anterior le pareció así, no veo porque debemos preocuparnos, aunque seguimos investigando.

Kaname, el juez anterior era un novato y creo que tuvimos suerte- explico- pero Tenjirō Kirinji es parte de la Corte Suprema y un juez con suficiente experiencia para dejarse llevar por argumentos tontos y pruebas dudosas.

También está la grabación- señalo el detective- puedes explotar ese lado, ahí se ve bastante ruda e impetuosa en el acto sexual.

No creo que para el juez sea importante la forma en que ella tiene sexo- dijo molesto el fiscal- con la llamada anónima que has conseguido averiguar- pregunto Sōsuke.

Alguien del departamento tecnológico dijo que llamada fue hecha de un teléfono desechable y así es difícil saber quien fue o de donde fue hecha.

El fiscal suspiro- el padre de la chica vendrá al final de la tarde, veré que puedo sacarle y ver si lo preparamos para que dé testimonio en un futuro, será mejor que hagas bien tu trabajo Kaname porque quiero ganar este caso.

El moreno se puso de pie- créame fiscal, yo también quiero ver triunfar la justicia en este caso y trabajare en ello- se puso de pie y se coloco sus gafas oscuras y salió de la oficina del fiscal.

Si, como no- dijo para sí Aizen.

Señor fiscal- llamo el asistente del fiscal- ya tengo lo que me solicito- le tendió un expediente.

Aizen comenzó a hojear la información y total cuidado- que me dices- pregunto el fiscal.

Bueno, debo decir que estoy impresionado- dijo el hombre con seriedad- la señorita Fong y su firma tiene en su historial ningún fallo en contra y una anulación, eso solo contando solo casos especiales que en los que ella ha llevado el caso- suspiro- debo decir que el sistema legal de Kyōto es estricto y tradicional, solo toma nota de los bufetes legales que tienen historia y son oriundos del mismo lugar, la sociedad en la que la señorita Fong es socia no es muy conocida porque ninguno de sus socios son originarios de Kyōto aunque como firma gozan de un prestigio muy alto en esa ciudad gracias a sus victorias, según dicen muchas firmas en Kyōto le ofrecieron ser socia y ofertas de Tokio no le faltaron al graduarse pues comenzó sus oficios como ayudante con un gran atino y sagacidad para las leyes.

Se escucha como alguien a quien poner cuidado- dijo Sōsuke y al momento enarco una de sus cejas- vaya, ahora entiendo.

El que señor- pregunto el ayudante.

Su primer año lo curso en la Universidad imperial de Tokio- señalo el fiscal- sabia que se me hacia conocida- miro a su ayudante- cual ha sido su especialidad.

Sus casos mayormente son de demandas civiles- señalo el ayudante- aunque también hay uno que otro caso penal y un caso especial con reservas que llego hasta la Suprema Corte.

Vaya, será un hueso duro de roer- sentencio el fiscal- pero si es tan buena como dice su hoja de vida, porque pidió el traslado a la prisión de Fuchū eso parece fuera de contexto.

Eso mismo me pregunte, señor- dijo el hombre- es obvio que si vas a fuchū es por dos razones, una que estas sentenciado y la otra que eres un peligro para la sociedad.

Eso es- dijo el fiscal con mucha algarabía- Sato mañana a primera hora ve con algún medio de comunicación y filtra el traslado de Yoruichi Shihōin a Fuchū.

Que quiere que diga a los medios señor- pregunto Sato.

Nada- dijo sonriente- solo menciona lo del traslado, luego cada quien sacara la conclusión que les parezca mejor.

Sato sonrió- es una excelente idea señor.

Te lo encargo- dijo el fiscal, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en un portafolio- hoy viene el padre de la chica, si no he venido que me espere.

El ayudante del fiscal le siguió fuera de la oficina- que le vaya bien señor- solo vio como el fiscal le hacia un ademan en despedida y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

 **Prisión Preventiva de Tokio- 3:00 Pm**

Byakuya y Nanao Ise habían llegado a la prisión preventiva y lo primero que hicieron fue pedir una cita con el Mayor Kirihara, luego de unos 10 minutos de espera el par llego a la oficina del mayor y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, ya anteriormente en el camino Nanao y Byakuya habían planeado que el seria encargado de hablar con el Mayor pues el tenia el conocimiento que Kuchiki era su defensor y si notaba algo diferente podía comentarle algo a la morena y así arruinar los planes que ya se tenían trazados.

Que lo trae por acá Kuchiki- pregunto el Mayor con un poco de molestia- vaya, vienes acompañado.

Mayor, mi compañera Ise Nanao- dijo el pelinegro y Nanao extendió su mano en saludo.

Si, si- dijo el mayor- tomen asiento, ahora que me traes muchacho.

Los dos obedecieron al mayor y tomaron asiento frente a él- esta acta firmada por el nuevo juez a cargo del caso de Yoruichi.

El mayor tomo el documento y enarco una de sus cejas- un magistrado- pregunto.

Si mayor, el ha sido nombrado por la Corte- señalo Kuchiki.

Kirihara miro el documento y frunció el ceño, luego miro a Byakuya y la mujer junto a él- a que juegas niño- dijo de pronto- un traslado a Fuchū- cuestiono.

Era eso o que se quedara acá mayor- explico Byakuya- el fiscal se niega a la fianza y el juez cree que debe ser así.

El mayor se puso de pie y siguió leyendo el acta- una cosa no puedo negar con el traslado se anotaron un buen punto, porque déjame decirte niño que Fuchū es conocida por su alta seguridad y eso es lo que se busca para Shihōin, aunque según tengo entendido hoy fue nombrado un nuevo encargado.

Byakuya y Nanao se miraron- entendemos eso mayor- dijo el pelinegro.

Mañana saldrá de acá a las 3:00 de la tarde- dijo el mayor- eso les dará tiempo para llegar antes de las 4 a Fuchū para hacer el respectivo registro, por lo tanto avísale a su madre que no habrá visitas después de las 12.

Lo hare mayor- dijo el pelinegro.

Mayor- hablo Nanao con un tono respetuoso- sería una gran ayuda para nosotros el que lo del traslado sea en confidencialidad, ya que no queremos que los medios irrumpan sus instalaciones y de paso sea un peligro para el bienestar de Yoruichi Shihōin ya que está convaleciente.

Kirihara sonrió burlonamente- bien sabemos que no tiene nada, pero si quieren guardar el secreto- sonrió- por mí no hay problema.

Agradecemos su ayuda Mayor- dijo Kuchiki inclinando su cabeza.

No hay necesidad de ser tan formal chico- se quejo el Mayor y el pelinegro asintió- que les vaya bien- dijo el mayor despidiendo al par de abogados que rápidamente tomaron su camino a la puerta.

* * *

 **Ginza Apartamentos Exclusivos -Piso 3º Apartamento # 6 **

Tia Halibel se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento # 6 junto al encargado en turno de la administración de los apartamentos exclusivos un complejo con 5 pisos de los cuales en cada piso había dos apartamentos diseñados con modernidad y detalles de lujo, había llegado hace más de dos horas luego de un leve almuerzo estilo policiaco entre ella y Shunsui si es que comer unos hot dogs era decir almuerzo, pero antes de ir a lo más delicado que era conocer el complejo desde dentro, anduvo por los alrededores merodeando y conociendo lo que rodeaba el lugar, tomando fotografías y observando detenidamente si había cámaras cercanas de tráfico o de algún comercio u otro lugar que pudiese captar algo visual desde afuera del complejo.

Eran las 2:47 cuando Tia se adentro en el complejo dando una escusa de ser interesada en comprar o alquilar algún apartamento, fue llevada hasta el tercer piso- este apartamento es el que ahora está disponible para su arrendamiento- dijo el encargado- pase adelante.

Tia ingreso al apartamento y al entrar pudo notar una lujosa sala de estar, un baño para las visitas, una puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, adentrándose más se encontraba dos habitaciones y la cocina que era espaciosa y contaba con un pequeño desayunador- todos los apartamentos poseen el mismo diseño- pregunto, mientras trataba de grabar un pequeño video con su teléfono- espero no le moleste- dijo señalando el teléfono- pero mi pareja debe ver el lugar y por ahora por motivos de traba no puede venir.

No se preocupe señorita- dijo el encargado- respondiendo a su pregunta, todos poseen el mismo diseño en espacio, pero es obvio que si desea hacer modificaciones son permitidas, en caso que compre una propiedad.

Aun así solo me dijo que tenía una para arrendar- se quejo.

Bueno, es seguro que en un futuro en el quinto piso quede un apartamento en venta.

No es este el complejo donde la policía hace 15 días encontraron a una persona muerta- pregunto- eso da entender que la seguridad es precaria o nula.

El sujeto carraspeo- fue un hecho desafortunado- dijo con pesar- pero la administración del complejo tomo cartas en el asunto, se contrato una agencia de seguridad y se colocaron mas cámaras de seguridad, como en los ascensores y salidas de emergencia, en la entrada del complejo, recepción, parqueo y oficinas.

Quiere decir que antes no había cámaras y seguridad- pregunto y todo lo seguía grabando.

Se había contratado dos personas que fungían como guardias, cada semana se rotaban los turnos y bueno casi al momento de ese percance tuvimos que despedirlos por lo sucedido- dijo el encargado- además uno de ellos falto luego de este incidente siendo muy irresponsable.

Entiendo- dijo Tia- y con las cámaras- pregunto.

Había una cámara en la recepción del complejo que tuvo fallas técnicas- se quejo- no creímos que un lugar como este en esta parte de la ciudad tuviese que tener alguna clase de inseguridad, pero aun con todo ningún habitante ha abandonado su apartamento, excepto este y el donde sucedió la tragedia.

Es entendible- dijo la rubia- esos apartamentos son increíbles- sonrió siguiendo así su actuación de interesada mientras seguía indagando y preguntando sobre el lugar.

* * *

 **Tokio- Parte baja al este de la Ciudad**

Kyōraku Shunsui había llegado a la parte sur de Tokio, el día anterior había visitado la Universidad Imperial de Tokio donde logro charlar con la secretaria de ingresos, el decano de Jurisprudencia y el encargado de becas de esa entidad para corroborar sobre la chica y de paso conocer que clases llevaba y quienes le impartían clases, luego otro día averiguaría su vida personal si es que habría algo así. Por ahora investigaba a sus padres, la madre era ama de casa y el padre un trabajador de la industria ya que era supervisor en una fábrica, una familia de 3 que trágicamente había perdido a su mayor tesoro.

Shunsui no era tonto y sabía que no todo en la vida era perfecto así que por ahora se encontraba en los alrededores de la fábrica husmeo por unos instantes y luego de un rato su rostro se iluminó al ver un pequeño bar y no perdió tiempo, entro al lugar y vio tres sujetos en la barra y otros más repartidos entre las mesas, sabía que no había algo mas tentador que una botella y una charla amena para sacar secreto u otras cosas y así fue ya que no les costó encontrar sus primeras víctimas.

Shunsui miro el reloj en la pared luego de un brindis, eran las 2:22 cuando la botella se encontraba a la mitad y sus acompañantes parecían más relajados- entonces como decía- dijo un sujeto con un bigote ancho y algo regordete- este día el supervisor fue todo un clavo en mi trasero.

Sera que hoy no fue afortunado con sus esposa- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa y todos rieron y luego uno de ellos suspiro, el castaño ya había dado en el calvo ya que los tres sujetos sentados con el eran subalternos del padre de la víctima.

No creo que su esposa le quite esa amargura que carga- dijo un tipo delgado que poseía unos anteojos gruesos- hace poco perdió a su hija.

Un hecho desafortunado- dijo Shunsui- pero los accidentes pasan- señalo el castaño y todos lo vieron con mucha seriedad.

No fue un accidente- dijo un sujeto más que jugaba con unas barajas en sus manos y luego todos le lanzaron una mirada molesta.

Se supone que no debes hablar de eso- regaño el bigotudo.

Está bien- dijo Shunsui – dejemos el tema por respeto.

El de las barajas rio levemente- el que no se hable no quiere decir que no se sepa- dijo el tipo- además todos acá sabemos la historia y mucho mas.

Aun así, no nos compete hablar de eso- dijo el de bigote y se puso de pie.

Espera- dijo el castaño- dejemos el tema, no era mi intención que su momento de relajación después de su turno de trabajo sea una molestia- el mismo hombre tomo asiento.

No es culpa tuya- explico- has odio hablar del caso Shihōin- Shunsui asintió- bueno, nuestro supervisor era el padre de la chica que se encontró muerta en su apartamento, ella era una joven inteligente y que era el orgullo y tesoro de su padre, el trabajaba para darle sus gustos y ella pagaba todo eso con las notas en sus estudios y una beca que había ganado, pero la chica cambio en ese tiempo.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Kyōraku.

Ella se lo busco, era novia de mi hijo- dijo el que tenia las barajas en su mano- realmente era una chica dulce, pero con el tiempo iba cambiando, convivir con el tipo de personas que van a esa universidad para uno chica como ella quizá fue impresionante y al mirar la realidad de su situación le hizo querer mas, un día boto a mi hijo con la escusa de que había encontrado el amor de su vida.

La felicidad le duro poco al parecer- dijo el de anteojos-el amor de su vida resulto ser Yoruichi Shihōin y ella no es de las que cree en cuentos de hadas según lo ha pintado la prensa, pero ella se encaprichó tanto que según dicen su padre estaba de los nervios por ello.

La chica se arruino- dijo el de bigote- lo último que se decía era que bajaba de autos lujosos y andaba con niños ricos y hasta señores, aunque siempre tenía la esperanza de que Yoruichi Shihōin le hiciera caso.

Eso es triste- dijo el castaño y sirvió lo último de la botella que entre los 4, la charla y el relato se había dio de poco en poco, Shunsui miro su reloj marcando las 3:46 ya era hora de salir de ahí y ver que tal la residencia Yumuri que vivía en un complejo de varios edificios de apartamentos para familias y personas de clase media baja, luego iría por Tia que debería estar esperándolo en un centro comercial para luego ir a casa y comenzar a sacar todo lo que hasta ahora se había grabado en la pequeña grabadora que cargaba en su bolsillo.

* * *

Eran las 4:45 y Nell ya se había despertado y se preparaba para irse a su trabajo cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación- pase- indico y la puerta dejo ver a una peli azul que tenía esa cara que denotaba seriedad- pasa algo Soi- pregunto.

Pasan muchas cosas- dijo y suspiro- bien iré al grano- dijo esta al ver los ojos que le hacia la peli verde.

Lo agradecería- dijo Nell con una amplia sonrisa- me gustaría jugar contigo a las adivinanzas pero se me hará tarde- dijo sacando su lengua y viendo como la peli azul ponía los ojos, Soi estaba por hablar cuando Nell la interrumpió- hey, espera- exclamó con un poco de curiosidad – como les fue en su audiencia con la Suprema Corte.

Bien y mal- dijo un poco esquiva y Nell le miraba curiosa- lo bueno es que nombraron Juez para el caso y tendremos nuestra primer audiencia en tres días a partir de hoy, la mala es que no conseguimos fianza como queríamos… pero.

Nell sonreía eran buenas noticias, aunque según había odio de Tia la fianza era una de las cosas primordiales- pero que- se quejo.

Conseguí un traslado de prisión, ya que lo que buscamos es que nadie atente contra Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul y Nell casi la taladro con la mirada tratando de descifrar esos ojos grises- y como la prisión más estricta y segura según nos has comentado.

¡Fuchū!- grito Nell con los ojos verdes muy abiertos de sorpresa- como es que se te ocurrió una idea como esa- se quejo Nell.

Soi sintió que era un error por la reacción de Nell- sé que es ponerte en un predicamento, pero confió en que tú puedas ayudarnos o no se- dijo un poco nerviosa cosa que era raro ver en ella.

Nell suspiro- no te confundas- dijo la peli verde- no es que sea mala idea- suspiro- es mas creo que tienes una mente demasiado fría a la hora de solucionar cosas aunque muy en el fondo algo loca y diabólica- dijo con una sonrisa- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, ayer me informaron que el mayor pidió su baja y nombraron al sucesor, no le conozco pero escuche por ahí que tiene una fama de sanguinario- la peli azul puso un rostro afligido al escuchar eso y Nell le animo un poco- pero todo puede ser solo especulación.

Soi tomo el puente de su nariz sintiendo que el estrés tomaba parte de ella- no lo puedo creer- dijo suavemente.

Escucha- llamo la peli verde a Soi- siempre he sido optimista, cuando me dijeron que Fuchū era un infierno, que el mayor era cruel y muchas cosas más- suspiro- el ha sido un gran jefe para mi, con él aprendí todo lo que se de penitenciarias y creo que eso debe valer de algo para el nuevo alcaide.

Soi suspiro- acá esta la orden de trasladado- dijo Soi entregando una carpeta que contenía el documento- el juez dio uno para la cárcel preventiva y otro para Fuchū, pensé que con esto podrías pensar en qué hacer y prepararse logísticamente para recibir a alguien que aun no ha tenido sentencia.

Nell lo tomo- bueno, la llevare e informare al alcaide para saber cual serán sus ordenes y de paso ver cuál será su método de trabajo y si aun seguiré siendo de confianza para él.

Lamento ponerte en una situación complicada – dijo la peli azul.

Nell sonrió levemente- no te preocupes, igual soy socia de la firma y que tengamos éxito en este caso también es una de mis metas y si puedo ayudar, lo hare.

Soi dio un largo suspiro de alivio- gracias Nell, en verdad aprecio esto.

Nell sonrió maliciosamente- me agrada saberlo.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- dejo que termines de arreglarte- dijo y se fue, no sin antes ver la sonrisa que colgaba de los labios de la peli verde que indicaba que tarde o temprano pagaría ese favor y eso era un problema, por su parte Nell sonreía al darse cuenta que Soi en el fondo estaba preocupada de Yoruichi, dándole un poco de esperanzas de que aun en las cenizas se pueden avivar las llamas del amor.

* * *

 **Apartamento Soi Fong**

Nanao llego al apartamento donde Nell ya se había marchado y Soi Fong parecía no se había despegado de la computadora, Shunsui le telefoneo cuando ella aun venia en el automóvil con Byakuya diciéndole que pronto llegarían a casa, el pelinegro la dejo en la entrada del edificio pues aun debía ir donde Minako para ver cómo iba el asunto del laboratorio.

Como te fue- pregunto la peli azul.

Vaya- dijo con una sonrisa- creí que me ignorarías por un rato mas- se quejo Nanao y Soi puso los ojos- no te estaba ignorando, solo terminaba las peticiones para que les echaras un ojo.

Nanao tomo asiento al lado de Soi, tomando la computadora para ver lo que tenía su amiga- nos fue bien- respondió a la pregunta, pero nos enteramos de algo y creo que es importante.

Soi frunció el ceño- que cosa.

Nombraron un nuevo alcaide para Fuchū- dijo rápidamente- el mayor Kirihara nos lo dijo y vio que Soi no decía nada- lo sabías- cuestiono.

Nell me lo informo- dijo con un suspiro- hable con ella sobre el traslado y fue cuando me dijo, aun no sabe si será un problema o que.

Nanao suspiro- entonces hay que esperar- dijo suavemente y siguió su lectura.

Soi se puso de pie- que pedimos para comer- pregunto.

Ahh no te preocupes por eso- dijo un poco despistada- Tia y Shunsui traerán la cena, aunque creo que debemos cocinar de vez en cuando, sería más saludable.

Soi puso los ojos- ya veremos.

Estos escritos están muy bien- dijo Nanao con una sonrisa- hay que imprimirlos y podemos decir que en papeleo estamos listos, hay que ver que lanzan las primeras investigaciones y prepararnos para la audiencia.

Ya hable con Unohana y le informe de los avances- dijo seriamente- ella por su parte reviso toda la documentación de la autopsia y al parecer todo está en regla, aunque dijo que revisaría minuciosamente de nuevo por si algo se le ha pasado.

Creo que has picado a su vena investigativa- dijo sonriente, cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Tia y Shunsui que cargaban unas bolsas de comida, como era costumbre luego de mucho tiempo la llegada de la comida era sinónimo de nada de trabajo y aunque Soi hubiese querido saber que habían investigados los detectives más confiables según la peli azul debía esperar a que la cena terminara.

* * *

Byakuya cenaba en casa de Minako junto a Rukia, había llegado luego de pasar dejando a Nanao en el apartamento y luego de charlar un poco para ver como seguía de salud la señora Shihōin y saber de su hermana lo que sabía de la oficina, todo iba muy bien.

Cuando regresaras al trabajo- pregunto Rukia.

El abuelo pregunto- cuestiono y Rukia negó- cuando Yoruichi vuelva - dijo suavemente.

Minako sonrió levemente y Rukia suspiro- así que prefieres andar de chofer- se quejo la pelinegra, Minako negó con su cabeza y Byakuya pareció que le resbalaba el comentario.

Si, tanto que hasta me suscribí en uber- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Rukia le miro molesta- hija, no veo cual es el problema- comento Minako.

El problema es que ella quiere saber todos los detalles y debe saber que hay cosas de las cuales no se pueden hablar- se quejo el pelinegro.

Detalles- pregunto Minako- sobre qué.

No entiende porque confiamos en Soi, no puede simplemente entender que es alguien de confianza y ya- dijo Byakuya.

Rukia puso los ojos- como confiar en alguien que desde el principio no quería hacer este trabajo.

Minako sonrió- confió en ella porque es buena en lo que hace y porque fue pareja de Yoruichi- aclaro la señora Shihōin- y si antes se negaba era por Shiro.

Rukia se quedo en silencio ante la aclaración, pero más sobre el hecho de que Yoruichi había tenido una novia pues desde que tenía memoria nunca le vio una relación verdadera o estable, miro hacia su hermano que parecía un poco molesto- nada te costaba decírmelo- se quejo.

No soy quien para contar sobre algo personal de Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- además Soi cuida mucho su privacidad, por lo que sería bueno no mencionarlo a nadie y menos de ir con el pelo de zanahoria y contarle.

Rukia puso los ojos- no deberías de preocuparte por Ichigo.

Byakuya suspiro era mejor cortar por lo sano- Minako, hoy estuve platicando con el mayor Kirihara y me informo que mañana harán cambios por lo que la visita para Yoruichi será hasta el medio día.

Rukia frunció el ceño- el no nos comento nada- dijo Rukia.

Es por seguridad de Yoruichi- dijo Byakuya- será para mejor- dijo suavemente.

Minako suspiro- bueno, si es para mejor creo que está bien.

Han sabido algo sobre lo del laboratorio- pregunto Byakuya.

Hoy hablo Ginrei- comenzó Minako- hoy tenían una cena con el rector de la Universidad.

El abuelo dijo que mañana vendrían a contarnos todo- señalo la pelinegra, luego de eso comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas más ligeras, Byakuya después de la cena se marcho a su apartamento para ver cómo estaba todo por ahí.

* * *

En el apartamento todos había terminado de cenar y Tia dio un informe a groso modo sobre el lugar donde vivía Yoruichi, Shunsui por su parte había contado lo de la chica en la universidad, la familia y terminaba de contar sobre lo que le habían dicho los tres sujetos en el bar.

Creo que podemos usar ese dato- dijo al final el castaño.

Soi suspiro- es circunstancial, no creo que los chismes de trabajo sean una fuente fidedigna.

Podemos buscar al chico que era novio de la joven y corroborar- sugirió Tia.

También podríamos llamar a esos trabajadores para declarar- dijo Nanao.

Y poner en riesgo sus trabajos por cosas que no sabemos si son verdaderas- dijo Soi y suspiro- sé que es un buen dato, pero debemos ahondar más y tener cosas seguras.

La fiscalía toma cosas circunstanciales y las vuelve un arma en contra de la defensa- se quejo el castaño- crees que ellos se detendrán a ver si es verdad o mentira- suspiro- Sōsuke tomara lo que tenga para desprestigiar y hundir a Yoruichi.

Entiendo muy bien tu punto- dijo Soi- pero no debemos rebajarnos a enlodar el nombre de alguien que no puede defenderse, eso simplemente no es correcto.

Tampoco es correcto que enloden a nuestro cliente- respondió Tia.

Soi suspiro- si la fiscalía juega sucio, nosotros le daremos vuelta pero mientras no sea así lo haremos como siempre.

Todos quedaron en silencio como aceptando lo que se acaba de discutir cuando la puerta fue abierta impositivamente- debemos hablar- dijo una peli verde que parecía había corrido camino al apartamento, luego de acomodarse en la sala y con un plato en la pequeña mesita Nell comenzaba su cena.

Que paso- pregunto Tia que parecía un poco afligida que su novia no estuviese trabajando, pero la cara que parecía un poco preocupada era la de los demás porque eso daba entender que el nuevo alcaide había dado sus primeras ordenes.

El alcaide- comenzó Nell y bebió un poco de jugo- llego y luego de presentarme y presentar a todos los guardias, informes y todo me mando a casa- se quejo la peli verde.

Pero porque- cuestiono Nanao.

Quien es el alcaide- pregunto Kyōraku.

Su nombre es Mayor Kenpachi Zaraki, estuvo designado en la guerra de Irak, iba acompañado de otro oficial de menor rango creo que es Teniente su nombre es Maradame Ikaku - explico Nell- preguntaron cómo estaba distribuida la cárcel y me pidieron un listado de los guardias y los turnos, luego de un rato me dijo que era mejor que regresara a casa a descansar y que mañana me presente a las 0500 horas, no tuve ni tiempo de decirle lo del traslado, porque casi me hecho del recinto.

Todos suspiraron con un poco de preocupación, aunque no estaba todo claro las cosas parecían indicar que el mayor Zaraki tenía su propia agenda o en todo caso estaba por cambiar cosas eran en Fuchū- creo que por ahora nada podemos hacer más que esperar- dijo Nanao- Nell termino su cena.

Soi puso sus manos en la cabeza, todos parecían no saber que decir al respecto- no hay que ser negativos- dijo Tia Halibel- aun no sabemos todo y eso será hasta el día que mañana Nell se presente y reciba las nuevas órdenes.

Nanao miro a Soi que no había dicho nada- debemos ir a descansar, ha sido un día largo y con mucho trabajo- señalo Nanao, extrañamente Soi fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

Buenas noches- dijo con seriedad y tomo camino a su habitación, todos se quedaron ahí sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar, pero como lo había dicho Tia las cosas se verían claras el día de mañana por lo tanto de que servía seguir despiertos, con eso cada quien se despidió y fue a la cama.

* * *

Continua en el otro capítulo…


	22. Chapter 22

Continuación…. Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 22**

" _ **Fue un encuentro tan pequeño**_

 _ **Que no pude sincerarme**_

 _ **Y decirte te extrañado**_

 _ **Como nunca imagine.**_

 _ **Desde entonces como espuma**_

 _ **Crece un miedo a quedar sola**_

 _ **Porque no encontrado a alguien**_

 _ **Que me llene igual que tu."**_

 _ **Como Te Va Mi Amor.**_

 _ **Pandora.**_

* * *

 **Prisión Preventiva de Tokio 6:22 AM**

El turno de Grimjow estaba por terminar y hasta hace unos minutos por fin había conseguido a quien se encargaría de la morena y hasta había ideado la manera en que podrían interrumpir en la enfermería sin tener problema alguno, ya todo estaba planeado con la reclusa que para suerte del guardia era la misma mujer que había tenido una pelea con ella al no más llegar por querer hacerla su perra, como coloquialmente decían en la cárcel.

El plan era muy sencillo Grimjow noto que minutos antes de hacer el cambio de turno el guardia que estaba asignado en la enfermería mientras Yoruichi se recuperaba, tomaba un momento para ir al baño, aprovecharía eso para el ingresar a la reclusa con el pretexto de que parecía tener un ataque ya que esta tenía una especie de espuma por la boca la cual no era otra que una pastilla efervescente que antes de ingerir por completo la había escupido, estando dentro la mujer se lanzaría contra una débil Yoruichi para matarle, terminar el trabajo y cobrar su recompensa. Así procedieron y cuando Grimjow entro con la mujer este la recostaba en una pequeña cama e iba por la enfermera en turno, pero no contaba con que el guardia había olvidado avisar de su salida y cuando Grimjow estaba por salir a la puerta se topo con el guardia en turno.

Que haces acá Grimjow- pregunto el guardia cuando de pronto se escucho que algo pasaba dentro de la clínica y los dos ingresaron a toda prisa y para sorpresa de los dos Yoruichi peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra una prisionera- alto- dijo el guardia, pero el peli azul fue más rápido.

La mujer fue empujada por el peli celeste cayendo al suelo, esta lo vio molesta con ganas de soltar todo- ¡maldito mentiroso! – grito, pero rápidamente Grimjow le asesto un golpe con la macana poniéndole fuera de combate.

Yoruichi estaba a un lado agitada luego del esfuerzo de defenderse y el guardia se acerco a ella- estas bien- pregunto y la morena asintió- que diablos hiciste- pregunto al peli celeste.

Grimjow le miro molesto- esta perra me engaño fingiendo que tenía un ataque o algo así- se excuso- cuando la traje traía como espuma por la boca, fui en busca de la enfermera.

Sabes las ordenes- recrimino el guardia- nada entrar sin que antes la enfermera corroborar si es necesario su ingreso.

Grimjow miro hacia la morena- ella no parece enferma- acuso- se defendió muy bien.

Ese no es tu asunto- recrimino el guardia- yo que tú me iría de acá, porque tu turno termino y si el mayor se entera de lo que ha pasado tendrás problemas.

Me llevare a esta perra- dijo molesto tomando a la prisionera y llevándola a rastras.

Luego de unos instantes Yoruichi suspiro, otra vez se había salvado- gracias- dijo suavemente y el guardia asintió sin decir nada mas aunque tendría que informar lo sucedido.

* * *

En la cárcel todo siguió en la normalidad luego de ese pequeño incidente, el mayor Kirihara al llegar fue informado y rápidamente fue donde la morena para saber de su boca todos los acontecimientos, la morena le pidió como favor que ese incidente no lo supiera su madre o alguien mas ya que no deseaba que su madre se preocupara más de lo debido y así sucedió, aunque el mayor tomo para bien darle aviso a Byakuya Kuchiki. Una cosa era segura para el mayor Grimjow iba recibir una amonestación en su expediente y lo iba a poner en turnos muy pesados ya que era segunda vez en su turno que sucedían estos incidentes, Minako y Rukia estuvieron a las 8 en punto listas para la visita a la morena ya que eran consientes que solo tendrían hasta el medio día.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento todos parecían trabajar en total concentración o silencio, ya que después del desayuno lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido insistente de las teclas de la computadora, ya que Soi luego de desayunar les había pedido los informes de su investigación para a mas tardar el medio día, Byakuya llego a las 8:45 a ver en que podía colaborar y de paso conto sobre la llamada del mayor Kirihara temprano en la mañana dando el informe que Yoruichi había tenido otro ataque en la cárcel que no había pasado a más del susto, aun así Kirihara le notifico que ya estaba haciendo los planes del traslado con total reserva y esperaba que no hubiese ningún problema, todos escucharon sobre el nuevo atentado contra la morena eso era más tensión y a la vez un dato importante que tomar en cuenta Tia y Shunsui se vieron uno al otro quizá pensando en que eso era extraño y posiblemente se preguntaban que tantos enemigos tendría Yoruichi Shihōin o porque alguien se ensañaría con ella.

Eran las 10:57 de la mañana cuando el teléfono saco a todos de concentración, Tia que estaba más cerca del aparato contesto- Buenos días.

Tia- dijo suavemente la voz de Nell- no creerás lo que ha pasado.

Que paso- dijo la rubia con el rostro un poco afligido haciendo que casi todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para poner toda su atención en la llamada- todos están acá, te pondré en alta voz- apretó un botón.

Se escucho un suspiro- hola a todos- saludo- no puedo hablar mucho tiempo, pero debo decir que todo ha salido muy bien y por ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y sobretodo preparar el ingreso de Yoruichi Shihōin, además no llegare a la casa si no hasta el día de mañana por la tarde para darle todos los detalles- todos pudieron sentir un poco de alivio pero a la vez incertidumbre porque no sabrían que había sucedido con Nell y su muevo jefe- te quiero, besos a todos- se despidió y la llamada se corto.

Tia miro a todos con que tenían el rostro un poco más relajado- creo que fueron buenas noticias- dijo al fin y todos miraron a Soi.

Que- se quejo la peli azul- lo son- dijo suavemente y con esto todos volvieron a su trabajo. Byakuya y Nanao revisaban y ordenaban la documentación y así llegaron al almuerzo que fue como un pequeño respiro porque no hubo tiempo para charla o relajación, Soi la tenía como obreros en una fábrica de china

Y ahora cada quien leía sobre las investigaciones que para sorpresa de Byakuya que poseía una, pues según la peli azul todos debían tener el conocimiento de cada detalle por si a la hora de la audiencia a alguien se le escapaba algo otro podía ayudar con datos y detalles de la investigación.

Eran las 2: 19 cuando luego de un poco de discusión o preguntas sobre la investigación que hacían unos y otros, ahondando más en detalles y todo que Soi hablo- ahora debemos preparar la audiencia.

No le avisaremos a Minako- pregunto Byakuya y todos le miraron al instante.

Sois suspiro- se me había olvidado- se quejo- debemos ir, entre más pronto mejor.

No perdieron tiempo y salieron del lugar, esta vez no fueron solos ya que Soi le pidió a Nanao que les acompañara porque una cosa era segura para la peli azul y eso era que estaba tan tensa por la audiencia como nunca lo había estado antes y no se creía capaz de tener un buen tacto con los demás y Minako Shihōin no merecía ser receptora de su mal genio, en el camino Byakuya sintió la necesidad de contarles sobre la llamada del mayor Kirihara en la mañana para contarle de otro percance de Yoruichi, aunque a Soi no le pareció bueno que Kuchiki esperara tanto tiempo para decirlo, Nanao supo que había sido bueno para evitar más tensión, aun que el que la morena tuviese otro ataque en la prisión era extraño y preocupante.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin 2:52 PM**

Minako se encontraba en el jardín tomando el té junto a Rukia, Ginrei y Shiro, habían traído las buenas noticias de que de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio había autorizado el uso de las instalaciones del laboratorio y que aun con el pequeño berrinche del jefe del departamento de Ciencias y Medicina el señor Szayel Aporro Grantz había puesto el grito en el cielo pero como antes sugirió Ginrei, un poco de presión y un leve recordatorio de lo que la familia Shihōin había colaborado con esa alma mater fueron suficiente persuasión para conseguirlo y ahora todos celebraban la notica con té y galletas, pero fueron interrumpidas por una de la mujeres del servicio que llegaban con una noticia- señora le busca el joven Kuchiki y viene con las señorita Fong y otra persona más, mientras Minako se puso de pie- será mejor atenderlos en la sala- y salió a la casa

Shiro puso atención y Ginrei le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar- quien será se quejo- se puso de pie para alejarse un poco y contestar.

 **\- Este no es un buen momento Gin- dijo Shiro.**

 **-Créeme que este es el momento justo- respondió Ichimaru- acabo de enterarme que hay una noticia de última hora sobre el traslado de Yoruichi a la prisión de máxima seguridad en Fuchū.**

 **\- Estas loco- dijo el moreno apretando fuerte el teléfono- como va a suceder algo así.**

 **-Pues está sucediendo- dijo este- pon el canal 7 de noticias.**

* * *

Al instante cortó la llamada-¡maldita!- exclamo y tomo camino a la casa, con Ginrei y Rukia tras sus pasos.

Shiro que sucede- pregunto al ver la cara molesta del moreno- no hagas una locura.

Cuando Minako llego a la sala los vio ahí sentados excepto por la peli azul que se encontraba en pie- buenas tardes- saludo.

Buenas tardes- respondieron todos y Byakuya se puso de pie para saludar a Minako con un beso- es una suerte que vinieran en este preciso momento- señalo - tengo una buena noticia.

Soi también tiene una gran noticia- dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

Hemos conseguido nombramiento de un nuevo Juez y mañana tendremos la primera audiencia.

Minako no lo podía creer, era más que una buena noticia y eso la alegraba, pero rápidamente el sonido de lo que parecía una discusión en el jardín llamo su atención y la de los demás, Shiro apareció como alma que llevaba el diablo y tras de el Rukia y Ginrei que infructuosamente había querido detenerle sin saber que era lo que le había picado- el moreno rápidamente tomo el control remoto del televisor en la sala y lo encendió, sintonizando rápidamente el canal de noticas.

La imagen mostraba una camioneta todo terreno polariza color negro y varios guardias alrededor en la entrada de la Cárcel Preventiva de Tokio, los ojos de Nanao, Byakuya y Soi se abrieron sorprendidos de lo que estaba sucediendo, alguien había dado aviso del traslado de Yoruichi haciéndolo un show mediático y eso era una de las cosas que Soi había evitado a toda costa.

 _ **Reportando desde las afueras de la Penitenciaria Preventiva de Tokio, donde se nos ha informado que Shihōin Yoruichi será trasladada en estos precisos momentos a la famosa y estricta cárcel de Fuchū ubicada en el centro de Tokio, donde se encuentran los reos más peligrosos y con condenas más largas- dijo un joven con traje y la imagen a continuación se vio como alguien era llevada esposada de pies y manos con muchos guardias a su alrededor tanto que no dejaba notar muy bien a la morena- es impresionante el despliegue de seguridad para la joven Shihōin que como sabemos está siendo procesada por un delito de Homicidio en Primer grado- después de sus palabras la camioneta comenzó su marcha- reportando para canal 7 de noticias, Tao Kawagua.**_

 _ **En el estudio la presentadora hablo- como ustedes sabrán la prisión de Fuchū es la de mayor seguridad y donde están los reos más peligrosos que ya purgan sus penas y aunque aún no se ha pronunciado la defensa y la familia Shihōin sobre este traslado las impresiones que dan es que con forme pasa el tiempo se ve más difícil tener un indicio de inocencia por parte de la heredera de la nombre familia Shihōin.**_

Esto es lo que planeabas- grito Shiro- vengarte de mi familia, de mi hija haciéndola pasar por este martirio.

Shiro cálmate- pidió Ginrei y se acerco para arrebatarle el control de la televisión y apagarla al instante.

No es como lo dices Shiro-san- dijo Byakuya- deben escuchar.

Soi tenso su rostro- como dije antes, no tengo que darle explicación de mis actos y el cómo procedo como defensa.

Shiro estuvo a punto de ir contra la peli azul, pero Ginrei se puso frente a él- ya habíamos quedado Shiro, confiar en que todo es para bien de Yoruichi.

Como va ser bueno llevarla a ese lugar- señalo Shiro- ahí solo va la escoria de Japón.

Shiro por favor- hablo Minako- te pido que nos des un momento- Shiro miro a su esposa como si fuese alguien a quien le estaba traicionando, pero Ginrei le tomo del brazo y lo saco de ahí.

Ven- dijo suavemente- términos el té- dijo suavemente y lo llevo al jardín, hubo un momento de silencio y Minako solo deseaba saber que había sucedido.

Al final- dijo Minako- eso era parte de la buena noticia- pregunto.

No- respondió Soi- eso es un inconveniente para nosotros.

Nanao miro a Soi, como diciéndole que debía calmarse- señora Shihōin, como le decíamos nuestra noticia era de que mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana tendremos audiencia y nos imaginamos que usted deberá estar ahí, con respecto a la notica del traslado, esa fue la única forma que encontramos en este momento tener seguridad de que en ese recinto ningún incidente afectara a su hija.

Disculpe- dijo Rukia con asombro- en una prisión con la fama que tiene, además para la opinión pública ella queda desprestigiada y eso en que ayuda- pregunto la pelinegra.

Minako-san- comenzó Soi- realmente esto no fue lo que planeamos, solicitamos la fianza pero ha quedado claro que el juez no la otorgará y la fiscalía no está dispuesta a dar ventaja alguna, es mas entorpecerá todo lo que como defensa estamos haciendo y esa noticia es parte de eso.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Minako, pues no entendía.

Buscamos mantener a su hija a salvo- explico Nanao- la fianza está descartada, el fiscal ya lo anuncio, es poco conocida para las personas en general que la Prisión preventiva de Tokio es una en la cual la corrupción está enraizada por más que muchos alcaides en el pasado han querido terminar con eso, Fuchū puede ser muchas cosas pero hasta este día no hay algún reporte o historial que hable de que los reclusos o internos hayan tenido algún accidente, pues es una prisión con una alta seguridad, así que pensando en mantener segura a Yoruichi optamos por pedir su traslado a ese precinto.

Byakuya suspiro- solo la defensa, el juez y la fiscalía tenían conocimiento del traslado, es obvio que Sōsuke ocupo esto para desprestigiar a Yoruichi.

Minako-san, sé que esto es diferente a todo y se puede ver más como un retroceso que un avance, pero como le pedí antes- suspiro- tenga la certeza y la confianza de que solo hacemos lo que creemos mejor para llegar a nuestro objetivo que es lo que usted más anhela, la libertad de Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul.

Minako escucho todo atentamente y aun con lo mal que se veía esa noticia era cierto que la seguridad de Yoruichi era una de las cosas importantes y si ellos creían que ahí se mantendría segura, solo quedaba esperar a que todo lo que sucediese de ahora en adelante fuese para bien- mañana a qué hora es la audiencia- pregunto.

Nueve en punto- respondió Soi-Byakuya puede llevarla- sugirió la peli azul y Byakuya asintió.

Lo agradecería- dijo Minako- se me olvidaba, ya tenemos laboratorio- dijo con seriedad.

Byakuya sonrió y Nanao miro que Soi parecía pensativa- eso es un gran avance y justo para la audiencia- respondió- será mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos mucho que hacer dadas las nuevas circunstancias- dijo Soi.

Entiendo- dijo Minako y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Byakuya, Nanao y Soi se despidieron dejando un poco revueltas las cosas en la casa Shihōin.

Llama a Tia, dile que la espero en Fuchū- pidió Soi y vio que los dos le miraban con un poco de duda - que- cuestionó, suspiro- debemos notificar a Yoruichi de la audiencia, saber cómo serán las visitas para la familia y todo eso .

Si, por supuesto- dijo Nanao con una leve sonrisa y el pelinegro no dijo nada, dejando que Nanao llamara a Tia.

Byakuya, necesito que tu y Nanao vean como se puede lanzar una noticia que sea a nuestro favor- pido Soi y Byakuya le miro sin entender- alguien de confianza que puede decir lo que nosotros deseamos comunicar sobre el caso y que la gente sepa.

Byakuya asintió- conozco a alguien- dijo el- pero debo hablar con mi abuelo.

Has lo necesario- dijo Soi y subieron al automóvil.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 4:15 Entrada Principal**

El automóvil gris lujoso de Byakuya se encontraba estacionado y afuera una inquieta peli azul paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de Tia Halibel, mientras Nanao y Byakuya esperaban dentro del automóvil, todo el camino fue silencioso y ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de articular palabra alguna o en todo caso cuestionar la decisión un poco precipitada de Soi Fong y es que era sabido que lo que menos deseaba la peli azul era por fin ver a su némesis cara a cara luego de tantos años.

No deberíamos advertirle a Tia- sugirió Byakuya.

Creo que ya deben saber- dijo Nanao- vieron la noticia del traslado.

Porque cambio de parecer- pregunto el pelinegro- si lo último que deseaba es verle.

Nanao le miro serio y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Soi- qué más da si todo se jodio- Byakuya le miro extrañado al uso de ese vocabulario ya que Ise Nanao desde que la conoció siempre fue amable y no utilizaba malas expresiones- es una expresión que Tia y Shunsui utilizan frecuentemente, mas cuando hay algún revés en los casos.

Byakuya sonrió- parece una frase adecuada a este momento- dijo con una leve sonrisa que se borro al ver el automóvil donde se conducían Shunsui y Tia.

Soi se acerco al auto- sé que es imprevisto- dijo suavemente- pero debemos notificar a Yoruichi sobre la audiencia.

Tia asintió y Shunsui apago el motor- eso es algo necesario- dijo el castaño.

Hay que llamar a Nell, para ver si podemos entrar- dijo Soi.

Tia salió del automóvil- quienes entraran- pregunto la rubia.

Soi suspiro- tú y yo.

Tia sonrió- dame un minuto- dijo y se alejo un poco, mientras Shunsui bajaba del automóvil y se colocaba junto a Soi.

Te dije que el fiscal jugaría sucio- señalo el castaño.

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- dijo la peli azul y con eso Shunsui dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

Jushiro llamo- comento Kyōraku – también vio el noticiero, dice que lo estamos haciendo bien.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas dudosa- bien.

Shunsui sonrió- dijo que para que el fiscal se rebaje a utilizar la prensa para dañar y querer mostrar cosas que no son, es porque lo hemos inquietado- Soi asintió levemente dándole la razón al peli blanco, pero fueron interrumpidos por Tia que llegaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Podemos entrar en unos minutos- dijo Tia- Nell dice que no permiten ropa en exceso o muchos accesorios- señalo la rubia y como llevaba una chaqueta sobre una blusa muy escotada y entallada que se pegaba como una segunda piel a su figura resaltando a si sus pechos, comenzó a despojarse de ella.

Serás toda una sensación- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que Soi pusiera los ojos- que harán a dentro- pregunto.

Hablaremos con el encargado, preguntaremos sobre las visitas y todo lo concerniente a su estancia en este recinto- dijo Soi- luego iremos con nuestra cliente, le informaremos de la audiencia y que somos su defensa en este caso.

Creo que está muy claro- señalo Kyōraku.

Iré por el acta que firmo dando su autorización- dijo Soi y fue al auto de Kuchiki.

Te envidio- dijo Shunsui y Tia le miro extrañada- estarás en primera fila de un reencuentro del cual puede pasar de todo.

Tia sonrió ampliamente- además de estar en primera fila, imagínate que se puede pensar si ves a la mujer que fue tu pareja con alguien como yo.

Kyōraku le miro sonriente y con malicia- así que agitaras las aguas, se me hace que tienes planeado algo.

La rubia sonrió con malicia- yo solo soy una simple actriz en este drama pasional- dijo con todo y dramatismo, los dos no pudieron evitar reír.

Ya esta—dijo la peli azul llegando a donde ellos se encontraban.

Bueno, te muestro el camino- dijo la rubia y las dos siguieron por la puerta principal, ante las miradas de Shunsui, Nanao y Byakuya.

* * *

La prisión de Fuchū tenía un gran portón de hierro reforzado en su entrada, una pequeña puerta a un lado donde podrían entrar las personas de manera individual ya que el espacio era estrecho y largo, eso permitía tener control de los visitantes que ingresaban a pie, el portón era abierto solamente para la entrada de vehículos para traslado de prisioneros, camiones abastecedores de alimentos y los recogedores de basura. Al llegar al final había otra puerta de reja donde al ingresar llegaban a un salón donde las personas dejaban lo personal todo lo que traían consigo, carteras, celulares, objetos de valor. etc. Una puerta a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

Buenas tardes- saludo un guardia un poco extraño para la peli azul y para Tia que nunca en su vida le había visto por ahí en las 3 veces que había ido por Nell.

Soi y Tia ya habían sido revisadas, despojándolas de todo lo personal, cosa que no fue de mucho agrado de la peli azul por lo que hablo- debemos llevar un documento que nos arrebataron.

Lo lamento- dijo el guardia con un cabello un poco llamativo- acá no están acostumbrados a ver abogados y menos tener a alguien que aun no ha sido sentenciada- fue donde el guardia y pidió la carpeta que contenía lo que Soi había dicho- acá esta.

Tia lo tomo- gracias…- dijo ya que no sabía el nombre y le sonrió.

Ayasegawa, sub- teniente Yumichika Ayasegawa- dijo e inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo- soy el segundo al mando en el área de mujeres- explico y vio que Tia y Soi parecían un poco perdidas- les explicare- dijo- ven esas dos puertas a cada lado- señalo a la izquierda y la derecha- el lado izquierdo lleva al recinto donde se encuentran los hombres, el lado derecho lleva al recinto de mujeres.

Muchas gracias por la explicación- dijo Soi Fong.

Bien, ahora síganme por favor- dijo y comenzó su camino y tras de el iban Tia y Soi un poco extrañadas de que el sub-teniente fuera tan diferente a la mayoría de los hombres que eran del ejercito- estas instalaciones son impresionantes- señalo- deben sentirse privilegiadas de poder conocerlas, hasta hoy ningún abogado defensor o del sistema legal a pisado el lugar, pero dadas las circunstancias-detuvo su andar- me pregunto, como consiguieron que un juez aceptara mandar una persona que aun no está sentenciada a esta prisión- sonrió- deben ser muy buenas.

Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo- dijo Soi y luego de ver que efectivamente habían dos grandes edificios uno a lado izquierdo y otro al derecho, llegaron a un salón que decía visitas el cual tenía silla frente a lo que era una división de vidrio reforzado y al lado de cada silla un teléfono colgando, al instante Soi miro a Tia con preocupación, ya que eso sería un problema para Minako-san a la hora de visitar a Yoruichi.

Que modestia-a dijo Yumichika y sonrió, luego fueron interrumpidas por una puerta corrediza que era abierta al final de la línea de sillas, dejando mostrar a una peli verde que esperaba su llegada- lo siento, se me olvidaba que les esperaban- sonrió- síganme por favor.

Los dos le siguieron hasta la puerta donde Nell ya había comenzado a caminar e iba unos metros delante de ellas, Soi miro hacia atrás donde posiblemente tomaban asiento las presas y más atrás estaba como una sala de control para monitoreo de las presas y sus visitas, era posible que ahí escuchaban las conversaciones privadas de las prisioneras y reclusas dejando entrever que ahí había cero privacidad, vieron que Nell entraba a otra puerta y ellas fueron conducidas a ese lugar, el sub-teniente toco la puerta con total calma y luego abrió- teniente la defensa de Shihōin están acá- dijo y las dejo pasar.

Tomen asiento- ordeno Nell y las dos hicieron caso al instante tomando asiento frente a un amplio escritorio, Tia no pudo evitar notar una pequeña placa en el escritorio que decía: **Teniente Nell Tu Odelschwanck, jefa sección femenina** \- Tia miro a la peli verde extrañada y esta puso los ojos- Ayasegawa podrías preparar todo con Shihōin.

Por supuesto Teniente- dijo el sub-teniente y se marcho.

Parece que no te fue tan mal- dijo Tia con una pequeña sonrisa, Nell puso los ojos.

No te imaginas cuanto- dijo Nell y sonrió- les contare rápidamente.

 **-flas back-**

 _El reloj marcaba las 0600 horas cuando Nell se encontraba en una sala con la mayoría de guardias que ella conocía del recinto penitenciario de Fuchū, las órdenes eran simples, presentarse a la hora indicada ya que el nuevo alcaide daría su presentación y por consiguiente giraría las ordenes y la manera en que llevaría las riendas de esa institución penitenciaria, extrañamente aun no veían señal de el aun cuando ya era la hora indicada, pasaron unos 15 minutos de pronto se escucho la llegada de un automóvil que casualmente era militar, al instante todos se pusieron firmes._

 _El auto militar se detuvo y de el bajo un sujeto calvo que rápidamente fue y abrió la puerta de atrás, al instante salió un sujeto alto con rostro muy serio que hasta infundía un poco de miedo, que en su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche y en el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía una cicatriz de abajo hacia arriba, del lado de pasajero apareció otro sujeto que aunque poseía un uniforme militar su imagen en si era poco habitual ya que su cabello era demasiado estilizado para un militar._

 _Soy el Mayor Kenpachi Zaraki- dijo con voz fuerte y de mando el del parche- ellos son mis sub alternos- el teniente Maradame Ikaku y el sub-teniente Ayasegawa Yumichika- el calvo dio un paso adelante y el otro también- solo espero que pueden seguir las ordenes, creo que no habrá mayor cambio en la manera que se llevan las cosas en este recinto- aclaro el Mayor- tengo entendido que alguien estuvo a cargo mientras había traspaso de mando- señalo y Nell dio un paso adelante- muy bien, todos ya saben que hacer- despidió a todos- tu- dijo señalando a la peli verde- ven con nosotros._

 _Luego de unos minutos el Mayor Kenpachi se instalaba en la oficina que correspondía al alcaide, aunque todos los arreglos eran hechos por el que era Sub-teniente- cuál es tu rango mujer- pido el mayor._

 _Teniente_ _Nell Tu Odelschwanck- dijo dando el saludo militar- encargada de la documentación y la administración de las guardias y los turnos, soy encargada del área femenina de las instalaciones- señalo._

 _Les dije que no podía ser que el general fuese alguien de hacer papeleo- señalo el calvo- Capitán no estoy dispuesto a cuidar de una locas histéricas- se quejo Maradame._

 _Capitán Zaraki, me parece que la Teniente podría seguir siendo la encargada tal y cual lo ha estado haciendo- sugirió Yumichika- tiene la experiencia y la capacidad, además así podría implantar su programa con la población masculina._

 _Kenpachi suspiro- tienes la razón, además yo que voy a saber de mujeres- sonrió ampliamente- Ikaku y tú serán nuestros ayudantes._

 _Pero capitán- se quejo el calvo._

 _Ya está dicho- anuncio el Mayor Kenpachi- Nell y Yumichika se encargaran de el área femenina, tu y yo del área masculina, además eso me dará tiempo para atender a Yachiru._

 _Mayor Kenpachi- llamo Nell- hay algo importante que quiero informarle- dijo la peli verde- llego una orden de traslado de la corte para recibir a una persona que aun no ha sido condenada y está en espera de juicio._

 _El mayor se detuvo y puso cara de pocos amigos- pero a quien se le ocurre esta es una prisión de máxima seguridad- se quejo y al momento Yumichika tomo la carpeta que Nell tenía en su mano y comenzó la lectura._

 _Es cierto Capitán- señalo el sub-teniente y Maradame le arrebato el papel._

 _Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo el calvo con extrañeza- Capitán estos puede ser un problema._

 _Por supuesto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Yumichika- si algo le llegase a ocurrir se armaría un escándalo._

 _Kenpachi se detuvo- tienes algo en mente- pregunto._

 _Creo que debemos…- Zaraki levanto su mano dando entender que se callara- solo hazlo, vamos Maradame- dijo y luego la dejo ahí._

 _Nell se quedo confundida y Yumichika se puso a su lado- no lo tomes a mal- dijo y la peli verde le miro confusa- está dejando que te hagas cargo, solo deseaba saber si tenias un plan y ya que lo sabe deja que hagas lo necesario- sonrió y levanto su mano en señal de saludo- por cierto estoy a tus ordenes, Sub-teniente Ayasegawa Yumichika._

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Así nomas- pregunto incrédula Tia y Nell sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Soi suspiro con un poco de alivio - creo que es bueno- señalo- puedo saber cómo serán las visitas y todo lo de su estancia aquí.

Bueno, las visitas acá son restringidas y estrictas como pudieron ver- comenzó a explicar- hay cuatro días para la visita, duran tres horas y son solo en la mañana- Tia puso cara de incredulidad y Soi solo escuchaba- pero con Yoruichi será distinto ya que ella aun no está condenada, Yumichika me ayudo con la logística y encontrara un lugar aparte donde ella será recluida ya que no podemos ponerla con la población en general, los horarios y el lugar donde serán las visitas- sonrió- todo está dispuesto.

Vaya parece que Yumi es todo un gran ayudante- dijo Halibel con un dejo de celos.

Esta celosa- pregunto Soi con un dejo de extrañeza y confusión- míralo, parece que sus gustos son… otros.

Nell suspiro- Soi tiene razón Tia, no seas exagerada- dijo la peli verde- la verdad es que es un buen compañero y sabe cómo hacer su trabajo, además creo que es pareja de Ikaku.

Tia puso los ojos- tu como puedes saber- pregunto.

El me lo dijo- señalo Nell- ahora, para aclarar acá hay un espacio para que algunos guardias descansen si lo desean o no quieren viajar a sus casas, tomamos uno de esas habitaciones para Yoruichi, posee un baño y una cama- señalo- tendrá sus visitas de Martes a Domingo de 9 a 12 y d de la tarde, pero solo se dejara entrar a quienes aparezcan en la lista que su defensa me facilite.

Tia sonrió y Soi pareció muy complacida- no tendrás problemas por eso- pregunto la peli azul.

No, según Yumichika tengo libre acción en esto- dijo sonriente- por cierto- tomo un expediente y comenzó a leerlo- Yoruichi Shihōin hizo ingresos a las 3:55 PM a estas instalaciones, se le hizo examen físico general y según informe presento múltiples heridas en sus manos a causa de arma blanca, son recientes y según lo dicho por ella fueron hechas esta mañana, cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen de unos 4 centímetros, luego de eso parece estar en perfectas condiciones, aunque debo señalar que ella está muy extrañada de ingresar en este recinto, creo que el joven Kuchiki no debería visitarle en unos días- sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

El sonido de unos sutiles toques en la puerta y la aparición de Yumichika las saco de su plática- la prisionera ya esta lista Teniente- dijo con una leve sonrisa, Nell asintió y se puso de pie, Tia y Soi hicieron lo mismo, comenzando su camino hacia donde estaba Yoruichi en silencio- la joven Shihōin está un poco nerviosa Teniente- señalo Yumichika.

Le dijiste que eran sus abogados- pregunto Nell.

No- dijo el sub-teniente- usted no me dijo que tenía que informarle.

Está bien- dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa- ella no tenia porque saberlo- dijo Nell y pudo ver que Soi parecía suspirar de alivio mientras Tia sonreía ampliamente al imaginar lo que se vendría al momento en que la morena viese a Soi Fong y viceversa, después de caminar por un espacio de 2 minutos que para la peli azul fueron eternos, cuando llegaron a un cruce y de pronto Nell se detuvo- la pusiste en la oficina del Psiquiatra- pregunto la Peli verde.

Si- dijo el sub-teniente- me pareció el lugar perfecto para que podamos estar atentos desde afuera- dijo juntando sus manos con un poco emoción, Tia quiso reír al momento y Nell no pudo evitar enarcar una de sus cejas, mientras Soi pareció ponerse un poco pálida- seguimos- sugirió Yumichika.

Comenzaron su camino, Nell adelante y Yumichika le seguía muy de cerca, Tia les siguió pero extrañamente Soi se quedo parada sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parada, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, al momento de cruzar Tia Borro la sonrisa que traía al ver de lo que se trataba, la oficina del psiquiatra era totalmente transparente, la puerta de Vidrio la mitad de la pared era de vidrio y todo afuera para dentro era visible y viceversa, había una pequeña banca que posiblemente era para que los guardias estuviesen pendientes de lo que pasara ahí adentro y la vio ahí, Yoruichi Shihōin sentada mirando directamente a donde ellos se encontraban con toda la curiosidad que sus ojos dorados denotaban y con un rostro serio, Soi miro a su lado donde suponía estaba Soi Fong y no vio a nadie, miro hacia atrás y la vio ahí parada sin moverse- que sucede- dijo y regreso donde la peli azul se encontraba, Yumichika miro a Nell y esta suspiro.

Dale un poco de agua- dijo Nell- yo iré con la joven Shihōin- Yumichika saco su botella de agua y le llevo a la peli azul, mientras la peli verde con paso rápido entro a la oficina donde se encontraba Yoruichi- Shihōin, tiene visita de sus abogados- informo y le tendió la botella de agua que llevaba en sus manos.

Mis abogados- repitió un poco confusa la morena, ya que no había visto más que a ella de quien era la que le había hecho el ingreso al recinto y el otro que según dijo era sub-teniente y una mujer rubia muy despampanante que regreso al instante por donde venia, quizá Byakuya se había acobardado de darle la cara luego de todo lo que sucedió con su traslado sorpresa a esa cárcel de máxima seguridad y sin que ella supiese nada, la morena tomo un poco de agua y luego bajo la botella pero pareció quedar a mitad de camino en el aire porque al momento, la vio ahí a Soi Fong, parada junto a la rubia despampanante con una blusa demasiado entallada dejando denotar su cintura y sus senos generosos, sus ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa y más cuando vio que la rubia parecía tomar a Soi de un brazo, inconscientemente estrujo la botella en su mano ya que la rubia se comportaba muy confianzuda con la peli azul que a su vista parecía la misma solo que con unos años mas encima.

Por su parte Tia, había logrado hacer que Soi Fong se moviese y ahora solo trataba de clamarle- debes ser profesional- le aconsejaba- si quieres yo puedo comenzar a hablar Soi miro un instante hacia donde estaba Yoruichi y Nell estaba parada junto a ella.

Yumichika parecía un poco desconcertado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y se pudo frente a la peli azul- está bien- pregunto- parece un poco pálida.

Soi tomo un poco de agua y cerró los ojos, luego de un leve suspiro trato de calmarse un poco, su actitud era tonta, ella lo sabía y debía comportarse porque ya no era la joven chica enamorada- estoy bien- respondió- sería bueno que tu comenzaras las presentaciones- dijo a Tia que asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Bien- dijo Ayasegawa con una leve sonrisa- entonces vamos que les esperan- dijo, Soi asintió y Tia le tomo de la mano dándole un buen apretón de apoyo, el sub-teniente abrió la puerta y les dio el paso.

Soi y Tia entraron, Yoruichi tenía sus ojos dorados puestos en las manos unidas en un agarre con el rostro serio y al instante por instinto la peli azul soltó la mano de Tia, que no pudo evitar mirarle- buenas tardes- saludo Tia y como no hubo respuesta prosiguió sin sentirse ofendida- Yoruichi Shihōin, permítame presentarnos- dijo- somos sus representantes ante la corte y el juez en el caso de homicidio en primer grado en la persona de Yumuri Misako- le tendió el acta donde detallaba lo dicho.

Nell y Yumichika salieron de la habitación dejando a las tres en el lugar, Yoruichi tomo el documento que la rubia le tendía y comenzó a leerlo, Tia tomo asiento y Soi hizo lo mismo, mientras los otros dos tomaban asiento en la banca frente a la habitación- eso fue extraño- exclamó Yumichika.

El que- pregunto Nell y el sub- teniente le miro con curiosidad.

Primero la actitud de la abogada- señalo- parecía nerviosa y para acabar la reacción de Shihōin, estaba como…- suspiro- lo único es que se sentía tanta tensión ahí adentro, que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo- Nell no pudo evitar reír un poco- tu sabes algo- se quejo.

Quizá- dijo la peli verde- aunque debo decir que hasta a mi me sorprendió la reacción de cada una de ellas.

* * *

Yoruichi termino de leer- como es que…- frunció el ceño- Byakuya- se quejo.

Mi nombre es Tia Halibel- se presento la rubia- ella es Soi Fong- dijo- somos parte de una sociedad que ahora trabajara para su defensa, por supuesto que el joven Kuchiki colabora con nosotros ya que él era su defensor.

Yoruichi en ese momento no dejaba de ver hacia la peli azul que parecía impasible y para colmo no decía ni pio- Soi…- comenzó la morena pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba ya que la peli azul la interrumpió.

Venimos porque mañana tendremos la primer audiencia- señalo la peli azul- no creo que sea necesario tener algo preparado ya que lo primero que haremos es pedir una exhumación del cuerpo de la víctima y revisión de la escena del crimen, no te llevaremos al estrado pues trabajaremos con lo que ya tenemos que Byakuya nos ha facilitado.

Yoruichi pareció quedar sorprendida de que tan pronto fuese la audiencia- no entiendo, como es que...- frunció el ceño- porque no fui informada- pregunto- me gustaría saber cuáles serán sus movimientos y como trabajaran en la defensa- pidió.

Trabajamos 5 en su caso, uno de ellos es Byakuya Kuchiki- comenzó a explicar Tia- por ahora estamos investigando los hechos y desde ahí partiremos para su defensa.

Debemos irnos- señalo Soi y la rubia asintió, poniéndose de pie.

No has preguntado- dijo Yoruichi, Tia y Soi se detuvieron- no vas a preguntar- volvió a decir.

Qué cosa- pregunto Soi.

Si soy culpable- dijo la morena, Tia al instante miro a Soi que enarco una de sus cejas.

Lo eres- pregunto.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- no- respondió al instante.

Bien, con eso claro, no hay más que decir- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie y Tia junto a ella siguiéndole a la puerta.

Debemos hablar Soi Fong- dijo la morena y la peli azul se detuvo antes de abrir.

Todo lo que quieras hablar que sea del caso, estaré atenta de escucharte- dijo Soi Fong y salió de la habitación, Nell y Yumichika se aproximaron.

Todo bien- pregunto Nell y Soi asintió- Yumichika, llévalas a la salida.

Si señora- dijo el sub-teniente muy alegre, Soi y Tia se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza de la peli verde que rápidamente entro donde se encontraba la morena que se había quedado viendo por donde la peli azul y la rubia se alejaban.

Todo bien señorita Shihōin- pregunto Nell.

No- respondió suavemente y luego suspiro- para usted, ellas se ven como una pareja- pregunto al instante, Nell no pudo evitar poner cara de extrañeza ante la pregunta directa.

No lo sé, aunque parecen muy cercanas- respondió - pero si no lo son, debo señalar que sería un desperdicio ya que esa mujer es una bomba sensual- dijo con un dejo de malicia.

Yoruichi suspiro- tienes razón- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Soi Fong y Tia salieron del recinto y como lo esperaba Shunsui, Nanao y Byakuya les esperaban, pero la peli azul no tenia deseo de hablar de lo que había pasado ahí dentro- puedes decirles que les contaras más tarde- pido la peli azul.

Por supuesto- dijo la rubia un poco condescendiente, una cosa era segura ese momento había sido muy tenso y era obvio que todo se había debido a las emociones y quizá a los sentimientos pendientes entre esas dos y era justo que Soi tomara un tiempo para digerir todo, así que se adelanto y les dijo a los demás que después contaría todo y que era mejor irse pronto al apartamento.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Continuación….espero sea de su agrado y a la vez agradezco sus reviews, les pido un poco de paciencia ya que el trabajo está siendo un factor molesto en estos días.

Saludos a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios que me animan y me ponen en aprietos, gracias a aquellos que están descubriendo esta historia y demás que escribí con anterioridad.

Bendiciones y ánimo…no hay que dejar de creer y tener esperanza.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 23**

" _ **How can I just walk away from me**_

 _ **When all I can do is watch you live**_

 _ **Girl we shared the laughter and the paint**_

 _ **We even shared the tears**_

 _ **You´re the only one who really knew me at all.**_

 _ **Take a look at me now**_

 _ **There is just an empty space**_

 _ **There´s nothing left here to remind me**_

 _ **Just a memory of your face."**_

 _ **Against All Odds.**_

 _ **Phil Collins.**_

* * *

El camino de regreso fue en total silencio, habían partido como habían llegado en los mismos automóviles Nanao y Byakuya en los asientos de adelante y Soi atrás mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, Tia y Shunsui en el otro automóvil siguiendo el lujoso auto de Kuchiki y aunque Shunsui trato de sonsacarle a Tia todo lo que había pasado en el primer encuentro con Yoruichi, esta se negó de soltar palabra alguna porque no era momento para hacerlo y los demás también querrían saber todos los por menores.

Al llegar al apartamento Soi fue la primera en hablar, no era tonta y aunque todos habían mantenido la curiosidad guardada de saber que había sucedido en su entrevista con Yoruichi lo importante no era lo personal sino lo profesional- bien para ser corto el relato, Yoruichi ya está informada de que le representamos y sobre la audiencia de mañana- suspiro- Byakuya creo que tarde o temprano te confrontara para reclamarte.

Era algo de esperar- dijo el pelinegro.

Iras donde Minako y le pedirás que lleve una mudada formal para Yoruichi- pidió- será bueno que se presente sin el uniforme de la cárcel.

Entiendo- dijo Byakuya- con lo del periodista- pregunto.

Si hay alguien de confianza que pueda filtrar información a la prensa, nos sería muy útil- señalo.

Qué clase de filtraciones- pregunto el pelinegro.

Eso dependerá de la audiencia de mañana- dijo la peli azul- no crees que es extraño que se hablara del traslado, pero nada sobre una audiencia o el nombramiento del juez.

Es obvio que al anunciar que se traslado a Fuchū la muestra como si ya se diera por culpable- señalo Nanao- además siendo ella tan mediática esas cosas llaman la atención.

Se de alguien que puede ayudar, pero como te dije, debo hablar con el abuelo- dijo el pelinegro.

La audiencia de mañana será una prueba para la fiscalía y una medición para nosotros de lo que podemos lograr y obtener conforme avancemos en las investigaciones, les pido por favor evitar cualquier confrontación con ellos- pidió- seguramente Aizen buscaran sacarnos de quicio para que dejemos ver cuál será nuestra estrategia o que rumbo tomaremos como defensa.

Sera bueno llegar con anticipación- sugirió Nanao- así podemos tener unas palabras con Yoruichi Shihōin para ponerle al tanto, por lo que Byakuya deberás llegar a tiempo con la señora Shihōin.

Quienes estarán en la mesa de la defensa- pregunto la rubia.

Nanao y Yo- respondió Soi- siempre será así hasta el final del juicio, Shunsui y tu deberán de estar atentos al fiscal y al juicio junto con Byakuya- la peli azul miro su reloj eran las 6:38, suspiro- necesito un poco de aire, si no les importa regresare en un rato para cenar y hablar sobre lo que haremos para la defensa Nanao- fue a la puerta y salió.

Deberíamos…- Byakuya iba tras ella, pero Shunsui le detuvo.

Déjala- dijo suavemente- le hará bien estar sola, además sabe que nos morimos de curiosidad y esta mejor lejos sin oírnos cuchicheando.

Shunsui- advirtió como un regaño Nanao- no me veas así que sabes que es verdad.

Tia sonrió- para que lo sepan ese encuentro solo puede definirse como…- comenzó y todos le miraron expectantes- intenso, de todas las formas posibles, obviamente Soi no esperaba verle tan pronto y para Yoruichi fue una sorpresa.

Es obvio- dijo Nanao- ella esperaba verla en una primer audiencia en otro ambiente, no con todos sus sentidos alterados dadas las circunstancias.

Te refieres a lo que paso con Shiro- preguntó Byakuya, Shunsui ya estaba enterado y este le había contado a Tia en el camino.

Estaba muy nerviosa al momento que Nell nos conducía donde se encontraba, hasta el sub-teniente fue por agua y se angustio al verle nerviosa, obviamente Yoruichi nos vio desde donde estaba, para darle apoyo a Soi le tome de su mano y la mirada de Shihōin fue evidente, directo al contacto de nuestras manos, luego a nosotras y en ese momento Soi me soltó y trato de ser…ya sabes- puso los ojos- tomar control de sí misma, Yoruichi estaba un poco contrariada cuando supo que le defenderíamos y luego de ver el acta, me imagino que quiso tenerte ahí mismo- le dijo a Byakuya que puso los ojos- Soi fue directo al punto y luego decidió que era mejor irnos, pero Shihōin al final le cuestiono si le creía culpable.

Me imagino que le dijo que no- dijo Shunsui.

Fue más bien pregunta y te pregunto – suspiro- un juego de palabras, Yoruichi contesto que no y Soi quedo satisfecha, pero Shihōin dijo que debían hablar, cosa que Soi aclaro al instante que solo sucederá si es profesionalmente- todos suspiraron un poco desanimados.

Sería bueno que sucediera así- dijo Byakuya- no será bueno para Soi el que Yoruichi se distraiga en cosas personales y viceversa- todos le miraron extrañados- conozco a Yoruichi, es obvio que no se detendrá, pero acá lo importante es sacarla del lio en que esta para luego arreglen sus cosas personales.

Por una parte es razonable- hablo Nanao- pero se estarán viendo muy seguido, lo cual podría ser perjudicial que sigan en un ambiente tan tenso.

Tia sonrió- Nano tiene razón, además la fiscalía podría notar esos comportamientos y seria desfavorable.

Shunsui suspiro- creo que se anticipan a todo- dijo suavemente- suponemos muchas cosas y otras más que pueden suceder, nosotros simplemente debemos hacer nuestro trabajo, estar alertas pues es nuestro objetivo principal, si Soi y Yoruichi tienen cosas por resolver será problema de ellas- todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza pues Kyōraku había sido responsable y sobrio en sus palabras- de todos modos se que a Nell se le ocurrirá algo- Nano sonrió levemente y negó con su cabeza, Byakuya frunció el ceño pero le pareció que todo podía suceder, Tia sonrió y le guiño el ojo pues pensaba casi lo mismo que el castaño, una cosa era segura para todos; mañana habría otro encuentro y doble, ya que el fiscal también estaría ahí.

Debemos cenar- apunto Tia- ultimamos detalles luego- todos asintieron y vieron que era lo que podían comer.

* * *

 **En un lugar de Tokio 6:50 PM**

Un sujeto fumaba con total nerviosismo y ansiedad, sentado frente a un escritorio enorme color caoba en lo que parecía una oficina elegante y amplia, sus sillones de piel daban un ambiente muy intimo, la enorme puerta fue abierta luego de un rato, asomando el rostro de un sirviente- señor tiene una visita- anuncio y dio paso a otro sujeto delgado y alto vestido con elegancia y un sobretodo, sombrero que ocultaba un poco su rostro- les apetece algo- pregunto el empleado.

No, Tao puedes retirarte- dijo el hombre que fumaba, la puerta fue cerrada y el hombre con el sombrero se acerco al escritorio despojándose del sombrero.

Vine en cuanto pude señor- dijo este- pero creo que es comprometedor para usted que yo venga a su hogar, se que la situación no es la mejor en estos momentos.

Mejor- repito este- sabias de esto – pregunto señalando una noticia en el computadora- estabas enterado que sería trasladada a fuchū.

No señor- respondió- me tomo por sorpresa como a usted y cuando me comunique con la persona que tengo tratos el también parecía desconocer la situación- dijo- por lo visto fue una orden de un juez y Kirihara hizo el traslado en total reserva, si hubiese sabido podría haber hecho algo en su traslado pero con la prensa entre medio era tomar riesgo que podría ser comprometedor.

Comprometedor- exclamo hundiendo el cigarro en el cenicero- esto se ha complicado mucho, te dije que lo resolvieras y hasta ahora solo han sido excusas de tu parte, ¡Mátala!- exigió.

El sujeto suspiro- creo que por hoy es imposible- dijo suavemente.

Nada es imposible, paga lo que sea necesario pero la quiero muerta- dijo este.

Señor, ella está en fuchū- se quejo - es la prisión más famosa, no solo por sus escándalos con derechos humanos o derechos internacionales, en si la prisión es la más estricta e impenetrable para cualquier persona y por ende sus guardias son incorruptibles.

Tonterías- dijo este- todos tienen un precio.

Ayer nombraron a Kenpachi Zaraki como alcaide y el no tolera esa clase de deslealtad, con eso no hay guardia que correría el riesgo de hacer algo fuera de las reglas- explico- es obvio que la defensa sabia esto y por eso pidió el traslado, según una fuente de la fiscalía, el fiscal en si está poniendo mucha presión a todos en ese caso porque hay nueva defensa y mañana tienen audiencia.

No puede ser, tan pronto- dijo un poco contrariado- me hubiese enterado…aunque- se quedo pensando- sabes quienes son- pregunto.

No señor- dijo este- pero averiguare y veré que puedo hacer.

Es obvio que no podemos matarla en la corte- se quejo el hombre- han sabido algo de la secretaria- pregunto.

A esa mujer se la trago la tierra- se quejo- tengo elementos afuera de su apartamento desde hace casi tres semanas y no han visto nada sospechoso.

Estas seguro que no puedes sobornar algún guardia de Fuchū- volvió a preguntar.

Si desea y para que este conforme, puedo hacer el intento- dijo este aunque no lo creía posible.

No importa el costo- dijo el hombre- debemos matarle, esa chica siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde su juventud, no creo que se pierda mucho si muere, sería un alivio para mí y el negocio seguiría su curso sin problemas.

El hombre volvió a colocarse el sombrero- yo también deseo verla bajo tierra señor, estoy seguro que solo ha tenido suerte.

Sal por la parte trasera- sugirió este- no quiero que alguien pueda ver un sujeto sospechoso saliendo de mi casa.

Si señor- dijo y se retiro con total cuidado.

Más vale que ella muera- dijo el sujeto- porque si todo sale al descubierto, yo mismo te matare- el del sombrero asintió y salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soi Fong 7:15 PM**

La peli azul cuando salió del apartamento, no se le ocurrió otro lugar el cual visitar más que uno al que no había ido desde hace mucho tiempo y era el cementerio de Tokio, donde los restos de su madre descansaban, extrañamente el lugar no parecía abandonado o maltrecho aun cuando ella no lo había visitado desde que partió hacía Kyōto.

Llevaba consiguió incienso y unas flores, luego de dar sus oraciones pidió disculpas por su ausencia en todo este tiempo; así tuvo un tiempo para asimilar todo lo sucedido en esa tarde y más concreto con Yoruichi, aun no podía entender el porqué había reaccionado de esa manera tan nerviosa y ansiosa después de tanto tiempo, al ver hacia la morena y sentir su mirada ambarina, no pudo evitar recordar cuando su mirada penetrante se fijaba en ella con esa sonrisa verdadera que mostraba en su rostro y dejaba ver a pocos, fue tan contrastante cuando lo último que había visto de la morena fue su rostro pidiéndole que le escuchara luego de encontrarla en su departamento con otra chica, aun no entendía cómo es que todo parecía tan fresco y reciente, suspiro- eso es pasado- dijo para sí- solo debo enfocarme en el presente, hacer mi trabajo- se puso de pie y decidió que ya estaba un poco más claro todo y debía regresar, había cosas que hacer y debía estar enfocada en la defensa, luego pensaría en todo lo demás si es que valía la pena.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 7:25 PM**

La hora de la comida en fuchū era a las 7.00 Pm, todos los reclusos tenían que estar puntuales y luego tenían 30 minutos para ingerir sus alimentos, por lo que casi todos a esa hora estaban por abandonar el comedor, pero para la morena no era todo igual ya que el no ser una presa sentenciada las primeras órdenes eran que no estaría con la población en general, por lo consiguiente tenia ciertas ventajas de las cuales agradecía, primero dormía en uno de las habitaciones donde descansaban alguno de los guardias, otra era que Nell y Yumichika eran los únicos que se encargarían de su cuidado, aun cuando también debían estar pendientes de las reclusas en general, en estos momentos Nell vigilaba a la población en general y Yumichika había ido con una bandeja a entregar la cena a la joven Shihōin que luego de la visita de sus abogadas parecía ensimismada y demasiado seria, cuando el sub-teniente reconocía que la mayoría de veces en la televisión se mostraba sonriente aun cuando su rostro era serio.

Acá esta tu cena Shihōin- dijo el sub-teniente entrando al cuarto donde permanecía la morena y poniéndola bandeja en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, la morena le vio extrañada y de manera inconsciente toco un poco sus heridas despertando al curiosidad en Yumichika- que sucedió, tu reporte señala múltiples heridas- pregunto.

La morena suspiro- pues al parecer no soy tan popular y querida como muchos dicen, la herida en mi costado fue de una a la que hice que la declararan culpable y estas- dijo señalando sus muñecas- alguien quería que fuese su perra o algo así, no le gusto mi negativa.

El sub-teniente sonrió ante las palabras de la morena- vaya, pensé que alguna despechada o algún cuernudo era el responsable, no sabía que tenias mas enemigos solo por repartir mucho amor.

Créeme los cuernudos no aceptar que lo son y eso de repartir amor- suspiro- eso ha hecho que perdiese lo más importante y aceptar eso ha sido difícil.

Lo dices por tu situación actual- pregunto Yumichika.

No- dijo seriamente la morena- el que este acá es…algo fortuito.

Yumichika medito un momento las palabras de la morena que le causaban un poco de curiosidad - creo que el que terminaras en fuchū es algo inusual y podía decir que una apuesta muy atrevida por parte de tus abogadas.

Ni que lo digas- dijo- usted hablo con ellas- pregunto la morena.

Sobre el traslado y tu situación en estas instalaciones, fue la Teniente- aclaro- tus abogadas parecen ser inteligente y bellas un rasgo difícil de encontrar en las mujeres, a mi parecer una de ellas ha tenido algo que ver contigo- señalo y vio como la morena parecía como descubierta- será mejor que cenes o se enfriara, luego seguimos la plática- sonrió satisfecho- ya decía que esa tensión no era casualidad- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La morena se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa a tomar sus alimentos contrariada ante las últimas palabras del sub-teniente, hablar de que, para que, nada tenía sentido y todo parecía carecer de importancia a la morena, ahora lo único que había en su cabeza era el hablar con Soi Fong y poder aclarar lo sucedido entre ellas hace casi siete año, aun hasta estas estancias merecía dar su versión de lo que recordaba había sucedido.

* * *

Soi Fong llego al apartamento y para su sorpresa casi terminaban de cenar, todos estaban distribuidos en la pequeña sala, Nanao sonrió levemente y la peli azul asintió en manera de saludo- tú comida esta en el microondas- dijo Tia, como si fuese una orden explicita.

Sera mejor que me retire- dijo Byakuya- mañana posiblemente Shiro, el abuelo, Rukia, su novio y Minako estarán en la audiencia.

Son muchas personas- dijo Soi con una mueca de molestia- mañana te esperamos a las 8:30, lleva la mudada de ropa para Yoruichi- suspiro- quiero que les pidas a todos evitar dar comentarios en el juicio ya sea para bien o para mal- Byakuya asintió.

Nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose y dejando a todos ahí, sin saber que decir.

Debemos descansar- recomendó Soi- Shunsui y Tia, lleven todo lo que tengan de sus investigaciones, cuento para que vigilen a la fiscalía y todo movimiento en la corte.

Lo estaremos- respondieron los dos y cada cual se levanto para prepararse e ir a descansar como Soi recomendaba, Nanao por su parte aun no se movía de su sitio y esperaba saber lo que Soi tenía en mente para la defensa.

He estado pensando- dijo la peli azul- si queremos que el juez permita la revisión del cuerpo de la chica y la escena del crimen, debemos demostrar o dar a entender que la prueba en que la fiscalía ha basado su acusación es débil.

La fiscalía no lo permitirá- expuso la pelinegra- además corremos el riesgo de que se pongan un paso adelante, ellos ya tienen ventaja Soi, el video y la bufanda fueron suficiente gancho para que el juez aceptara los cargos y se abriera la posibilidad de un juicio.

Tenjirō Kirinji no es un novato Nanao- señalo la peli azul- solo debemos bloquear a la fiscalía en cada acusación o ataque contra Yoruichi.

Hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Nanao y Soi le miro cuestionando sobre lo que era- no hemos hablado con Yoruichi - la peli azul suspiro y puso los ojos- se que piensas que aun no es necesario o el tiempo indicado, pero ya nos dimos cuenta que la fiscalía juega sucio y entre más compactos estemos todos será mejor para la defensa- la peli azul no decía nada pero entendía que Nanao tenía razón- si hacer eso es un problema para ti, designa a alguien más.

Soi le miro ofendida y casi derrotada- bien, tienes razón- acepto por fin- tenemos que hablar con ella y saber su parte de todo este lio– suspiro- creo que postergarlo fue estúpido, solo creí que no sería un problema pero lo es.

Nanao suspiro- es normal- dijo suavemente.

Soi bufo- normal- cuestiono con amargura- creí que con el tiempo no importaría.

Nanao se puso de pie- hay cosas inconclusas Soi, no puedes cerrar el libro si aun no terminas el capitulo- suspiro- pero este no es momento para hablar de eso- aconsejo- debes dormir y mañana ser tu misma- dijo con una media sonrisa y Soi no pudo evitar poner los ojos.

Siempre me he sentido patética en algunas cosas- se quejo.

Nanao rio un poco- en lo personal quizá- Soi le miro desanimada, la pelinegra lanzo un suspiro- recuerdo una nota en la revista de leyes en Kyōto, fue luego del caso de Unohana-san, en ese entonces se refirieron a ti como una joven apasionada de la leyes que demostraba un carácter firme, soltura y manejo amplio de las leyes- sonrió- tienes muchas facetas Soi, no veas solo lo que te parece mal o lo que te da miedo- Nanao guardo silencio de improviso ya que sentía que se había extralimitado- solo haz lo que sabes hacer, Descansa.

Buenas noches- respondió la peli azul un poco contrariada de las palabras de su amiga, la mayoría de veces Nanao optaba por ser respetuosa y no llegar tan lejos en sus comentario para no entrometerse demasiado, pero hoy lo agradecía porque necesitaba escuchar unas palabras así.

* * *

Byakuya llego a su apartamento un poco tarde pues había pasado donde Minako para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el día de mañana y de paso pedirle lo que Soi necesitaba para la morena, como todos los días Rangiku y Lisa le esperaban para saber que sucedía con el caso de Yoruichi y como marchaban las cosas en general, el pelinegro podía notar como sus dos inquilinas permanentes hasta saber cuándo mostraban un poco de tedio ante el encierro, su poco contacto con otras personas, les había tomado confianza con los días y podía decir que les conocía un poco, Lisa era inteligente, sarcástica y solitaria como todo hacker o genio de la computadora, Rangiku era muy femenina, un poco osada pero astuta, eran una buena compañía aun para el que era amante del silencio y la soledad por lo que contarle los por menores del trabajo con Soi Fong y sus socios no parecía tener algún problema o peligro.

Ojala pudiésemos ir- dijo anhelante la pelirroja y Lisa rápidamente dio un respingo ante la petición muda de Rangiku.

Ni hablar, sabes bien que debes mantenerte con perfil bajo, puede ser peligroso andar en la calle- dijo Byakuya.

Pero yo no corro peligro de nada- se quejo Lisa.

Byakuya suspiro- esta audiencia es la primera con el nuevo juez, pocas personas están enteradas de esa información, el que hayan personas ajenas a la familia se vería extraño, por no decir sospechoso y la defensa trataría de indagar, sin contar que Sōsuke esperara algo con que arruinar a Yoruichi.

Lisa suspiro derrotada- entiendo, sugerencia descartada- dijo y la pelirroja suspiro en decepción.

Byakuya suspiro- solo sean pacientes, es obvio que no estarán acá por siempre- las dos asintieron ante las palabras del pelinegro pero lo cierto es que apenas llevaban unas semanas ahí y ya estaban hartas, Lisa no se esperaba salir de prisión y no tener donde vivir y eso la tenía más desesperada, Rangiku por otra parte teniendo donde vivir debía esconderse en un lugar ajeno y no poder regresar por correr algún peligro por ello querían hacer algo que ayudara a resolver el caso de Yoruichi porque solo así ellas quizá podían tener oportunidad de volver a una vida normal.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 10:11 PM**

Yoruichi estaba sentada en la pequeña cama de la que ahora era su celda, de la cual no se podía quejar pues poseía baño propio y era más como una habitación solo que nada personalizada. Para Yoruichi Shihōin ese día podía catalogarse como increíble, porque había pasado del asombro de su traslado, a la incredulidad y angustia de que quizá era un plan para acabar finalmente con su vida, el acabar en fuchū suponía un final para salir libre de todo cargo pues ahí solo iban los sentenciados y personas que eran consideradas un peligro para la sociedad, pero al ser recibida por la teniente encargada del lugar y que esta le explicara que su traslado era fuera de lo común y que por ello tendría que estar aislada de la demás población carcelaria fue un alivio.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, pues al ser examinada físicamente la teniente le hacía preguntas y de una vez le enumeraba las reglas a las cuales debía apegarse que no eran nada fuera de su alcance para luego ser llevada a su habitación de resguardo, según dijo el sub-teniente rarito que le pareció un poco extraño, le fue dado el uniforme soso color gris de la prisión con el cual debía vestir, al final una hora después recibía la sorpresa más grande de su vida cuando fue llevada a una habitación donde según el rarito su defensa le visitaba, tenia preguntas y mucho que decir cuando Byakuya apareciera, pero todo se fue a la borda al ver a la persona que jamás espero ver de nuevo, la única que había amado con toda su alma y que corto todo lazo, comunicación y tomo distancia de su lado, uno de los errores que le había costado lagrimas y mucho dolor en su vida.

El impacto de verle fue muy grande, pero sobretodo ver que iba acompañada de otra mujer con la que posiblemente tenía una cercanía ya que al entrar venían tomadas de sus manos, no podía negar las palabras de la teniente con referencia a esa mujer pues era toda un bomba sensual, luego solo deseaba tener a Byakuya a su lado para darle un zape por no decirle nada y sobre todo por hacerle firmar algo con engaños, mañana tenía una audiencia con el nuevo juez nombrado y lo único que pensaba era en que vería a Soi Fong, acaso eso era lógico.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos- Shihōin, deberías dormir- señalo el sub-teniente- por si no lo recuerdas mañana tienes una audiencia, el trasporte saldrá de acá a las 7:45 y deberías ir desayunada al menos.

La morena suspiro- solo pensaba un poco en mañana- dijo suavemente.

Yumichika suspiro- para que pensar en algo que aun no es su tiempo, mañana la teniente será la que te acompañara por lo cual debes estar preparada a tiempo ya que no tolera la impuntualidad.

La morena suspiro- bien, voy a dormir- se quejo y vio como el teniente salía, una cosa era segura, mañana tendría otra oportunidad de ver e intentar hablar con Soi.

Yumichika salió de la habitación de la morena y se fue a la oficina de Nell, que hacia papeleo y trataba de dejar todo en orden para mañana- ya se dumio- pregunto viendo un pequeño monitor en su escritorio.

Si- dijo el sub-teniente- creo que está nerviosa por la audiencia de mañana- Nell sonrió- con todo respeto, usted sabe algo de todo esto.

Nell medito unos instantes- la cámara en la habitación fue muy buena idea- felicito y trato de desviar el tema, pero veía esa chispa curiosidad en los ojos de Yumichika que le daba un poco de risa- quizá sepa algo pero no creo que sea yo una buena fuente, no sé todos los detalles- se quejo.

Yumichika tomo asiento y sonrió- sabia que hay algo cociéndose en toda esta rara situación, pero si usted no sabe los detalles que es lo que sabe- pregunto.

Nell pensó muy bien que decir- si lo resumiera seria como amor, engaño, traición, cosas turbias y drama, mucho drama.

Lo sabia- celebro Yumichika- esa abogada y Shihōin- pregunto.

Ayasegawa- trato de calmar Nell la curiosidad excesiva de su sub alterno- no creo que sea momento, además como te dije no sé todos los detalles.

Pero Shihōin, si los sabes- dijo el sub-teniente y Nell solo sonrió- y yo debo saberlo, averiguare con la fuente principal- dijo Yumichika con una sonrisa- quizá debería ir a descansar Teniente.

Ya sabes que en privado soy Nell- dijo la peli verde- mañana quedas a cargo, ya le envié el informe al Mayor Kenpachi.

Yumichika suspiro- pierdes el tiempo, si te delego este sector es porque ni loco se mete con mujeres, deben estar felices con hombres peligrosos y llenos de furia bestial para hacer su grupo terapéutico de combate- Nell puso los ojos- obviamente sabrán que con el mayor Zaraki es mejor mantenerse obedientes.

Nell sonrió- así que es verdad sobre su brutalidad y esas cosas- pregunto, Yumichika solo encogió sus hombros- bien, voy a dormir- estas a cargo- dijo y salió del lugar, mientras Yumichika tomaba el lugar de la peli verde en su escritorio y veía al mismo monitor donde ella unos minutos antes husmeaba.

Mañana comenzare a develar sobre ti Shihōin- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Byakuya despertó temprano y se dirigió hacia la mansión Shihōin para ir por Minako, no sin antes llenarse de buenos deseos por parte de Lisa y Rangiku. Minako despertó muy temprano y desde eso momento no había parado de pedirle a los dioses un poco de ayuda para que la audiencia saliera bien para Yoruichi, Rukia también había hecho lo suyo ya que ayer en la noche aprovechado la visita de Ichigo para salir e ir a un templo para pedir suerte porque hasta hace poco les había evadido un poco, tenían todo listo como Byakuya había pedido una mudada formal para Yoruichi y de paso llevaban una cesta con comida para la morena por si acaso no había comido en prisión, Ichigo llegaría directo al juzgado.

Por otro lado Shiro y Ginrei desayunaban para trasladarse al juzgado lo más pronto posible, el Kuchiki había hablado con su amigo la noche anterior dándole algunas sugerencias para la audiencia, mismas que Byakuya le comunico por parte de Soi Fong, el moreno no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, Ginrei tenía razón al aconsejarle que evitara cualquier confrontación con la fiscalía, con Yoruichi y con más importancia con Soi Fong y su equipo, además su situación con Minako era delicada y no quería empeorarla.

En el pequeño apartamento de Soi Fong todos estaban listos desde temprano, tanto que tuvieron tiempo para preparar el desayuno y compartirlo juntos, Jushiro había hablado muy temprano con Shunsui sobre la situación el peliblanco hubiese querido estar ahí con ellos pero debía cuidar de la oficina y los asuntos importantes aun así les había deseado mucha suerte, para la rubia había sido un despertar anticipado ya que Nell le llamo a las 6:00 de la mañana para darle una hora aproximada en la cual ella y Yoruichi estarían llegando al juzgado, Soi recibió el saludo de Jushiro y la noticia con total calma aunque sabía que estaba ansiosa porque hoy era un día importante, con ese pensamiento todos salieron a las 7:30 del apartamento directo al juzgado.

* * *

 **Juzgados – Centro de Tokio**

Tenjirō había llegado a los juzgados a las 8:00 en punto, como buen sabedor de los protocolos fue directo a la oficina tras la sala tres izquierda del juzgado y prepararse para una audiencia que podría ser interesante, ayer mismo Kirio, Shutara, Sasakibe le había molestado con la audiencia, de paso dar sus puntos de vista en torno a la defensa y la fiscalía, como era sabido no debía dar detalles del caso o del juicio por lo que esperaba que la tarde no fuese llena de interrogatorios y preguntas de sus compañeros de la Corte Suprema de Justicia.

El reloj marcaba las 8:19 y en la parte de atrás del edifico se estacionaba una camioneta de seguridad con el logo de la prisión de Fuchū de la cual bajaron dos personas y luego una tercera más que venía esposada, llegaron hasta la puerta y presentaron la documentación pertinente.

Pueden estacionar en el lugar 4- dijo el guardia del lugar- estarán en la sala 3 derecha, sigan adelante y encontraran unas gradas, suban y estarán en la planta principal donde seguirán recto, vean los rótulos- sonrió el sujeto- seguro no se pierden.

Gracias- dijo Nell y entraron a los juzgados, la peli verde caminaba junto a la morena y otro guardia iba tras de ellas en la retaguardia, caminaron como les había dicho el guardia pero aun así como era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso estaban un poco desubicados.

Es recto de acá a la derecha- dijo Yoruichi, Nell siguió las indicaciones y llegaron una puerta con el rotulo de # 3 derecha.

Tu cuida cuidas la puerta -ordene Nell al otro guardia- vamos Shihōin- ordeno y la morena le siguió al interior de la habitación, en espera de la hora del juicio que sería como en 40 minutos obviamente llegaban muy temprano y no era para menos aunque había dormido poco el sub-teniente llego con reloj en mano para que ella despertara, curiosamente eran las 5:45 Am desde ahí se preparo con una ducha, el desayuno y luego las indicaciones del traslado.

Soi Fong y los demás estaban estacionando el automóvil, cuando Nanao recibió un mensaje de Byakuya diciendo que estaban a diez minutos del juzgado, apresuraron el paso ya que lo primero era poner en aviso a Yoruichi de lo que se esperaba de ella y que conociera a los demás que aun no conocía, por lo que comenzaron su camino a la sala 3 derecha donde Nell les había comunicado que estarían, no tardaron más que cinco minutos en llegar y vieron en la puerta a un guardia.

Somos la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin y queremos hablar con nuestra cliente- dijo Soi Fong mostrando una documentación que el guardia tomo y leyó con total cuidado y rapidez.

Miro a los cuatro- permítanme un momento- dijo y entro dejándolos en espera, Yoruichi se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pequeña mesa de la habitación cuando el abrir de la puerta la saco de su letargo, Nell sonrió levemente- Teniente- dijo y le entrego el documento.

Nell leyó brevemente y sonrió- hazlos pasar- dijo suavemente y se apresuro a quitar las esposas a Yoruichi- compórtate o te las vuelvo a poner- dijo, mientras el guardia fue a la puerta y les dio señal de pasar no sin antes hacerles una breve revisión, Yoruichi se puso atenta ante la situación y los vi entrar uno a uno, un tipo alto piel blanca y con una barba un poco descuidada y bigote al ras, tenía una sonrisa ladina y aunque venia vestido formalmente traía consigo unos calcetines llamativos, a la par una mujer de tez blanca un poco pálida con anteojos, cabello negro liso, tenía un rostro demasiado serio y todo parecía indicar que era cuidadosa, luego estaba ella…la rubia sensual, esta vez vestía un traje formal de pantalón, blusa y chaqueta, color azul, unos tacones de aguja que le daban mas porte a su figura curvilínea y tonificada, por ultimo Soi Fong que estaba como rezagada y vestía de manera formal, un traje sastre color negro y camiseta gris, se detuvo a la entrada, luego saco su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Buenos días- dijo Shunsui y extendió su mano- soy Kyōraku Shunsui- la morena le tendió su mano educadamente- somos parte de tu defensa en el caso- explico.

La pelinegra se acerco e inclino su cabeza- Nanao Ise- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo la morena con total educación, pero con un ojo en la puerta donde Soi había desaparecido, la rubia hablaba con la teniente que según su apreciación le regresaba el documento que le había entregado al guardia, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse la no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la peli azul había regresado a la habitación y caminaba hacia donde estaban.

Ya llegaron- dijo Soi, vio a la morena y movió la cabeza a forma de saludo- Nanao explícale, será mejor que yo hable con ellos- dijo y salió tras ella Tia.

La morena suspiro y Nanao prefiero poner las cosas en orden – señorita Shihōin, se que para usted es nuevo todo esto de que le representemos, viendo que hay cosas que no hemos hablado con usted, le pedimos que nos ayude en esta audiencia guardando el orden y dando su entera confianza hacia nosotros dejando que nos encarguemos sin que haya alguna acción o actitud que denote inconformidad de su parte para nuestros esfuerzos.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- resumiendo seria que me quede callada y tranquila aun en mi ignorancia de cómo procederán en mi defensa- pregunto.

Mejor no pudo decirlo- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa- Soi dijo nada mas que no diga o haga tonterías, mi Nanao-chan solo lo arreglo un poco- dijo sonriente ganándose una mirada de advertencia de la pelinegra.

Puedo hacer eso- dijo Yoruichi.

Lo agradeceríamos- dijo Nanao, ahora si nos disculpa, creo que tiene una visitas- dijo la pelinegra y seguida por el castaño salieron del lugar.

* * *

Soi y Tia esperaban a unos metros de la puerta donde se encontraba el guardia y de pronto los vio venir, Byakuya, Minako y Rukia- buenos días- saludaron las dos al unisonó dejando a Rukia un poco extrañada ante la aparente sincronización de las dos mujeres, luego de la puerta salieron los otros dos más que la pelinegra había visto la vez que acompaño a Minako a Kyōto.

Pueden pasar- dijo Soi.

Byakuya asintió y todos fueron hacia donde el guardia les reviso como había hecho anteriormente con los demás y de paso reviso la bolsa que Rukia llevaba en sus manos, al entrar Minako no evito apresurara su paso e ir con la morena y fundirse en un abrazo- hija- dijo suavemente.

Madre- dijo la morena y al momento lanzo una mirada molesta a Byakuya que se encontraba cerca de la puerta junto a la teniente, Rukia le dio un leve sonrisa en saludo.

Debes cambiarte- dijo Rukia al instante que vio que el abrazo había terminado, entrego la bolsa a Yoruichi que le miraba extrañada- hay un poco de comida por si no has desayunado- aclaro- la defensa cree que será mejor que te vean sin el uniforme de la cárcel.

Yoruichi miro a Nell como preguntando si se podía- no habrá problema- pregunto.

No para mí- dijo la peli verde.

Gracias N…- Byakuya estaba a punto de soltar una indiscreción, pero Nell fue rápida.

Teniente Nell- se presento- estoy a cargo de la seguridad del recinto femenil de Fuchū.

Si- dijo el pelinegro un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta que casi metía la pata- un gusto teniente.

Mientras tanto la morena comenzaba a cambiarse sin pudor alguno para molestia de Byakuya- podías al menos ser un poco mas pudorosa- se quejo el Kuchiki.

Y tu deberías ser un mejor amigo- se quejo la morena, era obvio para todos que lo decía por no avisarle de Soi Fong.

Hija- regaño Minako- Byakuya solo hizo lo que le pedí- defendió Minako y la morena parecía incrédula.

Minako-san no es necesario- dijo Byakuya- por ahora Yoruichi, lo más importante es sacarte de este lio, luego veras que hacer con todo lo demás- fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de la puerta que se abría y daba paso a unos guardias.

Estamos encargados de llevar a la acusada a la sala donde será su audiencia- extendió unos papeles a la teniente y esta rápidamente los leyó- estaremos en la puerta mientras la acusada termina de prepararse- dijo uno de ellos- tiene 10 minutos.

Minako suspiro y tomo la mano de su hija- se que arreglar lo que no pudiste en su tiempo es importante para ti- la Shihōin lanzo una mirada triste- pero lo más importante es tu libertad y como dice Byakuya luego veras que hacer.

Ya te dieron las instrucciones- pregunto el joven Kuchiki, la morena asintió- síguelas al pie de la letra.

Todo estará bien Yoruichi, ya verás- dijo Rukia con esperanza.

Debemos irnos a la sala- dijo Byakuya mirando su reloj, todos se despidieron y salieron ante la mirada de los guardias, Yoruichi suspiro este era el momento uno importante.

* * *

 **Sala # 3 Juzgados de Tokio 8:45 Am**

Soi y los demás ya se encontraban en la sala donde seria la audiencia, la fiscalía ya se encontraba ahí al momento que ellos habían ingresado y a la vista estaban impecables y listos, Soi miro alrededor de la sala y vio que Shiro y Ginrei ya se encontraban entre los asistentes, luego de un momento la puerta fue abierta y para sorpresa de Soi y todos los demás asistentes dos miembros de la Corte Suprema tomaban asiento en la parte de atrás, detrás de ellos Minako, Rukia y Byakuya ingresaban de manera tranquila colocándose cerca de donde estaría la mesa de la defensa, que por lo que todos veían Soi y Nanao serian las encargadas de la defensa, la sala parecía contener la ansiedad de muchos y el nerviosismo se hizo un poco latente hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a la acusada en este caso, escoltada por los miembros de la seguridad de los Juzgados.

La morena vio levemente a la sala y luego tomo asiento junto a Nanao, la siguiente era Soi Fong y podía decirse que estaban separadas solo por la pelinegra, había leves cuchicheos en la sala y estando a 4 minutos para las 9 el secretario tomo asiento en su lugar y un guardia se puso de pie y anuncio- con ustedes el honorable Juez Tenjirō Kirinji- al momento todos se pusieron de pie y el juez entro por la pequeña puerta al final de unas escaleras que daba al estrado.

Iniciando la audiencia primera de Yoruichi Shihōin con el cargo de asesinato en primer grado en la persona de Yumuri Misako- comenzó y luego unos golpes del martillo, todos tomaron asiento en silencio- primero escucharemos el alegado inicial de la fiscalía y después vendrá el alegato de la defensa, abogados por favor acérquense al estrado- pidió Tenjirō y al instante Soi y Aizen caminaron hacia el estrado.

Creo que no necesito decirles que no soy partidario del confronta miento sin sentido, así que espero hablar con profesionales del derecho que trabajen con base a eso- dijo Tenjirō y los dos asintieron al momento- pueden regresar a sus asientos- ordeno y cada uno hizo como el juez mandaba.

Que paso- pregunto Nanao al momento que Soi volvió a su lugar.

Solo unas recomendaciones- respondió Soi y miro hacia el fiscal que parecía un poco molesto, la peli azul sonrió- que comience el Rock and Roll- dijo suavemente y Nanao sonrió.

Aizen Sōsuke se puso de pie, arreglo su saco y ajusto sus gafas- Señor juez y asistentes a esta sala, el motivo de esta audiencia y la de esta fiscalía es la de búsqueda de justicia para una joven inteligente y posiblemente con un gran futuro por delante, que fue truncado por la muerte- hubo un momento de pausa- la señorita Yumuri Misako fue encontrada muerta en el complejo de apartamentos exclusivos en el distrito de Ginza, en el apartamento # 9 ubicado en el quinto piso la susodicha fue encontrada muerta en un inmueble perteneciente a la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi, la escena del crimen fue investigada por la policía de Tokio y a la joven le fue practicada la autopsia respectiva como sucede en cada muerte dudosa y este caso hay pruebas que señalaba a la joven Shihōin y la difunta tenían relación entre sí, ya que en el pasado fueron pareja y con la prueba numero uno y dos que ya fueron presentadas en la audiencia con el Juez anterior se determino que hay pruebas suficientes para la acusación de homicidio en primer grado- hubo otra pausa- por ese mismo motivo ruego a su eminencia que las pruebas antes expuestas sean tomadas en cuenta para seguir con esta acusación; que las investigaciones y testigos que sean llamados por la fiscalía en un futuro puedan mostrarnos al verdad en la muerte de Yumuri Misako- el fiscal sonrió levemente ante su ponencia inicial, luego tomo asiento.

Es tiempo para la defensa- dijo Tenjirō.

Soi se puso de pie y con su rostro serio y su mirar frio como el hierro, comenzó su alegato inicial- señor juez, fiscalía y asistentes- saludo- creo que la fiscalía estuvo fantástica- dijo y para los oyentes les pareció extraño como había iniciado, aunque Sōsuke no pareció agradarle como empezaba la defensa- debo señalar que todos en esta sala buscamos la justicia, tanto para la joven Misako Yumuri como para mi defendida Yoruichi Shihōin, ya que como dijo la fiscalía todo está relacionado debo apuntar que las pruebas uno y dos son solo circunstanciales con la cual la fiscalía tomo de base para la acusación de homicidio en primer grado, el anterior juez asignado a este caso al parecer no actuó conforme al derecho al no otorgar la fianza a mi representada siendo este su primer delito grave- hubo una breve pausa.

Con todo el respeto a la memoria del difunto juez que al parecer no tuvo la perspicacia para ir mas a fondo en este caso que de primera se ven vacios en la investigación, es cierto que Yoruichi Shihōin y Misako Yumuri tuvieron una relación con anterioridad, pero también es cierto que hay una declaración firmada por la señorita Shihōin que fue hecha voluntariamente para desligarse de relación actual con la joven Yumuri, sin contar que tiene una cuartada a base de testigos y documentaria de manera visual de que ella no se encontraba en su apartamento en la dirección antes mencionada por la fiscalía y de la cual ella es propietaria el día anterior y el día justo donde el cuerpo fue encontrado por las autoridades- hubo una pausa- con esto señor juez la defensa reitera que mi defendida solo es víctima de las circunstancias y por lo tanto demostraremos que es inocente ante los cargos que se le imputan- con eso volvió a su asiento junto a Nanao que le miraba seria.

Cambiaste el principio del alegato- señalo la peli negra.

Vi una oportunidad y la tome- dijo Soi, Nanao sonrió levemente.

Tomaremos unos 10 minutos de receso, para que preparen sus peticiones- dijo el juez, dio dos martillazos y con ello salió del estrado, dejando a la fiscalía y defensa preparándose para el segundo raund.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Hola este es el capitulo # 24…buen día para ustedes y les deseo un buen fin de semana.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y su paciencia para esperar cada continuación.

Saludos y Bendiciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 24**

" _ **Diré que esto no está matándome**_

 _ **Pero eso no es cierto, me he vuelto**_

 _ **Un fantasma eterno que habitan en tu recuerdo**_

 _ **Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,**_

 _ **Maldita mi suerte de solo, en sueños verte**_

 _ **De amarte, de amarte y de perderte.**_

 _ **Quiero olvidar que un día me hiciste, feliz**_

 _ **Pero es inútil fingir, no puedo,**_

 _ **No puedo, vivir sin ti**_

 _ **La vida después de ti, es un castigo sin fin**_

 _ **Y no sobreviviré, mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **Antes y después de ti, nada es igual para mí**_

 _ **Me obligo a vivir en duelo**_

 _ **Y no sobreviviré, mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo**_

 _ **Así es la vida, La vida después de ti."**_

 _ **La Vida Despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s de Ti**_

 _ **LU.**_

* * *

 **Sala # 3 Juzgados de Tokio 9:25 Am**

El juez había otorgado un receso de 10 minutos para que prepararan las peticiones, en esta instancia la defensa tenía todo listo ya que Soi y Nanao había trabajado desde el principio en lo que era urgente y necesario para seguir la línea de defensa que deseaban tomar y que Soi Fong tenía en mente, por lo que entre ella y Nanao hablaban suavemente para que la fiscalía que parecía enfrascada en su propio dilema legal hicieran caso omiso de ellas.

Bien- comenzó Soi, para ese momento Nanao y Yoruichi le ponían atención- Yoruichi a partir de mañana recibirás visita para ser entrevistada.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- entrevista o interrogatorio- pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Soi hizo un atisbo de sonrisa ante la pregunta, pero fue Nanao quien sonrió a la morena con sinceridad- es una entrevista ya que es para reforzar nuestra defensa, eso ayudara para que la fiscalía no nos sorprenda con información tuya que nosotros no poseamos, es como cerrar una brecha- explico la pelinegra.

Yoruichi suspiro- entiendo- dijo suavemente- si estamos hablando de mañana quiere decir que las peticiones ya están listas.

Algo así- respondió la peli azul con seriedad.

La fiscalía por otro lado tenia cosas que charlar- ya tengo la petición principal- dijo Sōsuke- solo espero que mis argumentos sean lo suficientemente fuertes porque al parecer Fong tiene la batuta de la defensa.

Señor, revise sus casos y sigo haciéndolo- dijo su ayudante- las estadísticas indican que ella solo da los alegatos y deja a sus socios con el caso en general.

Aizen suspiro- las estadísticas no nos ayudaran a ganarle, se nota que ella no dejara cabos sueltos, atacare la credibilidad y usare lo que todos conocemos de Shihōin para crear una duda en el juez.

Señor el padre de la joven ya llego- dijo el ayudante al ver que un hombre de mediana edad entraba a la sala y buscaba siento detrás de la fiscalía.

Eso ayudara- dijo Aizen- lo llamare al estrado.

* * *

Los cuchicheos en la sala eran evidentes ya que todos tenían cosas que comentar, para este punto Kirio y Shutara veían toda la situación que se daban en la fiscalía y la defensa, los asistentes no decían mucho pero todo el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, era extraño todo el panorama para unos ojos que han tenido años juzgando a al personas y viendo atreves de sus palabras- que piensas- pregunto Kirio luego de un momento.

Tengo que dar mi opinión- se quejo Shutara- bueno debo aceptar que tenias razón, Fong ha mejorado mucho, si antes pensaba que era apta para estas instancias con lo visto en su alegato inicial espero que sus peticiones sean adecuadas.

Kirio sonrió- te dije que sería bueno venir y echar un ojo- señalo Kirio- si el fiscal estrella no se pone atento terminara estrellado.

Kirio…- advirtió Shutara, pero no pudo estar en desacuerdo ya que lo mostrado por Sōsuke parecía circunstancial, ya había sido usado en la anterior audiencia, sin contar que era como un cuento trillado y eso no era bueno para alguien como Tenjirō que era muy dado a inclinarse por las coherencias entre pruebas y hechos.

Realmente debía mejorar Shutara, sus gestos son muy propios, seguros y es consciente de que en este momento tiene la sartén por el mango- dijo Kirio- si me preguntaran a quien quisiera para reemplazarme como Magistrada, no dudaría en nombrarle a ella.

Shutara sonrió levemente- pues ponte en fila porque creo que no solo tú piensas de esa forma, aunque no creo que ella tome este camino.

Kirio bufo- bien dicen que los buenos evitan mezclarse en los asuntos burócratas.

Shutara enarco una de sus cejas al ver que en la mesa de la defensa Soi parecía ignorar un poco a Yoruichi Shihōin que no despegaba su vista de la peli azul- creo que este caso es mucho más que todo lo que podemos ver- dijo y Kirio le miro extrañada, no hubo más que decir o preguntar para la peli violeta ya que al parecer el receso terminaba al ingreso de Tenjirō a la sala.

* * *

El juez tomo asiento en el estrado, miro su reloj y dio dos pequeños golpes con su martillo- el receso ha terminado y proseguimos con la audiencias- aclaro - abogados espero tengan sus peticiones lista- dijo y dejo un instante para que todos estuviesen listos- fiscal Sōsuke, soy todo oídos.

Aizen se puso de pie con el rostro serio- señor juez la fiscalía solicita a esta corte dado el delito que se le imputa a la acusada un juicio con jurado popular- hubo leves murmullos ante la petición.

Orden- dijo dando dos golpes con su martillo, el fiscal había sido astuto según Tenjirō y quería ahondar- cuales serian los criterios para seleccionar al jurado- pregunto.

Me parece que sería prudente llamar ciudadanos comunes y corrientes, sin ningún antecedente penales en edades de 35 a 60 años.

Objeción su señoría- dijo Soi- su criterio de selección desde ese punto da razón para que la balanza se incline a favor de la fiscalía, además un juicio con jurado es inadmisible para mi defendida, la prensa ya ha hecho demasiado publico este caso y los hechos, los hechos recientes o pasados de mi clienta han sido más que explotados y eso ha dado un juicio mediático para mi cliente.

Su señoría- dijo Aizen- no veo porque los criterios de selección son según la defensa una ventaja para la fiscalía, en todo caso podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Es tan simple señor juez- dijo la peli azul- cuantas personas de 30 a 60 años pasan pegados frente a la televisión a la hora de las noticias o chismes de farándula, cuantas de estos ciudadanos normales y corrientes podrían aceptar un comportamiento tan liberal y promiscuo en otras personas- cuchicheos entre molestias, asombros y quien sabe que sentimientos ante las palabras tan sueltas pero verdaderas de la peli azul.

Dos golpes al martillo- orden- volvió a pedir Tenjirō, suspiro y espero a que todos guardaran silencio y compostura- objeción a lugar, la petición es denegada para la fiscalía.

Aizen puso cara de palo ante esa decisión pero era evidente que era una de sus mejores cartas y ahora debía buscar otro rumbo donde podría irle mejor- señor juez pido que el padre de la victima suba al estrado.

Soi estaba a punto de objetar pero Tenjirō alzo su mano derecha deteniendo la acción de la peli azul que parecía un poco contrariada- esta audiencia es la primera por lo que creo que la defensa y fiscalía estaban claros en que no habría ningún llamamiento al estrado de parte de testigos.

Mi disculpas señor juez- se excuso- la fiscalía termina con una petición de una prórroga para la siguiente audiencia de tres meses para que la policía termines sus investigaciones y que esta oficina haga sus indagaciones a partir de los datos proporcionados por la policía.

Objeción señora- dijo Soi- es mucho tiempo para la siguiente audiencia, la policía desde el momento del crimen ya tiene casi un mes de investigaciones de las cuales ya deberían arrojar algunas cosas importante, pero como dije en mi alegato inicial hay cosas que esa oficina desestima y son cosas importantes que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente entenderían que mi defendida no tiene nada que ver en esa muerte.

Se comprobó que es homicidio abogada- señalo Sōsuke con seriedad- por eso estamos acá.

Señor juez- dijo Soi y tomo unos documentos que Nanao le entrego, al instante entrego uno al fiscal y el otro a Tenjirō- la defensa solicita a este juzgado y a la fiscalía el permiso para una investigación científica en la escena del crimen y otra para exhumar el cuerpo de la joven Misako Yumuri, ya que la fianza le esta negada a mi cliente aun cuando está en derecho de recibirla pido que la siguiente audiencia sea a mas tardar en 3 semanas a partir del día de mañana.

Aizen tenía los ojos en el oficio que tenía en sus manos y parecía leerlo a mil por hora y con total cuidado aun cuando lo único que tenia era asombro por la petición inusual, por otro lado Tenjirō leía detenidamente el documento para ver si había algo que la chica Fong dejaba por fuera, Shutara estaba muy asombrada y no solo ella sino también Ginrei y Shiro, junto a una Rukia e Ichigo que era un oyente muy cuidadoso, Kirio por su parte sonreía ampliamente ya que esperando ver cosas como estas decidió ir a ver la audiencia, no cabía duda alguna que la peli azul con los años y la experiencia había crecido profesionalmente, siendo era de armas tomar y como lo había vaticinado la peli violeta el fiscal estaba fracasando en su primer audiencia.

Realmente la joven Fong es todo lo que se dice de ella en Kyōto- dijo Ginrei- creí que cuando fuiste a contratarla al no mas graduarse era solo una manera tuya de meter el dedo en la llaga.

Shiro bufo- no todo lo que hago es por capricho o algún tipo de revancha- dijo el moreno- un día me encontré con Yamamoto-san y me pregunto cómo es que no había contratado a lo que parecía un diamante en bruto en la legislación.

Ginrei sonrió- como es de irónica la situación- dijo el Kuchiki- si Yoruichi y ella hubiesen seguido juntas ella posiblemente seria tu nuera y estaría en nuestra firma- al moreno no le quedo otra cosa más que hacer una mueca ante lo dicho, eso él lo había pensado antes pero el ver a la chica Fong en acción aun con lo chocante de su relación podía decirse que estaba asombrado y complacido con su labor tanto así que sentía su orgullos mallugado al admitir que hasta hoy sus pasos como defensa eran firmes.

Señor juez- dijo Aizen luego de un momento- esto es inadmisible, donde van a encontrar a alguien que haga la autopsia con la suficiente experiencia, la adecuada formación, permisos y sobre todo un laboratorio certificado para hacer todo esto- hizo una sonrisa burlista- la policía de Tokio es la única que posee el laboratorio más completo y de paso tiene como forense al mejor de todo el país, no veo como puede la defensa tener esos recursos o personal- dijo con total seguridad- además podría haber conflicto de intereses y con algo como esto se daría un mensaje negativo sobre el departamento científico de la ciudad de Tokio.

Tenjirō terminaba de leer el documento y miro hacia Soi Fong que tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios en espera de dar sus alegatos, el juez suspiro por lo visto el fiscal desconocía muchas cosas de la joven Fong y estaba a punto de quedar en total evidencia que primeramente no era conocedor de su rival, otro era que subestimaba a la defensa y su labor como juez pretendiendo ganar con una pobre actuación- fiscal Sōsuke podía acercarse al estrado.

Aizen se acerco al estrado un poco contrariado- dígame su señoría.

Hay algo más que tengas que añadir a la peticiones de hoy- pregunto.

Sōsuke frunció el ceño- no señor- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, Tenjirō asintió e hizo el ademan para que regresara a su asiento.

Tenjirō se puso serio- señorita Fong podía ampliar su petición para que la fiscalía este en conocimiento de porque debo dar lugar a su petición- pidió a la peli azul.

Soi sonrió levemente- su señoría, informo para conocimiento de la fiscalía y a los presentes en general que en todo Japón hay 3 laboratorios debidamente certificados y reconocidos por algunos, uno es el laboratorio del la familia real, el otro es el de la policía de Tokio, quedando el de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio- encogió sus hombros- no habrá conflicto de intereses ya que tenemos permitido usas el de la Universidad, con respecto a la persona que hará todas las pruebas científicas creo tener el conocimiento de que la máxima representante y eminencia en esa área aun le pertenece a la doctora Unohana Retsu que es la encargada de estos menesteres para la defensa.

La cara de la fiscalía era un poema, Kirio ampliaba su sonrisa y Shutara negaba con su cabeza ante lo que la joven Fong explicaba, muchos otros que no sabían nada de lo que la defensa tenía planeado estaban atónitos con el despliegue legal de la peli azul, Aizen tenía los dientes apretados y no podía creerlo, aun así debía oponer resistencia hasta el último momento- su señoría Unohana Retsu hace años que no ejerce y pueda ser que su licencia este deshabilitada luego de la destitución de su cargo en la policía de Tokio y Universidad.

Su señoría tengo los permisos de la doctora en regla y una carta de la Corte Suprema que certifica que Unohana Retsu puede seguir ejerciendo su profesión libremente- dijo la peli azul y fue donde Nanao que sacaba la carpeta que contenía esa información.

Tenjirō suspiro- no es necesario señorita Fong, se cómo va todo ya que fui uno de los que firmo ese documento-aclaro- su petición es aprobada.

También la del tiempo para la próxima audiencia- pregunto Soi.

Objeción señoría- se quejo el fiscal ya con un tono molesto en su voz- no creo que sea un tiempo adecuado para la fiscalía.

Señor juez, la fiscalía ha tenido una ventaja en la investigación de tres semanas, mismas que nosotros solicitamos para recabar las nuestras muestras e investigar a fondo- dijo Soi- solo deseamos minimizar el tiempo que nuestra cliente purga en la cárcel ya que como dije no hay pruebas solidas en este caso.

Objeción denegada, señor Sōsuke- dijo el juez- la próxima audiencia será en tres semanas y media contando desde el día de hoy su petición señorita Fong es aceptada para la fecha- dijo Tenjirō- espero que para la próxima la fiscalía se prepare- aconsejo, dio dos golpes con el martillo- doy por terminada esta audiencia- Tenjirō comenzó su camino hacia la salida, mientras Minako no pudo evitar abrazar a Rukia en total alegría por lo que acaba de pasar, Ichigo estaba asombrado y Rukia solo podía pensar que Minako tenía la razón al creer ciegamente en la peli azul y sus amigos.

Gracias- dijo Yoruichi una vez que Soi había regresado a su asiento.

Aun falta mucho- dijo Soi con total seriedad- además es mi trabajo- la morena iba a decir algo pero en eso Sōsuke estaba parado junto a la peli azul.

Corriste con suerte Fong- dijo el fiscal y miro hacia la morena- no cantes victoria Shihōin aún falta mucho que sacar a la luz- dijo con desprecio.

Si escarbas demasiado puedes caer al hoyo Sōsuke- dijo Soi Fong de manera calma-no lances piedras a lo loco porque tu techo también es de vidrio- Aizen dio un paso de forma amenazante hacia la peli azul pero alguien se puso frente a él.

Disculpen- dijo Nell –pero debo llevar a mi prisionera en custodia a la sala para su traslado- Aizen hizo una mueca molesta- Shihōin- ordeno y la morena se puso de pie y fue con la peli verde que rápidamente la llevo en busca de la puerta y hasta la sala que les habían asignado, detrás de ellas fueron casi todos los miembros de la familia Shihōin y Kuchiki, seguidos por un molesto fiscal y su ayudante que parecía temer un poco a la actitud molesta de su jefe.

Tia y Shunsui se acercaron- y eso fue un auch para el fiscal que por la cara que llevaba lloverán rayos en esa oficina- dijo el castaño.

Soi sonrió levemente- lo hicimos bien este día- dijo suavemente- debemos ver lo del laboratorio y darle la noticia a Unohana de que ya tenemos el permiso de la corte para hacer nuestra investigación.

Creo que para la otra audiencia el fiscal tomara muchas precauciones- dijo Tia.

Sera mejor ir con Yoruichi- dijo Nanao.

Vayan- dijo Soi- ya los alcanzare- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en el portafolio, todos salieron y vio que Shunsui tomaba su teléfono, seguramente era para comunicarle a Jushiro lo que había pasado, salieron de la sala y Soi tomo asiento en la silla dando un largo suspiro de alivio, pero el sonido de unas palmas aplaudiendo la pusieron alerta.

Felicidades- dijo Kirio con una amplia sonrisa, de tras de ella Shutara tenía una media sonrisa que eso ya era mucho para ella- has dado una cátedra de derecho legal y a su vez dejaste a la fiscalía en evidencia de su falta de preparación.

No era esa mi intención- se defendió Soi- solo quiero demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente.

Aun que fuese así- dijo Shutara- lo del fiscal fue muy pobre legalmente, pero no esperes lo mismo para la otra audiencia.

No lo hago- dijo Soi.

Diste un golpe con lo de Unohana-san- aplaudió Kirio- apuesto que seguirás sorprendiéndonos Fong- la peli azul se sonrojo levemente.

La estas avergonzado Kirio- dijo Shutara con seriedad- ahora vamos, Tenjirō nos debe estar esperando para irnos- dijo la Ministra y la peli violeta le siguió no sin antes despedirse con un ademan, Soi les vio salir de la sala y ella les siguió saliendo del lugar.

* * *

En la sala # 3, Minako se despedía de Yoruichi y le recordaba que mañana le visitaría, Shiro estaba ahí pero no le había dirigido palabra alguna a la morena, cosa que Nell noto desde el principio, es mas había notado que madre e hija mantenían su distancia.

Llévate esto- dijo Minako mostrando la bolsa llena de comida y otros aperitivos, la morena dirigió la mirada a la peli verde y esta con un ademan de su cabeza le dio el aval.

Gracias- dijo Yoruichi, su tono era neutro pero para Shunsui que se encontraba ahí junto a Nanao era muy evidente que la morena estaba un poco desilusionada y un poco contrariada, miraba hacia la puerta a cada momento, obviamente esperaba que Soi apareciera en algún momento pero obviamente la peli azul haría su tiempo.

Ha sido una excelente audiencia- felicito Ginrei con seriedad a Shunsui y Nanao- quede impresionado con su despliegue legal.

Gracias- dijo Shunsui- pero quien lleva la batuta en esta orquesta es Soi Fong.

Hablando del diablo- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver que Soi entraba junto a la rubia voluptuosa al instante miro hacia la morena que tenía una cara muy conocida para él, era la misma que veía en su hija cuando era una infante y alguien tomaba cosas de su propiedad- típico de Yoruichi- exclamo- su credibilidad y nombre está en juego, pero ella solo piensa en la polinización de las abejas.

Shiro- advirtió Ginrei y el moreno solo puso los ojos.

Soi se acerco hacia donde estaban Nell, Yoruichi, Minako y Rukia- recuerda que las entrevistas comenzaran pronto- dijo a la morena y esta asintió al instante.

Creo que es hora de despedirte- dijo Nell- salimos en 10 minutos y debes cambiarte de ropa.

Soi sonrió levemente- hasta otro día- dijo y salió de la habitación, tras de ella Shunsui, Nanao y Tia.

Adiós- dijo suavemente la morena con desilusión, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más ya que su familia y amigos, comenzaron a despedirse para luego darle tiempo de cambiarse la ropa al uniforme de la prisión.

* * *

Soi se había quedado rezagada afuera de la habitación pues necesitaba hablar con Kuchiki, todos prosiguieron su camino dejándola sola y como era de esperarse los Shihōin y Kuchiki salieron al momento el pelinegro fue con ella- gran audiencia- felicito Byakuya.

Resulto así gracias al trabajo en conjunto- dijo Soi y luego suspiro- Byakuya debemos hablar con tu abuelo sobre el periodista.

Si- dijo este y fue donde se encontraba Shiro y Ginrei- abuelo, puedes venir un momento- pidió y el mayor de los Kuchiki le siguió- no quería decirlo frente a Shiro, pero Soi necesita un favor y solo pensé en que tu podías ayudar.

Es bueno ponerme sobre aviso tan anticipadamente- se quejo Ginrei, llegaron junto a Soi Fong pero como él no era muy sonriente una inclinación de cabeza fue su saludo cordial- mis felicitaciones a la defensa, fue un gran despliegue de trabajo legal e inteligencia.

Soi bajo un poco su rostro al sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente- fue un trabajo en conjunto y creo que solo hacemos lo que se espera de nosotros.

Ginrei no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- tú y los tuyos han logrado mas en estos 10 diez de lo que nosotros en casi 2 semanas y media, Minako tenía razón contigo- dijo y con esa última cosa dicha Soi se quedo sin palabras- entonces en que puedo servirte.

Si…- trato Soi de retomar sus ideas, pues al instante apareció Yoruichi que era llevada en custodia por Nell y otro guardia de Fuchū.

Soi necesita filtrar una que otra información con alguien de la prensa que sea de confianza- explico Byakuya.

Qué clase de información- pregunto el mayor de los Kuchiki.

Puede variar según el tiempo y la conveniencia- dijo Soi- eso lo valoraremos como defensa, lo único que pediría es total confianza de la persona que será el contacto para que haga según indiquemos al pie de la letra sin que haya alguna filtración a la fiscalía.

Ginrei pudo un rostro serio miro a su nieto y luego dio un vistazo a Shiro Shihōin que le miraba atento- creo que conozco la persona perfecta para eso, pero…- dijo y lanzo una mirada molesta a Byakuya- no el dijiste- pregunto.

Creí que tú podrías- dijo suavemente el joven Kuchiki.

Decirme sobre que- pregunto la peli azul.

Que esa persona está en la nomina de la firma- explico Ginrei- es una ayuda incondicional para Shiro desde hace tiempo con respecto a chismes y otras noticias que conciernen a casos de la firma y con respecto a Yoruichi.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- entiendo- dijo suavemente- no tengo ningún problema de hablarlo con Shihōin- dijo la peli azul.

Sé que no- dijo Ginrei amablemente- solo aclaro ese hecho dado que es importante para ustedes el trabajar con discreción y en este casi Shiro querrá darse por enterado.

Soi sonrió levemente y pensó por un instante- creo que me gustaría hablar con la persona frente a frente- pidió la peli azul- al final de todo siempre se enteraran de las filtraciones que daremos pues mi esperanza es que salga en las noticias.

Donde y cuando seria la reunión- pregunto Ginrei.

Hoy a las 5:30, Byakuya puede llevarlo al apartamento si no es problema - pregunto.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Ginrei- hare los arreglos- dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki.

Entonces hay tiempo libre- pregunto Byakuya.

Soi sonrió levemente- podría decirse- dijo la peli azul- tengo cosas importantes que atender, creo que pueden aprovecharlo para descansar y relajarse un poco- Byakuya sonrió levemente, los Kuchiki se despidieron y Soi hizo lo mismo bajo la atenta mirada de Shiro y los demás.

* * *

Soi llego al estacionamiento donde la esperaban Shunsui sonrió- Jushiro manda felicitaciones, espera poder venir para la otra audiencia- dijo suavemente, mientras esperaba que la peli azul subiese al auto- adonde vamos a celebrar- pregunto.

Necesito ir donde Unohana-san- dijo Soi y todos parecieron desanimados- ustedes pueden ir y celebrar por mi- dijo con una media sonrisa- tomare un taxi.

Tia soltó un respiro de exasperación- no puedes relajarte al menos un momento Soi.

La peli azul sonrió levemente- eso hare- dijo Soi y camino hacia la calle.

Debemos darle su espacio- dijo Nanao- no está acostumbrada a vivir, día y noche con varias personas, especialmente cuando su pasado esta frente ella.

Shunsui suspiro- dejemos el tema- exclamo sonriente- olvidemos el lio de faldas y celebremos- dijo a Tia y Nanao- luego veremos cómo avanzar en ese problema.

* * *

Eran las 12:23 de la mañana cuando Soi Fong llego en un taxi de la ciudad de Tokio se estacionaba en un camino lejos de la carretera a la afueras de la ciudad, llegando a un portón elegante- es aquí señorita- pregunto.

Si es este lugar- dijo Soi y tomo la paga- entonces le espero a las 3:30- pregunto y el hombre asintió y se fue- Soi camino a la puerta, toco espero unos segundos para que la puerta fuese abierta.

Soi entro por el camino y sonrió al ver la fachada antigua de la ostentosa casa, en la puerta una sonriente Isane le esperaba- llegas un poco tarde- dijo a forma de regaño.

Lo lamento- se excuso la peli azul- el taxista se perdió.

Isane sonrió- era de suponer, pero entra y vamos almorzar- dijo y la peli azul le saludo, al entrar fueron directamente al jardín donde la mesa ya estaba puesta y la servidumbre comenzaba a servir la comida, en un extremo de la mesa Unohana parecía leer algo en su computador.

He estado pendiente de las noticias y nada- dijo un poco indignada pero con una amplia sonrisa- eso significa que la audiencia fue un éxito.

Soi sonrió levemente- el juez dicto a nuestro favor en nuestras peticiones, podemos comenzar con el trabajo científico.

Isane puso los ojos- por favor, dejen el trabajo por un momento y almorcemos tranquilamente.

Lo siento- dijo Soi avergonzada.

No es tu culpa- dijo Isane- Retsu ha estado anhelando este momento, pero disfrutemos de la mutua compañía y la comida – pidió la peli gris- luego disfrutan de hablar de trabajo- las dos asintieron como niñas pequeñas y comenzaron a disfrutar de los alimentos y la charla ociosa.

* * *

En la fiscalía todo parecía marchar en total normalidad, pero en la oficina del fiscal cuatro personas estaban reunidas a puerta cerrada tratando de entender las peticiones de la Defensa, aunque hoy todo estaba en calma, no fue así hace casi 2 horas. Sōsuke Aizen había salido de los juzgados tocado en su orgullo, molesto por lo que había resultado su primera audiencia con la nueva defensa, esperaban que Tenjirō Kirinji no fuese tan benevolente con sus precarias pruebas y sabían que tenían que esforzarse en sus alegatos y el manejo del caso, pero no contaban con que Soi Fong y su equipo estuviesen empapados del caso y aunque habían investigado de la "fama" de la peli azul no esperaban que fuese tan buena y para terminar de darle el tiro de gracia fue la recomendación del juez de que esperaba estuviesen preparados para la otra audiencia.

Habían sido una bendición que nadie de la prensa supiese de la audiencia, porque hubiesen estado ahí ya se imaginaba los titulares en los periódicos, o los amarillistas comentarios en la televisión diciendo que había sido una apabullante defensa o que la fiscalía había sido ineficaz e incompetente. Desde su llegada llamo al detective en jefe de la investigación y quien estaba a cargo del caso, su colaborador estaba presente y había llamado a un ex fiscal que ahora ejercía en un despacho privado, su plan era estar prevenido y buscar alternativas legales y de paso que la investigación avance y sea más concreta y eficaz.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 12:35 PM**

Yoruichi había llegado a las 11:19 am a la prisión, al instante fue conducida a su habitación de resguardo, las cosas que llevaba consigo que constaban de su mudada de ropa y una bolsa de alimentos fue retenida para revisión de lo cual se encargo Yumichika, luego de ver que no había nada sospechoso pues solo eran comida, las llevo con la morena que a simple vista se veía frustrada, cosa que le causo curiosidad al sub-teniente.

Nell por su parte daba una ronda por las instalaciones y verificaba como se manejaban los guardias al estar en mando de Ayasegawa, mientras el susodicho veía la computadora en la oficina de Nell corroborando las notificas y otros medios para informarse sobre la audiencia de la Shihōin, estuvo ahí desde las 11:30 que comenzó la ronda de Nell inmerso y curiosos en la búsqueda, por momentos miraba el monitor que daba la imagen meditabunda y reflexiva de la morena, hasta que la peli verde apareció en la oficina.

Ya le diste de comer a Shihōin- pregunto Nell y Yumichika pareció avergonzado de haber olvidado ese detalle- que has estado haciendo- pregunto.

Buscaba que decían de la audiencia- dijo suavemente y luego hizo una cara de molestia- pero no hay nada en las noticias y menos en los chismes amarillistas.

Nell sonrió- fue una buena audiencia para la defensa- dijo suavemente- es normal que no haya noticias de eso, el fiscal estaría avergonzado y mostraría su incompetencia en un caso importante.

Yumichika hizo una cara de incredulidad- fue buena- pregunto y Nell asintió- entonces porque Shihōin tiene cara de frustración, ¡dios!- exclamo, quejándose- parece un gato callejero que maúlla tristemente.

Nell no pudo evitar reír ante la dramática descripción del sub-teniente- pues no veo porque estaría así la defensa fue arrolladora, tanto que el fiscal Sōsuke parecía un novato, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad deberías preguntarle que le sucede- sugirió la teniente y Yumichika sonrió malévolamente.

Yumichika salió de la oficina de Nell que se había quedado revisando los pendientes y haciendo los turnos de las nuevas guardias, hubiese querido irse a casa y celebrar con todos pero tenía su descanso hasta dentro de dos días, la peli verde tuvo que tomar de su entrenamiento del ejército para mantenerse en silencio y en ecuanimidad en la sala de audiencia, aun con todo tuvo tiempo para ver a Yoruichi de una manera más personal y humana, su madre por supuesto que era un amor completo para ella y su padre…que podría decir ni una vez se acerco para mostrarle apoyo o desearle suerte, por lo visto su relación era casi nula, el mayor de los Kuchiki fue más amable que el propio padre de la morena y eso era penoso, Yoruichi en todo momento estuvo pendiente de la peli azul y eso dejaba entrever que aun existían sentimientos inconclusos, en su mirada veía anhelo, celos y desesperación, era obvio que lo que pase con su juicio pasa a segundo plano porque lo que ahora mueve a Yoruichi Shihōin es ver, hablar y estar con Soi Fong pero para mala fortuna la peli azul huye, se esconde y ha puesto un muro que les separara, esa distancia solo algo o alguien podrá acortarla y en su monitor veía a alguien que podría ser una bomba destrozando paredes.

Yumichika había ido por el almuerzo de Shihōin, no era como toda la comida que tenía en su bolsa pero aun así debía ofrecerla y hacer que la ingiriese, porque seguramente con esa cara de felino en crisis obviamente se negaría a ingerir alimento, pero eso abriría la oportunidad para la charla que esperaba fuese divertida- Shihōin tu almuerzo- dijo con seriedad irrumpiendo en la habitación de resguardo de la morena.

Yoruichi suspiro- la verdad no tengo mucho apetito- dijo la morena.

El sub-teniente puso la bandeja en la mesa donde se encontraba la bolsa de comida que traía la morena de la audiencia- no te culpo- dijo- me imagino que esta comida no se compara a la que traes.

Yoruichi sonrió- mi madre pidió que la prepararan para mi, aunque creo que se pasaron un poco con la cantidad- dijo suavemente.

El sub-teniente esculcaba la bolsa- porque la cara larga- pregunto- según la teniente la audiencia fue favorable para ti.

La morena lanzo una mirada- no todo se resume a eso- se quejo.

Yumichika sonrió- entonces cuenta, soy todo oídos.

Porque te interesa tanto- pregunto la morena con fastidio, lo que menos quería era que personas ajenas supiesen cosas personales suyas, además no sabía si era alguien en quien se pudiese confiar.

Por favor ten piedad de mi curiosidad insana- se quejo con dramatismo- se que son cosas personales, pero al menos podrás desahogarte y a quien le contare- puso los ojos- soy un respetable sub-teniente de las fuerzas armadas de Japón y mi superior un temible mayor que no tolera las niñerías- dijo sonriente.

La morena suspiro y lo pensó por un momento- bien- dijo- pero no será ahorita, primero comamos algo, quizá como un cuanto nocturno- dijo la morena y fue a su bolsa y sacos 2 obentos de comida.

* * *

 **Casa de Unohana- Afueras de Tokio**

El almuerzo había pasado y aunque Unohana quería ir directo a los negocios, la peli azul opto por tomar un tiempo para compartirlo con sus anfitrionas y evito hablar de trabajo y hablaron de sus vidas diarias, luego de casi 45 minutos Isane se excuso para descansar, dejándolas para que el par hablara de lo del caso.

Entonces- comenzó Retsu- ay tenemos los permisos y el laboratorio- preguntó.

Si- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- la audiencia fue a favor nuestro y creo que debemos estar muy preparados para la otra que es en 3 semanas y media a partir de ahora, el fiscal querrá demostrar de su oficio.

Retsu sonrió- así que el fiscal esta golpeado en su orgullo- sonrió- me imagino que no se esperaba nada de lo que tenias preparado.

Acá entre nosotras Retsu- dijo Soi con seriedad- hay muchos fallos en este caso en concreto, a la investigación le falta por demostrar y lo encontrado es circunstancial, no sé cómo el anterior juez creyó que había suficiente pruebas para aceptar los cargos de homicidio en primer grado y llevarla a juicio.

No será que alguien tiene alguna vendetta contra Yoruichi- pregunto- ella que te ha dicho.

Soi la miro como extrañada- aun no hemos hablado con ella- dijo suavemente.

Unohana enarco una de sus cejas y luego suspiro- Soi, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes no debe ser motivo para que te saltes algunas cosas importantes como charlar con tu cliente.

Soi suspiro- lo haremos- aclaro- hemos quedado que mañana comenzaremos las charlas con Yoruichi.

Retsu dejo el tema- bueno, abordando lo importante para lo que se viene- dijo y saco una agenda- creo que lo primero seria exhumar el cuerpo con la ayuda idónea podría sacar resultados e días, luego creo que nos podríamos dedicar a la escena del crimen y con eso podemos comenzar mañana, te aviso a la hora que comenzaremos.

Soi sonrió levemente- Unohana-san creo que en estos menesteres será como tú lo prefieras o creas conveniente, solo dime que necesitas y las horas en que comenzaras a proceder- Retsu sonrió satisfecha.

Para la exhumación hable con dos personas que han trabajo conmigo anteriormente y son de confianza- aclaro rápidamente- pero para la escena del crimen he pensado que me gustaría alguien que tenga entrenamiento en procesar escenas y que sea un agente policial, detective o algo así- pidió- además me gustaría que Shunsui estuviese ahí dado que tiene experiencia en hacer perfiles criminales y de comportamiento, ya sabes tiene esa agudeza de psicólogo.

Soi estaba poniendo mucha atención- Tia fue policía y según tengo entendido, tuvo entrenamiento forense de tu asesoría en la policía de Tokio.

Tia- pregunto- la señorita Halibel tu socia- sonrió- vaya no lo sabía, eso nos ahorra tiempo y estimo que no nos sobra.

Soi sonrió levemente- cuanto crees que tardara todo- pregunto la peli azul.

En la exhumación entr días, la escena del crimen- medito un momento- dos días y medio porque seremos lo mas minuciosos posible, para tener un informe en quizá en 14 o 15 días.

Creo que eso está bien ya que será muy minucioso todo- dijo con seriedad- habrá muchas cosas que preparar mientras tanto.

No has pensado en buscar algún buen informático- pregunto y Soi le vio extrañada- los jóvenes en estos días tiene de todo digital, teléfono, computadora, tablet- se encogió de hombros- quien sabe lo que podías encontrar y un buen informático podía encontrar hasta las cosas eliminadas.

¡Cierto!- dijo Soi y tomo su portafolio buscando un documento, lo saco y comenzó a leer- como no pusimos atención- dijo un poco molesta- en una referencia al video, mencionan la computadora de la chica- dio una palmada en la mesa- que torpe fui.

Retsu sonrió levemente- solo es distracción por los sentimientos que aun sientes por ella- la peli azul le miro muy seria como diciendo " _estás loca_ "- podemos huir al otro lado del mundo Soi, pero siempre nos llevamos lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros.

Soi guardo silencio- no es tan simple Retsu- dijo con vos suave- y este no es el momento.

Unohana guardo un leve momento de silencio, pero había cosas que se debían decir y postergarlas no era su estilo- las cosas que importan nunca son tan sencillas – suspiro- no debes esperar el momento adecuado o así se pasara toda tu vida por delante, van a tener entrevistas con ella- pregunto y Soi asintió- te sugiero que tomes un tiempo para hablar con ella, seguro que te dirá más cosas a ti que a nadie más- la peli azul puso los ojos- al menos piénsalo.

La peli azul cerro sus ojos grisáceos y dejo escapar un suspiro- lo pensare- dijo – será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hablar con alguien de la prensa que nos ayudara a publicitar los tropiezos de la fiscalía.

Retsu le miro seria- debes recordar que no tratas con cualquier otro abogado de la fiscalía, estamos hablando de Sōsuke Aizen fiscal principal de la ciudad de Tokio quien debo aceptar que su fama le precede, sea lo que sea que piensas hacer puede ser contraproducente para Yoruichi.

Soi suspiro- no lo malinterpretes, se que Aizen es de cuidado y es por esa razón que necesito mantener a la prensa sabedora de lo que podía resultar en el caso que se lleva en su contra, la información será la justa y necesaria que deje ver que el famoso caso de la heredera Shihōin no tiene bases solidas.

Unohana sonrió levemente- hay cosas que aun me sorprenden de ti Soi Fong, has crecido mucho y como lo intuí cuando vi tu expediente en la Universidad, llegaras lejos tanto que hasta Ministra podrías llegar ser, claro si esos cargos te importaran.

La peli azul miro su reloj y suspiro- debo irme- dijo suavemente- seguramente el taxi ya estará afuera- inicio su camino y con su mano se despidió, Unohana sonrió levemente la peli azul a veces era tan informal que quizás era un habito tomado de Kyōraku.

* * *

Como lo había predicho el chofer del taxi había sido puntual, ahora debía regresar a casa para tener la entrevista con el periodista que trabajaba para Shiro, no era de su agrado que fuese alguien de confianza del moreno pero por ahora era necesario tener un poco de ruido en los medios, este caso era delicado no solo por la gravedad de lo ocurrido a la joven, también era un caso mediático por la persona que señalaba como culpable, eso era como una piedra en el zapato porque Yoruichi siempre ha sido retratada coloquial y en la prensa rosa como una play girl y en toda regla ella no podía desmentir algo tan verdadero, pero no por ello debía de ser juzgada y condenada mediáticamente sin saberse la verdad de lo que le paso a Misako Yumuri.

Tardo una hora y cuarto en llegar al edifico, subió al momento con paso tranquilo solo esperaba que las cosas entre todos estuviesen relajados era cierto que habían tenido un buen día pero aun faltaba mucho y la peli azul simplemente no quería festejar antes de tiempo, al llegar a la puerta escucho voces al interior, suspiro y abrió la puerta con cuidado- llegue- anuncio y todos parecían esperarle, pero lo que le extraño fue ver a un sujeto que posiblemente era el periodista, el tipo era delgado de tez blanca y pelo grisáceo pero lo que más le llamo su atención fue esa sonrisa y sus ojos como de serpiente, algo que simplemente podía decirse muy adecuado para su trabajo.

Byakuya se levanto de su asiento- Soi, el es la persona que te contaba- el pelo gris se puso de pie- Ichimaru Gin- presento y la peli azul extendió su mano- Soi Fong- dijo a Gin que en ese instante saludaba y sonreía amablemente.

Byakuya menciono que necesitan alguien de confianza que tenga apertura en la prensa- dijo Gin.

Si- respondió Soi- pero quiero saber a qué medios te dedicas- pregunto.

Gin sonrió levemente- escrita, televisión, radio y algunos medios virtuales tengo la suerte de ser corresponsal internacional, además de ser informante de sucesos a las cadenas locales de noticias como el cana dijo con un dejo de arrogancia.

Entonces puedes decirme como supieron del traslado de Yoruichi a la prisión de fuchū en el canal 7- pregunto.

Gin frunció el ceño- alguien dio el aviso, no me di cuenta muy bien pero cuando paso el equipo de prensa ya estaba en el lugar, solo me quedo tiempo de hablarle a Shiro para que viese la noticia aunque parece que no le cayó en gracia.

Es obvio que no- se quejo la peli azul- podría ser que la misma fiscalía hiciera ese aviso-

Podría ser- dijo el pelo gris- la fiscalía cuando le place hace esas cosas- sonrió levemente- entonces, el traslado fue petición de la nueva defensa- pregunto y Soi asintió- porque razón.

Seguridad- respondió Soi- necesito tener la plena confianza de que trabajemos por un bien común.

Y eso sería- pregunto Gin.

Demostrar la inocencia de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo la peli azul.

Ichimaru sonrió- además de eso- pregunto y Soi puso cara seria- no me malinterpretes, conozco a Yoru-chan y sé que ella no haría tal cosa, es más me cae mejor que Shiro, igual que Minako que es un amor.

Pero- pregunto la peli azul.

Ginrei Kuchiki me explico un poco lo que deseas, pero él como tú saben que quien paga el cheque es Shiro y seguramente el llamara para preguntar que deseaba la joven Fong.

El que el sepa lo que quiero de ti no me importa, lo que me importa es que haya confianza de que se hará tal como pidamos y sea conveniente- explico Soi.

Gin sonrió maliciosamente- ten seguro que hare como me pidas y digas, pero necesito algo a cambio- dijo el pelo gris, al momento Byakuya frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kyōraku le detuvo al notar que Soi solo sonreía un poco.

Que quieres- pregunto la peli azul.

Ante todo soy un periodista- señalo Ichimaru- para mi seria un placer estar presente en la próxima audiencia, he oído maravillas de usted y sus socios señorita Fong.

La peli azul enarco una de sus cejas- no puedo asegurar que se pueda- explico Soi.

Bien, con eso me conformo- dijo el pelo gris- cual será la primer misión.- pregunto con una sonrisa y sacando su pequeña agenda electrónica.

Hoy hubo una audiencia- señalo la peli azul- la primera con un nuevo Juez y con nosotros como defensa.

Gin enarco una de sus cejas curioso- extraño, ningún noticiero dijo algo al respecto y no se ha filtrado nada- se quejo.

Es por eso que estas acá- dijo Soi- no se filtro nada porque la fiscalía no tuvo un buen inicio- Ichimaru sonrió ampliamente- tu labor por hoy será que filtres la noticia de la audiencia, pero con un dato un poco jugoso- dijo la peli azul- déjanos tu correo y te enviaremos la hora en que mañana comenzaremos como defensa la exhumación del cuerpo de la joven Yumuri.

Gin Ichimaru no pudo evitar quedar asombrado y a la vez complacido- eso será una bomba- dijo sonriente, se froto las manos y suspiro- creo que todo va para el canal 3 y algunos medios electrónicos- dijo y vio que Soi iba a replicar- se que el canal 7 puede tener muchos más recursos y audiencia, pero debes enterarte que es pro-gobierno ya que tiene inclinación a hacer solo noticias afirmativas de sus instituciones de gobierno.

No lo había notado- dijo la peli azul.

Realmente tú casi no ves noticias Soi- dijo Shunsui y Soi se encogió de hombros.

Bien- dijo Gin- entonces, quieren que de detalles que no han sido informados y que dejan en entredicho la capacidad de la fiscalía.

Más bien señalar que no todo en el caso de Yoruichi está dicho y que la fiscalía no tiene todo claro- explico Soi.

Gin se quedo pensando un momento- tengo libre acción- pregunto.

En parte- dijo la peli azul- no quiero atacar a la fiscalía o ponerla en ridículo- señalo.

El fiscal Sōsuke no tendrá esos escrúpulos- señalo Gin.

Pero nosotros si lo tendremos- dijo Soi y vio que todos ponían los ojos- no públicamente- aclaro.

Puedo llamar al fiscal para preguntar sobre la exhumación y audiencia- pregunto el pelo gris.

Eres un periodista- dijo Soi- sabes los limites y lo que deseamos.

Gin extendió su mano y Soi hizo igual, uniéndose en un apretón de manos- tenemos un trato señorita Fong- sonrió el pelo gris y todos parecieron unirse a lo bueno que vendría.

Debemos brindar por esta nueva asociación- dijo Shunsui.

Creo que nos vendría bien cenar- señalo Tia y todos asintieron para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena y a su vez relajarse un poco, hasta hoy las cosas habían sido favorables pero venían días más difíciles.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū- 7:35 PM**

Nell estaba terminando su ronda y se dirigía a su oficina para luego ir por su cena y llamar a casa, en la tarde solo pudo hablar con Tia, Shunsui y Nanao para felicitarlos por la audiencia y solo faltaba hablar con la peli azul que decidió tomar su momento a solas según le había dicho su mujer, pero al entrar Yumichika parecía estar ocupado acomodando un plato en su escritorio.

Oh, teniente- dijo el peli violeta algo emocionado- traje su cena cortesía de Shihōin.

Nell enarco una de sus cejas- que dices- pregunto.

Bueno, la comida que traía era mucha para ella sola- explico- pensó que deseaba agradecer su trato en esta penitenciaria compartiendo un poco de lo que su mama le preparo.

Nell sonrió ampliamente- no era necesario- pero aspiro el aroma que parecía esparcirse en la oficina- aunque huele bien, dile que gracias.

Se lo diré- comento- debo ir y llevarle la cena y aprovechare para acompañarle- dijo sonriente- me prometió contarme su tórrido romance con la defensora.

Nell se puso seria- la cámara tiene audio- pregunto.

Yumichika sonrió ampliamente- lo tiene- afirmo- solo debe ponerle sonido y ya está.

Al menos con eso tendré una cena interesante- señalo la peli verde.

Luego me cuenta lo que usted sabe- pidió el sub-teniente y Nell sonrió asintiendo- bueno debo irme o es capaz que cambia de opinión.

Nell lo vio irse y al instante tomo asiento y comenzó a verificar lo del sonido de la cámara en la habitación de la morena, en todo ese tiempo vio cuando entraba Yumichika.

Bien, acá esta la cena- dijo con total entusiasmo el peli violeta a una seria Yoruichi que al verle no tuvo otra expresión más que mostrar una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo mostrado por el sub-teniente.

Tomo su plato y suspiro- bien, que es lo que quieres saber- pregunto.

Todo- dijo este y la morena puso los ojos- ok, lo reduciré a que paso entre tú y la abogada defensora.

Soi Fong- dijo aclarando.

Si, de ella- dijo con una leve sonrisa el sub-teniente al oír como decía la morena el nombre de la abogada parecía como si dijera algo sagrado e importante.

Bueno, tratare de ser breve pero debo comenzar la historia unos años antes- explicó.

No importa- dijo Yumichika- cuéntalo todo, soy todo oídos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Buenas noches, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que esta que viene sea de descanso para muchos de ustedes. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios a esta historia que me hacen ver que les agrada en cada capitulo.

Saludos y bendiciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 25**

 ** _"Cierra tus ojos, voy a contarte_**

 ** _Algo que nunca, te dije antes_**

 ** _Ella atrapo mi corazón_**

 ** _Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo,_**

 ** _Sentí distinto a los demás_**

 ** _Algo cambio cuando estuve a su lado._**

 ** _Hoy no recuerdo, como podía_**

 ** _Sin conocerla, pasar mi vida._**

 ** _Ya no me alcanza la razón_**

 ** _Ya no me Importa el mundo, sin ella._**

 ** _Ella es el sueño de un perdedor,_**

 ** _Que la encontró y ahora puede existir."_**

 ** _Ella._**

 ** _Rata Blanca._**

* * *

En la habitación de resguardo de Yoruichi Shihōin en la prisión de Fuchū un expectante sub-teniente tomaba un bocado de su plato en espera que la morena comenzara su historia, Yoruichi termino su bocado ultimo bocado y suspiro- esto fue hace mucho tiempo, he tenido la fortuna de nacer en el seno de una familia de renombre, de tradición noble y acomodada, soy hija única y con ello fue la consentida de mis padres, la niña de sus ojos, lo que desees decir; mi niñez fue maravillosa y mis padres siempre fueron amorosos conmigo, según mi madre era inteligente, divertida, con carácter y donde iba siempre llamaba la atención lo quisiera o no.

Y cuando entra la chica Fong en ese escenario- pregunto Yumichika.

La morena sonrió- la paciencia es una virtud- dijo y el peli violeta puso los ojos- cuando fui creciendo mi inteligencia fue desarrollándose de tal manera que me adelantaron un grado, mi madre estaba orgullosa y mi padre también pero al pasar el tiempo veía que mi padre exigía cada vez más y nada de lo que hacía le complacía, solo había mas exigencia en cada peldaño que alcanzaba; siempre decía que no era suficiente y subía las exigencias, al llegar a los 15 años aun con un año más por graduarme, ya tenia la entrada para ir a la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, cuando cumplí los 16 años pude decir que era suficiente para mí y me dije a mi misma que ya no haría las cosas para buscar la aprobación de mi padre.

Hubo consecuencias- pregunto el sub-teniente.

Al principio él lo tomo como una rebeldía natural de mi juventud, pero al ver que no cambiaba de actitud quiso ser un padre estricto- sonrió levemente- debo decir que eso fue un punto y aparte mas en nuestra relación que se iba agrietando de a poco, si no fuese por mi madre quizá las cosas hubiesen ido de mal en peor o muy tensas.

Tu madre debe ser una santa- dijo el sub-teniente- porque entre tú y tú padre la podre se las debió pasar terrible.

Yoruichi suspiro- cuando llegue a la Universidad yo traía una fama sobre mí.

La rompecorazones, la diosa inalcanzable- señalo Yumichika con una sonrisa un poco burlista.

La morena sonrió levemente- algo así- dijo bromeando- descubrí que el sexo opuesto no era lo mío, aunque lo intente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- desde que tenía 14 años llamaba la atención de ambos sexos y al definir mis gustos un año después fue más fácil relacionarme, con las chicas no corres el peligro de ir regando hijos por doquier o de quedar embarazad y debo decir que le tome el gusto a la conquista y las relaciones fugaces.

A tus 17 años toda una play girl, una fama ganada a pulso Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo el peli violeta.

Yoruichi sonrió- mi primer año en la Universidad fue como si un mundo de posibilidades se abriera para mí, las chicas eran más abiertas en cuestiones sexuales, era dada a las fiestas y aunque en mi carrera no aflojaba pues como dijo mi psicólogo en ese entonces yo era más que apta para el estudio de leyes- suspiro- pero como era de esperarse papá tenía en su mente grandes planes para mi futuro que distaban con lo que deseaba o quería.

Yumichika suspiro- las cosas se pusieron feas- pregunto.

Por mi mamá hice un esfuerzo y trate de llevar la fiesta en paz, así que hice un pequeño trato con papá – el sub-teniente frunció el ceño- el no se metería en mi vida si cumplía con mis estudios y mis notas eran excelentes.

¿Cumpliste?- pregunto.

El primer año fui una de las mejores, aun cuando muchos se quejaban de mi comportamiento en clases y fuera de ellas- dijo suavemente- aun así no podían negar el talento y la inteligencia que mostraba aun con todas las distracciones, así llegue al mi segundo año de Universidad- sonrió levemente- inicie las clases una semana tarde ya que me fui de viaje a Francia, como siempre las chicas nuevas y las de siempre de tras de mí, creí que sería otro año igual pero uno nunca sabe lo que te depara el destino.

Yumichika se animo y suspiro- esa mirada- señalo- ahí conociste a la chica Fong.

La morena se puso seria- hay veces que por querer huir de lo fastidioso de la vida terminas encontrando algo que sin pensarlo le da sentido, aunque eso no lo sabía en ese entonces- dijo suavemente Yoruichi- una tarde llegue a la biblioteca para terminar una tarea impuesta por un catedrático que al parecer no era santo de su devoción, estaban por cerrar y era la única ahí, de pronto apareció una chica que me imagine era de los becarios de la Universidad que de forma muy estricta me indico la salida.

¡No me digas!- exclamo emocionado el sub-teniente- era ella.

Si- respondió la morena- era Soi Fong, yo en ese momento me sentí indignada ya que me trato como si fuera una persona común y corriente, me echo del lugar y cuando le pregunte si no sabía con quien hablaba ella me respondió **:** ** _no me interesa si eres la reina de Inglaterra, las reglas dicen que los alumnos deben abandonar las instalaciones 15 minutos antes de las 6 y hasta ahora estas retrasada._**

Jajaja- rio con diversión Yumichika- esa chica, se nota que es de armas tomar.

Fue una de las pocas veces que alguien me trato como a cualquier otra persona y de paso no le intereso saber quién diablos era- suspiro- realmente afecto mi ego y cuando quise saber quién era, ella ya no estaba.

No- se quejo Yumichika.

Olvide el incidente ese mismo día, tenía mil cosas por hacer y una vida que vivir con intensidad- dijo sonriendo- como conquistar chicas y conquistar el mundo para demostrarle a papá mi valía.

Pensé que eso no te importaba- reclamo el sub-teniente.

Yo también lo creí así, pero en el fondo siempre trataba de demostrarle que era mejor de lo que esperaba y sobre todo que podía manejar mi vida a mi antojo- explico la morena, luego sonrió levemente- luego de casi una semana de clases el viernes sucedió algo que me traería devuelta con Soi Fong, el catedrático que en cierta manera la había tomado conmigo- sonrió maliciosamente- debo admitir que mis comentarios desafiantes en su clase no fueron bien recibidos, entonces el de castigo me dejo un trabajo extra e involucro a otra persona de clase, que resulto ser Soi Fong.

¡No!- exclamo entusiasmado Yumichika.

Si- respondió la morena- la reconocí como la chica estricta de la biblioteca, ella seguía ignorándome, evadiéndome y viéndome como si fuese cualquier otro menos Yoruichi Shihōin- suspiro- eso era un duro golpe a mi ego y mi orgullo de conquistadora, pues no había chica en la Universidad que se me resistiese o que no supiera quién era yo, recuerdo sus desplantes y su indiferencia- negó con la cabeza- esa manera dura de juzgarme sin saber de mi- cerro los ojos un momento- ella me trato como nadie fuera de la familia o circulo íntimos lo había hecho y sentí esa necesidad de demostrarle que no solo era eso que las personas contaban sobre mí.

Y que paso después- pregunto.

Hice yo misma el trabajo y se lo envié a ella para que estuviese informada e hiciera correcciones, con el paso de los días y las semanas ella comenzó a tolerar un poco mi compañía- sonrió- resulto que Byakuya Kuchiki, mi pequeño amigo de la infancia era amigo de ella eso fue algo extraño para mí ya que Byakuya no es aficionado a ser amigable con cualquier persona y cuando le pregunte de ella me advirtió el apartarme.

Acaso le gustaba tu amigo- pregunto un inquieto sub-teniente.

No- dijo la morena con una cara de asco- ellos solo fueron amigos, por eso Byakuya no quería que me acercara a ella- suspiro- el nunca fue bueno para relacionarse con las personas, creo que el solo temía que pasara lo que al final sucedió.

Que sucedió- pregunto curioso.

Como dije, Soi Fong tolero mi presencia y poco a poco fuimos dándonos cuenta que aunque éramos diferentes había cosas en común, fue extraño pero con el tiempo ella fue una amiga para mí y créeme eso era mucho, jamás había tenido alguna porque o ellas terminaban enamorándose de mi o yo las seducía.

Tu humildad me conmueve- se burlo Yumichika.

La morena sonrió- era cierto, pero no voy a negar que siempre he sido débil ante las chicas, tampoco voy a negar que Soi me gusto desde el principio, ella era como una mezcla de reglas y seriedad, como una muñeca de porcelana que temes tocar pero que a la misma vez no puedes evitar mirarla y querer tocarla porque es prohibido hacerlo.

Dios eres un caso perdido y no te has dado cuenta- dijo el sub-teniente negando con su cabeza- se nota que ella no solo te gustaba.

Yoruichi suspiro con un poco de frustración- ella me gustaba mucho, como nadie antes pero ella desde el principio me dijo que no intentara nada estúpido que solo podía haber amistad y la verdad ella me hacía sentir bien, quizás hasta me hacia mejor persona y eso no lo podía perder así por así.

Esa chica es inteligente- exclamo- pero entonces que sucedió entre ustedes para que ahora pareciera que hay un gran drama de por medio.

La morena suspiro- extrañamente una noche después de estudiar como idiotas nerds, la lleve a casa pero antes fuimos a un lugar que era importante para mí, fue una charla interesante y cuando la lleve a casa, solo salí de ahí.

Que cobarde- se quejo el subteniente- de conquistadora nada.

Espera- pidió la morena- a media cuadra di vuelta al auto y regrese- suspiro y su rostro mostro una sonrisa que podía iluminar la habitación por completo- esa noche me di cuenta que la amaba, ya sabes ese amor que te hace sentir viva y te hace querer ser mejor persona, que hace sentir mariposas revolotear en el estomago, que te da miedo y a la vez te hace ser la persona más estúpidamente valiente y lo mejor de todo era que ella sentía lo mismo.

Fueron pareja- pregunto.

Por casi un año, los mejores de mi vida- dijo suavemente- ella era todo lo que nunca imagine merecer, yo era feliz, optimista de la situación, me hacia querer ser mejor persona, sentía que había esperanza de un futuro junto a ella.

Que paso- cuestiono Yumichika.

La morena bajo su rostro- lo arruine…yo- suspiro - si soy sincera, hasta el día de hoy le doy vuelta a ese momento y…- cerró los ojos y apretaba sus puños- no tengo claro lo que paso, solo recuerdo escuchar algunas voces y despertar con ese malestar en mi cabeza, me extraño que Soi estuviese en mi apartamento, pero ahí estaba con su mirada acerada, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, me reclamaba por una mujer y yo no entendía, pero extrañamente yo me encontraba desnuda en mi cama.

Yumichika suspiro un poco desanimado- la engañaste- pregunto con tono decepcionado- te emborrachaste y perdiste los papeles- casi se tiro de los cabellos violetas.

No lo sé- dijo cansinamente- es que aun no lo entiendo, bebo desde los 14 años y no soy de las por cinco o diez vasos de lo que sea olvida todo o borra casette.

Bien, entiendo- dijo el sub- teniente – no intentaste arreglarlo, explicarle- pregunto.

Lo intente, ese misma noche- bufo levemente- el siguiente día, unos días después, era claro que ella no me perdonaría, ya me lo había advertido al principio de nuestra relación, que si hacia algo que rompiese su confianza me olvidara de ella.

El peli violeta puso los ojos- no lo intentaste mas.

La morena puso sus manos en su rostro en señal de frustración- yo era joven, inexperta en las cosas del amor e idiota- suspiro- yo jamás rogué, pedí y suplique a nadie, ni a mi padre.

Lo dejaste así- cuestiono- cómo pudiste hacerlo, si la amabas.

Yo, pensé que si le causaba un poco de celos…quizá- dijo suavemente y vio como el sub-teniente negaba con la cabeza- fui arrogante, lo admito y luego de unas semanas pensé que si encontraba a alguien y me enamorara de nuevo me olvidaría de ella y del dolor de su ausencia, pero no fue así- suspiro-ella ha sido la única persona que en realidad ame y cuando me di llegue a esa conclusión, quise buscarla después de casi dos meses pero se había ido de la Universidad, de su apartamento y aunque le pregunte a Byakuya el…

Era su amigo, me imagino que estaba enfadado- adivino Yumichika, la morena asintió.

Paso casi un año enfadado conmigo- señalo la morena- después me entere que le fue retirada la beca en la Universidad y que al parecer mi padre tenía que ver en eso.

No le preguntaste donde podría estar - pregunto- no intentaste buscarla y con tu papá que paso.

La morena sonrió con amargura- trate encontrarla pensando que el ocultaba su paradero, al final Kuchiki dijo que no lo sabía así que deje todo por la paz una parte de mi pensó que era cosa del destino, además no quería perder la amistad de Kuchiki y con mi padre podía decirse que si había alguna posibilidad de que las cosas en un futuro con el fueran normales de padre a hija, eso termino ese mismo día- negó con la cabeza- hasta hoy no nos llevamos bien y hasta hoy trato de soltarme de su cadena.

Esto es un drama- se quejo Yumichika- entonces, no habías visto a la chica Fong desde hace tiempo y ahora esta acá como tu defensora- pregunto y la morena asintió- como diablos paso eso- suspiro dramáticamente- has oído esa frase tan común que dice que si algo es tuyo lo dejes libre y si regresa es tuyo- pregunto.

Ni yo misma lo sé- se quejo- Byakuya es un traidor que no ha dado la cara- negó con la cabeza- es obvio que papá no iría por ella a saber dónde- suspiro- quizá fue mamá y con lo de la frase siempre creí que eran frases de un perdedor en busca de consuelo.

Que has pensado hacer- cuestiono- es como si tuvieses una segunda oportunidad.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- estoy en prisión, no creo que pueda hacer mucho desde aquí- se quejo y suspiro- el caso es que ella apenas me dirige la palabra y mucho menos me mira, quiero hablar con ella y explicarle o al menos que escuche mi versión de los hechos pero ella es tan necia, obtusa y…está más hermosa que antes.

Yumichika rio levemente- lo dicho eres un caso perdido, la amas pero me pregunto si hoy estas dispuesta a luchar verdaderamente por ese amor, o simplemente ver como se marcha de nuevo luego de que termine tu pequeño problema.

La morena frunció el ceño- quien sabe si saldré de esto- dijo con tono derrotista.

Yumichika puso los ojos- para ser la despampanante y orgullosa Yoruichi Shihōin suenas tan resignada con tu situación, entiendo el porqué Soi Fong posiblemente se ha fijado en la rubia que la acompaña, ella desprende confianza y sensualidad por todos los poros- dijo con total seguridad, la morena puso cara de pocos amigos- que, solo digo lo que veo, posiblemente si no haces algo la veras irse junto a la rubia y al final de todo este show quizá ellas harán el amor como conejos.

La morena se puso de pie molesta- no te pases- advirtió.

No te lo recomiendo- dijo señalando la cámara en una esquina, la morena al instante alzo su vista y como acto reflejo se detuvo y apretó fuertemente sus puños- cuenta hasta diez Shihōin y en vez de querer golpear mi lindo rostro piensa en cómo hablar con tu abogada.

Bien- dijo la morena entre dientes- si me permites.

Lo sé, debes descansar- dijo el sub-teniente fue a la puerta saliendo de la habitación, al salir se apoyo en la pared poniendo su mano en el pecho lanzando un suspiro- eso fue…

Estúpido- dijo una voz junto a él.

Al instante el sub-teniente salto de su lugar- ¡teniente!-exclamo a Nell- no haga eso- se quejo asustado y con la mano aun en el pecho- quiere matarme acaso.

Nell sonrió levemente- creo que debo ponerme en fila- dijo sonriente- que pretendías molestándola de esa manera- pregunto.

En si nada, pero me parece que debe esforzarse por lo que quiere- suspiro- créame teniente, el asunto es todo un drama- dijo suavemente mientras los dos iban rumbo a la oficina- le contare- dijo suavemente, Nell sonrió era lo que esperaba y ahora podía contar en que tenía un ayudante a su causa personal.

* * *

En un apartamento en Tokio, había tres personas reunidas en la salsa mientras bebían una botella de sake.

El caso jefe, es que nadie se ha aparecido- se quejo.- porque no dejamos ese lugar y nos asigna algo mas movido.

No, de un momento a otro puede aparecer- dijo el jefe que parecía barajar sus opciones- ya lance la oferta en Fuchū.

Jefe- dijo otro sujeto grandulón- eso puede ser contraproducente, nadie en ese lugar se arriesgara a hacer algo en contra la ley, además oí que hay nuevo alcaide y es de temer.

No entienden, debemos lograr nuestro objetivo prontamente- dijo este un poco molesto- hoy me informaron que la fiscalía fue un chiste contra la nueva defensa.

Eso no puede ser- dijo un sujeto- si el fiscal a cargo es el señor justicia.

Pues el señor justicia se cago en todo- dijo el hombre con voz ronca y fría- al parecer no tienen suficientes pruebas.

Señor- dijo un muy serio- denos la orden de eliminar las esperanzas de Shihōin, de quitar los estorbos de en medio.

El jefe le miro curioso- estas sugiriendo ir por la defensa- pregunto.

El grandulón les miro inquieto- estás loco- exclamo- una puta, un sujeto hippie y loco que se disfrazaba para investigar es una cosa, pero abogados que son conocidos por la prensa es llamar mucho la atención.

El jefe suspiro- el grandote tiene razón, lo que menos queremos es poner un cartel de alerta en torno a ese caso y sobre Shihōin, pero debemos seguir los pasos de la defensa y saber todos sus movimientos.

Eso haremos señor- dijeron los tres al unisonó.

Bien- dijo- no nos precipitaremos a hacer algo, tu y el grandote averigüen sobre la defensa, sería bueno seguir al joven Kuchiki ya que él era en anterior defensor, tu- dijo señalando a un flacucho- seguirás vigilando el apartamento de la secretaria, deben ser cuidadosos para no llamar la atención.

Lo seremos jefe- dijo uno de ellos.

Lárguense- ordeno y los tres malhechores salieron lentamente del lugar, no sin antes tomar la botella de sake- solo esperare haber que trae la nueva audiencia.

* * *

 **Tokio- Mansión en sector de Ginza 9:49 PM**.

En una habitación elegante y decorada con diplomas, fotografías de titulares de periódicos en una pared, algunos premios en una pequeña vitrina, un cansado y molesto Aizen Sōsuke leía documentos una y otra vez cansinamente, sabía que su caso tenía un fundamento débil pero se arriesgo a presentarlo de esa manera; aunque había solicitado mayor investigación al detective Kaname hasta ahora su equipo no había encontrado mucho que fuese determinante para mostrar culpabilidad de Shihōin por el delito que le atribuían; eso era frustrante y a la vez peligroso, lanzo los últimos documentos- ¡maldición!- exclamo molesto, fue al pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de coñac bebiéndolo de golpe, para calmar esa sensación en su interior que le reclamaba su incompetencia y muchas cosas más, Aizen llevaba un record de victorias en cada caso, en cada audiencia y era el mejor fiscal del país pero hoy Soi Fong y sus socios le habían hecho ver como un completo inepto y de paso había hecho tambalear el caso.

El sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos- traje tu cena- dijo una mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- deja el trabajo por un momento.

Sōsuke suspiro- Momo no era necesario- dijo este acercándose a su esposa y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Uf- exclamo- hueles a alcohol- se quejo y enarco una de sus cejas mientras el fiscal tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio- que paso, un día difícil en los juzgados.

Aizen suspiro- sabes bien que no puedo hablar de los casos y menos de uno tan comprometedor- dijo él y comenzó a comer.

Momo sonrió y luego suspiro- no soy tonta Aizen y te conozco- advirtió- se que caso es el que estás trabajando y te tiene de ese modo, pero debes recordar lo que te dije al principio de esto.

El fiscal puso los ojos- cambiaron la defensa- sonrió amargamente- debo admitir que Soi Fong es muy buena, aunque aun no comprendo su actuar y sobretodo porque acepto representarla, volver a Tokio solo para eso.

Momo frunció el ceño- Soi Fong- cuestiono.

Si, Fong estuvo estudiando en la Universidad Imperial unos dos años, oía comentarios buenos sobre ella, estaba becada pero según decían por ahí perdió la beca y se fue a Kyōto, ahí siguió su carrera y se hizo de un buen prestigio.

Y ahora este aquí defendiendo a Shihōin- pregunto y su esposo hizo mala cara.

No sé cómo pero logro que nombraran un nuevo juez con prontitud y da la casualidad de que es un miembro de la Corte Suprema- se quejo- pidió un maldito traslado a Fuchū y aun no entiendo para que carajos, eso es como decir que está condenada.

Pero no lo está- señalo la pelinegra- quizá lo hace por seguridad, acuérdate que salió una noticia donde su padre decía que su hija estaba herida en la preventiva de Tokio.

Por mi la hubieran matado- dijo suavemente.

Aizen- advirtió suavemente.

Solo es un decir- respondió este.

Como fiscal no debes decir esas cosas, además tu mismo dijiste que las pruebas son débiles- suspiro- te dije que era mejor que no tomaras ese caso.

Ya lo tome y ahora solo hare lo necesario para que la condenen- dijo.

No dijiste nada de si es culpable o no -señalo- yo aun no lo creo, ella no puede hacer algo así.

El fiscal frunció el ceño- vaya, la defiendes- acuso- como mi esposa deberías apoyarme.

Como tu esposa es mi deber apoyarte y señalar cuando algo va mal- dijo con total determinación- y esto va mal, pensé que ya habías olvidado o en todo caso dejar el pasado atrás, pero es como si todo lo enfocaras en encerrarla por pura revancha y olvidas lo importante.

Oh vamos Momo- exclamo el fiscal- el cuerpo fue encontrado en su apartamento, ella es así y lo sabes, se aprovecha de la chicas inocentes y con esta quizá algo salió de control.

Momo suspiro- quien no conoce la fama de Yoruichi, el que se acuesta con ella lo hace a conciencia y bajo su propio riesgo.

Sōsuke miro molesto a su esposa- me dices que esa noche con ella fue a toda por tu propio gusto y con total conciencia.

Momo suspiro- hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, fuimos con un consejero y si al final decidiste casarte conmigo y ahora criar un hijo juntos, no me vengas con reclamos a este tiempo.

Es que, tu no entiendes- dijo apretando sus puños.

Trato de entender- dijo, suspiro y le abrazo como pudo- pero si somos justos en base a la ley, el cargo de Homicidio en primer grado es muy grave y su base no está bien cimentada, porque no buscas acordar bajar el delito.

Sōsuke suspiro- no es tan fácil- dijo suavemente.

Porque no- pregunto.

Kaname dice que puede encontrar algo- dijo este.

Momo suspiro- Kaname Tosen el detective que le gusta traer consigo fama en casos controvertidos y dudosos.

Lo sé- se quejo- yo también pensé lo mismo- suspiro- puedo esperar a ver que trae la próxima audiencia y si no veo algo fuerte, hare la oferta a la defensa de bajar el cargo.

Sería mejor delegar el caso- pido la pelinegra y vio que estaba presionando mucho a su esposo, suspiro- vamos a descansar, mañana sigues tu trabajo.

Bien- dijo este y los dos se fueron a descansar.

* * *

Eran las 7:09 de la mañana y el noticiero del 7 estaba empezando su emisión, cuando Ichimaru Gin toaba su laptop para revisar su correo, a su vez abría muchas ventanillas para revisar curiosidades, noticias y chambres de blogs amarillistas y otros más, al ver con más detalle sonrió con esa sonrisa de serpiente que era muy de el- vaya, vaya cumplió- dijo sonriente y abrió el correo.

 _La exhumación del cadáver comenzara a partir de las 8:30 hora local en el cementerio de Tokio… recuerda que confió en ti._

 _Atte. Soi Fong._

Gin tomo su teléfono- tengo una primicia- dijo suavemente en el auricular- ve con un equipo al cementerio de Tokio, habrá una exhumación por el caso Shihōin y has preguntas inteligentes- al momento colgó y fue a un blog de noticias y junto a una foto de Yoruichi Shihōin que edito al instante que había tomado del traslado a Fuchū publico una notica que decía así:

 ** _Noticias en el caso Yoruichi Shihōin, hace poco fue nombrado nuevo juez y con ello tuvo lugar una nueva audiencia, al parecer la fiscalía no pudo hacer mucho al respecto ya que se volverá a procesar la escena del crimen y el cuerpo de la joven en busca de nuevos indicios_**.

Ya está hecho- dijo Ichimaru con una leve sonrisa y levantando sus manos del ordenador- ahora esperar la noticia en vivo y luego la llamada al fiscal- suspiro- tener de estas noticias me agrada.

* * *

 **Cementerio de Tokio 8:15 AM**

Eran las 8:15 cuando Unohana y un grupo de tres personas en un camión equipado se adentraban al lugar, anteriormente pasaron donde el encargado que había revisado con total detenimiento el papeleo pertinente que daba la autorización de desenterrar una tumba y llevarse el ataúd con todo y cuerpo, cualquier persona se sentiría muy ofendida de ese actuar sin respeto a los muertos pero este era un caso muy sonado y particular.

Al llegar al lugar indicado la doctora Unohana comenzó a dar instrucciones a los dos que se había bajado con palas y comenzaban la tarea de desenterrar, mientras que el otro sujeto traía el equipo de extracción, luego de un momento un auto de lujo color gris se estacionaba cerca y de el bajaban Byakuya Kuchiki y Soi Fong

Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Unohana a la peli azul- ya que este no es tu rubro en especial.

Me entere que viene la prensa y será bueno hablar para ellos y no que ellos hablen por nosotros- respondió Soi- Retsu, el es Kuchiki Byakuya- presento señalando a su amigo.

Mucho gusto joven Kuchiki- extendió la mano Unohana- espero tu abuelo no haya cambiando mucho con el tiempo.

Byakuya dio un leve apretón de manos e inclino su cabeza- el gusto es mío, doctora y con respecto a mi abuelo creo que sigue como siempre.

Ya lo creo- dijo Retsu sin dejar de ver el trabajo de los dos sujetos que ya habían avanzado en la excavación- dentro de medio metro deberán ir con cuidado- indico.

Entonces, cual es el plan- pregunto Soi.

Ya casi llegan al ataúd- señalo Retsu- el administrador dijo que cavan d metros, luego con esa máquina engancharemos las puntas que serán cuidadosamente perforadas y adheridas a unos ganchos para elevar y luego lo ponemos en el transporte y wala.

Y wala es- pregunto Kuchiki.

Vamos al laboratorio de la Universidad y si desean estar presentes al abrir del ataúd y la revisión al cuerpo y pruebas que se harán, son bienvenidos-respondo Unohana sonriente.

Pasó- dijeron al mismo tiempo Soi y Byakuya, causándole una leve sonrisa a la doctora, pero rápidamente su charla y atención fue para una camioneta que se detenía detrás del auto de Kuchiki, la peli azul hizo una sonrisa sardónica ante ese hecho, como había dicho Gin Ichimaru el canal de su elección era el 3 del cual él era el jefe de noticias.

Una mujer de traje sastre bajo de la camioneta y tras ella un joven con cámara en mano, mirando el lugar y sonriendo como si habían encontrado petróleo y ellos tendrían el privilegio de sacarlo del pozo- la prensa- se quejo Retsu.

Me hare cargo- dijo Soi y Byakuya frunció el ceño.

Es lo menos que espero pues no los quiero muy cerca, imagino que es parte de tu estrategia- se quejo Unohana y Soi sonrió levemente y tomo camino hacia donde aun se encontraban los de la prensa.

Buenos días- saludo Soi Fong amablemente seguida muy de cerca por Kuchiki.

Buenos días- saludo la chica con amabilidad y sonriendo ampliamente- soy Yomi Otonashi del canal tres de noticas, alguien nos informo sobre una exhumación y viendo al señor Kuchiki puedo imaginar que con respecto al caso de Shihōin Yoruichi, podrían responder algunas preguntas y hacer una que otra toma.

Por supuesto- dijo Soi Fong- pero debo advertirles que por seguridad no pueden acercarse a la excavación.

Ve y has algunas tomas- señalo la mujer- ah, no te acerques mucho a la excavación- señalo y luego miro a Soi y Byakuya- entonces quien es el que lleva la batuta en la defensa-pregunto.

Ella- señalo Kuchiki.

La periodista sonrió a la peli azul- así que hay nueva defensa y una exhumación en el caso- pregunto- como sucedió esto luego del traslado de Shihōin a Fuchū fue como si colgaran un cartel de culpable- Soi se puso seria y enarco una de sus cejas, la periodista sonrió- no me diga- dijo suavemente- todo fue por la defensa, el traslado y esto- amplio su sonrisa- que mas consiguió la defensa que antes parecía ineficaz.

Voy a resumirle todo- señalo Soi Fong- En una petición de la defensa a la suprema Corte se solicito la asignación de un juez para el caso, por seguridad de nuestra defendida, se asigno un nuevo juez y como desde un principio se le negó a mi representada la fianza de la cual tenía derecho por ser su primer delito, logramos un traslado por seguridad ya que ella fue motivo de un ataque a su persona, la audiencia fue ayer y se dictamino la exhumación del cuerpo y la revisión a la escena del crimen.

Un momento- dijo la mujer aun anotando- la fiscalía no ha pronunciado sobre estos nuevos hechos en el caso- dijo un poco extrañada.

Deberías preguntarle a ellos si deseas corroborar lo que estoy diciendo- señalo Soi con seriedad- de paso podrías preguntarles porque no se han pronunciado.

La mujer sonrió con malicia- obviamente sabe que lo hare- dijo satisfecha- su nombre abogada- pregunto.

Soi Fong- respondió y la mujer se puso seria.

Soi Fong- repito- de Kyōto, la del caso de los empleados intoxicados ganando con una indemnización record por daños y prejuicios ante un tribunal y jurado en conjunto para dar sentencia.

La entrevista termino- dijo Soi sonriendo amablemente y tomo camino hacia donde estaba Unohana.

Joven Kuchiki- pidió la periodista- por favor podrían darnos una entrevista.

Byakuya sonrió levemente, Soi le había dicho antes que eso podía suceder y ahora debía aplicar parte de su encanto para el plan "B"- yo no puedo hablar con la prensa del caso y ella no otorga entrevistas, pero aquí entre nos- dijo suavemente- puedo decir que la próxima audiencia es dentro de tres semanas y media.

La mujer sonrió- he oído cosas interesantes sobre ella, no estaba demás preguntar aunque es conocida por ser reacia con la prensa, gracias por el dato- dijo y se fue hacia la camioneta mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Byakuya suspiro y fue donde Soi y Unohana observaban los últimos movimientos para sacar el ataúd, no tardaron más que media hora en sacarlo y unos minutos en corroborar que todo iba bien, la prensa nunca se fue y aun cuando metieron el ataúd en el camión y tomaron camino hacia la Universidad, la camioneta de la prensa aun les seguía, aunque el automóvil de Byakuya se desvió en un cruce perdiéndolos de vista.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 8:35 AM**

Yoruichi tomaba su desayuno sin el agrado normal con que devoraba la comida en su diario vivir y es que había tenido una noche fatal, era consciente que en la prisión preventiva dormía mal por cuestión de seguridad y todo eso, pero comparado con la noche anterior esas noches era un paseo y es que las palabras del sub-teniente había llegado a su mente y esta le había dado mucho material imaginativo en toda la noche, desde la imagen de una Soi Fong diciéndole que estaba con la morena peli teñida, hasta escenas donde ella terminaba entre las rejas condenada, mientras Soi y la rubia exuberante se fundían en una beso apasionado y arrebatador, para terminar con la última imagen dramática donde ella entraba a una habitación donde la rubia y Soi hacían el amor y luego se transformaban en conejos, odiaba a Yumichika por ponerle esas ideas en su cabeza, pero lo que más le molestaba era que tenía razón en que ella se daba por vencida antes de intentar.

Por otro lado Yumichika hacia su ronda habitual de las mañanas, ayer había relatado todo la historia de Shihōin a la teniente y luego de charlar un poco acepto que posiblemente se había propasado y quizá armado un problema ante sus últimas palabras, pero también creía en que la morena debía despertar y ser esa Yoruichi Shihōin segura de sí misma que arrasa con el mundo y nadie se le resiste.

Nell había observado a la morena desde que despertó y luego su desayuno, era obvio que algo le atormentaba y solo podía adivinar que era su querida amiga de pelo azul y su amada esposa- que locura- dijo suavemente la peli verde y es que pensar en ellas como pareja era extraño, conocía muy bien a Tia y no era la típica chica amorosa y Soi tampoco lo era, por lo cual el pensar en ellas juntas era como poner dos panes simples, pero unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y un guardia saludo- Teniente, buenos días- dijo y cuando Nell asintió dándole a entender que era libre para hablar este comenzó- la prisionera Shihōin tiene la visita de uno de sus abogados y de dos civiles que al parecer son familia.

Donde están- pregunto la peli verde.

Afuera- respondió- quería preguntar donde llevarlos.

Tráelos a mi oficina- ordeno y antes de que el soldado se marchara, hablo- que no sean muy estrictos con la revisión, Shihōin es un caso aparte así que ve por ella y llévala a psicología- el soldado asintió a la orden y se marcho, Nell sabía que hoy vendría Nanao junto a la madre de la morena y Rukia Kuchiki que eran la que acompañaba a la madre de Yoruichi para cuidar su salud que había decaído con el problema de su hija, además de que ellas eran buena amigas de infancia.

* * *

Pasaron casi 15 minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta y el guardia, daba paso a Minako, Rukia y una Nanao que mostraba un rostro serio, Nell deseaba olvidarse de los formalismos, saludarle como siempre pero debían de guardar distancia y no dar evidencia de que entre ellos habría algún parentesco o relación pues la fiscalía podía tomar eso en contra y por ahora era mejor guardar las apariencias y la distancia.

Buenos días- saludo Nell- bienvenidas a Fuchū- dijo con seriedad.

Nanao dio un paso hacia delante y extendió su mano- Nanao Ise- parte del bufete de abogados a cargo de la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin.

Nell extendió su mano siguiendo a Nanao- tengo entendido que viene a su entrevista con la imputada- pregunto y la pelinegra asintió- como le dije a su compañera las visitas solo serán por la mañana de 9:00 de la mañana hasta el medio día- miro su reloj- aun falta 25 minutos pero usted como su abogada puede pasar.

Donde pueden esperar ellas, mientras comienza el horario de visita- pregunto Nanao.

Aquí mismo- respondió Nell- sonriendo a una Minako con ojos atentos y una Rukia Kuchiki demasiado seria, al parecer desconfiada de todo- le conduciré a donde podrá entrevistar a la joven Shihōin- dijo señalando la puerta, salieron de la oficina dejando a Minako y Rukia a solas.

El lugar no parece tan malo- señalo Minako.

Rukia suspiro- aun falta por ver- dijo Rukia- no quiero ser pesimista pero a esta cárcel viene lo peor, aun no entiendo cómo es que ellos hicieron un trato para traerla aquí.

Minako suspiro- debemos confiar en que al menos estará a salvo en este lugar, confió en que Soi sabe porque lo hace.

Rukia puso los ojos- pero porque- pregunto- quiero decir ella parece odiar la familia, entiendo que Shiro-san sea comporto mal con ella pero eso no tiene nada que ver con usted o Yoruichi.

Lo dices muy elegante Rukia- Minako sonrió tristemente- Shiro no se comporto mal, el fue vil y bajo en sus acciones para con Soi, tanto que casi destruye su carrera desde que era estudiante y todo porque ellas fueron pareja- suspiro- además debo admitir que Yoruichi no se comporto a la altura de las circunstancias con Soi, cualquiera no volvería para ayudar a quienes le hicieron mal, por eso estoy agradecida de que este aquí ayudándonos.

Porque Shiro-san se comporto con ella así, aun cuando fueron novias- se encogió de hombros- las cosas al final terminaron mal entre ellas.

Creo que fue por miedo- dijo Minako luego de un momento- Yoruichi era muy independiente y aun cuando tenía libertad, siempre busco la manera de hacer su vida sin la constante critica e imposición de Shiro, cuando Yoruichi se enamoro de Soi Fong comenzó a cambiar para bien, ese amor le dio un impulso y otra visión a futuro, el amor Rukia te hace hacer cosas por la cuales no creías posible hacer.

Quiere decir que ella podía haberse ido con Soi Fong y dejar todo atrás- pregunto.

La verdad no lo sé- dijo sonriendo levemente- con Yoruichi todo es posible, pero esas son cosas que nunca las sabremos.

* * *

Nanao y Nell se detuvieron antes de llegar a la oficina del psicólogo- pensé que vendría Soi.

Nano sonrío levemente- ingenuo de tu parte, sabes que preferirá mantener distancia entre ella y Shihōin, aunque sea un poco tonto dadas las circunstancias.

Yoruichi espera hablar con ella- dijo suavemente- me parece que quiere aclarar lo que no pudo en su momento.

Nanao enarco una de sus cejas- como sabes- pregunto.

Instalamos una cámara en su confinamiento por seguridad- aclaro al ver los ojos que la pelinegra le dirigía- el sub-teniente se dio cuenta de todo el lio entre ella y Soi la primera vez que vinieron a verla.

Nanao suspiro- Nell sea lo que sea que ustedes estén tramando no ponga en peligro el caso, porque si no una inocente puede terminar sus días en la cárcel y de paso su madre muerta de tristeza y pena.

Nell hizo un puchero- te pones melodramática- se quejo un poco- no tramamos nada en sí, pero aprovecharemos para al menos ese episodio concluya y así todos sigan adelante con su vida- la peli verde se puso seria- debo advertirte que ella espera a Soi, debes ser inteligente para interrogarle.

Nanao suspiro- Le dije a Shunsui que algo así sucedería- se quejo- vengo preparada, pero sabes bien que no me gusta mentir o engañar y si me pregunta cosas de Soi- dejo escapar un respiro.

Dile la verdad- aconsejo Nell- que no puedes halar de su vida privada y que le pregunte a ella, ahora será mejor que vayamos Yoruichi ya de estar esperando- cruzaron una esquina y la vio ahí sentada expectante, llegaron a la puerta y Nell abrió, al instante la morena alzo su vista y no pudo evitar hacer una gesto de decepción al ver que no era Soi Fong- tienes visita de uno de tus defensores- explico la peli verde.

Buenos días señorita Shihōin- saludo Nanao y rápidamente tomo asiento cuando aun Nell cerraba la puerta del lugar- mi nombre es Nanao Ise y estaré a cargo de las entrevistas a su persona, espero mis cuestionamientos no le incomoden.

Buenos días- respondió Yoruichi con seriedad- creo que es algo que se debe hacer, aunque creí que Soi haría las entrevistas.

Nano se puso seria- ella tiene cosas que atender con respecto a su caso.

Yoruichi sonrío con un dejo de ironía- creo que si vamos hacer esto, sería mejor que fuésemos honesto- dijo.

Nanao suspiro- soy honesta al decir que Soi hace diligencias sobre su caso, hoy era la exhumación del cadáver de la chica y si vamos a ser honesto como usted misma lo dice creo que esperar que ella venga y hable con usted sobre su vida es un poco ingenuo de su parte dadas las circunstancias pasadas entre ustedes dos.

Tuche- dijo suavemente la morena y hubo un momento de silencio.

Sera mejor que comencemos- solicito la pelinegra.

Yoruichi asintió- adelante- dijo Yoruichi – pero antes debo decirle que así como ahora merezco defenderme de algo que no he hecho, hace años ella misma me negó la oportunidad de explicar o al menos defenderme.

Nanao la miro seriamente y vio en los ojos dorados la sinceridad y verdad con la que hablaba- tenemos lo que dure su caso para que usted intente dar su parte de los eventos pasados, aunque debo advertirle Soi Fong se ha propuesto que este caso se resuelva en menos de un mes.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- es demasiado optimista o ambiciosa, debe ser realista de que estamos en Tokio y la burocracia es abundante en el sistema de justicia.

Venimos de Kyōto y ahí hay más que burocracia, pues nos topamos con un sistema con mucha tradición y reglas aun cuando esta modernizado en sus leyes y si conoce a Soi debe saber cómo es ella cuando trabaja.

Yoruichi sonrío levemente- nunca he estado en Kyōto por trabajo- dijo suavemente y guardando ese dato en su memoria- una obsesa del trabajo y control- recordó la morena de su adorada peli azul.

Nanao sonrío- no pudo decirlo mejor- suspiro-comencemos por lo principal- dijo tratando de enfocarse en su trabajo- de dirá sobre su relación con la chica detalle a detalle- la morena iba a decir algo, pero Nanao la detuvo con un ademan- ya leí su declaración jurada, pero quiero oírlo de usted misma como recuerda las cosas- señalo sacando una pequeña grabadora de su portafolio.

Yoruichi suspiro y luego de un momento relato su relación con la chica, desde que la conoció, sus interacciones y sus encuentros, la interacción que mantuvieron como tutora en una tarea Universitaria de la joven y sus encuentros sexuales en los cuales tuvieron un romance pequeño que desato el amor y la obsesión de la joven, hasta la última vez en que la morena la saco de su apartamento y le advirtió que se olvidara de ella, cambiando su número telefónico y dando órdenes en el trabajo y el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía para que esa joven no entrara por ningún motivo, al terminar de dar cada detalle a lo que Nanao ahondaba o preguntaba, pasaron 35 minutos.

A su vez Nanao anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta- el día que encontraron a la joven en su apartamento, donde se encontraba- pregunto- como se dio cuanta y que hizo la noche anterior.

Yoruichi suspiro- la mayoría de los fines de semana que no salgo de fiesta- sonrío levemente- visito a mamá, aunque debo de decir que por motivos de trabajo llevaba casi dos fines de semana sin salir a distraerme y optaba por pasarla en casa con ella, yo estuve en casa de mis padres desde el sábado por la tarde y la noche del domingo dormí ahí, amaneciendo ahí y pasando la mañana en mi habitación trabajando desde la comodidad de mi cama- señalo- mi madre es testigo, mi padre también- dijo poniendo los ojos- además hay cámaras de seguridad en la entrada de la mansión que pueden corroborar mi coartada.

Me dice que desde el sábado no llego a su apartamento- cuestiono Nanao.

No- dijo seria- luego mucho menos ya que el lugar era una escena del crimen, ni si quiera dejaron que fuese por mis cosas.

Nanao miro su reloj que marcaban las 9:35- su mamá espera para visitarla- dijo suavemente- por este día será suficiente, pero regresare el día de mañana- señalo Nanao- muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias a usted- dijo suavemente y vio como Nanao salía del lugar.

Luego de un momento apareció Yumichika- ven te esperan en tu habitación- dijo y la morena le miro extrañada- ahí recibirás a tu madre, la teniente pensó que sería más privado y como buena fe apagara la cámara mientras tengas visitas.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- que afortunada- dijo sarcásticamente.

Yumichika sonrío levemente- el que estés amargada porque tu amado tormento no vino a entrevistarte personalmente, no quita que tienes en cierto modo un trato diferente y hasta se puede decir preferencial en este lugar.

La morena suspiro- lo sé- dijo suavemente y lo agradezco, es solo que fui ingenua al creer que Soi sería la que vendría a interrogarme y aunque seguirán viniendo no será ella.

Shihōin- dijo el sub-teniente- te hundes antes de zarpar- la chica Fong no es tonta y en cualquier caso preferirá mantener distancia, por lo que solo debes esforzarte un poco más para que las cosas sean como tú quieres o deseas- se detuvo- ahora- se puso muy serio- pon tu mejor cara que una madre como la tuya no se merece ser recibida con una cara larga.

Yoruichi Sonrió ante las palabras de el peli violeta- gracias- dijo y entro a su habitación o mejor dicho, lugar de resguardo.

Hija- exclamo Minako al entrar y se abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo y sin dejarla de inspeccionar de pies a cabeza- como estas, como te tratan aquí.

Mamá- se quejo un poco la morena- cálmate, estoy bien- dijo y luego miro a una Rukia que estaba sentada en la silla junto a la pequeña mesa- Rukia- saludo.

Yoruichi- respondió la pelinegra y miro hacia la cámara.

Esta apagada- dijo la morena- mientras tenga visita me darán privacidad.

Eso es bueno- celebro Minako- te trajimos algunas cosas personales, Nanao-san me dijo que hablaría con la teniente para que pudieras recibir lo que traíamos.

Rukia sonrió- trajimos: jabón, shampoo, desodorante, galletas, comida, dulces, chocolates, fruta- dijo sonriendo.

Este no es un campamento- señalo la morena- pero debo admitir que es mejor lugar que la prisión preventiva.

Deberás- cuestiono Rukia- según dicen esta es la prisión más estricta y tiene una fama bastante mala.

Lo sé- dijo Yoruichi- pero no estoy con la población en general y esto- dijo señalando la habitación- no es una celda en sí.

Eso veo- dijo la pelinegra.

La teniente y el sub-teniente son los únicos que se encargan de mi cuidado, alguno que otro guardia solo me vigila pero tiene prohibido venir a este lugar- explico- la única regla es no salir de este lugar, salgo al patio con alguno de ellos así que creo que extrañamente Soi Fong fue muy acertada en su decisión de traslado.

Minako sonrió- gracias a Kami, debo decir que hubo un momento que dude pero cuando ella hablo conmigo y dijo que era por seguridad supe que debía confiar en su criterio, aunque a tu padre no le vino en gracia.

Me imagino, como es que dieron con ella y como consiguieron que aceptara tomar mi caso- pregunto la morena.

Rukia miro rápidamente a Minako que a su vez se puso seria- tu padre intento reclutarla para el despacho cuando se graduó, era obvio que no acepto y bueno- dijo suavemente- mucho menos cuando fue a ofrecerle el trabajo de tu defensa.

El, sabia- pregunto indignada- tu, lo sabías.

Si- respondió Minako y Yoruichi hizo una cara de pocos amigos- es obvio que tu padre nunca te diría sobre su paradero, yo por otra parte aunque hubiese querido decirte en su momento, debí pensar en el bien de Soi Fong y lo mejor en ese momento era el mantenernos lejos de su vida.

Pero…- una incrédula y molesta Yoruichi intento saber porque Minako nunca le dijo donde se encontraba Soi.

Tu padre le hizo mucho mal a esa chica- dijo Minako- tu misma te diste cuenta y para ese momento lo mejor para Soi era el que nosotros estuviésemos fuera de su vida por mucho que quisiera otra cosa.

Yoruichi tomo asiento en su cama, subió las piernas y se abrazo a ella- todo este tiempo tu sabias.

Hija- Minako suspiro- ella hizo su vida y su carrera, si tú la hubieses buscado seguramente tu padre hubiera hecho lo imposible para que ella no tuviese el éxito que ahora tiene.

Creo que las razones son validas Yoruichi- señalo Rukia- además, posiblemente ella lo que menos quería era tener tratos con algún Shihōin, porque a tu mama le fue muy difícil para que ella aceptara.

Yoruichi levanto su cabeza y miro a su madre- así que fuiste tú quien la convenció, como lo hiciste- pregunto.

Hija, no fue fácil y debo decir que tuve suerte y un poco ayuda- dijo suavemente- pero ya está aquí y ha sido como lo esperaba, ella está obteniendo resultados con prontitud.

Aun así debo hablar con ella- señalo la morena- tengo que explicarle lo que paso en realidad, pensé que ella vendría a las entrevistas.

No creo que lo haga- dijo Rukia.

Hija- hablo Minako- sé que hay cosas inconclusas entre ustedes, pero hasta este tiempo posiblemente ella no está interesada y debes respetar eso.

Ella está encargada de toda la defensa- señalo Rukia- eso me dijo Byakuya que ayuda colaborando con ellos aunque nadie sabe exactamente cuál es el plan de defensa ya que ella es muy hermética, si no viene ella es porque esta orquestando todo y así como es, no querrá que nada se salga de su control.

Hija- hablo Minako suavemente- deberías dejarla ser feliz, si ella dejo el pasado atrás debes respetarla.

Yoruichi ladeo su rostro- bien- dijo suavemente, aun cuando pensaba de otra manera debía hacerle saber a su madre que trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz- que hay de comer- pregunto suavemente- me dio hambre.

Minako sonrió y Rukia suspiro aliviada- bien que tal un poco de ramen- preguntó Rukia esculcando la bolsa que tenía en sus manos, Minako y Yoruichi se acercaron a la mesa y así la visita se torno más relajada y hasta cierto punto alegre, la morena pensó en que Yumichika tenía razón su madre no merecía más angustia y aflicción de la que ya cargaba y era mejor mostrar su mejor cara.

* * *

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

Hola buen día para ustedes y les deseo una buena semana.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y su paciencia para esperar cada capítulo y sobretodo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Saludos y Bendiciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 26**

" _ **Si quieres ahora porque no te vayas**_

 _ **Me convierto en nada, para no estorbar**_

 _ **No hagas caso, si te dicen mala**_

 _ **Córtame las alas, no quiero volar.  
**_

 _ **Si quieres ahora niña, amada mía**_

 _ **Soy lo que me pidas, pero junto a ti**_

 _ **Pero si te marchas, que esta noche negra**_

 _ **Me convierta en piedra, para no sentir."**_

 _ **Niña Amada Mía.**_

 _ **Alejandro Fernández.**_

* * *

Eran las 9.15 de la mañana cuando Aizen Sōsuke llegaba a las instalaciones de la fiscalía, algo le llamo la atención al momento de estacionar su automóvil y es que fue abordado rápidamente por una cámara de televisión y una joven que al parecer era reportera- señor fiscal unos momentos por favor- pidió la joven- Yomi Otonashi del canal 3 de noticias- Aizen suspiro y bajo de su automóvil serio y espero la pregunta que le harían la reportera- sobre el caso de Shihōin Yoruichi, hace unos minutos estuve en el cementerio de Tokio donde se llevaba a cabo la exhumación del cuerpo de la víctima, porque la fiscalía no se ha pronunciado con respecto a la nueva audiencia que se llevo a cabo el día de ayer y sobre el logro que ha tenido la nueva defensa.

Sōsuke tenso su mandíbula, obviamente no esperaba que la prensa tuviese esa información tan pronto- creo que usted ya tiene la información sobre la audiencia, no veo caso que la fiscalía se pronuncie, el juez otorgo la exhumación del cuerpo y nosotros debemos respetar la decisiones del tribunal.

Es cierto que el traslado de Shihōin a Fuchū fue una petición de la defensa por cuestión de seguridad y no como se especulo a causa de su posible culpabilidad- pregunta la reportera.

Aizen le miro serio- las especulaciones fueron por parte de la prensa, nuestro trabajo como fiscalía es impartir justicia y en esa función se está juzgando la presunta culpabilidad o inocencia de la imputada.

La periodista sonrió y pregunto- que opina de la nueva defensa de Shihōin.

El fiscal suspiro- creo que ellos hacen su trabajo como les corresponde, al igual que nosotros como fiscalía hacemos el nuestro, si me permite debo trabajar así que hasta acá llego su entrevista- dijo muy serio y siguió su camino.

Espero hayas grabado eso- dijo la periodista al camarógrafo y este asintió con una enorme sonrisa- debemos ir a la estación.

* * *

Aizen entro a su oficina con un rostro serio, su ayudante fue con el rápidamente, posiblemente ya estaba enterado de la malas nuevas- señor- dijo este al ver que el fiscal no decía nada- tengo malas noticias- anuncio.

Aizen suspiro hondo- lo sé- dijo este- la prensa ya lo sabe- su ayudante abrió la boca con asombro- abajo me esperaban para hacerme unas preguntas- tomo asiento- ahora dime, que tan malo es- pregunto.

El canal 3 hizo un enlace desde el cementerio donde se exhumaba el cuerpo, informaron sobre la audiencia y los logros de la defensa- señalo- en si no dijeron nada en contra nuestra labor pero fue evidente la curiosidad de que como fiscalía no nos pronunciáramos al respecto- bajo el rostro- además, el gobernador de Tokio llamo.

Sōsuke puso los ojos- ¿Hablo?- cuestiono extrañado- que querrá- cuestiono y luego suspiro- primero llama al jefe forense Mayuri Kurotsuchi- el joven anotaba al momento- debemos saber que puede sacar la defensa de la exhumación y la escena del crimen debemos ver su punto de vista, luego habla a los dos detectives del caso.

Entendido señor- dijo el ayudante- le comunico al gobernador- pregunto y Aizen asintió, el joven estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo- señor, las noticias en las redes hablan sobre la audiencia y ahí hablan sobre que la fiscalía no pudo hacer nada, además el jefe de noticias del canal 3 y corresponsal internacional- dijo leyendo su libreta- Gin Ichimaru desea hablar con usted- le entrego un papel- este es su número telefónico, ha insistido mucho- el ayudante se fue.

El fiscal miro el papel con el número telefónico y pensó en como había comenzado el día, pero fue interrumpido el sonido del teléfono que indicaba que la llamada con el gobernador estaba lista.

 _ **-Aizen tomo el teléfono y lo puso en su odio- gobernador Luisenbarn, en que puedo ayudarle- dijo con amabilidad- me informaron que llamo hace un momento.**_

 _ **-Fiscal Sōsuke- respondió serio- le llamaba por los acontecimientos que se ha informado en las noticias.**_

 _ **-Gobernador, es algo normal en un caso como el de Shihōin que la prensa meta sus narices- expreso.**_

 _ **-Fiscal se como es la prensa, yo más que nadie- dijo el gobernador- pero el que los rumores den a entender que la entidad que usted precede no fue capaz de detener a una defensa poco conocida es para preocuparnos.**_

 _ **-No veo porque de su preocupación, mejor dígame que es lo que quiere- dijo rápidamente el fiscal- según tengo entendido su campaña anterior fue financiada en su mayor parte por donación de Shiro Shihōin.**_

 _ **-Sé que muchos saben sobre las donaciones a mi campaña por parte de los Shihōin y así como ellos, yo tampoco me valdría de eso para inclinar la balanza de la ley hacia su lado- suspiro- pero ahora mismo la fiscalía y su persona hacen ver a esta ciudad blanda con el crimen y eso no es lo que como gobernador quiero para Tokio.**_

 _ **-Gobernador, agradezco su preocupación- dijo serio Aizen- pero déjeme ser el brazo de la ley en esta ciudad y usted puede gobernar a su modo.**_

 _ **-La arrogancia no es buena consejera fiscal Sōsuke- dijo suavemente el gobernador.**_

 _ **-Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer.**_

 _ **-Tenga buen día fiscal- se despidió el gobernador y colgó.**_

El fiscal suspiro y volvió a ver el numero escrito en un papel- que mas da- dijo el fiscal y comenzó a marcar el numero indicado.

 _ **-Ichimaru- contesto una voz suave.**_

 _ **-Aizen Sōsuke- se identifico el fiscal- ahora, para acortar toda la jerga inútil- dijo y una leve sonrisa se escucho al otro lado de la línea- que quiere el lacayo de Shiro Shihōin.**_

 _ **-Oh- se quejo el peli plateado- una cosa es que haga favores a los amigos, otra mi trabajo y es por eso que me comunique con su persona.**_

 _ **-Digamos que voy a creerte- señalo el fiscal- pero yo sé muy bien que eres amigo de los Shihōin y aunque eres imparcial profesionalmente, sabes cómo meter pequeños dardos de información.**_

 _ **-Oficialmente fiscal Sōsuke- pidió Gin- en esta audiencia la defensa liderada por Soi Fong dejo al descubierto la base débil con que se ha cimentado el caso de Shihōin Yoruichi, porque insiste en su culpabilidad y que hará para que su caso tome fuerza.**_

 _ **-Mi trabajo es hacer cumplir la ley, si las pruebas y la defensa determinan que Shihōin sea inocente entonces al menos se aclaro una sospecha.**_

 _ **-Entonces, el fiscal no le preocupa el record de victorias en corte, ya que si las circunstancia siguen el rumbo que lleva el caso la victoria sin duda seria de la defensa.**_

 _ **-El record es lo de menos- señalo el fiscal casi mordiéndose la lengua y una leve risa se dejo escuchar de Gin- admito que Fong es una excelente abogada pero esta oficina también tiene sus meritos y son bastante conocidos.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto no olvidamos que tenemos al señor justicia- respondió Gin- ahora, extraoficialmente fiscal, es sabido que usted siempre ha tenido cierta enemistad con Shihōin, eso fue un aliciente a que tomara el caso.**_

 _ **-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo el fiscal- debo recordarte que si algo de esta conversación es tergiversado tendrás una demanda segura.**_

 _ **-Gin rio levemente- Ohh fiscal, no esperaba menos de usted pero ya que me da consejos para mi bienestar le daré uno a usted- señalo Gin- espero su acusación sea más veraz en la próxima audiencia, ya que Fong no se va andar con juegos- una leve risita se dejo oír ante el silencio del Aizen- buen día fiscal Sōsuke.**_

La llamada termino y Sōsuke se reclino en su silla, tomando su frente con la mano en un acto de hastió- maldición- exclamo con suavidad- espero que me traigas algo bueno entre tus manos Tosen.

* * *

 **Apartamento Soi Fong- 11:45 Am**

Nanao había llegado hace más de media hora al apartamento y escuchaba con detenimiento la entrevista que había tenido con Yoruichi, una y otra vez escuchaba cada palabra, frase y anotaba con total exactitud cada palabra expresada por la morena, era cierto que tenia la grabación y todos podían escucharla pero el tener algo escrito les daba una visualización de los hechos y por su puesto ninguna palabra debía cambiar y de eso debía tener mucho cuidado, no había mucha discrepancia entre la declaración que la morena había hecho a la policía, lo extraño de todo era que aun así ella había sido tomado como principal sospechosa teniendo una coartada solidad, con testigos y a la vez prueba material ya que las cámaras de la entrada de su casa podían ubicarla en su domicilio, además conociendo a Tia y Shunsui podrían conseguir las grabaciones de trafico para sustentar aun mas ese detalle.

Por otra parte Shunsui y Tia, terminaban sus averiguaciones sobre la chica y su familia, aun cuando Soi no quería usar eso hasta último momento contando que Unohana encontrara algún nuevo indicio en el cuerpo de la chica o en la escena del crimen, cosa que sabrían dentro de casi una semana o mas según lo que había indicado Unohana, debían averiguar todo lo necesario.

Soi y Byakuya llegaron cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:08, no tenían mucho que decir o contar su trabajo en la mañana era solo de ir al cementerio y esperar que todo saliera conforme a lo esperado con la prensa cosa que salió a pedir de boca, luego acompañaron a Unohana a la Universidad Imperial de Tokio para que no hubiese problemas con la autorización de que Retsu Unohana utilizara las instalaciones con un equipo de su confianza, luego de que se instalaran salieron rápidamente al apartamento ya que Soi y Byakuya no eran muy participes o aficionados a cosas donde tuvieran que ver sangre, órganos o cadáveres.

Tia y Shunsui habían avisado que llegarían en el trascurso de la tarde y por lo consiguiente seguirían fuera, así que solo estarían ellos tres trabajando en casa.

* * *

Como te fue- pregunto la peli azul luego de un rato.

Bien- señalo Nano poniendo pausa a la grabación y deteniendo su escritura- ella ha cooperado muy bien, por ahora trascribo su declaración.

Soi guardo silencio un momento y un poco vacilante pregunto- como esta.

Nanao enarco levemente una de sus cejas- bueno, quiere saber cómo llevamos las cosas, pero aun así confía en lo que hacemos- suspiro- esperaba que tú fueras la que le interrogara.

Soi se puso tensa- no veo que sea necesario, además eso no sucederá.

Se lo dije más o menos igual- dijo suavemente Nanao y Soi le miro extrañada- ella mando un mensaje para ti.

¿Cuál?- pregunto.

Que deben hablar- respondió Nanao, Soi puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y se puso más seria de lo normal.

Cualquier cosa que quiera decir que sea del caso, puede decírtelo a ti- señalo con rapidez- si es otra cosa no me interesa y si ella insiste- guardo silencio un momento y sonrió- dile que lo pasado es pasado y no me interesa- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa es una canción de despecho- señalo Nanao.

Soi sonrió levemente- pero una buena canción- dijo y fue con su computadora.

Eso es negación- murmuro suavemente Nanao y escucho una leve risita de parte de Kuchiki- crees que es gracioso- pregunto- estoy en medio de ese drama y no es cómodo.

La verdad es que la canción es mala para mi gusto- dijo Byakuya- pero efectiva, creo que aun cuando esa situación de estar en medio apesta eres la indicada para el trabajo y por eso Soi te escogió a ti.

No veo el porqué soy la indicada- se quejo Nanao- ella apenas me conoce y debe decir sus intimidades y todo eso, además es como estar entre la espada y la pared.

Byakuya suspiro- eso es bueno, así como tú casi no conoces a Yoruichi ella tampoco te conoce, a simple vista y con un poco de trato vera que eres seria, amable y dedicada a tus labores, sin contar que prefieres mantenerte al margen del drama personal y con eso no tendrá como usar su encanto o astucia.

Nanao le vio seria- que me mantenga al margen no quiere decir que no me importa como esta situación entre ellas se lleva a cabo, no crees que sería mejor- guardo un poco de silencio y bajo la voz- que terminaran de arreglar sus problemas pasados.

Byakuya suspiro- este no es el momento para eso y creo que tú lo sabes, aun cuando sería lo mejor prefiero que todo esto termine y luego ellas se arreglen- puso los ojos y suspiro- nosotros en medio sea como sea llevaremos la de perder.

Cuando esto termine nosotros estaremos en Kyōto- señalo Nanao- si vas a agitar el panal sería mejor hacerlo de una vez.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- creo que las cosas de Shunsui se te han pasado- señalo y regreso a su trabajo que era leer los informes de Shunsui y Tia, mientras Nanao ponía los ojos inconforme pero sabiendo que en cierta manera Kuchiki y ella pensaban igual.

* * *

 **Oficina del Fiscal 12:15 Am**

Un serio y aburrido Mayuri Kurotsuchi esperaba pasar a la oficina del fiscal, llevaba como 4 minutos ahí y se estaba impacientando rápidamente el no era hombre de perder el tiempo en cosas engorrosas, además tenía trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio donde sabia era más útil.

Puede pasar doctor Kurotsuchi- señalo el ayudante del fiscal, al momento este se puso de pie e ingreso a la oficina.

El doctor siguió y al momento de entrar vio a la joya de la fiscalía Aizen Sōsuke, sonrió sarcásticamente sabia de buena fuente y por su propio medio que era un arrogante de primera- señor fiscal- saludo y tomo asiento en la silla frente al fiscal- en que puedo ayudarle- pregunto.

Aizen estaba serio y suspiro- doctor Kurotsuchi, quiero agradecer el que tomara tiempo para venir y hablar del caso aun cuando es una persona muy ocupada.

Basta de adulación y terminemos esto de una vez señor fiscal- señalo con un dejo de desdén el doctor- cuál es el caso importante del cual desea hablar.

Quería preguntarle sobre el caso Shihōin doctor- respondió el fiscal y vio como el doctor hacia una cara de molestia y desencanto total.

Kurotsuchi bufo- ese caso no tiene gran complicación fiscal, todo se encuentra en el informe.

Lo sé y lo he leído detenidamente- señalo Aizen- pero la defensa pidió una exhumación del cuerpo y un nuevo estudio de la escena del crimen y de todas las pruebas que tiene la fiscalía.

Y eso te preocupa- pregunto Kurotsuchi- la autopsia se hizo como se debe, igual que el procesamiento de la escena del crimen y nadie podría encontrar nada más- bufo algo molesto- mi equipo está entrenado eficientemente, aunque sea una eminencia y aun así fuera, tendría que ser alguien fuera de serie y por ahora no hay nadie que sea tan confiable en este tiempo.

Estamos hablando de Unohana Retsu- índico el fiscal.

Kurotsuchi enarco sus cejas y sonrió ampliamente- vaya, quien fuese que la sacara de su caparazón ha sido un genio- exclamo- ella es una gran eminencia, pero- dijo suavemente- quizá no encuentre nada nuevo- sentencio.

Eso quería saber- dijo el fiscal un poco más tranquilo- no quiero que sea un problema el que refute su trabajo o encuentre algo que nos ponga en aprietos el caso.

El doctor sonrió- fiscal Sōsuke, debo de aclarar que como le indique en su momento al detective Kaname, todo indica que ella se suicido y el que estuviese en el apartamento de Shihōin solo es un caso fortuito- el fiscal lo vio serio y hasta incrédulo- si Retsu encuentra algo que sea nuevo, me quitare el sombrero ante su genialidad y aun así no tendrá nadad que refutarle a mi trabajo, pero debo señalar que usted tomo el anzuelo que le lanzo el detective Tosen, ya que su cruzada de justiciero se mezclo con algún interés suyo de ir y llevarle a juicio a la joven Shihōin, de eso debería preocuparse.

Sōsuke tenso su mandíbula y acomodo sus gafas- mi único interés es impartir justicia, no tengo ninguna cruzada o algo por el estilo.

Aun con es objeto- señalo el doctor- hay cosas que dejaron de lado, es cierto que la autopsia y el procesamiento de la escena del crimen son importantes en todo caso, pero los rastros de Shihōin eran los comunes porque esa su vivienda, cualquier defensa haría añicos sus fundamentos sin tanto trabajo científico pero ya que se han tomado esa tarea, yo esperaría que su caso sea fracturado y hecho añicos en un santiamén.

Creí que estaba de nuestro lado- se quejo Aizen.

Creí que nuestro interés es impartir justicia- sonrió un poco burlista- las pruebas indican que quizá la justicia ha errado en este caso.

El fiscal suspiro largamente- creí que podía ser culpable, el juez nos concedió el llevarla a juicio- se quejo- pero ahora.

El juez- se quejo el doctor- un neófito que tenía en sus manos el juicio de su vida, me confunde su ingenuidad fiscal- se puso de pie- si me disculpa, creo que no hay más que decir y tengo que hacer.

Sōsuke le vio marcharse sin más que decir o refutar, era obvio que se había metido en un lio grande al tomar el caso, todo por su tonto orgullo y deseo de revancha que debió dejar hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero debía de seguir este caso hasta el final porque él no era de los que renunciaban cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, además aun había muchos cabos sueltos en ese caso y sobretodo algunos elementos vinculaban a la morena con la chica y eso se debía investigar fuese como fuese.

* * *

Aizen veía cada informe de los detectives, el informe del forense y la maldita declaración de Yoruichi y todo indicaba que había suficientes pruebas para ubicar a la morena fuera de su apartamento en el tiempo que la chica fue descubierta en el apartamento de su propiedad, Mayuri tenía razón al decir que había cosas que habían desestimado en el caso.

Unos minutos después su ayudante entro por la puerta- fiscal Sōsuke, el detective Tosen ha llegado pero según me informa el otro detective salió del caso y según indica no es necesario que el compadezca.

El fiscal respiro hondo- hazlo pasar y veré que pasa con ello- el ayudante abandono la oficina y segundos después Kaname Tosen entraba a la oficina del fiscal con un aire de calma y seriedad.

Señor fiscal- dijo tomando asiento frente a él que permanecía serio- tengo a mis oficiales buscando evidencias en lo que poseemos todavía y la defensa no ha puestos sus garras.

Que sería eso que aun no ha tomado la defensa- pregunto Sōsuke.

Bueno, la computadora de la chica y la bufanda de Shihōin- explico- quizá encontremos algo mas, los técnicos están en ello, buscamos antiguas parejas de Shihōin para que atestigüen en su contra.

Dime de que servirá eso o que dirán- pregunto- que ella no quiso casarse con ellas, que cambiaba de novias al rato- bufo- eso lo sabe medio Japón y quizá parte de Europa y no creo que al juez le interese tampoco.

Ayudaría a que su imagen no tuviese alguna credibilidad- expreso serio Tosen- que pasa fiscal, no me diga que se está acobardando por una chiquilla desconocida.

Sōsuke rio con amargura- esa chiquilla que dices fue contra la Suprema Corte y gano cuando era una recién graduada, si investigaras mejor no estaríamos en esta situación.

Hubo un leve silencio- traje un gran caso a tus manos, espere que lo sabrías llevar con tu fama, pensé que no tendrías problema alguno más cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Tuvimos suerte- dijo el fiscal- un juez nuevo y sin experiencia previa con un juicio de mucha publicidad, cualquiera hubiese tomado protagonismo, pero Tenjirō Kirinji es un viejo lobo en estas cosas y no se deja impresionar tan fácilmente.

Aun así tenemos algo de que sostenernos- dijo el detective- no podemos dejar que ella se salga con la suya.

Que paso con tu compañero- pregunto- porque no me dijiste que Shihōin tiene una cortada muy fuerte.

Lo de la coartada no puede ser concluyente- dijo con escepticismo- en casa de su familia es dudoso, con Shūhei el simplemente dejo el caso para atender otros que llevaban importancia ya que según el este era un caso perdido.

Aizen le miro molesto- debemos ponernos muy alertas, manda todo lo que puedas que sea importante, creo que en esta audiencia podremos llamar al padre de la chica y dar un poco de peso a la muerte cruel que tuvo, luego hablamos de las ex novias y por ultimo espero que encuentres algo en ese cacharro de la chica.

Que mas puedo hacer- dijo el detective- puedo hacer algo para frenar a la abogada si deseas.

Aizen le miro extrañado- que podrías hacer- pregunto.

Ya sabes- meterlos a la cárcel por unas horas o multarlos por respirar- sonrió levemente y luego suspiro al ver la cara molesta y seria del fiscal- es una broma.

Sōsuke negó con la cabeza- estás loco, en todo caso prefiero que estemos en lo nuestro- Kaname rio levemente y se encogió de hombros.

Solo decía- se quejo este- bien te traje esto- dijo sacando un expediente- es lo que tenemos hasta ahora- Aizen comenzó a estudiarlo junto al detective, no le gustaba en realidad todo el asunto pero debía cumplir con su trabajo y lo haría lo mejor posible.

* * *

 **Apartamento Soi Fong- 3:25**

Eran las 3:25 de la tarde cuando Tia y Shunsui irrumpieron con mucho ruido y energía en el apartamento, los demás estaban enfrascados en sus propios mundos o trabajos.

Porque esta todo muerto aquí- se quejo Shunsui.

Porque vienes tan alegre- pregunto Soi seria- acaso bebiste- soltó y rápidamente Nanao lanzo una mirada acusadora o más bien de advertencia.

Mua- se quejo señalándose y haciendo un puchero- claro que no, pero tenemos una gran noticia- rápidamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron expectantes a Shunsui- cuéntales- pidió Shunsui a Tia.

Tia sonrió- veníamos para acá cuando recibí la llamada de un antiguo amigo de la policía de Tokio- comenzó a contar- fuimos a verle y me conto de manera muy confidencial que uno de los detectives dejo el caso de Shihōin.

Podría ser el detective Shūhei- señalo Byakuya y rápidamente todos los ojos se posaron en el- cuando fuimos hacer la declaración el fue amable y un poco más abierto a llegar a la verdad y no acusar de una vez a Yoruichi.

Bueno- dijo Soi- debemos buscarlo, hablar con él para saber porqué salió de la investigación y si nos servirá en algo para la defensa- señalo Soi- mañana lo buscas Tia y que vaya Kuchiki- señalo Soi.

Yo que hare- pregunto Shunsui.

Iras conmigo por si Unohana llama y encuentra algo- dijo suavemente y Nanao se hundió en el sofá volviendo a su trabajo.

Todos volvieron al trabajo tenían cosas que traspasar a papel, en si las investigaciones a la familia de la chica estaban terminadas y solo ahí tenían mucho para que el caso tomara otro giro, estaban intentando cubrir todo lo posible y ahora lo veían Soi no quería dejar nada al azar y eso era bueno, ahora solo restaba esperar que salía de las pruebas científicas y seguramente de ahí Soi haría la preparación de la defensa en la próxima audiencia que sería muy importante.

* * *

En un bar de mala muerte cerca de la prisión de Fuchū, en la barra un sujeto con una gabardina color gris tomaba con total calma su vaso de vodka y escuchaba a los pocos asistentes al lugar, eran las 5:35 de la tarde. El cantinero era viejo y poco amable con las personas en general pero a pocos ahí parecía importarles, el sujeto miro el reloj llevaba ahí casi una hora y aunque pensaba que su tarea podría ser infructuosa debía ejecutarla y quizá tener un poco de suerte aun cuando era arriesgada.

Unos minutos más tarde dos sujetos entraron por la puerta del bar y venían enfrascados en una pequeña plática sobre boxeo y lucha libre, el sujeto con la gabardina gris vio que en sus chaquetas estaba un escudo que indicaba eran guardias de fuchū, llegaron a su lado en la barra- danos de tu veneno- dijo uno de ellos- el cantinero coloco dos vasos frente a ellos y les sirvió.

Saliendo- pregunto, mientras los sujetos daban su primer trago.

No, vamos a entrar- contesto uno de ellos y terminaron su trago- uno más para soportar el aburrimiento- señalo y el cantinero sirvió obediente, bebieron y de golpe y uno de ellos se levanto de la barra y fue camino al baño.

Ustedes trabajan en ese lugar- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa el sujeto de gabardina.

El sujeto que quedaba en la barra le mira y sonríe-por supuesto, somos los que cuidamos el orden- dice con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ha de ser un lugar horrible con tanta gente peligrosa- dijo el sujeto alto y flaco de gabardina.

El guardia lo mira de pie a cabeza- lo normal- dice con aburrimiento.

Me imagino que el salario es una mierda como lo es en todas partes- pregunta y el guardia solo asiente- hay gente muy mala ahí que merece morir –soltó y vio que el guardia solo asentía a sus palabras – yo podría pagar muy bien porque alguien ahí tuviese un accidente mortal- dijo con suavidad y el guardia le miro interesado.

El sujeto se para de su asiento y se coloca junto al sujeto de gabardina gris- deberías guardar tus propuestas, alguien podría escucharte y eso sería muy penoso.

El sujeto bajo el rostro fingiendo arrepentimiento- solo digo la verdad- señalo.

Y dime- dijo el sujeto con una leve curiosidad- a quien quieres matar o que hizo para que arriesgues tu pellejo de manera estúpida.

El sujeto de gabardina se tenso e instintivamente llevo su mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su arma y la empuño por si era necesario- alguien que asesino a mi hermana y la violo- dijo con suavidad.

Seguro que es una basura de la sociedad- sentencio- pero si esta en fuchū, eso debe bastarte.

Pero está vivo- siseo con un dejo de odio fingido.

El guardia suspiro- tienes suerte que haya sido yo quien escucho tu momento de locura- dijo- por si no sabes fuchū es conocida por ser la prisión más estricta, cruel y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, pero sobre todo es incorruptible y de eso estamos orgullosos.

El sujeto le miro más serio y en manera casi suplicante- te lo pido- pido- pagare lo que sea, seguro no se darán cuenta si pasa uno que otro accidente.

EL sujeto sonrió- creo que el veneno que venden acá te ha puesto muy mal- sentencio- vete a tu casa y olvídate de ese asunto, ese sujeto se pudrirá vivo hasta el final de los tiempos y no hay manera en que logres lo que tu mente loca tenía planeado, eso te lo garantizo yo Maradame Ikaku, teniente tercero del lugar.

EL sujeto se tenso y le miro con un dejo de temor- yo…

Lo sé- dijo Maradame- ya te dije, tienes suerte que sea yo y te advierto que si vuelves y haces la misma propuesta a otros, ellos no serán tan benevolentes como yo- el sujeto parecía un poco temeroso- ahora paga y vete.

El sujeto de gabardina tomo unos billetes de su bolsa, la puso en la barra y salió de ahí no sin antes volver a ver- mierda- dijo al salir y salió de ahí hecho un cuete, mientras el teniente suspiraba y terminaba su trago, esto era un buen chiste que contar a Yumichika un tipo raro queriendo sobornarlo para que matara a algún presidiario.

* * *

El día se fue terminando en todo Japón y con ello alguna esperanza de que Unohana les llamara para dar aviso de algo importante y para decepción de Soi Fong no fue así, en la prisión de Fuchū no hubo nada más que cotorreos entre los guardias a la hora de descanso y como había dicho Maradame Ikaku, salió del sector masculino a la hora de su receso para ir con Yumichika y contar su experiencia de soborno fallido de un estúpido donnadie, hubo incredulidad, risas y chistes al respecto ya que era sabido que nadie en su sano juicio haría alguna preposición como esa a un guardia de esa prisión en especifico, todo hasta ahora denotaba que la balanza de la justicia se inclinaba hacia Yoruichi.

En otro lugar, acogidos por la sombra de la noche un automóvil color negro de vidrios polarizados se encontraba estacionado en la esquina del edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de Soi Fong, aun no habían inspeccionado completamente el lugar pero ya lo habían ubicado siguiendo a Byakuya Kuchiki, los habían seguido al cementerio y luego de regreso al apartamento y desde ese momento no se movieron del lugar. Las órdenes recibidas era identificar a los miembros de la defensa, ubicar en que piso y apartamento se alojaban, lo que pudiese pasar después dependía totalmente de lo que pasara en la audiencia porque para ese día ya tendrían un informante en la sala donde esta se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soi Fong 7:45 AM**

La vibración del teléfono móvil saco a Soi de su sueño, se había dormido tarde leyendo los informes de Nanao sobre la entrevista de Yoruichi, la investigación de Tia y Shunsui que le pareció muy completa y aunque se escuchaba que ellos se encontraban despiertos ella aun dormitaba en su cama.

Refunfuño un poco y al tomar el teléfono vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Unohana, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue al baño a echar un poco de agua en su cara para despertar de una vez, regreso a la habitación y comenzó a marcar el numero.

 _ **-Unohana- dijo rápidamente.**_

 _ **-Soi- respondió la doctora con seriedad- lamento haberte despertado.**_

 _ **-No es problema, desde ayer esperaba tu llamada- se quejo un poco.**_

 _ **-Se escucho una leve sonrisa de Retsu- tuve que ser muy meticulosa y eso no se logra haciendo las cosas a la ligera- dijo con cierto tono docente.**_

 _ **-Entonces- cuestiono un poco Soi- ya terminaste o falta algo.**_

 _ **-Ya termine con el cuerpo, ahora solo falta algunos exámenes a los pocos fluidos y otros que pensé son necesarios para ver si encontramos algo más.**_

 _ **-Algo interesante que informar- pregunto.**_

 _ **-Preferiría que vinieras al laboratorio- señalo Retsu.**_

 _ **-Sois suspiro- bien, estaré ahí en treinta minutos.**_

 _ **-Te espero entonces- dijo y la llamada se cortó.**_

* * *

Soi se metió a la ducha rápidamente y de esa manera se vistió, en todo tardo unos quince minutos no quería perder tiempo, el que Unohana deseara hablar con ella personalmente era algo que le inquietaba pues no sabía que esperar, si era bueno para ellos o malo debía saberlo ya y a partir de eso ver que se podía hacer. Al momento salió de la habitación y vio que los tres ya tomaban el desayuno.

Tia- llamo Soi- vamos a la Universidad Imperial de Tokio- dijo tomando su portafolio que se encontraba en la mesa- Retsu ya termino la autopsia.

La rubia se levanto de golpe y fue por su grabadora y otras cosas que necesitaría, Shunsui suspiro- me imagino que no desayunaras- pregunto y Soi le lanzo una mirada fea- entonces que hago yo ahora- pregunto.

Busca al detective que dijo Tia, investiga porque dejo el caso y depende de lo que responda ve si acepta ser llamado para declarar en el caso- dijo y Tia se apareció lista- Nanao no se olvide de ir a tu entrevista- dijo y la rubia con la peli azul salieron del apartamento a toda prisa.

No es divertida- se quejo Shunsui.

Nunca lo ha sido- dijo Nanao.

* * *

Tia manejo como lo hacía desde que estaban en Tokio, como si fuese una carrera y con total dominio del volante y no era para menos pues parecía que todo urgía y no debían perder tiempo, aun cuando Soi odiaba que manejara de esa manera no había tardado más de 10 minutos para llegar a su destino.

Busca al fondo- dijo Soi- donde dice departamento científico- la rubia siguió las indicaciones y parque el auto en el lugar indicado, bajaron del auto y la peli azul camino con paso rápido hacia una pequeña puerta donde se encontraban dos guardias.

Somos parte de la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin- se identifico Soi- voy a laboratorio de la morgue.

Pase adelante- dijo uno de los guardias y les abrió la puerta tecleando unos dígitos en un panel digital, no perdieron tiempo y entraron.

¡Wau!- exclamo Tia al ver el interior del lugar- así que este es el laboratorio de la Universidad Imperial- dijo mientras caminaban, viendo en su camino personas con su bata de laboratorio, estudiantes y señales de alerta y cuidado.

Ahí- señalo Soi en un letrero que señalaba la hacia abajo y decía "MORGUE", bajaron y vieron una gran sala con una puerta de acero al fondo que decía:"DEPOSITO DE CUERPOS" en medio dos mesas donde una estaba sola y limpia y en la otra parecía un cuerpo tapado con una sabana y varias mesas pequeñas con instrumental, líquidos y otras cosas que Soi no quiso saber que eran, Unohana se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio etiquetando frascos y viéndolos de uno en uno, entraron con total cuidado y cuando Retsu las vio sonrió levemente.

Fue rápido- dijo poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el cuerpo- quieres verla- pregunto y Soi puso los ojos- solo preguntaba- dijo al saber que era obvio que diría que no y volvió a su asiento.

Creí que habías contratado ayudantes- dijo Soi mirando alrededor y no ver nadie más.

Trabajamos todo el día y parte de la noche- informo Unohana- merecen un descanso y comer bien.

Tia le codeo un poco para que no fuese tan estricta- porque no fue usted con ellos- pregunto la rubia.

Unohana enarco una de sus cejas- debía prepara el informe y llamar a la defensa- dijo con una sonrisa- me imagino que usted es la detective- Unohana Retsu- se presento extendiendo la mano.

La rubia saludo tomando su mano e inclinándose- Tia Halibel, un placer.

Entonces- interrumpió Soi- que tienes.

Unohana suspiro- primero debo de apuntar que antes de que iniciáramos con esto te advertí que Mayuri Kurotsuchi difícilmente tuviese alguna falla en su autopsia, aun así me dispuse a hacerlo con total detenimiento y cuidado, no hay nada nuevo que no haya sido señalado por Kurotsuchi, parece suicidio a toda regla aun cuando se encontró alcohol en su organismo y analgésicos.

Qué tipo de analgésico- pregunto Tia.

Nada fuera de lo común- respondió Unohana- aspirina, acetaminofen, quizá padecía dolor de cabeza por la ingestión del alcohol.

Pudo ser ingerida por ella misma o – pregunto Tia dejando la pregunta al aire.

Es una buena pregunta- dijo Retsu- pero eso no podíamos determinarlo aunque sigo haciendo pruebas en sangre que proporciono el departamento, pero aun cuando todo parece normal he encontrado altos niveles de estrógeno y progesterona en su organismo.

Y eso que es- pregunto Soi.

Bueno- dijo Retsu- eso se utiliza normalmente como componentes de las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Tia sonrió levemente y Soi se quedo seria- ella estaba planificando- pregunto.

Eso mismo- dijo Unohana- al parecer todo indica que no deseaba un embarazo, por lo que su actual o actuales parejas eran del sexo masculino.

Al parecer no todo fue algo perdido- señalo Tia.

Mis colaboradores podrán seguir con las pruebas científicas que extrajimos del cuerpo, pero creo conveniente adelantar las pruebas en la escena del crimen- dijo Unohana.

Para cuando- pregunto Soi.

Mañana- dijo Retsu, Soi miro a Tia y esta se encogió de hombros.

Debemos con el fiscal para informar y que envié una escolta policial- dijo Soi.

Si quieres Shunsui y yo podemos hacerlo- dijo suavemente.

No- dijo seria- lo hare yo, vamos- señalo- déjame en la fiscalía y luego ve por Shunsui.

Iré a casa- dijo Retsu.

Bien- dijo Soi- te enviare la dirección y la hora en que Tia y Shunsui estarán ahí.

Entre más temprano mejor- señalo Retsu y Soi asintió.

Gracias- dijo Soi antes de irse y Retsu solo sonrió asintiendo.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 8:35 AM**

Nanao llego a la prisión y ahora esperaba para que trajeran a Yoruichi a la oficina psicológica, la morena llego y su rostro pareció un poco decepcionado al ver que nuevamente era la pelinegra quien volvía para la entrevista.

Buenos días- saludo al entrar.

Buenos días- respondió Nanao- decepcionada- pregunto.

La morena sonrió levemente- solo tenía esperanza de que mi recado fuese suficiente.

Nanao suspiro- ella dice que solo hablara del caso con usted y que lo pasado es pasado.

Yoruichi bufo- eso sonó a una mala canción- suspiro- comenzamos- dijo y Nanao asintió.

Hábleme de su rutina diaria y en qué casos trabajaba - pregunto Nanao.

Yoruichi alzo su mirada y los dorados ojos chocaron con el color negro de los de Nanao, sabía que tarde o temprano preguntas como esta estarían sobre la mesa y al parecer más temprano que tarde, no tenia problema alguno para dar detalles de su vida o trabajo, pero había un caso en especifico del cual no podía hablar porque no sabía con certeza si esa era una de las causas por la que ella estaba en la cárcel y Hirako Shinji muerto. Por su parte Nanao le observaba su silencio ante la sugerencia de su entrevista el silencio era un poco perturbador, la morena suspiro- bien mi rutina diaria es simple en la semana de lunes a viernes la paso en mi apartamento, los fines de semana la paso en casa de mis padres a menos que tenga ganas de salir de fiesta.

Cuando tiene ganas de salir de fiesta, que lugares visita y va sola o acompañada- pregunto Nanao interrumpiendo a la morena.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas acompañada con una sonrisa picara- pues no iría sola de fiesta, imagina que diría la prensa de eso- dijo burlonamente- voy con chicas de compañía- dijo seria y Nano le miro extrañada- que pregunto, acaso solo los hombres tienen derecho a ese servicio.

Nanao tosió un poco incomoda y bajo el rostro, suspiro y vio directamente a la morena- la verdad es que pensé que alguien como usted no necesitaría ese tipo de servicio.

Alguien como yo- pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas y vio como Nanao parecía un poco avergonzada.

Lo que quiero decir es que es guapa y simpática, no creo que le falte compañía- dijo rápidamente Nanao y al momento Yoruichi sonrío levemente- entonces, con damas de compañía anoto en su libreta.

Si lo prefiero- dijo sin emoción alguna- no hay repercusiones a largo plazo como que quieran una relación formal o hasta vivir juntas por siempre, es obvio que para mi padre no es lo esperado y mamá desearía otra cosa pero es lo que hay, puedes preguntarle a Kuchiki.

Hace cuanto tiempo no tiene una relación formal- pregunto Nanao.

Como unos 19 años- respondió y Nano le miro extrañada- la única persona que ha sido mi pareja formalmente ha sido Soi Fong, todas las demás antes y después de ellas solo han sido pequeñas aventuras, pasatiempos, relaciones infructuosas, vanas y vacias.

Entiendo- dijo Nanao- generalmente que haces en tus salidas nocturnas.

Vamos a alguna discoteca, bailamos y bebemos- explico- cuando la fiesta pierde su apogeo nos trasladamos a un motel a tener sexo.

Su rutina de trabajo- pregunto Nanao.

Salgo de mi apartamento, manejo unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a las oficinas Shihoin&Kuchiki, comienzo mi rutina de revisar los pendientes y casos asignados que la mayoría son de Fusiones empresariales, divorcios, demandas, solo una vez lleve un caso de asesinato, si necesito ir a corte lo hago y si no tengo almuerzo o reuniones con clientes potenciales y la mayoría de las veces Kuchiki es mi fiel compañero- dijo con un poco de diversión- luego regreso a mi apartamento leo un poco, reviso papeleo, bebo para relajarme y duermo cuanto puedo.

Según tengo entendido también tienes una pequeña oficina donde haces trabajo independiente- dijo Nanao- ahí que clase de trabajos llevas a acabo.

Es con personas de bajos recursos- dijo suavemente un poco seria- algunos trabajos sobre hipotecas, despidos injustificados, maltrato familiar, abusos a menores, más bien trato de ayudar a resolver problemas legales que costarían un ojo de la cara para personas que no tiene lo suficiente.

No has tenido problemas con algunos de tus clientes- pregunto.

No- respondió la morena- solo ya sabes, hombres inconformes que al enterarse que su novia, esposa o lo que sea han tenido que ver conmigo.

En sus relaciones sexuales, suele ser agresiva, tierna, romántica- Nanao se detuvo al escuchar la pequeña risa de la morena, pero prosiguió- beber, usar algún juguete, droga, tener algún fetichismo.

Lo siento- se disculpo- es que lo dices tan seria y como si hablaras de una rutina- suspiro- aunque eso es lo que más parece- dijo suavemente para sí- la verdad bebo la mayoría de veces para que el cuerpo sea el que responda sin ningún rechazo, es como anestesiar tu mente y solo dejarte llevar por el instinto….

Sexual- termino Nanao.

Si- respondió Yoruichi, mientras Nanao escribía y tomaba en su mano la pequeña grabadora- ella tiene alguien en Kyōto- pregunto y al instante Nanao le miro extrañada- hablo de Soi.

Nanao apretó el botón de apagado de la grabadora y la miro seria- estas entrevistas son para saber de ti, no para que tu averigües de ella, además éticamente no es correcto que hable de la vida privada de un socio.

Eso quiere decir que tiene a alguien- pregunto con un dejo de molestia.

Quiere decir que no sabrás nada de ella por mi parte- dijo seria Nanao- ya te dije la vez pasada, enfócate en el ahora y luego cuando salgas de esta pesadilla arregla tus cosas con ella.

Cuando salga, si es que lo hago- señalo- ella estará muy lejos de nuevo.

Quizá- Nanao suspiro- pero tampoco estará en el fin del mundo, para que si lo desees la busques.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- término la entrevista o hay algo mas- pregunto.

Por hoy terminamos- dijo la pelinegra sabiendo que no debía presionar dadas las circunstancias- regreso mañana.

No- dijo rápidamente la morena- si no es Soi la que viene no hare esto- dijo muy seria.

Nanao puso los ojos- esto es por tu propio bien, estas siendo necia.

Realmente no me importa- dijo Yoruichi- díselo a ella, no hablare con nadie más que no sea ella.

Nanao suspiro- se lo diré- dijo suavemente- pero si las cosas serán así- extendió su mano- ha sido un placer.

Yoruichi la vio extrañada, pero no dudo y alzo su mano para despedirse- el gusto fue mío- Nanao suspiro y salió de la oficina sin mirar a tras donde la teniente le esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Nell al ver salir a Nano muy seria de lo que era costumbre se apresuro a ella para preguntarle que sucedía- que paso- pregunto.

No seguirá con las entrevistas si no es Soi la que viene hacerlas- dijo Nanao y Nell sonrió levemente- no es divertido no ayuda a su caso y Soi- suspiro- posiblemente le dará algo.

Bueno lo que sea, no sabremos hasta que suceda- reflexiono Nell- tu solo dile lo que ha sucedido.

Nanao le lanzo una mirada indignada- como si fuera tan fácil- dijo suavemente y se marcho.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

Buenos días y buen inicio de semana para todos, lamentó la tardanza para este capítulo no hay excusas pero ya saben cómo son las cosas en la vida diaria, trabajo, estudios, familia y todo lo demás, como siempre agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios que aunque no lo crean tomo mucho en cuenta y me comprometen a actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sin más que decir, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 27**

" _ **Then I see you standing there**_

 _ **Wanting more for me**_

 _ **And all I can do is try**_

 _ **Then I see you standing there**_

 _ **I´ m all I´ll ever be**_

 _ **But all I can do is try**_

 _ **Try.**_

 _ **All of the moments that already passed**_

 _ **We´ll try to go back and make them last**_

 _ **All of the things we want each other to be**_

 _ **We never will be**_

 _ **And that´s wonderful, and that´s life."**_

 _ **Try.**_

 _ **Nelly Furtado.**_

* * *

La mañana en la prisión de Fuchū fue normal para Yoruichi después de haber terminado su entrevista, fue con Minako que ya se encontraba en su habitación cuando regreso luego de su tiempo con Nanao. Pasaron una mañana un poco familiar aunque también se encontraba Rukia con ellas, parecía extraño pero de un tiempo acá Rukia parecía estar más unida a su familia de lo que antes se encontraban, Minako hablaba de las trivialidades y de todas las personas menos de Soi Fong, con Rukia podía hablar sobre trabajo, preguntarle por Byakuya y de paso por Soi aunque su madre le diera esa mirada de advertencia a ella y Rukia, las visitas eran el mejor momento del día para Yoruichi porque podía olvidar el lio en que se encontraba, hasta Yumichika llegaba a charlar pero por breve momento ya que como él decía tenia cosas que hacer.

* * *

En la fiscalía Aizen Sōsuke hacia su aparición luego de haber estado parte de la mañana en la corte con otro caso, pero al instante de poner un pie en el piso donde se encontraba su oficina uno de sus colaboradores le abordo rápidamente- seño Sōsuke, tiene una visita que le espera desde hace media hora.

Quien es- pregunto rápidamente pero se detuvo en seco cuando estaba a unos pasos de su oficina al ver de quien se trataba.

Ella- dijo suavemente el colaborador y frente a él, Soi Fon levantaba su rostro serio y sus ojos acerados le miraban de manera impasible.

Abogada Fong- saludo Aizen al acercarse.

Fiscal Sōsuke- saludo ella.

Pase adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina e indicándole el camino con un poco de amabilidad, la peli azul al instante entro y tras ella el fiscal que cerró la puerta tras de sí- entonces, a que debo el honor de su visita- pregunto y tomo asiento tras su reluciente escritorio, luego que Soi tomara asiento frente a él.

Estoy aquí porque la orden del juez dice que su oficina nos proporcionara el acceso a la escena del crimen, una escolta policial que resguarde el lugar y las pruebas que ustedes tomaron con anterioridad para su revisión- dijo de manera monótona.

Aizen le miro con asombro- tan pronto- dijo- apenas ayer fue la exhumación del cuerpo no creo que todo esté terminado en ese aspecto, para que ahora vayan directo a la escena del crimen- cuestiono.

Soi se encogió de hombros- eso no lo sé- dijo suavemente- las cosas científicas no son lo mío- expreso con un dejo de indiferencia- pero si el equipo forense me dice que es momento de ir al siguiente paso, hay que seguir -dijo con seriedad.

El fiscal miraba su comportamiento tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que hubiesen descubierto algo importante pero ella era demasiado hermética para su gusto- pensé que venias a proponer un acuerdo- dijo como quien lanza un anzuelo, para que sea tomado al instante.

Soi sonrió con un dejo de burla- ¿acuerdo?- cuestiono enarcando una de sus cejas- no tengo necesidad de hacer trato alguno- dijo suavemente- como dije antes, Yoruichi Shihōin es inocente y estamos aquí para demostrarlo.

Sōsuke le miro un poco molesto ante la seguridad de sus palabras- tan segura estas de eso- pregunto y vio que la peli azul no borraba su sonrisa confiada del rostro- tengo una curiosidad- comenzó con un tono calmado, poniéndose de pie y con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio se puso frente a la peli azul- Shihōin, es tan buena en la cama para que tu estés aquí defendiéndola.

Soi borro su sonrisa casi al instante y tomo un breve momento, se puso seria e imitando al fiscal se puso de pie y se acerco al rostro del fiscal con total calma para decirle al odio- lo fue- respondió fuerte y claro, retrocedió para ver de frente el rostro de Aizen que parecía un poco descolocado por la rauda afirmación- creo que por fin tienes la respuesta que te ha carcomido todo este tiempo y que posiblemente no tenias las agallas de preguntar a tu esposa- dijo y sonrió con sarcasmo- pero debo aclararle señor fiscal que no defiendo a Shihōin por su desempeño en la cama o por lo que sea que crea en tu mente retorcida.

Eres…- dijo apretando los dientes y poniéndose colorado.

Soi se puso seria y suspiro ante la pausa de Aizen- ya olvídalo- exclamo- eso fue hace años- dijo la peli azul con cansancio y tomo asiento- se feliz y deja atrás todo odio que puede carcomer tu matrimonio y familia- hubo un momento prolongado de silencio.

Aizen respiro profundamente y se erguió, para luego ponerse serio- mandare la escolta a las 0800 horas a la dirección de la escena del crimen, afuera te proporcionaran las llaves del lugar.

Muchas gracias fiscal Sōsuke- dijo Soi Fong y camino hacia la puerta.

Aizen la vio salir, al momento llamo por el comunicador- dale la llave de la escena del crimen y pide una escolta de 3 policías para el lugar el día de mañana a las 0800- colgó el auricular y se dejo caer en su silla- mente retorcida- repitió un poco contrariado y suspiro- será verdad- se pregunto incrédulo- no parece ser de las que le hace caso a una cabeza hueca como Shihōin- dijo para sí.

* * *

Soi salió de la fiscalía y al hacerlo suspiro largamente- idiota- dijo para sí misma, estaba molesta consigo y las circunstancias, apretó las llaves que le habían entregado y las miro por un momento, tres llaves con un llavero de bronce en el que se dibujaba lo que había sido el escudo de lucha de la familia Shihōin en la antigüedad, no sabía exactamente que tenía en mente para haberle confirmado a Aizen que había dormido con Yoruichi, eso era algo personal y muy pocos sabían sobre su vida privada, ella lo prefería de esa manera, pero no podía negar que hubo un momento en que se sintió harta y no le importo soltarlo para tener la satisfacción de ver la cara sorprendida y fuera de lugar del fiscal, pero ahora con cabeza fría sentía que había sido un arrebato y que había perdido el control.

Tia se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y había visto salir a la peli azul, no se había movido de su lugar pues al verla salir un poco confundida y molesta, creyó que lo mejor era esperar a que Soi le contara lo que había sucedido o simplemente quedarse con la duda- todo bien- pregunto cuando Soi llego a donde la esperaba.

Algo así- dijo suavemente y las dos subieron al auto.

Donde vamos- pregunto.

Al apartamento- dijo con un dejo de molestia, la rubia no necesito más y arranco el motor para ir a su destino.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento y Nanao ya se encontraba ahí un poco mas callada de lo normal según pensaba la rubia, pero Soi no pudo notar nada ya que tenía sus propios problemas o así lo parecía porque se fue directamente a su habitación.

Mal día- pregunto Nano luego de un momento del cual Tia miraba sus reportes.

Fuimos donde el fiscal- señalo Tia- pero ella se encargo de eso, así que no se qué paso pero creo que fue otro de esos enfrentamientos extraños que se traen entre sí.

Nanao se hundió de hombros con esa noticia- lo que faltaba- se quejo en voz alta.

Que pasa- pregunto Tia- desde que llegue pareces un poco ensimismada.

Pasa que Yoruichi me dijo que no seguirá con las entrevistas, si no es Soi la que se aparezca mañana- explico la pelinegra con tono bajo.

¡Que!- exclamo la rubia y Nanao hizo señas que bajara la voz- acaso no ve que eso puede repercutir en su defensa, si no estamos preparados o informados de su vida, eso puede ser una ventaja para la fiscalía porque el probar que Yoruichi es una enferma sexual o lo que sea sería una buena estrategia- la rubia suspiro, mientras negaba con su cabeza- no se lo dijiste- pregunto.

Nanao puso los ojos- no creo que fuese necesario decirle las consecuencias, ella es abogada- dijo con un dejo de molestia- pero piensa que en su capricho hará que Soi que es mas necia que una mula de su brazo a torcer.

Es muy buena deducción de sus acciones- dijo Tia pensativa- pero debería saber que con Soi hay cosas que son imposibles o un caso perdido- Nanao y Tia sonrieron ante las últimas palabras.

No sé qué hacer- se quejo la pelinegra- si le digo a Soi se molestara más de lo que posiblemente este.

No le digas por hoy- soltó la rubia al instante - ve a la prisión mañana como si Yoruichi no haya dicho nada, quizá por la noche lo piense mejor y al final olvide su necedad.

Y si no- pregunto Nanao y la rubia suspiro.

No quedara de otra que decirle a Soi y ver las consecuencias- dijo suavemente las dos quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

Que hay- pregunto Shunsui junto a Byakuya que parecía un poco cansado, Nano y Tia guardaron silencio y el castaño entendió que no era momento para hablar.

Haciendo informes- señalo Tia- debes prepararte- advirtió la rubia- mañana por fin iremos a la escena del crimen.

Shunsui sonrió un poco y extrañamente Byakuya exclamo- ¡tan pronto!- pregunto- que paso con la exhumación y las pruebas que se harían.

Las pruebas se están haciendo, la exhumación ya fue y no fue tan relevante aunque hay algo que puede ayudar- señalo la rubia- obviamente Soi dirá que no es momento para hablar de eso y si les doy un adelanto es por confianza.

Entiendo- dijo Kuchiki y Shunsui sonrió.

Y la jefa- pregunto Shunsui y vio que Nanao bajaba su cabeza y Tia ponía los ojos- no me digan, anda en sus días.

Me duchaba Shunsui- dijo Soi detrás de él y en el momento Shunsui pareció querer que lo tragara la tierra- se giro para estar frente a la peli azul que le miraba seria, mientras que el dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Solo bromeaba- dijo suavemente Y Soi puso los ojos.

Creo que ya saben que mañana irán a la escena del crimen Shunsui y Tia, Retsu estará ahí a partir de las 8:00 de la mañana o unos minutos más tarde ya que habrá una escolta policial para resguardar la seguridad del lugar y la de ustedes.

Nosotros que haremos- pregunto Byakuya.

Nanao seguirá sus entrevistas- señalo Soi y ella asintió- tu, deberás ir a tomar testimonio de Minako y Shiro sobre el fin de semana que llego Yoruichi a su casa, y que paso haciendo, les pedirás la cinta de seguridad de ese fin de semana y preguntaras a la servidumbre si la vio, que paso haciendo, si lo deseas puedes iniciar desde hoy y mañana sigues, pero tómalo con calma y toma tu tiempo ya que también esperaremos que arrojan las pruebas científicas en la escena donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de la chica.

Byakuya se puso serio- es como si me dijeras que no soy tan necesario- se quejo un poco y la verdad se sentía relegado a los peores trabajos o los menos significativos y eso quiera o no dañaban su orgullo.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y se puso seria- esos testimonios y pruebas son necesarias Byakuya, si a ti no te parecen tan importantes puede hacerlo alguien más y tu puedes regresar a los casos con tu Sociedad.

Todos los demás que se encontraban ahí, rápidamente miraron que hacían para tratar de pasar desapercibidos ante el pequeño desacuerdo del novato con la que obviamente lo pondría en su lugar si seguía por ese camino tortuoso de querer hacer más de lo que se le ordena, a Soi no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Tia, Nanao y Shunsui estuviesen escuchando, eran socios y la conocían, muchas veces habían presenciado momentos difíciles y bochornosos en los que ella ponían las cosas claras a sus colaboradores o empleados, por su parte Byakuya dio señal de un leve sonrojo de vergüenza que trato de calmar, bajo el rostro levemente y recordó que estaba ahí solo porque él mismo lo había casi suplicado- lo siento, hare como me has dicho- señalo.

Soi suspiro- Byakuya te dije desde el principio que serias colaborador, se que deseas hacer mas y sé que tienes la capacidad, pero lo que yo necesito para este caso es que se haga conforme a mi manera, solo se paciente y luego volverás a tomar las riendas de tu trabajo, pero mientras colabores debes hacer lo que se te pide y si no estás de acuerdo.

Lo entiendo y acepto- dijo suavemente el pelinegro y hubo un momento prolongado de silencio.

¡Bien!- exclamo Shunsui, sacando a todos del silencio y la incomodidad- ya que está resuelto todo, que comeremos ahora- pregunto.

Aun falta para la cena- dijo Nanao y comenzaron a charlar brevemente, Soi fue a su habitación y Byakuya tomo asiento un poco descolocado.

Tia se acerco y le dio un vaso con una bebida- toma, te hará bien y no lo tomes personal.

Byakuya lo tomo de golpe y luego casi lo expulso- pero esto es sake- dijo suavemente y todos comenzaron a reír.

Claro, que creías que era- pregunto la rubia con total calma y todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron que Soi regresaba y parecía que iba de salida pues vestía unos jeans y una camiseta.

Adónde vas- pregunto Shunsui.

Soi puso los ojos- voy de salida Shunsui, regresare mas tarde.

Salir, a…- la mano de Nanao sobre Tia le impidió seguir la pregunta entendiendo que no era adecuado preguntar- cuídate, regresa pronto.

Soi asintió y dejó entrever una leve sonrisa- no me esperen para la cena- dijo y salió del apartamento, todos se quedaron mirando cómo se marchaba y luego de unos minutos aun reinaba el silencio y el desconcierto.

Es mi culpa- dijo suavemente Byakuya y todos le miraron extrañado.

Te hubieses tomado todo el sake en vez de expulsarlo- dijo Shunsui, el Kuchiki le miro confundido- crees que eres el primero que trata de esa manera- bufo una sonrisa.

Tia tomo asiento junto a ellos- es cierto, seguro has tenido suerte ya que eres su amigo, porque debo decirte que hoy no era su día.

Porque dices eso- pregunto Shunsui.

Venimos de la fiscalía- señalo la rubia- debía pedir la llave y escolta para ir a la escena del crimen, me imagino que ella y el fiscal tuvieron otro raund extraño.

Te imaginas- pregunto Shunsui- tu no fuiste con ella- Tia negó- ya veo.

Si fui, pero me quede en el auto, como ella pidió- termino explicando la rubia.

Así que no quería testigos- dijo Nanao.

Byakuya suspiro- creo que no hay que darle tantas vueltas- señalo el pelinegro y todos le miraron curioso- escuchen, Sōsuke, Yoruichi, Soi y yo estudiamos en la Universidad Imperial, lo único que sé es que regresamos de vacaciones para iniciar un nuevo semestre y había rumores de que Aizen se había declarado enemigo de Yoruichi, Soi quizá sepa la razón de eso, porque aunque le he preguntado hasta el cansancio a Yoruichi sobre aversión del fiscal a ella y todo lo que le rodea, nunca me dio razón.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde todos meditaban las palabras del Kuchiki, por otro lado lo que sea es obvio que la peli azul siendo tan cuidadosa de su vida privada no soltaría lo que fuera siendo un secreto de otra persona aunque fuese Yoruichi Shihōin- será mejor ponernos a trabajar- dijo Nanao- Soi posiblemente necesite tiempo para sí, ella está acostumbrada a vivir sola y estos días su espacio personal ha desaparecido.

Entonces pensemos que cenar- señalo Tia- ella dijo que no la esperemos, así que solo seremos nosotros.

Byakuya se puso de pie- creo que me tomare un tiempo para adelantar trabajo- dijo.

Te vas- pregunto Shunsui.

Casi no paso en casa y sería bueno ver que – se detuvo- no se mueran mis plantas- dijo suavemente y todos rieron un poco.

Descansa un poco- señalo Shunsui- y no te lo tomes personal, Soi es así con todo el mundo- el Kuchiki asintió y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Muy al contrario de lo que había dicho Byakuya no iba a su apartamento a regar las plantas que obviamente no tenia, hace un tiempo que no tenía un momento para seguir su línea de investigación, ocupando bien el tiempo muerto como colaborador de Soi Fong aprovecharía para ir por Rangiku y porque no llevar también a Lisa que desde que salió de la cárcel no había tenido un momento libre o de esparcimiento y así lo hizo.

Media hora después los tres iban en una camioneta gris oscuro con vidrios polarizados; el conducía, Rangiku y Lisa iban en el asiento de atrás charlando - entonces, te despidieron- pregunto Lisa, ya que Byakuya les había contado brevemente lo sucedido con Soi Fong ante la curiosidad de verlo en el apartamento en horas inusuales.

No- dijo con un poco de frustración- sigo colaborando, pero ha habido como una pausa y ya tengo mi asignación para hoy y mañana- suspiro- valorando lo que me corresponde hacer resulta fácil y puedo hacerlo mañana.

Porque aun no les has dicho de esto, quizás ellos podrían ayudar- pregunto Rangiku y Lisa asintió.

Estás loca- exclamo Byakuya- no podría hacerlo y en todo caso que les diría, ni nosotros sabemos exactamente si encontraremos algo que ayude en verdad o tenga algo que ver con el caso.

Entonces porque nos esforzamos en buscarlo- pregunto Lisa y el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada molesta por el retrovisor.

Han conseguido más en tres semanas, que ella este sabedora seria de mucha más ayuda- dijo Matsumoto, mientras Lisa revisaba las pertenencias de Kuchiki con total agilidad hasta que encontró su laptop y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a utilizar.

Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, sabes que Ran-chan tiene razón- señalo Lisa con total calma - según la información en las redes Soi Fong y sus socios tienen un record en corte, sus casos han sido de los más jugosos en cifras de indemnización, según dicen le ofrecieron un puesto en el juzgado que rechazo por preferir la enseñanza en la Universidad de Kyōto, no es de simpatía de algunos pero si de mucho respeto por su trayectoria legal dado el hecho que en los bufetes legales en la ciudad son de tradición ancestral.

De donde sabes todo eso- pregunto Byakuya.

Pues- dijo con un poco de aburrimiento- ya te dije, de las redes, además puedo tener acceso a las redes de la Suprema Corte y ver una recomendación escrita de la Magistrada y Jueza Senjumaru Shutara sobre la abogada Soi Fong, para ser tomada en cuenta como posible candidata a Jueza de la Corte Suprema cuando ella llegue a su jubilación.

Byakuya se detuvo abruptamente en un semáforo en rojo, ante lo que decía- como es que...- giro hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con Lisa que tenía su computadora personal y tecleaba como energúmena- que haces con mi laptop.

Solo quería saber de la chica Fong- preguntó con total calma.

Pero- sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de pánico- hackeaste la Corte- pregunto- se supone que mi computadora es personal, deja eso.

Bien no te enojes- dijo Lisa y tecleo algo de último momento- ya esta, la verdad es que la seguridad de tu computadora es fácil de romper así que te hice un arreglo para que no sea tan fácil acceder a ella y la Corte no sabrá lo que paso o de donde vino la violación a su sistema ya que soy una genio- dijo con una sonrisa.

Como- suspiro, sabía que era un tema perdido- por eso no dejan que toques una computadora, lo primero que haces es romper reglas.

Lisa suspiro- solo es buscar información más adecuada, deje tu misma clave de acceso así que no te quejes.

Llegamos- dijo Rangiku, para tratar de que no discutieran lo mismo de siempre que era seguir las reglas, que Kuchiki era responsable de ellas, de su seguridad y bla bla bla.

Byakuya se estación en lugar donde siempre lo había hecho desde que la pelirroja le llevo a conocer, pero a diferencia de las otras veces no vio por ningún lado el carro negro polarizado entonces surgió una leve alegría- no está el auto- dijo con ilusión.

¿No?- cuestiono la pelirroja y como loca miro atreves de la ventana que permanecía cerrada, efectivamente no estaba el auto pero sus ojos perspicaces pudieron ver al mismo sujeto que era como una chimenea, fumando y vigilando como la primera vez que había ido- el auto no pero el sujeto sigue en el mismo lugar- señalo mostrando el lugar, Byakuya frunció el ceño.

No puede ser- dijo suavemente el pelinegro- pensé que no estaban.

Lisa suspiro- quiere decir que hasta acá llega nuestra excursión.

No- respondió Kuchiki- que les parece si vamos al cine y luego a cenar- las dos se le quedaron viendo extrañamente y el solo sonrió- tomare eso como un sí- encendió el motor y salió de ese lugar, no sin antes ver hacia atrás con el pensamiento de que regresaría de nuevo y esperaba poder terminar con todo ese círculo vicioso.

* * *

Soi pasó parte de la tarde y noche en el cementerio de Tokio, era un día normal de trabajo para muchos y el cementerio estaba tranquilo aunque en la tarde vio algunas personas dando sus respetos y colocando flores, por su parte solo necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, ordenar sus ideas y porque no…hablar con su madre, sacar su enojo, frustración y aquello que le inquietaba porque desde su salida de la fiscalía había sentido que volvía a sentirse desconsolada y que todo parecía volver con más fuerza.

Tenía que tomar fuerzas porque era difícil proseguir la vida tal cual, por mas esfuerzo puesto en su trabajo como abogada, como maestra en la universidad, con todo lo que se exigía a sí misma, todo era trabajar y mantenerse ocupada, pero no iba a mentirse a sí misma, no podía dejar de sentir todo aquello que pensó dejar atrás cuando salió de la ciudad.

Al salir de Tokio ella había cambiado de manera radical, esa persona que creía que había muerto el día que Yoruichi… no… el día que ella misma dio todo por terminado y cuando toda su vida se vino abajo en todo sentido, ese día que apretó su corazón y tomo la decisión de no sentir o seguir sintiendo ese amor dolía en el alma y corazón, había decidido borrar o tratar de olvidar toda esa felicidad pasada que se siente cuando estas enamorada, no importaba si vendrían días muy duros donde estaría sola, donde lloraría hasta quedar dormida, días cuando solo le quedaría ser fuerte y vivir el día a día, sabía que lo único que le ayudaría era el cortar todo lazo con el pasado, tomar distancia y no volver a mirar atrás, eran tres simples reglas que debía cumplir y hasta hace poco lo había cumplido al pie de la letra, pero ahora estaba en esta maldita situación donde volvía a tener contacto con esos lazos antes rotos, donde rompía la distancia y donde tenía cerca lo que había dejado atrás, rompiendo las reglas otra vez eran cosas de las cuales no estaba preparada.

* * *

Soi Fong regreso al apartamento a las 9:36 de la noche, Shunsui y Tia ya preparaban sus cosas para el día de mañana, Nanao dejaba el informe de su entrevista de hoy para que Soi la escuchara cuando tuviese tiempo que posiblemente no sería hoy, pues el día estaba por terminar y aunque nadie lo dijese el día de mañana seria un día importante pues se harían las pruebas científicas en la escena del crimen, Nanao vería si la morena hablaba en serio sobre no conceder más entrevistas, de todo eso dependería la estrategia que tomarían para la defensa en la próxima audiencia porque Soi decidiría lo mejor en torno a lo que surgiera en esos días aun cuando todos pensaban que la peli azul tenía todo premeditado en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 7:30 AM**

Nanao despertó muy temprano para salir del apartamento sin que nadie le dijese mayor cosa o la viera salir, había tomado un taxi y dejado un recado avisando que se iría sola a la prisión, Shunsui ya sabía que Yoruichi no deseaba mas visitas de su parte pero estuvo de acuerdo en intentarlo una vez mas como Tia le había dicho.

Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre que tuvo que espera a que Yoruichi saliera de su ducha porque en el momento que ella llego, ya se encontraba ahí.

Nell era la encargada de buscar a la morena ya que este era el día del descanso del sub-teniente Ayasegawa, y mientras la morena terminaba la ducha y de vestirse ella, tomo asiento en una de las sillas y espero.

A los 5 minutos Yoruichi salía del pequeño baño – pasa algo teniente- pregunto cuando la vio sentada en la silla.

Tu abogada te espera para la entrevista diaria- dijo la teniente.

Yoruichi tuvo un momento de confusión ya que por un momento pensó que quizá Soi había accedido a verle, pero luego negó con la cabeza- es Ise Nanao- pregunto.

Si, a quien más esperabas- dijo la peli verde cuando vio la cara de frustración de la morena, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

Le dije ayer que no la atendería si era ella quien venía- dijo suavemente.

Porque ya no- pregunto Nell- se supone que cuentan con eso para tu defensa, eso puede repercutir negativamente.

Yoruichi se tiro en su cama- pueda ser que si, por eso mismo es un riesgo que pienso asumir.

Por un capricho- pregunto Nell- que dirá tu familia, tu madre que viene todos los días a visitarte- le miro seria- ella no merece que no te esfuerces.

¡Lo sé¡- exclamo la morena- pero no es un simple capricho como pudiesen pensar todos- se quejo y suspiro- en verdad necesito hablar con Soi Fong, hace mucho tiempo pensé que jamás tendría la oportunidad de arreglar este desastre que es mi vida desde que ella se fue.

Unas simples palabras y muchas razones que fueron dichas con verdad, desesperación y necesidad, Nell tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre la morena y tomarla en un abrazo para decirle que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Todo este tiempo que ella y Yumichika llevaban observando a Yoruichi jamás se había mostrado como lo hacía ahora con decisión, frágil y esperanzada, acaso aun estaba tan enamorada de la peli azul para actuar tontamente por resolver sus problemas inconclusos– bien- dijo la peli verde luego de un momento- le diré a tu abogada que no hay entrevista- era obvio que hoy más que nunca estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pero no iba a echar todo el asunto de porque Shihōin había sido trasladada a Fuchū y mucho menos decir que ella es alguien cercano a Soi Fong y socia de su defensa.

Gracias- dijo Yoruichi al ver que la peli verde salía de la habitación.

La peli verde llego a la oficina del Psicólogo y cuando Nanao la vio llegar sola, puso los ojos sabiendo que tenía que darle la noticia a Soi Fong- creo que tendrás que decirle a Soi- dijo Nell al no más entrar- realmente no sé si es tonta o aun sigue enamorada para que tome decisiones tan…

Estúpidas, locas, descabelladas- dijo Nanao con un dejo de molestia, pero a la vez sonriendo ante la situación descabellada- le daré el beneficio de la duda aun cuando me pone en una situación difícil.

Soi sabrá que no tienes nada que ver con sus decisiones- concluyó la peli verde.

Debo irme- dijo Nanao.

Te acompaño- dijo Nell y las dos buscaron la salida.

* * *

 **Barrio Ginza 08:06 Am Tokio**

Eran las 8:06 cuando Shunsui y Tia llegaron a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos donde se había suscitado el crimen, como Soi Fong les había dicho tres policías que posiblemente eran las escoltas asignadas ya se encontraban en la entrada del edificio.

Tia miro su reloj para verificar la hora y luego miro a todos lados, hasta que una camioneta que parecía una ambulancia llamo su atención y se estaciono frente al edificio en cuestión, al instante una mujer de cabello negro, tez blanca y alta bajo del automotor.

Es Unohana- dijo Shunsui y los dos se dispusieron a bajar e ir junto a ella, al momento los recibió con una sonrisa.

Kyōraku que puntual- señalo Retsu con una sonrisa y miro hacia la rubia- tú debes ser Tia Halibel- extendió su mano y Tia casi hipnotizada le daba la mano- Soi me hablo de ti, es un gusto trabajar con usted.

Creo que el gusto es todo nuestro- dijo una seria Tia, aunque al instante Shunsui puso los ojos.

Acá están las llaves del apartamento- dijo Shunsui entregándoselas a Retsu.

Fueron a identificarse con los policías, acto seguido todos ingresaron al lujoso edificio de apartamentos, subieron al piso indicado y al llegar como los policías habían dado sus indicaciones debían esperar a que ellos estuviesen presentes para entrar al apartamento cosa que Unohana aprovecho para sacar tres pares de zapatos como para cirugía y tres pares de guantes.

Bien, pónganselos- ordeno, Tia y Shunsui hicieron como ella indicaba- espero que no haya usado perfume o loción este día.

No- respondieron los dos al unisonó.

Al instante la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los tres policías llegaron al tercer piso, pasaron junto a los tres y al llegar a la puerta del apartamento numero 6, verificaron que el sello policial no estuviese rasgado o en su caso hubiese sido violado- pueden pasar, me imagino que tienen la llave- pregunto y Retsu la mostro- estaremos en la puerta por si necesitan algo- indico y al instante dieron un paso atrás para que los tres pudieron entrar al lugar.

* * *

 **Apartamento Soi Fong**

Eran las 8:19 cuando Nanao llego al apartamento, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y tratar de pensar en cómo le diría a Soi Fong a noticia de que las entrevistas con Yoruichi estaban canceladas.

Llegaste muy temprano- dijo Soi con un emparedado en su manos, obviamente tomando su desayuno- como te fue- termino preguntando.

Nanao puso los ojos- no hubo entrevista- soltó de una vez y Soi puso sus ojos de curiosidad- Yoruichi dice que no habrá entrevistas si no eres tú la que las hace.

Soi se irguió y lanzo un suspiro- eso dijo- pregunto cómo confirmando.

Si- respondió Nanao suavemente- le dije que era un error pero ella al parecer no le importa.

Bueno, se había tardado- exclamo Soi.

Nanao la miro extrañada- que quieres decir.

Eso- dijo suavemente- esperaba que se negara de un momento a otro, que diera dos entrevistas y tu le preguntaras cosas importantes fue provechoso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se pondría idiota- dijo con total calma.

No estás molesta- pregunto Nanao un poco confusa- quiero decir, que sea como sea el saber de ella es importante y el tener una relación de confianza y cercanía con el cliente.

Lo es, pero en este caso no es nuestra base de defensa- señalo Soi- en todo caso algo ocurra veremos cómo arreglarlo, creo que hasta ahora tenemos como demostrar la inocencia de Yoruichi aunque hay algo que no alcanzo a comprender.

Como el porqué apareció el cuerpo ahí- pegunto Nanao.

Si, esa es una de las cosas más importantes- dijo Soi- pero la otra es porque se llevo a su encarcelamiento tan rápido y fácil- hubo un largo momento de silencio.

No piensas al menos hablar con ella, sobre el caso- pregunto Nanao como quien no quiere la cosa.

Soi se puso seria- tenemos la confianza y certeza que ella es inocente, por eso estamos aquí y eso basta.

Entiendo- dijo Nanao- era obvio que Soi no quería hablar más del tema y ella no era de las que hace tonterías como Shunsui y Tia.

Debemos armar la audiencia- dijo Soi- revisemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora y comencemos a ver a quien podemos llamar al estrado- Nanao fue con ella, por lo visto seria un día muy largo de trabajo.

* * *

 **Apartamento Yoruichi Shihōin**

Retsu quito la llave de la puerta y entro, Tia y Shunsui iban tras ella- Shunsui, necesito que veas todo el lugar con detenimiento y hagas un perfil de su dueña, Tia comienza tomando huellas de la sala, comienza por cosas pequeñas que cualquiera utilizaría como controles remotos, chapas.

Shunsui suspiro- pensé que mi trabajo solo seria tomar huellas y echar un ojo a la escena del crimen en sí, hacer eso es tan aburrido- se quejo pero cuando vio que Retsu estaba frente a él y le sonreía supo que estaba en problemas- pero ya que es algo importante, por supuesto que ocupare mis dones para hacer el perfil de la dueña de esta vivienda.

Me alegro que colabores tan animosamente- dijo Retsu y al instante saco una pequeña grabadora de la bolsa- toma, sería bueno escuchar dar tu perfil.

Kyōraku tomo la grabadora y la inspecciono por un momento mientras vio que Tia comenzaba su tarea de buscar huellas en la sala, Retsu le indicaba donde sería bueno tomar muestras mientras ella comenzaba a regar el lugar con un líquido extraño- que es eso- pregunto el castaño.

Luminol- respondió Retsu- es un compuesto que se usa para buscar rastros de sangre.

Ingenioso- dijo Shunsui y Retsu le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa- bien, comenzare mi labor- dijo en voz alta, miro la grabadora y comenzó a manipularla, dio con el encendido y esta emitió una pequeña luz roja que indicaba que grababa.

Apartamento de Yoruichi Shihōin en Ginza- miro alrededor donde se encontraba que era la sala- la entrada al apartamento fue dejada intacta y la sala muestra una decoración de buen gusto, sobria hasta familiar con colores vivos pero no demasiado escandalosos- señalo Shunsui al ver que las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja y blanco para matizar- podría decir que la decoración la hizo Minako-san pues se ve un gusto impecable por los detalles y trato de darle un toque familiar- Retsu enarco una de sus cejas ante el talento del castaño, el camino un poco mas y llego a la cocina- este lugar parece más que abandonado, quizá es el menos visitado- dijo, fue hacia los estantes y comenzó abrir las puertas- no hay mucho que ver, platos, vasos, tazas, copas, galletas, botanas, café, sobres de té- se dirigió a la nevera y tomo un portapapeles con imán- comida a domicilio, al parecer la cocina es poco utilizada- rio un poco, abrió la puerta y suspiro- leche, sushi a domicilio, fruta variada, ensaladas, jugo, agua mineral- cerro de un golpe y siguió su camino- la ocupante no parece tener conexión con el lugar en lo absoluto- se detuvo al llegar a una habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado- la primer habitación fue hecha un despacho de trabajo, hay estantes con muchos libros legales, un escritorio ampliamente lujoso y una computadora de mesa- se acerco y abrió las gavetas del escritorio donde había más papeles- hay un retrato de Yoruichi con su mama, es de hace mucho tiempo ya que ella se ve joven- suspiro- creo que trabajando se siente cómoda, ya que le ha dado un toque personal, muy sutil aunque debo de apuntar la falta de la figura familiar que denota y confirma el estado de su relación actual del cual sabemos que es casi nula, las gavetas del escritorio están demasiado ordenadas- apago la grabadora- Retsu- grito alto- creo que aquí sería bueno buscar- dijo.

Al instante llego Retsu- ves, se que tu puedes ver cosas que quizá yo pasaría por alto.

Shunsui suspiro- lo sé- respondió suavemente- deberías buscar en las gavetas del escritorio, quizá el teclado de la computadora.

Como digas- dijo Retsu tomando camino hacia el escritorio- creo que la siguiente es su habitación y por consiguiente el baño donde la chica fue encontrada.

Voy para allá- dijo el castaño.

La habitación primero y espera a que terminemos la toma de huellas y otras pruebas para ver lo de la escena del crimen- pidió Unohana.

Está bien- dijo Shunsui y dejo el despacho para ingresar a la habitación de la morena, al momento de abrir la puerta miro el lugar desde la puerta, la cama al centro de la habitación con un respaldo y una pequeña mesa al lado derecho de la cama, el baño al lado izquierdo de la cama, casi a la entrada de la habitación mirando al lado derecho, el closet al lado izquierdo y un espejo al final cercano a la puertas que daban al balcón donde miraba que había una silla de descanso con otra pequeña mesa, un televisor pantalla plana empotrado en la pared frente a la cama, cortinas plegables finas y modernas en las puertas corredizas de vidrio que al parecer eran gruesas- este es un espacio más personal pero a la vez vacio- señalo Shunsui mientras se adentraba a la habitación y fue directo al closet- como era de esperarse su guarda ropa es totalmente chic, elegante y muy costoso- sonrió un poco- aunque sus trajes sastres son formales y femeninos es más abierta al uso de colores fuertes como naranja y amarillo- abrió una gaveta- su ropa interior es de marca y sexy, sonrió un poco al igual que sus complementos- dijo al echar un vistazo a otra gaveta- usa zapatos formales, aunque tiene algunos tenis y casuales- se puso en cuclillas para ver que podía ver o encontrar, pero para su mala fortuna no encontró algo mas- no hay nada solo ropa, calzado y accesorios en su closet cuando la mayor parte de personas guarda cosas como fotos, recuerdos y cosas viejas.

El despacho estaba limpio- dijo Unohana que entraba a la habitación con Tia detrás.

Aunque hay una computadora- señalo Tia- deberíamos contratar un informático que revise su computadora, tal vez tenga algo que ayude.

Es una gran idea- dijo Unohana- pero donde encontraremos alguien de confianza que quiera hacer el trabajo.

Un hacker podría hacer un mejor trabajo- dijo el castaño que se puso de pie caminando hacia la cama del lado donde se encontraba la pequeña mesita, palpo la cama y sonrió- debo admirar la comodidad que es palpable, pero la falta de pertenencia es incomoda- abrió la pequeña gaveta de la mesa- aunque…- tomo un marco fotográfico que le causo extrañeza, porque la foto era del parque central de Tokio- un parque- cuestiono, apago la grabadora y examino el marco pensando que podía significar, porque parecía fuera de lugar, busco como abrir el marco, al sacar la foto había otra foto donde Yoruichi aparecía sonriente abrazando a Soi Fong en el mismo parque- no sé si alegrarme o llorar- dijo suavemente.

Tia le miro extrañada- que pasa- pregunto.

Shunsui al momento mostro la foto- solo recuerdos- dijo suavemente y puso la foto como se encontraba, encendió la grabadora- la habitación es cómoda en su totalidad, la vista impresionante- dio una pausa- pero la ocupante parece no querer un arraigamiento del lugar y la única posesión personal es un marco fotográfico, que indica que es de las personas que no desean atarse a nada, aunque su lazos pasados parecen ser recordados celosamente.

Unohana suspiro- no hay rasgos recientes de fluidos en las sabanas y la cama, los pocos que hay apenas se ven- dijo está pasando una lámpara con una luz que parecía fluorescente- aunque podría hacer un estudio para ver si son de Yoruichi o de otra persona.

Podría ser positivo el que fuese propio- señalo Tia- así podemos descartar que ella y la occisa no tuvieron intimidad y que fue un hecho fortuito que ella apareciese en el apartamento.

Tomare las sabanas- dijo Retsu colocándolas en una bolsa- es momento de ir a la escena del crimen- señalo Unohana- recuerdan lo que decía en informe de Kurotsuchi.

Shunsui suspiro- decía que parecía suicidio por el corte en sus muñecas y que había encontrado rasgos alcohol y analgésicos.

Correcto- dijo Retsu- Siendo más concretos rasgos de diazepam.

Como es que sabes- pregunto el castaño.

El informe completo es extenso y detalla cada procedimiento, prueba y acciones que hizo el equipo científico- explico Retsu- obviamente el que le dan a la fiscalía es un resumen con los detalles más importantes.

Pero nosotros no poseemos ese informe- se quejo Tia.

Obviamente no la fiscalía hace un resumen para efectos legales- dijo la forense- pero como la orden implicaba obtener todo lo científico, en pruebas e informes y todo lo demás, ayer me llego el informe completo del forense y lo leí detenidamente para tener los datos presentes.

No comprendo porque se acuso de homicidio, cuando el informe expresa que al parecer es un suicidio- cuestionó Tia.

Es notorio que obviaron algunas cosas y se centraron en echarle el muerto a ella- dijo Shunsui.

Pero con qué propósito- cuestiono Unohana- aun si el fiscal tiene algún problema con Yoruichi no le veo hacer algo en contra de la ley, menos si es algo que no tiene solidez.

Entonces si ingirió diazepam y bebió alcohol eso podría ser una causa probable de que ella terminase por atentar contra su vida- señalo Shunsui.

Es posible- dijo Retsu meditando las palabras del castaño- pero tendría que tener un tiempo prolongado de estar ingiriendo ese analgésico sumado al estado de ánimo, para luego terminar con bebidas alcohólicas.

Quiere decir que tendría que esta medicada con anterioridad- pregunto Tia- pero muchas personas toman ese medicamento.

Retsu sonrió- en estudios científicos sabemos que la diazepam es utilizada para el tratamiento de la ansiedad, muchas veces como sedante cuando es por vía intravenosa y es un medicamento para las personas que padecen trastornos de sueño como insomnio o dificultad para dormir, si es tomada en dosis altas puede causar excitación en algunas personas, alucinaciones y mezclada con alcohol puede llevar a depresión, dado que también es una calmante.

Tia y Shunsui sonrieron y Retsu suspiro- hay muchas cosas que se han obviado en este informe por parte del detective a cargo y por parte del fiscal- señalo Shunsui.

Por eso renuncio el otro detective- dijo Tia.

Aun así el cuerpo aprecio en este lugar y nuestro deber es desestimar que Yoruichi tuvo que ver en todo eso- dijo Unohana- ahora vamos a ala escena y yo le diré lo que decía el informe del forense encargado- los tres fueron directo al baño y así como se había dicho, Unohana narraba casi de memoria todo lo que el forense Mayuri Kurotsuchi había escrito en el informe, Tia tomaba huellas junto con Retsu y Shunsui miraba la escena con ojos críticos para dar un perfil de lo ocurrido.

* * *

El día se fue en el apartamento de Yoruichi, con unos extenuados Shunsui y Tia porque para Retsu fue como un paseo por el campo, había recolectado algunas muestras y aun tenia las muestras que habían enviado del departamento forense de la policía de Tokio, Byakuya había realizado su tarea en las primeras horas del la mañana y parte de la tarde había colaborado con Nanao y Soi en armar lo que sería la próxima audiencia.

En la fiscalía Aizen había hecho lo suyo reuniéndose con su equipo y aun cuando su trabajo estaba hecho y el detective Tosen les había llevado más investigación que parecía no ser suficiente, había un ambiente de frustración por parte del fiscal ya que nada era concluyente, importante o definitivo para señalar a la morena como culpable o al menos una duda razonable que diese ese indicio, por lo que su plan era reforzar su ataque contra la morena y su estilo de vida.

Los días pasaron y con ellos los resultados e informe de Retsu fueron entregados a Soi Fong, aun había cosas en el aire y de las cuales no tenían respuestas pero con las pruebas pudieron tener una oportunidad y quizá un indicio de cómo la joven pudo haber terminado en el apartamento de Yoruichi, obviamente todo era mera suposición amparada por las pruebas tomadas a la víctima y sobre todo porque nunca se pudo colocar a Yoruichi en esos días que la joven Yumuri fue encontrada en el apartamento y tenía una solida coartada, no solo testimonial ya que poseían pruebas visuales.

* * *

En un lugar aislado de Tokio, cuatro sujetos se encontraban reunidos ultimando el detalle de sus planes, como siempre liderados por el sujeto de la voz ronca y profunda que anteriormente había llamado a Yoruichi para amenazarle de muerte.

Bien ya tenemos la identificación falsa- dijo uno de ellos- entregándosela al jefe- costó conseguirla, muchos medios de comunicación pidieron entrar a la audiencia, pero el juez solo otorgo 10 puestos para la prensa con restricciones muy marcadas.

No importa- dijo el jefe- reportar algo es lo que menos nos interesa, tu- dijo al sujeto flaco de pelo castaño de en medio- eres el afortunado- dijo entregándole las credenciales y dinero en efectivo- cómprate un buen traje, corta tu cabello y parece presentable no un maleante- dijo sonriendo.

Sí, señor- dijo tomando lo que se le entregaba.

Trata de pasar desapercibido y recuerda como hemos planeado todo- dijo el jefe.

Lo tengo presente jefe- dijo el sujeto delgado- ver cómo termina la audiencia y señalar a los principales abogados defensores en el caso Shihōin si obtienen lo que podría ser una victoria.

Exactamente- dijo el jefe- mientras ustedes dos- dijo señalando al grandulón y otro más bajito- harán el trabajo sucio- señalo.

Si señor-respondieron al unisonó.

Hagan lo que hagan- dijo con total calma y en tono amenazante- no quiero fallos, solo necesito que parezca un accidente.

Hemos pensado en un accidente de auto- dijo el grandulón- como el sacarles del camino o algo así, ya que una avería sería demasiado evidente.

Solo no falles- ordeno- si lo hacen yo junto a ustedes podríamos terminar bajo 2 metros.

No señor- dijeron los tres al unisonó y tomaron sus cosas para prepararse al día de mañana que sería la audiencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y lamento mucho si aprecian que dejo el capitulo en lo más emocionante.

Saludos y Bendiciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 28**

" _ **Dicen que el blues es un estado mental**_

 _ **Un manual para aprender a llorar**_

 _ **La banda Sonora del desamor**_

 _ **Un gato en celo oculto en un callejón**_

 _ **En el mismo club, al calor del Blues de la Soledad**_

 _ **La lluvia nos ha vuelto a juntar."**_

 _ **El blues de la Soledad.**_

 _ **Miguel Ríos.**_

* * *

El nerviosismo se había instalado en el apartamento la noche antes de la audiencia, Soi y Nanao tenían todo muy calculado según lo que se había planeado, la peli azul se había citado con Minako y habían tenido un almuerzo en el cual le explicaba detenidamente lo que se había encontrado en la investigación científica, Shiro, Ginrei, Rukia y hasta Ichigo también estuvieron presentes, pero aun cuando el mismo Shiro le pareció un despilfarro de tiempo, recursos y dinero la investigación científica no pudo estar totalmente en desacuerdo, pues Ginrei había señalado las cosas buenas de toda la investigación y era el poder mostrar otro escenario del porque la chica termino ahí.

Por ahora el reloj marcaba las 11:35 de la noche y Soi se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sillón de la sala en total oscuridad con un pequeño vaso en sus manos, cuando la luz fue encendida de pronto dejando ver a una Nanao con rostro serio y hasta molesto- deberías descansar Soi- miro el vaso en sus manos- bebes- cuestiono.

Para irme a la cama no más- dijo la peli azul.

Sé que tu preocupación no es por la audiencia en sí- dijo Nanao tomando asiento junto a Soi- hemos dejado todo listo, además no es como verla por primera vez.

No es tan fácil, podría explicarte pero sonaría un poco tonto- dijo Soi con una sonrisa medio triste y haciendo muecas- es como acercarse a kriptonita, algo se debilita cuando estoy cerca de ella y puedo sentir como rasga por dentro.

Nanao guardo un momento de silencio ante la confesión más sincera que su amiga había dicho desde ya un tiempo y no iba a presionar más- bebes sake- acuso y Soi sonrió- ven- dijo la pelinegra tratando de levantar a Soi- será mejor que duermas- la llevo hasta su habitación e hizo que se recostara- mañana yo me sentare junto a tu kriptonita y tu solo preocúpate por hacer esa magia legal como siempre, para terminar con todo esto y volver a Kyōto.

Extraño Kyōto y la paz que me daba estar lejos- dijo Soi suspirando y cerrando los ojos para por fin lograr dormir.

Nanao apago la luz y salió de la habitación- aunque huyas Soi, no puedes huir de lo que llevas en tu corazón- dijo suavemente y tomo camino a la sala.

Eso deberías decírselo- se quejo Shunsui que se encontraba con el vaso que Soi tenía anteriormente y bebía de el- por si no lo sabes bebía sake y eso indica que está llegando a su límite.

Nanao tomo asiento junto al castaño y le arrebato el vaso, bebió de el-se que bebía sake, he llegado a la conclusión de que Soi es de las personas que tiene que llegar a su límite.

Muy acertado tu razonamiento, pero creo que hay personas que necesitan ser empujadas a su límite- dijo Shunsui con un rostro malicioso.

No creo que sea el momento- regaño Nanao.

Pero habrá uno y lo debemos aprovechar- sentencio Shunsui- por ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos un día ajetreado y veremos con que sale el fiscal estrella.

* * *

Eran las 7:45 de la mañana y Yoruichi se encontraba lista, habían pasado 3 semanas y media tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, especialmente porque no había sabido nada más de sus abogados defensores desde que había declinado las entrevistas para ver si Soi por fin daba la cara pero no había servido de nada, su audiencia seria las 9.00 a.m. Y como se le indico el día de ayer saldrían a las 8:00 para la corte, como había sido la vez pasada Nell sería la encargada de escoltarla junto con otros 2 guardias y el chofer.

Esta lista Shihōin- pregunto Yumichika- solo faltan quince minutos.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- solo espero a la teniente.

Entonces- dijo sonriente- hoy veras de nuevo a tu amado tormento, tienes algo entre manos- cuestiono.

La morena suspiro- hare lo posible por hablar con ella, aunque estoy segura que no será fácil.

Pero eso no te detendrá o si- cuestiono con malicia el sub-teniente.

No- dijo sonriendo Yoruichi- pero tampoco quiero complicar las cosas.

Buena chica- sentencio Yumichika- sabes que cruzare mis dedos desde aquí para que todo salga bien, sobre todo con la abogada.

Eso espero- dijo Yoruichi al momento que la puerta se abrió.

Nell aparecía con su uniforme oficial junto dos soldados- el transporte está listo, es hora de irnos.

Bueno- suspiro la morena- al mal paso darle prisa.

Yumichika, estas a cargo- dijo Nell y este asintió haciendo un saludo oficial, mientras las dos salían del lugar

Espero sea una buena audiencia- dijo el sub-teniente saliendo del lugar de resguardo de Shihōin mientras les miraba alejarse hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

 **Juzgados de Tokio 8:37 AM**

En el Juzgado las cosas parecían ponerse un poco movidas a esa hora, Soi Fong junto con todos habían llegado al lugar a las 8:25 bajo la clara protesta de Shunsui quien alegaba que era demasiado temprano, pero luego de unos minutos se tragaba esas palabras al ver como de a poco la prensa comenzó a llegar como moscas sobre comida por la audiencia de Yoruichi, la familia Shihōin y Kuchiki habían ingresado quince minutos más tarde a los juzgados entre cuestionamientos de la prensa y la algarabía de los curiosos, el equipo de seguridad de los juzgados y el barullo de los que ahí se encontraban.

Dadas las circunstancias y viendo la situación el equipo de seguridad del lugar por órdenes explicitas del juez Tenjirō Kirinji, había facilitado el traslado de la familia a la sala junto a donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia que era la sala número # 5, donde también ya se encontraba la defensa, así mismo ya tenían la logística que tomarían con la prensa para la hora de la audiencia.

El equipo de la fiscalía por otro lado, se encontraba ya instalada en la sala # 5 esperando cuando todo estuviese listo, Aizen y sus colaboradores, sumados al detective Kaname Tosen y el forense doctor Kurotsuchi Mayuri que esperaban ser llamados como testigos y por último los padres de Misako Yumuri, del cual el padre testificaría en contra de Shihōin Yoruichi.

* * *

Hay toda una algarabía allá afuera- señalo Shutara que se encontraba junto a Kirio en el despacho del juez Tenjirō junto a la sala #5 - mucha prensa, escrita y de televisión.

Parece que la audiencia será todo un espectáculo- dijo Kirio con un poco de burla- se llevaran una sorpresa al ver que la estrella principal no es Shihōin.

Deberé hablar con las dos partes- se quejo Tenjirō- usar a la prensa para su beneficio en este caso es un arma de doble filo y no lo veo necesario.

Por favor, como si nunca se ha hecho Kirinji- dijo Shutara- todo abogado usa los recursos que tiene a la mano aunque sea la misma prensa.

Además es buen escaparate para Fong- medito Kirio- en Tokio es poco conocida y esto hará que su valor como abogada suba como la espuma.

Aunque puede ser preocupante que la prensa note el mal trabajo de la fiscalía- señalo Shutara- en la audiencia pasada sus recursos legales fueron muy limitados y parecían unos principiantes.

Eso es ser magnánima- dijo muy serio Tenjirō- el trabajo de la fiscalía fue tan malo y desastroso, que me hizo dudar de todo el proceso en sí, hasta me pregunto el porqué Shihōin Yoruichi está siendo enjuiciada tan absurdamente.

Shutara y yo teníamos esa misma pregunta- dijo Kirio- pero sobretodo me pregunto qué carajo pensó el juez anterior para ver que había elementos suficientes para llevar este juicio.

Creo que nos quedaremos con esa incógnita- señalo Shutara.

En todo caso, quien lo asigno- pregunto Tenjirō- no recuerdo que asignáramos juez para esto.

Bueno- dijo Kirio sacando un expediente de su portafolio- perdonen mi curiosidad pero averigüe porque yo tenía esa misma espinita- Shutara y Tenjirō pusieron los ojos al instante- el expediente dice que quince días antes los Magistrados firmaron la inclusión de dos nuevos jueces, uno fue asignado a la ciudad de Osaka y el otro a Tokio, pero según indica el expediente de la corte hasta ese momento nadie deseaba tomar el caso de Shihōin Yoruichi por lo que el nuevo juez se atrevió a tomarlo.

Porque alguien que es novato tomaría un caso así de complejo y mediático- pregunto Shutara.

Seguro por ingenuidad- dijo Tenjirō- si por mí fuera estaría lejos de este drama sin sentido.

Oh no te quejes- dijo Kirio- se que en el fondo disfrutas de estar en primera fila viendo al mejor Fiscal de Japón y Soi Fong, además eso indica que nadie de nosotros lo asigno.

En si eso es un alivio- señalo Shutara- pero algo muy imprudente.

Bueno ya ni llorar el bueno-se quejo Tenjirō.

Que harás con toda la prensa- cuestiono Kirio- todos querrán ser parte de la fiesta en la sala.

Ya ordene al jefe de seguridad que asignara 7 asientos para la prensa, los acomodaran en la última fila y de paso se les entrego las reglas en mi sala para prensa- explico Kirinji.

Muy acertado- felicito Shutara- espero la prensa no se queje de tus estrictas reglas- el juez puso los ojos y las dos magistradas rieron.

Tenjirō suspiro- no me digan que ustedes otra vez vienen a la audiencia- pregunto el Magistrado.

Venimos a mostrar apoyo a uno de nuestros compañeros- dijo Kirio muy sonriente y cuando vio que Tenjirō ponía los ojos, aclaro- además de ver el talento legal de Fong y todo el espectáculo que puede conllevar todo el caso.

Lo haces sonar como una novela de esas que ve la señora de la limpieza- se quejo Shutara.

Sabes que tengo la razón- se quejo Kirio- hay drama, amor, pasión, está el bueno, el malo y el feo.

Tenjirō y Shutara rieron de la imaginación de su amiga- y es seguro que al final alguien vaya a la cárcel- señalo Kirinji.

Espero que sea el malo- dijo Shutara- y al final la pareja deberá quedar junta- la pelinegra hizo un guiño con su ojo y Kirio esta sonrió asintiendo.

Realmente ustedes están muy mal- se quejo Tenjirō- será mejor que me prepare y ustedes vayan a tomar su puesto o se quedaran afuera.

* * *

El transporte de la prisión de Fuchū consistía en una camioneta de color negro blindada, con vidrios polarizados y con rejas en las ventanas en el interior, mantenía un pequeño logo de la prisión del lado del conductor. A su llegada a los juzgados Nell pudo ver toda la algarabía como decía el mensaje de Tia que había recibido con anterioridad, la prensa estaba en la puerta principal y por consiguiente podrían estar en donde los imputados hacían su ingreso.

Cuando llegues a la entrada, no te detengas- ordeno Nell al conductor y este asintió al instante.

No me digas, que se armo el show- pregunto la morena.

Creo que eso no dependerá de ti- dijo Nell y la morena sonrió- las cosas serán difíciles para ti obviamente, pero la defensa y la fiscalía tienen mucho protagonismo en todo.

Después de esas palabras Yoruichi suspiro y miro por la ventana del vehiculó, ya estaban a las puertas de la parte trasera del juzgado donde entraban los acusados y sus escoltas, como era de esperar algunos medios de la prensa se encontraban esperando ver llegar a la morena, como lo había ordenado Nell el chofer paso de largo y no se detuvo aun con la prensa en la entrada dejando a varios con la boca abierta incluyendo a la morena, el chofer se estaciono en la entrada donde se hacia la revisión y los escoltas bajaron a la morena al momento del automotor junto con Nell que rápidamente mostro el papeleo para su ingreso.

Está todo en regla- dijo viendo la documentación- entren es la sala 5-B adjunta, pero les advierto que adentro esta peor.

Entraron y cuando estaba llegando a una bifurcación del pasillo vieron que la prensa estaba por todas partes, Nell se detuvo y fue con Yoruichi- te quitare las esposas- dijo suavemente- compórtate y se rápida para entrar a la sala.

Esto no es contra las reglas- cuestiono la morena.

Nell sonrió- yo hago las reglas- dijo con total seriedad, mientras que los dos escoltas que las acompañaban sonreían un poco.

Teniente, será mejor apresurarnos porque la prensa mira hacia aquí- dijo uno de los escoltas, al instante la peli verde vio como algunas cabezas miraban casi estirando sus cuellos.

Caminemos enfilado- ordeno Nell- tu, franco derecho y tu franco izquierdo- dijo a los escoltas- Yoruichi un paso delante de ellos y tras de mí, paso ligero y si la prensa mete mano sigan su camino.

De esa manera tomaron camino a la sala adjunta donde ya se encontraba la defensa, la familia de Yoruichi, como era de esperarse en el momento que la prensa vio que era Yoruichi la que venía escoltada intentaron preguntar, tomar video, fotos y seguirlos, preguntando cómo era estar encerrada en Fuchū, si era culpable y muchas otras cosas más. Cuando llegaron a la sala y entraron de forma un poco accidentada por los empujones de la presa y la forma en que la escolta intentaba mantenerlos fuera de la sala, al momento Shunsui, Byakuya e Ichigo se apresuraron a ayudar.

Soi al instante miro como estaba la situación con total calma y seriedad, Ginrei, Minako, Shiro, Nanao y otro sujeto más que Yoruichi no reconocía se encontraban en una esquina hablando, Nell se hizo a un lado y Rukia se aproximo- aquí tienes la ropa, cámbiate porque solo tienes unos minutos.

Yoruichi suspiro y fue directamente al baño, entre más pronto estuviese lista y presentable para la audiencia, intentaría buscar un momento para hablar con Soi Fong, por su parte Tia aprovecho el momento para darles unos vasos de té a los escoltas y a su esposa sin que se viese sospechoso el cruzar palabras- fue difícil la entrada- pregunto la rubia y Nell sonrió.

Nada que no pudiese resolver- dijo con un tono coqueto.

Creo que es la hora de ir a la sala- dijo Soi a Nanao, esta asintió.

Mucha suerte- dijo Jushiro que había hecho el viaje desde muy temprano para estar en la audiencia, la verdad es que había deseado haber podido estar en todas pero la de hoy se antojaba muy importante para la defensa que tenia Soi Fong preparada.

Soi sonrió- suerte, bromeas verdad- hablo con un tono bromista- naci lista- dijo y comenzó a salir de la habitación, Shiro suspiro al pensar que era demasiado arrogante para ser tan joven, pero Ginrei le pareció muy divertido y también disfrutaba del comentario.

Demasiado arrogante- se quejo Shiro- no me parece profesional.

Creo que solo disfruta de lo que hace- dijo Ginrei- además tiene esa mirada.

Que mirada- pregunto el moreno.

La de siempre- comento el peliblanco- una que denota determinación y confianza.

Yoruichi salió del baño y para su decepción miro que Soi no se encontraba, pero tampoco estaba Nanao- hija ven- llamo Minako que se encontraba junto a Ukitake, Shiro y Ginrei.

Yoruichi llego a saludar a Minako con una abrazo- madre- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quiero presentarte a Jushiro Ukitake- le presento al peliblanco que tenía una sonrisa muy amable- Socio de la firma que te representa y alguien que me apoyo para que aceptaran el caso.

Jushiro extendió su mano y la morena saludo con una sonrisa- es un placer Yoruichi.

Agradezco su apoyo a mi madre- dijo la morena- y todo lo que su firma está haciendo por mi caso.

La verdad no tienes que agradecer- dijo Ukitake- Minako-san tiene mucho mas merito.

Me gustaría oír esa historia- dijo Yoruichi y Minako le lanzo una mirada a Jushiro.

También a mi me gustaría escucharla- secundo Shiro serio y Ginrei le dio un pequeño codazo.

Tal vez algún día- dijo el peliblanco- al momento la puerta fue abierta y la seguridad de los Juzgados apareció.

Faltan 5 minutos para la audiencia y las personas están entrando a la sala- dijo uno de ellos, somos los encargados de escoltar a Shihōin Yoruichi.

Bien- dijo Shunsui y todos comenzaron a buscar la puerta, Minako se fue dándole un beso a su hija y deseándole suerte, Nell por su parte dicto las órdenes para las escoltas que debían quedarse en espera que todo terminara y fue con Yoruichi que estaba junto a Shunsui- creo que recuerdas las recomendaciones dadas la vez pasada- dijo el castaño - por favor confía en nosotros.

Lo hago - dijo la morena.

Será mejor que vaya a la sala abogado- apuro Nell a Shunsui y este asintió- se que quieres hablar con ella- dijo la peli verde a la morena- pero en esa sala lo único que te debe importar es que se haga un buen trabajo, luego pensaras en como charlar con ella.

Yoruichi suspiro- se oye fácil, pero no lo es- dijo la morena.

La charla termino- dijo un escolta- debemos ir a la sala, la peli verde asintió y la morena dejo que sus escoltas comenzaran la revisión de regla para evitar algún percance en la sala o con el juez.

* * *

 **Juzgado de Tokio 9:00 AM- sala # 5**

Cuando Nell llego a la sala y abrió la puerta se sobresalto de la sorpresa, porque a diferencia de la audiencia anterior esta vez la sala estaba llena casi por completo, pero vio que Tia le había guardado un asiento de tras de ella. La sala estaba casi dividida si se podía decir de esa forma porque de tras de la fiscalía la primer fila de asientos eran ocupados por un detective, los padres de la víctima, el forense y otras personas que no reconocía pero algunos eran miembros de la prensa, mientras que detrás de la defensa la primer fila era de familiares de Yoruichi, parte de la defensa y otro como Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Nell y Unohana se encontraban en la segunda fila y algunos otros miembros de la prensa, además de la asistencia de dos magistradas.

Yoruichi entro a la sala y tomo asiento junto a la defensa, Soi veía unos papeles y Nanao fue la primera en saludar, luego de un pequeño codazo Soi también le saludo, la prensa y la sala en conjunto parecía cuchichear mientras que Shunsui y Tia miraban la cantidad de personas ahí reunidas, por otro lado Aizen parecía estar muy atento a la mesa de la defensa y todo lo que ahí sucedía, hasta el momento que el oficial de la sala se puso de pie con aspecto ceremonioso-silencio por favor, todos de pie- pidió y se hizo como ordeno- preside esta audiencia, el honorable juez Tenjirō Kirinji- anuncio mientras todos parecían guardar la respiración en un silencio absoluto y el juez entraba a la sala.

Tenjirō tomo asiento y todos junto con él, miro y supuso que sería una audiencia incomoda por la prensa, pensó que debía advertir a las dos partes- abogados, pueden acercarse- pidió y al momento Aizen miro a Soi y esta extrañamente le devolvía la mirada curiosa por como iniciaban las cosas.

Se pusieron de pie y los dos salieron de su espacio para colocarse frente al estrado, para ver el propósito de su petición- juez- dijeron los dos casi al unisonó.

Seré breve- dijo Tenjirō- espero seriedad y profesionalismo de su parte, eviten dar espectáculo dado que hay prensa en la sala- pidió - soy viejo pero no tonto así que nada de shows- los dos asintieron- quedamos claros.

Si, su señoría- respondieron las dos partes.

Vuelvan a sus lugares- ordeno el juez y los dos fueron a sus respectivas mesas, ante la curiosidad de la sala y el equipo de cada cual.

Unos golpes del mazo de Tenjirō y el silencio se hizo más profundo- inicia la audiencia dos en el caso de Asesinato agravado de Yoruichi Shihōin, la fiscalía tiene la palabra.

Aizen acomodo su saco gris y se puso de pie- Su señoría, asistentes de la sala, en esta audiencia la fiscalía presentara elementos que inculpan a Shihōin Yoruichi por el delito que se le acusa, hoy ante ustedes están testigos que aportaran su testimonio donde se mostraran razones de peso que indican la responsabilidad directa de Shihōin Yoruichi que llevaron a la muerte de Yumuri Misako.

En la sala se podía percibir la atención que se le brindaba al fiscal y a su vez, el sonido de los miembros de la prensa que escribían como enajenados las palabras iníciales del fiscal que sonaban tan convincentes y eficaces, Soi y Nanao estaban atentas y de vez en cuando Soi escribía algo en una pequeña libreta que tenía en su mano, después de un momento de silencio Aizen prosiguió.

La fiscalía buscara justicia para la familia Yumuri, para la joven Misako Yumuri a la que se le trunco un futuro prometedor con una penosa muerte- hubo algunas murmuraciones ante el maravilloso y espectacular inicio del fiscal, mientras Soi ponía los ojos brevemente, mientras que Tenjirō colocaba su cara de palo ante el dramatismo de las últimas palabras de Aizen Sōsuke que tomo asiento en su lugar y tomo dos hojas en sus manos- para que conste en el acta, presento el listado de los testigos que la fiscalía a llamado para esta audiencia.

El juez dio la orden y uno de los guardias tomo las dos hojas, una la entrego a la defensa y otra la llevo directo al juez que rápidamente dispuso a leerla, por su parte Soi y Nanao hacían lo mismo.

Este juzgado acepta la petición- dijo Tenjirō- la defensa no se pronuncia- pregunto.

No su señoría- respondió Soi que al instante le entrego la lista a Nanao y esta a su vez la paso a Shunsui que se encontraba tras de ellas, para que la revisara junto a Tia.

Entonces prosigamos- sentencio el juez- la defensa puede seguir con su alegato inicial.

Soi se puso de pie y se encamino al centro de la sala- realmente ha sido un gran inicio de audiencia fiscal Sōsuke- el fiscal al instante le miro serio- hay verdad en que ha ante todo se busca justicia para Misako Yumuri, para su familia que ha sufrido una pérdida irreparable, pero también para Shihōin Yoruichi que es acusada injustamente- hubo murmullos generalizados- demostraremos con hechos, pruebas y testimonios que Yoruichi no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de Misako Yumuri, porque ella aunque era joven ya tenía demasiados problemas tras de sí para augurarle o tener el futuro prometedor que el fiscal señala para agravar el hecho de su muerte.

¡Como se atreve!- grito exaltado el padre de la joven Misako, casi puesto de pie ya que lo unció que le detenía era los brazos de su esposa que luchaba por retenerle.

¡Orden!- ordeno Tenjirō dando dos golpes del martillo- hubo murmullos y el ayudante del fiscal se acerco para hablar con el padre de la joven- si hay otro exabrupto como este serán llevados fuera de esta sala- advirtió el juez, la fiscalía asintió y el silencio volvió- la defensa puede proseguir.

Sōsuke tenía cara de pocos amigos y Soi tenía en su rostro calma- en esta audiencia mostraremos elementos que se ha pasado por alto, porque hay pruebas científicas que se hicieron eficazmente pero fueron pasadas por alto por investigadores de la policía de Tokio y la fiscalía, señalaremos una falta completa de investigación como el motivo por el cual no se han hecho las preguntas adecuadas o una investigación más a fondo de porque la joven Yumuri termino en el apartamento propiedad de mi defendida, saber la razón de porque ella fue señalada primeramente como sospechosa y luego como imputada- hubo murmullos y la prensa parecía estar tomando nota de todo, Soi Fong camino hasta estar cerca de su lugar en la mesa de la defensa- llegaremos hasta el fondo de todo para al fin obtener la verdad y demostrar así la inocencia de Shihōin Yoruichi.

Mas murmullos se levantaron, esta vez el juez los dejo ser dado que era el final del alegato de la defensa que había sido bastante explicito al señalar la faltas de la investigación y de la fiscalía, Aizen lo sabía y ahora cuchicheaba con su ayudante mientras que Soi pasaba un pequeño papel a Nanao y esta después de leerlo a los demás tras de ella, unos golpes de parte del juez y el orden volvió a la sala- terminado los alegatos de la fiscalía y la defensa hay algo que deseen agregar- pregunto Tenjirō.

Aizen su puso de pie- la fiscalía solicita un receso de veinte minutos, su señoría.

Tenjirō miro el reloj en la pared, ya habían pasado treinta y siete minutos de la audiencia- la defensa tiene algún inconveniente- pregunto.

Soi se puso de pie- no, su señoría- hubo una leve sorpresa en casi toda la sala, pues esperaban que la defensa no aceptara el receso, Shiro en su silla parecía inconforme y molesto tanto que tuvo que tener que aplacar su queja en voz alta.

Tiene quince minutos de receso- dijo el juez, dio tres golpes- la audiencia toma receso y vuelve a las 10:00 en punto, la fiscalía tendrá su parte con sus testigos, el juez se puso de pie y con ello casi todos los miembros asistentes de la prensa salieron de la sala con el propósito de dar sus primeras impresiones al público, mientras que los guaridas fueron con Yoruichi y la retiraron del lugar.

Soi y su equipo comenzaron a salir de la sala, seguidos por la familia Shihōin y los Kuchiki, algunos asistente se quedaron aun en sus asientos, así como lo hizo la fiscalía que esperaba se le pudiese facilitar una sala adjunta para hablar con su equipo y los testigos.

* * *

A la salida algunos reporteros esperaban por listo para entrevistar- una entrevista, por favor- decían uno que otro- la defensa presentara algún testigo, porque dice que no se ha investigado bien el caso- preguntas iban y venían, mientras que Soi no decía palabra alguna y nadie más- señor Shihōin unas palabras para nosotros no hubo ninguna ya que Ginrei le apuro en su marcha ya que una de las recomendaciones de Soi era que no debía de hacerse ninguna declaración para la prensa.

Cuando los Shihōin y Kuchiki entraban a la sala adjunta, Soi y los suyos se encontraban discutiendo lo que había sido el principio de la audiencia, Shiro camino raudo hacia ellos- porque aceptaron el receso- pregunto- lo tenías en sus manos- reclamo- el fiscal estaba muy molesto y no se diga el padre el de la chica- se quejo Shiro tomando del brazo a Soi.

¡Shiro!- regaño Minako.

Soi le miro molesta e intento soltar el agarre de su brazo- no tengo porque darle explicaciones.

Eres demasiado arrogante- se quejo Shiro casi escupiendo las palabras con veneno.

Nell se acerco con total autoridad- le pido retroceda o hare que lo saquen del juzgado.

No tiene esa autoridad- soltó Shiro.

Deme un motivo y le mostrare mi autoridad- dijo la peli verde y rápidamente los escoltas se pusieron a su lado.

Por favor Shiro- regaño Minako- te comportas o yo misma te llevare afuera.

Shiro Shihōin miro a sus esposa con indignación, Ginrei se acerco- no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, ven vamos por un café- los dos salieron y las cosas parecieron relajarse un poco en la sala.

Gracias- dijo Soi a Minako y esta asintió un poco avergonzada con la situación- como les decía- prosiguió Soi a sus amigos, mientras Rukia y los demás esperaban a un lado.

* * *

Que te sucede- pregunto Ginrei luego de un momento.

Sabes que tengo razón- se quejo- desaprovechó una oportunidad, no viste al fiscal.

Fue agresiva y certera en su inicio- suspiro- no voy a negar que puso a Sōsuke en aprietos y cualquiera lo aprovecharía, pero si ella tiene una estrategia, sabrá porque permitió el receso.

Realmente, no sé qué espera- dijo Shiro- no presento lista para llamar a ningún testigo y Retsu al parecer vienen solo como un adorno- suspiro- creí que al menos ella daría su opinión profesional de la situación.

Hasta hoy todo se ve favorable- dijo Ginrei- no hay que perder la esperanza Shiro, solo no te entrometas y deja que hagan su trabajo.

Sabes que es lo más frustrante- se quejo el moreno- cuando esto termine tendré que pagar sus honorarios, sea el monto que sea.

Ginrei suspiro- realmente eso te preocupa- dijo con un dejo de molestia.

Realmente- le miro con seriedad el moreno- me molesta mas imaginar que lo pagare gustoso si todo termina bien.

Ginrei rio- esas amigo, son las ironías de la vida.

* * *

Aizen Sōsuke estaba en silencio después de dar indicaciones a sus testigos y ahora meditaba la situación mientras su asistente charlaba con el padre de la joven Misako que parecía muy exaltado por las primeras palabras de la defensa.

Solo le pedimos calma- insistía el abogado.

Esa mujer hablo mal del mi hija, sin saber o conocerla- dijo muy furioso- quieren que me quede callado mientras su memoria es pisoteada.

El fiscal se puso de pie- si quiere justicia para su hija debe de esforzarse y si eso equivale soportar las mentiras de la defensa, hágalo- Aizen miro su reloj- solo quedan cinco minutos, será mejor volver a la sala, todos comenzaron su camino pero Aizen quedo rezagado alcanzando a tomar del brazo a Kaname.

Que pasa fiscal- pregunto el moreno.

Realmente espero que tu investigación haya sido profesional y profunda Tosen, no como la hizo ver la defensa- advirtió el fiscal.

El moreno sonrió- tu mismo viste que había elementos para el juicio- luego se puso serio- es que acaso temes unas palabras sacadas de la manga por una abogada que es una donnadie.

Sōsuke apretó mas su agarre- lo digo en serio Kaname, espero que hayas sido profesional en todo.

El detective se soltó con brusquedad- cuando el juez nos dé la razón y te pavonees con la prensa, veremos si no me das las gracias por traer ante ti este regalo.

Los dos salieron de la pequeña sala adjunta hacia la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la audiencia, como lo fue a su salida su entrada fue molesta pro los miembros de la prensa que hacían cuestionamientos y pedían entrevista, fue una sorpresa que la defensa ya se encontraba en su lugar junto con la acusada que parecía ser ignorada por Soi Fong, cosa que le causo curiosidad a Aizen Sōsuke.

* * *

La sala como al principio estaba a su capacidad y la defensa parecía serena cosa que le causaba un poco de molestia al fiscal que desde su llegada en cada oportunidad que tenía la ocupaba para mirar la mesa contraria.

El juez entro a la sala y por efecto la sala por completo guardo silencio- el receso ha terminado- señalo el secretario de la sala- con ustedes el juez Tenjirō Kirinji- como era tradición los asistentes se pusieron de pie y tomaron asiento hasta que el juez tomaba su lugar en el estrado.

Espero que el receso haya sido provechoso para las dos partes- señalo el juez- la fiscalía tiene la palabra, puede comenzar a llamar a sus testigos.

El fiscal se puso de pie- la fiscalía llama al estrado a Tao Yumuri, al momento el padre de la joven se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el lado derecho del juez, su mirada era decidida y parecía serio, al instante Nanao saco un folder y lo entrego a Soi Fong.

El secretario se puso frente – levante su mano derecha- pidió y el hombre lo hizo- jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Lo juro- respondió y el secretario se retiro, el señor Yumuri tomo asiento según lo que le había indicado el ayudante del fiscal.

Sōsuke camino hacia el estrado- diga su nombre y quien es para los asistentes a la sala.

Mi nombre es Tao Yumuri, padre de Misako Yumuri.

Podría decirnos como era su hija- pidió el fiscal.

El hombre sonrió un poco- Misako siempre fue una joven inteligente, desde niña lo fue- recordó- era amigable con las personas y nunca se metió en problemas, cuando salió de la escuela gano una beca para la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, yo…nosotros estábamos muy orgullosos de eso.

Entonces, que paso- pregunto Aizen- algo cambio o hubo algún suceso.

El año pasado cuando cursaba su tercer año, fue a una conferencia importante según nos conto muy emocionada- dijo el señor Yumuri- según dijo había conocido a Shihōin Yoruichi, una persona conocida en el ámbito legal.

Porque cree que eso fue un suceso importante- pregunto Aizen.

Desde que esa mujer apareció en su vida, mi hija fue otra persona- dijo con tono molesto- ella se aprovecho de su inocencia y la sedujo, para luego dejarla como algo inservible.

Objeción, su señoría- dijo Soi- el testigo acusa sin motivos.

A lugar- señalo Tenjirō.

Bien, señor Yumuri- porque dice que Yoruichi Shihōin sedujo a su hija.

Un día la vimos llegar en su auto lujoso- dijo con desprecio- compraba a mi hija con regalos y la envolvía en sus redes, mi niña quedo envuelta en sus promesas y luego de un tiempo quizá luego de cansarse de ella termino su relación.

Usted no hizo nada para evitar esa relación-preguntó el fiscal.

Mi hija estaba muy enamorada, no pensamos que terminaría asesinada por esa mujer promiscua- termino el hombre.

Objeción su señoría- volvió Soi a refutar- ataca a mi cliente y da por hecho su culpabilidad.

Tenga cuidado con sus palabras- aconsejo el juez al testigo- fiscal será mejor que aconseje a su testigo.

Lo siento su señoría- se disculpo Sōsuke, aunque los murmullos eran un indicio que esas palabras habían sido impactantes para todos en la sala- no volverá a pasar- señor Yumuri, porque piensa que Shihōin Yoruichi puede tener algo que ver en la muerte de su hija.

Objeción su señoría- increpo Soi- sigue acusando sin tener prueba tangible y podríamos acusar de desacato.

Señor juez- solo quiero saber porque tiene esos pensamientos.

Tenjirō suspiro- No ha lugar- el testigo puede responder- Soi hizo mala cara.

Esa mujer es como un cáncer- dijo con odio- ella cambio a mi niña, de una joven alegre a uno totalmente irreconocible de un dio para otro, es su culpa de que ella terminara como termino.

Gracia señor Yumuri- dijo Aizen- eso es todo- al momento fue a su asiento y el padre de la joven estaba por ponerse de pie.

La defensa tiene algunas preguntas su señoría- señalo Soi.

Adelante- dijo el Juez.

El fiscal dijo que el futuro brillante de su hija fue truncado- señalo Soi- pero sabía usted señor Yumuri que su hija estaba a punto de perder su beca por sus notas bajas y constantes ausencias a clases.

Eso no es verdad- respondió con incredulidad- mi hija era una excelente estudiante.

Señor juez, presento una carta de advertencia que la Universidad emitió a la joven Misako- Nanao entrego una al Fiscal, mientras Soi daba una copia al padre de la chica y otra al secretario de la sala.

Aizen leía con total calma la carta, aunque no paso desapercibido para Shunsui que lanzo una mirada molesta a su ayudante- como dije antes, todo pasa por culpa de esa mujer- dijo el señor Yumuri señalando a la morena.

En su testimonio señor Yumuri, afirma que Yoruichi Shihōin se aprovecho de la inocencia de su hija, seduciéndola y que luego la abandono como si nada- pregunto Soi.

Si- afirmo- mi hija pensaba en casarse y tener una familia, tenía un novio- apretó los puños- pero esa mujer la sedujo.

Señor Yumuri, según varios testimonios de compañeros de la Universidad de Misako ella desde el primer momento quedo fascinada con mi clienta tanto que dijo que era el amor de su vida- señalo Soi- lamento decirle señor que usted no conocía muy bien a su hija, según el detalle de pruebas de la policía en su cartera se encontraron pastillas anticonceptivas y según testimonio del ex novio de su hija, ella subía y bajaba de carros lujosos constantemente no exclusivamente del auto de mi cliente.

Eso es mentira- casi escupió.

Podría decirse que de inocente si hija no tenía nada, señor Yumuri- señalo Fong y al momento el testigo se puso de pie airado- no será que usted permitió y consintió la relación esperando que su hija terminara casada con Shihōin Yoruichi y al final poder tener todo lo que usted no podía darle.

Objeción su señoría- refuto Aizen- la defensa ataca a mi testigo.

Su señoría, tengo declaraciones grabadas de testigos- señalo Soi- dan su nombre y número de documentación antes de cada declaración donde señalan cada cosa que he dicho- Nano le paso las pruebas- no hablo sin fundamento o me invento cosas.

Denegado- dijo Tenjirō- acepto la grabación como segunda prueba- dijo el juez y otra vez empezaron los murmullos- orden en la sala- pidió dando unos golpes con el mazo.

No tengo más preguntas- dijo Soi y fue a su asiento.

El padre de la chica volvió a su asiento muy molesto y cuando llego junto a su esposa parecían discutir el uno con el otro, Sōsuke suspiro y se puso de pie con menos determinación de la que había empezado- llamo al estrado a Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

El extraño doctor y forense, caminaba con total calma y un dejo de desagrado hacia el estrado, cuando el secretario llego a su lado al instante levanto su mano- juro decir la verdad- sentencio y tomo asiento.

Como todos sabrán Mayuri Kurotsuchi es una eminencia en la ciencia forense, por lo consiguiente es el forense en jefe de la ciudad de Tokio- explico Aizen un poco orgulloso- doctor Kurotsuchi, usted fue encargado de la autopsia de la joven Misako.

Por supuesto- respondió el forense.

Según como lo muestras las fotografías tomadas en la escena del crimen, podría decirnos como fue encontrada la joven- pregunto el fiscal y el forense pareció poner los ojos.

La joven en cuestión se encontraba tirada en el piso del baño de la habitación principal- explico el forense- no había señales de lucha, había un vaso de alcohol en la cómoda.

Doctor según su experiencia- comenzó Sōsuke- cree que la chica llego por la fuerza al lugar.

No creo- respondió- como dije no había evidencia de lucha alguna.

La mayoría de las huellas encontradas en el lugar, a quienes pertenecían- cuestiono.

A la joven Yumuri y las otras correspondían a Shihōin Yoruichi- respondió.

Según el informe de la autopsia, la muerte parecía un suicidio a toda regla- pregunto.

Eso indicaba- respondió Kurotsuchi.

Pero indicaba que uno de los cortes en una de las muñecas era irregular- expreso- podría ser que eso lo hizo alguien y no la joven en cuestión.

Kurotsuchi arrugo su frente- podría, pero sería un poco difícil.

Si la joven tenía alcohol en su organismo podría verse vulnerable- pregunto.

Efectivamente- respondió el doctor.

No tengo más preguntas- dijo Sōsuke y fue a su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi tomo un poco de tiempo- abogada tiene preguntas para el forense- pregunto Tenjirō.

Soi se puso de pie- doctor Kurotsuchi, leí su autopsia y no puedo más que felicitarle por su trabajo- la mayoría puso la cara de póker por el comienzo de la defensa.

Muchas gracias, pensé que no estaría en desacuerdo ya que hizo su propia investigación- señalo Mayuri con un tono dolido.

Es parte del trabajo- señalo la peli azul- aun así la doctora Unohana revalido su trabajo excepcional, aunque señalo algunos detalles importantes- saco unos apuntes- en la prueba toxicológica encontró analgésicos, podría mencionar cuales.

Rasgos de diazepam y progesterona- respondió el forense.

Según los estudios científicos la diazepam es para uso contra la ansiedad, problemas de sueño y anestésico, la progesterona es ocupada para anticonceptivos, estoy en lo cierto doctor.

Muy cierto- respondió Mayuri.

Qué pasa cuando se mezcla Diazepam con alcohol- pregunto.

La mezcla de diazepam con alcohol puede llevarte a un nivel de excitación o a una depresión, puede ser ambas o una según constitución de la persona- respondió.

Entonces, si se ingiere estas dos puede llevar a un estado de depresión tal que la persona pudiese atentar contra su vida- pregunto Soi.

Probablemente- respondió el forense.

Las huellas de Yoruichi Shihōin, fueron encontradas en la joven- pregunto.

No, solo en la habitación y baño- bufo- en casi todo el apartamento.

Cree que las huellas de Shihōin estaban ahí por lo que le había pasado a la joven Misako en cuestión- pregunto.

Decir eso sería especular- respondió raudo- ella vive ahí, obviamente tenía que haber huellas de su persona por todo el lugar.

Muchas gracias- dijo Soi y fue a su mesa.

Su señoría- llamo Aizen- puedo hacer una pregunta más.

Es su testigo- dijo Tenjirō- prosiga.

Doctor Kurotsuchi, es probable que al estar deprimida un rechazo amoroso o físico contundente pueda llevar a la joven al suicidio- pregunto.

Podría ser- respondió el forense.

El detalle en su cabello, la seda- pregunto- es afín a la prenda que se encuentra como prueba # 1 y que es perteneciente a Shihōin Yoruichi.

Es la de la misma fabricación- respondió el forense.

Eso es todo- termino el fiscal.

Una pregunta más, su señoría- pidió Soi.

Según su examen forense, ella era sexualmente activa- pregunto Soi.

Por supuesto- respondió el forense.

Pero no encontró rastros de fluidos de mi clienta en la joven- cuestiono.

No, más que todo eran de semen pero casi disueltos- respondió Kurotsuchi.

Según su examen ella usaba anticonceptivos- señalo Soi- más o menos desde hace cuanto tiempo, puesto señalan a mi cliente como su pareja, debo señalar que hasta ahora nunca he sabido de una mujer que embaraza a otra.

Por los exámenes podría decir que unos cinco a seis meses de usarlos- respondió Mayuri- obviamente sus parejas sexuales eran hombres o si no su clienta tendría muchas demandas alimenticias- algunos rieron ante el último comentario.

No tengo más preguntas- dijo Soi, el forense se puso de pie y se fue a su lugar recibiendo del fiscal una mirada molesta que para Mayuri fue indiferente.

Llamo a detective Kaname Tosen- dijo el fiscal y este raudo fue hacia el estrado.

El secretario ya se encontraba en el estrado- jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad- pregunto.

Lo juro- dijo fuerte y claro el moreno.

Detective Kaname, usted fue el encargado de la investigación- dijo Aizen- cuál es el indicio más fuerte para arrestar a la acusada.

Ellas mantuvieron una relación con anterioridad- respondió- además hay un video donde se ve que su relación era un poco agresiva, sin contar que parecían tener problemas la una con la otra.

Problemas- pregunto Aizen.

Es obvio que además de sexo y promiscuidad, siempre había alcohol en sus encuentros- explico el moreno, parejas anteriores que fueron entrevistadas afirmaron que la señorita Shihōin en sus encuentros sexuales ingería alcohol en basta cantidad.

Objeción- señalo la defensa- no creo que su vida sexual sea importante, dado que anteriormente se llego a la conclusión de que no la tuvo con la víctima.

A lugar- señalo el juez.

Qué cree usted que haya pasado- pregunto Sōsuke.

Posiblemente tenían una relación de amor y odio- señalo Kaname- la señorita Shihōin expreso en una declaración que la joven la acosaba insistentemente y ella no quería perjudicarla, posiblemente en una de esas las cosas se salieron de las manos.

Objeción- exclamo Soi- el detective especula sin hechos o pruebas que sostengas sus palabras.

A lugar- señalo Tenjirō- fiscal, le advierto.

Perdón su señoría- se excuso Aizen- detective, que indicios le llevaron a pensar que Yoruichi Shihōin tiene responsabilidad en la muerte de Misako Yumuri- hubo muchos cotilleos leves ante la pregunta que el fiscal hacia mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta del serio detective.

Fue una llamada anónima la que nos alerto- comenzó su explicación- investigamos lo sucedido a conciencia, dada la poca y deficiente vigilancia en el lugar no se pudo determinar quien dio el aviso, pero el cuerpo desangrado se encontraba ahí, en el baño del apartamento # 6 propiedad de Shihōin Yoruichi no llego por casualidad y como ella misma lo dijo en su declaración, nadie más que ella y familia poseían llaves del lugar.

Pero no se investigo más a fondo- cuestiono Sōsuke- como dijo la defensa, ella parecía tener relaciones con otras personas del sexo masculino.

Investigamos la vida de la joven Yumuri, es obvio que una chica atractiva tiene pretendientes- señalo Kaname- sería extraño que algunos no intentaran conquistarla.

Porque que Shihōin Yoruichi es señalada- pregunto Sōsuke.

Hay personas que piensan que por su estatus, de noble o dinero pueden hacer cualquier cosa y salir libres- suspiro- solo mostramos que la ley es para todos.

Eso es todo- dijo el fiscal y fue a su asiento bajo el murmullo de los asistentes.

Soi se puso de pie- estoy un poco confundida detective- expreso- está bien que la joven Misako tenga "admiradores" y sea normal, pero si Shihōin Yoruichi tiene su sequito de mujeres es satanizada o llamada promiscua.

Es diferente, usted lo está sacando todo de contexto- dijo suavemente Kaname.

Porque diferente- cuestiono- porque es de apellido noble y el centro de noticias amarillistas, porque sería titular de noticias el que fuese encontrada culpable y de paso usted seria un ejemplo de justicia.

Porque si ella tiene responsabilidad debe pagar por el delito- respondió.

Soi se puso seria- detective, no es cierto que su compañero pidió salir de este caso.

Si, teníamos mucho trabajo atrasado y pensó que no era necesaria su ayuda- dijo rápidamente.

Seguro tienen mucho trabajo- secundo Soi y fue a su mesa donde Nanao le extendió un documento- entonces puede explicarme porque tenemos una carta jurada donde el detective manifiesta que dejo el caso por diferencias sobre el curso que tomaba la investigación.

No puede ser- dijo un poco descolocado y Soi se acerco a él para darle el documento, al instante se defendió- aunque en toda investigación hay diferencias de criterios.

No es cierto que el dudaba sobre la responsabilidad de Shihōin en la muerte de la joven Misako y pidió que se investigara más a fondo- pregunto Soi.

Objeción- refuto con fuerza el fiscal- la defensa es concluyente en sus palabras, sin saber si está interpretando o tergiversando lo que el detective declaro en esa carta.

Tenjirō medito la situación, pero no podía perder mucho tiempo- a lugar- dijo y fue como si la tensión bajara un poco.

Detective podía leer el penúltimo párrafo de la carta que tiene en sus manos- pido la peli azul.

Kaname carraspeo un poco- " _por lo que declaro que me retire de la investigación de Misako Yumuri por considerar que no había suficientes elementos probatorios que indicaran que Shihōin Yoruichi tenía responsabilidad en su muerte, a mi parecer se obviaron detalles importantes o se tomo una línea de investigación en llevar un caso más…. mediático que profesional"_ \- se quedo callado.

" _Del cual no quiero ser partícipe_ \- siguió la lectura Soi Fong- _por lo que firmo esta carta de mi puño y letra para ser presentada en el juzgado correspondiente y si hay duda alguna de su legitimidad, estoy dispuesto a testificar personalmente ante el juez",_ firma Hisagi Shūhei detective de la ciudad de Tokio Placa- sonrió- es la firma de su compañero detective.

Lo es- respondió Kaname.

Señor juez- tomo la carta de las manos de Kaname- presento ante usted carta jurada del detective Hisagi Shūhei como prueba numero 2, se le facilitara una copia a la fiscalía para que vea su legalidad.

Es todo abogada- pregunto Tenjirō.

No realmente- dijo Soi- detective Tosen, cuales detalles se obviaron en la instigación.

Le hubiese preguntado a Shūhei- respondió con un dejo de molestia en su voz, la peli azul sonrió levemente.

No será que obvio el hecho de que mi representada tenía pruebas materiales y testimoniales de que no estuvo en la escena del crimen todo el fin de semana.

Los testigos son familiares y empelados pagados por la familia Shihōin- respondió el moreno.

Señoría la defensa presenta un video de seguridad, certificado por la compañía Onmitsukidō Security donde se registró el día y hora de entrada de Yoruichi a la mansión Shihōin, así mismo declaraciones juradas de familia y miembros del servicio de la casa- lo extendió al Juez.

Se recibe la prueba de la defensa- dijo Tenjirō- término sus preguntas, abogada.

Si su señoría- respondió Soi Fong y se fue a su lugar.

La fiscalía tiene algo más que agregar- pregunto.

Señoría, pedimos un receso de dos horas - pidió Aizen.

Objeción su señoría- replico Soi- la fiscalía ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente para esta audiencia y hace unas horas hubo receso que ellos mismos solicitaron.

A lugar- dijo el juez- llevamos desde las 9 de la mañana- miro su reloj- es la 1:45 de la tarde, se ha tenido tiempo suficiente para sustentar su caso y hasta ahora no veo razones de peso, la defensa ha sido contundente en muchos puntos.

Con todo respeto señor juez- pidió Sōsuke- hay cosas que son relevantes, como que la defensa posiblemente dude que su cliente es inocente- argumento desesperado- mire a la señorita Fong, no veo que tenga empatía alguna con su defendida, no le mira o le muestra apoyo alguno.

Soi miro a Aizen un poco descolocada, Nanao se mantuvo seria y por otro lado Shunsui, Tia y Jushiro podían sentir un poco de nerviosismo dado que el fiscal había sido observador- que desea señor Sōsuke- pregunto- que me tome de las manos con mi clienta y la abrace para mostrar mi empatía o apoyo- hubo murmullos y risas al instante- no creo necesario dar un espectáculo ya que mi clienta no es culpable, pero si el fiscal tiene alguna fantasía al respecto.

Como te atreves- bramo el fiscal, muy rojo de la vergüenza.

Dos golpes secos-¡orden!- pidió Tenjirō, al ver que muchos asistentes reían y otros murmuraban, quedando poco a poco un silencio incomodo- la próxima audiencia será en tres días, prepárense porque será su última oportunidad ya que ahí daré mi veredicto- otros dos golpes del mazo- esta audiencia ha terminado.

Tenjirō Kirinji abandono la sala, tras de él los murmullos y movimientos de la prensa que se coloco en la puerta para lograr algunas entrevistas o impresiones de las dos partes que se había quedado en sus respectivos lugares, aun cuando casi todos los asistentes que estaban como testigos o parte de la defensa salían al instante unos guardias aparecieron y comenzaron a sacar a la prensa, otros dos guardias mas fueron con Yoruichi para sacarla por la puerta donde había salido el juez dado que la que se utilizaba normalmente para los acusados estaba custodiada por prensa.

Me gustaría hablar contigo con respecto a los cargos- dijo serio.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- el fiscal intenta hacer un trato- cuestiono.

Te ofrezco bajar el cargo a Homicidio accidental, saldrá libre con fianza si ella se declara culpable- dijo con un dejo de molestia.

Eso no es negocio para mi representada- dijo raudamente- ella no es culpable señor fiscal y es mi última palabra- dio media vuelta y comenzó su salida, tras de ella Nanao caminaba rápido para alcanzar a la peli azul que al momento fue abordada por la prensa.

Señorita Fong, una entrevista por favor, para el canal 10- dijo un periodista, mientras que otra chica codeaba a su lado para hacerse espacio- del canal 3- se identifico al momento Soi le reconoció como la chica del cementerio y se detuvo- la felicito por su defensa- dijo la periodista al momento Soi pareció descolocarse y se sonrojo levemente.

Gracias- respondió Soi.

Con esta audiencia esta más cerca de comprobar la inocencia de Yoruichi Shihōin, si ello llega a pasar con el poder que la familia Shihōin tiene irían por demandar al estado- cuestiono.

Soi se puso seria- mi deber es demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente, creo que eso es lo que más le importa a su familia por el momento.

Canal 7 de noticias dijo un sujeto- de verdad cree en su inocencia, no parece muy feliz estando sentada al lado de la joven Shihōin.

Soi sonrió levemente- creo en su inocencia y por ello me siento a su lado como su defensora, por otro lado no creo que poner un sonrisa boba sea importante- salió del lugar tras mas preguntas de la prensa que se quedo atrás al ver que el fiscal venia tras de ellas.

Fiscal Sōsuke, ha sido un duro golpe para la fiscalía- comenzó la joven del canal 3- con esto considera hacer un trato- cuestiono.

Como fiscalía nuestro deber es impartir justicia, espero que la otra audiencia pueda darnos mejores resultados- respondió- si me permiten, debo seguir mi trabajo- dijo y se fue donde ya lo esperaban sus ayudantes para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

En la sala adjunta todos parecían más optimistas, no era un ambiente festivo pero se notaba en el ambiente que tenían confianza de por fin terminar todo ese calvario, aun así Yoruichi parecía en otro mundo o en su mundo, donde lo único que era importante para ella era hablar con Soi Fong.

La puerta fue abierta y Soi entro junto a Nanao, al instante sus amigos fueron con ellas para felicitarlas, luego de unos momentos Tia junto con Jushiro la sacaron de la habitación, dejando a la morena con un rostro notablemente molesto.

Que sucede- pregunto Soi.

Jushiro suspiro y miro a Tia- me parecer que debes hablar con Yoruichi aunque no quieras Soi- al instante la peli azul se tenso.

Escucha- pido la rubia- Nell dice que si no hablas con ella puede que haga una tontería y dado lo que ha dicho el fiscal eso afectaría el caso.

Jushiro sonrió amablemente- el fiscal lo noto y posiblemente la prensa lo tomara en cuenta en el futuro.

Puedes hacerlo en Fuchū- señalo Tia- Nell puede prepararlo y nadie se enteraría.

Sería bueno que te quedaras hasta la próxima audiencia- dijo Soi a Jushiro, que al instante asintió a la petición.

Me quedare – respondió Jushiro.

Entonces- pregunto Tia.

Soi sopeso lo que decían porque sabía que tenían razón, Yoruichi podía cometer una tontería sin importar lo que le costara legalmente- yo…- la peli azul dudo un poco como pocas veces lo hacía, Soi parecía hacerse pequeña ante sus ojos, Jushiro solo pudo recordar la primera vez que le vio en su casa- no es tan fácil, pero prefiero que sea de una vez- suspiro- dile a Nell que llegaremos hoy como a las 5 de la tarde.

Bien le daré el recado- dijo Tia doblando un pequeño papel- seremos tu y yo verdad.

Si- dijo Suavemente y vio como la rubia entraba en la sala de nuevo- cuantas reglas más tendré que romper- se pregunto.

Ukitake suspiro- las que sean necesarias- respondió el peliblanco, Soi le miro confundida- hay veces hay que cruzar la línea, gritar y romper una que otra regla si eso nos ayuda a estar en paz y mejor.

Soi suspiro- gracias por quedarte.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

Agradezco su apoyo y comentarios para esta historia, espero les sea de su agrado el nuevo capítulo.

Saludos.

 **POV SOI- son los propios pensamientos de Soi Fong.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 29**

" _ **Aunque no soporte perderte,**_

 _ **Es inevitable nuestra separación,**_

 _ **Y este no es momento para entender**_

 _ **Solo hay que aceptarlo,**_

 _ **Pues lejos estamos Mejor."**_

 _ **Lejos Estamos Mejor.**_

 _ **Motel.**_

* * *

La defensa se encamino a un restaurante muy lujoso de Tokio conocido como el Gonpachi, aprovechando que Ukitake estaba en la ciudad y el buen día de trabajo para compartir un almuerzo, la salida del juzgado fue demasiado movida para Yoruichi después que fue despedida por su familia y aunque todo había salido bien no parecía satisfecha al saber que otra vez no había podido hablar con Soi Fong, Nell se encargo de apaciguar su estado de ánimo en todo el camino. Por otro lado la familia Kuchiki y Shihōin habían optado por regresar a sus oficinas seguramente para atender sus negocios mientras que Minako, Byakuya y Rukia eran participes del almuerzo junto con los Socios.

El almuerzo fue ameno con mucha charla y opiniones sobre lo que había sucedido en la audiencia, Soi trato de ser partícipe pero desde antes había dicho que era muy pronto para celebrar un posible fallo a su favor, no quería especular porque sabía que Aizen tenía la capacidad y los medios suficientes para darle la vuelta a un juicio que se veía en sus últimas e innecesario para cualquier persona con un leve conocimiento de leyes y aun para los que no solo con haber presenciado toda la audiencia daba un indicio de ciertas irregularidades.

El almuerzo al final fue mas una reunión entre amigos, socios y un momento para relajarse después de una mañana de trabajo con sobresaltos, sorpresas, tensión y una que otra mala cara, por ese preciso momento solo debían intentar disfrutar ya que esos podrían ser los últimos días en Tokio.

* * *

 **Bar El Dragón Tokio**

En un bar de mediana categoría en Tokio, un hombre larguirucho tomaba su almuerzo cuando alguien llego de manera abrupta- permiso señor- dijo suavemente y este detuvo su almuerzo.

Quieres algo- pregunto y el sujeto negó rápidamente- que noticias me traes.

Malas señor- dijo el sujeto grandote- no sé porque le dan tanta fama del fiscal, si yo necesitara un abogado no lo contrataría para mi defensa señor.

El jefe le miro serio- no te creo que digas eso- se quejo- tan mal no pudo estar.

La defensa es muy buena, el fiscal hizo su parte pero si me preguntaran cual sería mi veredicto según lo que vi y escuche- suspiro- sin dudar diría que Shihōin es inocente.

Bien- dijo luego que dio un sorbo a su bebida- con ese veredicto has condenado a la defensa- miro al sujeto que le miraba serio- quien es la voz cantante en la defensa.

Se llama Soi Fong- respondió el hombre- ella hace el trabajo aunque tiene colaboradores puedo intuir que ella es la que lleva el mando.

Donde está ahora- cuestiono.

La defensa y otros más están almorzando en el Restaurante Gonpachi- respondió.

Que lujosos, es obvio que celebran- dijo con una sonrisa el jefe- lástima que luego les tocará llorar- bebió otra vez su copa- debes actuar lo más pronto posible, he monitoreado las noticias, hay varios comentarios a favor de la defensa y eso no es conviene- señalo muy serio - tendré que intentar de nuevo con algún guardia de fuchū, esa puta no debe ser inocente y mucho menos salir de la cárcel.

Procedo con todos o solo con quien parece ser la jefa- pregunto el matón grandote.

El jefe le miro molesto- crees que matar a una defensa completa solucionara el problema- pregunto- este trabajo debe ser lo menos llamativo posible, acaso tengo que recordártelo.

Lo siento jefe - dijo el sujeto grande- seremos cuidadosos, hare que se vea como un accidente- dijo al momento.

Un fatal accidente- corrigió el jefe- ahora si me permites, debo terminar mis sagrados alimentos.

Si mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia y salió del bar.

* * *

 **Restaurante Gonpachi- Tokio 3:32 PM**

El almuerzo había terminado y ahora todos se encontraban en la puerta del mismo despidiendo a Minako y Rukia que partían hacia la mansión después de un día cansado, Byakuya estaba por despedirse para ir a su apartamento y contar a sus inquilinas lo sucedido en la audiencia aunque esperaba que las noticias les diesen un poco de esperanza.

Kuchiki- llamo Soi al pelinegro y este se acerco- podías llevar contigo a Jushiro, Shunsui y Nanao al apartamento- este le miro extrañado- hay cosas que están pendientes y las veremos con Tia.

Entiendo- dijo Byakuya- no te preocupes que me hare cargo- sonrió.

Para ese momento Tia ya había informado a los demás de cuál era el asunto pendiente, aun cuando Jushiro podía decirles de camino al apartamento no aguanto la emoción de decirles y ahora solo se despedían pues Kuchiki les hacia señal de irse.

Soi les vio marcharse junto a Tia, al momento suspiro- será mejor no darle largas, cuanto crees que te tardas en llegar- pregunto Soi.

En media hora por lo menos- respondió la rubia.

Habla con Nell y dile que nos adelantaremos a la visita- dijo rápidamente- aunque primero hablaremos con ella para coordinarnos.

Voy por el auto- dijo y salió con teléfono en mano.

Soi frunció el ceño- apúrate o huyo- dijo para sí misma.

- _ **Tia Halibel marco el número más frecuente y comenzó a sonar- vamos contesta.**_

 _ **\- Hola- respondo una seria Nell.**_

 _ **-Nell, nos adelantamos a la cita- dijo rápidamente- espero prepares el terreno porque la veo un poco vacilante.**_

 _ **-Tendrá que ser en la habitación donde Yoruichi se encuentra, la oficina del psicólogo es muy visible y creo que no hay otro lugar donde hacerlo.**_

 _ **-Me dijiste que hay una cámara en esa habitación, eso no le agradara- señalo Tia.**_

 _ **-Tendré que apagarla- dijo la peli verde- no puedo hacer mas aunque quisiera, Yumichika puede hacer preguntas.**_

 _ **-Dijiste que él está a favor de una reconciliación y de ayudar a Shihōin- señalo la rubia - porque no le dices y ya.**_

 _ **-Aunque le dijera él es muy evidente, no quiero que Yoruichi sospeche o al final se entere de todo lo que aun no debe- explico- al final Soi nos mataría.**_

 _ **-Bien- suspiro la rubia- ella hablara contigo al llegar, para ver lo de la logística.**_

 _ **-Nell suspiro- es una exagerada- se quejo.**_

 _ **-Dile lo que me has dicho a mí, es culpa de tu sub-teniente- rio con un poco de picardía- debo dejarte antes de que huya, bye.**_

Tia llego a la puerta del restaurante y Soi inmediatamente subió al automóvil, se ajusto el cinturón y salieron a lo que sería un momento decisivo para el futuro de la peli azul y la morena.

El camino fue silencioso ya que el único sonido venia de la radio y el motor de los autos en la carretera, unos metros más atrás un automóvil negro polarizado le seguían a una distancia prudente aun no sabían que hacer exactamente pero una cosa era segura este viaje seria del que nunca volverían.

Como lo había estimado la rubia arribaron a la prisión de Fuchū a las 4:07 minutos de la tarde, estacionaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto penitenciario donde fueron recibidas para su respectivo registro y al final fueron conducidas a la oficina de la Teniente.

Nell terminaba de tener todo listo, desde antes había mandado a Yumichika con Yoruichi para que la habitación estuviese presentable y de paso ella apagaba la cámara y el sonido de la misma aun cuando dudo mucho pues quería enterarse o ver lo que sucedería en el encuentro entre las dos.

Soi caminaba junto a Tia muy seria y ensimismada, la rubia lo había notado desde que venían de camino y le preocupaba que al final por arreglar algo terminaran teniendo resultados contraproducentes para el trabajo legal en la defensa de Shihōin- puedes hablar con ella al final de terminar el juicio- soltó de repente la rubia.

Soi le miro extrañada y respondió- es algo que debe hacerse, no hay porque acobardarse.

El guardia que les acompañaba toco la puerta de la oficina de la peli verde- señora, la defensa de Shihōin Yoruichi dice que tiene una cita con usted.

Que pasen- ordeno la teniente y al instante las dos mujeres entraron y el oficial se despidió con su saludo oficial- quieren algo de beber- pregunto Nell.

No- respondió Tia- tu quieres algo Soi- pregunto la rubia y al instante la peli azul negó.

Bien, ya está todo listo- dijo la peli verde suspirando- por el momento no creo que sea conveniente usar la oficina del psicólogo ya que carece de privacidad visual y me imagino que prefieres que todo sea de manera personal.

Así lo prefiero- respondió la peli azul.

La verdad es que estas instalaciones no fueron hechas para ciertas cosas, como la privacidad y muchas cosas más- señalo Nell- las únicas instalaciones que tienen privacidad es en las visitas intimas- la peli azul palideció un poco- pero me las arregle un poco para que puedan charla en la habitación de confinamiento de Yoruichi, hay una cámara que la monitorea pero ya la desactive junto con el audio también.

Ella sabe que vendré- pregunto.

Yo no le he dicho nada- respondió Nell.

Tia miro a Soi- si deseas puedo acompañarte- dijo la rubia y al momento Nell le miro con un dejo de reproche, ya que en cierta manera esa era una de las cosas que deseaban hacer, reunir a Yoruichi y Soi para que por fin arreglaran sus problemas del pasado o en todo caso pusieran punto final y cada una siguiera con sus vidas.

Gracias, pero es algo que debo hacer sola- respondió Soi.

El toque de la puerta hizo que guardaran silencio- teniente está todo… listo-Yumichika ingresaba a la oficina y cuando vio de quienes se encontraban ahí, supo que este era el momento que la morena había esperado y no tenia manera de avisarle.

Yumichika, podrías hacer la ronda mientras me hago cargo de la visita de Shihōin- pido la peli verde y vio como la cara del sub-teniente casi expresaba un puchero de decepción.

Aun así órdenes eran ordenes- si teniente- saludo oficialmente y salió de la oficina.

Qué raro, no parecía muy contento- señalo la rubia.

Nell se puso de pie tratando de obviar la pregunta- vamos.

Las tres salieron de la oficina de la teniente y como había sucedido la vez pasada pasaron por el consultorio del psicólogo y estaba ocupado no sin antes ser parte de un escrutinio de parte del la persona que estaba en la consulta, no tardaron mucho para llegar a los dormitorios de descanso, Nell se detuvo y sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo.

Acá no hay vigilancia- pregunto Tia.

Por lo complejo de la situación de Yoruichi en esta cárcel, Yumichika es quien está al pendiente o en todo caso yo- respondió la peli verde- iré donde Shihōin y le diré que tiene visitas- camino a la ultima puerta de las habitaciones que eran 5, la peli azul le siguió de cerca pero con un poco de distancia, se escucho el toque de la puerta.

Pase- la voz de la morena se escucho y Nell ingreso.

* * *

 _ **PVO SOI…..**_

 _ **Al instante que escucho su voz supo que era la hora de la verdad y se reprochaba el romper otra regla mas, pero hasta reprocharse era estúpido ya que desde el principio lo ha permitido, desde siempre había torcido las reglas auto impuestas una y otra vez, por ella… le había dado su corazón para que lo rompiera, así que porque quejarse por romper otra regla….porque… era tan débil que le me daba miedo verla, acaso aun la amaba.**_

* * *

Yoruichi, tienes visita- anuncio la peli verde.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- le dije a mamá que fuese a descansar, no tenia porque venir- replico.

Nell casi se mordió la lengua al desear decirle quien era en realidad- no creo que deba repetirte las reglas Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y la morena asintió un poco confusa ante el recordatorio- mucha suerte- termino de decir la peli verde mientras salía de la habitación- estaremos a unos metros para que tengan privacidad- señalo la teniente y Soi asintió.

Soi llego a la puerta y vio como Tia y Nell se alejaban como antes le había dicho, ella tomo el picaporte y pareció que el tiempo se detenía mientras su corazón latía muy aprisa con total nerviosismo como cuando era una joven, cerro sus acerados ojos unos instantes y pareció recuperar esa mirada gris impasible, determinada y por fin abrió la puerta.

* * *

No puedo creer que en verdad apagaras la cámara por completo- se quejo Tia y Nell sonrió- todos preguntaran que sucedió y no les podre decir nada.

Lo sé- suspiro la peli verde- pero Soi no es tonta, si dejaba algo encendido se hubiese dado cuenta y sea como sea les debemos privacidad.

Espero tu sub-teniente te vea feo- dijo casi con un puchero la rubia.

Solo quedara ver si Yoruichi le cuenta lo que sucedió a Yumichika y así sabremos una parte de todo lo que sucederá ahí adentro- dijo Nell y la rubia asintió.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba sentada viendo el periódico cuando la puerta se abrió, al instante alzo la vista y sus ojos color oro chocaron con los grises que le miraban fríamente- Soi…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Soi se quedo casi petrificada al instante que la morena le miro con esos dos soles que eran sus ojos, frunció el ceño al instante y aunque quiso decir algo las palabras parecían perderse en sus pensamientos- debemos hablar- logro decir al fin.

Yoruichi asintió- es sobre la audiencia- cuestiono con un dejo de resignación.

En parte- respondió y la morena abrió los ojos con asombro- Nanao me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo y pensé que este era el momento.

Pensaste que era el momento por lo que dijo Aizen en la audiencia- dijo con un tono recriminatorio y poniendo los ojos- para mí eso es lo de menos.

Solo tu pensarías que tu libertad es lo de menos- se quejo la peli azul- acaso no piensas en tu madre y la preocupación que algo te suceda en la cárcel.

Cada día pienso en ella y como se sentirá- dijo suavemente y suspiro- había perdido por completo la esperanza de salir del problema, pero apareciste tu- dijo mirando a Soi intensamente.

Soi miro hacia un lado un poco incomoda y suspiro- no es bueno para tu defensa que desestimaras las entrevistas con Nanao, como no está bien que me pongas tanta atención en las audiencias que parezca sospechoso.

Desde la primera vez que me visitaste he intentado hablar contigo- se quejo la morena- pero no me das oportunidad alguna.

Soi frunció el ceño- no veo que sea algo de tu defensa lo que desees hablar- dijo con un dejo de fastidio- pienso que hay cosas que no vale la pena darles vuelta.

La morena miro al piso, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la peli azul tratando de acortar un poco de distancia - pensé que no volvería a verte- comenzó a decir la morena con un dejo de desesperanza- ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero hasta hoy no puedo entender que fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche- miro a la peli azul que al momento pareció molesta- yo...en verdad no recuerdo bien y solo- llevo su mano a la cabeza- …solo tengo retazos que no son muy claros.

De eso querías hablar- cuestiono la peli azul- eso es pasado Yoruichi, pero si tanto te atormentas, llenare los espacios vacios ya que tanto lo deseas- dijo Soi con un dejo de ironía- fuiste al dichoso coctel de parte de la oficina de tu padre, obviamente bebiste demasiado como es tu costumbre y terminaste follando con la primera que se te puso enfrente, solo que no contabas con que la chica arruinara todo.

No recuerdo muy bien a esa chica que dices, como dije antes no hay mucho que recuerdo de esa noche por mucho que lo he intentado- expreso con frustración- ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sexo, lo único que sí recuerdo fue verte en el lumbral de la habitación, reclamarme y decir que lo nuestro había terminado.

Aunque fuese así, eso ya paso- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

Sabes que no es tan simple- contesto la morena- fui tras de ti, intente…- la voz le falló un poco- no me diste oportunidad alguna de dar explicación, solo me apartaste de tu vida como si lo nuestro no hubiese sido importante, como si fuera un descarte en tu vida.

Soi dio unos pasos hacia la morena- eres hipócrita- señalo molesta- quien fue la que unas semanas después caminaba por el campus de la Universidad con una de tus miles de conquistas, dando un espectáculo deplorable-sonrió irónicamente- te advertí que si quebrantabas mi confianza…

Tu confianza- exclamo la morena- que hay de la confianza para mí- cuestiono- es irónico que hoy te encuentres aquí para defenderme de un asesinato dejando tu casa y trabajo en Kyōto, pero aquel día no dudaste en señalarme culpable, sin derecho a defenderme o al menos asegurarte que fue lo que realmente sucedió esa noche.

Te vi- dijo con molestia y lazando la voz- estabas desnuda en tu cama y ella ya se marchaba- negó con la cabeza- que pensarías tu- cuestiono.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos, Soi parecía meditar las palabras de la morena aun cuando por su cabeza pasaba toda clase de pensamiento de una vez, sintiendo miedo, angustia, dolor, enojo, frustración. No había duda que estar ahí frente a la morena que le miraban con esos ojos dorados que derretía la barrera de su corazón era un error, como el romper las reglas lo fue desde el principio.

Yoruichi no sabía que mas decir o hacer, desde ese día hasta hoy se reprochaba el no poder recordar esa noche en específico, pero no podía negar la decepción y rabia que sintió cuando la peli azul no quiso escucharla, en el fondo había aceptado lo estúpida e infantil de su comportamiento luego de haber intentado por semana y media de arreglar su relación con Soi, su ego golpeado y el orgullo de Soi les fueron distanciando pero el que ella permitiese que Soi saliese de su vida sin que ella fuese más necia para seguir intentado era como una pesada cruz que cargaba desde siempre.

Yoruichi bajo el rostro con un dejo de vergüenza- bebo desde los 14 años Soi, no es fácil emborracharme o perder la noción del tiempo y no haría algo estúpido que arruinase lo más importante que tenía en ese momento, que te costaba darme el beneficio de la duda- se quejo.

No lo entenderías- dijo suavemente Soi- confié en ti, se suponía que debía seguir lo que me había propuesto cuando mi madre murió, graduarme y no desviarme de esa meta- sonrió amargamente- pero apareciste tu con tu sonrisa y tu manera de ser tan libre- Soi suspiro levemente- solo el dejar lo que me había propuesto fue más que una oportunidad Yoruichi y tu lo echaste todo a la basura.

Yo pensé que esas cosas del amor no eran para mí- dijo la morena- pero te conocí eras tan diferente, para mí siempre fue fácil- sonrió levemente- aun ahora es fácil el deslumbrar a cualquier chica, por lo que represento, por quien creen que soy, pero solo tú has sido la única que me ha conocido en verdad, con quien no tenia que fingir nada en absoluto- cerro sus ojos y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- hacíamos planes para un futuro y yo en verdad te amaba- alargo su mano y toco la mejilla pálida de Soi- nunca nadie logro llegar a mi corazón, como lo hiciste tu.

Soi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en ese leve contacto, pero movió su rostro para que el contacto desapareciese- el amor no es suficiente cuando no hay confianza Yoruichi, yo me arriesgue por ti y si, teníamos planes y sueños pero esa noche se rompieron.

Que nos sucedió- cuestiono la morena- como permitimos que todo eso se esfumara sin saber porque.

Soi bajo el rostro- quizá era el destino, posiblemente nunca hubiese funcionado porque tu padre no lo hubiese permitido, porque somos como el agua y el aceite.

No culpes al destino- se quejo la morena- tu orgullo y tus reglas fueron más importantes que lo que sentíamos- Soi estaba por replicar y la morena alzo su mano deteniendo sus palabras- mi ego, arrogancia y mi padre también fueron culpables- se quejo la morena- supe lo que mi padre hizo con lo de tu beca.

Eso es pasado- sentencio y suspiro - por mucho que tu padre hizo, también fue mi culpa y eso lo acepte hace tiempo - dijo Soi.

Yoruichi se acerco tanto a la peli azul peligrosamente- sé que es pasado, pero yo aun te amo- dijo acercándose hasta casi sentir el aliento de Soi, la morena le beso y al instante en que sus labios se tocaron, cerraron sus ojos ante ese contacto suave que fue profundizándose, por mucho que Soi hubiese querido romper el beso su cuerpo no respondió y su cerebro pareció quedar anestesiado por la sensación del beso que poco a poco fue terminando, la morena se aparto levemente- no me digas que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Soi que había abierto sus ojos al termino del beso, se enderezo y puso todos sus pensamientos en orden al instante- aunque fuese así, debemos de ser realistas Yoruichi- dijo Soi- ya no somos las mismas personas de antes y hay más cosas que nos separan, hemos cambiado con el tiempo y los años.

Pero en esencia seguimos siendo las mismas- refuto la morena y luego de un instante suspiro.

En la próxima audiencia, agradecería que seas menos evidente ante la fiscalía- dijo la peli azul.

Así que eso es todo- dijo irónicamente la morena, que se sentía un poco dolida.

Terminara cuando estés libre de esta cárcel y de todo cargo- explico Soi- por eso pido tu colaboración.

Cuenta con ello- dijo la morena mientras veía como Soi caminaba hacia la puerta y ella solamente apretaba sus puños.

Cuídate- dijo la peli azul al momento abrió la puerta y salía por fin de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí, no escucho ningún sonido desde el interior de la habitación donde la morena había quedado sola con sus pensamientos, Soi intento salir de ahí inmediatamente pero sus ojos grises se nublaron con un par de lagrimas que le habían traicionado, respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar al otro extremo don Tia y Nell le esperaban expectantes- hay algún baño que pueda ocupar- pregunto.

Claro- dijo Nell y se encaminaron hacia su oficina.

Todo bien- pregunto Tia y al instante recibió un codazo de la peli verde- quiero decir, si es todo será bueno regresar al apartamento.

Si- respondió casi de manera monótona la peli azul, mientras estaban a la puerta de la oficina de Nell.

El baño está adentro a la derecha de mi escritorio- dijo Nell y Soi entro al momento dejando atrás a sus dos amigas- _**"estas bien**_ "- imito la peli verde.

Lo siento- se quejo- fue como acto reflejo- se disculpo y suspiro.

Sé que te mueres por saber y créeme, yo también pero no es el momento- dijo Nell y la rubia estaba por replicar- si ella no dice nada pues ni modo.

Esto es una mierda- se quejo casi haciendo un puchero.

Por otro lado Soi al instante de llegar al baño, casi se desploma si no se sujeta de lavabo- no…- dijo suavemente mientras las lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas- hasta cuándo va a doler tanto.

* * *

 _ **POV Soi…**_

 _ **Hay veces que es difícil contener, es como una bola gigante que crece en tu interior llena de emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos, pero debes hacerlo para seguir adelante para encontrar la sensatez y la calma, para acallar el dolor y el amor que ya no puede ser, el amor que te rompe en mil pedazos, solo debo esperar un poco mas y me iré, para nunca más volver.**_

* * *

Solo debo calmarme- dijo para sí, mientras respiraba hondamente y miro su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella- soy un desastre- dijo mientras abría el grifo y comenzaba a enjuagar su rostro con agua para lavar el rastro de lágrimas.

No crees que deberíamos ver si necesita ayuda- dijo Tia al ver que Soi ya llevaba un tiempo adentro.

Tia no pongas a prueba mi paciencia- dijo la peli verde y al instante se escucharon los pasos de que se acercaban.

Soi abrió la puerta – nos vamos- pregunto y tanto Nell como Tia parecían perdidas, ya que se habían esperado ver algún indicio de las emociones de la peli azul pero parecía tan normal como siempre.

Eh... Si- respondió la rubia- regresemos al apartamento.

Soi sonrió levemente- gracias Nell, por todo.

No tienes que agradecer- respondió la teniente- vamos les acompañare a la salida- dijo y fue así como las tres se encaminaban a la salida, no sin antes toparse con Yumichika que regresaba de su ronda.

* * *

Yumichika corrió al instante hacia la habitación de la morena y cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Yoruichi se encontraba en la orilla de la cama llorando a moco tendido- por Kami- dijo y negó con la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a ir junto a la morena.

La perdí- decía entre llorosos- otra vez la perdí- repetía mientras su rostro se encontraba inundado de lagrimas.

Calma- decía el sub-teniente mientras le abrazaba tratando de consolarla- llora, sácalo todo- expresaba suavemente mientras la morena no dejaba de llorar.

En el estacionamiento Tia y Nell se despedían con la menor muestra de cariño casi impropio de ellas pero era sabido que debían guardar las apariencias, aunque si comparaba la de la peli verde con Soi no sabía cuál era más insípida, pero aun con todo ahí se encontraba ya en el asiento del pasajero esperando por la rubia, ya deseaba salir de ahí, llegar al apartamento y encerrarse en su habitación para dormir para despertar hasta el día siguiente para dejar atrás todo lo que hoy sentía.

El automóvil arranco y comenzó la marcha ante los ojos de la peli verde que con un asentimiento de su cabeza se despedía, mientras que Tia le daba su mejor sonría y Soi con un ademan de su mano decía adiós, Nell regreso a las instalaciones de la prisión mientras que unos minutos después un auto negro polarizado pasaba por el lugar.

Cuando Nell llego a su oficina comenzó a encender la cámara y el sonido en la habitación de resguardo de Yoruichi, cuando las pantallas volvieron a la vida la escena en la habitación detuvo los pasos de Nell que estaba a punto de ir con Yoruichi.

/

Yumichika abrazaba a la morena que hasta ahora parecía haber llorado mucho y secaba sus lágrimas- gracias- decía la morena con un dejo de tristeza.

No tienes que agradecer- replicaba el sub-teniente.

Sabes, pensé que al menos se detendría a pensar en lo que le decía de esa noche- se quejo Yoruichi- pero es obvio que no le importa saber lo que en verdad sucedió.

Aclárame algo Yoruichi- pidió Yumichika- esa vez porque no fuiste tras de ella o insististe en arreglar la situación.

La morena le descoloco un poco la pregunta- te dije, me sentía herida en mi ego y pensé equivocadamente, después temí que mi padre la perjudicara más.

Crees que tu padre podría perjudicarla ahora- cuestiono y la morena negó con la cabeza- entonces no es cierto que la amas más que a tu vida, porque en vez de llorar pensarías en la manera de volver a llegar a su corazón.

Yoruichi pareció molestarse un poco- no es tan simple.

Por supuesto que no- señalo el sub-teniente- pero las cosas que valen de verdad cuestan esfuerzo, algunas veces decepción y otras simplemente llegar hasta el final donde de verdad te das cuenta de que no hay esperanzas y solo resta dejar ir.

Que puedo hacer yo estando en una cárcel- cuestiono y antes de la respuesta de Yumichika añadió- si en un caso salgo en libertad, ella ya estará camino a Kyōto o saber donde con la rubia sexy.

El sub-teniente suspiro- no sabes si son pareja, además Kyōto no está al otro lado del mundo Shihōin- el teniente camino hasta la puerta un poco molesto- sabes si alguien me dijera que me ama y que siente mariposas en el estomago, o ve ponis purpuras al estar junto a mí, lo menos que esperaría es que demostrara que eso es cierto y tu amiga dejaras que tu amado tormento se marche sin hacer nada, no se ve mucho amor de tu parte- salió azotando la puerta dejando a una morena pensativa.

/

Nell sonreía levemente ante la escena que acababa de ver, tomo asiento y espero a que el llamativo peli morado hiciese su aparición y no tardo mucho al escuchar el toque de la puerta- pase- dijo levemente la peli verde.

El sub-teniente casi se tiro a la silla frente a la teniente- nunca entenderé a las mujeres teniente- exclamo con un dejo de frustración.

Nell sonrió- ni yo tampoco- expreso y vio como Yumichika le miraba incrédulo- lo sé, yo soy una de ellas, pero créeme somos complicadas por lo que te recomiendo tener mucha paciencia.

La tengo- dijo con rapidez- pero hay cosas que rebasan mi paciencia- se quejo- como Shihōin, es más que obvio que con una pequeña charla después de años de lejanía y muchas cosas más se encontraría con una negativa o en todo caso un – hizo ademan un poco teatral- no me interesa, o el famoso: lo pasado es pasado.

Nell quiso reír pero sabía que era totalmente cierto lo que decía el sub-teniente- con esto me quieres decir que al final no hubo reconciliación o esperanza alguna de…- cuestiono.

Por favor teniente, usted es mujer y debería saber que la traición a la confianza- puso los ojos- aun siendo dudosa es lo más difícil de perdonar o en todo caso olvidar y esa chica Fong, es de las que se arrancarían el corazón de un tajo para que el amor se acabe- suspiro- la verdad es que la peli azul parece ser de esas personas frías que no se acercan al calor porque incendian toda la ciudad.

La sonrisa de Nell fue total ante el último comentario de Yumichika, no entendía cómo es que era tan bueno para leer a Soi con haberle visto unas pocas veces- entonces Shihōin se dio por vencida.

El sub-teniente puso los ojos- algo así, aunque ya le dije un par de cosas para ver si recapacita o despierta- respiro hondo- los dramas románticos son un quebradero de cabeza.

Ya lo creo- dijo levemente Nell, mientras Yumichika empezaba a contar los por menores.

* * *

En la carretera el viaje de Tia y Soi parecía demasiado silencioso, la rubia encendió la radio pues había optado por no llevar tanta prisa por llegar al apartamento y que todos quisiesen saber que había sucedido entre Yoruichi y la peli azul, llevaban 9 minutos de camino y con la velocidad que llevaban posiblemente llegarían en 45 minutos, al acecho y unos metros atrás un automóvil negro polarizado avanzaba poco a poco cortando distancia.

De pronto un leve golpe en la parte de atrás del auto despertó de su letargo a la peli azul- que diablos- dijo suavemente.

No sé, quizá adelanto demasiado- se quejo Tia y trato de acelerar un poco y colocarse en el otro carril, la rubia miro el auto que se quedo retrasado de nuevo y suspiro.

* * *

Eres tonto- exclamo uno de los hombres en el auto polarizado negro- debes pegarles fuerte y sacarlas de la carretera.

Van muy despacio- aclaro el otro- deben aumentar su velocidad como lo acaban de hacer o solo las sacaremos del camino sin ningún rasguño.

Debes hacerlo pronto o llegaremos a la ciudad y ahí será mas difícil- se quejo el otro-no quiero que solo las saques de la carretera, debe ser un fatal accidente.

El otro puso los ojos- eso puede ser contraproducente para nosotros.

Lo sé, pero es lo que el jefe quiere y como van las cosas- suspiro- prefiero arriesgarme a eso a que el jefe tome cartas en el asunto.

Bien- dijo el que manejaba con algo de molestia- volveré a pegarle intentando sacarla del camino y si aceleran le daremos con todo hasta sacarlas.

Le dije al chino que viniese por nosotros antes de llegar a la ciudad- el otro sujeto asintió- debes hacerlo y luego saldremos hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Abróchese el cinturón- recomendó el piloto y comenzó a acelerar para darle alcance al auto en que iba Tia y Soi.

* * *

Tia miraba con mucho más cuidado el camino y aunque era extraño tenía en mente que ese automóvil lo había visto antes, desde el pequeño golpe que le dieron en la parte trasera no le quitaba el ojo de encima aun cuando ya quedaba muy atrás, como acto reflejo había aumentado su velocidad y sabia que faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a la entrada de la urbe de Tokio, por su parte Soi parecía menos pensativa y hasta un poco alerta.

Unos instantes más Tia sintió otro leve toque, acelero un poco dando un movimiento brusco a la derecha- que le sucede a ese sujeto- se quejo Tia- nos volvió a pegar.

Déjalo pasar- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Pero aun cuando la rubia trato de hacerse a un lado el sujeto parecía imitarle- que diablos- dijo y presiono un poco el acelerador, viendo que extrañamente el auto negro polarizado hacia lo mismo que ella intentaba- esto no es normal- dijo- Soi ponte el cinturón.

La peli azul hizo al instante como la rubia le indicaba y de pronto otro golpe a un lado que hizo que el auto derrapase un poco- llamare a Shunsui- saco su celular y marco el teléfono.

Tia maniobraba el auto con mucho cuidado, a pesar de la velocidad y las embestidas del otro auto, era más que obvio que su experiencia como policía le servía de mucho, aun así estaba acelerando demasiado y el otro chofer parecía no querer dejarlas escapar, al oír Soi que Shunsui contestaba el teléfono, sintieron otro golpe uno que dio en el lado izquierdo de la parte trasera que hizo que el auto con la velocidad que llevaba girase, al momento el auto negro las embistió con toda velocidad del lado del conductor lanzándolas fuera de la carretera haciendo que el auto diese vueltas y con el quedara volcado a una orilla, el automóvil negro no se quedo y aunque parecía no poder seguir su marcha la siguió saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Soi Tokio 6:29 PM**

Shunsui después de contestar y escuchar un fuerte golpe se quedo con la línea muerta, cosa que hizo ponerse un poco asustado, sin saber exactamente que el auto en el cual Soi y Tia se conducían yacía a un lado de la carretera llantas arriba y con una rubia y peli azul inconscientes.

Soi…Soi- repetía el castaño después de escuchar un estruendo al otro lado del teléfono y luego estática, con el rostro confuso- algo paso- dijo rápidamente e intento el llamar a la peli azul.

Ukitake y Nanao que se encontraban con el rápidamente se pusieron atentos a lo que sucedía, la pelinegra al instante llamo al teléfono de Tia….tono de llamada, otra vez llamo, otra más y buzón de voz- tampoco Tia contesta- dijo Nanao con preocupación.

Jushiro se puso de pie – debemos calmarnos un poco- dijo serio- que paso cuando Soi llamo- pregunto a Shunsui.

Escuche un estruendo como de hierro golpeado- respondió Kyōraku- luego se corto la llamada o no sé.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos con un dejo se pánico- hace cuanto Nell aviso que venían en camino.

Hace como quince minutos, quizá veinte- respondió Nanao- llamo a Nell- pregunto.

Aun no- dijo Ukitake- llamaremos a emergencias- señalo el rubio y comenzó a marcar.

Shunsui se puso más nervioso y Nanao no dejaba de marcar el teléfono de Tia una y otra vez, no sabían que hacer mientras esperaba que Jushiro terminara de llamar a emergencias, hasta que el castaño camino rápido hacia la habitación de la rubia, al volver traía consigo un radio de los que ocupaban los policías y la encendió al instante, primero fue un poco de estática y ruido para luego escuchar los reportes policiales- un 3-4 en Ginza- acaban de reportar una emergencia en la carretera a Fuchū, manden la unidad más cercana.

Ya notifique-comunico el peliblanco- en verdad espero que no sea eso y estemos exagerando.

Que hacemos- pregunto Nanao.

Shunsui negó con la cabeza- no me digas que nos quedemos a esperar aquí.

Llama al joven Kuchiki, pero no le digas nada aun- advirtió- dile que se apresure.

Nanao tomo el teléfono y se fue a la habitación para hacer la llamada, Shunsui miro a Ukitake- dime que exageramos- pido el castaño y Jushiro negó con la cabeza.

Escuchemos la radio policial- pidió- espero en verdad que nos equivoquemos- la preocupación y la ansiedad parecía haber invadido a los tres mientras escuchaban con total detenimiento la radio policial.

* * *

En la carretera camino al centro de Tokio dos automóviles se colocaban a la orilla y comenzaban a llamar a emergencias al encontrarse con un automóvil volcado a la orilla de la misma, aun cuando se había acercado lo necesario mantenían su distancia ya que el auto parecía estar botando gasolina y las dos ocupantes parecían estar sin vida.

Solo pasaron unos cinco minutos de la llamada de los transeúntes de la autopista de fuchū al centro de Tokio para que una ambulancia y una patrulla de caminos se hicieran presentes, al instante los paramédicos tomaron la tarea de sacar a las víctimas que según sus primeros reconocimientos se encontraban con vida.

Debemos trasladarlas al centro hospitalario cercano una de ellas tiene heridas de consideración- dijo un paramédico a un policía.

Nos quedaremos a cuidar la escena- dijo un policía- tenemos que notificar al equipo forense, nos encargaremos de las pertenencias personales y ver si hay familiares a quien notificar- al instante el motorista de la ambulancia encendió la sirena y arranco luego de que todos estuviesen a bordo.

Unidad 4-4 necesitamos que los servicios de emergencia estén listo para dos, hubo una fuerte colisión en la carretera de Fucha al centro de Tokio llevamos paciente con heridas de consideración, las dos van inconscientes.

* * *

 _ **-Unos siete minutos más tarde escucharon el teléfono celular de Nanao- habla la policía de caminos- dijo el sujeto al otro lado de la línea- le informo que hubo un accidente automovilístico a dos kilómetros de la urbe de Tokio, las tripulantes del automóvil tipo sedan a nombre de Soi Fong fueron trasladadas de urgencia al hospital Matsuo Clinic en Fuchū.**_

 _ **-Ellas están…- intento preguntar pero le era difícil, lo había imaginado pero esperaban que no fuera verdadero.**_

 _ **-Señora, las pacientes están vivas es lo único que puedo decir- explico el sujeto- necesito su nombre para el registro y para darlo en el hospital ya que ellas deben mantenerse en custodia hasta saber lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **-Entiendo- dijo Nanao un poco aturdida- Shunsui Kyōraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Nanao Ise y Nell Tu Odelschwanck.**_

 _ **-Gracias señora- dijo y termino la llamada.**_

* * *

Nanao alzo su vista y Shunsui junto a Jushiro parecían negar con la cabeza confirmando lo peor que podía pasar- debemos llamar a Nell- sentencio el peliblanco.

Donde esta Kuchiki- exclamo Shunsui al momento que tocaban la puerta.

Es el, no hay tiempo de nada mas- dijo Nanao- tomen lo necesario y marchémonos- ni lentos ni perezosos Ukitake, Kyōraku tomaron lo que pensaron era lo más necesario, por su parte Nanao tomo su bolso donde siempre cargaba la laptop y documentos importantes como las copias pólizas de seguro médico y otros datos más que nadie sabía que ella cargaba todo el tiempo.

Vamos- dijo un apurado Shunsui al pelinegro que fue llevado por la corriente y la urgencia que los otros llevaban para salir de ahí.

Al llegar al auto todos subieron- donde vamos- pregunto con total calma.

Matsu Clinic Fuchū- dijo Nanao y el Kuchiki le miro extrañado- debemos ir con urgencia, Soi y Tia tuvieron un accidente- no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones el pelinegro encendió el auto y acelero más de lo acostumbrado, no hubo preguntas y explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido aun cuando todos tenían esas preguntas en su cabeza, por ahora lo importante era llegar pronto.

 _ **-Jushiro tomo el teléfono- llamare a Nell- anuncio y marco el teléfono.**_

 _ **-Ukitake, le dije a Nanao que Soi y Tia se fueron hace media hora- dijo con una leve risa- solo tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **-Lo sé Nell- respondió el peliblanco- te llamo porque debes saber que ha habido un percance.**_

 _ **-Que dices- pregunto un poco seria la peli verde.**_

 _ **-Tia y Soi van camino al hospital de Fuchū, hubo un accidente en el camino- soltó el peliblanco y el silencio se hizo presente- Nelly….**_

 _ **-Como…donde…- fueron las preguntas inmediatas- ellas...**_

 _ **-No sabemos mucho pero están con vida- explico Jushiro- ahorita vamos camino al hospital Matsu en Fuchū.**_

 _ **-Iré inmediatamente- respondió la teniente- posiblemente llegue antes que ustedes.**_

 _ **-Ve con cuidado- fue lo último porque la llamada se cortó abruptamente, quizá por la misma Nell.**_

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 6:58 PM**

Nell se cambiaba de ropa mientras echaba en una mochila varias cosas, desde que había terminado la llamada fue todo movimiento pues debía salir con permiso especial, se acerco al intercomunicador de la cárcel cuando terminaba de estar lista, todo en un tiempo de 5 minutos.

Sub- teniente Ayasegawa, se solicita con urgencia- llamo y luego apago el micrófono, no espero más que un minuto y la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca

Diga Teni…- su voz se fue apagando cuando vio que la peli verde se encontraba vestida de civil- que sucede- pregunto al instante mas al ver el rostro preocupado de Nell.

Una emergencia familiar- respondió rápidamente y le tendió un sobre- acá esta el permiso para el Capitán Kenpachi, por favor hazte cargo y…- su voz templaba.

Yumichika tomo el sobre y sostuvo las manos de la peli verde- calma teniente- dijo serio- no se preocupe por pequeñeces y atienda sus asuntos que esta cárcel permanecerá en pie cuando vuelva.

Nell por inercia le abrazo y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar- gracia Yumi- dijo suavemente- no sé qué….

El peli violeta suspiro- debe tratar de estar bien, hare que alguien la lleve- dijo.

Gracias- dijo suavemente la peli verde, no hubo más que decir, explicaciones o preguntas incomodas, como Yumichika había dicho consiguió que un chofer le llevara con destino al Matsu Clinic, con la orden explicita de encender la sirena en todo el camino para evitar el tráfico, mientras que Nell tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū- Emergencias 6:54 PM**

La ambulancia llego a la puerta donde se atendían las emergencias y al instante fueron abordados por los médicos y las enfermeras, uno de los paramédicos fue con ellos- están inconscientes, la rubia parece tener haber tenido la peor parte, el brazo izquierdo parece fracturado tendrían que tomar placas, tiene contusiones múltiples y laceraciones en cabeza, brazos, la peli azul tiene la laceraciones y un golpe en la frente, no han reaccionado en todo el camino.

Las llevaron a una salsa donde comenzaron a tratarlas- necesito rayos x en su brazo y tomografía, hagan tipeo de sangre a la rubia por si necesitan, comiencen a curar sus heridas- dijo el que parecía doctor mientras la enfermeras y otros más hacían lo que pedía y fue con Soi que al instante de que alguien le coloco el suero despertó un poco.

Tia…- miro a todos lados desubicada.

Señorita, tuvo un accidente- decía el doctor- me escucha- cuestiono y al instante la peli azul asentía levemente- colóquenle morfina parece aturdida pero al parecer es la que menos daño ha recibido, aun así quiero placa en su cabeza para ver si no hay daños y trasládenla a un cuarto, curen sus heridas y vean que no tenga fracturas y háganles cuadro al instante.

Comenzaron la atención como el doctor lo había mandado, la ambulancia se marcho mientras que el movimiento en el nosocomio parecía a su habitual ritmo después de la emergencia.

Como lo habían supuesto Nell fue la primera en llegar, el transporte de la prisión se marcho ante la orden de la teniente mientras ella entraba al hospital con aflicción y mirando su reloj que marcaban las 7:18 pm, no perdió tiempo y fue a la recepción.

Señorita, busco a las personas del accidente automovilístico- dijo la peli verde.

Nombre, parentesco- pregunto la mujer.

Nell Tu Odelschwanck, esposa de Tia Halibel y prima de Soi Fong- respondió rápidamente.

Están terminando de ser atendidas en estos momentos- respondió la recepcionista- le sugiero esperar al doctor para que le de toda la información.

Pero…- quería preguntar más y saber todo sobre el estado de las dos, especialmente de la rubia.

Señora, ellas se recuperaran- dijo rápidamente- es lo único que le puedo decir- reitero y a la peli verde no le quedo más remedio que tomar asiento y comerse las uñas en total ansiedad.

* * *

Eran las 7:28 cuando el auto de Kuchiki llegaba al hospital, casi todos bajaron como energúmenos mientras él buscaba estacionamiento, había sido muy preocupante la escena que vieron cuando venían de camino ya que pudieron ver el auto volcado a un costado de la carretera y un patrulla en el lugar, era obvio que el accidente era de consideración aun cuando Kyōraku les había recordado en el momento que Tia era buena al volante, desde ese momento el ambiente se hizo más silencioso en el auto y hasta había visto que Nanao había soltado una que otra lagrima.

Al instante que entraron fueron directamente a recepción y lo primero que vieron ahí fue a Nell, con un rostro angustiado- donde están- pregunto el castaño.

Aun no ha salido el doctor- respondió la peli verde- las estaban atendiendo desde que vine hace como diez minutos o más.

Shunsui se puso serio- estarán bien, ya verás- dijo el castaño como un mantra- Tia es buen piloto y eso está a su favor.

Nanao estaba por ir donde la recepcionista mientras Kuchiki hacia su entrada, cuando un hombre se aproximaba a ellos con lo que parecía ser el doctor- buenas noches- saludo- son familiares de las pacientes Fong y Halibel- pregunto.

Si-respondió rápidamente el peliblanco, todos parecieron acercarse para escuchar al galeno.

Suspiro- la señorita Fong esta descansado, no tiene más que algunas laceraciones y contusiones en brazos, cabeza, con uno que otro golpe en su abdomen, su estado es estable, los rayo x no mostraron fracturas o cosa porque preocuparse- todos parecían soltar un poco el aire que quizá estaban conteniendo- aun así se le aplico un sedante para que descanse.

Gracias doctor- dijo Nanao.

Con respecto a Halibel Tia- dijo al momento- al parecer ella se llevo el mayor daño- dijo y Nell parecía quedarse sin aire- laceraciones varias en cabeza brazos y pie izquierdo, tiene una fractura en su mano izquierda que ya fue atendida como es debido- explico al instante- se le hizo tomografía y se tomaron placas para descartar otras fracturas o daños internos, por ahora esta sedada y descansando.

Cuando despertaran doctor- pregunto Shunsui.

Podemos verlas- pregunto Nell casi al momento.

El doctor sonrió levemente- solo puede estar una persona en la habitación- recomendó al momento- los demás pueden esperar aquí.

Ve con Tia- dijo Ukitake a Nell y esta sintió rápidamente- Nanao...

Sí, yo iré- respondió la pelinegra.

Shunsui se acerco a la pelinegra al instante- cuídala- dijo y Nanao asintió, no hubo más charla pues las dos mujeres fueron a las habitaciones que estaban asignadas para cada una y que por suerte se encontraban continuas, mientras que Jushiro, Byakuya y Shunsui tomaban asiento en la sala de espera.

El pelinegro comenzó a marcar un número, que haces- pregunto Shunsui.

Debo avisare al abuelo y…- el castaño le arrebato el teléfono al instante y corto la llamada- pero.

Nada de regar el chisme- dijo el castaño.

No lo tomes a mal- dijo Jushiro- solo cuidamos la confidencialidad mientras no sepamos que sucedió exactamente.

Fue un accidente de auto- dijo el pelinegro sin entender las cosas por completo.

Shunsui lanzo una mirada molesta al joven Kuchiki y Ukitake sonrió levemente- tu no lo sabes pero Tia es muy buena al volante, antes de ser abogada fue policía y tiene experiencia en persecuciones, se le da bien pilotear a altas velocidades, por lo que no podemos pensar en algún error de su parte.

Ya veo- dijo el pelinegro.

Será desesperante estar acá sin hacer nada- dijo suavemente el castaño, pero al momento se hacían presentes unos policías que se aproximaban a recepción.

Queremos saber sobre las personas que trajeron de un accidente automovilístico- dijo uno de los agentes, al instante Shunsui y Jushiro se pusieron de pie.

Están en recuperación- dijo la recepcionista- mañana posiblemente puedan recibirlos.

Oficiales- llamo Ukitake- somos familiares de las accidentadas.

Al momentos los oficiales se miraron y uno asintió- traemos las pertenencias personales que encontramos en la escena del accidente- dijo uno de ellos.

Les agradezco- dijo el peliblanco al instante que tomaba las pertenencias de la rubia y Soi.

Puedo saber cómo van las indagaciones en el lugar del accidente- pregunto el castaño.

El policía miro al otro- si somos sinceros necesitamos hablar con las tripulantes del automotor.

Ellas no despertaran hasta mañana- aclaro Ukitake- pero podíamos ponerlas al tanto de que desean hablar con ellas si es que lo necesitan.

Seria de mucha ayuda- dijo el que parecía el jefe mientras que los tres parecían muy curiosos- las circunstancias del accidente parecen un poco extrañas o confusas.

A que se refiere con eso- pregunto el Kuchiki.

Hay huellas de neumáticos que indican que había otro auto involucrado, sin contar el hecho de que el lado del conductor parece haber sido impactada directamente, aunque aún estamos investigando- dijo el policía.

Aun tienen cercada la escena- pregunto Shunsui.

No- respondió uno de ellos- ya se hizo las experticias en la escena y ahora se traslado el automotor para su investigación científica ya que se encontró una pintura diferente a la que tiene el auto accidentado.

Shunsui miro a Jushiro y esta asintió levemente- podría ir con ustedes- dijo el castaño y saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo- soy investigador y abogado de las accidentadas y me gustaría estar presente para saber de primera mano.

Los dos policías se vieron un poco confundidos- y a la vez dudando- podemos llevarlo pero dependerá de nuestro superior o del investigador el que usted esté presente en la investigación.

Bien iremos- dijo el castaño a Byakuya y este rápidamente asintió, al instante los policías comenzaron a caminar.

Tenga cuidado- dijo Ukitake mientras Shunsui y Kuchiki salían del lugar junto a los policías.

* * *

Nell se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Tia, que se encontraba durmiendo a causa de los anestésicos aplicados, como lo había dicho el doctor tenia múltiples rasguños en su rostro y brazos, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba con una férula y un pequeño vendaje en su cabeza, había dado gracias a Kami de que aun con todo sus heridas no eran demasiado peligrosas para su salud en general y con descanso y mucho cuidado pronto volvería a la normalidad, según había indicado el doctor, por ahora ella se quedaría a velar por la rubia.

Nanao por su parte parecía un poco inquieta, desde que había entrado a la habitación le había alarmado ver como se encontraba Soi, un vendaje en su cabeza y varios rasguños en su brazo a simple vista parecía estar tranquila pero luego de verla detenidamente por unos minutos pudo observar que sus parpados se movían aun cuando permanecían cerrados y eso le preocupaba, ya que era indicio que Soi no estaba teniendo reposo en absoluto o que algo en su interior le preocupaba.

La noche se vislumbraba para ser larga, mañana esperaban que las dos despertaran y de ahí el doctor determinaría el estado de salud en general y de paso saber de primera mano que fue lo que realmente sucedió en esa carretera.

* * *

 **Bar El Dragón Tokio 7:45 PM**

Dos sujetos entraban por la parte de atrás del bar donde comenzaba la vida nocturna de aquellos que llegaban a pasarlo bien o relajarse junto con una que otra bebida, cruzaron por la bodega del lugar y entraron a una pequeña oficina.

Pensé que no vendrían- dijo el sujeto larguirucho de pelo negro liso, que contaba unos fajos de dinero que tenía en su escritorio.

Fuimos a deshacernos del auto- dijo el más grande y fortachón.

Entonces, lo hicieron- cuestiono.

Si jefe- respondió el otro sujeto que tenía una venda en su muñeca derecha.

El jefe tomo el control de mando del televisor que tenía ahí y comenzó a pasar los canales de noticias y luego de unos minutos sonrió- al menos no hay noticias sobre eso- entonces, me aseguran que están muertas.

El grandote suspiro- debo admitir que fue un poco difícil ya que se defendieron, pero terminaron en la cuneta con las llantas hacia arriba- se encogió de hombros- no creo que puedan sobrevivir algo así.

El jefe hizo mala cara- apostarías tu pellejo de que no sobreviven- cuestiono.

Lo hacemos jefe- respondió el otro sujeto- esas putas ya han de estar tocando la puerta a san Pedro.

El jefe rio un poco- no me importa si están en el cielo o infierno, el caso es que Shihōin quede sin representación- suspiro- eso significa que toca hacer mi parte y darle el tiro de gracia a este problema.

Señor no cree que es riesgoso volver a ese bar y lanzar su oferta-cuestiono el grandulón.

Los grandes riesgos traen recompensas- respondió el jefe- además ya estoy harto de esta situación que se ha alargado bastante, hay negocios que están varados y clientes a los cuales les interesa obtener su mercancía.

Como usted diga señor- dijeron los dos inclinándose.

Vamos- dijo con una ademan en su mano- vayan a la barra y disfruten un pequeño descanso, se lo merecen- dijo con un dejo de aburrimiento.

Gracias señor- dijeron haciendo una venia y salieron a pasar un buen momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer, continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

Buenas noches, espero les agrade este capitulo y pido disculpas por hacerles esperar pero ya saben como es la vida de complicada y dificil aun asi les recuerdo que esto ira hasta al final que viene pronto.

saludos a todos y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 30**

 ** _"_** ** _I was waiting on a different story,_**

 ** _This time I´m mistaken_**

 ** _For handing you_**

 ** _A heart worth breaking_**

 ** _I´ve been wrong, I´ve been down._**

 ** _Into the bottom of every bottle."_**

 ** _How You Remind Me._**

 ** _Nikelback._**

* * *

 **Fuchū Estación policía 8:45 PM**

Los encargados de las pruebas al automóvil accidentado se encontraban en medio de su trabajo cuando una patrulla llego y los encargados de la investigación aparecieron con dos sujetos desconocidos junto a ellos.

Como van las pruebas- cuestiono el que parecía el oficial a cargo.

Uno de los ahí presente salió detrás del vehículo con el rostro serio- es complicado de decir- dijo limpiando su manos y mirando a los extraños que venían con el oficial.

Shunsui miraba el automotor con ojo crítico, mientras que Byakuya parecía impactado al verlo de cerca y se preguntaba cómo es que habían salido con vida, el oficial miro hacia atrás- no te preocupes por ellos son familiares de las accidentadas y quieren saber de primera mano cómo está la situación.

Pues la situación no es tan sencilla como creí- dijo sujeto- ven- dijo y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del auto seguidos muy de cerca por Shunsui y Byakuya.

Como que no es tan sencilla- pregunto el policía.

Ves este golpe en la parte trasera- dijo el sujeto señalando- alguien lo golpeo levemente, pero si te fijas acá- dijo señalando el mismo lado un poco más a lado- acá hay otro igual solo que más pronunciado, en ese lugar encontramos un tipo de pintura diferente al auto accidentado.

Estas insinuando que hay otro automóvil involucrado- cuestiono el policía, miro a los civiles que parecían igual de sorprendidos- entonces – cuestiono.

El sujeto suspiro- yo que tu descartaría un accidente por negligencia- respondió- el auto tiene el mismo tipo de pintura en la parte del piloto- camino hasta la puerta del conductor- mira- señalo- esta parte fue impactada, tendría que tener más tiempo para ver lo que realmente sucedió, ya pedí las fotos de la carretera.

Vamos, los dos sabemos que eres bueno en esto- dijo el policía- hay alguna hipótesis.

El sujeto miro hacia Shunsui y Byakuya- deseamos escuchar lo que piensa de todo esto- dijo el castaño con seriedad.

Bien, vengan- dijo el sujeto y fue a una pequeña maqueta que parecía de juguete y tomo dos pequeños automóviles- digamos que este auto es el que tenemos acá será el A- dijo y lo tomo en su mano izquierda- este es el automóvil desconocido B- señalo el que tomo en su mano derecha- el automóvil A va adelante, el auto B posiblemente se acerco y dio un pequeño golpe que es el primero que señale- dijo dando el toque en la parte de atrás- cualquiera o da paso o acelera para evitar problemas- dijo y así hizo con los autos de juguete- si yo aumento la velocidad pueda que el otro automóvil dio otro pero en la parte lateral- hizo como indicaba- con la velocidad pueda que haya dos cosas, que el automóvil vuelque de una vez o salga de la carretera, pero viendo el auto no sucedió eso- dijo y hizo como decía- me imagino que el conductor es buen piloto o ha piloteado a altas velocidades ya que lo que pudo haber sucedido es un derrape que hizo que el automotor girara y eso fue aprovechado para dar el golpe final embistiendo con fuerza- hizo que los autos de juguete en sus manos hicieran como el decía- al final sacaron el auto de la vía y con la fuerza del golpe, el derrape y la embestida terminara así como lo ven.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio- había un derrape extraño en la carretera- indico el policía y miro hacia el castaño que tenía una mirada oscura y pensativa- quien conducía el automotor es buen piloto- cuestiono.

Lo es- respondió Shunsui.

Hay algo que pueda ponerles en peligro- cuestiono el policía- han recibido amenazas.

Nada de eso- respondió Shunsui- Llegamos hace poco a la ciudad, somos abogados y llevamos un caso en Tokio.

Interesante- dijo el policía- debo interrogar lo más pronto posible a sus compañeras.

No creo que despierten en el transcurso de la noche- dijo Shunsui- pero mañana posiblemente lo harán, yo puedo avisarle.

Dos agentes le acompañaran para que les resguarde por seguridad- dijo el policía- ya que no es un accidente común, mientras seguimos investigando.

Puedo pedirle mantenerme al tanto de la investigación- pidió el castaño.

El policía vacilo- sabe que por regla no se puede, esto parece algo delicado.

Por lo mismo- dijo Shunsui y saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo- se como van las cosas y créame, seré muy cuidadoso con la información.

El agente miro la tarjeta- vaya eres todo un estuche de monerías- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras el castaño se encogía de hombros- hare lo que pueda.

Gracias- dijo Shunsui mientras se despedía.

Unos agentes aparecieron al instante- ordenes señor.

Acompañen a estos señores al Hospital de Fuchū, permanecerán ahí para resguardar a las víctimas del accidente automovilístico.

Como ordene señor- respondieron los dos agentes y se encaminaron hacia la patrulla junto a Byakuya y Shunsui.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 10:02 PM**

Shunsui y Byakuya tuvieron un regreso silencioso muy a pesar del pelinegro que intento preguntar a Shunsui sobre el accidente, pero este le indico silencio y en todo el trayecto el sonido de la radio policial les acompaño, después de estacionarse Shunsui pidió a Byakuya mostrarles la habitación de cada una de las chicas mientras él se quedaba en la sala de espera junto a Ukitake.

Como les fue- pregunto el peliblanco.

Mal- respondió con seriedad- te dije que Tia es buena al volante y no podía ser que se accidentara tontamente.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Ukitake con un dejo de preocupación.

Al parecer hay otro auto involucrado en el accidente- dijo con seriedad- debemos hablar con ellas, el policía a cargo quiere interrogarlas.

Interrogarlas, para que- pregunto el peliblanco- ellas no son culpables de nada.

Ukitake, puede que alguien provocara el accidente deliberadamente- dijo el castaño.

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos con asombro- pero porque- cuestiono- quiero decir nadie las conoce.

Jushiro date cuenta- dijo el castaño- estamos defendiendo a Shihōin Yoruichi y llevamos ventaja.

Otras veces hemos tenido casos difíciles e importantes y no ha sucedido cosas como esta, esto es demasiado extremo- señalo el peliblanco- que ganan con esto.

Todo el caso en si es extraño Jushiro- dijo suavemente Shunsui- desde la acusación a Yoruichi y todo lo que lo rodea- suspiro- debemos ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

Jushiro guardo silencio sopesando todo lo que Shunsui se le había dicho- le dijiste a Kuchiki que no dijera nada a nadie- cuestiono y el castaño asintió- debemos pensar en lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.

Tú y Nanao deberían pedir un prorroga al juez, ya que la próxima audiencia es en tres días- señalo Shunsui.

Debemos ver que dice Soi- respondió el castaño- no quiero tomar decisiones a la ligera, además es su caso.

Shunsui sonrió- aun así deberías preparar algo, conociéndola lo primero que pensara es en la audiencia.

Ukitake suspiro- fue buena idea que Nanao trajera su computadora- dijo señalando el pequeño maletín en sus manos- me pondré a trabajar, quizá así pase más rápido el tiempo.

Iré por Kuchiki y le daré instrucciones- dijo el castaño- no creo que sea necesario que se quede aquí toda la noche.

Sería bueno que nos consiga un auto rentado o algo así- señalo Jushiro.

Eso mismo pensaba- dijo mientras caminaba en busca del pelinegro, que ya venía en camino- Kuchiki- llamo Shunsui y este se apresuro hacia él.

Los policías tomaron su puesto- dijo serio- ninguna de ellas ha despertado aun, pero se encuentran estables- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Escucha- dijo Shunsui- posiblemente ninguna despierte hasta mañana por lo que creo que será mejor que tu regreses a Tokio- Byakuya puso cara de molestia e inconformidad- necesitamos de tu ayuda con varias cosas- se adelanto el castaño.

Byakuya suspiro- que cosas- pregunto al momento.

Primero y más importante sería que no le digas del accidente a nadie- Byakuya estaba por negar esa petición - NADIE- repitió muy serio el castaño con total énfasis - quienes quiera que sean que causaron este accidente quizá pensaron que ellas perecieron y es mejor que por ahora piensen de esa manera, lo segundo seria que consiguieras dos autos de alquiler para una semana.

Pero porque alguien querría hacer algo así- cuestiono y luego suspiro- entiendo lo hare- dijo con seriedad- que clase de automóvil prefieres- pregunto.

Un sedan y una camioneta estarían bien- respondió el castaño- descansa- dio una pequeña palmeada en su hombro- mañana te esperamos y veremos cómo está la situación.

Si, Minako-san se entera que no le dije nada al respecto- se quejo el pelinegro.

Yo no te echare de cabeza amigo- dijo el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro sonriese un poco- Jushiro le explicara el porqué no se le informo en su tiempo, además ya fueron atendidas y seguro pronto se recuperaran.

Sera mejor irme antes que se haga más tarde- dijo el Kuchiki- me avisas cualquier cosa.

Cuídate- dijo Shunsui al momento que el pelinegro comenzaba a buscar la puerta.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana cuando las enfermeras hacían su ronda matutina, la primera habitación era la de Tia y la continua era de Soi Fong. Tia y Nanao tuvieron que salir mientras las enfermeras hacían sus chequeos y revisaban que todo estuviese limpio y en orden con las pacientes.

Como esta Tia- pregunto Nanao.

Creo que bien- dijo Nell con un dejo de preocupación- el doctor dijo que en el transcurso de la mañana debe despertar, espero sea así.

Ya verás que si- dijo Nanao.

Soi, aun no despierta- pregunto Nell.

No- respondió- aunque debo decir que el que le anestesiaran ha sido bueno, ya lleva noches que no descansa bien.

Nell rio levemente- Creo que no es la única que no duerme- dijo con un dejo de decepción – Shihōin parece estar en las mismas.

Y al final en que termino la novela- pregunto Nanao.

Pues – pensó Nell y hablo de manera monótona- cuando se iba a saber el desenlace la protagonista tuvo una accidente.

Nano miro seria a la peli verde- eso es un cliché.

Nell se encogió de hombros- creo que el desvelo está tomando factura- se quejo- el bromear de la situación no es algo que hacemos comúnmente.

Pueden pasar- dijo una de las enfermeras al salir de las habitaciones.

Como se encuentran- pregunto Nell.

Al parecer están evolucionando bien, pero eso lo confirmara el doctor cuando ellas despierten- dijo una de las enfermeras, las dos mujeres asintieron y cada una entro a la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nanao veía las noticias en la habitación cuando el movimiento leve en la cama de la peli azul que parecía despertar hizo que se pusiese a su lado rápidamente- Nanao que haces…- cuestiono rápidamente y un poco desubicada- Tia…donde está.

Cálmate, ella está bien- dijo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- estamos en el hospital, fueron traídas ayer.

Shunsui- dijo levemente- debo hablar con él.

Aun no, debe revisarte el doctor Soi- señalo la pelinegra con voz mandona- luego hablas con Shunsui de lo que desees- la peli azul cerró los ojos un momento, no se sentía muy bien estaba aturdida y tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Nanao salió al pasillo donde estaba información no sin antes ser vista por Nell que salió de la habitación para ver que ocurría- enfermera podía llamar al doctor, la paciente ya despertó- dijo seria la pelinegra, al instante la enfermera tomo el teléfono y se comunico con el doctor.

Que sucede- pregunto Nell con preocupación.

Soi ya despertó- respondió- aunque aun parece estar presa del anestésico.

Es una buena noticia- dijo la peli verde con un sonrisa- regresare a la habitación con Tia tarde o temprano también reaccionara y quiero estar ahí.

Y así será- dijo Nanao un poco mas sonriente aun cuando las dos parecían cansadas, el doctor no tardo en llegar y comenzó el chequeo de la peli azul, Shunsui y Jushiro que se enteraron de la buena nueva se encontraban fuera de la habitación junto con la pelinegra esperando las noticias del doctor, Shunsui noto a su vez que los policías informaban a través del radio a quien posiblemente era en policía a cargo.

Unos diez minutos después una enfermera salió de la habitación- el doctor indica que ya pueden entrar, no se necesito mas palabras cuando los tres entraban a la habitación, Soi yacía en su cama medio sentada y el doctor parecía terminar su revisión.

Les he llamado, pues le decía a la señorita Fong que debe permanecer este día ingresada para observación – dijo con seriedad el galeno- pero al parecer la paciente está inconforme con mi recomendación.

Podemos hablar con ella- pregunto Shunsui.

Lo siento- se excuso el doctor- el oficial que vine ayer recomendó no dejar que la paciente hablase con nadie si él no se encontraba presente.

En todo caso ella obedecerá su recomendación doctor- dijo Nanao aun con la inconformidad que parecía mostrar el rostro de la peli azul.

La paciente debe descansar- señalo el doctor- hasta que el oficial este presente puedo dejar que usted hablen con la paciente, pero pueden acompañarme afuera para darle los pormenores del estado de la señorita.

Todos salieron de la habitación con un dejo de decepción, Ukitake miro al castaño que se encogió de hombros ya que nadie esperaba que el oficial a cargo fuese eficiente para evitar que ellos pudiesen tener la información de primera mano o en su efecto saber cada detalle mucho antes que las autoridades y ahora no les quedaba nada que pudiesen hacer más que esperar.

Usted dirá doctor- dijo el peliblanco.

Ella se encuentra en buenas condiciones dadas las circunstancias- señalo el médico- no hay daños críticos o de importancia, aunque me gustaría que se quedara un día para observar su evolución, que pueda descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas.

Mañana le daría de alta- pregunto Shunsui.

Eso lo veré conforme vea su evolución- respondió el galeno- aun cuando le dé el alta deberá tener reposo lo mas que se pueda.

Doctor, ella debe estar presente en un juicio importante- señalo Jushiro.

La salud de la paciente es primordial- dijo el doctor- veremos su evolución, mientras este bajo mi cuidado hare lo posible porque su salud sea optima- suspiro- cuando le dé el alta estará bajo su responsabilidad, ahora si me permiten debo revisar a la otra paciente.

* * *

Vieron como el doctor entraba a la habitación de Tia y Nell salió de la misma mientras el doctor hacia su chequeo- como esta Soi- pregunto la peli verde.

Vivirá- dijo Shunsui- pero en estos momentos no estará muy contenta.

Cuando lo ha sido- bromeo levemente la peli verde y luego suspiro- no me digas que lo primero fue pensar en la audiencia- cuestiono.

Nanao puso los ojos- si- respondió- pero el doctor gano este asalto.

Jushiro rio levemente- aunque no toda la pelea y sabemos que ella da buena pelea.

Ella está bien, solo debe esperar que el doctor vea cómo evoluciona, ya que sus heridas fueron leves- explico Nanao- posiblemente mañana le dará de alta.

No le durara mucho el descanso- sentencio Nell- pero es bueno que se mejore pronto.

El doctor salió de la habitación y se dirigió al grupo- usted es su pareja- cuestiono y la peli verde asiento- la paciente parece haber respondido bien a nuestro tratamiento que se le aplico al momento de llegar, la férula debe mantenerse por tres semanas y esperamos que su mano izquierda quede bien por completo.

Ya despertó- pregunto Nell.

Aun no- respondió el doctor- pero es normal dado los analgésicos que se le aplicaron, espero que al medio día este consiente donde le haremos otro reconocimiento y valorar cuando se le dará de alta- el doctor sonrió- debo decir que tiene mucha fortuna, si me disculpan me esperan más pacientes- dijo y comenzó su camino a otras habitaciones.

Todos vieron cuando el doctor se marchaba y estaban por empezar la charla cuando vieron que Byakuya llegaba, y tras de sí el detective a cargo de la investigación del accidente automovilístico de Soi y Tia.

Buenos días saludo- el pelinegro.

Buenos días- respondieron todos casi al unisonó.

Esperaba su llamada- dijo una voz al castaño, que era la del policía tras Byakuya- me informaron que una de las pacientes despertó.

Creo que sus sub-alternos fueron más rápidos que yo y no lo vi necesario- respondió Shunsui.

El policía sonrió levemente- si me permiten tengo, debo hablar con la paciente.

Shunsui se puso frente al policía- creo que como sus abogados deberíamos estar presentes.

El policía sonrió- no estamos acusando a nadie, solo queremos saber de primera mano cómo se suscitaron los hechos y a su vez aclarar responsabilidades- el policía suspiro al ver que nadie estaba contento- puedo permitir por cortesía profesional que usted me acompañe- dijo a el castaño.

Agradezco eso- dijo Shunsui y extendió la mano dando el paso al oficial que sonrió ante el gesto, el castaño fue tras del no sin antes susurrarle a Nanao- no te preocupes, luego de esto podremos hablar con ella libremente.

Tocaron levemente a la puerta y el policía entro como Juan por su casa seguido muy de cerca por el castaño, al entrar notaron que Soi miraba las noticas con rostro serio y calmo- buenos días señorita Fong- saludo el policía y este le miro con un dejo de molestia.

Solo viene por unas preguntas del accidente- aclaro Shunsui.

Le prometo que será breve- dijo el policía que tomo asiento frente a Soi y el castaño se coloco a un lado de la cama- le agradecería que me dijera con detalle que fue lo que sucedió en su regreso a Tokio.

Soi miro al castaño y este asintió como diciéndole que estaba bien, la peli azul suspiro y miro hacia el oficial- salimos de la prisión de Fuchū de visitar a una de nuestras clientes, veníamos al mínimo de velocidad y estábamos por llegar a periferia de Tokio cuando un automóvil nos choco levemente la parte trasera- el policía tenía una pequeña grabadora en su bolsillo que había encendido al entrar y escribía lo importante en una libretilla- nos tomo por sorpresa pero como Tia es buena al volante no tuvo mayor problema, pasamos a otro carril para darle paso al auto en cuestión.

Vieron las placas del automóvil- pregunto el oficial.

No- respondió la peli azul- el auto paso como Tia lo esperaba y lo perdimos de vista, pensamos que solo era algún borracho y seguimos nuestro camino, hasta que a los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo tras de nosotras e intento golpearnos de nuevo, Tia acelero un poco para tomar distancia – sonrió con un dejo de amargura- Tia me recomendó ajustar mi cinturón, en ese momento el auto nos siguió casi como en persecución, fue rápido y extraño pero nos alcanzo a dar a un lado de la parte de atrás del auto que giro quedando la parte donde se conducía Tia pegada al frente del auto en cuestión que nos termino embistiendo con velocidad- hubo un breve silencio- no recuerdo nada mas, de ahí solo tengo retazos del hospital.

Shunsui tenía el rostro tenso y el policía suspiro- debo comunicarles que por el momento hemos tomado esto como un acto criminal no como un accidente- comunico el sujeto – sé que es difícil pero necesito que trate de recordar algo sobre el auto, modelo, color, no se- se encogió de hombros- modelo si fuese posible.

Soi hizo una mueca- era un auto color negro polarizado, no podría decirle marca- dijo la peli azul.

Han recibido alguna amenaza o tienen enemigos- cuestiono al instante el oficial.

No- respondió Soi- ninguna amenaza y no sabía que teníamos enemigos, menos en Tokio ya que vivimos en Kyōto.

El policía suspiro- esperare que su amiga despierte para ver que recuerda ella o si puede darme algo más a su declaración- se puso serio- dejare una custodia para protección.

No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Shunsui, sabía que a la peli azul no le agradaría tener quien le vigilara sus pasos o respirara sobre su hombro- todos podemos tener cuidado sin necesidad de una escolta, además debemos regresar a Tokio y está fuera de su jurisdicción.

Eso no es problema alguno- respondió el oficial- podemos pasar el caso a la estación de Tokio informando los por menores y ellos se harían cargo.

No- dijo Soi de manera categórica- sean quienes sean que causaron nuestro accidente estarán pendientes de saber si hay alguna noticia al respecto, tener a la policía detrás de nosotros o husmeando no será beneficioso para nuestra seguridad y para la persona que representamos en la corte.

Soi- calmo un poco el castaño- la seguridad es importante como todo lo demás, debemos tener un balance y pensar que hacer que sea bueno para todos.

Aun están en el hospital y mientras estén aquí, son nuestra responsabilidad- dijo el policía- la puerta fue abierta de repente y una enfermera apareció.

Lo siento, pero la paciente debe descansar- dijo la enfermera que se encontraba a la cabecera de la cama junto a lo que parecía suero y abría el paso del mismo.

Dormí mucho desde ayer- dijo la peli azul.

La enfermera le sonrió levemente- y dormirá otro poco mas lo quiera o no- dijo ajustando la intravenosa que tenia Soi en el brazo izquierdo.

Mas calmantes- se quejo.

Esta será su ultimo descanso obligado- dijo la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa- caballeros, me acompañan por favor- llamo abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que salieran y eso hicieron dejando a la peli azul sola de nuevo, al salir Nanao, Nell, Jushiro y Byakuya se acercaron curiosos de saber que había dicho Soi ahí adentro.

El policía se dirigió a la enfermera- cuando despertara la otra paciente.

No sabría decirle- informo la enfermera- depende de ella y la fortaleza que tenga su organismo para recuperar la conciencia por sí misma.

Volveré más tarde- dijo y busco la salida dejando a todos en completo silencio.

Shunsui se estiro tratando de botar tensión- tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar.

Todos le miraron extrañados y a la vez con un dejo de molestia- acaso no vas a decirnos que paso ahí adentro- cuestiono Nanao.

Les contare todo cuando nos sentemos a desayunar- sentencio el castaño y vio que Nell estaba por negarse- Tia no despertara aun y sería bueno que te alimentaras para que cuando despierte no se dé cuenta que te mal pasaste cuidándola.

Shunsui tiene razón- señalo el peliblanco- debes comer Nell y el que oigas lo que sucedió ayudara a que te des una idea de lo que paso, mientras Tia despierta y cuenta la suya.

La peli verde suspiro- está bien- dijo y miro hacia la habitación donde un policía ya se encontraba en guardia junto a otro que vigilaba la puerta de Soi.

Llegaron al comedor del hospital y unieron unas sillas mientras Nanao pedía la comida junto a Jushiro, Shunsui y Nell tomaron asiento junto a Byakuya- es un alivio que estén mejor- dijo el pelinegro- por cierto en el transcurso de la mañana traerán los autos.

Gracias Byakuya- dijo el castaño cuando Jushiro y Nanao llegaban con el desayuno y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, era como un momento de relajación después de una noche incierta y angustiosa, todos tenían preguntas, curiosidad de lo que había declarado Soi al policía, pero sobre todo querían que las dos ya se encontraran bien y pudiesen salir del hospital y tenerlas a su cuidado.

Después de unos minutos y sus platos casi vacios, la impaciencia de Nanao no se hizo esperar- entonces nos dirás que paso-el castaño suspiro, tomo un sorbo de su café negro y comenzó su relato desde que habían entrado a la habitación hasta la parte del accidente, nadie lo creía y más bien era como una narración de esas que solo pasan en la película pero rara vez en la vida real.

Entonces- dijo Jushiro- el carro involucrado.

Un automóvil negro, polarizado- dijo Shunsui y vio como los ojos del joven Kuchiki parecían demasiado asombrados por la descripción del automotor, al instante el castaño lanzo una mirada al peliblanco que entendió a la perfección la indirecta, por supuesto de tantos años de convivir era algo normal ese entendimiento.

Byakuya pudo sentir una aflicción extraña, un automóvil negro polarizado, pudo ser cualquiera pero su memoria rápidamente lo traslado a los edificios de apartamentos donde vivía Rangiku y la primera vez que fueron, la pelirroja fue la que le señalo el auto negro polarizado que se encontraba estacionado- no pudieron quien conducía- cuestiono el pelinegro con un dejo de angustia.

Soi no vio mucho- respondió el castaño- debemos esperar a ver que recuerda Tia, tal vez ella de mas detalles, por ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado con la información que damos a extraños.

Me estás diciendo que pueden volver a hacerles daño- cuestiono Nell.

Creo que todos debemos tener cuidado- señalo el peliblanco- debemos ver que hacemos legalmente con lo de la audiencia y planear como manejaremos todo.

Nell suspiro largamente- si las cosas se están poniendo difíciles lo mejor será que pida un permiso indefinido.

Creo que te estas precipitando- señalo Nanao- hagamos lo de siempre, no podemos decidir solo nosotros en este asunto, por mucho que ellas por ahora no estén en condiciones de dar su opinión.

Una enfermera aprecio de pronto- señora, su esposa ya despertó- señalo y todos se levantaron y fueron junto a la peli verde hacia la habitación de la rubia, pero uno de los policías les negó el paso.

Lo siento- dijo le escolta- mi superior vendrá en 5 minutos y hasta entonces nadie puede pasar, excepto las enfermeras y el doctor que ahora se encuentra adentro- tomaron asiento a un lado en unas sillas, Nell estaba muy molesta, pero como había dicho el policía el superior a cargo hacia acto de presencia.

Entramos- le dijo al castaño sin ánimo de perder tiempo y este rápidamente le siguió, mientras que la peli verde aprovecho para colarse de tras de Shunsui.

Señorita por favor, debe esperar afuera- señalo el oficial.

No me iré- dijo enérgicamente la peli verde- es mi pareja y no permitiré que sea interrogada sin estar yo presente.

El policía suspiro, Tia sonrió levemente- no se ira, es terca- dijo con suavidad.

Sea breve, la paciente debe descansar- señalo el doctor que terminaba su reconocimiento, el policía asintió y luego de que el doctor cerrase al puerta comenzaron las preguntas.

Podría decirme que recuerda del accidente- cuestiono el policía.

Tia cerró los ojos por un instante-lo que paso no fue accidente- refuto la rubia.

Tia comenzó su relató justamente como la peli azul dio el suyo, pero cuando empezó por los hechos más trascendentales tenia mas detalles o más bien su experiencia como policía y detective le habían ayudado en notar ciertos detalles, el final era el mismo ya que las dos habían terminado inconscientes.

Entonces, me dice que el auto era negro polarizado, marca americana, de dos puertas y que posiblemente tomaron camino a la periferia de Tokio- señalo el policía.

Si- respondió Tia- al parecer buscaron el mejor lugar para intentar ponernos fuera de combate y no era conveniente que llegáramos a la urbe- dijo y Nell apretó levemente su mano.

Pudo ver a alguien- cuestiono el policía y la rubia negó al instante- creo que eso es todo, usted debe descansar y recuperarse- dijo con una leve sonrisa el policía- me acompaña pidió a Shunsui que le sigo fuera de la habitación- esto es más complejo de lo que pensé, muy a su pesar debo informar a mis superiores.

Se cual es el procedimiento policial, pero le pido esperar un poco- pido Shunsui- hay decisiones que debemos tomar y como usted lo dijo, por ahora nos encontramos en Fuchū y no podemos movernos a Tokio hasta que ellas se encuentren bien.

El policía puso su mano en la frente- no cree que es riesgoso para ellas- cuestiono- si la persona que hizo esto se entera que están vivas, puede venir y terminar lo que empezó.

Por eso mismo, le pido- casi suplico el castaño - no informar a sus superiores y menos con los colegas de Tokio.

El policía lanzo un largo suspiro y tomo a Shunsui de la chaqueta acercándose a él peligrosamente- escúcheme bien, lo hare- espeto con un dejo de fastidio- pero quiero saber cada movimiento que hagan o piensen hacer y si algo les sucede, no tengo que recordarle que usted será el responsable- le soltó con calma.

Shunsui sonrió de medio lado- sé que soy responsable ahora mismo por nuestra seguridad- señalo el castaño- pero también soy responsable de investigar a fondo quien está detrás de todo esto y créame lo que digo- sentencio- encontrare a esa persona.

El policía sonrió levemente- cuidado- advirtió- usted no es la ley.

Lo sé- dijo con calma el castaño- agradezco su colaboración y las escoltas.

El policía sonrió- estarán pendientes de ellas, pero yo soy su superior- dijo con seriedad- di me disculpa, debo regresar al trabajo- Shunsui asintió con la cabeza y el oficial siguió su camino a la salida.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde Nell, Nanao, Shunsui, Jushiro y Byakuya estaban reunidos en la cafetería del hospital revisando lo que podía ser una petición al Juez para el aplazamiento de la audiencia y otro donde pedían nueva fecha de audiencia, pero ese documento estaba pendiente ya que debían de esperar a que Soi indicara que fecha sería la más adecuada, ya que su objetivo siempre fue terminar con ese caso lo más pronto posible y ahora parecía ser la mejor decisión por cuestión de seguridad.

Entonces, cuando les darán de alta- pregunto Byakuya.

Quien sabe- respondió el castaño que desde que había visto la reacción del pelinegro cuando hablaron de la descripción del auto, le pareció que algo ocultaba, ya que desde ese instante el joven Kuchiki se mostraba un poco pensativo y hasta nervioso, por lo tanto ahora no quería soltarle mucha información.

Debemos buscar donde cambiarnos de ropa y tomar una ducha- dijo Nanao.

Vayan ustedes primero- dijo Shunsui- Jushiro y yo estaremos con las chicas.

Byakuya puede acompañarlas- señalo el peliblanco- Nell debe conocer un buen hotel o hostal.

Por supuesto- dijo el pelinegro.

Nell suspiro y tomo a Nanao del brazo- conozco un buen lugar, alquilaremos una habitación y después de ducharnos y cambiarnos, regresamos- no hubo tiempo para replicas, respuestas o consejos porque las chicas partieron rápidamente y detrás de ellas un apresurado Kuchiki.

* * *

Viste su actitud- pregunto el castaño al peliblanco.

Lo note- respondió- pero, no crees será algo normal.

Por favor- se quejo Shunsui- dudas de mi análisis.

Para nada- dijo en tono de disculpas Jushiro- pero no creerás que él tenga que ver en todo este embrollo.

Aun no lo decido- sentencio el castaño y Ukitake hizo una cara de pocos amigos- sé que es demasiado exagerado pero por ahora debemos ser más cuidadosos y cerrar el cerco de la sociedad.

Confió en que no te dejes llevar por la revancha, recuerda que es amigo de Soi y creo que ella le tiene aprecio y confianza- señalo el peliblanco.

Lo sé, pero cuando despierte hablaremos de eso y aclararemos esa situación- dijo Kyōraku y Jushiro asintió- vamos, yo estaré con Tia y tú con Soi.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Nell y Nanao hacia presencia en el hospital y al momento Jushiro y Shunsui fueron a la habitación del hotel que habían pagado mientras estuviesen ahí, quedaba a unos 15 minutos y era obvio que siento hombres lo mas que les tomaría ducharse y regresar al hospital seria menos de una hora.

Para la hora del almuerzo Soi dio señales de volver a la conciencia, al instante Nanao trato de calmar el ímpetu que esta pudiese tener- donde están todos- pregunto la peli azul.

Afuera- respondió la pelinegra- pronto traerán tu almuerzo- señalo Nanao y Soi suspiro desanimada- de que quieres hablar con todos, pero espera a comer algo solido y luego charlamos todo lo que quieras.

Soi puso los ojos, era sabedora que cuando Nanao Ise se ponía mandona o en papel de madre nadie le haría cambiar de opinión- está bien, que traigan el brebaje- se quejo Soi.

Nanao rio un poco más divertida y luego suspiro- pudo haber pasado algo malo- dijo con la voz entrecortada, Soi tomo su mano.

Estoy bien- dijo Soi- estamos bien – sentencio- si no fuera por Tia no lo estuviéramos contando.

Hay que terminar con todo esto- dijo Nanao y Soi asintió- iré por tu almuerzo- señalo y fue a la puerta- descansa un poco- la pelinegra salió y fue por el almuerzo de Soi sin avisar que esta había despertado, unos diez minutos más tarde Nanao llamo a Nell, Shunsui, Jushiro y Byakuya a la habitación de la peli azul.

Como te sientes- pregunto el peliblanco al instante de que todos se encontraban sentados.

Mejor- respondió Soi- posiblemente me darán de alta hasta mañana- señalo la peli azul.

Hemos pensado en pedir una prorroga ante el juez- dijo Jushiro- ya que aun no sabemos que dirá el doctor.

Mis heridas no fueron muchas- señalo Soi y todos se miraron unos a otros- me preocupa más Tia.

Ella está bien en lo que cabe- dijo la peli verde- es obvio que tendrá que tener muchos cuidados por su mano y sus heridas, pero me dijo el doctor que se recupera bien- se encogió de hombros- no es la primera vez que tiene accidentes, cuando era oficial tuvo muchos percances.

Hay que averiguar quiénes fueron los bastardos que hicieron esto- señalo Soi.

Lo sé- dijo Shunsui- tengo la descripción del auto y veré que averigua la policía- dijo el castaño- pero debemos pensar en nuestra seguridad, el caso y luego iremos por esos bastardos.

Debemos calmarnos- aconsejo Jushiro- debemos solucionar lo legal primero y después comenzamos a patear culos- todos se quedaron como sorprendidos y luego rieron un poco ante las palabras del peliblanco.

Podría ser que esto esté relacionado con el caso de Shihōin- dijo Nell- si lo pensamos bien están a punto de demostrar su inocencia.

Pero si fuese así porque no actuaron antes- cuestiono la pelinegra y para ese momento Byakuya parecía tener su mente en otro lado.

Quizá esperaron el momento adecuado- dijo Ukitake.

Eso- dijo Shunsui en voz alta- si es así tenemos una oportunidad, esos malditos tuvieron que estarnos vigilando.

Como ellos…- salió la voz del Kuchiki al instante guardo silencio, para ese momento Shunsui y Jushiro le miraron serio, mientras que Nell, Nanao y Soi le miraron extrañados.

Nanao, Nell- llamo Ukitake- podrían darnos un momento- pidió y estas se quedaron confundidas.

Por favor- dijo Soi y estas al instante salieron- que sucede- pregunto Soi.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo- dijo el castaño acercándose a Kuchiki- nos dirás que sucede- pregunto con seriedad.

Shunsui- regaño un poco el peliblanco.

Que sucede aquí- pregunto la peli azul al instante que se acomodaba, sentándose en la cama.

Tu- dijo Shunsui poniendo su dedo en el pecho del pelinegro- los conoces, de donde, porque, estas con ellos- cuestiono y el Kuchiki se vio descolocado y nervioso.

No- se quejo en voz alta- yo…No.

Kyōraku- regaño Ukitake y este se alejo- estas nervioso desde ayer- señalo el peliblanco- te hemos notado nervioso, taciturno, si sabes algo.

Es que no se- dijo el joven Kuchiki con un dejo de desesperación y Shunsui lo tomo del cuello contraminándolo contra la pared.

Lo que sepas o no sepas ayudara- dijo este.

Shunsui- dijo Soi casi saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de pie- lo que suceda aquí- dijo señalándolos- más vale que hablen ahora- dijo y Jushiro se puso a su lado.

Vuelve a la cama- ordeno el peliblanco con un dejo de molestia- tu- dijo señalando a Shunsui-no tenses las cosas y tu- dijo señalando a Byakuya- más vale que aclares todo porque si Nell se entera que sabes algo no respondo por ti.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- no tengo nada que ver con esto- dijo indignado- Soi es mi amiga, como pueden pensar que yo haría algo en contra de ella, de ustedes- se quejo.

Por favor salgan y denos un momento- pidió Soi a Shunsui y Ukitake y estos salieron aun cuando el castaño lo dudo por un momento, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Soi volviese a hablar- Byakuya te pido digas lo que sabes - cuestiono al peli azul.

Byakuya suspiro y tomo asiento- no sé por dónde empezar- dijo el pelinegro- debí hacerle caso a Rangiku- se quejo un poco y Soi frunció el ceño.

Comienza por decirme quien es Rangiku- cuestiono Soi.

Byakuya suspiro- Rangiku trabajaba junto con Yoruichi en su oficina legal privada.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- que es lo que ella te aconsejo- pregunto.

Ella me dijo que quizá ustedes podían ayudarnos- dijo con suavidad.

Ayudarlos a que- cuestiono la peli azul y luego suspiro- mira Byakuya, será mejor que hables de una vez porque mi paciencia quedo pisoteada en el asfalto el día de ayer.

Byakuya suspiro y puso los ojos- creo que Yoruichi esconde algo- soltó de pronto y Soi entrecerró los ojos un poco dudosa- quiero decir, el día que hicimos la declaración para la policía fuimos a su despacho privado porque ella deseaba sacar toda la información que tenia de su trabajo y no he encontrado su computadora personal en ningún lugar aunque se lo he pregunto.

Es abogada, sabe sobre el derecho de cliente- abogado y es profesional de su parte cuidar de sus casos- dijo Soi.

Byakuya puso los ojos- no cuando eso quizá te ponga en peligro.

Que quieres decir- pregunto la peli azul un poco más seria.

Cuando Yoruichi fue encarcelada y todo- dijo un poco apresurado- me pidió que intentara buscar a Hirako y a Rangiku y la ayudara a mantenerla a salvo.

Hirako es- cuestiono Soi.

Hirako Shinji era el investigador de la firma y también hacia investigaciones para Yoruichi- aclaro el pelinegro- el fue encontrado muerto.

Soi se puso rápido de pie y como había hecho Shunsui tomo a Byakuya del cuello solo que con poca fuerza- porque no me habías dicho de esto- dijo con molestia.

Yoruichi me dijo que no me metiera en problemas y que dejara las cosas como estaban- dijo un poco asustado y la peli azul lo soltó de pronto- yo…lo siento no pensé que esto fuese a pasar, por esto no quería decirte o involucrarte.

Que dices- casi grito Soi- estamos metidos en esto hasta el copete- se quejo y luego camino de arriba abajo en la habitación- por ello temías por la vida de ella- abrió los ojos- ese Hirako, era investigador… es el que murió verdad .

Si- respondió el Kuchiki- Shiro y el abuelo fueron a identificarlo, las autoridades dijeron que posiblemente fue asaltado, vapuleado y muerto.

Soi suspiro- porque….- tomo asiento en la cama- sabias algo sobre el auto.

Fuimos al apartamento con Rangiku por la usb- comenzó a contar- pero ese día ella noto que había un auto negro polarizado, un sujeto fumaba un cigarro por la ventada del pasajero- suspiro- alcanzamos a ver su mano, ya que la ventana estaba medio abierta.

Soi frunció el ceño- donde podemos encontrar a Rangiku- cuestiono.

Esta viviendo en mi apartamento- dijo un poco avergonzado el pelinegro.

Soi abrió los ojos con sorpresa- duermes con ella- pregunto de repente.

No- respondió el pelinegro- solo, duerme con Lisa en la otra habitación.

Lisa- cuestiono la peli azul y miro extrañada a su amigo muy serio y poco amistoso con las chicas y las personas en general- que pasa, te convertiste en proxeneta o algo así.

Byakuya suspiro- Lisa ayudo a Yoruichi en la cárcel, salió hace poco de la cárcel pero su casa fue tomada por la gubernatura y puesta en subasta- miro hacia la ventana- no podía dejarle en la calle.

Soi suspiro y luego sonrió levemente- al final, que pretendías hacer si sabias en que trabajaba Yoruichi, ella sabe en lo que andas.

No, no sabe nada y si lo supiese posiblemente estuviese muy molesta- dijo el pelinegro- solo quería descartar si algo en lo que ella trabajaba hizo que se metiese en el problema que ahora está.

Nunca le preguntaste a ella si se metió en problemas con alguien- cuestiono.

Le pregunte, me dijo que no sabía y que mejor no metiese mis narices en sus asuntos privados- explico Kuchiki- ella parecía preocupada los primeros días Soi.

Soi puso su mano en la sien- escucha Kuchiki- dijo la peli azul después de unos instantes- tengo que hablar con ellos y contarles lo que me has dicho, pero si te soy sincera preferiría que tu les contaras todo como lo recuerdas.

Están molestos y no los culpo- se quejo el pelinegro.

Creo que nadie podría imaginar que algo así pasaría Byakuya, ni tú- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aun así- dijo desanimado.

Bueno te equivocaste y para tu mala suerte todo se ve mal- dijo la peli azul- será difícil que lo compenses con ellos, pero sé que lo harás.

Y contigo- pregunto el pelinegro- como lo compenso.

Soi sonrió levemente- hace mucho lo compensaste Kuchiki- dijo con seriedad y viendo la confusión en el rostro del pelinegro que no comprendía- hace años me diste una ayuda muy valiosa cuando partí a Kyōto.

Eso no cuenta- dijo un poco indignado- eso fue hace mucho.

Soi puso los ojos- sabias que a causa de mi orgullo no iba a tomar el dinero que me ofrecías y aun así me lo entregaste- Byakuya estaba por refutar algo pero Soi no se lo permitió- lo creas o no eso fue una gran ayuda para mí, nunca pediste que lo compensara aunque lo intente.

Byakuya suspiro- no fue justo lo que hicieron con tu beca, después de enterarme que Shiro tuvo mucho que ver sentí que quizá debía ayudarte mucho más.

Yo debí de estudiar mas- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo y suspiro- mira, eso ya paso y creo que las vivencias y errores del pasado pueden servir para aprender si seguir adelante.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- aun cuando sigamos adelante hay que cerrar ciclos.

la peli azul sonrió- tienes un punto- dijo y suspiro- ve afuera y cuéntales todo lo que me has contado a mí, lo que sabes y lo que no sabes- se recostó- tomare un descanso.

Te encuentras bien- cuestiono el Kuchiki con un dejo de preocupación.

Solo necesito descansar- dijo Soi- los acontecimientos han sido impactantes, solo necesito dormir un poco.

Entiendo- dijo Byakuya- necesitas algo- cuestiono.

No- respondió al instante- solo que todos puedan escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

* * *

Byakuya salió de la habitación e inmediatamente fue con Shunsui, Nanao y Jushiro que se encontraban charlado en voz baja, Nell quizá se encontraba en la habitación de Tia así que debían de llamarla porque como había dicho Soi, todos debían de oír todo lo que tenía que contar.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se encontraban en la habitación de Tia, esta se encontraba despierta y había insistido en querer saber lo que el pelinegro sabia de la situación, fue así como Byakuya les conto los pormenores de lo que estaba investigando por su cuenta, sobre la secretaria de Yoruichi, sobre Hirako Shinji y su muerte dudosa, sobre el carro negro que vigilaba la casa de Rangiku y sobre lo que Yoruichi le había dicho sobre dejar las cosas como estaban y no investigar por seguridad y uno minutos después de preguntas y uno que otro regaño todos guardaban silencio y Tia parecía estar cansada.

Debemos dejarla descansar- dijo Nell y acompaño a los otros fuera de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de la rubia con un beso.

Entonces- comenzó Shunsui estando todos cerca escuchando lo que iba a decir- que dijo Soi al final.

Que se sentía cansada- dijo Byakuya y todos pusieron los ojos- en realidad dije eso- se excusó- ella quería que les contara todo, quizá luego ella les preguntara que piensa y todo eso que ustedes más que nadie saben.

Nanao sonrió levemente y miro la hora, eran las 5:45, de pronto a la distancia pudo ver que el doctor venia en camino y se puso delante de ellos- bien, ya que son los responsables de la señorita Fong- dijo con seriedad- debo informarles que según el último chequeo ella está en condiciones de abandonar el hospital- dijo firmando una hoja y la entrego a la pelinegra- se da el alta médica para mañana a las 8:00 A.M.

Alguna recomendación doctor- pregunto Nanao.

Mañana se les darán las instrucciones o más bien recomendaciones médicas- señalo el doctor.

Doctor y mi esposa- pregunto Nell.

Ella debe esperar el chequeo de la noche para valorar su situación- dijo serio- no se preocupe, solo queremos que se encuentre lo más sana posible de sus heridas, por la noche o mañana temprano diremos cuando se le dará el alta- respiro hondo- si me permiten, tengo pacientes que atender- dijo y se marchó por el pasillo.

Creo que la jefa estará muy contenta de salir de acá- señalo el castaño.

Sí, pero Nell aun tendrá que quedarse aquí- dijo con un dejo de molestia la peli verde.

Hay que pensar en lo que haremos- dijo Jushiro.

Podemos pensar mucho, pero no podemos tomar decisiones tan fácilmente- dijo la pelinegra- siempre actuamos en conjunto.

Es obvio que Tia y Soi no pueden regresar al apartamento- sentencio Shunsui.

Jushiro suspiro- no es momento de hablar de eso, mejor vamos a la cafetería y cenemos algo- miro al pelinegro- tu deberías regresar a Tokio por seguridad.

Y mañana no vengas- ordeno Shunsui y Kuchiki le miro un poco extrañado- pueda que después de dos días quieran ver si han logrado su objetivo y que tu vayas a un hospital de Fuchū es muy evidente.

Nell frunció el ceño- si quieres ayudar en esto, obedece.

Pero antes, vayamos a comer algo- dijo Jushiro con una leve sonrisa y todos asintieron, buscando la pequeña cafetería del hospital, todos tomaron asiento y pidieron algo ligero pero sustancioso y disfrutaron del momento hablado de cosas vanas, unos treinta minutos más tarde Byakuya se despedía de todos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Nell entraba a la habitación con la sorpresa que Tia, terminaba su cena a simple vista tenia mejor aspecto a las de cuando llego al nosocomio y la peli verde rápidamente fue a su lado con una sonrisa y le beso suavemente- estuve muy preocupada- dijo al oído de la rubia.

Ya sabes, maña hierba nunca muere- dijo con un tono bromista.

No bromees con eso- regaño Nell.

Tia suspiro- no puedo evitarlo- se disculpo- la verdad es que si no hubiese sido policía y tenido experiencia al volante no lo hubiésemos contado.

Pero ya están recuperándose- dijo Nell- a Soi le dieron el alta, mañana sale temprano.

Y a mi- pregunto.

Aun te mantendrán en monitoreo- sentencio la pelirroja.

Ohhh vamos no soy un niña- dijo con un dejo de inconformidad- Soi querrá tomar acción rápidamente y yo estaré en cama siendo cuidada por unas enfermeras- dijo haciendo un puchero- eso no es justo.

Nell puso- viéndolo de esa manera tampoco me justo a mí, pero es necesario aun cuando quieras darme celos.

Tia sonrió levemente- debía intentarlo- dijo con una leve sonrisa de disculpa, luego suspiro- que ha dicho Soi con respecto a lo de Kuchiki.

En sí, no mucho- dijo al momento de enterarse estaba muy molesta y luego nos saco y hablo con él y lo demás ya lo sabes.

Bueno no sé si eso es bueno o malo- dijo la rubia- de una cosa estoy segura y es que no nos vamos a quedar así por así.

Eso es una de las cosas que me preocupa- dijo la peli verde.

Has hablado al trabajo- pregunto Tia- llevas desde ayer aquí.

Bueno tengo muchas vacaciones pendientes así que no tendré problemas si es que eso te preocupa- dijo Nell- Yumichika es suficientemente bueno para estar a cargo.

Tia sonrió- me preocuparía por Yumichika y la confianza que depositas en el ciegamente, si no fuese...ya sabes.

Tan colorido- dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa y Tia rio al mismo tiempo.

* * *

En la habitación de Soi Nanao ponía cara de estar a punto de perder la paciencia, Soi ya sabía de su alta programada para mañana y se encontraba inconformé, mas cuando supo que a Tia no le habían dado el alta era un contratiempo para seguir adelante con todo lo que tenían que hacer que era mucho.

Deja de amargarte- dijo la pelinegra y Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta.

Luego suspiro largamente- tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto y dejar que pase más tiempo no ayudara a tara cabos y llegar al fondo de todo este embrollo.

Nanao suspiro- porque no me extraña- dijo suavidad, de pronto Soi estaba poniéndose de pie para dejar la comodidad de la cama- que crees que haces- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Vamos a la habitación de Tia, llama a Jushiro y Shunsui- pidió Soi y a Nanao no le quedo de otra más que seguirla a la habitación continua, cuando Jushiro y Kyōraku las vieron salir casi a hurtadillas de la habitación las siguieron inmediatamente.

* * *

Cuando Soi, Nanao, Ukitake y Shunsui se adentraron en la habitación fueron inmediatamente regañadas por Nell- como es posible, deberías estar en tu cama y ustedes no debieron permitirlo- regaño a los demás.

Como si detenerla fuese posible- se quejo Nanao.

Eso es cierto, pero ya están aquí- dijo Tia con un leve entusiasmo- tomen asiento y vamos al grano- todos tomaron asiento como pudieron en la pequeña habitación.

Soi suspiro- lamento mucho haberlos metido en todo este problema- comenzó la peli azul- al parecer este caso esta mas enredado de lo que pensamos y no es tan simple.

No había forma de saberlo Soi- dijo Shunsui- aunque siempre pensamos que había algo turbio en todo el caso.

Pensamos- cuestiono Soi.

Tia y yo- dijo el castaño- de todas maneras ustedes también han visto que todo el proceso parece estar algo viciado.

Escuchen he estado pensando- dijo Soi con seriedad- lo que nos sucedió fue porque estamos muy cerca de que desestimen los cargos de asesinato para Yoruichi.

Posiblemente pensaron que nadie podría hacerlo- apoyo Nanao- pero quienes y porque.

Lo averiguaremos- dijo Soi, al instante Shunsui y Tia sonrieron.

Con el estirado que- cuestiono el castaño.

Soi suspiro- se que fue un grave error de su parte- dijo la peli azul- que no nos dijera todo lo que sabia y lo que ha hecho a nuestras espaldas puede verse muy mal pero le conozco y confió en el- dijo la peli azul- en todo caso quien no nos ha dicho todo es Yoruichi y eso si es un problema.

Ni lo dirá- sentenció Nanao- no a nadie que no seas tú- Soi puso los ojos.

Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es ver donde te quedaras cuando salgas de aquí- dijo Jushiro- y Tia también, no pueden volver al apartamento.

Creo que nadie debería volver- aconsejo Nell.

Alquilemos una casa- sugirió Nanao.

Y que hacemos para ir descartando sospechosos- pregunto Tia.

Quieres decir con descartar al fiscal, Kuchiki, Policía de Tokio, Yoruichi y sabe dios quién mas- enumero Shunsui.

Parece que su sentido investigativo a despertado hace ratos- señalo Nell- opino que lo más saludable seria terminar con el juicio y salir pitando de Tokio, mientras la policía se hace cargo de investigar sobre su accidente.

No fue accidente- dijeron de una vez Soy y Tia.

Por favor- dijo Nanao- si alguna enfermera nos ve hacinados aquí, nos van a sacar.

Jushiro que no había dicho nada carraspeo dejando a todos en silencio- pienso que debemos hacernos cargo del juicio como dice Nell- Shunsui, Soi y Tia le miraron molestos- pero el juicio implica el accidente en la carretera y todo lo demás que no sabemos, es mejor terminar todo esto de raíz.

Y como lo haremos- dijo un reproche Nanao- esto no es como algo que hemos hecho antes, todos nuestros casos pasados no se parecen ni un poco a este.

Nanao- se quejo Shunsui.

Nanao nada- dijo muy seria- crees que verles como ayer no fue angustiante - dijo casi de manera un poco histérica- pudieron perder la vida.

Nanao- dijo Nell y se acerco a darle un abrazo.

Tia suspiro- Nanao, sabemos que es peligroso pero no podemos irnos y olvidarlo así por así, además quienes hayan hecho esto no se detendrán hasta no acabar con todo.

Irnos no garantiza que todo termine solo dejando todo atrás- dijo Shunsui.

Hagamos como lo hemos hecho siempre- sugirió Ukitake- llevémoslo a votación, a favor de investigar y llevar todo esto hasta el final alcé la mano- dijo Jushiro y al instante Tia, Shunsui, Soi, Ukitake y Nell alzaron su mano.

Nell- se quejo la pelinegra.

Lo siento Nanao, pero creo que es mejor cortar las cosas de raíz- dijo la peli verde.

Tengo que decir que estoy inconforme- se quejo Nanao y camino hacia la puerta- y tu- dijo lanzando un manotazo al brazo de Shunsui que se encontraba cerca de la puerta- acostúmbrate a dormir solo porque no pienso dormir contigo- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras la declaración personal de Nanao- si hace falta puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Jushiro y todos se lanzaron a reír suavemente, luego de un rato de clamar las risas y el momento de tensión todo quedo en silencio.

Entonces, como empezamos- pregunto Tia.

Alquilaremos una casa- señalo Soi- lugar privado y que sea seguro, no importa el costo, haremos las peticiones con el juez- dijo a Ukitake y este asintió- Shunsui deberías empezar por investigar los lugares que dijo Byakuya y de paso le pediremos que lleve a la chica secretaria de Yoruichi y a la otra Lisa para ver en que puede ayudar, llamaremos también a Ichimaru para que lance una noticia.

Creo que no estuviste muy dormida todo este tiempo- se quejo Jushiro.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no creo poder dormir tan tranquilamente hasta que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

Igual debes dormir- señalo Nell y miro a Tia- tu, también- ordeno- así que será mejor terminar con esta pequeña reunió y tu- dijo señalando a Shunsui- ve y habla con Nanao.

Shunsui puso los ojos- Nanao molesta es mejor no acercarse- se quejo y suspiro- pero es mejor arreglar las cosas o tendré que dormir con Jushiro- todos salieron y Soi fue directo a su habitación, porque mañana saldría de ese lugar y comenzaría otro plan para terminar con el caso.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	31. Chapter 31

Buenas noches a todos, les traigo el capitulo 31 de esta historia que esta en sus capitulos finales.

Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, que sigan la historia y sea de su agrado.

Bendiciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 31**

 ** _"_** ** _But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, _**

**_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name."_**

 ** _Set Fire to the Rain._**

 ** _Adele._**

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 06:30 AM**

Soi se encontraba en la habitación terminando de arreglarse, el doctor por fin había firmado su alta y aunque parecía haber tomado la situación con calma dentro ella su mente pululaba mil cosas que hacer, planear y como proseguir con una exhaustiva investigación tomando de partida lo que no sabían hasta ahora que era nuevo y de lo que Yoruichi no había dicho.

Nanao había reservado una habitación doble en el Daiwana Roynet Hotel, en Ginza el hotel era espectacular y refinado dada la ubicación en la cual se encontraba. Como Shunsui había sugerido la reserva se hizo a nombre de Shaolin F. Que era el nombre de la madre de la peli azul para evitar que las personas pudiesen identificar a la persona que verdaderamente se alojaba en el lugar, mientras Jushiro buscaban una casa para renta en un barrio de la alta sociedad de Tokio que diese la seguridad necesaria para que autos desconocidos no anduviesen rondando, mientras tanto ellos regresaban al apartamento y empacaban todo vestidos de negro (en duelo) mencionando o dando a entender que volverían a Kyōto.

A su vez Ukitake y Nanao debían de ir al juzgado donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio de la morena para entregar la petición de aplazamiento de la próxima audiencia que sería en dos días contando el día de hoy y mañana.

La peli azul salió de su habitación y antes de que Nanao, Shunsui o Jushiro le viesen entro a la habitación de Tia la cual estaba viendo el teléfono móvil de Nell que estaba tumbada a su lado en la cama durmiendo cómodamente- husmeando a Nelly- acuso Soi con una media sonrisa.

No- respondió la rubia con un dejo de extrañeza- sabes que la confianza es algo importante y aunque parece difícil confiamos la una de la otra- se encogió de hombros y suspiro- solo revisaba las noticias para ver si mencionaban algo.

Soi suspiro y tomo asiento en la silla cerca de la cama- ya casi voy de salida, quería despedirme de ustedes- la rubia frunció el ceño- se que te mueres por salir de aquí y entrar de lleno en lo que viene.

Claro, quienes sean que nos hicieron esto- dijo la rubia, alzando su mano izquierda que llevaba su férula- no saben con quienes se han metido- dijo con un dejo de enojo.

Me salvaste la vida- dijo Soi- gracias.

Tia sonrió- ni lo digas, ya sabes- dijo con un dejo de seriedad- eres como una hermana para nosotros, debo decir que lo único que lamento es que yo terminase con muchas más laceraciones y golpes de cuidado para tenga que quedarme hasta saber cuando en el hospital.

Nell cuidara de ti muy bien- dijo Soi y la rubia puso los ojos.

No me quejo de eso, pero teníamos al fiscal arañando las paredes con nuestra defensa y ahora las cosas se ponen más interesante- señalo Tia.

Interesantes- cuestiono la peli azul- querrás decir más peligrosas y debo señalar que a Nanao no le hace gracia como se van dando las cosas.

Es normal, pero si subimos a este tren hay que llegar al final del trayecto- señalo Tia.

Que hará Nell cuando te den de alta- pregunto Soi.

Ni idea, pero una cosa es segura- dijo bajando la voz- no podrá cuidarme tanto tiempo, ella es la encargada principal y nuestro as en todo este drama policial.

Soi puso los ojos- es más que un drama policial- dijo con un dejo de queja.

Oh si, tienes razón- rectifico Tia- es una novela de pasión, crimen, intentos de asesinato.

Cómico- dijo Soi.

Divertido- dijo Nell algo adormitada- que haces aquí- cuestiono y froto sus ojos.

Se va- respondió Tia.

Nell sonrió levemente- por eso haces pucheros- pregunto a la rubia y esta puso los ojos- me alegro que te encuentre mejor, pero debes tener más reposo y cuidarte.

Lo hare- dijo Soi desviando un poco su rostro hacia un lado.

Tia sonrió- sabemos que mientes- acuso y La peli verde le miro con severidad.

Hare lo posible- dijo la peli azul – estaremos en contacto, trata de comportarte y saldrás pronto- dijo guiñando un ojo, Nell y Tia se despidieron con un ademan y la peli azul salió de la habitación.

Quiero que me den el alta- se quejo la rubia mientras la peli verde bajaba de su cama y se acomodaba el vestuario.

El doctor dijo que el dirá cuando, será mejor ser paciente- dijo Nell- conociéndote es seguro que saliendo del hospital querrás ponerte a trabajar.

Hablando de trabajo- comenzó la rubia, para luego preguntar- ya hablaste a la prisión.

La peli verde puso los ojos- aun no Tia, siento que si llamo el trabajo vendrá sobre y mi no es justo mientras te encuentres en el hospital.

Tia suspiro- me agrada que cuides así de mí Nelly, pero debes recordar que ahora más que nunca sería bueno que estuvieses en tu lugar de trabajo y vigilaras a Shihōin.

Esta en Fuchū Tia, la prisión más segura de todo Japón- puso los ojos- hasta ahí no llegan los tentáculos de la corrupción y confió en el sub-teniente.

Sé que confías y se como es fuchū- dijo Tia con seriedad- pero hay cosas que no sabemos de Shihōin y si fueses uno de los que cree que has eliminado algunos obstáculos, solo falta el ultimo y todo terminaría.

Que quieres decir- cuestiono Nell.

He estado pensando- comenzó la rubia- llevar a Yoruichi a la prisión preventiva fue tan rápido y fácil que si ella con el tiempo muriese en alguna riña, revuelta, pelito, por venganza o por lo que sea no se vería tan sospechoso.

Crees o piensas que intentaran matar a Yoruichi en fuchū- Nell negó – eso es ilógico, serias un idiota porque nadie entra y sale de ahí sin una revisión exhaustiva, tú lo sabes bien, solo se permite una visita a la semana para los que están condenados, Shihōin es un caso bien diferente y hay una lista única de visitantes, podría apostar mi sueldo a que ninguno de mis guardias se prestaría a algo tan bajo por no decir estúpido.

Nell tú no sabes, las personas tienen necesidades y hay muchas factores que hacen que personas hagan cosas, una amenaza contra la familia- sugirió la rubia.

Somos soldados Tia- dijo muy seria la peli verde- nuestro deber se antepone a nosotros mismos.

Pues no parece- dijo la rubia y Nell le lanzo una mirada molesta.

Bien, entiendo- dijo con un dejo de molestia- llamera a Yumichika para que informe la situación y regresare al trabajo cuando te den el alta- iba directo a la puerta.

No lo tomes a mal- dijo la rubia suavemente- sabes que me gusta que me cuides Nelly, pero no me gusta sentirme inútil o ineficiente.

La peli verde se acerco a su pareja y puso su frente junto al de la rubia- cuando te den el alta regresare a mis labores, cuando termine todo este embrollo tomare mis vacaciones y espero que te cuides porque si no- sentencio muy seria Nell.

Oh mami, si no lo hago puedes azotarme todo lo que quiera- dijo Tia con tono sensual.

Nell sonrió y negó con su cabeza- eres incorregible- le beso- debo reportarme- salió de la habitación y la rubia se recostó en la cama con un dejo de cansancio, debía descansar para que el doctor la viese en buena forma y le diese el alta.

* * *

Soi se encontraba charlando con el doctor junto a Nanao, los demás se encontraban firmando el alta y posiblemente arreglando el pago de los gastos médicos, para cuando vieron salir a la peli verde de la habitación de la rubia.

Nell- le llamo Jushiro y esta se dirigió hacia ellos- el doctor dijo que como a las 10 de la mañana hará un chequeo a Tia para evaluar cuando darle el alta.

Estoy seguro que eso la pondrá feliz- dijo con seriedad.

Pasa algo- pregunto el peliblanco.

La peli verde suspiro- no mucho, pero sutilmente me envía de nuevo al trabajo para ayudar en el caso.

Ukitake no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque se detuvo ante la mirada un poco molesta de de la peli verde- ya sabes cómo es con el trabajo, mas si hay algo que investigar.

Nell se relajo un poco- se como es, pero creo que mas es cosa de orgullo herido- señalo la peli verde- nunca esperaron que algo así sucediese, la verdad nadie podía imaginar que tan podrido está este caso.

Es un buen análisis de la situación- dijo Ukitake- lo que me preocupa ahora es cuando Soi tenga que visitar a Yoruichi y encararla.

Sabes, en todo este tiempo que he observado a Yoruichi hubo un momento que parecía estar desesperanzada a y hasta conforme con su suerte- señalo Nell- quizá si oculte algo Jushiro, pero debe haber una razón para eso.

Aunque fuese de esa manera Nell, por ahora es la señalada en todo esto- dijo el peliblanco- Soi no lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente, si antes había una posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglaran o llegase a un feliz término entre ellas, por hoy eso es más difícil.

La peli verde suspiro- ahí vienen- dijo disimuladamente y los dos guardaron silencio.

Nell- saludo Shunsui- ya nos vamos, avisas cuando le den el alta- pidió el castaño y ella asintió, Nanao se despidió dándole un abrazo.

No importa la hora vendremos por ustedes- dijo la pelinegra.

Por ella- rectifico Nell- cuando le den el alta volveré a la prisión para tener un ojo sobre nuestro caso.

Segura- pregunto Soi.

Sé que ustedes cuidaran que se recupere y se comporte, aun cuando regrese a trabajar- señalo la peli verde.

Lo haremos- dijeron Ukitake, Nanao y Shunsui, Soi asintió.

Hablaremos cuando regreses al trabajo- dijo Soi y le abrazo despidiéndose. Nell vio cuando todos tomaban camino a la salida y ella tomo el camino a la cafetería con teléfono celular en mano y comenzó a marcar un número.

 ** _\- Prisión de Fuchū- se escucho la voz seria pero a su vez algo melódica de quien respondía._**

 ** _-Yumichika- dudo la teniente._**

 ** _-Ohh teniente- se escucho una voz un poco alegre- estaba preocupado, no sabía de usted o si había solucionado su urgencia familiar._**

 ** _-Las cosas están mejorando- dijo un poco seria- como va todo por ahí, algo importante que reportar, como esta Shihōin- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Nada de qué preocuparse teniente- dijo el subteniente- todo normal y sin novedades, las visitas de Shihōin por parte de su madre han sido regulares siempre acompañada por la otra chica Kuchiki y nadie más le visita._**

 ** _-Eso está muy bien, debes estar pendiente aunque posiblemente vuelva mañana o muy pronto- dijo la peli verde._**

 ** _-Tan pronto- dijo Yumichika- el día que se fue la vi tan preocupada que pensé que era algo muy grave- suspiro- pero me alegro que no fuese así y que pronto estará de nuevo tomando las riendas del lugar._**

 ** _-Nell sonrió al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su sub-alterno- cuando llegue hablaremos de eso- dijo la peli verde- hay cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo._**

 ** _-Yo feliz de escucharla Teniente- dijo un poco sentimental el peli violeta- cuidare este lugar, no se preocupe por eso y arregle sus asuntos._**

 ** _-Gracias sub-teniente- dijo la peli verde y colgó la llamada._**

Nell sostuvo su teléfono y puso los ojos, odiaba pensar en dejar a Tia en ese momento en especifico pero todos los argumentos de la rubia eran muy fuertes, la peli verde tampoco iba a negar que cualquier persona con un plan estratégicamente correcto pensaría en ir por la morena luego de sacar de la jugada a su defensa y aunque ella deseaba cuidar a la rubia en su convalecencia era mejor tomar posición en la prisión y ponerse en guardia para cuando las cosas comenzaran a ponerse más difíciles y complicadas, pero ahora aun podía cuidar de su adorada rubia y con ese pensamiento regreso a la habitación donde esta descansaba.

* * *

Eran las 7:22 de la mañana cuando El automóvil tipo sedan color azul y una camioneta colore negra polarizada entraban a la urbe de Tokio, el automóvil siguió su rumbo hacia la corte mientras que la camioneta negra se dirigía a Ginza.

Antes de salir el hospital todos habían acordado en que se trabajaría esa mañana, Jushiro y Nanao en el automóvil sedan llevarían la petición de aplazamiento de la tercer audiencia, para lograr eso debían de esperar al juez y magistrado Tenjirō Kirinji para ver dar su explicación de las cosas de una manera más personal y así llegar a un acuerdo si era posible para ese mismo día.

Shunsui manejaba la camioneta negra polarizada, su deber era llevar a Soi a hotel donde se hospedaría mientras encontraban la casa adecuada donde podrían trasladarse y trabajar más tranquilamente, Nanao había insistido en que ese día en especial Soi tuviese un poco de convalecencia por mucho que la peli azul deseara armar un plan o una estrategia para el caso y todo lo que conllevara sacar a luz la verdad.

Aunque Soi descansara ellos tenían mucho que hacer, Shunsui había comprado la ropa formal para todos, la que llevaría puesta para ir al apartamento de Soi y limpiar el lugar de todo lo que ellos tuviesen de las investigaciones y los objetos personales, hasta a Nell le habían indicado no volver ahí hasta que todo ese caso terminase.

 **Habitación 17 Daiwana Roynet Hotel 7:57 AM**

Soi entro a la habitación y camino directo a la amplia ventana panorámica que tenia la habitación y medio sonrió- creí que sería un lugar un poco menos a la vista- se quejo.

Bueno, tú puedes ver hacia afuera- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa- pero afuera nadie puede verte; además quien imaginaria que puedes encontrarte a plena vista, en un lugar céntrico y tan rimbombante.

Es buen punto- dijo Soi.

Debes descansar- señalo el castaño- pedí desayuno para los dos.

Soi puso los ojos- tu también- regaño.

Oye- se quejo- Nanao esta de los nervios estos días y pienso que darle gusto con eso de descansar hoy sea una buena idea para que las cosas marchen mejor cuando empecemos a trabajar de lleno.

Soi hizo una mueca- puedo intentar estar en esta habitación en forma vegetativa si eso le hace feliz a Nanao.

Shunsui sonrió- no seas tan dramática, puedes pensar y hacer que tu hámster en tu cabeza haga estrategias de trabajo e investigación.

Hay que llamar a Ichimaru, para que mañana podamos hablar con él- señalo Soi.

Ves- dijo sonriente el castaño- se que ya tienes planes en mente.

Algunos- dijo la peli azul- pero aun no pienso en todo, debo pensar bien.

Kyōraku se tiro a un amplio sillón y palmeo a su lado- pues ven y dime que has pensado, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a pensar mejor.

Mejor desayunemos y luego iré a dormir un poco- señalo Soi que aun no deseaba compartir algunas ideas, no le agradaba ya que le gustaba tener todo fríamente calculado, la verdad es que pensaba mucho las cosas, veía los pros y los contras para tomar una idea definitiva y hoy más que nunca debían de ser más cuidadosos.

Así que ese era el plan por ahora, desayunar y luego la peli azul tomaría una siesta mientras Shunsui arreglaba las cosas del vestuario y todo lo que debían de hacer para ese día, sin olvidar estar pendiente de Tia y Nell.

* * *

Nanao y Jushiro se encontraban en los juzgados de Tokio, el reloj marcaba las 8:02 de la mañana y las oficinas apenas habían abierto sus puertas, el par no tardo en encontrar la sección de peticiones y escritos a entregar, debían presentar su petición al juez Tenjirō Kirinji y ver si podían tener respuesta esa misma mañana.

Pero la persona que les había atendido revisaba dicha petición de cabo a rabo y para la impaciencia que Nanao había adquirido recientemente desde el accidente de Tia y Soi, no parecía muy contenta- creo que se han equivocado de lugar- dijo la persona que revisaba el documento- si desean una pronta respuesta del juez Tenjirō deberían buscarlo en la magistratura y pedir una audiencia con él.

Pero estamos siguiendo el protocolo legal para estos casos- se excuso Nanao y el sujeto le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Disculpe- dijo el peliblanco- buscamos la manera de tener una prórroga para la audiencia que está programada para el día de mañana, pero deseamos entrevistarnos con el Juez del caso para además de entregar la petición que sea propicio para nosotros una respuesta o en otro caso un acuerdo.

Entiendo su punto, pero- dijo y les extendió el documento- un magistrado de la sala no suele venir a los tribunales caso contrario tenga una audiencia y él sea el juez a cargo.

Ukitake tomo el documento- entiendo, muchas gracias- dijo este mientras que Nanao ya comenzaba a caminar y el fue tras de ella- podrías esperar- se quejo.

La peli negra se detuvo- hay que ir a la magistratura y solicitar ver al magistrado.

Jushiro sonrió levemente- lo haremos, pero antes debes calmarte un poco- Nanao suspiro largamente- se que estas molesta, que preferirías que tomáramos maletas y regresáramos a Kyōto, pero sabes bien que esa no es la solución y que a pesar de los riesgos y todo lo que pudiese pasar es lo correcto por hacer.

Lo sé- respondió Nanao y cerró los ojos por un instante- será mejor ir a la magistratura pronto- Jushiro le miro curioso pero asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminara hacia el auto.

Unos minutos después el peliblanco manejaba hacia la magistratura y Nanao miraba a través de la ventana del pasajero- sé que es correcto terminar con el caso- comenzó la pelinegra con la charla- pero lo que me molesta es que Yoruichi pudo decir algo, pero le interesa más…-guardo silencio.

Le interesa arreglar las cosas con Soi- dijo Ukitake.

Eso y quizá llevársela a la cama- dijo Nanao y el peliblanco se sonrojo levemente- lo siento, pero esto entre ellas es como el juego del gato y el ratón y lo lamentable de todo es que el ratón no se irá hasta desenredar la trampa y tener el queso en sus manos.

Jushiro enarco una de sus cejas- tienes razón- suspiro- creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Shunsui- los dos rieron- debemos ser cuidadosos, pero si lo ves mejor tenemos ventaja Nanao.

Cual- pregunto la pelinegra.

Ya sabemos que esto es algo más grande y aun cuando es primera vez que nos enfrentamos a peligros que nunca pensamos tener, contamos con un gran equipo y lo sabes- comenzó a enumerar- una ex- policía y detective, un analista de perfiles criminales e investigador, una teniente del real ejército de Japón, dos abogados muy inteligentes y una mente maestra que además es una abogada implacable que no se rendirá, y aunque ahora está recuperándose de sus heridas una cosa es segura y es que sacara toda la mierda de este caso.

Nanao sonrió de repente- creo que no soy la única que pasa mucho tiempo con Shunsui- dijo y luego de un rato guardaron silencio en todo el trayecto.

* * *

 **Corte Suprema de Justicia 8:25 Am **

Unos veinte minutos tardaron en llegar a la Magistratura, comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia la única recepción del lugar que ya conocían- buenos días- hablo Ukitake de manera amable- busco a uno de los Magistrados.

Si tiene una cita con alguno de los Magistrados ha venido muy temprano- dijo una de las recepcionistas del lugar- reviso la hora de su cita- cuestiono y Jushiro pareció quedar sin que decir.

La revisamos- dijo Nanao- pero queríamos estar un poco antes de la hora.

Con quien es la cita- cuestiono la mujer y empezó a teclear algo en la computadora.

Tenjirō Kirinji- respondió Nanao.

Vienen sobre el caso de la prefectura de Nagasaki- cuestiono.

Si- respondió la pelinegra y Jushiro le miro un poco alarmado, Nanao no era de las que hacia cosas como esas.

Su eminencia Kirinji es muy puntual, si su cita esta para las 8:30 el ya estará en su despacho, el en la segunda planta la tercer puerta a la derecha- señalo la recepcionista- solo esperen a ser llamados por él.

Gracias- dijo Nanao y tomo de la mano a Jushiro, buscando el camino indicado que la amable mujer de la recepción les había dicho.

No pretendes que- pregunto el peli blanco.

Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para hablar directamente con el juez- dijo Nanao y vio que Jushiro parecía no poder creerlo- hay que arriesgarnos.

Ukitake puso los ojos pero siguió a la pelinegra que parecía decidida a hacer un disparate como el de ese momento. Llegaron al segundo piso y siguieron a la tercera puerta del lado derecho estaban junto a la puerta y como algo impropio de ella Nanao puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar algo en el interior de la oficina, Ukitake puso los ojos y no lo podía creer que la seria, educada y estricta Nanao hiciese algo como eso, pero su asombro desbordo cuando esta abrió la puerta de manera imprevista.

Tres pares de ojos miraron a la puerta abierta, Nanao ingreso y Ukitake de tras de ella un poco dudoso- me parece que se equivocaron de puerta- señalo Shutara-Tenjirō aun termina su café y sé que ustedes no son de la prefectura de Nagasaki.

Buenos días- saludo Nanao- lamento interrumpir su charla y desayuno.

Que hacen ustedes aquí, no tienen cita- dijo Tenjirō un poco serio.

Vamos, vamos- dijo Kirio poniéndose de pie- aun faltan unos minutos para que vengan los de la prefectura de Nagasaki, podemos averiguar que los trajo a tu oficina.

Sin cita- señalo Shutara.

Sus eminencias- comenzó Ukitake con seriedad y tono manso- traemos una petición para el juez en el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin.

Por Kami- exclamo Tenjirō- mañana me pedirán lo que sea en la audiencia.

Fong anda por ahí- cuestiono la peli violeta.

De eso queremos hablar con sus eminencias- dijo Jushiro casi suplicante y extendió el documento que Tenjirō lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

Tenjirō sonrió- bromean, una prórroga de la audiencia de mañana, eso es imposible mas cuando no veo esas atenuantes especiales por ninguna parte.

Por eso venimos- dijo Nanao extendiendo un folder con un dejo de molestia- por eso irrumpimos sin cita en su oficina.

Shutara tomo el folder y al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva y su rostro mostro signos de preocupación- pero que….

Kirio le arrebato el folder, miro lo que traían y había impactado a su amiga de esa manera-debes darles la prorroga- casi mando la peli violeta y le extendió el folder a Tenjirō.

Hace dos días Soi y Tia regresaban de la prisión de fuchū cuando un automóvil no identificado que venía en alta velocidad les colisiono por detrás sacándolas de la carretera e hiriéndolas de gravedad- dijo Nanao- están en recuperación ahora mismo y creo que esa es un atenuante muy sólido para la prórroga de la audiencia de mañana.

No fue muy grave- cuestiono Shutara tomando asiento, Kirio y Tenjirō hicieron lo mismo, menos Nanao y Jushiro que parecían exponer sus razones para irrumpir de manera descarada e impropia en el lugar.

El doctor pidió que descasara unos días para su completa recuperación, con Tui tomara un poco más de tiempo ya que sus heridas eran de más cuidado- señalo la pelinegra.

Tenjirō suspiro- puedo darles la prorroga, pero- dijo y todos le miraron como si acababa de decir una ofensa muy grave- esto debe saberlo el fiscal, imagínense si se entera las circunstancias en las cuales ustedes tuvieron esa prórroga, podría hasta anular el juicio y volver al inicio alegando ser favorecidos por el juez.

Tiene razón- dijo Ukitake casi en un suspiro.

Pero pueden llegar a un acuerdo con el fiscal- sugirió Shutara- tienen la constancia del centro médico y la del doctor que las atendió.

Nanao miro a Jushiro- preferimos no divulgar lo del accidente- señalo el peliblanco.

Kirio miro el reloj- venga es la hora de la cita de Tenjirō, salgamos- dijo y Shutara, Nanao y Jushiro le siguieron y entraron a la puerta continua- tomen asiento.

Shutara puso los ojos y tomo asiento detrás del escritorio- puedes decir que hacemos en mi despacho- cuestiono.

Porque no quieren dar a conocer que tuvieron un accidente- pregunto Kirio ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

Si les revelamos el motivo seria ir en contra el proceso y nuestro caso, ya que son cercanas al juez Tenjirō- respondió Ukitake.

Además ustedes que han ido a las audiencias anteriores podrán haber notado que el fiscal parece no simpatizar con la acusada y por ende con Soi Fong, no deseamos poner alguna duda razonable en el fiscal- dijo Nanao.

Vamos Kirio, deja la curiosidad- pidió Shutara- ellos tienen toda la razón, lo que menos debemos hacer es viciar el proceso para que el juicio pueda seguir su curso y llegue a un feliz término.

Puedo entenderlo, hemos visto el juicio y todo indica que van por buen camino- señalo Kirio.

Gracias-dijeron Ukitake y Nanao.

Les recomiendo llegar a un acuerdo con el fiscal- insistió Shutara- se que encontraran una manera de convencerle.

Lo dices como si el fiscal fuese un ingenuo- señalo Kirio.

Bueno, si antes encontraron la forma de llevar un caso complejo a la magistratura y salir triunfantes, esto será pan comido- señalo la pelinegra.

Tiene razón- señalo Kirio con una gran sonrisa- vamos chicos ustedes son un gran equipo y sé que lo resolverán, los esperamos antes de las cuatro.

Antes de las cuatro- cuestiono Ukitake sin comprender muy bien.

Cierran las puertas de la corte a las cuatro de la tarde y aunque nosotros nos retiramos un poco después no sería propicio para obtener su prorroga si llegan a un acuerdo con el fiscal- explico Shutara.

Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Nanao- gracias.

No agradezcan- dijo Kirio- ganen ese caso, con eso me daré por satisfecha- Shutara negó con la cabeza, Nanao y Ukitake hicieron un saludo respetuoso de despedida y salieron del lugar.

* * *

 **Fiscalía Tokio 9:43 AM**

Jushiro y Nanao había llegado al edificio de la fiscalía y por el momento se encontraban en el automóvil tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo poder abordar el tema de la prorroga con Aizen- llamemos a Shunsui, el posiblemente sabría improvisar- sugirió el peliblanco.

Nanao le lanzo una mirada de negación- pienso que podríamos improvisar en el camino- señalo la pelinegra.

Lo de la magistratura salió bien porque tuvimos suerte de que Kirio-san y Shutara-san se encontraban ahí- dijo Ukitake.

Si esperamos a Shunsui se puede hacer más tarde- dijo la pelinegra- pero podemos llamarle para ver que piensa.

Bien, yo lo hare- dijo Ukitake tomando el teléfono y marco rápidamente.

 ** _-Ukitake, como van las cosas - pregunto rápidamente Shunsui antes de saludar o decir hola._**

 ** _-Fuimos al juzgado y nos mandaron a la corte con el magistrado y el nos dará la prorroga siempre y cuando el fiscal este de acuerdo- explico el peliblanco._**

 ** _-Eso apesta- exclamo el castaño- hay que ser cuidadosos con lo que se dice porque el niño maravilla querrá sacar provecho de alguna forma y eso no nos conviene por el momento, que han pensado hacer- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Improvisar- dijo un poco dubitativo Ukitake._**

 ** _-Ustedes- cuestiono el castaño- estas bromeando verdad._**

 ** _-Salió bien la ultima vez- señalo Jushiro- pero sé que esta vez será más complicado._**

 ** _-Mi consejo- dijo Shunsui- pídele la prorroga de manera legal y profesional, si se pone especial improvisa, pero no le des mas detalles de los necesarios._**

 ** _-Y si no logramos nada de esa manera- pregunto el peliblando._**

 ** _-Son inteligentes, verán que hacer en el momento- dijo Shunsui- confió en que lo harán bien._**

 ** _-Eso no parece ser un buen consejo- se quejo Ukitake._**

 ** _-Escucha, puedo decirte lo que yo haría en esa situación, pero ni tú o Nanao son como yo- suspiro- así que lo único les aconsejo es que confíen en sus instintos, ahora si me permites debo colgar porque debo vigilar a la jefa para que descanse._**

 ** _-Como esta- cuestiono- el peliblanco._**

 ** _-Viendo las noticias, durmió un poco al llegar- informo el castaño._**

 ** _-Cuídala, debo dejarte- dijo el peliblanco._**

 ** _-Suerte- dijo Shunsui y la llamada termino._**

* * *

Que dijo- pregunto Nanao.

Ser profesionales y si eso no funciona, improvisar- dijo con desanimo.

Nanao puso los ojos- te dije, es obvio que sus soluciones son tan amplias desde molestar al fiscal, chantajearle, amenazarle y como último recurso hasta golpearle.

Los dos rieron- dice que debemos de evitar facilitarle demasiada información, así que debemos ser cuidadosos.

Que información no debemos darle- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Me imagino que lo principal es que no supiese de lo que conto Kuchiki y nuestro nuevo rumbo de investigación- señalo Ukitake- no hay que perder más tiempo.

Los dos salieron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la oficina del fiscal, el movimiento era latente en el lugar según el guardia de la entrada les había dicho que la oficina del fiscal era en el segundo piso y debían de anunciarse con su colaborador y asistente ya que la secretaria solo se encargaba de recados y correspondencia oficial, su asistente sabia de sus citas en los juzgados y sobre la disposición de recibir a abogados de alguna defensa en particular.

Después de unos tres minutos llegaron a la oficina del fiscal- disculpe, quisiéramos hablar con el fiscal Sōsuke Aizen.

El señor Fiscal tenía una audiencia muy temprano, vendrá en el trascurso de la mañana- señalo la secretaria.- tienen cita con el- pregunto.

No- respondió Ukitake- espero pueda atendernos sin cita.

Eso lo sabrán cuando llegue con su colaborador- dijo la secretaria- pueden tomar asiento ahí- les señalo una sillas, donde Ukitake y Nanao tomaron asiento.

* * *

Pasaron casi 45 minutos cuando le ascensor abrió sus puertas y el marullo de una conversación entre dos sujetos llamo la atención de los que esperaban al fiscal que al fin había llegado después de una larga espera.

Tomoe, los recados- dijo el sujeto con traje que venía junto a Sōsuke, la secretaria al momento entro junto a ellos a la oficina mientras Nanao y Ukitake miraban la escena en silencio.

Creo que por fin llego nuestro momento- señalo Ukitake y Nanao asintió.

En el interior Aizen tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, mientras su colaborador y la secretaria hablaban en voz baja comentando los por menores de la mañana, pero luego ella salió por la puerta.

Señor- dijo el colaborar un poco alarmado- la defensa del caso Shihōin espera reunirse con usted.

Aizen levanto su visto de unos documentos- que dices- cuestiono.

Tomoe dice que llevan esperando 45 minutos por usted, que desean ser atendidos sin cita previa- señalo el joven ayudante.

No puede ser- dijo el fiscal- que querrán.

Quizá vienen por un trato señor- señalo el joven.

Fong no hará tratos- dijo este serio- es muy orgullosa para creer que haría algo así, además por mucho que me moleste decirlo lleva una ventaja considerable.

Entonces, cual será el motivo de su visita- cuestiono el colaborador.

Aizen puso los ojos- que pasen, quiero saber que trae Fong entre manos.

Voy por ellos- dijo el ayudante pero el fiscal negó.

Déjalos que esperen un momento- dijo con una sonrisa y el ayudante sonrió de manera cómplice.

Que tanto hacen ahí, se acicalan mutuamente- pregunto Nanao un poco impaciente.

Jushiro sonrió- posiblemente se hace el interesante, al fin y al cabo nosotros hemos venido a hablar con é, hay que mantener la objetividad y la paciencia o el hará de la suyas.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde la puerta de la oficina del fiscal se abrió- el fiscal recibirá a la defensa de Shihōin- al instante Nanao y Jushiro se pusieron de pie y el sujeto les miro confuso- la señorita Fong- cuestiono.

Ella no pudo venir- dijo Jushiro.

Pasen adelante el fiscal, les espera- dijo y entro tras ellos.

Aizen espera en su silla detrás del escritorio, pero fue evidente el cambio de sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio que Soi Fong no se encontraba entre los visitantes, Jushiro se acero y extendió su mano- Jushiro Ukitake y ella es Nanao Ise abogados de la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo con amabilidad.

Sōsuke tomo su mano y saludo amablemente- un gusto, puedo saber el motivo de su visita- cuestiono.

Queremos presentar al juez Tenjirō Kirinji un cambio de fecha para la audiencia de mañana, por lo que deseamos ponernos du acuerdo con su oficina para tal hecho.

El fiscal sonrió levemente- porque razón piden tiempo- cuestiono- no veo que lo necesiten.

Jushiro miro a Nanao que aun no había dicho nada- por increíble que sea, deseamos hacer esa extensión para la audiencia por motivos de salud- señalo Nanao y al instante Aizen se puso serio- pero si para usted es un inconveniente dicha petición o le parece un retraso a su trabajo legal, iremos con el juez y dejaremos que él decida.

Puedo ver el documento- pidió el fiscal un poco curioso y Ukitake le extendió el documento y Aizen inicio con la lectura pertinente, luego de unos minutos este suspiro- no señalan los atenuantes o las razones de peso para el cambio de fecha.

Ya señalamos un inconveniente de salud- dijo Jushiro.

Tenemos las constancias del doctor- dijo Nanao- las facturas del hospital donde fueron atendidas, si tanta es su curiosidad señor fiscal.

Sōsuke frunció el ceño- Hospital- cuestiono- disculpen mi intromisión, pero el que Soi Fong parase en un centro médico indica que no es algo leve.

Jushiro suspiro y Nanao miro que el colaborados del Sōsuke parecía estar muy atento a la conversación- podemos hablar en privado- pidió la pelinegra.

Aizen miro a su ayudante e hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza, al instante su colaborador salió de la oficina- creo que ahora hay suficiente privacidad para que puedan hablar con libertad.

Soi Fong y Tia Halibel, que son parte de este equipo tuvieron un accidente automovilístico hace dos días- señalo Nanao- ellas venían regresando de la prisión de fuchū.

Y eso es lo que mi colaborador no podía escuchar- se quejo el fiscal- un accidente de auto.

La policía de fuchū está en investigación y no queremos entorpecer su trabajo haciendo pública la situación- señalo Ukitake.

Investigación- cuestiono el fiscal- acaso no fue un accidente, no veo porque debe llevar mayor problema.

La policía de Fuchū ha desestimado llamarle accidente- explico Nanao- encontraron indicios que esto fue algo premeditado.

Sōsuke palideció ante la notica, miro con asombro a Nano y Jushiro que parecían muy serios y veraces en sus palabras- creen que fue planeado- repitió un poco la idea que Nanao le expresaba- tienen algún sospechoso- cuestiono.

No sabemos nada en concreto por ahora, esperamos que las investigaciones den sus frutos- señalo Ukitake- por eso estamos tratando todo este asunto con toda la reserva posible.

Además de eso, que necesitan- pregunto el fiscal.

Que esté de acuerdo con la prorroga- dijo Jushiro- hemos pedido 10 días mas para la tercer audiencia- señalo el peliblanco.

Aizen tomo el teléfono- haz un documento legal que diga que esta oficina y mi persona están de acuerdo con la prórroga de la audiencia para 10 días.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando el colaborador del fiscal entro por la puerta y le entrego el documento, al momento el fiscal estampo su firma y el sello de la fiscalía- creo que esto será suficiente- dijo Sōsuke.

Agradezco su apoyo fiscal Sōsuke- dijo Jushiro.

Dale mis saludos a Fong- dijo este y vio como Nano y Jushiro salían por la puerta.

Señor- dijo un poco confuso el colaborador.

Nos da más tiempo para ver que podemos agregar a nuestro caso- se excuso pero parecía un poco fuera de sí, llama al detective del caso- pidió- dile que necesito verlo.

Señor, le recuerdo que tiene una audiencia en una hora y hay que repasar los alegatos finales- señalo su ayudante.

Bien, cítalo para el final de la tarde- pidió- dile que es imperativo que venga.

Lo hare señor- dijo el colaborador y salió de la oficina.

Aizen se puso de pie y fue hasta el pequeño bar que tenía en una esquina de la oficina, tomo un vaso y vertió sobre él un poco de whisky, lo tomo de un solo golpe- espero no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo para sí.

* * *

Nanao y Jushiro se habían alegrado de obtener la aprobación de Aizen Sōsuke para dicha prorroga y ahora solo les restaba regresar a la Corte para que todo fuese oficial, eran las 11:53 AM y en un semáforo y después de un momento de silencio Nanao pareció reflexionar- no te pareció extraña la actitud del fiscal cuando supo que se sospechaba que no fue un accidente- cuestiono.

Jushiro no pudo evitar mirar de manera extraña a la pelinegra- creo que cualquiera habría puesto cara de póker Nanao, es algo insólito.

No se- dijo esta con un dejo de duda.

Sé que Aizen no ha sido un gran tipo con Soi, pero recuerda que se conocen desde la juventud y muy a su pesar de que se enfrenta en corte, creo que hay respeto por su trayectoria y capacidad- dijo Jushiro y miro su reloj- es hora de almuerzo- señalo el peliblanco- comamos algo ya que no hemos desayunado y a la una podemos ser los primeros después de la hora del almuerzo en la Corte.

Creo que nos lo hemos ganado- dijo Nanao con una media sonrisa, al momento Ukitake doblo a la derecha y busco un restaurante donde obtener un buen almuerzo, su trabajo gracias a Kami había dado los frutos y ahora podían estar más tranquilos.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 12:15 PM**

El doctor terminaba el reconocimiento a Tia, Nell le acompañaba ya que el doctor le había autorizado dado que la paciente mostraba signos significativos de recuperación y a nivel general y según su examen no había motivos para que la paciente siguiese hospitalizada- muy bien señorita Halibel, creo que se le cumplirá el deseo y se le dará de alta- señalo el doctor- todo parece estar en orden.

Gracias doc- dijo Tia- ya puedo irme- cuestiono.

El doctor sonrió- no, su alta está programada para las 2 de la tarde.

Gracias doctor- dijo Nell.

Podría acompañarme para el papeleo y las indicaciones-pido el doctor.

* * *

Nell termino el papeleo y como le había indicado Nanao solo debía presentar la tarjeta de la aseguradora y todo quedaría saldado, por otra parte las indicaciones del doctor eran sencillas, reposo por dos días mas, cosa que dudaba se llevase a cabo en su totalidad, los medicamentos que aun debía tomar y el nombre de un ortopeda de Tokio que podía hacerse cargo de la revisión de su muñeca que sería dentro de una semana, miro su reloj y decidió llamar a Shunsui para dar aviso del alta de Tia.

Shunsui recibió la noticia con alegría y se ofreció para ir por ellas, aprovechando el momento le comunico las buenas nuevas que Jushiro y Nanao había logrado obtener al prorroga de la audiencia y ahora solo debían planear lo que seguía de la investigación, en general las cosas parecían mejorar un poco pero la peli verde lo sabía muy bien. Ahora en adelante estarían en más peligro que antes y ella se encontraría lejos de su familia y rogando a Kami que nada les pase, aun cuando su papel era cuidar de la morena dudaba mucho que alguien se atreviese a hacer algo contra ella en Fuchū.

Nanao y Jushiro fueron a la corte suprema y entregaron el oficio al juez Tenjirō Kirinji que acepto la prorroga y les dio fecha y hora de la audiencia, que sería dentro de diez días contando desde el día después de mañana, no tardaron más de media hora y para su suerte no tuvieron que hablar con los otros magistrado ya que era urgente ir al Daiwana Roynet Hotel para hacerle compañía a Soi Fong.

* * *

El reloj marcaba la 1:55 cuando Shunsui llego al hospital, al instante estuvo tentado a tomar video y reírse a carcajadas, Tia y Nell le esperaban en la puerta de hospital una con impaciencia innata sentada en una silla de ruedas y la otra con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que decidió no estacionarse y fue directo a la entrada del nosocomio.

Al parecer estaban un poco impacientes- señalo el castaño mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y empujaba a Tia hasta la puerta de atrás- será mejor que vayas como pasajero, por seguridad- Shunsui abrió la puerta y Tia subió al instante, Nell fue tras de ella, mientras uno de los enfermeros tomaba la silla de ruedas y regresaba al interior el castaño subió a la camioneta- bien regresamos a Tokio- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasa dejándome en Fuchū- señalo la peli verde.

Shunsui le miro confuso- no iras con nosotros a Tokio- cuestiono.

No- respondió- no creo que deba tomar tanto tiempo fuera de mi responsabilidad en Fuchū, además alguien debe tener un ojo en Yoruichi- Kyōraku estaba por decir algo mas- confió en que ustedes cuidaran de Tia y ella me prometerá que será responsable.

Te dije que lo seré- dijo esta con seriedad- no te preocupes o te molestes.

Sabes que cuidaremos de ella, además Nanao está en modo madre osa- se quejo Shunsui, tratando que el momento se relajara, encendió el auto y dio marcha.

* * *

Tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a la prisión de Fuchū y luego de una amorosa y tierna despedida Nell ingreso a la prisión y Shunsui prosiguió el camino de regreso a Tokio, eran las 4:25 cuando llegaron al Daiwana Roynet Hotel, era extraño para Tia volver a sus funciones normales como caminar y todo lo demás después de 2 días y medio en cama, al entrar en la habitación todos se encontraban viendo televisión, fue una alegría ver quela rubia parecía mejor, Nell ya había llamado a Nanao para darle las indicaciones con respecto a Tia, por lo que aun cuando las cosas parecían mejor La pelinegra mando a tomar un descanso a la rubia que lo único que opto fue tirarse a la cama junto con Soi y ver la televisión.

Nanao y Jushiro no se libraron del interrogatorio de todos con respecto a como había conseguido la prórroga para la audiencia de mañana, Jushiro conto todo desde su llegada a los juzgados y como Nanao se coló en la Suprema Corte para poder hablar personalmente con el Magistrado Tenjirō Kirinji que no se encontraba solo y las soluciones que recibieron para lograr que su petición fuese aceptada, al final con la expectación de que había sucedido con el fiscal y como al final el estuvo de acuerdo con dicha petición, al final Tia y Soi decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta porque como Jushiro había descrito las acciones de Nanao para ese día, lo menos que deseaba era ser receptoras de ese mal genio.

Luego de su informe, Nanao, Jushiro y Shunsui conseguían la casa que alquilarían, se vestían para la ocasión que habían planeado y esperaban que llegase el Gin Ichimaru, para lanzar la noticia que Soi había pensado que publicase y de la cual ellos aun no tenían conocimiento.

* * *

En la prisión de Fuchū todo parecía normal, Yumichika daba el informe de sus rondas, los turnos de los guardias y lo más relevante que había sucedido mientras Nell no había estado al mando del lugar.

Un buen trabajo- felicito la peli verde.

Gracias teniente- dijo un poco orgulloso el peli violeta- pero tengo curiosidad.

Nell rio un poco- cuando no tienes- pregunto y Yumichika se encogió de hombros.

Parece preocupada- señalo- está segura que su emergencia termino por completo.

Nell suspiro- la verdad, me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para cuidar de mi pareja.

Yumichika se puso serio- si necesitaba más tiempo para regresar los hubiese tomado, he visto los reportes y a usted tiene en su haber muchos días libres y vacaciones pendientes.

Nell sonrió- tengo que ser responsable con mi trabajo, además mi pareja ya está mejor y espero que nuestra familia cuide de su recuperación.

No sabía que tenía pareja- dijo Yumichika un poco indignado- menos que su familia lo fuese tan moderna para llevar tan fácilmente que su pareja es una chica.

Bueno cuando digo familia- trato de explicar- no es como la típica familia, es complicado de explicar- dijo Nell al ver el rostro confundido de su sub-alterno- aunque no me imagino que haría sin todos ellos en mi vida, cada uno en su particular manera de ser es único y no me imagino mi vida sin ellos.

Suena fantástico, puede contarme después de que todos vayan a dormir y el ambiente este más relajado- sugirió el peli violeta- claro si usted lo desea.

Nell sonrió y luego pregunto- como sabes que mi pareja es una chica.

Ahh, usted dijo mi pareja- señalo Yumichika- la mayoría dice: mi marido, mi esposo.

Tienes razón- medito la peli verde.

Debo decir que a muchos guardias se les romperá el corazón cuando sepan que usted no es soltera- luego sonrió- aunque tendrán muchas fantasías al saber que usted y otra chica….

Nell se sonrojo- entiendo Yumichika, por ahora prefiero que todo quede entre nosotros y Maradame.

Yumichika rio- como sabe que le contare- la peli verde puso los ojos- bien, lo confieso me encanta el chisme.

Lo sé – dijo la peli verde- hagamos la ronda y verifiquemos que todo vaya en orden para la cena- Yumichika asintió y los dos se pusieron en pie para ir y hacer sus rondas habituales.

* * *

 **Habitación 17 Daiwana Roynet Hotel 6:15 PM**

Gin Ichimaru subía por el ascensor del hotel con toda la calma del mundo, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad desde la llamada que le hiciera Shunsui Kyōraku hasta cuando le dijo el lugar donde se podían encontrar, que hacían en este hotel lujoso era una de las preguntas, la otra seria cual sería el tema a tratar y de que iría su próxima noticia ya que no podía negar que la chica Fong era más que inteligente para ser solo una abogada.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron y el salió al piso segundo buscando la habitación que era la No 17, al momento de encontrarla toco a la puerta, espero unos momentos y la puerta fue abierta por Shunsui Kyōraku- buenas noches, pasa- le invito a pasar el castaño.

Tenía que venir de formal- pregunto Gin al ver que casi todos estaban de negro y vestido de manera formal.

Por supuesto que no- dijo Shunsui- quieres algo de beber- pregunto.

No, la verdad es que preferiría ir al punto- señalo el pelo gris- ya sabes, las noticias vuelan y quiero que para mañana lo que sea que publique se esté comentando.

Shunsui sonrió- a Soi también no le gusta perder el tiempo, pasa- señalo hacia adelante, mientras pasaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba Tia, Jushiro y Nanao terminando de arreglar los detalles de vestuario y de renta de su próximo lugar de habitación.

Gin no pudo evitar tener curiosidad pero siguió su paso, Shunsui se quedo ahí en el pasillo, después que Ichimaru paso una de las hasta la sala y ahí se encontraba Soi Fong, sonrió pero a medida estaba más cerca no pudo evitar mirar que esta parecía estar un poco maltratada- buenas noches- saludo Gin de manera seria.

Buenas noches- respondió Soi- toma asiento, espero no haya sido un inconveniente venir.

Gin tomo asiento- creo que el inconveniente es que tú me recibas- señalo con tono serio- parece que te han vapuleado, te encuentras bien- pregunto.

Soi suspiro- si estoy bien- respondió- solo me tropecé por ahí.

Pues dime donde para no ir por ahí- dijo en tono sarcástico y la peli azul no puedo más que esbozar una media sonrisa- quieres que de la noticia de tu tropiezo- pregunto un poco dudoso.

No- dijo Soi con un tono que mas parecía una orden- necesito que lances un rumor, como una suposición- Ichimaru la miro de una manera que parecía no comprender la petición- necesito que digas que algunas evidencias demuestran que Yoruichi Shihōin se ha quedado sin defensa ya que los abogados defensores vuelven a Kyōto.

Que- dijo incrédulamente- ya no seguirán- pregunto- pero…pensé que.

Soi suspiro-Ichimaru en quien depositas tu respeto o fidelidad- pregunto la peli azul.

Que tiene que ver eso, con todo esto- pregunto un poco incomodo- acaso piensas que me vendo al mejor postor- cuestiono- escucha, es cierto que le debo mucho a Shiro Shihōin, pero si hago lo que hago no es por él, lo hago por Yoruichi y su madre que son las que valen la pena, Shiro puede tener mucho dinero pero como persona le falta mucho- suspiro- eso responde tu pregunta.

Soi sonrió- discúlpame- pido- te diré algo y espero que quede de una manera confidencial.

Así será- dijo muy serio Gin.

El día de la audiencia alguien nos siguió e hizo que nos accidentáramos- dijo Soi y Gin parecía no creer la información- creo que hasta estas alturas pensaran que quizá no hemos sobrevivido o esperan alguna noticia del hecho.

Por eso quieres que diga que ya no la defenderán mas- pregunto Gin y Soi asintió- pero quien pudo hacer tal cosa y porque, no lo entiendo.

Ni nosotros, pero vamos a investigar- dijo Soi.

Puedo ayudar- dijo Gin- lo que quieras, cuenta conmigo.

Pido discreción- dijo Soi.

Pero si eso es verdad, quienes sean querrán corroborar- señalo el castaño.

Por eso quiero que des esa noticia- dijo Soi.

Puedo hacer mucho mas- dijo Gin- puedo dar la noticia de una accidente y decir que los ocupantes que no han sido identificados no sobrevivieron.

La peli azul se quedo sorprendida- la verdad no había pensado en eso- dijo- pero no quiero pedirte que lances algo falso.

Gin negó- es solo una mal información de los hecho, en parte el accidente es verdad lo demás es un área gris.

Yo no quisiera- dijo Sou pero Ichimaru negó rápidamente.

Sé que has hecho más que mucho otros, hasta el mismo Shiro y quienes tengan que ver en esto quizá no se detendrá para que hayan llegado a esto- señalo- pero que tiene que ver el caso de Yoruichi o que es lo pasa.

No lo sé- dijo Soi- quizá habrá que preguntárselo, realmente hay muchas cosas que aun ignoramos.

Sé que Yoruichi no pondría a nadie en peligro- dijo Gin y suspiro – entonces, todos de negro y formales es para aparentar luto- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Exacto- dijo la peli azul.

Gin sonrió más ampliamente- ahora entiendo porque Minako confía tanto en ti y tus amigos- se puso de pie- estoy a tu entera disposición para lo que necesites- dijo Gin muy dispuesto- si es todo, me gustaría comenzar lo más pronto posible, aunque debo advertirte que Shiro pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

Creo que ese es algo que espero para que las cosas parezcan más veraces, yo me encargare de eso después- dijo la peli azul- gracias por todo- el pelo gris asintió y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Entonces, estamos listo- dijo Kyōraku cuando aprecio de pronto- Nanao y Jushiro lograron el contrato del alquiler y mañana la ocuparemos, ya esta amueblada y como pediste tiene seis habitaciones- señalo.

Es una buena noticia- dijo Soi- deben ir al apartamento-señalo- lleguen en taxi y mañana salen de igual forma para luego venir por nosotros.

De eso no te preocupes ya que se como despistar, has pensado en como procederemos- pregunto el castaño.

Un poco- dijo Soi- mañana llamaremos a Kuchiki para decirle que mañana se presente con sus inquilinas donde Minako-san a medio día.

Crees que sea prudente involucrarlo- pregunto el castaño- digo, todo esto es más delicado y el no tiene experiencia, no es por desconfianza.

Por eso mismo se hospedara con nosotros- dijo Soi y Shunsui puso cara de póker- si, seremos una linda familia- dijo Soi con sarcasmo.

Porque iremos donde Minako- pregunto Shunsui.

Yo iré con Jushiro- dijo Soi- quiero cualquier cosa la sepa por mí, y el porqué de esa noticia que publicara Gin.

Ya estamos listos- dijo Jushiro junto a Nanao.

Por favor- pido Nanao y se acerco a Soi- toma tus medicinas, tocan en una hora y descansa porque si mañana veo alguna ojera en tus ojos- sentencio y Nell que tomaba asiento junto a Soi sonreía.

Vamos Nanao- pidió Nell- te dije que nos portaremos bien y seguiremos las indicaciones, con la condición de que mañana nos dejes tener mayor actividad porque hay mucho que hacer y planear.

Jushiro negó con la cabeza- Nanao, ellas estarán bien y seguirán tus indicaciones, debemos irnos o se nos hará muy tarde.

Cuídense- dijo Nell junto a Soi y vieron como los tres iban directo la puerta y salían de la lujosa habitación.

Nanao pidió la cena- informo la rubia- pidió que tomáramos nuestros medicamentos a tiempo y que nos vayamos a dormir temprano.

Soi sonrió- espero que haya pedido postre.

Bueno, quizá pidió gelatina- dijo con una sonrisa y luego suspiro- como estas, todo bien.

Pues si dejamos un lado de que fuimos embestidas por un auto cuyos ocupantes quisieron terminar con nuestras vidas, creo que estoy bien- señalo un poco sarcástica.

No creo que es esa lo que más te molesta - dijo Tia- lo del accidente estuvo feo, pero creo que lo que más te molesta es imaginar que Yoruichi quizá sabía algo y guardo información- la peli azul tenso su mandíbula, era más que obvio que eso solo era la punta del iceberg- pienso que deberías hablar con ella obviando todo lo demás.

Todo lo demás- cuestiono Soi enarcando una ceja.

Tia suspiro- su problema amoroso, el engaño y todo lo demás, centrarte en lo de hoy.

Soi llevo su mano al rostro- no es fácil Tia, como podría confiar en algo que diga cuando desde hace mucho viene mintiendo, engañando y es tan egoísta solo para pensar en ella.

No sabes si realmente es así, el dolor y el orgullo ciegan muchas veces Soi- señalo Tia.

Yo solo…- suspiro- realmente creí que era diferente, se mostro diferente y luego simplemente termino mostrando que me equivoque.

Ella no recuerda haberse ido con esa chica Soi, no te has puesto a pensar que quizá haya una posibilidad de que todo fue una trampa-señalo Tia.

Por favor- dijo Soi con un dejo de molestia- aunque así fuera ella también permitió que eso pasara, muchas veces le dije que no bebiese como energúmena y que ese vicio le podría traer problemas.

La rubia suspiro- debemos estar calmadas- dijo al ver que Soi parecía un poco alterada con la discusión, luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta fue como si tenía un motivo para cambiar de tema- parece que la cena llego- Soi y ella se dirigieron a la puerta donde el camarero ya empezaba a colocar los platos en el mesa para que ellas cenaran sin complicaciones.

* * *

 **Fiscalía de Tokio 6:59 PM**

Aizen revisaba unos papeles cuando la puerta fue abierta- señor Sōsuke, el detective Tosen espera hablar con usted como lo solicito en la mañana.

Que pase- dijo el fiscal- puedes retirarte, ya es tarde y luego de ponerme de acuerdo con el detective iré a casa.

Gracias señor- dijo su ayudante haciendo una inclinación en agradecimiento y salió, al instante la figura alta, con traje y una gabardina el detective Kaname Tosen hacia acto de presencia.

Aizen fue a la pequeña mesa en la esquina derecha de su escritorio y empezó a servir dos vasos con lo que parecía sake, Kaname tomo asiento y dio un largo suspiro- ha sido un día muy ajetreado- se quejo, al momento el fiscal fue a su escritorio y le entrego un vaso con sake- que bien, creo que lo necesito- dijo tomando el liquido de un solo trago.

Hay datos nuevos con respecto al caso Shihōin- pregunto el fiscal.

Tosen suspiro- nada nuevo, la verdad es que la cuartada de Shihōin es veraz y no hay como refutarla, he tratado de ver si la chica escondía algo más que la pérdida de su beca, sus faltas a clases.

Estoy pensado que estamos entre la espada y la pared- dijo Sōsuke.

Si pudiésemos tener más tiempo quizá encontremos algo- señalo el moreno- si pudiésemos retrasar a la defensa seria como ganar la lotería- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y el fiscal al instante puso atención.

A que te refieres- cuestiono con cuidado.

Bueno, como que alguno de ellos enfermara o en un caso desafortunado tuviese un accidente- termino diciendo pero no pudo ver cómo fue que Aizen pasó de estar detrás del escritorio hasta llegar frente a él, para ser tomado de la solapa del sobretodo y puesto de pie de modo amenazante.

Serias capaz- pregunto indignación estando frente a frente con el detective que aprecia descolocado- fuiste capaz de tal bajeza- cuestiono Sōsuke.

Pero qué te pasa- dijo el moreno deshaciendo el agarre y acomodando su gabardina.

Que me pasa- pregunto molesto- pasa que tu idea, esa que tanto pregonas es una realidad.

Que carajos estás diciendo Sōsuke- pregunto el moreno sin comprender muy bien la actitud molesta del fiscal- explícate.

Digo- empezó Aizen- alguien trato de sacar a la defensa del camino, hubo un accidente que según creen no fue "accidente" – termino haciendo la señal entre comillas con sus manos.

Pero…como- cuestiono.

Lo que te dije- dijo el fiscal- Soi Fong junto a uno de sus colaboradores sufrieron un percance que por la policía de Fuchū tiene tinte de no ser un accidente.

Tosen frunció el ceño- crees que yo tengo que ver en eso- cuestiono- soy detective y no haría algo que no solo puede dañar mi carrera, si no hasta ir a la cárcel, crees que soy tan tonto- dijo casi ofendido.

Mira Kaname- dijo Aizen- pueda que yo haya aceptado el caso y hacer mi trabajo hasta el final y aunque esto parezca no tener futuro, pero de eso ha dejar de lado la ley y atentar con la vida de personas hay un gran diferencia- dijo.

Te digo que no tengo nada que ver- dijo en tono más serio y veraz- es más pienso averiguar que sucedió realmente.

No hagas tal cosas- casi ordeno el fiscal- lo que te digo fue en confidencia y si ven que alguien investiga pueden pensar cosas que no son- dijo Aizen y suspiro.

Kaname tomo asiento en su silla y poco desconcertado- no puedo creer que pasara eso.

Escúchame bien Kaname Tosen, más vale que en verdad no tengas nada que ver- lo miro serio- porque si resulta ser así, yo mismo te acusare con asuntos internos y si es necesario testifico ante el juez.

Sé que lo harías- dijo el moreno y hubo un momento de silencio- puede que cometí un grave error con en el rumbo que tome con este caso, pero así como tú lo único que busco es justicia.

Aizen apretó sus puños- quizá nos segamos ante la oportunidad de hacer justicia equivocadamente- dijo con suavidad- la defensa encontró cosas que ni nosotros pudimos encontrar o buscar y en verdad no tengo nada que reprochar si al final son ellos los que consiguen un poco de justicia.

Cuanto tiempo tenemos- pregunto Tosen.

Diez días- respondió el fiscal.

Seguiré investigando, lo hare de la manera más correcta que se pueda- dijo al ver que el fiscal estaba a punto de recomendar algo, Aizen asintió y el detective se puso de pie acomodando su vestuario- será mejor que me retire, no es bueno que haga esperar a su esposa señor fiscal.

Hablamos en unos días- dijo este y vio como Kaname salía de su oficina, al instante empezó a guardar cosas en su portafolio y se dispuso a ir a casa, era muy cierto lo que decía el detective, no era bueno hacer esperar a Momo.


	32. Chapter 32

Saludos, esperando tenga un buen domingo y sobre todo que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.

Gacias por sus comentarios y seguir la historia.

Cuidense.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 32**

 ** _"Cause if it's over  
Then it's over  
And it's driving me insane._**

 ** _Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns  
The knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there, girl, yeah, I swear  
I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause"._**

 ** _Hole in My Soul._**

 ** _Aerosmith._**

* * *

Gin Ichimaru se encontraba en su apartamento, eran las 9:45 de la noche y aun meditaba en cómo hacer llegar al público el rumor que debía de ser creíble sobre la renuncia de los Socios para seguir defendiendo el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin, la situación era complicada desde su punto de vista; no quería que Shiro se lanzara como perro rabioso sobre la única persona que hasta ahora ha tenido inteligencia, astucia, sentido común y un grupo lleno de personas integras que tienen capacidades a la altura de su líder o compañera, aun así el rumor debía de ser creíble al tal punto que no quedaba otra que dejar que Shiro desatara su furia contra Soi Fong y su equipo, quizá de esa manera la persona detrás del accidente de auto y de los ataques a Yoruichi tuviese tranquilidad para que al final cometiese un error o lo que la defensa de Yoruichi tuviese pensado hacer terminara dando los resultados esperados.

Bien- dijo Ichimaru- creo que esto bastara- le dio clic a la tecla enter de su laptop y el texto apareció en cómo: Rumores dicen….

 ** _Algunos rumores que llegan a esta redacción, informando que la firma "Los Socios" que representa a Yoruichi Shihōin están por abandonar la ciudad para regresar a Kyōto donde tienen su sede, por lo tanto nos preguntamos que pasara con su defensa con el caso Shihōin, acaso estarían renunciando a seguir con la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin o fueron despedidos por Shihōin & Kuchiki dado que el caso parece inclinarse para un posible veredicto de inocencia….Estaremos pendientes de estos rumores para saber si son ciertos. _**

Bueno, ya está- dijo el pelo gris- enviare un mensaje de aviso al cana para que mañana vayan a las puertas del edificio de apartamentos donde la defensa se hospedaba- sonrió satisfecho- eso se verá mucho más real que solo palabras y suposiciones, hay veces que yo mismo me sorprendo de lo genio que puedo llegar hacer.

* * *

Soi y Tia siguieron las instrucciones de Nanao, después de la llamada de Nell y de que los demás informaran que se encontraban en el apartamento y que hasta ahora no había nada extraño en el lugar, la peli azul había aconsejado a la rubia descansar ya que mañana tendrían un día difícil entre el traslado a su nuevo lugar de habitación y lo demás que pasaría dependería de muchos factores, por su parte Soi estaba preparada para casi todo.

Sin saber que el rumor en las redes sociales empezaba de a poco a difundirse y recibir likes, al fin y al cabo solo era un rumor y mañana se sabrían si el plan resultaba y daba algunos frutos.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana Soi lo apago al instante, restregó sus ojos calmadamente y los abrió con un dejo de pereza, comenzó a moverse tratando de despertar, guardo un momento de silencio y se dio cuenta que Tia aun no había despertado suspiro y al instante se puso de pie y fue directo a la ducha. Tia despertó de repente al escuchar el sonido de la ducha, miro el reloj de su teléfono móvil y vio la hora con un dejo de desagrado, a su parecer era temprano pero sabía que este día seria importante y era mejor empezar de una buena vez, pero aunque la rubia estaba decidida a empezar su día decidió quedarse un momento más en cama ya que solo había una ducha y Soi la ocupaba por el momento, suspiro y tomo el control del televisor para encenderlo y ver el canal de las noticias.

* * *

En el apartamento de Soi Jushiro y Nanao empezaban a guardar todo lo que les pertenecía, mientras Shunsui terminaba de arreglarse y miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana hacia la calle, desde que llegaron ayer lo empezó hacer por inercia y por el simple hecho de querer ver a los sujetos o en todo caso el automóvil ocupado para el accidente de sus compañeras, pero hasta ahora no había visto algo extraño o sospechoso y ya estaba listo para salir.

Por inercia volvió a la venta y frunció el ceño y salió hacia donde Nanao y Jushiro se encontraban terminando de empacar- no se imaginan quienes están abajo- dijo Shunsui con rostro sorprendido.

Los tipos del accidente- pregunto Jushiro.

El castaño negó- la prensa, creo que Ichimaru Gin está dispuesto a que el rumor se vea más que verdadero- ya estamos listos- pregunto Shunsui.

Sí, todo listo patrón- dijo Nanao con un dejo de queja, ya que casi solo ella y Ukitake habían empacado la mayoría de cosas.

Muy chistosa Nanao- dijo con un puchero y luego se puso serio- bien, es obvio que seremos abordados y cuestionados por la prensa, no den ninguna declaración por más insistencia de la prensa- asintieron al instante, Jushiro y Shunsui tomaron las maletas y Nanao iba con los pequeños maletines, cerraron la puerta del apartamento y empezaron su partida del lugar.

En la puerta del edifico dos camiones se estacionaban, el cana habían llegado curiosos y ávidos por llevar la primicia de lo que parecía otro drama en el caso Shihōin, cada tomo su cámara y empezaron a preparar su reportaje, pero todo fue desestimado cuando vieron que salían tres personas con equipaje en sus manos- tómalos- gritaron casi al unisonó- ven acércate- dijo la reportera del canal 3 y por inercia el camarógrafo del canal 7 hizo lo mismo.

Shunsui y Jushiro metían las maletas en el auto sedan color azul cuando fueron abordados por las cámaras- son ciertos los rumores de que dejan Tokio y el caso Shihōin- pregunto la reportera del canal 3, Jushiro cerró el portaequipaje y hecho llave encaminándose para subir al auto en donde iban los pasajeros, Nanao ya se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero en la parte de adelante y Shunsui se encargaría de manejar, entro al auto y encendió el motor, partió ante el enfoque de las cámaras- como ven no hubo ninguna declaración de parte de la defensa de Shihōin, pero es seguro que parten de Tokio y regresan a Kyōto, reportando para canal 3 Ayako Yamaguchi- el camarógrafo levanto su dedo en señal que terminaban- hay que llevarlo a la estación.

El canal 7 ya empezaba su camino ya que solo habían tomado las imagines y posiblemente, tomarían eso para reportarlo en el noticiero.

Shunsui siguió el protocolo dispuesto, debía salir del edificio de apartamentos y buscar la salida de Tokio, habían visto un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí desayunarían, para luego regresar una hora después por Soi y Tia al hotel.

* * *

Para las 8:00 la noticia y el reportaje había corrido como pólvora, Byakuya ya había recibido la llamada de Jushiro indicándole que llegara con sus amigas a la casa de Minako cerca del medio día, también le habían indicado que no entrara en preguntas o conclusiones, que Soi hablaría directamente con Minako para explicarle la situación.

Aunque Kuchiki ya había recibido para ese entonces, llamadas de Rukia, Ginrei y Shiro preguntando si él sabía algo al respecto a lo que las noticias daban por rumores que tenían un tinte más que veraz, la situación estaba al límite y era obvio que Shiro estaba muy molesto, a Byakuya no le había quedado más remedio de decirle la verdad en ese momento, que no sabía nada y que nada le habían informado.

Por otro lado en la oficina del fiscal no podían creer los rumores aun cuando a Sōsuke sabia del accidente de la peli azul, no podía creer que dejara el caso a un paso de llegar a un posible dictamen a su favor por muy grave o peligroso que se pudiese parecer el estar aun en Tokio, hasta el gobernador le había llamado para confirmar esos rumores.

* * *

En un lugar apartado en una vieja bodega dos sujetos terminaban de pintar un automóvil de color gris oscuro, tenía un leve golpe en su delantera pero no se veía tan grave, terminaban su trabajo cuando la puerta del lugar fue abierta.

Jefe, vio las noticias- exclamó uno de ellos con un dejo de orgullo- lo logramos, en el noticiero aparecieron los socios y no las que iban en el auto, parecían ir de luto.

Tenía pensado no verlos hasta que la situación sea más favorable, pero las noticias de esta mañana fueron muy alentadoras-el jefe les lanzo unas cervezas- si la defensa ha preferido la retirada, creo que solo queda terminar con los cabos sueltos.

Los dos sujetos tomaron las cervezas y las abrieron, brindando- Hao cuida el apartamento de la secretaria jefe, se fue desde temprano pero hasta hoy no aparece.

Tamaki, no me importa si tienes que levantar piedras, pero a esa secretaria debe dejar de existir- dijo el jefe- no puedo creer que con esos enormes pechos este muy bien escondida- se quejo, los dos sujetos rieron.

Y que pasara con Shihōin- pregunto el otro ayudante.

No te preocupes por esa perra Yamori- dijo el jefe serio- yo mismo me encargare de esa piedra en el zapato, hoy mismo pondré manos a la obra.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 10:37 cuando el automóvil sedan color azul entraba al estacionamiento del Daiwana Roynet Hotel, Nanao bajo del auto y tomo el ascensor, Jushiro y Shunsui buscaron la camioneta negra, al encontrarla empezaron a pasar las maletas del automóvil a la misma, ese iba ser su trasporte por el día de hoy y después mandarían a Kuchiki por el sedan.

Nanao llego a la habitación donde Soi y Tia la esperaban un poco aburridas- por fin- dijo la rubia cuando le vio entrar- los hemos visto en las noticias tantas veces que en verdad creí que se habían ido hasta Kyōto para despistar.

Nanao puso los ojos- desayunamos y esperamos un tiempo prudente, si se quejan de que llegamos tarde es porque no durmieron mucho y posiblemente despertaron muy temprano.

Ya Nanao- se quejo Soi- estuvimos anestesiadas casi un día y ayer descansamos bien como lo ordenaste- se encogió de hombros- es tiempo de volver al trabajo.

Lo sé- dijo Nanao con un dejo de pesar- ya están listas- pregunto

Si- respondió Tia y se puso de pie- ya desayunamos y tomamos nuestros medicamentos, creo que podemos volver a nuestro ritmo normal- la peli negra puso los ojos- de a poco, ya hablamos con Nelly también.

Las tres salieron de la habitación directo al estacionamiento, ahí los esperaban Jushiro y Shunsui que sonrieron al ver que sus dos compañeras se veían con mejor aspecto, sin contar la férula en su brazo izquierdo, Shunsui tomo el asiento del conductor, Nanao fue al lado del pasajero, Jushiro Tia y Soi fueron en la parte de atrás, la camioneta al ser polarizada ayudaba mucho a sus planes- entonces, casa de Minako-san- pregunto Shunsui y Soi asintió.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin- 11:09 am**

Shiro Shihōin llegaba a su casa junto a Ginrei, después de una reunión con unos clientes fue lo primero que había optado por hacer. La noticia sobre la posible renuncia de Soi Fong y su equipo fue como un _"te lo dije"_ que Shiro tenía por decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos, por más que quiso saber si era verdad, mentira o simples rumores, Gin Ichimaru no había podido darle una respuesta contundente ya que alegaba que solo sabía lo que las noticias presentaban al publico, Byakuya también había estado sorprendido por la noticia y en todo caso parecía verdad que el ignoraba sobre esa noticia, es mas había dicho que desde ayer no les había visto para nada.

Ginrei trato de poner calma y un poco de pensamiento en toda la diatriba que Shiro empezó desde que la noticia de los rumores salieron a la luz, hasta el gobernador había llamado para verificar la veracidad de esa noticia, acaso el gobernador no tenía nada más que hacer que recoger chismes sobre el caso de Yoruichi, el Kuchiki mayor nunca fue adepto a la política y menos de codearse con alguno de ellos, pero había algo que no entendía muy bien que no le agradaba del flamante, carismático y duro gobernador actual de Tokio.

Al estacionarse, los dos bajaron del automóvil- Shiro por favor- pidió Ginrei con un dejo de suplica- no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, espera a ver qué sucede en verdad.

El moreno suspiro- en verdad crees que hay una explicación para eso- se quejo- por favor Ginrei, ella vio la oportunidad para hundirnos y desquitarse de una vez.

Ginrei le miro molesto- es obvio que tenía muchas para no ayudar y todas son validas, pero por mucho que te moleste ella no es como tú, dejo su orgullo a un lado por ayudar a tu esposa, no a Yoruichi, no por dinero.

Shiro le miro serio- parece que todos la defienden- dijo molesto.

Ginrei suspiro largamente- porque no te olvidas de esa mala saña que le tienes a Fong, si sigues ese camino terminaras con tu matrimonio.

Shiro suspiro- lo intentare Ginrei, pero esa chica es muy arrogante conmigo.

Ginrei negó con su cabeza- ella específico mucho antes que el trato era con Minako, tu Shiro no tienes porque exigirle a ella algo.

¿No tengo?- cuestiono- aunque nos les guste tengo que exigir, al final yo pagare por todo esto como siempre.

Ya te dije Shiro, si tanto te molesta el gastar en la defensa de tu hija puedo hacerme cargo- dijo el Kuchiki mayor.

Shiro suspiro- no lo digo de esa manera, lo sabes Ginrei es solo…

Ginrei negó- olvídalo Shiro, si sigues así no solo perderás a tu familia, soy tu amigo pero me estoy cansando de esto, además no estoy a favor de tu guerra contra Soi Fong y si sigues por ese camino lo lamentare mucho pero nuestra amistad quedara a un lado- toco la puerta principal de la casa estaba harto de la misma discusión.

Por su parte Shiro suspiro largamente no podía ser que todos estuviesen a favor de la chica Fong- no es una guerra- dijo suavemente excusado su conducta.

La puerta fue abierta y los dos entraron, Minako se encontraba en la sala junto con Rukia viendo las noticias junto a tazas de té, Rukia se puso de pie al instante y fue junto a ellos- buenos días, abuelo- saludo educadamente- Shiro-san- los dos asintieron en contestación- Minako-san ya está enterada de la noticia, sería bueno no perturbarla más de lo que esta.

No lo haremos- dijo Ginrei y miro a su amigo- verdad Shiro- cuestiono.

Shiro se puso serio- no- contesto a regañadientes y tomaron asiento en la sala, las noticias hablaban sobre la política actual, cuando el timbre sonó.

Rukia fue a la puerta, la verdad es que sabía que Shiro no se iba a contener con respecto a las noticias sobre la defensa de Yoruichi y ella no quería estar en esa sala cuando eso sucediese, abrió la puerta y se quedo un poco ida.

Buenos días- saludo la peli azul que se quedo esperando el saludo de la joven Kuchiki que parecía ida- puedo hablar con Minako-san.

Rukia miro hacia la camioneta negra polarizada estacionada al frente y vio que todo el grupo de abogados que acompañaban a Soi se encontraban ahí, luego miro hacia atrás donde sabía que estaba Minako, Shiro y su abuelo, no sabía qué hacer porque lo que no deseaba era lo que posiblemente era seguro que pasara y era que se iba armar una enorme discusión- Si- respondió y bajo un poco el rostro- solo que Shiro-san esta con ella y creo que sería que tu y ella se viesen en privado.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- pienso que no- dijo rápidamente- realmente esperaba poder encontrarme con Shiro Shihōin tarde o temprano.

Pensé que posiblemente ya estaban en Kyōto- señalo Rukia con un dejo de reproche.

Soi sonrió- eso es lo que dicen los rumores- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- entonces, puedo pasar- pregunto.

Rukia suspiro- lo siento- dijo y con su mano señalo que pasara- espera- dijo rápidamente- que hay de ellos, no vendrán contigo.

Soi miro hacia la camioneta- no, ellos están bien ahí- dijo seria- no te preocupes que saben cuidarse.

Rukia puso los ojos y se adelantó a la sala, tras de ella Son caminaba un poco más despacio aun debía acostumbrarse a los movimientos normales que había cesado de hacer en más o menos 3 días, llegando a la sala Rukia se adelanto- Minako-san tiene una visita.

Minako sonrió al ver que era la peli azul y que quizás las noticias eran exageradas porque ahí estaba frente a ella- que bueno verte- dijo con alivio.

Shiro al instante se puso de pie y Ginrei junto a él para detenerlo por si hacía falta- ya era hora que dieras la cara- dijo Shiro con molestia- como es eso de que no seguirán con la defensa, acaso crees que estamos jugando- dijo muy molesto.

Shiro- advirtió Ginrei sosteniéndolo de su brazo.

Vamos al despacho- señalo Minako.

Soi sonrió levemente y al momento miro hacia Minako- no le quitare mucho tiempo y no creo necesario ir al despacho- dijo Soi- lo que tengo que decir será breve- todos volvieron a sus asientos- Minako-san se que su mañana no ha sido de las mejores con todas esas noticias, rumores y habladurías.

Rumores- pregunto Shiro un poco molesto- se supone que hoy había una audiencia y mira donde estamos- Ginrei y Minako le lanzaron una mirada molesta al moreno por interrumpir.

Minako-san- dijo Soi ignorando olímpicamente al moreno- cuando le dije que tomaríamos el caso le pedí confianza para nosotros aun cuando las cosas parecieran difíciles y este el momento que le pido de su confianza- Soi suspiro- aplazamos la audiencia por causas ajenas a nuestro control y la hemos reprogramado, los rumores son solo una distracción, con un poco de especulación que nos dará un poco de respiro a nosotros como defensa.

Se lo que hemos hablado- dijo Minako, respiro un poco más calmada- me negaba a creer esos rumores pero no sabíamos nada y Byakuya parece que tampoco sabía nada.

Hemos hecho algunos cambios en la manera en que llevaremos el caso de ahora en adelante- señalo Soi- Byakuya no está muy enterado de eso y preferimos que las cosas sigan el rumbo que se ha tomado por ahora.

Shiro negó con su cabeza- eres una muchacha arrogante- dijo poniéndose de pie molesto y caminando hacia la peli azul- vienes aquí con esos aires de profesionalismo para hacerte la importante, quieres que confiemos en ti con los ojos cerrados y al final solo extenderás la mano para hacernos pagar con creces con nuestro dinero.

Soi lanzo una mirada glacial a Shiro que casi estaba frente a ella- dinero, cree que eso me importa, no soy como usted que le da más importancia a un apellido, al dinero y a un estatus que a su propia familia- reclamo la peli azul.

Tú que sabes- reclamo el moreno - yo haría cualquier cosa por mi familia e iría contra cualquiera- se defendió.

De eso soy una prueba no- cuestiono con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Shiro al instante se enfrento a la peli azul con mas molestia- tu- acuso- desde que te vi supe que serias un tropiezo para los propósitos de Yoruichi.

Dirá sus propios propósitos- defendió Soi- ella tenía sus propios propósitos muy distintos a los suyos.

Gran cosa, graduarse contigo y formar una oficina para ayudar a los que no pudiesen pagar un abogado, no lo iba a permitir- casi grito- solo era un enamoramiento tonto por eso me encargue de separarlas.

Que quiere decir- cuestiono Soi un poco confundida.

Shiro tomo a Soi de su brazo con un poco de fuerza- tu, no ibas a arruinar el futuro que tenia para Yoruichi, pague a una chica para que las separara- Soi estaba tan ida y tratando de razonar lo que Shiro le decía que no sentía el fuerte agarre en su brazo.

Shiro- exclamaron Ginrei y Minako al mismo tiempo, pero no tuvieron que moverse de su lugar porque de pronto apareció por detrás la figura de Byakuya que al instante tomo la mano de Shiro y la retiro con un dejo de molestia.

Te encuentras bien- cuestiono Kuchiki a la peli azul que al instante solo tomaba su brazo sobándolo suavemente- que le sucede, la puede lastimar no ve que esta herida.

Soi parecía aturdida y perdida, el pelinegro se acerco para ver si estaba bien al instante Soi reacciono- Byakuya- regaño y este suspiro aliviado

Lo siento es…- trato de disculparse.

Yo…- dijo un poco distraída Soi.

Minako se acerco rápidamente y al pasar al lado de Shiro negaba con su cabeza- Rukia por favor trae una taza de té, Soi ven un momento al despacho- pidió la señora Shihōin.

Rukia al instante, fue a la mesita y sirvió té en una pequeña taza, Ginrei no podía creer lo que Shiro había dicho y hecho, Byakuya había ido tras Minako y Soi hacia al despacho y Rukia no tardo mucho en seguirles.

Ginrei tomo asiento- que bajo has caído Shiro- se quejo.

El moreno se quedo ahí sin decir nada más, sabía que tarde o temprano se podría saber la verdad y ahora ya le daba igual que se supiese.

* * *

Rukia llego al despacho, Soi estaba en una silla y Minako a su lado junto a Byakuya al instante ella se acerco- acá esta el té.

Minako lo tomo- tómalo hija- le dijo a la peli azul, esta lo tomo y bebió pausadamente ante un silencio que parecía muy incomodo- sé que es algo difícil de asimilar y de creer, aun en este tiempo.

La peli azul estaba como ida y Byakuya no imaginaba lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amiga luego de tal confesión de Shiro, sin contar que estaba un poco preocupado de que el moreno le hubiese hecho daño- Soi, no te lastimo- cuestionó.

Soi miro a su amigo y carraspeo- estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo suavemente.

Pero tus heridas- soltó Kuchiki con preocupación.

Byakuya- regaño levemente Soi- estoy bien, ahora necesito que vayas por tu abuelo.

El pelinegro asintió y rápidamente salió hacia la sala- que heridas- pregunto Rukia, no hubo tiempo de responder ya que Ginrei y Byakuya entraban al despacho.

En que puedo servirte- dijo Ginrei al momento.

Soi suspiro largamente- lo que les diré en este momento espero quede entre nosotros.

Por supuesto- respondió el Kuchiki mayor.

El día que tuvimos la audiencia, yo y una mis socias tuvimos un accidente de regreso de la prisión de Fuchū- los tres que no sabían de eso abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa-la policía en sus pesquisas preliminares descarto que haya sido un accidente.

No entiendo- dijo Rukia- eso solo indica que alguien quería lastimarlas.

Shiro- cuestiono Minako con un dejo de decepción e incredulidad.

No creo por la reacción de hace poco- dijo Soi- además eso sería demasiado bajo aun para él, aunque debo advertirles que si él tiene algo que ver procederemos con todo el peso de la ley.

Minako bajo su rostro y Ginrei ladeo el suyo- por eso el rumor de su renuncia y regreso a Kyōto- señalo Ginrei- quien intento hacerles daño puede pensar que funciono sea lo que sea, por eso han cambiado el rumbo de la defensa- reflexionó, el mayor de los Kuchikis no pudo evitar sentir admiración ante la peli azul.

Si- respondió Soi- aun así hay mucho por hacer y hoy más que nunca tendremos poca comunicación.

Entendemos- dijo Ginrei- pero entonces en que podemos ayudarte.

Lo primero sería que buscaran algunos guardias de seguridad para Minako-san y Rukia, para usted, Byakuya y el señor Shihōin- dijo Soi- todo con mucha reserva y que no sea muy visible que tienen guardaespaldas.

Pero porque nosotros- pregunto Rukia.

Solo por seguridad- señalo Byakuya- Rukia no cuestiones.

Tú no cuestionas que te dejen de lado- pregunto la pelinegra.

Byakuya suspiro- no, entiendo que he cometido errores y los asumo.

Ginrei miro a su nieto con un dejo de extrañeza, Soi se puso de pie- nadie debe saber sobre la seguridad, de que aun llevamos el caso- pidió Soi- sería bueno que como firma anunciaran que tomaran las riendas de la defensa de nuevo- Soi saco un teléfono de su chaqueta- toma- le dijo a Byakuya- con esto nos comunicaremos, sería conveniente que tu dejaras tu apartamento y vinieses a vivir con tu hermana y Minako-san.

Pero- dudo el Kuchiki por sus inquilinas, que dicho sea de paso le esperaban en el parqueo.

Necesito otra camioneta- dijo Soi y entrego las llaves del auto sedan- el sedan ya no nos sirve, debes ir por el al parqueo del Daiwana Roynet Hotel.

Tenemos la camioneta de la familia- dijo Minako- esta blindada, es polarizada y todo terreno, puedes llevártela sin problemas.

Soi asintió- gracias Minako-san, les pido por favor que hablen con el señor Shihōin para que no entorpezca nuestros esfuerzos, no me importa que hable pestes de mi o lo que sea, pero debe guardar silencio con respecto a que seguimos en el caso.

Me encargare de eso- dijo Ginrei.

Soi sonrió levemente- Byakuya, me llevare tus asignaciones y me hare cargo de eso de ahora en adelante.

Que- dijo algo confundido.

Te prohíbo seguir buscándole cinco patas al gato, nada de ir de excursión o meter tus narices en donde no debes- señalo Soi.

Byakuya suspiro- está bien- dijo desanimado- seguiré las ordenes.

Gracias por todo Minako, Ginrei, Rukia- dijo inclinándose levemente-traten de hacer su vida normal.

Espera- dijo Minako y abrió una gaveta del escritorio- toma- dijo entregándole unas llaves, la camioneta esta en uno de los garajes.

Yo le mostrare- dijo Rukia.

Gracias por todo- dijo Ginrei.

Soi, Byakuya y Rukia salieron del despacho directo a los garajes, Shiro se encontraba aun en la sala y solo los vio de reojo.

Llegando a donde estaba la camioneta Soi se detuvo un poco sorprendida la camioneta se miraba imponente era de color gris oscuro, todo terreno y polarizada, Rukia fue a un lado de la cochera y apretó un botón, la puerta se abrió lentamente- sería bueno que usted y sus acompañante ocuparan esta, ya que tiene virios blindados- señalo Rukia.

Tiene razón- dijo Byakuya.

Soi suspiro- bien, hay que ir por Tia y Jushiro, dile a Shunsui que él y Nanao lleven a tus inquilinas, pero no les menciones nada de lo ocurrido - el pelinegro asintió y salió hacia el parqueo.

Sabes de ellas- pregunto Rukia.

Hasta hace poco- dijo la peli azul seria.

Rukia sonrió- por eso Mi hermano ya no colaborara mas asiduamente contigo.

En parte- respondió.

Creo que él estaba demasiado abrumado con la situación- señalo Rukia.

Soi giro su vista a Rukia- te daré un consejo- dijo Soi- siempre debes confiar en tus instintos y compañeros de bufete, sea cual sea la situación y por muy abrumada que te sientas.

Entiendo- dijo Rukia - es así como tú lo controlas-cuestiono- realmente yo no creo que podría con todo.

Soi miro hacia adelante y bajo un poco el rostro- solo tomo el control de lo que en verdad puedo y de eso me sostengo- dijo suavemente- el trabajo es uno de ellos y es ahí donde enfoco mis esfuerzos- dijo seria.

La charla fue interrumpida ya que Jushiro y Tia hacían su aparición en el garaje techado, a lo lejos Byakuya terminaba de llevar el equipaje de las chicas a la camioneta, ellas habían subido después en la parte de los pasajeros, luego se despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Vaya trozo de camioneta -exclamo la rubia.

Rukia no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia que identifico como la persona que había tenido el accidente junto con Soi Fong, miro su brazo y su férula- y esta blindada- señalo.

Soi entrego la llave a Jushiro- tu manejaras- señalo Soi.

Tia hizo un puchero- no es justo- se quejo- imagina lo que hubiese hecho en el volante de esta preciosidad- Jushiro sonreía y Soi negaba con la cabeza, para luego subir todos a la camioneta.

Cuídate Rukia y cuida de Minako-san- dijo Soi- la pelinegra asintió y se inclino despidiéndose.

Rukia salió al parqueo, vio como la otra camioneta les seguía hacia la salida de la mansión, Byakuya venia hacia ella con un dejo de decepción cosa que realmente no reprochaba ahora que lo veía mejor estar entre ese grupo de abogados y trabajar con ellos aunque sea de mandadero o lo que fuere parecía un privilegio.

Cuando Byakuya y Rukia llegaron a la sala, las cosas parecían color de hormiga, Minako estaba reclamando a Shiro por su actuación con la peli azul, sin contar lo que en su momento hace años había hecho para separar a Yoruichi y Soi Fong, todo lo anterior con la beca y todo lo demás no eran suficientes ya que ahora se agregaba otra cuestión mas delicada.

Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hija- reclamaba Minako- arruinaste su relación, su vida, su futuro.

Por favor- dijo Shiro- solo hice lo que pensé sería bueno, además ha logrado mucho en todos estos años, no todo fue tan malo aun con su rebeldía.

Pero desde ese entonces, nunca más ha sido feliz- señaló Minako- no entiendes, si de verdad fueses un buen padre lo más importante seria ver a tu hija feliz y con alguien que la ame a su lado.

Por favor Minako- pidió Ginrei- debes calmarte, estoy seguro que Shiro tendrá mucho que pensar y reflexionar de hoy en adelante, por hoy no es momento de arreglar el pasado pues debemos arreglar lo de la defensa y todos los detalles.

Defensa, detalles- pregunto Shiro- pero si ella pidió confianza y toda esa sarta de que seguirán otro rumbo en la defensa.

Shiro, hablaremos en casa- dijo Ginrei- hay cosas que hacer y debemos ponernos a trabajar- el moreno suspiro quiso despedirse de Minako pero esta fue donde Ginrei.

Me avisas cualquier cosa- dijo Minako.

Desde ya empezare con los arreglos- dijo este y Shiro le molestaba en gran manera estar desinformado- hasta mañana- Ginrei se despidió y busco la salida, Shiro no le quedo más remedio que ir tras de él.

Minako tomo asiento y suspiro- ustedes que- pregunto a Rukia y Byakuya que se encontraban en la puerta.

Yo iré por ropa- dijo el pelinegro- de ahora en adelante las acompañare en casa- el joven Kuchiki fue hacia la salida, tenia cosas que hacer además de buscar sus pertenencias, ya que debía de ir por el auto que estaba en el hotel y entregarlo a la concesionaria de autos, para regresar a la mansión Shihōin donde se quedaría por tiempo indefinido.

Necesita algo Minako- pregunto Rukia al momento de que su hermano se marcho.

Sabes a donde van- pregunto Minako y Rukia negó- como lo tomo ella- pregunto.

Es difícil de decir, ella sabe como guardar sus emociones- dijo Rukia- pero posiblemente fue un golpe duro.

Ni que lo digas hija- dijo Minako- imagínate que sucederá cuando Yoruichi lo sepa.

Con todo respeto Minako-san, creo que no es conveniente por el momento que lo sepa- dijo la pelinegra- Yoruichi no es como Soi.

Minako suspiro- lo sé- dijo suavemente- creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo con tu hermano.

Estoy seguro que nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando regrese- dijo Rukia- debería tomar una siesta.

Solo que me sirvas un vaso de sake podría descansar- dijo Minako con una leve sonrisa.

Si eso sirve lo hare- dijo Rukia buscando una vaso y la bebida.

* * *

 **Mansion de alquiler – Nuevo hogar de la Defensa 12:03 PM**

El camino recorrido de la mansión Shihōin a la nueva casa de habitación que Nanao y Jushiro habían alquilado solo les hubiese tomado unos 15 minutos, pero habían pasado a comprar almuerzos y de paso Shunsui y compañía había tenido que pasar por el supermercado a compras algunas cosas de primera necesidad, ya que aun cuando la casa estaba amueblada y con todas la comodidades necesarias ellos debían encargarse de la comida y los enseres de limpieza. Los primeros en llegar habían sido Jushiro y sus acompañantes ya que los que se habían quedado atrás para hacer las compras habían sido los que viajaban con Shunsui.

Cuando Shunsui y compañía llegaron a la mansión Soi, ya había hecho la distribución de las habitaciones y esperaba en la sala viendo las noticias.

Bien comamos- dijo Shunsui.

Nanao fue directo a la cocina, tras de ella Rangiku y Lisa- podemos ayudarte- pregunto la pelirroja.

Jushiro y Shunsui fueron y prepararon el comedor, mientras Tia y Soi descansaban.

Pasa algo, pareces más callada que de costumbre- dijo Tia a la peli azul.

Soi no cambio su semblante- pasa de todo- dijo con un dejo de ironía- pero será mejor enfocarnos en el trabajo.

Tia puso los ojos- bien, enfocada en trabajo- dijo muy seria y poniéndose de pie- pero eso no significa que más tarde no hablemos de todo lo que pasa.

Se dirigieron al comedor y para sorpresa Jushiro y Shunsui habían colocado los platos y Nanao venia juntos a las otras chicas que no había sido presentadas aun, con la comida, por lo que todos tomaron asiento.

Bueno, ya que estamos por fin todos reunidos les voy a presentar- dijo Shunsui y señalo a la pelirroja- ella es Rangiku Matsumoto trabajo como secretaria para Yoruichi, ella- dijo señalando a la pelinegra con anteojos- el Lisa Yadōmaru según me dijo gracias a Yoruichi ella pudo salir de la cárcel preventiva.

Mucho gusto- dijeron casi al unisonó Jushiro, Soi y Tia.

Como saben y ya la presente- dijo Shunsui con tono alegre- ella es mi esposa y dulce tormento Nanao Ise- la susodicha puso los ojos- el es mi amigo de toda la vida y compinche- dijo señalando al peliblanco que sonreía levemente- Jushiro Ukitake y de este lado- dijo señalando a la rubia- la sexy e inteligente investigadora y amiga- Tia Halibel- la morena le saco la lengua- y para terminar nuestra fría, seria e inteligente jefa Soi Fong- Soi le lanzo una mirada gélida de inconformidad.

Para terminar estoy para servirles- dijo el castaño- Shunsui Kyōraku.

Bufón, play boy, Fiestero y bebedor empedernido- señalaron Tia, Nanao y Soi al momento hubieron algunas risa.

Son celos- señalo el castaño- yo sé como divertirme en el trabajo- dijo guiñando el ojo.

Un gusto- dijeron Lisa y Rangiku que por un momento se quedaron viendo fijamente a la peli azul, cosa que la puso un poco incomoda.

Bien, vamos a comer- dijo Nanao- luego entramos en detalle y todo lo demás.

Todos asintieron y empezaron su almuerzo que estuvo lleno de tranquilidad y un poco de expectación, Tia había notado a Soi muy pensativa en toda la comida y sus bocados eran casi obligados, por otra parte la pelirroja y que parecía nerd por momentos no disimulaban mucho cuando vean hacia la peli azul, cosa que le daba curiosidad. Realmente si la rubia lo pensaba bien habían muchas cosas curiosas como que tenía que ver esa chica Lisa para estar ahí con ellos si al parecer solo tuvo la suerte de estar en la cárcel preventiva cuando Yoruichi estuvo ahí y de paso le ayudo un poco dentro del recinto.

El almuerzo fue en cierta manera un parte de aguas, Soi tenía el pensamiento a mil por hora y no podía de evitar recordar lo que Shiro había dicho y se preguntaba cómo pudo hacer el algo así, como Yoruichi y ella cayeron tan fácilmente en esa trampa, por otro lado se sentía incomoda las amigas de Kuchiki le miraban de vez en cuando y eso la ponían incomoda porque no sabía que esperar de ellas.

Soi carraspeo-creo que es momento de empezar la charla seria- dijo la peli azul y todos guardaron silencio- Byakuya nos conto sobre ti- dijo a Rangiku- así que eras secretaria en la oficina de Yoruichi.

Si- respondió la pelirroja- pero como le dije a Byakuya no estaba muy enterada de los casos de Yoruichi, ella los manejaba y a mí me dejaba terminar con cosas como notificaciones, avisos de divorcios, testamentos, en si problemas legales mínimos.

Soi suspiro- entonces, no sabes de algún caso importante o algo que hayas notado.

No, quiero decir solo lo normal- dijo la pelirroja- lo último que creo que puedo recordar y es importante es que cito a Hirako Shinji- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Nanao que había sacado una libreta de notas, apunto de inmediato el nombre que la pelirroja mencionaba- quien era Hirako- pregunto Shunsui.

Amigo de Yoruichi y detective- respondió Rangiku- el me llamo el día que salió la noticia del arresto de Yoruichi, casi me ordeno salir de mi apartamento y esconderme, dijo que no confiara en nadie que el vería como se contactaba conmigo después.

Se ha contactado- pregunto Shunsui.

La pelirroja bajo el rostro levemente- el está muerto- dijo suavemente y todos se miraron unos a otros- Byakuya sabe un poco de eso, su abuelo y el papá de Yoruichi fueron a reconocerlo- dijo suavemente.

Lo de los sujetos afuera de tu apartamento- pregunto Soi- los habías visto antes.

No- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja, Soi guardo silencio.

Una pregunta mas- dijo Tia y Rangiku asintió- porque mirabas hace rato a Soi- al instante la peli azul se sonrojo levemente y todos carraspearon de manera disimulada.

No es que me gusta- se defendió Matsumoto y Lisa se rio levemente- quiero decir, eres muy linda y todo eso pero es que me causaba un poco de curiosidad.

La conocías o sabias de ella- pregunto Nanao.

Rangiku suspiro- Yoruichi tiene...- se detuvo- tenía una foto que guardaba como un tesoro en una gaveta de su escritorio en la oficina, es ella- dijo señalando a Soi- me imagino de cuando estudiaba.

Interesante- dijo Lisa y todos voltearon a verle- bueno quiero decir, quien diría que Yoruichi la play girl tiene un amor imposible del que nadie sabía.

Shunsui, Jushiro y Tia no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante la ocurrencia de la pelinegra y Nanao solo se hizo la desentendida- Lisa Yadōmaru, cuál es tu historia con Shihōin y que tienes que ver en todo esto- pregunto Soi un poco más seria.

Bueno tu novia me ayudo a salir de la cárcel- dijo y Soi se tenso un poco- quiero decir no se que tiene Yoruichi que donde va causa revuelo, llevaba 7 meses en prisión preventiva y mi defensor de oficio era un reverendo imbécil, pero gracias a la morena pude salir antes de tiempo.

Cual fue tu delito- pregunto Nanao.

Delitos informáticos- respondió la pelinegra al instante Tia y Shunsui esbozaron una leve sonrisa- le probé a un idiota lo frágil y deficiente que podía ser la red pública e ingrese a la computadora personal del Gobernador, cosa que ofendió de gran manera a su eminencia en el poder- dijo casi burlista.

Si te descubrieron quiere decir que su seguridad no era tan mala- dijo Shunsui.

Lisa le lanzo una mirada molesta- me descubrieron porque lo hice desde una biblioteca pública-se quejo- además solo ingrese, no robe nada y no vi nada importante.

Jushiro quiso reírse pero se puso serio- porque te ayudo Yoruichi o como coincidieron.

Siempre trate de pasar desapercibida en ese lugar- señalo- créanme, ese lugar está podrido- suspiro- hay chantaje, venta de drogas, hasta se planean delitos como robos y asesinatos de ahí para afuera y viceversa, Yoruichi en su segundo día se topo con unas tipas que querían pasar un buen rato a su costa y ella salió como una gata fiera pues les dio su paliza, pero luego algo paso conforme a los días.

El que- pregunto Tia.

Habían rumores de que alguien había puesto un precio por mandar a Yoruichi al mas allá- explico la pelinegra- para colmo estaba lady fufú.

Lady Fufú- cuestionaron todos al instante.

Es la tal Riruka de Bland, la que Yoruichi había metido en la cárcel- explico Lisa- la tipa sí que quería vengarse y pues, yo le advertí que ella planeaba vengarse y le ayude un poco en lo que pude.

Entiendo- dijo Soi.

Lisa le miro fijamente- sabias que hay dos Magistradas que tienen cartas de recomendación de ti, para ser tomada como una candidata en un futuro cargo en la Corte Suprema- Soi no cambio su semblante- me imagino que es normal para ti que seas reconocida en tu ambiente laboral, ya que al parecer eres como el abogado del diablo o algo así según leí.

Soi frunció el ceño-No soy abogada del diablo o algo así- aclaro la peli azul- como es que sabes eso- pregunto.

Aproveche la laptop de Kuchiki y me metí a la red de la Magistratura- respondió- se que ahí tienen registros de todos los abogados del país y quería ver que tan buena eras, no me extraña de que estás cerca de sacar a Yoruichi de la cárcel.

Todos sonrieron y Soi solo se hizo la desentendida, aunque me siento honrada- según se, no debes utilizar ningún aparato electrónico como laptop, ipad, teléfono móvil, internet, eso dijo Byakuya y el juez que te dio la libertad.

Lisa puso los ojos- el es aburrido y el juez fue muy drástico- dijo suavemente.

Que piensan de todo esto- pregunto la peli azul a sus amigos.

Bueno es mucha información que digerir de una sola vez- dijo Ukitake- pero sin duda es algo que tomar en cuenta.

Creo que ella nos seria de mucha ayuda- dijeron Shunsui y Tia casi al unisonó, señalando a Lisa.

Soi suspiro- estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos ser cuidadosos y estrictos- dijo mirando a la pelinegra que puso los ojos.

Debemos hablar con Kuchiki de nuevo para averiguar lo de ese detective y encargarnos de los tipos esos del apartamento de Matsumoto, tal vez nos llevan a los responsable del accidente- dijo Nanao, al instante Ukitake, Kyōraku, Tia y Soi miraron con extrañeza el tono de desquite.

Soi suspiro- llamemos a Kuchiki, cítalo para las 6 de la tarde.

Aquí- pregunto Shunsui.

Si- respondió Soi- sería importante hablar con el del detective.

Deberíamos acomodarnos en nuestras habitaciones y descansar un poco- sugirió Nanao- ustedes deben descansar un poco- dijo a Tia y Soi, la rubia hizo un puchero pero la peli azul no se quejo en absoluto.

* * *

 **Oficinas Legales Sion & Kuchiki 1:18 PM**

Shiro debía firmar unos documentos sobre un caso que llevaba y era muy importante, por lo que se encontraba en su oficia desde que había llegado hace como 15 minutos no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Ginrei sobre lo que Soi dijo cuando le llamo aparte. Por su parte Ginrei había ocupado el tiempo para buscar seguridad privada para Minako y para ellos esperando que Shiro no lo supiese tan pronto o lo notara, luego seguro vendría para informarse cosa que aprovecharía para lanzarle lo de no comunicar nada a nadie.

Shiro entro como a la media hora y Ginrei parecía terminar algunos pendientes, el moreno tomo asiento frente al Kuchiki- entonces de que hablaron con Fong.

Ginrei suspiro- debemos hacer un comunicado de prensa- dijo al instante- diremos que dirigiremos la defensa de Yoruichi y Byakuya será de nuevo el responsable.

Entonces dejaran la defensa como la prensa dijo y todo lo que dijo de confianza era una sarta de mentiras- se quejo molesto el moreno.

El Kuchiki suspiro- no fue una sarta de mentiras Shiro, nuestra versión para cualquiera que pregunte ya sea prensa, televisión, curioso, amigo o enemigo es que ellos tenían que atender asuntos personales y no podían seguir en Tokio, por lo tanto nosotros tomaremos el curso del caso.

Que traman- cuestiono.

Posiblemente nada tan enfermo y torcido como lo que tú tramaste hace años- acuso el Kuchiki- en todo caso me imagino que quieren terminar lo más pronto y no volver a Tokio.

Ginrei no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero realmente creí que lo hacía por el bien de Yoruichi- se defendió- siempre imagine un futuro brillante para ella, si no fuese tan laxa y rebelde.

Cuando vas a entender Shiro, nosotros de somos dueños de nuestros hijos ellos son los que deben vivir sus vidas, decidir por ellos- dijo Ginrei- nosotros como padres solo debemos educarlos para saber cuál es el bien y el mal, sobretodo amarlos y confiar en que no arruinen sus vidas- suspiro- lo que hiciste con Yoruichi y Soi fue bajo, despreciable y sumamente egoísta, tu solo proyectas lo que quizá en tu adolescencia deseabas para ti; sin importar lo que Yoruichi quería para sí misma y así la alejaste cada día mas de ti y tu cariño como padre.

Posiblemente si me equivoque, pero si ves ahora Yoruichi no esta tan mal- dijo Shiro.

Realmente crees eso- dijo Ginrei- está en la cárcel y con una vida infeliz, ustedes dos no llevan buena relación desde siempre- señalo el Kuchiki- no sé que le ves de bueno Shiro, sin mencionar que Soi a quien le hiciste la vida difícil ahora es una respetada y exitosa abogada, imagina lo positivo que hubiese sido ella para Yoruichi en todo este tiempo.

Shiro trago incomodo- Yoruichi posiblemente se hubiese ido con esa chiquilla- dijo con un dejo de enojo.

Los hijos a su tiempo tienen que volar y hacer sus propios nidos Shiro- señalo el mayor de los Kuchiki- espero que el amor de Minako sea tan grande para perdonar lo que le has hecho a tu propia hija, porque cuando Yoruichi lo sepa tenlo por seguro que ella quizá no lo haga.

Creo que nuestra relación jamás será buena- dijo Shiro con un dejo de decepción y suspiro- bien, hagamos ese anuncio con la prensa, llamare a Gin.

* * *

En el transcurso de la tarde Se hizo el anuncio como Ginrei lo había planteado, Shiro fue el que hablo para la prensa que en ese caso fueron el canal 7 y 3, el anuncio fue una algarabía de comentarios y la noticia fue pasada muchas veces ocasionando especulaciones y rumores.

El equipo de la defensa tornó muy complacida con la noticia y sobre todo con las especulaciones en torno al caso, eso ayudaría mucho para que el responsable que había tramado lo del accidente se sintiese más confiado de actuar al saber que su plan había tenido éxito, posiblemente su plan seria proseguir con lo siguiente y como Shunsui y Tia habían sugerido, lo mas sensato y predecible era s terminar con Yoruichi.

Byakuya había recibido la llamada de Shunsui y se preparaba para salir, lo que fuera debía ser importante ya que se suponía que él no debía de visitarlos o verse hasta el día de la audiencia.

Eran las 5:09 y Shiro terminaba sus pendientes para ir con Ginrei a casa cuando su teléfono celular sonó, miro y sonrió al ver quién era respondiendo al instante.

 ** _-Barragan, mi buen amigo- saludo Shiro con un tono complacido._**

 ** _-Shiro como estas- dijo este con seriedad._**

 ** _-Con mucho trabajo- señalo el moreno- como va es de gobernar Tokio, ya que lo recuerdo aún tenemos pendiente hablar de negocios._**

 ** _-Sí, bueno pensaba que aun no es un momento propicio para eso, dado los problemas familiares que te atañen._**

 ** _-Shiro suspiro- temes que se vea negativo hacer negocios conmigo- pregunto._**

 ** _-Solo pienso que tienes muchos problemas sobre ti y los negocios la mayoría de veces son una carga de cuidado- señalo el gobernador- más con todo lo que hoy ha acontecido._**

 ** _-Bueno tienes razón- dijo Shiro- hoy el caso y todo llamo mucho la atención._**

 ** _-Entonces es cierto- pregunto Barragan- la defensa que habías contratado renuncio._**

 ** _-Shiro recordó la recomendación de Ginrei- bueno en si yo no los había contratado, fue Minako y aunque no eran mucho de mi agrado dieron buenos resultados aunque al final hicieron lo que me temía._**

 ** _-A que te refieres- cuestiono el gobernador con curiosidad._**

 ** _-Shiro sonrió, realmente era bueno actuando seguro Ginrei estaría orgulloso- nunca estuve de acuerdo en que ellos tomaran el control total de la defensa porque temía que al final perjudicaran el caso y mira al final nos dejan tirados con la excusa de que han tenido pérdidas importantes y se regresaban a Kyōto._**

 ** _-Una tragedia- dijo con pesar el gobernador- ahora ustedes se harán cargo me imagino- señalo._**

 ** _-Sí, aunque hemos perdido la audiencia de ayer- se quejo Shiro- espero no sea de repercusión para el caso._**

 ** _-Ojala pudiese ayudarte amigo, pero ya sabes- dijo el gobernador- estoy con las manos atadas al ser servidor público._**

 ** _-Shiro suspiro- lo entiendo, aun así espero que al final nos unamos haciendo negocios juntos, cuando termine este incidente._**

 ** _-Si mi buen amigo- dijo Barragan con un dejo de optimismo- cuando termine toda esta pesadilla nos sentaremos frente a una botella del mejor sake y brindaremos por nuestra asociación._**

 ** _-Es un trato- dijo Shiro con alegría, vio que la puerta de su oficina era abierta y Ginrei aparecía y el puso de pie- bueno amigo, debo dejarte ya que voy a casa._**

 ** _-Cuídate amigo y te deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu familia- dijo Barragan._**

* * *

La llamada termino, Shiro camino hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios- porque sonríes así- pregunto Ginrei.

Shiro paso a su lado y los dos empezaron su marcha- bueno hablaba con Barragan.

Ginrei puso los ojos- Shiro ya te he dicho que ese hombre me da mala espina.

Lo sé- dijo el moreno- pero es un buen prospecto para hacer negocios, su empresa de transporte marítimo reporta buenas ganancias y eso que parece un poco pequeña.

Ginrei bufo- aun así, como gobernador a mi parecer no ha hecho un gran cambio en la ciudad, que quería.

Ya sabes- dijo sonriendo el moreno- ver como estaba con mi problema legal.

Ginrei- que le importa- se quejo y Shiro rio levemente- no ayuda y anda metiendo sus narices.

Bueno, aun así deberías estar orgulloso de mi- dijo el moreno- le lance mi mejor actuación con eso de que me dejaron abandonado legalmente.

Ginrei le miro curioso- y porque tan obediente a lo que indica Soi Fong.

Shiro se encogió de hombros- creo que lo importante es que al final Yoruichi salga de la cárcel y libre de todo cargo, tienes razón Ginrei y debo ser mejor padre.

Ginrei rio levemente- siempre tengo razón Shiro.

Los dos tomaron el auto y fueron directo a casa, había sido un día largo y aun con todas esas discusiones, desacuerdos, regaños, incomprensión y malas noticias era posible que Shiro al fin comprenda el daño que ha hecho no solo a Soi Fong, si no a su propia hija.


	33. Chapter 33

Buenas Noches, lamento hacerlos esperar pero ya saben pasan cosas y hay trabajo (mucho) aun asi espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

saludos y gracias por leer y dar animos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 33**

 ** _"_** ** _As soon as my heart stops breakin'  
Anticipating  
As soon as forever is through  
I'll be over you._**

 ** _Remembering times gone by_**  
 ** _Promises we once made_**  
 ** _What are the reasons why_**  
 ** _Nothing stays the same._**

 ** _There were the nights holding you close_**  
 ** _Someday I'll try to forget them_**  
 ** _Someday I'll be over you"._**

 ** _I'll be over you._**

 ** _TOTO._**

* * *

Kuchiki llego al portón de una casa en el distrito alto de Ginza, miro a un lado y lo vio un automóvil blanco que se estacionaba un poco lejos de la entrada de la casa, Ginrei ya les había comunicado que sus guardaespaldas se presentarían en el transcurso de la tarde y así había sucedido.

Eran tres guardaespaldas en total, su trabajo no constaba solo era resguardar su seguridad y seguirlos a todas partes donde fuesen, lo más esencial e importante seria pasar desapercibidos para las personas en general, aunque por esta vez Byakuya había dicho al que le acompañaba que debía entrar solo a ese lugar ya que era seguro.

Byakuya apretó el botón del intercomunicador que sonó y después de unos segundos la pantalla mostraba a un Jushiro- pasa adelante Byakuya- dijo y luego el portón pareció abrirse poco a poco, el automóvil desapareció al interior de la lujosa casa y al guardaespaldas no le quedo más remedio que esperar.

Byakuya bajo de su auto y no pudo evitar mirar la casa, era grande y poseía cierto toque antiguo aunque si mirabas mejor se podía ver el contraste de la modernidad como el portón eléctrico, las cámaras de vigilancia a su alrededor y quien sabe que cosas mas había en el interior, posiblemente no alquilaron la casa solo por el lujo o su amplitud, era obvio que Shunsui y Tia posiblemente se empeñaron en buscar un lugar que fuese seguro y no era para menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

Byakuya entro y Jushiro le esperaba de pie sonriendo- ven, todos esperan- dijo y este empezó su camino hacia el despacho.

Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta la audiencia- señalo Kuchiki.

Pasa- dijo este abriendo la puerta- hay cosas importantes de las cuales debemos hablar.

Byakuya entro a la habitación y como era de esperar todos estaban ahí, exceptuando Lisa y Rangiku- justo a tiempo – señalo Shunsui- toma asiento pidió y el Kuchiki hizo lo que se le pidió.

* * *

Lisa y Rangiku se encontraban en su habitación- no sé porque no podemos estar en esa reunión- se quejo la pelinegra- es como si no confiaran en nosotros.

Debes entender- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad- me imagino que quieren ahondar en la información que les dimos, todo sería distinto si Kuchiki les hubiese dicho todo desde el principio, al final eso les ha perjudicado y de paso a él y nosotras.

Tienes tu teléfono- pregunto la pelinegra.

Rangiku puso los ojos- para que lo quieras, sabes que no debes tener aparatos electrónicos.

Quieres saber que hablan en esa reunión o que- pregunto la pelinegra, Matsumoto se mordió una uña y con un dejo de molestia le entrego su celular.

Que harás- pregunto al instante.

No has visto la cantidad de cámaras que hay en el lugar- dijo Lisa y conecto el teléfono a la señal wifi del lugar- jaqueare el sistema de seguridad e intentare ver si una cámara nos ayuda a ver qué sucede.

* * *

Nanao se encontraba con su computadora y de repente sonrió al momento Tia se acerco a ella, Soi empezó hablar- me imagino que estarás preguntándote porque estás aquí.

Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta la audiencia- dijo Byakuya- pasa algo.

Quiero que me hables de Hirako Shinji- pidió la peli azul.

Byakuya guardo un momento de silencio los miro a todos y luego suspiro- Hirako era un gran tipo- dijo con una risa triste- trabajaba como detective para la firma.

Un momento- interrumpió Tia y el pelinegro guardo silencio- ya jaqueo el sistema de seguridad y busca una cámara que muestre el despacho.

Todos rieron un poco, menos Soi y Byakuya que no entendía lo que hablaban- es rápida- dijo Shunsui- me agrada, quedémosla.

Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta a el castaño- quiere decir que sería de mucha utilidad para nosotros- aclaro Tia.

Soi puso los ojos- ve por ellas- dijo cansinamente- Lisa o en todo caso las dos parecen muy curiosas de saber lo que hablaremos.

Byakuya puso los ojos- ella no debería tener algún aparato electrónico, lo dice su carta de libertad condicional.

Iré por ellas- dijo Nanao y salió del despacho.

Leí esa carta- dijo Soi- en si nadie le ha dado nada, por lo tanto no se está transgrediendo el acuerdo de libertad condicional.

Eso es un tecnicismo- dijo el pelinegro, para eso entonces las chicas entraban a la habitación con caras de que fueron atrapadas- se que al final está fuera de mis manos.

Tomen asiento- dijo Soi-me agradaría que terminaras tu jaqueo para que el sistema de seguridad no presente fallas.

Lo siento- dijo Lisa e hizo algo en el teléfono, Tia asintió al instante.

No tengo que decir que espero que lo que se hable quede aquí y que no haya interrupción alguna- dijo- bien, prosigue- pidió la peli azul.

Hirako siempre hacia bien su trabajo y era de confianza aun cuando era un poco juguetón algunas veces, él y Yoruichi se llevaban muy bien tanto así que algunas veces el le ayudaba en investigaciones a ella. Cuando Yoruichi fue a la cárcel Shiro intento localizarlo pero según supe el no respondía sus llamadas. Hasta un día recibí una llamada de mi hermana informando que el local donde fungía la oficina legal privada de Yoruichi se había consumido por completo en un incendio.

Perdona- interrumpió Shunsui- se incendio por completo, no quedo nada- pregunto el castaño.

No quedo nada más que los cimientos del lugar- respondió el Kuchiki, al momento todos se vieron unos a otros.

Recibiste el informe de los bomberos sobre las causas, el lugar estaba asegurado o algo así- cuestiono Jushiro.

No- dijo un poco confundido- realmente no lo recuerdo, pero sé que el lugar no estaba asegurado.

Aun así la ley exige una investigación de oficio por parte de las autoridades correspondientes para saber las causas del desastre- dijo Nanao.

El Kuchiki suspiro- quizá, fueron las circunstancias pero lo pase por alto- se excuso- el caso que ese día cuando los bomberos estaban terminando de sofocar el incendio se me acerco lo que parecía ser un vagabundo y me pidió una moneda- al momento Soi frunció el ceño con un dejo de inquietud- cuando estaba por dársela vi que esa persona no era un vago, era Hirako. Me quede sorprendido y él me pidió que no hiciera mayor escándalo, le dije que lo estaban buscando pero solo atino a suplicarme que sacara a Yoruichi de la cárcel o la matarían, que debía hacerlo pronto y no perder tiempo, intente persuadirlo que me dijera dónde estaba que le podía ayudar pero me dijo que el haría lo posible por salir del país.

No preguntaste nada, porque decía eso de que matarían a Yoruichi- cuestiono Tia.

No- dijo Byakuya- no es excusa pero todo paso rápido pues al parecer Hirako no quería llamar la atención de la policía que se encontraba ahí- suspiro- días antes de que ustedes llegaran mi padre y Shiro recibieron una llamada de la policía que era para identificar a una persona muerta que había encontrado camino al puerto, el tenia una tarjeta del bufete y resulto ser Hirako- casi todos suspiraron con un dejo de pena- las autoridades creen que fue asaltado y atacado por algún drogadicto.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada o quizá no sabían que decir al respecto, Shunsui bufo- no creíste que eso era importante de decir ante esta situación- pregunto.

Shunsui- regaño Jushiro- Byakuya, le dijiste de eso a Shiro o a tu abuelo.

No- respondió- digo, a ellos no aunque Shiro se dio cuenta del incendio no le dio importancia- suspiro- creo que fue como un alivio que eso pasara, pero le dije a Yoruichi de lo ocurrido y de paso aproveche para preguntarle que pasaba o que sabia ella de lo que Hirako investigaba o decía, pero ella me pidió que lo olvidara y que no le diese vueltas por el bien de todos- Shunsui puso los ojos en evidente desacuerdo e incredulidad.

Luego de unos segundos Soi hablo- esto al principio quizá no parecía importante pero al final resulta que si- bufo levemente y froto su sien- es evidente que hay algo ahí y debemos averiguarlo- miro su reloj- es tarde, deberíamos pensar en la cena.

Nanao se puso de pie- me adelante y pedí a domicilio dado el caso de que esta reunión se alargara o las cosas fuesen más complejas.

Gracias Nanao- dijo Soi-Byakuya deberías regresar con Minako y tu hermana.

Por supuesto- dijo el pelinegro con un dejo de confusión - buenas noches- se despidió de esa manera de todos y se puso de pie.

Te acompaño- dijo Tia y fue con él, mientras todos salían del despacho de manera tranquila hacia la sala y Shunsui encendía el televisor.

* * *

No lo tomes a mal- dijo Tia al joven Kuchiki que parecía sombrío.

¿No?- cuestiono y suspiro- tengo la sensación que esto me ha superado, hasta hoy me doy cuenta de cosas que deje pasar sin darme cuenta o percatarme que eran importantes.

La rubia suspiro- mira Kuchiki, según lo que sabemos de ti y tus casos, la gran mayoría están focalizados en otras especialidades así que no lo tomes tan a pecho, porque en cierta manera nosotros también hemos cometido errores en este caso, creo que Soi y todos lo sabemos bien.

Aun así no es escusa- dijo este, cerca de su auto.

No lo es- dijo Tia- pero creo que esto te está dando una lección que podrá servirte en un futuro.

Byakuya asintió- gracias Tia- dijo este y miro su brazo- como estas- cuestión- lamento no haber preguntado antes.

Tia sonrió- esto- dijo levantando su brazo- está bien, es molesto pero va bien- se encogió de hombros- pudo haber sido peor pero soy buena al volante- le guiño el ojo y sonrió- es mas creo que sería buena actuando en Rápido y Furioso junto a Vin Diesel.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar una sonrisa más amplia- dile a Soi que cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a la orden.

Se lo diré- dijo y vio como el joven Kuchiki subía al auto y ponía la marcha saliendo de la casa, la rubia volvió a la casa y solo se preguntaba que había detrás de todo lo que hasta ahora ha pasado alrededor de Yoruichi y todo el caso en el que trabajaban, una cosa era segura y cualquiera lo debía de haber notado ellos cometieron un error al no seguir las entrevista con Yoruichi, pero sobretodo Soi no debió desistir con eso y dejarlo así no mas solo por el hecho de lo que haya pasado entre ellas.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 7:18 PM**

El turno de los guardias cambiaba a las seis de la tarde, pero la mayoría pasaba al pequeño bar que se encontraba a unas calles de la prisión para tomar unos tragos y relajarse después de un día tedioso con personas problemáticas de la más baja calaña, luego de su paso por el bar cada guardia tomaba camino para su casa ya que el transporte de la prisión salía a las 6:45 Pm hacia Tokio y sus alrededores, aun cuando algunos optaban por quedarse un momento mas y regresar ya sea por sus propios medios o por el transporte público que era un poco tardado.

El bar estaba casi vacío y el dueño que fungía como cantinero, tomo el último vaso de la barra- creo que deberías pensar en irte porque ya estoy por cerrar- el hombre que parecía tener entre 23 y 27 años miro su reloj.

Lo siento- dijo y tomando su mochila- se me fue el tiempo- bufo- tocara esperar el transporte público.

Pues corre, porque son las 7:12 y pasa a las 7.15- aconsejo el cantinero que fue tras el guardia que salía para cerrar la el bar de una vez.

El guardia se apresuro a la parada de autobuses, pero fue en vano ya que lo que bebió en el bar había ralentizado sus funciones físicas y solo vio como el autobús partía sin poder alcanzarlo, suspiro y tomo asiento en las bancas de espera acomodándose ya que tendría que esperar unos quince minutos.

Habían pasado 6 minutos cuando una camioneta blanca estaciono frente a la parada, el guardia no se movió de su asiento aun cuando vio que el vidrio de la ventana del pasajero empezaba a bajar- oficial- llamo un hombre al interior del automotor que vestía con un traje sastre y parecía un hombre de negocios.

El oficial se puso de pie un poco dudoso- me llama a mí, está perdido- cuestiono al instante.

No oficial se cual es el camino a Tokio- dijo sonriente- pero parece que espera el autobús que se ha quedado un kilometro atrás por desperfectos mecánicos- anuncio el sujeto de traje.

El joven oficial puso los ojos- no puede será- dijo decepcionado- gracias por avisar- dijo y miro su reloj.

Si desea puedo llevarlo- sugirió el sujeto- voy a Tokio y no me importaría ayudar a un oficial en servicio- el oficial dudo un poco, pero subió a la camioneta.

Gracias- dijo este- el sujeto asintió y puso en archa el automotor.

Luego de unos minutos el sujeto hablo- eres oficial en Fuchū- cuestiono y el oficial asintió- deben pagar muy bien para estar encerrados cuidando esa clase de gente.

El oficial rio- lo necesario – dijo este- aunque no me imagino el no ser oficial, usted que hace-pregunto- si me disculpa la pregunta pero parece un hombre de negocios.

Lo soy- dijo el ampliando la sonrisa- hasta podría darte trabajo, ya sabes si dejaras eso de ser oficial, serias un buen elemento en mi negocio.

Al oficial le dio curiosidad- en verdad- cuestiono- que tendría que hacer para aplicar al trabajo, si el pago y las prestaciones son mejores que ahora me lo pensaría un poco.

El sujeto le miro serio y después sonrió con un dejo de maldad- que tal unos doce mil dólares para comenzar pero todo eso si pasas la prueba, luego veríamos lo de la contratación y el pago mensual.

El joven oficial amplio sus ojos y luego sonrió con amplitud al imaginar una propuesta tal- doce mil dólares, que tendría que hacer o a quien debo matar- cuestiono bromeando.

Quiero que mates a Yoruichi Shihōin- soltó el hombre con total seriedad, la sonrisa del oficial desapareció al instante- tengo entendido que ella esta recluida ahí y me imagino que puede buscar una manera para que todo parezca un accidente.

Esta loco- exclamo el oficial- yo no podría hacer algo así- dijo al instante, el auto dio un movimiento brusco buscando la orilla dando un frenazo.

El sujeto al instante saco un arma y le apunto al oficial- crees que bromeo y que estoy loco- cuestiono, el oficial negó con nerviosismo- sabes en verdad tenía esperanzas contigo- dijo con un tono de decepción – ahora no me dejas mas remedio.

Espere…PUM- el sonido de un disparo se dejo escuchar, el joven oficial cayo inconsciente al instante.

Maldición mira lo que me hiciste hacer, manche mi camioneta y quizá eche a perder la tapicería-salió del auto y fue al lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta quitando el cinturón de seguridad al oficial y lo saco de la camioneta, lo tiro a la orilla de la carretera junto a todas sus cosas- nada costaba aceptar el trabajo, solo es un estúpido uniforme militar de bajo rango pudiste ganar mucho más que seguir unas reglas estúpidas- PUM dio otro disparo- esto bastara- dijo, cerró la puerta del pasajero y fue al lado del conductor, limpio sus manos con un pañuelo y luego guardo el arma de fuego para encender el automotor y dar marcha a su guarida.

* * *

 **Tokio Mansión de los Socios 7:30 PM**

Todos terminaban su cena que había sido amena, algunas pláticas por aquí y por allá pero nada importante, Soi se puso de pie- en un rato veremos el plan de trabajo, Lisa y Rangiku les pido por favor no curiosear en nuestra reunión ya que al final sabrán lo que haremos de una u otra manera.

La pelinegra sonrió en manera de disculpa y Rangiku asintió- esperaremos a lo que ustedes digan- dijo la pelirroja y Lisa asintió.

Nos vemos dentro de un rato- dijo la peli azul dirigiéndose a su habitación, Shunsui miro a Tia como cuestionándole si le pasaba algo y esta se encogió de hombros, los demás siguieron con la charla mientras Nanao se puso de pie y recogió los platos, Tia se dispuso ayudarle y las dos fueron hacia la cocina dejando todo en el lava vajillas.

Sería bueno un vaso de sake- dijo Tia y Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta- lo sé, el medicamento, pero Soi ya no está tomando nada así que le llevare un vaso- dijo y empezó a servir.

Nanao le miro- no deberías darle sake, parece taciturna.

Tia sonrió- eres muy observadora Nanao, pero creo que es mejor darle uno a que ella decida luego que necesita más de uno.

Nanao suspiro- en estos momentos ella debería de tener cabeza fría, no le des más de la cuenta.

No lo hare- dijo Tia y se dirigió a la habitación de Soi Fong, al llegar toco a la puerta y entro de una vez- disculpa la intromisión pero te traje una bebida.

Soi puso los ojos, dejando su agenda a un lado extendió su mano para coger el vaso y dar un pequeño sorbo- sake- dijo un poco extrañada- creo que beber no ayuda para nada en estos momentos.

Te dije que no te librarías de mí y de la plática pendiente- dijo la rubia y tomo asiento en un lado de la cama donde Soi se encontraba recostada- me dirás que sucede.

Que quieres platicar, quieres que diga Tia- pregunto la peli azul, dio un largo trago de sake – solo…es increíble - dijo negando con su cabeza- aun no lo comprendo, no puede ser de que todo lo que yo creí es una vil mentira.

De que hablas, que es una mentira- pregunto confundida- haber, explícate bien.

Hoy en casa de los Shihōin, Shiro Shihōin estaba ahí- dijo dando un gran suspiro- como era de esperar discutimos, entre dimes y diretes el confeso que tramo todo- sonrió con tristeza- todo fue una montaje ideado por Shiro, al final Yoruichi….

Al final ella tenía razón- dijo la rubia- esa noche no te engaño, el señor Shihōin aprovecho sus debilidades, la fama de Yoruichi con las chicas y tu desconfianza fue justo lo que hizo que su plan tuviese éxito.

Pero como- cuestiono- he tratado de recordar todo y aun no comprendo cómo es que pudo suceder.

Tia suspiro- según lo que recuerdo recibiste un mensaje del celular de Yoruichi- la peli azul asintió- la chica con la que encontraste estaba por marcharse y Yoruichi estaba despertando en su cama, ella se encontraba desnuda y parecía desubicada- Soi asintió de nuevo y la rubia suspiro.

Todo fue como lo dices- dijo Soi- aun así todo me parece como un drama de telenovela, hasta parece fantasía.

Hay un truco muy trillado en la alta sociedad usada por niños de papi cuando querían conseguir chicas que le hacían las cosas difíciles- comenzó a explicar- hay un estupefaciente que te hace más fácil el trabajo con las chicas ya que las atonta y las hace más dóciles, posiblemente la chica que salía en ese momento mando el mensaje y puso esa droga en alguna bebida a Yoruichi haciendo que su efecto más fuerte, quizá la noqueo y por ese motivo ella no recuerda nada de esa noche en particular.

Soi bufo- ella decía la verdad- dijo casi con pesar- sabes lo que eso significa- pregunto.

Que no te engaño, que el único culpable de todo es su padre- dijo la rubia- que la culpaste sin comprobar si realmente era cierto y no confiaste en ella, que te precipitaste en todo y actuaste por instinto de supervivencia.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- pero aunque juzgue mal, al final ella término de echar todo a perder.

Es una cadena de infortunio Soi, deberías de hablar con ella - sugirió la rubia- limar asperezas.

Soi froto su sien- sería lo adecuado lo sé, pero inconveniente si queremos terminar con este caso- la rubia puso los ojos, Soi tuvo que explicar un poco más la situación- Tia, hablar con ella de lo que hizo su padre, viendo su relación es meterse en un gran lio- hubo un momento de silencio- además han pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo que no podemos borrar todo lo que ha pasado, han tantas cosas más que nos separaron y aunque eso fue el principio de todo hay cosas que ha este tiempo ya no importan.

No te estoy diciendo de que sean felices para siempre Soi- dijo con seriedad Tia- pero al menos reconoce ante ella que te equivocaste, quizá eso no solo sea justo, posiblemente es algo que ella necesite oír.

Soi miro la hora- puede que sea justo, pero ahora no es momento- señalo - debemos dar por terminada esta charla y preocuparnos por abordar el trabajo.

Tia suspiro- si, el trabajo es importante, pero también lo tuyo y lo de ella debe resolverse y darse por cerrado de una forma u otra, me imagino que todos pensarían igual si supieran.

Soi bajo sus hombros en una actitud cansada- pues díselos tú, porque yo no estoy de ánimos para hablar de esto de nuevo, además ese tema es personal- aclaro- solo quiero terminar con todo esto y regresar a Kyōto.

Lo sé y tu decidirás lo mejor- dijo la rubia comprensivamente- deberías ducharte y relajarte para poner tus ideas en orden, así me das oportunidad de contarles a los demás.

Soi le miro seria y suspiro - no puedes esperar a después de la reunión de trabajo, me agradaría no entrar en cuestionamientos- pido casi suplicante la peli azul.

Sera como tú digas- dijo Tia- iré a decirles lo de la reunión- salió de la habitación, la peli azul suspiro y fue camino a tomar una ducha que le ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 8:07 PM**

En la oficina de la Teniente el sonido del teléfono resonó en el cuarto silencioso, la puerta se abrió, como un bólido Yumichika entraba a la oficina y tomaba el auricular.

 **-Prisión de Fuchū, buenas noches- respondió con tono firme y serio.**

 **-Buenas noches, hablamos de Matsu Clinic Fuchū, estamos informando que uno de sus guardias fue traído de emergencia por herida de arma de fuego- dijo una enfermera- encontramos la identificación y decidimos darle aviso.**

 **-Bien, deme los datos- pido Yumichika y empezó a anotar- gracias, estaremos ahí pronto.**

Yumichika terminaba de colgar el auricular del teléfono cuando la peli verde hacia presencia en su oficina, al instante el sub-teniente le dio las malas noticias- Teniente hay algo urgente que debemos atender.

Sucedió algo- pregunto esta al ver el tono serio que rara vez ocupaba su sub-alterno.

Acaban de llamar de Matsu Clinic, al instante como un dejavu la peli verde se puso pálida pues no hace mucho ella había recibido una llamada similar- un guardia está mal herido- Nell parecía un poco perdida en la conversación y hasta pálida- teniente, se encuentra bien- dijo acercándose y tocando su hombro.

Nell salió de sus pensamientos y suspiro- debemos ir y verificar que sucedió, ver si sus implementos han sido robados y cuál ha sido el móvil de todo, pero lo primero será irnos.

Con ir, se refiere a usted y yo- cuestiono Yumichika y Nell asintió- que pasara con Shihōin, usted dio instrucciones de tenerle más cuidado.

Nell suspiro- diablos, se me pasaba por alto.

Puedo sugerir alguien de confianza- dijo Yumichika- Ikaku podría venir y echar un vistazo, hoy es su día libre y aunque es así, me imagino que ha de estar en la oficina del Mayor Zaraki porque se aburre.

Nell ni se lo pensó- dile, pero que venga pronto así no perdemos mucho tiempo.

Si señora- dijo Yumichika dando un saludo militar, salió del lugar a toda prisa dejando a la peli verde para que comenzara a asignar órdenes mientras y dejar todo en manos de Maradame mientras ella no estuviese.

Unos minutos después el peli violeta de su subalterno aparecía junto con Maradame Ikaku, al instante se hicieron los saludos respectivos según el rango- Teniente a sus órdenes- dijo Ikaku.

Gracias por venir sub-teniente Maradame- dijo Nell- me imagino que Yumichika le ha informado un poco la situación.

Un poco- dijo este- estoy a su entera disposición sea cual sea la tarea.

Gracias Maradame- dijo Nell- estarás a cargo del pabellón de mujeres- entrego una carpetas- estas son las rondas del personal, pero quiero que tu personalmente vigiles la seguridad de la señorita Shihōin, hay un guardia de mi entera confianza en su puerta pero no está demás tener un par de ojos vigilando.

Ikaku miro la documentación- me haré cargo de todo mientras ustedes cumplen con sus otros deberes, pueden confiar plenamente en mí.

Yumichika sonrió y Nell asintió- debemos irnos Yumi, el transporte está listo- no perdieron tiempo y salieron del lugar con rumbo a la Matsu Clinic de Fuchū, Maradame fue al escritorio de la Teniente y tomo asiento y vio la pantalla.

Así que debo poner un ojo en Shihōin- vio le monitor- esto estará aburrido- dijo y se acomodo en la silla.

* * *

En la mansión estaban listos para la reunión, el reloj marcaba las 8:10 PM y Soi estaba tras el gran escritorio con una tablet en sus manos y todos esperaban expectantes lo que hablarían- bien vamos a comenzar- dijo Soi.

Que has planeado- pregunto Jushiro.

Dada toda la nueva información y lo que ha pasado recientemente, nuestro trabajo de investigación deberá ser más meticuloso e inteligente- dijo la peli azul- primero será investigar la muerte de Shinji, me gustaría mucho que Unohana pudiese dar una opinión sobre su muerte y autopsia.

Espera- dijo Shunsui- pedir una exhumación del cuerpo tomaría tiempo, además posiblemente ese caso estará archivado como asalto como dijo Byakuya que fue clasificado.

Soi suspiro- yo no dije que pediríamos la exhumación, se que se perdería tiempo que podemos ocupar para sacar de su escondite a quien sea que se encuentre detrás de esto.

No comprendo- dijo Jushiro- entonces como esperas que Unohana pueda hacer una autopsia o verificar las causas de la muerte, si no pedimos exhumación.

Soi se puso seria- tenemos a Lisa- dijo suavemente- hablare con ella para ver si puede meterse al sistema de la policía, para que encuentre todo lo relacionado a ese caso, la autopsia, pruebas y luego le enviamos todo a Unohana.

Entonces hay que hablar con ella- dijo Nanao- preguntarle si desea hacerlo y de paso que firme algunos términos de confidencialidad y de responsabilidad.

Soi sonrió- Nanao, yo hablare con ella y luego veremos lo legal, estoy segura de que llegaremos a un acuerdo provechoso para todos.

Entonces estamos de acuerdo en incorporarla al equipo- pregunto Shunsui.

Ya veremos eso Shunsui- dijo Jushiro- por ahora lo importante es hacer el trabajo y tener resultado, aunque tengo mis reservas con el hecho de que le estaremos pidiendo a alguien quebrantar su libertad condicional y de paso la ley que juramos defender.

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando Soi iba a decir algo Nanao se adelanto- creo que debemos dejar de lado por esta vez la ética profesional y los escrúpulos- Shunsui se quedo atónico ante sus palabras y los demás igual - quienes sean que están detrás de todo esto no se tientan para infringir la ley y hacer lo que sea necesario para llevar su cometido sin importar a quien se llevan de por medio.

Creo que son momentos apremiantes- señalo Tia- Nanao tiene razón Jushiro, no podemos andar con paños tibios si deseamos resolver este caso y atrapar a esos malditos.

Soi sonrió levemente- que dices Jushiro, aun tienes dudas- pregunto ya que vio su inconformidad.

Sé que tienen razón, yo también quiero que paguen por lo que han hecho- dijo con firmeza- pero si vamos a hacer eso creo que debemos hacerlo bien, para no caer en problemas y de paso no levantar sospechas.

Esos detalles lo hablaremos con Lisa- dijo Soi- me imagino que sabrá que cosas necesita para no ser rastreada y todas esas cosas, se supone que es inteligente.

Bueno esta dicho- dijo Shunsui- haremos eso y luego que.

Iremos por los malditos que provocaron el accidente- dijo Soi y casi todos sonrieron.

Pero no sabemos exactamente si son ellos o cuantos son en total- dijo Jushiro.

Shunsui deberá vigilarlos, investigar y luego sacaremos conclusiones- dijo la peli azul.

Ya que tendremos a Lisa podríamos buscarlos en la base de datos de policía, o en todo caso por las placas del auto en que vigilan el apartamento de Matsumoto- señalo Tia y todos miraron sorprendidos y sonrientes ante esa idea.

Esa es una excelente idea- celebró Shunsui- pero también es importante ir descartando sospechosos y al ir por esos tipos, puede ser que nos lleve a quien es el cerebro de toda la operación, en caso que sea uno porque también pueden ser varios.

Creo que fue un error no ir con Yoruichi cuando se debió hacer- señalo la pelinegra.

Sois suspiro- se que fue mi error y me disculpo con ustedes por no seguir el procedimiento estándar- dijo la peli azul- pero como dice Shunsui será mejor ir descartando sospechosos e ir juntamente atando cabos, para luego ir con ella y no darle margen de ocultar nada- todos se miraron y no quisieron opinar nada de ese tema.

Sabes que ella no hablara con nadie que no seas tú- le recordó Nanao.

Lo sé- respondió Soi- cuando tengamos las cosas un poco claras yo misma iré, si en el paso de todo surge algo y es necesario adelantar lo planeado así se hará.

Que haremos con Matsumoto- pregunto Tia- creo que sería bueno tomarle en cuenta, de paso podemos ocupar lo que pueda saber de los casos en que trabajaba Yoruichi.

Eso podemos verlo conforme pasen los días- medito la peli azul - Nanao y Ukitake me gustaría mucho afinar cosas legales con ustedes, pero de eso hablaremos mañana, Tia no hablado Nell- cuestiono.

No- dijo la rubia- quiero decir luego de la tarde no llamo, quizá esta ocupada y la verdad tampoco quiero que se ponga mandona con eso de reposar- todos rieron levemente.

Soi se puso de pie- no le veo nada malo reposar por ahora, vienen días bastante complicados- sonrió- iré a descansar, pasen buenas noches- dijo y salió del despacho.

Tia deberías hacer lo mismo- recomendó Nanao con seriedad- de paso tomar tu medicamento- todos al instante volvieron a reír.

Antes de eso, hay algo importante que debo contarles- dijo la rubia.

Qué cosa- pregunto Kyōraku- hay algo más que no se hablo o algún detalle que arreglar.

No es sobre trabajo, es mas sobre Soi y Yoruichi- dijo Tia y todos le miraron extrañados- Shunsui recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre lo extraño que parecía el engaño de Yoruichi.

El castaño asintió- si, parecía que habían cosas que no me cuadraban por todo lo que conto Soi, realmente todo el asunto ha estado como inconcluso- Tia sonrió ampliamente- no me digas que estamos en lo cierto- pregunto el castaño sonriente.

Es mucho más complicado que solo tener la razón– dijo la rubia.

Como puede ser el asunto más complicado- pregunto Nanao.

Hoy cuando Soi estaba con Minako aclarando los rumores y todo eso, Shiro Shihōin se encontraba ahí con ellas- todos pusieron los ojos- entre discusiones que ellos tuvieron de las cuales Soi no específico pero seguramente fue algo muy normal entre ellos, hubo algo importante.

Por favor- pidió Nanao- termina de decir que sucedió.

En esos momentos de discusión Shiro le confesó que el mismo había pagado a una chica por armar todo lo concerniente con el engaño- todos quedaron sorprendidos y a su vez impactados por esa noticia.

Quieres decir que el engaño fue un montaje- pregunto Nanao con incredulidad- pero como pudo suceder, es algo insólito.

Quizá la drogaron- dijo Shunsui- es lo único que pudo haber pasado- golpeo con sus manos- como no se me ocurrió eso, si tienes los recursos necesarios puedes hacer eso tan fácilmente, hubo un tiempo que eso estaba de moda si querías conseguir que las chicas difíciles fueran más maleables.

Pero en qué cabeza cabe hacer algo así- dijo Jushiro indignado- porque Shiro hizo algo como eso, poner en peligro a su propia hija solo por romper una relación que no sabes si al final iba a perdurar.

Kyōraku suspiro- es simple amigo, Shiro ha proyectado lo que hubiese querido para su vida en su hija, quizá siempre planeo la vida que deseaba para ella y en Soi vio un obstáculo, por eso Yoruichi se rebela atreves de sus actitudes despreocupadas, rebeldes y descuidadas.

Todo un analista del comportamiento- dijo Tia sonriente.

Son cosas evidentes- señalo el castaño- no se necesita ser un genio para darte cuenta.

Ese señor hizo todo lo posible para arruinar la vida de Soi, pero de paso se llevo la de su hija- dijo Nanao- y aun así piensa que hizo bien, no sé si está loco o es idiota- negó con la cabeza.

Qué piensa hacer Soi- pregunto Ukitake.

Tia lanzo un gran suspiro- por ahora nada, dice que por hoy lo primero es resolver el caso- todo quedaron en silencio.

No me parece justo- dijo Jushiro- todo este tiempo Soi culpo a Yoruichi y esta siempre sostuvo el hecho de no acordarse de esa noche, a mi parecer merece saber la verdad.

Vamos Jushiro- reflexiono el castaño- la relación padre e hija nunca ha sido buena según Minako, si ella se da cuenta de lo que hizo Shiro sería una batalla campal y por muy injusto que parezca no sería bueno para nuestros intereses, que de paso son lo mejor para los Shihōin.

Soi dijo lo mismo- explico Tia- en otras palabras, pero al final viene a dar lo mismo.

Me imagino que ha de ser muy difícil para Soi- dijo Nanao con seriedad- sentir el dolor de la traición, pasar por todo lo conlleva un rompimiento, la desilusión- suspiro- luego asumir tus propias culpas y de paso sentir ese enojo contra la persona que te hizo ese daño, para luego darte cuenta que de todo eso el culpable es un tercero.

Creo que lo más duro es saber que se dejo llevar por el dolor- dijo Tia- para hoy darse cuenta que había otros culpables- todos asimilaban las palabras de la rubia- realmente Soi ha de sentirse fatal al pensar que fue injusta.

Nanao bufo- para colmo de males como en toda relación de dos personas cada una tuvo su cuota de culpa y responsabilidad, es normal que Soi esté tan taciturna y ensimismada- dijo la pelinegra.

Creo que no podemos culparla- dijo Ukitake- al final lo que creía con vehemencia no era cierto, es hasta un poco cruel pero cada una tendrá que luchar con sus demonios.

Nanao se puso de pie y fue a una pequeña mesa en una esquina del despacho- no se ustedes, pero esto amerita un poco de sake.

Todos se quedaron extrañados- alguien le hizo algo a mi Nanao- chan- dijo con un puchero Shunsui, hasta hoy Nanao estaba mostrando una faceta completamente diferente a la que todos conocían, la estricta y seria.

Tia, lo siento pero para ti solo habrá refresco- señalo.

Sabía que no todo podría ser tan bueno- se quejo la rubia- pienso que sería bueno para Soi no tocar este tema por ahora- asintieron en esa decisión, brindaron y compartieron unas copas para luego cada uno ir a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 8:45 P.M.**

Tia y Yumichika entraban al nosocomio a paso rápido, llegaron a la caseta de información- disculpe recibimos una llamada sobre un oficial de la Prisión de fuchū que ha sido atendido en este lugar.

La enfermera tecleo en su computador- si, en estos momentos está en cirugía, llevan una hora en eso, así que me imagino que pronto terminaran el procedimiento, pero ustedes no son los únicos que esperan por el- señalo la enfermera- un detective espera hablar con el doctor, está en la sala de espera.

Yumichika miro a Nell- gracias- dijo la peli verde- vamos a ver qué sucede- dijo la teniente y los dos fueron a sala de espera, cuando llego ahí estaba el mismo detective que había ido a interrogar a Soi y Tia.

El detective la reconoció- buenas noches Teniente, no esperaba verle de nuevo- dijo este- me imagino que están aquí por el guardia que fue encontrado en la carretera con herida de bala.

Detective- saludo Nell- le presento al Sub-teniente Yumichika Ayasegawa- el detective saludo al peli violeta- exactamente venimos a verificar el estado del soldado y ver las circunstancias que se dieron para estar herido y en cirugía.

Puedo ayudar con eso- dijo- una unidad que patrullaba en la carretera- sonrió- ordene ese recorrido luego de lo sucedido con su esposa- al instante Yumichika miro a la peli verde que parecía impasible- la patrulla diviso un cuerpo a la orilla de la carretera a unos 4 kilómetros de la prisión de Fuchū, al acercarse vieron la escena con más detenimiento, una persona se encontraba boca abajo y sangraba profusamente, sus pertenencias se encontraban tiradas a un lado, fueron revisadas encontrando su billetera, teléfono, dinero- suspiro- todo parece intacto.

Cuando llamaron, informaron que fue por herida de bala- dijo Yumichika.

El detective suspiró- dos disparos, uno posiblemente se hizo a quema ropa- dijo- espero que sobreviva para tener un posible interrogatorio.

Nell enarco una de sus cejas- en todo caso por ser el miembro del ejército, la milicia debe ser la encargada de hacer esas investigaciones.

Es jurisdicción de la policía de Fuchū- dijo el detective.

El ejército se rige por otras directrices detective y usted lo sabe muy bien- señalo Nell con amabilidad.

Entiendo eso, pero este incidente no parece algo aislado Teniente, no se ha puesto a pensar que es demasiada coincidencia que en menos de una semana la carretera a Tokio se haya convertido en una vía de accidentes mortales y un ataque contra la vida de un militar que ejerce servicio en la prisión de Fuchū.

Yumichika escuchaba atento y aunque no entendía muy bien, todo eso que decía el detective le parecía coherente aun cuando su Teniente guardaba silencio- entiendo muy bien su postura, pero tengo un protocolo que seguir- dijo la peli verde- debo llamar para informar lo sucedido y de paso que empiecen las averiguaciones.

El detective suspiro- según tengo entendido el ejercito procede cuando hay alguna muerte y el soldado aun sigue con vida- explico- por favor piénselo muy bien, al menos no nos saque por completo del caso, podría ser un eslabón en una cadena de accidentes.

Hare lo posible- dijo Nell y el detective dio un saludo despidiéndose y busco la salida, al instante Nell volteo hacia el peli violeta- esperaremos y según lo que diga el doctor, hablaremos con los mando pertinentes.

Yumichika asintió– Teniente, puedo preguntar algo- dijo al instante.

Adelante- dijo esta y cuando el sub-teniente iba a preguntar el doctor hacia su aparición.

La enfermera me dijo que ustedes vienen por el joven- pregunto, ellos asintieron.

Teniente Nell Tu Odelschwanck y sub-teniente Yumichika Ayasegawa- hizo las presentaciones- cuál es la condición del soldado.

Por ahora bien- dijo el médico- desde mi punto de vista es un milagro de que aun este vivo, quizá la juventud ha ayudado grandemente porque solo el hecho de recibir dos impactos de bala a una distancia corta es un daño enorme, uno de los proyectiles fue de entrada y salida limpia en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen posiblemente ese fue el de gracia porque entro por el lado de atrás, pero el otro quedo en su interior justo en el lado derecho entre su hombro y clavícula ese le causo mas daños.

Porque dice que el del abdomen fue dado por atrás- pregunto Nell.

Ya he tenido heridos por arma de fuego y siempre la entrada es un poco más limpia que la salida- explico el Médico- el impacto del proyectil en su pecho hizo más daño pues quedo en su interior y de ahí hubo daño al interno y parece que fue más certero, el otro disparo como dije fue entrada por salida.

Posiblemente fue el tiro de gracia Teniente- dijo Yumichika- un disparo a quema ropa en el pecho es muy bueno, pero dar otro es garantía de que quizá muera si en un caso la policía no hubiese aparecido.

Nell suspiro con un dejo de molestia- cree que se recupere- cuestiono.

Debemos esperar las próximas horas, si recupera la conciencia hay una probabilidad de que sobreviva pero todo es de un 50 y 50- explico el doctor.

Gracias doctor- dijo la peli verde, al momento el doctor se marcho- ¡diablos!- exclamo Nell- lo que nos faltaba, debo llamar a la autoridades competentes.

Teniente- le detuvo Yumichika- pienso que sería bueno esperar un poco y ver si el soldado sobrevive, el ejercito se toma todo muy enserio y sabemos de antemano que buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras para encontrar lo que buscan, quizá el detective tenga razón y el debería investigar.

Nell suspiro y lo pensó un momento- luego hablaremos de eso Yumichika, por ahora lo importante es esperar que el soldado no muera.

¿Esperaremos?- cuestiono Yumichika, Nell asintió- entonces iré por unos cafés - se dirigió a la cafetería, mientras la peli verde tomaba asiento, mirando la hora en su celular eran las 9:13, no sabía si llamar a Tia o a quien fuera pero no dudaba que el detective tenía razones de peso para pensar que lo ocurrido hoy tendría que ver con el accidente, pero de qué manera, apretó su teléfono guardándolo nuevamente, por ahora debía esperar.

* * *

 **Bodega no Identificada – Tokio 9:23 PM.**

Un hombre vestido en un traje llega hasta una bodega en el centro de Tokio, baja de su camioneta cargando un pequeño maletín y toca la pequeña puerta al lateral de la bodega.

Ya va- se escucho desde el interior y la puerta se abrió con cuidado- jefe- dijo un sujeto grandote.

Mete la camioneta, necesito te encargues de ella- ordeno y entro, entregando las llaves al sujeto que al instante hizo lo que se le pedía.

Luego de unos minutos el hombre se despojaba de su ropa echándola en un barril, de su maletín sacaba una mudada de ropa y se vestía con rapidez, mientras la camioneta era estacionada en el interior de la bodega, el grandulón bajo del automotor- las manchas de sangre no saldrán tan fácil- explico- cambio de tapicería o cambiamos por competo el asiento delantero.

El hombre termino de vestirse y tomo un recipiente vertiéndolo en el barril, saco un encendedor y lo tiro para que rápidamente todo ardiera en el fuego- me gustaba ese encendedor- dijo con molestia.

Jefe- dijo el grandulón y este le miro airadamente- podemos ayudarle- dijo con mansedumbre y cuidado- sea cual sea el problema.

No pueden- espeto el- es mi asunto, no entiendes que esa perra es mía, pero parece tener más vidas que un maldito gato, no lo entiendo- se quejo- les ofrezco dinero que nunca en su vida ganarían de un solo golpe, unos se ríen y otros se hacen los dignos, que les pasa a las personas hoy en día acaso nadie les ha dicho que la honestidad no está de moda.

Creo que ahora sabemos el verdadero propósito de porque enviaron a Shihōin a Fuchū- dijo el grandulón.

Malditos abogados- espeto molesto su jefe- esa abogada- dijo con desprecio- la reviviría para tener el placer de acabar con ella, con mis propias manos- dijo con total odio y al momento su teléfono sonó, miro para ver de quien se trataba y respiro hondamente.

 **-Señor- respondió al instante- en que puedo ayudarle.**

 **-Llamo porque hasta ahora he podido deshacerme de lo cotidiano y puedo centrarme en nuestros importantes negocios- señalo una voz gruesa- me siento complacido.**

 **-Señor- dijo no entendiendo muy bien.**

 **-Has cumplido con creces sobre el asunto legal de Shihōin- dijo este- es oficial, la horda de abogados regreso a Kyōto, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por atar los pequeños cabos.**

 **-Trabajo en ello, señor y me alegra mucho que el problema legal terminara, con cinco metros bajo tierra.**

 **-Hubo un minuto de silencio- como va el asunto Shihōin- pregunto serlo.**

 **-Estoy encargándome personalmente de eso- dijo con seriedad- aunque debo aceptar que la abogada nos ha complicado las cosas al meterla en fuchū, he ido de pesca y no ha habido resultados.**

 **-El hombre bufo- has puesto carnada suficiente- cuestiono.**

 **-Algunos aun no se enteran de la importancia del dinero hoy en día- se quejo.**

 **-Quizá tú no sabes llegarles al precio- dijo el jefe- no creo que necesite recordarte que es menester que ella muera, sepa algo o simplemente se halla topado con todo por casualidad.**

 **-Lo hare señor- dijo este frunciendo el ceño.**

 **-Espero que cuando vuelva a llamar sea para recibir buenas noticias y retomar los negocios pendientes- dijo el hombre y cuando el otro estaba por decir algo la llamada se corto.**

Bufo, guardo su teléfono- necesito que mañana vayas a fuchū y verifiques si el guardia murió, si la policía está investigando y todo lo que puedas saber al respecto- ordeno el hombre con seriedad.

Lo hare señor- dijo el grandulón- mañana a primera hora, si desea puedo empezar a ver lo de la camioneta.

Sería bueno, pero que eso no retrase tu tarea de mañana- dijo este con molestia, el grandulón asintió y el jefe subió a otro auto lujoso que se encontraba estacionado a un lado- si encuentras que ese guardia vive bórralo de mapa y si hay cabos sueltos elimínalos.

Así hare señor- dijo el grandulón, viendo como su jefe subía al automóvil color rojo deportivo de marca europea y salía del lugar.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 5:39 AM**

Eran las 5:39 de la mañana cuando en la habitación del guardia un movimiento hizo que Yumichika y Nell se pusieran alerta, al instante los dos se acercaron a la cama. El guardia parecía tener algún tipo movimiento, abriendo los ojos lentamente e intentaba respirar con regularidad ante la confusión y el dolor que sentía por su cuerpo, cando estuvo más consciente de su entorno logro ver a un lado a la Teniente y sub-teniente.

Calma soldado- dijo Yumichika- vas a estar bien.

El guardia alzo su mano y tomo el brazo de Nell- yo no les traicionaría…- dijo con dificultad y agitación- quieren matarla.

Yumichika vio rápidamente a Nell que parecía no entender lo que el soldado decía- que dices- pregunto suavemente- calma y dime quien hizo esto soldado.

No sé - dijo y parecía agitarse aun mas, el sonido de uno de los aparatos en lo que el soldado se encontraba conectado empezó a emitir un sonido- Shihōin….- logro decir, al momento un doctor y una enfermera entraron.

Por Kami, pueden esperar afuera- ordenó el doctor y al instante los dos salieron de la habitación, mientras el doctor y la enfermera atendían al soldado.

¿Entendí bien?- pregunto Nell un poco dudosa casi a la puerta de la habitación- pero quiso decir que alguien quiere matar a Shihōin.

Yumichika abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- sí, eso es- afirmo como si algo dentro de su cerebro hubiese dado clic- ¡sí!- exclamo y miro a la peli verde que no entendía- y no sería la primera vez- dijo con seguridad- que idiota como es que no lo comprendí antes- Nell seguía sin entender- un día no recuerdo cuando Maradame fue al bar que esta a una calle de la prisión, es un bar de la mala muerte, pequeño y lo atiende el dueño pero ese día en especifico el me conto que un sujeto le abordo y al parecer le sugirió matar a alguien dentro de la prisión.

Nell se puso seria- porque no me habías informado de esto- pregunto.

Ikaku pensó que era solo un borracho loco, que no hablaba en serio y no entendía la gravedad de sus palabras- explico el peli violeta y Nell respiro detenidamente.

Tenemos que hablar seriamente Ayasegawa- dijo con seriedad y el sub-teniente suspiro, al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le hablaba con ese tono, aunque al momento fueron interrumpidos por el doctor- como se encuentra- pregunto Nell.

El doctor les miro con dureza- al parecer hablar con ustedes le produjo una agitación y dada su condición frágil afecto su salud- explico- le dimos un anestésico, pero a pesar de todo es buena señal que despertara.

Entonces, sobrevivirá- pregunto Yumichika.

Hay una probabilidad muy alta de eso, pero les pido de favor que no vuelvan a alterar al paciente con preguntas o lo que sea que ustedes hagan- dijo el doctor.

Teníamos que preguntar quién le hizo esto- dijo Nell- doctor necesito un favor importante- el doctor le miro serio- queremos que este paciente no aparezca en ningún registro ya sea como paciente admitido o que ingresos por urgencias.

Aunque sería mejor que nadie de información a particulares- aclaro un poco Yumichika- además pondremos escoltas en la habitación del soldado.

Deberán habla con el administrador- dijo el doctor- si es por la seguridad del paciente no tendrán problema.

Gracias- dijo Nell- vamos Yumichika, hay mucho que hacer- dijo la peli verde y los dos empezaron la marcha en busca de la oficina del administrador.

Teniente yo lamento haber cometido este terrible error- dijo el peli violeta con un dejo de pena.

Yumichika, te dije que hablaríamos después- dijo Nell y luego suspiro- hay muchas cosas que aclarar y créeme cuando te digo que también yo he cometido errores.

Atraparemos al que hizo esto- dijo serio el sub- teniente.

Si lo haremos- dijo Nell y sonrió- al final tenían razón, ya está cometiendo errores y corre desesperado por terminar el trabajo, pero hoy estaremos preparados.

Yumichika no entendía bien lo que la teniente acababa de decir, pero estaba de acuerdo en sus palabras, hoy estarían preparados para atrapar al que hizo todo esto.

* * *

 **Tokio 7:25 AM Mansión de Alquiler bufete los Socios**

Shunsui tomaba su desayuno y miraba el periódico junto a Jushiro que parecía luchar con su computadora, Nanao tomaba un poco de café el tomar sake había sido una decisión intrépida y su cabeza le reclamaba su imprudencia, Tia aun no despertaba y Lisa se encontraba preparando unas tostadas y un plato de cereal, aun cuando la pelirroja había insistido en hacer un desayuno saludable para todos que consistía en omelette, sopa miso, té o café según prefería cada uno.

Soi hizo su aparición unos minutos después, aunque no venía de su habitación y no parecía reciente duchada o levantada- buenos días- saludo y tomo asiento en el comedor- al parecer tuvieron una noche un poco agitada- dijo seriamente mientras Matsumoto le servía el desayuno, sonreía ante la notable perspicacia de la peli azul.

No fue para tanto- dijo Jushiro- dejando su computadora a un lado- llevas mucho despierta- pregunto.

Lo necesario-dijo Soi- gracias por el desayuno- agradeció a Matsumoto y esta asintió, luego vio como Lisa venia con su desayuno poco saludable- Lisa- dijo y la pelinegra rápidamente le miro- podríamos hablar luego del desayuno- pregunto.

De que- pregunto, luego vio como la peli azul se ponía seria y Matsumoto le lanzaba una mirada molesta- digo, por supuesto.

El desayuno siguió con normalidad aun cuando Tia no hacia su aparición, todos pensaron que posiblemente por eso odiaba los medicamentos ya que en verdad le hacían descansar aunque ella no quisiera.

Unos minutos después Soi y Lisa se dirigían al despacho, la pelinegra se sentía curiosa y a la vez había un poco de cautela al no saber qué era lo que podría tratar la conversación, pero sin duda debía ser algo serio porque hablaría con la que parecía ser una genio con respecto a cosas legales y estrategias o algo así, realmente Kuchiki nunca les había dicho mayor cosa sobre la defensa de Yoruichi, pero una cosa si era segura esa peli azul era la que manejaba los hilos de todos ahí y ayer lo había visto claramente, era controladora y posiblemente no se tentaba a tomar decisiones importantes de manera fría y directa.

Toma siento- pidió la peli azul con seriedad de tras de su escritorio y aso lo hizo Lisa que lo que menos deseaba era meter las patas con esa mujer- te preguntaras que sucede.

Me imagino que es sobre mi hackeo a las cámaras- dijo la pelinegra.

Algo así- dijo Soi- me sorprendió la rapidez con que lo hiciste, pero que fue lo que ocupaste.

Le pedí el teléfono a Matsumoto- dijo esta- sabia que ella también querría saber de qué hablarían y me aproveche de eso- dijo tratando de disculpar a la pelirroja.

Hiciste eso solo con un teléfono- cuestiono.

No se imagina lo que puede hacerse con esas cosas- dijo la peli negra- se que no debí hacerlo.

Eres inteligente a mi parecer- señalo Soi- como es que lograron descubrirte.

Porque lo hice sin pensar- dijo esta- solo quería fanfarronear y demostrar que podía hacerlo sin mayor problema.

Soi no pudo evitar sonreír- hay maneras de hacer lo que tú haces sin que dejes huella o que no te descubran fácilmente- cuestiono.

Lisa suspiro y medito un momento- pues teniendo las herramientas suficientes podría hacerlo mejor, no es por presumir pero soy muy buena en lo que hago y podría ser que ni supiesen que entre a algún sistema o que simplemente nunca lleguen al origen del hackeo.

Me imagino que ahora has de estar registrada como hacker- señalo Soi- cuando alguien es fichado bajo esos cargos es obligación informar a la entidades de esa índole pues llevan un registro.

Lisa suspiro- no sabía eso- dijo seria- eso es un problema me imagino.

A futuro podría serlo- dijo la peli azul- no cualquiera da trabajo bajo esas circunstancias.

Vaya- se quejo- sin casa y sin futuro laboral, la vida apesta.

Soi frunció el ceño- sin casa- cuestiono.

Nuestro apreciado alcalde tomo para bien despojarme de mi apartamento, como compensación por daños y prejuicios.

Tengo una propuesta para ti- dijo Soi al instante y Lisa le miro seria- no es mucho pero podríamos ocupar o contratar a alguien con tu talento en nuestra firma.

Lisa le miro confusa- perdón- dijo- me estas ofreciendo trabajo- cuestiono.

Si- dijo la peli azul- hacemos investigaciones y aun cuando el hackeo es penado por la ley, hay aéreas grises y también es una herramienta de gran valor en cuestiones investigativas.

No sé qué decir- dijo la peli negra- aun estoy en libertad condicional y si esto no resultara y al final todo esto sea más un problema que un beneficio para ustedes.

Nosotros como firma o en este caso, yo puedo asumir ese riesgo- dijo Soi- pero tu estarías dispuesta a hacerlo- cuestiono- sé que es algo precipitado y confuso para ti, pero no solo podemos trabajar en conjunto, también seriamos una representación legal en caso de volver a caer en algún problema de este índole y hasta volver a revisar tu caso.

Lisa suspiro- se que no cualquier persona me daría una oportunidad como esta- dijo rápidamente- en verdad me gustaría limpiar mi expediente de manera legal, pero lo veo difícil dado que el mismo gobernador se encargo de hundirme.

Soi suspiro- eso fue desafortunado e imprudente- señalo- acaso le viste algo importante- cuestiono.

No- dijo esta- solo fue entrada por salida, lo hice estúpidamente, pero al parecer el gobernador lo vio como si lo hubiese visto desnudo.

Soi no pudo evitar reír- hay gente susceptible, mas cuando tienen dinero y poder que les respalde- hubo un momento de silencio- entonces, quieres pensarlo- cuestionó.

Lisa le miro seria- si no fuese por Yoruichi yo aun me estuviese pudriendo en la cárcel preventiva o quizá estuviese condenada, el defensor de oficio o era muy malo o quería quedar bien con el gobernador porque nunca hizo nada bueno por mí, aun así al salir me vi sin donde llegar y sin oportunidad de tener una vida normal, seria tonta si no tomo esta oportunidad, mas haciendo algo que se me da con naturalidad.

Soi sonrió- en ese caso, puedo decirte que tengo tu primera tarea y después de esto hablaremos con más detalle sobre el trabajo en general.

Lisa no pudo evitar reír- acaso estabas tan segura de que iba a aceptar.

Soi se encogió de hombros- tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Bien- dijo sonriente- entonces a quien vamos a violar- dijo y Soi puso cara de susto- lo que quiero decir es que sistema, entidad vamos a hackear.

Necesitamos entrar a la policía de Tokio, ver todo lo concerniente al caso de Hirako Shinji, desde la autopsia hasta cualquier información sobre él- explicaba Soi- además de eso deberás investigar en el registro de matriculas de vehículos el número de placa que se dará después, ver a quien pertenece el auto y luego los antecedentes o todo a esa persona en particular.

Lisa ajusto sus gafas- hablas en serio- cuestionó.

Nunca bromeo cuando es trabajo- respondió Soi- quiero que utilices las herramientas necesarias para que pases desapercibida o en todo caso no puedan encontrar de donde vino el hackeo.

Lisa no pudo evitar reír- vaya, tu si eres de cuidado- dijo con admiración- si lo has planeado hace poco debo sentirme afortunada de formar parte de tu grupo de trabajo.

Eso quiere decir que lo harás- cuestiono la peli azul.

Lisa sonrió- hare la lista de los implementos que necesitaremos para preparar el hackeo, necesitare una laptop para mí, algunos datos sobre la velocidad del internet en el lugar y hare lo que quieres y hasta más si lo deseas.

Soi sonrió y extendió su mano- bienvenida a bordo Lisa.

Lisa tomo la mano de la peli azul y le dio un gran apretón- gracias jefa- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Soi puso los ojos- pide lo que necesario a Nanao, ella te ayudara con todo junto Jushiro y si no hay problema este mismo día tendrás lo que necesitas.

Si es así, mañana mismo podríamos tener la información que quieres- dijo Lisa.

Cuanto con eso- dijo Soi, Lisa dio un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del despacho con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- eso salió bien- dijo la peli azul y tomo asiento para empezar a revisar algunos archivos en su computadora.

Shunsui salía de la mansión unos minutos antes de que Lisa y Soi terminaran su charla, por mucho que él deseaba saber el resultado de esa reunión tenía trabajo de investigación que hacer y no debía perder tiempo en cotilleos y diversión en casa. Rangiku y el habían hecho amistad sin esfuerzo, la pelirroja no era de esas chicas serias o una tonta con belleza exuberante, tenia agudeza y sabia como actuar para pasar desapercibida, era divertida y seria a la vez, sabia tener buena conversación ya que hasta Jushiro se había unido a su conversación, el castaño sentía que hoy por hoy todos en esa casa parecían haberse topado con algo desafortunado y pagado por ello sin merecerlo. Pero iban a llegar al fondo y sacarían a las ratas de la cloaca.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 8:05 AM**

Una motocicleta color negro se estacionaba en las afueras de la clínica de Fuchū, el sujeto que le manejaba se bajo de ella y retiro el casco que simulaba una calavera, ya que su diseño era de esa manera, el hombre era grande y de aspecto tosco, se detuvo un momento y miro a su alrededor y se sintió satisfecho, en ese estacionamiento no había rastro alguno de policías o alguna patrulla o vehículo militar lo cual era un buen comienzo dada su tarea, ahora solo debía de verificar el registro del hospital.

Pasó las puertas principales de la clínica y con paso lento y seguro, se dirigió a la ventanilla de información, no sin antes mirar de un lado a otro- buenos días, necesito de su ayuda señorita.

En que puedo ayudarle- dijo con una leve sonrisa, pocas personas eran tan amables como lo había sido ese sujeto.

Estoy haciendo una encuesta para mi hija que estudia en la universidad- dijo con una leve sonrisa- debe hacer una encuesta sobre las armas, por lo tanto necesito saber cuántas personas que con herida de bala registra esta clínica.

LA enfermera suspiro y tecleo algo en la computadora- normalmente no damos datos a particulares, pero son pocos los que vienen por herida de bala y si eso pasa los policías son los primeros en verificar los hechos, ese mes no hemos tenido incidentes o ingresos por arma de fuego.

Este es la única clínica en fuchū- cuestiono.

Hay un una clínica que es más pequeña que esta pero está mucho más lejos, luego están un hospital privado donde dudo mucho que den esa clase de información- dijo la enfermera.

El tipo suspiro- creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Podría ir a la policía- sugirió la enfermera- ellos deberían tener esa información más completa.

El sujeto sonrió- tomare su consejo y gracias por la ayuda- empezó a salir del nosocomio a paso lento al estacionamiento.

Ven- dijo la enferma llamando a un enfermero que pasaba por ahí- ve a la habitación especial y dile al oficial que alguien pregunto por heridos de bala.

El enfermero no perdió tiempo y luego de unos pocos minutos Nell llegaba a la ventanilla de información- me dijeron que un sujeto vino a preguntar por un herido de bala.

Si Teniente- respondió- aunque no pregunto directamente, son pocos los que vienes y hacen preguntas directas y eso me pareció sospechoso, sin contar que fue amable.

Nell suspiro- dejo algún nombre o algo como identificarlo.

No señora- respondió la enfermera- pero seguramente quedo grabado en las cámaras de la entrada y esa de ahí- dijo señalando a un lado- podría pedir a la administración una copia del video de este día.

Gracias- dijo Nell con una enorme sonrisa- con eso podría identificar a esa persona y con ello, ver sus socios, amigos y lo que fuere porque Tia y Shunsui lo investigarían hasta si era posible conseguir las notas de kínder garden.


	34. Chapter 34

Buenos dias y feliz año nuevo para ustedes, mis mejores deseos y bendiciones.

Sin nada mas que decir mas que agradecer sus comentarios y el seguir con esta historia, sdisfruten del capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 34**

 ** _"_** ** _Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just the part of me I can't let go"._**

 ** _Hard To Say I'm Sorry_**

 ** _Chicago_**

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 8:25 AM**

Nell había pedido el video a la administración y estos le habían dicho que tendría que esperar al cambio de turno de vigilancia que era a las 6:00 de la tarde, salió de la oficina un poco desilusionada y miro su reloj, no podían quedarse ahí sin hacer nada y era mejor regresar, tomo una tarjeta de uno de sus bolsillo y marco en su teléfono llevándolo a su oído.

 ** _-Buenos días detective- saludo- soy la teniente Nell hablamos ayer con respecto al herido de bala._**

 ** _-Teniente, pensé que nunca recibiría su llamada- dijo este._**

 ** _-Debo disculparme con usted, tenía razón con lo que dijo y por eso mismo le llamo ahora- dijo la Teniente._**

 ** _-No llamo a las autoridades respectivas- cuestiono._**

 ** _-No- respondió la teniente._**

 ** _-El detective sonrió en la línea- me alegra, el soldado aun vive- pregunto._**

 ** _-Despertó pero no hablo mucho- mintió levemente la peli verde- el médico dijo que sobrevivirá, posiblemente despierte en la tarde y si está dispuesto a interrogarlo no habrá objeciones._**

 ** _-Eso suena muy bien- dijo el hombre- pero que tengo que hacer a cambio- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Nell rio levemente- solo mandar una escolta en estos momentos- respondió- mi sub-alterno y yo debemos regresar a la prisión y mientras envió alguien de confianza para que lo escolte_**

 ** _-La enviare de inmediato- dijo el detective- algo más que deba saber- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Nell suspiro- alguien vino a preguntar por un herido de bala, pedí al hospital una copia del video de seguridad para identificar a la persona._**

 ** _-El detective suspiro- sabe que podríamos haber apresado al sujeto al instante si usted no amenazaba con sacarnos del caso._**

 ** _-Se que cometí un error- dijo la teniente- pero cuando tenga la grabación de vigilancia en sus manos se olvidara de esos pequeños detalles._**

 ** _-Enviare la escolta al instante- dijo suavemente- me imagino que usted nos dará la grabación._**

 ** _-Por supuesto- dijo la Teniente- la oficina del hospital me dijo que terminando el turno estará lista una copia para mí, eso es como a las 7 de la noche, mandare a la escolta antes del medio día para que sus oficiales descansen y pueden seguir con su trabajo._**

 ** _\- Así se hará- dijo el detective- entonces llegare a las 6:30 para hablar sobre el caso con usted._**

 ** _-Lo estaré esperando detective- dijo Nell y al momento la llamada termino._**

* * *

Nell colgó al momento que Yumichika llegaba- entonces Teniente, cuales son las órdenes.

Esperaremos a los policías que resguardaran al soldado- dijo la peli verde- luego nos iremos a nuestros deberes que hemos dejado pendientes.

Dejaremos todo en manos de la policía- cuestiono el peli violeta.

No Yumichika- respondió Nell- pero por ahora necesitamos su ayuda.

Que haremos con Shihōin- pregunto- deberíamos preguntarle si sabe que alguien la quiere matar.

Yumichika, hablaremos de todo al llegar a la prisión- dijo Nell- no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo y con respecto a Shihōin- suspiro- no debemos alertarla con esto, solo debemos tener más seguridad.

Yumichika asintió- ya llame a Maradame, pidió que nos apresuremos porque debe reportarse a las 10 con el mayor Kenpachi.

No te preocupes que lleguemos antes de esa hora- dijo Nell y el sub-teniente sonrió.

* * *

 **Tokio 8:35 AM afuera de apartamentos Rangiku.**

Shunsui había llegado unos minutos antes primero solo había dado una vuelta por el vecindario, luego de un ratito había regresado al lugar para estacionarse a una distancia prudente donde podría vigilar y ver de qué iba todo el asunto.

Miraba su reloj constantemente llevaba 12 minutos en el lugar y todo era demasiado aburrido o simplemente estaba más acostumbrado a las labores legales de oficina que ya no tenía el ánimo y la paciencia para sentarse y vigilar, pero era su asignación y el no era de los que dejaba el trabajo de lado por muy sucio, difícil, peligroso y en este caso aburrido.

El castaño había puesto la radio, luego de un rato la apago con fastidio la música de hoy era un total desastre según su gusto pero de repente algo le causo mucha curiosidad, un automóvil pitaba a uno que se encontraba estacionado desde que él había llegado creyendo el que su dueño quizá era uno de los habitantes del lugar, pero era más que evidente que se había equivocado porque le automóvil estacionado encendió la marcha y salió de su estacionamiento para darle lugar al otro auto que a simple vista no llamaba la atención en absoluto, Shunsui al momento saco la cámara profesional que cargaba y tomo fotos del automóvil que se estacionaba junto con una de sus placas, al mismo tiempo tomo fotos del auto que se marchaba aunque sabía que su enfoque no era el más profesional.

Miro su reloj de nuevo y anoto la hora del suceso, 8:40 am, no era gran cosa pero era un inicio al momento de que el auto se había ido, tuvo ese impulso de ir tras él pero esa no era su misión, lo que Soi dijo explícitamente que debía vigilar el lugar hasta el medio día y luego regresar a casa para ver si Lisa podría tener algún tipo de resultado con su misión.

* * *

 **Prisión Fuchū 8:55**

Nell y Yumichika habían salido de la clínica a la 8:38 luego de que la escolta policial había hecho su aparición e informado las órdenes que el detective les había dado, dejando a la teniente con tranquilidad de saber a su sub-alterno estaría resguardado y seguro. Después de eso dejaron en claro que regresarían a las 6 en punto para retirar el video de vigilancia y se marcharon hacia la prisión con mucha premura.

Llegaron a la oficina y al instante Maradame hizo el saludo oficial- Teniente- saludo.

Oh deja las formalidades- regaño un poco desdeñoso Yumichika- espero no haya ningún problema que solucionar en tu guardia.

Nell sonrió- Yumichika- llamo la atención al ver que la poca gratitud mostrada estaba poniendo rojo a Maradame ya que siendo calvo hasta su cabeza parecía un foco rojo a punto de estallar- debemos estar agradecidos con el sub-teniente Maradame por su colaboración.

Gracias Teniente- dijo el calvo un poco resentido- agradezco que alguien al menos sepa apreciar mi colaboración y para tu información- dijo al peli violeta- todo está en orden, Shihōin ya tomo su desayuno y la población femenil en general también lo hizo en su horario respectivo- suspiro- ahora si me permiten regresare a mis labores en el área masculina.

Nell hizo un saludo oficial- buen día sub-teniente- Maradame respondió el saludo y salió por la puerta- deberías ser mas agradecido con el- señalo la peli verde.

El sabe que lo estoy- dijo tomando asiento- pero me gusta verle enfadar.

Nell sonrió y tomo asiento- juegas un juego muy peligroso, pero imagino que siempre sales ganando- suspiro- ha sido unos días difíciles.

Yumichika asintió y luego se puso muy serio- Teniente, con respecto a mi falta.

Nell levanto su mano deteniendo lo que el peli violeta iba a decir- no debes disculparte- dijo suavemente- he estado pensando, si alguien viniese a mi contando que un tipo en un bar me ofrece dinero para matar a una de estas escorias lo tomaría a chiste también, pero a la vez es grave y preocupante.

Porque grave- pregunto el sub-teniente.

Nunca antes en todo lo que yo he estado aquí, nadie ha venido con una propuesta así y mucho menos atacar a un soldado- señalo Nell.

Pienso que quien sea que está detrás o está muy desesperado y simplemente se cree lo suficientemente inteligente para salirse con la suya- señalo Yumichika.

Eso mismo Yumichika- dijo Nell.

Todo señala que van tras Shihōin- dijo Yumichika y Nell asintió- pero porque, realmente todo parece un lio, desde el momento que el juez permitiese que viniera acá podría decirse que fue una locura, acá solo viene condenados y escoria de la sociedad, y aunque no se escuche imparcial ella no es culpable de lo que se le acusa.

Ni yo lo creo- dijo Nell y suspiro- Yumichika te dije que al llegar aquí hablaríamos y aclararíamos algunas situaciones, son cosas importantes que debí decírtelas desde el principio pero que también están fuera de mis manos.

Yumichika- es con respecto a lo que dijo el detective- cuestiono- sabe que puede confiar en mi Teniente.

Sabes que estoy casada verdad- pregunto.

Lo supe el día que pareció tener una emergencia familiar- dijo el peli violeta- me agrado saber que todo con el accidente de su esposa salió bien y espero conocerle algún día- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya la conoces- dijo Nell y el peli violeta frunció el ceño- mi vida es en parte en esta prisión y el ejército, pero tengo pareja y unos pocos amigos cercanos que considero mi familia, con la cual tenemos una sociedad que da servicios legales.

Yumichika abrió sus ojos cayendo en cuenta lo que su teniente le estaba diciendo- la defensa de Shihōin- dijo suavemente- es socia de esa firma y su pareja es- puso su mano en el pecho- Fong- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Nell puso los ojos- claro que no, es Tia Halibel la rubia sexy.

Yumichika suspiro sonoramente- es un alivio o todo sería una tragedia para Shihōin y rompería mi ilusión de que esa telenovela tuviese un final feliz.

Nell sonrió y negó con su cabeza- aun con eso, no creo que termine todo en " ** _y fueron felices para siempre"_** – señalo- toda esa situación entre ellas es complicada, han pasado muchas cosas y su padre ha tenido mucho protagonismo.

Pero aun hay amor ahí- dijo el peli violeta.

Nell suspiro- muchas veces el amor no es suficiente Yumichika.

El sub-teniente suspiro- fue su idea traerla aquí- pregunto.

No- respondió la peli verde- todo es idea de Soi, la madre de Yoruichi temía por su vida y como es sabida muchas prisiones son presas de la corrupción.

Y la única que está libre de corrupción es Fuchū- señalo Yumichika- me imagino que usted solo debía tener un ojo en ella.

Correcto- dijo Nell- aunque las cosas no han salido como los esperábamos, ahora son más delicadas con estos ataques.

El accidente de su esposa, no fue accidente- cuestiono con cuidado el sub-teniente y Nell asintió levemente.

El día que vinieron ella y Soi para hablar con Yoruichi, en su regreso a casa fueron atacadas y terminaron en la clínica.

Atacadas- cuestiono Yumichika- todo es un plan- supuso Yumichika.

Un auto las saco de la carretera- dijo suavemente- lo que ocurrió con el soldado no es una casualidad y quizá tienes razón, alguien quiere terminar con Shihōin y de paso con aquellos que le ayuden a salir de este desastre.

Si vamos con Shihōin y le preguntamos, quizá podría decirnos que sucede es lo que realmente sucede en su caso- dijo el sub-teniente.

Me temo que no podemos, no solo por el hecho de que estaríamos interfiriendo con la defensa y la fiscalía- dijo Nell- somos sus custodios mientras su juicio se lleva a cabo y aunque sabemos más de la cuenta no debemos interferir con la justicia y la ley misma.

Yumichika hizo un mohín- como aguanta esto- pregunto- el no interferir.

Me ha costado mucho- dijo suavemente- pero no solo es por el trabajo- suspiro- Soi tiene sus mañas y hasta ahora todo lo que ha esperado que pase esta sucediendo.

Quiere decir que tiene un plan para desenmascarar a quien esta orquestando todo esto- pregunto Yumichika.

No sé si lo tiene exactamente, ignoro como lo hace pero siempre acierta en sus planes para bien o para mal- dijo Nell- por eso no hago nada.

Aun así debe decirle lo que ha sucedido aquí- señalo el peli violeta.

Nell sonrió- lo hare, pero primero quería aclarar las cosas contigo y ponernos de acuerdo que de ahora en adelante debemos ser más cuidadosos con la seguridad de Yoruichi y con el personal.

Hare una circular para los guardias y que estén alertas a posibles extraños- dijo Yumichika- tendré que informar sobre el guardia herido.

Hazlo, quizá eso les ayude a estar mas consientes del peligro- dijo Nell y al momento Yumichika se puso de pie dio un saludo oficial de despedida y fue hacer su tarea.

Nell cerró los ojos un momento para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, ya eran tres personas que habían ido a parar al hospital y quien sabe cuántas más en la morgue, porque ahora todo era posible y eso le afligía porque ella debía cuidar en cierta forma de una desconocida mientras que su familia andaba ahí afuera en busca de la persona que era responsable de todo ese lio en que se había metido todos de cabeza, tenía que informar de lo que había pasado pero también deseaba esperar a tener esa cinta en sus manos, algo tangible que por fin los llevara directamente a descubrir a los responsables y no arriesgarse más en la búsqueda, la investigación. Aun cuando con Yumichika había defendido el hecho de no hablar con Yoruichi de parte de Soi, justamente en estos momentos pensaba que quizá era el mejor camino ya que posiblemente la morena ayudaría un poco a aclarar cosas que ellos aun no entienden.

Tomo el teléfono sin dudar y marco un número en su lista de contactos, lo llevo a su oído y suspiro, el teléfono sonó una vez y luego se escucho la voz suave que respondía al otro lado de la línea.

 ** _-Hola Nell, en que puedo ayudarte- respondía cordialmente la voz femenina._**

 ** _-Nanao, como esta todo por ahí- respondió ante el saludo cordial de su amiga._**

 ** _-Creo que bien en lo que cabe- respondió seria- ahorita ando de compras- señalo al momento._**

 ** _-Compras de que, no estás en casa- cuestiono la peli verde._**

 ** _-Materiales de alta tecnología- suspiro- cosas que se le ocurren a Soi- aclaro al momento- Tia está bien y parece haber tomado las indicaciones, si es lo que te preocupa._**

 ** _-Ella siempre me preocupa y la otra también- señalo la peli verde- pero no hablaba por ese motivo, puedes poner una pausa en lo que haces._**

 ** _-Me imagino que es importante- dijo Nanao- permíteme un momento- dijo e inmediatamente firmo un recibo de su tarjeta de crédito, indico al joven de la carretilla que le siguiera y volvió a tomar la llamada- dime, soy toda oídos._**

 ** _-Ayer alguien ataco a uno de mis guardias- soltó de una vez- fueron dos heridas de bala, el soldado acababa de salir de su turno en la prisión._**

 ** _-Wau- exclamo la pelinegra- esa es mucha información para digerir, espero tu efectivo sobreviva._**

 ** _-Según el doctor lo hará- respondió la peli verde- Nanao, me dijo que van por Shihōin._**

 ** _-Pudo ver quien le disparo- cuestiono- tienes alguna descripción, algo que pueda ayudarnos a identificarlos._**

 ** _-Nell suspiro- del sujeto que le disparo no, pero alguien anduvo por ahí tratando de terminar el trabajo si hacía falta._**

 ** _-Cómplice o la persona que hizo eso- pregunto la pelinegra._**

 ** _-No lo sé- respondió- pero tendré su cara en una grabación de video vigilancia a las 6 de la tarde._**

 ** _-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo con optimismo, luego se puso seria- pero en todo caso debiste llamar a Tia, Shunsui o Soi que son los que pueden decidir qué hacer, yo me encargo mas de logística y cosas legales, la investigación está un poco fuera de mi capacidad._**

 ** _-Lo sé, pero primero quería hablar contigo- dijo Nell con seriedad- Nanao, ya no podemos seguir alargando más esta situación, Soi debe hablar con Shihōin quiera o no._**

 ** _-Nanao sonrió levemente- Soi dijo que hablaría con Yoruichi pronto, me imagino que espera descartar que ella tenga mucho que ver en todo este complot, aunque creo que por ahora prefiere mantener distancia, hay cosas que han sucedido y aunque desearía contarte es algo delicado para hablarlo en este momento._**

 ** _-Nell suspiro- a mi parecer todo es delicado ahora- señalo la peli verde- entonces, crees que debo llamar a quien- pregunto._**

 ** _-Nanao miro su reloj- mi sugerencia es que llames a Jushiro a las 12:25, es la hora en que todos estaremos juntos, podrás dar la noticia y a su vez quizá puedas escuchar lo que se pensara hacer con respecto a lo que tu tengas que decir._**

 ** _-Como voy a escuchar- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Pide a Jushiro que te ponga en lata voz- sugirió Nanao._**

 ** _-Nell sonrió satisfactoriamente- con esas ideas tan extraordinarias, el que no tengas esa vena investigativa es solo un detalle Nanao, gracias por el consejo._**

 ** _-De nada- dijo esta y la llamada termino._**

Nell suspiro largamente y se puso a pensar, era cierto lo que decía Nanao Jushiro era la persona adecuada a quien debía hablar y a través de él informar los nuevos acontecimientos.

* * *

Nanao llego a la mansión a las 10:52, todo parecía estar en relativa calma lo cual era bueno aun cuando veía mucho movimiento en el despacho ya que al parecer Soi le había pedido a Lisa que ahí montara todo el equipo de computo para tener un control de lo que la pelinegra podía hacer, luego de que Nanao entregara todo el material electrónico fue con Jushiro para ver en que se había trabajado con lo legal, con una gran sonrisa Ukitake le mostro un contrato de la sociedad para con Lisa, era muy detallado y Soi había pensado muy bien en como atar esos impulsos de genio para que no cayera en delito alguno y de paso los llevase a problemas legales a ellos como sociedad.

Dijo Soi que le echaras un vistazo- dijo Ukitake- si hay algo que puedas agregar, solo se lo señalas.

Como esta Tia- pregunto- Soi y los demás.

Bueno, Tia al parecer le afectan los analgésicos ya que luego de tomarlos tomo una siesta y ahorita está ahí con Matsumoto charlando, Shunsui no ha llamado y Soi ha tratado de que Lisa le explique un poco como hará eso del hackeo.

Una mañana muy ocupada- dijo Nanao.

Me extraña que Nell no haya hablado- comento el peliblanco.

Quizá tiene mucho trabajo- excuso la pelinegra.

Hoy con todo esto que ha pasado, preferiría que hubiese mas comunicación de todos para evitar especular- dijo Ukitake.

Nell está bien- dijo Nanao- hablo conmigo para preguntar por Tia- sonrió- no te preocupes o tu cabello se hará mas blanco- bromeo.

* * *

La mañana se fue en anuncios, advertencias y movimientos de guardias que iban y venían en la prisión de Fuchū, Yoruichi se extrañaba de que Yumichika no le visitara desde ayer cosa que era extraña pues el sub-teniente le gusta charlar con ella, pero por hoy Nell lo tenía muy ocupado entre hacer planes de seguridad para el personal y para la misma Shihōin, de paso seguir las investigaciones con respecto a quien era el responsable de que uno de sus efectivos estuviese ahora en cuidados intensivos por heridas de bala, como Nell había dicho había asignado un par de soldados que desde el medio día se harían cargo de la seguridad del guardia de ahora en adelante. Nell ya había decidido ir sola por la grabación de seguridad para de paso hablar con el detective con respecto a la investigación y el interrogatorio del guardia cuando el doctor diese el aval.

Yumichika llego con una bandeja y miro que su teniente parecía un poco mortificada, por lo que se acerco y puso la bandeja delante de la peli verde- debe comer teniente.

Nell miro su reloj que marcaban las 12:07 del medio día- esa es mucha comida - dijo al ver demasiada comida en la bandeja- ¿Tu ya lo hiciste?- cuestiono y el sub-teniente tomo asiento al instante.

No, por eso comeré con usted- dijo este y empezó a separar la comida en dos platos.

Nell suspiro, antes de comer debo hacer algo importante y me agradaría que seas testigo de lo que pueda pasar en esta llamada- dijo la peli verde tomando el teléfono en sus manos y marcando con serenidad.

No me diga que aun no ha hablado con sus socios- pregunto el peli violeta y al momento Nell le hizo seña de guardar silencio pues la llamada estaba hecha.

 ** _-Nelly- saludo Ukitake con un tono suave y amable- que bueno que llamas, ahorita todos nos encontramos en la mesa._**

 ** _-Nell puso la llamada en alta voz- bueno, eso quiere decir que llame e buen momento, hay cosas importantes que debo informar- dijo la peli verde y Jushiro pareció guardar silencio- podías ponerme en alta voz para que todos puedan oírlo de una vez._**

 ** _-Ukitake suspiro- permíteme un momento- dijo en la línea y al instante Yumichika frunció el ceño y se guardo un silencio en la línea._**

Jushiro muy impropio de él según Soi, atendió una llamada en la mesa cuando estaban por empezar el almuerzo, imagino que era importante para que lo hiciera pero de pronto el peliblanco se levanto y fue hasta donde ella- Nell dice que tiene información y desea que todos la escuchemos- dijo este y Soi enarco una de sus cejas extrañada de eso- quiere que la ponga en alta voz- señalo.

Soi vio que todos ya se encontraban en la mesa y sonrió, entendió el predicamento de su amigo y sabia lo cual reservada era ella pero por esta vez hizo una excepción- hazlo.

Por favor- dijo Jushiro haciendo que todos le pusiesen atención- podemos guardar silencio, tenemos una llamada importante- dijo- la pondré en alta voz y espero sepan guardar silencio- puso el teléfono en lata voz- todos te escuchamos Nell.

 ** _-Bueno, primero espero que esta mañana haya sido de provecho para todos- empezó la peli verde- el motivo de mi llamada no es solo para saludar, ha pasado algo importante que deben saber, ayer por la noche recibimos una llamada de la clínica de Fuchū un guardia fue encontrado moribundo en la carretera hacia Tokio con dos disparos de arma de fuego, el efectivo tenía poco de salir de su turno de guardia en la prisión, con mi sub-alternos nos movilizamos a la clínica para ver cómo estaba la situación, encontrándonos con el detective que atendió su percance- suspiró- desde lo sucedido con ustedes ha asignado una patrulla que recorra la carretera._**

 ** _-Como se encuentra el soldado- cuestiono Soi, mientras todos parecían contener la respiración._**

 ** _-Está en cuidados intensivos, pero se recuperara- dijo la peli verde- ya hablamos con el brevemente._**

 ** _-Dijo algo- cuestiono Shunsui- identifico quien lo ataco._**

 ** _-No hemos podido hablar con el cómo se debe e interrogarlo- dijo Nell y todos parecieron soltar un suspiro de decepción- pero fue que alguien quiso sobornarlo para matar a Yoruichi Shihōin y cuando el guardia se negó trato de eliminarlo._**

 ** _-El guardia te lo dijo- pregunto Tia._**

 ** _-Estaba mortificado de que pensáramos que era un traidor- señalo Nell- el mismo lo dijo y no dudo de su veracidad._**

 ** _-Aun con eso no tenemos como identificar al atacante- señalo Soi._**

 ** _-No sé si al atacante en si o alguno de sus secuaces- dijo al momento._**

 ** _-Que quieres decir- cuestiono Tia._**

 ** _-Hasta ayer había peligro de que el guardia no sobreviviese- explico la peli verde- así que nos quedamos esperando su mejora y por consiguiente cuidando de él, por precaución pedimos a la clínica no dar información a nadie sobre el soldado, pero al parecer alguien anduvo investigando, le enfermera de recepción me aviso que alguien pregunto por algún herido de bala y aunque no alcanzamos a verle, hay una grabación donde aparecerá en todo su esplendor- hubo una sonrisa de parte de muchos de oreja a oreja._**

 ** _-Cuando tendremos esa grabación- cuestiono Soi con seriedad._**

 ** _-A las 6 en punto de la tarde estará en mis manos- dijo Nell- quieres que te la envié con alguien de una vez- pregunto._**

 ** _-Soi miro a Lisa y esta carraspeo- hola soy Lisa- dijo esta presentándose- creo que no es necesario que la envíes, para hacerlo más rápido podría solo llegar a tu computador en la prisión de fuchū y reproducirla en tu computadora justo en el momento donde el sujeto está en la grabación, luego yo me encargare de todo._**

 ** _-Nell frunció el ceño- solo con eso bastara- pregunto._**

 ** _-Para identificar al sujeto en cuestión y ver si se encuentra en la base de la policía y otras más, eso bastara- dijo Lisa con total propiedad._**

 ** _-Hubo un momento de silencio- cuando tenga la grabación y el sujeto en pantalla les llamare- dijo la peli verde._**

 ** _-Eso ayudara mucho- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa- pero es preocupante que alguien este rondando la prisión de fuchū, no sé si es muy osado o muy tonto._**

 ** _-Quizá esta desesperado- señalo Jushiro._**

 ** _-No- dijo Soi- esta atando cabos sueltos- dijo con suavidad._**

 ** _-Ya hice arreglos con Yumichika para advertir a los guardias y poner más énfasis en la seguridad de Yoruichi- señalo Nell._**

 ** _-Ella lo sabe- pregunto Tia._**

 ** _-No- respondió la peli verde._**

 ** _-Esto algo que no podemos dejarlo pasar- señalo Nanao- debemos hablar con Shihōin y ver que sabe de esto, por su seguridad y la de los demás- dijo seriamente Nanao._**

 ** _-Veremos que sacamos de todo esto- dijo Soi- al finalizar el día, espero tener resultados importantes._**

 ** _-Les llamo cuando todo esté listo- pregunto Nell sabiendo que Nanao había hecho su jugada y ella había colaborado._**

 ** _-Cuídate Nell- dijo Tia._**

 ** _-Nos vemos luego- dijo la teniente y la llamada se corto._**

Yumichika suspiro largamente, luego que la llamada terminará- se podía sentir la tensión ante la sugerencia de hablar con Shihōin- señalo el sub-teniente.

Nell sonrió- ella es un brazo difícil de torcer y no estará muy feliz de volver a verse cara a cara con su némesis.

Aun así tienen razón, hoy las cosas cambian y es necesario hacerlo- dijo el peli violeta, suspiro- cenamos ya, o se enfriara.

Nell sonrió- gracias Yumichika- dijo la peli verde- no sé qué haría sin ti.

Posiblemente morir de aburrimiento- dijo este y empezaron a devorar su comida.

* * *

En Tokio, específicamente en la mansión donde ahora habitaban Soi y a los que consideraba parte de su familia, aun estaban sentados en la mesa mientras la comida era servida en un extraño pero incomodo silencio luego de las últimas palabras que dijeron en la llamada telefónica, parecía haber caído como un balde de agua fría ya que el ambiente había decaído del optimismo a la tensión.

Entonces Lisa- dijo la peli azul rompiendo el silencio- estás segura de no necesitar el video físicamente.

No- dijo Lisa sintiendo la duda en sus capacidades- será pan comido- dijo esta- solo debo terminar de instalar el equipo para ponerme hacer magia- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa.

Soi miro hacia Shunsui- tienes algo- pregunto.

Foto de placas de dos automóviles- dijo este- difícil de captar sus caras, los autos son polarizados y fueron lo suficientemente cuidadosos para no bajar ventanas o en todo caso bajar del sus autos, hacen rondas de vigilancia que cambia cada cierto tiempo, no podría especificar cuándo.

Eso ayuda- dijo Soi- no creo que debas volver a eso- dijo la peli azul.

Entonces que haremos- pregunto el castaño.

Veremos a Lisa hacer su magia- dijo esta con una sonrisa- luego de ver si hay nombres de tras de las placas de autos y ese video de vigilancia, indagaremos quienes son.

Y buscaremos hasta en que kínder garden fueron- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Lo haremos- dijo Soi con seriedad- bueno, hay que comer- dijo con suavidad y todos empezaron a comer, en silencio pues aun podía sentirse la tensión en el lugar.

* * *

Después del almuerzo Lisa decidió poner manos a la obra con toda la conexión del equipo tecnológico para que el trabajo estuviese hecho antes del tiempo, en una libreta maltrecha tenia anotado lo que debía hacer, enumerados en prioridad como Soi se los había pedido. Soi por su parte había decidido aislarse en su habitación con el pretexto de descansar un poco, aunque la mayoría imaginaba que la realidad posiblemente era que necesitaba un momento para asimilar y prepararse mentalmente para ver y hablar con Yoruichi.

Nanao, Jushiro habían hecho revisado y corregido documentos legales, uno de esos era el contrato de trabajo de Lisa para con la firma y luego del visto bueno de parte de los dos se preparaban para hacerlo firmar a Lisa.

Tia y Shunsui se encontraban revisando las fotos de la cámara fotográfica que Shunsui había utilizado y donde había tomado las fotos de las placas de automóviles, que parecía a su vista los sospechosos.

Eran las 3:08 cuando Matsumoto entro al despacho y vio que Lisa parecía mirar todo con detenimiento- quieres un poco de té- pregunto con una taza en su mano.

Gracias- dijo esta y luego fue y tomo asiento frente a una gran mesa en las cuales había una gran pantalla, un CPU y un teclado con muchos cables saliendo de ellos- bien, vamos a encender esto para empezar la parte divertida- saco el aire y dio inicio a la maquina que ella misma había armando, hubo un leve desajuste de energía casi imperceptible, la pelinegra suspiro- bien no me falles- dijo cuando la pantalla empezó a ver como la maquina cargaba exitosamente.

En verdad crees poder hacer todo lo que dijiste- pregunto dudosa la peli roja.

Lisa puso los ojos- me ofendes- dijo con un dejo de molestia- es como si yo preguntara si tus senos son operados.

Matsumoto dejo ir un golpe en la cabeza de la pelinegra- no tienes que ser grosera- dijo con un puchero

Lisa suspiro- por favor- dijo sobando su cabeza levemente- deja que vea si todo está bien- dijo y empezó a teclear con calma en la computadora, mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba daba paso a Jushiro y Nanao.

Como va todo- preguntó Ukitake con tono amable.

Ahorita empiezo a programar la máquina para hacer las rutas de despistes, luego veré si puedo meterme en la red de la policía de Tokio y ver todos sus archivos.

Antes de eso- dijo Nanao- podías leer este documento y firmarlo si es de tu entera satisfacción.

Que es- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Lo que será tu contrato de trabajo- explico Ukitake.

Lisa suspiro- que no esperarían a que esto funcionara, para luego hablar de contratos.

No- respondió Jushiro- es necesario hacer el contrato en estas instancias, Soi piensa que no necesitamos ponerte a prueba y la mayoría está de acuerdo- el peliblanco le extendió el documento.

Lisa lo miro y empezó la lectura, cuando iba por la mitad de la página suspiro y paso la pagina hasta donde ella tenía que firmar, saco un bolígrafo y estaba por estampar su firma.

Espera- dijo Nanao- debes leerlo bien- señalo.

Lisa suspiro- vamos son abogados y no creo que sean del tipo que se aprovecharan de mi.

Nanao puso los ojos- ahí hay restricciones especificas en lo que será tu trabajo y tu vida personal que pienso deberás de revisar.

Lisa dudo por unos instantes- en verdad- pregunto y Jushiro asintió serio- seguro es cosa de la jefa- se quejo- pero confió en que es para bien, aunque en un futuro sea una molestia para mí porque podría quitarme lo divertido de todo esto- dijo al instante firmo en donde decía su nombre.

Debiste leerlo, podíamos haber negociado si algún punto no era de tu agrado- dijo Nanao.

Lisa sonrió- ahorita lo importante es atrapar a los malos, luego nos sentamos y hablamos de contratos- dijo tecleando y Jushiro sonrió a Nanao y esta solo suspiro, sabían que la pelinegra tenía razón.

Unos minutos más tarde casi todos se encontraban en el despacho con boquitas y sentados frente al gran monitor muy por detrás de Lisa que no habia dejado de teclear lenguaje de programación, luego la pantalla se quedo en negro por unos instante y todo volvió a la normalidad, la peli negra sonrió- bien tengo la ruta segura para comenzar a trabajar en lo importante.

Eso quiere decir que llegue en buen momento- dijo la peli azul desde la puerta y tuvo que poner un poco de su auto control a trabajar ya que la escena era un poco singular, todos comían botanas o lo que fuera viendo la pantalla, cuchicheando y expectantes.

Bien, tome asiento jefa que ahorita vamos a ver cómo está el sistema informático de la policía de Tokio- dijo Lisa mientras en la pantalla aparecía el sitio web de la policía, la pelinegra sonrió- esto es pan comido- dijo luego de unos cinco minutos.

Firmo- cuestiono Soi a Ukitake que se encontraba junto a ella.

Si- respondió el peliblanco- pero no leyó el contrato- Soi puso mala cara- Nanao le insistió pero dejo claro que confía en tu criterio.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió- se arrepentirá luego- dijo con un suspiro.

Entonces que hago con el contrato- pregunto el peliblanco.

Guárdalo, cuando esto termine volveremos hablar como se debe con ella- dijo la peli azul y luego sonrió ampliamente- y por lo visto será muy pronto- dijo al ver la pantalla.

Entre- dijo Lisa con un dejo de orgullo y se desplego un menú en la pantalla- entonces, lo primero que será- cuestiono- tenemos expedientes de oficiales, casos, inventario de pruebas, archivo de autopsias, casos sin cerrar, casos cerrados, archivo de huellas, reconocimiento facial, archivo delincuencial- vaya quien diría que la policía tiene un sistema muy integrado- dijo suavemente- aunque no todos tienen permiso para buscar en todas partes.

Busca la Autopsia de Hirako Shinji- dijo Soi- veamos que contiene.

Lisa ingreso a las autopsias y empezó a buscar- la tengo- dijo suavemente- tiene fecha de hace un poco más de un mes, la hizo un tal doctor Akon, que según su hoja de servicios es el segundo al mando del departamento científico- dio clic- quiere ver el archivo de la autopsia- pregunto.

Soi miro hacia la peli roja que parecía un poco pensativa y recordó que ella conocía al sujeto Hirako- Matsumoto, no hay problema para ti- pregunto.

La peli roja suspiro- no- dijo esta con suavidad- quiero saber que paso.

Lisa desplego el archivo- tengo el informe y las fotos que fueron tomadas del cuerpo- abrió el informe y luego más abajo aparecieron las fotos que eran tan desagradables que a todos los dejo impactados.

Cierra el archivo- dijo rápidamente Soi al ver que las fotos eran demasiado explicitas y Matsumoto parecía no poder mirarlas mas- Nanao podrías ir con Rangiku a la cocina y traer un poco de sake para todos- dijo la peli azul.

Nanao se levanto al instante- vamos Rangiku- dijo esta y la peli roja limpio sus lagrimas y fue con la pelinegra.

Abre el archivo- dijo al instante, Lisa asintió- muestra las fotos- dijo suavemente.

Lisa hizo como la peli azul mandaba, las fotos eran variadas y de todos los ángulos, donde se podía apreciar que el cuerpo del occiso era difícil de reconocer pues era más que evidente que había sido vapuleado hasta dejarle casi irreconocible, el silencio era profundo pero también podía sentirse ese sentimiento de impotencia e incredulidad, pero luego de que las habían visto todas Lisa se detuvo- eso es lo único que contiene el archivo de la autopsia- dijo suavemente.

Mándalo a mi correo- ordeno Soi- luego borra ese archivo- Lisa asintió- busca si hay investigación pendiente y quien la lleva.

Ahorita mismo- dijo Lisa y empezó a teclear en su computadora con ahincó, ese era el amigo de Rangiku y no podía ser que alguien terminara sus días de esa manera, miraba archivos pero entre más empeño le ponía no había resultado hasta que algo se detuvo en su búsqueda, la pelinegra lanzo una risa molesta- no puede ser- dijo.

Lo es- dijo Tia en confirmación- no hay familiares que le lloren, no es alguien con un apellido flamante o que haya dejado riqueza alguna, la policía tiene pocos recursos y puede ser un caso desestimado y tomado como delincuencia común, dando con eso fin a una investigación.

Pero…- dijo Lisa un poco frustrada.

Tienen las fotos de las placas- pregunto Soi.

Acá están- dijo Shunsui que entregaba a Lisa una memoria USB.

Lisa suspiro y tomo el dispositivo y lo coloco en su lugar- que es en sí lo que desea que busque- cuestiono.

Propietario del automotor- dijo Soi- modelo de auto, dueños anteriores y actuales, dirección del propietario, si tiene multas de transito, familiares, si el propietario tiene antecedente y si los tienes buscar posibles socios o secuaces, si tienen a su nombre otros automotores.

Lisa puso los ojos- no quiere también que vea si alguna cámara de transito identifique el lugar donde esos autos han transitado- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Soi, Shunsui, Tia y Jushiro se miraron unos a otros al instante- puedes hacer eso que dices- pregunto la rubia.

Claro pero sería un trabajo más exhaustivo y complicado- dijo la pelinegra y vio como todos sonreían- necesitare ayuda con eso- dijo al instante- alguien que vea los videos y pueda verlos, mientras yo solo los voy descargándolos.

Sera un trabajo extenuante y de muchas horas- dijo Shunsui, mientras Nanao y Rangiku servían los vasos de sake pues ya habían llegado- posiblemente nos lleve un buen tiempo.

No lo seria, si buscamos algo en específico- dijo Soi y miro a Lisa- se podría buscar por lugares y fechas- pregunto.

Lisa ajusto sus gafas y pensó por un momento- se podría hacer pero para eso debo crear un programa que haga eso, dentro del programa ya existente que posee la policía de Tokio.

Jushiro suspiro- creo que lo primero es tener toda la información principal, luego ver si se puede hacer eso que pides Soi.

Cuanto tardarías en conseguir la información que te pido- pregunto Soi ignorando lo que Jushiro trataba de dar a entender.

Lisa suspiro- una media hora- dijo esta- y abrió el archivo y vio dos fotos de placas de auto- quizá de 30 a 40 minutos.

El caso es que luego querremos saber sobre la información que enviara Nell- dijo Nanao haciéndose oír- han pasado 3 días desde la prorroga y quedan 7- recordó con seriedad- podemos hacer todo poco a poco para que no se nos escape nada- miro a Soi con tono suave- estar frente a un computador también resulta ser cansado- sentenció la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro, Nanao tenía razón- bien- dijo como niña que le niegan algo- busca por ahora la información que te pido sobre las placas- dijo suavemente- cuando tengamos la llamada de Nell, buscaras al sujeto en cuestión, sus antecedentes y todo lo demás que pedí sobre los propietarios de los automóviles.

Solo eso- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Si- dijo So con una sonrisa - esa información se la enviras a Shunsui y Tia - ordeno- pide sus correos y ellos harán un informe detallado de lo que tú les proporciones y de eso hablaremos en la reunión que mañana tendremos a las 10:30.

Mañana no buscare nada- pregunto Lisa.

En la tarde podrás trabajar en ese programa que dices podría hacer las cosas mas fáciles- dijo la peli azul.

Lo hare- dijo Lisa con un dejo de alivio y sabiendo que tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas bien.

Yo quisiera ayudar- dijo Matsumoto y todos al momento miraron a Soi.

Cuando Lisa tenga ese programa listo y empiece a descargar esos videos de transito, se necesitara verlos y buscar con detalle- dijo Soi- ¿querrás hacer eso?- pregunto.

Cuenten conmigo, puedo ser muy observadora- dijo la peli roja.

Estarás con Shunsui y Tia- dijo la peli azul, luego miro su reloj que marcaba las 5:06 de la tarde y se puso de pie- cuando llame Nell, me hacen el favor de decirle que deseo hablar con ella- pidió y todos asintieron- Nanao contrataron alguien para la cocina y limpieza- cuestiono.

Byakuya mando alguien de la mansión Shihōin por encargo de Minako- informo Ukitake- ella se hará cargo de la cocina y la limpieza junto con una familiar que le acompañara en casa, son de total confianza, llevan mucho tiempo trabajando para la familia Shihōin.

Nanao sonrió- ya les indique que preparen la cena para las 7 de la noche- dijo al ver la cara de Soi.

Soi puso su mano en su cabeza y dio un leve masaje- estaré en mi habitación trabajando- aviso- sigan con lo suyo.

Te aviso cuando llame Nell- dijo Tia y la peli azul asintió casi saliendo del despacho.

Lisa enarco una de sus cejas- algo le molesto- cuestiono.

No- dijo Shunsui- ya conocerás que a ella no le agrada mucho eso de socializar.

Nanao le pego un zape a su esposo- no solo es eso- aclaro- debe descansar y Tia también debería hacerlo.

Tia puso los ojos- solo esperare la llamada de Nell y luego iré a descansar- anuncio la rubia.

Tengo una de las placas- anuncio la pelinegra con una media sonrisa- ahora iré por la otra y luego buscaremos todo lo demás- dijo con seguridad y no tardo más de 5 minutos en hallar la otra placa.

Nanao se acerco a Lisa y le extendió una hoja- son los correos de todos- dijo esta.

Eso es una gran ayuda, gracias- dijo Lisa y siguió con su trabajo.

Lisa Yadōmaru había sido una chica poco social y siempre había mantenido su distancia de las personas era una chica normal delgada, de tez blanca, pelo negro y sus gafas que aunque le daban un aspecto serio no dejaban de ocultar su alto intelecto, quizá el hecho de ser huérfana y vivir en orfanatos a toda su vida antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad o su incapacidad para ser como todas las chicas que se maquillaban, buscaban vestidos para agradar o llamar la atención de los chicos que a su parecer eran aburridos y predecibles habían sido un factor. Cuando tenía la edad de 9 años supo de su habilidad con la computadora, don que fue perfeccionando en su adolescencia y en la escuela, cosa que también le fue apartando de los demás ya que no deseaba que lo supieran, un maestro alguna vez le había dicho que un don como ese solía traer problemas, cosa que comprobó a su tiempo y de la peor manera posible.

Se metió en problemas por una tontería, por probar su capacidad y eso le había costado el perder lo que había conseguido gracias a sus estudios de ingeniería en programación, un buen trabajo, una casa. Estando en la cárcel lo que había aspirado era a cumplir su sentencia que posiblemente iba ser de cinco a diez años solo por la mala leche de meterse con el poderoso gobernador de Tokio. Cuando Yoruichi Shihōin llego a la prisión preventiva jamás pensó que podría beneficiarse de alguna manera, nunca imagino que ella le tendería la mano solo por el hecho de darle uno que otro consejo para no tener problemas en la cárcel, pero por esas vueltas de la vida ahí estaba ahora libre de cargos en una enorme mansión, frente a un computador del cual pensó no volver a saber en un tiempo y haciendo lo que para ella era como respirar, con un grupo de personas diferentes una de otras, con distintas habilidades y capacidades, un grupo que parecía estar unidos por una lealtad mas allá de su comprensión y de la cual habían formado una sociedad que más bien parecía una familia disfuncional que funcionaba de una manera extraordinaria y que de ahora en adelante serian parte de su vida, porque el trabajar con ellos implicaba esa familiaridad y esa fraternidad que nunca había tenido en su vida, la pelinegra sonrió con satisfacción era una puta con suerte y por Kami que no lo echaría a perder y esta era su oportunidad de demostrarles que ella también podía ser leal, eficiente e inteligente, además también se lo debía a Shihōin y ella pagaba sus deudas.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación Soi fue directamente a su computadora, reviso su correo y corroboro que el informe y las fotos de la autopsia de Hirako Shinji, sonrió satisfecha Lisa Yadōmaru había sido una apuesta riesgosa según su criterio, pues le miraba desafiante, un poco impulsiva y sobre todo desafiante de las reglas, pero le agradaba haberse equivocado hoy mismo le había demostrado al capacidad que tenia con las computadoras y sobre todo el no refutar o simplemente el haber firmado sin más, algo imprudente y falto de juicio pero como una enorme señal de confianza en ellos, sonrió ahora que lo recordaba le debía una botella de un buen sake a Shunsui que era el que había insistido en tomarla como un nuevo talento en la sociedad, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar y era Matsumoto Rangiku.

Una cosa que había aprendido en Kyōto y específicamente en el tiempo en que conoció a Tia y Nell es que no se debe juzgar a una persona solo por sus enormes senos o por lo sexy que se pueda ser su figura, para ser realistas algunas de esas eran mujeres más peligrosas y astutas que cualquier otra, debía considerar su adición pero de eso tendría que ver qué tal se conduce estos días y lo que puede aportar, además es la secretaria de Yoruichi, aunque no debía de pensar en eso ahora al instante abrió el correo y desplego el informe forense que constaba de 3 páginas y las 10 fotos que acompañaban el archivo, frunció el ceño en verdad eran desagradables a la vista- esto no es normal- dijo para sí misma viendo cada foto con cuidado, luego empezó a leer el informe con total concentración cosa que le llevo unos treinta minutos, al terminarlo llevo sus manos a sus ojos eso era una pesadilla, necesitaba la opinión de Unohana sobre todo esto, la peli azul se puso de pie y fue al baño abrió el grifo del agua y lavo su rostro le asaltaban muchos pensamientos y debía pensar con claridad, respiro y salió a tomar su teléfono y busco en su registro marcando con total calma.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la calma y sobriedad de la música clásica de fondo, Unohana Retsu tomo el control de su equipo de música y apago la pieza que sonaba para contestar el teléfono.

 ** _-Buenas noches- respondió la doctora Unohana Retsu con voz calma y agradable._**

 ** _-Buenas noches Retsu- saludo Soi Fong- espero no interrumpir algo importante._**

 ** _-Soi- sonrió la pelinegra y se acomodo en su asiento- no interrumpes nada, este día Isane tiene turno en la clínica así que solo me acompaña un libro, música y una copa de vino- dijo sonriente- son ciertos los rumores- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Soi rio levemente- tu qué crees._**

 ** _-No eres de las que abandona el barco, pero la noticia parecía tener fundamento y además se encontraba muy bien documentado- señalo Retsu- entonces debes felicitar a tu agente de prensa._**

 ** _-Soi rio y luego suspiro- el caso se ha complicado- dijo suavemente y su interlocutora solo aguardo escuchar más información- tuvimos un percance que casi nos cuesta la vida._**

 ** _-Unohana se tenso ante la noticia- están todos bien- cuestiono al instante._**

 ** _-Lo estamos, la verdad es que en el auto solo íbamos Tia y yo- dijo la peli azul- alguien quiso sacarnos del caso de manera poco ortodoxa- aclaro Soi._**

 ** _-Entonces por eso mismo lanzaron esa cortina de humo, dieron al público y a quien esté detrás una evidente huida- dijo la pelinegra- debo decir que muy inteligente de su parte._**

 ** _-También van tras Yoruichi- señalo Soi._**

 ** _-Unohana sonrió al escuchar un dejo de preocupación en la voz de Soi- pero está en Fuchū y me imagino que no la enviaste ahí solo por ser una cárcel incorruptible, Nell seguro no permitirá que nada le suceda y en todo caso ese lugar es una fortaleza._**

 ** _-Lo es, pero eso no los desanima para intentarlo- informo Soi._**

 ** _-Y esta llamada es para- cuestiono al momento Unohana._**

 ** _-Necesito de tu conocimiento- dijo la peli azul._**

 ** _-No me digas que haremos otra exhumación- pregunto Retsu._**

 ** _-No- respondió rápidamente Soi-pero si estás de acuerdo, te enviare un archivo a tu correo y quiero que examines todo y me des tu opinión._**

 ** _-Y el archivo que contiene- pregunto Retsu._**

 ** _-Una autopsia y fotografías del cuerpo de Hirako Shinji, un investigador que hacia trabajos para Shihōin y fue encontrado muerto en circunstancias extrañas- informo la peli azul._**

 ** _-Tú si eres una caja de sorpresas- señalo Retsu- tienes suerte que Isane no esté en casa y tenga la noche para sumergirme en el arte de la ciencia forense._**

 ** _-Entonces te envió el archivo- pregunto Soi._**

 ** _-Sabes muy bien que no debes preguntar y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer algo que es parte de mi esencia- dijo Retsu- que quieres que vea en si o que busco- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Quiero saber si estás de acuerdo con el informe del forense, si ves algo que el forense a cargo no vio o se le escapo, una hipótesis- dijo con sumo cuidado, sabía que ella nunca hacia hipótesis ya que siempre se basaba en pruebas científicas y hechos._**

 ** _-Veré que puedo hacer- respondió Retsu- envía ese archivo y mañana a las 8 tendrás mi informe._**

 ** _-Gracias, en verdad no sabré como pagarte- dijo Soi._**

 ** _-Hace mucho tiempo lo hiciste- respondió Retsu- ahora mi única incógnita es que pasara al final de este caso-, porque si logras liberar a Yoruichi de todos los cargos Shiro te deberá la vida misma._**

 ** _-Soi sonrió- tiene suerte de que yo tenga una deuda pendiente con Minako-san._**

 ** _-Bueno, hay que poner manos a la obra- dijo Retsu- hablamos mañana._**

 ** _-Buenas noches Retsu- dijo Soi y la llamada termin_** **o.**

La peli azul fue a su cama y dio clic al botón de enviar y el correo se fue de su bandeja, ya lo tenía listo y no dudo en ningún momento que Unohana le ayudaría con ese pequeño encargo, la peli azul suspiro en verdad deseaba terminar con este caso y regresar a Kyōto, pero sabía que aun quedaban 7 días y quizás un poco más en los cuales deberían resolver esa maraña en que se había convertido el caso de Yoruichi.

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic- Fuchū 5:45 PM **

Nell estacionaba la camioneta de la prisión y se dirigía a la recepción, había decidido llegar unos minutos antes de las 6 donde se hacia el cambio de turno, el director había hablado con el jefe de seguridad y este ya la esperaba en recepción. Era una suerte que el detective aun no llegara así también le daba tiempo de ir a ver la condición del guardia y ver cómo evolucionaba.

Usted es la Teniente Nell Tu Odelschwanck- pregunto el jefe de seguridad del hospital.

Lo soy- dijo esta con seriedad- usted es el jefe de seguridad- cuestiono.

A sus órdenes Teniente- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y luego miro su reloj- aunque faltan 10 minutos a las seis, tiene la fortuna de que hace unos instantes hice el cambio de guardia para tener su grabación lista en esta memoria USB- explico el agente de seguridad.

Nell sonrió- pensé que el cambio de guardia se hacía a las 6 en punto- dijo y luego rectifico- pero me agrada sobre manera su detalle.

Entiendo que tiene una investigación importante que merece toda prontitud- dijo este de manera coqueta y Nell entendió que el tipo quería quedar bien no solo de manera profesional, sino también como un caballero listo para conquistar.

Lo es- dijo y pensó en aprovechar sus encantos- pero necesitare una copia de este archivo, podría ayudarme con eso- cuestiono.

Bueno- dijo el guardia un poco sonrojado ante la proximidad de la peli verde- con gusto podría ayudarle pero en estos momentos no tengo otra unidad USB a mi disposición.

Nell sonrió coquetamente- no hay problema- dijo y metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillo- yo traigo uno- dijo y se lo extendió al guardia quien la tomo y pareció sonrojarse, Nell aguanto su risa no podía creer que hasta el día de hoy aun tuviese ese efecto en las personas, pero como le había dicho su amada esposa **_"es el uniforme"._**

El guardia casi tropezó con sus pies- permítame un instante y regreso- dijo tomando los dos dispositivos y entrando a lo que el letrero **"solo personal autorizado"** , la peli verde suspiro y vio la hora- eran las 6 y por mucho que el guardia estuviese prendado de ella, eso le incomodaba como siempre aun cuando muchas veces Tia le decía que debía tomar ventaja y muchas otras cosas más, la verdad era que solo la rubia podría llegar a disfrutar esas atenciones y saber cómo sacar el máximo provecho, pero ella no era así, no espero mucho pues el sujeto aprecio- acá esta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo Nell tomando los dos dispositivos en su mano pero a su vez sintió el agarre del agente.

Me preguntaba- dijo este un poco nervioso- si podríamos vernos en otras circunstancias.

Era ahí cuando ella no sabía qué hacer y por eso odiaba todo este acto, su sonrisa mudo a una seriedad- lo lamento- respondió- pero mi pareja no estaría feliz y eso sería una problema- dijo señalando el anillo en su mano.

El guardia palideció- perdón- dijo rápidamente- no era mi intención- dijo avergonzado.

No había manera de saberlo- dijo la teniente con un tono oficial- gracias por su colaboración, no espero más y salió de ahí directo a la habitación del guardia para corroborar su estado.

Para su fortuna tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el médico que le atendía y este la había asegurado que la recuperación era inminente, justo en ese momento hacia su arribo el detective quien escucho la buena noticia, hace mucho hubiese querido interrogar al guardia pero por mandato del medico había desistido.

Son buenas noticias- dijo el detective- cree que mañana puedo interrogar al joven- cuestiono al doctor.

Si puede- dijo el galeno- si su oficial al mando da su aprobación- dijo este.

El detective miro a la peli verde- puedo Teniente.

Con una condición- respondió la peli verde y el detective entrecerró sus ojos cuestionado la condición- que mi sub-teniente esté presente en el interrogatorio.

El detective suspiro- puedo concederle eso- dijo serio.

Nell extendió su mano y dejo ver una dispositivo USB- acá esta la grabación de la cámara de seguridad.

Gracias- dijo el sujeto y lo guardo inmediatamente- buscare en los registro de la policía y cuando tenga una coincidencia iremos tras de el- dijo satisfecho de sí mismo hasta que vio el rostro serio de la peli verde- que pasa no es lo que desean, ver quien hizo todo esto.

Nell suspiro- no creo que sea fácil o simple- dijo suavemente- si va como loco solo por un sujeto pueda ser alerta para aquellos que le acompañan, no creerá que un solo hombre podría hacer tanto daño, no sabemos si hay alguien tras de él con los recursos necesarios.

El detective se sintió desarmado, era más que obvio que se había apresurado al ver que tenía una ventaja y había olvidado que una eficiente investigación debía ser con paciencia- mis disculpas teniente- dijo suavemente el detective- por una breve momento solo vislumbre una parte de todo el panorama y debo decir que usted tiene razón- negó con la cabeza- llevare esto con más cuidado, aunque vaya lento e investigare hasta llegar a los culpables o el culpable.

Nell puso sentir que la tensión dejaba su cuerpo- me alegra saber eso- dijo la peli verde- cualquier cosa yo le estaré agradecida de comunicarme en como avanza la investigación.

Lo hare teniente- dijo el detective- necesita que la lleva a la prisión- cuestiono.

Nell sonrió- no es necesario- respondió- mañana a qué hora será el interrogatorio.

Pienso venir a las 9:30- dijo este- antes de la ronda del doctor y con la esperanza que el joven se encuentre despierto.

Llegaron a la puerta del nosocomio- mi sub-alterno estará en espera por usted- dijo y estrecho la mano de detective.

Puedo hacerle una pregunta- dijo el hombre ataviado con un traje- es verdad lo que dice la prensa- cuestiono- ellos regresaron a Kyōto- Nell no pudo evitar sonreír dando con eso la respuesta al detective- ya decía yo que no podía ser- dijo este- esa fue una buena estrategia, espero sepan cuidarse.

Lo hacen- dijo la teniente y con un ademan de su mano dijo adiós y prosiguió su camino hacia la prisión.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 6:34 PM**

Nell llego a toda prisa, se había tardado más de lo debido pero no imagino que el detective le robara mucho de su tiempo, llego a su oficina y no había nadie luego miro a la pantalla de vigilancia y no pudo evitar sonreír, Yumichika compartía la cena con la morena posiblemente Minako-san había traído como siempre mucha comida para su hija en su visita diaria. La peli verde encendió la computadora y saco de su bolsillo el dispositivo de almacenamiento, saco un pequeño papel donde ayer había anotado al hora en que le habían avisado sobre el sujeto que indagaba por heridos de bala. Luego que todo estaba listo abrió el archivo…ella deseaba verlo pero era más importante que los demás tuviesen esa información, la peli verde suspiro un poco frustrada y tomo el teléfono.

* * *

 **Mansión de los Socios 6:40 PM**

Tia miraba el reloj no era posible que Nell tardara tanto para llamarles, se supone que solo iría por la dichosa grabación no debía haber mayor ciencia, Lisa había encontrado los autos que portaban el numero de placas que Shunsui había fotografiado, rastreado a los dueños, buscado antecedentes de los mismo y todo casi estaba listo en verdad esos dos sujetos tenían un listado largo de antecedentes y quien sabe que mas porque Lisa no se había detenido a leer o revisar exhaustivamente se dedicaba mas a buscar hasta lo último de información como si de ello dependiese su vida, en verdad que esa chica se estaba luciendo y a su vez demostraría que podía ser un elemento importante en la sociedad en un futuro. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se llevo el aparato a su oreja y contesto.

 ** _-Nell- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Como estas- pregunto la peli verde con seriedad._**

 ** _-Bien- dijo está un poco fastidiada- ya tome mis medicinas y pronto cenaremos e iré a la cama, temprano para que no te preocupes._**

 ** _-Nell rio un poco- pareces fastidiada o solo haces un mohín por mi tardanza- señalo la peli verde y suspiro- dile a la chica que puede hacer su trabajo, posiblemente así se te quita lo arisca, dile que concentre la búsqueda éntrelas 7:30 y 8:30 de la mañana._**

 ** _-Le diré- tapo el auricular-_** Lisa puedes ya tiene el video y dice que te enfoques entre las 7:30 y 8:30 de la mañana ** _\- señalo y al momento volvió a la llamada poniéndose de pie y buscando la salida- no estoy arisca- se defendió la rubia- solo pienso en todo lo que estamos haciendo acá y no puedo ser de mucha utilidad- se quejo la rubia._**

 ** _-Nell suspiro- no creo eso que no harás nada, te conozco Tia y sé que por mucho que una férula te impida libre movimiento no te detendrás de hacer lo que te gusta hacer._**

 ** _-Tia sonrió- puedo- cuestiono pidiendo permiso._**

 ** _-Que mas da- dijo la peli verde- se que no puedo detenerte._**

 ** _-Pues díselo a Nanao- dijo casi como una niña- ha estado pero que guardia de Fuchū con eso del reposo, las medicinas y todo lo demás- se quejo._**

 ** _-Hablare con ella- dijo Nell- que tal todo por ahí- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Tia sonrió ante esa pregunta- ni te lo imaginas, Lisa es toda una genio ya tenemos nombres y mucho que leer sobre antecedentes y todo eso- dijo suavemente- como te fue a ti, porque tardaste- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Bueno- dijo la teniente con una sonrisa malvada- convencer al guardia de que no podía salir con el ya que estaba casada llevo un poco de tiempo- dijo esta- luego llego el detective y no te imaginas lo que quería._**

 ** _-Tia se puso seria- el que, una cita- dijo con un dejo de molestia._**

 ** _-Nell rio- no, pensaba que después de identificar al sospechoso iba ir tras el- Tia iba a decir algo pero la peli verde se adelanto- tuve que hacerle ver su error al pensar actuar de esa manera, luego el solo rectifico, lo inste a que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que encontrara._**

 ** _-Eso es bueno- señalo la rubia- Nell, Soi desea hablar contigo._**

 ** _-Sobre que- pregunto al instante._**

 ** _-No lo sé- respondió la rubia- me dirás de que se trata- pregunto._**

 ** _-Nell puso los ojos- seguramente lo sabrás al final- dijo la peli verde._**

 ** _-Nelly- dijo casi suplicante._**

 ** _-Te llamare dentro de una hora y lo sabrás, ahora debo cortar que llamare a Soi a su teléfono- dijo la teniente- por favor Tia, cuídate._**

 ** _-Te amo- dijo sonriente la rubia._**

 ** _-Ídem- dijo la peli verde y la llamada termino._**

* * *

Soi seguía en la lectura de la autopsia de Hirako, cuando de pronto el teléfono empezó a vibrar pues lo tenían en silencio.

 ** _-Si- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Soi, habla Nell- respondió la peli verde- como estas._**

 ** _-Bien- respondió la peli azul- ya esta lo del video- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Si- respondió- ya hable con Tia y creo que en estos instantes están copiando el video._**

 ** _-Como está el guardia- pregunto._**

 ** _-Nell sonrió, Soi pensaba en todo no solo en el trabajo- el doctor dice que se recuperara- señalo- mañana llegara el detective a interrogarlo, enviare a Yumichika para que grabe todo y luego se las pasare a ustedes._**

 ** _-Muy bien pensado- dijo Soi y luego de un momento de silencio- como esta todo ahí con Yoruichi- pregunto._**

 ** _-Bien, su mama no ha faltado a sus visitas y parece no haberle dicho nada- reporto la peli verde._**

 ** _-Nell, quiero que prepares el que pueda tener una entrevista con ella._**

 ** _-Para cuando- pregunto la peli verde._**

 ** _-La verdad aun no lo sé- dijo Soi con seriedad- creo que más pronto de lo que espero._**

 ** _-En sí, que quieres que prepare- pregunto la peli verde._**

 ** _-Privacidad, libertad de estadía y nada de guardia cerca o alrededor- dijo la peli azul._**

 ** _-Nell bufo- Soi la unica manera que consiga que no haya guardias cerca es que diga que es una visita conyugal._**

 ** _-Hubo un largo silencio en la línea y luego un suspiro cansino- di lo que sea conveniente- señalo la peli azul con tono firme._**

 ** _-Nell abrió los ojos en asombro- bien, tendré todo dispuesto para cuando me digas._**

 ** _-Se que te preguntaran que quería- dijo Soi- solo te pido guardes lo de la visita conyugal._**

 ** _-No te preocupes- dijo la peli verde- lo hare- algo le decía que aquí pasaba algo más importante que los acontecimientos recientes y era justo dejar un poco de privacidad a la peli azul- trata de descansar- aconsejo._**

 ** _-Gracias por todo Nell- dijo Soi la llamada termino._**

* * *

A las 7:05 de la noche todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa para empezar la cena, mucho optimismo se veía en los rostros de la mayoría, el trabajo de Lisa había sido excepcional y todo se había conseguido en muy corto tiempo, hablaban de eso y de muchas cosas más, Lisa había dejado el programa de reconocimiento facial correr por si solo en busca de una coincidencia, aun tenía trabajo pendiente pero eso era lo de menos ya llevaban adelantado mucho por donde buscar y eso era un peso menos.

Soi decidió hablar antes que dieran su primer bocado- mañana tendremos reunión a las 10 y espero que Shunsui y Tia, tengan listos los informes para cada uno de nosotros, si lo desean pueden buscar colaboración, también hable con Nell para ver la posibilidad de hablar con Yoruichi- dijo Soi y todos parecieron callar extrañamente.

Eso es una buena noticia- dijo Shunsui con seriedad- nos ayudaría mucho saber con total certeza que es lo que ella sabe de todo el asunto y si se puede saber más que eso estaría bien.

Soi sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no era completa y casi todos pudieron notarlo- entonces está todo dicho- dijo y luego carraspeo- mañana veremos toda la información más detallada y a partir de eso veremos que mas podemos averiguar para terminar con esto.

Bueno creo que será mejor empezar la cena, pero antes brindemos- dijo Shunsui elevando su vaso- por la justicia y nosotros- dijo y todos rieron levemente- por patear a los malos- salud- dijo y todos brindaron junto a él y la cena siguió su curso.


	35. Chapter 35

Buenas Noches, les traigo una pequeña actualizacion.

Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre agradezco que sigan al pendiente de esta historia.

Saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 35**

 ** _"_** ** _Need your lovin' here beside me_**

 ** _(Shine the light) Need it close enough to guide me_**

 **(All _my life) I've been hoppin' you would find me_**

 ** _You're the biggest part of me._**

 ** _Well, make a wish, baby_**

 ** _And I will make it come true_**

 ** _Make a list baby, of the things I'll do for you_**

 ** _Ain't no risk in lettin' my love rain down on you_**

 ** _So we can wash away the past so that we may start anew"._**

 ** _Biggest Part Of Me_**

 ** _Ambrosia_**

* * *

Eran las 11:09 de la noche en la mansión donde los socios se habían instalado desde hace dos días se encontraba en silencio y casi en su totalidad a oscuras ya que suponía que todos dormían en sus habitaciones, pero la realidad no era así ya que Soi se encontraba en el despacho en completo silencio y con las luces apagadas, sentía como si fuese ya muchos meses en Tokio sin contar que había un ligero aire de tensión en el ambiente y la peli azul sospechaba que quizá no era el ambiente en sí, más bien los sentimientos y pensamientos dentro de ella, desde que Shiro había confesado que el mismo había sido el autor y la mente maestra tras el motivo de rompimiento de la relación entre Yoruichi y ella, sentía una especia de opresión o como una espina en su interior.

Se cuestionaba por qué ahora, enfrente de su esposa, amigos y casi familia había soltado todo eso como si hubiese dicho un gran logro en su vida o algo de orgullo, justamente cuando la situación se veía delicada no solo en el hecho de que el caso de Yoruichi estaba en un momento clave ya que según la prensa, lo que se hablaba en los pasillos de los juzgados y lo que ellos sabían, todo daban por hecho de que el caso o la acusación de Yoruichi no era convincente y cabía una gran posibilidad de salir libre, sin mencionar que ahora debían tener más cuidado con los acontecimientos recientes que tornaban la situación más delicada, la peli azul apuro la bebida de su vaso con un dejo de molestia y con la esperanza de acallar la tribulación de su alma y el remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Pero un sonido le saco de su ensimismamiento cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió ligeramente y con gran cuidado, la persona en cuestión se adentraba a la habitación con pasos ligeros y silenciosos hasta llegar al pequeño mini bar que se ubicaba en una esquina, se escucho como un liquido era vertido en un recipiente y en ese momento Soi encendió la lámpara de noche que yacía en una esquina del gran escritorio- por Kami- no hagas eso- se quejo un asustado Shunsui- pensé que nadie estaría despierto.

Soi sonrió levemente- yo pensé que tendría un momento para relajarme- dijo con poca convicción- así que dime, porque estas robando alcohol a media noche- cuestiono en un tono reprobatorio la peli azul - el sake ya se acabo- informo Soi con un dejo de aburrimiento- solo hay vodka, brandy y ron.

Shunsui se llevo el vaso y bebió un sorbo e hizo mala cara- estas tomando vodka- cuestiono, y Soi puso los ojos, le castaño fue junto a la peli azul poniendo una silla junto a ella- pues termine el dichoso informe, también necesito un poco de relajación y aprovechando que Nanao se fue con Morfeo, decidí darme un pequeño gusto.

No creo que a Nanao le agrade que te des gustitos- dijo la peli azul.

Le diré que solo te acompañaba y cuidaba de ti- dijo este y Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta- no es que me queje, pero según tu última aventura no deberías mantener la perspectiva.

Soi sonrió levemente y suspiro- como viste a Lisa- cuestiono y Shunsui bajo su mirada al vaso en su mano.

Me asombro este día- dijo el castaño- manejo la situación al 100% pero creo que ella siente que debe mostrar su valor, la verdad es que su talento es innato y a la vez peligroso.

Soi suspiro- creo que lo sabe, por eso estudio y busco un trabajo que la mantuviese bajo el radar, la mayoría de hackers utilizan su talento para tomar ventaja y Lisa se metió en el lio que estaba por – trato de entenderlo y explicarlo pero no supo.

Ella misma lo dijo- dijo el castaño- fue tonta.

Y ha perdido todo- dijo Soi- esas cosas te enseñan mucho Shunsui y creo que es por eso que ella piensa que debe dar su valor a todo esto.

El castaño bebió de su vaso- si sigues así podrás hacer mi trabajo y yo solo tomo un relax y bebo sake- dijo sonriendo.

Ojala pudiese tener esa facilidad para ordenar el caos propio- se quejo la peli azul.

Puedo señalar algunas cosas- pregunto Shunsui y la peli azul asintió- en si quiero saber que te atormenta- cuestiono y elevo uno de sus dedos- que al final era verdad y esa vez, no hubo engaño de parte de Yoruichi- levanto el otro dedo- que tu orgullo pudo más que el amor y la confianza- levanto un tercer dedo- que Shiro fue el autor intelectual de todo eso.

Soi bebió de su vaso y negó con su cabeza, tratando de responder lo que se le preguntaba, puso el vaso en el escritorio y puso sus manos en la sien- es todo eso y mucho mas- respondió, estoy molesta conmigo por no creer en la palabra de Yoruichi en ese entonces, me parece inverosímil que Shiro hiciese tanto solo para separarnos- dijo con molestia- es inaudito.

Minako nos dijo una vez- Yoruichi era la niña de los ojos de Shiro, según tengo entendido el es muy orgulloso de su linaje, quizá esperaba un varón para seguir engrandeciendo su apellido y cuando nació Yoruichi eso no evito el querer proyectar sus metas y planes en ella, con el único inconveniente que Yoruichi además de ser Shihōin es hija de Minako Sayers, la lucha de dominación y rebeldía aun los persigue y tu llegaste a avivar aun mas los deseos de libertad de Yoruichi y eso él no te lo perdona.

Nadie podría decir que lo nuestro duraría para siempre- se quejo Soi.

Como se llamaba aquella chica- pregunto y Soi frunció el ceño- la Americana rubia inteligente de la Universidad.

Alyssa- respondió Soi un poco incomoda.

Si- dijo el castaño sonriendo- me gustaba esa chica- soltó y Soi le miro con asombro- no para mí por supuesto, para ti- aclaro al instante- era linda, Sofisticada e inteligente- suspiro- casi un año de ir y venir, pensamos que ella era la chica aun cuando Nanao decía que no era nada.

Soi suspiro- ella se merecía algo mejor.

Por supuesto, eso de estar con alguien que aun ama a su ex -dijo Shunsui- no era muy conveniente- Soi frunció el ceño- sabes que es lo que te molesta mas- dijo y bebió un sorbo de su vaso- que aun la amas, pero…-alzo la mano para detener lo que Soi iba a decir- ella te "traiciono" y tu orgullo no es compatible con esas acciones y ahora que sabes que no te traiciono, te reprochas tu error.

Soi suspiro largamente- no me traiciono cuando pensé que si, pero luego si lo hizo de manera descarada- dijo con un tono de reproche.

Shunsui bufo- te gusta complicarte, Yoruichi carga con la cruz de esa noche que no recuerda y que cambio toda su vida- suspiro- no la conozco lo suficiente para dar una opinión, pero a cualquiera que no tenga claro que hizo mal no estaría en paz hasta saberlo- Soi bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso- sé que es difícil Soi, pero es tiempo que te libres de todo eso que cargas en tu alma y de paso la libres a ella.

Crees que no lo sé- dijo con un tono molesto- se que debo decírselo pero también temo que ella crea que con eso hay una oportunidad de arreglar la situación, cuando han pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo.

Shunsui se puso de pie- no puedes saber cómo una persona reaccionara ante una situación, porque aun cuando la ves venir o sabes que algo vendrá no sabrás como actuar hasta que lo tengas enfrente- dijo el castaño- debemos descansar y a Nanao no le agradara saber que estuvimos empinando el codo.

Soi puso los ojos- es mi segundo trago- se excuso.

Para ti es mucho- regaño el castaño- para cuidarte- se fue hacia el pequeño mini bar y tomo la botella de vodka- guardare esto, se que el brandy no es de tu gusto y el ron no lo tomaras hoy.

Soi suspiro- si claro, pon cualquier excusa- dijo.

Que hay con la reunión de mañana- pregunto un poco curioso.

Soi puso los ojos- Shunsui, no es momento para hablar de trabajo.

Shunsui rio levemente- lo sé- dijo un poco serio, si la peli azul no hablaba de trabajo quería decir que las cosas estaban graves- deberías ir a descansar- dijo y salió del despacho, una cosa era segura todo ese asunto había hecho tambalear el muro que ella había levantado en su corazón.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana y el sol se alzaba esplendoroso en la ciudad de Tokio, como era costumbre a esa hora ya había movimiento en las calles y en a sí mismo en la mansión dado que el movimiento de la servidumbre empezaba por la cocina y extendía de a poco en toda casa, la mayor de ellas preparaba los alimentos mientras que la de menor edad limpiaba con esmero cada lugar de la mansión aunque por instrucciones de la Sra. Ise debían empezar la limpieza por los lugares más ocupados de la casa y esos eran el comedor, el despacho y la sala de la casa, para luego seguir proseguir con los dormitorio.

La joven mujer tenía entro al despacho luego de haber terminado con el comedor que sería utilizado dentro de un momento a otro, lo que habían aprendido es dos días trabajando en esa casa era pasar desapercibidas ya que se podía sentir el aire de tensión y estrés por causa del trabajo que sobrellevaban, Minako había sido insistente al pedirles discreción y eficiencia en su trabajo, obviamente iban a ser muy bien recompensadas pero ella sabía que su madre había aceptado solo por el simple hecho de servirles de la mejor manera en manera de agradecimientos los abogados que sacarían a su niña Yoruichi de la cárcel, pero esa era otra historia ella debería apurarse porque ellos empezaban su trajín muy temprano y debía colaborar en la cocina.

El sonido de la alarma le saco del sueño y con un dejo de molestias se estiro en su lecho para abrir sus ojos al nuevo día, cosa que casi le lanzo del lugar donde descansaba que no era su habitación-buenos días- saludo con un dejo de curiosidad la mujer frente a ella.

Buenos días - carraspeo un poco Soi- luego rápidamente vio su teléfono.

Aun nadie ha salido de sus habitaciones, pero seguro no tardaran ya que casi está listo el desayuno- informo la mujer que ahora simplemente limpiaba el desorden en el lugar.

Gracias- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie, la verdad es que no había bebido tanto pero quizás esos 4 vasos hicieron que durmiese profundamente luego que Shunsui se había marchado- lamento el desorden- se excuso.

No tenga cuidado- dijo la mujer y vio como la peli azul se marchaba con rapidez, sonrió ella era un caso extraño en cierta forma trabajadora como una abeja obrera pero siempre buscaba apartarse de todos, aun así todos parecían ser como una gran familia.

Soi había llegado a su habitación en silencio y fue directamente a la ducha, dejando un reguero de ropa tras de sí, como la mayoría de veces ese tiempo en la ducho había hecho poner sus pensamientos en orden y después de salir de la ducha estaba lista para tomar acción en el trabajo y arreglar todo el embrollo que estaba tomando mucho de sí misma.

Estaba terminando de cambiarse de ropa cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, Soi se apresuro a tomarlo y vio el identificador de llamada y suspiro.

 ** _-Buen día Retsu, no creí que llamarías tan temprano- dijo con una media sonrisa._**

 ** _-Buenos días Soi- respondió la forense y hubo un momento de silencio en la línea- si hablo con verdad te diría que hubiese querido llamar en el transcurso de la madrugada- dijo esta._**

 ** _-Es tan importante lo que tienes que decir- cuestionó con curiosidad._**

 ** _-Hay algo que me inquieta de todo esto- dijo con seriedad- pero me agradaría que lo escuchen todos para que haya un entendimiento total y que todos puedan dar su opinión._**

 ** _-He programado una reunión a las 10 de esta mañana- dijo Soi- podría hacer los arreglos para quesea una conferencia virtual si es que lo deseas de esa manera._**

 ** _-Si puedes hacerlo yo no tendría nada de problema con eso, por otro lado ya te envié mi valoración de la autopsia que me enviaste- dijo seria- espero puedan leer un poco ya que ayudaría a que puedan entender lo que quiero hablarles._**

 ** _-Pondré a todos al tanto- dijo rápidamente y luego suspiro- espero te encuentres frente a tu computadora a las 10:20, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer la conferencia en línea factible._**

 ** _-Bien esperare a esa hora- respondió Retsu- ten buena mañana._**

 ** _-Buen días para ti también- respondió Soi y la llamada termino, la peli azul termino de vestirse._**

* * *

 **Matsu Clinic Fuchū 9:30 AM**

La Mañana en la prisión de fuchū comenzó con el ajetreo del sub-teniente para estar listo y así poder llegar temprano a la clínica de Fuchū donde el guardia, soldado raso se encontraba ingresado para su recuperación, quería estar antes de la hora concertada para el interrogatorio para tener la oportunidad de charlar mas confidencialmente con el soldado sin ninguna presión externa como lo sería el detective, el sabia que el interrogatorio posiblemente lo pondría nervioso, aun recordaba la manera asustada en la que había reaccionado al ver a la Teniente Nell cuando despertó, sus ojos mostraban temor de que se pensara mal de él o en todo caso que se le considerara un traidor.

El soldado había respondido a sus preguntas sin desconfianza alguna, lo que le hacía pensar de que simplemente el chico había caído presa de su inexperiencia y juventud, además quien en su sano juicio hubiese pensado en tentar con dinero a un guardia de la prisión de Fuchū que era famosa por su estricto régimen disciplinario dado que era manejada por la milicia, lo que dejaba a entrever que la persona que hizo eso está desesperada por mandar a Shihōin al otro plano y eso era preocupante.

Yumichika había salido por un café y para cerciorarse de haber grabado toda la conversación con el soldado raso, mirando su reloj junto a la puerta de la habitación del guardia veía con total seriedad que el detective era más que puntual.

Buenos días sub-teniente- saludo el detective con seriedad y Yumichika saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y termino su vaso de café- me imagino que la Teniente le puso al tanto.

Por supuesto detective- sonrió y saludo con amabilidad- cuando quiera procedemos.

El detective sonrió satisfecho- solo un detalle Sub-teniente- dijo el hombre de traje- yo hare las preguntas y espero que no haya ninguna interrupción de su parte.

Yumichika sonrió levemente- solo estoy presente para velar por la salud de nuestro subordinado, se de antemano que usted lleva la batuta en este interrogatorio.

El detective se puso serio- entonces, pasemos adelante- dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el guardia, el sub-teniente abrió la puerta y los dos se adentraron a la habitación para empezar lo que sería el interrogatorio.

Como era de esperar el detective empezó con las preguntas de lo que hacia el joven soldado en la prisión, su familia, cuánto tiempo tenia de servicio como soldado y el tiempo de ser guardia, para luego adentrar se en los sucesos que llevaron al joven a terminar en una zanja en la carretera hacia a Tokio, ensangrentado y casi a punto de morir por dos heridas de bala. No hubo interrupciones de parte de Yumichika, pero hubieron muchas pausas pues el detective preguntaba muchas veces cosas especificas sobre el sujeto en cuestión que había perpetrado el ataque y aunque el joven guardia intentaba dar una descripción del sujeto podría decirse que nunca le tomo mucha atención sin contar que ese día había bebido un poco como era costumbre después de un turno largo en la prisión, pero lo que al final no dejo de llamar su atención fue saber que Yoruichi Shihōin había sido el motivo de todo ese desastre y según su cuenta no sería la primera vez ya que los abogados accidentados eran los defensores de la joven heredera que estaba acusada de un crimen, cosa que le hacía preguntarse porque todo se relacionaba a ella especialmente.

El interrogatorio termino luego de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de preguntas y respuestas el detective apago su grabadora, el sub-teniente en ningún momento interrumpió al detective y según lo prometido a Nell, había grabado todo sin problemas, se despidieron del guardia dejándolo un poco cansado pero satisfechos de que se recuperaría de todo sin problema alguno.

El detective suspiro al salir de la habitación y guardo la libreta que llevaba en su mano y donde había anotado lo que le llamase más la atención de la narración de los hechos y ahora miraba al sub-teniente- puedo pedirle un favor.

Por supuesto- respondió Yumichika.

Podría manifestarle a su teniente mi interés de poder hacerle una visita a Yoruichi Shihōin- informo- le estaría llamando esta tarde para saber su respuesta.

Se lo comunicaré- dijo con seriedad.

Bueno debo regresar a mis labores- dijo extendiendo su mano en un saludo de despedida que el peli violeta respondió- gracias por todo sub-teniente.

Que le vaya bien detective- se despidió el peli violeta mientras veía como el sujeto se marchaba y este daba un gran suspiro- esto es sorpresivo- dijo para sí mismo y salió directo al parqueo, debía regresar y dar su informe.

* * *

 **Mansión de los Socios- Tokio 9:58 AM.**

En Tokio, las cosas marchaban normales después de un desayuno, Soi había pedido puntualidad para la reunión que sería al cabo de 2 minutos, por supuesto que mucho antes les menciono echar un vistazo a un archivo sobre los resultados de la autopsia para que estuviesen sabedores de lo que se hablaría y se haría referencia, a su vez pidió a Lisa entablar un enlace seguro para una pequeña conferencia en línea, la peli azul había dado los detalles de quien se trataba la persona con quien se conectarían, Lisa a su vez había comentado que sería pan comido y todo se haría con total profesionalismo.

Soi había leído ese informe de principio a fin, resultándole un poco confuso que Retsu quisiera hablarles dado que todo parecía claro, alzo su vista y miro a Lisa arreglando todo para la reunión y de pronto todo empezaba a llegar y luego de un instante todos estaban listos para la reunión.

Bien, ya que estamos todos procedamos- dijo Soi- tienen los perfiles- pregunto, Tia y Shunsui asintieron y al momento Shunsui se puso de pie.

Podría poner en la pantalla a nuestro amigo número uno- pidió a lisa y esta rápidamente tecleo en la computadora y en la enorme pantalla apareció el rostro de un sujeto castaño con cara seria. El es Yamori Izumi- identifico el castaño- nació en la ciudad Kantō en el año 1990 fue abandonado y estuvo bajo la tutela del estado hasta que escapo a los 8 años de edad, de ahí se tienen registro de pequeños arrestos a la edad de 16 años, sus cargos varían desde robo, fraude, amenazas y brutalidad contra mujeres, sospechoso de homicidio, ha estado viniendo y saliendo de la cárcel por periodos desde los 16 a los 23 años, se cree que está metido en la mafia aunque no hay datos que afirmen eso, posee en su haber un vehículo que ha sido involucrado en carreras clandestinas y portación ilegal de substancias ilegales.

Yamori Izumi es propietario del automóvil que se encontraba estacionado el día de ayer en las afueras del departamento de Matsumoto- aclaro- puedes poner el otro archivo- pidió a Lisa que al instante tecleo algo y la imagen de un sujeto de complexión delgada, baja de estatura y con una mirada casi psicópata aparecía en el pie del archivo.

Este sujeto se llama Hao Natsume nació en Kantō en el año de 1992 fue hijo único del señor Ryu Natsume conocido miembro Yakuza del sector de Kantō, su padre murió cuando el tenia 6 años en circunstancias no esclarecidas, por lo que podemos suponer que fue concerniente a algo de la mafia japonesa, fue criado por su madre y por lo que se sabe sobre la historia coloquial que es apadrinado, este sujeto ha tenido varios arrestos por brutalidad, extorción, portación de armas de fuego ilegal y escándalo, es propietario de una automóvil americano color negro- la foto apareció al instante y Soi reacciono al instante porque ese era el auto que les había envestido en la carretera, junto a ti y por el cual habían terminado en el hospital.

Para que todos estén sabedores- dijo Tia interrumpiendo- este es el auto que nos envistió a Soi y a mí en la carretera, creo que ya tenemos a uno de los responsables, porque seguramente el no actuó solo- hubo un momento de silencio, nadie sabía que decir o que pensar.

Bueno- carraspeo Shunsui- prosigamos con el siguiente y no menos feo- dijo suavemente para aligerar el ambiente y en la pantalla apareció un sujeto grandote, no musculoso pero con suficiente masa corporal para asustar a cualquiera.

Este sujeto lleva por nombre Tamaki Takenaka, nació en Kōbe en el año de 1987 conocido miembro de Yakuza en el sector dicho lugar, su hoja de vida consta de Intento de asesinato, brutalidad, extorsión, proxeneta, contrabando, robo, cumplió una sentencia en la cárcel de 4 años por el intento de asesinato antes mencionado, este hombre ha sido asociado desde hace 3 años a los dos antes mencionados y se cree que trabajan para alguna estructura de crimen organizado, no creo que deba hacerse tanto análisis para determinar que ellos están detrás de su accidente y posiblemente el ataque al guardia de Fuchū.

Hay indicios de que puedan haber más involucrados- cuestiono Ukitake.

Sus expedientes son parecidos y de larga actividad- señalo Tia- aun con todo esto el que estén juntos no es casualidad, si notamos la línea de sus delitos tienen similitudes muy sutiles, en todo caso quien podría decirse llevaría la batuta es Takenaka, es el mayor y conocido Yakuza en Kōbe, por mucho que diga el gobiernos y la policía aun hasta hoy los Yakuza existen.

Hay alguna dirección registrada donde los podamos encontrar- pregunto Soi.

Shunsui miro a Tia y esta se encogió de hombros- Lisa encontró una sola dirección, que es una bodega a las afueras de Tokio que sirve como chatarrero.

Lamento interrumpir- dijo Lisa- pero son las 10:27 y ya tengo el enlace para la conferencia con la Dra. Unohana Retsu que espera desde hace 5 minutos.

Ponla en pantalla- dijo Soi al instante y el rostro serio de la Dra. Unohana Retsu apareció al instante- Retsu, lamento el retraso- se disculpo Soi.

No te preocupes, solo fueron unos minutos bien aprovechados- dijo la pelinegra- la señorita Yadōmaru ha sido muy amable al charlar un poco conmigo- Soi miro a Lisa y esta se encogió de hombros- veo que hay nuevos elementos- señalo- me alegro que vayas ampliando la sociedad.

Gracias- dijo la peli azul- es tuya la palabra Retsu.

Espero hayan leído mi informe- dijo y todos asintieron al instante- la verdad no me esperaba menos del segundo al mando del departamento científico de Tokio, todo su valoración y la manera en que ha detallado cada herida, contusión ha sido de manera efectiva, los exámenes toxicológicos fueron negativos y no hay ninguna duda de mal manejo del cuerpo, fluidos y de todo lo que se proceso, la valoración del forense indica que el sujeto sufrió heridas, corto punzantes, golpizas que pueden describirse como una vapuleada, que lo llevo a un estado deplorable, su rostro fue golpeado a tal extremo que fue difícil identificarlo, pero lo que le ocasiono la muerte fue una herida corto punzante en su muslo derecho que se desangro hasta morir.

Un silencio reinaba en el despacho mientras Unohana proseguía con el resumen de la autopsia- el forense indica que la muerte no parece un simple asalto, porque las heridas fueron efectuadas con saña en un corto periodo de tiempo, pero por política del departamento de policía de Tokio, no se asignan recursos de investigación para personas de la calle, vagabundos, enfermos mentales, personas sin familia que puedan exigir o reclamar una investigación de sus muertes.

Eso lo sabemos- dijo Tia- una política de ahorro de recursos.

El forense señalo que se debía investigar pero por la política nunca se sabrá- dijo Nanao.

No por la policía- dijo Retsu- en nuestro caso- dijo ella y Soi sonrió- les contare una historia - hubo rostros de desconcierto y Retsu no pudo evitar sonreír- será breve y les puedo asegurar que tiene un propósito.

Soi sonrió- lamento nuestra falta de paciencia- se disculpo- puedes proseguir.

En mi primer año de prácticas como forense, fue asignada en la prefectura de Kōbe el jefe forense de ese entonces era un hombre mayor pero con mucho oficio, en los tiempos libres me contaba historias de cuerpos mutilados casi por completo a causa de los Yakuza, me enseño a notar heridas especificas que ellos ocupaban y su modo de torturar, aprendí tanto que juntos hicimos un registro de algunas maneras de tortura y heridas usados por los Yakuza cuando deje Kōbe después de año y medio teníamos registrado un nuevo elemento que se hacía notar entre mucho le apodamos el sanguinario, al salir de Kōbe hice diversas practicas en otras prefecturas y luego de graduarme termine en Tokio, para ese entonces los Yakuza no estaban más de moda y todo eso fue quedando atrás, junto con los horrendos crímenes.

Mi primer caso en Tokio fue extraño, un hombre con múltiples heridas dueño de un negocio pequeño y padre de una joven que había sido secuestrada, llego junto a su esposa y que murió de una herida eficiente en su cuello- todos oían atentos- la joven nunca apareció y se dio por desaparecida, los familiares por más que exigieron seguir el caso y la búsqueda de la joven fue en vano, al final se archivó en los casos inconclusos- termino Unohana, entonces hubo un breve silencio- recordé ese caso en especial porque ayer que veía las fotos y la causa de muerte del occiso, su herida en el muslo derecho me llamo la atención así que tuve que verificar mis archivos y me he dado cuenta que pase por alto en aquel entonces mi inexperiencia y falta de cuidado al no recordar lo aprendido en Kōbe pase por alto que ese sujeto que pusimos ese apodo era el mismo que había atentado contra esa familia y en conclusión el tuvo que ver en la muerte de Hirako Shinji.

El silencio se acentuó en el despacho- está diciendo que Hirako fue asesinado por un ex-Yakuza- cuestiono Matsumoto con un dejo de incredulidad.

Los miembros Yakuza nunca dejan de ser Yakuza- explico Shunsui- solo mantienen un bajo perfil.

Hay alguna descripción del sujeto - pregunto Soi- física o cualquier cosa, que pueda ayudar a identificarlo.

Por desgracia nunca supimos de alguna descripción del sujeto- suspiro- solo debo indicar que es peligroso, en su tiempo podría describírsele como sádico, cruel y sanguinario no sabría valorar si ha cambiado eso.

Eso fue más que una historia Retsu- dijo la peli azul- ese dato final es importante y créeme cuando te digo que llegaremos hasta el final de todo este asunto.

Nos mantendremos en contacto- dijo Retsu- sabes que para cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudar estoy a tu disposición.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- gracias por todo- dijo suavemente e hizo una señal con la cabeza y Lisa al momento término la transmisión, Soi miro a los ahí presentes Ukitake parecía pensativo y Shunsui estaba más serio de costumbre, Tia mostraba seriedad, Nanao tenía esa cara de _"lo sabía_ ", después del accidente fue la única que sugirió dejar todo ante lo que parecía peligroso, Lisa se notaba un poco preocupada pero quizá no por ella, ya que al ver la dirección en que se dirigía la mirada de Lisa, la peli azul adivino lo que era muy evidente Rangiku tenía rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos y era evidente que aun le afectaba la muerte de Shinji.

Creo que tenemos al mandamás de todo esto- señalo Shunsui.

Creo que eso es ser demasiado optimistas- señalo Ukitake- me agrada ser precavido, mas cuando pueda ser que los Yakuza estén involucrados.

Pero los Yakuza ya no existen- señalo Lisa- quiero decir, no activamente.

Creo que debemos recordar los rumores que van i vienen- dijo Nanao- que hicieron su negocio legal, sea cual sea y que hay varios que cumplen la ley.

Oh por favor- se quejo Tia- puede que los rumores corran en esa dirección, pero seguramente aun abran unos que otros miembros que no han dejado sus viejas costumbres, es como hablar de la Geishas- puso los ojos- todos saben donde se pueden encontrar más en Kyōto.

Eso es diferente- dijo Jushiro- los Yakuza son de cuidado.

Jushiro tiene razón- secundo Nanao- que pasara cuando la investigación nos de más de un 70% de veracidad en nuestras sospechas, no tenemos la autoridad, muchos menos la capacidad y recursos que una estación de policía para ir tras de ellos para hacerlos pagar.

Nanao tiene un buen punto- dijo Tia – también debemos pensar que haremos en su momento.

Aun no tenemos todo claro- dijo la peli azul, que había dejado que todos opinaran sin ella intervenir- vayamos por una cosa a la vez, estemos 99% seguros de tener a los culpables de nuestro atentado, el del guardia de fuchū, la muerte de Hirako Shinji, de la muerte de la joven con la cual inculparon a Yoruichi.

Shunsui suspiro- así como lo dices, cuesta creer que hay tanta cola que pisar.

Creo que aun no sabemos qué tan largo puede ser Kyōraku- señalo Ukitake.

Soi suspiro- Tia, Shunsui, Ukitake y Lisa- traten de ver que más pueden encontrar de estos sujetos.

Rangiku- quiero que vayas a descansar- dijo suavemente acercándose a la pelirroja.

Yo quiero ayudar- dijo esta con voz entrecortada.

Lo harás- dijo la peli azul- pero quiero que estés tranquila y enfocada, toma un té y ve a tu habitación, descansa y cuando te encuentres más relajada trata de recordar algo que hayas visto en la oficina de Yoruichi, con algún caso, personas que hayan llegado confió en que pensaras en ello.

La pelirroja asintió- la reunión ha terminado, empezaremos a trabajar de nuevo después del almuerzo- dijo suavemente Soi Fong, Matsumoto fue la primera en salir y tras de ella Lisa.

Tia se acerco- Soi, Nell ha estado llamando- dijo mostrando su teléfono.

Soi saco su celular y noto que también tenía varias llamadas perdidas, luego Nanao sonrió- parece que ha querido comunicarse con todos, quizá sea algo urgente.

Soi suspiro- bien le llamare- dijo suavemente y empezó a marcar.

Pon alta voz- pidió Tia y la peli azul lanzo una mirada de inconformidad pero lo hizo, cuando el teléfono empezó a llamar.

 ** _-¡Por fin!- se escucho en el otro lado de la línea- les estuve llamando- dijo Nell con un dejo de reclamo._**

 ** _-Estábamos en reunión y teníamos a Unohana en línea- explico la peli azul- todo está bien, ha sucedido algo- cuestiono._**

 ** _-Yumichika llego hace media hora de Matsu Clinic de Fuchū- respondió la peli verde._**

 ** _-Ya interrogaron al guardia- cuestiono Shunsui._**

 ** _-Tengo la grabación- dijo Nell- dile a Lisa que esa en mi correo, aunque puedo decir que para mí no aportara mucha información importante._**

 ** _-Bien, le diré a Lisa que la tenga lista para escucharla detenidamente después del almuerzo- dijo Soi._**

 ** _-Hay algo mas- dijo Nell con un tono más calmo y serio- el detective quiere solicitar una visita a Yoruichi, pidió a Yumichika que me dijera que hablara por la tarde para ver si podía ayudarle con eso._**

 ** _-Porque está solicitando una visita a Yoruichi- cuestiono Soi._**

 ** _-En el interrogatorio el guardia indica que el sujeto que le ataco quería que atentara con la integridad física de Shihōin- suspiro- es obvio que vio que entre su accidente y el ataque al guardia el común denominador es Yoruichi._**

 ** _-Seguro querrá saber porque quieren deshacerse de ella y que es lo que sabe- dijo Ukitake._**

 ** _-No sabe que sin un permiso de la defensa no puede entrevistarle- cuestiono Soi._**

 ** _-Pero porque le negaríamos eso, se vería sospechoso y extraño- dijo Tia._**

 ** _-Dile que hablaras con nosotros para ver cuando le podría visitar- dijo Soi._**

 ** _-Shunsui puso los ojos- eso sería desventajoso- se quejo- cuando se ha visto que la policía sepa más que un defensor de su cliente, Soi no puedes permitirlo y lo sabes muy bien._**

 ** _-Nanao lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Shunsui y aunque todos guardaron silencio la peli verde no pudo evitar decir lo evidente- creo que tiene un punto valido._**

 ** _-Soi lo pensó un instante- dile al detective que hablaras con la defensa de Shihōin, dame unos segundos- dijo la peli azul y al momento quito el altavoz- si me permiten debo hablar en privado- dijo y empezó a salir del despacho._**

Eso no es justo- dijo Shunsui casi con un puchero, quejándose porque quería saber lo que Soi iba a decirle a Nell, mientras todos los demás empezaban a salir del despacho.

 ** _-Soi salió del despacho y puso el teléfono en su oído- como decía- volvió a la llamada con la peli verde- dale esa respuesta al detective- suspiro- programa mi visita a Yoruichi para mañana._**

 ** _-Nell guardo un momento de silencio- a qué hora- pregunto._**

 ** _-La visita de Minako-san a qué horas es por lo general- cuestiono la peli azul._**

 ** _-La señora Shihōin generalmente está aquí desde las 9:30 hasta el medio día- respondió la peli verde._**

 ** _-Llegare a la 1:00 de la tarde- dijo Soi- no quiero que ella este sabedora de que llegare._**

 ** _-No te preocupes no lo pondré en el tablón de anuncios de la prisión- dijo con una leve risa y al no escuchar nada del otro lado suspiro- lo lamento, solo quería aligerar la situación._**

 ** _-Lo sé- respondió Soi- el guardia identifico al atacante- cuestiono de pronto._**

 ** _-No como todos esperaríamos - respondió Nell- el guardia había bebido un poco y no se fijo demasiado en el sujeto._**

 ** _-Soi suspiro- bueno, oiremos la grabación y veremos que podemos sacar de bueno de todo eso._**

 ** _-Trata de descansar- dijo Nell- te espero mañana._**

 ** _-Gracias por todo Nell- dijo Soi y la llamada se corto._**

* * *

La comida en la mansión a otras veces fue diferente, dos sillas se encontraban vacías y aunque muchos sabían que para Matsumoto la reunión había sido un momento difícil ya que ella fue amiga de Hirako Shinji, con Soi era otra historia diferente hasta hace ratos Shunsui, Tia, Ukitake y Nanao supieron lo que había hablado en privado con Nell y era todo un suceso pero era lo mejor, sabían que debían hablar con Yoruichi y preguntar de sus casos, de las agresiones recibidas en la prisión preventiva y todo lo que pudiese darles una ayuda extra.

Luego de terminado el almuerzo cada quien tomo momento para organizarse en sus tareas, para ese entonces Tia, Lisa, Ukitake y Shunsui hacían la investigación más aplica para los sujetos que ya habían investigado ayer, Nanao estaba en su habitación pensativa y buscando en internet algo sobre esos sujetos, aunque no era su asignación Soi no le había dado tarea alguna ya sea porque la investigación no era su fuerte o porque simplemente se le había ido ese detalle por alto, cosa que le hacía sentir inútil en ese momento, un leve toque en su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos y al momento cerro su computadora.

Pase- dijo suavemente.

La peli azul apareció- Nanao se me olvidaba decirte- dijo y esta rápidamente le puso su total atención- necesito que prepares una acusación por intento de asesinato para los tres sujetos investigados, más que todo un borrador en que podamos cimentarnos en un futuro próximo.

Nanao levanto sus cejas- empezare ahora mismo- dijo y abrió su computadora portátil.

Me imagino que ya están enterados- dijo Soi y Nanao alzo su mirada hacia ella.

Nanao suspiro y volvió a cerrar su computadora- te refieres a tu visita de mañana a Fuchū, quieres hablar de eso- pregunto.

Por ahora no- respondió- pero quiero pedirte que me acompañes mañana.

Pensé que querías ir sola para hablarle en privado- dijo la pelinegra.

Eso quiero, pero me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras como amiga, aunque sea yo la que hable con ella- explico.

Nanao entendió de que se trataba- claro, sabes que puedo acompañarte.

Sois suspiro- bien, nos iremos a las 12:00, sería bueno comer algo antes de partir.

Estaré lista a esa hora- dijo suavemente.

Bueno eso es todo- dijo y do media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Soi- llamo Nanao antes que la peli azul abandonara su habitación- no pienses tanto en eso- aconsejo- trata de trabajar y mañana cuando estés frente a ella, podrás decirle lo que quieras.

Lo intentare- dijo suavemente y salió directo a su habitación pensando en las palabras de Nanao, bien podía haber escogido llevar a Tia, Jushiro y hasta a Shunsui pero Nanao siempre la dejaba ser y no la presionaba a hacer algo en lo que ella no se sentía lista o preparada y eso lo agradecía mucho.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 1:15 PM**

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida en la prisión, Yumichika había informado de todo a Nell desde su llegada y después de la visita de Minako y Rukia, el peli violeta iba directo a ejecutar una nueva orden.

Yumichika entro a la habitación que se utilizaba como celda para la morena- lamento interrumpir pero tendrá que entrar un técnico- dijo sub-teniente.

Está bien- dijo la morena y al instante el peli violeta salió a la puerta y así mismo regreso con otro sujeto tras de él.

Bien, quítalas y que no quede ningún cable suelto o algo así- ordeno y el sujeto empezó con su trabajo con diligencia mientras el sub-teniente tomaba asiento en una silla a un lado.

Porque las están retirando- pregunto Yoruichi.

Ordenes de la Teniente- dijo suavemente, mientras que la morena elevaba una de sus cejas como un gesto de extrañeza.

Que ha pasado- cuestiono y el sub-teniente le miro curioso- ayer no les vi por acá en casi todo el día y hubo mucho movimiento de guardias.

Solo algunos cambios de seguridad y nuevas directrices para los guardias- respondió con seriedad y miro a la morena que parecía un poco pensativa- que pasa, hay algo que te preocupa o molesta.

Si- respondió- más bien me preocupa- aclaro- hace tres días tendría que haber sido mi otra audiencia, le he preguntado a mi madre por eso y solo me hablo de una prorroga que se ha concedido por pedido de la defensa, ellos ni siquiera me han informado de manera oficial.

Quizá no te informaron por el simple hecho de que la ultima vez le dejaste claro a la abogada que venía a entrevistarte que no verías a nadie que no fuese tu adorado tormento- dijo el sub-teniente- ahora no vengas a decir que ellos no tiene profesionalismo porque por lo que veo cumplen con tus pedidos- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- igual, sabía que ella no iba a venir.

Tu quieres que ella de su brazo a torcer- señalo el peli violeta- pero tu deberías ceder a sus demandas de vez en cuando para que vea que tienes voluntad de ayudar y colaborar.

No se trata de eso- dijo suavemente aunque en el fondo sabía que por una parte el sub-teniente- pero tienes razón.

El teniente sonrió y cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido- teniente ya termine con el retiro de las cámaras.

Buen trabajo, ve a informar a la teniente- dijo este y el sujeto dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y salió de la habitación- como iba decir- se puso de pie- ya que aceptas que tengo razón te recomendaría que la próxima vez des algo antes de pedir.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas y vio como el teniente abandonaba su habitación con un ademan de sus mano diciendo adiós- quizá lo intente - dijo suavemente.

* * *

Nell se encontraba en su oficina terminando de dar algunas órdenes, cuando Yumichika apareció- ya está hecho- dijo suavemente.

Lo sé, vino el técnico- dijo- ¿No pregunto porque el retiro de las cámaras?- cuestiono.

Pregunto por eso y por el movimiento de guardias en estos días- respondió el peli violeta- además le parece extraño que aun no ha sido notificada del cambio de fecha para su audiencia.

Nell rio- parece que pregunto mucho- suspiro- espero no le hayas dado un indicio de que pasara mañana.

Yumichika hizo un puchero- créame, es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, tuve esa tentación de decirle que mañana viene su amado tormento, pero luego pensé en la cara de póker que pondrá cuando el guardia a cargo le informe que tiene una visita conyugal.

Nell rio- pues he pensado que lo mejor es que seas tú quien escolte a Soi a su visita conyugal- informo la peli verde, el subteniente puso un rostro para enmarcar de asombro- vaya, tienes razón con eso de la cara de póker.

El peli violeta casi se abalanzo sobre la teniente para darle un afectuoso abrazo- me hizo el día, el mes, el año- dijo con total emoción- si no fuese mujer juro que me caso con usted.

Bueno, es una suerte para Ikaku y Tia que yo sea mujer- expreso y luego lanzo un largo suspiro para ponerse seria- solo te voy a pedir discreción y por lo que más quieras, nada de comentarios de mas con Soi Fong porque si no es capaz de acobardarse.

Yumichika suspiro- usted le quita lo divertido a la situación- se quejo- pero me comportare en lo que pueda.

Eso es lo que espero- dijo la teniente- ya hable con el detective, por ahora no está en nuestras manos su visita a Shihōin.

Que dijo la señorita Fong- cuestiono.

Seguramente asignara a Ukitake o Nanao el que se pongan de acuerdo- pensó Nell.

Por cierto- recordó el sub-teniente- hablo la escolta que resguarda al guardia en la clínica de fuchū, el doctor informa que va evolucionando de la mejor manera y espera darle de alta en dos semanas.

Esa es una gran noticia- respondió Nell- recomiendo que esta tarde descansemos, porque mañana será un día lleno de sorpresas.

El sub-teniente se puso firme y dio el saludo militar- se hará como diga Teniente, Nell respondió de la misma manera y vio como el peli violeta salía de su oficina, no mentía en absoluto el día de mañana seria uno muy importante, no solo por lo que representaba el que Soi y Yoruichi hablaran por fin de las cosas importantes y no huyese una de la otra, para bien o para mal debían de terminar con el tira y encoge, con las culpas, con el pasado y sobre todo estar en paz con sus sentimientos, también iba ser muy importante para la investigación, el caso y todo lo demás.

* * *

La tarde en la mansión fue un poco calmada, los que se encontraban investigando a los sujetos parecían buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, mientras tanto Nanao preparaba lo que podía ser una acusación formal aun cuando solo fuese un borrador la pelinegra se había tomado el asunto más que personal y estaba dispuesta a que esa acusación no tuviese ningún fallo o en todo caso, no hubiese ninguna oportunidad de ser desestimada o refutada de alguna forma. Soi había escuchado una y otra vez el interrogatorio al guardia hasta que se canso y supo que por mucho que la escuchara el guardia no daba descripción detallada o al menos algo que ayudase a identificar al sujeto que le ataco.

Se puso de pie luego de un largo rato y suspiro, odiaba eso de parecer estar cerca y al final nada, fue hacia la ventana y miro al jardín del lugar que era amplio pero asfixiante en ese momento, había momentos en que pensaba si de esa manera se habría sentido Yoruichi todo este tiempo, hasta hace unos días eso no le importaba o simplemente había bloqueado tener empatía alguna, pero quisiese o no las cosas habían cambiado y ahora no sabía que era la correcto de hacer, con respecto a esos sentimientos entre ellas.

La noche llego y con ello la hora de la cena, Ukitake fue el encargado de ir por Soi Fong a su habitación de la cual no había salido toda la tarde, Rangiku igualmente se excuso y prefirió cenar en la habitación, mientras los demás hablaban de trabajo en la mesa.

La cena esta lista- dijo Ukitake luego que Soi abriese la puerta de la habitación.

Que tal la investigación- pregunto la peli azul.

Jushiro soltó un gran suspiro- estamos buscando por todas partes- dijo suavemente- es un poco difícil, pero creo que Lisa tiene ideas y demasiado donde explorar.

Soi frunció el ceño- déjenlo para mañana- dijo suavemente- cenen, relájense y descansen, mañana con las ideas más claras quizá sea más productivo.

Entonces, vienes a cenar- pregunto el peliblanco.

Ya pedí mi cena a la habitación- dijo suavemente- quiero estar sola y descansar.

Sabes que estaremos por acá- dijo Jushiro y se despidió.

Gracias Jushiro- Soi negó con su cabeza- se me olvida una cosa importante, mañana hablara el detective encargado de la investigación de Fuchū, quisiera que seas tú el encargado de hablar con él.

Que le digo- dijo el peliblanco intuyendo que a él le tocaría hacer el trabajo sucio.

Dile que antes de darle la autorización, debes habar con la familia Shihōin al respecto y ellos deberán estar de acuerdo- empezó la peli azul- si se pone un poco arrogante con lo del derecho, explica nuestra mala relación con Shiro Shihōin.

Jushiro rio- nunca dejas de sorprenderme- suspiro- si me pide una fecha tentativa o algo así.

Tres días a partir de mañana- dijo Soi.

Bueno, será mejor que vaya al comedor- descansa.

Nos vemos- dijo Soi y cerró la puerta, luego de unos momentos alguien tocaba la puerta de nuevo- Jushiro en verdad….- la peli azul guardo silencio, pues una señora ya mayor que era parte del servicio llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su cena.

Su cena Fong-san- dijo con una leve inclinación la señora del servicio.

Soi tomo la bandeja- gracias, puede llamarme Soi- dijo y vio su plato con asombro.

Sé que le agrada mucho el pescado- dijo la señora- lo hice especialmente para usted, espero sea de su agrado.

No era necesaria tanta molestia- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

Solo es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, por todo lo que está haciendo por mi niña- dijo suavemente.

No tenía que hacerlo, en verdad, pero con esto me siento más que recompensada- dijo la peli azul.

La mujer se inclino levemente- pase buenas noches joven Fong- dijo y se retiro.

Soi suspiro levemente, el detalle había sido más que agradable pero al mismo tiempo un poco incomodo, había muchas cosas que desenredar en el caso y la libertad de Yoruichi parecía verse un poco lejos.

La cena fue un poco calma en la mansión, no se hablo mucho pero fue amena aun cuando se hablo un poco de trabajo ya que Lisa parecía tener entre ceja y ceja el hallar una manera de encontrar algo en común o algo que conectase a los sospechosos, aun así Jushiro calmo las ansias de la pelinegra comunicando lo que Soi esperaba de ellos esa noche que era descansar para mañana retomar toda la investigación con más fuerza, porque realmente el día de mañana se vislumbraba importante, tenso y hasta podría decirse un punto y aparte.


	36. Chapter 36

Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza pero entre trabajo y trabajo... es dificil tener tiempo para escribir, aun asi agradezco la paciencia y que aun sigan al pendiente de esta historia.

Saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 36**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, ¿que puedo decir?  
Nada a mi favor  
si se fue contigo el amor  
yo, al igual que tu  
jamás te olvide... lo que son las cosas_**

 _ **Esta vida sin ti no es nada**_  
 _ **Esta vida si tu no estas**_  
 _ **es desesperada, equivocada... sin tu amor.**_

 ** _Yo sé que no te importo  
y al irte de aquí, me dejo llorando tu adiós  
se que te quiero más  
que hace un año atrás... lo que son las cosas" _**

**_Lo Que Son Las Cosas_**

 ** _Ednita Nazario_**

* * *

El nuevo día llego y con ello el movimiento en la mansión, desde la cocina a los dormitorios de cada uno de sus ocupantes, el día tenia sobre si un aire de importancia que no se podía identificar, para empezar Lisa que muchas veces le costaba despertar parecía haber saltado de la cama como si tuviese un resorte que le impulsara y hasta parecía un poco animada, por su parte Rangiku se mostraba taciturna y hasta apagada pues aun no se levantaba de su cama, Nanao y Shunsui parecían llevar las cosas con calma ya que ni el castaño se apresuraba y la pelinegra hacia las cosas a su manera diligente y cuidado. Ukitake como era su costumbre despertó temprano y luego de su baño salió al jardín por un poco de aire fresco, Tia aun no despertaba pues ayer se había quedado hablando por teléfono con Nell hasta muy tarde contando los por menores de los dos lugares, Soi por su parte aun dormía y no parecía querer despertar, ayer había tenido un poco de problemas para dormir, sus pensamientos como siempre le jugaban una mala pasada pensando en todo y nada a la vez, quizá el saber que al ver a la morena no tendría esa sensación de traición y engaño de su parte.

Casi todos habían salido de su habitación y se preparaban para el desayuno, la única que faltaba en la mesa era la peli azul pero casualmente nadie decía nada, el desayuno fue servido por órdenes de Nanao y a su vez pidió, guardaran el plato a la peli azul.

En medio del desayuno Lisa hablo- ayer pensaba- dijo suavemente- hare un programa que pueda darnos cosas en común de los sujetos.

Te diré una cosa común- dijo Tia- puede que sean miembros durmientes Yakuza- rio levemente al ver como Lisa ponía los ojos.

Con buscar cosas en común me refería a otras, además de ser posibles miembros Yakuza- aclaro la pelinegra.

Esperen- dijo Ukitake- recuerdo que leí por ahí que uno parece ser violento con mujeres, quizá si ahondamos en sus delitos y Lisa busca coincidencias.

Se puede hacer eso- pregunto Tia a Lisa.

En una computadora puedo hacerlo o intentarlo cuantas veces quiera- dijo con optimismo.

Al parecer tienen un buen plan- dijo Soi apareciendo en el comedor- me agrada- dijo tomando asiento.

Qué bueno que nos acompañas- dijo Shunsui- ¡hay!- se quejo pues Nanao le había dado una pequeña patada en su pie por ese comentario.

Nanao espero hayas previsto nuestro almuerzo- dijo suavemente.

Lo hare luego del desayuno- respondió la pelinegra- revisaras el borrador de la acusación- pregunto.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no lo veo necesario, posiblemente esta a la altura de las circunstancias.

Bueno, si ya está todo será mejor desayunar tranquilamente- dijo Tia y todos siguieron con su desayuno, dejando detrás todas las dudas y cuestionamientos que podrían tener con respecto a la visita de Soi a Yoruichi.

* * *

 **Bar el Dragón- Tokio 9:45 Am**

Un sujeto con gabardina tomaba lo que parecía ser su desayuno en una de las mesas más apartadas de lugar, luego de unos minutos tres sujetos aparecieron y fueron directamente hacia él y tomaron asiento.

Buenos días jefe- dijo el más grandote y fornido- recibimos su mensaje, en que podemos servirle.

Hay noticias de la secretaria- pregunto serio, sin mirarlos y tomando su desayuno con un dejo de molestia.

Aun nada señor, como le dijimos la vez pasada es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra- explico- además no tiene familiares, al parecer no tiene amistades entrañables que pregunten por ella o puedan haberle ayudado.

El apartamento esta a su nombre jefe- dijo el otro sujeto más bajo- al final tendrá que volver, ya que esta a su nombre.

El sujeto dejo su plato de comida- por ahí hubiesen empezado- se quejo- cuando nadie los pueda ver, quemen el lugar.

Los sujetos se miraron unos a otros en silencio- jefe no cree que eso es llamar la atención- cuestiono el grandulón.

No- dijo este- se trata de sacar al ratón de la guarida, recuerda que según la ley de urbanidad y vivienda, cada casa, edifico, apartamento debe tener un seguro contra catástrofes- dio un bocado a su desayuno- hay un límite de diez días para que el asegurado reclame lo del seguro, no tiene familia y donde caer muerta más que ese apartamento- sonrió- que crees que hará si solo le queda lo del seguro.

Si con eso, no aparece- pregunto el que parecía haber guardado silencio- hemos estado casi un mes haciendo guardia a las afueras de ese apartamento día y noche, quizá ya se fue de Japón.

El hombre alto, de complexión delgado dejo sus cubiertos en el plato se puso de pie y se planto frente al sujeto que acababa de hablar ¡plas! un golpe certero en su mejilla derecha- no los tengo a mi servicio para que me cuestionen, solo deben obedecer y punto.

Lo haremos señor- dijo el grandulón poniéndose en pie.

Vayan y quemen esa pocilga- ordeno y los tres sujetos pusieron marcha sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Mansión los Socios 10:58 AM**

Casi todos se encontraban en el despacho ya que Lisa había empezado el trabajo desde las 8 de la mañana tratando de completar ese programa del que tanto hablaba, Shunsui y Tia habían apostado si lo lograría o si en algún caso serviría de algo buscar patrones comunes entre los sujetos, Jushiro les regañaba y a su vez animaba a la pelinegra a demostrarles que se equivocaban, Soi había estado una hora con ellos pero luego de que todo se redujera a el tiempo y los resultados de una computadora había optado por abandonar el lugar e ir con Nanao a echar una ojeada al documento de acusación, también le preocupaba el que la pelirroja desde ayer estuviese un poco apagada, pues le había visto y Byakuya le había hecho saber de antemano que ella era como un alma libre y escandalosa, algo más que una pelirroja con un gran busto.

Rangiku había estado la mayor parte de la mañana en su habitación, no le veía caso salir ya que aun no tenía algo importante que recordar o decirle a Soi y eso era decepcionante, sentirse inútil y sobre todo culpable y desgraciada no era una buena forma de llevar la vida, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ese claustro para ir donde estaría la acción y ese lugar seria el despacho, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al lugar con calma, abrió la puerta y escucho como parecían celebrar.

Por fin- decía Lisa con una gran sonrisa, mientras Jushiro parecía decir **"** ** _se los dije"_** a Tia y Shunsui que solo sonreían y se miraban como si tuviesen algo entre manos o fuesen cómplices en alguna fechoría.

Vamos Ukitake- dijo Tia con una leve sonrisa- nunca dudamos que lo lograría, solo hacíamos psicología inversa.

Aun así- intervino Shunsui- falta ver si encuentra algo, entonces ahí celebraremos y debo decir que seré yo mismo quien pague los tragos.

Tia rio- sabes que eso por ahora no es posible.

No estaremos enclaustrados por siempre- dijo el castaño- pero cuando toque celebrar, yo seré el primero en invitar la ronda para los aquí presentes.

Hecho- dijo Lisa con seriedad y luego suspiro- voy a meter todos los datos al programa para que nos muestre alguna coincidencia- anuncio y así lo hizo, tecleo muchas veces en la computadora y luego que dejo de hacerlo cerró sus ojos.

Todos parecían calmos y serenos a simple vista, pero muy dentro de ellos esperaban que diese resultado, llevaban 4 días casi enclaustrados y eso no les hacía gracia, sin contar que algo dentro de ellos clavaba justicia, revancha, quizá una satisfacción de llevar frente a la justicia a los verdaderos responsables de algunas muerte y otros posibles delitos, el tiempo pasaba y en la enorme pantalla se veía como el dichoso programa corría con la información ingresada.

Luego de unos minutos la computadora quedo sin imagen alguna y casi todos creyeron que se había averiado a causa del programa ejecutado, pero al instante dio una pequeña lista.

-La coincidencia concluye el delito de Trata de blancas, prostitución.

Un momento- dijo Tia- como sale trata de blancas, prostitución es el cargo más cercano ya que uno de ellos fue proxeneta y delitos de brutalidad contra la mujer, para llegar a ser trata de blancas necesitarían alguien bien posicionado y ha este tiempo la prostitución es un poco más popular y bien remunerada, donde encontrarías mujeres o jóvenes para venderlas al mejor postor.

Yo secuestraria- dijo Shunsui- con un poco de humor, al momento Rangiku se puso de pie y salió del despacho dejando a todos descolocados y un poco curiosos.

* * *

Soi y Nanao se encontraban en la sala con la televisión en las noticias, Soi parecía mirar la televisión aunque su mente se encontraba en otra parte, la pelinegra por otro lado miraba con detenimiento la noticia de último momento que no le parecía muy importante pero algo en ese lugar le parecía conocido, aunque no sabía porque.

De pronto una apresurada Matsumoto apareció y cuando iba a decir algo a Soi Fong, hubo algo que le llamo la atención en la televisión.

 ** _Informando desde el lugar de los hechos Molly Chiba, resumiendo lo que acaba de ocurrir en los apartamentos al sur de Tokio exactamente en el segundo piso de los condominios Imperiales, apartamento # 5 un incendio que empezó en su interior propagándose rápidamente y que gracias al cuerpo de bomberos no se extendió a otros apartamentos pero que dicho apartamento queda a consideración de las investigaciones y esperando el seguro haga lo suyo._**

 ** _Podría decirnos, que pasara ahora- cuestiono la periodista a un bombero que anotaba ciertas cosas._**

 ** _Lo primero será determinar la causa que origino el desastre, aunque el que se propagara rápidamente da un indicio que posiblemente fuese provocado- dijo el bombero con seriedad._**

 ** _Se ha podido contactar con el propietario del lugar- pregunto la periodista._**

 ** _Según los vecinos ya lleva como 3 semanas que no han visto a la propietaria, pero seguramente tendrá que ver la situación con en seguro- dijo el bombero._**

 ** _Para canal 3, reportando para ustedes Molly Chiba._**

Ese era mi apartamento- dijo Rangiku tomando asiento en el sillón junto a Nanao.

Lo sabia- exclamo la pelinegra y Soi les miraba curiosa.

Si fue provocado como dice el bombero lo han hecho para que veas lo del seguro y salgas de tu escondite- señalo la peli azul.

Tenías seguro verdad- pregunto Nanao y la pelirroja asintió.

Mi madre me heredo ese apartamento- dijo suavemente y suspiro- lo perdí todo- dijo suavemente.

Si fue provocado el seguro pagara, no lo perderás todo- señalo Nanao- y si se ponen difíciles, te aseguro que lucharemos legalmente por ello.

Rangiku- llamo Soi tratando que se enfocara un poco- que era lo que venias a decir.

Ah, sí- dijo suavemente- estaba en el despacho y recordé- dijo suavemente y Soi sonrió levemente- Kyōraku hablo sobre secuestrar, quiero decir que lo menciono ya que el programa arrojo resultados.

Eso es algo- dijo Nanao- pero que tiene que ver eso de secuestrar- cuestiono con cuidado la pelinegra.

Hace unos meses, no recuerdo cuanto exactamente – empezó la pelirroja- llego una pareja al despacho posiblemente oscilaban entre los 40 y 45 años, lo recuerdo bien porque el señor parecía reacio al lugar pero la señora le rogaba una oportunidad, Yoruichi aun no había llegado y ellos le esperaron por casi media hora pero cuando la señora le vio aparecer casi se le tira a los pies pidiendo su ayuda- suspiro- Yoruichi me miro un poco asustada, pero rápidamente le aseguro a la señora que le ayudaría pero debía calmarse para que le dijeran que se les ofrecía.

Supiste de qué trataba- pregunto Soi.

De una hija que había desaparecido unos 5 años, pero que les había escrito desde otro país- señalo la pelirroja- al parecer la señora traía una carta consigo.

Como supiste eso- pregunto Nanao un poco curiosa.

Nanao eso no importa ahora- dijo Soi- algo más que recuerdes sobre esa pareja Rangiku- pregunto.

La señora llego unas tres o cinco veces más sola ya que su esposo no volvió aparecer, una vez llego con otra señora- dijo con seguridad- fue con un señor que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, otra señora que parecía bastante angustiada y la ultima vez estaba muy alterada, ahí no pude darme cuenta que había pasado.

Yoruichi que hizo al respecto- pregunto Soi.

Luego de la primer visita, llamo a Hirako- dijo suavemente- me imagino que quería que el investigara.

No recuerdas algo mas- pregunto Soi- algo que pareciera insignificante, extraño.

La pelirroja miro a Soi y a Nanao, luego miro hacia la ventana y de pronto sus orbes verdes se abrieron y miraron con intensidad a la peli azul- una de las señoras que llego con la primera, hablo de una hija perdida- dijo suavemente- hablaba de que ni la policía quería investigar sobre el paradero de la joven.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y la pelirroja parecía dudar de que lo que había recordado era importante o podría servir de alguna manera, Soi meditaba y su mente trabajaba en mil pensamientos, Nanao parecía un poco escéptica de lo que pudiese significar todo eso, pero recordó algo importante por lo que Nanao pregunto- porque Shunsui hablaba de secuestro.

El programa arrojo algo sobre, Trata de blancas- dijo suavemente- ellos discutían de que quizá el programa hubiese fallado.

Soi bufo- vamos al despacho- dijo y las tres se dirigieron al lugar.

Era extraño pero un silencio había caído en el despacho luego de alegatos, discusiones sobre el resultado del programa y todo lo demás que vino con ello, cuando las tres entraron al despacho todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad, Nanao miro a la pantalla y Soi hizo lo mismo.

Hablábamos de eso- dijo Shunsui.

Que hablaban- cuestiono Nanao con curiosidad.

Es algo improbable que el programa llegue a una conclusión de esa índole- señalo Tia.

No creo que el programa se equivoque- dijo Lisa- hay solo un 2% de probabilidad de error.

Pienso que no debemos desestimar nada aun- dijo Ukitake- aunque sea algo de otro nivel.

Esto es simple- dijo Tia- estamos hablando de un delito mayor- alzo su mano- la trata de blancas esta a este nivel- dijo y luego bajo su mano- los delitos de ellos está aquí, hay una gran diferencia.

Si nosotros planeáramos dedicarnos a ello- dijo Soi y todos le miraron raro- que necesitaríamos- cuestiono.

Necesitas mucho para llegar a trata de blancas- señalo Shunsui- y esos tres- dijo señalando una pizarra donde habían colocado las fotos de los tres rufianes- pueden ser ese tipo de degenerados pero no tienen los recursos, el cerebro y la visión para algo tan elaborado.

Los contactos- señalo Tia.

El caso del que hablo Unohana- recordó Soi de pronto- el del Yakuza.

Secuestro de una joven- respondió Nanao y al instante la pelinegra abrió sus ojos en asombro y todos los demás guardaron silencio.

Soi bufo- Rangiku nos acaba de contar una historia sobre una pareja que llego a la oficina legal de Yoruichi y no se imaginan cual era el caso- pregunto.

Una joven desaparecida, como los demás que llegaron después- señalo Rangiku entendiendo que había algo que coincidía o parecía tener similitud, al instante Soi dio un movimiento con su cabeza, dando a indicar que había sido un buen dato.

Shunsui sonrió con falsedad- así que estamos jodidos- se quejo.

Me parece difícil de creer- dijo Tia- si es trata de blancas, hablamos de otro nivel de delincuencia.

Es crimen organizado- dijo Shunsui- pueda ser que los Yakuza estén detrás de todo esto, el crimen organizado es lo que mejor se les da.

Pueda que no sean Yakuza- dijo Soi.

Eso sería mucho más peligroso que ir tras de unos Yakuza venidos a menos o dispersos en el bajo mundo- señalo Tia.

Podría decirse que nos falta alguien con más rango- dijo Ukitake.

Entonces nos falta encontrar al macho alfa- señalo Lisa.

Sois suspiro- primero debemos corroborar lo que Rangiku ha recordado y ver si podemos sacar más información que nos pueda ayudar- dijo Soi.

Ya tienes por dónde empezar tu entrevista- dijo Nanao a la peli azul.

Busquen en la base de datos de la policía el expediente del caso que Unohana nos hablaba ayer- dijo Soi y se quedo pensando- busquen casos de jóvenes perdida, secuestradas.

Rangos- cuestiono Lisa.

Soi miro hacia Tia y Shunsui, en busca de alguna sugerencia, Tia miro a Shunsui- unos 13 a 18 años- señalo la rubia.

Shunsui hizo una cara- 10 a 17 años- enmendó el castaño- buscar en lugares de bajos recursos o clase media.

Luego- pregunto Lisa.

Vamos a tener que sale y luego estudiaremos cada caso- dijo Tia.

Bien- dijo Soi- Rangiku puede colaborarles con eso y serán 5 para avanzar, además de eso tenemos menos de 10 días para ver cómo hacemos que Rangiku pueda cobrar el seguro por el incendio de su apartamento.

Se incendio- pregunto Shunsui con asombro.

Hace unos 15 minutos, salió en las noticias- informo Nanao.

Lamento oír eso- dijo Ukitake a la pelirroja y esta asintió agradecida.

Espero tengan muchas habitaciones en Kyōto porque así cómo va la cosa creo que muchos terminaremos sin hogar- dijo Lisa a Soi y nadie pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia.

Ya veremos- dijo Soi- Nanao debemos almorzar- dijo al ver el reloj que marcaban las 11:18 AM.

Su almuerzo se servirá a las 12:05 – informo Nanao y fue tras de Soi. La puerta del despacho se cerró tras la pelinegra y luego de un momento de silencio Ukitake tomo la palabra.

Ya que nos toca hasta las doce será mejor avanzar en lo que se nos pidió- dijo el peliblanco, todos asintieron y empezaron su nueva asignación.

Soi y Nanao almorzaron tranquilamente en el comedor, mientras los otros trabajaban en el despacho. Según habían hablado tenían planeado salir a las 12 en punto, quizá unos minutos más para ir en el camino sin ninguna prisa y por consiguiente no llamar mucho la atención por si alguien estaba pendiente de los que visitaban la prisión de Fuchū.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 12:30 PM **

Minako terminaba de almorzar junto a Rukia y Yoruichi como lo hacía cada día de visita desde que había sido trasladada a esa prisión, tampoco se olvidaba de llevar extra como siempre lo hacía para el sub-teniente y Teniente como una manera de agradecer que desde el día que entro a esa prisión nunca tuviese ningún percance de salud, accidente o lo que fuera hasta este día, aun así las reglas fueron claras desde un principio habría cámaras en la habitación que servía de resguardo para la morena y ella debía de abandonar las instalaciones a mas tardar las 12:45 de lo cual ella nunca había tenido problema en acatar pero este día algo parecía muy extraño, primeramente las cámaras habían sido retiradas, luego estaba el hecho de que Yoruichi comento el movimientos con los guardias el día de anterior y aunque ella tampoco había notado al sub-teniente el día de ayer la morena le constataba que tampoco la Teniente había sido vista por ella hasta hoy.

Aun así Minako tenía confianza en todo lo que Soi hacia, decía, planeaba y por más dudoso que pudiese ser una situación al final todo era para bien y eso le bastaba grandemente, al final se despidió de su hija y junto a Rukia abandonaron el recinto penitenciario a las 12:42 PM.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 12:55 PM**

Soi y Nanao habían llegado a la prisión de Fuchū a las 12:50, el viaje había sido tranquilo y Nanao opto por manejar ya que no sentía seguro dejar que la peli azul tomase el volante con la situación incómoda y molesta en la que había optado por meterse voluntariamente, aun cuando todos sabían que no había más opción que ir con la morena y hablar cara a cara con la verdad, sea de pasado, presente y futuro.

Soi fue la primera en bajar del automóvil y le siguió la pelinegra caminando casi a la par hacia el enorme portón que era la entrada a la prisión, siguieron el protocolo de revisión y como Nell había indicado, debían de registrarse como abogadas defensoras de Yoruichi Shihōin, adentro la situación sería diferente ya que ella registraría la visita de una de ella como visita de carácter intimo, luego de la primera revisión fueron conducidas por el largo pasillo que dividía el recinto masculino del femenino.

El sub-teniente se encontraba hablando con dos guardias cuando vio entrar a la peli azul y la pelinegra, por lo que se adelanto- buenas tardes- saludo- la teniente les espera en su despacho, síganme por favor- pidió y les condujo a la oficina de Nell. Las dos caminaron tras el extravagante sub-teniente que llego a una puerta toco dos veces y abrió para anunciar- la defensa de Shihōin ha llegado, Teniente- anuncio con tono ceremonioso.

Gracias Yumichika- se escucho a Nell- pueden pasar- ordene y el peli violeta les señalo la entrada pues la puerta ya se encontraba abierta, las susodichas entraron a la oficina y rápidamente tomaron asiento- te ves muy bien Soi- señalo la peli verde.

Gracias- dijo suavemente aun cuando se sonrojo levemente- como se encuentra el guardia.

Ya mejor, evoluciona muy bien- informo Nell- aunque al parecer aun reciente el no haber podido ayudar más con la identificación del atacante.

Soi suspiro- hizo lo que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

Que han averiguado- pregunto Nell.

Soi miro a Nanao y esta sonrió- hay varias cosas interesantes que podríamos utilizar mejor, Tia no te ha dicho- pregunto.

No lo suficiente- dijo la peli verde- por eso les pregunto.

Bueno, en parte por eso estoy hoy aquí- dijo Soi- hablar seriamente con Yoruichi es importante a este punto del caso.

Nell miro a Nanao que parecía demasiado callada, más de la cuenta- en eses caso debo de informarte que todo está arreglado, ayer mismo retiramos las cámaras de la habitación, Shihōin no parece sospechar nada y su madre se fue hace casi media hora.

De cuánto tiempo dispongo- cuestiono la peli azul.

No se- dijo una extrañada Nell- cuanto necesitas para que ella suelte todo.

La verdad no se- dijo un poco dudosa.

Bueno, dicen que casi es un hecho que en la cama todos hablan de más- dijo Nell.

Soi frunció el ceño y Nanao carraspeo- no creo que sea más de dos horas o en todo caso dos horas y media- sentencio la pelinegra.

Por si acaso pondré en el informe que son tres horas- dijo Nell y al momento las dos miraban a la peli azul que parecía ida.

Soi suspiro- tres horas, perfecto- dijo no muy convencida.

Bueno- dijo Nell poniéndose de pie- al mal paso darle prisa- llego a la puerta y luego entro con el peculiar sub-teniente- Yumichika, podría escoltar a la señorita Fong a su visita.

Por supuesto teniente- respondió el peli violeta con un tono ansioso según le pareció a la peli azul, vio que el sub-teniente se adelanto y suspiro para luego irse tras de él.

Soi- llamo Nanao suavemente y esta miro hacia atrás- confió en que harás lo mejor posible y todo saldrá bien- dijo con un tono casi cariñoso, la peli azul asintió y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Esta nerviosa- apunto la peli verde y suspiro- espero Yumichika no le asuste.

Nanao puso los ojos- recuerdo que Shunsui dijo una vez que Soi es de las que necesita ser empujada a que haga algo.

No sé si este empujón valdrá lo que venga- dijo suavemente Nell y Nanao suspiro levemente- esperamos a ver qué dice Yumichika.

* * *

Soi caminaba tras el Sub-teniente pero este pauso un poco sus pasos para colocarse junto a la peli azul- necesita algo en especial, puedo ayudarle con eso- dijo y la peli azul le miro extrañada- ¿No?- cuestiono- ya sabe, un poco de vino o algún dulce.

Soi frunció el ceño y detuvo su marcha estando cerca de la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba la morena- creo que los dos sabemos muy bien de qué va la cosa, así que borra esa sonrisa ladina de tu rostro.

Yumichika hizo un puchero- arruinas mi diversión- se quejo y la peli azul iba a proseguir su camino cuando el peli violeta hablo de nuevo- pero puedo ver lo que ella ve en ti.

Soi se detuvo- y eso que se supone que es- cuestiono.

Eres tan responsable, seguidora de la regalas, muy contenida cuando quieres pero si te dejas llevar eres como un torrente de pasión- dijo con una sonrisa y vio como la tez casi pálida de su rostro se tornaba levemente carmesí.

La peli azul carraspeo- me anuncias- pregunto.

Yumichika sonrió levemente- No eres tan mala después de todo- dijo y toco la puerta, se escucho algo y el abrió – tienes una visita, trata de recordar las indicaciones de las que hablamos ayer- termino el peli violeta saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta, Yoruichi pareció no entender de qué se trataba.

Soi se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, pero el peli violeta al salir de la habitación y pasar junto a ella le empujo un poco para que se moviese- gracias- dijo la peli azul y luego de un largo suspiro dio unos pasos para entrar a la habitación.

Yoruichi espero y hubo un momento en que pensó que el peli violeta estaba solo jugando con ella, pero luego de unos segundos una figura delgada y un rostro serio, con una mirada fría acerada le miraba, la morena no pudo evitar abrir sus dorados ojos en asombro- Soi….- dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

La peli azul buenas tardes Yoruichi- saludo con tono serio- podemos hablar- cuestiono.

Claro- dijo la morena tratando de que no se notara su desconcierto y nerviosismo, la verdad era que ya daba por perdida toda esperanza de poder hablar con Soi y fue ahí cuando recordó las palabras del sub-teniente **_"dar algo antes de pedir"._**

Paso un momento y ninguna de las dos se movía del lugar en que se encontraban de pie- podemos tomar asiento- pidió la peli azul.

Si, clareo- respondió Yoruichi y fue a donde se encontraba la mesa con cuatro sillas que servía de comedor- deseas algo de beber- cuestiono cuando vio que Soi verdaderamente iba hablar con ella ya que tomaba asiento en una silla frente a ella.

Un poco de agua- dijo suavemente y la morena sirvió en un vaso y lo puso frente a ella.

Gracias- dijo Soi y bebió un sorbo.

Entonces de que va la cosa- pregunto la morena un poco ansiosa, cosa extraña en ella.

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- empezó la peli azul.

Pensé que eso no iba a suceder ni en un millón de años- soltó la morena y Soi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Hay cosas apremiantes justo ahora- dijo Soi con total seriedad- puedes dejar por un momento el pasado y enfocarte en el hoy- cuestiono con una tono casi molesto.

¿Puedes tu?- devolvió la pregunta la morena, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo recordar lo que Yumichika, suspiro- bien, que deseas saber- dijo y Soi por un instante dudo del cambio de actitud de Yoruichi.

Quiero saber todo- dijo y la morena puso cara de confusión- quiero saber porque te han incriminado, sobre tus casos en la oficina privada, que investigaba Hirako Shinji, quien terminar con tu vida- hubo un momento de silencio- todo y lo que recuerdes y lo que parezca tan simple- dijo y saco una pequeña grabadora lista para registrar todo.

Yoruichi sintió que su corazón se detenía, la persona que había añorado cada día desde que se había marchado, esos ojos grises que le miraban firmes, el amor de su vida frente a ella le hacia las preguntas que ella en cierta forma había evadido de Byakuya, que había evitado dar oportunidad de preguntarlas a Nanao Ise, acaso podría negarle a ella esas respuestas, sabía que no porque simplemente Soi Fong era la única persona que la había conocido completamente- la verdad, es que hasta el día de hoy trato de recordar o adivinar que es lo que he hecho para que me inculpen de un crimen que no he cometido- respondió con seriedad, pero bajo su mirada- mas cuando una chica tuvo que morir solo por llevarme tras las rejas- Soi le miraba casi sin inmutarse pero la morena lo sabía bien, estaba evaluando cada respuesta y verificando su veracidad.

En qué casos trabajabas- cuestiono.

Eran pocos- dijo la morena- casi siempre violencia intrafamiliar, divorcios, herencias, juicios de propiedad, hipotecas mal llevadas.

Byakuya dijo que le habías hablado sobre un caso importante- señalo la peli azul, Yoruichi frunció el ceño y se puso seria.

Byakuya tiene un placer culposo de ser como una vieja chambrosa- dijo y Soi que estaba por tomar un sorbo de agua casi lo escupió- sonríes porque sabes que así es.

Aunque lo fuera, evades la pregunta- señalo la peli azul.

No evado- se defendió la morena y luego suspiro- tenía un caso que las señales o lo indicios podría llevarme a una red de prostitución de menores, pensé que sería una gran boom para mi carrera y que al final podría salir de trabajar en Shihoin&Kuchiki.

Soi Fong no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón, aun hasta el día de hoy Yoruichi parecía querer escapar de las aspiraciones asfixiante de Shiro- pensé que el trabajar ahí era una de las cosas con que muchos abogados en Tokio aspiran.

Nunca fui como los demás- respondió la morena.

Soi se quedo pensando un momento- dices caso de prostitución de menores.

Si- respondió al instante- primero fue una señora que necesitaba ayuda para encontrara a su hija y luego dos personas más que habían perdido a sus hijas, la policía no les había dado algún indicio de sus paraderos, las tres rondaban entre los 14 y 18 años.

Soi frunció el ceño- mandaste a Hirako Shinji a investigar- cuestiono.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de la respuesta- le comente a Hirako de la situación, el dijo que investigaría pero también tenía asuntos pendientes con mi padre, por lo que nunca supe que averiguo, el….- no pudo terminar de decir las palabras, la peli azul solo guardo silencio- aun hasta hoy no lo comprendo y siento que es mi culpa.

No tienes una idea en que iba a enfocaba su investigación – insistió Soi.

Crees que si lo supiera no te lo diría- se quejo.

No se lo dijiste a Kuchiki- señalo la peli azul.

Hay cosas que creí prudente no decírselas a Byakuya- dijo la morena- no te pasa igual a ti- cuestiono- vienes a cuestionarme, pero no me informas de porque se cancelo la audiencia- frunció el ceño al notar algo en la peli azul por lo que extendió su mano para tocar su frente, cosa que hizo que Soi hiciese un movimiento hacia atrás- que te paso ahí- cuestiono.

Pedimos una reprogramación de la audiencia por causas de fuerza mayor- respondió Soi- la fecha fue para dentro de diez días, así que solo quedan 4 días para preparar la audiencia.

Como lograste convencer al fiscal de que aceptara- pregunto y Soi le miro seria- vamos soy abogada y sé que cuando reprogramas debes el aval de la otra parte.

Nanao fue la que lo convenció junto a Jushiro- respondió la peli azul.

Debes de ser muy buenos, ya que Aizen no es de los que da su brazo a torcer más si es algo que me involucra- señalo la morena- lo de tu frente- volvió a cuestionar.

No estoy acá para hablar de mí- dijo Soi.

La morena puso los ojos- que tan difícil es responder para ti, pero yo debo responder si o si a todo lo que preguntas- se quejo- solo me preocupo, nada más.

Soi suspiro- yo estoy bien Yoruichi y con respecto a Nanao y Jushiro son muy buenos abogados, de ellos aprendí mucho cuando retome mis estudios en Kyōto- hubo un momento de pausa- continuamos- pregunto.

La morena suspiro y su mirada se desvió a un lado- Hirako dijo que investigaría pues tenía un presentimiento con esos casos, el iba y venía pero antes de que encontraran a Misako muerta en mi apartamento ya llevaba casi 3 semanas de no saber nada de él.

Soi frunció el ceño- nada, ni una llamada o visita- pregunto.

Nada- reafirmo la morena- el iba y venía, además no quería causar problemas con papá si se daba cuenta que me apoyaba en mis distracciones.

Porque no le dijiste a Kuchiki o a tu padre de esto- señalo Soi- porque no mencionaste nada a nosotros.

Apenas hablamos- dijo con reproche – a mi padre ni en sueños y Kuchiki, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

Quien quiere matarte- cuestiono de una vez y sin rodeos, no dejo de notar el asombro en la cara de la morena que rápidamente trato de disimular.

Creo que esas son palabras mayores, aunque debo decir que Riruka tiene motivos para querer mandarme a la tumba- dijo suavemente.

No mientas- acuso Soi y la morena estaba a punto de refutar pero la peli azul volvió hablar- Lisa dijo a Kuchiki, que alguien había puesto precio sobre tu cabeza en la prisión preventiva, así que háblame con la verdad Yoruichi- dijo en tono exigente.

De qué sirve hablar con la verdad, si tu nunca la crees- dijo la morena- de que sirve hablarte de hechos, de lo que se o pueda recordar si tu solo ves en blanco y negro.

Soi le miro seria- no es momento de hablar del pasado.

No iba hablar del pasado, de que serviría, sé que lo que tú piensas o crees que paso y por más que diga nadie lo quitara de tu cabeza- dijo la morena con dolor- no sé porque dejaste la comodidad de Kyōto para venir a defenderme después de todo lo que mi padre te hizo, de lo que tú crees que hice aquella maldita noche, hace casi un mes estaba consciente de lo que vendría para mí y realmente sentí que estaba conforme con eso, sin esperanza, ni fé en un futuro, no habría más vituperio para el honorable apellido Shihōin y mamá estaría a salvo- la peli azul había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo mientras Yoruichi parecía sacar lo que llevaba dentro- cuando empezó el nuevo ciclo en la Universidad y no te vi en ninguna clase pensé que solo habías cambiado las materias, luego supe que habías perdido tu beca y fui a tu apartamento, ya no estabas me salió a la puerta una señora regordeta un poco molesta, me dijo que había arrendado el lugar desde el mes pasado y me imagine que habías puesto distancia, que dejabas todo atrás como si nunca hubiese pasado, como si no nos hubiésemos amado, pensé que debía de al menos concederte eso…quedarme atrás como un mal recuerdo o un error para ti.

Hubieron muchos factores para mi partida- dijo la peli azul- sentí en ese momento que era mi única salida- bajo la vista- si me quedaba iba ser muy difícil salir adelante- el silencio volvió a la habitación.

Luego todo de años de pronto apareces para defenderme- bufo- ya eres toda una profesional respetada, tiene socios que te respaldan y claro que no estás sola, una chica despampanante te acompaña y aun con todo lo malo que puede suceder o pensar, extrañamente siento que tengo una mínima esperanza de salir de este problema, pero no puedo evitar que cuando te veo una gran parte de mi que sabe que para ti sigo siendo aquella chica que te engaño esa noche y me molesta el saber que puedes creer esta vez en mi inocencia, pero no puedes dejar de dudar ni por un instante en que aquella noche yo falle, que hasta este momento no tengo un recuerdo solido y es frustrante - una lagrima escapo de los ojos dorados de la morena y el silencio volvió a la habitación.

Soi suspiro luego de unos momentos- tienes razón, lo que dices es cierto- dijo con suavidad, la morena alzo su rostro y le miro intensamente- al decir que nunca iba a cambiar mi opinión sobre esa noche, para mí todo es todo o nada, blanco y negro, quizá esa noche solo me deje llevar por la decepción de haber hecho lo peor, la rabia de sentirme engañada, me cuesta confiar en los demás eso te lo dije muy bien antes de empezar nuestra relación, sentí que confiaba en ti y que al final tu no lo valoraste- suspiro y tomo aire- éramos jóvenes y las dos cometimos errores y era normal, además de eso estaba tu padre y el jamás hubiese permitido que lo nuestro continuara.

La morena suspiro- supe que él fue el principal culpable de que retiraran tu beca, lo odie por ello y si tuve algunas vez alguna esperanza o ilusión de poder llevar una relación amable o cordial con él, ese día me di cuenta que eso nunca iba a suceder y no solo por lo que te ha hecho a ti, para le nunca será suficiente lo que soy, lo que hago el quiere que sea lo que él quiere o lo quien sabe- dijo con un dejo de hastío.

Soi miro hacia un lado mientras pensaba que decir- nunca me pareció ese juego tuyo de tira y encojé con tu padre, eso de él hace algo y yo me desquito y debes de dejar eso, por mucho que te desagrade o moleste lo que haga Shiro es tu padre- hubo una pausa- hablare claro Yoruichi, sin nada de rodeos, de mentiras y espero lo mismo de tu parte, porque ese es el motivo de mi visita- todo lo dijo mirando directamente los dorados ojos de la morena.

Yoruichi puso los ojos y suspiro, sabía que Soi Fong hablaba con verdad ella siempre era directa, tanto que cualquiera podría tomarlo mal o para evitar malos entendidos mejor se guardaba su opinión y no decía nada- porque hoy quieres hablar - pregunto la morena- que ha hecho que des tu brazo a torcer y no es que me queje, pero el que aparezcas de pronto y vengas a hablarme por más de diez minutos sin ser cortante o estar dispuesta y abierta al dialogo es difícil de entender.

Porque es necesario, para el caso – señalo con un dejo de impaciencia- para terminar con esto- dijo señalando el lugar- tu mamá no merece tener esta angustia, acaso no quieres regresar a tu casa con ella y seguir tu vida- la morena no dijo nada más ni emitió comentario alguno- retomemos el tema- dijo Soi, sabiendo que se habían desviado del tema- sabes si hay alguien además de Riruka Bland que ha atentado contra tu vida- cuestiono.

La morena bajo sus hombros con derrota y suspiro- la verdad no sé, todo esto que ha pasado ha sido tan atípico- dijo suavemente- si lo pensó bien estoy seguro que habrá muchas personas que quisieran matarme o están feliz de que este en esta situación ya sea algún novio o esposo celoso, hasta podría ser algunos padres, pero no creo que eso se los lleve a hacer algo tan inhumano o cruel solo para castigarme a mi- miro a la peli azul- se supone que no deba hablar de esto- dijo suavemente.

Porque- pregunto Soi.

Porque me lo han advertido- dijo suavemente- nadie debe saber nada o mis seres queridos, mi madre, Kuchiki- suspiro.

Quien te lo advirtió- pregunto la peli azul con un preocupación al notar que en la voz de la morena podría escucharse el temor- porque antes no has dicho algo.

No quiero que nada malo pase, ya tengo suficiente culpa con la muerte de Hirako para meter a Kuchiki y mi familia más en este lio- suspiro- como iba a decir algo, si no se quién es.

No se te ocurrió decirnos a nosotros- dijo con un dejo de molestia la peli azul- no pensaste que nada podrías hacer si algo pasara allá afuera ya sea a Kuchiki o tu familia.

Decirle a quien- dijo con un dejo de molestia- a una desconocida, puede que sea una amiga tuya pero para mí solo es una chica amable- suspiro- como decírtelo a ti, cuando la única vez que hablamos tenias esa expresión de desagrado y estabas con esa chica.

Soi froto su sien pues sentía que su paciencia estaba al límite- lo que fueses hablar ese día no era lo que hablamos ahora, así que no pongas excusas, además que tiene que ver Tia me acompañara, siempre lo hace.

¿Es tu pareja? – pregunto y Soi puso los ojos.

Realmente- exclamo molesta- eso es lo único que te preocupa- tomo aire- vengo para hablar contigo que cosas importantes y a ti solo te preocupa si Tia es mi novia.

No es así- dijo la morena y luego suspiro- mentiría si dijese que no me importa, pero sé que lo que deseas saber es importante, solo que no quiero meterte en problemas.

Soi bufo- por favor, ya estoy metida en lo que sea que pase- se quejo Soi, la morena le vio con curiosidad y el silencio volvió a la habitación, la peli azul pensaba que esto era como lo había imaginado pues a Yoruichi solo le importaba lo personal, por otra parte la morena no sabía si sería sensato contar todo, puesto había cosas ilógicas en todo lo que hasta ahora le había sucedido y no creía que Soi pudiese creer una historia como la suya.

La morena suspiro largamente- cuando me arrestaron pensé que solo pasaría una noche en la cárcel pero Aizen hizo un excelente trabajo pues no permitió que el problema se resolviese pronto y pidió la audiencia con el juez que le fue concedida el día siguiente, aunque esa noche en la cárcel sucedió algo extraño- dijo y Soi puso mucho más atención- eran como las 12 o una cuando un oficial se acerco con un teléfono móvil diciendo que tenía una llamada, pensé que podrá ser Kuchiki o Aizen pero no fue así pues la persona que llamo me dijo que eso era una advertencia, el día siguiente en la audiencia fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa para estar presentable frente al juez, ahí donde supondría debía estar sola escuche el sonido de un teléfono y extrañamente estaba ahí abandonado y sonaba, lo conteste y era otra vez ese sujeto de voz fría y ronca me dijo que debía poner atención y olvidarme de las cosas sin importancia y él se olvidaría de mí, yo solo dije que nos sabia de lo que me hablaba pero volvió a advertirme y amenazo con que podría hacerle algo a mi madre, quise saber quién era y él me advirtió que debía olvidarme de las cosas que no tienen importancia y dejar de buscar gente que es simple basura, que me demostraría de lo que era capaz de hacer.

No pudiste identificar la voz- pregunto y la morena negó con la cabeza- que te advirtió en sí, pudiste entenderlo o no.

No estaba segura, pero cuando dijo eso de buscar gente solo recordé que habíamos tratado de averiguar de esas chicas perdidas- señalo la morena- dude un poco porque nadie sabía de eso, solo Hirako y yo, luego que termina en la prisión preventiva recibí otra llamada de él, me dijo que estuviera pendientes de las noticias, también dijo que me pusiera a cuentas con el creador porque alguien que conocía ibas tras de mí, obviamente hablaba de Riruka, con ayuda de Kirihara pude mantenerme en la enfermería lo justo...hasta que ustedes llegaron.

La noticia de que iba- cuestiono.

La muerte de Hirako- dijo tensando su quijada- el maldito mato a Hirako.

Haz tenido más llamadas- pregunto aunque lo dudaba mucho.

No- dijo con una media sonrisa- desde que llegue aquí todo ha sido más…seguro.

Porque no dijiste todo esto a alguien- pregunto con un dejo de molestia- acaso no tienes sentido común- pregunto.

Ya te explique- respondió cansinamente la morena- porque insistes con eso, cuando ya te dije lo que sucedía, mi sentido común decía que no debía involucrar a alguien más.

Soi apago la grabadora- no lo entiendes- dijo exasperada- ese maldito vino tras nosotros- soltó molesta, su paciencia había acabado.

No puede ser- dijo sin creer lo que la peli azul le decía.

Fue el día que vine hablar contigo, íbamos de regreso a Tokio junto a Tia y una automóvil nos envistió sacándonos del camino- explico Soi.

La morena se acerco y toco lo leves rasguños en la frente de Soi que ya estaban curados y eran poco visibles- como…- no pudo seguir ya que al instante abrazo a la peli azul que no supo reaccionar y solo dejo el contacto- lo siento- dijo la morena- en verdad no pensé que algo así les pasara.

Soi no sabía qué hacer, siempre había mantenido su distancia y sobretodo no creyó que Yoruichi la abordara de esa manera- Yoruichi- dijo suavemente.

La morena suspiro casi en el cuello de la peli azul- por favor- dijo suavemente- no digas nada, acaso no lo sientes- pregunto, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Soi lo sentía, no solo era la morena podía sentir su pecho latir como si la vida se le fuese en ello, cerro sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar que aun hasta este tiempo su cuerpo respondían de esa manera a la morena- perdóname- dijo suavemente.

La morena al momento dejo el abrazo y la miro sin entender- no tengo nada que perdonar- dijo y vio que Soi tenía esa mirada.

Acepto que tenías razón y debí darte el beneficio de la duda esa noche- dijo con remordimiento.

La morena le miro confusa y seria- a que viene eso hoy- pregunto.

Soi suspiro- dije que iba a ser franca contigo- suspiro- debes de aceptar que tarde o temprano quizá lo nuestro hubiese terminado ya sea por tu padre o por nosotras mismas dada nuestra juventud e inexperiencia.

Eso no lo sabemos- dijo con un dejo de molestia- en todo caso porque ahora vienes con todo esto, que te hizo cambiar de opinión, porque hoy…- Soi desvió la mirada- con la verdad, lo recuerdas.

Soi suspiro- solo, no hagas un lio- advirtió y la morena se puso más seria de lo costumbre- hace poco con esto del aplazamiento de la audiencia tuve que ir a explicarlo a tu casa, la verdad es que hicimos muchas cosas para despistar a los que atentaron contra nosotros, tu padre estaba ahí y como viene siendo costumbre- dijo suavemente- hubo discusión, ahí el molesto confeso que tuvo que ver con lo que sucedió esa noche, obviamente lo que paso fue planeado por el por lo que no fue… tu culpa.

La morena se separo de la peli azul y bufo- tenía que ser- dijo apretando su puño- ya decía yo que era extraño que de pronto pensaras que te habías equivocado al juzgarme aquella vez- camino como un león enjaulado y llego hasta la cama- hasta cuando mi padre - dijo suavemente recostándose en la cama. Soi no quiso decir nada más y se acerco con cautela a Yoruichi, tomando asiento junto a ella en la pequeña cama, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tratar de menguar el enojo contra su padre, fue un largo momento de silencio y aunque la cosa parecía tranquila había mucha tensión en el aire- como esta ella- cuestiono- que les sucedió.

Soi suspiro- como dije un auto nos envistió, lo venia intentando en la carretera hacia a Tokio y a unas pocos kilómetros para entrar a la ciudad fue muy agradecido, aunque Tia es muy buena al volante fue difícil aguantar y terminamos encunetadas en la carretera con el auto volcado, urgencias nos llevo a la clínica de Fuchū y gracias a Kami solo fueron algunos rasguños y golpes, Tia fue la que recibió el mayor daño ya que su mano derecha necesito una férula.

Lo lamento- dijo levantándose para quedar sentada en la cama- deberían dejar el caso.

Soi negó y sonrió- no creo que ahora alguien en la sociedad quiera renunciar a este caso Yoruichi- dijo muy convencida.

La morena puso los ojos- acaso les has contagiado tu necedad- pregunto y la peli azul le lanzo una mirada molesta- lo mejor que pueden hacer es regresar de dónde vienes y mantenerse a salvo, yo estaré bien en Fuchū- sonrió levemente- acá puedo sentirme segura, ya sabes es la cárcel impenetrable y más estricta de todo Japón.

Soi suspiro- aun con todo eso no les ha detenido para intentar acabar contigo, tú no lo sabes pero un guardia fue atacado por no dejarse sobornar o algo así.

Por eso todo el movimiento estos días- dijo con un dejo de molestia- porque nadie me dijo algo.

Porque eres una interna- sentencio la peli azul y la morena puso los ojos- es la verdad, su trabajo es mantener la seguridad en estas instalaciones y velar porque la población carcelaria cumpla su sentencia sin mayor problema.

Pero tú sabes esa información- señalo.

Soy tu abogada defensora- dijo con total resolución- todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor debo ser informada.

Deberás- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo, luego suspiro largamente – como está el guardia, que le sucedió.

Dos disparos- informo- es joven y se está recuperando, la teniente l ha tomado cartas en el asunto para que algo así no vuelva a suceder.

Deberían marcharse, es peligroso- dijo la morena- además no quiero que también la tomen contra mi familia, los amigos.

Ya hablamos de ello- dijo Soi- advertí a los Kuchiki y tu familia, tienen guarda espaldas y eso es una gran ayuda, además nadie se irá hasta que esos paguen por sus delitos.

Es peligroso- volvió a decir la morena- no ves que si han tratado de llegar hasta estas instancias es porque tienen recursos, solo analiza esto- dijo la morena- lograron llegar a mí en la cárcel de la jefatura de Tokio, en los juzgados y luego en la prisión preventiva, no piensan detenerse Soi y quitaran cada obstáculo- suspiro- mira lo que sucedió a Hirako, ustedes que podrán hacer- cuestiono.

Sabemos los riesgos que estamos tomando Yoruichi- suspiro - aunque no lo creas podemos hacer mucho, estamos muy bien capacitados- señalo- tanto que hemos logrado identificar a los que pudieron ser nuestros atacantes, además no estamos solos y no hacemos las cosas sin planear, Unohana colabora con nosotros, Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya, Lisa, Rangiku y tu familia.

La morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida- Rangiku, Lisa- cuestiono.

Si- dijo suavemente- Lisa y Rangiku trabajan para nuestra firma de ahora en adelante.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- me alegro que Matsumoto se encuentre bien- frunció el ceño- pero ella era responsabilidad de Byakuya, se lo pedí y confiaba que fuese así.

Byakuya me lo conto todo- dijo la peli azul- el hizo lo que ha podido pero también sabe que le falta mucho para llegar a lo que nosotros podemos hacer, Rangiku está más segura con nosotros y al terminar todo esto creo que le sentara bien un cambio de aires, Lisa por su parte tiene un talento que necesita enfocarlo de manera útil, además todo lo que tenia lo ha perdido…

Piensa en empezar en otro lugar más tranquilo- termino la morena y Soi asintió, el silencio volvió a la habitación- aun hasta hoy eres lo único realmente bueno que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

Aun tienes una vida por delante Yoruichi- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie- no sabes lo que pueda depararte cuando salgas de aquí y termine todo este lio.

Ya sé lo que me depara y no es algo que me anime- dijo con total calma poniéndose de pie igual a la peli azul, luego de un momento la morena empezó su avance, acercándose a la peli azul de manera peligrosa según Soi lo veía por lo que fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared, al instante que iba a decir algo mas la morena casi estaba frente a ella.

Le miraba de manera curiosa y profunda con esos dorados ojos que parecían arder más que el sol, quería poder ver el alma en los fríos y acerados ojos de Soi Fong, la morena acerco su rostro al de la pali azul que parecía petrificada ante esa acción un poco confusa y extraña, para cuando Yoruichi volvió acercarse dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y se separo al instante, Soi quedo un poco descolocada ante tal acción, pero la morena lo intento de nuevo y está vez la beso por un momento más prolongado tanto que sintió como por una instante Soi parecía desear corresponder torpemente, quizá con temor ya que toda ella aun no terminaba de reaccionar ya sea para bien o para mal, lo que Yoruichi deseaba era el comprobar si la peli azul aun sentía algo por ella aunque fuese mínimo, si había una chispa que pudiese volver a generar una llama que luego pudiese convertirse en fuego, pero como la vez anterior la morena ceso sus acciones y con ello su avance pues no quería terminar de arruinarlo por falta de paciencia, lanzo un largo suspiro y junto su frente a la de la peli azul tratando de calmar sus ansias, piel moca junto a la piel blanca como porcelana.

Las dos con las respiraciones levemente aceleradas, sus ojos cerrados y la leve cercanía de sus cuerpos, Soi Fong parecía estar en un cortocircuito mental pues nada era claro en sus pensamientos y por consiguiente se encontraba como en off, sin aliento y con todo lo que estaba pasando por insólito que fuera resintió la pausa del beso aun cuando tomar un poco de aire era necesario para las dos, no espero mucho pues la morena volvió a besarle con un breve beso, luego le dio otro beso mas y otro más, hasta que al final la beso totalmente, con hambre y necesidad, con una pasión casi desbordante tanto que la peli azul no pudo más y sus labios empezaron a corresponder el beso en un movimiento acompasado, cosa que hizo que la morena llevase su mano al cuello de la peli azul para profundizar el contacto, esa acción fue como si algo dentro la peli azul se encendiese pues al instante llevo sus manos a las caderas de la morena y la acerco mas su cuerpo que se estremecía ante todas las sensaciones que parecían despertar dentro de ella.

Soi...- gimió entre labios la morena, eso fue como música para los oídos de la peli azul que al momento tomo a la morena y le giro para cambiar de lugar y ser ella la que ahora tomaba el control del beso mientras sus manos delgadas y suaves exploraban bajo la camiseta de la morena tocando su vientre plano levemente tonificado, Yoruichi se estremeció al acto y como acto reflejo mordió levemente el labio inferior de la peli azul, que al instante le miro con total deseo uno que parecía nublar toda razón y entendimiento, no hubo más que decir y Soi volvió a reclamar los labios de la morena en un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas jugaban por dominar y a su vez pedía la entrada que fue permitida por Yoruichi, mientras la peli azul exploraba con sus manos los muslos de la morena que aunque disfrutaba de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía algo en su interior que no le permitía sentirse complacida del apasionante momento en toda su totalidad, la peli azul no parecía detenerse y luego de un momento se aventuro al cuello de la morena que besaba con empeño mientras la morena jadeaba levemente ante dicho contacto, Yoruichi tomo el rostro de la peli azul para contemplarlo y pudo ver que sus acerados y grises ojos parecían como el cielo nublado que trae consigo al tormenta y la morena la atrajo para abrazarse a ella pero para Soi eso no era suficiente por lo que retomo la tarea de acariciarle de manera provocativa y sensual, era una necesidad primaria, casi primitiva, pero de pronto la morena tomo su mano.

Soi- dijo con un poco de agitación Yoruichi y esta le miro con un dejo de confusión, sus labios hinchados por los besos intensos- por favor- pidió y suspiro con un dejo de arrepentimiento, Soi parecía impaciente por el repentino giro de los sucesos y hasta ese momento hubo un atisbo de raciocinio – no sabes cuánto quiero esto- empezó la morena- sentirme correspondida- acaricio el rostro de porcelana de Soi- tocarte y perderme en las sensaciones que solo tú me das, pero sobre todo por esto- dijo señalando el corazón de la peli azul- has sido la única persona que he amado, que aun amo, para mí nunca ha habido alguien más, por más que intente y busque.

Soi miro el dedo de la morena que tocaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho, ahí donde estaba su corazón, suspiro y cerró sus ojos un instante- Yoruichi, yo…- intento decir algo que pero un dedo de la morena detuvo sus labios y ella le miro con un aire de culpa.

No digas nada- dijo suavemente y negó con la cabeza- siempre has sido clara en todo y eso no puedo negarlo- su voz se quebró levemente- creo que será mejor que te vayas, no quiero haya más arrepentimientos y sé que eso pasara- la morena parecía contener sus lagrimas, por lo que busco camino hacia la cama- por favor, vete- pido con seriedad- me parece que tienes lo que necesitas y si algo hace falta, estará bien si envías a Nanao.

Soi se recompuso un poco, luego de tanta agitación todo parecía darle vueltas como si hubiese sido un sueño hipnótico del que acababa de despertar y extrañamente le hacía sentir mal, como esas veces que se pasaba de copas y terminaba haciendo tonterías, esta vez era peor porque esas tonterías habían afectado a una segunda persona, camino hacia la mesa y tomo la pequeña grabadora, camino hacia la salida y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta- no era mi intención que esto pasara- dijo suavemente- lo siento Yoruichi, en verdad- abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	37. Chapter 37

Buenas noches, feliz domingo.

Lamento mucho el retarso en la publicacion pero la verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y ha sido dificil seguir con la escritura, aun asi espero este caputilo sea de su agrado.

Saludos a todos, a los paisa de colombia que al parecer es un pais asidua a los fanfic.

benidiciones a todos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 37**

 ** _"_** ** _And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that, I Would like to say to youbut I don't know how._**

 ** _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall"_**

 ** _Wonderwall_**

 ** _Oasis_**

* * *

Soi se recostó en la puerta al salir de la habitación y suspiro, cerró sus ojos un momento y apretó su puño con un dejo de molestia por lo que había sucedido ahí adentro **_"qué diablos había hecho"_** negó con su cabeza y frunció el ceño, al ver que el sub- teniente se encontraba mirándole ya que al parecer estaba a una distancia prudente de la habitación de la morena, posiblemente esperando que ella terminara su charla aun así no se movió ni lo más mínimo, si no que espero a que la peli azul fuese la que se acercara y eso la molesto mucho mas, por lo que no perdió tiempo y camino hacia el peli violeta que tenía su rostro serio.

Bueno, al parecer eso fue todo- dijo Yumichika serio no sin antes mirar de pie a cabeza a la peli azul, luego carraspeo- será mejor volver con la Teniente y su compañera que seguramente le están esperando- Soi asintió y fue junto a él en silencio con mil cosas en su cabeza y aun con todo agradecía internamente que el sub-teniente guardara para si los comentarios floridos que tuviese en mente, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Nell y el peli violeta se detuvo, Soi frunció el ceño y Yumichika se dio vuelta para verle- me disculpara pero sería bueno no parecer tan desaliñada- dijo y Soi palideció un poco- permítame un momento- dijo y empezó a arreglarle la chaqueta que cargaba, reacomodarle un poco el cabello y luego suspiro- es lo mas que puedo hacer, con respecto a eso- dijo señalando el labio inferior izquierdo de la peli azul- no hay nada que hacer.

Gracias- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

No hay porque – respondió sonriente- aunque podía hacerme un pequeño favor- dijo el sub-teniente la peli azul le miro curiosa- la teniente ha tenido unos días difíciles, pienso que sería bueno que tomara un día de descanso para compartirlo con su pareja y familia.

Soi asintió- veré que puedo hacer- respondió, al instante Yumichika toco la puerta que luego abrió y entro de una vez.

Teniente la visita ha finalizado- anuncio el peli violeta y Soi entro al instante tras de él.

Nell y Nanao le miraron detenidamente y como lo habían platicado anteriormente no emitieron ningún comentario, aun cuando notaron ciertas cosas en la peli azul- puedes retirarte Yumichika- dijo Nell y este al momento hizo un saludo oficial despidiéndose, dejando a las tres mujeres solas para su charla.

Deseas algo de beber- pregunto Nell y Soi negó.

Estoy bien así- dijo suavemente.

Nanao miro a la peli verde y luego a Soi- que tal la charla- cuestiono, pero al instante lo arreglo- quiero decir, hay algo importante que Yoruichi haya dicho con respecto al caso.

Soi Fong suspiro, en definitiva ella odiaba ese día- hay algunas cosas interesantes de las cuales hay que poner atención- dijo con calma - esta todo grabado- dijo sacando la pequeña grabadora de la bolsa de su chaqueta y entregándosela a la pelinegra- quiero que la escuches y elimines lo que no tiene que ver con el caso.

Entonces…- se detuvo Nell ante lo que iba a decir- todo bien con Shihōin.

Soi puso los ojos- no voy a dar vueltas sobre el tema- aclaro; Nell y Nanao sonrieron, efectivamente la peli azul no era de las que redondeaba un tema o situación, para bien o para mal siempre se lanzaba por ello, aunque con el tema Shihōin no era igual, pero al parecer eso estaba quedando atrás- hablamos con la verdad por delante, le dije lo que Shiro hizo y otras cosas más, también le hable sobre el atentado al guardia y nuestro accidente.

Pensé que no querías que supiera- dijo Nell.

Si quería sinceridad de su parte, debía mostrarle que yo también podía ofrecerle lo mismo- dijo la peli azul.

Me parece que fue un buen gesto- dijo Nanao.

Que pasara ahora- cuestiono la peli verde.

Aun no se- dijo la peli azul- todo depende de lo que hagamos estos días, no quiero adelantarme a pensar en algo sin investigar más.

Nanao sonrió levemente- creo que debemos seguir como estamos y cuando haya algún cambio se te avisara- indico a la teniente que asintió- espero podamos seguir contando con la ayuda del sub-teniente.

Nell sonrió- el estará más que encantado de ayudar.

Eso ni dudarlo- dijo suavemente Soi y miro hacia el piso- Nell porque no vienes a casa con nosotros hoy- cuestiono- te vendría bien estar con Tia y relajarte un poco.

Nell le miro seria- no podría irme así no mas y dejar a Yumichika con todo lo que ha pasado- dijo suavemente.

Si puedes- dijo la peli azul con seriedad- el me pidió que te lo propusiera- la peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendida- piensa que mereces relajarte un poco, me imagino que él no tendrá inconveniente de hacerse cargo al menos por este día.

Nanao sonrió- vamos, nos vendría bien a todos y podrías conocer a Lisa y Matsumoto que ya forman parte del grupo- afirmo la pelinegra.

Nell enarco una de sus cejas- vaya, así que la familia aumenta y sin necesidad de que Nanao y Shunsui se pongan a trabajar en ello- al instante la mencionada se sonrojo y Soi rio levemente, Nell suspiro- iré a traer algunas cosas y hablare con Yumichika para que todo quede en sus manos.

Nell salió de la oficina, Soi y Nanao se quedaron solas en silencio cosa que luego de un momento incomodo a la peli azul- no vas a preguntar nada- cuestiono suavemente.

Nanao sonrió levemente- quedamos con Nell que no haríamos preguntas incomodas.

Soi bufo- eso quiere decir que si tienes.

Hay algunas que se responden solas- dijo Nanao- para las demás, sería justo preguntarlas cuando Nell esté presente.

Soi puso los ojos y suspiro- si no queda de otra, prefiero mil veces decirles a ustedes dos esperando que al final todos lo sepan aunque no sea por mí y me ahorro de dar más explicaciones.

Nanao sonrió- gracias por la confianza- la peli azul alzo los hombros como no dándole importancia.

Mientras Nell iba directo a su habitación de descanso, se encontró al peli violeta que venía con una pequeña maleta de mano que le pareció muy conocida- tan seguro estabas que aceptaría irme con ellas- pregunto al peli verde.

Yumichika sonrió- algo de encanto tendrá Fong para tener a la princesa Shihōin cacheteando las bancas, por lo que no dude que la convencería.

Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- ella tiene su encanto por fría que parezca- afirmo- gracias por todo Yumichika.

No agradezca- dijo este y luego sonrió pícaramente- me sentiré complacido cuando regrese mañana y me cuente todos los pormenores del encuentro, porque una cosa es segura teniente- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ahí volaron chispas y quien sabe que mas, porque cuando la abogada salió de la habitación de Yoruichi, parecía haber regresado de la guerra y perdido alguna que otra batalla.

Nell rio de buena gana- podría decirse de esa manera ya que al parecer traía heridas de guerra, aunque con ella nada es seguro.

Yumichika abrió los ojos – verdad- afirmo- le vio el labio- cuestiono con una sonrisa- y eso que no la vio exactamente como estaba al salir, era un desastre un tanto sensual, aunque no todo sea color de rosa.

Nell volvió a reír y luego suspiro tratando de ponerse seria- estas a cargo, mañana regreso luego del medio día- informo.

Tenga por seguro que nada malo sucederá bajo mi cargo- aclaro serio el sub-teniente.

Te encargo mucho a Yoruichi- dijo la peli verde.

Luego de su partida iré a verificar los daños- dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- no creo que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas.

Ni yo- secundo la peli verde- pero debes mantenerla optimista.

Lo hare- afirmo- será mejor que vaya con sus amigas y parta- dijo el peli violeta.

Gracias Yumichika- dijo y le abrazo levemente.

De nada- dijo con una sonrisa- disfrute con su esposa y relájese un poco, mañana vendrá renovada y lista para patear traseros- dijo y la peli verde no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Nell, Nanao y Soi se conducían en la camioneta a prueba de balas, polarizada y todo terreno que pertenecía a los Shihōin, dejando atrás la prisión de fuchū y camino a la ciudad de Tokio, Yumichika les había despedido en la puerta y extrañamente para Nell y Nanao, Soi pareció un poco más accesible y amable con él.

Entonces- empezó Nanao que iba al volante- aquí entre nos, que fue lo que paso entre Shihōin y tú en su visita conyugal- la peli verde no pudo evitar reír ante esa referencia, aun cuando Nanao pregunto todo con seriedad.

Soi suspiro y miro por la ventana valorando que decir, aun cuando sabía que habían cosas muy evidentes- le dije que deseaba hablar con ella y que dejara el pasado atrás, al parecer no le agrado y no sé porque piensa que entre Tia y yo había algo- Nell y Nanao rieron levemente- no creo que eso sea algo importante pero al final, le propuse hablar con toda la verdad, esperando de ella lo mismo, desde ahí creo que las cosas fueron caminando por si solas.

Caminaron tanto que al parecer hubo más que charla- dijo Nell, Nanao rio levemente.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- una debilidad de mi parte, fue refrescante que Yoruichi sea un poco más sensata que antes- dijo suavemente.

No me parece que fuera solo una debilidad- refuto Nanao- obviamente aun hay algo que ha quedado pendiente desde hace años y que deben de terminarlo de una vez.

Algo que fue en su tiempo, pero ya no- dijo la peli azul muy resuelta- las segundas partes no son buenas Nanao - suspiro.

Aun con todo Yoruichi logro sumar puntos buenos- señalo Nell- has notado un poco de sensatez de su parte.

Al cesar lo que es del césar- dijo la peli azul.

Nanao y Nell se miraron con seriedad y simplemente guardaron silencio, no debían presionar más a su amiga, con esto estaba más que seguro de que el silencio iba a reinar en su regreso a la mansión que estimaban llegar en unos 35 minutos.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 2:15 PM**

Después de despedir a la teniente y las defensoras de Shihōin, Yumichika informo a sus sub-alternos que el quedaba a cargo hasta mañana a las 12:00 PM, dio las indicaciones correspondiente a la guardia y luego de haber terminado se dispuso a visitar a la morena.

Toco la puerta y luego abrió- se puede- pregunto al entrar y suspiro al ver que la morena se encontraba recostada en la cama, le miro como si en verdad no quisiera hablar pero el peli violeta era un poco insistente- que tal la visita- cuestiono.

Mas o menos- respondió seria y deseando que eso fuese suficiente para terminar con el tema.

Yumichika tomo asiento en una silla y guardo silencio, la morena le miro extrañada pues sabía que el peli violeta tenía esa vena de vecina entrometida- pues a mí me pareció que no fue tan mala- señalo con indiferencia- al menos esta vez, Fong no llevaba cara seria y molesta de siempre que pareciera lleva un palo clavado en el trasero.

Yoruichi no evito reír al instante, aun así hubo algo que le dio curiosidad- porque te pareció así- cuestiono.

Es obvio que hubo más que charla entre ustedes- señalo al momento el peli violeta y Yoruichi trato de ver hacia otro lado- el caso es que tampoco salió de esta habitación tan inmaculada como entro, posiblemente su calor corporal llegaba a niveles preocupantes.

La morena suspiro- aun así, la pasión es una cosa y el amor otra muy diferente.

Eso lo sabemos- dijo Yumichika con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero yo no hable de pasión o amor- la morena le lanzo una mirada molesta- entonces que pasó.

Luego de un rato suspiro- realmente ni yo sé - soltó de pronto la morena y sonrió levemente- aunque al menos puedo descartar que la despampanante sexy morena no es su pareja.

Por supuesto que no lo es- soltó y la morena le miro curiosa, el peli violeta carraspeo al momento- quiero decir, no has visto que lleva un anillo en su mano, obviamente esa mujer está tomada y no debería de extrañarnos.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- realmente nunca me fije en eso- señalo y luego de un instante prosiguió- me sorprendió que viniera, hablamos y fue una charla de verdad aun cuando hubo pequeños momentos tensos.

Es normal luego de toda su historia- señalo el sub-teniente.

Nuestra historia está viciada por mi padre- dijo con molestia y tono resentido – solo estando en la cárcel he podido descansar que este constantemente respirando en mi cuello señalando cada uno de mis errores, pero si salgo libre de todo esto una cosa es segura- había decisión en su voz- tomare mi propio camino.

Lo que haya hecho tu padre, sea lo que sea - señalo- recuerda que es tu padre y guardar resentimiento no te hará bien, enfócate en lo que vendrá luego que salgas libre porque una cosa es segura- dijo con total convicción el sub-teniente – esa mujer te sacara libre de todo cargo.

La morena suspiro- eso dice- afirmo con un dejo esperanza.

Ahora, me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió y hasta donde llegaron- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La morena sonrió- no sucedió mucho, quería saber si sentía algo por mí, después de todo ella se está jugando el pellejo y no puedo en nada, al verla tan decidida y obstinada, me entraron esas ganas de besarla y lo hice, fue un beso inocente que obviamente no fue suficiente, además al ver que no reaccionaba para bien o mal volví a besarle, luego ella me correspondió y luego de eso fue como un incendio.

El peli violeta frunció el ceño- pero parece que fue algo bueno, porque dices que no sabes cómo fue la visita.

La morena puso los ojos- te dije que lo que deseaba saber si aun sentía algo, pero su respuesta siento que fue mas física que otra cosa- suspiro- por mucho que me agradaba la situación, no quería que luego se arrepintiera y la próxima vez que nos veamos sea incomodo o hasta doloroso, por lo que tuve que emplear toda mi fuerza de voluntad para frenar sus avances.

Yumichika abrió los ojos incrédulo de lo que oía de la morena- quieres decir que ella respondió y tu…- la morena asintió y el guardo silencio.

Si, respondió a mis avances y luego tomo el control- la morena suspiro- puede ser que la veas toda seria y fría, pero ella sabe como encender el fuego, mantenerlo y quemar todo el mundo en un instante si es posible.

El sub-teniente carraspeo luego de tal descripción- no parece que fuera tan malo- dijo y la morena casi le mata con la mirada- pueda que se vea complicada la situación de las dos, pero si hay algo dentro de ella que reacciono significa que no todo está perdido.

Ella no pensara igual y la verdad no quiero hacerme ilusiones- dijo con tristeza la morena.

Yumichika se puso de pie- tienes razón- dijo- no vale la pena intentar, hay muchas mujeres por ahí, seguro en donde ella vive tampoco le falta compañía- fue a la puerta y la abrió- debo regresar al trabajo- suspiro- desde ahora en adelante ya no habrá cámaras por orden de la Teniente, aun así debes comportarte, ya sabes los horarios- se retiro, dejando a una Yoruichi pensativa y confundida con la actitud del peli violeta.

* * *

 **Mansión los Socios – 2:45 Pm**

La tarde se mostraba tranquila en la casa, no había mucho movimiento más que el que podía percibirse en el despacho pues todos parecían mirar sus computadores con total cuidado y detenimiento que era hasta preocupante, aun cuando Shunsui había dicho que debían tomarlo con calma nadie siguió las indicaciones porque sencillamente quería atrapar a esos bastardos.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la mansión con tranquilidad, anteriormente hicieron una pequeña parada en una tienda de helados y compraron algunos tarros para abastecer la casa, era casi una costumbre de la sociedad comer helados mientras trabajaban en algún caso importante, cuando bajaban de la camioneta uno de los vigilantes se acerco a ayudarles con la carga llevándole hacia la cocina, ellas entraron a la casa que aprecia en total silencio.

Nell suspiro- una gran casa- indico, pues miraba todo con total detenimiento y con curiosidad- aunque pensé que habiendo más personas seria como un poco ruidosa.

Seguramente están en el despacho- señalo Nanao- vamos, ahí será más fácil que te presente a las nuevas- la peli verde asintió y Soi iba tras de ellas con calma, llegaron a la puerta del despacho y Soi se adelanto.

Veamos que tal les ha ido- dijo y al momento abrió la puerta, cuando entro la peli azul se quedo de pie ahí mismo al ver la pantalla enorme que tenían como referencia para que todos tuviesen un panorama más amplio.

Soi, Nanao- dijo Shunsui y luego que vio a la peli verde se amplió más su sonrisa- Nell.

Tia al instante se puso de pie y fue donde la peli verde para darle un beso de bienvenida- Nell- dijo luego con una sonrisa- que agradable sorpresa.

Nell sonrió ampliamente- agradécele a Yumichika ya que de él fue la idea- al momento Jushiro, Shunsui se acercaban para saludarle.

Nanao carraspeo- por favor, déjenla respirar- pidió, los tres se apartaron un poco, Lisa y Rangiku miraban la escena desde sus asiento un poco ajenas a la situación.

Soi dejo de ver la pantalla, luego de haber quedado tan absorta en ella- Lisa, Rangiku, les presento a nuestra socia, amiga y parte de esta familia- dijo con una sonrisa- Nell Tu Odelschwanck.

Mucho gusto- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

También es un gusto- dijo Lisa con un asentimiento.

Bienvenidas a la familia- dijo Nell y les dio una sonrisa.

Qué tal si tomamos un receso- dijo Shunsui y Soi asintió- bien, ya escucharon relajémonos un momento y luego volvemos al trabajo- todos asintieron y empezaron a dejar sus computadoras.

Trajimos helado- dijo Nell y fue como si la tensión bajara de pronto- vamos al comedor, Nanao ya pidió que lo sirvieran- informo la peli verde, mientras todos empezaban a salir del despacho.

Soi detuvo a Jushiro- que es todo eso- pregunto señalando la pantalla- el peliblanco suspiro.

Jóvenes reportadas como pérdidas y desaparecidas desde hace 5 años- informo- Lisa las encontró según la lista con los estándares que Shunsui y Tia informaron, aun así la información es muchas.

Entiendo- dijo la peli azul- será mejor que vayas por el helado- dijo y Jushiro siguió su camino.

Nanao se quedo cerca y escucho todo, pues esperaba a la peli azul- al parecer hay mucho trabajo- señalo y la peli azul asintió- iré por mi computadora y arreglare lo de la conversación que tuviste con Yoruichi- Soi iba a refutar algo y la pelinegra se puso seria acomodando sus gafas- ya descanse lo suficiente, además solo es escuchar una grabación y recortar los momentos personales, lo que no es difícil de hacer.

Gracias Nanao- dijo y saco algo de su chaqueta- está aquí.

Hare la copia para que la escuchemos- dijo al momento- la original te la dejare tal cual esta- informo y Soi asintió - será mejor ir con los demás- señalo Nanao.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápido, las copas de helado terminadas sobre un azafate en la mesa y por ahora todos charlaban un poco olvidándose del estrés y urgencia de la investigación, parecían relajados pero Nanao estaba con su computador y unos audífonos cosa que llamo la atención de todos pero no dijeron nada, por otro lado Soi parecía más seria que de costumbre y aunque todos habían notado cierta peculiaridad en su labio nadie se aventuraba a cuestionar o señalar dicho detalle, claro todos conocían de regla que temas hablar con la peli azul y cuáles no, todos excepto las nuevas, de ellas al parecer Lisa carecía del tacto que poseía la peli roja, pues la morena que le miraba una y otra vez curiosa de saber qué accidente había tenido Soi por lo que ajusto sus gafas preguntando- oye que te paso en el labio.

La pregunta resonó un poco ya que todos guardaron silencio al instante, Rangiku que se encontraba a la par de la pelinegra le soltó un codazo- ¡hay!- se quejo- pero solo preguntaba, es que… -Lisa trataba de explicar su preocupación y curiosidad, pero la pelirroja le miro como advirtiéndole que se callara.

Discúlpala- dijo rápidamente Rangiku- se cayó de cabeza cuando era pequeña- la mayoría rio ante tal ocurrencia.

Oye- se quejo la pelinegra- no tienes que ser ofensiva- hizo un puchero.

Soi rio suspiro- no es nada de cuidado Lisa, gracias por tu preocupación- dijo amablemente y todos continuaron con la charla ociosa aunque la peli azul se puso de pie- creo que nos vendría bien un descanso por este día, aprovechando la visita de Nell, por lo que mañana continuaremos con el trabajo a primera hora- todos sonrieron un poco.

Podemos hacer unos brindis- pregunto Shunsui y Nanao le codeo levemente- por la visita, será social- aclaro.

Soi puso los ojos y agito su mano como diciendo "adelante" y cuando paso junto a la pelinegra le llamo- Lisa podrías venir- pidió y la susodicha abrió los ojos con un dejo de aflicción aun así le siguió hasta el despacho- me explicas que es todo esto- dijo señalando la gran pantalla.

Pues hice una búsqueda de chicas perdidas según los estándares dichos por Shunsui y Tia- empezó a explicar y suspiro- el resultado fue abrumador, desde hace 5 años que vienen sucediendo casos de esta clase, estábamos verificando razones, lugares que nos ayuden a minimizar el rango.

Soi miro nuevamente la pantalla pensativa- lo hacían viendo cada caso- pregunto.

Si- respondió al instante.

Ese programa que hiciste antes- pregunto como si no quisiera la cosa- no podría servir también para esto, como ingresar cada expediente y hacer que busque coincidencias.

Lisa se perdió en sus pensamientos ante esa pregunta y luego llevo la palma de su mano a su frente- ¡idiota!- exclamo- porque no lo pensé antes, tienes razón podría servir, aunque debemos de hacer que la información ingresada no sea adulterada.

Soi suspiro- mañana veremos eso- dijo- ve a beber, charlar o lo que sea que hagas para relajarte- dijo suavemente.

Soi- llamo Lisa al ver que la peli azul se marchaba- no quise ser entrometida- dijo seria.

Lo sé- dijo seria y siguió su camino, se detuvo de pronto- me enviaste todos esos archivos- pregunto.

No- respondió al instante y la peli azul suspiro- hice algo mejor- dijo Lisa sonriente- me tome la tarea de mejorar un poco la pagina web de la Sociedad, además hice un pequeño programa donde se lleva toda la información de este caso para que podamos tener a la mano toda la información, la más actual o desde que empezó todo, ya les envié el enlace a todos a sus correos.

Soi sonrió- buen trabajo- felicito y siguió su camino, ahora mismo iría a ver que podía encontrar que sea de ayuda en todo esa información y de paso verificar los cambios en la página web de la sociedad, aun cuando no recordaba tener una anteriormente.

* * *

Parte de la tarde desde que Nell, Nanao y Soi llegaron a la mansión fueron más relajadas, aun cuando la peli azul decidió estar un momento a solas para verificar la nueva información. Luego de tres horas su habitación era invadida por Nanao que ya había terminado su labor con la grabación, después la entregaría a Lisa para quedar encargada de distribuirla entre los demás, devolvió a Soi la grabación original y de paso le pidió salir de su claustro para relajarse y compartiera con todos pues ya se acercaba la hora de la comida.

La cena fue divertida, no se hablo de trabajo y eso fue un alivio pues el día había decaído un poco entre la tensión ante la cantidad de información arrojada por la computadora, sin mencionar que la investigación estaba tomando un rumbo más peligroso, luego de uno que otro brindis la primera en irse a su habitación fue la peli azul alegando cansancio, le siguieron Nanao y Shunsui pues la pelinegra quería evitar a toda costa que este se pasara de tragos, al final cada quien fue a descansar.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanao y Shunsui**

El castaño hacia pucheros en la cama- como es que no sabes que paso- cuestionaba decepcionado.

Ya te explique - decía con tono cansino- se programo como una visita conyugal y por ende se vería muy extraño que yo o Nell le acompañáramos en la visita.

Raro no- dijo Shunsui- solo se vería como si han programado una orgia- rio levemente mientras Nanao le lanzaba una mirada molesta- sabes que bromeo.

Pues a mí no me parece divertido- señalo y luego suspiro- además hay cosas que son más que evidentes , al parecer no solo hablaron- dijo lanzando una mirada picara poco frecuente en ella- al final no sé si fue buena o no esa visita.

Shunsui suspiro- podría ser que solo fue un momento de debilidad, hace mucho que no tiene acción, pero lo más divertido fue lo de Lisa preguntando que la había pasado en el labio.

Nanao no pudo evitar reír- fue ingenua hasta cierto punto, tuvo suerte que Soi lo tomo para bien, ahora dejemos el tema y vamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado, apago la luz y se recostó junto al castaño.

Shunsui suspiro- estoy comenzando a sospechar que este caso será difícil.

Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo la pelinegra.

Creo que aun no lo sabemos totalmente y eso me preocupa- dijo Shunsui y suspiro.

Mañana piensa en eso- señalo la pelinegra bostezando- por ahora hay que descansar.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nell y Tia**

Por eso Soi escoge a Nanao- se quejo la rubia- tu y ella son las que no preguntan demás.

Deja de quejarte- mando la peli verde- además lo único que sabemos es que hubo besos ardientes que dejaron huella y no creo que solo físicas- señalo.

Haber que te cuenta tu mano derecha- señalo Tia.

Nell rio- Yumichika posiblemente hará lo posible por saber los detalles jugosos, si es que los hay.

Tia suspiro- no hablemos mas de eso porque entonces me enojare- dijo haciendo puchero- yo debí haber ido con Soi, seguramente a esta hora ya sabría todos los detalles escandalosos.

Nell se abrazo a la morena- deja de hablar y hazme el amor- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Siempre tan romántica- se quejo la rubia y al instante tomo acción.

* * *

La mañana siguiente el desayuno fue temprano para muchos, Lisa, Rangiku y Jushiro fueron de los primeros en tomarlo, Soi se les unió cuando ellos casi terminaban y al final Nanao, Shunsui, Tia y Nell aparecieron.

Donde están los demás – pregunto Nell.

Ya están trabajando- indico Soi poniéndose de pie- desayunen tranquilos, yo debería estar con ellos.

Ya te alcanzamos- dijo Shunsui y siguieron su desayuno, mientras que la peli azul se encaminaba al despacho.

Escuchaste la conversación- pregunto al instante la rubia.

Conversación- cuestiono el castaño- con solo escucharlas se podía percibir el nerviosismo y la tensión en ese lugar- Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta- aun así, lo que dijo no fue tan revelador que se diga pero nos da una idea que lo que ha pasado con respecto a Yoruichi.

Eso piensas- cuestiono Nell un poco curiosa.

Pues la cosa esta así, puede ser que Yoruichi se topo con la punta del iceberg y sin darse cuanta fue el principio de su hundimiento- señalo el castaño.

Eso suena como a titanic- se mofo Tia- lo que Shunsui quiere decir es que Yoruichi movió un poco el panal y termino picada.

Por Kami- se quejo Nanao- porque no solo dicen que ella es inocente y simplemente se metió a investigar algo que está más allá de un pequeño crimen.

Eso sería la versión simple- dijo Shunsui- pero hay una cosa que llamo mi atención.

Las llamadas que recibió de ese sujeto extraño- cuestiono Tia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Si- dijo el castaño- eso solo te hace imaginar que quien sea que es la cabeza de este negocio, no escatima en dinero para lograr su cometido.

Lo cual lo hace alguien peligroso- señalo Tia.

Aun así, aun no ha logrado lo que quiere- señalo Nanao.

Bueno- dijo Nell poniéndose de pie- será mejor ver que se puede hacer, porque faltan dos días para la audiencia y todo indica que eso será una olla hirviendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron directo al despacho donde ya trabajaban sumidos en un silencio casi sepulcral, al momento las sonrisas se borraron pues ya sabían de lo que se trataba, Lisa tecleaba en el computador como si la vida se le fuera en ello, cada quien tomo su computadora personal o tablet tomando asiento para empezar la labor de ver una larga lista de expedientes.

Había pasado alrededor de 25 minutos cuando la voz de Lisa interrumpió la concentración del lugar- ya lo tengo- dijo seria- y todos rápidamente vieron hacia la pelinegra.

Que tienes- pregunto Tia.

Bueno- empezó Jushiro- hablamos un poco de la grabación de Yoruichi, creemos que lo más significativo fue la llamada amenazante que recibió en la cárcel, el juzgado y en la prisión y que sería una buena pista por dónde empezar para llegar a la mente maestra.

Shunsui suspiro- buena deducción, aun así no puedes rastrear una llamada que fue hace mucho.

Creo que eso lo saben- dijo Tia, cuando vio que todos le miraron un poco extrañados.

Soi Fong pregunto una manera de indagar sobre esa llamada- explico Rangiku.

Busque el registro telefónico, siendo una comisaria monitorean todas las llamadas o más bien hay un registro de las recibidas y efectuadas- explico Lisa.

Muy inteligente- felicito Tia- y que has encontrado en sí.

Tome la fecha del día en que Yoruichi fue arrestada, busque las llamadas recibidas esa noche en la cárcel- puso los ojos- obviamente el teléfono del que marcaron posiblemente era desechable ya que no quedo registro alguno de esa llamada en especial, pero busque el registro de oficiales en guardia esa noche y da la casualidad de que uno de los oficiales se retiro hace tres semanas y sospechosamente el siguiente día recibió un deposito sustancioso en su cuenta de ahorro.

Todos le miraban expectantes y luego hubo un silencio incomodo que Tia decidiera romper- como supiste del depósito.

Lisa bajo su rostro como avergonzada- coteje su cuenta bancaria al ver que se había jubilado recientemente- carraspeo- solo intente descartar sospechosos.

Shunsui sonrió- pues ese sujeto no está descartado para nada.

Soi suspiro- saca la dirección personal del oficial jubilado- miro al castaño- ¿quieres hacerle una visita?- cuestiono.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente- será un tiempo bien empleado- dijo con burla.

Algo más- pregunto la peli azul.

Intente rastrear la llamada a la prisión preventiva, pero como siempre fue de realizada de un teléfono desechable y no hay registros, aunque….- divago un poco la pelinegra.

Aunque -cuestiono Rangiku.

Hay muchos guardias corruptos en esa prisión, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar- explico Lisa.

Tiene un punto- dijo Nanao-me parece que el dato del jubilado es prometedor.

Nell se puso de pie- creo que Nanao tiene razón, Tia y yo podríamos acompañar a Shunsui y de paso me pueden dejar en el trabajo.

Soi suspiro- vamos, les acompaño- dijo y los mencionados fueron con ella.

Salieron del despacho dejando a Jushiro, Rangiku, Nanao y Lisa con cara de que pasa aquí, mientras que afuera Tia sospechaba que podría haber una negativa de parte de la peli azul para que ella les acompañara.

Llegaron a la sala y Nell tomo la delantera hacia la habitación que compartía con la rubia- Tia, Shunsui- llamo Soi antes de que fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse.

Que pasa- pregunto Shunsui y Tia puso los ojos esperando lo que se temía.

Si van a ir juntos, espero que esta pequeña excursión sea muy provechosa- pidió con seriedad.

En concreto que quieres que averigüemos- pregunto Tia.

Soi puso los ojos- quien le deposito y porque en especifico y si pueden llevarlo al estrado para pasado mañana.

Shunsui rio- de paso la paz del mundo- dijo un poco sarcástico y suspiro- creo que haremos el plan especial.

Tia puso los ojos – bromeas- se quejo.

Soi los miro confundidos- que es eso- pregunto.

Una de esas ideas locas de Shunsui- respondió Tia.

Nunca lo hemos efectuado- se quejo- pienso que este sería el mejor de los momentos.

Que de sexy ves esto- dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo con férula.

Soi se vio un poco confundida- que tiene que ver eso- pregunto.

Oh, explícale tú- dijo y empezó su camino a la habitación- hare lo que pueda para verme a la altura de las circunstancias.

El plan es sencillo- dijo el castaño- que hombre se resistiría a una sensual y sexy morena- Soi puso los ojos- luego yo entro en acción.

Eso no me parece justo- dijo Soi – si Nell se da cuenta puede hacerse un problema.

Shunsui puso los ojos- Nell ya sabe, además le pareció divertido pues cree que se parece mucho a esos juegos de roles, ya sabes.

Realmente no quiero saber- dijo seria la peli azul y suspiro- lo que ahora nos interesa es conseguir la confesión de ese hombre.

Lo sé- dijo el castaño- pero debemos ser cautelosos, recuerda que hay un loco por ahí que no estima recursos para no dejar rastro- miro muy serio a la peli azul- se que te gusta ir por lo seguro, pero pienso que deberíamos arriesgarnos con Lisa, hasta hoy ha demostrado capacidad y creo que puede conseguir mas pero obviamente no lo hará si tu le pones freno.

Ella está en libertad condicional, no podemos pedirle que cruce la línea solo para tener resultados- dijo la peli azul.

Por favor- exclamo- solo le pedirás que haga su trabajo- señalo serio- Lisa se avergonzó cuando menciono que había revisado la cuenta de ese oficial jubilado, porque sabía que había traspasado el limite, aun así ha sido una buena pista y sé que puede encontrar más, solo hay que saber dónde buscar Jushiro, Rangiku, Nanao y tu pueden tener buenas ideas de donde buscar, la pregunta aquí es si estas dispuesta a tomar riesgos que antes hubieses imaginado.

Soi frunció el ceño- tu qué crees- pregunto.

Entonces porque perdemos tiempo- señalo el castaño- estoy seguro que ese tu cerebro puede tener ideas geniales para sacar a la rata de la cueva.

El silencio lleno la sala, cuando de pronto Tia y Nell aparecieron- nos vamos- pregunto la rubia que estaba vestida muy provocativa.

No se ve fantástica- pregunto Nell con una sonrisa- se queja que la férula le resta puntos, pero creo que se verá como damisela sexy pidiendo ayuda.

Soi y Tia pusieron los ojos- te dije que con Nelly no habría problemas- susurro por lo bajo Shunsui y suspiro- bien será mejor apresurarnos- apresuro a decir - dile a Lisa que envié la dirección del oficial.

Nell se acerco para darle un abrazo a la peli azul- espero todo salga bien- dijo esta y le sonrió- estaré pendiente por si necesitan algo.

Gracias- respondió la peli azul- cuídense- dijo al final cuando ya todos iban hacia la puerta.

Tomaron la camioneta negra y salieron de la mansión, camino a Fuchū para luego regresar a Tokio y cumplir con su asignación. Mientras tanto Soi regreso al despacho a trabajar con toda la información que tenían de las jóvenes desaparecidas aun así todavía podía oír en su cabeza las palabra **_"tomar arriesgo_** _"_ de Shunsui.

* * *

 **Oficinas Shihōin & Kuchiki 11:15 Am**

Shiro y Ginrei revisaban firmaban unos documentos y se lo entregaron a la asistente que esperaba por ellos- creo que eso es todo- señalo Shiro.

Señor- llamo ella la atención del moreno- el gobernador llamo para pedir una cita con usted, dijo que podría llamarlo en el transcurso del día.

Shiro sonrió ampliamente- gracias- dijo satisfecho, Ginrei fingió indiferencia al fin y al cabo había cosas más importantes que atender- vamos no te contengas- dijo Shiro- se que no te agrada en lo más mínimo.

Si ya lo sabes no veo porque debemos hablar de ello- señalo el mayor de los Kuchiki.

No lo sé- dijo el moreno pensativo- sabes cuánto tiempo he intentado hablar y hacer negocios con él y aunque me daba largas hoy lo veo más interesado en eso- bufo- hoy que la situación es tan abrumadora y no le veo sentido el pensar en dinero.

Ginrei enarco una de sus cejas- no te entiendo- dijo este confundido- acaso no es lo que querías.

Shiro miro hacia la ventana serio y el mayor de los Kuchiki le puso más atención, desde su última visita a Minako el moreno parecía haber envejecido demás- mírame – pidió a su amigo que se encontraba atento – hace dos meses el único problema serio que tenia era el tratar de mantener una relación cordial con Yoruichi.

Ginrei suspiro- Shiro, se que parece que las cosas están muy negras pero creo que aun hay esperanza- suspiro- seguramente Soi lograra sacar a Yoruichi de ese problema.

Shiro pasó una de sus manos en su cabello como muestra de frustración- Fong- dijo con un dejo de queja y luego de un momento bufo- sabes lo más extraño- cuestiono a su amigo que negó al instante- siento que ella realmente lo va a lograr.

Ginrei abrió sus ojos asombrado- en verdad- cuestiono.

Por favor- dijo- no me vengas con eso, porque sé que tu también lo crees- el Kuchiki sonrió en afirmación, el moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño bar tomando para sí un vaso que al momento vertió del contenido de una botella- todo es un desastre en mi vida- se quejo y tomo raudamente del vaso todo el contenido de una vez- Minako me odia y cuando todo esto termine quizá pida el divorcio- se quejo- Yoruichi me odia, hoy mucho más que antes y jamás podre arreglar eso.

El mayor de los Kuchiki suspiro, pues había mucha verdad en las palabras de su amigo pero aun faltaba lo más importante- eso es algo que tú mismo has sembrado Shiro.

Shiro miro al piso pensativo- crees que no lo sé- dijo suavemente y se tiro a la silla de su escritorio- ha estado pensando en todo eso, no es que me este justificando pero en verdad creí que hacia lo correcto.

Ginrei frunció el ceño- Shiro te diré como yo lo veo- dijo el peliblanco- una cosa es creer que haces lo correcto y otra que lo sea, lo que le hiciste a Soi no parece correcto, lo que hiciste a Yoruichi con esa chica no es correcto es mas puede que hasta fuera peligroso, aun así hasta hoy no pareces arrepentido, sigues atacando a Soi Fong cuando ella no ha hecho nada más que enamorarse de tu hija, crees que eso ayuda a tu situación, Minako no te dará una oportunidad si no ve sinceridad en tu arrepentimiento, si es que lo tienes.

El moreno suspiro- han sabido algo de Fong- cuestiono luego de un momento.

Aun nada- respondió el Kuchiki- aunque eso no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo- dijo con sinceridad- posiblemente está trabajando y planeando algo, según dijo Byakuya son un grupo muy bien equilibrado y profesional en varias áreas, por supuesto que ella lleva las riendas aunque no lo parezca.

Shiro sonrió- pues no lo parece pero ella tiene la palabra, obviamente siendo como es.

Entonces- retomo Ginrei- que harás con el gobernador.

Shiro sonrió levemente- nada- respondió- sería bueno que sufra un poco, ya sabes con tomar la defensa de Yoruichi apenas tendré tiempo para hablar de negocios- Ginrei sonrió complacido, después de un largo tiempo podría ser que Shiro entendiera finalmente y volviera al buen camino.

* * *

Nell llego a la prisión de fuchū unos minutos antes del medio día y deseo suerte a su esposa y de paso pidió a Shunsui tener cuidado, después de eso partieron a Tokio.

El viaje fue tranquilo y rápido, así mismo había aprovechado para ver el perfil del policía jubilado, su dirección, familiares cercanos y lugar de residencia, Tia y Shunsui no podían estar mejor informados y a su vez agradecidos que Lisa fuera muy eficiente en eso de buscar información sobre sus sujetos de investigación.

Entonces- pregunto la rubia- cuál es el plan.

Que puede estar haciendo un jubilado a estas horas, sabiendo que tengo mucho dinero sucio en mi cuenta bancaria- cuestiono el castaño.

Pues como nadie sabe o sospecha, mantendría un bajo perfil haciendo mi vida cotidiana- respondió la rubia.

Iremos a su casa-dijo el castaño- haremos el acto de la chica en apuros con el auto y el teléfono descargado- la rubia puso sus ojos- tu sabes que un policía sea como sea esta para servir y proteger.

Tia sonrió- vamos hacerlo, pero que pasa si le da de mecánico y quiere revisar el auto.

Le quitare uno de los termínales de la batería, algunas chicas no saben de eso- dijo con tono burlón, ya con ese plan siguieron su camino hacia la dirección del policía.

* * *

En la mansión Soi suspiro- ya habían almorzado aun así no sentía que avanzaban en algo, había tanto expediente que leer que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar la peli azul suspiro- alto- dijo y todos le miraron extrañados- Lisa puedes hacer lo que te pedí de meter la información y dejar que el programe trabaje.

Lisa le miro seria- puedo, aunque el obtener resultados llevaría tiempo dado el volumen y clase de información.

No importa eso, tenemos hasta pasado mañana- dijo la peli azul- que necesitas para ingresar la información- cuestiono.

Lisa lo pensó por un momento- creo que solo necesito que alguien pueda digitar con rapidez según un formato pre-establecido.

Yo puedo hacer eso- dijo Rangiku.

Yo también puedo ayudar con eso- secundo Nanao.

Bueno, ahí tienes lo que necesitas- dijo la peli azul y suspiro- Jushiro, acompáñame- al instante el peliblanco fue tras ella.

Entonces, tienes ese formato listo- pregunto Nanao y Lisa asintió, al instante las tres empezaron a trabajar.

* * *

Tia bajo del automóvil luego que Shunsui estacionara en una esquina e hiciera su magia con la camioneta, no cabía dudas que estaba vestida para la ocasión pues desde el momento en que bajo del automotor algunas miradas se posaron sobre ella cosa que no le causo molestia pues eso demostraba que todo marchaba conforme a lo planeado, pues se encontraban en la dirección del oficial del cual debían sacar sus trapos sucios.

Tia camino con paso lento hacia la segunda casa contando desde la esquina en la cual se había estacionado, saco su teléfono e hizo como si llamaba pero en vez de eso pudo notarse una leve molestia, luego de un instante miro un poco desorientada hacia todos lados viendo la pequeña verja que se encontraba frente a ella, se acerco y todo el timbre que se encontraba en un costado.

Alguien apareció levemente tras una ventana, pero la rubia no lo diviso muy bien, a unos metros más atrás Shunsui miraba toda la escena con total cuidado, Tia volvió a tocar y de pronto la puerta se abrió levemente- que desea, quien es usted- fue la voz de lo que parecía un hombre de mediana edad.

Disculpe la molestia- dijo rápidamente con tono calmo- mi auto tuvo algún tipo de desperfecto mecánico y mi teléfono esta descargado para llamar al mantenimiento.

El hombre salió levemente de su hogar, miro a todos lados con precaución algo que a la rubia le pareció demasiado desconfiado- podría darme una llamada de su teléfono- pregunto.

El sujeto la miro de pies a cabeza, como examinándola- veamos lo de su auto- dijo como no queriendo alargar más la situación y la rubia le señalo el camino, el hombre camino y se coloco a la par mientras llegaban al auto- abre el capo- le ordene y la rubia obedeció y al instante el hombre empezó a ver la situación para luego negar con su cabeza- siempre he dicho que algunas mujeres no sabes de autos- se quejo y empezó a ajustar el cable de la batería.

Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Shunsui casi a su lado y el sujeto casi cae de la impresión.

Quien es usted- dijo con un tono nervioso- que quieren de mí- dijo con un dejo de temor.

Tia miro a su alrededor-será mejor que vayamos a su casa- sugirió- ahí podemos hablar con más calma, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas- el hombre miro a su alrededor viendo quizá alguna vía de escape o lo que podía hacer.

Si pretende escapar solo se pondrá en evidencia- dijo el castaño- es mejor hacer lo que mi querida compañera sugiere- el sujeto suspiro evidentemente inconforme y sin posibilidad de refutar, por lo que fueron junto a él a su hogar, el les hizo pasar y Shunsui lanzo una vista rápida sobre el lugar- ha pensando ir de viaje- cuestiono el castaño al ver un bulto considerable en una esquina.

Que quieren- cuestiono y se coloco en una esquina- quienes son.

Tranquilícese- pidió Shunsui- no veo porque tiene que estar nervioso o asustado.

A menos que tenga la conciencia intranquila- señalo Tia- y le ruego no haga alguna tontería- pidió- solo hemos venido para tener una pequeña charla.

Hablar sobre que- dijo este.

No se- dijo Shunsui poniendo los ojos- quizá de su trabajo, su jubilación – puso la mano en su frente como un gesto de haber olvidado algo importante- el depósito sustancioso en su cuenta bancaria que fue hecho días después de su jubilación.

El hombre abrió sus ojos con temor- como…lo saben- replico y luego pareció entrara en pánico- yo…no hice nada malo- se defendió.

Shunsui saco una pequeña libreta de su chaqueta- veamos- dijo tomando asiento con un dejo poco serio- disculpe la insolencia pero no creo que usted desee que tome asiento y la verdad esto se alargara un poco y me canso- dijo Shunsui y Tia puso los ojos- en fin- dijo- señor Hanatarō Yamada, cuarto en su clase en la real academia de oficiales de policía, asignado la ciudad de Tokio paso desde las provincias más lejanas hasta llegar a su sede central, no hay registros de faltas en su expediente, herido una vez en un asalto a mano armada del cual todo se resolvió sin mayor problema y con ninguna baja, divorciado y no se le conoce más familia que su ex esposa y dos hijos.

El sujeto frunció el seño- como sabe todo eso, quienes son ustedes- pregunto.

Parece un policía intachable- señalo la rubia- excepto por ese dinero sospechoso en su cuenta.

El hombre les miro, primero a Tia y luego al castaño miro a su alrededor pero al final solo suspiro y tomo asiento- hace unos meses que todo parece un lio- se quejo- no se quienes sean, pero yo no tengo en quien confiar- dijo este- temo por mi familia.

Tia miro hacia Shunsui y este le hizo señas de que tomara asiento- señor Yamada, seremos totalmente abiertos con usted- señalo el castaño- somos parte de la defensa de Yoruichi Shihōin y venimos investigando ciertos detalles que nos hacen pensar que todo ese asunto está planeado por alguien.

El hombre suspiro- escuchen- dijo suavemente y con un dejo de alivio- yo, les diré todo lo que deseen pero por favor-dijo casi suplicante- ayúdenme a cuidar de mi familia, yo no sabía lo que pasaba, realmente no pensé que- suspiro y pareció querer hasta llorar.

Cálmese- pido Tia un poco preocupada.

Ustedes no entienden- dijo este con desesperación- yo estaba desesperado en ese tiempo, pero tarde me di cuenta de que fue un error y ya era demasiado tarde.

A que se refiere- pregunto Shunsui.

El sujeto trago- mi hijo menor cayó enfermo y necesitaba una operación que no cubría mi seguro medico, fue con fundaciones de ayuda y hasta pedía ayuda con la organización sin fines de lucro del gobernador, agotamos todos los recursos pero no había ninguna respuesta favorable y la situación se estaba tornando muy desesperada.

Entonces, que paso- cuestiono Tia.

Fui uno de los policías designados en la investigación de la muerte de una chica en uno de los apartamentos lujosos en el distrito de Ginza, todo fue un escándalo cuando se supo quién era el propietario de ese lujoso departamento- señalo- pero aun así no paso nada hasta unos días después que ella fue arrestada por el asesinato de aquella chica encontrada ahí- el hombre suspiro- ese día la prensa estuvo reportando todo eso por televisión y radio, yo tenía turno de noche en las estación de Tokio pero esa tarde antes de irme de casa recibí una llamada extraña, alguien dijo que había visto la necesidad y urgencia que tenia para conseguir dinero- Tia y Shunsui se miraron- yo me quede helado y el sujeto prosiguió, al parecer sabia de la operación a mi hijo y la dificultad de obtener ayuda al respecto- suspiro- se ofreció a darme una cantidad sustanciosa con tal que le hiciera unos favores.

Que favores- lanzo Shunsui rápidamente.

Alguien iría en el transcurso de mi turno a dejar un paquete que recibiría, no debía hacer preguntas y sobretodo nadie debía saber de esto, al recibir el paquete me entregaron una carta con las instrucciones, obviamente no fue escrita a mano y quien dejo el paquete en la recepción no se identifico, aunque una de sus instrucciones era el poner sobre aviso de que alguien dejaría algo para mí en recepción.

Que llevaba el dichoso paquete- cuestiono Tia.

Un teléfono desechable- respondió al instante- debía entregarlo a la joven Shihōin porque ese sujeto deseaba charlar con ella.

Cuánto dinero le ofreció- cuestiono Shunsui- cuanto era lo necesario para la operación de su hijo.

El hombre trago avergonzado - para la operación bastaban $ 4,000.00 dólares, pero él me ofreció $ 5,000.00, me dijo que no era algo ilegal...aunque.

Tia sonrió levemente- aunque eso no le pareció tan legal- dijo y el sujeto asintió.

Les juro que solo tome lo que necesitaba, lo demás sigue en esa cuenta y no lo he tocado- se excuso rápidamente, yo estaba por jubilarme y pensé que simplemente podría no ser tan grave pero….luego.

Luego que- cuestiono Tia.

Pero las noticias vuelan, no es así- pregunto Shunsui- me imagino ha sabido de los accidentes de los que Shihōin ha sido víctima, de la renuncia de su defensa muy imprevistamente- sonrió- aunque me imagino que con ello no todo es tan cierto.

No solo eso- dijo el hombre- hace unos días al parecer alguien se tomo las molestias de hacer algunos desperfectos a mi auto, por eso ve esas maletas.

Shunsui miro a Tia y esta asintió- hace unos días cuanto- pregunto la rubia.

Dos semanas- informo el policía- mí ex esposa e hijos están por viajar a Okinawa por seguridad y se supone que yo los acompañaría, íbamos a partir mañana a primera hora.

No me parece lo más sensato- dijo Shunsui- ese es tu plan, acompañarlos para ponerlos en más riesgo.

Tia sonrió- tienes armas- cuestiono y el sujeto pareció ponerse tenso- ellos no irán tras tu familia porque a quien quieren es a ti, si dejas que tu familia parta sin ti tendrán más oportunidad.

Yo…- dijo algo dudoso- aun no he entregado mi equipo, pero debo hacerlo pronto a más tardar en una semana- dijo este.

Tu equipo consisten en- cuestiono Shunsui.

Chaleco antibalas, arma personal, radio, uniforme diario y un arma de grueso calibre con sus respectivos cartuchos llenos- informo la rubia, aunque el arma personal siempre te queda por años de servicio.

Si- dijo el sujeto un poco extrañado- como lo sabe.

Fui oficial un tiempo- respondió la rubia y luego suspiro- creo que mi compañero tiene razón, tu familia tiene más posibilidad de salir libre de todo peligro sin ti.

Pero, yo que puedo hacer- pregunto- ellos me perseguirán hasta...

Tienes dos posibilidades- le interrumpió Shunsui- quedarte aquí y esperar tu muerte que puede ser tarde o temprano- miro a Tia- ó…

O que- cuestiono el hombre.

Declarar en corte todo lo que nos has contado- dijo la rubia y este les miro con pánico y confusión- podemos llegar a un trato con el fiscal para que no haya cargos para ti o en todo no afecte tu jubilación, pero tú más que nadie sabe que al hacerlo todo significa un riesgo.

Legalmente que me puede pasar- cuestiono- iré a la cárcel.

Shunsui carraspeo- pueden darte baja deshonrosa en la policía y perder la jubilación o parte de ella.

Tia le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Shunsui, parecía que mientras el mas decía el sujeto parecía más afligido- es un riesgo que deberías tomar, para hacer lo correcto y quizá ayudes a desenmascarar al verdadero culpable- señalo la rubia- podría servir como un punto a favor para poder negociar en un futuro.

El sujeto suspiro y miro hacia su equipaje, luego hacia la rubia que dio un asentimiento con su cabeza instándolo a decir que si, luego miro al castaño que le miraba casi aburrido, bajo su rostro mirando hacia al suelo y cerró los ojos- lo hare- casi susurro y alzo su rostro- hare todo lo que ustedes digan, pero por favor- suplico- no quiero ir a la cárcel o perder mi jubilación.

Shunsui miro a la rubia - debemos consultar eso- señalo Tia rápidamente.

El castaño se puso de pie- si me permiten un momento- dijo y tomo su teléfono marcando rápidamente, al instante el sonido de llamada no se hizo esperar.

 ** _-Como va todo Shunsui- se escucho la escueta pregunta de Soi._**

 ** _-Creo que lo tenemos- respondió este._**

 ** _-¿Crees?- cuestiono- hay alguna complicación._**

 ** _-Si- respondió al instante Shunsui- hará lo que le pidamos sea lo que sea, pero quiere salir librado de cualquier problema._**

 ** _-Soi bufo- está loco- sentencio- recibió dinero por saber qué, acá y en china eso es soborno y es penado por la ley, además…._**

 ** _-Hay atenuantes- dijo Shunsui rápidamente y suspiro- escucha, pensé lo mismo que tu, pero hay veces que no nos queda otra más que conciliar para poder llegar a ciertos objetivos._**

 ** _-Soi dejo escapar un largo suspiro- hazlo, garantízale representación legal y de la mejor, pero tendrá que catar como un pájaro cantor- dijo con seriedad._**

 ** _-Creo que hará más que cantar, parece desesperado- dijo el castaño- lo llevaremos a la mansión, pero primero haremos algunos arreglos._**

 ** _-lo que sea- respondió la peli azul._**

 ** _-Como ordene jefa- dijo con tono burlón y la llamada termino, el castaño sonrió Soi era tan predecible algunas veces, guardo su teléfono y fue con Tia y el pelinegro que esperaba con nerviosismo._**

* * *

Shunsui dio la buena nueva y ni lentos y perezosos empezaron a plañera los primeros movimientos, el plan no era sencillo pero sería efectivo para distraer y a su vez, darles tiempo de hacer lo que sea necesario para tener ese relato en la audiencia.

El plan no era tan elaborado y tampoco sencillo, Shunsui iría en el carro en buen estado del Hanatarō y lo lanzaría a un barranco, mientras que Tia y el susodicho le esperaban en una cafetería un poco alejada del lugar, llamarían a la familia de Hanatarō para que este les dijera que se quedaría y ellos partieron sin preocupación alguna, luego los tres partirían a la mansión y empezar a armar todo lo que diría en la próxima audiencia que podría ser la definitiva, mientras los sujetos que intentaban hacerle daño buscaban si había muerto en ese barranco.

* * *

 **Mansión los Socios 3:45 Pm**

Entonces que paso- pregunto Jushiro a Soi que tomaban té junto a el en el patio.

Lo consiguieron- dijo esta.

Eso es una buena noticia-señalo el peliblanco.

Lo es- dijo la peli azul- aunque deberemos prepararle un trato para que salga exime de cualquier problema.

No creo que merezca cierto tipo de defensa por lo que hizo- dijo Ukitake.

Shunsui dice que hay atenuantes- informo Soi.

Bueno, si él dice eso habrá que ver cuáles son- dijo el castaño- hay veces que las personas hacen ciertas cosas pensando que hacen bien o no sé.

Eso no es excusa- señalo seria Soi Fong- lo correcto es siempre lo correcto y sabemos que no lo es.

Jushiro sonrió- no todo es blanco y negro en el mundo, puede ser que en tu mundo si.

Soi puso los ojos y luego suspiro- entiendo lo que dices y Shunsui tiene razón en eso, hay veces que debemos hacer cosas que no haríamos comúnmente y hay veces que simplemente debemos ser arriesgados.

Jushiro le miro detenidamente- siempre debe ser un riesgo con sensatez- sugirio el peliblanco.

Soi sonrió- entonces, donde está el riesgo- pregunto y Jushiro carraspeo no sabiendo que contestar.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	38. Chapter 38

Buenas noches, les traigo una nueva actualizacion.

Debo de admitir que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasat hoy, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre saber su opinion sobre el mismo.

Saludos y espero esto sea una buena distraccion del trabajo, estudios y de la vida misma que sueñe ser a veces un poco dificil...pero toda una experiencia.

Si nada mas...que tenga buena lectura.

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 38**

 ** _"_** ** _¿por qué esta vez agachas la mirada,  
me pides que sigamos siendo amigos?  
¿Amigos para qué, maldita sea?  
A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo,  
pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales.  
Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú".  
Sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro."_**

 ** _Mi Historia entre tus Dedos_**

 ** _Gianluca Gringnani_**

* * *

 **Mansión de los Socios 5:27 PM**

Soi y Jushiro habían regresado al despacho para ver como avanzaban en el trabajo, las vio un poco atareadas y no quiso presionar más aunque esperaba que cuando Shunsui, Tia y el oficial de policía llegaran tuviesen tiempo para que todos escucharan lo que él tenía que decir, miro su reloj no sabía que asuntos debían de arreglar antes pero parecía que eso los estaba retrasando en llegar.

Miro su reloj y marcaban las 5:30 pm, pronto llegaría la hora de cenar- como van- pregunto.

Pues falta información que ingresar pero ellas han sido muy eficaces- señalo Lisa.

Soi suspiro- porque no toman un descanso.

Ya falta poco- dijo Rangiku- pienso que podríamos terminar de ingresar y luego solo tomar el descanso.

Nanao sonrió ante su disposición- es mejor terminar de una vez- secundo la pelinegra.

Bien, será como ustedes gusten- dijo la peli azul y tomo asiento con un dejo de impaciencia, tomando su computadora y revisando algunas cosas.

Jushiro sonrió y volvió a su computadora, abrió su correo y al instante llevo el cursor a uno que le llamo la atención.

 **Juez Tenjirō Kirinji- Notificación** **.**

 **Por este medio informo que la audiencia programada cambiara de hora por motivos de fuerza mayor, la audiencia empezara a las 11:00 am. Tomar nota.**

* * *

Cambiaron la hora de la audiencia- informo Jushiro- tengo un correo del juez, me pregunto si la fiscalía no complicara.

Soi sonrió y luego lanzo un largo suspiro- si Sōsuke pudiese olvidar sus prejuicios con respecto a Yoruichi las cosas pintarían diferente, quizá ni se hubiese llegado a juicio.

Pero no es así - dijo Ukitake – lo que haya pasado entre ellos en la universidad, ya suena absurdo para este tiempo se supone que ya son adultos para estar con cosas de adolescentes- se quejo el peliblanco, Soi solo rio un poco pues la situación era un poco delicada, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar así por así y ella lo sabía muy bien.

El sonido del portón automático abriéndose, les saco de sus cavilaciones- por fin- dijo la peli azul, al instante Lisa, Nanao y Rangiku le miraron- terminaron- volvió a preguntar.

Lisa se encogió de hombros y Nanao puso los ojos- solo faltan unos pocos que puedo terminar yo- se ofreció la pelirroja.

Soi sopeso la situación- bien- dijo suavemente- Lisa quiero que estés pendiente de corroborar lo que el oficial diga, si habla de su cuenta bancaria, de alguna situación que podamos corroborar como su situación familiar- suspiro- hazlo, tienes vía libre hasta llegar a la información completa que necesitamos.

Shunsui, Tia y Hanatarō entraron a la mansión, este último miraba todo con un dejo de asombro y escepticismo, tenía temor de terminar en la cárcel o en todo caso en la calle sin dinero de su jubilación, había sido un tonto y lo sabía, que podría perderlo todo y hasta la vida aun así una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…su hijo estaba con vida y tenía una vida por delante quizá todo valía la pena, pero ahora que otros le habían descubierto y le podían dar una pequeña esperanza de salir más o menos librado y con vida, daría la pelea.

Bajaron de la camioneta, Shunsui llamo a un guardia para que ayudara con el equipaje llevándolo directamente al despacho junto con ellos tres, pudieron dejar la maleta en cualquier parte pero Tia y Shunsui sabían que ahí había armas de uso exclusivo de la fuerza policial y no podían dejarla como si fuesen unos tenis o ropa sucia.

Ya estamos aquí- anuncio el castaño al pasar por la puerta, tras de el Tia junto al hombre de mediana edad de complexión delgada y media altura- toma asiento- indico y el sujeto hizo como el castaño decía- les presento a Hanatarō Yamada, ex oficial de la policía de Tokio y recientemente jubilado- sonrió- como manifestó está dispuesto a testificar en la audiencia sobre situaciones que podrán demostrar que alguien mas fue el culpable de la muerte de la joven encontrada en el lujoso apartamento de Yoruichi, por ende Shihōin tendría que salir libre de todo cargo y quizá podamos conseguir más.

La mayoría rio levemente pero el oficial se sintió preocupado, Soi le miro seria- toma asiento- pidió y el sujeto hizo caso- cuéntanos como te has metido en este asunto.

Hanatarō volvió a contar todo lo que antes había contado a Tia y Shunsui, todos escuchaban con atención y como Soi lo había pedido Lisa abría pantalla tas pantalla para corroborar la información que él estaba soltando tan fácilmente aunque después de lo que pareció como media hora el relato ceso y todos esperaban en silencio.

Deberás declarar eso ante el juez- dijo Soi resuelta y el sujeto pareció asustado- vamos a cenar- dijo suavemente- mañana arreglaremos los detalles de tu testimonio y sobre como procederemos su hay algún tipo de acción legal en tu contra.

Pareció como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo a Hanatarō y agacho su cabeza agradecido- gracias – dijo compungido.

Instálenlo en una habitación- pidió Soi.

Yo lo hare- dijo Jushiro pues ya habían hablando con la peli azul en donde dormiría, el pelinegro se puso de pie y tomo su maleta.

Un momento- dijo la rubia- debes darme tu equipo, lo pondré en un lugar seguro.

Qué equipo- pregunto Soi.

Arma de servicio, chácelo antibalas y arma de grueso calibre con sus respectivos cartuchos- respondió Tia.

Soi enarco una ceja- en verdad-pregunto suavemente.

Puedo mostrártelo si quieres- dijo Tia con una sonrisa un poco entusiasta.

Shunsui, Nanao y Rangiku le miraban expectantes y curiosos, ella carraspeo al sentirse observada – quizá después de cenar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- todos asintieron e inmediatamente fueron al comedor.

La cena paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se hablo mucho del trabajo porque simplemente estaban un poco hastiados con tanta información y pocos resultados en concreto. Aun cuando se dio por terminada la cena, aun se quedaron en la mesa Soi Fong hablo- Mañana Nanao y Jushiro ensañaran las preguntas para su declaración ante el juez.

Nanao miro extrañada a la peli azul y no dudo en decir- pero pensé que tú lo harías.

Soi suspiro- pensé hacerlo pero confió en que tú harás un estupendo trabajo, solo deben prepararse muy bien, cualquiera pensara que yo hare esas preguntas pero se sorprenderán al ver que no es así, yo solo hare la introducción y los alegatos.

Bien pensado- felicito Shunsui- eso sí que los descolocara. Pero como Soi dice el testimonio debe ser muy bueno- señalo a Hanatarō- solo con eso tendremos la desestimación de los cargos.

Soi miro su reloj- será mejor que el señor Yamada hable con su familia para ver si todo ha salido bien en su viaje y después que vaya a descansar, nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre la audiencia de pasado mañana.

Jushiro se puso de pie- vamos Hanatarō - invito el peliblanco- para que hables con tu familia.

Con permiso- dijo el sujeto y fue con Ukitake.

La peli azul espero que se marcharan y miro a Lisa- verificaste su cuenta- cuestiono.

Si- respondió al instante- como dijo, se depositaron $ 5,000.00, pero él hizo que el banco le emitiera de su cuenta un cheque para el hospital de Tokio por $ 4,000.00.

Podrías buscar quien emitió el cheque del depósito- pregunto Soi.

Ya busque- dijo la pelinegra- el depósito fue hecho en efectivo, antes de venir a cenar deje al programa buscar en la agencia de seguridad que le ofrece sus servicios al banco, todas las grabaciones de la sucursal donde hizo el depósito.

Muy buena jugada- felicito Tia.

Aun así no hay algo concreto- señalo Shunsui- al fiscal o al juez de nada le servirá todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora si no les ponemos al culpable en las narices.

Eres demasiado extremista- señalo Ukitake- si podemos refutar todas las pruebas de la fiscalía, lo presentado por los detectives y la policía, crearíamos una duda razonable de que Yoruichi no es la culpable.

Hubo un momento de silencio todos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente, era más que evidente que este caso los estaba llevando al borde de sus capacidades, nervios y paciencia- aun tenemos mañana- dijo suavemente Nanao- no somos de los que nos damos por vencidos.

Volvamos al trabajo- dijo Soi levemente, al instante todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron su camino hacia el despacho la ultima en moverse fue Soi pensando en las palabras dichas anteriormente.

Cuando entraron al despacho el programa parecía todavía estar trabajando, Lis hizo un puchero no podía creer que aun el cacharro ultramoderno aun no daba resultados, pero en cambio vio un destello en la parte inferior de la pantalla y rápidamente fue a su asiento tras el teclado- tenemos algo- dijo y en la pantalla se desplego la imagen y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor uno de los sujetos que ya tenían identificados en la caja del banco donde se había hecho el depósito.

Mira a nuestro amigo- dijo Tia- parece que son multiusos- se quejo.

Eso muestra que quien sea que los dirige no dará la cara así por así- dijo Shunsui.

Podríamos mostrarle la fotografía de estos sujetos al guardia herido- dijo Nanao- quizá el pueda identificar al atacante ó de paso confirmarnos que hay alguien con unos escaños más arriba.

Es una buena idea- dijo Tia con una sonrisa- le hablare a Nell para que haga eso mañana a primera hora y le enviare las fotografías del trió malévolo que tenemos.

Entonces cual es el plan- pregunto Shunsui tomando asiento y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Como dije antes, lo primero será preparar el testimonio del Sr. Yamada- suspiro y se puso seria- quiero que diga quién es, lo que hace o hacia para ganarse la vida, como lo contactaron y lo que le pidieron hacer, lo que piensa de porque alguien lo contacto, debes hacer que testifique que para él hay alguien detrás de la encarcelación de Yoruichi y la muerte de la chica- hizo una pausa- debemos estar preparados para lo que Sōsuke pueda llevar al estrado o lo que pueda decir.

También Nanao ira contra lo que diga el fiscal- pregunto Shunsui.

La peli azul se lo pensó un momento- yo empezare la audiencia, pero desde el momento en que subamos al estrado al Sr. Yamada Nanao tendrá la voz cantante desde las preguntas y a la hora de objetar, pero es importante que luego del testimonio de Hanatarō Sōsuke quede sin argumentos.

Jushiro, Shunsui y Tia vieron que Nanao parecía no creer que ella estaría al mando de la audiencia, lo que pedía Soi era ningún margen de error – y si el testimonio no sale como lo planeamos- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Soi entrecerró sus ojos- Nanao, te he dado este trabajo porque creo que puedes hacerlo.

Soi tiene razón Nanao- secundo Jushiro- llevas haciendo esto junto a ella, eres la mejor del despacho justo detrás de Soi, no veo porque dudas.

Como vamos con el programa ese- pregunto Soi a Lisa.

Lisa puso mala cara- está buscando- dijo con molestia- no podría precisar cuánto podría tardar en encontrar alguna coincidencia o lanzar algún resultado.

Soi suspiro, luego se acordó y sonrió levemente- Tia, dijiste que me ibas a mostrar el equipo de esa maleta- dijo señalando el maletín de Hanatarō.

Tia sonrió y fue a recoger el maletín y empezó a revisarlo- ven – dijo y Soi fue con ella- lo primero que saco fue el arma de uso personal- ¿has tomado un arma algunas vez?

No- respondió rápidamente la peli azul- siempre he pensado que las armas las carga el diablo- sonrió- aunque debo decir que siempre he sentido un cierto grado de fascinación.

Jajaja- rio Shunsui- típico- sonrió, se les acerco y tomo el arma, la cargo- sabes que esta te puede matar en un instante con la precisión indicada- apunto el arma a la cabeza de la peli azul- pum, estas muerta- dijo y luego bajo el arma y se la puso en el pecho, al lado izquierdo donde se encuentra el corazón- pum…directo al corazón y en un instante a las puertas de san Pedro.

En todo ese momento Soi ni se inmuto, pero Nanao tenía una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro- pero también tenemos esto- dijo la rubia sacando un chaleco negro – ven acá – dijo a la peli azul ella se acerco, la rubia se lo coloco al instante- con esto tienes un 80% de posibilidades de sobrevivir a un disparo, por supuesto si no es de un franco tirador, que son los que disparan con más precisión y con dirección ya sea en la cabeza, cuello y corazón previendo que tengas un chaleco antibalas.

Soi se acomodo y sonrió- esto no es tan pesado ó incomodo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro y es así como deben ser- respondió Tia- imagínate a los miembros de la policía tratando de maniobrar o ir tras un sospechoso armado con algo pesado e incomodo.

Soi sonrió y camino un poco con el chaleco puesto- si te disparan directo al chaleco que pasaría – cuestiono.

Bueno, según la distancia- dijo con un poco de duda la rubia- recibir un buen impacto que te dejaría con una que otra costilla rota- explico la rubia.

Shunsui rio- eso solamente si te disparan a quema ropa y con una arma de grueso calibre- explico el – si es con una arma corta y en una distancia no tan cercana quizá un buen hematoma o la molestia de que alguien tirase un proyectil directo a tu pecho, abdomen o espalda, creo que varía entre calibre y distancia.

Sí, hay cosas que hacen que varié como distancia y calibre del arma- afirmo Tia- esa charla la dan pero para mí fue hace ya mucho tiempo que ya ni la recuerdo.

Soi se empezó a quitar el chaleco- alguna vez les han disparado, quiero decir que les haya impactado con el chaleco.

A mí, no- respondió Shunsui- mi trabajo no fue tan lejos.

A mi si, pase dos días con un moretón horrible- respondió la rubia- el muy maldito me disparo un poco cerca, a mi compañero lo dejo inconsciente por un momento ya que fue de más cerca- la rubia empezó a guardar todo de nuevo en el maletín- la verdad es que para un policía, guardia o lo que fuere un chaleco es una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, en algunos casos.

Soi suspiro y miro hacia la pantalla- entonces Lisa, aun nada- cuestiono.

No señora- dijo esta seria.

Soi tomo asiento – solo tenemos el día de mañana para lograr tener más en toda esta investigación y seguimiento, de ahí vendrá la audiencia que puede ser la definitiva que puede marcar la libertad y total absolución de los cargos para Yoruichi, quiero que sea así para regresar a lo nuestro, el trabajo diario a nuestro estilo de vida.

Hablas de las colegialas tras de ti- señalo Shunsui y algunos rieron levemente.

Soi puso los ojos- bien sabes que no es eso, en todo caso el que más disfruta de eso eres tú.

Y como no voy a disfrutar- rio- las jóvenes de hoy son tan imaginativas y sin tapujos para conseguir lo que desean, que es hasta divertido.

Me parece que hemos encontrado elementos suficientes para que Shihōin quede libre de todo cargo- dijo Jushiro- en todo caso podemos dar todo lo que hemos encontrado a la fiscalía o a la policía de Tokio para que ellos sigan con la investigación.

Tia lanzo un bufido molesto- realmente me agradaría que fuésemos nosotros los que descubriéramos a esos malditos.

Yo también- dijo suavemente Soi - pero que podemos hacer al respecto, creo que hemos intentado buscar y el mandamás está bien escondido.

Lo ideal sería obligarlo a salir de su zona de confort- sugirió Shunsui- quizá así tendríamos la posibilidad de que nosotros mismos termináramos con un súper caso.

Pero si tienes personas que hagan el trabajo sucio, no necesitas salir- señalo Tia- a menos que tengas una gran oportunidad de acabar con tu problema y seas tú quien debe actuar, porque los otros no puedan.

Suena lógico- dijo Lisa- es como jugar ajedrez, tu no vas a sacrificar al rey o reina si no estás seguro en salir ganador, aun así que probabilidad haya que algo así suceda.

Creo que pocas- dijo Jushiro- no pienso que vayan a lo tonto, han hecho esto en las sombras y les ha funcionado.

Menos cuando fueron tras nosotros- señalo Tia- y tras el guardia de Fuchū.

Aun así sería más seguro que la policía se encargara de eso- razono Nanao- somos un bufete de abogados, no el pelotón contra el crimen ó G.I. Joe.

Todos rieron, Soi miro a su reloj- vamos a dormir- dijo suavemente- mañana tendremos mucho más trabajo y tensión de lo que hoy así que será mejor dormir bien.

Lisa miro a la pantalla enorme con un dejo de desilusión- vamos seguro tendrás resultados- le animo Rangiku y la pelinegra se puso de pie.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a abandonar el despacho y buscando cada quien su dormitorio, pensando en que todo estaba en la recta final y que mañana deberían estar como una maquina lista para la carrera que sería importante.

* * *

En una bodega a las afueras de Tokio, cuatro sujetos bebían y comían mientras charlaban, todo parecía una simple reunión si obviabas el hecho de que tres de ellos estaban armados y se habían quitado las camisas quedando desnudos dejando visibles unos tatuajes conocidos por la mayoría que había tratado con los Yakuza, el grandote llevaba en su espalda un dragón junto con una guerrero samurái, el delgado llevaba un dragón adornado con flores de cerezo y el sujeto más pequeño llevaba tatuada una geisha. Pero el otro sujeto, alto delgado guardaba su ropa impecable y fina sobre si, no había rastro de relajación en él y más bien parecía estudiar a sus acompañantes pues les miraba con un dejo de molestia incluida.

Me están diciendo que no pudieron precisar si el oficial termino en el fondo del barranco con su auto- pregunto de nuevo.

No señor- dijo uno de ellos- el auto se incendio, no podríamos precisar si murió ahí, pero dado que su familia se fue de paseo sin él y no está en su casa.

No me gusta dejar todo a la suerte- dijo el hombre bruscamente- me gusta ver que las cosas estén finiquitadas, así como lo que paso con el guardia.

Jefe creo que con lo del guardia exagero un poco- dijo el grandulón ganándose una mirada molesta- debió dejar que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo de la chica Shihōin.

Si jefe- dijo el pequeño- así como el trabajo que hicimos para traerle a la chica esa que disfruto por unas semanas.

El susodicho sonrió casi de manera diabólica- fue una lástima que solo era un medio para llegar a un fin, era fácil tenerle contenta, unos yenes en su bolsillo y regalos tontos.

Entonces cual es el siguiente paso jefe- pregunto el que parecía más tranquilo.

Según se pasado mañana es la audiencia- dijo el serio- no se la hora porque al parecer hubo cambios por el juez.

La secretaria aun no ha aparecido, ni para reclamar el seguro- se quejo el grandulón.

Han pasado solo 5 de 10 días para reclamar el seguro- índico el jefe- lo que me preocupa más es la perra de Shihōin, en esa maldita prisión es difícil llegar a ella.

Pero podriamos hacerlo en la audiencia- dijo el pequeño- quiero decir, nadie podría imaginar que un loco fuera al juzgado ha impartir su propia justicia.

Todos se miraron- quien lo haría- pregunto el jefe mirándolos seriamente- quien está dispuesto a ir a la cárcel un buen tiempo.

Yo lo hare- dijo el pequeñín- claro que pido una buena defensa y una recompensa.

Porque tú y no yo- pregunto su compañero el grandote, que casi fungía como jefe.

Porque saldré en las noticias y seré famoso- dijo este con orgullo- seré alguien que se metió en las propias narices de las leyes e impartió…justicia- rio sádicamente.

Y si fallas- pregunto su otro compañero.

No fallare- dijo este.

No puedes fallar- recalco el jefe.

Señor, hay que pensar bien todo esto- dijo el mediano y el que parecía más cauteloso de los tres- como pasaríamos los controles con un arma y ver algún otro contratiempo que pueda ponernos en evidencia.

Que han sabido de la oficina del fiscal- pregunto el jefe.

El fiscal parece nervioso ante la audiencia- dijo el grandote- cree que no hay suficientes elementos que sostengan el caso, la defensa de Shihōin hizo mucho daño antes de que los despacháramos.

Esa perra no debe salir en libertad- sentenció su jefe, apuro su copa y se puso de pie decidido- lo haremos, yo me encargare de que el arma sea ingresada en el juzgado, aun así quiero que vigilen muy de cerca al joven Kuchiki para ver que hará como defensa.

Señor, aun hay algo importante en que pensar- dijo el grandulón- uno de los clientes está reclamando su entrega.

Increíble- se quejo- acaso no tiene mujeres en su haber que le sirvan.

Dice que tiene unos clientes bastante importantes que aun están esperando por sus primerizas- explico el grandote.

Cuantas eran las vírgenes- pregunto el jefe.

Cuatro- respondió el grandote.

Tendré que consultarlo- dijo este- si se puede procederemos al envió de la mercancía, traten de estar alertas porque ese día de la audiencia será el día en que por fin terminemos con nuestros problemas.

Sera bueno para mí ocupar un transporte más ligero- dijo el mediano.

¿La moto?- pregunto el jefe y este asintió- lo que sirva, no quiero más errores porque hoy será todo o nada, no debemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad, cuando tengamos la hora de la audiencia podremos organizar todo.

Nosotros lo respaldaremos señor- dijo el grandote- si vemos que tiene algún problema para entrar o de otra índole le abriremos paso.

Muy bien pensado- dijo el jefe- no quiero fallos, entienden lo que digo.

Lo haremos bien señor- dijo el grandulón- vera que esto solo será un pequeño desliz, que se torno un poco resbaladizo pero que saldremos bien librados, ya son 5 años haciendo eso y aun nadie nos ha pillado.

Y más vale que sigamos así- advirtió el jefe.

* * *

 **Mansión los Socios 4:53 AM**

Una puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado y una figura delgada caminaba con paso cuidadoso entre las habitaciones, extrañamente sus dedos marcaban un ritmo ansioso ante cada uno de sus pasos, que luego se detuvo delante de una puerta- **_toc toc_** \- toco suavemente dos veces y espero.

 ** _Toc toc-_** se escucho de nuevo y después un leve bufido molesto en el interior de la habitación- **_toc toc_** \- Ran-chan deja el ruido- se escucho la queja de Lisa mirando hacia su compañera de habitación, pero extrañamente la pelirroja se encontraba bien dormida, puso la almohada en su rostro y dio un grito ahogado, lentamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación ligeramente, de pronto sintió que alguien le lanzaba un poco de agua fría en el rostro al ver de quien se encontraba en su puerta con tono serio, en pijama y con el ceño fruncido- pasa algo jefa- pregunto Lisa con un tono adormitado.

Podemos hablar- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

Creo que eso hacemos- dijo con un dejo de queja.

No quisiera despertar a Rangiku- dijo suavemente Soi y Lisa puso los ojos.

Pues tendrás que soportar verme en bragas ya que no ocupo pijama- dijo y salió de la habitación, Soi puso los ojos y camino un poco buscando la sala.

He estado pensando- dijo Soi mientras caminaban a lo que parecía ser la sala- creo que he pensado en un plan pero tengo una duda.

Lisa puso los ojos- espero no sea duda existencial porque no soy buena dando ánimos o cosas así- dijo con tono simplón la peli negra.

Soi evito reír ante tal conclusión, pero luego se puso seria- estás segura que puedes tener acceso a cualquier lugar.

Lisa puso los ojos- para esto me has sacado de la cama- cuestiono- apostemos y veras como pierdes tu dinero- dijo con prontitud y una seguridad que hizo que Soi confiara, aun así debía preguntar.

Podrías meterte al sistema de seguridad de la corte- pregunto al instante- sus cámaras, su sistema entero de seguridad en puertas y todo lo que puedas saber de ello.

Lisa le miro extrañada y luego afirmo- puedo averiguar qué sistema de seguridad han implantado del que nadie sabe, meterme en su sistema y hasta hackearlos, dejarlos sin su manejo, podría ser ojos y oídos en cada sala, podría saber la ubicación de cada guardia, si es lo que necesitas.

Soi sonrió ampliamente- eso es algo que deseaba escuchar- suspiro con satisfacción- será mejor ir a dormir, cuanto con que no digas nada a nadie sobre esta conversación.

Lisa puso los ojos- no diré nada.

Por cierto- dijo Soi empezando su regreso a la habitación- bonitas bragas.

Lisa pareció sonrojarse estúpidamente- los halagos no ayudan al hecho que me has despertado de mi sueño- dijo suavemente que quizá Soi no le escucho, y regreso a su habitación para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

El desayuno ya estaba servido desde las 7.20, extrañamente Soi Fong aun no aparecía y mucho menos Lisa, Rangiku había intentado despertarla pero esta parecía renuente a despertar y no le quedo más remedio que dejarla ahí un rato más.

Qué extraño- dijo Tia- Soi aun no viene, quería decirle que ya hable con Nell.

Nanao sonrió levemente- por mi está bien, Soi casi siempre duerme poco pensando en el caso y es bueno que de vez en cuando descanse.

Mi Nanao tiene razón- secundo Shunsui y miro la hora 7:40 - mientras podemos ver lo como se prepararan con el testimonio y espero Nell pueda encontrar algo.

Eso espero yo también- dijo Tia.

Me parece que como en otras ocasiones solo nos queda esperar- dijo Jushiro y miro hacia el hombre a un lado de él- estás listo Hanatarō, ya comenzaremos a preparar tu testimonio.

Si- respondió el sujeto.

Entonces vamos al despacho- sugirió Tia y todos se pusieron de pie y fueron para empezar su día de trabajo.

* * *

Mientras todos iban hacia el despacho Lisa empezaba a vestirse y luego iría por su desayuno, no podía creer que Soi le hiciera despertar para preguntar cosas de trabajo aun así había algo que le causaba curiosidad porque el empeño de saber si podía meterse en la seguridad del juzgado, obviamente no podía preguntarle a nadie porque la jefa había pedido no decirle a nadie…aun.

Soi miro su reloj, eran las 7:50 ella ya se encontraba duchada y vestida, miro hacia la cama sin arreglar, era un desastre de papeles regados y su computadora personal se encontraba encendida con varias páginas abiertas en la red, una película en una ventana minimizada, otra con una serie de abogados y otra con información sobre tiendas donde vendían implementos de seguridad y accesorios varios de uso militar, aun hasta hoy no podía creer lo fácil que se podía conseguir algunos artículos que eran de uso privativo de la milicia, con el suficiente efectivo al parecer podías tener tu propio arsenal o enseres de seguridad.

Aun así había algo de suma importancia que debía averiguar o más bien prever, ayer desde que había llegado a su habitación tenia entre ceja y ceja esas palabras de Shunsui- **_obligarlo a salir de su zona de confort_** – era un pensamiento obsesivo que le daba vueltas una y otra vez, busco distraerse viendo series de las cuales veía y era fanática, como esas de investigación, de abogados y extrañamente esa que tan famosa se había vuelto y hasta parecía un fenómeno viral _"La casa de papel"_ – podría decirse que le atraía el hecho de que alguien tuviese un plan tan elaborado para lograr algo que no se pensara que ocurriese ni en un millón de años, aun cuando eso solo era ficción, había algo muy cierto en todo eso….si uno tenía la suficiente inteligencia para tener un plan bien elaborado, rodearse de las personas adecuadas para llevarlo a cabo dicho plan y sobretodo tener los recursos, cualquier cosa sería posible, por muy loco y osado que pareciera.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero y espero a que respondieran caminando de un lado a otro, signo evidente de ansiedad, respiro levemente.

 ** _-Buenos días, que desea- saludo una voz amable._**

 ** _-Retsu, hala Soi- se identifico rápidamente._**

 ** _-Oh, querida, no te había identificado con las prisas de contestar- dijo y luego suspiro largamente- he estado en el vivero y bueno no creo que sea algo por lo que tú has llamado._**

 ** _-Está bien- contesto Soi- lamento haber hecho que corrieras al teléfono, Isane está en Kyōto- pregunto._**

 ** _-Hoy regresa de su turno, más o menos al medio día estará por aquí- se puso seria al instante- todo bien, tienen algún problema de salud._**

 ** _-Todos nos encontramos bien, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y de paso me gustaría la opinión de Isane- dijo suavemente la peli azul._**

 ** _-Es relacionado al caso- pregunto Unohana con más seriedad._**

 ** _-El caso está un poco complicado- señalo Soi- no podemos hallar al que mueve los hilos detrás del telón, más bien parece que sabe como esconderse- rectifico._**

 ** _-Retsu sonrió- seguramente el piensa que va ganando y se ha deshecho de ustedes._**

 ** _-He estado pensando en sacarlo a la luz- dijo Soi con cuidado._**

 ** _-Unohana carraspeo levemente- espero que lo que seas que estés pensando no sea muy osado._**

 ** _-Soi rio levemente- cualquiera diría que es descabellado._**

 ** _-Y tú piensas eso- pregunto la doctora._**

 ** _-Pienso que es un poco…- se detuvo a pensar la palabra- revolucionario y quizá hasta peligroso._**

 ** _-Retsu rio levemente- de ti, yo me puedo esperar muchas cosas- dijo tratando de calmar su diversión- sabes porque acepte tu ayuda cuando necesitaba un abogado, obviamente hubieron muchos otros que ofrecieron sus servicios._**

 ** _-Si hablo con sinceridad- dijo Soi- no esperaba que me eligieras, sabía que siendo tu muchos querrían llevar tu caso ad honorem._**

 ** _-Retsu rio y luego suspiro- no me sorprende hasta dónde has llegado- soltó – los que te rodean son reflejo de lo que tu trasmites, aun cuando eras muy joven y estabas delante de mí en ese escritorio esperando la respuesta de tu beca, podías estar muriendo de nervios pero no te inmutas en absoluto y eres firme, lucharías con gigantes por defender en lo que crees y sobre todo por luchar contra la injusticia._**

 ** _-Yo…- Soi suspiro- no creo ser así, siento que tengo muchos defectos._**

 ** _-Retsu rio nuevamente- todos tenemos defectos, es lo que somos un puñado de virtudes y defectos, ahora me pregunto qué es lo que ha pensado esa cabeza tuya._**

 ** _-Aun tengo detalles que arreglar de los cuales no me siento capacitada para saber si puede o no funcionar mi plan- suspiro- es arriesgado en un alto grado y peligroso._**

 ** _-Que tan peligroso- pregunto Retsu._**

 ** _-Tanto que me agradaría que Isane y tú, estuviesen al tanto de todo y nos ayudaran en caso de que se necesite atención médica- termino Soi._**

 ** _-Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea- de mí, que necesitas._**

 ** _-Has hecho estudios sobre los chalecos antibalas- cuestiono- además necesitaría que hicieras algo especial._**

 ** _-Retsu bufo levemente, cosa extraño en ella- ya has hablado con los demás._**

 ** _-Aun no- respondió la peli azul._**

 ** _-Cuando todos estén de acuerdo no dudes en llamar- dijo Unohana- a mi no necesitas convencerme, pero a los demás sí._**

 ** _-Soi suspiro- si todo esto termina bien, creo que te deberé mucho._**

 ** _-Retsu rio- pues espero que cuando cobre esa deuda, cumplas._**

 ** _-Soi rio levemente- lo hare- dijo suavemente- gracias Retsu._**

 ** _-No agradezcas aun- señalo sabiamente- aun tienes un momento difícil que afrontar, porque si lo que planeas es peligroso, quizá los demás no quieran correr ese riesgo._**

 ** _-Lo sé- hubo un momento de silencio- entonces, daré por hecho que cuanto con ustedes y quizá así se incline la balanza a mi favor._**

 ** _-Estamos contigo- dijo Retsu- suerte._**

 ** _-Gracias- dijo Soi y la llamada termino._**

* * *

Soi Fong se encontraba desayunando sola en el comedor, después de hacer hablado con Retsu, salió de su habitación pensando en cómo iba a decirles a los demás de lo que había estado pensando en toda la noche y sobre todo lo que pensaba era un buen plan que solo necesitaba algunos detalles o un milagro.

En el despacho Lisa estaba muy concentrada en su computadora, tenía mucho que hacer y quería demostrar que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa aun cuando hasta ahora el maldito programa la estaba defraudando porque aun no había coincidencias.

Mientras en el otro lado Jushiro, Nanao, Tia, Shunsui y Rangiku miraban como Hanatarō un poco nervioso respondía cada pregunta de Nanao. Había momentos en que Shunsui o Tia interrumpían para dar consejos y a la vez mejorar la respuesta, Jushiro fungía como el fiscal e intentaba molestar a Nanao y su testigo.

Una cámara tomaba grabación de todo lo que ahí hacían, obviamente más tarde la verían para arreglar fallos o mejorar respuesta y preguntas, aunque hasta ahora las preguntas llenaban las expectativas de los ahí presentes.

Soi entro al despacho a las 8:59 Am y todos parecían estar en lo suyo, miro hacia Lisa que parecía estar muy concentrada en lo suyo y se pregunto si ya tenía controlado lo que le había pedido, aun así prefirió ir directo a la preparación del testigo.

Después de escuchar, preguntas que iban y venían, de Nanao y Jushiro y de las cuales Hanatarō respondía con total calma y seriedad, Soi miro su reloj ya llevaban en eso unos 25 minutos desde que ella llego por lo que pensó era momento de acelerar un poco el proceso, se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba Hanatarō- me dice usted que recibió dinero para hacerle llegar un teléfono desechable a la imputada.

Si- respondió Hanatarō, miro a Nanao y Ukitake que asintieron dando su aprobación a que siguiera respondiendo.

Sabe quien se tomo esa molestia- pregunto Soi.

No- respondió serio- nunca supe quien o porque.

Aun así usted hizo lo que se le pidió, porque- pregunto la peli azul.

Necesitaba el dinero para operar a mi hijo- respondió rápidamente- pensé que quizá era la familia de la joven pues ellos tienen recursos.

Pensó que era la familia Shihōin, lo confirmo- pregunto al instante.

No- respondió y luego suspiro- cuando entregue el teléfono me quede cerca para ver que podía escuchar, era obvio que la joven Shihōin no conocía al interlocutor.

Todos se miraron, nadie había hecho esa pregunta, pero Soi no se detuvo- porque dice que Yoruichi Shihōin no conocía a su interlocutor.

Fue una llamada muy breve- respondió- ella preguntaba quién era y no hubo más charla, me acerque para recoger el aparato y la señorita Shihōin parecía estar un poco confundida.

Porque nunca menciono esto- pregunto Soi.

Porque tenía miedo- dijo el- se que lo que hice fue incorrecto y por eso estoy aquí hoy, para hacer lo correcto.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso y Soi dejo escapar un largo suspiro- creo que eso último está muy bien, Hanatarō debería tomar un descanso y nosotros veremos la grabación para dejar todo listo.

Ya - pregunto Shunsui.

Crees que hace falta algo más, o hay alguno problema con lo que se ha visto en las preguntas o respuestas- pregunto la peli azul con curiosidad.

Shunsui suspiro- en realidad me parece que todo salió bien, tú apareciste en el momento indicado y si lo dejamos de esa manera seria un cierre perfecto.

Entonces- pregunto Ukitake- a mí me parece que todo saldrá bien, Hanatarō mantuvo sus respuestas firmes aun con Soi Fong, aunque al principio costo que tomara confianza.

Sientes que no es suficiente- pregunto Nanao curiosa.

El teléfono de Tia sonó de pronto dejándolos a todos en silencio- es Nell- comunico y contesto.

 ** _-Hola preciosa- dijo sonriente- que noticias tienes._**

 ** _-Hola, se escucho la voz seria de la peli verde- fui a hablar con el guardia, como me pediste._**

 ** _-Pensé que enviarías a Yumichika- dijo la rubia._**

 ** _-Preferí hacerlo yo misma- respondió la peli verde._**

 ** _-Hubo identificación- pregunto Tia con seriedad._**

 ** _-Nell bufo- ninguna, el guardia me dijo que ninguno de esos sujetos le parece conocido, insistió que era elegante, alto y delgado._**

 ** _-Tia suspiro- entonces nada- dijo con molestia._**

 ** _-Sea quien sea este sujeto no es ninguno de los que me enviaste- señalo Nell- quizá es la persona que está detrás de todo._**

 ** _-No creo- dijo un poco confundida- tiene personas que hacen el trabajo sucio._**

 ** _-Pero hay cosas que uno mismo tiene el placer de llevarlas a cabo- sentencio la peli verde._**

 ** _-Tia sonrió- es un buen punto- suspiro- debo colgar y hablar con los demás._**

 ** _-Lo sé- dijo Nell- me llaman para coordinarnos con lo de mañana._**

 ** _-Lo haremos, de eso no lo dudes- respondió Tia._**

 ** _-Hasta más tarde- se despidió Nell y la llamada termino._**

* * *

Era Nell, que dijo- pregunto Shunsui.

Fue donde el guardia- respondió la rubia- no reconoció a ninguna de las fotografías, es mas dijo que el sujeto parecía elegante, alto y delgado.

Esa descripción es similar a la mayoría de la población de Tokio- se quejo Nanao.

Pero si no era ninguno de los que ya identificamos, quizá es quien mueve los hilos- dijo Ukitake con un poco de optimismo.

Es ilógico- sentencio Tia- porque teniendo quien pueda hacer el trabajo sucio se arriesgaría a hacer una tontería como sobornar a un agente de fuchū, sabiendo que esa prisión es incorruptible.

Shunsui rio- el muy maldito- dijo y se puso serio- cree que todo tiene su precio y es obvio que quiere terminar el mismo con quien ha sido una molestia.

Sera posible que el sea quien ha estado llamando a Yoruichi- pregunto Tia.

Es arrogante- señalo Shunsui- estoy seguro que no le importara arriesgar si con ello termina con Yoruichi Shihōin.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, todos de pronto miraron a Soi Fong que parecía seria e impasible aun cuando todos sabían el significado de lo que el castaño pretendía dar a entender, podría ser que ellos lograran la libertad de Yoruichi y que quedase libre de todo cargo pero eso no desestimaba la sentencia de muerte que había caído sobre ella y que sería mucho más fácil para sus ejecutores lograr su cometido si ella salía de la prisión de Fuchū.

Nanao suspiro- el caso presentado por el Aizen Sōsuke no tiene fundamentos y con el testimonio de Hanatarō será como terminar de romper el hilo con que la fiscalía sostiene su acusación, posiblemente Yoruichi recupere su libertad.

Eso sería un tanto peligroso- dijo Jushiro- aunque le persuadiéramos a tener cuidado, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Crees que si Yoruichi sale libre el ira tras de ella- pregunto Soi con total calma y seriedad.

Todos parecían contener la respiración esperando la respuesta de Kyōraku que suspiro y bajo su rostro levemente- no sé si lo hará el, pero seguro querrá estar presente y por lo visto no desea dejar pasar más tiempo.

Que hacemos- pregunto de pronto Rangiku- Yoruichi puede morir si sale libre, pero tampoco debe de estar en prisión por un crimen que no cometió y a mí me buscan quizá para lo mismo.

También está el hecho de que en la audiencia de mañana sabrán que seguimos siendo sus defensores- dijo Tia- también nosotros estaremos en la mira.

No pueden matarnos a todos- dijo de pronto Jushiro- y realmente no creo que dejemos que esos malditos se salgan con la suya- dijo en un tono exasperado y lleno de molestia que sorprendió a todos y dejo en silencio todo el despacho por segunda vez.

Soi suspiro y miro hacia Lisa- hiciste lo que te pedí- pregunto de pronto.

Lisa le miro seria y tecleo algo en la computadora, al instante en la pantalla aparecían imágenes de una entrada, unos guardias, personas entrando, unas salas de juicio, jurados…- míralo por ti misma- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Qué es eso- pregunto Rangiku con curiosidad.

Shunsui entrecerró sus ojos- acaso es el juzgado- pregunto el.

Lisa sonrió- quieres ver algo interesante- pregunto y Soi le miro con curiosidad, Lisa tecleo algo y la luz se apago en un salón, en la imagen en la pantalla cuando se encendió la luz nuevamente todos parecían perplejos- el sistema de seguridad es muy moderno, puedes controlar todo, desde las entradas, las luces, los aspersores por si hay incendios todo por un programa de alta gama en seguridad que es controlado por la empresa de seguridad contratada- sonrió satisfecha- aunque ellos pueden perder el control, mientras yo lo tomo con total calma- dijo con alegría- imagina las posibilidades que nos traería.

Anoche se me ocurrió algo- soltó de pronto Soi Fong y todos parecían además de sorprendidos, confusos y hasta precavidos.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Tia.

Soi sonrió- Shunsui tu dijiste que debíamos sacarlo de su zona de confort- el castaño asintió con cautela - el último esfuerzo que hicieron para deshacerse de Yoruichi fue un poco osado. ¿Pueda que ellos estén pensando en no alargar más esta situación?

Kyōraku suspiro- su comportamiento indica un especial empeño en termina con Shihōin.

Si Yoruichi estuviese a la vista o a su alcance, crees que él se arriesgaría- pregunto la peli azul.

Pero que estás diciendo- cuestiono suavemente Nanao con un dejo de temor en su voz- acaso estas pensando ponerla en peligro…

Por supuesto que no - elevo la voz la peli azul y luego trato de calmarse- es obvio de que abra que correr cierto riesgo y estoy dispuesta a asumirlos, pero tomaremos las precauciones para que no suceda nada de que lamentarnos.

Todos se miraban temerosos y confundidos- Soi esto es una locura- soltó Tia- se que la situación es difícil, pero sea lo que sea que estés pensando no me parece buena idea.

Aun no la han escuchado lo que he pensado- se quejo la peli azul.

Podemos pensar en otra cosa- soltó Nanao- no necesariamente en ponernos como carnada, mañana mismo podríamos pedir un tiempo prudente para poder pensar mejor como terminar este problema, quizá hablar con la policía y mostrarles nuestra preocupación de seguridad.

Tia suspiro y miro a Shunsui que tenía esa cara de recelo y curiosidad, Jushiro y Nanao parecía tener los mismos temores aunque la que había sido más expresiva en todo había sido la pelinegra, Jushiro quizá esperaba ver todo el panorama, Lisa parecía muy intrigada y Rangiku posiblemente pensaba en que era muy peligroso, por su parte ella no sabía que pensar, algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que Soi ideara ese plan que tenía en mente….plan que no sabían cual era aunque por la dirección que había tomado la conversación era evidente que Yoruichi llevaría un papel muy importante que podría resultar fatal si no tenían cuidado, aun así Tia Halibel sabía muy bien que la policía no era muy eficiente cuando se trataba solo de sospechas mas si era para investigar delitos de alta gama y Shunsui lo sabía, por eso tenía ese cara y aunque ella pensara que quizá todo era una locura en ese momento, quizá no lo podría ser tanto y de pronto la rubia se asusto en su pensamiento pues quisiera o no estaba abrazando la posibilidad de que la peli azul tenía razón y debían pasar a la acción.

Soi rompió el silencio en la habitación- se que parece una locura- dijo suavemente y Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo sobre el rumbo que está tomando todo el caso- pero si lo piensan detenidamente verán que sería una solución final a nuestro problema- suspiro- creen que no he pensado en todo esto muy bien- pregunto- pueda que mañana mismo obtengamos la libertad de Yoruichi pero luego, que pasara con nosotros, con ella- cuestiono- que creen que harían ellos al vernos salir triunfantes luego de hacerles creer de que estábamos fuera del juego. No les caerá en gracia y puede que vayan tras nosotros así como lo harán con Yoruichi, con Rangiku y con quienes piensen que puedan ser un peligro a sus planes sean cuales sean- termino Soi Fong con tono serio.

De pronto algo en la pantalla salto- esperen- dijo Lisa inmediatamente- hay resultados del programa- dijo suavemente, tecleo algo y luego en la pantalla se desplego una imagen más amplia arrojando varios de los expedientes de jóvenes que habían ingresado al programa.

Que significa todo eso- pregunto Rangiku, mientras veían en la pantalla casi todos los expedientes con las fotos de las jóvenes.

Shunsui suspiro, Tia le miro de reojo con su rostro serio, Lisa rompió el silencio- el programa a identificado similitudes en cada uno de los casos y arroja esos datos.

Jóvenes entre 13 hasta 16 años, de escasos recursos, con familia o sin ella-señalo el castaño- de diversas regiones alrededor de todo Tokio, de buena salud, posiblemente vírgenes- señalo Shunsui y bufo- esto cualquier lugar, aquí y en china señalaría trata de blancas.

Tia negó con la cabeza- al parecer un negocio que data desde hace mas de 5 años y que ahora se ve en peligro de ser descubierto, por eso mismo están tan desesperados de que todo esto termine.

Pero…- ahora era Jushiro el que hablaba- una cosa así necesita muchos recursos, ustedes mismos lo dijeron anteriormente, además como es que han logrado estar tan clandestinamente haciendo esto - bufo- secuestrar niñas y la policía, acaso…

Por favor- se quejo Tia- la policía al final tiene las manos atadas en algunas situaciones con su nueva política de ahorro de recursos que fue implementada por el nuevo gobernador, eso ha sido aunque una política conveniente para maximizar recursos, para casos como los que vemos acá son un paraíso.

Entonces, ahora que haremos- pregunto Lisa de pronto, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos- sea como sea Soi tiene razón y si esto termina con la libertad de Shihōin irán tras de todos para cuidar su minita de oro- todos se miraban unos a otros pensativos, quizá hasta cuidadosos de lo que iban a decir pero no podían negar que todo lo dicho ahí era razonable.

Saben desde cuando se implemento esa política de ahorro de recursos- pregunto la peli azul.

Nanao suspiro- fue implementada hace 3 años y fue propuesta por el gobernador con el lema de hacer más eficiente la seguridad de Tokio- dijo leyendo de su computadora y con tono suave- fue secundada por muchos empresarios de renombre y miembros de la política, fue llevada a votación al mes y su aceptación en el consejo fue del 85%.

Hay que buscar que políticos y empresarios secundaron o apoyaron, quiero saber quiénes son- dijo la peli azul.

Lo hare yo Lisa- dijo rápidamente Nanao y esta le miro extrañada- has tenido problemas legales con él y no sería lo más sensato- la susodicha sonrió levemente aceptando ese hecho y gradeciendo que Nanao cuidase de esa manera su libertad condicional.

Todos aun seguían en silencio, uno muy tenso a decir verdad los ánimos se habían caldeado ante la discusión sobre un plan que Soi tenía en mente que a todas luces parecía peligroso, luego los resultados del programa resultaban apabullante ante la realidad de imaginar que este caso podía llevarlos a la tumba de una u otra manera, Shunsui suspiro largamente y fue hacia la esquina donde estaba esa pequeña mesa con alcohol, tomo un vaso y se sirvió de una botella, miro el vaso y lo apuro en su interior bebiéndolo de golpe ante la mirada de todos, luego de un momento volvió a caminar hacia todos- se han dado cuenta que estamos jodidos- pregunto y Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta- por favor no me veas así Nanao-chan- dijo este haciendo un puchero- sabes que tengo razón, yo también pensé que Soi estaba sopesando un juego peligroso pero ahora… Me resulta de lo más sensato y hasta me da curiosidad de saber que ha planeado - Nanao le miro seria y luego miro a Jushiro con temor.

Soi hizo una mueca de sonrisa ante lo dicho por Shunsui pero aun así guardo silencio, Tia suspiro a un lado y tomo asiento cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su pecho- no soy de las que se lanzan como tonta tras el peligro- dijo la rubia consciente de que todos tenían sus reservas pero más de que todos le ponían atención- pero no me agrada el hecho de vivir en temor o mirando sobre mi hombro por miedo que vengan por mí sea hoy o mañana, prefiero enfrentar la situación.

Sea cual sea la decisión yo estoy dentro- dijo seria la pelirroja- yo ya estoy en esa lista por lo que, que mas da- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo también estoy dentro- dijo Lisa.

Nanao bufo exasperada, fue cuando Jushiro se puso de pie y fue junto a ella- no me agrada el curso que va tomando el caso- dijo este muy serio- para nada, pero si lo ves fríamente sabrás que no hay otra alternativa- señalo el peliblanco- si vamos hacer algo definitivo, loco, peligroso y que quizá nunca hemos hecho lo mejor sería estar todos unidos, somos un grupo muy diverso con mucha capacidad y en diversos campos que son útiles, además también tenemos a Nell.

Realmente todo sería más fácil si todos estuviésemos de acuerdo- dijo Soi- tengo un plan, pero cuento con que ustedes puedan ayudar a mejorarlo y den su opinión, hay cosas de las cuales yo no sé mucho, pero como dijo Ukitake somos un grupo muy variado y lleno de cualidades que podrían ayudar de gran manera que este plan tenga éxito.

Nanao suspiro y cerro sus ojos- al diablo- dijo y se puso de pie y como lo había hecho fue a servirse un vaso de alcohol, cosa que a todos tomo por sorpresa ya que Nanao no era muy dada a la bebida, aun así nadie dijo nada, como Shunsui ella lo bebió de una vez y aunque arrugo su cara ante el ardor de la bebida que quemo su garganta y tosió de pronto- bien, estoy de acuerdo- dijo con resignación- pero más vale que esto funcione- sentencio- hablemos del dichoso plan- dijo y todos suspiraron con un poco de alivio.

Soi miro la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10:45 Am, podía contarles a nivel general el plan así como ella lo había pensado y luego irían al almuerzo para luego planear todo con sumo cuidado, ver si había cosas que agregar o como supondrían harían todo eso que ella había planeado o imaginado que podrían hacer, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa de conferencia y Soi empezó- bueno la idea se me ocurrió a partir del equipo de Hanatarō que Tia me mostro ayer- empezó y todos miraron a Tia con un dejo acusador- creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que todo pueda salir como queremos, hasta la hora de la audiencia es una ventaja que tomaremos a nuestro favor, aunque debo decir que debemos ser precavidos, cuidadosos y sobretodo estar muy atentos a lo que pueda pasar, he pensado que Nell será una parte muy importante, Retsu e Isane también serán parte de esto, primeramente porque Unohana es una científica y con Isane, pues no está demás tener un medico calificado por si algo se sale de nuestras manos, también contaremos con la ayuda de Ichimaru, eso será aun más oportuno.

Entonces- pregunto levemente Shunsui- pondrás a Yoruichi en bandeja- cuestiono.

Soi suspiro- no exactamente, aunque ella será la carnada para llamar la atención creo que podremos contar con que Nell y Yumichika puedan cuidar de ella, habrá cosas que necesitaremos que comprar como chalecos antibalas, algún equipo de comunicación que no sean visibles y podamos utilizar sin sospechas dentro del juzgado, otra pantalla para que Lisa y Rangiku puedan tener una visión más amplia del lugar.

Y donde crees que encontraremos todo ese material- pregunto Nanao- en un supermercado.

Estuve revisando – dijo Soi con seriedad- hay dos lugares que con suficiente dinero podríamos conseguir ese tipo de material, sin ningún problema legal o preguntas incomodas.

Obviamente nosotros no queremos preguntas incomodas- sentencio Shunsui.

Soi suspiro- les diré cómo va el plan- dijo suavemente- creo que luego de eso tendremos que poner pausa para almorzar y en ese momento pueden meditar con respecto al plan.

Has pensado cuidadosamente en todo, verdad- pregunto Tia y Soi se encogió de hombros.

Trate de que el plan sea efectivo, además nos dará oportunidad de quizá desenmascarar al que mueve los hilos y en un golpe de suerte tenerlo a nuestra disposición para que Unohana haga las pruebas necesarias, huellas digitales y en un caso mejor ADN.

Tia y Shunsui rieron levemente- es obvio que ha pensando en todo- dijo Shunsui.

Y los guardias del juzgado- pregunto Nanao- no has pensado que ellos querrán actuar y tomar control de cualquier situación fuera de lo común.

Creo que Lisa nos podrá ayudar en eso- dijo Soi- por eso le pedí que hackeara el sistema de seguridad y como vieron hace rato ella puede tomar control, además estaremos muy cerca de la hora de comida, imagino que los guardias en el juzgado serán mermados en cantidad.

Te olvidas de los secuaces – dijo Tia- puede que ellos sean ahora los encargados de que hagan el trabajo.

Tendríamos que ver esos detalles- dijo Soi- por eso necesito su ayuda, yo pensé en el plan en concreto pero obviamente no tengo tanta experiencia en estas cosas y solo valore lo que sería nuestro objetivo y como obtenerlo, además de otros planes que espero nos ayuden a terminar de una vez por todas con esa banda organizada.

Detalles como el fiscal, los jueces y las personas que vagaran por los juzgados- hay muchas cosas que valorar dijo Kyōraku, el castaño suspiro- bien suelta el plan- dijo y la peli azul empezó a contar todo.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban comiendo sus alimentos en silencio desde hace más de diez minutos y por ende nadie comentaba nada. Efectivamente todos ya sabían lo que Soi había planeado ayer en el transcurso de la noche, era algo extraño porque después de que la peli azul había explicado su plan con señas, pitos y señales todos se había quedado en silencio…bueno todos excepto Nanao que había expresado su inconformidad, su temor a algún error o simplemente soltar el nerviosismo de pensar en lo que podría o no suceder si algo salía mal, posiblemente ese temor era de todos pero cada quien en mayor o menor grado.

Shunsui rio levemente complacido, Soi no dejaba de sorprenderlo aun con todo ella seguía sus directrices y aunque hoy se aventuraba a un campo muy distinto, todo lo había hecho con un pensamiento crítico, cuidando detalles, con una enorme imaginación y astucia, pero había algo que le preocupaba en todo eso Soi así como era de analítica y pensante para hacer algo, también podía ser impulsiva y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y ahí radicaba el peligro. Shunsui tomaba su almuerzo tranquilo, pero algo en su mente no dejaba de pensar en Soi y ese plan, quizá debería revisar netflix y ver que carajos era lo que Soi veía en sus ratos de ocio porque ese plan parecía sacado de una película hollywoodense, aunque debía de reconocer que aunque fuese así, lo planeado cubría muy bien muchos aspecto y era muy innovador, obviamente el plan estaba muy bien estructurado y Soi había pensado en todo, no solo la parte difícil que conllevaba la dificultad, también había pensado en lo legal y como abogada.

Tia por su parte no lo podía creer, había cierto grado de admiración con respecto a Soi por una parte sabía muy bien que la peli azul no tenía ninguna experiencia en cosas meramente policiales o sobre estrategias para abordar algún plan que conllevara armas y peligro, lo suyo era meramente cerebral en cuestiones legales, podía planificar y finiquitar un caso en su mente, llevando a su contraparte donde ella deseaba y por eso mismo era muy buen abogado, aun así el plan contaba con mucho detalle e inteligencia, seguramente cuando se lo contara a Nell esta pensaría lo mismo aun cuando sabia que se pondría como madre gallina con Soi, pero ese era un riesgo que Soi ya había decidido correr y así como era de necia nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Lisa por su parte estaba a la expectativa, el plan era loco desde su punto de vista y peligroso para mala fortuna. Aun así podía sentir un poco de optimismo todos los implicados tenían experiencia en distintas áreas y Soi lo sabía muy bien, posiblemente a partir de eso había armado ese plan. Lisa no podía negar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro, es mas ya quería regresar a la computadora y revisar de pe a pa el maldito sistema de seguridad para que no se le escapara nada y estuviese lista para ocupar sus conocimientos para ayudar a que todo salga bien.

Rangiku parecía como distraída, ese plan era muy riesgoso para Soi Fong, para Yoruichi y para todos los demás ahí presentes. Podía pasar de todo y ella posiblemente no podría ayudarles como quisiera y lo peor es que aunque no estuviese presente, seria fiel testigo de todo lo que ahí pasara, y aunque no era religiosa desde hoy rezaría a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que todo salga bien porque en verdad iban a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.

Nanao realmente no deseaba comer, tenia los nervios de punta y pensaba en mil maneras de que ese plan pudiese salir mal….realmente quería que todo saliera bien, si lo miraba objetivamente sonaba muy pensado y si todo marchaba como lo había planeado la peli azul no habría problema, aun así temía por Soi, por Yoruichi, por todos ahí sentados compartiendo los alimentos, esos que ahora y desde hace mucho consideraba su familia.

Jushiro Ukitake comía despacio, el plan era bueno…que decir más que bueno, había abordado detalles específicos y no dejaba margen de error y si los había tendrían que ver como remediarlos, Nanao parecía muy molesta pero él lo sabía muy bien, Soi era como una pequeña hermana para ella y para todos pero Nanao le había visto crecer profesionalmente, matarse estudiando y trabajando, era más que normal su preocupación pero si lo veían fríamente Soi tenía razón en todo y a ellos no les quedaba más opción que ayudar a que el plan funcionara, fuera como fuera Jushiro confiaba en que todos los involucrados harían su mayor esfuerzo, quizá dentro de algunos años en Kyōto recordarían esto como una de esas anécdotas que quizás contarían a algún hijo de alguien… el peliblanco suspiro, posiblemente lo que ocurriera mañana sería una gran anécdota.

Soi comía seria, había sido difícil y tenso explicar su plan. Ella misma había dudado desde que esa idea cruzo por sus pensamientos pero la negativa de Nanao había sido muy fuerte y entendía su punto de vista, ella misma no quería que surgiera algún accidente que no pudiesen controlar y por eso ella debía estar más atenta para cuidar de Yoruichi ya que ella sería la única que no sabría de lo que iba a pasar y mucho menos la familia Shihōin y Kuchiki. Al final habían aceptado que era mejor seguir esa directriz y para la tarde Tia y Shunsui irían de compras, Soi y Jushiro hablarían con Nell en conferencia y le explicarían todo, para luego confirmar a Unohana que todo marcharía según el plan y que recibiría un implemento del cual necesitaba que tuviese un detalle especial, después de poner todos enterados y listos, Nanao debía de llamar a Gin Ichimaru y ponerse de acuerdo para que llevar un grupo pequeño de reporteros para darle una exclusiva muy importante sobre el caso, era indispensable que no fueran muchos los miembros de la prensa y el peli gris estuvo de acuerdo. Lisa paso toda la tarde leyendo sobre el sistema de seguridad e instalando la nueva pantalla para que mañana no andar en prisas. Con todo casi listo y muy bien planeado era hora de irse a descansar porque mañana seria el gran día de la audiencia.

Esa noche llovió por todo Tokio, fue una lluvia fuerte con truenos y rayos surcando el cielo y rompiendo el sonido con sus estruendos. Aunque tenían mucho nerviosismo y demasiado en que pensar, la lluvia fue como un aliciente que les hizo descasar y calmar sus ansiedades y pensamientos.

* * *

El día en la mansión de los socios empezó desde muy temprano, Soi había llamado a Kuchiki para darle las instrucciones a primera hora y corroborar el traje que Yoruichi debía usar, luego llamo a Nell que al parecer también había iniciado el día muy temprano para ponerle al tanto de todo. Soi fue a desayunar sin ducharse y vestirse, para Lisa y Rangiku fue raro verle de esa manera pero todos los demás lo tomaron como normal. Después del desayuno fueron a probar los comunicadores, todo hasta ahora marchaba como lo esperaban. Luego de repasar de nuevo todo el plan cada quien fue a prepararse, aunque la audiencia era a las 11:00 ellos querían reconocer el terreno.

Como lo habían planeado Isane y Retsu llegaron a la mansión a las 9:30- justo a tiempo dijo Shunsui cuando les ayuda a bajar del automóvil.

Pareces impaciente- se burlo Retsu.

¿Yo?- cuestiono Kyōraku haciendo un puchero- Soi esta cambiándose y seguro querrá tener todo su traje en óptimas condiciones.

Retsu entrego un paquete- llévaselo dile que puede moverse con total libertad, ya que solo se accionara si recibe un fuerte impacto.

Le diré- dijo este y empezó a caminar.

Nanao les recibió al momento que Shunsui les dejo solas- Unohana- san, Isane-san- saludo con todo respecto- desean un poco de té.

No gracias- respondió Isane.

Retsu sonrió levemente- si tomas demasiado té podrías embotar un poco tus sentidos y no estar alerta como es debido- dijo y Nanao pareció entender.

Ojala todo salga bien- dijo suavemente- Soi es demasiado...

Si no fuera como es, seguramente nunca hubiese triunfado- señalo Retsu, miro a Nanao con una media sonrisa- confía en ella.

Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- conforto Isane.

Claro que todo saldrá bien- dijo Soi apareciendo- Isane, Retsu- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza- no dudes Nanao, me he vestido para la ocasión y seguramente hoy será una gran día.

Creo que estamos listos para empezar- dijo Jushiro.

Que Lisa lance el boletín de búsqueda- dijo Soi y el peliblanco fue al despacho.

* * *

 **Prisión de Fuchū 9:30 Am**

Nell terminaba de hablar con uno de sus subalternos, para darle las ordenes que debía de seguir mientras ella y el sub-teniente estaba fuera con Shihōin, desde ayer junto con Yumichika comenzaron a organizarse para dejar todo listo para este día, aun así el día empezó muy temprano para ellos. Yumichika había ido a preparar el equipo extrañamente se sentía emocionado ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener esa clase de acción. Los dos habían quedado en llevar dos escoltas más con ellos y el motorista.

Eran las 10:00 cuando Yumichika llego a la habitación de Yoruichi- Shihōin debes ponerte esto- dijo entregándole un chaleco antibalas.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas extrañada- y eso- pregunto.

Por seguridad- dijo el peli violeta- te enseñare como debes ponértelo- dijo este y prosiguió a colocárselo encima del traje que ocupaba en prisión- cuando te cambies de ropa para la audiencia deberás colocarlo bajo el saco y la camiseta, entiendes- dijo muy serio.

Quieres decir que debo llevarlo en la audiencia- cuestiono la morena.

Si- respondió el sub- teniente – tú más que nadie sabe que las cosas están difíciles y la Teniente no quiere que suceda algo que sea de lamentar.

La morena puso los ojos- no creo que en el juzgado pueda pasarme nada.

Yumichika suspiro- Yoruichi- llamo con seriedad y esta le puso mayor atención- quiero que este día puedas simplemente seguir las ordenes sin ninguna replica tuya, ayúdanos con eso por favor.

La morena suspiro- lo hare - dijo suavemente.

Nos vamos ahora mismo- dijo Yumichika y suspiro- confió en que recuerdes que harás lo que se te pida, ya sea la Teniente o yo.

Lo hare- volvió a confirmar Yoruichi con más seriedad, al instante Yumichika hizo el ademan de que pasara adelante pues era hora de irse. Llegando al parqueo vio que la camioneta era más amplia y al subir tuvo un momento de confusión, había dos sujetos al fondo y la Teniente se encontraba en el asiento libre donde ella debía de tomar, Yumichika cerró la puerta y fue al lado del conductor para tomar su asiento.

Siéntate Shihōin- ordeno Nell y la morena hizo como le mandaban.

La morena se puso el cinturón de seguridad y la camioneta arranco- no somos demasiados- pregunto pues siempre eran solo tres guardias y el motorista, hoy eran 4 guardias con el motorista.

Nell sonrió levemente- es por precaución y seguridad- dijo esta- espero tu total colaboración.

Por supuesto- dijo la morena con seriedad, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aprensión en la situación, pues había visto las armas largas que siempre le acompañaban, pero hoy además de eso había armas cortas y sin contar los chalecos antibalas y los cascos, si para ellos eso era precaución, ella sentía que iba a una guerra.

* * *

 **Juzgados de Tokio 10:30 AM**

Unohana e Isane habían entrado sin mayor problema al juzgado y esperaban afuera de la sala correspondiente mientras llegaba la hora, unos minutos después los Kuchiki y los Shihōin hacían su aparición, Hanatarō les acompañaba pues Jushiro le había sugerido estar con ellas para no llamar la atención.

Soi se encontraba en la camioneta blindada, junto con Nanao y Tia estaban cerca de la entrada donde hacían su ingreso los imputados con sus escoltas, Lisa debía de hacerlos ingresar por ahí pues ahí llevaban los chalecos antibalas, un microscopio sofisticado que era de Unohana y era más que obvio que eso no lo podían ingresar al juzgado por la puerta principal. Shunsui y Jushiro, habían entrado en los juzgados para verificar el terrero y buscar cual sería el mejor lugar para hacer la conferencia de prensa pues habían seleccionado dos lugares por las imágenes que Lisa había interferido, pero quería verlos en vivo.

 _-Bien, esta hecho- dijo Lisa por el comunicador- el guardia no dará problemas, solo dile que estas en la bitácora._

 _-Tardaste- regaño Tia._

 _-Es porque también monitoreo la radio policial- dijo esta- aun no los pescamos._

 _-Mandaste las fotos- pregunto Tia._

 _-Si- respondió Lisa._

 _-Manda el número de placas de los Vehículos a su nombre- sugirió la rubia._

 _-Muy buen consejo- dijo la pelinegra- estamos en contacto- dijo y la comunicación termino._

Tia arranco la camioneta y al momento de llegar a la entrada de una portón un guardia salió al paso- señora creo que se equivoco, el parqueo es en el lado de enfrente, esta es área restringida.

Estamos en la Bitácora- respondió la morena.

El hombre saco una tablet y tecleo algo- me muestran sus identificaciones y baja el vidrio por favor. Tia hizo como se le ordeno y paso el documento de identificación de las tres al guardia mientras revisaba la camioneta y sus ocupantes- disculpen, pueden pasar- dijo y luego agrego- por favor estaciónese un poco lejos de la entrada ya que esos lugares son para los imputados y sus escoltas.

Hare como dice oficial- dijo Tia con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que el sujeto se sonrojara levemente, Soi y Nanao le miraron de manera desaprobatoria, pero aun así siguieron su camino- bien voy a dar la vuelta cerca de la entrada y llevan la maleta con los chalecos mientras yo estaciono lejos- dijo poniendo los ojos.

No crees que habrá problemas- pregunto Nanao.

Lisa hará su magia- dijo Tia y así hicieron, Lisa hizo que se abriera el portón inexplicablemente para los guardias que corrieron a ver que era el problema y para ese entonces Nanao y Soi había sacado el maletín donde se encontraban los dos chalecos de Shunsui y Jushiro, sus portafolios para ingresar al recinto pues ellas ya llevaban puestos los chalecos, Tia les alcanzo unos minutos después al interior del juzgado.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 10:50 cuando el vehículo de la prisión de Fuchū hizo su registro y entrada a los juzgados, al estacionarse el motorista Yumichika bajo del automotor y abrió la puerta- bien, como lo planeamos- dijo el subteniente y al instante los guardias de atrás salieron por la puerta trasera.

Vamos Shihōin- dijo Nell tomándola del brazo para hacerle bajar de vehículo- no rompas la formación- ordeno la peli verde y al bajar del vehículo pudo ver como los dos guardias ya estaba tras de ellas, Nell se adelanto un poco y Yumichika se coloco a su lado y la tomo del brazo, así entraron al juzgado y fueron directamente en la sala que asignada para ellas, la defensa y la familia.

Cuando Yoruichi llego a la sala, su madre, Rukia y Byakuya se encontraban ahí- hija, ven- dijo Minako abrazándola, pero Rukia y Byakuya se quedaron en su lugar extrañados al ver que hoy había más guardias de la prisión- debes cambiarte, acá esta tu ropa- señalo Minako entregándole un bolsa con un gancho.

Iré a cambiarme- dijo la morena y fue al pequeño baño, cuando abrió la bolsa vio que hoy era una traje sastre de pantalón, no de falda como las otras veces, se dispuso a ponérselo recordando ponerse ese chaleco bajo la camisa y el saco como Yumichika le había aconsejado, era extraño acaso el sabia la ropa que le llevarían.

* * *

Ya están aquí- advirtió Tia a Soi en el odio luego de que esperaban por Shunsui y Jushiro fuera de los baños para caballero, cuando a la vista también hacia su aparición el fiscal, con su ayudante y el detective del caso Kaname Tosen.

Fong- saludo con seriedad el fiscal.

Fiscal Sōsuke- saludo ella y luego sonrió- podía darme unos minutos de su tiempo antes de la audiencia.

Por supuesto- dijo el fiscal- si deseas puedes venir a nuestra sala- dijo el señalando la puerta de a unos pocos paso de ahí.

No tengo inconvenientes- respondió Soi pero se detuvo al ver que el ayudante se apresuro a adelantarse- pero sería algo privado, si no hay molestias.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Sōsuke y le hizo una seña a su ayudante que al instante detuvo su andar, camino el solo junto a Soi y se perdieron en ese salón.

Entonces- dijo Aizen tomando asiento y señalando la silla frente a él, ya habían entrado a la pequeña sala- a que debo el placer- dijo levemente sonriendo- acaso quieres hacer un trato- cuestiono con burla y Soi sonrió levemente- oh, disculpa mi falta de tacto me alegra ver que estas mejor, aunque pensé que habías vuelto a Kyōto.

No abandono mis casos- respondió la peli azul- por más que las cosas se pongan difíciles, pero ya sabes cómo es la prensa de amarillista.

Me alegro- dijo él y luego pregunto- hay avances en la investigación sobre el accidente.

Podría decirse que si- respondió la peli azul- pero ya sabes cómo es la burocracia.

Cuenta conmigo si necesitas acusar a alguien- dijo rápidamente el fiscal.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y luego sonrió- puedo contar con llegar a un acuerdo en este caso - pregunto la peli azul y el fiscal enarco una de sus cejas sorprendido.

Trato en el caso Shihōin- cuestiono serio y cauteloso.

Si- respondió Soi.

El se puso serio- que acuerdo tienes en mente.

Retiro de la acusación y todos los cargos, limpiando su expediente y declarando ante la prensa, radio y televisión su inocencia- dijo al instante la peli azul.

Una risa llana y limpia se extendió en el pequeño salón, luego de un momento el fiscal respiro hondo- pides mucho de esta oficina-se quejo- aun cuando llevas ventaja es demasiado lo que pides y aun falta esta audiencia.

Soi suspiro y aclaró- llevo ventaja y después de esta audiencia seguramente tendré la libertad de Shihōin en mi bolsillo- dijo con total convicción- solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir bien librado de este desafortunado error y con una alta posibilidad de poner delante de la fiscalía una vía para resarcirse a nivel mediático y a su vez llevar justicia.

Sōsuke bufo- me hablas de sueños e ideales- dijo este- la fiscalía necesita más que eso.

Soi le miro seria- hay alguien que quiso inculpar a Yoruichi eso es evidente - dijo suavemente- no te hablo de ideales o sueños, solo de realidades - se puso de pie lista para irse.

Aizen le tomo del brazo- tus acusaciones no tienen fundamente- dijo – aun cuando fuese así, no puedo volver a cometer el error de lanzarme sobre algo sin pruebas.

Si te muestro pruebas, harías el trato- pregunto la peli azul.

No lo sé- respondió dudoso, soltando a la peli azul por fin.

Cuando veas la verdad, no seré yo la que te buscara - dijo la peli azul- tu tendrás que venir a mí para pedirme hacer un trato y ahí yo me lo tendré que pensar- abrió la puerta y se marcho, dejando en silencio al fiscal,

Unos instantes después entro su ayudante junto con el detective- señor, todo bien.

Si- respondió Sōsuke aunque su rostro denotaba seriedad - hay que estar listos- dijo.

Seguro que todo está bien- pregunto Tosen.

Por supuesto- respondió el fiscal- al final vino la familia de la chica- pregunto.

Están en el pasillo- respondió el ayudante- los envié a la sala, ya faltan 5 minutos.

Sera mejor irnos - repuso Aizen y fueron a la sala asignada para la audiencia.

* * *

Minako, Rukia ya se encontraban en la sala, extrañamente la señora Shihōin pudo notar que Unohana se encontraba ahí junto a la chica que era su pareja desde hace años, las saludo de lejos y tomo asiento tras el lugar donde tomaban asiento la defensa y acusada.

Rukia miro toda la sala, Gin estaba ahí sentado junto con una chica y otras personas más, atrás detrás de la fiscalía se encontraban los padres de la chica, mas al fondo estaban como la vez anterior las dos Magistradas y…Rukia aguardo la respiración, Yamamoto el ministro de mayor edad y eminencia en se encontraba con ellas, al igual que Sasakibe, eso era extraño ni que fuera una caso de gran envergadura aunque la prensa había hecho un espectáculo del caso, Jushiro Ukitake estaba atrás junto a Tia en sus asientos de siempre como parte de la defensa.

Afuera del juzgado Byakuya, Ginrei y Shiro esperaban ver a Soi Fong para cruzar unas palabras, pero sorprendentemente quien apareció fue el gobernador- Shiro, amigo- le saludo sonriendo.

Barragan –saludo Shiro- pensé que estarías ocupado.

Bueno, hoy es un día importante- dijo este serio- eso fue lo que dijiste ayer, seguro el joven Kuchiki hoy por fin termine de sacar libre a tu hija.

Seguro saldrá libre- dijo Ginrei, al instante Soi y Nanao hacían acto de presencia y entraban a la sala sin detenerse a saludar.

Pero….- quedo confundido el gobernador- según tenía entendido ellos habían renunciado- dijo.

Oh, sí- respondió Shiro- pero habían firmado un contrato, así que hice que volvieran y terminaran el trabajo- Ginrei puso los ojos ante tal falacia.

Sera mejor entrar- aconsejo Ginrei y todos asintieron, entrando a la sala.

* * *

En la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia no cabía ya ninguna alma, todos los asientos estaban ocupados con varias personas notables, como los 4 magistrados, la doctora y científica Retsu Unohana, el gobernador Barragan Louisenbairn, Shiro Shihōin y Ginrei Kuchiki. Cualquiera hubiese imaginado que se llevaba un caso muy importante, aunque lo cierto era que el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin había sido muy mediático y hasta amarillista a tal punto que la muerte de la pobre chica Misako Yumuri había restado de importancia y lo que todos esperaban era ver si la heredera y play girl resultaba culpable o inocente.

Por otra parte el que el Fiscal Sōsuke Aizen llevara la acusación era un plus muy importante, ya que este traía consigo una gran trayectoria de casos ganados con maestría y hasta hace poco era apodado **_"el Señor Justicia"_** , aun así para todos fue más que una sorpresa que una chica de Kyōto poco conocida le estuviese dando pelea al gran fiscal, quizá por ello esta audiencia se mostraba interesante para la mayoría que simpatizaba con las leyes o simplemente querían ver como terminaba ese drama que ya llevaba poco más de un mes.

Todos estaban en sus asientos, el Fiscal de lado derecho junto su ayudante, en el lado contrario Yoruichi Shihōin sentada con su defensa de siempre, Soi Fong a su lado y Nanao Ise a la orilla, la morena no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la cercanía de la peli azul y luego de lo que había pasado la ultima vez entre ellas, Soi por su parte parecía impasible como siempre aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la morena que vestía de un traje sastre pantalón que se abrasaba a las curvas de la morena con total perfección, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y notar la entrada del secretario que se planto serio trajo silencio a la sala.

La audiencia del caso de Homicidio de primer grado en contra de Yoruichi Shihōin se da por iniciada- dijo con voz grave y fuerte- con ustedes el Juez y Magistrado Tenjirō Kirinji- el juez hizo su aparición y todos se pusieron de pie.

El juez fue al estrado y tomo asiento, su rostro parecía tranquilo pero al ver los asistentes suspiro internamente, tomo un documento en sus manos y lo leyó al instante- vamos a comenzar esta audiencia con la presentación de la defensa ya que la fiscalía tuvo su oportunidad en la audiencia pasada, por lo tanto la defensa puede proceder- invito el juez Kirinji.

Soi se puso de pie y Nanao se movió para que ella pasara al frente, Yoruichi no le despego la vista y sonrió levemente, hoy parecía que la defensa completa se vestía como los hombres de negro, trajes color negro sastre de pantalón era como si fuesen uniformados.

Señor juez, asistentes- empezó Soi su discurso la peli azul - señor fiscal- sonrió levemente- no voy a aburrirlos con un discurso ensayado y largo, porque en la audiencia anterior se dejo claro que mi clienta ha sido acusada injustamente y se le atañe un delito que no cometió, un delito por el cual fue encarcelada, vituperada ante la opinión pública y puesta en peligro de muerte, olvidando la esencia que nos tiene en esta sala el día de hoy- hubo una pequeña pausa- que es buscar justicia, en la audiencia pasada mostramos los errores que se han cometido al acusar a mi cliente con pocas y débiles pruebas de las cuales se sostiene el caso, hasta hoy la fiscalía no ha podido mostrarnos más que pruebas circunstanciales y algún hecho veraz que situé a mi defendida en su apartamento, ningún testigo que pueda señalar su culpabilidad porque simplemente Yoruichi Shihōin ha sido inculpada y mientras la fiscalía y policía de Tokio insista en acusar a mi cliente el verdadero culpable camina libre por las calles de esta ciudad.

Objeción su señoría- dijo el fiscal- la abogada especula.

A lugar- dijo el juez.

Soi se encogió de hombros- la defensa trae un testigo- dijo Soi y al instante Nanao le extendió dos hojas, una se la entrego a la fiscalía y la otra al juez- la defensa llama al estrado al señor Hanatarō Yamada.

Quién es ese- pregunto Aizen a su colaborador y el empezó a ver sus notas.

El sujeto se puso de pie, camino hacia al estrado y tomo lugar tras el estrado, al momento el secretario se coloco delante de él y extendió una biblia- jura decir la verdad.

Lo juro- dijo el sujeto y al momento tomo asiento.

Nanao se puso de pie y hubo unos instantes de murmuraciones- silencio- ordeno Tenjirō.

Puede decirnos su nombre y oficio- pidió Nanao.

Mi nombre es Hanatarō Yamada, hasta hace unos días era oficial de la policía destacado en la comisaria de Tokio.

Porque dice hasta hace poco- pregunto la pelinegra.

Hace dos semanas pedí mi baja por jubilación- explico el oficial.

Antes de eso, cuál era su trabajo como oficial – pregunto Nanao.

Estaba asignado en la jefatura de Tokio, en el área de celdas- respondió el sujeto, Aizen soltó un respiro.

Conoce usted a la señorita Shihōin- pregunto la defensora.

No, quiero decir la reconozco por lo que se ve en las noticias- respondió- pero personalmente no.

Qué piensa de las personas que terminan en una celda- pregunto Nanao.

Objeción- soltó Aizen- su señoría con preguntas así nos dará la hora del almuerzo.

Abogada- dijo el juez.

Le aseguro su señoría que todo este cuestionamiento tiene por objetivo el demostrar que el oficial no tiene o ha tenido ninguna relación con mi defendida o su familia- explico Nanao.

No ha lugar- dicto el juez.

Puede responder señor Yamada, así el fiscal podrá tener su almuerzo a la hora indicada- soltó Nanao y se escucharon algunas risas entre los asistentes.

Siempre he creído que el que llega a una celda, es porque ha infringido la ley, aunque hay casos especiales como borrachos y prostitutas que son casos en los que sabes realmente la causa- respondió el oficial.

Podría decirnos que sucedió el día en que Shihōin fue arrestada- pido Nanao.

Hanatarō suspiro y fue así como empezó contando todo lo que antes les había mencionado a el grupo de la defensa, como había tenido días de mucho estrés y preocupación que lo habían llevado al borde de la desesperación por solucionar el problema de dinero para la operación de su hijo menor, prosiguió contando sobre el ofrecimiento de dinero que alguien le había hecho anónimamente y que solo le pedían un favor. Nanao prosiguió con sus preguntas, que Hanatarō respondió con calma y explico sobre la clase de favor, fue así como conto lo del teléfono desechable y la llamada que tuvo que facilitar a la morena, ante el asombro de los asistentes y la cara seria de Aizen Sōsuke, el testimonio de Hanatarō Yamada término.

Señor Yamada- empezó Nanao- con todo eso que usted nos ha manifestado, cree que Yoruichi Shihōin pueda ser la responsable del crimen que se le atañe ó pensaría que hay otra persona tras de ese crimen.

Era evidente para mi, que la señorita Shihōin no conocía al interlocutor- volvió a explicar el oficial- por lo que en ese momento pensé que había algo extraño en todo eso, luego al ver las noticias y los accidentes en que ella se ha visto envuelta tengo la seguridad que otra persona quiere inculparla y a su vez terminar con su vida.

Objeción- soltó rápidamente Sōsuke, pero los asistentes murmuraban y se había armado una especie de murmuraciones.

Pum, pum, pum- orden- pidió Tenjirō luego de dar tres golpes con su martillo, cuando el silencio reino en la sala el juez suspiro- no ha lugar- dijo y vinieron mas murmullos que rápido se fueron acallando- hay mas por parte de la defensa- cuestiono.

No su señoría- respondió Nanao.

La fiscalía tiene algunas preguntas- cuestiono Tenjirō.

Si su eminencia- respondió el fiscal y se puso de pie con rostro serio- señor Yamada, según lo que usted ha contado podría decirse que usted ha infringido la ley y hasta puede ser acusado de diversos delitos.

Objeción- dijo Nanao- el fiscal amenaza al testigo.

A lugar- dijo el juez, Soi sonrió levemente.

Sōsuke acomodo sus gafas- nos dice que todo lo que ha contado con respecto a la señorita Shihōin es verdadero- pregunto.

Lo es- respondió Hanatarō.

Porque no fue con las autoridades correspondientes- pregunto el fiscal.

Estuve en el hospital por la operación de mi hijo y luego tuve otros contratiempos- se excuso el oficial.

No será que todo lo ha inventado, quizá la familia Shihōin ha ofrecido representación Legal para usted ya que luego de este testimonio seguramente será acusado por la fiscalía de soborno- soltó Aizen.

Objeción- el fiscal especula y no pregunta nada que tenga que ver con el caso o el testimonio en sí- expreso Nanao con total convicción.

Fiscal Sōsuke- advirtió Tenjirō- si sigue este camino lo acusare de desacato.

No hay preguntas- soltó el fiscal con tono molesto.

Su señoría- llamo Soi Fong poniéndose de pie- la defensa pide un receso de una hora.

Señor Hanatarō, puede regresar a su asiento- dijo Tenjirō y el sujeto se fue a su lugar al instante- esta audiencia hará una pausa de una hora- pum, pum, pum- el sonido del martillo y la sala se puso de pie, el juez hizo lo mismo y salió de la sala a su despacho.

Buen trabajo Nanao- felicito la peli azul- hay que prepararnos- dijo rápidamente.

Gracias- dijo Nanao con total seriedad.

Nell y Yumichika hicieron su aparición- Shihōin, vamos a la sala- la morena asintió y fue escoltada por los dos. La mayoría de los asistentes se había empezado a retirar la peli azul miro a su alrededor y vio que hasta los Magistrados ya no estaban en la sala lo cual fue un respiro para ella. Toda la defensa la esperaban ya que sabían que lo que seguía de ahora en adelante era el momento más importante en todas sus vidas.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	39. Chapter 39

Buenas noches a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y a la vez sean consientes de que Rompiendo las Reglas esta por terminar ya que este es el penultimo capitulo.

No quiero quitarles su tiempo para la lectura, pero como siempre muy agradecida por su atencio y sus comentarios que siempre son un aliciente para seguir adelante aun cuando la vida, el trabajo y todo nos retrasa.

saludos...

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 39**

 ** _"_** ** _Watching shadows move across the wall  
I _****_feel so frightened  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for fallin' apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last_**

 ** _Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember, after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame"._**

 ** _The Flame_**

 ** _Cheap Trick_**

* * *

La sala donde se llevaba la audiencia quedo totalmente vacía luego de unos 5 minutos, el reloj marcaba las 12:00, Shunsui y los demás salieron primero, Nanao fue retenida en la entrada por unos periodistas. Jushiro se marcho con Hanatarō para llevarlo a la sala que ellos tenían asignada y donde se encontraba la familia Shihōin.

Nell y Yumichika habían llevado a Shihōin a la sala que se encontraba llena, con la presencia de la familia, guardias parte de la defensa que era Jushiro y el testigo, Soi llego unos minutos después con Tia y Nanao, como lo habían estipulado anteriormente, Byakuya había pedido comida, ya estaba lista y dispuesta en una mesa, como le había sugerido Soi la comida debería de ser ligera y sustentable sin tanta complicación.

Cuando Shiro llego junto a Ginrei Yoruichi se acerco a su madre- mamá no quiero hablar con él- dijo al instante Yoruichi, aun no deseaba confrontarlo.

Ya te enteraste- pregunto Minako y la morena asintió.

Soi me lo conto- dijo suavemente.

Por favor, no hagas una escena si se acerca- pidió Minako y la morena suspiro.

Shiro se acerco donde estaba Yoruichi- parece que la audiencia va bien- dijo sonriente.

La morena le miro molesta, luego suspiro- son buenos- señalo la morena.

De pronto Soi se acerco a ellos, pero solo se dirigió a la morena- podemos hablar, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar.

Creo que cualquier cosa importante, también nosotros lo deberíamos saber- dijo Shiro.

Ginrei se acerco- Shiro puedes venir un momento- pidió y este soltó un bufido, era evidente que querían apartarlo de todo lo importante, aun así prefirió ir con su amigo y evitar discusiones innecesarias.

Soi espero a que se marcharan y tomaran distancia- he pensado que necesitamos hacer una pequeña conferencia de prensa y sería importante que tú me acompañaras.

¿En verdad?- cuestiono la morena con un poco de duda, sabía muy bien que la peli azul no era partidaria de llamar la atención o dejarse ver en público, Soi asintió- por mi está bien, que has pensado en concreto- pregunto la morena.

Hablar del caso- dijo al momento- haremos ver que tu libertad es inminente y que no hay porque seguir con un juicio sin sentido.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- me parece muy bien, hare lo que pidas y sea necesario.

Soi se sonrojo levemente pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria- tratare de ser yo la que hable, si la prensa pregunta igual contestare, si te hacen preguntas directas a ti podrás responder pero se cuidadosa, di la verdad sea cual sea.

Entiendo- dijo suavemente- habrá alguien más con nosotras- pregunto.

Le pediré a tu escolta que nos acompañe, además me imagino que deberán estar ahí por seguridad- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, por si quieres escapar.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír-¿ya comiste?- pregunto la morena de pronto.

No tengo hambre, pero gracias- respondió suavemente- tú, has comido algo.

Un emparedado- dijo suavemente- veo que tu compañera ya está bien a pesar de la férula.

Lo está, pero ella fue quien se llevo la peor parte- explico, después de eso hubo un instante de silencio un poco incomodo- entonces, te aviso cuando sea el momento de irnos.

Si- dijo suavemente la morena y fue directamente con Minako.

Buena primera parte- felicito Byakuya luego de un momento.

Soi se encogió de hombros- Nanao se lleva todo el crédito, yo no hice nada.

A ella ya la felicité- dijo sonriente el joven Kuchiki- pero dijo que todo había sido idea tuya- la peli azul rio levemente y en ese instante vio que Shunsui, Tia parecían un poco excitados o más bien con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Si me permites un momento- dijo Soi y fue rápidamente con sus colegas- que ha pasado- pregunto.

Ya los arrestaron- dijo sonriente Tia.

Lisa aviso hace poco- dijo Shunsui- boletinarlos fue una gran idea, solo les iban a detener por sospechas pero cuando les detuvieron les encontraron armas de fuego.

¡Deberás!- dijo Soi sorprendida.

Lisa dice que los interceptaron a unas 20 cuadras de aquí- informo la rubia- se pasaron un alto y cuando les hicieron señal de detenerse estuvieron reacios –suspiro- en fin para terminar los llevaron a la comisaria.

Aun falta uno- señalo Shunsui.

Creo que debemos preparamos para la conferencia- dijo Soi y al instante todos se pusieron más serios.

Bueno, iré a decirle a Ichimaru que se prepare- dijo Shunsui y extendió un pequeño audífono hacia la peli azul.

Qué es eso- cuestiono dudosa Soi.

Úsalo- ordeno Shunsui- es el intercomunicador, solo debes colocarlo en tu odio y estarás en línea con todos, te escucharemos y no escucharas.

La peli azul lo tomo el pequeño auricular y lo colocó en su oído derecho- vaya no pensé que sería tan pequeño.

Pediste algo que no llamara la atención- señalo Tia- esto está en el top de modernidad.

Creí que esto solo era cosas de películas con alto presupuesto- rio divertida, mientras Tia ponía los ojos.

 _-Estamos completos- anuncio Lisa- todos los integrantes están en línea y preparados._

 _-Soi sonrió la voz de Lisa sonaba profesional y seria, entonces Tia hablo- aun falta uno de los secuaces, que hay con el- cuestiono._

 _-Estamos en ello- respondió Rangiku- verificamos las cámaras de transito cerca del juzgado por si aparece._

 _-Eso es bueno porque nos preparamos para el baile- dijo Shunsui._

 _-Estaremos atentas- dijo Lisa._

 _-Verifiquen donde se encuentra el fiscal, los magistrados y vigilantes- señalo Tia._

 _-Ahora mismo- respondió Lisa._

La comunicación termino y Shunsui suspiro- iré por la prensa, Nanao y Jushiro saben que deben hacer, Tia avísales que es tiempo, tenemos 5 minutos para empezar.

Voy con Nell y Yoruichi- dijo Soi.

Voy con Jushiro- dijo Tia, ya que el peliblanco se encontraba con Hanatarō, al instante el peliblanco se puso de pie y los dos cruzaron unas palabras con Yamada mientras el asentía.

Soi fue con Nell- cinco minutos para comenzar- dijo seria.

Ya escuchamos- dijo Nell y señalo su odio- también pedimos estar en línea con todos.

Creo que esta perfecto- dijo Soi y sonrió levemente, estaba a punto de irse por Yoruichi cuando la peli verde la tomo del brazo.

Confió en que no harás una tontería- pidió la Teniente.

Más aun- respondió Soi sonriendo y luego se puso seria- sabes que no soy tan tonta para hacer una locura.

Nell suspiro- cuidaremos sus espaldas, lo sabes muy bien- señalo la peli verde- pero si te pones imprudente no sabremos qué hacer.

Lo sé, no te preocupes- dijo Soi, sonrío a ella y a Yumichika que estaba muy cerca de ellas, la peli azul siguió su camino hacia la morena que ahora estaba junto a Byakuya, Rukia y Minako.

Lamento interrumpir- dijo Soi.

Oh, hija no interrumpes- dijo Minako amablemente.

Un buen comienzo de audiencia- felicito Rukia.

Gracias, pero todo el crédito es de Nanao- aclaro por segunda vez- Yoruichi, creo que es momento- dijo suavemente.

¿Momento para qué?- pregunto Byakuya.

Haremos una pequeña conferencia de prensa- respondió Soi- puedo pedirles por favor esperar aquí.

Pero…- dijo dudoso el joven Kuchiki.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- no suelo ocupar los medios, pero este momento es necesario usarlos a nuestro favor, quiero que vean que estamos confiados de que Yoruichi saldrá libre de todo cargo, que nuestros señalamientos son verdad y no especulaciones inventadas.

Es una buena idea- soltó Rukia.

Pero no quiero que la prensa note la tensión, los problemas y desacuerdos de defensa y familia, con eso me refiero a Shiro- soltó rápidamente.

Por eso pides que nos quedemos aquí- pregunto Byakuya.

Si- respondió sin vacilación- la conferencia será corta, pero en todo ese tiempo confió en que ustedes estarán acá y nadie saldrá, especialmente Shiro.

Lo haremos hija- respondió Minako- que eso no te preocupe.

Vamos Yoruichi- pidió Soi y al instante la morena fue con la peli azul, no sin antes darle un beso a Minako, al momento Yumichika y Nell fueron junto a ellas cuidándole muy de cerca y el otro escolta mas atrás ellos.

Al salir de la sala Yumichika se acerco mas a la morena- llevas el chaleco- pregunto y la morena asintió- recuerda lo que hablamos, has todo lo que diga- la morena asintió pero extrañamente miro a los que iban a su alrededor, Yumichika, Nell y Soi, parecían muy serios y ante todo precavidos a la conferencia de prensa, caminaron por le pasillo de la segunda planta y llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Nanao y Jushiro se encontraban en los extremos de cada lado mirando hacía la primer planta de los juzgados, abajo casi al pie de las gradas Gin Ichimaru y un pequeño grupo de periodistas que no pasaban más de 10 personas entre camarógrafos que eran dos y los demás parecían periodistas y fotógrafos, de pronto el castaño subió las gradas para encontrarlos.

La prensa ya esta lista- dijo rápidamente, vio con seriedad hacia a la morena y luego a la peli azul- quizá deberíamos esperar unos minutos, aun nos hace falta un pendiente.

Soi suspiro- aun no hay resultados- pregunto la peli azul- no me gustaría retrasar esto.

 _-Lo tenemos- grito la voz emocionada de Lisa en los comunicadores y todos se pusieron alertas –Rangiku lo visualizo en una cámara de tráfico, está a dos calles ya di aviso a la patrulla más cercana._

 _-Donde es eso- pregunto la voz de Tia._

 _-Una calle de los juzgados- respondió Rangiku._

 _-No es suficiente- dijo la rubia- avisa al vigilante de la entrada, pero sin causar el pánico o alguna alerta._

 _-Pero como hacemos eso- pregunto Lisa._

 _-Lo haremos- se escucho la voz confiada de Rangiku- no se preocupen- todos guardaron silencio y la respiración mientras escuchaban al fondo lo que Lisa y Rangiku hacían._

 _-Pon el canal de los guardias- dijo Rangiku._

 _-Que vas hacer- pregunto Lisa._

 _-Ya verás- dijo Rangiku- atención hay una persecución policial cercana, el sujeto se conduce en una motocicleta negra, los guardias de la entrada salgan al auxilio o posiblemente será un problema mayor ya que el sujeto en cuestión lleva la ruta del juzgado y como saben los Magistrados se encuentran en las instalaciones y no hay que ponerles en peligro._

Shunsui no pudo evitar sonreír, Tia también lo hacía, Nanao y Jushiro parecían asombrados ante la rápida respuesta que Rangiku había tenido y Soi tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que pocas veces mostraba.

Nell se asomo hacia adelante y pudo ver como dos guardias iban hacia las puertas y salían del lugar, como acto reflejo empuño su arma personal una pequeña escuadra en su pierna derecha, atenta y paciente.

 _-Lo tienen- rugió la voz de Lisa en los comunicadores- está siendo arrestado a las afueras del juzgado- informo- maldito, también llevaba armas- señalo._

 _-Buena trabajo- felicito Jushiro, Nell suspiro y volvió al lado de Soi, Yoruichi y Yumichika con un poco más de calma, después de la breve agitación el silencio volvió a reinar y con ello hubo un momento de entendimiento silencioso._

 _-Es hora de comenzar- dijo suavemente Soi Fong- hay que estar atentos y listos- nadie respondió o emitió palabra alguna, ya todo lo había hablado muchas veces desde que Soi Fong soltó ese plan, no había más tiempo para las dudas o los miedos este era el momento de la verdad._

Estamos listos- dijo Soi suavemente, Nell y Yumichika asintieron al instante y este lanzo una orden muda al guardia que les cuidaba la retaguardia- vamos Yoruichi- pidió la peli azul y la morena asintió con un poco de nerviosismo, pues todos parecían un poco tensos para ser solo una pequeña rueda de prensa y quisiera o no ella percibía ese nerviosismo, comenzaron a bajar las gradas con paso tranquilo mientras los miembros de la prensa se ponían cerca de las escaleras, Tia les detenía para que no se adelantaran del lugar donde la defensa junto con Yoruichi Shihōin se colocarían.

* * *

 _-Estamos en posición- dijo suavemente Lisa- todas las cámaras del salón están puestas en pantalla y estamos listas para ver cualquier cosa que sea extraña, los guaridas aun están en las puertas y eso creo que nos da una oportunidad- dijo seriamente la pelinegra, Shunsui pudo notar un tono nervioso en la voz de la pelinegra aun con la seguridad que trato de imprimir en cada una de sus palabras._

 _-Estamos en posición- dijeron Nanao y Jushiro._

 _-Estoy listo- dijo Shunsui atrás de Soi, Nell, Yumichika y Yoruichi, el se encontraba en las escaleras, vigilando lo que pudiera venir de frente y que se les pudiese escapar a los demás._

 _-Unohana-san é Isane-san están en posición- señalo Tia- yo también lo estoy- mientras se movía de su lugar._

 _-Las cámaras muestran al fiscal, su ayudante y al detective junto a la familia de la chica en la sala dispuesta para ellos, los magistrados parecen discutir sobre la audiencia como si fuese un almuerzo o una sesión para tomar té- señalo Lisa- los Shihōin y Kuchiki se encuentran en la sala junto al escolta que dejaron, el Shihōin mayor parece molesto y reclama algo, hay un vigilante en la segunda planta cerca de Jushiro y otro más cerca de los monitores de revisión en la entrada._

 _-Creo que estamos listos para comenzar- dijo Shunsui._

* * *

En la mansión de los Socios reinaba el silencio, Lisa y Rangiku habían dispuesto sus lugares frente a las dos enormes pantallas, lo repasaron una y otra vez durante la mañana, durante el rápido almuerzo y en esos momentos deberían estar atentas a una sala llena de personas y otros más que ahí se encontraban. Aun recordaban lo que Soi había dicho el día de ayer mientras explicaba su plan **_"ustedes deben tener abiertos sus ojos, porque eso puede ser la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso"_** , obviamente ellas no estarían en el juzgado y no se jugarían el pellejo, pero iban a ser testigos visuales de todo y quizá no poder hacer mucho para ayudar, solo ser testigos mientras todo sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Isane Kosetsu y Unohana Retsu, se habían colocado cerca de las escaleras del lado derecho, ahí podían pasar desapercibidas para cualquiera y a su vez estarían un poco lejos del peligro, Tia había ido junto a ellas para entregarles el pequeño maletín medico de Isane que habían transportado en la camioneta blindada, sentadas en una banca esperaban expectantes cerca de una habitación que sería la única a la cual podrían correr si sucedía algo inesperado.

Soi se coloco en el lugar señalado por Shunsui y Tia, cerca de las escaleras pero no tanto, la prensa empezó a tomar algunas fotos mientras Yoruichi se colocaba junto a Soi Fong del lado izquierdo, al lado de ella Yumichika y Nell se había posicionado al lado de Soi y como siempre el guardia cuidando la retaguardia.

 **Bunas tardes- empezó Soi su discurso- agradezco de antemano su presencia a esta pequeña rueda de prensa.**

 **Gin sonrío- podría decirnos el motivo de la misma- pregunto el pelo gris, pero una de reportera extendió su micrófono al momento y pregunto- pensé quela defensa había renunciado.**

 **Soi sonrío levemente- nuestra sociedad no abandona casos, aun cuando estos se tornen difíciles- respondió- todo fue una mala interpretación de la prensa- murmullos se llevaban a cabo ante la respuesta de la peli azul, un flash de una cámara profesional fue disparado.**

 **Respondiendo a su pregunta- dijo la peli azul dirigiéndose a Gin Ichimaru- el motivo de esta pequeña rueda informativa no es más que reafirmar la inocencia de mi clienta y como ustedes han podido comprobar en la audiencia, donde afirmamos que ella está siendo inculpada injustamente- más murmullos y comentarios.**

 **Señorita Fong- pregunto otro sujeto- usted dijo en la audiencia que Yoruichi Shihōin está siendo inculpada, tiene pruebas de eso- pregunto.**

 **Soi se puso seria- por supuesto que tenemos pruebas, afirmo que hay otra persona tras la muerte de la joven Yumuri, obviamente la policía y fiscalía desconocen todo pues están enfrascados en ganar un caso sin sentido y fundamento.**

 **Gin sonrío- señorita Shihōin- dijo y todos parecieron contener la respiración, hasta ese entonces nadie había osado preguntarle algo- es verdad que usted fue atacada y herida en prisión dos veces- hubo murmullos al termina la pregunta, que luego fue seguido por un largo silencio.**

 **Pero muchos notaron la mirada que la morena le dio a la peli azul y esta pareció darle su consentimiento para responder, fue cuando ella hablo- efectivamente fui atacada dos veces, podría decir que con la primera me las apañe muy bien, pero para la segunda no tuve mucha suerte.**

Después de esa respuesta más preguntas saltaron en la rueda de prensa, mientras las preguntas y respuestas salían una tras otra con total calma, todos los demás parecían entrar en la desesperación pues nada parecía evidenciar que el sujeto que deseaban sacar de su escondite haría lo que ellos esperaban. Lisa y Rangiku miraban todo con mirada crítica y aun cuando había algunas otras personas en la planta baja que miraban con curiosidad la rueda de prensa nada parecía sospechoso, Shunsui frunció el ceño pues ciertamente el había esperado según su análisis de comportamiento que el plan resultara, pero mientras más preguntas saltaban por parte de la prensa, ellos caían en una leve desilusión.

* * *

En un baño de los juzgados un sujeto con un traje sastre y una gabardina marcaba en su teléfono celular como poseso, mientras que el auricular le comunicaba que la llamada era envida al buzón, eso paso una y otra vez- donde diablos están- pregunto mirando su reloj y golpeo la puerta de un baño con molestia, salió del mismo y fue al basurero cerca del lavabo, metió su mano sacando una bolsa negra de la cual obtuvo lo que había en su interior una USP expert 9mm, al instante reviso el cargador, comprobando que estaba lleno, suspiro largamente – maldición, no podemos perder esta oportunidad - dijo suavemente, metió el arma en su bolsillo izquierdo junto a su mano, suspiro y camino hacia la puerta de salida con paso seguro y mirada seria.

Lisa y Rangiku miraban las pantallas con detenimiento, sus corazones latían rápidamente pues pasaba el tiempo y hasta ahora nada daba señal de que el plan resultaría pues la conferencia había empezado sin problemas o algún contratiempo, hasta hoy nada parecía perturbarla, hubo un instante el cual pensaron que quizá al final el sujeto no había mordido el anzuelo, hasta que de pronto algo paso…

En la conferencia de prensa Soi se encontraba muy seria, ya habían pasado como 8 minutos y nada parecía suceder, no sabía si estar contenta o molesta pero de pronto algo sucedió, un sujeto alto pareció apartar a una parte de la prensa y meterse entre medio.

 _-El sujeto alto de gabardina- se escucho la voz urgente de Lisa por el comunicador._

 _-Va de frente- dijo con tono temeroso a la pelirroja- es el- grito- es el._

Soi rápidamente miro, sin preverlo un sujeto alto vestido con traje y una gabardina, se acercaba peligrosamente el impulso de la peli azul rápidamente fue de proteger a la morena colocándose frente a ella, no vio como sucedió o lo que en realidad paso solo escucho un estruendo y luego otro más, de pronto sintió unos impactos directo a su pecho y luego….oscuridad.

Jushiro, Nanao, Lisa y Rangiku lanzaron un grito ahogado, ellos vieron como el sujeto en cuestión se abrió paso entre la prensa con su mano izquierda y pistola en mano apunto directamente hacia adelante y dos disparos se escucharon, la peli azul cayó de espaldas ante la mirada absorta e incrédula de todos. De pronto un marullo de gritos, exclamaciones en la planta baja y personas corriendo. Yumichika luchando junto a Nell con el sujeto que unos momento atrás había intentado escapar pero que la peli verde y el sub- teniente habían tacleado en su intento por detenerlo, el tercer escolta abriéndose paso para mantener un perímetro y que nadie pasara o en espera de disparar si había algún otro cómplice del ataque. Yoruichi en el suelo mirando como lo que parecía sangre brotaba del pecho de la peli azul, incrédula y llena de aflicción.

¡Soi, Soi!- gritaba casi histérica la morena a una inconsciente peli azul.

Al momento Tia, vio como Isane se abría paso- Yoruichi suéltala- dijo la rubia con un rostro preocupado, Shunsui llego rápidamente a su lado.

Hay que llevarla a la habitación- ordeno Isane, al instante Shunsui levanto a Soi en brazos y la llevo a la primer sala, Isane fue junto a ellos, Yoruichi en ese instante estaba conmocionada y parecía paralizada, Tia le agarro del brazo para que fuese con ellas.

Mientras que en la sala el sujeto tirado en el piso ya estaba controlado por Nell y Yumichika obviamente le golpearon a placer en ese proceso, un vigilante que se acercaba a ellos les miraba extrañado- espósenlo- ordeno Nell y Yumichika llamo al guardia para que le ayudara.

Espósalo- ordeno molesto el peli violeta- luego miro al vigilante que no sabía qué hacer- no te quedes ahí- dijo molesto- ven ayúdale- el vigilante rápidamente fue con el guardia, el atacante estaba un poco aturdido entre la lucha y los golpes- llévenlo al baño- señalo- que nadie entre ó salga, si se mueve dispárale- ordeno al subalterno que lo miro sorprendido- no de muerte, aun hay cosas que resolver- dijo Yumichika, miro hacia el piso había manchas de algo rojo quizá sangre y recorría el camino hacia una sala, pensó en que no podía ser posible que todo se saliera de control.

El sub-teniente vio como Jushiro, Nanao y Retsu Unohana entraban a la pequeña sala con rostros serios, el también se apresuro al lugar, al entrar pudo ver que Yoruichi estaba por perder los nervios en un lado de la sala, en una mesa Soi Fong parecía estar inconsciente y una mujer con pelo cenizo tomaba los signos vitales- por favor retrocedan- casi grito, pues todos casi estaban encima de la peli azul, al instante tomaron distancia.

Yumichika fue con Yoruichi, le tomo del brazo- vamos Shihōin, se valiente - dijo con seriedad- todo estará bien- dijo serio aun cuando también el estaba nervioso.

Isane saco un pequeño frasco de su maletín, lo abrió y se lo paso por la nariz a Soi Fong, al instante esta reacciono tosiendo- calma, no te muevas mucho- ordeno Isane- le rompió el saco que estaba manchado de rojo- ayúdenme a quitarle el chaleco por favor- pidió Unohana y Nell se acercaron a ayudar a Isane, retirando con cuidado el chaleco- esto es lo más loco que te he visto hacer en mi vida- señalo Retsu a una confundida Soi que parecía recobrar el conocimiento de a poco- pero tenias razón con lo de la sangre- la peli azul sonrío levemente y suspiro haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Fueron dos impactos directos al chaleco, pero no hay herida de peligro- informo Kosetsu, hubo un suspiro generalizado en casi toda la sala, Jushiro pasó sus manos en su rostro, Nanao abrazo a Shunsui y Tia se abrazo a ellos también.

 _-Oh, mierda- se escuchó en los intercomunicadores era Rangiku._

 _\- inicie el protocolo de seguridad de emergencia- se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Lisa._

Vez, ella está bien- dijo Yumichika y la morena no pudo evitar abrazarse al sub-teniente y soltar algunas lagrimas.

Isane al momento le abrió la blusa blanca de un solo tirón, dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca con una manchas rojas menos evidentes, comenzó a palmar el abdomen y subió de a poco hacia el pecho-¡hay!- se quejo la peli azul- Isane le subió la camiseta ante todos los ahí presentes y miró las lesiones, había dos marcas en un rojo intenso donde seguramente habían impactado los proyectiles- parece que no hay fractura, aunque me pareció que los disparos fueron muy cercanos- señalo, Soi intento ponerse de pie- por favor podrías estar quieta- mando Isane a la peli azul que rápidamente obedeció, le entrego unas pastillas- tómalas- ordeno la peli cenizo, Nell le paso una botella de agua ayudándole a reincorporarse un poco, la peli azul tomo la medicina.

Shunsui suspiro- donde esta- pregunto a Nell y esta al momento miro a Yumichika.

Esposado en el baño- señalo el peli violeta- un vigilante y un soldado le custodian.

Vamos - dijo Nanao, pero Tia le detuvo negando con la cabeza.

Tú te quedas con Shihōin- dijo la rubia y Nanao suspiro.

Vieron donde quedo el arma- pregunto de pronto Shunsui- no, no – dijeron uno por uno.

De pronto Retsu saco una bolsa plástica de su bolsillo elevándola al aire- hablas del arma del delito- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Shunsui sonrío- eres una genio- exclamo- creí que se había perdido en el caos.

Con halagos no conseguirás nada de mi parte, pero que sería de un científico si no está preparado para todo- se burlo Retsu- necesito el equipo que trajeron y que me consigas ADN del sujeto, también sería bueno traer al jefe de la oficina forense de Tokio.

Jushiro ira por el- dijo Shunsui y el peliblanco asintió al instante, sin perder tiempo fue hacer su nueva asignación.

Soi se reincorporo despacio sentándose en la mesa, aun con una mueca de dolor- Nell, Yumichika, Tia y Shunsui- llamo y todos tomaron atención- averigüen quien es y como logro conseguir el arma.

 _-Lisa- dijo con dificultad._

 _-Si jefa- pregunto la peli negra._

 _-Repasen las grabaciones de las cámaras- respiro un poco- verifiquen, si tuvo contacto con alguien más y que le tomen foto para que lo busques en la base de dato de policía, interpol, la agencia de inteligencia del Japón- jadeo- donde sea._

 _-Al instante jefa- respondió Lisa- me alegro que todos estén bien- dijo._

* * *

Debes de descansar un poco- señalo Isane a la peli azul.

Nell, Yumichika, Tia y Shunsui parecían discutir algo entre ellos, Nanao se fue con Yoruichi- ella estará bien- dijo Nanao.

Retsu se había acercado- vamos Nanao no tengas esa cara, realmente fue un buen plan.

Pensé que estaba herida- se quejo la peli negra.

Es sangre ocupada para efectos especiales de películas, Soi me pidió arreglar el chaleco- explicó al instante- yo la fabrico y realmente puede parecer muy similar a la sangre, el atacante quizá pensó que hirió de muerte y eso al final es conveniente.

Quieren decir que todo esto ha sido planeado- pregunto Yoruichi saliendo un poco de su preocupación.

Nanao suspiro- eso te lo podrá aclarar Soi, pero no en estos momentos- dijo la pelinegra, Yoruichi suspiro al mirar que Soi se había recostado de nuevo en la mesa y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras Isane le aplicaba una crema en lo que parecía ser una zona cerca de su pecho al lado derecho.

* * *

En las otras salas y habitaciones del juzgado las personas parecían asustadas y confundidas, estaban seguros que se habían escuchado disparos y de pronto cuando quisieron salir las puertas estaba con llave y no había forma de salir, quisieron utilizar sus teléfonos pero no lo pudieron lograr, porque no había nada de señal.

La sala donde se encontraba el fiscal, su ayudante y el detective Tosen fue la primera en quedarse sin comunicación y encerrada, para molestia del detective y aun cuando no llevaba su arma sabía muy bien que esos sonidos eran de arma corta de 9mmm.

* * *

Los magistrados en la sala que ocupaba Tenjirō para descansar y que se encontraba junto a la sala de la audiencia, comían tranquilamente su almuerzo, no es que fueran ajenos a los problemas o no les importaba la seguridad, pero ya habían vivido muchas cosas como fiscales, Abogados y Jueces para asustarse por una que otra emergencia, en sus tiempos cuando los Yakuza hacían lo que fuera pro librarse de juicios y la cárcel ellos habían sobrevivido y contado esa experiencia varias veces, eran conocedores del sistema de emergencia pues ellos mismos lo habían contratado así que solo esperaban que todo terminara.

El protocolo de emergencia fue activado- señalo Tenjirō- seguro fueron esos disparos, hay que esperar que lo resuelvan, seguramente un guardia vendrá a informarnos.

Esta mañana se muestra más interesante a cada momento- señalo Kirio.

Espero no haya pasado mayor cosa- dijo Shutara.

Quizá algún incauto que quería justicia por sus propios medios- señalo Sasakibe.

* * *

En la sala donde los Kuchiki y Shihōin se encontraban estaban nerviosos, habían escuchado los disparos y como sabían que Yoruichi, Soi Fong y sus amigos estaban afuera y podrían correr peligro, no iba ser la primera vez y con los antecedentes que tenían estaban más que nerviosos de lo que pudiese ocurrir aun cuando el guardia de la prisión les había ordenado guardar la calma el no poder ni salir a ver o llamar por teléfono les estaba llenado de ansiedad.

Pero que carajos sucede ahí afuera- grito Shiro.

Shiro- regaño Ginrei- debes guardar la calma- le lanzo una mirada molesta- por Minako-san- pidió, la señora Shihōin ahora tomaba una taza de té junto a Rukia y Byakuya que le acompañaban.

Por favor les pido mantener la calma- ordeno el guardia de la prisión.

* * *

El protocolo de seguridad consistía en cerrar las puertas principales de acceso al juzgado y cada sala con llave, para que nadie pudiese entrar o salir en medio de una emergencia, sea tiroteo, asalto o lo que fuera. Mientras que los guardias o vigilantes de seguridad se encargaban de neutralizar el peligro o tener todo bajo control, donde sea que fuese la emergencia, al momento una alarma silenciosa se activaba en la policía de Tokio, para una respuesta de ayuda de parte de la policía u otros cuerpos de orden y seguridad, así mismo las señales de teléfono, internet y cualquier otro sistema de comunicación era cortado para no tener especulación o alarmar a los del interior y exterior. Solo la compañía de vigilancia podía tener control de todo, cámaras, señales de radio, teléfono, energía eléctrica, accesos de entrada y salida, el sistema de aspersores por algún incendio, evacuaciones. Aunque ahora inexplicablemente ellos mismo luchaban por saber que había pasado pues nadie podía accesar al moderno y seguro sistema de seguridad.

Shunsui, Yumichika, Nell y Tia salieron de la sala y se dirigieron con paso firme hace el baño el peli violeta les dirigía, el vigilante del juzgado le salió al encuentro- están adentro- pregunto el sub-teniente.

Si- respondió el vigilante.

El protocolo de seguridad esta activado- informo Yumichika- estamos a cargo.

Entiendo, pero creí que la agencia era la única encargada- dijo el vigilante.

Pues te equivocas- dijo Nell- hoy nosotros estamos a cargo- el vigilante asintió.

Espera aquí, que nadie se acerque- ordeno Yumichika- luego vendrán a acompañarte.

Sí, señora- dijo el vigilante y los vio entrar al cuarto de baño.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue al guardia de la prisión de fuchū apuntando su arma, con total seriedad y sin despegar su vista al frente- teniente- saludo pero no dejo su posición.

Nell sonrió- descanse soldado- ordeno al soldado- nosotros haremos cargo de ahora en adelante- Yumichika se adelantó y saco su pistola personal apuntándola al sujeto que se encontraba sentado en el piso esposado a un tubo del lavamanos- podrías traer una silla para nuestro prisionero- el soldado asintió y salió del lugar, mientras todos miraban al sujeto que no se movía pero que les miraba fijo sin desviar su mirada.

Luego del un breve momento el soldado volvió con la silla que su teniente había solicitado- aquí esta teniente.

Gracias sonrió levemente Nell- podrías ayúdale al sub- teniente con el prisionero- el guardia asintió y ayudo al peli violeta a colocar al prisionero en la silla esposándole las dos manos en la silla con los brazos en la espalda y sus pies amarrados a la misma, al terminar el soldado empezó su camino a la salida- no importa lo que se escuche, no dejes entrar a nadie- ordeno y el soldado asintió saliendo de ahí.

El sujeto rio levemente- entonces, se supone que debería estar nervioso- cuestiono.

Yumichika se acerco le tomo de la quijada e hizo que levantara su rostro- la foto- urgió el sub-teniente- sonríe para el pajarito- dijo y al instante Tia tomo la foto, la envió a Lisa, el sujeto quiso zafarse del agarre del peli violeta pero este le sostuvo con suficiente fuerza- quien eres pregunto-. En todo ese momento Shunsui miraba todo con seriedad, tratando de analizar su comportamiento y ver como poder afectarle.

Cuál es tu nombre- pregunto Tia.

Un ciudadano preocupado de que putas como Shihōin salgan libres por tener suficiente dinero para pagar a abogados mercenarios- escupió con molestia- me alegro de haberme desecho de una de ellos.

Nadie le vio venir, solo se escucho un golpe fuerte- vas a responder lo que se te pregunta- dijo Nell que estaba frente del sujeto y quien le había asestado el primer golpe en el rostro, Yumichika tenía cara de sorpresa ante su acción pero no era el único, Shunsui y Tia también tenían esa misma expresión, aun así el sub-teniente sonrió satisfecho por la acción de su superior.

Por favor- calmo Shunsui y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se acerco al sujeto y con una sonrisa calma limpio el rastro de sangre que emanaba de su labio- seamos todos civilizados- dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y metió el pañuelo en una pequeña bolsa plástica - se que ya no tienes nada que perder o eso el lo que piensas- dijo Shunsui con voz calma- que te muelan a golpes hasta dejarte inconsciente sería una buena manera de evitar dar explicaciones- señalo el castaño, al instante el sujeto hizo mala cara.

Shunsui volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro molesto de sujeto en cuestión- el caso es que tus compinches ya están bajo custodia de la policía por si te preguntabas porque no aparecían- el sujeto hizo una mueca molesta- además gracias a Dios nadie ha muerto aun- ante esa noticia el sujeto hizo una cara de confusión e incredulidad eso lo noto Kyōraku- ha si- reflexionó- seguramente al ver algo rojo pensaste que era sangre, cualquiera lo pensaría- sonrió divertido - pero Shihōin sigue viva, igualmente el pobre guardia al que dejaste tirado y herido de muerte - había sorpresa en el rostro del hombre para satisfacción de Shunsui- la abogada a quien disparaste esta vivita y coleando y posiblemente planeando como hundirte en el hoy más profundo del cual no puedas salir.

¿Cómo?, no puede ser- pregunto, confuso y con un tono frio.

Ahh- exclamo Shunsui- sabes que pasa- dijo suavemente- no somos unos simples abogados mercenarios- rio levemente- antes me habían llamado muchas cosas pero no mercenario- rio divertido- oh, me desvió del tema- dijo poniendo cara pensativa- es que te esperábamos- el rostro confuso del sujeto fue un poema- más bien alguien pensó que podías aparecer para terminar con tu trabajo.

El sujeto se movió intentando zafarse de sus ataduras- si no me matas ahora mismo, te arrepentirás porque iré tras de ti y de todos ustedes- grito molesto- al instante Yumichika le golpeo en el estomago, el sujeto tosía.

Lo siento- se disculpo el peli violeta- pero no suelo tomar para bien las amenazas.

Shunsui se acerco a Tia- llévale a Unohana- la rubia miro hacia donde estaba el sujeto con un dejo de preocupación.

No creo que sea buena idea quedarse aquí mucho tiempo- dijo la rubia- Yumichika parece tener mal genio y Nell…

Lo sé- dijo el castaño- pregunta a Isane-san si trae anestesia- dijo Shunsui.

Estas pensando…- dijo la rubia y Shunsui asintió.

Es mejor un prisionero inconsciente que uno muerto y el seguramente seguirá tentando su suerte- señalo.

Ya regreso- dijo suavemente y salió del baño.

Entonces- prosiguió Shunsui- en que estábamos- pregunto y miro a Yumichika y Nell que parecían muy dispuestos a seguir con sus respuestas violentas- calmémonos un momento- sugirió el castaño- tenemos mucho de qué hablar, aun.

* * *

En la sala donde estaban los demás Jushiro y Nanao ayudaban a Unohana a colocar el aparato que venía en una maleta, al sacarlo se dieron cuenta que era un microscopio, Isane había ordenado a Soi Fong el descansar un poco mientras la pomada hacia su efecto, Yoruichi miraba todo con un poco de curiosidad aunque no dejaba de ver hacia la peli azul que se encontraba recostada en la mesa, miro a los demás que estaban en sus cosas y se aproximo a la peli azul.

Soi se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era tranquila y la morena no pudo evitar mirar hacia su cuerpo expuesto pues al final Isane había retirado la camiseta y ahora solo la cubría su sostén, había dos hematomas muy cerca de su pecho derecho, Yoruichi frunció el ceño había sido muy peligroso lo que Soi había hecho aun cuando llevaba un chaleco anti balas, la morena suspiro y miro el rostro un poco calmo de Soi Fong, alargo su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente, al instante la peli azul abrió sus ojos grises- ¿Por qué?- pregunto suavemente.

Soi suspiro- te puse en peligro- respondió la peli azul- yo sabía lo que podía ocurrir, pero tú no sabias nada- explico suavemente, intento ponerse en una posición sentada pero supo que aun necesitaba ayuda- me ayudas- pidió y la morena le miro seria.

Isane- san ordeno que descansaras- recordó la morena, Soi puso los ojos un instante y ella resoplo, sabía que si no le ayudaba Soi era tan testaruda de hacerlo por si misma así que no le quedo otra más que ayudarle a sentarse, cuando Soi por fin se sentó sus rostros estaban muy cerca tanto que podían sentir el aliento de una y la otra, sus ojos se miraron con intensidad, Yoruichi no dudo acortar la distancia, unió sus labios color moca con los finos y rosados labios de la peli azul que al instante respondió al contacto. El beso era suave pausado, como saboreando el momento y el contacto que se iba profundizando, el beso no era nada parecido a los que se habían dado la vez anterior en la prisión, Soi alzo su mano derecha llevándola a la nuca de la morena para profundizar más el beso que se estaba tornando más apasionado, hasta que la puerta de la sala fue abierta abruptamente dando paso a la figura de Tia Halibel que detuvo su paso al notar la escena frente a ella, al instante Yoruichi y Soi se separaron.

Lo siento- se disculpo suavemente la morena, Soi quedo un poco descolocada.

Tia sonrió y se dirigió hacia Unohana, Isane, Nanao y Jushiro que terminaban de armar el microscopio- acá tienes el ADN Retsu - dijo- Isane-san- llamo y ella le miro extrañada- pregunta Shunsui si tienes anestesia.

Paso algo- pregunto Jushiro con aflicción, Soi puso atención y Yoruichi guardo silencio.

Tia le miro ofuscada- Nell y Yumichika están perdiendo la paciencia con el atacante - se quejo- si alargamos la situación seguramente lo muelen a golpes.

Soi suspiro- ha hablado- pregunto.

No pienso que lo haga- dijo resulta la rubia- creo que prefiere que lo muelen a golpes, pues solo responde con amenazas.

Soi suspiro- quizá yo...

Ni lo pienses- dijo Nanao, Soi suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar.

Entonces la anestesia es para- pregunto Isane.

Para dársela al sujeto- dijo Tia y vio que todos tenían cara de "mala idea"- fue idea de Shunsui- dijo rápidamente.

Será mejor seguir con el plan- dijo Soi y saco el auricular de su bolsillo para colocarlo en su oído.

 _-Lisa- llamo la peli azul- ya tienes la foto- pregunto._

 _-Si jefa- respondió Lisa- ahorita estoy buscando- suspiro- dos patrullas de la policía de Tokio van hacia los juzgados._

 _-Porque- pregunto la peli azul._

 _-El protocolo de emergencia, alerta a la policía- informo la peli negra._

 _-Manda un mensaje al jefe forense de la policía de Tokio- dijo Soi- se llama Kurotsuchi Mayuri._

 _-Que es lo que quieres con el- pregunto la peli negra._

 _-Soi miro hacia Unohana- que necesitas de Mayuri- pregunto._

Su unidad móvil y que el venga para corroborar la legitimidad de los resultados en las pruebas que estoy por hacer- dijo Retsu.

 _-Su presencia y sabiduría, con su equipo móvil- dijo rápidamente Soi y Lisa sonrió al escuchar todo._

 _-Entiendo- dijo Lisa- hay otro problema- dijo la pelinegra._

 _-Cual es- pregunto Soi._

 _-Las personas están tornándose impacientes-informo al instante Soi puso los ojos- el detective junto al fiscal creen que paso mucho tiempo y no hay ningún cambio a su situación, los magistrados parecen confiados pero no creo que su paciencia sea eterna y Shiro Shihōin…_

 _-Entiendo- dijo Soi y suspiro- que Rangiku hable con la policía- dijo la peli azul y Yoruichi le miro con sorpresa- seguro está escuchando, así que la cosa es simple._

 _-Estoy escuchando- confirmo la pelirroja._

 _-Comunícate con el detective Shūhei, dile que eres de la agencia de seguridad, que según el protocolo se abrirán las puertas de atrás, que espere con las patrullas pues saldrán algunos civiles y miembros de la prensa._

 _-Dentro de cuánto tiempo será eso- pregunto Rangiku._

 _-Veinte minutos- respondió la peli azul._

 _-Si preguntan qué sucede ahí adentro, que les digo- cuestiono la pelirroja._

 _-Que se está impartiendo justicia- Respondió Soi- hablamos luego- con eso la comunicación se cortó._

* * *

Yoruichi miraba perpleja a Soi Fong, ella lo supo al instante y aunque anteriormente lo había dicho Unohana y Nanao lo había corroborado ella no le parecía real pero ahora al escucharle se dio cuenta que Soi Fong había planeado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la pregunta era...Porque.

Soi retiro el auricular de su oído- Necesito la ropa de repuesto- dijo Soi.

Jushiro recogió una bolsa del suelo y se la entrego- la traje de una vez, pensé que la querrías- sonrió- entonces, que es lo que sigue.

Soi sonrió- Tia, regresa con todos graba al sujeto hablando- dijo y luego frunció el ceño- si son amenazas mucho que mejor.

Bien- dijo Tia y camino hacia la puerta.

Jushiro ve por Gin- dijo suavemente, el peliblanco asintió y busco la puerta Soi tomo la bolsa, saco la blusa y el saco, se vistió frente a todos, Yoruichi le miraba absorta hace muchos años atrás Soi se hubiese escandalizado de estar solo en sostén delante de algunas personas, pero al parecer eso ya no era así.

Nanao se acerco- deberías descansar un poco mas- sugirió- aun podemos ver que le sacan al sujeto ese- dijo con desprecio.

Soi sonrió- si esperamos más tiempo es seguro Nell y Yumichika le sacaran las tripas, las medicinas ya hicieron efecto y estoy mejor- aclaro la peli azul, Nanao suspiro- te necesito para el trato con Sōsuke.

Pero si no acepto antes- dijo Nanao.

Soi sonrió- pues ahora vera que no le quedara otro camino más que aceptar- dijo Soi.

Jushiro llego a la sala seguido por Gin, su cara era de notable preocupación pero cuando sus ojos verdes vieron a Soi Fong de pie y seria junto a Yoruichi sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa- pero que…tu…te vi...el...

Si él me disparo, es lo que esperábamos que hiciera- dijo suavemente Soi- espero que alguno de los miembros de la prensa que trajiste contigo grabara algo de eso.

Gin Ichimaru se calmo, en un instante sus ojos se entrecerraron y una enorme sonrisa dibujo en su rostro haciéndole ver como una serpiente sonriendo por lo que la peli azul acababa de decir- así que todo fue fraguado por ti- luego se puso serio- por eso me pediste explícitamente traer poco personal- Soi se encogió de hombros.

Sabía que podría contar contigo- expreso con cuidado- estaba consciente que a pesar del peligro ustedes no serian un daño colateral.

Gin enarco una ceja- esa acaso es una disculpa- pregunto.

No- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- es solo una tonta y vana explicación- se pudo seria y suspiro- mis disculpas por ponerte a ti y a tus compañeros en medio de todo esto.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, hasta ahora Soi podría aceptar que el plan tan elaborado y cuidadoso había sido más que peligroso no solo para ellos, si no para muchos más, Gin medito las palabras de la peli azul luego de un instante sonrió con calma- fue una lástima que no nos dieran señal en vivo- se quejo con un dejo de molestia- imagínate un conferencia con Yoruichi Shihōin, su abogada defensora revelando un poco sobre el caso que muy pocos hablan de ello y luego un loco irrumpiendo la misma con deseos asesinos.

Dime que tienes una grabación de eso- pidió Soi.

Gin volvió ampliar su sonrisa- la hay- confirmo y Soi extrañamente se puso seria.

La quiero- casi demando, ante eso Gin le miro extrañado y la peli azul reafirmo sus palabras- necesito esa grabación Ichimaru.

Pero…para que- cuestiono- es la única que se pudo captar claramente- se quejo- si te la entrego quizá no pueda recuperarla.

Soi suspiro- no puedes hacer una copia- pregunto viendo la desesperación y frustración de Gin.

Acá no tengo el equipo necesario- se quejo- además parece que ningún aparato tiene señal fuera de este recinto, es imposible hacer una copia.

Soi suspiro- pudiste verificar el video- cuestiono y Gin asintió.

La conferencia es impecable- señalo- el camarógrafo tomo el mejor lugar para que las imágenes fueran bastante amplias y cercanas a ustedes- Soi entrecerró los ojos curiosa- pero al momento de la intrusión del sujeto, también tomo parte de su figura y la imagen completa de su mano apuntando y disparando, para luego tener una toma de ti en el suelo….manando sangre de tu pecho y la princesa angustiada- ante ese punto Yoruichi se tenso, odiaba ese mote pues el único que se refería a ella de ese modo era su padre.

¿Se pueden mostrar esas imágenes?- cuestiono la peli azul.

Claro- dijo este con calma- en la cámara se puede ver las imágenes.

Soi miro hacia Nanao y esta se encogió de hombros- escucha Gin- empezó la peli azul con calma- hemos dispuesto sacar a algunos civiles y miembros de la prensa por motivos de seguridad, aunque debo decir que tenemos al sujeto controlado.

Eso lo pude ver claramente- expreso con diversión- aun de eso tenemos imágenes- dijo con orgullo y luego se puso serio- pensé que la seguridad del juzgado….- una risa- vaya, ustedes sí que son un estuche de monerías- suspiro complacido y miro hacia la morena- ahora entiendo lo que viste en ella- dijo a Yoruichi y sin quererlo Soi se sonrojo levemente.

Necesito las imágenes que tienes- volvió a decir suavemente la peli azul.

Si te las entrego pueda ser que nunca vuelva a verlas- se quejo- además no quiero irme con los demás.

Nanao le miro frunciendo el ceño- podría quedarse- sugirió la pelinegra, Soi le lanzo una mirada incrédula - el puede manipular las imágenes- señalo la pelinegra- podría quedarse según nuestros términos.

Soi se lo pensó por un momento y entonces Gin rápidamente hablo- lo que sea, lo hare- dijo con convicción y entusiasmo- cualquier cosa que pidas, pero deja que me quede.

Soi le miro con detenimiento- bien- dijo y Gin sonrió ampliamente- pero será según mis condiciones.

No importa- respondió Ichimaru- las que sea las cumpliré, solo una cosa- pidió y Soi le miro extrañada- quiero escribir una crónica de todo lo que pase y publicarla.

Solo después de que todo esto termine- aclaro Soi y Gin sonrió- pero - detuvo la peli azul- antes debo leer eso para dar mi visto bueno- Gin se puso serio y Soi sonrió- hay trato- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Gin suspiro y tendió su mano estrechándola con la de la peli azul- trato- dijo este y Soi sonrió ampliamente- iré por la cámara y daré instrucciones a los periodistas- dijo- crees que pueden reportar lo que hemos visto- pregunto dudoso.

Nanao miro a Soi que parecía dudarlo- puede que eso ayude- dijo la pelinegra- que digan que alguien intento matar a Yoruichi hará que las cosas sean más factibles para nosotros en algún trato con el fiscal.

Que no digan mucho- dijo suavemente- puede dar la noticia, sin especulaciones de su parte- Gin asintió con una sonrisa y la peli azul miro a Nanao.

Sabes que tengo razón- dijo esta y Soi suspiro.

* * *

En el baño Shunsui y Tia charlaban, en una esquina mientras Nell y Yumichika cuidaban del sujeto, cuando la rubia se había marchado no hubo mucha charla porque cuando Kyōraku había intentando entablar conversación el sujeto volvió con su actitud poco cooperadora ganándose unos golpes de parte de Nell y otros de Yumichika, luego de eso el castaño prefirió tomar un tiempo para ver que harían.

Necesitamos grabarle- dijo Tia.

Shunsui suspiro- pues inténtalo tú- la rubia negó por eso mismo Shunsui había dejado la policía y tirado su carrera por la borda, odiaba el ver como otros eran tan sádicos y enfermos, mientras el solo quería gozar la vida con tranquilidad.

Tia puso su celular a grabar voz y lo sostuvo en su mano acercándose al sujeto con seriedad, este le miro con molestia- entonces- empezó Tia para llamar la atención- tu eres el jefe o hay alguien más.

El sujeto alzo su cabeza para verle, hizo una mueca de sonrisa- me dan lastima-escupió molesto- será mejor que terminen conmigo porque si salgo de esta tengan por seguro que iré tras de ustedes- otro golpe del sub-teniente…esta vez el sujeto quedo inconsciente, Shunsui puso los ojos.

Ups- dijo suavemente- creo que me pase- se excuso el peli violeta.

Nell, Sub-teniente- llamo Shunsui y Tia solo se encogió de hombros, al instante ellos se acercaron- el sujeto esta inconsciente, será mejor ir con Soi y seguir con el plan, según dicen empezaran a desalojar los juzgados y necesitaremos su ayuda.

Yumichika- llamo Nell- que el guardia lo vigile mientras hacemos lo nuestro.

Si señora- dijo muy animado el peli violeta y él fue el primero en salir tras de el Tia, Nell y Shunsui, dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban los demás.

Debes custodiarlo- ordeno serio Yumichika y miro al vigilante del juzgado- no debes dejar pasar a nadie que no seamos nosotros- ordeno y el vigilante solo asintió.

* * *

En la sala Tia, Nell y Shunsui hacían su aparición todo parecía volver al principio, la rubia se acerco al momento a la peli azul y esta le saludo Shunsui se quedo rezagado hablando con Jushiro y Nanao, mientras que Nell esperaba en una esquina con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados en espera de su sub- alterno.

Lo tienes- pregunto Soi a la rubia.

Saco su teléfono- ¿quieres escuchar ya?- cuestiono.

Espera un momento- dijo la peli azul y miro hacia la morena- Yoruichi, puedes venir.

La morena se aproximo con un poco de extrañeza, aun hasta hoy tenía en su cabeza la errónea idea de que entre esa rubia despampanante y Soi había algo o quizá lo hubo y eso no le agradaba para nada- si- dijo con un poco de duda.

Quiero que escuches esto- dijo y miro a la rubia- Tia, muéstrale.

Tia le dio play al instante- **_"será mejor que terminen conmigo porque si salgo de esta tengan por seguro que iré tras de ustedes"_**.- la morena palideció al escuchar esa voz.

Shunsui, se acerco- reconoce la voz- señalo Shunsui con tono serio- sus acciones lo dicen por sí misma, tensión, ojos llenos de asombro y angustia.

Es el- dijo suavemente la morena- el hombre que me contacto en la comisaria, en la prisión preventiva, para amenazarme.

Debes regresar con tu familia- dijo rápidamente la peli azul, la instante la morena le miro curiosa.

¿Por qué?- pregunto con un poco de disconformidad.

Si me permiten, mejor me voy con mi esposa- dijo Tia y Shunsui rio yéndose con ella.

¿Esposa?- repitió la morena y miro al lugar donde Tia había ido- ¿la teniente?

Soi suspiro- creo que hay cosas que no sabes aun- dijo con tono de disculpa y Yoruichi le miro con curiosidad- Nell y Tia son esposas, pero además de eso Nell es Socia de nuestra firma legal.

Todo está planeado- pregunto.

Minako-san estaba muy afligida por tu seguridad- dijo Soi- Nell había escuchado que la prisión preventiva es corrupta de cabo a rabo, por mucho que su alcaide quiera erradicar eso, pensamos que sería bueno que fueras trasladada a una prisión segura.

Y de paso tener un ojo sobre mí- dijo con un poco de disconformidad.

No confiaría en nadie más para que cuidara de tu seguridad- señalo rápidamente- y porque no mantener un ojo en ti, cuando no sabía qué era lo que sucedía.

Yoruichi suspiro- acaso todo lo tienes planeado- pregunto- todos tus movimientos son por una razón.

Admito que hay cosas que han salido sobre la marcha- dijo suavemente- cosas que nos han favorecido, personas que han ayudado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y también cosas que se han salido de mi control- la morena suspiro- debes volver con tu familia, Minako-san puede estar preocupada.

Yoruichi suspiro- está bien- dijo suavemente- Soi asintió y dibujo una media sonrisa, al instante Nell estaba junto a ellas.

Creo que debo escoltarte- dijo suavemente Nell y la morena asintió.

Estaremos en línea- dijo Soi y Nell le sonrió, para luego marcharse junto a la morena, Ichimaru y Yumichika entraron justo después.

* * *

 _-Estamos en línea- dijo Soi._

 _-Por fin- se escucho la voz de Rangiku- el oficial llegara en cinco minutos._

 _-Pero el jefe forense ya está dentro de las instalaciones con su equipo móvil- informo Lisa- me pareció prudente dejarlo entrar._

Unohana- llamo Soi- Kurotsuchi está con su equipo en el parqueo con el equipo móvil.

Es una gran noticia, el equipo móvil cuenta con lo necesario para el ADN- sonrió con alegría- sabremos quién es en su base de datos, pero para eso se necesitaría que hubiese señal en el recinto.

Cuanto tiempo les llevara tener resultados, para luego buscar- pregunto Soi.

Quizá unos 15 minutos- informo raudamente.

 _-Bien- tenemos 15 minutos para sacar civiles y prensa, hacer un trato con el fiscal y volver a la audiencia._

 _-Se oye tan fácil- rio Shunsui mientras todos oían._

 _-Tenemos 4 minutos para que llegue el detective Shūhei- informo Rangiku._

Bien, Unohana te acompañara Jushiro- dijo suavemente y luego miro hacia la peli cenizo- Isane-san agradezco tu ayuda- dijo con total gratitud- pero será mejor que acompañes a Retsu.

Isane se acerco y la abrazo cuidadosamente- no hay nada que agradecer y lo sabes, tu siempre estuviste ahí- dijo con una sonrisa amplia, extendió su mano entregándole un pequeño frasco de pastillas- tómalas cuando sientas que el dolor vuelve.

Lo hare- dijo y vio como ellas se marchaban- Gin- llamo y este se apresuro a su lado- es el momento -anuncio y todos pusieron atención- creo que todos saben el plan y esto será lo ultimo antes de volver a regirnos por lo normal- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Nell acompañaba a la morena en todo el trayecto en silencio y al estar frente a la puerta se detuvo- debemos esperar como unos minutos para que puedas entrar- dijo suavemente.

Sabias que tenia celos de tu esposa y no dijiste nada- acuso levemente.

Nell sonrió- no me correspondía develar la situación que te llevo a Fuchū, con respecto a Tia- suspiro- creo que tu asumiste y yo simplemente me hice de la vista gorda.

Desde cuando la conoces- pregunto y Nell pareció confundida- a Soi- aclaro la morena.

Hace cuatro años- dijo suavemente- Tia había terminado su carrera y buscaba un empleo, fue la única firma que le tendió la mano, nosotras solo vivíamos juntas en ese entonces al año nos convertimos en socias de la firma, luego de casarnos y formar una gran familia-dijo con una sonrisa- eso es para nosotros la sociedad, una familia.

 _-Las puertas se abrirán en diez…- Lisa empezó el conteo_.

Creo que aun no te agradezco por todo- dijo suavemente Yoruichi.

No hay nada que agradecer- dijo suavemente la peli verde- prepárate para entrar- dijo Nell y la morena asintió- me agradaría que no hables con nadie de lo que sucedió aquí afuera.

No te preocupes, que no lo hare- dijo suavemente.

 _-Tres, dos, uno…las puertas se abren- dijo suavemente._

Puedes entrar- ordeno Nell, la morena giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Soldado- llamo Nell que era el que estaba a la puerta- hay servicio que hacer- dijo y el sujeto salió de la habitación mientras Yoruichi cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Yumichika venia tras de un sequito de personas, tres vigilantes se adelantaron y empezaron a abrir algunas puertas continuas- por favor es tiempo de desalojar los juzgados, en orden formen una fila y síganme- decía cada vigilante y las personas salían con notable confusión.

A quienes más sacaremos- pregunto el soldado.

Condúcelos a la salida de vehículos- ordeno Nell- unas patrullas estarán ahí, diles que todo está en orden y no necesitan de su colaboración más que para sacar a estas personas.

Si teniente- se cuadro en un saludo y se marcho a hacer su trabajo, Nell fue con Yumichika.

Donde esta ella- pregunto Nell.

Se quedo unas puertas atrás- dijo suavemente, luego el dijo- ella tiene valor- Nell rio.

* * *

Soi se encontraba en la sala de la fiscalía, Tosen que estaba por abrir la puerta al escuchar personas saliendo se topo con la cara de Soi Fong, Nanao Ise y un tipo que había visto antes en los noticieros, pues era parte de la prensa, ante eso no le quedo más remedio que volver a su asiento y ver qué era lo que ese trío quería.

Como es que andan para arriba y para abajo cuando el sistema de seguridad nos encerró a todos- pregunto Kaname- han visto lo que ha pasado.

Bueno da la casualidad de que hicimos una pequeña conferencia de prensa en la planta baja- dijo Soi.

¿Una conferencia?- pregunto Aizen- espero que no hayas sido tan imprudente para lanzar acusaciones sin fundamento.

Creo que no necesito tales cosas, las personas han visto por sí mismas que tengo razón, posiblemente en unos minutos la noticia se esté divulgando por todos los medios- señalo la peli azul- la policía y fiscalía quedaran en evidencia.

No te creo- dijo Aizen con suavidad, denotando que quizá podría ser verdad.

Soy testigo de ello- dijo Gin- hay pruebas visuales y muchos testigos que eran de la prensa escrita y televisión, cuando las noticia se riegue vendrán los cuestionamientos de porque la policía no investigo mejor y porque el fiscal se enfrasco en el juicio- Soi sonrió y así mismo lo hizo Nanao parecía haber disfrutado el discurso "ensayado" que ella misma había proporcionado a Gin Ichimaru.

Aizen les miro con calma a los tres, su rostro denotaba una incomodidad y hasta confusión, luego miro hacia Tosen y su ayudante que parecían incrédulos, el se lo pensó otra vez- si en un caso acepto el trato- dijo con lentitud, pero vio que la peli azul negaba al instante con su cabeza- ¿Qué?- cuestiono.

Como te dije anteriormente- empezó Soi- lo que vine a ofrecerte fue antes, creo que aunque todo demuestra que tenemos razón, tenemos la oportunidad de que la fiscalía y policía se congracie públicamente.

Sōsuke frunció el ceño y se mostro un poco molesto- aun así no creas que voy a rogarte- casi escupió.

Eso fue un decir- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- pero debo agregar algo mas a ese trato- dijo suavemente.

El que- pregunto El fiscal.

Que cuando te entreguemos todo lo que tengamos del caso, podamos nosotros ser informados de cómo llevan ustedes la investigación- señalo- además de inmunidad legal para mi equipo por todo lo que ha sucedido y pueda suceder, también al testigo.

Inmunidad legal- cuestiono Tosen- si ustedes…

Kaname- llamo Aizen y este guardo silencio – Momo señalo que tu siempre has sido honorable- dijo suavemente y alargo su mano- la fiscalía de Tokio acepta los términos del trato.

Soi sonrió y alargo su mano para estrechar la del fiscal- gracias- dijo suavemente, suspiro- Gin, muéstrale al fiscal y sus acompañantes el video- el peligris no perdió tiempo y se acerco a ellos.

Soi se aparto un poco y suspiro, Nanao estaba a su lado- ¿satisfecha?- cuestiono.

Un poco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- preparaste un buen discurso- dijo sonriendo.

Algo bueno he aprendido de ti- dijo Nanao con tono burlón- ahora solo falta la audiencia.

Creo que ahora todo depende del fiscal- dijo suavemente.

Felicidades- dijo Nanao- lo lograste.

Soi suspiro- No Nanao, Lo hemos logrado- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora solo debemos desmantelar todo ese sucio negocio- dijo suavemente- aunque lo primero es ver a Yoruichi libre.

Nanao sonrió- podemos pedir acelerar el trámite alegando que ya purgo mucho tiempo en la cárcel- Soi enarco una ceja- no creo que el fiscal ponga trabas en eso.

 _-Jefa o salen de ahí o se queda con ellos- informo Lisa._

 _-Como va todo- pregunto la peli azul suavemente._

 _-Retsu-san esta en el camión del forense con Isane-san y Kurotsuchi Mayuri- dijo Rangiku._

 _-Yoruichi se encuentra con la familia y amigos, su padre parece ser un palo en su trasero- dijo suavemente- pero a pesar de eso, ella parece estar tranquila- informó Lisa._

 _-Los magistrados ven acercarse la hora de la audiencia muy próxima- dijo Rangiku._

 _-Los civiles y prensa ya están saliendo de las instalaciones del juzgado, cuando vuelvan a la audiencia aun seguirán incomunicados con el exterior- señalo Lisa._

Aizen se puso de pie- Soi- llamo y esta le miro- tienen al sujeto- pregunto.

Creo que lo custodia, la Teniente de la prisión de Fuchū- dijo suavemente.

Lo tomare en custodia- dijo Tosen- es nuestro deber.

Soi negó- aun no detective, no creo que la milicia quiera retirarse así por así - dijo la peli azul- pero podemos dialogar de eso, será todo después de la audiencia.

El detective iba a refutar, pero Aizen lo detuvo- será a tu modo- dijo suavemente.

Debemos irnos- dijo Soi apuradamente y Gin se unió a ella- hasta otro rato Fiscal Sōsuke- dijo esta con una sonrisa, el fiscal asintió y luego las vio salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _-Hay algo que ustedes han captado en las cámaras sobre quien pudo haber dado el arma al sujeto- pregunto Soi._

 _-Estamos empezando con eso- dijo Rangiku._

 _-Entiendo- suspiro- cualquier cosa que tenga espero sea de mi conocimiento._

Soi suspiro, se encontraba en el corredor y unos pasos más adelante vio a Nell junto a Yumichika que le saludaron, ella se acerco a ellos- necesito un gran favor- dijo la peli azul.

Cual -pregunto Nell con suavidad.

No más golpes, lo quiero vivo - dijo suavemente y luego frunció el ceño- muy vivo para todo lo que le vendrá.

Nell suspiro y miro a Yumichika que parecía a disgusto- bien – dijo con tono cansino la peli verde- no más castigo.

Soi miro su reloj- llevamos 10 minutos- dijo suavemente- que hay de Shunsui.

Se fue con Jushiro, Isane y Retsu- informo Nanao- quería ver que averiguaban y anunciar cuando deben dar señal de internet y teléfono.

Soi suspiro- vamos donde a la sala donde esta Yoruichi, de ahí salimos a la audiencia.

Bien, espero no haya drama- dijo Nanao con una leve sonrisa y Soi hizo una mueca.

 _-Lisa- llamo Soi._

 _-Si jefa- respondió al instante._

 _-Hay manera de que se puedan anunciar algunas cosas en el juzgado- pregunto Soi._

 _-La hay- respondió la pelinegra- que quieres que digamos._

 _-Informa que la audiencia en la sala 3 empezara a la hora dispuesta, que se les recomienda no buscar la salida porque el sistema irá dando las libertades poco a poco._

 _-Bien, será hecho- dijo suavemente._

* * *

En la camioneta Retsu y Kurotsuchi, hacían sus análisis en total calma uno al lado del otro la situación era normal y él como harían todo lo habían dispuesto desde el inicio Retsu haría sus pruebas de ADN y al misma tiempo Mayuri hacia la misma prueba para ver si había alguna diferencia en resultado, cuando los dos corroborarán sus resultados y no había diferencia irían justo a la base de datos para buscar en todos los archivos, por otra parte el jefe forense había sacado la huellas digitales que igual a Unohana solo pudo encontrar un tipo de huella, extrañamente Retsu no esperaba eso porque pensaban que otra persona debió haber ingresado el arma al recinto, pues era lo más lógico.

Shunsui y Jushiro estaban sentados en una acera del parqueo interno del juzgado, al lado de la camioneta del Forense de la policía de Tokio este día parecía ponerse más extraño aun, Shunsui suspiro- algún día imaginaste que haríamos toda esta mierda.

Jushiro sonrió levemente- realmente hubo un momento que pensé que no tenia futuro- dijo suavemente y Shunsui suspiro recordando esos tiempos difíciles donde su amigo estaba al borde de la muerte- aun así, ni en mis locas fantasías podría haber pensado en que haríamos algo como lo de hoy- suspiro- creo que envejecí unos años ahí cuando…

Lo sé- dijo Shunsui- lo que Soi hizo ahí- dijo suavemente y miro a su amigo- te das cuenta que ella ama a Shihōin tanto para arriesgar su vida y posiblemente ni ella misma se dio cuenta de eso.

Jushiro rio levemente- el amor es tan fuerte, pero la confianza tan frágil- dijo casi poéticamente.

Pero ella no le engaño- señalo Shunsui.

No- afirmo Ukitake- pero la confianza se rompió, de una manera u otra esa relación está viciada, tú más que nadie sabe cómo piensa Soi.

La ama y ese amor no puede ser- señalo Kyōraku y Jushiro le miro serio- para Soi no, pero para nosotros….

Creo que primero lo primero- señalo Jushiro- la libertad de Shihōin, luego veremos cómo queda la relación.

La puerta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta se abrió sorpresivamente y Retsu asumo su rostro- tenemos confirmada una huella en el arma, estamos esperando lo del ADN pero falta poco.

Shunsui se puso de pie- ¿una huella?- pregunto Kyōraku- pero deberían ser 2- dijo extrañado.

Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Retsu- podríamos suponer que quien ingresos el arma tuvo cuidado de no dejar huellas.

Oh por favor- dijo una voz tras de ellos, era Kurotsuchi- seguro lo cazaremos tarde o temprano- señalo- ahora Retsu-san, tenemos listo todo para la búsqueda solo hay que esperar que haya señal.

Unohana miro hacia Shunsui y este asintió- veré que se puede hacer- Shunsui se coloco el auricular.

 _-Lisa, necesitamos señal para la buscada en la red, Retsu y Kurotsuchi están esperando eso._

 _-Lisa no está en línea- dijo la voz de Rangiku- pero le daré tu recado cuando se desocupe._

 _-Que hace- pregunto Shunsui._

 _-Un anuncio general en las salas del juzgado, la audiencia esta por empezar- dijo Rangiku._

 _-Cuanto crees que tarde- pregunto Shunsui._

 _-Unos cinco minutos- respondió la pelirroja._

 _-Gracias Rangiku- dijo Shunsui y se quito el auricular_.

Debemos regresar, la audiencia se iniciara pronto- dijo a Ukitake y este asintió, luego miro hacia Unohana- dentro de 5 minutos habrá señal.

Estaremos pendientes- dijo Unohana.

Jushiro le tendió su audífono y ella le miro curiosa- puede que te sirva si quieres comunicarte con Lisa o con nosotros- dijo suavemente- solo lo colocas en tu oído.

Entiendo- dijo Unohana, mientras los veía marchar- entonces, hay que esperar – dijo Retsu a un Mayuri que puso los ojos.

* * *

Cuando Soi y los demás entraron a la sala donde se encontraba Yoruichi, su familia y los Kuchiki hubo un momento de silencio un poco extraño. Hasta hace poco Shiro había estado despotricando acerca de la falta de profesionalismo de dejarlos ahí solo por mucho tiempo sin noticias luego de haber escuchado algunos disparos y el colmo de los colmos es que desde que Yoruichi había llegado tampoco pudo saber mucho ya que estaba encaprichada en no hablar con él.

Aun con todo eso, gracias a Ginrei y Byakuya las cosas no estallaron en ese instante pues Minako se había acercado a ofrecerles un poco de té que rápidamente le habían aceptado. Después de lo pasado necesitaban un poco de calma. Yoruichi no se acerco a Soi, pero tampoco aparto su mirada de ella desde que llego. Rukia lo noto pero no dijo nada, Yumichika se acerco a Shihōin para hacerle compañía, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un sonido se abrió paso en el lugar.

 ***La audiencia en la sala 3 está por iniciar, se les pide a los asistentes acudir a la sala sin contratiempo, las salidas estarán habilitadas al terminar la audiencia por su seguridad les pedimos no vagar en las instalaciones ya que nuestros elementos aun trabajan en restaurar por completo la funcionalidad del Juzgado***

Las voz de Lisa era de lo más seria y profesional, Soi sonrió levemente, Nell asintió y fue con Yoruichi- debemos irnos- dijo y la morena rápidamente asintió, en ese momento todos iniciaron su camino a la sala.

* * *

La sala se encontraba ligeramente mas vacía de lo que había estado anteriormente, no se podía esperar más luego de que era notorio que mucho miembros de la prensa habían sido sacados del recinto y algún que otro civil como los padres de la chica asesinada que tampoco estaban, la sala volvió a tener un poco de movimiento los Magistrados esperaban mientras la defensa y la fiscalía tomaban sus respectivos lugares.

Soi miraba con su ceño característico hacia el frente, Yoruichi desde hace un rato estaba distraída y Nanao parecía estar tranquila en su asiento. En la mesa de la fiscalía Sōsuke Aizen estaban tenso, todos sus músculos rígidos, así como su quijada apretada y no era menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero era eso o caer más bajo.

El secretario dio un paso hacia adelante- con ustedes el honorable Magistrado y juez, Tenjirō Kirinji, todos de pie- al instante todos se pusieron de pie y el juez entro a la sala con un rostro serio y tomo asiento, al instante todos tomaron asiento nuevamente.

Reanudamos la audiencia para este día, aun con todos los contratiempos pasados espero un buen desempeño de la fiscalía y defensa- hubo un silencio pero al momento las partes mencionadas asintieron- entonces, la defensa tiene la palabra.

Soi se puso de pie- la defensa no tiene más que agregar, su señoría- hubo pequeños murmullos, algunos de frustración, otros de curiosidad, pero antes que el juez volviese hablar algo inesperado paso, los celulares de casi todos empezaron a sonar tomando a la sala y sus ocupantes por sorpresa.

* * *

En la camioneta del forense su computadora empezó con el rastreo de la huella y el ADN- Sch- se quejo Mayuri- ahora debemos esperar resultados.

Cuanto crees que tome eso- pregunto Unohana.

Depende- dijo pensante- si es alguien recurrente en delitos o la base de datos no tardara mucho- oh, mira- dijo Kurotsuchi- la huella tiene una coincidencia- dijo y tecleo algo en la computadora- vaya data de hace 35 años y es del servicio de menores.

Que dice- preguntó Unohana.

Nnoitra Gilga- dijo suavemente- fue puesto en custodia luego de ser encontrado en uno de los cuarteles de los Yakuza, donde hubo una matanza.

* * *

Pum, pum, pum- orden en la sala- ordeno Tenjirō luego que todos los teléfonos móviles empezaran a resonar, mientras todos intentaban apagar el aparato infernal- que los servicios se restablezcan es buena señal- dijo el juez- ahora, por favor- hubo un momento para que el silencio volviera- la fiscalía tiene la palabra.

Aizen Sōsuke se puso de pie, ajusto sus gafas- su señoría, la fiscalía ha llegado a un acuerdo con la defensa- dijo al momento y todos parecieron entrar en murmullos y cotilleos.

Orden- ordeno el juez- pum, pum pum- otra vez el golpe del martillo.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se contraía y por reflejo tomo la mano de Soi Fong entre la de ella, luego del que volviese el silencio Aizen hablo - la fiscalía de Tokio pide el retiro de la acusación y todos los cargos para Yoruichi Shihōin, limpiando su expediente por completo.

Minako llevo su mano a la boca y sus ojos parecían humedecidos por lo que acababa de escuchar, Ginrei y Shiro no pudieron evitar el abrazarse, Rukia y Byakuya hicieron lo mismo mientras que Gin grababa toda la audiencia en su celular sabia que esto sería una gran noticia y no quería pasarla por alto, Yoruichi miro hacia la peli azul que parecía soltar un largo suspiro y Nanao sonreía tan ampliamente, mientras la morena pensaba que todo era un sueño, ante los murmullos y la algarabía el golpeteo del mazo volvió a sonar- pum, pum, pum- por favor orden- dijo rápidamente, Tenjirō miraba con seriedad al fiscal y a la defensa, miro hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que también parecían como él, conmocionados por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, curiosos y interesados en saber más- abogados podrían acercarse al estrado- pidió el juez, al momento Soi y Aizen fueron delante del juez, este les miraba serio- cuando fue que llegaron a esto- cuestiono y luego miro al fiscal – fiscal Sōsuke, entiende usted lo que está pidiendo- cuestiono.

Si, su señoría- respondió Aizen- puedo asegurarle que la fiscalía ha tomado en cuenta los elementos antes mencionados por la defensa- parecía un poco calmo pero luego miro serio al juez- la fiscalía esta para impartir justicia y en vista a nuevos elementos de prueba que demuestran que Shihōin Yoruichi no es más que un chivo expiatorio.

Tenjirō miro a Soi Fong, luego hacia la defensa- quiero ver esas pruebas- dijo suavemente- después de terminar esta audiencia- dijo suavemente- quiero que usted señor Sōsuke y su ayudante compadezcan en mi oficina, al igual que usted Fong y su equipo.

Si, su señoría- dijeron al unisonó.

Vuelvan a sus lugares- dijo y rápidamente el fiscal y la peli azul caminaron a su asiento, no sin antes lanzarse unas miradas confusas, de no saber que tendría el juez en mente.

Fiscalía, defensa y acusada pónganse de pie- ordeno el juez Kirinji y se hizo como el pidió- la fiscalía no tiene más que agregar- pregunto.

No, su eminencia- dijo suavemente el fiscal.

La defensa tiene algo que agregar- pregunto y Soi carraspeo levemente.

Si su señoría- dijo suavemente- la defensa pide la libertad inmediata de Shihōin Yoruichi, dado que ya purgo un tiempo en cárcel.

Tenjirō guardó silencio, que mas daba si al parecer todo estaba resulto, pero algo le decía que todo eso no había sido tan sencillo y quería saber como habían llegado a ese acuerdo- conforme a la autoridad que me es dada, esta corte declara a Yoruichi Shihōin inocente de asesinato en primer grado, por lo tanto se retira la acusación en su contra así como todos los cargos, limpiando su expediente por completo- pum, pum, pum- hubo gritos de alegría y abrazos de parte de la familia Shihōin y Kuchiki y sonrisas- orden- ordeno el juez y al momento todos trataron de calmarse- como la joven Shihōin lleva un tiempo considerable en la cárcel, este juzgado ordena la liberación ipso facto, pero por motivos de tramites mañana por la mañana deberá salir en libertad de la prisión de Fuchū.

Hubo aplausos, abrazos, risas, llanto en la sala. Soi Fong tendió la mano al fiscal y este hizo lo mismo, al igual que Nanao, Yoruichi no parecía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no hubo tiempo para digerirlo ya que Minako dejo de lado el comportamiento y fue hacia su hija para abrazarla, todos vieron esa escena con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por fin su hija volvería a casa, sana y salva como Soi Fong le había dicho, libre de todo cargo y sin consecuencias, más que los malos momentos vividos.

El juez se levanto y fue a su oficina, al momento los Magistrados en la sala se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta, mientras que Soi y sus amigos, se habían reunido y hablaban sobre el hecho de que debían ir a la oficina del Juez Tenjirō, junto a Aizen que hablaba con su ayudante quizá informándole lo mismo, aun así la defensa sabia que todo aun no terminaba pues aun habían cosas pendientes que sacar a la luz.

* * *

gracias por leer...


	40. Chapter 40

Buenas Trades,

Creo que ha sido un tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion pero como dije en el capitulo pasado este es el final...un final extenso tanto que esta en dos partes señalados como A y B, espero que sea de su agrado y como siemrpe agradeciendo a cada uno de ustedes que acompañaron esta historia desde sus inicios hasta este dia que se publica el final.

Gracias por sus comentarios, la paciencia y sobre todo tomar tiempo de su agetreada vida para leer, darle me seguimiento a la historia, ponerla como favoritas y sus comentarios.

Saludos y nos veremos en Historia...que por cierto tambien se encaminara a su final.

Me agradaria que se tomaran tiempo de escuchar las canciones con las que empieza cada capitulo...en este final.

* * *

 **CAPITULO # 40-A**

 ** _"_** ** _Hold onto my hands, I feel I'm sinking, sinking without you._**

 ** _And to my mind, everything's stinking, stinking without you._**

 ** _And in the night, I could be helpless,_**

 ** _I could be lonely, sleeping without you._**

 ** _And in the day, everything's complex,_**

 ** _There's nothing simple, when I'm not around you._**

 ** _But I'll miss you when you're gone, that is what I do. Hey, baby!_**

 ** _And it's going to carry on, that is what I do. hey, baby..."_**

 ** _WHEN YOU'RE GONE_**

 ** _The Cranberries_**

* * *

En la sala privada del juez, se encontraban todos los magistrados reunidos luego de la sentencia y la algarabía habían salido directo a la sala aunque les pareció que el caso terminaba de la mejor manera no podían decir que eso era extraño, solo por el hecho de que Sōsuke Aizen había renunciado a su preciado record de victorias en corte tan fácilmente.

Tenjirō quitaba su toga y tomaba asiento- no lo puedo creer- se quejo.

Que de todo- pregunto suavemente Sasakibe.

Por mi todo ha quedado en un buen termino- dijo Kirio- era obvio que todo el caso no estaba debidamente sustentado.

Aun así- dijo Tenjirō- llegar a un acuerdo tan ventajoso para la defensa- frunció el ceño.

Y te extrañas de eso- cuestiono Shutara- es obvio que Soi Fong saco algún as bajo la manga.

Pues yo quiero saber que as ocupo- dijo tajante el magistrado- quiero saber que nuevos elementos encontraron, a quien acusaran y qué diablos paso en todo este tiempo, porque seguramente el protocolo de seguridad no fue así por así.

* * *

En la camioneta forense Unohana y Kurotsuchi miraban el resultado- es el – dijo el jefe forense de Tokio- el mato a la chica, su ADN es en un 100% al del semen encontrado en la joven Yumuri- pero luego otro dato salto en la pantalla.

Unohana sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente- el sanguinario- susurro.

Mira- exclamo Kurotsuchi- hay otra coincidencia, es sobre una autopsia que hice a un tipo que decían fue asaltado, quizá fue hace tres semanas...como se llamaba- dijo tratando de recordar.

Hirako Shinji- dijo Retsu.

Si, ese mismo- dijo y luego frunció el ceño- como lo sabes- cuestiono.

Eso no importa- dijo suavemente mientras pensaba- tengo que hablar con ese sujeto.

Kurotsuchi enarco una de sus cejas- quieres decir que tienen al sujeto culpable en los juzgados- pregunto con asombro y un poco de diversión, luego frunció el ceño- pero para quieres hablar con él- pregunto.

Quiero comprobar si es una persona que se ha escabullido la justicia por mucho tiempo- dijo seria.

Y crees que nos lo dirá tan amablemente- dijo este con un leve sarcasmo- ni que tuviéramos suero de la verdad, para solo ir y preguntar- dijo serio, luego vio la mirada de Retsu brillar con lo que parecía picardía.

No tenemos un suero de la verdad, pero eso nadie lo sabe- dijo Unohana con seriedad y Kurotsuchi sonrió entendiendo el asunto.

Quiero ir también- dijo Kurotsuchi.

Retsu lanzo una risa un tanto extraña, parecía cruelmente sádica- déjame ver si podemos ir- al instante saco el pequeño audífono de su bolsillo y lo puso en su oído.

* * *

En la sala donde los Magistrados se encontraban la defensa y la fiscalía en total silencio, un poco intimidados ya que la reunión que pensaban era con el juez Tenjirō parecía más una interrupción de la magistratura que no parecía mostrar mayor simpatía excepto por la magistrada Kirio Hikifune.

Entonces- dijo Tenjirō con seriedad- cuál es esa nueva prueba importante de la que habla fiscal, para llegar a un trato con la defensa.

Aizen se tenso y por un leve instante miro hacia la peli azul, hubo un momento en que solo recordó la pequeña charla que tuvieron antes de entrar al lugar.

 ** _****************************************Flash Back****************************************_**

 ** _Entonces qué crees que quieran- pregunto Sōsuke a la peli azul._**

 ** _Soi rio un poco- bueno, si yo fuera el- dijo suavemente- solo quisiera saber cómo es que tu cambiaste de opinión tan fácil._**

 ** _Entonces que digo- cuestiono confundido- esto es algo entre nosotros…algo delicado._**

 ** _Pues solo di la verdad- dijo Soi con seriedad, aun sabiendo que eso podría ser un problema._**

 ** _**************************************Fin Flash Back****************************************_**

La razón por la que yo como fiscal y abogado acepte el trato, fue porque el sujeto que ha intentado matar a Shihōin lo intento de nuevo este día, frente a la prensa, defensa y público, hay pruebas visuales de ello- soltó Aizen.

Los magistrados se vieron unos con otros con un dejo de incredulidad y temor- como pudo ser eso, cuando fue- pregunto Tenjirō.

En el receso- respondió Soi seria.

¿Fueron ustedes?- pregunto rápidamente Sasakibe- el problema de seguridad fue por eso- cuestiono.

Realmente no pensamos que el vendría- respondió Shunsui.

Están afirmando que ustedes planearon la situación- acuso Tenjirō con molestia- se dan cuenta que pusieron este recinto en peligro, a su cliente y ustedes mismos- dijo con molestia.

Tomamos precauciones- señalo Soi.

Tenjirō la miro molesto- estoy seguro que lo planearon muy bien- se quejo- aun así puedo advertirles que pueden ser acusados de poner en peligro la seguridad de las personas y de irresponsabilidad, junto a falta de ética- miro a Sōsuke- no es así fiscal Sōsuke.

Aizen bajo su mirada- realmente su señoría, no- respondió y Tenjirō pareció lanzarle una mirada de muerte- el trato al que llegue con la defensa también contempla inmunidad para ella y su firma por lo que sucedió y lo que pueda suceder en un futuro.

Pero…- indignado y molesto, Tenjirō miro al fiscal que parecía avergonzado por darse cuenta que aun con todo Soi había salvado su culo y la de los demás, por su parte Soi parecía tan impasible que le confundía, cualquier otro en su lugar tendría una sonrisa amplia en su rostro por haber sido más inteligente que todos en esa sala- salgan todos, menos Fong- ordeno Tenjirō, al instante Sōsuke y su ayudante buscaron la puerta pero de la defensa nadie se movió, el juez suspiro- ustedes que esperan, acaso quieren una sanción- cuestiono.

Soi miro a un lado, nadie se movía- está bien- dijo suavemente, dudosos cada uno fue saliendo de la sala, Kirio sonrió por lo visto todos eran muy unidos y sobre todo leales.

Tenjirō pareció soltar un respiro- eres brillante- empezó su discurso- demasiado para tu propia fortuna, cuanto viniste a nosotros la primera vez pudimos ver tu potencial y nos extraño que volvieses a Kyōto para tener un perfil bajo con casos en demandas ciudadanas y uno que otro caso importante, la enseñanza está bien pero hasta tu sabes que puedes con mas- suspiro- pero jugar a ser defensor, verdugo y juez no es lo que se espera de ti.

Tenjirō- dijo suavemente Kirio- estas siendo demasiado duro- regaño- podrías al menos dejar que escucháramos sus razones para actuar de esa manera.

Es válido- dijo la voz ronca de Yamamoto, el magistrado mayor de todos- danos alguna explicación- pidió el Magistrado.

Soi suspiro- si pudiera explicarlo- dijo-comenzare con el hecho de que Shihōin empezó a investigar un caso de algunas desapariciones de jóvenes, Yoruichi fue blanco de ataques en la cárcel preventiva, posiblemente nuestro desempeño trajo la atención de estos sujetos que hasta hace poco fueron tras de mí y una compañera- todos le miraban serios- tomamos más cuidado con el caso y empezamos a investigar, la investigación nos arrojo que posiblemente estamos tratando con tratantes de blancas, ya que hay un registro de jóvenes entre los 12 y 19 años en un margen de 5 años atrás que han venido desapareciendo sin rastro alguno.

Eso no puede ser posible, desde hace mucho se ha trabajo en promulgar leyes en contra de la prostitución, crímenes contra la mujer- dijo Shutara, ya que ese era su campo de trabajo- si hay un indicio o cosas en común la policía posiblemente pudo darse cuenta e investigar.

No según la nueva ley de ahorro de recursos que fue impuesta hace tres años por el gobernador de Tokio- explico la peli azul- esa ley…

La política de ahorro de recursos, dicta que si el caso no se mueve en un tiempo de 6 meses, o no se ve importancia de familia de resolver el caso puede ser mandado a archivo para que los recursos sean ocupados mas eficientemente- señalo Sasakibe.

La mayoría de la jóvenes, son de bajos recurso, algunas veces huérfanas o hijas de madres solteras- miro a todos- cualquiera pudiese pensar que solo se han marchado quizá siguiendo algún joven del que se enamoraron o que simplemente quedaron en cinta y no les quedo más remedio que huir de sus hogares.

Una política que deja un vacío para…- dijo suavemente Shutara.

Para que alguien aproveche eso, haciendo el negocio de su vida- dijo Soi Fong.

Te das cuenta lo que estas a punto de sacar a la luz- dijo suavemente Yamamoto- será algo que correrá como pólvora dejando en evidencia la inefectividad de la policía, quizá salpique a la fiscalía, al mismo gobernador y todo el sistema judicial.

No lo veo de esa manera- dijo suavemente la peli azul- creo que solo nos hace un llamado a estar más atentos a no promulgar políticas ó leyes que afecten a los más desprotegidos, en todo caso maximizar recursos o leyes que no ponga en desventajas a los grupos más vulnerables de la sociedad, si es que queremos ser políticamente correctos- dijo Soi- además estamos por entregar al fiscal y la policía toda investigación que hemos hecho para que ellos terminen con eso y no se vean afectados en el proceso.

Yamamoto sonrió de medio lado, vio a sus compañeros, todos parecían asombrados y admirados de que hasta en eso la chica había pensado al momento en que quizá fraguo su plan, no cabía duda que era una mente brillante en estrategia y leyes, miro hacia Tenjirō- me parece que el trato es más que justo- dijo suavemente- creo que será un alivio el que des por terminado este caso y vuelvas a los casos más importantes en la magistratura Kirinji.

Tenjirō sonrió esa parecía ser una de esas sutiles recomendaciones del magistrado en jefe- entonces abogada- dijo extendiendo la mano- como siempre un placer el ver su trabajo terminado de la mejor manera.

Soi suspiro y extendió su mano apretándola con el juez- gracias su eminencia- dijo y al instante sintió que alguien la tomaba en una abrazo profundo.

Hay Soi-chan- dijo con total alegría la Magistrada Hikifune- estoy tan orgullosa, sabía que este caso sería un gran espectáculo.

Kirio la vas a matar- señalo Shutara y esta rápidamente soltó a la peli azul- creo que aun tiene trabajo que hacer abogada- dijo Shutara.

Por supuesto- dijo Soi con más tranquilidad.

Solo una cosa más- dijo Yamamoto antes de que Soi se retirara- no te metas en más problemas- recomendó con seriedad- desde ahora más que nunca tendremos puestos nuestros ojos en ti.

Soi sonrió levemente, sabía lo que significaba eso- no lo hare- dijo suavemente.

Ya puedes irte- dijo Kirio que estaba aun tomándola en una abrazo en despedida.

Solo una cosa más- dijo Tenjirō, que detuvo a la peli azul junto a la puerta- dile al fiscal que entre- la peli azul asintió y salió de la sala, a su salida todos la esperaban preocupados, pero lo primero que hizo fue darle el mensaje a Sōsuke Aizen que al momento volvió a entrar a la sala de los magistrados.

* * *

En el baño de la planta Baja, Nell y Yumichika se miraban dudosos- Retsu creo que esto no es muy buena idea- dijo la teniente- quizá deberíamos esperar a los demás.

Retsu sonrió levemente- será rápido- insistió.

Yo digo que podría ser divertido- dijo el sub-teniente, Retsu y Kurotsuchi no esperaron mas y entraron al baño con total calma, era extraño para Nell y el peli violeta que llevaran consigo una frasco y jeringa en sus manos.

Teniente- dijo el soldado que montaba guardia- el atacante despertó hace unos momentos- informo.

Nell sonrió y se puso frente al sujeto y le miro – alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo con un rostro sarcástico.

El medio levanto su rostro, Kurotsuchi y Unohana aparecieron en su visión- quien diablos es- pregunto.

Oh, por favor se mas respetuoso- dijo con tono molesto Kurotsuchi, al momento el sujeto se descoloco.

Bueno solo venimos a hacer unas preguntas- dijo con seriedad Retsu, el sujeto la vio con un dejo de diversión.

Y creen que les contestare- dijo con sarcasmo y luego rio un poco, hasta que sintió un golpe en su rostro.

Oh, por favor no es necesario- dijo Unohana a un peli violeta- se que no está demás la violencia para obtener resultados, pero seamos civilizados- dijo sonriendo de manera casi tenebrosa- traemos una herramienta que hará que nos diga lo que queremos.

Oh, sí- dijo sonriendo Mayuri- es algo conocido como el suero de la verdad- dijo sonriente, al instante el sujeto pareció mostrar temor.

Pero podríamos evitarnos eso- dijo Retsu y al instante encendió su teléfono para que todo se grabara, como le había indicado Lisa anteriormente- eres tu el que apodaban en Kōbe como sanguinario- cuestiono.

El sujeto le miro serio y luego suspiro- hace mucho que no me llamaban así- dijo con molestia.

Su reputación como un sicario Yakuza era conocida, aunque su rostro no- dijo Retsu.

El hombre hizo una mueca- me ha estado siguiendo la pista mujer- se quejo.

Retsu sonrió- solo quería conocer al perpetrador de tener tanto trabajo en mi mesa.

Entonces tu mataste a la chica y al sujeto detective- pregunto Mayuri- ya que pareces tener cierta fama.

He matado a demasiadas personas- dijo sonriente- uno más- dijo riendo- no hay diferencia, pero si les hace sentir bien, lo diré- espeto serio- mate a la chica, aun cuando era buena en la cama y me hubiese gustado disfrutar más de ella- rio levemente- al tipo ese- su rostro cambio- simplemente se creyó mas listo y se metió con quienes no debía, así como todos ustedes- termino- los matare lo ju …uno golpe con la cacha del arma de Yumichika lo llevo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Shh- se quejo Kurotsuchi- pudiste ser menos violento- se quejo.

Nell sonrió levemente- creo que será mejor llevarlos afuera, ya tienen mucho más de lo que otros pudieron obtener.

Salieron del lugar y subieron al segundo piso, caminaron hasta llegar al tumulto donde la defensa se encontraba charlando y un emocionados con lo sucedido, momentos atrás- Soi- dijo Nell y esta rápidamente miro hacia Nell.

Retsu, Nell- dijo suavemente y luego frunció el ceño- que pasa- pregunto con suavidad.

Retsu-san y Kurotsuchi- san consiguieron la confesión- dijo Nell.

Todos guardaron silencio- que confesión- pregunto Shunsui.

El sujeto es el sanguinario, un Yakuza reconocido en Kōbe- dijo Unohana.

Además de que el mato a la chica y a Hirako Shinji- soltó Mayuri.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Soi iba a decir algo pero Unohana se adelanto- tenemos grabación, Lisa me ayudo hacerlo y creo que ella también la obtuvo- dijo y luego suspiro- creo que eso da más posibilidad que su negocio sea trata de blancas.

Soi suspiro, vio que Aizen venia donde ellos se encontraban- todo bien- pregunto.

El se encogió en hombros- creo que si- dijo y luego miro a todos- entonces como haremos la transición de la información y todo lo que tienen.

Soi sonrió- primero debemos atender algunas cosas- dijo la peli azul- con la familia Shihōin, además falta ver tu conferencia con la prensa- Sōsuke suspiro- te parece si nos vemos por la noche.

En donde- pregunto el fiscal.

Qué tal si traes a Momo contigo y cenamos en donde nos estamos quedando- dijo suavemente.

Bien, tienes mi número- dijo Aizen- envíame la dirección, por cierto hoy a las 3 de la tarde hare la conferencia desde la fiscalía, dile a ese amigo tuyo de la prensa- con eso termino de marcharse.

No parece tan malo o en todo caso enfadado- señalo Tia.

No lo es- dijo Soi- solo fueron las circunstancias y cosas de jóvenes- dijo casi divertida.

Entonces que haremos, ahora- dijo Nanao.

 _-Soi llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco el audífono- Lisa._

 _-Jefa- dijo Lisa._

 _-Da el anuncio de que se puede salir del juzgado, deja todo como estaba y luego sal del sistema._

 _-Entendido- dijo suavemente._

 _-Estaremos por ahí en una hora a más tardar, quizá dos- dijo Soi._

 _\- Estaremos esperándolos- dijo con suavidad, al instante Soi quito el audífono._

Hay que terminar con esto- dijo Soi- Nell, deben llevar a Yoruichi de nuevo a Fuchū, hasta mañana a primera hora será dada en libertad.

Que haremos con el sujeto- pregunto Nell.

Sería mucho pedir que lo tengas en custodia- pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

No- dijo rápidamente Nell- creo que Yumichika podrá hacerse cargo- dijo suavemente y este sonrió de manera satisfecha- pero me gustaría llevar a Yoruichi en otro transporte por seguridad.

Puede ser la camioneta blindada- dijo Tia.

Así se hará- dijo Soi- Jushiro, Nanao, podrían ver lo de la documentación para la libertad y el retiro de los cargos.

Lo haremos- dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa- no te preocupes por eso.

Yumichika, ve y saca al sujeto- puedes marcharte con los guardias, yo llevare a Shihōin conmigo.

Retsu- dijo Soi- podrías venir con Isane y tener una pequeña cena de celebración con nosotros- dijo suavemente y miro al jefe forense- nos agradaría su compañía doctor Kurotsuchi.

El forense sonrió levemente- será interesante ver hasta donde se ha llegado con la investigación y de paso compartir conocimientos con Retsu- dijo este contento y luego miro hacia Unohana- me agradaría su compañía para preservar y tener la seguridad de las pruebas en el laboratorio.

Sera un honor- dijo Retsu – nos vemos más tarde- termino la doctora, mientras los dos abandonaron el lugar.

Creo que será mejor terminar todo esto- dijo Soi y al momento abrió la puerta de la sala donde parecía haber un ambiente feliz por lo acontecido anteriormente.

Soi- dijo un alegre Byakuya y le abrazo- sabía que lo harías- dijo.

Hija – dijo suavemente Minako, su voz parecía tan emotiva, abrazo rápidamente a la peli azul- no sé como podre pagarte por todo esto que has hecho- dijo suavemente.

No tiene que- dijo suavemente la peli azul, dejando un poco el abrazo- aunque por desgracia esta noche Yoruichi deberá regresar a fuchū.

Ginrei se acerco- felicidades- dijo- y gracias- Soi asintió.

Rukia se acerco- todos ustedes son sorprendentes- dijo y estrecho la mano de Soi.

Nell se acerco a Yoruichi- debemos irnos- le informo- será mejor que te despidas de tu familia.

Yoruichi salió de sus pensamientos, todo el tiempo había estado viendo como todos felicitaban a Soi, aunque ella hubiese querido ir con ella y tomarla en un abrazo de agradecimiento, darle un beso sabía que no era el lugar o el momento, había cosas que era mejor hablarlas en privado y no a la vista de todos los ahí presente sin contar que sería posible que su padre se comportara como siempre- por supuesto- respondió la morena y fue con su madre- mamá- llamo - debo irme- informo y su madre la abrazo, luego miro hacia Soi- gracias por todo- dijo suavemente y la peli azula sintió- gracias- volvió a decir a Kyōraku que le sonrió, miro hacia Tia- gracias- dijo y la rubia asintió.

Nell fue junto a Yoruichi y le tomo de su brazo- será mejor irnos ya- la morena asintió y empezó su camino junto a la teniente, al pasar junto a Soi esta asintió, seguramente era algún tipo de indicación pensó Yoruichi, Tia le entrego unas llaves a la peli verde y sin más salieron de la sala.

Deberías parecer más feliz- dijo Nell con una media sonrisa- mañana serás libre por fin.

Lo estoy – dijo Yoruichi- aunque debo decir que extrañare tener de seguridad a Yumichika y usted- dijo suavemente, Nell sonrió quizá era algo mutuo, de pronto un anuncio se dejo escuchar en todo el juzgado.

 ***La seguridad ha sido restablecida, repito- dijo la voz seria de Lisa- toda las instalaciones vuelven a su estado normal, el protocolo de seguridad cumplió su cometido, si su audiencia termino puede volver a su hogar, a agencia debe hacer unos ajustes al sistema en el transcurso de la tarde por lo que el recinto deberá ser desalojado*.**

Vaya por fin- dijo Shiro acercándose a Soi- creo que hiciste un buen trabajo.

No fui solo yo- dijo seria Soi.

Entonces, como finiquitamos el asunto- pregunto el moreno con seriedad.

Habla sobre los honorarios- pregunto Soi y Shiro asintió- me agradaría hablar de eso en privado.

Creo que Soi tiene razón- dijo Minako- además no creo que este sea el momento y el lugar adecuado.

Podemos ir a nuestras oficinas- dijo Ginrei.

Bien, estaremos ahí en media hora- dijo Soi- si nos disculpan debemos irnos.

* * *

Soi Fong y sus amigos salieron, los Shihōin y Kuchiki también cada cual tomando la salida más cercana, aunque Soi esperaba en la puerta de salida, junto con Tia y Shunsui ya que Nanao y Jushiro aun no aparecían, se despidieron de todos que ya se marchaban.

Entonces- empezó Shunsui- al final cuanto les cobraremos- la rubia puso los ojos y codeo al pelo castaño, ya habían quedado antes con respecto a ese tema.

Soi enarco una ceja- no recuerdas que ya hablamos de eso- dijo suavemente- solo pagaran los accesorios, todo lo que utilizamos como coches, casa, las pantallas, los chalecos.

Entiendo - dijo Shunsui- tampoco me parece el hecho de no darles un poco de reconocimiento a las señoras del servicio, hasta Lisa merece un incentivo.

Soi sonrió y suspiro- eso es nuestro asunto, no de los Shihōin, en todo caso tienes razón- dijo seria- recuérdame pasar al banco luego de ir con Shiro para sacar dinero de mi cuenta personal.

Creo que la Sociedad completa debería correr con esos gastos- dijo Tia.

Además hay que pensar en los gastos que vendrán- dijo Shunsui- donde ubicaremos a Lisa y Rangiku, acomodarlas y acondicionar el lugar para ellas.

De pronto Jushiro y Nanao aparecieron- bien ya esta- dijo el peliblanco- libertad para Yoruichi Shihōin a las 8:00 Am, con orden inmediata y para los tramites Soi Fong.

Hubo un largo silencio y entonces, Tia hablo- creo que Nanao y Jushiro deberían acompañar a Rangiku para ver mañana lo del seguro de su apartamento.

Cierto- dijo Shunsui con una enorme sonrisa- yo y Tia tendremos que empezar a ver los finiquitos con la seguridad, el alquiler y todas esas cosas engorrosas.

Nanao sonrió- tendrás que ir por ella tu sola- dijo suavemente- puedes irte en taxi ya que en Fuchū está la camioneta de los Shihōin y hay que regresarla.

Soi suspiro- bien, pero hoy- advirtió suavemente- tendremos que preparar una gran cena- dijo sonriente- nos merecemos celebrar.

Creí que iríamos con Shihōin- dijo Shunsui y todos miraron a la peli azul.

Prefiero hacer esto yo misma, no pienso que será algo tan profesional dado nuestra historia- dijo con seriedad- así que tomare un taxi y ustedes hagan los arreglos para la cena.

Cena para cuantas personas- pregunto Nanao.

Soi se detuvo- 16 personas, digamos 20- camino y le hizo parada a un taxi y subió a él.

* * *

 **Oficinas Shihōin & Kuchiki **

Soi pago el taxi luego de llegar a su destino, camino a la puerta principal y un guardia fue a su encuentro con una libreta en sus manos- su nombre- pregunto- tiene alguna cita- cuestiono.

Soi Fong- se identifico al instante, el hombre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y parecía un poco consternado.

Oh, mis disculpas señorita Fong- dijo rápidamente- no la reconocí, la están esperando en la sala de juntas.

Gracias- dijo un poco confundida, pero paso por las puertas de entrada y de pronto hubo un silencio extrañó que ella pudo identificar.

Al momento fue interceptada por Byakuya- Soi- llamo rápidamente y fue con ella.

¡Kuchiki!- se quejo y de golpe fue empujada al interior del ascensor- pero qué diablos pasa- cuestiono.

Las noticias- dijo este con sus ojos llenos de asombro y confundido- tu acto loco y heroico está en todas las noticias- dijo con reproche, hizo una pausa y miro a la peli azul que parecía un poco cansada- pudiste…- las palabras no salían y suspiro- Shiro está molesto- informo al instante- cree que fuiste demasiado…. arrogante.

Soi puso los ojos- no creo que arrogante sea la palabra que utilizo- dijo- además, tomamos las precauciones- explico suavemente- si viste bien, la que recibió los disparos fui yo, nadie más- la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

No sé como ellos te dejaron hacer esa locura- se quejo y aspiro para salir al pasillo, donde todas las personas alrededor y a su paso se detenían a ver a la peli azul, caminaron en silencio sin importarle a Soi las miradas curiosas, lo murmullos a su paso y las sonrisas coquetas de algunas personas, llegaron a la puerta donde un letrero decía: "Sala de Conferencias" el joven Kuchiki se detuvo - sabes que te apoyo- dijo suavemente el pelinegro, la peli azul asintió con una sonrisa- pero no se que pasara ahí adentro.

Bueno- dijo y luego suspiro- de joven perdí mi beca, tuve que irme de Tokio con la cola entre las patas, he sido embestida por un auto, hace una hora recibí dos disparos a quema ropa- soltó un respiro- Shiro Shihōin molesto- sonrió con autosuficiencia- creo que eso ya no me preocupa tanto.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente- entonces, que comience la función- dijo y abrió la puerta.

Al momento en que Byakuya Kuchiki abrió la puerta, las 4 personas que se encontraban en su interior dejaron de ver hacia la enorme pantalla plana que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, el canal sintonizado era el 3 de noticias donde algunos periodistas discutían algo, las imágenes de fondo mostraban el ataque del sujeto y las reacciones de los ahí presentes. Muchas imágenes más que iban desde el sujeto en el suelo siendo golpeado y contenido por la guardia de Fuchū, así como la imagen de Yoruichi angustiada sobre el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Soi Fong, el silencio llego a la sala y no parecía ser un silencio cómodo, más bien la tensión era un poco palpable.

Minako se acerco a Soi- hija- dijo suavemente- te encuentras bien- cuestiono preocupada- hemos visto las noticias.

Soi sonrió amablemente- no se preocupe Minako-san, estoy bien- aclaro al momento.

Claro que lo está- afirmo Shiro con un dejo de sarcasmo- tiene a la prensa hablando de ella por ese circo que armo- se puso de pie- porque es seguro que todo ese drama lo armo ella.

Soi frunció el ceño- no creo que llamarlo drama se a lo correcto- dijo suavemente- fue una estrategia para terminar con este asunto.

Mocosa engreída- soltó Shiro- crees que eso salvara tu pellejo, podría demandarte por poner a mi hija en peligro.

Puede hacerlo si le place- dijo con una media sonrisa- aunque creo que sería un poco inconveniente, imagine el escándalo en los medios si eso llegara a saberse.

Shiro bufo- crees que eso me detendrá.

Shiro- llamo Minako, pero este no hizo caso.

Realmente no creo que nada lo detenga- respondió seria - pero creo que si su demanda será por el hecho de poner en peligro a Yoruichi es simplemente inadecuada, primeramente porque me asegure de que ella no recibiese ningún daño, segundo porque actúa con doble moral, ya que usted más que nadie la puso en peligro al dejar que la drogaran cuando era joven.

Shiro pareció más molesto aun- eres una…

Soi sonrió- puede decirme como quiera, pero si ocupa el demandarme a mí o a mi firma tenga por seguro que perderá, así como lo hizo quien intento usar de chivo expiatorio a Yoruichi- suspiro- sé que mi plan tenía un cierto riesgo, pero nos esmeramos por evitar daños- le miro seria- jamás iba permitir que le pasara algo a Yoruichi.

Minako no pudo evitar sonreír a la última declaración de Soi, Rukia enarco una de sus cejas sorprendida y Byakuya parecía sorprendido ante esa declaración - Shiro- llamo Ginrei Kuchiki- deberías pensar bien las cosas, ella logro lo que quizá nosotros no hubiésemos logrado, el limpiar su expediente completo y ser libre de cargos es mucho más de lo que podríamos conseguir en tan corto tiempo- Shiro le miro molesto- no eres tonto, sabes que lo que digo es verdad y eso es lo que te molesta- acuso Ginrei.

Cuando saldrá Yoruichi de la cárcel- pregunto Shiro bajando un poco su enojo.

Mañana, iré por ella- respondió suavemente.

Shiro lanzo un largo suspiro y tomo asiento- entonces, dime- dijo con seriedad- de cuánto dinero estamos hablando.

Soi extendió una facturas- hablamos de esto- dijo suavemente- como dije la vez pasada, Retsu hizo su trabajo at honorem y mi firma lo hizo por amistad a Minako-san y su hija.

Shiro miro las facturas que le había entregado Soi, alquiler de vivienda, equipo de computación, facturas de internet, agua, luz, alquiler de automóviles, equipo de uso militar como chalecos antibalas, comunicadores- que diablos con todo esto- dijo y le paso todo a Ginrei.

Nos encargaremos de pagar todo esto- dijo al momento Ginrei.

Soi suspiro- ya con esto finiquitado, será mejor que me vaya- dijo- aun hay detalles que tenemos que atender con la fiscalía y la policía.

Byakuya se puso de pie- te acompaño- dijo suavemente.

Soi sonrió amablemente- que estén bien- dijo suavemente y empezó a buscar la salida, salieron de la sala y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al ascensor.

Eso salió bien- dijo Kuchiki dentro del ascensor, Soi le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa- entonces- dijo este suavemente- ahora que pasara- cuestiono.

Soi suspiro- queremos terminar nuestro trabajo entregando la investigación al fiscal y la policía, hoy a las 3:00 dará una conferencia anunciando la inocencia de Yoruichi y su libertad.

No creo que Sōsuke haya sido muy feliz- dijo Kuchiki y Soi sonrió, los dos salieron del ascensor y se encaminaron a la salida.

No mucho, pero sabe que lo compensara con lo que se pueda descubrir de la investigación- señalo la peli azul- al final creo que las asperezas terminaron.

Si tú lo dices- dijo Byakuya- donde está tu auto- pregunto de pronto.

Me iré en taxi- dijo Soi- por cierto, hoy tendremos una pequeña cena, me agradaría que llegaran, ya sabes tú, Minako-san, tu hermana y tu abuelo si quiere- sonrío- a las 7 estaría bien que llegaran.

Ahí estaremos- dijo sonriente, acompaño a Soi hasta el portón de entrada y le ayudo a conseguir una taxi, miro cuando se marcho hasta que la perdió de vista.

Byakuya regreso a la sala de conferencias y se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar, escucho reclamos a lo lejos y supuso con total seguridad de que Shiro y Minako estaban discutiendo. Eso era casi una costumbre luego de que Soi Fong se reunía con todos ellos y aunque sabía que no era culpa de la peli azul, no podía dejar de recordar el tiempo cuando aun no había comenzado la pesadilla de Yoruichi y todo en el matrimonio Shihōin eran calma y felicidad. Byakuya suspiro al final el mas que nadie sabia que Shiro había hecho muchas cosas mal mucho antes y quizá Minako era sabedora de todo, pero lo que le paso a su propia hija quizá se dio cuenta que ahora ya no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlas.

Byakuya abrió la puerta y las voces se acallaron, entro y pareció caer en cuenta que estaba harto de eso- deberíamos estar felices de que Yoruichi por fin saldrá de la cárcel, de esa pesadilla y que va encontrar al salir- cuestiono.

Hijo- advirtió Ginrei.

Byakuya miro hacia Shiro- Soi hizo lo que nosotros no- enfatizó – la chica que usted quiso destruir por creer que era un lastre para Yoruichi, pero resulto ser su salvación.

Tú que sabes- dijo Shiro- eres un niño aun.

Sé una cosa- dijo suavemente- mi abuelo siempre nos hablo de nuestro apellido, de ser orgullosos de él y de honrarlo- respiro- hónralo también significa aceptar nuestros errores- Ginrei sonrió, esa charla se las había dado a sus dos nietos a la edad de 15 años, cada uno en su tiempo y así también les había contado sobre lo que el había perdido por su mal llevado orgullo Kuchiki.

Los has educado bien Ginrei- dijo Minako con una sonrisa- haber si Shiro puede aprender algo de eso- suspiro, viendo que sus esposo no decía nada- nos vamos Rukia, Byakuya.

Hasta más tarde abuelo- dijo Rukia, fue con Minako y Byakuya que ya esperaba en la puerta, salieron de las instalaciones de Shihōin & Kuchiki, había sido un momento muy estresante, pero si lo veían en perspectiva desde ahora se vislumbraban momentos mejores.

Soi nos ha invitado a una pequeña cena- dijo suavemente Byakuya, Rukia sonrió y Minako suspiro.

Sería bueno hablar con ella sin Shiro alrededor- dijo suavemente.

No se diga más- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa- hoy cena con los Socios- rio levemente.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la mansión, al entrar por la puerta no se imagino ser tomada por sorpresa en un enorme abrazo, Rangiku y Lisa, parecían haber esperado ese momento para de verdad verla bien, frente a ellas- carajo – dijo suavemente Lisa- casi nos da un soponcio o algo así cuando vimos que caías al suelo.

Rangiku sonreía con leves lágrimas en su rostro- gracias- dijo suavemente; Soi asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía por Hirako, por Yoruichi, por ella misma.

Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante- dijo la peli azul suavemente mientras terminaba de entrar, porque aun había cabos sueltos que terminar, cuando todos estuvieron adentro Soi fue rápidamente al sillón y tomo asiento- al final- dijo suavemente- quien carajos metió el arma.

Deberías de descansar- regaño Nanao- no hace más de una hora te dieron dos disparos a quema ropa, no has comido nada.

Bueno, al menos no debo preocuparme que Nanao-chan no tenga el instinto maternal, porque parece que le sobra- dijo Shunsui para calmar los ánimos, Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta.

Aun verificamos las imágenes- informo Lisa- la verdad es que muchas personas han entrado a ese baño, estamos verificando sus antecedentes de una vez para ir descartando.

También se llamo a Gin para que lleve a sus mejores colegas a la fiscalía- dijo Jushiro.

Deberías comer algo e ir a descansar- secundo Tia- Nanao tiene razón, además sería bueno que estés en condiciones para la cena.

Está bien, que me lleven algo a la habitación- dijo Soi- la conferencia de Sōsuke es a las 3, la veremos en las pantallas del estudio- dijo con una sonrisa y salió hacia a descansar.

La tarde se fue entre el descanso y el revisar videos del juzgado, era extraño cada rostro fue cotejado con registros de la policía y hasta ahora nadie parecía encajar o ser un sospechoso potencial. A la hora indicada todos estaban expectantes mirando lo que sería la conferencia del fiscal Aizen Sōsuke.

 *** Esta mañana como pudieron ver en las noticias, Yoruichi Shihōin y su defensa fueron presas de un atentado que puso en peligro sus vidas. La fiscalía y policía ha reconocido que todos los cargos imputados a Yoruichi Shihōin serán desestimados y su expediente será limpiado de toda mancha. Desde este día la policía y fiscalía conjuntamente con Yoruichi Shihōin y su defensa trabajaran para llevar al verdadero culpable ante la justicia, públicamente pedimos disculpa a la familia Shihōin por los inconvenientes que llevaron a Yoruichi Shihōin a esta grave situación***

Eso es todo- dijo el jefe de comunicación de la fiscalía y Aizen junto a su colaborador, se retiraron.

* * *

Vaya, fue muy explicito con los cargos y todo lo demás- dijo Shunsui.

Fue mucho mas allá de lo que le había solicitado- dijo- pero lo compensaremos.

Hemos revisado las grabaciones y cotejado las historiales de cada individuo- dijo Tia- el único que podría decirse limpio que no hemos investigado es el gobernador.

Soi suspiro-a todos los han investigado- cuestionó y todos asintieron- entonces no hay más que hacer- miro a Lisa y sonrió- no queremos problemas para Lisa así que dejaremos en paz al gobernador.

No es divertido- dijo Lisa, pues sentía la burla por su pasado con el gobernador.

Olvidemos eso por ahora- dijo la peli azul- hay una cena que preparar- todos asintieron y sonrieron ante el hecho de que tendrían una noche de pequeña celebración, era un punto de relajación ante las angustias y todo el estrés conjunto de llevar un caso que parecía tan torcido que al final les había puesto en riesgo la vida.

Las 6:45 Pm todo estaba listo, Soi se encontraba en su habitación preparándose mientras los invitados empezaban a llegar primero fue Gin Ichimaru sonriente complacido por como las cosas habían salido al final, Los segundos en llegar fueron Retsu e Isane acompañadas del Dr.- Kurotsuchi. Tras de ellos Byakuya llegaba con Rukia y Minako, al final Ginrei decidió no acompañarlos para no dejar a Shiro solo pues había cosas que hablar antes de que terminara de joder su matrimonio.

Las charlas caían en lo divertido, lo dramático de los hecho sucedidos ese día habían sido puestos a un lado y todos parecían compartir un momento tranquilo, a las 7:05 todos guardaron silencio ante la llegada de un automóvil poco conocido, al estacionarse sus ocupantes salieron de él, Soi se aproximo y para sorpresas de el fiscal Sōsuke y su esposa salían del automotor.

Momo- saludo Soi con una sonrisa y la susodicha se acerco para abrazarle.

Soi- dijo suavemente- cómo pudiste hacer esa locura- suspiro luego de soltarse del efusivo saludo.

Soi sonrió- fue una locura planificada- dijo casi en forma de disculpa- Aizen- dijo saludando al fiscal.

Realmente fue una locura- dijo el fiscal y sonrió- pero como dice Momo, hay locuras que se hacen por amor- Soi se puso seria y Aizen sonrió satisfecho al poder denotar su incomodidad, pues había dado en el blanco.

Pasen adelante- dijo Soi tratando de cambiar el tema, Momo al instante le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su marido, una cosa era lo evidente y otra muy distinta decirla en voz alta; Soi presento al fiscal y su esposa a todos los ahí presente las cosas al principio fueron un poco tensas pero luego de hablar un poco la comodidad volvió, Momo era la encarnación de la amabilidad y cordialidad aun no comprendían como ella podía haberse casado con alguien que aprecia tan frio, pagado de sí mismo e inteligente, aun así junto a su esposa era más amable, divertido y hasta más amigable.

Disfrutaron de una excelente comida, brindaron un poco y sacaron a relucir anécdotas sobre el caso, sobre el trabajo de Soi como catedrática en la Universidad de Kyōto y los acosos de sus estudiantes, todos reían y molestaban a Soi que parecía incomoda con todos esos recuerdos.

Casi una hora más tarde Soi y Aizen se dirigían al despacho, este sorprendido por todo lo que había ahí adentro sonrió- así que ha sido toda una operación.

Soi sonrió- desde mañana será tu operación en conjunto con la policía- dijo Soi- sabes que tan grande es- pregunto.

Dímelo tú- dijo el fiscal.

Trata de blancas- dijo suavemente- Yoruichi empezó a buscar bajo las piedras, metiéndose en un problema que ni ella sabía.

Sōsuke sonrió- acá entrenos Fong- dijo suavemente-¿ aun la amas?- cuestiono, Soi le miro confusa como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza al fiscal, al momento este río de buena gana- hay Fong- dijo divertido- escucha bien esto- dijo el fiscal- yo era...- sonrió levemente- soy un hijo de puta engreído- soltó- cuando supe lo de Momo, quería...no sé, fue decepción y un dolor- suspiro- luego pase mucho tiempo molesto con ella - dijo suavemente- hasta ahora lo estaba con Shihōin y los que le rodeaban- suspiro- las imágenes de hoy han recorrido todos los noticieros, tu interponiéndote entre el atacante y ella, muchos lo llaman heroico, valiente- suspiro- Momo dijo que era amor y la verdad quiero creer que eso es así.

Soi sonrió levemente- no sabía que el fiscal Aizen Sōsuke era un romántico.

Aizen sonrió- es culpa de Momo- dijo suavemente- mañana a qué horas nos vemos para ver lo de la información.

Al medio día quizá- respondió - yo te llamo o lo hará mi equipo- dijo suavemente- solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

Qué cosa- dijo un poco dudoso.

Designa al detective Shūhei al caso, no quiero a Kaname Tosen metido en esto- pidió la peli azul.

Aizen sonrió- puedo concederte eso- dijo sonriente- el ha sido un puto incompetente.

Soi sonrió y extendió su mano- trato hecho- dijo cuando el fiscal estrecho su mano con una enorme sonrisa.

Debo irme- dijo sonriente- como has visto mi esposa esta en cinta y debe descansar a sus horas- la peli azul sonrió asintiendo.

Se despidió de Ichimaru y este le recordó que tenían una entrevista pendiente que debía de cumplirle, por otro lado Retsu e Isane se despidieron con una gran agradecimiento y con la promesa de verse pronto, Kurotsuchi había aprovechado el tiempo para lanzar una oferta de trabajo a Unohana, Byakuya y Rukia tenían una aminada charla con todos los socios, Minako estaba junto a Soi.

Gracias- dijo suavemente.

No tiene que agradecer- dijo la peli azul.

Cuando vuelven a Kyōto- cuestiono.

Aun hay cosas que resolver con la fiscalía- respondió Soi, con esas últimas palabras término la pequeña charla entre la señora Shihōin y la peli azul.

A las 9:08 los Kuchiki y Shihōin decidieron que era momento de regresar a su hogar y dejar que los socios tomaran descanso, la cena había sido muy interesante y a la vez un parte de aguas después de una mañana llena de tensión y altibajos emocionales. Luego de que todos habían partido los habitantes de la mansión decidieron que era momento de descansar, ya sabían su itinerario de mañana por lo que no ocuparon tiempo para planear o poner sus mentes a trabajar.

* * *

 **Mansión los Socios 7:15 Am**

Soi estaba lista para irse y trato de pasar desapercibida lo cual para su alivio fue bastante sencillo, la cena de ayer fue un parte de aguas y Tia, Lisa, Rangiku, Shunsui, Jushiro y Nanao habían optado por brindar en repetidas ocasiones y al parecer el alcohol les había dejado durmiendo como un bebe. Soi tomo la documentación de la libertad de Yoruichi y antes de salir llamo un taxi.

A las 7:48 Soi llegaba a la prisión de fuchū, pago al taxista y saco el teléfono, marcando el número personal de Nell.

 ** _-Ya vienes en camino Soi- respondió con una enorme sonrisa la peli verde._**

 ** _-La verdad es que ya estoy en la entrada de la prisión- dijo Soi._**

 ** _-Nell enarco una de sus cejas- tan pronto- dijo suavemente y luego agrego- envió a Yumichika por ti._**

La llamada termino y al momento Nell sonrió al frente- Yumichika tenias razón, ya está aquí.

Le dije teniente- dijo satisfecho el peli violeta- voy por ella.

Yo iré con Yoruichi- dijo Nell y los dos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Nell llego a la habitación de la morena y luego de dar dos toques entro al momento- ya te encuentras lista- pregunto a la morena que terminaba de vestirse.

Yoruichi suspiro- realmente era necesario estar lista tan temprano- se quejo.

Lo es- respondió Nell- ya han llegado por ti y solo falta hacer el papeleo.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja- realmente- dijo- no podían al menos esperar a que desayunara.

Nell sonrió- cualquiera diría que no quieres ser libre- dijo Nell con preocupación.

La morena suspiro- ha pasado casi un mes de- suspiro- angustias, no saber sobre el futuro y hasta de no tener esperanzas- explico- ayer pensaba y realmente no sé que voy hacer de ahora en adelante- miro a la peli verde- suena decepcionante verdad.

Nell suspiro- no- respondió- tu vida ha tenido cambios muy drásticos y es normal sentirse desubicada, pero estoy segura que saliendo de acá, retomar tu vida de a poco te ayudara a saber lo que deseas para tu vida.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias- dijo suavemente- tu y Yumichika han sido una de esas buenas cosas que me han sucedido en todo este tiempo.

Nell sonrió- el placer ha sido mío- dijo la peli verde- será mejor que estés lista- dijo y salió de la habitación, para regresar a su oficina.

* * *

Yumichika fue por Soi y esta le miro llegar- buenos días sub- teniente- saludo.

Por favor, deja las formalidades- dijo un poco divertido el peli violeta- Shihōin casi esta lista para irse contigo- señalo y Soi pareció un poco incomoda, caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto y cuando estaban cerca de la puerta del despacho de Nell, el peli violeta se detuvo- podría decir algo- dijo suavemente.

Soi le miro seria- por supuesto- respondió.

Creo que las dos se merecen darse una oportunidad- soltó el peli violeta, Soi pensó en decir algo pero al momento el sub-teniente hablo- solo es mi pensar- afirmo- no es más que eso- Yumichika dio un paso y toco la puerta al momento abriola puerta- la señorita Fong- dijo con formalidad y Soi entro a la oficina y el sub-teniente se quedo ahí esperando.

Vaya, madrugaste- dijo Nell y abrazo a Soi- me alegra verte después de todo.

Acá esta el papeleo- dijo tendiendo un folder a Nell - donde tienes al sujeto- cuestiono.

Nell enarco una de sus cejas- pensamos que sería bueno ponerlo en una de las jaulas de castigo.

Hoy por la tarde vendrá la policía y fiscalía por el- dijo Soi- espero que no hayan sido demasiado estrictos con el castigo físico.

La peli verde se puso seria- no lo hemos sido- respondió y Soi pareció poner cara de incredulidad- realmente hemos sido más que blandos con esa escoria- termino Nell y empezó a sellar la documentación.

No vas a leerlo- cuestiono Soi.

Estoy segura que Nanao y Jushiro ya lo hicieron- dijo la peli verde- además no hay que perder tiempo en pequeñeces- dijo y Soi puso los ojos- te recomiendo llevarla a desayunar, el desayuno se sirve a las 8:30 para ella por lo que no ha comido.

Soi suspiro- lo hare- dijo sin convicción.

Espera un momento – dijo Nell y fue a la puerta- Yumichika trae a Shihōin, es hora que se vaya- al instante el peli violeta pareció casi correr para hacer su tarea.

Yumichika abrió la puerta un poco agitado- tienes tus cosas listas- pregunto.

Creo – dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña mochila.

Las otras cosas serán entregadas a tu abogada- explico Yumichika, Al instante Yoruichi le dio una brazo.

Gracias- dijo suavemente con una enorme sonrisa- tú y al teniente han sido geniales conmigo y mi familia, no sabría como pagarlo.

Hay una manera- dijo el sub-teniente y Yoruichi se puso seria- escucha- empezó el peli violeta- tu viste ayer el noticiero- la morena suspiro como podía olvidarlo, ver esas imágenes le pusieron mal, lo había vivido y repetirlo fue como masoquista de su parte, aun no entendía como Soi fue tan impulsiva, siendo ella la chica del control, la fría y calculadora- ella tiene mucho valor, pero estoy seguro que no fue por ello que se interpuso entre el atacante y tu, esa mujer te ama Shihōin y tú la amas, así que lucha por ser feliz.

La morena suspiro- no es tan fácil- dijo suavemente.

Nada que valga la pena es fácil- señalo Yumichika- ahora vamos- dijo suavemente, Yoruichi miro la habitación por última vez para luego ir tras el peli violeta que la llevaba a la oficina, no tardaron nada en llegar a la oficina y para su sorpresa Soi y Nell ya estaban abandonando la oficina, la morena no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro, ella había pensado que Nanao u otras personas irían por ella y no la misma Soi Fong.

Estas en libertad Shihōin- dijo Nell y luego sonrió- como te dije antes, ha sido un placer.

Gracias Teniente- dijo Yoruichi.

Cuídate Shihōin- dijo Yumichika- recuerda lo que te he dicho- con esas últimas palabras el peli violeta y la peli verde vieron como la morena y la peli azul se marchaban.

* * *

El camino al auto fue en silencio, Soi tenía en sus manos las lleves de la camioneta blindada de los Shihōin, las dos subieron al automotor y Soi encendió el motor.

Quieres desayunar- pregunto Soi luego de unos minutos de manejar.

Yoruichi sonrió- sería bueno- dijo suavemente, era extraño tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntar, saber y hasta hablar pero solo se quedaba ahí viendo por la ventana.

Soi Fong puso la radio, para que el silencio no fuese tan incomodo y a la vez para distraer sus pensamientos y fijar su mirada a la carretera, aunque se podía decir que esa no era una tarea fácil porque la peli azul quisiera o no cada cierto tiempo echaba una mirada a la morena que parecía descansar un poco del madrugón de ese día.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Tokio en media hora, Yoruichi se enderezo en su asiento ya que en el camino dio un pequeño sueño- quieres desayunar en algún lugar de tu predilección- pregunto Soi.

Yoruichi carraspeo- la verdad es que preferiría algo simple- dijo suavemente- como ir al parque por un bocadillo- dijo casi de manera soñadora.

Soi enarco sus cejas- bocadillo – repitió- no es lo que se llamaría un buen desayuno Yoruichi, iremos a un café- Soi giro hacia su derecha, Yoruichi puso los ojos pero sonrió levemente, cual había sido el caso de preguntarle si al final haría lo que ella quisiera.

Llegaron a una cafetería que parecía de lo más tranquila, Soi se estaciono y las dos salieron hacia el interior pero cuando ingresaron a la pequeña cafetería la mayoría de comensales miraron hacia la puerta y ellas al instante fueron a la barra, Soi pidió dos desayunos, té para ella y leche para la morena. En la pantalla de televisión la programación tenia las noticias, las personas ahí concurridas tomaron nota de que una de las chicas era Shihōin Yoruichi y la otra persona su abogada defensora. De pronto ellas se vieron rodeadas de desconocidos que les molestaban preguntas, les querían tomar fotos y video.

Vámonos de aquí- pidió la morena con un dejo de molestia.

Los quiero para llevar- dijo Soi inmediatamente - estaré en el estacionamiento es una camioneta negra- dijo suavemente y dejo un billete a la mesera- para dar media vuelta y salir del establecimiento, unos minutos más tarde recibían sus pedidos para irse. Soi manejaba y miraba a la morena- pudimos ir a otro lugar- dijo suavemente.

La morena puso los ojos- iba ser igual- se quejo.

Soi suspiro con dejo de molestia, lo que había pensado que sería un buen momento para hablar con la morena se había esfumado, Yoruichi parecía molesta y no comprendía el porqué, entonces acelero pues algo se le había ocurrido para calmar el mal genio- te parece un bocadillo del parque- dijo Soi cuando estaban a una calle del lugar, la morena enarco una de sus cejas.

La morena sonrió y suspiro- gracias- dijo suavemente, la peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, no hubo más charla. Para la morena fue un extraño sentimiento volver a ese lugar especial con la persona que más le había hecho feliz, salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que ya estaban frente al lugar, Soi ya bajaba y ella al instante la alcanzo, miro que no había muchas personas y eso le agrado.

Soi llego al pequeño chalet- me da 2 anpan y 2 dorayaki- dijo Soi y de pronto el vendedor se fue al interior; Yoruichi estaba a su lado mirando que mas podían llevar.

Señorita Shihōin- dijo el vendedor que salía del interior del chalet.

Lo conoces- pregunto Soi con cautela y la morena negó.

El vendedor le extendió un sobre- el señor Hirako Shinji me pidió entregarle esto cuando usted apareciera por acá- explico y luego de entregar el sobre manila empaqueto en otra bolsa el pedido y lo entrego a la peli azul que al instante pago.

Yoruichi parecía tensa- gracias- dijo suavemente.

Disculpe- dijo suavemente Soi- cuando le fue entregado esto.

Hace como un mes- dijo el vendedor.

Muchas gracias- dijo Soi y fue tras la morena que había empezado su camino de regreso a la camioneta, cuando subió la morena miraba lo que parecía un Cd; la peli azul arranco el motor- se donde lo podemos ver con tranquilidad- dijo y empezó su camino.

* * *

Soi estaciono la camioneta y Yoruichi salió de su aturdimiento, miro por la ventana y se sorprendió al lugar donde Soi le había llevado, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia pues estaban en el viejo edificio de apartamentos donde vivió Soi Fong.

Vamos- ordeno la peli azul saliendo de la camioneta por inercia la morena le siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, Soi parecía no encontrar la llave de la puerta hasta que al final abrió- pasa- dijo.

La morena entro y miro el lugar, sonrió era casi igual excepto por algunos enseres modernos- pensé que lo habías vendido- dijo la morena.

Soi se encogió de hombros- eso tenía en mente- dijo puso la comida en la pequeña mesa de la sala, Yoruichi tomaba asiento en el sofá y encendía la televisión y el DVD, la peli azul carraspeo- primero vamos a desayunar.

Pero Soi…- se quejo la morena y vio que la peli azul ponía su cara de no querer replicas, por lo que la morena agarro su comida y empezó a abrirla para empezar a comer.

Yoruichi- llamo la peli azul- disfruta el desayuno- dijo suavemente- se que quieres ver el contenido de ese Cd y yo también pero por favor, desayunemos- pidió, la morena suspiro y asintió, luego de casi diez minutos y sin charla de parte de cada una de ellas el desayuno termino, Soi miro el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana y de pronto el teléfono móvil le empezó a sonar.

 ** _No lo dudo un instante y respondió- Byakuya- saludo._**

 ** _Soi, buenos días- saludo el Kuchiki- me imagino que ya vienen en camino- dijo un poco curioso._**

 ** _Yoruichi puso los ojos y extendió su mano pidiendo el teléfono a Soi, que al instante se lo entrego- Kuchiki- dijo la morena._**

 ** _¡Yoruichi!- dijo este con alegría- te estamos esperando._**

 ** _Lo sé- respondió al instante- podrías decirle a mamá que hay cosas que debo hablar con Soi, que llegare antes del almuerzo._**

 ** _Kuchiki suspiro- les diré- dijo suavemente y la morena corto la llamada._**

Lo vemos- pregunto la morena, estaba un poco tensa.

Bien- dijo Soi y tomo el disco y lo puso en el DVD, la morena estaba frente a la pantalla y Soi tomo asiento a su lado y con control en mano le dio Play al video.

* * *

La imagen de una precaria habitación y luego el larguirucho y rubio Hirako salía en la pantalla, la morena no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, este miro a la cámara y sonrió pero extrañamente no era la sonrisa divertida y genuina que muchas veces el compartió con Yoruichi.

 _Hola Yoru, si estás viendo este video es porque quizá pase a mejor vida. Pero no vamos hablar de cosas tristes, si no de lo importante porque no hay mucho tiempo. Habrá personas que esteran preocupadas porque esto quede en la clandestinidad y juro por mi vida que eso no sucederá. Las desapariciones de esas chicas son solo la punta del iceberg, esto es más grande que la cacería de nazis ó el caso contra al capone porque estamos frente al crimen más atroz del mundo, como la esclavitud._

 _Todo se trata de niñas, jóvenes vírgenes vendidas en parte de Asia, Europa, Arabia. Esto es más de lo que podríamos imaginar y aunque intente llegar hasta el fondo no pude, pero estoy seguro que si tu vez esto es porque aun hay oportunidad de sacar todo a la luz. Escucha muy bien, te daré un dato importante... Naviera Hueco Mundo, busca quienes son los dueños y sabrás quizá quien esté detrás de todo._

 _Creo que eso es todo, ya sabes no me agradan las despedidas cursis pero dales mis recuerdos a Ran-chan y tu, no dejes que tu padre te amargue la vida…se feliz._

* * *

El video termino y para ese entonces Yoruichi estallo en llanto, Soi se acerco a ella y le abrazo- llora- dijo suavemente, mientras sobaba la espalda de la morena.

Pasaron unos minutos así y de pronto la morena hablo con voz ronca- debemos averiguar quiénes son- dijo suavemente.

Lo haremos pero no ahora- dijo la peli azul- nos encargaremos de eso.

La morena se separo y le miro con molestia- tu no entiendes- dijo- sea quien es mato a Hirako, envío a ese sujeto por ti y…

Soi volvió a abrazarla- lo sé- dijo – pero tú lo que quieres ahora es venganza- la morena intento zafarse del abrazo y Soi no lo permitió, quedaron frente a frente- hay que hacerlas cosas con frialdad Yoruichi- la morena parecía mirarle perpleja tenía tanta rabia, dolor, miedo muchas cosas que hace mucho no sentía.

Se abrazo fuerte a la peli azul y comenzó a sollozar levemente, Soi podía sentir las lagrimas de la morena en su cuello y luego de unos instantes en esa posición Yoruichi parecía relajarse un poco- lo siento- dijo casi en su cuello tanto que el aliento cálido de Yoruichi la hizo estremecer, la morena por impulso no pudo evitar darle un leve beso en su cuello.

Soi suspiro- Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y la morena se separo de ella y le miro de frente- sabes que…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la morena capturo sus labios en un beso suave profundo y aunque Soi intento no responder la verdad era de que desde su anterior encuentro había quedado con las ganas de besarla, amarla y hacerle el amor, pero esa vez la sensatez llego a Yoruichi aunque hoy parecía que ese no sería el caso pues el beso se ponía apasionada por momentos, el contacto termino y la morena no pudo evitar terminarlo con un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Soi, tomaron aire y la morena volvió al ataque tomando a la peli azul por sorpresa en un beso mas urgido y lleno de pasión, luego la morena se aventuro hacia el cuello pálido de Soi- Yoruichi- jadeo levemente y eso fue como un cerillo que encendió el fuego en la morena pues al momento se abalanzo a la peli azul y esta quedo recostada en el sofá y la morena sobre ella, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja y capturando sus labios, mientras sus manos iban hacia el abdomen y lo acariciaba. Soi suspiro y ocupo todas sus fuerzas para tomar las manos de la morena- Yoruichi si seguimos yo no podre detenerme- dijo con la respiración acelerada.

La morena sonrió sensualmente- no quiero que te detengas- dijo suavemente y se soltó del agarre metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Soi y capturando sus pechos.

Un jadeo escapo de los labios de Soi y para la morena fue música para sus oídos, empezó a acariciar los pequeños pechos de Soi, mientras la besaba con avidez, sabía muy bien lo que quería y era sentir la piel blanca y tersa de la peli azul, amarla y sentirse amada, olvidar el dolor, la angustia, el miedo; solo tener para recordar esas sensaciones de Soi Fong retorciéndose bajo su caricias y sus besos, porque todo había quedado claro para ella, su padre había roto todo lazo, toda esperanza de que algún día ellas pudiesen estar juntas y si eso era así al menos, tendría el recuerdo de una última vez. Soi estaba en una nebulosa de placer el contacto de la morena era como una llamarada que quemaba en su piel, en su interior y nublaba el raciocinio porque desde el primer contacto de los labios color moca ella sabía que era una error, pues no quedaba nada bueno en una relación viciada y contaminada por el odio de Shiro, aun así ella lo deseaba. Amar a la morena probar su piel moca, poseerla y amarla una última vez.

Ante ese pensamiento Soi se puso acción y tomo a Yoruichi con un poco de fuerza acomodándola mientras ella se ponía en posición sentada y la morena a horcajadas sobre ella, Yoruichi le miro con ese dorado mirar que parecía en esos instantes oro fundido, Soi tenía los labios rosados por los besos apasionados y en ese instante la morena empezaba a desabotonar su camiseta para despojarla de ella, Soi tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, cuando Yoruichi retiro por completo la camiseta siguió con el sostén, sonrió maliciosamente al ver la palidez de la piel de Soi y luego se detuvo en los dos moretes que aun permanecían, con sus dedos los toco levemente Soi se agito al contacto era un poco masoquista ese contacto, la morena llevo sus dos manos a los pequeños senos pálidos y los acaricio de manera posesiva, mientras acercaba su boca a los labios delgados besándole con pasión, Soi jadeaba entre besos y sus manos acariciaban el trasero de la morena acercándola a ella, la morena abandono los labios y fue al cuello y a la oreja de de la peli azul- Soi…- jadeo con deseo- te necesito- dijo suavemente, mientras movía sus caderas sugerentemente.

Soi volvió a detener las manos de la morena sobre ella y junto su frente a la color moca- vamos a la habitación- dijo suavemente- sostente- dijo, mientras la morena enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de la peli azul y esta la cargaba caminado hacia la habitación, al llegar hizo que la morena bajara mientras ella terminaba de desnudarse la morena estaba por hacer lo mismo pero Soi le detuvo- deja que lo haga yo- dijo suavemente, la morena le sonrió y al momento ella empezó a quitarle suavemente la camiseta, luego el sostén en ese instante no dudo en mirarla con hambre, sus manos fueron a la cintura de la morena atrayéndola hacia ella, subió sus manos delicadamente hacia los perfectos y redondos pechos de la morena que jadeo ante el toque delicado, los apretó suavemente y vio como los pezones oscuros se erguían; saboreo y al momento capturo uno de los pezones con su boca, Yoruichi se arqueo al contacto estaba en la gloria y podía sentir como su deseo creía, sus manos rápidamente fueron al botón de su jeans mientras Soi mordisqueaba uno de sus senos y luego iba al otro- Yoruichi- jadeaba Soi, la morena no podía mas, la deseaba por completo necesitaba sentirla y que la llevará al clímax. Soi también parecía no soportarlo mas, dejo los pechos de la morena le beso y sus manos fueron al jeans de la morena y metió sus manos por el trasero y empezó a bajarlo con la ayuda de la morena, la atrajo hacia ella y como la vez anterior la sentó sobre ella, sin dejar el beso.

Yoruichi y Soi se encontraban desnudas, las pálidas manos de la peli azul acariciaban las piernas esbeltas de la morena y esta movía sus caderas dando entender la necesidad de su feminidad, Soi la tomo de sus glúteos y la apego a ella, mientras la morena mordía levemente su quijada. Soi la recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre ella, sus manos la recorrieron hasta llegar a su entre pierna sonrió al sentir la creciente humedad y no pudo resistir el penetrarla, Yoruichi jadeo y cerro sus ojos mientras movía sus caderas levemente, así siguieron por largo tiempo amándose, reconociendo cada milímetro de piel expuesta, deleitándose en cada gemido y jadeo, rogando por cada caricia y toque, reconociendo su interior hasta que las dos explotaron en un orgasmo intenso que les hizo estremecerse hasta caer rendidas, abrazadas respirando cansinamente por el esfuerzo y la pasión desbordada en esos instantes.

Después de unos minutos Soi suspiro, ella sostenía a la morena en un abrazo- Yoruichi yo…- un dedo moca le acallo.

No digas nada, por favor- dijo suavemente la morena, sus dedos acariciaban los dos moretes en el pecho de la peli azul- no sé como permitieron que hicieras esa tontería.

Era ayudarme o ver como lo hacía sola- respondió Soi- que harás ahora- pregunto.

Yoruichi suspiro- no lo sé – dijo- por ahora no quiero pensar en el futuro, no después de que aun hay cosas que no se resuelven.

Soi frunció el ceño- será mejor que te lleve a casa- la morena intento levantarse de la cama y la peli azul la detuvo- necesito llevarme el CD- Yoruichi hizo mala cara- es una prueba importante y hoy entregaremos todo a la fiscalía.

Quieres que este en casa y me quede sin hacer nada al respecto- dijo un poco molesta.

Tu madre ha estado enferma por la tensión de la situación- soltó la peli azul- deberías pensar en ella antes de lanzarte en una empresa peligrosa.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- no es cierto- dijo suavemente, pero dudo un poco.

Soi se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse- no voy a discutir contigo de si es verdad o no, te llevare a casa y te informare de lo que resulte sobre el video.

Yoruichi se frustro y estallo- acaso tienes que hacerlo todo- dijo en un tono molesto mientras que de sus orbes dorados lagrimas empezaban a salir- no te basto con tu acto heroico suicida, acaso tu también quieres morir.

Al instante Soi la tomaba en un abrazo- cálmate Yoruichi- dijo suavemente, mientras trataba de calmarla. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba a la morena pero pensó que todo este tiempo se había mantenido fuerte, ahora no podía más y simplemente se había roto, la sostuvo en sus brazos por un buen rato pues aun sentía sus espasmos por el llanto- llamaré a Isane para que te vea hoy en tu casa- dijo Soi, la morena solo asintió.

* * *

Eran las 11:07 de la mañana cuando la camioneta blindada de los Shihōin hacia su aparición en la mansión, donde los Kuchiki, Shihōin e Ichigo Kurosaki esperaban la llegada de la morena, Soi suspiro- Yoruichi en verdad yo…

Está bien Soi- dijo la morena con un dejo de molestia- no es como si alguna de las dos pudiese quedar embarazada, somos adultas- dijo Yoruichi, la peli azul no le quedo más remedio que callar, pues vio que abrían la puerta principal.

Byakuya estaba saliendo de la casa en su encuentro- que bueno que llegaron- dijo con seriedad, cuando la morena salió del auto este la abrazo- es bueno verte libre al fin.

Soi salió de la camioneta y le lanzo las llaves a Kuchiki- toma- dijo- creo que ya no la necesito, pero- dijo suspirando- quisiera me prestaras tu auto.

Kuchiki le entrego sus llaves- hay cena esta noche, para todos- dijo este.

Soi suspiro- sería mejor dejarlo para mañana- respondió la peli azul- hoy entregamos todo al fiscal y no creo que sea una tarea tan sencilla.

Me retiro- dijo Yoruichi y miro hacia Soi- gracias por todo- dijo suavemente y salió con rumbo hacia la casa, Kuchiki guardo silencio.

Voy a pedir a Isane que venga por Yoruichi- dijo Soi- posiblemente esta misma tarde.

Paso algo entre ustedes- pregunto de pronto Byakuya y Soi pareció mirarlo con esa expresión de "no es tu asunto"- estaré pendiente- dijo suavemente, vio como Soi se despedía con un ademan y subía a su auto marchándose- no es mi asunto pero algo paso entre ustedes- dijo para sí mismo, negó con la cabeza y tomo camino a la casa.

* * *

Soi llego a la mansión unos 15 minutos después, en el camino había llamado a Isane para pedirle un favor mas, que consistía en ir a la mansión Shihōin y ver la salud de la morena, específicamente sus nervios o lo que fuera. Soi nunca había visto a la morena de esa manera, es mas casi nunca mostraba lo que sentía realmente. Cuando entro a la casa la primera que le salió al encuentro fue Tia.

Nell llamo- informo rápidamente- el fiscal está tomando la custodia del sujeto- pero vio que Soi no decía nada- pasa algo- cuestiono.

Hay algo importante- dijo suavemente- llama todos al despacho.

Ahí están Lisa y Shunsui- informo rápidamente- juegan un video juego, Soi puso los ojos- iré por los demás- dijo la rubia y salió hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando todos ya estuvieron en el despacho Soi entrego el Cd a Lisa- pon el video en pantalla, no tardo mucho cuando el video corrió y luego de unos minutos, la primera reacción vino de Rangiku derramaba algunas lagrimas, pero nadie vio como al final Lisa parecía haberse puesto nerviosa. Cuando el video termino la peli azul- hay que investigar esa naviera, quienes son los socios o dueños, donde están las oficinas, hay que hacer una copia ya que se le entregara una al fiscal.

Donde encontraste eso- pregunto Tia.

Fuimos a comprar a un lugar con Yoruichi, ahí el vendedor se lo entrego y explico que fue entregado hace como un mes por Hirako Shinji- suspiro- creo que fue inteligente de su parte.

Naviera Hueco Mundo- repitió Shunsui- acaso te suena Lisa- cuestiono y esta le miro con temor- vi tu reacción- acuso el castaño- que pasa Lisa-chan.

Lisa sonrió casi tristemente- escuchen- dijo suavemente- seria de locos pensar que al final todos tengamos relación- bufo- eso seria...

A que te refieres Lisa- pregunto Nanao.

Quizá en el fondo tiene sentido- susurro levemente Lisa y empezó a teclear algo en la computadora- escuchen- dijo esta- ese nombre lo vi una vez.

Donde- pregunto rápidamente Soi.

Cuando ingrese a la computadora del gobernador- dijo rápidamente- el había recibido una transferencia como donación de esa naviera.

Espera, estás diciendo que….- Jushiro no pudo terminar porque al momento apareció en la gran pantalla la imagen del gobernador entrando y saliendo del baño donde la pistola había sido ingresada.

Dijiste que los investigaste a todos- señalo Shunsui- pero el único al que no investigaron fue al gobernador- Lisa asintió y al instante Kyōraku miro hacia los grises ojos de Soi- ahora pensemos un poco- dijo el castaño- porque el sujeto en cuestión después de querer terminar con Yoruichi trataría de que acabaran con él al instante.

Porque si el muere terminaría el caso en ese momento- señalo Jushiro.

Suena lógico- dijo Nanao- muerto el perro se acaba la rabia y todo quedaría como saldado y con la nueva ley…

Todos al instante miraron a Nanao- hay que investigar al gobernador- dijo la peli azul, tan suave que parecía una hoja cortando el viento- si quieres puedes dejar que nosotros lo hagamos- dijo la peli azul a Lisa.

Esta negó- no- dijo suavemente- estoy en esto hasta el final.

Tenemos el trato con el fiscal- señalo Nanao- no creo que Lisa tenga problemas, mas si obtenemos resultados.

Soi suspiro- busca Lisa, si es posible hasta la tercera generación atrás- la peli negra asintió y empezó su trabajo.

La peli azul tomo asiento y todos se juntaron, Jushiro hablo- sabes que pasara si el resulta implicado.

Que pasara- repitió Shunsui con una sonrisa- será el escándalo del año, corrijo el caso del año.

Creo que eso puede eximir de todos problemas a Lisa a todos los involucrados- dijo Nanao- el fiscal tendrá todo sobre la mesa, el posiblemente hará los honores y todo el show mediático.

Chicos- llamo Lisa y todos pusieron atención al instante, en la pantalla había algunos datos- no hay datos de su infancia, solo las hay desde su adolescencia.

No indica de donde proviene- pregunto Soi.

No- dijo Lisa- solo hay datos de cuando era un adolescente sobresaliente y como ingresos a la universidad de Kōbe para estudiar ciencias políticas.

Kōbe- cuestiono Soi- no es de donde proviene ese sujeto- todos volvieron a verse.

Hay que investigar al gobernador más a fondo- señalo Tia.

Que hay si investigamos a la naviera- pensó Nanao.

Ya hago eso- dijo Lisa- realmente las dos pero la computadora del gobernador esta tornándose un poco reacia al hackeo, parece que desde mi invasión anterior el gobernador tomo cartas en el asunto.

Entonces cuanto tardaras- pregunto Shunsui.

Ohh- dijo esta sonriendo- solo unos segundos- dijo y amplió su sonrisa- ya esta- dijo.

Todos guardaron silencio ante lo que veían en la pantalla- el gobernador es el dueño de la naviera- susurro Jushiro.

Esperen- dijo Tia- que es eso.

Lisa tecleo al link- es un embarque sale esta noche del puerto de Tokio a Europa, el manifiesto de carga refleja que es ganado- dijo extrañada- es el UKS854658.

Ese manifiesto de carga tiene fecha de hace casi un mes- señalo Shunsui- eso ya es mucho tiempo.

Quieres decir que las pobres vacas han estado ahí casi por un mes- pregunto Lisa.

Por Kami Lisa- dijo Rangiku- obviamente no son vacas.

Lisa pon todo en una USB- pidió Soi- busca las cuentas privadas del gobernador.

Lisa tecleo en la computadora- lo hare- dijo resuelta, la cámara de la entrada de la mansión mostro un auto y una camioneta- el fiscal ha llegado.

Soi suspiro- Nanao y Jushiro acompáñenme- dijo suavemente- Tia, Shunsui ya tenemos el material listo y todo lo que encuentre Lisa pónganlo en la USB y que ella haga un respaldo para nosotros.

Que piensas hacer- pregunto Shunsui.

No creo que Aizen quiera lanzarse a una cacería de brujas sin evidencia concreta- dijo Soi- pero el explicare como está la situación.

Eso nos da un margen de más una menos 10 o 15 minutos- dijo Tia- Lisa puede encontrar algo importante que pueda convencer al fiscal.

* * *

Aizen, su ayudante personal, Shūhei Hisagi le acompañaba como detective a cargo de la investigación, se encontraban sentados en la sala de la gran casa cuando Soi apareció junto a Jushiro y Nanao- buenas tardes Fong- saludo el fiscal.

Sōsuke- saludo ella.

Permíteme presentarte al detective Hisagi Shūhei- dijo el fiscal y el detective se levanto para saludar.

Abogada- saludo este- agradezco mucho su colaboración- dijo el detective al reconocer que gracias a que Soi había pedido por el explícitamente.

De nada- dijo la peli azul- hay algo que debemos hablar y es muy importante- señalo la peli azul.

Que pasa- dijo Aizen con curiosidad.

Como te dije tenemos la confesión del asesinato de Hirako Shinji por parte del sujeto y en el asesinato de la joven Misako, así como su intento de asesinato para con Yoruichi Shihōin y miembros de mi sociedad incluida yo.

Jushiro le entrego la USB- acá esta todo lo referente a la documentación de nuestra investigación, ahí va la grabación de la confesión.

Gracias eso será mucho mas rápido- dijo el fiscal- ya tenemos con nosotros al sujeto en custodia- sonrió – un poco maltrecho pero es entendible, ya sabes la reputación de Fuchū.

Soi sonrió levemente, Aizen no era un tonto y sabia que no había sido el maltrato solo en Fuchū pero al parecer lo estaba tomando todo de buena manera- hay tres sujetos que la policía arresto antes, sus perfiles están en la USB- explico la peli azul- son cómplices del último sujeto.

Han trabajado mucho en esto- pregunto Shūhei.

Un poco- respondió Jushiro.

Aizen- corto Soi la charla- Yoruichi recibió el día de hoy una grabación de Hirako Shinji.

El fiscal le miro serio- como que recibió, apenas acaba de salir de prisión- frunció el ceño- la viste, eso podría ser una prueba importante.

La tengo- dijo y Nano al instante le paso la computadora portátil- gracias Nanao- dijo la peli azul- debes verla ahora mismo- le paso la computadora y el fiscal con Shūhei vieron el video sin perder el tiempo.

Hay que investigar esa naviera- dijo rápidamente el detective.

Trata de blancas- dijo el fiscal- eso es…

Increíble, extremo- señalo Nanao, pero de pronto Tia y Shunsui aparecieron.

Lo tenemos- dijo y extendió la USB a Soi y unos documentos- señor fiscal- saludo Shunsui mientras la peli azul miraba los documentos.

Sé que no te agradan los castillos en el aire Aizen- dijo Soi y le extendió la documentación y la USB- acá te entrego las pruebas que necesitas, quien es la persona tras la operación clandestina y si te apresuras en conseguir una orden podrías tener resuelto este caso entre hoy y mañana, claro habrá mucho más que investigar.

Sōsuke leía con asombro y avidez los documentos- debes estar bromeando- dijo suavemente- donde conseguiste toda esta información.

Soi frunció el ceño- podemos hablar en privado- pidió la peli azul.

No- respondió Aizen- creo que todos saben cómo va la cosa Soi- dijo y suspiro- hay un trato y yo lo cumpliré al pie de la letra, pero si me lanzare en una cacería debo al menos saber cómo conseguiste la información.

Hace más de un año alguien hackeo la computadora del sujeto en cuestión- explico Soi- tu mismo llevaste el caso Aizen- esa persona consiguió la información a cambio de que su nombre sea limpiado de la base de datos de delitos informáticos.

Crees que cualquier juez aceptara tales pruebas- dijo Aizen.

Podrías intentar con los magistrados, es mas estoy seguro que si ahora mismos les pides una orden para verificar el contenedor UKS854658 que parte hoy a las 8:00 del puerto de Tokio, darás un gran golpe a ese terrible negocio- dijo Soi-te sugiero hablar con la Magistrada Shutara Senjumaru y le hables del trato de blancas.

Aizen sonrió- muy sabio de tu parte- dijo al recordar que la Magistrada es férrea defensora de los derecho de las mujeres y niñas- sabes lo importante que resultara todo esto- cuestiono y Soi se encogió de hombros- es como el caso del siglo.

Yo dije que era del año- dijo Shunsui.

Hicimos un trato- dijo Soi- creo que solo lo estoy cumpliendo, aunque si somos justos todo esto puede que saliera a la luz gracias a la investigación de Hirako Shinji y Yoruichi Shihōin con su pequeña oficina legal.

Claro que también podrías mencionas que nuestra firma ayudo un poco- dijo Shunsui, todos sonrieron ligeramente.

Entonces- dijo Aizen- Hisagi lleva el sujeto a custodia, mientras yo voy con los magistrados y consigo las ordenes necesarias para ir por los involucrados- todos se pusieron de pie- esto aun no termina Fong- dijo Aizen- te llamare para informarte.

Estaré pendiente- dijo la peli azul y vio como el fiscal y compañía partían con rapidez.

Salió muy bien si me lo preguntan- dijo Tia luego que todos se marcharan.

Claro, hasta borrar el record de Lisa- dijo Nanao sonriendo- como siempre muy inteligente de tu parte.

Soi rio- creo que hoy si nos merecemos un descanso- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y no había alguna noticia del fiscal, eran las 5:54 cuando el teléfono de Soi sonó y al contestar se desencanto un poco pues era Isane quien le llamaba para darle su informe de la salud de la morena, como ella lo había supuesto según el diagnostico de la doctora era estrés y no era cosa extraña que después de lo que había vivido todo este tiempo terminara con sus nervios afectados, eso le había dicho Isane.

Se levanto de su cama, hasta hace poco dormía plácidamente lo cual le había venido de maravilla pues desde que habían tomado el caso ella cayó presa del insomnio y sus noches no fueron muy bien aprovechadas, pero ese día en especial esa pequeña siesta le había sentado tan bien, aunque en su pensar lo atribuyo a que por fin habían conseguido sacar a la morena de la prisión y de todo el problema, de que estaban a punto de sacar a la luz al verdadero culpable, lo cierto es que su aventura mañanera con Yoruichi le sentando de maravilla.

 ** _Su teléfono volvió a sonar- diga- respondió al instante._**

 ** _Tenias razón Fong- decía la voz seria de Aizen- tenemos las ordenes, Shutara-san nos acompañara al puerto._**

 ** _Esa es una agradable noticia- dijo la peli azul sonriendo- veras que hoy se abrirá un capitulo mas en tu expediente como fiscal justiciero- dijo casi de manera burlona._**

 ** _Aizen rio levemente- quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el fiscal- no confió en nadie, pero necesito alguien de las noticias para que grabe todo pero no haga uso de esa información o imágenes hasta que estemos cerca de capturar al cerebro de la operación._**

 ** _Gin Ichimaru puede ser de utilidad- dijo la peli azul- si quieres puedo hablar con él._**

 ** _Seria genial- respondió el fiscal- dile que sea un equipo pequeño y de confianza, debe estar en el puerto a mas tardar en 45 minutos._**

 ** _Entiendo- dijo Soi- suerte Sōsuke._**

 ** _Esto es más que suerte Fong- dijo el fiscal y la llamada termino._**

* * *

Soi salió de su habitación para dar las buenas nuevas, no sin antes hacer la llamada a Gin Ichimaru que ni lento ni perezoso armo su equipo y salió en busca de la noticia que según la peli azul le había dicho seria la noticia del año, el no lo dudo ni un ápice pues hasta ahora Fong y su grupito habían hecho cosas extraordinarias.

Una hora más tardes Soi volvía a recibir la llamada de Sōsuke, informándole que tenían razón con respecto a lo de la trata de blancas, ahora el fiscal se dirigía con el detective Shūhei a la mansión del gobernador, por ultimo le había aconsejado ver las noticias a las 8:30 de la noche en el canal 3, Soi llamo a Byakuya y le indico estar atento del canal 3 y que si podía avisar a su abuelo, Yoruichi y todos los demás.

En la enorme habitación de Minako Shihōin, ella, Yoruichi y Rukia estaban recostadas en la cama ya que era enorme, Byakuya se encontraba en un sillón que habían arrastrado muy cerca de la cama y ahora veían el canal 3, la programación habitual y sosa, un dorama japonés, junto con bocadillos y té pues era lo que Isane Kosetsu había recomendado para Yoruichi por ese día. Había sido un largo día según la morena, primero el video de Hirako, luego lo de Soi con ella y no es que se estuviese quejando porque realmente lo había deseado aun sabiendo que eso no significaba que iban a terminar felices comiendo perdices, era un hecho innegable que Shiro Shihōin había tenido éxito en separarlas, pero no había sido él. También era culpa de ella por idiota inmadura y culpa de Soi por no darle una oportunidad y por no confiar.

Aun así no podía negar que le había dolido entender que Soi y ella no podían estar juntas pues habían cambiado y no solo ellas, sus vidas, su entorno quizá en el fondo seguían siendo ellas pero ahora mucho más maduras, diferentes tanto que lo había notado en esos instantes de intimidad, Soi ya no era esa chica amorosa y que esperaba en la intimidad, hoy era sexy, muy pasional y hasta un poco dominante si lo deseaba, ella podría decirse que se descoloco ante ese cambio, pero sobretodo pudo aceptar que ella se había comportado como una chica necesitada como nunca lo había sido, aun así el sentirse protegida y un poco dominada había sido una experiencia inusualmente buena.

Regresar a casa había sido bueno por su madre, Soi tenía razón ella estuvo muy mal de sus nervios, Isane se lo había confirmado junto a Rukia y Byakuya, también se entero de los problemas maritales de sus padres cosa que no fue mucho de su agrado porque a pesar de todo sus padres siempre habían tenido un vinculo muy fuerte, de amor y respeto que ella siempre admiro. Fue un alivio que su padre se comportara en el almuerzo y no intentara retarla o entablar mucha conversación con ella, aun le dolía lo que el había hecho y posiblemente les costaría mucho el perdonarle o simplemente volver a llevar una relación relativa con él. La morena salió de sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto el dorama se puso en pausa y una franja con aviso de Noticias de Última hora aparecía en la pantalla.

En la mansión todos estaba con bebidas y boquitas, mientras veía el canal 3, el dorama era un asco pero Lisa y Shunsui no pudieron evitar hacer sus comentarios floridos sobre el mismo, cosa que hizo que todos los demás disfrutaran un poco de diversión hasta que de pronto el anuncio de Noticias de Ultima hora congelo la programación.

* * *

 **Una presentadora de los noticieros aprecio en la pantalla- buenas noches Tokio, tenemos una transmisión importante con nuestro amigo Gin Ichimaru, con una noticia importante de hace menos de una hora.**

 **Gin apareció en escena- buenas noches Tokio- dijo este serio- nos encontramos en el muelle de Tokio donde la fiscalía ha hecho efectiva una orden para requisar la Naviera Hueco Mundo y uno de sus contenedores que hoy partiría hacia Europa, arabia y en lugares cercanos en Asia- las imágenes eran clarísimas había muchas patrullas, policías y de manera inteligente Gin hizo que el camarógrafo tomara lo que parecía ser las personas al mando de la operación, al fondo se podía ver a Sōsuke, Shūhei y Shutara con chalecos y esperando que el contenedor fuese abierto- como podrán ver esta es una operación con avala de la magistratura- dijo Gin y de pronto las enormes puertas del contenedor fueron abiertas y tres enormes reflectores iluminaron su interior, hubo un enorme silencio en el lugar-** ** _por Kami_** **\- se escucho de fondo la voz seria y afligida de Gin, nadie parecía moverse la cámara apunto al interior acercando la imagen lo mas que podía y así mismo como los presentes ahí, el que miraba la escena sintió como si algo apretaba su garganta, en el interior unas figuras demacradas, débiles – traigan la ambulancia- se escucho el grito de una mujer y lo era Shutara Senjumaru se había movido del circulo de seguridad y se movía hacia el enorme contenedor.- Son jóvenes y algunas niñas- dijo casi incrédulo Gin- estoy sin palabras- dijo suavemente mientras las imágenes mostraban rostros demacrados, llorosos, sucios.**

* * *

De pronto la transmisión termino- lamentamos la interrupción- dijo la presentadora notablemente afectada- pero tenemos una transmisión en vivo, desde la sede de la fiscalía.

 **La imagen inicial la sede de la fiscalía para luego mostrar el vestíbulo de lugar, las presencias imponentes de los cinco Magistrados entre el fiscal Sōsuke Aizen y el detective Hisagi Shūhei- al fondo se podía escuchar a los medios tratando de tener la mejor toma, el mejor lugar.**

 **Buenas noches- saludo Aizen su voz parecía carrasposa y muy seria, el silencio cayó en la sala y solo se podían escuchar los flashes de la cámaras- como han informado y visto alguno de ustedes esta noche la policía y fiscalía con el aval la Magistratura nos hemos trasladado al puerto de Tokio donde una embarcación de la Naviera Hueco Mundo estaba por partir hacia Asia, Arabia y Europa con un contenedor del cual se nos informo que era importante que no partiera, como las imágenes y los que estábamos ahí pudimos constatar que lo que se transportaba no era ganado como su manifiesto de carga informaba- Sōsuke guardo silencio- estamos hablando de trata de blancas en un país civilizado como el nuestro- soltó casi con desprecio- La naviera Hueco Mundo será investigada desde su fundación hasta ahora, así mismo se hace un llamado a cualquier persona de que sepa de alguna desaparición de algún familiar, amiga, niñas y jóvenes entre los 13 y 19 años desde hace cinco años atrás.**

 **Fiscal…- se repetía de parte de los periodistas para hacer preguntas- hay arrestos al respecto- pregunto una voz, era Gin Ichimaru.**

 **Tenjirō Kirinji se acerco al fiscal y este asintió- tenemos 3 personas en custodia desde el día de ayer, hoy en la mañana otra mas y hace unos momentos se hizo el arresto al cerebro y financiador de esta red de trata de blancas que resulto ser el gobernador Barragan Louisenbairn- hubo muchos murmullos- el caso será llevado en completo en la Magistratura, la Magistrada Shutara Senjumaru les dirá los cargos que el enfrentara.**

 **Señor fiscal- como la policía y fiscalía llegaron ante estos crímenes- pregunto un periodista.**

 **Aizen Sōsuke suspiro- alrededor de unos meses atrás en una oficina legal en un lugar lúgubre en las zonas bajas de Tokio Yoruichi Shihōin empezó a investigar junto con Hirako Shinji y todos en esa oficina las desapariciones de algunas jóvenes, ella fue hasta la cárcel acusada por un crimen que no cometió y usada como chivo expiatorio por esta red, la firma Los Socios que le defendió hizo una investigación sacando mucho de esto que ahora develamos a la luz, la fiscalía, policía y Magistratura han estado sabedores de eso y hoy por fin pudimos sacar todo a la luz, esta oficina está muy agradecido con los todos ellos, algunos como Hirako Shinji que dieron su vida por sacar todo esto a la luz y a los que no están en primer plano y trabajaron arriesgando sus vidas deberíamos estarles agradecidos- Sōsuke termino su discurso.**

 **Shutara avanzo y se puso al frente- el caso se llevara en la Magistratura y será un juicio público- dijo suavemente y muchos murmullos se escucharon- el ex gobernador Barragan Louisenbairn será acusado de Corrupción por usar su cargo para fines delictivos, Trata de Blancas, conspiración para cometer asesinato, Lavado de dinero, corrupción de menores, falsedad material y otros cargos que se añadan durante la investigación.**

* * *

La conferencia seguía, pero en la casa de los Shihōin Yoruichi se abrazaba a su madre, todo había salido a la luz como Soi le había dicho y de una manera sorprendente, la incredulidad y asombro de que alguien un poco conocido había tenido que ver con la pesadilla de Yoruichi había sido un balde de agua fría, el gobernador a quien Shiro engrandecía y con quien quería asociarse. Pero sobre todo el haber visto a esas jóvenes siendo rescatadas de una posible esclavitud en un lugar lejano sin esperanza de ver a su familia, La morena pensó que Hirako hoy podía descansar en paz pues gracias a él las cosas habían salido a la luz, Minako apago la televisión, Rukia y Byakuya se retiraron cuando vieron que la morena estaba por dormir agotada de tanta sorpresa, había tomado la medicina que Isane le había dejado para cuando se sintiese demasiado mal de sus nervios y luego de esa noticia no lo había pensado dos veces.

En la casa de los Kuchiki Shiro parecía lamentarse y a la vez no creer en todo lo que había visto y oído, tan errado había estado y por si fuera poco el mismo pudo hallarse envuelto en ese lio si hubiese hecho negocios con él. Ginrei había sido un gran amigo y caballero al no echarle en cara todas las veces que él le había advertido que el gobernador no le parecía una buena persona o simplemente le daba mala espina.

Isane y Unohana Retsu, brindaban con vino celebrando la noticia y sobretodo, satisfechas de haber ayudado, sin contar los cambios que venían para ellas porque antes que la noticia estallara Retsu había recibido una carta de la Magistratura para ser parte de la investigación forense y desde mañana empezaba su trabajo, Isane por consiguiente iba ser parte del equipo por petición de Retsu y ayudaría con el seguimiento médico a las jóvenes que habían sido rescatadas del contenedor.

En Fuchū, Yumichika y Nell hablaban de todo y de nada, aunque ya sabían por Tia quien era el cerebro de todo no dejaba de ser asombroso y hasta irreal como todo había terminado, lo triste de haber visto a esas jóvenes perdidas y siendo tratadas como mercancía, Yumichika había dicho a Nell que si esos sujetos terminaban en Fuchū el general Zaraki y Maradame se iban a encargar que sus días ahí fuesen un infierno.

* * *

En la mansión de los socios todos brindaban con alegría, todo terminaba por fin y de la mejor manera, aun cuando había algo de tristeza por todo lo pasado.

Es increíble- dijo suavemente Shunsui- quien diría que el fiscal nos lanzara tantas flores.

Creo que se dio cuenta de primera mano que teníamos razón- dijo Jushiro- desde lo de Yoruichi, hasta todo lo que logramos nosotros con la investigación.

Además, quien en su sano juicio entregaría el caso del siglo en bandeja de plata para que otro obtenga la gloria- señalo Nanao.

Brindo por no estar cuerdo- dijo Tia y todos rieron.

Pero un juicio público- cuestiono Nanao- no es extraño, mas en la Magistratura cuando es sabido que los juicios que llegan a esas instancias son privados y difíciles.

Soi suspiro- es una forma inteligente de mostrar que nadie está sobre la ley- señalo la peli azul- te aseguro que Shutara-san esta mas que deseosa que el juicio comience.

Pero dijeron que habrá investigación- señalo Rangiku- no creo que sea pronto eso del juicio.

Y que pasara ahora con nosotros- pregunto Lisa- nos quedaremos hasta el juicio.

Soi suspiro- no- dijo suavemente- mañana tenemos una cena en la casa de los Shihōin, Minako-san nos ha invitado, lo cual servirá para despedirnos ya que debemos volver a Kyōto.

Cuando exactamente nos iremos- pregunto Tia.

Veremos si el fiscal no necesita nada más de nosotros y según lo que diga, pasado mañana podemos irnos.

Iremos por tierra- pregunto Jushiro.

Soi suspiro- sería bueno alquilar una avioneta privada para regresar con todo el equipo que llevamos.

Jamás pensé que me marcharía de Tokio y quizá para no volver- dijo suevamente Rangiku, Soi sintió que algo dentro de ella hacia "clic", justo esas habían sido las palabras que ella había pronunciado cuando estaba por dejarlo todo e irse a Kyōto hace muchos años atrás.

*********************************************************continua************************************************


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO # 40-B**

 ** _"_** ** _And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

 ** _And all I can taste is this moment_**  
 ** _And all I can breathe is your life_**  
 ** _Cuz sooner or later it's over_**  
 ** _I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**  
 ** _Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_**  
 ** _When everything's made to be broken_**  
 ** _I just want you to know who I am "_**

 ** _Iris._**

 ** _Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

La mañana llego tan rápido como un pestañeo, extrañamente para Yoruichi despertó relajada y tranquila, se levanto de su cama y fue al espejo de su tocador para ver como se veía. Suspiro un poco descontenta con su reflejo pues parecía una de esas mujeres que el marido les había abandonado a su suerte por irse con una mujer más joven, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar reír ante la referencia. Luego de un momento recordó las palabras de Isane Kosetsu **_"es normal tu estado nervioso, tómalo con calma este día y mañana posiblemente te sientas mejor, por lo que deja el medicamento y si quieres dormir bien en la noche solo toma una copa de vino pero solo estos días mientras recuperas la normalidad"_** \- suspiro ayer había salido todo a la luz, de una forma muy impactante, eso significaba el cierre de una etapa difícil y dolorosa para ella y para todos a su alrededor, ahora solo debía estar junto a su madre y tratar de volver a la normalidad si es que se podía porque aunque no lo pareciera todo ese asunto había ocasionado un quiebre en su familia, en su vida, en lo que pensaba sobre su profesión.

* * *

En la mansión de los Socios las cosas eran muy distintas, Shunsui, Tia y Lisa parecían dormir su resaca pues el día de ayer se habían pasado con el brindis y los tragos, extrañamente nadie dijo algo o lo había evitado cuando Nanao y Soi eran las que siempre llevaban la voz de la sensatez, la noche de ayer esas voces guardaron silencio. Esta mañana Soi, Rangiku, Nanao y Jushiro desayunaban solos en una calma extraña pero cómoda.

Al final como quedo eso del seguro- pregunto la peli azul a Rangiku.

Muy bien gracias a ustedes- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa- he pensado que con eso podre buscar un buen apartamento en Kyōto.

Quizá debes esperar con eso- dijo Nanao suavemente, desde el momento en que Soi y todos ellos habían decidido tomar a Lisa y Rangiku como parte del equipo se habían sentido responsables de su traslado, estancia en Kyōto y todo lo demás.

Hoy saldremos a una cena- dijo Soi- Minako-san nos ha invitado, a todos, también debemos ver lo del personal de servicio, para mañana no creo que necesitemos mas de sus servicios.

Me encargare de eso en el transcurso de la mañana- dijo Nanao- quizá luego del almuerzo puedan regresar con los Shihōin- Soi asintió satisfecha.

Has visto las noticias- pregunto de pronto Jushiro- no paran de hablar de todo, desde el caso de Yoruichi, la actuación del fiscal y la policía, lo del gobernador, esto ha sido un escándalo enorme.

Soi se encogió de hombros- sabes muy bien que en parte los medios harán su festín y será el pan diario.

Nanao tiro un periódico a la mesa poniendo los ojos- pues la prensa lleva paginas tapizadas de lo ocurrido- suspiro- será bueno regresar a la calma de Kyōto después de todo.

* * *

En las oficinas de la fiscalía todo era un mar de gente de arriba abajo, entre policías, abogados y fiscales y la prensa, la Magistrada Shutara había llegado temprano luego de la operación de ayer, tenía que hablar con el fiscal para ponerse en común acuerdo con respecto a cómo se harían las acusaciones a los implicados del caso.

Disculpe la tardanza- dijo Sōsuke entrando a su despacho.

No se preocupe, entiendo que su esposa está esperando bebe- señalo Shutara.

Aizen sonrió- apenas 3 meses- dijo él- a que debo su visita- cuestiono.

Es sobre la custodia de los detenidos- dijo rápidamente.

Bueno- suspiro el fiscal- se encuentran en las cárceles de la jefatura de Tokio, separados de los presos comunes y aislados uno de otros.

Yamamoto-san cree que sería más seguro enviarlos a Fuchū- dijo rápidamente y Aizen no pudo evitar sonreír- que sucede- cuestiono.

Magistrada con todo respeto, no sé si sería conveniente que se trasladaran ahí- dijo el fiscal y Shutara pareció confusa- sabemos de la fama de fuchū- expreso Aizen.

Shutara sonrió levemente- no me importan en absoluto esos rumores- dijo esta con total calma- en todo caso podemos solicitar que estén aislados, mientras el juicio se lleva a cabo.

Sōsuke sonrió- podemos hablar con el Mayor Kenpachi al respecto.

Sería bueno que el traslado fuese lo más pronto posible- dijo la Magistrada- con respecto al caso, como vamos- cuestiono.

El detective Shūhei me comunico que algunas personas se han acercado alegando desaparición de sus hijas, familiares y amigas- explico el fiscal.

Dígale al detective que hay una comisión a mi cargo y necesito que esas personas se apersonen a la magistratura- dijo esta con determinación.

Con respecto al caso en concreto, mi oficina está analizando toda la investigación hecha por el equipo de Soi Fong- sonrió levemente- a primera mano se ve que fue un trabajo bastante amplio y bien hecho, si he de ser sincero lo que podamos investigar nosotros solo será un complemento ya que ellos han sacado a la luz lo más importante.

Ha hablado con ella o su equipo- pregunto.

No desde ayer antes del operativo- dijo el fiscal- pero seguramente estarán esperando saber si necesitaremos de su ayuda o si es necesaria su presencia en Tokio.

Shutara suspiro- seguramente estarán pensado regresar a Kyōto y salir del barullo publico - señalo- no creo que necesitemos de ellos en estos días, su oficina y la policía de Tokio deberá seguir las investigaciones.

Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo el fiscal- aunque deberé señalarle que todo su equipo tendrá dar testimonio tarde o temprano- hubo un leve silencio-Magistrada, puedo hacerle una pregunta- dijo el fiscal y ella asintió- como se planea el juicio en la magistratura.

Shutara sonrió- Los jueces serán Yamamoto, Sasakibe y Kirio- dijo el fiscal enarco una de sus cejas- usted, Tenjirō y yo llevaremos las acusaciones.

Aizen pareció un poco confuso- eso es algo inesperado- dijo suavemente.

No se confunda Sōsuke- dijo rápidamente Shutara- creemos en su capacidad de llevar este caso como fiscal, pero dadas las circunstancias nosotros necesitamos impartir justicia tanto como usted y creo que tenemos ese derecho.

Aizen bajo su cabeza en disculpa- entiendo eso Magistrada- dijo comprensivo- este juicio se pinta bastante importante.

Lo será señor Sōsuke- afirmo la Magistrada con una leve sonrisa.

Aizen suspiro- será mejor ir a informar a los relacionados con el caso que estén pendientes de sus próximas citaciones para declarar en el juicio.

Ese es un buen comienzo- dijo Shutara- una pregunta señor fiscal- Sōsuke asintió dando paso a la pregunta- por ahora tiene en sus manos casos importantes.

Realmente no- respondió- los que tengo a mi cargo son unos cuantos de bajo perfil.

Le recomiendo asignarlos a alguien de su confianza- sugirió la pelinegra- Tenjirō y yo deseamos que el juicio sea pronto, por lo cual necesitamos toda su atención en este caso.

Hare como sugiere Magistrada- dijo Sōsuke.

* * *

Horas más tarde el fiscal llegaba a la mansión de los socios donde el movimiento era poco, cada quien empezaba el arduo trabajo de empacar sus pertenencias y el nuevo equipo. Soi y el tomaron asiento en la sala- te ves cansado- dijo Soi levemente.

No me digas- respondió el fiscal con una leve burla y sonrisa.

Fue un excelente trabajo el de ayer- señalo la peli azul- lo de esas jóvenes fue bastante impactante.

Gracias, pero bien sabes que todo esto no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes- señalo el fiscal - la verdad es que ha sido increíble, aun no me lo creo- dejo escapar un largo suspiro- cuando hablaste de trata de blancas creí que era un poco de exageración de tu parte.

Soi puso los ojos- no lanzaría acusaciones tan serias así por así Sōsuke- dijo Soi- aun cuando estábamos investigando y todo indicaba que era eso no quería creerlo, eso me parecía demasiado, supuse que si esto era verdad y salía a la luz seria una caza de brujas.

Pues es así y quizá más que eso- dijo Sōsuke y Soi pareció confundida- los magistrados han tomado esto como personal, pidieron que los acusados fueran trasladados a Fuchū y que su estancia sea en las condiciones más precarias.

Soi dejo escapar una risa- y te extraña- pregunto Soi- que haya trata de blancas en tus narices aun con las leyes que se han promulgado para evitar cosas así y sobre todo que sea alguien del gobierno- sonrió- yo que Tenjirō y Shutara-san estuviese más que dispuesta para ir tras el maldito y tratarlo de esa manera.

Aizen rio – pues no estás equivocada, porque ellos dos serán parte conmigo en las acusaciones- suspiro- deberán estar atentos al llamado para dar su testimonio- dijo este y Soi asintió- todo tu equipo, hace unos minutos estuve en la casa de los Shihōin para indicarles lo mismo por si acaso Yoruichi quería salir del país y evitar todo el circo mediático.

No la culpo por eso- dijo Soi divertida.

Tú deberías estar junto con nosotros como parte acusadora- dijo Sōsuke- seguramente si lo pido a los Magistrados no tendrían inconveniente de eso.

Soi rio- nunca me ha interesado estar en la vista pública Sōsuke y menos como acusadora, prefiero tener un bajo perfil- dijo suavemente.

Sera difícil cuando todo salga a la luz Fong, porque no pienso obviar que tu Sociedad fueron los primero en encontrar todo este asunto, aun cuando Yoruichi fue la que destapo la olla - dijo el fiscal, se puso de pie- eso quiere decir que regresas a Kyōto.

Si, mañana regresamos- dijo Soi.

Entonces nos veremos hasta que sean llamados- dijo suavemente.

Soi saco una tarjeta- acá puedes contactarnos- dijo suavemente y los dos estrecharon sus manos- mucha suerte con todo.

Gracias y suerte a ustedes- sonrió- aunque dudo que la necesiten, Sōsuke busco la salida mientras la peli azul le miraba partir, al final quizá todo había salido bien aun con todos los riesgos en un caso que parecía solo circunstancial.

* * *

 **Mansión Shihōin 7:30 PM**

En la tarde Lisa hizo un pedido de dos camionetas de alquiler que fueron llevadas a la mansión, a las 7:00 de la noche ya casi todos estaban listos para ir a la cena, todos lo estaban tomando con calma dado que sería un ambiente muy distinto al que habían estado últimamente con la familia Shihōin ya que en todo lo que había durado su participación como abogados defensores su relación había sido un poco tensa con respecto a Shiro, con Minako hubo pocas interacciones dado su estado de salud y con Yoruichi todo había sido superficial y profesional, ahora sería diferente porque todo había terminado para bien. Shunsui y Jushiro estaban deseando charlar con Minako y hablar de cómo sería ahora su vida con Yoruichi libre de todo problema, por otra parte Rangiku y Lisa querían ver como estaba a morena después de todos los problemas que había tenido. Los demás estaban más que felices de finiquitar un caso difícil y quedar en buenos términos con la familia Shihōin porque una cosa era segura, Soi no iba a intentar alguna reconciliación, una segunda oportunidad con Yoruichi Shihōin por más que a todas luces se veía que ella la amaba y viceversa estaba descartada.

Yoruichi se encontraba en su habitación, se miraba en el espejo y no decidía que atuendo llevar y se probaba algunos, aunque mucho antes le había dicho a Rukia que ese no era problema cuando esta pregunto si sería una cena formal o algo informal. Cuando se acercaba la hora empezó a dudar desde su aspecto, el cabello, su ropa y hasta que esperar de la cena, pero que era lo que debía esperar que sucediera, tomo una suave respiración para tratar de calmar el ansiedad que empezaba a sobrecogerla, recordando lo que Isane le había recomendado **_"no te estreses y si sientes que la ansiedad viene trata de pensar objetivamente, la ansiedad es algo que está en tu mente si vez los hechos podrás alejarla de ti"_**. Si lo pensaba objetivamente todo estaba claro o más bien ayer había quedado claro, entre ella y Soi el puente se había quemado por culpa de su padre, por ellas mismas y las circunstancias, no importaba mucho si ayer las dos pudieron estar tranquilas y hasta cariñosas, si habían estado haciendo el amor de una manera urgente y apasionada, al final solo había sido sexo una necesidad física y hormonal que las dos decidieron que necesitaba sofocar.

Yoruichi suspiro desanimada, en el fondo podía reconocer que con Soi no había sido solo sexo por más que lo planteara de esa manera, aun cuando para ella era común acostarse con una, dos o tres chicas en el mes y decirles **_"oye no me estoy comprometiendo, esto solo es sexo que disfrutaremos, lo tomas o lo dejas"_**. Con Soi Fong siempre había sido todo diferente desde el primer día que le descubrió con otras chicas en la biblioteca de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio, Soi había sido su primer amor; el amor de su vida porque desde ella no hubo nadie que pudiera llegarle tan profundamente o al menos pudiese quitarle el recuerdo de ella. Yoruichi se había comportado de manera adulta al quitarle el peso del arrepentimiento a Soi al tener esa idea de haber hecho algo incorrecto al acostarse con ella, sin contar que eso hubiese sido algo doloroso escuchar. Si veía los hechos Soi había hecho su trabajo con creces, su madre les haría una cena en agradecimiento antes de que regresaran a Kyōto, Soi volviese a su vida normal olvidándose de todo lo dejado atrás, incluso ella.

La puerta de su habitación sonó- Yoruichi, ya están llegando- aviso Rukia.

La morena se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana y vio dos camionetas que se estacionaban, posiblemente eran ellos- ya voy- respondió y tomo lo primero que vio para empezar a cambiarse rápidamente, ya no había mas tiempo que perder en divagaciones.

Soi bajo de la camioneta y miro hacia la mansión Shihōin y respiro lentamente, esta sería su última noche en Tokio, en esa casa y...De ahí volvería a Kyōto a su vida tranquila y monótona, todos empezaron su camino a la entrada de la gran casa que se erguía delante de ellos.

Yoruichi bajaba de su habitación, no quería llamar la atención en absoluto siendo la última en llegar por lo cual hizo uso de su agilidad y de un momento a otro bajaba a la sala donde se encontraban todos- vaya eso fue rápido- dijo Byakuya mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde todos llegaban- bienvenidos, pasen adelante- dijo sonriente el joven Kuchiki cuando abrió la puerta principal.

Buenas noches Kuchiki- dijo Shunsui y todos los que le siguieron también le saludaron, al fondo se escuchaba como Minako saludaba a todos los que iban entrando, la peli azul fue la que venía por ultimo.

Como ha ido todo- pregunto Soi mientras entraba a la casa.

Pinta bien- respondió el pelinegro- el abuelo llamo ayer luego de todo el asunto, al parecer Shiro estuvo cerca de meterse en tratos comerciales con el gobernador y dado todo el problema eso se retraso, te imaginas lo que hubiese sido eso.

Soi sonrió- Karma- dijo suavemente mientras al final llegaba a la gran sala en la cual ya había estado antes, Byakuya sonrió levemente.

Soi- dijo con total alegría Minako y fue a recibirle con un abrazo, mientras Yoruichi saludaba a los demás, Rukia también estaba muy cerca de ella- estoy tan agradecida.

No tiene porque Minako-san- dijo Soi suavemente un poco avergonzada- solo hicimos nuestro trabajo- dijo suavemente y vio que casi todos ya habían saludado- si me permite voy a saludar a Yoruichi y Rukia- dijo suavemente.

Oh, por supuesto- dijo Minako- ve.

Soi avanzo y vio como Byakuya charlaba con Nanao y Tia, Rangiku y Lisa se habían quedado con Rukia y Yoruichi- buenas noches- saludo la morena.

Buenas noches- saludo la peli azul- como te encuentras- pregunto.

Bien, gracias- respondió la morena- espero te agrade la cena que se ha preparado.

Seguramente- respondió y luego giro donde estaba Rukia- hola Kuchiki, buenas noches.

Hola Soi Fong- dijo está inclinando su cabeza- creo que no está más decirlo pero han hecho un excelente trabajo.

Gracias- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Soi- llamo Shunsui y Jushiro que estaban con Minako, esta al momento fue con ellos mientras Yoruichi, charlaba con Lisa, Rangiku y Rukia.

Yoruichi miro de soslayo como la peli azul iba donde se encontraba su madre que parecían ir directo al despacho, solo esperaba que a Minako no se le ocurriera algo como pensar en buscar algún consejo sobre un futuro divorcio y no es que pensara que su madre no tenía suficientes razones para dejar a su padre tirado, pero en el fondo sabia que él la amaba sobre todo y viceversa, por lo que un divorcio era algo inadmisible en su manera de pensar, aun así nada podía hacer porque ella tenía cosas que charlar con Rangiku y Lisa en ese momento.

* * *

Minako y los demás entraron al despacho- lo de ayer fue un shock en todo los niveles, que cosas las que ese hombre hacia- empezó la señora Shihōin- esas jóvenes en esas condiciones, los delitos que se le imputan al gobernador- suspiro- saben que ese sujete ha visitado esta casa, era amigo de Shiro y estaba por hacer negocios juntos.

Hubo un asombro en Shunsui y Jushiro, Soi guardo silencio ya que hace unos instantes Byakuya le había informado ese pequeño detalle- pero no los hizo y eso es bueno- dijo Soi.

Minako suspiro- como alguien puede ser amigo y luego no se tienta en dar una orden para matar.

Bueno Minako-san- trato de calmarla Shunsui- quizá esta vez Shiro haya tenido una buena lección- el peliblanco le dio un codazo.

Quizá Kyōraku- dijo la señora Shihōin- pero yo estoy cansada de esperar que el recapacite o en todo caso vea sus errores- suspiro largamente- bueno no los he hecho venir para hablar de cosas sin remedio- Soi y Jushiro se miraron un poco asombrados, Shunsui no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa- hoy vino el fiscal, es extraño pero se porto muy amable, hablo sobre que Yoruichi y Byakuya deben testificar y no sé que mas, yo había pensado salir de viaje con Yoruichi para dejar un poco todo este asunto pero con eso no se qué vamos hacer al final.

No creo que sea buena idea Minako-san- dijo al momento Jushiro- se que sería saludable para ustedes, pero posiblemente cuando hayan testificado puedan ir a donde quieran libremente.

Estoy de acuerdo- secundo Soi- además así como esta todo, no creo que el proceso tarde demasiado, hay mucho en juego.

Y por si estas tentada- dijo suavemente el castaño- nosotros no nos especializamos en divorcios, además aunque te disguste tu amas a tu esposo y creo que Yoruichi tendrá

algo que decir al respecto.

Minako suspiro- ustedes realmente son demasiado buenos- dijo suavemente- será mejor ir a cenar.

* * *

Cuando Soi volvía con su mamá y los demás Yoruichi charlaba con Rangiku y Lisa, Rukia al final les había dejado solas para ir con Tia, Nanao y su hermano, a lo lejos podía escuchar que hablan de su oficina en Kyōto.

Me alegra mucho que estés bien- dijo Rangiku abrazándola- el que tuvieses en esa cárcel me tenía muy preocupada.

Pero me tenía a mí- dijo Lisa.

Si- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- Lisa me ayudo- suspiro- aunque me dolió mucho lo de Hirako- dijo suavemente.

También a mi- dijo la pelirroja- pero ya se le hará justicia, el mismo ayudo con eso y creo que con eso podrá estar en paz.

Si- dijo de manera nostálgica- ahora ya puede descansar en paz.

Que harás ahora- pregunto Rangiku.

Yoruichi suspiro- no lo sé, quizá solo tomarme un tiempo- respondió- aunque no pienso en volver a abrir la oficina legal, no le veo sentido- miro a la pelirroja que parecía triste- además ya me entere que te vas.

Matsumoto sonrió- cierto, la verdad es algo que nunca espere, pero ellos son fantásticos.

Lo sé- secundo la morena- pero ustedes también.

Creo que será emocionante- dijo Lisa y Matsumoto no pudo evitar sonreír- sabias que Soi trabaja como catedrática en la Universidad de Kyōto- cuestiono y la morena enarco una de sus cejas- ayer Shunsui me contaba algunas anécdotas de cómo al chicas y algunos chicos se lanza con todo por- recibió un codazo de Rangiku- ehh yo lo siento, no recordaba que tu y ella…

Está bien- dijo suavemente la morena- eso fue hace tiempo, ya es pasado- dijo suavemente.

De pronto su madre apareció- bien, será mejor empezar la cena- dijo y todos le siguieron al gran comedor.

* * *

La cena empezó muy bien la comida preparada era deliciosa, las dos personas que había servido a los socios en su mansión por encargo de Minako ya habían regresado desde la tarde a la mansión Shihōin, ahora volvían al servicio y ayudaban en la cena.

La comida era una combinación entre gourmet y comida casera, exquisita desde la entrada, siguiendo el platillo principal, hasta el postre, hubo te, sake, vino para el que lo deseara o algo mas según el gusto, cada cual tomo su asiento. Como cosa extraña Soi había quedado sentada a la izquierda de Minako, mientras que Yoruichi se sentaba a su derecha quedando frente a la peli azul al principio de la cena se podía sentir una leve tensión en el ambiente; aun así después de un momento todo estuvo calmo y tranquilo, había charlas frecuentes de aquí y allá, algunas pequeñas bromas y chistes.

Luego de terminada la cena pasaron a la sala para disfrutar de la charla ociosa de la cual Shunsui se encargaba con gran maestría, el castaño era muy bueno contando anécdotas y aunque la cena se mostraban tranquila, algunos de los ahí presentes no estaban disfrutando a su totalidad de la velada y no era para menos, la morena trataba de tomar las cosas con calma pero no podía evitar el mirar de vez en cuando a la peli azul y darle vueltas al pensamiento de que todo era una mierda, sabía muy bien que ver a la morena de una manera casi descarada no era bueno, primero porque todos se darían cuenta y segundo porque era masoquista, la morena un poco distraída no había notado que también Soi tomo tiempo desde su llegada para tener un especial cuidado de ver lo que hacía, de cómo iba vestida porque aunque su vestimenta era de lo mas casual y relajado, la peli azul sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo de esa ropa ya que justo ayer mismo ella había estado disfrutando de esa figura esbelta y sensual, la peli azul tomaba un trago de su te cada vez que su mente divagaba en la dirección inadecuada, además de eso le sorprendía el comportamiento calmo, precavido y hasta silencioso del cual ahora mostraba la morena, en esos pensamientos pasaron después de la cena.

Yoruichi se puso de pie, fue a la puerta corrediza de vidrio y la abrió dejando entrar una pequeña brisa fresca que lleno la sala pues esta daba al jardín y piscina. La morena avanzo hasta el pequeño bar tomo una copa la lleno de vino tinto prosiguió con mover el vino en la copa lentamente, después de eso se detuvo un momento y respiro la copa olfateando el olor del vino, agito de nuevo y después de eso tomo un pequeño sorbo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del sabor- no creo que sea saludable si estas tomando algún medicamento- se escucho la voz de la peli azul tras la morena.

Yoruichi le miro un poco asombrada, no había sentido que alguien se aproximara y menos la peli azul- tome medicamentos solo el día de ayer- dijo suavemente mientras buscaba el jardín- además esto es seguir las ordenes del doctor- respondió dejando a Soi en su lugar y se encamino hacia el jardín, tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor frente a la piscina.

No creo que Isane haya recomendado que bebieses vino- dijo Soi toando asiento frente a la morena.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- exageras, solo es una copa- dijo suavemente, vio que Soi se quedaba ahí pensativa- pero no es solo mi copa lo que te preocupa, tienes algo que decir- cuestiono.

Sois respiro largamente- Aizen me dijo que vino hoy- la morena asintió- espero que sigas sus indicaciones de no salir del país.

Si soy sincera no he ni pensado que hare mañana, pensar en irme de viaje ya sea en unos días es mucho trabajo para mí - respondió la morena, Soi se puso seria- además lo que yo haga ya no es tu trabajo.

Soi sonrió levemente- por supuesto que no lo es- dijo seria- pero si estas disponible para testificar puede que todo el proceso sea más rápido y por fin terminaría todo para ti y tu familia- la peli azul suspiro- se que tu y Aizen no congenian pero has un esfuerzo.

La morena suspiro, Soi tenía razón, entre más rápido terminaba todo su entorno podría volver a la normalidad y de paso arreglar las cosas con sus padres- Aizen fue amable para variar y la verdad- se encogió de hombros- para mí esa era historia pasada el único que tenía problemas era él- bebió un sorbo de su copa- mamá posiblemente pensaba en viajar para salir de todo este ambiente, pero seguramente hoy mismo cambio de idea.

Soi suspiro- escucha Yoruichi- empezó la peli azul- la última vez las cosas no eran favorables entre nosotras, mañana volvemos a Kyōto- carraspeo- quiero despedirme de ti como es debido.

Yoruichi sonrió- creo que ayer por la mañana lo hicimos demasiado bien- Soi se sonrojo levemente poniéndose seria y la morena no puedo evitar reír- por favor Soi, sin remordimientos lo haces ver como si te pesara o como si al final no hubieses querido que sucediera - la susodicha ladeo el rostro- realmente yo si lo deseaba desde que te vi- dijo suavemente y Soi asintió dando su afirmación- puedes ir en paz, porque te deseo lo mejor, ya antes pudimos salir adelante y esta vez la dos tenemos la certeza que quien arruino todo en aquella ocasión fue mi padre.

Soi frunció el ceño, la morena tenía razón ya antes aun con el dolor de un corazón roto, la rabia, las vicisitudes que le hacían abandonar Tokio su vida siguió y hasta mejoro, todo lo malo le había hecho salir adelante, conocer personas que ahora son como su familia- si, tienes toda la razón- afirmo- salimos adelante y seguimos nuestras vidas- termino con una leve sonrisa. Pero si se ponía a pensar hoy se marchaba de Tokio con una visión muy diferente, con una de una Yoruichi tan victima como ella de Shiro Shihōin, viendo a una morena perdida, apocada por lo vivido hace un mes, con el conocimiento de que también ella se había equivocado aquella nefasta noches.- yo también te deseo lo mejor de ahora en adelante- dijo, algo en su interior le decía que hasta el día de hoy había algo tan fuerte entre ellas que ni el tiempo, la distancia, ni Shiro Shihōin ni ellas mismas habían podido romper y aunque ella deseara borrar todo ese amor una cosa era segura, desde Yoruichi Shihoin.

Gracias por salvar mi carrera, mi vida- dijo Yoruichi- estoy segura que nunca lo olvidare.

No tienes que agradecer- dijo suavemente la peli azul, luego hubo un breve silencio entre ellas- será mejor regresar- señalo Soi.

Si- dijo la morena- será mejor que tú te adelantes, mientras término mi copa- dijo suavemente, Soi asintió empezando su regreso a la sala junto con todos los demás ahí reunidos. Mientras que Yoruichi bebía el último sorbo de vino tinto, unas traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Soi regreso a la sala y volvió a integrarse sin problemas a la plática, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta corrediza esperando que Yoruichi volviese tarde o temprano, en este caso se hizo esperar pues después de casi 5 minutos la morena apareció y fue al lado de Minako. Luego de unos minutos la morena dijo algo a su madre en el oído y ella asintió.

Yoruichi se puso de pie- bueno esta velada a terminado para mí- dijo- pero no quiero irme sin antes agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por el formidable trabajo que han hecho y no lo digo solo porque ahora estoy libre. Lo digo por todas esas chicas que pronto volverán con sus familias ya que fueron rescatadas gracias a su investigación.

Tu también ayudaste- dijo rápidamente Shunsui al ver que Soi se quedaba sin decir nada.

La morena sonrió- buenas noches y feliz regreso a Kyōto.

Que descanses- respondieron casi todos y la morena desapareció escaleras arriba.

Sera mejor que también nosotros regresemos, mañana será un día cansado- dijo suavemente Soi.

Al instante todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a despedirse, todos los Socios dijeron a los hermanos Kuchiki que siguieran trabajando como buenos abogados, que tenían las puertas abiertas si los deseaban visitar. Luego fueron con Minako agradeciendo la cena y la hospitalidad, recordándole que cualquier cosa ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudar de manera legal.

Soi fue la última en despedirse- oh hija- dijo Minako dándole un enorme abrazo, la peli azul suspiro y la señora Shihōin soltó el contacto- has traído a mi hija sana y salva, viviré eternamente agradecida por eso.

Soi se sonrojo- yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle- dijo suavemente- lo que he logrado ha sido gracias a usted y con respecto a Yoruichi- suspiro- siento haber tardado- suspiro- tengo la esperanza que vulva a ser la de siempre luego que pase todo esto.

No te preocupes- dijo Minako- Isane-san me dijo que podía estar un poco indispuesta por un tiempo, me recomendó la ayuda de un psicólogo pero justo por ahora no me parece prudente hablar de ello.

Sería bueno que hablaran de eso las dos- dijo la peli azul- cuídese, cuídela.

Tu también hija- dijo Minako- cuídate- la señora Shihōin vio como la peli azul dejaba su hogar, quizá pasaría un tiempo en que ella volviese a Tokio.

Pensé que tal vez…se que algo ha pasado entre ellas, quizá hablaron o quien sabe- dijo Byakuya suspirando.

Yo mejor ni me hice ideas hijo- dijo Minako- las dos han tenido mucho que digerir, ahora quien me preocupa es Yoruichi.

Rukia fue con ella- dijo suavemente Kuchiki- por ahora lo que debemos pensar es en ver cómo ayudar a Yoruichi para que vuelva a ser la misma de siempre.

No creo que eso pueda suceder- dijo suavemente Minako- pero haremos lo posible- el pelinegro cerró la puerta al ver que los automóviles por fin se habían marchado. Había tanto que reconstruir en su familia pensó Minako, primero sería su hija, luego vería en que iba a quedar su matrimonio, ni si quiera había pensado en ello pero ahora que todo estaba volviendo a su normalidad.

* * *

Los socios llegaron a la mansión a las 9:08 PM, como era de esperar solo estaban los guardias pero esa sería su última noche de trabajo para ellos pues ayer Tia y Shunsui habían finiquitado el contrato y mañana a primera hora ellos eran libres de custodiarles, mañana a las 8:00 llegaría el encargado de bienes raíces a recibir las llaves y terminar con la entrega de la casa, Nanao junto a Tia la contratación de una avioneta privada para 10 personas que tenía su salida programada a las 9:30 pues debían hacer el trámite del equipaje que en volumen era bastante por el equipo digital y de computo que llevaban así como el equipo de defensa y el equipaje común, algunos decidieron ir directo a las habitaciones, mañana seria un día largo.

Eran las 11:08 cuando Soi salió de su habitación al llegar a la sala se sorprendió que Nanao y Tia estuviesen ahí- tampoco puedes dormir- pregunto Tia y la pelinegra le dio un leve codazo, ya que se encontraban a la par.

Soi puso los ojos- algo así- dijo y tomo asiento casi frente a ellas- ustedes que hacen.

Pues disfrutando un poco de la calma de la casa- dijo Nanao- además de ultimar detalles.

Pensé que ya estaba todo- dijo Soi – lamento no haber ayudado con eso como debería.

No te preocupes- dijo la rubia- me imagino que no tenia cabeza para eso, además no es la gran cosa.

Si- afirmo la pelinegra- quieres chocolate- cuestiono- el sake se acabo y no hay nada más, porque no creímos que fuese necesario.

Está bien – dijo Soi y tomo una pequeña taza y se sirvió- entonces como está la situación.

Nanao y Tia se miraron un instante- bueno- empezó Tia- pensamos que por el momento Lisa y Rangiku podían quedarse conmigo, mientras vemos lo de su estancia definitiva.

Pensé que se quedarían en la casa de Ukitake- dijo Soi, sorbiendo un poco de chocolate.

Me vendría bien un poco de compañía, además Jushiro con dos chicas- dijo Tia.

Nanao rio- además de que tendremos cosas que arreglar en la oficina que hemos dejado un poco de lado- dijo la pelinegra – Jushiro no podrá estar al tanto de ellas como Tia, dentro de unos días será casi mediados de Mayo tu estarás libre de la Universidad hasta Octubre que empiece el nuevo semestre, eso dará tiempo para adaptar a la chicas y sacar los casos pendientes adelante.

Soi suspiro- extrañare no dar clases- dijo suavemente- aunque creo que es bueno no estar en la Universidad con todo este escándalo que hemos sacado a la luz.

Sí, pero en Octubre volverán tus aventuras escolares- señalo Tia.

Espero que para esa fecha el juicio haya terminado- dijo suavemente Soi.

Les dimos todo el trabajo en bandeja- dijo Nanao- no creo que la fiscalía no pueda sumar 2+2 para tener resultados pronto- Tia y Soi asintieron.

Soi se puso de pie- el chocolate estaba muy bien- dijo- pero quizá es mejor intentar dormir.

Ten buenas noches- dijo Nanao.

Descansa- dijo Tia.

Me imagino que ustedes aun se quedan- dijo Sou y las dos levantaron sus tazas.

Aun tenemos chocolate que beber- dijeron casi al unisonó, la peli azul suspiro y con un ademan se despidió siguiendo su camino a su habitación- entonces, en que nos habíamos quedado- pregunto Nanao.

Como decía, entre ellas paso algo- dijo la rubia- y no me refiero de discusiones o eso, creo que fue algo mas intimo, por Kami se miraban de una manera bastante intensa, sin contar la tensión sexual que era palpable- dijo suavemente.

Pero eso sería contraproducente- dijo Nanao bajando su voz- Yoruichi ha pasado por mucho y Soi por más que quiera parecer controlada Yoruichi Shihōin siempre ha sido su talón de Aquiles.

Aun la ama- dijo Tia- por mucho que haga ella sabe que aun la ama.

Si, pues no es la única porque si viste bien Yoruichi lo que menos quería hoy era despedirse de Soi- dijo Nanao.

Qué bueno que estoy casada- dijo Tia.

Brindo por eso- dijo Nanao y las dos chocaron su taza y bebieron.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Nanao y Jushiro entregaban las llaves al representante de la empresa de bienes raíces, mientras todos se encontraban listos para marcharse en las camionetas. Luego de finiquitar partieron hacían el aeropuerto privado, una pista privada donde varios magnates y empresarios guardaban sus aviones.

A las 9:30 luego de haber hecho todo el trabajo de subir el equipaje y acomodarlo, estaban listos para dejar Tokio y partir hacia Kyōto. Hora y media más tarde estaban aterrizando en Kyōto y así como en todo Nanao estaba eficiente, ya había dos camionetas esperando por ellos.

Bueno, bienvenidas a Kyōto- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa.

Lisa y Rangiku sonrieron- entonces que haremos ahora.

Bueno- intervino Tia- vamos a mi apartamento, que es donde se quedaran por ahora.

Mañana nos veremos en la oficina, lleguen temprano porque veremos lo del espacio y lo que hay pendiente- dijo Soi- ahora por favor llévenme a casa que quiero olvidarme del mundo por este día.

No perdieron más tiempo, Shunsui, Nanao, Jushiro y Soi tomaron una camioneta y Tia con Rangiku y Lisa la otra. El día siguiente fue totalmente extraño si Soi y los demás habían tenido la esperanza de que su pequeña aventure en Tokio había pasado desapercibida estaban totalmente equivocados, primero fue Tia haciendo las compras del súper con Rangiku y Lisa, algunas personas le miraban curiosas. Luego fue cuando Jushiro llego a la oficina no es que fueran los abogados más baratos de la ciudad pero tampoco los más buscados, pero ese día había un número considerable de personas en la recepción. Por su parte Soi había llamado un taxi paras ir a la oficina, pero primero había decidido ir a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de la Universidad, le encantaba el té de ese lugar y hacían unos wafles excelentes. No estuvo ni 2 minutos en el lugar, había llegado en lo que parecía ser la hora de receso de la Universidad y algunos estudiantes al verla entrar al lugar parecían fans enardecidos en busca de un autógrafo, a la peli azul no le quedo más que huir hacia la oficina.

En la noche todos se reunieron en las noches, las hermanas de Tia les hicieron una cena de bienvenida, contaron todo lo que había pasado en Kyōto con respecto a sus hazañas legales, les mostraron periódicos y algunas grabaciones de noticieros locales donde hablaban de ellos, Mila Rose había dicho **_"ahora son famosos, no solo porque Soi ha sido catalogada como inteligente, heroica y sexy, es porque han sacado a la luz todos esos crímenes horribles"._** Como lo había dicho Sōsuke Aizen, no podrás estar en el anonimato por más que quieras. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo, o más bien antes de volver a su trabajo en la Universidad toda esa algarabía y fama menguara.

* * *

El juicio como la mayoría esperaba no tardo mucho, las investigaciones terminaron casi un mes después de la detención de Barragan, el juicio empezó a finales de Junio y aunque había mucha prensa pendiente todo lo que pasaba en el juicio, los Magistrados habían optado por dejar que la prensa obtuviese algunos puestos para prensa escrita y reporteros que aunque podían estar presentes no podían tomar fotos, videos o lo que fuera, para los primeros días de Julio empezaron los testimonios. Yoruichi fue la primera junto con Kuchiki, días más tardes fueron llamados los socios, con días de diferencia los primeros en testificar fueron Soi, Tia y Shunsui, los siguientes fueron Tia, Jushiro, Rangiku y Lisa. Nell y Yumichika también fueron citados, como Kurotsuchi, Unohana, Isane. Entre testimonios y pruebas se llevaron una semana, a la siguiente el juicio estaba llegando a su feliz término y para finales de Julio los implicados en trata de blancas fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua para ser purgada en la prisión de Fuchū. Mientras Soi estuvo en Tokio solo vio a Yoruichi una vez de lejos, aunque quiso saludar no hubo un momento indicado, luego la morena desapareció de su vista, solo Kuchiki fue el único al que pudo saludar y compartir un almuerzo. Byakuya había sido un buen amigo al contarle como estaba todo ahora en Tokio con los Shihōin, según el pelinegro luego de que ellos se habían marchado de Tokio solo paso una semana cuando Shiro llego a casa para hablar con Yoruichi, la morena se estaba recuperando anímicamente pero la charla de Shiro no fue exactamente una sana conversación de padre e hija, Kuchiki no sabía muy bien los detalles pero la discusión según había dicho Rukia fue desde Soi Fong, el trabajo, Minako y errores del pasado. Shiro por su parte había amenazado con desheredarle y quien sabe que más, lo único en que todo había terminado es que Yoruichi daba por terminada la relación de padre e hija. Los planes por ahora era que Minako y Yoruichi saldrían de viaje a Europa junto con Rukia, se marchaban la primer semana de Agosto y posiblemente estarían más un menos un mes y medio.

La morena había viajado a Europa con su madre y Rukia, su vuelo salió el día después que el juicio termino y fue dada la sentencia a los culpables, después de la noche en que Soi se despidió la morena supo que era hora de comenzar a reconstruir su vida de a poco, luego ayudaría a que sus padres arreglaran su mal momento porque al final ella y su padre no tenían más remedio, la distancia seria buena, tener personas que no le conocieran alrededor y eso sería mejor para volver a retomar su confianza, al final también había pensado en buscar un psicólogo al llegar a Europa porque definitivamente que alguien de Japón no era una opción para ella. Un mes y medio sería un buen tiempo para sanar heridas, superar traumas o miedos y ver una nueva perspectiva de vida porque ahora mismo no sabía que iba a ser con su vida. Solo una cosa era segura, yo no trabajaría con su padre y de lo demás el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **Segunda semana de Noviembre (6 meses después)**

Yoruichi hacia su maleta con calma, hace un mes había llenado una solicitud de empleo al azar y sin creérselo había sido llamada para el puesto, así como no había planeado el obtener la plaza al aplicar de la misma manera nunca en sus más absurdos sueños o planes había pretendido que las cosas se dieran de la manera en que ahora estaban sucediendo. Aun recordaba su regreso a Japón después de mes y medio de viaje, aunque en su pensamiento estaba el dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido desde que estuvo en prisión en sus terapias llego a entender que lo que debía de hacer era aprender de eso y seguir adelante, por lo que en el aeropuerto en una tienda de regalos no pudo evitar compras unos presentes para dos personas en especifico que había sido una gran ayuda en su reclusión. Lo que no sabía es que ese pequeño detalle había abierto una puerta que aun no esperaba abrir pero no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo.

 ** _**********************************************Flash back************************************************_**

 _Había cena en casa de los Kuchiki para celebrar el regreso de Minako, Yoruichi y Rukia, Ginrei y Byakuya habían jugado de anfitriones ya que mientras ellas estaban de viaje Shiro había vuelto a su casa._

 _Acaso estás loca- dijo Shiro con un dejo de incredulidad- que diablos tienes en la cabeza, que quieres regresar a ese lugar._

 _Shiro- dijo suavemente Ginrei- debes calmarte, solo quieres ser agradecida y por supuesto que no irá sola Byakuya le acompañara._

 _Shiro suspiro- deberías pensar en volver al trabajo no a ese lugar- soltó de pronto- para bien o para mal todo ese asunto del juicio ha sido un impulso a tu carrera, has sido mencionada por la prensa como quien inicio esa búsqueda._

 _Yoruichi suspiro, su padre siempre tan sutil al sacarle provecho a todo- no pienso volver a la oficina papá- dijo suavemente la morena._

 _Shiro creo que este no es el momento- dijo suavemente Minako, al ver que su esposo parecía un poco molesto._

 _Bien, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para volver- dijo casi derrotado el moreno._

 _Yoruichi puso los ojos, realmente no era el momento pero era ahora o nunca- creo que no me estas entendiendo- aclaro con suavidad- no pienso volver a trabajar en Shihoin &Kuchiki, contigo ya no mas papá- después de esa aclaración el silencio y la tensión se dejaron sentir en la mesa._

 _Y que piensas hacer, quedarte en casa haciendo nada- espeto- por Kami tienes una licenciatura y una maestría, has ganado prestigio y piensas desaprovecharlo._

 _No he dicho eso tampoco- soltó la morena- obviamente buscare un trabajo, pero a mi gusto y lejos de ti._

 _Eso sería un escándalo- dijo Shiro- sabes lo que dirán que tu andes buscando trabajo como una desempleada mas._

 _No me importa lo que digan- espeto la morena- nunca me ha importado._

 _No quiero una holgazana en mi casa- dijo Shiro._

 _Yoruichi sonrió- buscare donde vivir entonces._

 _Shiro- dijo suavemente Minako._

 _Mamá, papá tiene razón- dijo la morena- la verdad es que vivir bajo su techo no me emociona en lo mas mínimo._

 _Eres bienvenida en esta casa si lo deseas- dijo Ginrei- además si lo recuerdo bien Yoruichi tiene una participación en las acciones de la sociedad, según se dijo en la junta de hace algunos días el contador señalo que Yoru-chan hasta ahora se ha negado a recibir las dietas que le corresponden, en si dinero tiene de sobra para no trabajar por un tiempo._

 _Shiro suspiro y Minako sonrió agradecida, la morena suspiro- gracias Ginrei, pero primero me agradaría hablar con mis padres sobre tu ofrecimiento._

 _Ahí había terminado la discusión, esa noche cuando los Shihōin llegaron a su casa los tres hablaron larga y tendidamente, como era de esperar entre la morena y Shiro hubieron saltaron los reclamos, las acusaciones y la discusión termino como siempre en todos los años según recordaba Minako Yoruichi diciendo que no quería nada con él y de él, Shiro como siempre terminaba hablando de desheredarle y dándole donde mas dolía….Soi Fong. Con todo la morena trato de hablar lo más calma y sabiamente sobre el matrimonio de ellos, sobre las diferencias en cuanto a la relación que llevaban con ella y que eso no fuese un factor de quiebre entre ellos, se iba a quedar en casa hasta finalizar agosto, luego aceptaría el ofrecimiento de Ginrei de vivir con los Kuchiki, pasaría el día con Minako y por la noche regresaría con los Kuchiki mientras veía sus opciones de trabajo, así se pasaron los meses de Septiembre y Octubre._

 ** _**************************************************** Fin Flash back*******************************************_**

Estas segura de esto- dijo Byakuya desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados donde Yoruichi dormía desde hace mas de dos meses, Rukia, su abuelo y el se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la morena y ahora que se marchaba no solo estaba la distancia que tendrían de por medio si no el hecho de marcharse a una nueva ciudad.

Yoruichi suspiro- Byakuchi, también tengo mis temores con respecto a esto- dijo suavemente- pero debo… necesito hacerlo, lo del trabajo ha sido como una señal, suena tonto pero creo que ha llegado la hora de luchar por lo que quiero realmente.

No crees que lo intentas años tarde- dijo este con tristeza.

Quizá- respondió la morena- pero al menos hoy es seguro que papá no será un obstáculo que sortear, por eso mismo no quiero que él se entere.

Lo sé- dijo cansinamente Byakuya- el abuelo no dirá nada, sabes que Rukia con eso de la maestría casi no va a las oficinas y de mi parte pues que se joda.

Vaya, con quien te juntas que has ampliado tu vocabulario- dijo casi riendo.

Contigo- dijo este con una sonrisa y luego suspiro- escucha Yoruichi, seguramente no será fácil.

Nunca he pensado que lo sea, pero cuando paso todo aun estaba tan abrumada que simplemente deje que las cosas sucedieran- suspiro cansinamente- pero ya no más.

Cuál es el plan- cuestiono.

No se- respondió- creo que improvisaré en el camino.

Ya tienes el hotel, buscaste algún apartamento- cuestiono el pelinegro.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- Byakuya estar peor que mamá- se quejo- sabes lo difícil que fue que ella estuviese conforme con mi decisión, ahora tengo tantos nervios que apenas hilo ideas.

Llevaras el auto- cuestiono Kuchiki.

Por supuesto- dijo con un dejo de ofensa- sea como sea es lo único bueno que hizo mi padre, regalarme un Bugatti Chiron para el termino de mi maestría fue alucinante.

Creo que es un automóvil demasiado llamativo- se quejo Kuchiki.

Yoruichi sonrió- porque lo dices- cuestiono divertida- por ser un auto deportivo de lujo o por su color negro con naranja- sonrió- desde que lo vi supe que era para mí- dijo la morena - debo irme Byakuchi- el pelinegro fue con ella y tomo su maleta, los dos caminaron hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta principal.

Rukia y el abuelo hubiesen querido hacer algo de despedida- se quejo Kuchiki y le dio un abrazo a la morena- trata de estar en contacto.

No creo que hubiese tenido el valor de irme si hacen eso, estos meses esta casa ha sido como mi hogar y ustedes mi familia como cuando éramos niños- sonrió- llamare cuando esté lista para hacerlo- la morena subió al auto y abrocho su cinturón.

Si no quieres hablar con nadie, al menos habla con Minako- aconsejo Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Kyōto 12:50 Pm **

Lisa y Rangiku se encontraban en un supermercado haciendo algunas compras para la oficina, llevaban 6 meses en Kyōto trabajando con los socios, aun no tenían apartamento o casa, la verdad es que Tia y Nell habían sido muy buenas anfitrionas al permitirles quedarse en su casa. Lisa había tenido la fortuna de que con el arresto, juicio y sentencia vitalicia del gobernador su casa y todo lo que el había tomado como compensación por daños le fuese devuelto, esa había sido una gran jugada de Soi y Nanao que fueron las encargadas de eso. Ahora estaba lista para la compra de una casa donde ella y Rangiku se instalarían, Lisa no tenia por ahora la idea de relacionarse con nadie a diferencia de la pelirroja que hasta hace unos dos meses había establecido una relación a distancia ni más ni menos que con Kuchiki Byakuya. Lisa había bromeado al respecto de que la amabilidad de Byakuya como anfitrión solo había sido una pantalla para enamorar a Rangiku, la pelirroja parecía feliz y determinada de convertirse en una mujer a la altura del heredero Kuchiki por lo cual se había inscrito en la Universidad de Kyōto para estudiar Psicología.

Woa mira ese auto- dijo Lisa al ver pasar un auto lujoso negro con detalles naranjas.

Lisa, solo es una auto- replico la pelirroja- no es gran cosa.

No es gran cosa- dijo Lisa ofendida- por Kami no solo es una auto, eso es un bugatti Chiron es como el santo grial de los autos deportivos de lujo, como la ultima virgen de Sodoma y Gomorra.

Lisa, te das cuenta lo que te emociona- dijo derrotada- computadoras, autos, video juegos- suspiro- así no encontraras pareja.

La pelinegra puso los ojos- no es como si estuviese buscando- dijo suavemente- si te fijas no soy la única soltera por aquí, esta Jushiro y la jefa.

Pero sabes bien que Jushiro es como un buen samaritano- dijo la pelirroja- con respecto a Soi…pues es complicado.

Lisa puso los ojos- no es complicado, es un dorama intenso y triste, hay algo que aun no entiendo- dijo colocando las compras en el auto- si esta perdidamente enamorada de Shihōin porque no lo intento es obvio que es correspondida, además no es como si le faltaran pretendientes- dijo riendo la última fue una joya de entretenimiento.

Rangiku suspiro- no lo sé y es mejor no meternos en todo ese drama, pero según lo que me conto Byakuya ellas fueron novias en la universidad hace mas de 5 años, pero el padre de Yoruichi hizo lo imposible para separarlas, hubo de todo engaños, malos entendidos, pero lo peor fue que el padre de Shihōin trato de destruir la carrera de Soi o algo así.

Lis suspiro- quizá debimos hacer algo al respecto.

Ni se te ocurra Lisa- advirtió la pelirroja subiendo al automóvil- conociendo a Soi Fong no lo perdonaría, además creo que los demás ya lo intentaron.

Porque Soi se rinde así no mas- dijo Lisa- porque Yoruichi no hizo nada.

Rangiku puso los ojos- si te diste cuenta Yoruichi no estaba en optimas condiciones, además según Byakuya algo paso entre ellas el día que Soi fue por ella a la cárcel de Fuchū.

* * *

Yoruichi estaciono su automóvil en un pequeño edificio en el centro de la ciudad, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la recepción- buenas tardes, soy Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo y la secretaria alzo rápidamente su vista.

Oh, señorita Shihōin la hemos estado esperando- dijo la señora regordeta- mejor dicho la madre del orfanato ha esperado por usted, sígame- pidió poniéndose de pie, la morena fue tras de ella, toco una puerta- la señorita Shihōin ha llegado madre.

Señorita Shihōin, bienvenida al orfanato de Kyōto- saludo una mujer religiosa y de mediana edad- mi nombre es María Graceburt.

Es una placer estar aquí hermana Graceburt- dijo Yoruichi sonriente.

No la esperábamos tan pronto- dijo - puede llamarme hermana María- aclaro sonriente- pero me alegra como hablamos hace días la plaza está libre desde hace algún tiempo, por ahora el departamento legal de la Universidad de Kyōto nos ayuda con los trámites y las investigaciones, con respecto a los honorarios.

Estoy conforme con ellos- dijo la morena suavemente.

Pero para una persona con su categoría- refuto la mujer.

Por favor hermana- dijo la morena- si hiciera lo que hago por dinero estaría trabajando con el bufete de mi familia- suspiro- he pensado mucho en lo que puedo lograr haciendo algo mas importante y ayudar a niños a ser colocados con una buena familia será una trabajo de lo más satisfactorio para mí.

Me alegra escuchar su entusiasmo- dijo la mujer- me imagino que por ahora esta instalándose, solo dígame cuando puede iniciar con todo.

Yoruichi sonrió- me agradaría empezar mañana con el trabajo para ponerme al corriente de todo, lo de mi estancia lo tengo resuelto.

Entonces la espero mañana a las 1:00 de la tarde, ya que a esa hora citare a la encargada del departamento legal de la Universidad, me imagino que usted le ha de conocer muy bien ya que se trata de la señorita Fong.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- la conozco un poco, es una excelente abogada.

Lo es- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa- entonces, la espero mañana.

Gracias por la confianza hermana María- termino la morena y al instante busco la salida, ahora era momento de buscar donde quedarse.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 cuando Yoruichi Shihōin se registraba en un hotel en Kyōto, su equipaje era llevado hacia su habitación mientras ella terminaba de registrarse y pagar la habitación. Cuando se quedo sola en su habitación pidió servicio a la habitación y se asomo a la amplia ventana del hotel para ver la vista de la ciudad. Miro su teléfono y busco un contacto en especifico, lo marco al instante.

 **-Hola- respondió una voz alegre.**

 **-Rangiku, soy Yoruichi- saludo la morena.**

 **-Hubo un momento de silencio- Yoruichi, que bueno escucharte- dijo con alegría- como esta todo.**

 **-Bien- respondió la morena- empezando de nuevo, es mas estoy en Kyōto.**

 **-¿En verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja- Byakuya no me dijo nada de eso.**

 **-Yoruichi sonrió levemente- le pedí de favor no decir a nadie, si lo hubiese hecho posiblemente no hubiese tenido el valor de venir.**

 **-Rangiku sonrió- Yoruichi piensas….**

 **-Si Rangiku lo tomare con calma pero he pensado en hacer algo que debí hacer antes- afirmo la morena- por eso me agradaría verlas mañana, a ti y a Lisa, que tal si desayunamos mañana a las 8:30, estoy hospedada en el Kyōto Century Hotel.**

 **-Estaremos ahí- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja- sabes que te apoyamos en todo.**

 **-Lo sé y gracias- dijo la morena, escucho un toque de la puerta- debo dejarte, pasa buenas noches.**

 **-Igualmente- la llamada termino.**

* * *

Rangiku no perdió tiempo y cuando la pelinegra entro a la habitación le conto las buenas nuevas, a la hora de la cena compartieron con Tia y hablaron de todo y nada como hacían siempre.

La mañana siguiente Lisa y Rangiku salieron muy temprano hacia el trabajo, Tia tenía que ir al centro de Kyōto por un caso, cosa que les cayó como anillo al dedo pues les daba oportunidad de ir con Yoruichi sin cuestionamientos. Llegaron al hotel a las 8:20 de la mañana, Lisa parecía un poco inquieta.

La morena apareció- que bueno verlas- dijo suavemente- vengan ya reserve la mesa, las tres caminaron en el amplio comedor del hotel. Lisa y Rangiku seguían a la morena hasta tomar asiento- pueden pedir lo que gusten- dijo la morena al ver que el mesero ya estaba a su lado.

Bueno yo pediré un desayuno tradicional- dijo Rangiku- te ves muy bien, ahora dime qué planes tienes, porque Soi es un hueso duro de roer.

Yo un desayuno ligero- dijo Lisa- la ansiedad me pone mal, si fuera Yoruichi dejaría la cautela- Rangiku lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la pelinegra.

Mis planes- dijo suavemente la morena- pues hoy empiezo mi nuevo trabajo aquí en Kyōto, cosa que también ayudo a decidirme para buscar una oportunidad con Soi Fong.

Lisa miro a la pelirroja que carraspeo- por eso viste de manera formal- pregunto Matsumoto- el desayuno les fue servido al momento.

Si, la que será mi jefa es un poco chapada a la antigua- dijo la morena, empezando a comer.

Así que vas por la jefa- dijo Lisa- deberías darle una sorpresa apareciendo en la Universidad a la de ahora de su consultoría, eso sería una gran sorpresa- la pelirroja codeo a la pelinegra.

La morena suspiro- porque, sucede algo- cuestiono dudosa- acaso Soi ya tiene pareja.

Lisa- regaño Matsumoto y vio que Yoruichi les miraba cuestionando- no es nada de eso y por supuesto que no tiene pareja, es solo una exageración.

¡Exageración!- escucha Yoruichi, hay una chica que se inscribió para consultorías con Soi, es obvio que su admiración raya en lo de fangirl combinada con acosadora sexual, la vez que fue a preguntar por una tarea su insinuación a la jefa no fue nada sutil.

Soi sabe cómo manejarla- explico la pelirroja- lo vimos esa vez.

Como que lo vieron- pregunto la morena que había dejado un poco el desayuno.

Shunsui le ha colocado una cámara de circuito cerrado, para ayudar a vigilar a los calientes estudiantes, si supieras las anécdotas que hay al respecto- dijo Lisa.

No creo que a Yoruichi le importe eso Lisa- regaño la pelirroja- aun así es cierto todo, aunque ahora Lisa mejoro la vigilancia con la cámara en su despacho, pues hizo una aplicación donde se puede tener acceso de las imágenes en el celular.

Yoruichi parpadeo sin creerlo- Soi permite eso- cuestiono.

Si- respondió Rangiku- según nos explico Tia, lo hizo desde una vez que entro a su despacho y encontró a una chica semidesnuda esperándola.

Yoruichi se puso de pie con seriedad y extendió su celular a Lisa - pon esa aplicación en mi celular- suspiro- a qué horas tiene esas consultorías- pregunto.

Lisa no se inmuto e hizo como la morena pedía, Rangiku puso los ojos- pensé que irías un poco despacio con lo de Soi.

Creo que ahora improvisare- dijo la morena.

Lisa le devolvió el aparato- pues yo creo que está bien, el factor sorpresa tiene el 60% de probabilidades de éxito, por cierto las consultorías son a las 10:00, ahorita está impartiendo una clase.

La morena vio su reloj eran las 8:45, tomo asiento- hay tiempo, al menos terminamos el desayuno- dijo- si quieren puedo dejarlas en algún lugar cercano., al salir de aquí.

Que nos dejes en la estación de tren será suficiente- dijo la pelirroja- estás segura de que quieres hacer esto.

La morena se encogió de hombros- no era como lo pensado, es mas no había pensado en nada aun, creo es ya que tome valor no hay que pensarlo mucho.

Lisa asintió satisfecha, Rangiku suspiro pues tenía sus reservas con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aun así siguieron con el desayuno y la plática que iba desde su estancia en Kyōto hasta el trabajo y Soi Fong. Al terminar se dirigieron al estacionamiento, la morena tomo sus llaves adelantándose a desactivar la alarma y abrió la puerta.

Espera- dijo Lisa- este es tu auto- cuestiono y la morena asintió, la pelinegra sonrió satisfecha.

Sera mejor apurarnos- dijo la morena y encendió el auto saliendo del hotel, unas cuadras más adelante dejo a Lisa y Rangiku en la estación de tren, después de una rápida despedida la morena fue directo a la Universidad, según el GPS faltaban unos 25 minutos, ya eran las 9:11.

* * *

Soi Fong se encontraba dando su clase de derecho Penal I, la mayoría de sus alumnos eran alumnos de segundo año que ya habían cursado Derecho Romano con ella, era un excelente grupo pues ya le conocían y eran respetuosos con sus reglas. Aun así la peli azul podía sentir un poco de intranquilidad porque luego de terminar esa clase tendría consultorías en su oficina y eso casi siempre había sido un cumulo de experiencias extremas, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrada, no podía negar que esa nueva chica Orihime que la ponía nerviosa por ser muy evidente e insistente, miro su reloj eran las 9:33 solo faltaban 13 minutos para dar por terminada la clase.

Yoruichi estación su auto, algunos estudiante no pudieron evitar voltear y mirar dos veces el llamativo auto y luego a la mujer que bajaba del mismo, algunos no lo podían creer hasta hace unos meses esa mujer era noticia en radio, televisión y periódico, los cuchicheos y comentarios a su paso iban desde ¡que sexy!, ¡que trozo de auto!, ¡hot! y quien sabe que mas, la morena se acerco a un grupo de jóvenes- disculpen, donde puedo encontrar el aula 2 de derecho penal I.

Es el edificio gris- dijo uno de los jóvenes- pero si quiere llegar antes que termine la clase apúrese porque solo faltan 12 minutos, la Lic. Fong es muy puntual con los horarios.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias - dijo la morena poniéndose en marcha, eran las 9:40 y la clase estaría por terminar.

* * *

Soi Fong terminaba de escribir unos términos en la pizarra y ahora tomaba asiento en el escritorio de un lado del aula, eso sería lo último para terminar su clase. tomo su celular y fue directo a la aplicación que Lisa le había instalado por supuesto que aun no había nadie y eso era un alivio, odiaba el tener que hacer esas consultorías. Siempre tenía que salir alguna chica loca o demasiado confiada que le hiciera pasar por momentos vergonzosos, aunque hoy era diferente esa chica Inoue Orihime era cosa seria tenia para sí un juego de inocencia y luego atacaba de manera directa, la primera vez me salvo Lisa con ese truco de activar la alarma de incendios cuando la chica estaba a punto de besarle. Soi meneo su cabeza tratando de sacudir esos recuerdos de su mente, la verdad es que fue flaqueza de su parte pues días antes había tenido malas noches teniendo esos recuerdos de Yoruichi, que luego eran fantasías y se convertían en sueños húmedos.

Yoruichi llego al aula donde se impartía la clase casi sin aliento, fue a la puerta abrió y rápidamente tomo asiento en unos de los puestos de atrás, algunos de los estudiantes estaban escribiendo y no le pusieron atención pero unos cuantos rápidamente le vieron y empezaron a murmurar bajito, la morena sonrió amable y con su dedo en los labios hizo ademan de guardar silencio.

La clase a terminado- anuncio la peli azul- pueden retirarse, los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse ante la sorpresa de ver quien estaba cerca de la puerta de salida. La peli azul empezó a guardar sus cosas en el portafolio, mientras el aula quedaba sola.

Yoruichi se puso de pie al ver que Soi aun no se ponía en marcha, miro el celular y puso los ojos alguien ya estaba ahí, miro hacia la peli azul que le miraba con asombro e incredulidad, por fin le había visto- hola Soi.

Soi parecía no creerlo, Yoruichi estaba ahí justo hoy- Yoruichi- dijo y avanzo hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla ya que vestía de manera formal y casi recatada aun así ella sabía lo que había bajo esa falta sosa.

No quería interrumpir- dijo suavemente la morena- espero no estar quitando tu tiempo- dijo la morena.

Yo…no- dijo suavemente- pero debo ir- miro a la morena- que…como estas- pregunto.

Estoy bien- respondió- si tienes algo que hacer te acompaño, de todas maneras solo estoy de visita.

Soi le miro- de visita- cuestión curiosa, mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

Si- respondió al morena-bueno solo quería cambiar un poco de aire, aunque me tome un tiempo para saludar- dijo sonriente.

Soi se detuvo frente a la puerta dudando en abrirla- yo, si quieres te acompaño a tu auto.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- me gustaría antes hablar contigo- dijo esta y abrió la puerta de la oficina de la peli azul.

Una joven se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de Soi Fong y tenía una sonrisa coqueta que rápidamente se borro al ver que la peli azul venia acompañada y nada menos que con Yoruichi Shihōin- Lic. Fong- saludo bajando del escritorio con un poco de confusión la joven que a la vista de Yoruichi parecía bastante voluptuosa- la esperaba para la consultoría.

Yoruichi miro hacia la peli azul que no decía nada y se acerco mas a ella, tomándola del brazo- amor, no cancelaste la consultoría- dijo suavemente- sabias que hoy vendría a verte.

Ehh- Soi balbuceaba, entre la vergüenza de que Yoruichi pensara que esa chica y ella, luego el hecho de que la morena insinuara a Orihime que eran pareja…obviamente Yoruichi había captado muy bien la situación- lo lamento, se me paso por alto- dijo suavemente, siguiéndole la corriente.

Yoruichi suspiro- bueno en ese caso será mejor que deje que hagas tu trabajo- dijo la morena- Soi antes de irme, podrías conseguirme una botella de agua- pidió y la peli azul le miro confusa.

Si, por supuesto- dijo y salió, recordaba haber visto de esas maquinas dispensadoras en algún lugar.

Orihime miro con un poco de incredulidad como la Lic. Fong salía de la oficina, luego miro a la morena que le miraba seriamente- no sabía que la Lic. Fong tuviese una relación sentimental con usted.

Yoruichi sonrió- en verdad, es normal hay cosas que son privadas- luego suspiro- es que acaso no vistes la noticias- pregunto- ella recibió una bala por mí, si eso no es amor no veo que pueda ser- luego se puso seria- por lo que te pido que quites esa cara de mosca muerta y ni se te ocurra coquetearle o insinuarte de manera descarada a mi novia.

Orihime se puso seria- creo que usted se equivoca, yo no...

No- espeto la morena- tú te equivocas, si me entero que sigues por ese mismo camino me veré obligada a ir con el rector- se coloco frente a la peli naranja- Soi Fong no está disponible, espero que te quede claro de ahora en adelante.

Soi Fong apareció y vio la escena, Yoruichi parecía muy seria y el ambiente era un poco tenso- acá esta el agua- dijo, la morena la tomo.

Lic. Fong, se que reserve esta hora para su consultoría pero surgió un imprevisto - dijo Orihime con rostro serio- agradecería que la otra semana en este mismo horario me pudiese atender.

Por supuesto Señorita Inoue- respondió la peli azul.

Las dos vieron como la peli naranja se marchaba- lamento si interrumpí algo importante- se disculpo seriamente la morena.

Está bien- respondió la peli azul- las consultorías son tediosas para mi gusto- miro a la morena de pies a cabeza- que te trae a Kyōto- cuestiono.

Yoruichi suspiro- no es obvio- dijo suavemente y se acerco a la peli azul hasta ponerse frente a ella- tu.

Soi sonrió- por favor no juegues- dijo y la morena frunció el ceño- crees que vestida así podrías convencerme- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si quieres me desvisto- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y la sonrisa de la peli azul desapareció.

Soi suspiro- se que debí hablar contigo, luego de que todo termino.

¿Hablar?- cuestiono- no creo que hablar de lo que paso arregle algo Soi, tienes razón no se puede arreglar algo roto- Soi guardo silencio - pero yo te amo- declaro la morena- pensé que sería bueno venir y tener un nuevo comienzo- la peli azul no supo que responder, Yoruichi guardo silencio esperando una palabra, rechazo, afirmación, pero no hubo nada, con eso la morena pensó que se había precipitado y lo que le quedaba era salir de ahí- debo irme- dijo y salió de ahí dejando a una Soi confundida.

* * *

Yoruichi subió a su auto y lanzo un largo suspiro, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Encendió su auto porque era mejor salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y evitarse la vergüenza de ser rechazada otra vez, por lo que busco el camino hacia el orfanato.

* * *

 **-El sonido del teléfono le saco de su letargo, al instante contesto- Shunsui realmente no es buen momento.**

 **\- Si lo es- respondió el castaño, luego se escucho al fondo como si hubiese un barullo.**

 **-Bien estas en alta voz- dijo la voz de Lisa.**

 **-Por favor no tengo tiempo- se quejo la peli azul.**

 **-Escucha Soi- era la voz de Tia- si no llamamos aun estarías parada, mientras Yoruichi se marcha a saber dónde.**

 **-De todas formas no puede hacer mucho, tiene consultorías pendientes- dijo Nanao- le guste o no tendrá que impartirlas.**

 **\- Rangiku averigua el número de teléfono de Yoruichi- pidió Soi.**

 **-Tengo el numero- dijo suavemente la pelirroja- también sabemos donde se hospeda.**

 **-No creo que vaya ahí por ahora- dijo Lisa- ella dijo algo de un trabajo, además de ti también por eso estaba aquí.**

 **-Donde era el trabajo- pregunto Soi.**

 **-No lo sabemos- dijo Rangiku- no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar.**

 **-Averígüenlo- dijo la peli azul.**

 **-Lo haremos- dijo Lisa.**

 **-Y cuando la localicemos que harás- pregunto Shunsui, no hubo respuesta- bien más vale que pienses en eso mientras la encontramos, porque esta vez no serás tu la que saldrá de su vida, será ella quien lo haga y quizá sea para siempre.**

 **-Hasta más tarde- dijo Soi y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Soi Fong despacho a el ultimo joven que había pedido consultoría en una tarea, miro su reloj eran las 11:25, tomo sus cosas y decidió ir a la oficina. No le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar más que 20 minutos, al momento se fue a la sala de conferencia.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían cuando ella llego- la encontraron- pregunto Soi.

Aun no- dijo Lisa- he buscado pero en los trabajos legales que ella pudiese aplicar solo hay 3 y en dos parecen vivir en la edad de piedra, no tiene un sistema informático actual y todo parece llevarse de manera antigua, archivos en físico.

Increíble- se quejo la peli azul- ha llamado al hotel donde se hospeda- cuestiono.

Si, dejamos recado ya que no ha llegado- dijo Rangiku.

Increíble- dijo pasando su mano en el cabello con exasperación- tengo una cita en el orfanato con la madre María- se quejo.

Si quieres yo puedo ir- dijo Shunsui.

No- dijo suavemente la peli azul- quiere que entreguemos el trabajo legal, parece que tiene alguien que ayudara.

Seguiremos ayudando aun cuando tengan a alguien- pregunto Shunsui.

Soi se encogió de hombros- por mí no hay problema.

Deberías almorzar- dijo Nanao- pedimos comida y acaba de llegar- explico.

Bien- dijo sentándose en una silla de la mesa de conferencias, Nanao le sirvió la comida y empezó a comer con su mente en otra parte. Shunsui tenía razón debía de pensar muy bien que era lo que haría cuando se encontrara con la morena, lo que Yoruichi había dicho **_"tener un nuevo comienzo"_**. Sonaba tan esperanzador que le había dejado de piedra, ella misma sabia que los nuevos comienzos no son fáciles que requerían mucho sacrifico y lucha continua, pero que al final valían la pena. **_"Te amo"_** , era obvio que eso era mutuo, atracción ni debía preguntárselo, había pasado algunas semanas recordando esa mañana haciendo el amor con la morena en su apartamento de Tokio y todavía hoy era una tortura pensar en ello sin que su cuerpo reaccionara, Soi miro el reloj eran las 12:18, debía ponerse en marcha a la 1:00 PM debía estar en el orfanato, se levanto y fue al lavabo, al salir tomo los archivos que ya había preparado para entregárselos a la persona indicada por la hermana María- si averiguan algo me avisan por favor- dijo suavemente- al salir del orfanato me iré al hotel a esperar por ella.

Suerte- dijeron todos, mientras la peli azul dejaba el lugar con el rostro serio.

Entonces- dijo Tia cuando Soi se había marchado- apostamos para ver si terminan juntas o no - cuestiono.

No pienso poner dinero en juego- dijo Shunsui- además la tercera es la vencida- todos asintieron y sonrieron satisfechos, no iban a meter sus narices esta vez porque todo se lo estaban dejando a Yoruichi y Soi.

* * *

Soi Fong llego al orfanato a las 12:50, se detuvo un momento para admirar el lujoso auto estacionado en ese lugar. le pareció extraño pero no perdió tiempo y entro al lugar que conocía bien, se dirigió a la oficina de la administradora del lugar que era la madre María, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho unas risas en el interior algo que la sorprendió la Madre era seria o al menos eso creía, toco suavemente.

Adelante- se escucho la voz de la mujer mayor, se encontraba en su escritorio- Soi siempre tan puntual- señalo- ven, creo que conoces a la nueva encargada de asuntos legales- Yoruichi se puso de pie y Soi pareció cambiar su expresión de seriedad a asombro- oh, se me olvidaba que ustedes ya se conocen- dijo suavemente la madre.

Yoruichi- saludo la peli azul.

Soi- respondió la morena de manera seria.

Bueno, será mejor que las deje ponerse al corriente- dijo la madre María- sería bueno que la llevaras a conocer tu oficina ya que espero podamos seguir utilizando los talentos de Kyōraku y Lisa.

Por supuesto hermana María- dijo Soi y la puerta se cerro, dejándolas solas.

Esos son los expedientes en los cuales se está trabajando- pregunto Yoruichi de manera seria y profesional.

Si- respondió Soi- Yoruichi, yo…

Por favor Soi- dijo la morena de manera seria- lamento haberte importunado antes, es obvio que tú no piensas igual.

Soi frunció el ceño y luego negó- podrías…

La madre María me dijo que hay 6 casos de niños con posibilidades de adopción- dijo cambiando el tema.

Por favor podrías dejarme hablar- dijo Soi casi de manera exasperada y la morena le miro seria- trabajaras para el orfanato- cuestiono, la morena asintió- que pasa con tu padre, con Minako-san- cuestiono.

Ellos están bien- respondió la morena- en todo caso tienen mucho que trabajar en su matrimonio y el que yo esté lejos les vendrá bien.

Donde vivirás- cuestiono la peli azul.

Creo que no es asunto tuyo- respondió la morena, no entendía los cuestionamientos de Soi.

Soi suspiro y se acercó a la morena hasta colocarse frente a ella- lo es Yoruichi- dijo de manera seria, extendió su mano y acomodo el cabello suelto de la morena tras de la oreja, esta se estremeció- antes no supe que decir- dijo suavemente- aun no se qué sería lo correcto en decir, pero pienso que debería mostrártelo- dijo y acerco su rostro al de la morena y le beso, lentamente y de manera profunda, la morena al principio no reacciono pero luego se dejo llevar.

Se escucho un carraspeo tras de ellas- lamento interrumpir- dijo la voz de la hermana María- al instante Yoruichi empojo a Soi rompiendo el beso y el contacto.

Lo siento- dijo apenada la morena.

No importa, me imagine que entre ustedes había algo- dijo la mujer mayor, Soi y Yoruichi se miraron confusas- vamos, solo alguien enamorado se interpondría entre un loco y su arma, para salvar al amor de su vida.

Yo- dijo suavemente Soi que aun estaba sonrojada.

Ahorrémonos las explicaciones- dijo la madre María- Yoruichi, como te dije antes dado que no hay casos urgentes, podrías tomarte esta semana mientras terminas de instalarte, el lunes de la otra semana comienza de manera regular, por cierto necesito un número fijo donde pueda localizarte.

Es el mismo que el de mi casa- respondió Soi, la morena le miro extrañada.

Bien, lo tengo- expreso la mujer mayor- entonces nos vemos el lunes Yoruichi.

Gracias madre María- dijo la morena y tomo los archivos que Soi traía, saliendo de la oficina un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Soi suspiro- gracias madre María y disculpe mi atrevimiento- se disculpo.

Hazte un favor- dijo la mujer mayor- dale oportunidad al amor, porque esa chica te ama y estoy segura que tu también la amas.

Soi sonrió- lo hare- dijo y salió del lugar a paso rápido, debía alcanzar a la morena, cuando le alcanzo ella ya estaba tratando de abrir el auto.

Yoruichi espera- dijo Soi y le arrebato las llaves.

Soi que haces- cuestiono la morena, dejando escapar un largo suspiro- este será mi lugar de trabajo no quiero tener problemas.

No los tendrás- dijo Soi- la madre María al parecer puede ver lo que todos ven excepto nosotras- la morena le miro sin entender- Te amo Yoruichi, mi casa no es como el Kyōto Century Hotel porque no hay aire acondicionado, pueda que no te agrade la decoración, es una casa modesta -suspiro- Yoruichi yo..

La morena puso un dedo en los labios finos de Soi- ya cállate y bésame- dijo y acto seguido hubo un largo beso.

Sera mejor irnos o la madre saldrá a regañarnos- dijo Soi con un dejo de diversión.

Cierto o me quedare sin trabajo- dijo la morena- yo no soy de las que se vuelven amas de casa a esperar que llegue la pareja que es acosada por jóvenes calenturientas.

Soi puso los ojos- exageras- se quejo Soi- vamos hay que ir a casa.

Entonces, es un nuevo comienzo- pregunto la morena.

No será fácil- dijo Soi- pero yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo cada día.

Yo también lo estoy- afirmo la morena, subieron al auto- espero que en tu casa no haya cámaras, porque tendremos unos días para aprovecharlos mientras no empiezo el trabajo.

Soi puso los ojos- por supuesto que no lo hay- dijo con total indagación y luego se quedo pensando- aunque no perderíamos nada si revisamos.

 ********************************************************FIN**************************************************************


End file.
